Hüterin von Hogwarts
by K4mik4tz3
Summary: Das magische Schloss Hogwarts liegt in seinen letzten Zügen, die letzte Möglichkeit, die ihm bleibt ist sein wahrer Hüter, er sendet sie in die Vergangenheit und so landet Hermine im Jahr e lernt dort nicht nur die zukünftigen Todesser,sondern auch den Schrecken der Zauberwelt von einer ganz anderen Seite t wirklich alles so, wie wir es immer erzählt worden ist?
1. Prolog

Hallo zusammen, ich starte hier mit einem Projekt, dass mich in meinem Kopf schon etwa zwei Jahre begleitet und dass ich jetzt nach und nach auf Papier bringen will. In der langen Zeitspanne habe ich die Geschichte in meinem Kopf schon unzählige Male von vorne nach hinten durchgespielt und es haben sich viele Hinweise auf die späteren Kapitel oder die spätere Zeitspanne eingeschlichen, der aufmerksame Leser wird sicher den einen oder anderen Hinweis finden. Ich gebe zu, die Geschichte ist etwas vollgestopft geworden, doch sie gefällt mir sehr gut und liegt mir am Herzen.  
Wie fleissig ich ein neues Kapitel hochlade kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen, aber jedes Kapitel hat so um 5'000 Wörter. Etwas mehr als 100 Seite habe ich bereits fertig geschrieben, ich wollte die Geschichte eigentlich erst nach Beendigung veröffentlichen, doch das hier ist ein Versuch, mich zu motivieren die Geschichte auch fertig wirklich zu schreiben.

Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt Euch und ich würde mich sehr über Eure Meinungen, Kritik, Fragen, Vermutungen und Anregungen freuen.

Disclamer: keiner der bekannten Personen gehören mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen. Die von mir entworfenen Charakter bringen mir leider auch kein Geld ein und gelegentlich machen alle was sie wollen und treiben mich zeitweise damit in den Wahnsinn.

Prolog:

Hogwarts Pov

Es war der 1. September 1991 als eine schnatternde Schar Erstklässler aufgeregt vor den Toren von Hogwarts stand und darauf wartete, dass sie eingelassen wurden. In der Gruppe wurde wild getuschelt, alle waren neugierig und gespannt was sie alles in ihren Jahren als Schüler und Schülerinnen an der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei erlenen würden. Niemand bemerkte das kleine braunhaarige Mädchen, mit den buschigen Haaren und den Schokofarbigen Augen, welches still etwas abseits stand und ein paar Runen begutachtete, welche vor vielen Jahren in das alte Steinwerk eingeritzt worden waren. Sie hatte schon viel über alte Runen gelesen, seit sie erfahren hatte, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Als sie alle ins Schloss geführt wurden geschah etwas, das niemand der Anwesenden bemerken konnte, da es viel zu tief in den Mauern des Schlosses geschah. In einem Raum, welcher seit der Gründung des Schlosses und Erschaffung der Schutzbanne kein Mensch und kein magisches Wesen mehr betreten hatte, flackerte eine einzelne Flamme in einem sonst leeren Raum, tief im Zentrum des Schlosses auf. Sie wurde immer grösser und heller.

Eine alte Magie, welche für lange Zeit geschlafen hatte, erwachte langsam wieder aus einem tiefen Schlaf. Der Geist des Schlosses, der sich vor vielen Jahren in einen Schlaf zurückziehen musste, als das Gleichgewicht der Schule drohte zu kippen erwachte wieder. Er hatte damals nichts tun können, Er hatte sich damals nicht gegen den Direktor richten können, so wie er es auch heute nicht tun konnte. Schuld daran war ein alter Zauber, erschaffen noch durch die Gründer selbst, da er ihnen kurz nach der Erbauung des Schlosses und so auch seiner Entstehung so manchen Streich gespielt hatte.  
Doch jetzt schöpfte er neuen Mut, denn das magische Wesen mit der Veranlagung zu allen Häusern wandelte nun in seinen rechtmässigen Hallen. Seit fast fünfhundert Jahren war es das erste Mal, das ein würdiger wahrer Hüter des Schlosses durch seine Hallen wanderte.

Das Schloss zog seinen Geist schnell wieder in die Dunkelheit der Schatten zurück, den etwas anderes war noch im Schloss, etwas, dass ihn nicht bemerken durfte. Etwas was damals als das Gleichgewicht zu bröckeln begann einen Fluch in seine Schilde eingeflochten hatte und deswegen konnte er ihm nicht trauen. Er hatte gehofft zu seiner alten Stärke zurückzufinden, doch das Ungleichgewicht, welches schon seit knapp 50 Jahre in seinen Mauern herrschte liesen ihn seine Magielevel nicht auffüllen und so fühlte er sich nach seinem Schlaf nicht erholt, sondern ausgebrannt. Das Schloss machte sich allerdings Sorgen um das Kind. Was würde passieren, wenn die fremde Präsenz, das Wesen und seine Wichtigkeit erkennen würde? Und nicht nur DIES bereitete ihm Kopfzerbrechen, in dieser Zeit waren magische Wesen geächtet oder wurden zum Teil gejagt um an Zaubertränkezutaten zu gelangen. Es war eine grausame Zeit für magische Wesen. Er hoffte, dass die böse Präsenz schnell gefunden wurde und er danach mit dem Wächter Kontakt aufnehmen konnte.

Bis dahin würde er wieder ruhen, damit niemand bemerkte dass er wieder erwacht war.  
Und so verbrachte er dieses Schuljahr schlummernd und Kräfte sammelnd, immer nur kurz aufschreckend, tastend nach der fremden Präsenz, um sich danach wieder zurück zu ziehen. Gerne hätte er die Bedrohung aus dem Schloss vertrieben, doch er war zu geschwächt und er brauchte Hilfe, doch der Direktor sah die Gefahr nicht. er war zwar ein guter Mann, doch viel zu fixiert auf die reine weisse Magie und viel zu viel Angst vor der dunklen Seite der Magie. Deswegen schwieg er und wartete. Kurz vor Jahresende war die Präsenz plötzlich verschwunden und er konnte anfangen vollständig zu erwachen. Er fand den wahren Hüter von Hogwarts nicht mehr, doch er war sich sicher, dass das nur daran lag, dass er noch nicht vollständig erwacht war. Die Kinder reisten bald darauf ab und er hatte viel Zeit sich vorzubereiten.

Er streckte seine Fühler bis in den hintersten Stein, bewegte seine Ausläufe um zu sehen wie weit sie mittlerweile reichten. Sein alter Freund, der sprechende Hut, hatte während seiner Abwesenheit noch mehr seiner alten Kraft verloren. Seine Zauber sollten schon seit längerem erneuert werden, doch der Zauber war so komplex und im Einklang mit den Prinzipien der vier Erbauer, dass kein Zauberer in dieser Zeit ihn erneuern könnte. Der Hut hatte mittlerweile Mühe die Schüler in die richtigen Häuser zu verteilen und die Auswahlzeremonie war mittlerweile mehr zu einem Ratespiel mutiert. Er hatte sogar mitbekommen, dass der Hut sich überreden lies die Schüler in ein von ihnen gewünschtes Haus zu stecken. Nein diese Zeiten waren ganz anders als noch zu seiner Entstehung.

Er blickte traurig auf den dunklen Wald und lauschte den Geschichten der Wasserwesen. Er hatte lange geschlafen um die Kraft zu sammeln. Er öffnete Räume welche lange versperrt gewesen waren, er lies den Wind durch die Gänge pfeifen und er befragte die Gemälde was in den letzten Jahren während seines Schlafes geschehen war. Die Gemälde konnten ihn nicht verraten, da er das Schloss selbst war und sie somit vor allen anderen ihm verpflichtet sind. Doch je mehr er erwachte, desto trauriger wurde er darüber was mit der Magie in den letzten Jahren geschehen war. Nicht nur in der Schule war das Gleichgewicht gestört, in ganz England fürchtete und verachtete man die dunkle Magie und das obwohl alles ein Gegenstück benötigt um im Einklang zu sein.

So verging der Sommer

-

Doch als das Schloss im nächsten Jahr auf den wahren Hüter wartete kam dieser nicht. Er konnte nirgends die Magiesignatur spüren, welche ihn vor einem Jahr aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Er beobachtete die Kinder welche durch seine Gänge liefen, immer darauf bedacht sich nicht bemerkbar zu machen bis der richtige Zeitpunkt da war. Immer darauf bedacht seine Magie aufzusparen für den Moment in dem er sie benötigen würde und so verging das Jahr. Seltsame Dinge geschahen, es spielte sich ganz ähnlich ab wie vor knapp 50 Jahren. Die Schüler hatten Angst und das war auch verständlich, doch die Angst in den Mauern schwächten die Grundpfeiler der Magie des Schlosses. Sie schwächten die Magie der Banne und Schutzsiegel die auf ihm lagen. Bis jetzt noch keine Gefahr, noch würde er durchhalten, doch lange hätte er nicht mehr Zeit, die Schule musste wieder ins Gleichgewicht gebracht werden. Er suchte nach dem magischen Wesen in jedem Haus, in jedem Gang und in jedem Klassenzimmer. Doch vergebens. Er fand es nicht. Er fand andere magische Wesen unter den Schüler, alle verborgen unter Zauber, behaftet mit einem Geruch der Angst vor Entdeckung und dass obwohl die meisten noch nicht einmal vollständig erwacht waren.

Und dann hatte er genug damit zu tun dafür zu sorgen, dass keines der Kinder starb, etwas so grausames wie ein Kind umzubringen schwächt das Gleichgewicht einer Magiequelle ungemein. -Egal ob das Kind von einem Menschen oder einem Tier getötet wurde.- er musste eingreifen, er lies Rohre platzen um an der richtigen Stelle Pfützen entstehen zu lassen oder verhinderte dass ein Geist durch die Wände ging und dieser dann durch den Korridor schweben musste. Und auch wenn er wusste, dass die Schlange von Salazar nicht böse war und nur Befehle entgegennahm von jemandem den das Schloss nicht identifizieren konnte, war er froh darüber, dass der Gryffindor Junge das rothaarige Mädchen retten konnte. Auch wenn er dafür leider den Basilisken töten musste. Doch da der Basilisk unter einem Zauber stand und nicht einmal auf die Stimme des Schlosses hörte hatte er keine Wahl als es geschehen zu lassen. Und bevor er es sich versah war das Jahr vorbei und er hatte wieder versagt.

Er dachte sich im Stillen: im nächsten Jahr

-

Im Jahr darauf war ihm immer zu kalt. Die Dementoren schwebten durch das Schloss und er hatte keine Wahl als sich auch dieses Mal zurückzuziehen, wenn er nicht wollte dass alle Energie aus ihm gesogen wurde. Wer kam auch auf die Idee Dementoren in die Nähe von Kindern zulassen! Wie unverantwortlich! Die Magier dieser Zeit hatten wirklich keine Ahnung mehr von Zaubergebäuden und ihren alten Gebräuchen. Die Dementoren spürten nämlich den geschwächten Magiekern in seinem Innern und suchten Wege dorthinein zu gelangen. Auch wenn der Direktor ihnen verboten hatte das Schloss zu betreten seit die Schüler zurückgekehrt sind, fanden sie Wege vom Schlossgelände in die Tieferen Gegenden der Schule, wo sich keine Schüler und Lehrer aufhielten.

Er schloss viele Türen, welche er im letzten Sommer für die Schüler geöffnet hatte wieder, lies die Türen einfach in den Wänden verschwinden, damit die Nebelmäntel der Dementoren nicht darunter hindurchkriechen konnten. Er schütze den Kern und die Siegelpunkte vor der fressenden Kälte der Schattengestalten und brauchte alle seine Energie und Aufmerksamkeit darauf. Das Schloss hielt stand. Er verlor zwar einen Flügel, welcher seit Jahren nicht genutzt worden war und es jetzt nie mehr sein würde, weil die Wände die zu ihm führten jetzt so magielos waren, dass die Tür nicht mehr heraufbeschworen werden konnte. Doch es war ein Verlust, den er und auch alle anderen im Schloss verkraften konnten. Schliesslich wussten die Meisten nicht, dass der Bereich je existiert hatte.

Der Direktor war zwar etwas skeptisch gewesen, als es ihm kurz vor Jahresende aufgefallen war. Doch er machte dasselbe, wie er es bei jeder Sache machte, die ihm im Schloss seltsam vorkam. Er redete sich ein, dass es eine Eigenart, bzw. eine Macke des Schlosses sei. Dieser alte Narr. Und als in der Schule Ruhe einkehrte und die Dementoren endlich das Gelände verliessen, blieb das Gebäude leer und erschöpft zurück. Dieses Schuljahr hatte in viel Kraft gekostet, Kraft die er auf die Suche nach dem wahren Wächter von Hogwarts hätte verwenden können.

Und so verbrachte er den darauffolgenden Sommer damit, die Sonnenstrahlen von den Dächern in das Innere des Schlosses zu ziehen, um die Kälte aus den klammen Wänden zu vertreiben um dann im nächsten Jahr mit neuer Energie auf die Suche zu gehen.

-

Doch mitten in den Sommerferien wurde er gestört. Fremde Zauberer kamen zusammen mit dem Direktor in das Schloss, begutachteten alles, verschoben ein paar Zimmer und murmelten die ganze Zeit vor sich hin. Dem Schloss war das egal, es hatte Wichtigeres zu erledigen, er musste warten auf den wahren Erben. Warten und wenn die Zeit reif wäre müsste er ihn unterweisen, ihn einführen in die Pflichten eines Wächters und ihm helfen die Schule wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen.

Als im nächsten Jahr die Schüler durch die Tore des Schlosses strömten blickte er sich jeden Schüler und jede Schülerin genau an. Er fand den Wächter nicht, doch so schnell würde er nicht aufgeben, er beobachtete sie auf den Gängen und in den Klassenzimmern, währendem Unterricht und mehr noch, wenn sie einfach so durch das Schloss liefen. Er bemerkte auch, dass etwas am neuen Verteidigungslehrer falsch war. Doch dieser hatte einen Zauber auf sich gelegt, so dass er vor allen seine wahre Natur verbergen konnte und das Schloss würde nur mit dem wahren Hüter sprechen, zu gut wusste er noch, was damals passiert war, als er den Fehler gemacht hatte mit diesem Grindelwald zu sprechen.

Ein paar Wochen nach Schulbeginn kamen dann auch noch neue Kinder in die Schule, das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren gab es wieder ein trimagisches Turnier und das alte Schloss freute sich sehr darauf. Ein trimagisches Turnier bedeutete viele Weiss- und Schwarzmagier, viele magische Wesen und sehr viele talentierte Zauberer aller Blutrassen, das würde seinen Schilden wieder Kraft geben. Die eine Gruppe welche kam war ziemlich ausgeglichen, sie hatten weisse und schwarze Magie in sich, auch wenn der Zauberer der sie begleitete ein reiner Schwarzmagier war und der immer in den Gängen herumschlich und versuchte in Räume zu gelangen. Er schien etwas zu suchen, doch er wusste nicht was und sorgte einfach dafür, dass er den Raum mit den Bannen der Schule nicht fand. Er lies auch die eine oder andere Treppe sich immer in die falsche Richtung drehen wenn dieser darauf stand. Es war ein lustiger Zeitvertreib, doch er war nicht erfüllend, da er den Wächter immer noch nicht gefunden hatte.

Die andere Gruppe war laut und auffallend, und von der Magie her zwar so weiss wie man sein konnte, doch die Charaktere der einzelnen Schülerinnen machten jedem Schwarzmagier Konkurrenz. Ihnen spielte das Schloss keine Streiche, er spürte dass sie sich nicht wohlfühlten und seine Mauern und Zinnen mit Abscheu und Hochmut betrachteten. Das Schuljahr verging und die Suche nach dem wahren Wächter blieb erfolglos, der Bruch in seinen Schilden wurde hart auf die Probe gestellt, da die verschiedenen Häuser in diesem Jahr noch mehr untereinander verfeindet waren als sonst und die zwei neuen Gruppen das Ganze noch mehr anstachelten und sich von den anderen absonderten.  
Als dann der falsche Lehrer noch begann schwarze Magie an den Schülern zu verüben stöhnte er stumm auf, doch er kannte nichts gegen ihn unternehmen, da dieser ein magisches Auge besass und alle Versuche des Schlosses sofort bemerken würde. Die Risse in seinen Verankerungen wurde seit er aufgewacht war immer schlimmer, je mehr die Schule ins Ungleichgewicht geriet, desto mehr Mühe hatte er die Magiebanne aufrecht zu halten, die Stein und Tor zusammenhielten. Gerne hätte er sich ausgeruht und etwas Kraft geschöpft, doch er konnte nicht wieder einschlafen, es gab etwas das er noch erledigen musste. Und er würde durchhalten und warten.

Gegen Ende des Jahres, im Finale des Turnieres wurde die Schule von einer so heftigen Welle von Trauer und Angst überrollt, dass seine Schilde so heftig zum zittern brachte, dass die Wirkung sogar in seinen Wänden wiederhalte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war niemand im Schloss, alle Augen und Gedanken waren bei dem jungen Huffelpuff, der gestorben war. Das Schloss trauerte mit seinen Insassen, doch war es im geheimen froh darüber, dass diese schreckliche Tat nicht auf seinem Gelände stattgefunden hatte.

Er war froh, als die vielen Kinder am Ende des Jahres wieder gingen, er hoffte im nächsten Jahr endlich den Wächter finden zu können. Er gab die Hoffnung noch nicht auf.

-

Im nächsten Jahr wehte ein kalter Wind durch die Gänge. Das Schloss benötigte ein paar Tage bis er bemerkte woher dieser kalter Wind kam, waren doch keine Dementoren im Schloss und auf dem Gelände. Ein pinkes Ungetüm verbreitete diese Kälte und jeder der mit ihr in Berührung kam empfand danach Angst oder Hass. Die pinke Pest wie das Schloss sie für sich nannte breitete sich aus, hatte er am Anfang noch versucht etwas gegen sie zu unternehmen, wie etwa ihr Klassenzimmertür nicht zu öffnen wenn sie es verlangte oder die Treppen bei ihrem Betreten verrücktspielen zu lassen- eine Spielerei, mit der er schon manchen ungebetenen Gast aus seinen Räumlichkeiten vertrieben hatte- so wurde die Kälte mit jeder Aktion schlimmer. Er hörte mit seinen Versuchen auf, in der Hoffnung, dass sich das Ganze legen würde oder der Direktor zumindest dieses Mal etwas dagegen unternehmen würde.

Ein paar Wochen später spürte er ein Stechen in der Wand nahe der Grossen Halle, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit darauf richtete sah er, dass ein gerahmter Anschlag mit einem grossen Eisennagel in seine Wand getrieben worden war. Das war zwar etwas lästig, doch er würde es aushalten, bald bemerkte er jedoch, das mit jedem neuen Anschlag, die Stimmung sank und der Hass stieg.  
Bald waberte die ganze Schule vor offener Angst und unterdrücktem Hass. Dem Gebäude wurde ganz schlecht davon und gerade als er sich dazu durchringen wollte doch noch mit dem Direktor zu sprechen verschwand dieser aus den Ländereien. Verbissen hielt er während dessen Abwesenheit die Schilde und Banne der Schule zusammen.

Er lies Stein auf Stein, die Fenster verloren etwas von ihrem Glanz, wie auch die Gemälde, wie schon einmal, etwas von ihren Farben einbüssen mussten und auch alle anderen Spielereien die dem Schloss einst seinen Charme und seinen Charakter gegeben hatten wurden zur Sicherung der Schule eingestellt und er konzentrierte sich nur auf das Halten der Schule. Die vielen fehlenden kleinen Dinge wurden von den Schülern nicht bemerkt, diese hatten genug damit zu tun sich gegen das pinke Ungetüm und ihre Schergen zu wehren. Dem einen oder anderen Schüler mag vielleicht aufgefallen sein, dass sich die bewegenden Treppen etwas langsamer und träger fortbewegten, doch viele taten das als Täuschung oder Übermüdung ab. Und so harrte das Schloss aus und suchte verzweifelter als je zuvor. Er wusste, lange würde er es nicht mehr aushalten und wenn die Treppen erst ganz zum Stillstand kamen und die Bilder schwarz weiss werden würden, dann würde es sterben und die Schule in sich zusammenbrechen und mit sich alle unter sich begraben, die sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in seinen Hallen befanden.

Er sammelte den ganzen Sommer so gut er konnte Energie und musste sich von den Strapazen des Jahres erholen. Er hoffte wirklich, dass es im nächsten Jahr schaffen würde, er wusste langsam nicht mehr wie viel Zeit ihm noch blieb.

-

Im darauffolgenden Jahr war die Stimmung an der Schule seltsam, das letzte Jahr schien den Schülern noch in den Knochen zustecken, obwohl sie ausgelassener durch seine Gänge liefen als das Jahr davor. Das Lehrerkollegium hatte weitere Schutzbanne auf die Schule gelegt. Die meisten Geheimgänge, oder besser gesagt, die bekannten Geheimgänge, welche aus dem Schloss führten, waren versiegelt worden. Die nächsten Wochen behielten die Schüler und die Lehrer ihre Unsicherheit und ihre Angst bei. Zwar war es in seinen mauern sicher, doch das galt nicht für den Rest von England und jeder hier hatte Freunde und Familie um dessen leben sie bangten.

Es wurden auch vermehrt Kontrollen in der Nacht durchgeführt, aber ebenso oft schlich sich irgendjemand durch die Dunkelheit der Fackelbesetzten Gänge.  
Er bemerkte, dass öfters Geflüstert als gelacht wurde und was ihn auch beunruhigte war die Tatsache, dass viel weniger Erstklässler eingeschult worden war als normalerweise.

Dann, mitten in einer Nacht, als der Rektor sich nicht in der Schule befand bemerkte er Bewegung in seinem Raum der Wünsche. Ungläubig beobachtete er wie mehrere schwarzgekleidete Zauberer aus einem alten Schrank stiegen. Er versuchte ihnen noch den Zugang zum Schloss zu verwehren, doch da es ein Raum der Wünsche war und sich die Männer eindeutig wünschten eingelassen zu werden öffneten sich die Tore wie von selbst.

Wie froh war er, als er eine halbe Stunde den Direktor zurückkehren sah. Und ein stummer Schrei hallte durch die Mauern und hallte in den vibrierenden Schutzbannen wieder als dieser wenig später vom Turm fiel und regungslos auf der grünen Wiese liegen blieb. Sofort bemerkte er wie mehrere Zauber auf dem Gelände ihre Macht verloren da ihr Schöpfer tot war. Nicht viele der Schutzbanne lösten sich auf, einige waren so geschaffen dass sie weiterbesehen würden. Doch es gab auch solche die entweder nur einen Teil oder ihre ganze Macht verloren.

Schnell verbreitete sich die Nachricht und mit ihr das Wehklagen. Das Schloss wurde fast taub von all den Emotionen die auf ihn einstürmten. Dann plötzlich unter all dem Schmerz bemerkte er etwas, nachdem er so lange gesucht hatte. Der Rektor schien einen Bann auf das magische Wesen gelegt zu haben, der sich jetzt gelockert hatte. Es war immer noch verschleiert und niemand würde bemerken dass es kein Mensch war, doch seine Magie, die sich verändert hatte, hatte es ihm verraten. Auch wenn Freude darüber aufwallte, so war er durch die Schändung des Schlossgebäudes, durch den Tod des Rektors wie gelähmt. Die Angst und Verzweiflung der Schüler steckte ihm in den Wänden (Knochen) und liessen ihn sich kaum bewegen, geschweige mit Gegenständen zu interagieren. Und seine Flamme, tief unten gut versteckt unter Hogwarts flackerte gefährlich und drohte auszugehen.

In seinem Zustand konnte er nicht mit dem Wesen in Kontakt treten, er hatte nach dieser schrecklichen Geschichte keine Kraft mehr um mit ihr zu sprechen. Er verfiel ganz so wie vor knapp 50 Jahren in eine Schockstarre, ausgelöst durch die Tötung eines Zauberers, nicht nur irgendeinem Zauberer, dem Rektor selbst. Derjenige, der sobald er das Amt des Schulleiters einnahm, durch einen alten Zauber gesprochen von den Gründern selbst und in all den Jahrhunderten vergessen gegangener der Schule und seinen Geist mit seiner Zauberkraft und Ausgeglichenheit als Ankerpunkt diente. Diesem Halt entrissen fühlte sich das Gebäude körperlos und eingesperrt, die Stimmen und Gesichter der Schüler gelangten nur als Brummen und verschwommene Flecken an sein Bewusstsein. Er benötigte einige Wochen um sich an den Umstand zu gewöhnen, er wollte unbedingt mit dem Wesen sprechen, es könnte ihm helfen, wenn sie nur den Bund eingingen, dass könnte er sich genug Zeit verschaffen um ihm alles beizubringen. Wenn er es finden würde, würde alles gut werden, sprach er sich immer wieder Mut zu.

Die Ernennung eines neuen Rektors half ihm zwar dabei seinen Geist zu klären, doch die Angst die im neuen Rektor bis in den Knochen steckt und die vor kurzem verübte Tötung liesen seine Genesung langsam vorangehen. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte blickte er mutlos über das Gelände, die Schüler bereiteten sich alle auf ihre Heimreise vor, er versuchte zwar den wahren Hüter zu finden, doch gelang es ihm erst, als dieser gerade das Gebäude verlies. Langsam fing er an die Hoffnung zu verlieren.

Den ganzen Sommer überlegte er sich wie er mit dem Hüter in Kontakt treten solle, jetzt da er wusste wie dieser aussah. Er überlegte sich genau was er erzählen wollte und was er ihm beibringen musste. Welche Bereiche der Schule besprochen werden sollten und welche Geheimgänge es zu enthüllen gab.

-

Und am 1. September war er bereit. Als die rote Lokomotive in Hogsmead einfuhr fiel im ein Stein vom Herzen, dass die Schule trotz ernsten Zweifeln und langer Unsicherheit doch dieses Jahr seine Tore wieder öffnen wollte. Er hatte zwar die Gespräche mit angehört, doch die Angst den Hüter nie wieder zu sehen und seine Tore geschlossen zu halten, hatte sich in ihm festgesetzt.

Voller Freude lauschte er dem aufgeregten Schnattern der Schüler die in den Kutschen auf ihn zu fuhren, auch wenn er schnell bemerkte, dass die Stimmung sehr gedrückt war, erfreute ihn ihre blosse Anwesenheit.

Er wartete, bis die ersten Schüler endlich seine Eingangstreppe erreichten.

Und er wartete, bis sich die Tore hinter dem letzten Schüler schlossen.

Doch kein Hüter, kein Zeichen der magischen Signatur, kein Wispern des Erkennens in seinen Steinen, und auch sein Blick hatte ihn nicht ausmachen können.

Eine kalte Hand legte sich um sein Herz, der Wächter hatte Hogwarts verlassen, ob er jemals wieder hier hin zurückkehren würde war ungewiss.  
Er hatte versagt. Er hatte vor viel zu langer Zeit die Zeichen für das Aushebeln des Gleichgewichtes ignoriert und belächelt.

Hatte sich jahrelang eingeredet alles werde wieder gut. Und jetzt würde er sterben. Einfach so. weil ihm die Magie ausging und die Veränderungen sich so sehr in den Köpfen der Schüler und Lehrern festgebrannt hatte, dass sie gar nicht mehr auf die Idee kamen, dass es nicht stimmte. Er würde an zu viel weisser Magie und seiner eigenen Dummheit sterben.

Hätte er doch den Hüter sofort gesucht als er ihn das erste Mal entdeckt hatte, hätte er nicht gezögert, hätte er sicher eine Möglichkeit gefunden das Wesen vor der fremden Präsenz zu schützen. Hätte er vor so vielen Jahren doch nur nie den Fehler gemacht mit diesem verlogenen, betrügerischen Grindelwald gesprochen. Hätte er doch nur den Fluch in seinen Schilden ernster genommen und sich nicht selbst versichert, dass er ihn sicher schnell wieder loswerden würde. Er war ihn nie losgeworden, seit über 50 Jahren saugte er in regelmässigen Abständen Magie aus den Schilden und schwächte sie kontinuierlich.

Und so harrte er aus und hatte sich schon seinem Schicksal ergeben, der neue Rektor war zwar nicht so böse wie er nach aussen hin wirkte, er beschützte auch viele Schüler aus allen Häusern, auch wenn er es anscheinend nicht offen machen konnte. Doch die Zustände in den alten Mauern wurden immer schlimmer. Das Schloss sah mit schrecken in die Zukunft, die ihm bevorstand. Er versuchte die Schüler so gut es ging vor den schwarzgekleideten Schergen von Du-weisst-schon-wer zu schützen. Doch seine Kraft und dadurch sein Erfolg waren nur noch ein müder Abklatsch seiner früheren Schönheit. Er bemerkte auch immer mehr, das viele alte Bilder immer mehr verblassten. Die Gemälde, welche nicht regelmässig von Schülern besucht wurden hatten sogar schon zum Teil aufgehört sich zu bewegen.

Er wusste, das Ende von Hogwarts, sein Ende, war nah.

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere, er dachte wie so oft in letzter Zeit darüber nach, dass wenn er etwas mehr Zeit gehabt hätte, wenn der Wächter früher gekommen wäre und er nicht gezögert hätte jetzt alles anders wäre.

Und da wieder aus dem nichts, ohne Erklärung warum tauchte der Hüter im Raum der Wünsche auf, der für die zurückgeblieben Schüler so etwas wie ein Schutzbunker geworden war. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen und warme Erleichterung durchströmte ihn. Doch nur für einen Moment, bis er begriff, dass es zu spät war, auch mit der Hilfe des Hüters würde er jetzt nichts mehr ausrichten können. Es war zu spät.. hätte er es doch früher erkannt. Dachte er sich und in diesem Moment begriff er was er tun musste.

Eilig begann er die Vorbereitungen zu treffen, ständig mit seiner Angst kämpfend, dass er zu langsam war, das der Hüter wieder verschwinden könnte. So schnell, wie er aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war.

Doch das Schicksal war ihm hold und so begann eine Reise, deren Ende wohl niemand so voraussehen hätte können. Niemand hätte ahnen können welche Welle das Ganze schlagen und welche Geheimnisse dadurch ans Licht gelangen würden.

So begann die Reise des wahren Hüters von Hogwarts.

-  
wer ist neugierig geworden und würde gerne mehr lesen?  
Eure Kagu-yahime


	2. 1 Kapitel Zeitstrudel

Hallo zusammen,

jetzt geht es weiter mit der Geschichte "Hüterin von Hogwarts" , ich wünsche Euch viel spass und würde mich über ein paar Rückmeldungen sehr freuen.

Vorab noch eine kleine Information und dann geht es schon weiter mit der Geschichte.

 **Charakteränderung:**

Damit die Geschichte so funktioniert wie ich mir das gedacht habe, muss Hermine Granger am 19. September 1980 geboren worden sein. Dh. Sie war im 1. Schuljahr 11 und nicht 12. Ich finde es eh etwas ungerecht, dass sie den Hogwarts Brief nicht schon ein Jahr früher erhalten hat, da Harry, wie wir wissen, seine ersten Briefe auch vor seinem 11 Lebensjahr erhalten sollte. Und mit knapp 11 in die Schule kam, warum Hermine wegen diesen 19. Tagen ein Jahr warten lassen? Sie ist also ein Jahr jünger als wir sie kennen.

Kapitel 1. Zeitstrudel

Hermine Pov

,,Harry warte!" schrie sie und rannte durch die Gänge Hogwarts um hinunter zur Grossen Halle zu gelangen, sie wusste was er vor hatte, sie wusste, dass er sich Voldemort stellen wollte. Sie war doch nur kurz in Dumbeldores Büro gewesen um zu sehen, ob es dort noch etwas gab, was sie gebrauchen konnten, als Voldemorts Durchsage über das Gelände halte. Nicht nur, dass sie im Büro des verstorbenen Schulleiters nichts gefunden hatte, was ihnen helfen konnte, so war sie jetzt auch am anderen Ende der Schule. Sie hatte sich verzweifelt auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht, konnte ihn allerdings bis jetzt noch nicht finden. Wie sie ihn kannte, würde er sich ganz alleine auf den Weg machen und das würde sein sicherer Tod bedeuten. Deswegen war sie jetzt auf dem Weg in die Grosse Halle, die letzte Möglichkeit in zu erwischen, bevor er auf das Gelände gelangen und sie ihn nicht mehr würde finden können. Ron mochte es vielleicht nicht aufgefallen sein, dass sich Harry davon geschlichen hatte, was auch kein Wunder war bei seiner Trauer um seinen Bruder. Doch Hermine hatte schon immer in jeder Situation ein Auge auf Harry gehabt, nicht weil sie in ihn verliebt war, wie viele munkelten, nein, weil er ihr Bruder war und er es immer wieder schaffte, selbst in den harmlosesten Momenten in eine abenteuerliche Situation zu geraten.

Und ausserdem kannte sie ihn mittlerweile fast so gut wie sich selbst und wusste daher recht gut, was er als nächstes vorhatte. Sie hatten Monatelang zu zweit in einem Zelt verbracht, waren durch das ganze Land geflohen und hatten nichts gehabt ausser jeweils den anderen. Das schweisste zusammen und das Band, das sie beide verband würde nie jemand trennen können. Es war ein Band, das niemand verstehen konnte, wenn er es nicht selbst schon erlebt hatte. Weder Ginny, noch Cho oder Viktor hatten ihre Bindung je verstanden und alle waren sie eifersüchtig gewesen. Selbst Ron verstand es nicht, obwohl er viele Jahre mit ihnen beiden zusammen erlebt hatte, hatte er nie verstanden, dass das Band zwischen ihnen nichts Romantisches hatte. Er hatte sich oft missverstanden gefühlt und dann getobt und geschrien wie ein kleines Kind. Das hatte ihr allerdings dabei geholfen, die Verliebtheit, welche sie im vierten Schuljahr für ihn empfunden hatte, endgültig hinter sich zu lassen.

Ron war ein treuer Freund und sie war schon so manches Mal froh gewesen ihn auf einer Mission dabei gehabt zu haben, schon nur, weil sie Harry zwar stützen konnte wenn es ihm schlecht ging, doch Ron es viel eher schaffte ihn wieder zum Lachen zu bringen. Doch er war nur solange ein treuer Freund, solange alles so lief wie er sich es vorstellte. Als er sie damals in der Wildnis alleine gelassen hatte, hatte Harry ihn in Schutz genommen, dass die bösen Worte, die Ron ausgesprochen habe nur am Horkrux gelegen habe und er es sicher nicht so gemeint hatte. Hermine hatte damals nicht widersprochen, doch sie glaubte nicht daran, nicht wirklich jedenfalls.

Zu oft hatte sie die Ausbrüche von Ron miterlebt, zu oft sind dieselben Vorwürfe von Mal zu Mal wieder hervor genommen worden, um sie dann ein paar Wochen später zu verneinen und sich halbherzig zu entschuldigen. Sie war vielleicht etwas ungerecht zu Ron, er war wirklich kein schlechter Mensch, doch er hatte eine sehr neidvolle Seite an sich und wenn diese hervorkam gönnte er niemandem etwas. Es konnte natürlich daran liegen, dass er in seiner Familie immer der Jüngste gewesen war und immer zu wenig bekommen hatte. Doch in ihren Augen entschuldigte das nicht die Taten, die er begannen hatte und vor allem nicht, dass er sie beide damals in der schrecklichsten Stunde mitten im Nirgendwo verlassen hatte.

Als er dann in dieser einen Nacht, ein paar Wochen später zurückkam, war ihr zuerst ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen, sie hatte ihn in ihrem Übermut umarmt, weil sie glücklich war, dass er lebte und es ihm gut ging, doch schnell hatte sie bemerkt, dass ihre Freundschaft nie mehr dieselbe sein würde. Mit seinem Weggang hatte er ihr Vertrauen in ihn irreparabel zerstört. Sie standen es durch, hatten irgendwie überlebt, doch aus dem goldenen Trio war für sie Harry und zwei geworden. Auch wenn sie es versuchte gegen aussen nicht zu zeigen und sich auch Mühe gab ihn nicht auszuschliessen, würde es nie mehr so sein wie früher. Und da sie immer im Hinterkopf hatte, dass er ihnen oder Harry wieder den Rücken zukehren könnte, hatte sie beschlossen, dass sie die sein würde, die auf Harry aufpassen würde. Sie würde bei ihm bleiben, sie würde dafür sorgen, dass er diesen Krieg überlebte. Und wenn sie sich dafür zwischen ihn und einen Avada Kedavar werfen müsste, so würde das ihr Schicksal sein.

Sie hatte sich in einen der vielen kalten Nächten, als sie sich zu zweit in ein Bett gezwängt hatten um sich warm zu geben und der Wind unaufhörlich um das Zelt gepfiffen hatte geschworen, dass sie nicht zulassen würde, dass der Junge der sein ganzes Leben lang leiden musste - weil er der Junge der lebte war- in einem Krieg denn er nicht gewählt und in dem er nicht kämpfen wollte, sterben würde. Sie würde verhindern, dass er sich für alle opferte, nur weil er es schon sein ganzes Leben getan hatte. Er hatte mehr gegeben, als andere jemals geben könnten. Er hatte sich Voldemort öfter gestellt als jedes Ordnungsmitglied, er hatte mit mehr Todessern gekämpft als sie zählen konnten und er hatte mehr verloren, als er je besessen hatte. Und wenn schon alle anderen in der Zauberwelt alles von ihm forderten, ihn auf ein Podest stellten um ihn dann wieder auszupfeifen, wenn sie genug hatten, wenn schon niemand für den Jungen hinter dem Helden kämpfen würde, sie würde es tun.

Ihr guter Ruf war ihr schon lange egal und auch ob sie dann jemals eine Stelle im Ministerium erhalten würde. Sie hatte schon lange gemerkt, dass die weisse Seite nicht gefreit war vom Blutglauben, auch dort hörte sie immer wieder die Floskel ,,..obwohl sie Muggelgeborene sind." Nur weil sie nicht Schlammblut sagten, hies das nicht, dass sie nicht Schlammblut meinten. Und da Sie für viele sowieso nur DAS Schlammblut war, wie Harry nur der Junge der Lebte oder der Goldjunge war, würde sie sich nicht mehr um ihren Ruf scheren. Seit diesem Sommer würde sie sowieso immer daran erinnert werden, wofür die meisten Zauberer sie hielten. Belatrix hatte sich viel Mühe gegeben es in grossen Buchstaben in ihr Fleisch zu ritzen, damit sie es nie vergessen würde.

Intuitiv blickte sie hinter auf ihr linkes Handgelenk, dort glitzerte sanft im vorbeiziehenden Fackelschein ein filigranes Goldkettchen. Ein Geschenk von Harry. Nachdem sie herausgefunden hatten, dass sie die Narbe für immer tragen müsste, war sie fast verzweifelt, sie tobte und weinte und schrie. Kein Zauber oder keine Mixtur konnte etwas gegen das Werwolfgift unternehmen, in welche Bellatrix ihre Klinge getaucht hatte, ausserdem herrschte Krieg, keiner scherte sich um ein paar Narben. Man solle froh sein, dass man überlebt hatte.

Doch die Narbe war wie Gift für sie, sie konnte die Buchstaben pulsieren fühlen und sie hörte Bellatrixs Lachen, wann immer sie den Schriftzug sah. Als sie damals im Haus von Bill kurz davor war sich die Haut vom Unterarm wegzuschneiden hatte ihr Harry dieses Armkettchen geschenkt und gemeint, sie fände sicher einen Zauberspruch der ihren Unterarm permanent verschleierte. Sie hätten ja schliesslich genug Zeit und sie sei die schlauste Hexe, die Hogwarts seit Jahren gesehen hatte und tatsächlich fand sie einen Zauber bevor sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren.

So wusste auf dem Schloss ausser Harry, Ron und Bill nichts von der Sache und sie war sehr froh darüber, sie hätte das Mitleid nicht ertragen. Durch einen weiteren kleinen Zauber hatte sie die Form des schlichten Goldkettchen in ein filigranes Rankenmuster verwandelt, um es in etwas schönes umzuwandeln und danach hatte sie es sogar noch mit einem Halterzauber versehen, damit sie es als Zauberstabhalter verwenden konnte. Dieses Goldkettchen war ihr Schutz gegen Aussen, niemand sah diese Narbe, die sie so sehr quälte. Niemand würde wegen dieser Narbe Mitleid mit ihr haben, oder sie darauf reduzieren, die anderen Narben auf ihrem Rücken und ihren Beinen, von den vielen Kämpfen waren ihr auch so Narben genug.

Über All das dachte sie nach, während sie um die Ecke bog und endlich auf dem Gang angelangt war, durch den sie zu den sich bewegenden Treppen gelangen würde. Sie rannte vorbei am Bild des Mädchen mit dem rosa Kleid und den anderen Bildern auf ihrem Weg, viele Bilder waren leer, die meisten versteckten sich in einem Teil des Schlossen den der Kampf noch nicht erreicht hatte. Nicht wenige Bilder waren zerstört, getroffen von irgendwelchen Flüchen oder als Belustigung der Todesser mit Zauberfeuern beworfen worden. Zum Teil war von ihnen nur noch der Rahmen geblieben, die jetzt wie leere Mäuler an den Steinwänden hingen. Das Schloss kam ihr doppelt leer vor, ohne die Schritte der Schüler und das Flüstern der Gemälde.

Doch sie bemerkte es nur am Rande, sie hatte keine Zeit dafür, sie musste zu Harry. Ihm vertraute sie bedingungslos, fraglos und ohne Zögern. Sie waren Geschwister, wenn auch nicht im Blute, so doch im Geiste. Sie hatten beide keine Familie mehr und hatten in sich gegenseitig diese gefunden. Wenn alle anderen gegen sie waren, hatten sie noch immer sich beide. Sie konnten miteinander über alles reden und wenn sie sich einmal nicht einig waren war das kein Grund zum Streiten.

Sie hielt sich am Treppengeländer fest und bog um die Kurve, welche die Treppe machte. Sie hastete sie hinunter, wurde aber mitten im Lauf aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, weil diese umschwenkte, sie fiel nur nicht um, weil die Treppe sich irgendwie langsamer bewegte als früher, aber dafür hatte sie keine Zeit jetzt und so rappelte sie sich wieder auf und hastete weiter, zum Glück schien die Treppe ihre Eile zu spüren und erlaubte sich keine Scherze mit ihr, sie hätte nicht vorhersagen können, was sie gemacht hätte, wenn sich die Treppe in die falsche Richtung gedreht hätte.

Sie kam schlitternd vor der letzten Treppe zu stehen, als sie Harry vor der Grossen Halle an der Türe stehen sah. Er schien durch den Spalt der Türflügel gelinst zu haben um zu sehen was im Innern der Halle vor sich ging.

Nur einen Moment, eine Sekunde verweilte sie erleichtert, dass sie ihn gefunden hatte, ihn noch erreicht hatte bevor er das Schloss verlies. ,,Harry!" rief sie und rannte wieder los, obwohl sie bereits Seitenstechen hatte, durfte sie jetzt so kurz vor ihrem Ziel nicht aufgeben. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn nur aufhalten konnte, wenn sie ihn erreichen würde. Doch der genannte Junge machte kein Zeichen, dass er sie gehört hatte und so rief sie ihn noch einmal, als sie die Treppe verlies und auf dem Boden der Vorhalle aufkam. Der Junge der lebte drehte sich doch tatsächlich von ihr fort und lief Richtung Ausgang. So wie er die Schultern hochzog, wusste sie genau, dass er sie gehört hatte. Sie beschleunigte ihr Tempo und rannte quer durch die Vorhalle. Als sie in der Mitte dieser angelangt war, wurde sie plötzlich aus dem Nichts von einer unsichtbaren Mauer aufgehalten.

Erschrocken blickte sie nach unten, sie stand genau auf dem Wappen von Hogwarts.

,,Harry?!" sagte sie erschrocken und der Klang ihrer Stimme oder viel eher die Panik darin, lies Harry sich sofort umdrehen. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, konnte weder vor noch zurück, die einzige Fläche auf der sie sich noch bewegen konnte war das Wappen. Sie sah wie Harry auf sie zu gerannt kam, doch der Wind der plötzlich aus dem nichts auftaucht wehte ihr ihre Haare ins Gesicht und so sah sie fast nichts mehr. Der Windstoss heulte in der leeren Halle und sie hämmerte gegen die unsichtbare Mauer, sie sah ein Leuchten vom Boden aufsteigen und sie umschliessen.

Endlich hatte Harry sie erreicht und legte seinerseits seine Hand auf die Mauer, und auch wenn sie sich nicht berührten spürten die beiden die Berührung ihrer Hände. Das Licht wurde immer greller und sie musste die Augen schlissen, weil es in ihren Augen brannte. Dann gab es einen Knall und der Goldjunge wurde von einer Druckwelle weggestossen, die auch die Türen der Grossen Halle öffnete. Als Harry sich wieder aufrichtete war die Eingangshalle leer. Das Wappen von Hogwarts leuchtete noch kurz sanft weiter, bevor es erlosch und die Halle so zurückliess wie sie an jedem anderen Tag auch aussah.

So wirkte es jedenfalls für die Meisten. Den viele übersehen immer wieder die kleinen Dinge im Leben die sich von Zeit zu Zeit änderten und viele Dinge werden einfach übersehen weil sich die Menschen nicht darum kümmerten und die alten Geschichten über die magischen Gebäude in der Zauberwelt von den Meisten schon vergessen worden sind. So bemerkte niemand ausser dem Jungen, der das Erlebte mit angesehen hatte, dass sich die vier Wappentiere auf dem Hogwartswappen kurz bewegten, bevor sie wieder in ihre Starre verfielen. Doch auch er war zu sehr abgelenkt von dem eben geschehen, dass ihm nicht auffiel, dass die vier Wappenteile nicht mehr nur in ihrem üblichen Bronzeton glänzten, sondern dass sie alle etwas Farbe angenommen hatten.

Den stolzen Löwe zierte ein Hauch rot, der Rabe wirkte etwas dunkler durch das violett, dass ihn jetzt leicht bedeckte. So wie der Dachs etwas heller durch das Gelb, welches ihn jetzt durchzog und die Schlange wirkte durch die grüne Schattierung mehr wie ein Tier als ein Abbild. Doch Harry war ein Mensch und hatte keine Ahnung von magischen Bannen und Siegel in magischen Schlössern und so sah er sich immer wieder in der Halle um, suchte nach ihr und fand sie nicht.

Bis ihm plötzlich eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt wurde. ,,Harry, hier bist du. Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Ron und riss den Jungen aus seiner Suche. ,,Hermine ist verschwunden." Sagte er geistesabwesend und lies seinen Blick wieder schweifen, war immer noch auf der Suche nach einem Zeichen von ihr. ,,wie verschwunden?" Ries der Rothaarige ihn aus seinem Gedanken und erst jetzt sah der Goldjunge ihn richtig an.

Der sonst so fröhliche Weasly sah um einige Jahre gealtert und blass aus. Von dem sonst so fröhlichen Jungen war nichts mehr zu entdecken. Eine Bewegung lies seinen Blick zu der offenen Hallentür wandern. Hundert Augenpaare sahen ihn an, ehrfürchtig, hoffend, abschätzig und verzweifelt. Er konnte die Blicke nicht ertragen, er hatte sich aus dem Schloss schleichen wollen ohne dass jemand es bemerkte, doch natürlich hatte SIE es bemerken müssen, SIE bemerkte immer alles wenn es um ihn ging. So wie auch er es jedes Mal bemerkt hatte wenn sie Kummer hatte. Und jetzt war sie weg. Seine Einzige Vertraute die ihm noch geblieben war, seit Hedwig gestorben war. Einfach wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Sein Hals schnürte sich zu. Er konnte hier nicht bleiben, wollte hier nicht bleiben, bei diesen Menschen die ihn nicht kannten und sich dennoch seine Freunde nannten.

Ron war zwar auch sein Freund, doch es war nicht mehr dasselbe wie früher und so drehte er sich von diesem weg und sagte ,,Hermine ist verschwunden. Bitte suche sie." Während er selbst aus der Halle hinaus auf das Gelände floh. Er eilte auf das Schlossgelände und rannte schon fast hinüber zum verbotenen Wald, keiner kam ihm entgegen oder hielt ihn auf. Der Wald kam für ihn viel zu schnell näher, er hätte sich gerne auf die Suche nach Hermine gemacht, doch er hatte eine Aufgabe vor sich, die kein anderer erledigen konnte und die Zeit lief ihm davon. Er hoffte nur, dass sie irgendwo im Schloss wieder auftauchen würde, doch wahrscheinlich würde er das nie herausfinden. Er würde sie nie wieder sehen, doch egal was gerade mit ihr passiert war, er war sich sicher dass sie es schaffen würde. Sie war Hermine Jane Granger, die schlauste Hexe seit Jahrzehnten in Hogwarts. Wenn Sie keinen Weg fand, dann fand ihn niemand. Er brauchte sich keine Sorgen um sie zu machen, sie würde alles schaffen, er sollte sich eher Sorgen um sich selbst machen, bei dem Weg der vor ihm lag. Er sahnte ein letztes Gebet gegen den wolkenverhangenen Himmel, das ihr nichts geschehen möge und trat dann in die Schatten des verbotenen Waldes ein.

Während die Hoffnung der Zauberwelt den verbotenen Wald betrat, fiel mit lautem Getöse der Eulenturm in sich zusammen und bedeckte alles in seinem Umkreis mit Staub und Eulenmist. Die Tiere, welche für Magieschwankungen empfänglich waren, waren bereits vor kurzem aus ihrer Behausung geflohen, als sie bemerkten, dass sich die Magie aus den Steinen gesogen wurden und das Gebäude einstürzten würde. Der zweite Teil des Schlosses, dem es gleich erging und bei dem zwei Flügel und mehrere Räume unter Schutt begraben wurden war zu diesem Zeitpunkt leer. Und so würde nie jemand erfahren, was die wahre Ursache gewesen war, da sie jeder als Ereignis der Schlacht betrachtete.

Keiner von ihnen wusste, dass gerade eine junge Hexe in die Vergangenheit geschickt worden war um das alte Gemäuer zu retten, in der Hoffnung, dass die beiden Flügel und der Eulenturm in Wahrheit nie zusammenbrechen würden, da das Schloss endlich wieder einen wahren Hüter bekommen würde. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass seine Kraft ausreichend gewesen war und er es geschafft hatte, sie in die Zeit zu schicken, bevor dieser tückische Fluch in seine Schilde gewoben worden war und das Mädchen in seinen Gemäuern verstarb.

Doch wie alles brauchten Veränderungen Zeit und das wusste auch das Schloss, dass sich jetzt endgültig wieder in den Schlaf flüchten musste und deren letzte mickrige Energiereste die Mauern halten würden bis es nicht mehr nötig sein würde. Er konnte nichts mehr tun. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er in der Vergangenheit schlau genug sein würde um zu bemerken, wer da in seine Zeit geschickt worden war. Das war sein letzter Gedanke, während er in seinen Schlummer abdriftete und sich im dritten Stock ein kleines schwarz weisses Bild von der Wand löste, mit einem leisen Knall auf dem harten Steinboden landete und zerbrach.

Ein Wirbel aus verschiedenen Farben wirbelte um sie herum und lies ihren Kopf wirr werden. Der tosende Wind war noch immer um sie herum, doch unter dem Tosen hörte sie eine Stimme, zwar leise und doch so klar, als ob sie direkt in ihrem Kopf erklänge. ,,Entschuldige, doch ich hatte keine Wahl. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Hogwarts braucht deine Hilfe und du bist die Einzige die es schaffen kann." Dann wurde alles schwarz um sie herum und das Tosen wich einer stillen Tiefe. Sie bekam nicht mehr mit, dass sie wieder in Hogwarts gelandet war und jetzt mitten in der Eingangshalle auf dem Wappen des Schlosses lag.

Und so konnte sie auch nicht den jüngeren Mann bemerken, welcher mit einer einem Stück Zitronenkuchen aus der Küche spazieren kam und schliesslich in die Eingangshalle abbog um diese zu durchqueren. Er trug einen Nachtblauen Umhang mit Sternen und Sonnen aus goldenen Stickereien, einen eher kurzen Bart, welcher genauso rot war wie sein Schulterlanges Haar. Ein spitzer Hut, der gefährlich schräg auf seinem Kopf thronte rundete das Bild ab. Selbiger drohte ihm fast von seinem Haupt zu rutschen als er ruckartig zum Stehen kam. Dort vorne im sanften Schein des Mondes welcher durch die Fenster drang, sah er plötzlich eine junge Frau mitten in der Eingangshalle liegen.

Noch einen Blick in die Halle werfen ging er zögerlich ein paar Schritte näher, da lag tatsächlich eine junge Frau. Ihr Gesicht konnte er nicht sehen, da es mit dunklen Locken verdeckt war, ihre Kleidung war sehr eigenartig und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Muggelkleidung war, doch ob Muggelmädchen wirklich Hosen trugen wusste er nicht. Aber in der Zaubergemeinschaft trug keine Frau zu dieser Zeit Hosen. Der dicke rote Wollpullover den sie trug passte auch eher in den Winter als zu den sommerlichen Temperaturen, welche jetzt gerade draussen herrschten. Als er einen Schritt näher ging, sah er hinter dem Mädchen einen Koffer auf dem Boden liegen. Es war ein normaler brauner Koffer mit zwei Schnallen zum Öffnen. Er machte noch einen zögerlichen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu, er fragte sich wirklich wie dieses Mädchen hier her gekommen war, das Schuljahr hatte noch nicht angefangen und das Schloss war mit Schutzbannen geschützt. Beim näheren betrachten bemerkte er, dass die Kleidung der Bewusstlosen schmutzig und zum Teil zerrissen waren. /War sie auf der Flucht?/ fragte er sich im Stillen und blickte sich noch einmal um. Doch kein Angreifer sprang aus einer dunklen Ecke und bedrohte ihn, also verstaute er sein Stück Zitronenkuchen in seiner Umhangtasche bei den anderen Stücken und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er erschuf drei Patronis und sendete diese los um die anderen zu informieren, während er das seltsame Mädchen untersuchten würde.

Er kniete sich neben die junge Frau hin. Ein Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab bestätigte ihm, das das Mädchen zwar einige Kratzer und Blutergüsse, jedoch keine anderen schwerwiegenden Verletzungen hatte. Es lagen auch weder irgendwelche Zauber, noch Flüche auf ihr. Etwas beruhigter fuhr er mit der Untersuchung fort. Madame Belton war die Erste die bei ihm eintraf. ,,Albus, was ist passiert? Und wer ist das?" fragte sie sofort, ganz so wie es sich für eine Krankenpflegerin gehörte. ,,ich weiss nicht Martha, ich habe sie so hier gefunden. Ihr scheint nichts zu fehlen, abgesehen von ein paar Kratzern und ihrer Ohnmacht." antwortete er ihr und sie begann sogleich mit ihrer Untersuchung an, in dem Moment als Niclas Verron zu ihnen stiess, er war der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen Flüche und Banne und war schon etwas früher zur Schule zurückgekehrt als die anderen Lehrer. Der Letzte den er gerufen hatte würde erst zu ihnen stossen, wenn sie die Unbekannte ins Krankenzimmer gebracht hatten, doch das verwunderte Albus Dumbeldore nicht, denn Armando Dippet war kein Mann, der sich zur Eile antreiben lies.

Und so war es den auch, sie hatten das unbekannte Mädchen in ein Krankenbett gelegt und untersucht, als der Direktor endlich im Krankenflügel eintraf. In seinen Schlafsachen und mies gelaunt stampfte er durch das Krankenzimmer auf die drei Erwachsen zu. Martha hatte schlussendlich nichts weiter an der Bewusstlosen feststellen können, ausser dass sie ein paar kleinere Verletzungen hatte, jedoch sehr viele verheilte Naben auf dem Körper verteilt waren. Ausserdem war ihr Magielevel ziemlich tief, sie musste also vor kurzem sehr viel Magie verwendet haben und war wahrscheinlich desswegen bewusstlos. Die Vermutung, dass sie ein Flüchtling vor Grindelwalds Schreckensherrschaft war erhärtete sich.

Gemeinsam beschlossen sie, die junge Frau zu befragen wenn sie aufgewacht war und bis dahin nichts weiter zu unternehmen. Madam Belton legte noch einen Alarmzauber auf sie, damit sie bemerken würde, wenn diese aufwachte und dann begaben sich alle wieder zurück in ihre Räume. dort angekommen zog sich der junge Verwandlungsprofessor seinen Spitz Hut vom Kopf, warf ihn ohne hinzublicken auf seinen Schreibtisch und ging mit langsamen Schritten zu einem Fenster um hinaus zu blicken ohne etwas zusehen.

Unbewusst zog er eines der Kuchenstücke aus den Tiefen seines Umhanges und kaute gedankenverloren darauf herum, doch weder der Geschmack noch der Zuckerguss, denn er sonst so mochte schafften es seine Laune zu bessern. und so wurde es für alle Erwachsenen des Schlosses eine lange Nacht, den nicht nur der Verwandlungsprofessor dachte über das seltsame Mädchen nach, auch die anderen lies diese Sache nicht los, doch sie würden ihre Antworten erst erhalten, wenn diese aufgewacht war. Der Einzige der bald wieder unbekümmert in seinem Bett schlief und dabei ein stetiges leises Pfeifen von sich gab, war der etwas rundliche Direktor.

Hogwarts Pov

Niemand bemerkte, dass ganz tief in den Mauern des Schlosses sich noch etwas anderes Gedanken um das seltsame Mädchen machte. Das Schloss selbst, welches sich noch in seinem alljährlichen Sommerschlaf befunden hatte, weil das leere Schloss sich sonst durch diese sechs Wochen immer so sehr langweilte, war aus eben diesem aufgeschreckt worden. Er hatte voller Staunen beobachtet, wie das Mädchen in seiner Eingangshalle aus dem Wappen emporgestiegen war, um sobald es sich materialisiert hatte bewusstlos zusammen zu brechen. Als wäre es nicht schon ungewöhnlich genug, dass das sie es geschafft hatte in seiner Eingangshalle aufzutauchen, war es zu alle dem noch ein magisches Wesen. Versiegelt zwar, was zu dieser Zeit ungewöhnlich genug war, doch eindeutig ein magisches Wesen. Er spürte eine Magiesignatur an ihr, die seiner sehr ähnelte, er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Hatte er selbst dieses Wesen etwa hier her geschickt? Aber wann? Hatte er sie etwa durch die Zeit geschickt? Aber zu welchem Zwecke? Der Vorfall vor einem Jahr, als eine Schülerin tot in einem Mädchenklo gefunden worden war hatte zwar seine Magieschilde erheblich geschwächt, doch das war noch kein Grund zur Besorgnis. Er hatte die Schilde mit etwas Magie aus verschiedenen magischen Bildern wieder ersetzten und die Schild so neu stärken können. Sobald der Magiehaushalt wieder hergestellt war würden die Bilder ihren alten Glanz zurück erhalten.

Und solange die Schule und damit auch ihre Schüler im Gleichgewicht blieben würden sich seine Kräfte und damit die Schilde in den nächsten zehn Jahren so gut erholt haben, dass sein Magiehaushalt sich wieder auf seinem normalen Level befinden würde. Aber irgendetwas an der ganzen Sache störte ihn. Etwas war an diesem Mädchen, etwas was er nicht benennen konnte. Und der Gedanke, dass er sie in der Zukunft zurück geschickt haben könnte lies ihn nicht los. Wenn es so wäre, musste es einen Grund gehabt haben, einen wirklich wichtigen Grund. Denn auch wenn er es, bis jetzt, noch nie gemacht hatte, so war der Magieaufwand enorm für einen Zeitsprung. Besonders da magische Gebäude keine Zaubersprüche aufsagen konnten-da ihre Magie anders funktionierte- hätte er sie nur mit reiner Lebensenergie zurückschicken können. Und das er so etwas, als eines der ältesten und magischsten Gebäude Englands getan hatte musste der Grund wirklich wichtig gewesen sein.

Er könnte sie einfach fragen wenn sie aufwachte. dachte er sich. Doch schnell verwarf er diese Idee wieder, der letzten Person, der er sich offenbart hatte, hätte es fast geschafft in seine heiligen Hallen einzudringen und seinen Magikern zu stellen. Als er dies nicht geschafft hatte, war er einig Jahre verschwunden geblieben um es dann vor einem Jahr erneut zu versuchen, als er es wieder nicht geschafft hatte, hatte er ein Mädchen getötet und einen Fluch in seine Schilde gewebt, der langsam wuchs. Er würde ihn sicher wieder austreiben können, sobald er wieder genug Energie hatte, da war er sich sicher. und bis jetzt hatte der Fluch noch keine Wurzeln schlagen können, sowohl seine Fläche und auch sein Einfluss waren zu schwach um jemanden zu schaden.

Es hatte keinen Sinn noch länger zu grübeln, wenn das Kind aufgewacht war, würde er es genau beobachten und vielleicht, nur vielleicht würde er mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen und es fragen warum es durch die Zeit gereist war, doch es schien noch eine Zeitlang zu dauern, bis sie aufwachte. Doch er würde warten, was sollte er den auch anderes tun? davonlaufen konnte er ja schlecht. dachte er sich schmunzelnd über einer seiner schlechten Häuserwitze lächelnd nach.

Die junge Frau jedoch, um die sich alle Gedanken drehten bemerkte davon nichts, sie lag bewegungslos in einem grossen Krankenbett mit weissen weichen Lacken und einer dünnen Decke über sich. Kein Muskel regte sich, nur die Augenlieder verrieten, dass sie zu träumen schien, doch weder ihre Mimik noch ihre Haltung spiegelten den Alptraum wieder, denn sie erlebte. Ihr fast magieleerer Köper brauchte alle Kraft um sich zu erholen und so lag sie da, wie einst vor vielen Jahren, als sie versteinert worden war und träumte stumm von der Vergangenheit.

Sie träumte von dunklen Gängen, lachenden Kindern und weinenden Erwachsenen.

Von kalten Verliesen, von toten Körpern auf dem Schlachtfeld und toten Augen in den Gängen der Schule.

Von Büchertürmen die so hoch und wackelig waren, dass sie auf sie einzustürzen drohten und doch alle leer und nutzlos waren.

Von grünen Blitzen und der Schlangengestalt.

Von wirren krausem schwarzem Haar und einem Messer aus schwarzem Stahl auf ihrer Haut.

Sie träumte von einer schwarzen Peitsche und zersplitternden Kugeln, Blitze die links und rechts alles zerfetzten.

Sie träumte von den Testrahlen und dem fliegen in vollkommener Stille und Dunkelheit.

Von grossen gelben Augen die über ihr gethront hatten und dem Gift das von den spitzen Zähnen tropfte.

Von fliegenden Bällen und den drei Ringen, bevor die schwarzen Gestalten erscheinen und alles in Kälte tauchten.

Von Blut auf ihrer Haut und dem Geschmack nasser Erde im Mund.

Von einer roten Lokomotive und ihren lachenden Eltern.

Von einem brennendem Haus und leeren Betten.

Von vorbeirasenden kahlen Bäumen und das hämmern fremder Füsse hinter ihr.

Von wirbelndem Schnee, dem Tosen des Windes um das Zelt und dem warmen Körper in ihrem Rücken.

Von einem Hirsch aus Licht und ein paar grünen Augen, die sie schreckgeweitet angesehen hatten, bevor der Farbenwirbel sie verschluckt hatte.

Die grünen Augen blieben, während alles andere dumpf wurde und verschwand und so fand auch endlich ihr Geist Ruhe in dieser Nacht.

ich hoffe es hat Euch gefallen und würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir einen Kommentar da lasst.

wir lesen uns im nächsten Kapitel.

Eure K4mik4tz3


	3. 2 Kapitel in der falschen Zeit

Hallo zusammen, da bin ich wieder und habe ein neues Kapitel dabei.

Mir ist noch aufgefallen, dass ich euch vielleicht sagen sollte, dass die Geschichte, die ihr gerade angefangen habt zu lesen, lang wird. Sehr lang.  
Geplant sind bis jetzt etwa 60 Kapitel und jedes in der Länge wie ihr es bereits kennt. Ich versuche die Kapitel zwar lang, jedoch nicht langweilig zu halten. Eure Kritik und Meinungen zu den Kapitel helfen mir, dass es auch so bleibt.

,,..." jemand spricht  
/.../ jemand denkt  
~...~ Parsel

Ich wünsche Euch viel spass beim nächsten Kapitel und ich würde mich über einen Kommentar sehr freuen.  
Eure Kagu-yahime

Kapitel 2 in der falschen Zeit

Hermine Pov

Es sollte noch drei weitere Tage vergehen, bis die Unbekannte erwachen würde und mehr Fragen aufwerfen würde als sie beantworten konnte. Madam Belton war wie jeden Morgen gerade bei dem bewusstlosen Mädchen um sie zu untersuchen, als der Verwandlungslehrer Albus Dumbledore zu ihr trat und sie nach dem Zustand des Mädchens fragte. Keiner der beiden bemerkte, das eben diese durch ihr Gemurmel langsam wach wurde.

Das erste, das Hermine registrierte als sie erwachte war Wärme, Wärme welche sie seit langem nicht mehr so erlebt hatte. Seit sie auf der Horkruxsuche gewesen war, war ihr ständig kalt gewesen, die ständige Flucht und das wenige Essen hatte ihren Teil zu dieser Sache beigetragen. Und so konnte sie sich nicht überwinden die Augen zu öffnen, sondern genoss einfach die Wärme und das weiche Bett auf dem sie lag. Sie würde nachher wenn sie aufstand wieder kämpfen müssen und so wollte sie diese ruhigen wenigen Minuten einfach geniessen.

Dann bemerkte sie ein Murmeln in der Nähe. Zwei Leute sprachen leise neben ihr. Als sie die zweite Stimme hörte, wollte sie erschrocken die Augen aufreissen, doch vor der Angst, dass sie es sich nur eingebildet hatte und der Traum durch das Öffnen der Augen zerstört und die Realität mit heftiger Gewalt auf sie eindrücken würde, hielten sie davon ab.

Und nur wenige Augenblicke später war sie froh, dass sie immer noch vorgab zu schlafen, denn was sie hörte verwirrte sie masslos. ,,Ist immer noch keine Besserung eingetreten Martha?" hörte sie die Stimme, welche fast wie ihr toter Direktor klang. Eine gänzlich ihr unbekannte Stimme antwortete. ,,Nein, ihr Magielevel ist zwar langsam wieder normal, aber es könnte noch eine Weile dauern bis sie aufwacht. Wir wissen ja auch nicht was sie durchgemacht hat. Armes Ding. Sicher war sie auf der Flucht vor Grindelwalds Schergen. Ein Wunder das sie es bis Hogwarts geschafft hat, man hört ja jeden Tag neue Schreckensgeschichten über diese Ungeheuer." Sagte die weibliche Stimme leise und voller Abscheu. Die andere Stimme schwieg und in ihrem Kopf fing es an zu rattern. /Grindelwald? Grindelwald ist seit Jahren Tot. Dumbledore hat ihn doch im Jahre 1945 in der legendären Schlacht getötet. Aber Dumbledore ist ja auch tot und doch klingt diese Stimme genau wie er. Was ist hier los? Wo bin ich? Bin ich wirklich in Hogwarts?/

Sie bekam langsam wirklich Angst die Augen zu öffnen und so blieb sie ganz ruhig liegen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die weibliche Stimme wieder zu sprechen begann. ,,man könnte ja meinen, das wir in einer Zeit leben, in denen solche sinnlosen Vorurteile nicht mehr wichtig sind. Unreines Blut so ein Unsinn, seit wir mehr muggelgeborerne Schüler aufgenommen haben sollte doch alle gesehen haben, dass sie nicht nutzlos sind. Natürlich ist der Einstieg schwer, aber das ist ja auch klar, wenn sie bis zum Eintritt nie etwas von Zauberei gehört hatten. Doch der Aufstand der darum gemacht wird ist wirklich übertrieben. Was kommt als nächstes? Wollen sie die schwarze Magie verbieten?" fragte sie aufgebracht und wurde etwas lauter.

Die ruhige Stimme Dumbelores und langsam war sie sich sicher, dass es wirklich Dumbledore war erklang wieder. ,,Das wäre vielleicht nicht das schlechteste, dann hätten wir jetzt nicht dieses Problem mit diesen Schwarzmagie-Fanatiker, welche sich Grindelwald angeschlossen haben. Durmstrang unterrichtet ja auch fast nur die schwarze Magie, also warum sollten wir nicht die Weisse unterrichten?" fragte er zurück, doch sein Tonfall liess erahnen, dass er mehr mit sich selbst gesprochen hatte, als zu der Frau. ,,Und was machen wir mit den ganzen magischen Wesen, welche hier zur Schule gehen und zum Teil nur die schwarze Magie ausüben können, da ihr Wesen das so bestimmt?"

Eine Weile war es still und Hermine versuchte immer noch herauszufinden, was hier eigentlich los war, als Dumbledores Stimme wieder erklang. ,, Beauxbatons nimmt ja überwiegend magische Wesen auf und unterrichtet sie nach ihren verschiedenen Fähigkeiten. Die Schüler könnten die Schule wechseln, in der letzten Zeit haben die Verfolgungen von magischen Wesen in England zugenommen, vielleicht wäre es sowieso das Beste für sie das Land zu verlassen." Schockiert hörte sie die Worte ihres ehemaligen Mentors, sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass er so dachte. Sie wusste, dass er die schwarze Magie nicht mochte, doch dass er sich so gegen sie stellte und auch gegen alle magischen Wesen hätte sie wirklich nicht geglaubt, besonders wenn man wusste, wie sehr er sich für Professor Lupin eingesetzt hatte zuerst während dessen Schulzeit und später als es um den Posten als Lehrer ging.

Alles fühlte sich so falsch und fremd an. /Vielleicht bin ich noch gar nicht wach, vielleicht träume ich das alles nur./ dachte sie verzweifelt, doch sie fühlte sich wach an. Sie konnte die Matratze unter sich fühlen, der Stoff an ihren Händen, die Wärme von Sonne auf ihrer einen Gesichtshälfte und das Licht, dass sich unter ihren Augenliedern abzeichnete. Alles sprach gegen einen Traum. /aber was dann? Was ist das letzte, das passiert ist?/ dachte sie angestrengt. Und dann fiel es ihr auf einen Schlag wieder ein. /Harry will sich dem Dunklen Lord ausliefern um uns alle zu retten!/ ohne noch darauf zu achten, dass sie ja nicht wusste was hier vorging und warum sie Dumbledore vorhin sprechen gehört hatte schlug sie die Augen auf und wollte aus dem Bett springen um nach Harry zu suchen. ,,Harry!" schrie sie als eine Hand an ihrer Schulter sie davon abhielt aufzustehen.

Doch es war nicht Harry, es war jemand noch viel überraschenderes und sie konnte nicht anders als ihn stumm und ungläubig anzusehen. Ihr Mentor, an dessen Beerdigung sie vor einem Jahr gewesen war, stand jetzt quicklebendig und um einiges jünger vor ihr. Das Seltsamste an ihm war aber eindeutig seine roten Haare. Sie kannte ihn schliesslich nur mit weissem Haar. ,,Alles in Ordnung Miss. Sie sind auf Hogwarts. Sie sind in Sicherheit. Ich bin Madam Belton und das ist der Stellvertretende Schulleiter Professor Dumbledore. " Sprach sie dann die Frauenstimme an, welche sie schon vorher gehört hatte. Die Stimme stellte sich als eine ältere Dame, mit einer strengen Hocksteckfrisur und einer etwas molligen Statur, das Gesicht war fein geschnitten und eine leicht graue Strähne welche sich gelöst hatte kringelte sich auf Kinn Höhe.

/Hogwarts? Ich bin wirklich auf Hogwarts?/  
Sie blickte sich um, es sah wirklich aus wie das Krankenzimmer das sie kannte, der Grundriss des Raumes war der selbe, nur die Lampen die sonst an jedem Bett standen waren verschwunden und stattdessen zierten Kerzen jeden Nachtisch. Ihr Blick wanderte unsicher zurück zu dem grössten Magier ihrer Zeit, der im Moment die falsche Haarfarbe trug. ,,Wo ist Harry?" fragte sie obwohl sie wusste, dass sie wahrscheinlich keine Antwort bekommen würde. Doch die Vermutung, die sich immer mehr in ihr erhärtete konnte sie einfach nicht fassen und wollte sie auch nicht glauben. ,,Wer? Es war niemand bei Ihnen." War die Antwort darauf und sie liess ihre Schultern mutlos sinken.

Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass Harry nicht hier war, sondern auch das Dumbledore ihn nicht zu kennen schien. Die Einzige Möglichkeit die ihr einfiel war, dass sie irgendwie durch die Zeit gereist war. Sofort kamen ihr die Worte von McGonnagall in den Sinn in dem Jahr als sie den Zeitumkehrer genutzt hat. Sie hatte sie mehrmals ermahnt, niemanden zu sagen dass sie ihn besass und sie hatte sie über die Konsequenzen informiert, sollte sie von sich selbst in der Vergangenheit gesehen werden. Auch wusste sie, dass sie die Zeitlinie nicht verändern durfte, weil sonst schlimme Dinge passieren oder die Zeitlinie selbst in sich zusammen brechen würde. Das alles kam ihr in den Sinn, während sie versuchte herauszufinden in welchem Jahr sie gelandet war, um das warum würde sie sich später kümmern.

,,Was haben wir für ein Datum?" fragte sie daher mit zitternder Stimme, der junge Dumbledore sah sie einen Moment interessiert an und fragte dann. ,,Was denken sie den was wir für ein Datum haben?" sie zog missbilligend eine Augenbraue nach oben, sie hatte diese Eigenart von Dumbledore Fragen mit Gegenfragen zu beantworten schon oft lästig gefunden. /Was soll ich sagen?/ fragte sie sich kurz und entschloss sich dann vorläufig für die halbe Wahrheit. ,,Das letzte Datum, an dass ich mich erinnern kann war der 2. Mai…" Und wie sie sich an dieses Datum erinnern konnte. Der Tag an dem die Grosse Schlacht begann, der Tag an dem Hunderte starben, auf beiden Seiten des Krieges.

Eine lange Stille folgte auf diese Antwort, Hermine war so gefangen von ihrer Erinnerung, dass sie es erst verspätet mitbekam und dann die beiden Erwachsenen vor ihr verunsichert ansah. Die Frau, deren Name sie noch nicht wusste war blass geworden und ihre Hand war zu ihrem Mund gewandert. ,,Liebes Kind, wir haben heute den 28. August 1944." Sagte Dumbledore dann sanft und ruhig, jetzt konnte sie verstehen, warum die Krankenschwester so reagiert hatte.

Hermine konnte nur leer schlucken, sie war 54 Jahre in die Vergangenheit gereist, soweit es ihr bekannt war hatte das noch niemand vor ihr getan. Oder es gab keine Berichte darüber. /was logisch wäre, für die in der alten Zeit wäre der Reisende einfach verschwunden und in der Vergangenheit dürfte er nichts erzählen was bedeuten würde, dass er auch keinen Bericht verfassen durfte./ grübelte sie vor sich hin und bemerkte nicht, dass sie von den beiden Erwachsenen interessiert gemustert wurde. ,,Miss …?" wurde sie aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen und blickte erschrocken auf. ,,Ja?" ,,Wie ist ihr Name?" ,,Hermine." ,,Nun gut Hermine, können Sie uns erzählen was passiert ist? Sie sind plötzlich in der Eingangshalle aufgetaucht und uns ist schleierhaft wie sie es durch die Sicherheitsbanne geschafft haben." sprach Dumbledore. Etwas an seinem Blick störte sie, sie benötigte einen Moment zu bemerken, dass es das Fehlen von Vertrauen war, dass sie sonst in seinem Blick gesehen hatte.

Ihr Mund wurde trocken und ihre Hände fingen an zu schwitzen, sie war eindeutig überfordert mit der Situation. Was sollte sie antworten? Sie hoffte fast, das die Krankenschwester eingreifen würde um sie zuerst zu untersuchen, so wie es Madam Pomfrey sicher getan hätte, doch Madam Belton sah sie genauso interessiert an wie Dumbledore. ,,ähm… ich weiss nicht so genau." Sagte sie unsicher und die Augenbraue von Dumbledore wanderte nach oben, sie kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck bei ihm, er bedeutete, dass er ihr nicht glaubte und dann hatte sie das kurze Gefühl, dass er versuchte in ihren Geist einzudringen. Doch ihre Okklumentikschilde waren fest und stabil. Sie hatte zwar nur wenige Stunden bei dem alten Dumbledore verbracht, der es ihr beigebracht hatte, doch nach seinem Tod war es ihr Einschlafritual geworden ihren Geist zu leeren und die Schilde hochzuziehen um sie vor Alpträumen zu schützen. Auch wenn es oft nicht half, so hatte es sie dabei unterstützt den Tag zu überstehen, wenn sie für Harry stark sein musste. Das Gefühl des Eindringens war allerdings so schnell wieder verschwunden und so schwach gewesen dass sie sich nicht ganz sicher war. /Im Moment bin ich für sie eine Gefahr und ein Eindringling. Ich muss das ändern um eine Möglichkeit zu finden wieder nach Hause zu kommen und die Bibliothek von Hogwarts wäre der genau richtige Ort um mit meiner Suche zu beginnen./ dachte sie sich, während sie ihren Blick auf die Decke auf ihren Knien richtete um den Blickkontakt von Dumbledore zu entgehen und es ihm so schwerer zu machen in ihren Geist einzudringen.

,,Ähm… ich weiss nicht so genau. Ich bin gerannt, durch einen Wald, ich weiss noch das ich verfolgt worden bin, Flüche schlugen neben mir in die Bäume ein und ich hörte ihre Schreie hinter mir." Erzählte sie dann und konnte sich genau an diesen Moment erinnern, als sie damals von den Greifern verfolgt worden war und es raubte ihr für einen Moment die Stimme. ,,Entschuldigen sie, wenn ich Ihnen zu nahe trete, aber als ich sie untersuchte habe ich viele verheilte Narben entdeckt." Sagte die Krankenschwester mit einfühlsamer Stimme. Erschrocken blickte sie die Frau an und ihre Hand wanderte automatisch zu ihrem linken Unterarm. Beim darüberstreichen bemerkte sie, dass ihr Armkettchen noch da war und sie konnte sich etwas entspannen. ,,wir wurden geschnappt und weggebracht." Sagte sie und ihre Stimme brach.

,,von Grindelwald?" wurde sie gefragt. /Grindelwald? Ach ja richtig, 1944 war Grindelwald auf freiem Fuss und verbreitete Angst und Schrecken. ,,Ich weiss nicht, wir wurden in ein Verlies geworfen und regelmässig gefoltert, doch Grindelwald hat niemand erwähnt." Antwortete sie unsicher, sie konnte immer noch den Blick von Dumbedore auf sich spüren, auch wenn er nichts mehr gesagt hatte und auch nicht versucht hatte in ihren Geist einzudringen. ,,Wie haben sie es dann geschafft hier her zu kommen?" fragte eben dieser und sie zuckte bei dem kalten Unterton zusammen. /er traut mir anscheinend wirklich nicht/ ,,ich weiss nicht, es ging so schnell. Harry hatte es irgendwie geschafft die Zelle zu öffnen und dann sind wir losgerannt, wir wollten die Appariergrenze erreichen. Als wir es geschafft hatten, wollte ich uns an einen sicheren Ort bringen. Anscheinend war mein Zielort zu ungenau und Harry wurde von mir fortgerissen. Dann bin ich hier aufgewacht." Antwortete sie und hoffte, dass man ihr glauben würde.

Die Geschichte war nicht komplett an den Haaren herbeigezogen, sie hatte alles was sie erzählt hatte auch fast so erlebt und sie wusste, dass wenn man lügen wollte sich so nahe wie Möglich an die Wahrheit halten sollte, damit man sich nicht in einem Lügengebilde verstrickt. Eine warme Hand an ihrer Schulter lies sie aufblicken, Madam Belton sah sie mitleidig an. ,,hier sind sie in Sicherheit, hier kann ihnen nichts mehr passieren." Und diese Worte brachen bei ihr alle Dämme, Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und ihr Körper fing an zu zittern. Beschämt drehte sie sich weg und versteckte sich unter der Decke, während ein Heulkrampf ihren Körper befiehl. Sie klammerte sich an ihr Kissen um Halt zu finden, sie wusste das die Worte gut gemeint gewesen sind, doch sie waren falsch. Nichts würde gut werden.

Sie war in der Vergangenheit, sie war allein und sie konnte niemand um Hilfe bitten. Dumbledore der Mann, dem sie am meisten Vertraute und dessen Hilfe sie dringen nötig hatte, misstraute ihr. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie in ihre Zeit zurückgelangen konnte und sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich in dieser Zeit verhalten sollte. Und Harry, die wichtigste Person in ihrem Leben stand vor seinem grössten Kampf und sie hatte ihn im Stich gelassen. Sie hatte ihn verraten und ihn allein gelassen. Sie wusste nicht, ob er schon Tod war oder ob man ihn von seinem Vorhaben noch hatte abbringen können, sie wusste nur dass sie zu ihm zurück musste. Um jeden Preis. Sie hatte ihm versprochen immer an seiner Seite zu stehen.

Sie bemerkte nicht, wie sich die beiden Erwachsenen zurückzogen um ihr Zeit zu geben sich zu beruhigen. Die beiden Erwachsenen dachten der Ausbruch rühre von den erlebten Ereignissen her, wie hätten sie auch ahnen können, dass es die Verzweiflung um ihre Zeitreise war die die junge Frau im Bett so mitnahm. Auch wenn er die Geschichte noch nicht ganz glaubte, so war sich Dumbledore sicher, dass im Moment von ihr keine Gefahr ausging. Und er konnte nachvollziehen, das solche Ereignisse sehr aufwühlend waren. Er würde sie weiterbefragen, wenn sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte. Sie hatten noch einige Tage Zeit die Geschichte zu klären bevor die Schüler wieder an die Schule kamen.

Madam Belton versuchte eine Stunde später ihr einen Beruhigungstrank zugeben, da das weinen und das Zittern zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht aufgehört hatte. Doch sie wollte die angebotenen Beruhigungstränke nicht und verkroch sich noch weiter in die Decken, so dass Madam Belton es schliesslich aufgab, einen Alarmzauber auf sie warf und sich in ihr Büro zurückzog. Noch lange Zeit währendem sie ihren Tränkebestand kontrollierte, bemerkte sie das leise Wimmern und das Zittern der Decke wenn sie einen Blick in das Krankenzimmer warf. Doch sie wusste, das solche Erlebnisse mit keinem Trank der Welt gelindert werden konnte und Weinen zum Teil das einzige Mittel war das half. Die junge Frau tat ihr Leid und so hoffte, dass sie ihr irgendwie doch noch helfen konnte, doch im Moment würde sie ihr die Ruhe und Freiheit geben, die sie benötigte.

Hermine weinte lange und ihr Körper schmerzte schon von dem verkrampfen und zittern, als ihr Körper den Schlaf einforderte, denn er dringend benötigte. Ihr Schlaf war tief, jedoch nicht traumlos, das Kissen, dass sie umklammerte lies sie jedoch auch dann nicht los. Es war, als ob sie sich verlieren würde, wenn sie es aufgeben würde. Sie träumte, dass sie mit Harry in ihrem Zelt in einem Bett lag, so wie sie es auf der Flucht immer getan hatten nachdem Ron sie verlassen hatte. Sie waren immer für einander dagewesen und nur wenn sie zusammen gekuschelt schliefen, hatten sie beide keine Alpträume gehabt. Es hatte auch die Kälte ferngehalten, wenn die Wärmezauber nach ein paar Stunden nachgelassen hatten. Und dafür gesorgt, dass der Wind, der oft unermüdlich um das Zelt pfiff nicht so bedrohlich klang.

Als die Krankenschwester ein paar Stunden später ihre Decke vorsichtig etwas wegzog, damit die Patientin etwas besser Luft bekam, fand sie sie genauso vor sich. Ihr Kopf war im Kissen vergraben und sie umklammerte es mit ihren Armen und Beinen. Mit leisen Schritten verlies sie die junge Frau wieder mit schwerem Herzen und der Hoffnung, dass sie wenigstens im Schlaf etwas Ruhe finden möge.

-  
Hogwarts Pov

Das Schloss unterdessen versuchte aus den Antworten des Mädchens schlau zu werden, genau wie die beiden Lehrpersonen. Als es zu weinen anfing bekam er Mitleid mit ihr, er hätte ihr gerne geholfen, doch er wusste nicht wie. Und er wusste immer noch nicht, wie sie es geschafft hatte seine Banne zu durchdringen. Er kam einfach nicht darauf, was ihn so an diesem Mädchen faszinierte. Es war nicht nur, dass sie als man sie gefunden hatte, einen Hauch seiner Magie auf sich trug, oder das die Geschichte die sie erzählte so nicht funktionieren konnte, da niemand einfach durch seine Banne apparieren konnte und er ihr dabei zugesehen hatte wie sie aus dem Wappen von Hogwarts gestiegen war.

Die ganze Sache war sehr seltsam, so sehr er sich auch einzureden versuchte, dass das Alles nur Zufall und ihn dieses Mädchen nicht zu interessieren habe, so konnte er doch seinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden. Er konnte nicht anders als ihrem Wimmer und Schluchzen zuzuhören als sie sich in der Decke vergrub. Er liess das Bett etwas weicher und die Decke etwas dicker werden um ihr etwas Trost zu spenden, doch ihr Weinen hörte erst nach Stunden auf. Als die Krankenschwester die Decke von Hermine, wie sie sich vorher selbst genannt hatte, wegzog hatte er Gelegenheit sie genau zu betrachten.

Sie war eine zierliche junge Frau, welche anscheinend in letzter Zeit zu wenig zu essen bekommen hatte. Sie hatte braune lange Haare, welche in grossen Locken geformt waren und einen Teil ihres Gesichtes verbarg. Sie hatte fast violette Augenringe und ihr schien trotz seinen Bemühungen immer noch kalt zu sein. Sie zitterte sogar im Schlaf leicht. Sie murmelte ständig etwas in das Kissen, was er aber nicht verstehen konnte, da ihre Worte von dem Gegenstand geschluckt wurden. Sie klammerte sich so sehr an das Kissen, als hätte sie Angst, dass man es ihr wegnehmen könnte. Ihre Arme hielten es fest wie Schraubstöcke, das Ganze sah weder bequem, noch erholsam aus. Ihre Handgelenke waren sehr schmal und ihre Haut schneeweiss. Sie trug ein goldenes Armband, welches vor weisser Magie nur so strotzte, doch darunter konnte er eindeutig einen Hauch von schwarzer Magie feststellen. Auch ohne ihr Auftauchen zu berücksichtigen, konnte er nicht leugnen, dass sie eine sehr interessante Persönlichkeit war, welche von Geheimnissen umgeben zu sein schien.

-  
Hermine Pov

Als sie wieder erwachte, fühlte sie sich wie von einem Zug überfahren oder von einem Cruciatus Fluch getroffen. Jeder Knochen in ihrem Körper fühlte sich wund und nicht ganz am richtigen Platz an. Sie löste ihre steifen Finger mit Schmerzen aus dem Baumwollbezug des Kissens und bewegte sie etwas um wieder Blut hineinzubekommen.  
Als sie sich unbeholfen streckte knackten ihre Gelenke und halten in dem leeren Raum laut zurück. Immer noch müde und etwas durcheinander von den gestrigen Ereignissen streifte sie die Decke von sich und stand mit unsicheren Bewegungen auf. Immer noch etwas steif lief sie langsam zu einem der Fenster und blickte hinaus. Was sie sah war für sie irgendwie nicht ganz fassbar. Es waren eindeutig das Gelände von Hogwarts, der See und der verbotene Wald lagen vertraut da wie zu ihrer Zeit, allerdings fehlte der vertraute Anblick der peitschenden Weide und dem Haus von Hagrid sah man an, dass es erst seit kurzem hier stand. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, was sie von der Zeit wusste, in der sie gelandet war.

Dumbledore war noch nicht Direktor, das würde er erst in ein paar Jahren sein. Sie glaubte zu wissen, dass Professor Slughorn zu dieser Zeit bereits Lehrer in Hogwarts gewesen war oder ist. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, das war alles so verwirrend. Gedankenverloren malte sie unsichtbare Runen auf das Glas, wie sie es schon zu Schulzeiten getan hatte wenn sie über etwas nachdachte. Plötzlich stockten ihre Finger. Die Türe bei Hagrids Hütte hatte sich bewegt und tatsächlich trat nur ein paar Sekunden später ein junger Mann aus dieser, welcher eindeutig Hagrid war. Zwar hatte er noch keinen Bart, doch seine Grösse war unverkennbar, auch wenn er eindeutig kleiner war als zu ihrer Zeit. Aber das er einmal so jugendlich ausgesehen hatte, war auf eine gewisse Weise schockierend, auch wenn sie es natürlich gewusst hatte, eigentlich. Aber sie konnte sich Hagrid nicht ohne Bart vorstellen, das wäre wie eine McGonagalll ohne ihre Brille und dem steinernen Blick.

Sie mochte sich erinnern, dass Harry ihr erzählt hatte, das Hagrid in seinem dritten Schuljahr von der Schule geflogen sei und als Wildhüter auf den Ländereien angefangen hatte. Hagrid war wegen dem Öffnen der Kammer des Schreckens angeklagt gewesen, auch wenn er sie, wie sie wusste, nicht geöffnet hatte und auch das Monster, das eine Schülerin getötet hatte nicht die Acromantula, sondern ein Basilisk gewesen war.

Schaudernd rieb sie sich die Oberarme, nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich an die gelben Augen, welche sie in ihrem Taschenspiegel gesehen hatte, bevor sie bewegungslos umgekippt war. Wochenlang hat sie so dagelegen, ohne Möglichkeit sich zu verständigen oder ihren Freunden klar zu machen, dass sie sie sehr wohl hörte. Sie war schliesslich bewegungslos und nicht schwerhörig gewesen. Doch niemand war auch nur auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie alles um sie herum mitbekam. Da ihre Augen auch geöffnet waren hat sie sogar alles gesehen, was um sie passierte, aber nicht einmal blinzeln oder die Augen bewegen hatte sie gekonnt. Sie hatte mehrere Panikattacken in diesem Zustand gehabt, einfach weil sie sich so gefangen gefühlt hat. Es fühlte sich an als sei sie gelähmt und unsichtbar, sie hatte oft nur ein halbes Gesicht wenn überhaupt von den Leuten gesehen die sie besucht hatten. Keiner hatte sich die Mühe gemacht sich so über sie zu beugen, dass er ihr ins Gesicht und damit sie auch in seines Sehen konnte. Ron hatte absolut nicht mit ihr sprechen wollten, kam sich dämlich dabei vor.

Harry hat zwar als Einziger immer mit ihr gesprochen und hatte sich auch, sehr zu ihrem Schreck, ein paar Mal in der Nacht zu ihr geschlichen, doch er hatte bald alle Hände voll zu tun und so blieben die Besuche irgendwann auch aus. Bis sie dann endlich mit dem Alraunen Trank gerettet worden war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wollte sie nur noch die Krankenstation verlassen und weg von allem, was in diesem Raum war. Sie hatte Wochen nach dem Vorfall immer noch nicht richtig schlafen können und hatte es gehasst in engen Räumen zu sein. Und auch jetzt reichte der Gedanke daran, dass sie das Gefühl hatte ihre Beine werden wieder taub. Doch ein Zucken in ihrem Finger am Glas brachte sie wieder aus ihren Überlegungen und sie fing wieder damit an alte Runen auf das Glas zu zeichnen. Wissen. Schutz. Mut. Licht. Freundschaft. Kraft. Ehrlichkeit. Immer wieder. Wie ein stummes Mantra das niemand hörte oder sah.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Harry. /Wie es ihm wohl geht?/ Wie sehr sie ihn vermisste. Sie hätte ihn jetzt so gerne bei sich gehabt, was sollte sie nur tun? Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich nicht wirklich Voldemort gestellt hatte, oder dass er zumindest mit seinem Glück in brenzligen Situationen irgendeinen Weg gefunden hatte heil aus der Sache wieder raus zu kommen. Sie konnte ihm im Moment nicht helfen, sie musste ihm vertrauen, so wie sie es schon immer getan hatte und darauf hoffen, dass er es schaffen würde. Sie musste so schnell wie möglich einen Weg zurück finden um ihm zur Seite zur stehen.

Doch wie sollte sie das schaffen? Sie wusste ja noch nicht einmal, wie sie hier her gekommen war. Sie hatte keinen Zauber gesprochen oder sonst etwas, alles hatte normal gewirkt als sie Harry hinterher gerannt war. Bis auf das Schulwappen fiel ihr plötzlich ein. Das Wappen hatte angefangen zu leuchten und sie war sich sicher, dass es sie auch irgendwie durch einen Zauber oder Bann festgehalten hatte. Aber wie war das möglich? Sie wusste zwar, dass alte magische Bauwerke aus fast mehr Magie als aus etwas anderem bestanden, doch hatte ein Gebäude sie durch die Zeit schicken können und das ohne Hilfe?

/was hat Madam Belton gesagt? Meine Magie sei fast aufgebraucht gewesen? Ich habe an diesem Tag zwar gekämpft, doch ich habe mich vor dieser Sache nicht irgendwie ausgepowert gefühlt. Und kurz bevor mir das Verschwinden von Harry aufgefallen war habe ich von Luna einen Stärkungstrank erhalten. Hat es etwa meine Magie benutzt? Kann ein Gebäude das überhaupt? Oder war es jemand anderes? Aber wer? / sie dachte noch länger darüber nach, aber ihr fiel keiner ein, der so etwas tun würde oder auch könnte, ausser Dumbledore, doch der Dumbledore in dieser Zeit kannte sie nicht und schien augenscheinlich nichts von ihrem Auftauchen gewusst zu haben. Und auch wenn alles in ihr auf das Gegenteil hoffen wollte, wusste sie doch ganz sicher, dass der Dumbledore aus ihrer Zeit definitiv tot war.

Was sie wieder zu dem leuchtenden Wappen brachte. Sollte sie dort hingehen und nachsehen ob sie etwas entdecken konnte? Sie wollte sich gerade auf den Weg machen, als das Quietschen einer Tür sie aus ihren Überlegungen riss und sie sich erschrocken umdrehte.

Durch die Krankenhaustür kam gerade ein junger Albus geschritten, in einem knallgelben Umhang der ihr schon fast in den Augen wehtat. Er blickte zu ihrem leeren Bett und danach eindeutig misstrauischer durch den Raum, bis er sie am Fenster stehen sah. Dann zeigte sich sofort ein gutmütiges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, dass sie ihm allerdings nicht wirklich abkaufte. Wenn man Dumbledore so gut kannte, wie sie sein späteres Ich kennengelernt hatte, konnte er ihr sein Misstrauen nicht vor ihr verbergen. Sie erwiderte darum sein Lächeln weniger euphorisch, obwohl ein Teil von ihr sich freute ihn zu sehen. Er hatte oder würde ihr in der Zukunft schliesslich oft helfen.

,,Ach ich sehe sie sind wach. Wie geht es ihnen heute?" fragte er sie freundlich, während sie ganz fein seine Legimentik Arme spürte, welche sich an ihren heran Geist tasteten. Nein er vertraute ihr eindeutig nicht. Aber das war auch kein Wunder. Sie tauchte plötzlich in einer der bestgesicherten Gebieten von England auf und das ohne Erklärung. Sie lächelte noch etwas stärker, während sie ihre Okklumentikschilde verstärkte, sonst allerdings nichts gegen seine Versuche unternahm. Sie hatte seine Versuche nur bemerkt, weil sie Okklumentikunterricht von seinem älteren und erfahreneren Ich erhalten hatte. Was er tat war im Moment kein Angriff, er wollte nur sichergehen, dass sie nicht von jemandem geschickt worden war.

Sie hätte seine Ängste gerne zerstreut, doch im Moment wusste sie selber nicht, ob sie von jemandem oder etwas geschickt worden war und deswegen antwortete sie zögerlich. ,,Guten Morgen. Etwas besser danke." Als er darauf nichts antwortete sondern immer noch ihre Wände abtastete musste sie sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, ja ihre Schilde waren perfekt. Es war eine grosse Wand vollgestopft mit Büchern. Mit allen Büchern, die sie jemals gelesen hatte und das waren eine Menge. Und auch ihre eigenen Gedanken waren in vielen Bücherreihen dahinter in verschiedenen Abteilungen abgelegt in Form von Büchern.

Es war damals seine Idee gewesen, dass sie ihre Schilde so aufbauen solle und sie waren beide vom Ergebnis überrascht worden. Denn ihre Schilde waren sehr stark. Und auch wenn der alte Dumbledore es geschafft hatte in ihren Geist zu dringen, hatte er ihr versichert, dass ihre Gedanken durch dieses System viel schwieriger zu deuten seien als bei einer normalen Mauer. Und weil sie ihn so schätzte und sie wusste, dass er immer nur das Gute im Sinn hatte lies sie ihn gewähren und weiter nach einem möglichen Loch in ihren Schilden suchen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er keine finden würde. Nicht umsonst würde sie ihn in etwas mehr als 50 Jahren bitten es ihr beizubringen um ihre Gedanken vor Voldemort zu schützen. Und der Folterung und den mangelhaften Versuchen von Bellatrix hatten ihre Schilde ohne Probleme standgehalten, auch wenn sie andere Narben davon getragen hatte.

Sie bemerkte, dass seine Versuche aufgehört hatten und er sie mit leicht schief gelegten Kopf ansah. ,,Wie bitte?" fragte sie ihn. ,,ist alles in Ordnung? Ich hatte sie gefragt ob sie mir jetzt ihren Namen verraten würden, da wir gestern nicht mehr dazu gekommen sind." ,,oh natürlich, entschuldigen Sie, ich habe etwas Kopfschmerzen und bin wahrscheinlich deswegen etwas abgelenkt. Mein Name ist Hermine …. White." Sagte sie dann zögerlich.

Er nickt gedankenverloren, sie war sich sicher, dass er gerade alle Zauberer Familien die er kannte in seinem Kopf abklapperte um herauszufinden ob er ihre Familie kannte. /50 Jahre zu früh/ dachte sie zynisch, lächelte aber weiter freundlich. Sie sah ihm an, dass er ihr gerade eine weitere Frage stellen wollte, als ihre Rettung in Form von Madam Belton durch die Krankenzimmertür trat.  
5 Minuten und ein schrecklich schmeckender Stärkungstrank und einen noch schlimmer zu ertragender Magieauffüllertrank später war sie sich da nicht mehr ganz so sicher, denn jetzt hatte sie zwei Lehrkörper welche sie interessiert, aber auch fragend musterten.

,,Haben sie sich schon an etwas mehr betreffen Ihrer Ankunft hier erinnert?" fragte sie Dumbledore, während Madam Belton viel mehr interessierte woher sie alle ihre Verletzungen hatte. Sie verneinte die Frage des Verwandlungslehrers und versuchte sich bei der Krankenschwester mit einer wagen Schilderung von Jagd, Flucht und Folterung durchzuschlagen. Doch als sie gerade dachte, dass sie damit durchkäme tauchte ein kleiner untersetzter Mann mit Halbglatze auf und forderte sie auf ihre Geschichte noch einmal zu erzählen. ,,Entschuldigen Sie." Sagte sie zaghaft und schon etwas erschöpft. ,,wer sind Sie?" als sie erfuhr, dass es sich bei diesen Mann um Direktor Dippet handelte, hätte sie fast die Augen verdreht, weil sie sich nur zu gut an die Geschichten an den Vorgänger von Dumbledore erinnern konnte. Sie ergab sich ihrem Schicksal und beantwortete so gut und ehrlich wie sie konnte die Fragen zu ihrer Person.

Sie sei mit Harry auf der Flucht gewesen vor irgendwelchen Männern, sie hatte sie nicht gekannt und vorher noch nie gesehen. Sie wisse nicht ob sie zu Grindelwald gehören. Sie seien gefangen worden, doch Harry habe es irgendwie geschafft sich und danach sie zu befreien und gemeinsam seien sie geflohen. Sie wisse nicht wo sie festgehalten worden ist. Sie wisse nicht wie lange sie in Gefangenschaft gewesen sei. Sie haben versucht zu apparieren, doch dabei seien sie getrennt worden und sie hier gelandet. Sie wisse nicht, wie sie durch die Schilde von Hogwarts gelangt sei, sie habe sich nur einen sicheren Ort gewünscht. Sie wisse nicht wo Harry jetzt sei. Ihre Eltern seien schon seit einem halben Jahr tot. Und so weiter und so fort..

Wie hätte sie auch erklären solle, dass ihre Eltern ohne Erinnerung an sie 50 Jahre in der Zukunft in Australien lebten? Dass es nicht keine Verwandten mehr gab, sondern sie noch gar nicht geboren waren? Sie atmete erleichtert auf, als Madam Belton befand, dass das für heute genug sei und Hermine sich ausruhen müsse. Dippet hatte ihr ihre Geschichte widerstandslos abgekauft, sie sah seinem Nachfolger an, dass das bei ihm noch nicht so war, er aber nicht mehr so misstrauisch war wie noch zu beginn. Und so konnte sie sich wenige Minuten später endlich wieder aufs Bett legen um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und etwas Luft zubekommen.

,,Entschuldige Kind." Sprach sie da die Krankenschwester wieder an und fast hätte sie gestöhnt, doch sie drehte nur den Kopf und blickte die Phiole in der Hand der Frau an. Der Farbe nach zu urteilen ein weiterer Stärkungstrank. Mühsam kämpfte sie sich hoch und griff danach, ihre Hände zitterten verdächtig als sie sie um das Glas schloss. Während sie ihn herunterwürgte zauberte Madam Belton ein Tablet mit einem Abendessen auf ihre freien Laken und setzte sich dann auf einen Stuhl neben ihrem Bett. ,,du musst uns unser Verhalten entschuldigen, doch es sind unsichere Zeiten und dein Auftauchen war gelinde gesagt etwas verdächtig."

Hermine winkte ab. ,,Ich kann das verstehen, machen sie sich keine Sorgen." Beschwichtigte sie die ältere Dame und zog dann das Tablet mit dem Kartoffelstock, dem Braten und dem Grünkohl zu sich. ,,Möchten Sie vielleicht mit mir zusammen essen?" fragte sie dann bevor sie anfing, einerseits um höflich zu sein, andererseits um nicht ganz allein zu sein und in der Hoffnung den Spiess umzudrehen und etwas über diese Zeit zu erfahren.

Zu ihrer Verwunderung stimmte Madam Belton nach kurzer Überlegung zu und zauberte einen Tisch vor Hermines Bett. Die Schülerin stellte ihr Tablet auf den Tisch, während ihre Pflegerin ihren Stuhl dazu schob und sich einen weiteren Teller herbei rief. Hermine hatte schon lange nicht mehr so etwas Gutes gegessen und fing schnell an zu essen. Ihr Gegenüber, welche denselben Gedanken hatte, was die Nahrungsaufnahme ihrer Patientin betraf unterbrach sie nicht, sondern erzählte ihr stattdessen etwas über Hogwarts und die Ländereien.

Nachdem Essen holte sie dann, zur Überraschung des Mädchens, einen Stapel Karten hervor und fragte sie ob sie mit ihr explodieren Dippet spielen wolle, aber nur wenn sie verspreche es dem Direktor nicht zu sagen. Es wurde für die Beiden ein sehr amüsanter Abend, sie hatten bald angefangen über unverfängliches zu reden und hatten sich auch über die eine oder andere Heilmethode ausgetauscht, Hermine hatte darauf geachtet, nur von solchen zu erzählen, bei denen sie sich sicher war, dass sie in diesem Jahr schon entdeckt worden waren.

Zur Freude und auch Schrecken von Madam Belton hatte sie ihr auch von der einen oder anderen Muggelmethode erzählt. Auch wenn die Krankenschwester den Sinn und den Nutzen hinter Nadeln verstand, fand sie die Idee beängstigend. Als Hermine ihr allerdings vom Wunden nähen erzählte wurde sie ganz blass und konnte sich längere Zeit nicht mehr auf das Spiel konzentrieren, so dass Hermine beschloss vorläufig nichts mehr von den Muggeln zu erzählen und zur Magiemedizin zurück zu kehren.

Als Albus bald darauf den Krankenflügel betrat um nach dem Gast und die beim Abendessen abwesende Martha zu sehen, erlebte er die sonst so strenge Frau ausgelassen lachend an einem Tisch mit ihrer momentanen einzigen Patientin sitzen. Erstaunt hob er eine Augenbraue und blieb im halbdunkeln stehen. Seine Kollegin erzählte gerade die Geschichte wie ein Fünftklässler es irgendwie geschafft hatte sich in den Kerkern zu verirren und einen Tag später im Nordturm über und über mit Schokolade bedeckt wieder aufzutauchen. Sie hätten bis heute noch nicht herausgefunden was passiert sei. Das Lächeln des Mädchen stimmte hell in das Lachen der Lehrkraft mit ein.

Als er einen Schritt näher zu ihnen trat um vielleicht doch noch einen Blick in die Gedanken des Mädchens zu werfen, hörte diese schlagartig auf zu lachen und griff in ihren Ärmel, um dann resigniert auf zu seufzen. Albus benötigte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass sie nach ihrem Zauberstab gegriffen hatte, der allerdings im Moment noch bei ihm war, weil er ihn auf Zauber oder sonstige Hinweise untersucht hatte. Unnötig zu sagen, dass er nichts gefunden hatte. Er glaubte mittlerweile nicht mehr, dass von der jungen Frau eine Gefahr ausging und wenn doch, war er sich sicher, dass er und seine Kollegen sie überwältigen konnten. Er räusperte sich um auch Madam Belton auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und trat dann zum Tisch. Zu seiner Belustigung lagen nicht nur Spielkarten, sondern auch Medizinische Zauberer und Muggelbücher auf dem Tisch. ,,Ich habe ihren Zauberstab und wollte ihn Ihnen zurückgeben. Des Weiteren soll ich sie von Direktor Dippet fragen, ob Sie beabsichtigen in Hogwarts zu bleiben, wenn die Schule wieder beginnt?"

Sie erkannte sofort die Möglichkeiten dahinter. Sie hatte weder Freunde hier, noch ein zu Hause. Ohne Abschluss wäre es übrigens auch nicht möglich einen Job zu finden, sie hatte zwar einiges Geld bei sich in ihrer Perlenhandtasche, welche sie seit letztem Jahr immer bei sich trug, doch auch das würde früher oder später zur Neige gehen. Sie hatte in dieser Zeit keine bessere Möglichkeit an eine so grosse Bibliothek zu gelangen wie in Hogwarts. In dieser würde es ihr möglich sein Hinweise zu finden, wie sie wieder in ihre Zeit zurück gelangen konnte. Und so war ihre Entscheidung hier zu bleiben schnell gefällt. ,,Sehr gerne, wenn es nicht zu grosse Umstände macht." Sagte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

-  
Hogwarts Pov

Nicht nur der zukünftige Direktor staunte über das Mädchen, auch das Schloss selbst konnte sich nur schwer davon abhalten seine Reaktion auf das Mädchen nicht in seinen Mauern widerhallen zulassen. Was keiner ausser ihm bemerkt hatte, da die Reaktion so schwach und doch für ihn deutlich spürbar gewesen war, hatte ihm einen Hinweis gegeben wieso das Mädchen hier sein könnte und wie er in die ganze Sache verwickelt worden war, auch wenn er die genauen Hintergründe wahrscheinlich nie erfahren würde. Als das Mädchen gedankenverloren diese Runen auf das Glas gezeichnet hatte, hatte er eine schwache magische Reaktion gespürt. Nicht sichtbar, da sie sie nur mit dem Finger gezeichnet hat und auch das kurze leuchten war in Menschen Augen sicher unbemerkt geblieben. Doch er hatte ihr Erwachen gespürt. Die Kraft der Runen von Mut, Loyalität, Wissen und Ehrlichkeit.

Und ihm war auch klar, was das bedeutet, auch wenn er noch nicht ganz daran glauben konnte was er sah und auch spürte. Es hatte dieses Gefühl nicht mehr seit mehreren hundert Jahren. Er hatte schon gar nicht mehr daran geglaubt ein weiteres Mal einem solchen Lebewesen zu begegnen. Doch wie es schien wandelte tatsächlich ein wahrer Hüter durch seine Hallen. Was ihn zu der Frage bracht, welches Wesen sich hinter ihren Schutzbannen versteckte. Und wieso sie überhaupt ihr Wesen verbarg. War sie eine Sirene und fürchtete sich vor Ablehnung? Dass sie kein Wer Wesen war, war er sich eigentlich fast sicher.

Er würde vielleicht doch mit ihr sprechen müssen. Wenn sie tatsächlich eine Hüterin war, war es wichtig, dass sie alles über die Schule wusste, aber solange ihr Wesen noch nicht erwacht war wäre es noch zu gefährlich und er musste zuerst ganz sicher gehen, dass sie wirklich das war, was er das Gefühl hatte. Nie wieder würde er so einen Fehler begehen wie damals bei diesem Hochstapler. Dieser hatte ihn mit einem Zauber glauben gemacht, dass er ein Hüter sei. Nein, das würde ihm nie wieder passieren, er würde ihr sobald ihr Wesen erwacht war ein paar Aufgaben stellen und dann würde er schnell bemerken, ob sie wirklich seine Hüterin war.

Er durfte sich dieses Mal nicht täuschen lassen, er musste dieses Mal sehr gründlich sein. Noch einmal würde er nicht so unvorsichtig sein. Noch einmal würde er sich nicht hinters Licht führen lassen. Und erst wenn er wirklich ganz sicher war würde er sich mit ihr in Verbindung setzten.


	4. 3 Kapitel altes, neues Hogwarts

Hallo zusammen, da die Kapitel so lange sind, will ich Euch gar nicht mit einer langen Einführung aufhalten.

Dieses Kapitel ist einer bestimmten Slytherinschülerin gewidmet,

die mich bekniet hat ihr die fertig geschriebenen Kapitel zuzusenden oder doch schneller on zu stellen..

nun wie es aussieht bekommt ihr alle jetzt schneller und regelmässiger neue Kapitel. Aber ich will dann keine Klagen hören, wenn ich plötzlich mit dem Schreiben hinterherhinke ;-)

Viel Spass wünsche ich euch mit

3\. Kapitel altes, neues Hogwarts

Hermine Pov

Sie zog einen Rock aus ihrem Koffer und musterte ihn prüfend, als sie ihn als passend befand wanderte er zur Bluse, welche schon auf dem Bett lag. Ihre Hosen hatte sie bereits alle in Röcke verwandelt und doch besass sie nicht wirklich viel was sie in der heutigen Zeit würde tragen können.

Sie war froh, dass sie wenigsten ihren Zauberstab wieder bei sich hatte. Sie steckte ihn an ihr linkes Handgelenk, wo er dank des Goldkettchens und eines Zaubers nicht nur an Ort und Stelle blieb, sondern auch noch unsichtbar für andere Augen war. Sie mochte es nicht mehr, wenn ihr Zauberstab wie früher in der Manteltasche war, viel zu oft hatte sie ihn so in schwierigen Situationen schlecht ziehen können. Doch jetzt konnte sie ihn jederzeit mit einem Handgriff ziehen und ihn genauso schnell wieder verschwinden lassen.

Nach einem erneuten kritischen Blick entschied sie sich dazu, dass die schwarze Strumpfhose wohl die beste Entscheidung zum knielangen Rock war. Sie vermisste ihre Hosen schon jetzt, obwohl sie den Rock noch nicht einmal angezogen hatte. Sie seufzte tonlos, während sie den Koffer schloss und sich ihrem Schicksal ergab, das Klicken der Schlösser hallte laut in dem stillen Raum wieder, wie um ihre Entscheidung zu untermauern. Die Strümpfe erfüllten ihren Zweck, denn man sah die Narben nicht mehr. Der Rock war zwar etwas ungewohnt, aber bis sie die Uniform erhalten würde, würde es gehen und auch für die Freizeit wäre es nicht das Schlimmste.

Das Krankenkleid zog sie schnell aus und genauso schnell schlüpfte sie in die Bluse, um die Narben auf ihrer Brust nicht sehen zu müssen. Als sie den letzten Knopf geschlossen hatte fühlte sie sich etwas sicherer, obwohl sie wusste, dass das ein Trugschluss war und dieses bisschen Stoff sie vor nichts schützen würde und Madam Belton bereits jede ihrer Narben gesehen hatte. Aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich etwas besser. Wie gerne würde sie direkt in die Bibliothek gehen und anfangen einen Weg zurück zu suchen, doch sie musste hier warten, bis sie jemand holte und zur grossen Halle bringen würde, wo sie dann zusammen mit den Erstklässlern die Einweisungszeremonie hinter sich bringen musste. Wohin würde sie wohl eingewiesen werden? Sie wollte nicht nach Gryffindor, dort würde sie alles an ihre Vergangenheit, oder besser gesagt die Zukunft, erinnern. Und sie war sich sicher, dass Gryffindor nicht dasselbe ohne Harry sein würde.

Sie liess sich wieder auf ihr Bett fallen und zog die Beine unter sich, als sie zufrieden mit dem Kissen in ihrem Rücken war, griff sie nach dem einzelnen Buch auf ihrem Nachttisch und schlug es auf.

Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts, welches ihr Madam Belton aus dem Bibliothek geholt hatte, damit sie das Schloss etwas kennenlerne bevor sie eingeteilt werde. Sie musste leicht über den Gedanken schmunzeln, dass sie trotz Zeitreise ihr Schuljahr wie fast jedes Jahr mit dem gleichen Buch begann. Auch in ihrer Zeit hatte sie dieses Buch gerne wieder nach den Sommerferien gelesen. Ihr fielen schnell die Unterschiede zu der späteren Ausgabe auf. Wie es schien, waren die vielen Gänge in den Kerkern, welche zur ihrer Zeit abgesperrt waren in dieser immer noch zugänglich und es wurde ausdrücklich davor gewarnt Erkundungstouren zu starten, wenn man nicht in den dunklen Gängen verloren gehen und ein paar Tage später an einem anderen Ort auftauchen wollte. Das Schloss, welches sie so gut kannte kam ihr jetzt schon wie ein anderes Hogwarts vor, auch wenn sie noch keinen Schritt aus der Krankenstation gemacht hatte.

Von ihrem Fenster aus hatte sie ja bereits bemerkt, dass auch die peitschende Weide fehlte, da Remus Lupin ja auch noch nicht hier zur Schule ging. Und trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, dass da noch etwas mehr war. Etwas das sich von ihrer Zeit unterschied, aber bis jetzt hatte sie weder in ihren Erinnerungen, noch im Buch eine Erklärung für dieses Gefühl gefunden. Vielleicht war es nur eine Reaktion ihrer gespannten Nerven auf eine unvorbereitete und überfordernde Situation, versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. Sie entschied sich dann, dass wenn wirklich etwas anders sei sie es sicher früher oder später bemerken würde und dann wäre immer noch Zeit sich damit auseinander zu setzten.

Wie immer wenn sie las vergass sie schnell die Zeit und so schreckte sie hoch, als sie plötzlich Madam Belton ansprach. ,,Entschuldigung Kindchen, in einer Stunde kommen die anderen Schüler an, ich habe hier eine Uniform ohne Wappen für ihre Einteilung, alles andere wird ihnen dann in den betreffenden Schlafraum gebracht werden." Sagte sie, legte ihr die besagten Kleidungstücke hin und lies die junge Frau nach einem Dank von ihr allein.

Die Schuluniform half ihr dabei sich wieder etwas mehr nach sich selbst zu fühlen, auch wenn der Schnitt etwas anders zu ihrer Zeit war und sie in der Zukunft niemals diese Strümpfen tragen müsste, welche zu aller Not auch noch mit Strumpfhaltern befestigt wurden. Nach einem Blick in den Spiegel musste sie allerdings zugeben, dass dies das einzige Schlechte an ihrer neuen Uniform war. Der etwas gebauschte Rock, welcher bis zu den Knien ging wirkte viel besser als der langweilige gerade geschnittene aus ihrer Zeit. Auch die weisse Bluse, wie auch die dazugehörige Weste und die Jacke waren Figur betonender geschnitten ohne unpassend zu wirken. Auch wenn sie sich nicht für Mode interessierte sah auch sie, dass die Uniform, welche sie jetzt trug ihr eindeutig besser gefiel, als die zu ihrer Zeit.

Schnell hatte sie die Uniform angezogen, ihre restlichen Sachen in ihrem Koffer gepackt und wartete jetzt auf die Krankenpflegerin, die sie nach unten bringen wollte. Am Anfang zur Treppe hinunter in die Grosse Halle blieb sie auf ein Zeichen von Madam Belton stehen und beobachtete mit ihr zusammen, wie die Schüler aus den oberen Klassenstufen in die Halle drängten, um sich einen Platz an ihren Haustischen zu suchen. Ihr Herz raste und langsam war sie wirklich etwas nervös, sie würde zwar nicht das erste Mal in der grossen Halle sitzen, aber da sie keinen einzelnen der Schüler kannte kam es ihr dennoch alles so fremd vor. Sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher, in welches Haus sie gerne gehen würde. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und leerte ihren Geist, es hatte keinen Sinn sich verrückt zu machen, sie würde es in wenigen Minuten erfahren. Als der letzte Schüler durch die Flügeltüren gegangen war und sich diese lautlos wieder schlossen, gingen die Beiden nach unten und Madam Belton führte sie in den Raum, in dem sie schon damals als Erstklässlerin gewartet hatte, um in die Halle gelassen zu werden.

Sie stellte sich etwas in die Ecke und beobachtete die Erstklässler, die von einem jungen Hagrid gerade in den Raum geführt wurde und danach mit der Krankenschwester sprach. Hermine musste sich schwer zusammenreissen, um ihn nicht anzustarren. In den knapp 6 Jahren in denen sie ihn gekannt hatte, hatte sie noch nie sein Gesicht gesehen, dass jetzt völlig Bart frei irgendwie seltsam aussah.

Sie zuckte nur kurz zusammen, als er sie plötzlich direkt ansah, nachdem er von der Lehrkraft auf sie aufmerksam gemacht worden war. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an und hoffte, dass er ihre schwer zu übersehende Nervosität auf die folgende Zeremonie zurückführt. Dann klatschte die Krankenschwester in die Hände und sofort verstummten alle im Raum.

,,Kinder ich begrüsse euch herzlich in Hogwarts. Mein Name ist Madam Belton und ich bin die Krankenschwester dieser Schule. Ich hoffe keinen von euch all zu bald bei mir zu sehen." Sagte sie mit einem Schmunzeln und einzelne leise Lacher erklangen. ,,Wir werden nun zusammen in die Halle gehen und dort werden sie den sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt bekommen, der entscheidet in welchem Haus sie ihre Schulzeit verbringen werden. Die vier Häuser sind Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin. Durch gutes Benehmen verdienen sie sich Punkte für ihr Haus bei schlechtem werden sie ihnen abgezogen. Also geben sie sich Mühe ihrem Haus keine Schwierigkeiten zu verursachen. Nun gut, stellen sie sich bitte in Zweierreihen auf und folgen sie mir. Miss White. Sie werden als letztes den Hut aufsetzen, bitte kommen sie als letzte hinein und warten. Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich zu Tür, sie wartete bis ich neben ihr stand und das Gedränge und Geflüster hinter ihr verstummte, dann öffnete sie die Tür und wir traten in die Grosse Halle ein.

Wie immer wenn sie die Grosse Halle betrat wanderte ihr Blick zuerst nach oben zur verzauberten Decke, sie stand zwar noch im anderen Raum und es waren noch nicht alle Erstklässler in der Grossen Halle, dennoch sah sie die Decke bereits über deren Köpfen und auch die Reaktionen von denen die sie zum ersten Mal sahen. Sie blickten ganz gebannt nach oben, nicht wenige mit offenem Mund. Sie lächelte nachsichtig. Sie konnte sie verstehen. In den vielen Jahren in denen sie in dieser Halle verbracht hatte, hatte sie der Anblick der Decke doch immer wieder fasziniert. Sie schluckte noch einmal trocken und wischte mir die nassen Händen an ihrer Uniform ab, bevor sie ihren Geist leerte, die Okklumentikschilde hochfuhr und eine neutrale Miene aufsetzte, um beim folgenden Ereignis keine Reaktion zu zeigen.

Wenn sie es schaffen wollte einen Weg nach Hause zu finden war es wichtig, dass niemand bemerkte, dass sie nicht hierher gehöre. Wenn sie ungestört Nachforschungen durchführen wollte durfte sie keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen und wenn doch musste sie darauf achtgeben nie zu viel von sich preiszugeben. Sie hatte sich eine Geschichte ausgedacht für etwaige Fragen beantworten zu können, doch sie hatte nicht vor sich Freunde zu machen, doch sie durfte auch nicht ihr Haus gegen sich aufbringen, das würde die ganze Geschichte nur noch schwieriger machen. Es würde sicher hart werden, doch sie würde es schaffen. Sie musste es schaffen. Harry brauchte sie. Alles was im Moment zählte war zurück zu kehren und ihn davon abzuhalten etwas Dummes zu tun.

Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht zu spät kommen würde.

Während ihrem Gedankengang war der letzte Schüler vor ihr in die Halle getreten, ohne viel Aufhebens um sich zu machen schritt sie mit hocherhobenem Haupt hinter ihm her. Ihr war bewusst, dass ihre blosse Anwesenheit in der Reihe der Erstklässler genug Aufmerksamkeit auf sie ziehen würde. Doch die Blicke und das Geflüster blendete sie aus. An der Seite von Harry war sie oft im Mittelpunkt gewesen, sie war sich neidvolle, abschätzige, neugierige und hasserfüllte Blicke gewohnt. In Gedanken wiederholte sie für sich / ich will mir keine Freunde finden, ich will nur ein Haus in dem ich schlafen kann, Zugang zur Bibliothek und herausfinden wie ich zurück komme./ sie durfte nicht zeigen wie nervös sie war. Sie liess ihren Blick über die sitzenden Schüler gleiten ohne jemanden wirklich anzusehen. Am Gryffindortisch liess sie sich kurz ablenken, als sie glaubte Ron gesehen zu haben, es war wirklich ein Rot Haar, / es könnte der Grossvater von ihm sein. / Dachte sie flüchtig und liess ihre Augen dann schnell weiterwandern.

Sie hörte der Auslese nur mit einem Ohr zu und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Augen immer wieder zur Decke schweiften, wo kleine weisse Wolkenschwaden über die Sterne zogen. Als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Gruppe vor sich richtete, sah sie das nur noch ein Schüler vor ihr stand. Das junge Mädchen, dass gerade auf dem Stuhl sass kam nach Hufflepuff und wurde mit dem üblichen Geklatsche begrüsst. ,,Timothy Zabini" rief da Madam Belton und sie zuckte unbewusst zusammen. /Zabini? Aber hätte mir eigentlich klar sein sollen, dass viele Grosseltern von Schülern die ich kenne im Moment hier zur Schule gingen und nicht nur ein Weasley./ sie wollte gerade anfangen nach noch mehr bekannten Gesichtern zu suchen, als der Rektor sich erhob. ,,Liebe Schüler, dieses Jahr haben wir zusätzlich zu den Erstklässlern eine neue Schülerin. Miss White wird ab heute die sechste Klasse besuchen. Ich bitte Sie alle sie herzlichst zu begrüssen und ihr weiterzuhelfen, falls sie Fragen hat." Bei diesen Worten trat sie nach vorne und liess sich auf den viel zu tiefen Hocker nieder. Einen wahnwitzigen Moment schoss ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf, was passieren würde wenn der Stuhl ihr Gewicht nicht tragen könne. Doch zum Glück passierte nichts und einen Moment später rutschte ihr, so wie so viele Jahre zuvor, die Hutkrempe des sprechenden Hutes über die Augen und die Grosse Halle mit den starrenden Gesichtern verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

,,Interessant, interessant… was machen wir nur mit Dir? Du bist zu allen die es benötigen Hilfsbereit, Du bist deinen Freunden loyal gegenüber bis in den Tod, Du bist eindeutig sehr mutig und hast trotzdem genug Wissen und Verstand um nicht leichtsinnig zu sein. Und dann wären da noch die Banne… sehr interessant… wirklich sehr interessant…" murmelte er. /was für Banne?/ fragte sie ihn. ,,na die Banne die auf Dir liegen. Das solltest du doch eigentlich wissen oder? Aber ich schweife ab, ER sagt mir auch immer, dass ich mich zu leicht ablenken lasse, solle mich nur aufs Einteilen konzentrieren. So, was mache ich denn nun mit Dir? Ich sehe, Du willst nicht nach Gryffindor nun gut, dann waren es nur noch drei. Hmm.. in Hufflepuff wirst du Dich wahrscheinlich schnell langweilen. Nette Leute, aber Intelligenz ist ihnen nicht so wichtig, keine Herausforderung für Dich. Ganz anders in Ravenclaw, alles nur Kopfmenschen, lesen den ganzen Tag nur und lassen sich auf keinen Spass ein. Das wäre vielleicht früher Dein Haus gewesen, doch Du hast zu viel erlebt. Du hast zu Lachen gelernt und für Dein junges Leben viel zu viel Schmerz erlitten. Ja ich glaube, das Haus dass Dich am meisten braucht und das Du brauchst für Dein Wesen, ist…"

,,SLYTHERIN!" schrie er in die Halle. Sie sass schockiert da, der Hut wurde ihr vom Kopf gezogen und sie blinzelte ins helle Licht. Zittrig stand sie auf und lief wie in Trance zu den Schlangen, die freundlich klatschten, sie allerdings auch mit neugierigen Augen musterten. Die Worte des Hutes hallten immer noch in ihrem Kopf wieder und sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden auf was sie sich zuerst konzentrieren sollte. Was der Hut über sie und Slytherin gesagt hatte oder über die Banne, welche auf ihr liegen sollten.

Und in welchem Universum war bitte Slytherin das perfekte Haus für das spätere Schlammblut Nr.1?

Total konfus schritt sie zum Tisch der Schlange, zwei ihrer neuen Hauskameraden hatten sie zu sich gewunken und machten ihr Platz auf der Bank. Mit zittrigen Knien lies sie sich zwischen sie fallen und versteckte ihre zittrigen Hände unter dem Tisch. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie es passieren konnte, dass sie plötzlich in der Schlangengrube gelandet war, aber sie war im Herzen immer noch eine Löwin und würde den Teufel tun um ihnen zu zeigen wie viel Angst sie hatte. Aus Reflex strich sie sich im Schutz der Tischplatte über ihren linken Unterarm. Sie war wirklich froh, dass sie ihre Narbe mit Verschleierungszaubern belegt hatte. Wenn die Schlangen erfuhren, dass sie ein Schlammblut war würde es die Hölle für sie werden, so viel war ihr klar. ,,Guten Abend, mein Name ist Tom Riddle, ich bin der Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin und ich begrüsse Sie herzlich in unserem Haus." Stellte sich ein gutaussehender schwarzhaariger junger Mann ihr gegenüber vor, er hatte graue Augen von erstaunlicher Tiefe. Er wies auf die jungen Männer, die um mich herum sassen ,,das sind Nelson Lestrange, Abraxas Malfoy, Tobias Black, Sacharias Nott, Elliot Zabini, Newt Parkinson und Andrew Greengras, wir sind alle in der sechsten Jahrgangstufe." stellte er sie der Reihe vor.

/keine fünf Minuten im Haus der Schlangen und schon bin eingekesselt zwischen späteren Todessern/ dachte sie schockiert und versuchte mein freundliches Lächeln beizubehalten, während sich ihre Hand unwillkürlich fester um ihren linken Arm spannte. Sie war noch nie so froh über ihre Entscheidung gewesen, dass sie die Narbe mit einem haltbaren Verschleierungszauber belegt hatte. Froh war sie auch darüber, dass sie sich entschlossen hatte, sich als Halbblut auszugeben. Das Reinblut würde ihr wahrscheinlich niemand abkaufen und sie wollte sich auch nicht so verhalten wie die Reinblütler die sie kannte. Als Halbblut würde es zwar nicht einfach werden, doch hoffentlich weniger schlimm als wenn bekannt werden würde dass sie eine Muggelgeborene war.

Abgelenkt durch die Erinnerung an die Enkel und Enkelinnen der hier Anwesenden und der erschreckenden Tatsache, dass sie, ausgerechnet sie im Schlangenhaus gelandet war, nicht wissend wie sie sich verhalten solle schwieg sie und strich gedankenverloren über den Arm. Die Worte des Hutes kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn, was hatte er mit dem Bann gemeint? Sie spürte einen Blick auf sich und als sie aufblickte bemerkte sie, dass der Junge ihr gegenüber sie anstarrte, so wie auch die restlichen in seiner Truppe. ,,Entschuldigung?" fragte sie zerstreut nach. Als Reaktion erhielt sie nur eine hochgezogene Augenbraue. Abraxas neben ihr räusperte sich. ,,wir hatten uns gefragt was Sie dazu bewogen hat mitten in der Ausbildung die Schule zu wechseln?"

/na toll, die erste Frage musste ja natürlich eine sein, die ich nicht beantworten will und kann./ gerade wollte sie zur Antwort ansetzten, als der Rektor sich erhob und seine Willkommensrede hielt. Sie tat so, als ob sie ihm ganz gespannt zuhörte, doch seine Rede war langweilig und einfallslos.

Das einzig wirklich interessante für sie war die Tatsache, dass der verbotene Wald in dieser Zeit nicht so verboten war wie in ihrer. Die Schüler wurden lediglich darin ermahnt nicht die vorgegebenen Wege zu verlassen und die dunkleren Teile des Waldes nicht zu betreten. Ihr entging der Blick, der während der ganzen Rede auf ihr haftete nicht. Riddle musterte sie unverhohlen und sie fühlte sich unter seinen Blicken, als ob er sie durchleuchten wollte. Mehrmals überprüfte sie aus diesem Gefühl heraus ihre Schilde, doch diese waren an Ort und Stelle. Standhaft und unbeschädigt.

Als das Essen auf den Tischen erschien benötigte sie einen Moment bevor sie sich diesem zuwandte. Die Jungen um sie her hatten sich schon etwas auf die Teller geladen und begonnen zu essen. Alle bis auf einer. Dieser blickte sie immer noch an, wie sie bemerkte, als sich ihr Blick automatisch auf ihr Gegenüber richtete. Mit undurchschaubarer Miene musterte er sie, bis er den Blickkontakt abbrach, weil er von Nott in ein Gespräch verwickelt wurde. Sie schüttelte ihr Unbehagen ab und nahm sich selbst etwas Kartoffelbrei und ein paar Erbsen. Es war mehr Tarnung als etwas anderes. Sie hatte keinen Hunger, ein grosser Klumpen hatte sich in ihrem Magen gebildet und verursachte ihr Übelkeit. Langsam beschlich sie auch das Gefühl etwas Wichtiges übersehen zu haben, doch sie kam nicht darauf, also stocherte sie lustlos in ihrem Essen herum und blickte konzentriert auf den Tisch. Sie achtete angespannt auf jedes Geräusch, versuchte jedoch gleichzeitig keinen am Tisch anzusehen oder ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Dieser Versuch wurde von Malfoy zunichte gemacht. ,,Miss White." Sie zuckte unbemerkt zusammen, als sie die Stimme hörte, welche viel eher nach Lucius klang als nach Draco, was ihr ehrlich gesagt viel lieber gewesen wäre. /er musste sein Vater sein/ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, während sie aufblickte und den blonden Aristokratensohn ansah, sie konnte eindeutig Draco in ihm erkennen.

,,ja, Mister Malfoy?" fragte sie dann und war froh, dass man ihrer Stimme die Unsicherheit nicht anhörte. ,,wir sprachen vorhin davon wieso Sie die Schule gewechselt haben?" sie konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten die Augen zu verdrehen. Straffte dann ihre Schultern und sagte dann. ,,Ich wurde zu Hause unterrichtet, doch verschiedene Vorkommnisse liessen mich zum Entschluss kommen hier meinen zwei letzten Schuljahre ab zu schliessen." Sagte sie dann diplomatisch. ,,was für Vorkommnisse?" wurde sie da von Riddle gefragt, sie lies sich nur einen Moment aus dem Konzept bringen und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. ,,bei allem nötigem Respekt, aber ich kenne Sie alle zu wenig, als das ich mit Ihnen darüber sprechen würde." Sagte sie kalt und schauderte beim Gedanken daran, mit einem Malfoy über ihre Muggeleltern zu reden oder ihm von der Folterungen der Schwester seiner zukünftigen Schwiegertochter zu berichten.

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Blick kurz zu Black schweifte und ein Schaudern überlief ihren Rücken, als ihr die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und Belatrix auffiel. Die Sechstklässler schwiegen daraufhin einen Moment verwundert ob dieser ruppigen Antwort, auch wenn sie nicht unhöflich formuliert gewesen war, hatte jeder von ihnen das Gefühl Schuld daran zu sein, warum ihre neue Hauskameradin nicht mit ihnen sprechen wollte, obwohl sich keiner von ihnen sich dieses Gefühl erklären konnte.

Tom Pov

Der stille Tom Riddle hatte die Veränderung der jungen Frau und die Reaktion seiner Klassenkameraden gespannt verfolgt. Ihm war das Unwohlsein keineswegs entfallen und ebenso wenig der verstohlene Blick zu seinem Sitznachbarn und das leichte Schaudern. Doch er lies es unkommentiert, er interessierte sich nicht für die Geschichte seines neuen Hauszugangs. Das Einzige was ihn interessiert hatte war, ob Dumbledore sie geschickt hatte oder nicht. Zuerst wollte er in ihren Geist sehen, doch die Blicke des stellvertretenden Direktors hatten ihm aber schnell gezeigt, dass er die junge braunhaarige vor ihm nicht geschickt hatte und die Gedanken von Frauen in ihrem Alter kannte er zur Genüge. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass jemand einfach so die Schule wechselte, doch Dumbledore schien überrascht zu sein, dass der Neuzugang in Slytherin gelandet war und ebenso schien es ihn zu stören, dass sie hier bei ihm und seinen Hauskameraden sass.

Er musste ein gemeines Grinsen unterdrücken, als ihm die Idee kam, die neue Schlange immer hier sitzen zu lassen nur um den alten Mann zu nerven. Dieser sah jetzt viel verbissener aus, seit er vorhin die Frau angesprochen hatte. /interessant/ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Einen Versuch wagend lehnte er sich etwas nach vorne und sprach dann die junge Frau an, während er den Verwandlungslehrer über ihre rechte Schulter hinweg weiter im Auge behielt. ,,Wie gefällt Ihnen Hogwarts bis jetzt?" fragte er um irgendetwas zu sagen ohne sie wirklich anzusehen. Die Reaktion würde sowieso genau gleich wie bei jeder anderen Frau sein, sie würde erröten, den Blick senken und leicht anfangen zu lächeln, weil er ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte.

Zufrieden bemerkte er, dass sich die Falte, auf Dumeldores Stirn, die sich immer bildete wenn ihm etwas nicht passte, gerade vertieft hatte. Doch seine Freude darüber wäre ihm fast nicht aufgefallen, dass er keine Antwort von der jungen Frau ihm gegenüber erhalten hatte. Als er das bemerkte blickte er auf und sah, dass sie ihm direkt ins Gesicht sah, den Kopf leicht schräg gelegt und eine kleine Falte zwischen ihren Augen. Er zog seinerseits eine Augenbraue nach oben und blickte sie an. ,,nun?" hackte er dann tatsächlich nach, als sie immer noch keine Anstalten machte ihm zu antworten. Die Falte wurde noch etwas tiefer und es irritierte ihn, dass sie ihren Blick nicht abwenden wollte. ,,ja, das Schloss ist sehr schön." Sagte sie nach einer Ewigkeit, nahm ihre Gabel zur Hand und fügte noch spöttisch hinzu. ,,soweit ich das an meinem ersten Abend überhaupt beurteilen kann." Um sich dann ein Stück Kuchen von der Platte vor ihr zu nehmen und für den Rest des Essen ihren Gegenüber zu ignorieren.-

Hermine Pov

Als alle gegessen hatte und sich auf den Weg zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen waren. Hatte sie sich der Gruppe angeschlossen, war jedoch tief in Gedanken versunken. Weder sie noch Riddle bemerkten, wie sie beide von den anderen beobachtet wurden während sie selbst jeweils über das Verhalten des anderen nachdachten. Der junge Slytherin konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie ihm so spöttisch geantwortet hatte. Und Hermine versuchte herauszufinden, warum er sie in ein Gespräch verwickeln wollte, dass ihn ganz offenkundig nicht interessiert hatte. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über ihre rechte Schulter geblickt. Was war dort? Einer der anderen Haustische? Und was gab es dort zu sehen? Oder doch eher der Lehrertisch, doch wenn ja, welchen Lehrer hatte er beobachtet?

So tief in Gedanken bemerkte sie erst, dass sie am Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren, als Riddle neben ihr das Wort ,,Menuar" aussprach. Sie blickte hoch und so gerade noch das Bild eines streng dreinblickenden Mann, in einem teuren Umhang auf einem gepolsterten Sessel sitzen, bevor sich das Gemälde komplett umgeklappt hatte und den Eingang zum Reich der Schlangen freigab. Ein Schaudern unterdrückend folgte sie ihm und blieb dann stehen um den Raum in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Viele Einzelne Sessel standen hier und da herum, ausser an einer Wand, dort waren mehrere Tische aufgebaut und wurden sicher für die Hausaufgaben verwendet. Es gab mehrere Kamine und vor jedem standen ein grosser Wohnzimmertisch und zwei Sofas mit mehrere Sessel. Ein paar runde Fenster waren an einer Wand angebracht, jedoch zeigten sie nur eine dunkle Masse, diese wurden durch ein paar Lichtpunkte unterbrochen, waren jedoch nicht hell genug um etwas zu erkennen. Es führten zwei nebeneinanderliegende Gänge aus dem Raum heraus, sie sah wie Lestrange Riddle folgte, welcher gerade in den Linken eingebogen war, als sie eine Stimme aus ihrer Musterung holten. ,,Rechts sind die Schlafzimmer der Mädchen. Sie werden Ihnen sicher alles Nötige zeigen. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand auch Abraxas Malfoy in dem linken Gang. Sie blieb noch einen Moment so stehen, doch als das Starren ihrer neuen Hauskameraden ihr zu nervig wurde machte sie sich selber auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer.

Durch das Schild an der Tür fand sie diesen auch recht schnell, als sie die Tür öffnete sah sie einen relativ grossen Raum, der im Gegensatz zu den Räumen im Turm rechteckig angelegt war und mit 6 Betten bestückt. Die Betten waren alle wie sie es schon kannte Himmelbetten, nur waren hier statt rote Vorhänge dunkelgrüne angebracht. An der einen Wand befanden sich auch wieder die runden Fenster, die von drei Schränken unterbrochen wurden. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite standen auch drei Schränke, allerdings keine Fenster. Die Betten waren auch so aufgeteilt, drei auf einer Seite, drei auf der Seite wo die Tür war. Sie suchte ihren Koffer und öffnete ihn rasch, ein kurzer Blick hinein bestätigte ihr, dass sich Niemand daran zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Seit sie wusste, dass ihr Dumbledore nicht traute, traute sie ihm auch nicht vollkommen.

Sie suchte sich alles zusammen, was sie benötigt um sich bettfertig zu machen und begab sich ins Bad. Als sie fertig umgezogen war und sich gerade die Haare zusammenband öffnete sich die Zimmertür und die anderen 5 Mädchen kamen ins Zimmer. Die vorderste kam sofort auf sie zu, dicht gefolgt von zwei anderen. ,,Ich bin Anabella Parkinson, das hier sind Miriam Flint und Irma Crabbe, wir sind Reinblütler und du bist?" ,,Hermine White." Gab sie zurück und kannte die Reaktion bereits bevor diese kam. Annabelle verdrehte die Augen und zischte. ,,Blutstatus?" ,,Halbblut" drei Blicke, die sie hätte töten können und eine Drehung auf dem Absatz war alles was sie für die nächste Zeit von ihren drei Klassenkameradinnen zu sehen bekam, bevor diese hocherhobenen Hauptes wieder aus dem Raum stolzierten.

Zweifaches Kichern erfüllte daraufhin den Raum und lies ihren Blick zu den beiden Anderen wandern, die sich jetzt jeweils auf ihren Betten vor Lachen kugelten. ,,mach dir nichts draus. Die sind immer so. Miranda Lestrange, aber nenn mich doch bitte Mia." Wurde ihr eine Hand gereicht und freundliche blaue Augen strahlten sie an, genau wie ihr Bruder, doch wo seine Haare unspektakulär an seinen Kopf lagen, hatte seine Schwester grosse blonde Korkenzieherlocken. Die Zweite stellte sich als Magenta Tripe vor und hatte glatte lange schwarze Haare, und ebenso schwarze Augen. Die beiden waren ihr auf Anhieb viel sympathischer als die vorhergegangenen Schlangen.

Tom Pov

Tobias Black schloss hinter sich die Tür und blickte zu den Anderen, die verteilt in der Sitzgruppe sassen, in die sie die beiden leeren Betten in ihrem Schlafsaal verwandelt hatten. Er, Tom Riddle, Abraxas Malfoy und Elliot Zabini teilten sich ein Zimmer, während sich Sacharias Nott, Nelson Lestrange, Newt Parkinson und Andrew Greengras das daneben teilten, sie unternahmen oft was zusammen, es kam aber auch vor, dass sie sich trennten. Er liess sich neben Sacharias auf das Sofa fallen, auf der anderen Seite sassen Nelson, Tom und Abraxas. Tom las wie so oft in einem Buch über schwarze Magie, während Nelson gerade ein paar Butterbiere aus dem Geheimfach unter der Sofapolsterung zog, sie verteilte und seine Flasche an der Tischkante öffnete.

,,Was haltet ihr von der neuen Schülerin?" Fragte Tobias bevor er einen grossen Schluck nahm und sich dann zurücklehnte. Sacharias zuckte mit den Schultern. ,,Schwierig, sie ist hübsch anzusehen, war jedoch recht schweigsam. Anscheinend ist sie nicht so aufdringlich wie deine Schwester." grinste er Parkinson an, dieser stöhnte und verdrehte die Augen. Kurzes Gelächter ertönte nach dieser Aussage und verhallte dann langsam im Raum. ,,Doch sie schien nicht allzu glücklich mit der Wahl des Hutes gewesen zu sein." Nahm Andrew das Gespräch wieder auf. ,,ich hatte eher das Gefühl es sei Angst gewesen." Sagte Abraxas nachdenklich. ,,die Auswahl hat bei ihr auch erstaunlich lange gedauert. Vielleicht wusste er nicht wo er sie hinstecken soll." Kam es von Sacharias und holte ein Zauberschachbrett aus einem der Regale. Tobias war sofort zu einer Partie bereit und so vergingen ein paar Minuten in Stille.

,,Ich frag mich was sie ist." Durchbrach Abraxas Gedankenverloren die Ruhe. ,,Sie wirkt wie ein Mensch, aber sie ist in Slytherin gelandet. White, dieser Familienname ist mir nicht bekannt." ,,Ne Vela ist sie ja wohl augenscheinlich auf keinen Fall, mit diesen Haaren." Erwiderte der Black Erbe. ,,könnte Sie noch eine von diesen Muggelgeborenen sein? die Fluten ja in letzter Zeit geradezu die anderen Häuser." Warf jetzt auch Newt in die Runde. ,,Sie riecht jedenfalls wie ein Mensch" gab Lestrange seinen Gedanken Ausdruck. ,,sind keinem von Euch die Banne aufgefallen, die auf Ihr liegen?" Unterbrach die Stimme von Tom die Stille, welche nach der letzten Bemerkung eingekehrt war, er blickte allerdings nicht von seinem Buch auf. ,,Banne? Ist sie vielleicht eine Sirene?" überlegte Andrew, doch Tom erwiderte ,,das glaube ich nicht, die Banne sind eindeutig weissmagisch, alt und gut versteckt, aber unverkennbar, wenn man weiss worauf man sich achten muss." Damit verfiel die Gruppe wieder in Stille und jeder machte sich Gedanken um die neue Schülerin.

Hogwarts pov

Neugierig war er der Auswahlzeremonie gefolgt, es war immer wieder interessant die erstaunten und strahlenden Gesichter der Erstklässler zu beobachten, wenn sie die Decke in der Grossen Halle das erste Mal erblickten. Sie war aber auch ein beeindruckendes Zauberkunstwerk, das zu seinen liebsten im ganzen Schloss gehörten. Rowena Ravenclaw hatte sich damit selbstübertroffen, als sie diese verzaubert hatte. Für ihn übertraf es sogar die Leistung mit den sich selbstbewegenden 142 Treppen, obwohl diese sogar noch mehr verschiedene Zaubersprüche benötigt hatten als die Halle. Freudig dachte er daran zurück, wie Gründerin des Hauses der Raben Tagelang in der Halle herumexperimentiert hatte, bis sie den Effekt so hinbekam, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Und wie sie dann die Anderen dazu überredet, beziehungsweise in Slytherins Fall bedroht, hatte dass sie alle eine Nacht in der Halle verbrachten und sich gemeinsam den Sternenhimmel ansahen. Salasar Slytherin hatte die ganze Nacht irgendetwas Unmissverständliches vor sich hin gegrummelt und sich geweigert mit den Anderen auf dem Boden zu liegen. Trotz der weichen Federmatratzen, die Helga Hufflepuff hingezaubert hatte. Während er sich also einen grossen Ohrensessel gezaubert hatte und demonstrativ die Nacht im Sitzen verbracht hatte, musste Helga Godric immer wieder davon abhalten ein Feuer zu entzünden um das Gefühl von Lagerfeuer zu vervollständigen. Das Schloss war ganz froh darüber, hätte ihm das Feuer, abgesehen von etwas Russ auf seinen Steinen, nicht geschadet, so garantiert der Mord, den Rowena höchstwahrscheinlich begangen hätte, wenn Godric es tatsächlich gewagt hätte, ein offenes Feuer in der Grossen Halle zu entzünden.

Diese Diskussion wuchs zu der grössten Diskussion in seiner damals kurzen Laufbahn heran, obwohl er bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt geglaubt hatte, dass nichts den Streit um die Verteilung der Schlafsäle noch toppen konnte. Den anderen Gründern hatte der Abend allerdings so gut gefallen, dass sie dies mit den Schülern wiederholen wollten, Salasar hatte sich auch hierbei rigoros geweigert und so hatten sie es irgendwann aufgegeben. Er hat sich auch danach eine ganze Woche in seinem Tränkelabor verschanzt, allen anderen mit Missachtung gestraft und sich bei seinem Basilisken über die anderen beklagt.

Ja das war eine schöne Zeit gewesen damals. Dachte er versonnen und richtete sein Augenmerk wieder auf die Halle, ihm wäre fast ein Kronleuchter heruntergefallen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er durch sein Schwelgen in der Erinnerung fast die ganze Einteilung in der Gegenwart verpasst hatte.

Schnell überflog er die neuen Schüler in den jeweiligen Häusern, es waren dieses Jahr wieder ein paar interessante Wesen dabei. Eine Schattendämonin hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, genauso wie die Meisten Veelas weiblich waren, waren die meisten Schattendämonen Männer. Acht Reinblüter, einunzwanzig Muggelgeborene, sowohl halb als auch ganz, zwei Werwölfe, eine Sukubus, die zum Glück noch nicht erwacht war und um die er sich die nächsten Jahre noch nicht kümmern musste, drei Vampire, eine Nixe sowie ein weiteres Wasserwesen. Vier Veelas, ein Feuerdämon und zwei Waldelben, welche Zwillinge waren. Ja dieses Jahr waren viele interessante Personen dabei, doch diejenige, für welche er sich am meisten interessierte, setzte sich gerade auf den viel zu kleinen Stuhl.

Vor Aufregung flackerten die Kerzen in der Halle als er mit anhörte was sein alter Freund zu seinem neuen Schützling sagte. Sie würde wirklich in jedes Haus passen. Konnte es also wirklich sein? Sollte sie es wirklich sein? Konnte er wirklich hoffen? Er würde sie im Auge behalten.

Er beobachtete wie sie zum Tisch der Schlangen ging, deutlich sah er ihre Unsicherheit und er spürte ihre Angst. Woher diese stammte wusste er nicht, doch sie schien nicht glücklich mit der Wahl des Hutes, aber sein alter Freund wusste schon was er tat. Sein Zauber war zwar nicht mehr so stark wie vor ein paar hundert Jahren, doch er machte seine Sache immer noch gut. Direktor Dippet erhob sich und hielt seine alljährliche Rede, er schlummerte etwas ein, so wie ein Grossteil der Schülerschar. Die Rede dieses Mannes war aber auch wirklich nur im ersten Jahr interessant und danach wiederholte sie sich einfach immer wieder.

Er fragte sich, wie lange Armando Dippet noch im Amt bleiben würde, der alte Zauberer wurde von Jahr zu Jahr schwächer. Sein Herz machte ihm auch bereits seit fünf Jahren Schwierigkeiten und er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Alte nicht dumm genug war, im Amt zu bleiben bis er verstarb. Ein sterbender Direktor war das Letzte, das seine Schilde im Moment gebrauchen konnten.

Glücklich lauschte er den aufgeregten Geplapper der Schüler, den Ausschweifungen und Erzählungen über die Ferien. Er erfreute sich über das Geflüster der Erstklässler und die Erklärungen der älteren Schüler. Er lachte mit den Scherzen der oberen Klassen und fühlte bei den Verwünschungen über die Hausaufgabenflut mit. Ein warmes Kribbeln erfasste ihn bei al der Wiedersehensfreude und den fröhlichen Erzählungen. Auch ohne Alkohol fühlte er sich ganz beschwipst und hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Keller mindestens eine Etage höher schwebte als sonst. Ach wie er den Schuhjahresbeginn liebte. Viel mehr als das Ende des Jahres, wenn die Meisten wegen den Prüfungen unter Stress standen. Jetzt waren alle noch so ausgeruht und beschwingt vor Freude. So sollte es das ganze Jahr sein.


	5. 4 Kapitel Vergessene Erkenntnis

Hallo zusammen, Willkommen zurück bei Die Hüterin von Hogwarts,

in den letzten Kapitel ist einiges passiert... das wollen wir doch im nächsten Kapitel gleich beibehalten. Ich wünsche Euch ganz viel spass und würde mich über einen Kommentar K4mik4tz3

,,..." jemand spricht

/.../ jemand denkt

~...~ Parsel

4\. Kapitel Vergessene Erkenntnis

Hermine Pov

Sie lag im Bett und starrte auf den falsch wirkenden Baldachin, das Grün kam ihr so unwirklich und kalt vor. Sie vermisste die vertraute rote Decke über sich, ausserdem war es in den Kerkern viel kälter als es immer in den Türmen gewesen war. Sie liess ihre Gedanken noch mal den Abend Revue passieren und blieb wieder bei Riddle hängen. Diese grauen Augen, die sie so ausdruckslos gemustert hatten. Dann das seltsame Gespräch, welches ihn selbst augenscheinlich nicht interessiert hatte. Das er dabei die ganze Zeit über ihre Schulter geblickt hatte, hatte sie sehr verwirrt. Wenn hatte er beobachtet? Einen anderen Schüler? Oder doch wirklich ein Lehrer? Könnte es vielleicht sogar Dumbledore gewesen sein?

Und auf einmal, wie aus dem Nichts fiel ihr ein was sie vergessen hatte.

Sie sass mit einem Mal kerzengerade im Bett, die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken, obwohl auf ihrem Bett ein Schweigezauber lag.

Lord Voldemort hiess früher Tom Vorlost Riddle!

Sie war in der gleichen Klassenstufe wie der dunkle Lord!

Kalter Schweiss breitete sich auf ihrem Rücken aus. Die Andern, die sie heute kennengelernt hatte, waren nicht nur die Väter von Todessern, sie würden die ersten Todesser überhaupt sein. /wenn sie es den nicht schon sind/ ihre Hände zitterten unkontrolliert. Wie sollte sie das überleben? Und noch wichtiger, wie sollte sie verhindern, dass einer der intelligentesten und talentiertesten Schüler, den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte, hinter ihr Geheimnis kam? Wenn er herausfinden würde was sie wusste, würde er sie zuerst töten und dann würde er wahrscheinlich Harrys Eltern umbringen bevor diese erwachsen waren, damit sich die Prophezeiung nicht erfüllen konnte. /Harry hat erzählt, das der dunkle Lord schon in der Schule Legimentik beherrscht hatte. Hat er vielleicht bereits in meinen Geist geblickt?/

Einen schrecklich langen Moment hatte sie Angst, dass es genauso gewesen sein könnte, bis ihr der beruhigende Gedanke kam, dass auch wenn er gut in Legimentik sei, sicher noch nicht so gut sein konnte wie Professor Dumbledore und dessen Versuche hatte sie auch bemerkt.

Lange Zeit lag sie wach, gepeinigt von Angst. Versuchte ihre Nerven zu beruhigen und das Bild von dem jungen mit den zerzausten schwarzen Haaren und den stahlgrauen Augen mit der Schlangengestalt von Voldemort zusammen zu bringen. Doch es gelang ihr nicht. Es war kein Wunder, dass sie in dieser Nacht Alpträume hatte, die ganzen Ereignisse des Krieges holten sie nach ihrer Erkenntnis ein. Hätte sie nicht Schweigezauber auf ihrem Bett gehabt hätte sie sicher die anderen Mädchen geweckt. Aber so war sie die Einzige die immer wieder mit einem Schrei auf den Lippen aus dem Schlaf hochschreckte und sich panisch umsah. Als sie es um 5 Uhr morgens aufgab und aus dem Bett ins Badezimmer schlich schliefen die anderen Mädchen noch tief und fest. Hatte ihr die Angst bis in den Knochen gesteckt, so half ihr die Dusche ihren Kopf etwas zu klären und schaffte es sogar ihren Gryffindor Mut wieder zu erwecken.

Sie schalt sich selbst im Stillen einen Feigling, während sie sich nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet die Zähne putzte. Sie hatte schon mehreren Todessern gegenübergestanden, hatte gegen sie gekämpft und sogar gewonnen. Voldemort war jetzt nicht älter als sie. Er war nicht der gefürchtete Massenmörder aus ihrer Zeit und er würde sie hier auch nicht einfach verletzten können. Als sie die Badezimmertür leise öffnete und ins Zimmer schlich, war ihre Entscheidung gefallen. Sie würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Voldi war auch nur ein Mensch im Moment. Wenn sie auf ihre Schilde achtete, würde er nichts erfahren und sie wäre in Sicherheit.

Sie zog sich schnell und leise an, entschlossen dazu, sich von dieser Sache nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. Wenn sie es geschafft hatte, sich seinem späteren Ich entgegen zustellen und seine Untergebenen zu überleben, würde sie nicht vor seiner nicht erwachsenen Form in die Knie gehen. Sich bei diesem Gedanken selbst zunickend schlüpfte sie mit einem Buch in den Gemeinschaftsraum, gerne wäre sie in die Bibliothek gegangen, doch erstens hatte diese um halb 6 noch nicht offen und zweitens wäre es zu auffällig die Schule zu durchstreifen ohne dass man sie ihr gezeigt hatte. Also setzte sie sich mit ihrem eine Geschichte von Hogwarts hin, gab vor zu lesen, stärkte dabei ihre Schilde und versuchte die Angst und die Erinnerungen aus ihrer Zeit in den hinterste Winkel ihres Geistes zu verbannen. Sie war so konzentriert, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie knapp eine halbe Stunde später besagter Junger Mann aus seinem Schlafsaal kam und erstaunt stehen blieb, weil er nicht wie sonst der Erste hier war.

Tom Pov

Er nahm sich einen Moment Zeit sie zu betrachten, sie war schlank, fast mager, zierlich und sehr bleich. Sie versank fast in dem Sessel in dem sie sass. Seinem Sessel wohlgemerkt und obwohl er wusste, dass sie es nicht wissen konnte, hätte er sie am liebsten angefahren und von dort verjagt. Die Finger, welche das Buch hielten zitterten leicht, als sei ihr kalt, einem weniger guten Beobachter wäre es wahrscheinlich nicht aufgefallen. Ihre Haare, die im Gegensatz zu gestern offen waren, fielen ihr in grossen Locken über den Rücken und liessen sie ganz anders wirken als am Abend zuvor. Sie biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippen und die kleine Falte, welche er gestern schon auf ihrer Stirn gesehen hatte war wieder da, ganz so, als ob sie über etwas sehr angestrengt nachdachte. Die Beine unter ihrem Körper vergraben und sich immer wieder eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichend war sie ein kompletter Kontrast zu ihm, der sonst darauf achtete aristokratisch zu wirken wenn er auf dem Sessel sass. Er hatte sich diese Haltung damals bei Abraxas in der ersten Klasse abgeschaut. Doch so wie die neue Schülerin dort sass, sah es irgendwie gemütlich aus. Über seine Gedanken verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf, die Bewegung hatte zur Folge, dass sie aufblickte und fast das Buch fallen lies.

Sie starrten sich einen Moment, verwundert über den jeweilig Anderen, an. ,,Guten Morgen." Brachte sie dann endlich heraus, ihre Stimme klang rau und etwas zittrig. Er grüsste zurück und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu. ,,Schlecht geschlafen?" murmelte er, mehr um herauszufinden, ob es das war, was ihn an ihrem Anblick störte. ,,Etwas" murmelte sie zurück ohne ihn anzusehen, dann kam plötzlich Bewegung in sie, sie streckte die Beine aus, deren Füsse zu seiner Überraschung nackt waren und sprang vom Sessel, nur um sich vor diesem einmal ganz zu strecken. Während ihre Arme in die Luft ragten und sie ihre Schultern lockerte schlüpfte sie mit ihren nackten Füssen in ihre Schuhe ohne hin zu sehen.

,,Entschuldigen Sie mich. Man sieht sich später" sagte sie sobald sie fertig war und eilte ihn die Schlafsäle, während er ihr mit erhobener Augenbraue nachsah und sich immer noch fragte was ihn an ihrem Verhalten gestört hatte. Noch einen Moment blickte er ihr nach und liess sich dann selbst auf seinen Sessel nieder, der Duft von Äpfeln und Nelken stieg ihm in die Nase als er sich auf das Polster setzte, welches noch leicht warm war.

Hermine Pov

Unterdessen hatte sich Hermine im Mädchenschlafzimmer mit dem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt und war froh die Begegnung überlebt zu haben und sich gleichzeitig enttäuscht von sich, weil sie sich so aus der Ruhe hatte bringen lassen von ihm. ,,Hermine?" wurde sie da gefragt und blickte auf in Mias Gesicht. ,,Ist alles in Ordnung? Du bist so bleich?" ,,Habe etwas schlecht geschlafen, aber sonst ist alles in Ordnung. Danke" sagte sie leise und stiess sich von der Tür ab um sich fertig anzuziehen und sich die Haare zu machen. Im Stillen dachte sie sich / ich darf mich nicht noch einmal von ihm so überraschen lassen./ erst als sie sich gerade die Haare bürstete fiel ihr ein, dass sie bei der Begegnung gar nicht auf ihren Schild geachtet hatte und hätte am liebsten geschrien vor Ärger über ihre Unfähigkeit. Erleichtert bemerkte sie, dass ihr Schild immer noch oben war und sie keine Schäden finden konnte.

Mit neuem Mut und gestärktem Willen trat sie einige Minuten später in Begleitung von Mia in den Gemeinschaftsraum, von Riddle und seinen Handlangern war zum Glück keine Spur zusehen. Da sie mit Mia den Speisesaal betrat musste sie dann auch nicht direkt bei ihnen sitzen, auch wenn sich Mia neben ihren Bruder gesetzt hatte, sass Hermine ganz am Rand der Truppe. Neben ihr sass ein Schüler aus der vierten Klasse und ihr gegenüber ein schweigsamer junger Mann, der eine Klassenstufe über ihr war. Zwar sass dieser neben Zabini, jedoch war sie nicht unmittelbar im Kreis und das beruhigte sie ungemein. Ihr Glück behielt sich bei als sie in den Raum für Zauberkunst gelangten und sie sich zwei Reihen vor Riddle zu Mia setzten konnte, die ihren Bruder zu Diesem schickte. Hermine lächelte ihr dankbar zu, bevor sie ihre Sachen aus der Tasche holte. Sie hatte zwar durch den die gesamte Unterrichtsstunde das Gefühl, dass ihr mit Blicken ein Loch in den Rücken gebrannt wurde. Doch das half ihr dabei sich auf das zu wappnen, was passieren würde wenn sie ihm wieder direkt gegenüber stehen würde.

Schon in der nächsten Stunde verliess sie ihr Glück, als sie in das Kellergewölbe trat in dem sie Zaubertränke haben würde. Ein deutlich jüngerer Slughorn, jedoch mit dem selben Bauchumfang stand am Eingang und passte sie ab um mit ihr über ihre vorherigen Erfahrungen in Zaubertränken zu sprechen. Als er bemerkte, dass sie in den Vorjahren immer Ohnegleichs erhalten hatte schickte er sie in die letzte Reihe um die nächste Gruppenarbeit mit einem gleichwertigen Partner ausführen zu können. Sie hätte fluchen können, als ihr klar wurde, dass der Professor damit nur einen gemeint haben konnte. Tom Riddle sass in der letzten Reihe und blickte sie, wenn man sich von ihm täuschen lies, freundlich an. Doch sie kannte sein Talent zur Täuschung und jetzt, da sie sich bewusst auf ihn achtete, entging ihr nicht, dass sein Lächeln seine Augen nicht erreichte. Mit etwas zittrigen Knien setzte sie sich neben ihn, sie war froh, dass Professor Slughorn sie solange aufgehalten hatte, dass er direkt mit dem Unterricht begann und Tom so keine Gelegenheit haben würde sie einfach so anzusprechen.

Sie konzentrierte sich so sehr auf den Unterricht, dass sie für eine kurze Zeit vergessen konnte, wer da neben ihr sass. Der Unterricht von Professor Slughorn war zwar nicht so spannend wie bei Professor Snape, dafür waren die Hausaufgaben sogar noch umfassender. Sie war froh darüber, denn so musste sie nicht vorgeben etwas zu tun, sondern konnte während den Brauzeiten wirklich etwas erledigen. Sie war so konzentriert darauf ihn zu ignorieren und sich in die Arbeit zu stürzen, dass sie fast aufgeschrien hätte, als er sie ansprach. ,,Ihr Trank ist doch auch fertig oder? Bei Professor Slughorn darf man fertige Tränke 15 Minuten vor Beendigung der Stunde abgeben und dann gehen." Danach stand er auf und ging nach vorne, ein Blick auf seinen Arbeitsplatz zeigte ihr, dass dieser schon komplett sauber und aufgeräumt war, nur wenige Momente später, nachdem er seine Probe abgegeben hatte, war er auch schon zur Tür hinaus verschwunden. Sie überlegte einen Moment, entschied sich dann aber die Gelegenheit zu nutzen ohne andere Schlangen durch die Schule laufen zu können.

Sie atmete erleichtert aus, als sie aus dem Klassenraum trat und ihn nirgends entdecken konnte, sie wollte gerade in die Bibliothek loslaufen, als ihr ihr Fehler in diesem Plan einfiel. Niemand hatte ihr bis jetzt das Schloss gezeigt, dazu war gestern Abend und heute einfach keine Zeit gewesen. Wenn sie jetzt einfach so ohne Zögern in die Bibliothek ging, könnte das ziemlich auffällig sein. Sollte sie einfach in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen? ,,Wissen Sie nicht wo lang?" hörte sie auf einmal die dunkle Stimme viel zu nah an ihrem Ohr und sie konnte sich zwar das Schreien verkneifen, doch der reflexartige Griff zu ihrem Zauberstab und den herumwirbelnden Rückschritt nicht. Und so blickte sie eine Sekunde später in das Gesicht von Tom Riddle, der sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte und den Zauberstab vor seiner Nase ignorierte. ,,Entschuldigen Sie, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken." Sagte er, doch sie sah das belustigte Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Langsam und nur wiederwillig senkte sie ihren Zauberstab. ,,Soll ich Ihnen das Schloss zeigen?" fragte er und legte den Kopf etwas schief. Sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt ablehnen würde, wäre das nicht nur verdächtig, weil sie keinen Grund hatte, er könnte sich auch gekränkt fühlen. Und ein gekränkter zukünftiger Lord, war das Letzte, das sie wollte. ,,Nur die Bibliothek, bitte." Sagte sie und warf noch kurz einen Blick zurück, doch die Klassenzimmertür öffnete sich nicht, niemand kam heraus um sie zu retten. Sie gingen schweigend durch die Kerker. Sie spürte zwar seinen Blick auf sich, doch erst als sie die Treppe erreichten sprach er sie an. ,,Sie kommen also aus Frankreich?" sie nickte darauf hin nur, was ihn dazu veranlasste seine Augenbraue zu heben. ,,Dann waren Sie in Beauxbatons?" ,,Nein, ich wurde zu Hause unterrichtet." Erwidert sie knapp, eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, dann erhob sich seine tiefe Stimme wieder, zwar so sanft wie immer, doch mit einem eindeutig lauernden Unterton. ,,wie ist es so in Frankreich als Halbblut? Ich habe gehört, Grindelwald macht vor der Grenze nicht mehr Halt. Ein sehr interessanter Mann finden Sie nicht auch?"

Sie blieb wie versteinert stehen, zwang sich ihn anzusehen und musterte ihn kalt, sie sah eindeutig ein belustigtes Funkeln in seinen Augen. Sie hätte ihm am liebsten gesagt, dass sie nur schlimme Dinge erlebt, sondern auch getan hatte und ihm danach den einen oder anderen Fluch demonstriert. Doch sie Mass sich zur Ruhe, es hätte keinen Sinn, ihn zu provozieren, so wie er sie provozierte. Sie kannte dieses Verhalten von Draco Malfoy zu genüge, wenn sie sich darauf ein liess würde sie nur verlieren können. Deswegen straffte sie ihre Schultern und liess ihre Stimme so emotionslos klingen, wie es ihr in dieser Situation möglich war. ,,Sie hatten sich angeboten mir den Weg zur Bibliothek zu zeigen, doch wenn Sie das nur getan hatten um sich an meiner Lebensgeschichte zu ergötzen, lege ich keinen Wert auf ihre Gesellschaft. Entschuldigen Sie mich, ich finde sicher jemand anderes, der mir den Weg zur Bibliothek zeigt." Mit diesen Worten wendete sie sich von ihm ab, unterdrückte den Drang ihm nicht den Rücken zu zudrehen und sprang mit einem kleinen Hopser auf eine Treppe, die sich gerade wegbewegte und wie sie wusste in den dritten Stock führen würde, sie kannte zwar dort einen Geheimgang der in den Stock der Bibliothek führte, doch sie würde ihn nicht benutzten, noch war es zu auffällig und auch wenn er ihr in den nächsten zehn Minuten nicht folgen konnte, wusste sie nicht, ob er es danach tun würde.

Als sie den Gang betrat und seine bohrenden Blicke nicht mehr im Rücken spürte atmete sie erleichtert auf und blickte sich dann um. In ihrer Schulzeit war dieser Bereich zuerst abgesperrt gewesen und danach für den Schulbetrieb nicht benutz worden. In dieser Zeit hingen hier viele Bilder, die sie nur in anderen Teilen des Schlosses so gesehen hatte. /na bitte, hier sind viele, die ich als Alibi nach dem Weg fragen kann/ dachte sie mit einem grimmigen Lächeln. Was sie in ihrer Zeit über Bilder gelehrt hatte, war nicht nur, dass sie immer wussten wo sich gewisse Schüler befanden, wenn sie sie finden wollten, sondern auch, dass ihnen die meisten Schüler zuwider waren, weil sie einfach nur lärmend durch die Gänge gingen und ausser Spott nicht viel für die Personen in den Rahmen übrig hatten. Wenn man sich jedoch die Zeit nahm freundlich mit ihnen zu sein und ab und zu ein paar Worte mit ihnen zu wechseln öffneten sie einem nicht nur Türen wie beim Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum, sie erzählten einem auch Dinge über das Schloss, die in keinem Buch zu finden waren.

Also schritt sie mit langsamen Schritten den in den Gang hinein und lächelte die Bilder freundlich an, oder grüsste leise, darauf bedacht freundlich, aber auch etwas schüchtern zu wirken. Sie trat an das Bild eines älteren Zauberers, mit einem senfgelben Umhang, der sich mit seinen rötlichen Haaren biss, es war nicht das erste im Gang, lag allerdings immer noch ziemlich am Anfang. Auf seinem Bild war ein Bücherregal abgebildet, in dem einige Löcher klafften und ein Stapel war im unteren rechten Bildrand zusehen, ausserdem las er gerade ein Buch. ,,Guten Tag, oh Entschuldigen Sie, ich wollte Sie nicht beim Lesen stören." Sagte sie und wandte sich zum Gehen. ,,Warten Sie junge Dame, Sie stören ganz und gar nicht." Rief sie das Bild zurück, sie unterdrückte ein Grinsen und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. ,,Ich möchte Sie wirklich nicht stören. Mein Name ist Hermine White und ich bin erst seit diesem Jahr an dieser Schule und scheine mich verlaufen zu haben. Aber Sie möchten sicherlich weiterlesen, Entschuldigen Sie nochmal die Störung." ,,Warten Sie Miss White, Mein Name lautet Sir McGensi und Sie stören mich überhaupt nicht, ich habe dieses Buch schon zur Genüge gelesen. Wohin wollten Sie denn?" ,,Wenn das so ist, können Sie mir sagen wo ich den Weg zur Bibliothek finden kann, wenn es Ihnen keine Umstände macht?" fragte sie höfflich und sogleich erhob er sich und wies mit seiner Hand in Richtung der geheimen Treppe, die in den vierten Stock führte. ,,Ich werde Sie ein Stück des Weges begleiten, ich wollte sowieso Mal wieder den Barron von Sederfield besuchen."

Und mit diesen Worten schritt er aus seinem Bild heraus um in einem kleineren Bild mit einer Wiese und einer Kuh aufzutauchen die nur den Blick hob und dann weiter frass. Im Bild daneben sassen eine Gruppe älterer Herren um einen Tisch herum und tranken Wein. Überschwänglich wurde ihr die Gruppe vorgestellt und sie winkte lächelnd zurück. Fünf Bilder später war sie überzeugt das richtige Bild ausgewählt zu haben, McGensi stellte sie jedem Bild vor und sie musste nur lächeln. Manchmal blieben sie ein paar Minuten stehen und sprachen ein paar Worte. Und auch wenn sie für den Gang etwas mehr als eine Stunde gebraucht hatte und es vor dem Mittagessen nicht mehr in die Bibliothek schaffen würde, war sie nicht traurig darüber. Es war eine schöne Begrüssungsrunde gewesen und auch noch jetzt winkten ihr immer wieder ein paar Bilder freundlich zu. ,,Soll ich Sie nach oben begleiten?" fragte sie McGensi, doch sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. ,,Es war mir eine grosse Freude sie kennenzulernen und ich werde sie alle sicher bald wieder besuchen kommen, doch ich befürchte, dass meine Zeit vor dem Mittagessen nicht mehr reicht, aber ich danke Ihnen von Herzen für Ihre Hilfe." Mit einem breiten und ehrlichen Lächeln verabschiedete sie sich, schob den Vorhang beiseite und stieg die Treppe nach oben. Vor der Bibliothek blieb sie einen Moment stehen, doch mit schwerem Herzen ging sie daran vorbei und lief zu den bewegenden Treppen.

Sie lies sich neben Mia nieder, welche schon fast fertig gegessen hatte, die sie mit vollem Mund fragend ansah und dann schnell runterschluckte. ,,Wo warst du denn? Wir hatten schon Angst, du hättest dich verlaufen." ,,ich hatte eine nette Unterhaltung und darüber die Zeit vergessen." Antwortete sie lächelnd, während sie ihren Teller belud, sich der Blicke der drei Mini Todesser wie sie sie im Stillen nannte durchaus bewusst. Viel Zeit zum Essen blieb ihr nicht und Mia liess sie vorübergehend in Ruhe essen und zog sie danach mit zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde. Sie liefen zusammen über die Wiese Richtung Gewächshäuser, die anderen Klassenkameraden waren schon bei diesen angelangt und warteten auf Einlass. ,,Hattest Du jetzt schon Gelegenheit das Schoss zu erkunden, oder soll ich es Dir nach dem Unterricht zeigen?" fragte sie und Hermine willigte freudig ein.

So machten sich die beiden jungen Frauen nach der letzten Schulstunde des Tages und vor dem Abendessen auf den Weg das Schloss zu erkunden. Hermine fiel immer wieder auf, dass das Schoss ganz anders wirkte als zu ihrer Zeit, doch sie liebte es, das alte vertraute Gemäuer mit neuen Augen betrachten zu können. Sie waren gerade im fünften Stock in einem Gespräch über die Eigenarten der bewegenden Treppen, als sie an einem Gemälde vorbeigingen und Hermine einfach stehen blieb. Sie runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete das Bild vor sich genau, es zeigte eine Blumenwiese mit knallpinken Blumen, es sah fast wie ein Teppich aus, im Hintergrund war ein Wald zu erkennen und ein einzelnes Einhorn blickte zwischen den Stämmen hervor. ,,Oh, wir haben Glück, normalerweise sieht man das Einhorn nie um diese Zeit." Sagte Mia gerade und wollte dann weitergehen, doch Hermine regte sich nicht. Sie kannte dieses Bild, zu ihrer Zeit hatte es in der Nähe des Vertrauensschülerbad gehangen, doch irgendetwas daran war ganz und gar nicht so wie zu ihrer Zeit, so wusste aber nicht was. Unsicher und immer noch darauf blicken lief sie Mia hinterher, die schon ein paar Meter zwischen sich gebracht hatte und jetzt zu ihr zurücksah. Das Gefühl, dass sie etwas übersah und irgendetwas anders ist als zu ihrer Zeit liess sie nicht los. Es machte sie fast wütend, es war wie wenn einem ein Name auf der Zunge lag und man ihn nicht aussprechen konnte.

Als sie danach am Slytherintisch sassen und auf das Aufdecken des Essens warteten, war sie immer noch in Gedanken bei dem Bild, es war nicht das Einzige das ihr seltsam vorgekommen war, sie hatte auf ihrem Rundgang noch fünf weitere entdeckt, bei denen sie sicher war, dass sie anders waren als zu ihrer Zeit, obwohl sich dieselben Personen in den selben Situationen darauf abgebildet waren. ,,Miss White, ist alles in Ordnung?" wurde sie gefragt, als sie aufblickte wäre sie vor Schreck fast zusammengezuckt, ihr gegenüber sass Tom Riddle und musterte sie wieder mit seinem interessierten Blick. Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er sich hingesetzt hatte, genau so wenig, wie Malfoy der jetzt auf der rechten Seite von ihr sass. ,,Ja, alles wunderbar danke." Erwiderte sie knapp und blickte wieder auf ihren Teller, schob die Bohnen lustlos darauf herum ,,Was fasziniert Sie denn so, dass Sie darüber das Essen vergessen?" fragte er weiter, kurz verkrampften sich der Griff um ihre Gabel. ,,Ich versuche mir die verschiedenen Klassenräume und Wege zu merken, ich will vermeiden, dass ich immer auf Jemanden angewiesen bin, wenn ich etwas suche." Antwortete sie mit einem abschätzigen Blick auf ihn, wendete sie sich danach dem Essen zu und gab weiter den Anschein von grösster Beschäftigung vor.

Als sie jedoch nach der Schüssel mit Karotten griff und den Blick ihres Gegenübers bemerkte, blickte sie doch auf. Sie blickten sich einen Moment in die Augen und dann spürte sie es. Er versuchte in ihren Geist einzudringen, er war nicht so geschickt wie Dumbledore, doch hatte er Legimentik schon so gut im Griff, dass es keine Schmerzen verursachte. Sich herausgefordert fühlend, unterbrach sie den Blickkontakt nicht, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht schlich, bevor sie ihn mit etwas mehr Kraft als notwendig gewesen wäre wieder hinaus katapultierte. Seine Augenbrauen wanderten wie so oft nach oben, doch dieses Mal eindeutig bewundernd.

Er legte seinen Kopf schräg und musterte sie jetzt eindeutig interessiert. ,,Interessant." Murmelte er, doch so, dass sie es hören konnte. ,,Unhöflich, wäre meine Bezeichnung dafür." Antwortet sie mit ruhiger, aber eisiger Stimme. Die Tatsache, dass sie ihn so leicht aus ihrem Geist hatte fernhalten können gab ihr neuen Mut. ,,Doch es scheint mir immer mehr, dass sie es darauf anlegen unhöflich zu wirken." Endete sie, wandte sich wieder dem Essen zu und strafte ihn für das restliche Essen mit Missachtung.

Die Anderen, die die Szene gerade mitbekommen aber nicht verstanden hatten sahen sich etwas ratlos an, wagten allerdings nicht etwas zu sagen. Nachdem sie ihren Teller aufgegessen hatte und sie sah, dass Mia neben ihr sich gerade einen Nachtisch auflud, beschloss sie sich lange genug den Blicken des zukünftigen dunklen Lords ausgesetzt zu haben. ,,Ich gehe schon mal vor um mit den Hausaufgaben anfangen." Sagte sie und erhobt sich, ohne Riddle noch einmal an zu blicken. Sie spürte nicht nur seine Blicke im Rücken als die auf dem Weg zum Portal war. Ihr Herz raste wie wild, doch sie war sehr stolz auf sich, dass sie es ohne Stolpern schaffte die Grosse Halle zu verlassen.

Als die Türen hinter ihr ins Schloss fielen und sie die Halle durchquerte, blieb sie bei dem in den Boden eingelassenen Wappen von Hogwarts stehen. Die Farben waren viel kräftiger als zu ihrer Zeit da war sie sich sicher und auch wenn sie wusste, dass die Erfolgschancen gegen null gingen und sie nicht viel Zeit haben würde, da jederzeit jemand aus der Halle kommen könnte, musste sie es einfach versuchen. Mit einem Kloss im Hals überwand sie die Linien des Wappens und stellte sich genau darauf. ,,Bitte, schick mich zurück. Ich kann nicht hier bleiben. Bitte schick mich zurück in meine Zeit. Bitte. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass ich zurückkehre. Bitte." Flüsterte sie mit inbrünstiger und doch zitternder Stimme. Doch wie erwartet geschah nichts, auch das Flüstern, dass sie bei ihrer Reise gehört hatte blieb aus.

Hinter ihr wurde das Stimmengewirr aus der Halle grösser als jemand die Tür öffnete. Sie lief wieder los, hoffend das dem hinter ihr nicht auffallen würde, dass sie beim Wappen stehen geblieben war oder es auf ihre mangelnden Kenntnisse über das Schloss schieben würde. Es war seltsam für sie die Treppe nach unten zu nehmen anstatt die, welche nach oben in die Türme führten. In den Kerkergängen hingen sehr wenige Bilder und nur von ehemaligen Schülern, die in ihren Slytherinumhängen mit hocherhobenem Hauptes auf die jetzigen Schüler hinabsahen. Die Bilder im dritten Stock hatten sie gewarnt mit ihnen ein Gespräch beginnen zu wollen, obwohl sie es von sich aus wahrscheinlich auch nicht getan hätte.

Sie wäre gerne in die Bibliothek gegangen, doch ihre Schulbücher waren in ihrem Schlafsaal und wenn sie ehrlich war, war sie auch etwas erschöpft. Ihr magisches Level war noch nicht wieder vollständig hergestellt und ihre Schilde ständig oben zu halten brauchte zwar nicht viel Kraft, hatte aber trotzdem einen erschöpfende Wirkung. Der Gemeinschaftsraum lag verlassen vor ihr als sie ihn betrat. Sie holte ihre Bücher, bezog einen Tisch in der Ecke und begann mit den Hausaufgaben, die sie heute bekommen hatten. Es war zum Glück noch nicht viel und den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke hatte sie im Unterricht fast beenden können, so dass sie nur noch einige Zutaten auflisten und ihre Vergleiche notieren musste.

Sie hatte gerade ihren Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde begonnen, als die ersten Slytherins den Raum betraten. Sie bemerkte schnell, dass ihr Tisch gut gewählt gewesen war, den die Wenigstens bemerkten sie in der Ecke überhaupt und auch Mia blickte sich zuerst suchend um, bevor sie mit Magenta auf sie zutrat. ,,Hier hast du dich versteckt. Wie weit bist du?" ,,Zaubertränke habe ich fertig und der Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde ist auch zur Hälfte fertig." Als Stille einkehrte, blickte sie auf und sah in zwei ungläubige Gesichter. ,,Wir haben erst den ersten Tag und du hast schon die Aufgaben für Mitte Woche fertig, bist du sicher, dass du nicht nach Ravenclaw gehörst?" Fragte Magenta, Hermine lächelte sie nur geheimnisvoll an und schrieb dann weiter ihren Aufsatz zu Ende. Mia seufzte, holte dann doch ihre Sachen und setzte sich zu ihr, während Magenta zuerst unsicher zusah und sich dann etwas lustlos zu ihnen gesellte.

Hogwarts Pov

Er hatte die flehenden zittrigen Worte gehört und sein Verdacht, dass sie der rechtmässige Hüter von Hogwarts war erhärteten sich. Nicht nur wegen den Worten seines alten Freundes, dem sprechenden Hut, sondern weil ihn eine Wärme erfüllt hatte als sie auf seinem Wappen stand, die er noch nie gespürt hatte. Doch wenn er sie zurückgeschickt hatte, wieso dann in diese Zeit und nicht zwei Jahre vorher, bevor seine Schilde ins Wanken geraten waren? Oder vor der ersten Begegnung mit diesem Mann der ihn getäuscht hatte? Er verstand weder die junge Frau, noch sein späteres Ich.

Was ihn auch verwirrte waren die Banne, die auf ihr lagen, er hatte solche Banne noch nie gesehen. Er würde wirklich gerne mit ihr sprechen, doch er konnte es einfach nicht riskieren erneut getäuscht zu werden. Es waren gefährliche Zeiten und er spürte die wachsende Angst, welche sich von Aussen langsam den Landesgrenzen von England näherte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass dieser Grindelwald nicht nach England kommen würde. Er hatte keine Zeit sich mit den Gefühlen von ängstlichen und traurigen Schülern zu beschäftigen. Er musste Kraft tanken nach dem Vorfall mit dem Ravenclaw Mädchen im letzten Jahr und wenn er sein volles Magiepotenzial wieder hatte, würde er sich auch um diesen Fluch in seinen Schilden kümmern können. Doch jetzt richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die braunhaarige junge Frau, welche seine Neugierde geweckt hatte.

Als er sie beobachtete, wie sie in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum sass und lernte, fiel ihm auf, dass auch jemand anderes grosses Interesse an ihr hatte. Es erstaunte ihn nicht, dass diese stolze Schlange sie bemerkt hatte, schliesslich war sie eine bemerkenswerte Persönlichkeit. Es erstaunte ihn, dass der junge Mann anscheinend nicht wusste wie er mit ihr umgehen soll, da er es sich gewohnt war, dass ihn alle bewunderten und ihm mit grossem Respekt gegenüber traten. Es freute ihn sehr, dass es jetzt anscheinend jemanden gab, der sich weder von seinem Aussehen, noch von seiner schlechten Meinung Menschen betreffend einschüchtern liess.

Amüsiert beobachtete er in den folgenden Wochen die verstohlenen Blicke des Schlangenoberhauptes und die kalte Schulter der neuen Schülerin. Er war sich sicher, dass dies ein sehr unterhaltsames Schuljahr werden würde. Und sollte sich der Erbe Slytherins noch einmal so ungehörig ihr gegenüber verhalten, würde er ihn dieses Mal länger auf den sich bewegenden Treppen festhalten. Er spielte auch kurz mit dem Gedanken ihn dem abgelegten Teil der Kerker verschwinden zu lassen. Doch das würde schwierig werden, da er als Gründererbe auch eine gewisse Befugnis über ihn hatte, wenn auch nur eine schwache. Ausserdem waren die Schlagabtäusche mit der jungen Frau viel interessanter zu beobachten und würden den jungen Mann wahrscheinlich mehr aus der Bahn werfen, als eine Nacht in den Gängen des Kerkers. So beschloss er sich vorläufig nicht ein zu mischen.

Er war wirklich gespannt, was sie alles noch anstellen würde. Oder wozu sich der Gründererbe noch verleiten lassen würde. Zu gerne hätte er sich jetzt etwas von diesem Po Corn gehabt um die Show richtig geniessen zu können. Er wusste zwar nicht genau was das war, aber ein Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff redete seit drei Wochen davon, dass man ohne diese Po Corn kein Ereignis anständig geniessen konnte.

Aber auch ohne diese seltsame Knabberei der Muggel war die Vorstellung, die sich ihm von Tag zu Tag bot herrlich mit anzusehen. Er war überzeugt, auch wenn man das ganze Schloss bis auf die Beiden leeren würde, würde ihm dennoch nicht langweilig werden.


	6. 5 Kapitel die Löwin in der Schlangengru

Hallo zusammen, schon sind wieder zwei Wochen um, ich hoffe ihr freut euch genau so auf das neue Kapitel, wie ich mich darauf freue es hochzuladen!

Nun sind die beiden Hauptprotagonisten aufeinander getroffen, ich versuche immer sie nicht zu OC zu machen, doch es ist nicht immer leicht. Da ich gefragt wurde: es werden immer wieder Situationen aus Toms Sicht geschrieben werden und ich versuche bei seinen Gedanken nicht zu viele Spoiler einzubauen.

Auch Hogwarts versuche ich immer so einzubauen, dass es nicht nur eine Wiederholung des bereits gelesenen ist, es wird aber auch Kapitel geben, wo ich es nicht einbauen werde. Ausser ihr überhäuft mich jetzt mit Protest Kommentare deswegen ;-)

so nun ist genug gequatscht. viel Spass mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

,,..." jemand spricht  
/.../ jemand denkt  
~...~ Parsel

5\. Kapitel die Löwin in der Schlangengrube

Hogwarts pov

Das Schuljahr hatte hektisch wie immer angefangen, er liebte das stetige Getrampel und getuschel in seinen Gängen und Fluren. Es war immer wieder eine reine Freude, den Erstklässlern bei ihren ersten Rundgängen zu zusehen und ihre faszinierten überwältigten Gesichter zu betrachten. Er musste sich immer zusammen reissen um seine kleinsten Schützlingen nicht zu erschrecken, in dem er ihnen ein paar seiner Spielereien zeigte. Zu gut mochte er sich daran erinnern, wie vor fünf Jahren eine Gruppe schreiend vor seiner singenden Ritterrüstung davongerannt war. Oder die kleine Huffelpuff, der auf seinen Treppen schlecht geworden ist, nur weil er sie besonders schnell drehen wollte.

Auch machte er sich mit den verschiedenen neuen Haustieren vertraut, er begrüsste die die knapp dreissig neuen Eulen, Falken und sogar einen Adler im Eulenturm und sendete ihnen die Koordinaten der Schutzbanne von Hogwarts, so wussten diese immer wo sie durch diese durchfliegen konnten, in welchen Gebieten sie sich sonst aufhalten durften und ab wann sie das Gelände verlassen hatten. Einer der Ravenclaw Schüler hatte eine Spinne in seinem Schlafsaal versteckt, obwohl das eigentlich nicht gestattet war. Auch mit dieser setzte er sich in Verbindung, er erfuhr, dass die Spinne einmal dem Bruder des Jungen gehört hatte, welcher verstorben war. Er sprach lange mit ihr, sie versprach ihm nicht durch das Schloss zu streifen und so entschied er, dass sie bleiben könne.

Die fünf neuen Kniesel besuchte er auch alle mit seinen Gedanken, Kniesel waren ein lustiges Völkchen, dachten immer nur ans Essen, ausser ihnen kam etwas seltsam vor, dann waren sie hochkonzentriert. Es gab einige Kniesel in der Schule, doch sie alle wussten, dass sie einander akzeptieren mussten, wenn sie nicht für ein paar Tage vom Gelände verwiesen werden wollten. Reviermarkierungen gab es auch nicht, da das gesamte Gelände sein Revier war und er den Kniesel nur die Zimmer oder Betten ihrer Halter als Revier gewährte. Das klang vielleicht hart, doch nach dem Vorfall 1865 als man durch keinen Gang mehr gehen konnte, ohne in ein anderes Knieselrevier zu gelangen und diese zum Teil die Schüler nicht durchliessen hatte er diese Regelung aufgestellt.

Eine Slytherinschülerin hatte es sogar gewagt ein Murtlap mit zu bringen, diese Tiere waren zwar nicht gefährlich und er selbst hatte zwei Pärchen auf seinem Gelände, doch da sie so zeitinvestiv waren, wurden sie von der Schulleitung nicht geduldet. Schweren Herzens liess er ein anonymes Schreiben auf dem Tisch des Hauslehrers erscheinen, dieser würde sich dann der Angelegenheit annehmen.

Die anderen neuen Haustiere, wie die drei Kröten, die fünf Ratten oder den Knuddelmuffs stellten kein Problem dar, ihnen sagte er nur, dass sie nicht unbeaufsichtigt in den Gängen herumlaufen sollten. Sonst gingen die ersten Schulwochen wie jedes Jahr etwa gleich von statten, natürlich behielt er auch die Braunhaarige immer im Blick, die sich den einen oder anderen Schlagabtausch mit dem Erben von Slytherin lieferte.

Hermine Pov

Sie sass alleine in der Bibliothek, in einer abgeschiedenen und etwas versteckten Ecke unweit der verbotenen Abteilung. Um sie herum waren mehrere Bücherstapel, die ihr noch einen weiteren Schutz vor ungewünschten Augen boten. Doch das Buch, welches sie auf dem Tisch vor sich hatte, war in Vergessenheit geraten, vergessen waren die Banne und ihre Erkennungsmerkmale, ihre Gedanken waren abgeschweift zu den letzten Wochen, die sie jetzt hier in dieser Zeit verbracht hatte.

Die Wochen waren ereignislos an ihr vorbeigegangen, sie hatte sich schnell an Riddle und seine Anhänger gewöhnt, er war nicht bösartig oder grausam, wie sie gedacht hatte. Sie sass in einigen Fächern neben ihm und er war sehr umgänglich, auch wenn sie nicht viel miteinander redeten. Er hatte einen ganz anderen Bezug zu Magie als sie, wenn er seinen Zauberstab benutzte, wirkte es nicht, als ob er ein Werkzeug benutzte, sondern viel eher, als sei es eine Verlängerung seines Armes. Auch wenn der Unterricht für sie nicht schwierig war, so schaffte er es dennoch regelmässig sie zu übertreffen. Immer wenn es geschah, lächelte er sie wissend an, als ob er genau wissen würde, dass es an ihrem Stolz kratzte, doch er liess nie eine Bemerkung in diese Richtung fallen.

Es gab an dem jungen Tom Riddle viele Dinge, die sie die Angst vor dem zukünftigen dunklen Lord gegenüber vergessen liess. Es war allgemein eine seltsame Zeit für sie, niemand sprach vom Krieg. Sowohl der Krieg in der Muggelwelt mit Hitler, wie auch Grindelwald verursachten hier im fernen England, hinter den sicheren Mauern von Hogwarts, keine Angst. Man hatte zwar Geschichten gehört, doch da man nicht selbst davon betroffen war, wendete man sich anderen Dingen zu.

Der Umgang unter den Schülern war auch ganz anders als sie es kannte, Freunde duzten sich, doch alle anderen wurden gesiezt, auch wenn sie gleich alt waren. Das liess gegen Aussen ein Bild falscher Wertschätzung dem Gegenüber erscheinen. Eine weitere erschreckende Sache, die in der ersten Woche fast dazu geführt hätte, dass sie aufgeflogen wäre, war die Tatsache, dass hier in dieser Zeit Magische Wesen noch völlig normal in die Zauberergemeinschaft integriert waren. Anstatt sich wie zu ihrer Zeit zu verstecken, waren viele Gruppen derselben Gattung zusammen unterwegs, sie sahen zwar ausserhalb der Gemeinschaftsräume wie Menschen, machten jedoch in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum kein Geheimnis daraus, dass sie in Wirklichkeit keine waren. Auch wenn sie der einfachheitshalber auch dort oft ihre Banne oder Verschleierungen nicht lösten.

Das erschreckendste daran war, dass die ach so stolzen Reinblütler für viele von ihnen nichts wert waren, weil sie, wie sie es ausdrückten, zu den Menschen gehörten. Muggelgeborene standen zwar immer noch an der aller untersten Stelle, aber sie waren nicht mehr die Einzigen die Spott und Demütigung ertragen mussten. Auch wenn der Umgang alles in allem freundlicher war, als den denn sie von den Reinblütlern aus ihrer Zeit kannte.

Sie hätte es vielleicht interessant gefunden, sich darüber zu amüsieren, dass die so stolzen Reinblütler aus ihrer Zeit gar keine Reinblütler waren, nun ja jedenfalls keine Menschlichen Reinblütler. Auch die Tatsache, dass die Familie Malfoy eindeutig ihre Blutlinie über die nächsten 50 Jahre verdünnen wird- da die Velagene bei Draco Malfoy nicht überhandgenommen hatten- hätte sie zu ihrer Zeit als Anlass zu einer spöttischen Bemerkung genutzt. Doch hier, an diesem Ort und zu dieser Zeit, erschienen ihr solchen trivialen Fakten sinnlos.

Aber für sie war es einfach surreal hier in einem Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen und ihre Klassenkameraden am Tisch neben sich über die Ereignisse bei den Wasserwesen, den Preisen von Blutsteinen oder dem Zyklus des Mondes diskutieren zu hören. Da sie Remus so gut kannte, hatte sie keine Angst vor den Werwölfen, obwohl es in Slytherin fünf Stück von ihnen gab und zu ihrem Schrecken die Lestrange Zwillinge dazugehörten. Malfoy war eine Veela, was sie nicht überraschte bei den Gerüchten in ihrer Zeit, die Familie Zabini endstammte einer alten Linie von Wasserwesen, womit sie wirklich nie gerechnet hätte. Was genau Tom Riddle war, war sie sich noch nicht sicher, doch von seinem Verhalten her tippte sie auf Vampir. Obwohl sie immer gedacht hatte, dass er auch ein Halbblut sei. Sie wusste nicht, ob die damaligen Informationen falsch gewesen waren, sie sich jetzt täuschte oder etwas ganz anderes dahinter steckte.

Ihre Gedanken gingen zurück an ein Ereignis vor ein paar Wochen, als Riddle sie nach Verwandlung auf dem Weg zur Grossen Halle aufgehalten und sie zur Rede gestellt hatte, was ihr Problem mit ihm sei. Ihr lief es immer noch kalt den Rücken herunter, wenn sie an die Begegnung dachte.  
Er hatte sie einfach am Arm gepackt und in eine dunkle Nische gezogen. Viel zu nah hatte er bei ihr gestanden und da er ihren linken Arm in seiner Hand hielt, kam sie nicht an ihren Zauberstab ran. Die Kälte der Steinmauer hinter ihr hatte sich sofort durch ihre Uniform gefressen und ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt, dass er dabei direkt vor ihr gestanden hatte, hatte die Sache nur verschlimmert.

,,Was soll das Riddle?" hatte sie ihn angefaucht um ihre Nervosität zu verbergen und versuchte ihren Arm aus seinem festen, fast schmerzhaften Griff zu ziehen, doch er war erbarmungslos und lies sie nicht frei. Umfasste ihr Handgelenkt sogar etwas fester und kesselte sie noch etwas mehr ein, indem er seine zweite Hand neben ihr an die Wand legte. ,,Seit Sie hier sind, habe ich das Gefühl, dass Sie etwas gegen mich haben und es darauf anlegen mich zu reizen. Und ich will jetzt wissen wieso." sagte er bedrohlich und ihr Herz fing an zu rasen. Es stimmte, sie war jeder seiner Bemerkungen mit Abscheu oder mit Sarkasmus begegnet, doch das war ein Schutz gewesen, damit sie ihre Angst vor ihm verstecken konnte. Verzweifelt suchte sie nach einer Begründung ohne sich zu verraten, sie konnte ihm ja schlecht vorwerfen Lord Voldemort zu sein und er wusste ja noch gar nichts von den grauenhaften Dingen, die er einmal tun würde.

Sie blickte in die kalten grauen Augen, die sie so sehr an Draco Malfoy erinnerte. Und dann machte er den Fehler, zu versuchen in ihren Geist zu dringen. Es war kein schmerzhafter Versuch, allerdings half ihr die Wut, die dadurch in ihr hochflammte. Sie schmiss ihn so brutal aus ihrem Geist, dass er unbewusst zwei Schritte zurück stolperte und sie mit sich zog, als er mit dem Rücken seinerseits an die Mauer stiess lies er sie los. Durch seinen Ruck aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, musste sie sich an seinem Oberkörper abstützen um nicht zu fallen, sie drückte sich schnell wieder von ihm weg und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Wütend und mit all der Abscheu, den sie für sein späteres Ich fühlte blickte sie ihn an, ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und ihr Handgelenk schmerzte etwas. ,,sie fragen mich was ich gegen sie habe? Ich hasse Leute, die einfach so in fremde Gedanken eindringen weil sie das Gefühl haben, dass sie sich alles erlauben können. Jede Frage oder Aussage, die du in meiner Gegenwart getroffen hast war nicht ehrlich gemeint. Ist es da wirklich verwunderlich, dass ich dir mit Feindseligkeit gegenübertrete. Du willst, dass ich dich nicht so behandle? Fein! Dann rede nicht mit mir, wenn du es nicht ehrlich meinst!" dann hatte sie sich umgedreht, war davon gehastet und hatte sich in einem Geheimgang versteckt. Lange hatte sie gebraucht, bis sich ihr rasendes Herz beruhigt hatte und sie sich sicher war, dass sie nicht in Tränen ausbrechen würde, dann hatte sie sich aufgerappelt und war in den Kerker gegangen um ihre Schulsachen zu holen, das Mittagessen hatte sie sowieso verpasst.

Er hatte sie danach nur noch einmal angesprochen und sie danach in Ruhe gelassen und auch nicht wieder versucht in ihren Geist zu dringen, nachdem sich ihm bei seinem nächsten Ansprechversuch die kalte Schulter gezeigt hatte. Sie hatte mit einem Angriff in einem dunklen Gang gerechnet, doch entgegen dem Bild das sie von ihm hatte, war er ruhig geblieben und sogar die Blicke, wenn er sie im Unterricht schlug blieben aus. Augenscheinlich hatte er sein Interesse an ihr verloren. Sie war mehr als froh darüber, denn obwohl sie die Bibliothek nach allen Büchern über Zeitreisen durchsucht hatte, war ihre Beute, die sie heimlich mit ihrer Bodenlosentasche herausgeschmuggelt hatte, erschreckend gering. Sie hatte fünf Bücher, die sie immer bei sich trug, genau wie die Tasche mit ihrem ganzen Hab und Gut, sie hatte noch keinen Raum für ihre Nachforschungen gefunden, sie hatte zwar schon einige Gelegenheiten gehabt alleine durch das Schloss zu streifen, die ersten zwei Sonntage hatte sie als Vorwand zur Erkundung des Schlosses verwendet, die meisten Bilder kannten sie jetzt auch vom Namen her, doch sie konnte sie schlecht nach einem versteckten Raum fragen, denn kein Schüler oder Lehrer finden würde. Das wäre dann doch zu auffällig.

Obwohl sie sich keine Freunde machen wollte, fand Mia sie immer wenn sie sie suchte, was sehr wahrscheinlich an ihrem guten Geruchsinns lag und daher war sie noch mehr auf der Hut. Die Werwolffrau tauchte hin und wieder wie aus dem nichts auf und schien sie immer zu finden, wenn sie sie suchte. Sie war auch schon ein paar Mal auf der Krankenstation gewesen und hatte mit Madam Belton einen Tee getrunken und über verschiedene Dinge diskutiert. Die Medihexe war gar nicht so streng, wie sie immer wirkte, ausser man hatte eine Verletzung, da mutierte sie zu einer richtigen Glucke, doch mit ihr konnte sie wirklich interessante Gespräche über verschiedene Heilmethoden führen und sie war einer Runde Dippet explodieren nie abgeneigt.

Von den zukünftigen Todessern war es ausgerechnet Abraxas Malfoy, mit dem sie sich am besten verstand. Sie sassen in alte Runen nebeneinander und hatten so schon das eine oder andere interessante Gespräch geführt, auch wenn sie in diesen Momenten immer wieder den Blick von Riddle auf sich spürte, freute es sie sehr, dass sie jemanden gefunden hatte, mit dem sie über solche Themen reden konnte. Obwohl sie ausserhalb des Unterrichts nicht wirklich Kontakt hatten, sie war meistens alleine unterwegs oder mit Mia. Sie fühlte sich alles in allem viel wohler im Haus der Schlangen, als sie jemals für möglich gehalten hat. Eine kleine Stimme in ihr freute sich riesig über die Vorstellung Draco Malfoy eines Tages vorhalten zu können, dass sein Grossvater mit ihr angeregt über Aratmantik diskutiert habe und sie für eine angenehme Gesprächspartnerin hielt.

Sie hatte zwar noch jede Nacht Alpträume, doch sie zuckte nicht mehr jedes Mal zusammen, wenn man sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. Sie hatte sogar schon wieder das eine oder andere Mal aus vollem Herzen lachen können und egal was sie sich vorgenommen hatte, so hatte sich Mia schnell in ihr Herz geschlichen. Oft sassen sie nachdem sie die Hausaufgaben erledigt hatten auf einem der Sofas zusammen und sprachen über verschiedene Dinge. Es störte sie auch nicht mehr, wenn in solchen Momenten Tom und seine Clique auftauchten und sich zu ihnen setzten. Da Mia ihren Bruder wirklich sehr mochte, hatte sie sich nicht dagegen gewehrt und sie bemerkte schnell, dass die Meisten von ihnen doch ganz nett sein konnten und je nach Thema auch recht unterhaltsam waren. Und solange Riddle seinen Mund hielt unterhielt sie sich normal mit ihnen.

Mia akzeptierte, dass sie nicht über ihre Vergangenheit reden wollte. Inzwischen wussten oder glaubten zumindest alle, dass sie ein Halbblut war, doch es war eher eine Nebensache für die Meisten, zählte sie hier in Slytherin so einfach zu der Kategorie Mensch und mit den anderen Häusern hatte sie nicht wirklich Kontakt. Während in Rawenclav ein anderer grosser Teil von magischen Wesen, meistens weissmagische, zu finden war, waren in Gryffindor und Hufflepuff in den letzten Jahren ein beträchtlicher Teil von menschlichen Zauberern und Hexen in den unteren Jahrgängen zu finden. Und wirklich mit den Schlangen sprechen, wollte auch hier in dieser Zeit niemand. Mit Wehmut dachte sie sich, dass sie auf eine gewisse Art verstehen konnte, dass die Slytherins immer unter sich blieben, wenn sich die Gegenseite so schwer damit tat überhaupt ein paar Wörtern mit ihnen zu wechseln. Natürlich entschuldigte sie nicht die dadurch zum Teil entstandenen Streitereien, aber sie hatte auch gesehen, wie andere Häuser hier abschätzig auf normale Äusserungen von Slytherins reagierten.

War es in ihrer Zeit die Abneigung gegen Reinblütlern, war es hier die Angst der Menschen vor Magischen Wesen, die sie nicht erkannten und daher auch nicht wussten ob und was für eine Gefahr von ihnen ausging. Sie seufzte tief, es war doch immer dasselbe, was man nicht verstand machte den meisten Menschen Angst. Bei ihr hatte es zwar oft dazu geführt, dass sie mehr über etwas wissen wollte, doch in dieser Sache war sie wohl wirklich eine Ausnahme. Die normale Devise war, erst zerstören dann fragen. Denn was man nicht kannte konnte nur schlecht und gefährlich sein, war es dazu noch anders galt diese Regel doppelt. Sie fragte sich manchmal wieso sie überhaupt so gekämpft hatten, wenn doch das Urproblem die Angst und der Hass der Selbe blieb. Nur die Gesichter der Opfer und Täter änderten sich immer wieder. Sobald man jemanden fand, der schwächer als man selbst war, schwangen sich Menschen zu Königen auf und drückten die Anderen in den Staub.

Sie verurteilten einander wegen ihrer Hautfarbe, ihrem Geburtsort, ihrem Glauben und ihrem Blut, obwohl sie oft genug gesehen, gehört und gespürt hatte, dass das But bei ihnen allen dieselbe Farbe hatte, und jeder gleich weinte, wenn er jemanden geliebtes verloren hatte und jeder manchmal jemanden brauchte der einem festhielt, weil man vor Schmerz fast zerbrach. Sie wünschte sich oft so Jemanden, wenn sie früh morgens mit einem Schrei auf den Lippen aus einem Alptraum erwachte, doch es gab Niemanden, dem sie es erzählen konnte. Wenn sie nur einen Teil ihrer Vergangenheit preisgeben würde, würde das weitere Fragen nach sich ziehen. Fragen die sie weder beantworten wollte noch konnte.

Also schwieg sie und litt im Stillen, das hatte sie zwar in ihrer Zeit auch öfters gemacht, doch da hatte sie immer noch Harry gehabt, der ihr oft auch nur mit einem Blick oder einer sanften Berührung an der Schulter wieder neuen Mut machen konnte. Hier jedoch bemerkte sie, dass sie einfach von Tag zu Tag etwas blasser wurde, Mia beobachtete sie manchmal beim Essen, dass sie je länger sie hier war immer mehr lustlos vor sich auf dem Teller hin und her schob, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie die Kraft eigentlich brauchen würde, konnte sie sich nicht zum Essen überreden. Sie brauchte Ablenkung, wenn sie sich nur endlich in die Nachforschungen über ihre Zeitreise stürzen könnte, oder zumindest einen geeigneten Raum finden würde, wäre der ganze Druck auf ihren Schultern und das Gefühl von nutzloser Zeitverschwendung nicht ganz so gross.

Nur ihr übereifriger Arbeitsdrang und ihr Wissen aus den vorderen Jahren halfen ihr dabei, die Hausaufgaben zu bewältigen, obwohl es ihr wie eine hämische stumpfsinnige Arbeit vorkam. Ihr Antrieb war weg, sie sah den Sinn hintern den Hausaufgaben nicht mehr. Sie, miss know-it-all hatte keine Lust zu lernen. Nichts half ihr dabei ihr Problem zu lösen und wenn sie zurückkommen würde, wäre keiner dieser Zauber effektiv gegen die Todesser. Es war zum Verzweifeln.  
Was nützte ihr das Wissen über die Kriege der Zwerge hier in dieser Zeit? Was brachte es ihr zu lernen, wie man aus einer Katze ein Streichholz zauberte? Wenn interessierte es, wie man einen perfekten Schal zaubern konnte? Nichts davon konnte ihr bei ihrer Rückkehr helfen.

Die meisten Fächer waren gleich, wie zu ihrer Zeit, es gab nur drei Ausnahmen. Das erste Fach das sich zu ihrer Zeit unterschied war das Fach Verteidigung gegen Flüche und Banne. Anders als bei Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste, lernten sie hier sowohl sich gegen weiss oder schwarzmagische Tierwesen zu schützen, wie auch weisse und schwarzmagische Flüche und Banne zu erkennen und aufzulösen. Sie hatte mit Hilfe des Schulbuches versucht etwas mehr über den Bann, der anscheinend auf ihr lag zu erfahren, war aber bis jetzt gescheitert. Vielleicht sollte sie sich einfach nur auf ihr Zeitreiseproblem konzentrieren.

Das zweite Fach war der Benimmkurs für Mädchen, der ehrlich gesagt für nichts war und das erste Fach in ihrer Schulkarriere überhaupt, in dem sie sich nicht notierte und ihr ihre Noten gleichgültig waren. Ihre Aufsätze waren nur gerade lang genug, damit sie kein Nachsitzen bekam und keinen Zoll mehr.

Das dritte Fach, was für sie erstaunlicherweise gar nicht existierte, war Muggelkunde, da allerdings immer noch ein grosser Anteil der Schüler Wesen waren, war es nicht ganz so erstaunlich, wenn man darüber nachdachte. Allerdings gab es wiederum keine Kurse, die sich mit den Wesen und ihren Sitten beschäftigen, was sie auch irgendwie irritierte. Es war ihr nie aufgefallen, doch magische Wesen wurden sowohl in ihrer Zeit, wie auch in dieser, nur in den Fächern Verteidigung und Zaubertränke erwähnt. In ihrer Zeit mochte das noch mehr Sinn machen, als in dieser, dennoch fühlte es sich für sie einfach falsch an und sie beschloss sich selbst über magische Wesen und ihre Gepflogenheiten zu informieren. Wenn sie den dafür Zeit finden konnte.

Sonst hatte sie keine Probleme dem Unterricht zu folgen, obwohl sie das letzte Jahr in ihrer Zeit nicht die Schule besucht hatte. Auch wenn der Unterricht im Allgemeinen fordernder war und mehr verlangte als zu ihrer Zeit, war es in etwa das Pensum, welches sie früher freiwillig bewältigt hatte. Im Allgemeinen gaben die Lehrer auch mehr Hausaufgaben, dafür hatte jedes Haus auch ein Klassenzimmer zur Verfügung, in dem sie ausserhalb des Unterrichts Zauber üben konnten. Es gab viele Kleinigkeiten, welche sie zwar nie vermisst hatte, die ihr aber jetzt, da sie sie kennengelernt zur Frage brachten, wieso es sie in ihrer Zeit nicht mehr gab.

/Ach wenn doch Harry nur hier wäre, er hätte viele Ideen, auch wenn darunter vielleicht keine wäre, die umsetzbar ist, wäre es ein Anhaltspunkt, eine Richtung in der ich weitersuchen könnte. / Doch sie sass umgeben von Büchern, in der Bibliothek die sie über alles liebte und alles kam ihr so nutzlos vor. /ob er noch lebte? Er musste überlebt haben. Er hatte immer überlebt. Ich muss einfach an ihn glauben, ich darf nicht zweifeln. Er wird es schaffen!/ Ein leises Plopp riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen, verwirrt sah sie auf das Buch vor sich und fasste sich dann an die Wange, sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sie angefangen hatte zu weinen. Sie wischte sich grob über das Gesicht und schloss entschlossen das Buch vor ihr. Energischer als nötig stapelte sie die Bücher auf einen Stapel, fixiert auf die Arbeit und sich nur darauf konzentrierend den Stapel hochzuheben und die Bücher wieder an ihren Standort zu bringen, hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dass sie ein paar graue Augen beobachteten und auch ihre Tränen gesehen hatte.

Tom Pov

Die Gestalt blieb verborgen hinter dem Regal als sie neben ihm vorbeistürmte ohne ihn zu bemerken, und blickte ihr noch nach, als sie wenige Zeit später fluchtartig aus der Bibliothek rauschte. Der Beobachter zog gedankenverloren eine Augenbraue nach oben, ging zu dem Regal, wo sie die Bücher zurückgestellt hatte und fuhr mit einem Finger über den Rücken eines Buches. Er fragte sich, wieso sie geweint hatte. Und versuchte, das Gefühl zu begreifen, dass ihn erfüllte, als er es gesehen hatte. Die Bücher, welche sie gelesen hatte, waren über Banne gewesen, anscheinend hatte sie bemerkt, oder bereits gewusst, dass welche auf ihr lagen, ob sie allerdings etwas herausgefunden hatte wusste er nicht. Er hatte allerdings das Gefühl, dass ihr Gefühlsausbruch nichts mit diesen Büchern zu tun hatte, auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte, woher er das wusste.

Hermine White irritierte Ihn ungemein, er hatte noch keinen Mensch getroffen der so war wie sie, wobei nicht wirklich daran glaubte dass sie ein Mensch war, auch wenn sie sich als Halbblut ausgab. Sie roch zwar wirklich wie ein Mensch, doch so blumig wie kein anderer ihm bis jetzt begegnet war. Und ein Teil von ihm fragte sich ob ihr Blut wohl auch so blumig schmeckte. Ausserdem trug sie einen Verschleierungszauber, er hatte noch nie so einen gesehen, doch er war sich sicher dass er etwas verbarg. Als wäre das nicht schon seltsam genug, war dieses seltsame Armkettchen auf dem der Zauber lag, auch noch ihr Zauberstabhalter. Die junge Frau versteckte es gut, er hatte einige Tage gebraucht bis er es bemerkt hatte, doch er hatte sie beobachtet. Er hatte nicht anders gekonnt, seit sie ihm mit diesem Blick angesehen hatte. Mit diesem Blick, der nur pure Abscheu zeigte, er hatte ihn bis ins Mark getroffen. Er hatte sich das erste Mal dafür geschämt, dass er in Jemandes Gedanken eingedrungen war.

Unbewusst kräuselten sich seine Mundwinkel. Nun eigentlich hatte er es nicht bis in ihren Geist geschafft, ihre Okklumentikwände waren wirklich beindruckend. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen, diese massive Wand gefüllt mit Büchern. Er hätte sie sich gerne länger angesehen, wäre an ihnen entlang geschlendert und hätte versucht Blicke auf die Titel zu werfen. Doch sie hatte ihn spielend aus ihrem Kopf verband, mit einem unschuldigen Blick und einem verspielten Lächeln. Damit war sein Interesse geweckt gewesen und er hatte schon beim ersten Mal geahnt, dass sie es nicht mochte wenn er es tat, doch nach seinem letzten Versuch wusste er es mit Sicherheit, sie war so wütend gewesen, dass sie ihn geduzt hatte ohne es überhaupt zu bemerken. Für ihn stand fest, dass er es nicht erneut versuchen würde, auch wenn diese Wände wirklich gerne noch einmal sehen wollte. Und noch etwas war ihm an ihr aufgefallen.

Er hatte eine Narbe gesehen, im Zaubertränkeunterricht. Sie hatte einen Zopf getragen, der seinen Blick immer wieder auf sich gezogen hatte, weil er bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen hin und her schwankte. Sie beugte sich gerade über ihren Aufsatz, als dieser über ihre Schulter nach vorne fiel und er sie sah.

Eine Narbe, die auf ihrer linken Halsseite aus dem Hemdkragen ragte, als er sie gesehen hatte waren ihm seine bösartigen Worte auf den sich bewegenden Treppe wieder eingefallen. Er hatte sie damals eigentlich nur reizen wollen, weil er durch ihre kurzen und auch abwehrenden Antworten in seinem Stolz verletzt gewesen war. Ausserdem hatte er es immer genossen Menschen zu triezen, ihnen zu zeigen, dass er besser war als sie. Was er ja auch war, doch ihre Erwiderung hatten ihn tatsächlich sprachlos gemacht und ihm gezeigt dass seine vorherigen Eindrücke von ihr nur ein Hauch ihrer wahren Persönlichkeit waren.

Mittlerweile war er sich sicher, dass sie schlimme Dinge erlebt hatte, bei Fragen zu ihrer Vergangenheit wechselte sie schnell und geschickt das Thema. Sie war seit etwas mehr als einem Monat im selben Gemeinschaftsraum. Und trotzdem wusste er nur von ihr, dass sie ein Halbblut war, Zuhause unterrichtet worden war, Bücher schneller las als jeder andere und in jedem Fach herausragend war. Er vermutete, dass ihre Eltern wahrscheinlich tot waren und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm das auf eine gewisse Weise Leid tat. Manchmal wenn sie glaubte niemand sehe sie, wirkte sie so verloren und traurig, ihr Blick ging dann in die Ferne und er bekam das schleichende Gefühl sie könne einfach so verschwinden. Es wirkte als ob sie sich auflösen würde.

Er erinnerte sich an ihr erstes richtiges Lachen, dass er gesehen hatte. Er sass mit Abraxas, Newt und Tobias im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er auf seinem Sessel gesessen, Abraxas und Parkinson links und Lestrange neben seiner Schwester rechts von ihm auf den Sofa um den Wohnzimmertisch. Er las gerade in einem Buch, während die anderen drei eine Diskussion über Quidditch führte. Hermine sass auf dem Sessel ihm gegenüber. Sie und Miranda führten eine Unterhaltung über ihre letzte Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei. Hermine las gerade den Aufsatz ihrer Freundin durch als es passierte. Es begann als Japsen und dann lachte sie aus voller Kehle. ,, du... du hast Baderus der Schlächter als Babelus der Schlecker umgetauft." Japste sie nochmal und musste sich Tränen aus den Augen wischen.

Das Geräusch hatte ihn wie ein Blitz getroffen, er hatte einen Stromschlag von seinem Scheitel bis zu seinen Zehen gespürt und hatte automatisch aufgeblickt um sie anzusehen. Sie hatte sichtlich Mühe gehabt Luft zu bekommen, ihre sonst so blassen Wangen waren rot gewesen und ihre Augen hatten gestrahlt wie es noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie sah in diesem Moment wunderschön aus und hatte nicht gegackert wie andere Mädchen. Ihr Lachen hatte ein Kribbeln ausgelöst und er hatte gespürt, dass er selber hatte anfangen wollen zu lachen. Um diesem, für ihn untypischen Verhalten, nicht nach zu geben, hatte er zu seinen Freunden geblickt und bemerkt, dass diese die neue Slytherin genauso angestarrt hatten wie er. Dieser Anblick hatte ihn verstimmt und so hatte er sich wieder seinem Buch gewidmet und ihnen für den Rest des Abends keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr zu teil werden lassen.

Seine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben als er an diesem Moment der Erinnerung angekommen war, er verstand sich selbst nicht, wenn es um sie ging. Und seit sie nicht mehr mit ihm reden wollte, hatte er selbst angefangen mehr zu schweigen. Die anderen Jungs fingen schon an ihn aufzuziehen, dass er noch so werden würde wie Justin Fletcher, ein junger Nix, der nie gross sprach und immer ein Buch dabei hatte. Über diesen Vergleich hatte er nur die Augen verdrehen können. Doch sogar Justin sprach mit Hermine, nicht oft, doch länger als mit anderen. An einem Abend hatten sie über die Wirkungsweise von Alraunen diskutiert, das war mit Abstand die längste Unterhaltung die er je von Schüler der 5 Klassenstufe mitbekommen hatte.

Es schien, als ob an Hermine White irgendetwas war, dass sowohl die Menschen, wie auch die magischen Wesen in ihrer Umgebung einfach anzogen. Auch wenn diese Anziehung nicht auf jeden zutraf. Annabella Parkinson und ihr Clique aus der 5 und 4 Klasse, zeigten ihr ganz offen, dass sie sie nicht mochten. Auch wenn sie sich etwas zurückhielten wenn Miranda Lestrange mit Hermine unterwegs war, weil sie Angst vor der schlagfertigen und aufbrausenden Werwolffrau hatten. Annabella zeigte trotzdem dass sie als Reinblut über ihr stand. Die einzige Reaktion von Hermine auf die offene Anfeindung war ein nachsichtiges und wissendes Lächeln. Was bei der selbsternannten und nicht zutreffenden Prinzessin von Slytherin immer wieder zu Tobsuchtsanfällen führte, mit denen sie mehr sich selbst, als Hermine schadete.

Sie war generell zu allen freundlich und hilfsbereit wenn man ihr den gleichen Respekt zollte. Ausser zu ihm, für sie schien er nicht so existieren. Auch wenn er bemerkt hatte, dass sie ihn öfters aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet hatte, sobald er sie anblickte schien er sich in Luft aufzulösen. Wäre diese Eigenschaft nicht gewesen hätte er sie als Ravenclaw oder sogar als Gryffindor betitelt, doch mit  
diesem Verhalten zeigte sie ganz klar ihre Slytherinseite an sich.

****** Rückblick *******

Das erste Wochenende, dass sie in Hogwarts verbracht hatte, war sie wie vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen, sie war erst wieder am Abend in der Grossen Halle aufgetaucht und hatte sich auf das Essen gestürzt, als sei das ihre erste Mahlzeit. Als er ein paar Wochenenden später an einem Samstagmorgen in den Schlafsaal gekommen war und bemerkt hatte, dass der Gemeinschaftsraumdurchgang sich gerade schloss hatte, er beschlossen ihr mit einem Tarnzauber zu folgen. Sie war durch das ganze Schloss gelaufen, wie es schien ohne Ziel und doch machte sie nicht den Eindruck als sei sie herumgeirrt. Sie hatte mit vielen Gemälden gesprochen und anscheinend schienen sie sie zu kennen, sie wurde jedenfalls freundlich begrüsst.

Mit manchen sprach sie länger, einigen nickte sie nur höflich zu und bei ein paar blieb sie einfach stehen und sah sie lange an. Als sie dem ersten Geist begegnete, bemerkte er, dass sie sich bei denen genau gleich verhielt, egal ob es ein Hausgeist oder ein Schlossgeist war, sie begrüsste jeden, der ihr auf ihrem Weg begegnete und sprach einige Worte mit ihnen. Sogar mit dieser scheuen und verborten weissen Dame, die der Hausgeist von Ravenclaw und wie er wusste, die Tochter von Rowena Ravenclaw war. Wenn er ihr begegnete flüchtete sie immer, nun gut, er wusste dass sie und Salasar Slytherin sich nie gut verstanden hatten, ihre Mutter mochte ihn zwar, doch sie selbst hatte immer Angst vor dem Gründer von Slytherin gehabt. Er verstand einfach nicht, was seine Klassenkameradin damit bezweckte.

Gerade als er mit ihr im vierten Stock war und dachte, dass er aufhören und seinen freien Samstag besser nutzen könnte, bog er um die Ecke, welche sie ein paar Meter vor ihm genommen hatte und blieb verwirrt stehen. Der Gang lag verlassen vor ihm, weit und breit war nichts von seiner Klassenkameradin zu sehn. Einen Moment überblickte er die Lage und ging dann mit langsamen Schritten auf eine Wand zu, von der er wusste, dass sich dahinter ein Geheimgang, der zum zweiten Stock führte, verbarg. Er wartete zur Sicherheit noch einen Moment und passierte dann den Durchgang, der Gang lag leer vor ihm, doch am anderen Ende sah ein Licht flackern und wusste, dass der Vorhang am Ausgang bewegt worden sein musste, also lief er ihr nach. Doch als er vorsichtig in den zweiten Stock linste, war von der jungen Frau nichts zu sehen. Nur ein paar Hufflepuff, die schnatternd an ihm vorbeizogen ohne ihn zu bemerken. Er fragte sich, woher sie von diesem Geheimgang wissen konnte, da sie erst so kurz im Schloss war. Sein Misstrauen war geweckt worden. Er versuchte noch ein paar Minuten sie zu finden, gab es dann auf und lief zurück in die Richtung der sich bewegenden Treppen.

Dort wäre er fast mit ihr zusammen gestossen, sie stand direkt neben der Tür, die in den zweiten Stock führte und sprach mit Dolkin dem Zwergen Sänger, ein kleiner stämmiger Zwerg, der sowohl für seine fürchterliche Singstimme, wie auch seinen derben Humor bekannt war, nicht selten fing er, um die Schüler zu ärgern, kurz vor den Schulstunden an zu singen, bis alle umliegenden Bildern ihn nach gefühlten Ewigkeiten mit lauten Geschrei zum Stillstand brachten. Doch jetzt sang der kleine Zwerg nicht, er lachte aus vollem Hals und nickte immer wieder mit dem Kopf. ,,Hab iggs nid gsagt. hab iggs nid gsagt?" erklang sein tiefer Bariton und Hermines glockenhelles Lachen mischte sich unter seines. ,,Diese Aussage war schon etwas bösartig, ich hätte nie gedacht dass sie stimmt. Aber sie hatten Recht, sie braucht wirklich einen grösseren Rahmen. Allerdings muss ich gestehen, dass ich ihren Pudel nicht gesehen habe, ich glaube jedoch, dass er ihr ausgebüxt ist, die Schafe drei Bilder weiter waren auch nicht zu entdecken." und da lachte der Zwerg wieder laut und fiel fast hinten um, weil er den Halt verlor. ,,ey, ey ig hab ja gsagt. fürchterlich. vieleich habm wia glück und er bleibt verschwundn." ,,das hoffe ich nicht, er kann ja wirklich nichts dafür. ich danke Ihnen auf alle Fälle für den Tipp und ich komme sie bald wieder besuchen, ich habe Olfrid versprochen heute noch bei ihm vorbei zu kommen und wer weiss, vielleicht läuft mir Schneeflöckchen unterwegs über den Weg." mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und betrat die Treppe nach unten zur Grossen Halle.

Nicht wissend was er von dem eben Erlebten halten solle verharrte er ein paar Minuten an Ort und Stelle und machte sich dann ebenfalls auf den Weg in die Grosse Halle. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum sie sich die Mühe machte mit den Bildern und den Geistern zu reden, diese waren zwar auch Teil des Schlosses, doch er selbst hatte sie immer eher als Hintergrundrauschen angesehen und nicht als etwas, wo man längere Zeit darauf verschwenden wollte. Als er einige Minuten später an den Slytherintisch trat, sass Hermine schon am Tisch und ass etwas, es war noch etwas früh und die Halle nur halb voll, also setzte er sich ihr gegenüber. Sie blickte kurz auf und senkte danach den Blick schnell wieder. Seit dem Vorfall vor zwei Tagen hatte sie nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen und langsam bekam er das Gefühl, er sei unsichtbar. Ein kurzer Kontrollblick bestätigte ihm, dass er den Unsichtbarkeitszauber wieder aufgehoben hatte. Anscheinend zog sie es wirklich vor ihn zu ignorieren. Es sollte ihm gleichgültig sein, aber irgendwie wurmte es ihn.

Er hatte mittlerweile eingesehen, dass er sich bei ihr für sein Verhalten entschuldigen musste, wenn er sie näher kennenlernen wollte. Und das wollte er unbedingt, das was er vorhin beobachtet hatte, hatte ihn in seinem Beschluss nur noch mehr bestärkt, doch er wusste nicht wie. Er hatte sich in seinem Leben noch nie wirklich entschuldigt, es war nie notwendig gewesen. Alle hatten immer zu ihm aufgesehen und sich bemüht ihn nicht zu verärgern, dass er einmal in derselben Lage sein würde hätte er sich nie gedacht. Doch nun sass er hier, ihr gegenüber und machte sich Gedanken darüber, wie er es anstellen konnte, dass sie nicht mehr sauer auf ihn war und endlich mit ihm sprechen würde. So vertieft ihn seinen Unmut bemerkte er erst, dass sie fertig mit Essen war, als sie sich erhob und ohne Gruss den Tisch verlies. Sein Blick folgte ihr, er sah sie kurz mit Miranda und Magenta sprechen, die gerade durch die Hallentür getreten waren und dann durch selbige zu verschwinden. Er hatte sie an diesem Tag erst wieder am Abend gesehen.

******* Rückblick Ende *******

Ein Kichern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, verwirrt blickte er sich um, doch er war nicht mehr in der Grossen Halle, die Erinnerung verblasste und er fand sich wieder in der Bibliothek vor, eine Hand immer noch gedankenverloren auf einem Buch über weissmagische Banne. Das Kichern, welches ihn so rüde gestört hatte, kam von zwei Ravenclawsmädchen, welche jetzt wild tuschelten und ihm immer wieder Blicke zu warfen. Nur schwer konnte er sich davon abhalten seinen Mund abschätzig zu verziehen, die beiden gehörten den Veelas an und an ihrem Gesten sah er, dass sie sich gewohnt waren, dass die Männer ihnen verfielen, auch wenn in der Schule das Einsetzten ihres Charmes verboten war, spürte er deutlich diese um sie herum wabern.

Ohne sich weiter um sie zu kümmern verliess er die Bibliothek, als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sah er sich kurz um, doch wie erwartet war von ihr nichts mehr zu entdecken. Er hätte zwar ihrem Geruch nachgehen können, doch diese Fähigkeit war hier im Schloss mit den vielen sich überlagernden Gerüchen sehr anstrengend und nicht gerade angenehm. Deswegen liess er es für heute gut sein und machte sich auf den Weg in den Kerker und den Gemeinschaftsraum.


	7. 6 Kapitel Thestrale

,,..." jemand spricht

/.../ jemand denkt

~...~ Parsel

Ja ihr habt richtig gesehen, dieses Kapitel kommt früher als sonst. Ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk von mir an Euch. Viel Spass damit.

Ich wünsche Euch allen eine schöne Weihnacht und alles Gute im neuen Jahr!

 **Vorab eine kleine Warnung:**

Hogwarts wird in den nächsten Kapiteln nicht vorkommen, aber keine Angst, unser liebes Hogwarts geht nicht vergessen. Es wird sich die ganze Geschichte jetzt eine Weile ansehen und sich dann wieder zu Wort melden, aber ich will die Situationen nicht in ständiger Wiederholung haben, weil ich versuche Hogwarts ein zu bauen. (ausser ich werde jetzt mit Kommis überschüttet, dann lasse ich mit mir reden ;-) )

Ich wollte euch sowieso fragen, wie ihr das mit Hogwarts findet und ob ihr lieber mehr oder weniger von ihm lesen wollt. ich glaube sein Charakter ist ziemlich witzig, oder er versucht es zumindest.

 **Tipp:** in diesem Kapitel kommt ein Lied vor, mein Beta hat diese Szene zusammen mit dem Lied gelesen und kann dies jedem nur empfehlen. Ich habe damals als ich sie geschrieben habe, das Lied auch in Dauerschleife gehört und gebe ihm recht ;-)

6\. Kapitel Thestrale

Hermine Pov

*****Traum*****

,,damit du nie vergisst wo du hingehörst." Raunte die unverkennbare Stimme von Bellatrix in ihr Ohr. Sie lag auf dem kalten Marmorboden, über sich konnte sie den imposanten und unverkennbaren Kronleuchter sehen. Die daran angebrachten Edelsteine zitterten ein wenig, als ob sie der Folterung unter sich seinen Beifall kundtun wollten. Ihr Körper fühlte sich kalt und unwirklich an. Sie hatte das Gefühl als Geist über ihrem Körper zu schweben, nur den Kronleuchter im Blick. Die wilde schwarze Mähne der Lestrange schob sich über ihr Blickfeld, als die Todesserin sich über sie beugte und ihren Arm packte. Das Reissen des Stoffes vermochte es nicht, sie aus ihrer Trance herauszuholen, erst als sich die Klinge in ihre Haut bohrte kam sie wieder zu sich, der Schmerz verdrängte das wattige Gefühl in ihrem Kopf und liess ein brennendes Feuer zurück, dass sich immer weiter ausbreitete.

,, S" gackerte Bellatrix, doch sie hätte die Nennung des Buchstabens nicht gebraucht, sie hatte ihn am Schwung erkannt und auch wenn sie nicht auf ihren Arm blicken konnte, da sie zu schwach war ihren Kopf zu drehen, versuchte sie ihr ihren Arm zu entziehen. Sie bekam als Antwort eine Ohrfeige die ihren Kopf zur Seite rucken liess. Sie war froh darüber, dass sie den scheusslichen Leuchter über sich nicht mehr sehen musste, doch dafür brannte sich jetzt das blasse und entsetzte Gesicht von Draco Malfoy in ihr Gedächtnis ein, der sie vom anderen Ende des Zimmers anstarrte. Er zuckte bei jedem Buchstaben zusammen, ganz so, als ob er geschnitten wurde und nicht als ob er ihr genau dieses Schimpfwort jahrelang selber immer und immer wieder an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Sie schaffte es bis Schlammb nicht zuschreien, doch bei den letzten Buchstaben kamen vereinzelte Wimmer über ihre Lippen. Der Schmerz der Klinge war ertragbar, das Brennen kein Vergleich, zum Crutiatus von vorher. Die Gewissheit über das Wort, welches ihr so schandhaft zugefügt wurde, war es, das sie brach. Sie hatte immer dafür gekämpft nicht als Schlammblut betitelt zu werden, als mehr erkannt zu werden. Sie wusste, dass sie und jeder andere mehr wert war, als sein Blut, sein Name oder seine Abstammung. Doch jetzt, in dieser Situation, hatte sie das Gefühl den Schlamm zu spüren, der durch ihre Adern floss. Wie er zäh und dickflüssig jeden Millimeter ihres Körpers ausfüllte, in ihre Lungen vordrang und sie am Atmen hinderte.

Kalt wie Eis fühlte sich die Träne an, die sich über ihre Backe einen Weg suchte und in ihren Haaren verschwand. Das laute Lachen der Wahnsinnigen hallte durch den Raum, doch sie sah nur in die verzweifelten und hilflosen Augen von Draco.

****** Traum Ende ******

Mit einem lauten Schrei schreckte sie hoch und blickte sich panisch um, bevor sie erschöpft wieder auf die Matratze zurückfiel. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und ihre rechte Hand umklammerte schmerzhaft ihren linken Unterarm, so dass sich ihre Nägel in das Fleisch bohrten. Der Schmerz half ihr, sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie im Jahr 1944 war und Bellatrix ihr hier nichts tun konnte.

Als ihr Herz sich beruhigt hatte, griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, schwang ihn kurz und stöhnte dann leise auf. ,,Kann ich den nicht wenigsten eine Nacht durchschlafen?" fragte sie sich laut, denn es war kurz vor 5 und sie wusste, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr würde einschlafen können. Sie schälte sich aus der Decke und zog langsam die Vorhänge beiseite. Im Schlafsaal war es noch ruhig und so klaubte sie sich, im Licht ihres Zauberstabes, ihre Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf dem Weg ins Bad. Fröstelnd zog sie die schweissnasse Kleidung von ihrem Körper und warf sie in den Wäschekorb um danach unter die Dusche zu steigen. Sie stellte den Wasserstrahl so heiss wie möglich ein, um die Kälte in ihrem Innern zu vertreiben, sie blieb lange unter dem heissen Wasser stehen und konzentrierte sich nur auf das Prasseln, um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Das Gesicht im Spiegel zeigte ihr, dass sie durch das warme Wasser etwas Farbe auf den Backen bekommen hatte, diese jedoch die dunklen Schatten unter ihren Augen nicht verbergen konnten. Sie wünschte sich einmal wieder eine Nacht durchschlafen zu können, so sehr fehlte ihr der Schlaf, dass sie sogar schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte heimlich einen Traumlostrank zu brauen. Sie hatte in den zwei Monaten seit sie hier war keine Nacht durchgeschlafen und vorher war sie in ihrer Zeit Monatelang auf der Flucht gewesen, es erstaunte sie langsam, dass ihr Körper das bis jetzt mitmachte. Zum Glück hatte sie in ihrer Tasche noch den ein oder anderen Aufbautrank, doch auch dieser Vorrat ging langsam zur Neige und dann würde ihr wirklich nur noch echter Schlaf helfen.

Vielleicht sollte sie zur Krankenschwester gehen, sie war eine nette Frau, Madam Pompfrey nicht unähnlich und doch eher zu einer lockeren Unterhaltung bereit als ihre Nachfolgerin, sie würde ihr wahrscheinlich Tramlostränke geben.

Mit einem Zauberstabschlenker waren ihre Haare in einem einfachen Zopf verwandelt, mit einem weiteren Schlenker verschwanden die Augenringe. Sie hatte sich nie vorstellen können, dass sie sich jemals für Schminkzauber interessieren würde, aber als sie in der vierten Klasse Ginny um Hilfe bitten musste, hatte sie bemerkt, dass man damit einiges an Zeit sparen konnte, Zeit die sie nie dafür verschwendet hätte. Doch es war eine schöne Erfahrung die Haare zähmen zu können, oder innerhalb von wenigen Minuten eine Frisur zu haben und so hatte sie sich ein, zwei Bücher von Lavander geliehen und sie gelesen.

Auf leisen Sohlen schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche und lief in den Gemeinschaftsraum, jetzt durch das Portal gehen zu wollen hatte keinen Sinn, das wusste sie. Das Bild von Graf Vandervell mochte es gar nicht um so eine Uhrzeit geweckt zu werden und er hatte im Gegensatz zu der fetten Dame, welche übrigens hier noch die Rote Dame hiess, einen leichten Schlaf und bemerkte jedes Aufschwingen.

Also sah sie sich im Raum um, an die Schreibtische wollte sie sich nicht setzten, die Sofas hatten an diesem Morgen auch keinen Reiz für sie, deswegen ging sie rüber zu der Wand mit den Rundfenster und setzte sich auf das gepolsterte Brett darunter. Einen Moment beobachtete sie das dunkle Seegras, das sich gespenstisch vor dem Glas mit der Strömung bewegte, dann zog sie das Lehrbuch für magische Geschöpfe aus ihrer Tasche um sich auf den Unterricht an diesem Tag vorzubereiten.

Es juckte sie in den Finger eines der Zeitreisebücher hervor zu nehmen, doch die Gefahr war zu gross, dass Riddle sie mit dem Buch erwischen würde, da er morgens auch immer früh wach war. Also seufzte sie leise und schlug das Buch bei den Nipplern auf. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später sank ihr das Buch auf den Schoss, ihr Kopf ruhte am Glas hinter dem sich das Wasser durch die aufgehende Sonne heller färbte. Die Schlaflosigkeit forderte ihren Tribut und so bemerkte sie nicht, dass kurz vor halb sieben der dunkelhaarige Slytherin aus den Schlafräumen trat.

Tom Pov

In Erwartung sie zu sehen schweifte sein Blick zum näheren Sofa und danach zu den Tischen, seine Augenbraue zog sich überrascht nach oben, bis er sie an einem für sie ungewöhnlichen Ort entdeckte. Es war nicht ihr Sitzplatz, den ihn bewog sich nicht zu bewegen, es war die Tatsache dass sie schlief. Sie hatte ein Buch auf dem Schoss, ihre Beine hatte sie wie so oft unter sich begraben und ihr Kopf lehnte an das Glas des Fensters, das Licht dahinter warf helle Spiegelungen auf ihre eine Gesichtshälfte. Sie trug heute wieder einen Zopf und trotz der frühen Stunde hatten sich bereits die ersten Haare daraus gelöst und um kringelten ihr Gesicht. Sie sah so friedlich aus wie sie da sass und er hatte Angst sie zu wecken, was dieses Gefühl in ihm ausgelöst hat wusste er nicht, jedoch wirkte sie so zierlich und zerbrechlich, dass er sich nicht dagegen wehren konnte.

Er setzte sich auf seinen üblichen Platz und schlug das Buch über dunkle Flüche, geschrieben von Salazar Slytherin selbst, auf. Bevor er jedoch das Lesen begann wurde sein Blick noch einmal von der blassen Gestalt an der Wand links von ihm gezogen, nach einem Moment riss er sich los und widmete sich seiner Lektüre. So verbrachte er einen ruhigen Morgen, vertieft in seine Lektüre, doch immer mit dem unterschwelligen Drang zu ihr hoch zu sehen. Ein dumpfes Poltern wenig später riss ihn aus seiner Beschäftigung. Als er aufblickte sah er, dass Hermine anscheinend in ihrem Schlummer zusammengezuckt war und ihr das Buch von ihrem Schoss auf den Boden gefallen war. Erschrocken starrte sie ihn an, dann wurde sie zu seinem Erstaunen tatsächlich rot, schnappte sich ihr Buch und flüchtete in die Schlafräume der Mädchen. Ein kurzer Blick zur Uhr liess ihn erstaunt feststellen, dass die anderen Schüler langsam erwachen und sich auf den Tag vorbereiten würden.

Er blickte ihr noch einen Moment nach, schüttelte dann seinen Kopf und stand auf um seiner Morgenroutine nach zu kommen, was hiess seine Sachen vorzubereiten und Tobias aus dem Bett zu werfen. Auch noch während des späteren Frühstücks ging ihm das Bild von ihr wie sie errötet war nicht aus dem Kopf, genau wie ihr friedlicher Ausdruck als sie geschlafen hatte. Dass sie ihm während dem ganzen Essen nicht ins Gesicht sehen konnte, machte die Sache nicht besser.

Der Morgen verlief ganz normal und beim Mittagessen wirkte das Erlebte vom Morgen schon fast wie ein geträumtes Erlebnis. Es schien ein ganz normaler Tag wie jeder anderer zu sein, als er jedoch mit seiner Gruppe auf dem Weg zum Unterricht Magischen Geschöpfen war, änderte sich alles und zeigte ihm und allen Anwesenden eine Seite an der neuen Schülerin, mit der so garantiert Niemand gerechnet hatte. Er wurde angerempelt und wollte gerade einen bösen Ruf ausstossen, als er das Kribbeln an der Stelle spürte, ein dunkler Lockenkopf an ihm vorbeirauschte und in Richtung der Wildhüter Hütte, dieses Teletanten Rubeus, rannte. Dort hatten sich schon einige Schüler von Slytherin und Hufflepuff eingefunden und standen in einem Kreis. ,,Hermine!" hörte er Miranda ihr nachrufen, doch diese war schon fast bei der Gruppe angekommen.

Hermine Pov

,,…er sieht ja so gut aus und wenn er dann seinen Schläger schwingt.. zu schade dass er in Gryffindor ist." Schwärmte Mia neben ihr gerade über den Treiber der Gryffindor Mannschaft, dessen Namen sie schon wieder vergessen hatte. Sie hörte ihr nur mit halbem Ohr zu, sie war in Gedanken noch bei dem peinlichen Ereignis von heute Morgen. Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen? Und viel wichtiger hatte er sie beobachtet? Ihr Nacken tat ihr etwas weh von der unbequemen Lage und sie wünschte sich Vertrauensschülerin zu sein um ein heisses Bad nehmen zu können.

Dann wanderte ihr Blick nach vorne. In der Nähe von der Hütte von Hagrid standen bereits einige Schüler und sie schienen sich um etwas gescharrt zu haben, sie benötigte einen Moment zu erkennen was es war und blieb verwundert stehen. Doch sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht, ohne über ihr Handeln nachzudenken, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie Unrecht sah, rannte sie los, sie bemerkte nur flüchtig, dass sie dabei jemanden aus der Gruppe vor ihr mit der Schulter streifte und rannte weiter.

Als sie nahe genug an der Gruppe dran war fing sie an zu rufen. ,,Geht weg. Lasst ihn in Ruhe!" die herumstehenden Schüler drehten sich um und nicht wenige blickten sie verwundert an, doch das war ihr egal, beim näheren Betrachten bemerkte sie dass die Lage anders war als sie zuerst gedacht hatte. Sie liess ihre Tasche von der Schulter auf den Boden plumpsen und überbrückte die wenigen Meter um dann vor der Gruppe stehen zu bleibe. ,,Geht weg ihr macht ihm Angst." Ungläubige und unverständliches Gemurmel erhob sich danach aus der Gruppe, doch tatsächlich machten sie ihr Platz und so lief sie langsam und mit erhobenen Händen auf das verängstigte Tier zu. Es war ein Thestraljunges, kein halbes Jahr alt, es hatte sich irgendwie in einer Drahtspule verhangen, welche dort abgelegt worden war, es war anscheinend gestürzt und hatte sich so darin verheddert, dass es nicht mehr alleine raus kam. ,,shhhh…shhhh.. alles gut. Ist doch alles gut. Ich helfe dir." Sprach sie sanft, doch das Junge versuchte immer noch sich panisch aus den Drähten zu befreien.

Mittlerweile waren noch mehr Schüler herangekommen, während ein paar wenige erschrocken Luft holten sprachen die Anderen verwirrt ,,Was ist das?" ,,Von was spricht sie?" und ,,Kannst du etwas sehen?" ,,Das muss ein Thestral sein." ,,Nein?! Die bringen doch Unglück!?" sie ignorierte sie alle und versuchte wieder sich dem Tier zu näheren. Doch vergebens. ,,Könntet ihr bitte mal etwas weggehen?! Ihr macht ihm Angst!" sagte sie noch einmal bissig und wendete sich wieder dem Jungen zu. Sie überlegte was sie alles über Thestrale wusste, doch das war nicht al zu viel weil viele Menschen noch immer an den unsinnigen Aberglaube vom Unglück dass die Thestrale brachten.

Sie erinnerte sich an die Nacht, in der sie und ihre Freunde auf eben diesen Tieren durch die Luft geflogen waren, damals im Dunkel der Nacht, waren sie ihr irgendwie furchteinflössend vorgekommen, doch als sie dann auf ihrem gesessen hatte, musste sie feststellen, dass das Gefühl vom Fliegen viel angenehmer war, als auf einem Besen. Sie wusste, dass Thestrale schlecht auf fremde Magie reagierten und sie es so nicht befreien konnte.

Ihr kam Luna in den Sinn, die gerne bei den Thestralen gewesen war und mit ihnen gesprochen hatte. /Die sanfte Ravenclaw könnte ich jetzt wirklich gut gebrauchen/ dachte sie. Da fiel ihr auch ein, dass eben diese ihr erzählt hatte, dass sie oft für die Thestrale gesungen habe und es ihnen gefallen habe. ,,Ich brauche eine Drahtschere." Sagte sie mehr zu sich als zu jemand anderen. ,,Willst du nicht lieber warten bis Madam Raue Pritsche hier ist? Es weiss niemand wie Thestrale auf Menschen reagieren weil sie so scheu sind." Sagte eine ruhige Stimme neben ihr, sie blickte erstaunt auf und sah Tom neben sich.

,,Wenn wir noch länger warten wird es sich noch mehr verletzen, weil es so panisch ist. Ausserdem sind es ganz liebe und friedliche Tiere wenn man sie nicht verletzt." Sagt sie gedankenverloren, während sie das junge Tier vor sich schon wieder ins Auge gefasst hatte. Ein Teil von sich fragte sich, warum er so ruhig war, während alle anderen sie ansahen als ob sie verrückt sei. ,,Du kannst es sehen?" fragte sie dann. Er nickte. ,,Gut, dann hilf mir und reich mir die Drahtschere wenn ich sie brauche." Er nickte, zog seinen Zauberstab und mit einem Schnippen hielt er eine Drahtschere in der anderen. ,,Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob das funktioniert." Sagt leise und räuspert sich nervös. Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie zum Kleinen, mit jedem Schritt in seine Richtung zog er panischer an den Drähten, sie hatte Angst, dass er sie so fest zu ziehen würde, dass sie sich ins Fleisch schnitten.

Sie fing das erstbeste Lied an zu summen welches ihr einfiel. Es war ein altes Lied, sie hatte es von ihrer Grossmutter gelernt, welche es wiederum von ihrem Grossvater beigebracht bekommen hatte. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, doch die Reaktion war augenblicklich zusehen, es war zwar immer noch verängstigt, doch eindeutig weniger als noch einen Augenblick zuvor. Sie schluckte noch einmal nervös, blendete alle um sich herum aus und fokussierte sich nur auf das kleine Tier vor ihr. Als sie anfing zu singen, nur ganz leise und mit feiner Stimme hörte das Junge sofort auf zu strampeln und legte den Kopf etwas schief, die Beinchen zitterten und die Ohren zuckten nervös.

(Lied: Faun – von den Elben)

 _Von den Elben will mein Lied berichten  
Von Edelmut und reinem Herz will ich nun erzählen.  
Auf langer Reise mit der schönsten aller Frauen  
Hab ich deren Zauber die Welt verändern sehen_.

Das Kleine stand ganz still während sie sang und langsam auf ihn zuging, nur ein Ohr zuckte interessiert. Als sie es berührte zuckte es zusammen beruhigte sich allerdings augenblicklich wieder, als sie weiter sang und ihm zärtlich über die Mähne strich.

 _Und nun beginne ich ihr Wesen zu verstehen.  
Und warte wie die Vögel _

_auf das erste morgen Lied  
Das mein Leib voll Wonne muss vergehen.  
_  
Sie drückte es mit einer Hand sanft an sich, so dass es die Flügel nicht ausbreiten konnte, das kurze Aufbegehren unterband sie durch ein sanftes ,,shhh" und sang gleich darauf weiter. Sie streckte die freie Hand nach hinten und spürte das kalte Metall, dass ihr in die Hand gelegt wurde. Mit langsamen Bewegungen führte sie diese unter die ersten Drähte und fing an sie vorsichtig zu durchtrennen, während sie die nächste Strophe sang.

 _Von den Elben ward mein Herz verzehrend.  
Denn Niemals kann's euch Reinheit in dieser Welt bestehen.  
Noch seh' ich ihre helle Haut  
Noch höre ich ihr Abendlied  
Ihre Stimme mit den sanften Klang habe ich geliebt_

Um die Füsse befreien zu können, zog sie es auf ihren Schoss, während sie sich selbst niedersetzte. Das Kleine legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Armbeuge und schnupperte an ihrem Umhang. Sie liess sich nicht beirren und beendete ihr Werk schnell und präzise.  
Als die Beine frei waren wollte es sich aufrappeln, doch sie hielt es fest und untersuchte die Fesseln auf Verletzungen während sie die letzten Zeilen sang.

 _Und nun beginne ich ihr Wesen zu verstehen.  
Und warte wie die Vögel auf das erste morgen Lied  
Das mein Leib voll Wonne muss vergehen._

Danach fing sie wieder an zu summen bis sie sicher war, dass sie keine Verwundungen mehr finden konnte. Sie blickte auf, der verbotene Wald begann wenige Meter von ihr und im tieferen Bereich konnte sie eine Thestrahlkuh sehen, die sie arglistig beobachtete.

,,Haben sie Verletzungen gefunden?" Die raue Stimme erschreckte sowohl sie, wie auch das Fohlen, es zuckte und wollte panisch fliehen, sie fing unverzüglich wieder an zu summen und blickte Madam Raue Pritsche an, welche unbemerkt etwas abseits zu ihnen getreten war. Summend und mit einer Hand beruhigend über den Hals des Junges streichelnd, schüttelt sie den Kopf. ,,Gut. Lassen sie es los und zur Herde zurück." Sie nickte, strich zärtlich noch einmal über den Kopf und animierte es dann zum Aufstehen. Es stand auf, blickte sie noch einmal an und lief dann los. Bei der Mutter angekommen, beschnupperte diese es, blickte nochmal zu Hermine und schob ihr Junges dann mit dem Kopf weiter in den Wald hinein, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

Sie sass immer noch auf dem Boden, jetzt wo die Aufregung vorbei war, spürte sie auch, dass ihr Herz heftig klopfte und sie ihre Finger vorhin verletzt hatte.

Eine kleine ironische Stimme flüsterte in ihren Gedanken /ein Wunder dass es dir nicht die Finger abgebissen hat, so sehr wie sie auf Blut stehen./ Eine Hand schob sich in ihr Blickfeld, als sie hochblickte trafen ihre Augen auf graue Seen. Sie ergriff die Hand, zuckte nur kurz durch das Brennen an ihren Fingern zusammen und liess sich dann hochhelfen. Ihre Gedanken waren noch in dem gerade erlebten gefangen, das änderte sich allerdings schlagartig als sie sich umdrehte und in ein paar verängstigte Gesichter von Schülern blickte die von Madam Raue Pritsche und Hagrid zum Schloss geschickt wurden.

Wie ein eiskalter Wasserguss traf sie die Erkenntnis wo sie war und vor allem, in welcher Zeit. Die Geschichte würde die Runde machen, wie ein Lauffeuer, sie würden tuscheln, sie begaffen und das Schlimmste sie voller Angst ansehen, so wie sie Harry in seinem zweiten Jahr angesehen haben als die Schüler glaubten er sei der Erbe Slytherins. Sie erschauerte, sicher würde sie gemieden werden. Doch dann straffte sie die Schultern, sollten sie doch reden, sie brauchte niemanden, sie würde es alleine schaffen. Und sie kannte diese Schule gut genug um nicht gesehen zu werden wenn sie nicht wollte.

,,du solltest besser ins Krankenzimmer. Das sieht übel aus." Toms Stimme riss sie aus dem Strudel ihrer Gedanken. Dieser hatte ihre Hand gar nicht losgelassen und betrachtete einen längeren Schnitt über die Fingerbeugen ihrer linken Hand, sie blickte auf die Wunde und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. ,,das ist nur ein Kratzer, halb so wild." /ich habe schon schlimmeres erlebt./ ,,Mister Riddle hat Recht, gehen Sie zur Krankenschwester, ich werde nachkommen, doch zuerst muss ich Rubeus die Ohren lang ziehen, diese Drahtspule so nahe am Waldrand zu lassen!"

,,das hat er wahrscheinlich gar nicht." Begehrte sie auf, im Versuch ihren Freund zu verteidigen. ,,wahrscheinlich lag die Spule neben der Hütte, das Kleine musste von den toten Frettchen, die dort am Balken hängen, angelockt worden sein und sich dann in der Spule verwickelt haben." Madam Raue Pritsche legte den Kopf verwundert schief und blickte zur Hütte ihres Lehrlings, auf die umgeworfenen Eimer unter dem Balken mit den besagten Frettchen und dann auf das Rasenstück zwischen ihnen und dieser. Tatsächlich war im Gras der abgerollte Draht zu erkennen. Madam Raue Pritsche nickte stumm und drehte sich wieder zu Hermine und Tom um. ,,20 Punkte für Slytherin für die Befreiung eines wehrlosen Tieres. Und nun gehen Sie zu Madam Belton, Mister Riddle, Sie sorgen dafür dass sie gut dort ankommt." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und stapfte auf die Hütte zu.

,,kommen Sie." Sagte der Vertrauensschüler, streckte ihr den Arm zum Einhängen hin und führte sie dann Richtung Schloss, ihre Knie zitterten und so nahm sie sein Angebot an und hängte sich bei ihm ein. Bis zum Schultor hatten sie noch kein Wort gesprochen. Der sonst so selbstsichere Slytherin wusste nicht, wie er ein Gespräch beginnen sollte, während der braune Lockenkopf immer noch an das Thestraljunge dachte und so auch an ihren Flug mit Diesen und an den erwachsenen Hagrid der sich einmal gut um die Thestrale kümmern würde, wenn die Tiere und auch die Schüler ihre Scheu vor einander verloren haben werden.

Als sie auf den Kies vor dem Schultor traten blieb sie stehen und starrte die Tür vor sich an. Tom, dessen Blick durch ihr stehenbleiben auf sie gefallen war, sah deutlich wie sie nervös schluckte, tief einatmete und dann die Schultern straffte. Ihm entging auch nicht das leise ausatmen, als sie die Tür hinter sich gelassen hatten und die Eingangshalle leer vorfanden.

Mit schnellen, jedoch nicht gehetzten Schritten gingen sie zu den bewegenden Treppen. Keiner ihrer Klassenkameraden begegnete ihnen und die wenigen anderen Schüler, die nicht im Unterricht waren starrten sie nicht an. /Die Nachricht scheint sich noch nicht verbreitet zu haben./ dachte sie erleichtert, wenige Zeit später erreichten sie schon den Krankenflügel. Madam Belton war nicht zu sehen, Tom drückte sie an den Schultern auf ein Bett und machte sich auf die Suche nach der Krankenschwester. Wenige Augenblicke später trat diese aus einem Nebenraum und wuselte aufgeregt um Hermine herum. ,, Es ist nichts schlimmes, wirklich. Etwas Heilsalbe und alles ist so gut wie neu." Die ältere Frau wollte jedoch davon nichts wissen und führte einige Diagnosezauber durch.

Tom Pov

Nachdem die Krankenschwester die Heilsalbe pflichtbewusst aufgetragen und Hermine ermahnt hatte, dass sie besser essen solle, da sie zu dünn sei, zog sich die Krankenschwester wieder in ihr Arbeitszimmer zurück. Stille senkte sich über den Raum, stumm sassen sie sich gegenüber und warteten auf Madam Raue Pritsche. Hermine war es schliesslich die zu seinem Erstaunen das Schweigen zuerst brach. ,,Danke für Ihre Hilfe mit dem Thestral." Überrascht sah er sie an, doch ihr Blick war starr auf die Verbände an ihren Händen gerichtet. ,,ähm kein Problem. Ich wollte ihm selbst helfen, doch wusste nicht wie." Sagte er unsicher und verstummte dann, weil er sich fragte wieso er so unsicher klang. ,,Miss White, ich möchte..." begann er und wurde durch die Tür des Krankenzimmers unterbrochen, durch die die Lehrerin für Magische Geschöpfe herein kam, mit schnellen Schritten war sie bei ihnen angelangt. ,,ah wunderbar Mister Riddle, mit Ihnen wollte ich auch noch sprechen. Miss White wie geht es ihren Händen?" ,,Gut, danke." Antwortete die Slytherin, ihr war deutlich anzusehen, dass sie keine Lust auf das folgende Gespräch hatte, doch für den gradlinigen Charakter der Lehrerin gab es solche Begehren nicht und so kam sie direkt auf den Punkt. ,,Würden sie beide mir bitte schildern was vorgefallen ist, bevor ich von einem ganz verstörten McLagen gerufen worden war? Miss White?" Die Angesprochene zuckte fast unmerklich zusammen, ihre Schultern versteiften sich und sie knetete nervös ihre Finger.

Bevor er wusste wie es ihm geschah hatte er bereits angefangen zu reden. ,,Als wir zum Unterricht kamen, bemerkten wir eine Gruppe, welche um ein sich bewegende Drahtspule stand und interessiert an den Drähten zog oder mit einem Stock das für Sie unsichtbaren Wesen stupsten. Miss White, die sofort erkannt hatte, um was für ein Wesen es sich handelte, hat die Schüler aufgefordert Platz zu machen. Nach Musterung der Situation war schnell klar, dass das Junge so schnell wie möglich befreit werden musste oder es würde sich in wilder Panik noch schwer verletzten. Miss White hat..." er blickte zu ihr, verunsichert was er sagen solle, war doch das was er gesehen und besonders gehört hatte, so seltsam gewesen. Sie, diese zierliche Person mit so einer lieblichen Stimme, die sogar dieses vom Ministerium als gefährlich angesehen Tierwesen besänftigt hatte. Sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt, doch er sah eindeutig ihre roten Wangen. Es schien ihr peinlich zu sein, dass sie beim Singen gehört worden war. Die Klasse wird die leisen Worte nicht verstanden haben, doch ihm klangen sie noch immer im Ohr. ,,.. es beruhigt. Sie hat dann mit einer Drahtschere das Junge befreit und auf Verletzungen untersucht."

Hermine Pov

Den Blick stur auf ihre Hände gerichtet wartete sie auf Madam Raue Pritsche, sie hatte das Bedürfnis sich für seine Hilfe zu bedanken. Es wäre falsch es nicht zu tun, er hätte ihr nicht helfen müssen. Doch das war der zukünftige dunkle Lord. Hatte er überhaupt irgendein Zeichen von Dankbarkeit verdient? In dieser Zeit hatte er noch nichts Schreckliches begangen, oder doch? Sie wusste dass er bereits die Kammer geöffnet haben musste, die Gerüchte um den Tod der maulenden Myrte im vorderen Jahr waren eine beliebte Gruselgeschichte von den Zweit- und Drittklässlern gegenüber den Neuzugängen. Sie spürte eine Gänsehaut als sie an das Tierwesen dachte, dass Myrte getötet hatte und sich, wie sie wusste, im Moment tief unter der Schule befand. Schnell verbannte sie die Gedanken an die gelben Augen und das Zischeln, dass ihr damals so fremd und heute so vertraut vorkommen würde.

Harry hatte oft in Parsel gesprochen wenn er träumte, die ersten Male als sie es auf ihrer Flucht gehört hatte, war sie vor Schreck aus dem Bett gefallen und war nach draussen geflüchtet. Ron hatte ihr damals erzählt, dass es normal sei dass Harry im Schlaf Parsel spricht und sie sich keine Sorgen machen solle. Als Harry und sie dann alleine waren und sie nebeneinander in einem Bett schliefen hat er ihr Parsel etwas genauer erklärt und ihr ein paar Worte beigebracht, damit sie erkennen konnte ob es ein guter oder schlechter Traum war. Es hatte ihr eine Möglichkeit gegeben sich von der Flucht abzulenken und etwas vollkommen Neues zu lernen, sie hatte sich mit Eifer darauf gestürzt. Auch wenn sie es nie sprechen gelernt hatte und sie oft nur die Hälfte verstanden hatte, war sie über jedes richtig übersetzte Wort so glücklich gewesen wie sie eigentlich in der Situation nicht hätte sein sollen.

Das Schaben eines über den Boden gezogenen Fusses riss sie aus ihrer Erinnerung, ihr Gegenüber hatte seine Position etwas geändert, schien aber genauso gedankenverloren zu sein wie sie. Bevor sie noch länger zögern könne holte sie Luft und sprach dann. ,,danke für Ihre Hilfe mit dem Thestral." Sie blickte ihn nicht an. Sie wollte sein überhebliches Gesicht nicht sehen, seine Worte jedoch brachten sie jedoch dazu ihren Blick überrascht zu heben und ihn anzusehen. ,,ähm kein Problem. Ich wollte ihm selbst helfen, doch wusste nicht wie." /der dunkle Lord gibt zu dass er nicht wusste was er tun soll?/ sein Blick war auf sie gerichtet gewesen so hatten sich ihre Blicke kurz getroffen, bevor sie ihren ertappt wieder senkte. Sie dachte gerade verwirrt über die Unsicherheit, die sie in seinem Blick gesehen hatte nach, als er dieses Mal die Stille durchbrach. ,,Miss White, ich möchte.." er wurde durch die Tür unterbrochen und durch die Madam Raue Pritsche mit raschen Schritten auf sie zutrat.

Sie wollte ihr nicht erzählen was passiert ist, sie wollte nicht darüber sprechen dass sie die Thestrale sehen konnte und die mitleidigen Blicke darauf sehen. Sie wollte auch nicht erklären woher sie gewusst hatte wie sie es beruhigen konnte. Zu ihrer Verwunderung war es Tom, der nach der Aufforderung die Geschichte erzählte. Während sie ihm noch erstaunt lauschte fiel ihr siedend heiß ein, dass sie ja vor versammelter Klasse gesungen hatte. Welche Schmach, sie sang nie vor anderen, sie hatte noch nicht mal vor Harry gesungen. Sie hatte nur für sich allein währenden Ferien ab und zu Mal gesungen, wenn sie zu Hause gewesen war und mit ihrer Mutter am Klavier gesessen hatte. Doch vor dem heutigen Tag hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gesungen, nicht seit Dumbledores Tod und der schweren Erkenntnis, dass der Krieg tatsächlich begonnen hatte.

Hoffentlich hatte sie leise genug gesungen, dass sie nicht richtig gehört hatten. Wie hatte sie kopflos sein können und einfach zu handeln ohne nach zu denken? Das war ihr so peinlich, sie hatte sechs Jahre Hogwarts durchlebt ohne dass sogar ihre besten Freunde wussten dass sie gerne sang und jetzt war sie nicht einmal drei Monate in dieser Zeit. Was hatte sie mit der Rettung nur losgetreten? Als sie ihren Namen hörte konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Gespräch und wünschte einen Moment später sie hätte es nicht getan. ,,.. Miss White hat… "

Ihre Wangen wurden noch etwas röter, sie spürte deutlich seinen Blick auf sich, doch er erzählte nichts von ihrem Gesang und beendete die Erzählung mit ein paar Sätzen.

,,Sie können die Thestrale beide sehen?" War Madam Raue Pritsches nächste Frage, welche sie beide mit einem Nicken beantworteten. Kurzes betretenes Schweigen folgte darauf, dann räusperte sich die Lehrkraft ,,Miss White, wie haben Sie das Thestral beruhigen können?" Sie schluckte nervös, straffte dann etwas die Schulter etwas. ,,ähm... ich habe gesungen." Kam ihre Antwort dann doch etwas gequälter als beabsichtigt. ,,Gesungen? Interessant, sehr interessant. Ich konnte es von dort wo ich stand nicht hören, doch es scheint gewirkt zu haben. So junge Tiere sind normalerweise wirklich sehr schreckhaft.." sagte die Madam Raue Pritsche nachdenklich und richtete ihren Blick dann auf Hermine. ,,Denken Sie, Sie könnten das noch einmal wiederholen?" ,,Was? Nein! Ich singe nicht!"

Der Ausbruch war etwas zu heftig und liess die anderen beide sie erstaunt ansehen. Sie wurde purpurrot und blickte wieder auf ihre Knie. ,,Ich singe nicht " Sagte sie noch einmal ruhiger. Madam Raue Pritsches verständnisvolles Lächeln und der nachdenkliche Blick von Riddle entgingen ihr daher vollkommen. ,,so ich denke dass die Angelegenheit somit vorläufig geklärt ist, nun aber gehen Sie wieder in den Unterricht, die nächste Stunde beginnt bald." Diese Worte hatten zur Folge, dass ihre Wangen augenblicklich ihre Farbe verloren und ihre Finger nervös zuckten. /Feigling! Was sollen sie dir auch tun? Du bist die schlauste Hexe seit mehreren Jahren, du hast dich Todessern in den Weg gestellt und fürchtest dich jetzt vor Schülern?!/ die giftige Stimme in ihrem Innern weckte ihren Slytherin Stolz und ihren Gryffindor Mut.

Sie straffte die Schultern, stand auf und ging nach ein paar verabschiedenden Worte zur Tür des Krankenzimmers. Der Gang war leer, sie lief ohne Zögern los, wenn auch nicht ganz so schnell wie sie gekonnt hätte. Sie hatte die Strecke zur Treppe bereits zur Hälfte überquert, als sie die Krankenzimmertür hinter sich hörte und Tom sie mit langen Schritten einholte.


	8. 7 Kapitel Wenn Blicke töten könnten

Hallo zusammen, ich hoffe Ihr hattet schöne Weihnachten und seid gut ins neue Jahr gestartet.  
Ich war etwas enttäuscht, dass auf das letzte Kapitel, eines meiner Lieblings Kapitel übrigens, so keine Reaktion gekommen ist... Doch dann beschloss ich, mich nicht auf Sachen von letztem Jahr zu konzentrieren, sondern mit neuem Mut ins neue Jahr zu starten.

Ich würde mich über eine Rückmeldung freuen und wünsche Euch viel Spass beim nächsten Kapitel.

,,..." jemand spricht  
/.../ jemand denkt  
~...~ Parsel

7\. Kapitel wenn Blicke töten könnten

Hermine pov

Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander her Richtung Verwandlungsklassenzimmer, sie bemerkte seine Blicke, ignorierte ihn jedoch komplett. Als sie nur noch einen Gang vom Klassenzimmer entfernt waren, griff er nach ihrem Arm und bewegte sie zum Anhalten. ,,Miss White, ich möchte mich für mein bisheriges Verhalten bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Ich hätte nicht so bösartig sein sollen und noch weniger hätte ich versuchen sollen in Ihren Geist zu dringen. Das ist ein kleiner Zeitvertreib von mir, der bis auf Sie bis jetzt noch Niemand bemerkt hat. Es tut mir leid, sie damit verärgert zu haben und ich werde es nicht wieder tun."

Erstaunt sah sie ihn an, sie hätte niemals erwartet das ER Lord Voldemort sich jemals bei irgendwem entschuldigen würde. /Bin ich in einem Paralleluniversum gelandet?/ schoss es ihr kurz durch den Kopf, bevor sie als Antwort einfach nickte. Sie war zu verwirrt um etwas zu erwidern, jedoch wäre sie eine Närrin ein Friedensangebot vom dunklen Lord auszuschlagen. Ob er sich daran halten würde, würde sie dann sehen. Klar war jedoch so oder so, dass sie nie zulassen durfte dass es ihm gelang sie zu täuschen und in ihren Kopf einzudringen. Ihre Schilde würden weiterhin oben bleiben, mittlerweile fühlten sich ihre Okklumentikwände schon richtig vertraut an.

Er war eine Schritte weitergelaufen und blickte nun zurück. ,,Wir sollten los, sonst kommen wir doch noch zu spät." Dann lächelte er sie so ehrlich an, wie sie es noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte und ihr weiche Knie bereitete. Zuerst zögernd, dann mit schnelleren Schritten schloss sie zu ihm auf und traten durch die bereits geöffnete Tür ins Klassenzimmer. Die sich bereits darin befindenden Slytherins sahen sie alle ausnahmslos stumm an, die Gryffindors verhielten sich normal. Sie ging zu Mia und setzte sich neben sie ohne etwas zu sagen. ,,Hermine. Da bist Du ja. Hier ich habe Deine Tasche mitgenommen."

Dumbledore betrat kurz darauf das Klassenzimmer, was die Gespräche der Gryffindors beendete, die Blicke der Slytherins blieben, doch von ihrer Seite hat noch keiner eine Bemerkung gemacht. Sie glaubte jedoch nicht daran, dass bei den Hufflepuffs, die mit den Ravenclaws zusammen Unterricht hatten, gleich verhielt. Heute Abend oder spätestens morgen früh, so war sie sich sicher, würde es die ganze Schule wissen. Da sie in dieser Stunde durchnahmen wie man Schmuckdosen in Papageien verwandelte und sie das schon konnte, liess sie ihre Gedanken zurückschweifen zu den überraschenden Worten, die der dunkelhaarige Slytherin ihr gegenüber geäussert hatte, sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet er sich entschuldigen würde. Das Ablegen einer Schmuckdose auf ihrer Tischplatte liess sie aufblicken, alle hatten jetzt ihre zu verwandelten Dosen vor sich. um sich nicht Dumbeldore Unmut auf sich zu ziehen, begann auch sie mit ihrer Arbeit.

Die Gryffindor zauberten mit fiel Lärm und Rauch, die meisten der Vögel verloren ihre Merkmale der Schatullen nicht ganz. Die Slytherins waren da eher ruhiger und bekamen ihre Papageien besser hin, überrascht bemerkte sie, das Zabini einen ganz anderen Zauber verwendete als die Anderen, und sein Papagei danach wenn auch von der Farbe her wunderschön jedoch etwas durchsichtig, war. Dumbledore gab ihm dafür keine Punkte und schritt dann auf ihre Reihe zu. Schnell verwandelte sie ihre Schatulle, sie hatte keine Lust auf eine Ermahnung. Ihr Papagei war zwar so farbenprächtig wie sie erwartet hatte, zu ihrer Verwunderung jedoch waren die Farben anders als sie sie sich in Gedanken vorgestellt hatte, doch da das keiner wissen konnte, nickte Dumbledore bei ihrem Vogel einfach und lief dann weiter. Irritiert zog sie eine Braue in die Höhe und folgte ihrem Lehrer mit den Augen, wenig später konnte sie beobachten, wie er einem Gryffindor, dessen Namen sie nicht kannte, fünf Punkte gab, für einen Vogel der eindeutig weniger Farben aufwies als der Ihrige.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie in dieser Zeit das Gefühl hatte, dass ihr ehemaliger Direktor in seiner Jugend viel Parteiischer, als in ihrer Zeit war. Er gab den Slytherins auch ab und an Punkte, jedoch viel weniger als den Gryffindors. Zwar spielte sie auch mit dem Gedanken, dass es ihr vielleicht nicht aufgefallen sein könne, da sie nicht mit ihm Unterricht hatte, doch waren seine Aussagen und Reden immer auf Gleichberechtigung zwischen den Häusern ausgelegt gewesen.

Als die Stunde endlich vorbei war liess sie sich Zeit mit einpacken, sie trat als letzte aus dem Klassenzimmer und überlegte gerade ob sie sich unauffällig davon schleichen könne, als Mia sich bei ihr einhängte. ,,Wollen wir etwas in die Bibliothek? Ich benötige Hilfe bei Geschichte. Ich schwöre der alte Binns hat etwas in seiner Stimme, da kann man nur einschlafen." Erfreut ob dieser Möglichkeit machten sie sich auf Richtung Bibliothek und legten ihre Schultaschen auf einen leeren Tisch ganz hinten und kurz vor der verbotenen Abteilung.

Mia suchte die Bücher zusammen, die sie für die Aufgaben brauchen würde, während Hermine sich setzte und den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke hervor nahm. Da es in den nächsten Wochen um den Vielsafttrank ging, benötigte sie die Bücher nicht. Lustlos spielte sie etwas mit ihrer Schreibfeder und zwang sich dann zu beginnen, um nicht unnötig Zeit zu verlieren. Als Mia zurückkam und sich setzte blickte sie nicht auf. ,,hey das ist mein Platz." Hörte sie Mia kurze Zeit darauf aufgeregt sagen. Irritiert blickte sie auf und zuckte zusammen, als sie sowohl Malfoy, wie auch Riddle ihr gegenüber, vorfand.

Sich über sich selbst ärgernd schüttelte sie den Kopf und verfasste den Aufsatz weiter. Ein nicht endender Blick störte sie allerdings so sehr, dass sie bald jedoch wieder hochblickte. Zu ihrem Erstaunen war es jedoch nicht Riddle sondern Malfoy, der sie interessiert zu mustern schien. ,,Was ist?" Fragte sie halb genervt, halb verunsichert. ,,Das ist doch der Aufsatz über den Vielsafttrank oder? Ich war nur erstaunt, dass Sie anscheinend das Rezept nicht benötigen." ,,Oh" sagte sie etwas konfus, da sie mit einem anderen Thema gerechnet hatte. ,,Ähm ja. Ich habe ihn schon einmal gebraut und benötige daher das Buch nicht." Erwiderte sie und schrieb dann weiter um nicht in eine Diskussion verwickelt zu werden, doch es schien wie ein Fluch. ,,Wirklich? Bei sich zu Hause? Wann war das?" sie seufzte tonlos und unterbrach ihren Aufsatz erneut, dass die Malfoys auch immer so neugierig sein mussten. Sie musterte ihn einen Moment, immer wieder über die Ähnlichkeit mit seinem zukünftigen Sohn überrascht. ,,Wenn ich es ihnen verrate, lassen sie mich dann in Ruhe meinen Aufsatz beenden?" der Malfoy nickte und sie lächelte diebisch bei der Vorstellung seines erstaunten Gesichtes, wenn sie es ihm erzählen würde.

,,Es war in meinem zweiten Schuljahr und bevor sie weiterfragen, ich war 12 Jahre alt." Sagte sie und musterte ihn genau. Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht, sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie jemals bei einem Malfoy so einen Gesichtsausdruck sehen würde. Es war eine Mischung zwischen schockiert, überrascht und ungläubig. Er hatte leichte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Fisch, da er seinen Mund immer wieder öffnete und schloss und sie ihm ansehen konnte, dass er sicher tausend Fragen hatte. ,,Tom?!" krächzte er dann und sah seinen Freund hilfesuchend an, dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. ,,Du hast dich darauf eingelassen und jetzt sei leise wir arbeiten hier." Es blieb auch gut eine Stunde ruhig, bis Tom sein Buch zusammenklappte und in die Runde blickte. ,,Wollen wir hinunter zum Abendessen?" Malfoy und Miranda waren sofort dabei, Hermine zögerte zuerst, machte sich dann allerdings klar dass sie das Unvermeidliche zwar hinauszögern, jedoch nicht aufhalten konnte und räumte ihre Sachen zusammen.

Es war nur halb so schlimm wie erwartet, als sie mit den Anderen in die Grosse Halle trat, senkte sich die Gespräche kurz und schwollen zu einem Getuschel an, sie erntete den einen oder anderen Blick, doch keiner fing an zu schreien oder zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie. Der Slytherintisch verhielt dich ruhig, sie spürte auch hier die Blicke, doch keiner sprach sie an, was daran liegen konnte, dass sie zwischen Riddle und Malfoy sass und es anscheinend Niemand wagte sie anzusprechen. Ihr Mahl fiel grösser aus als sie gedacht hatte, Mia ihr gegenüber hatte ihr den Teller gefüllt und als sie zu Essen begann, bemerkte sie, dass sie wirklich Hunger hatte. Trotzdem sass sie beim Nachtisch nur da und wartete darauf, dass die Anderen fertig waren.

Zum Gemeinschaftsraum wurde sie genau gleich flankiert, wie auch beim Tisch, wobei Mia summend voranging. Ihr war nicht wohl zwischen der rechten Hand und dem dunklen Lord selbst durch die Kellergänge zu gehen, sie musste allerdings auch gestehen, dass ein Teil von ihr froh war, dass sie es taten. Sie waren nicht die ersten, jedoch waren schon ein paar wenige da. Sie bemerkte die Veränderung der Schlangen sobald sich das Portrait hinter ihnen schloss, die Blicke waren fiel offener und die Angst darin weniger versteckt.

Die vier setzten sich in ihre Sofaecke, Mia kramte wieder den Geschichtsaufsatz hervor liess ihn allerdings auf den Beinen liegen und musterte Hermine. ,,Wie geht es dir?" Sich der Blicke der Anderen bewusst lächelte sie. ,,Gut. Soll ich deinen Aufsatz Korrektur lesen?" Ihr Gegenüber ging nur zu gerne auf die Ablenkung ein und so sassen die beiden Frauen diskutierend da, als die anderen der Gruppe zu ihnen stiessen. Aber ein Kopfschütteln von Tom liessen auch sie ihre Fragen ruhen und so konnte sich Hermine an diesem Abend doch noch etwas entspannen.

Allein Annabella Parkinson schrie auf, als sie sie im Gemeinschaftsraum erblickte und forderte sie lautstark auf diesen zu verlassen, weil sie vom Tod verfolgt sei und hier nicht erwünscht. Sie wurde von ihrem Bruder aus dem Raum geschleift, doch man hörte sie noch lange laut zetern und brüllen. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen traten, besonders, als sie sich umblickte und einige der jüngeren Schüler sie verängstigt ansahen. Sie verabschiedete sich bald darauf von den Anderen und flüchtete in den Mädchenschlafsaal und belegte ihre Vorhänge doppelt mit Abwehrzauber, bevor sie sich hinlegte und versuchte zu schlafen.

Hogwarts pov

Er hatte die ängstlichen Schreie des Thestrales vernommen gehabt, doch als er gerade eingreifen wollte stiess Hermine zur Gruppe und in seiner Neugierde, beobachtete er das Geschehene nur. Er war sich immer noch nicht zu hundert Prozent sicher, ob er nicht doch von ihr getäuscht wurde. Die letzte Person, welche sich als sein Hüter ausgegeben hatte, hatte seine Sache einfach zu gut gemacht, er hatte die Täuschung viel zu spät erkannt. Dass sie jetzt, so kurz darauf hier auftauchte, war schon etwas verdächtig. Er durfte nicht erneut einen solchen schwerwiegenden Fehler begehen. Er durfte sie erst einweihen, wenn er sich vollkommen sicher war, dass sie es wirklich war. Zu sehen, wie sie mit dem Thestralfohlen umgehen würde, wäre eine gute Gelegenheit mehr über ihren Charakter zu erfahren. Es war schon etwas amüsant, dass die Menschen und die Wesen immer so sehr darauf beharrten, dass sie nichts miteinander gemein haben und sich dann doch vor den selben Dingen fürchteten.

Dabei war es gerade bei den Thestralen doch vollkommen unbegründet, die Thestrale waren nur so scheu, weil sie durch die Angst der Bevölkerung keinen Kontakt mit diesen hatten. Doch sie waren in kleinster Weise bösartig, oder schadeten Jemandem. Allein der Umstand, dass man sie nur sah, wenn man mit dem Tod in Berührung gekommen war, reichte aus, dass sie als schlechtes Omen gesehen werden. Er hatte sich darüber gefreut gehabt, als die ersten Thestrale vor ein paar Jahrzehnten in seinen Gelände niedergelassen hatten. Und die Sterberate war dadurch nicht gestiegen, sondern bis letztes Jahr stets auf null geblieben. Die Thestrale hatten den Tod des jungen Mädchen gespürt gehabt und hatten sich dem Schloss genähert, was viele nicht mehr wussten, war dass man früher, vor hunderten von Jahren, daran geglaubt hatte, das Thestrale die Seelen der Verstorbenen sicher ins Jenseits hinüber geleiteten. Doch irgendwann zwischen den ersten Hexenverbrennungen ging dieses Wissen verloren und mit jeder Generation, die folgte, wurde die Angst und der Aberglaube grösser.

Wenn er schon nur beobachtete, wie ängstlich die Schüler das Fohlen betrachteten, obwohl es nur sehr wenige gab, die sie überhaupt sehen konnten. Vieleicht war das ein weiterer Grund für die Furcht, die Tatsache, dass sie sie nicht sehen konnten. Eine Eigenschaft, die in schon immer an der Zauberergemeinschaft irritiert hatte, war dass sie zwar in einigen Dingen sehr offen und fortschrittlich waren, in anderen Bereichen allerdings so verbohrt auf die alten, längst überholten Bräuchen festhielten. Sie konnten sich Jahre lang in Diskussionen darüber verstricken, dass es gegen die Gebräuche sei, ohne überhaupt einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, ob es nun besser oder schlechter ist. Er wusste nicht, ob es bei Muggeln auch so war, er hatte schliesslich erst seit ein paar Jahrzehnten überhaupt Kontakt mit ihnen, doch bei den Wesen und den menschlichen Zauberern verhielt es sich so. Das sie dann auch nicht miteinander reden oder den anderen gar verstehen wollten, komplizierte die ganze Sache noch um einiges mehr. Doch er hatte es aufgegeben, sich darüber aufzuregen, er bekam davon immer Holzwürmer in seinen Dachbalken. Solange jede Seite sich im Recht hielt, würde sich nichts ändern.

Um so mehr freute es ihn, dass die neue Slytherin Schülerin ohne Zögern einschritt. Dass sie das Fohlen sehen konnte, überraschte ihn nicht wirklich, sie musste in ihrer Vergangenheit wirklich schlimmes erlebt haben. Doch nur weil sie es sehen konnte, hiess das nicht, dass sie auch mit ihm umgehen konnte, geschweige denn es soweit beruhigen, dass sie es befreien konnte. Gebannt beobachtete er sie, als sie begann zu singen, klang ihre Stimme, obwohl sie nicht mehr als ein Wispern in seinen Hallen war, in den tiefsten Bereich seines Seins hinein. Der sanfte Klang spielte wie ein sanfter Wind an seinen Äusseren Bannen, während es sich in seinem Innern anfühlte wie brennendes, flüssiges Glas, das ihn komplett auszufüllen und seine müden Mauern zu wärmen schien. Er war für einen Moment gefangen von dem Erlebten, bis er sich losriss und sich nicht nur auf die Klänge, sondern auf das Geschehene konzentrierte. Er nannte sich stumm einen alten Narr, der sich wie ein kopfloser Jüngling benahm, zwar hatte er in seinem Leben noch nicht viele Gelegenheiten gehabt, der Musik zu frönen, da sie auch nicht unterrichtet wurde, doch immer wenn jemand in seinen Hallen gesungen oder musiziert hatte, war es ein sehr schönes Erlebnis für ihn gewesen. Doch er sah und spürte auch die Furcht von den anderen Schülern bei diesem Anblick, er glaubte nicht, dass überhaupt jemand von ihnen den Gesang hörte, so leise wie sie sang, sie sahen nur, wie sie mit einer selbstbewegenden Drahtspule sprach und wie nach und nach das Wort Thestral über die Wiese hallte.

Als Madam Raue Pritsche endlich auftauchte und Hermine das Fohlen zu seiner Herde zurückschickte, taten Hagrid und die Lehrerin bei den Schülern dasselbe. Sobald die ersten die Grosse Halle betreten hatten ging das Getuschel los, angeführt von den Dachsen, welche es prompt jedem erzählen mussten, den sie kannten. Während der Slytherinerbe mit der Braunhaarigen in die Krankenstation ging, fühlte er bereits die Auswirkungen. Abscheu, Angst und Unglaube fluteten ihn mit jedem neuen Ohrenpaar, das von der Geschichte hörte. Noch bevor die Unterrichtsstunde zu ende war, war ihm fast schlecht ob der vielen Gefühlen und sie würden sich durch den Tag hinweg noch weiter steigern.

Hermine pov

Als sie an nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte sie noch das Bild der Lichter von London in der Dunkelheit der Nacht vor sich. Sie fühlte noch fast das Gefühl der kalten Luft und die Wärme des pferdeähnlichen Körper unter ihr, aus ihrem Traum. Auch wenn sie in dieser fernen Nacht viel Schreckliches erlebt hatte, so hatte nichts die Schönheit dieses Fluges für sie schmälern können. Das war ihr erster Flug gewesen, den sie wirklich geniessen konnte ohne die Panik, die sie immer auf einem Besen überfiel. Während sie sich noch überlegte, ob sie die Thestrale aus dieser Zeit dazu bringen könnte auf ihnen zu reiten, tastete sie mit ihrer Hand nach ihrem Zauberstab unter ihrem Kissen und bemerkte nach einem kurzen Tempus, dass sie in dieser Zeitschiene noch nie solange geschlafen hatte. Sie stieg mit einem Lächeln aus dem Bett, dass sie auch nicht durch die Tatsache dass die drei Betten der Reinblütler weiter weg von ihrem standen als gestern oder während der kurz darauffolgenden Dusche verlor. Erst als eine verschlafene Leonora in das Bad trat, als sie gerade ihre Haare machte, diese stocksteif stehen blieb, sie anblickte wie der Tod persönlich und dann ohne ein Wort flüchtete, war ihre gute Laune wie weggeblasen.

Grummelnd betrat sie den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem der andere Frühaufsteher der Slytherins bereits mit einem Buch in seinem Sessel sass. ,, Morgen." Murmelte sie mehr als das sie sprach, ihre Gedanken waren immer noch bei den schreckgeweiteten Augen ihrer Schlafsaalkameradin. Ein Buch hatte sie in der Aufregung auch vergessen mitzunehmen, also setzte sie sich aufs Sofa, seufzte stumm und betrachtete den Stapel Bücher, welcher von Mia noch auf dem Tischchen stand. Sie zog die Zaubertränkehausaufgaben von Mia aus dem Stapel und fing lustlos an zu lesen. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick auf sich und blickte auf. ,,was?" Fragte sie etwas genervt. ,,Was ist Ihnen den heute in den Zaubertrank gefallen?" Sie wollte zu einer bissigen Erwiderung ansetzten, erinnerte sich jedoch an seine Hilfe gestern und schluckte die bösen Worte herunter. ,,eine feige Schlange" erwiderte sie dann nach einem kurzem Schulterzucken und vertiefte sich wieder in das Dokument vor sich. Ihr entging dadurch das kurze Augenbrauenheben ihres Gegenübers, doch er konnte sich denken was sie mit ihrer Aussage gemeint hatte und so schwieg er.

Der Tag wurde für sie schlimmer als sie befürchtet hatte, die ängstlichen Blicke verfolgten sie überall hin, genau wie das Getuschel. Allein der Furcht vor den Slyhterins und die junge Werwolffrau, die nicht von ihrer Seite wich, verhinderten, dass mit dem Finger auf sie gezeigt oder dass sie direkt angefeindet wurde. Doch für sie waren die panischen Blicke fast schlimmer, als eine direkte Konfrontation. Da sie heute viele Stunden mit den Löwen hatten, waren das Getuschel und die bösen Blicke besonders schlimm. Und sie fühlte sich immer noch nicht ganz wohl zwischen Riddle und Malfoy, sie war zwar froh, dass diese sie nicht anfeindeten, doch ihr war der Umgang fast schon zu vertraut und das nagte sehr an ihr.

Nach dem Abendessen war sie so erschöpft und der ganzen Blicke müde, dass sie danach direkt ins Bett ging. Sie winkte ihren Klassenkameraden nur noch kurz zu, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, verschwand dann schnell in ihr Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Die Schweigezauber auf ihrem Bett verstärkte sie erneut und legte sich dann mit klopfenden Herzen hin. Erst dann, lies sie die Tränen zu, die ihr den ganzen Tag in den Augen gebrannt hatte. Den Abscheu von Reinblütlern war sie gewöhnt, doch die Angst, die sie heute gesehen hatte, stach sich in ihr Herz.

In dieser Nacht träumte sie auch wieder von der fernen Nacht in der Mysteriumsabteilung, allerdings fing der Traum direkt in dieser an und wurde von den dunklen Gestalten der Todesser beherrscht. Sie hörte das wahnsinnige Lachen von Bellatrix und das Splittern der Glaskugeln um sie herum. Tausende von Glaskugeln, rechts und links von ihr standen in meterhohen Regalen, die so hoch und so weit reichten, dass sie die Enden nicht sehen konnte. Dann änderte sich die Szenerie und ihre Freunde sahen sie alle mit diesem angsterfüllten Blick an, der sie am heutigen Tag die ganze Zeit verfolgt hatten. Der Anblick von Harry, der sie so verachtend und voller Hass ansah war der Grund, dass sie in dieser Nacht mit einem lauten Schrei aus dem Schlaf hochschreckte.

Sie weinte bitterlich, als sie sich wieder auf die Matratze sinken liess, sein Blick verfolgte sie und so kroch sie aus dem Bett und unter die warme Dusche, die doch das beklemmende Gefühl nicht zu vertreiben vermochte. Sie fror leicht als sie aus der mit Dampf gefüllten Kabine stieg und ihr Blick blieb am grossen Spiegel in der einen Ecke hängen. Durch einen Zauber beschlug dieser nicht und so hatte sie klare Sicht auf ihre bleiche Haut, auf der die roten Striemen durch die Hitze noch mehr leuchteten. /Schlammblut. Abschaum. Minderwertig. Dreck./ All die bösen Bezeichnungen kamen ihr in den Sinn, welche ihr über die Jahre an den Kopf geworfen worden waren. Es spielte keine Rolle, in welcher Zeit sie lebte, oder wie gut sie ihre Narbe am Handgelenk versteckte. Wenn Menschen oder auch Wesen jemanden hassen und verabscheuen wollten, fanden sie immer einen Grund. Egal wie unbedeutend er war oder wie falsch sie damit lagen.

Gedankenverloren zog sie die rote Linie nach, welche sich von ihrem Bauchnabel bis zu ihrem Dekolletee hochzog und der Form her einem Fischhacken glich, diese hatte sie von Dolohow in der Ministeriumabteilung erhalten. Als sie am Ende der Narbe angekommen war, fiel ihr Blick auf die rote Linie an ihrem Hals, ihre Finger fingen so sehr an zu zittern, dass sie sie nicht nachziehen konnte und sie biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht los zu weinen. Ein kleiner Teil von ihr, wirklich nur ein kleiner, egoistischer Teil, wünschte sich, dass Bellatrix damals die Klinge stärker in ihr Fleisch gedrückt hätte, so dass sie verblutet wäre, bevor die Wahnsinnige auf die Idee gekommen war, in ihren Blutstatus in ihren Arm einzuritzen.

Der Geschmack von Blut holt sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit, sie hatte sich auf ihre Lippe gebissen. Schnell wendet sie sich von ihrem Spiegelbild ab und sie zog sich mit dem Rücken zu diesem an. Die Narben auf ihrem Rücken musste sie nicht sehen, sie wusste wo sie lagen. Drei grosse Narben zogen sich von ihrer rechten Schulter bis fast zum Kreuz hin, sie waren lang und gerade und stammten, wie auch zwei andere an ihrem linken Oberschenkel, von einem Schneidefluch. Zum Glück waren diese Narben allerdings nicht so tief und dementsprechend waren es einfach drei weisse Linien. Im Gegensatz zu den Wunden von Bellatrix.

Entschlossen die finsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Sie hatte keine Zeit sich zu bemitleiden. Und es wäre auch niemand hier, der sie aus ihren finsteren Gedanken holen könnte falls sie sich darin verlieren würde. Sie war auf sich allein gestellt und auch wenn sie jetzt im Haus der Schlangen war, so war sie im Herzen eine Löwin und sie würde sich sicher nicht klein kriegen lassen. Mit neu gefasstem Mut machte sie sich auf und schritt in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen. Dieser lag noch dunkel und verlassen vor ihr, was kein Wunder war, es war gerade mal halb vier in der Früh. Sie benötigte nicht lange, um zu bemerken, dass es ihr heute wie ein Gefängnis vorkam. Der Kamin war fast runtergebrannt und warf nur noch schwache flackernde Schatten auf die Wände, der See war noch so pechschwarz, dass noch nichts von seiner Schönheit zu erkennen war. Ihre Atmung wurde schwerer und es fühlte sich an, als würden Steine auf ihre Brust gelegt. Sie würde es keine Minute länger hier unten aushalten.

Sie warf einen Illusionszauber über sich und schob das Portrait vorsichtig beiseite und schlüpfte hinaus. Graf Vandervell fing augenblicklich an zu zetern, doch das ignorierte sie und lief einfach leise und vorsichtig weiter. Erst als sie die Kerker verliess bemerkte sie, wie sie wieder etwas freier atmen konnte, auch wenn der Druck auf ihrem Herz noch nicht verschwunden war. Unschlüssig wo sie hinsollte blieb sie in der Eingangshalle stehen, um diese Uhrzeit war eigentlich niemand anderes unterwegs, doch falls sie erwischt werden sollte, würde das ziemlichen Ärger geben. Die Bibliothek war um diese Zeit geschlossen, genauso wenig konnte sie auf das Schlossgelände gelangen. Die Küche war auch tabu, da die Elfen einen Aufstand machen würden, wenn sie eine Schülerin um diese Uhrzeit ausserhalb ihres Bettes finden würden. Sie macht ein paar Schritte in die Mitte der Halle zu und überlegt erneut, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch zu Madam Belton gehen sollte um nach einem Traumlostrank zu fragen, doch die Erinnerung an das matschige Gefühl in ihrem Kopf nach der Einnahme liess sie zögern, sie hatte noch nie gut auf die Einnahme des Trankes reagiert.

Das Wappen am Boden der Halle zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, langsam ging sie darauf zu. Sie hatte jahrelang diese Halle durchquert, doch war immer so abgelenkt gewesen, dass sie es nie wirklich beachtet hatte, bis es sie irgendwie eingesperrt und durch die Zeit geschickt hatte. Was machte sie hier? Was oder wer wollte man von ihr? Sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. /Hogwarts braucht dich/ hatte eine Stimme zu ihr gesagt, doch das machte keinen Sinn. Sie hatte noch nie gehört, dass ein Gebäude ein Bewusstsein hatte, auch wenn sie oft das Gefühl gehabt hatte leben in den Mauern zu spüren, so war sie sich sicher, dass das nur an der Magie an diesem Ort hier lag. ,,Was willst du von mir? Was soll ich hier?" fragte sie leise in die Dunkelheit der Halle hinein ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten.

Ein Knarren in der Nähe liess sie erschrocken zusammen zucken, einen Moment hatte sie den irrwitzigen Gedanken, dass Schloss wolle ihr eine Antwort geben, doch dann bemerkte sie, dass es die Eingangstüre war, welche so knarrte und gerade von jemandem von aussen geöffnet wurde. Mit schnellen Schritten huschte sie zurück zu den Treppen die in die Kerker führten und tauchte dort in den Schatten ein. Sie hatte es gerade noch geschafft und versuchte jetzt ihr rasendes Herz und ihre Atmung zu beruhigen als die Tür ganz aufschwang und mit einem dumpfen Schlag gegen die Steinwand schlug. Zuerst konnte sie nichts erkennen, doch dann hob sich ein dunkler Schatten vom dunklen Hintergrund ab und eine Person betrat langsam die Halle. Vornübergebeugt und mit langsamen schlurfenden Schritten kam die Person in die Vorhalle hinein. Genau so langsam und leicht schwankend schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und musste sich am Holz festhalten um nicht umzufallen, ein betrunkenes Kichern, gefolgt von einem lauten ,,shhhh" zu sich selbst, durchbrachen abermals die Stille.

Der Hausmeister schien wirklich sehr betrunken zu sein und dass an einem Donnerstagmorgen. Sie konnte nur ungläubig den Kopf schütteln, bewegte sich jedoch sonst nicht und gab auch keinen Mucks von sich, man konnte nie wissen wie ein Betrunkener auf überraschende Situationen reagierte und von einem betrunkenen Mister Peramor erwischt zu werden, gehörte nun wirklich nicht zu etwas was sie erleben wollte. Er war ein Squip genau wie Filch in ein paar Jahren und auch wenn sie natürlich nichts gegen Squips hatte, wusste sie nicht ob es so eine gute Idee war so einen als Hausmeister anzustellen. Tag für Tag von Magie umgeben zu sein und sie selbst nicht nutzen zu können, sondern nur anderen und vor allem vorlauten Kindern dabei zu zusehen, wie sie es lernten musste doch frustrierend sein. Auch wenn sie Filch nie gemocht hatte und sie Mister Peramor nach heute auch nicht mehr wirklich mochte, konnte sie verstehen, dass das einem wirklich kaputt machen konnte, wenn man so etwas erlebte. Sie wurden von den Zauberern nicht ernst genommen, verstanden die Muggel nicht und waren so oft dazu gezwungen, am Rand der Zauberergemeinschaft vor sich hin zu vegetieren. Sie verharrte, bis seine schlurfenden Schritte in einem der Gänge verhallten und trat dann wieder in die Halle hinaus.

Da sie immer noch nicht wusste, wo sie hin sollte, entschloss sich dazu einfach ihrem Gefühl zu folgen und so streifte sie ziellos durch die Gänge. Bei den sich bewegenden Treppen angekommen zögerte sie einen Moment und spielte mit dem Gedanken in den siebten Stock zu gehen und sich die rote Dame anzusehen. Allerdings war sie in dieser Zeit in Slytherin und somit kam das Betreten des siebten Stockes einer Kriegserklärung gleich, da die Slytherins in den Kerkern dasselbe machten. Und weil die Gryffindors in den Kerkern Schulunterricht hatten gingen den beiden Seiten die Ausreden für Anfeindungen nie aus. Das war einer der Gründe, weshalb sie es verworfen hatte den Raum der Wünsche aufzusuchen, genau wie die Tatsache, dass sie nicht genau wusste, in welchem Jahr Tom diesen entdeckte und ob er es nicht schon hatte. Und ihm zu erklären warum sie als neue Schülerin einer der geheimsten Räume in Hogwarts gefunden hatte, hatte sie wirklich keine Lust. Ein ganz kleiner Teil von ihr, hatte auch ein wenig angst, in was genau für einen Raum er sich verwandeln würde.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf um das Bild von grünen Zeltwänden abzuschütteln, welches sich in ihre Gedanken geschlichen hatte. Entschlossen drehte sie der Treppe zum siebten Stock den Rücken zu und entschied sich für die erste Treppe die sich begann zu bewegen. So landete sie im dritten Stock, zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis schritt sie langsam durch den ausgestorbenen Flur und blickt durch die Fenster auf die Ländereien hinab. Die Bilder schliefen alle und da sie immer noch ihren Illusionszauber auf sich trug würden sie sie auch nicht so einfach entdecken. Als sie in den Gang abbog in welchem sie den Benimmkurs für die Mädchen hatte blieb sie stehen und lauschte, da waren eindeutig Schritte zu hören. Schnell versteckte sie sich hinter einer Rüstung. Wenige Augenblicke später trat die spindeldürre Professorin Mopsus um die Ecke, im Gegensatz zu Professor Trawelyn trug diese keine Brille, allerdings hatte sie denselben irren Blick drauf.

Als die Professorin für Wahrsagen näher kam, hörte sie, dass diese leise vor sich hin murmelte. Ihre Stimme hatte einen kratzigen Unterton, es dauerte allerdings lange bis sie die fahrig gesprochenen Worte verstehen konnte. ,, … wird kommen. Die Schule wird zuerst schlafen, dann fallen und steigt danach wie der Rauch aus den Trümmern wieder empor. Ein Werk der Hoffnung zu den Füssen der Tapferen gefallenen Seelen. Dann ist die Zeit für die die Herrschaft des einzig wahren Hüters gekommen. Er wird die Häuser einen und ein neuer Glanz zieht auf… Ein neuer Hüter wird kommen. Die Schule wird… „ dann war sie um die Ecke gebogen und ihre schlurfenden Schritte verhalten bald darauf. Hermine lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. / Hogwarts wird fallen? Wann? Und wieso? von dieser Prophezeiung habe ich noch nie etwas gehört../ schoss ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie war zwar kein Fan von Wahrsagen, doch sie wusste dass es einen Unterschied zwischen einer Prophezeiung und einer wahren Prophezeiung gab. Hätte nämlich Professorin Trelawney in ihrem Unterricht solche Prophezeiungen ausgesprochen, wie gerade eben Professorin Mopsus, würde sie wahrscheinlich immer noch den Unterricht besuchen. Den alles in ihr schrie, dass das, was sie eben erlebt hatte, eine wirkliche Prophezeiung war. Auch wenn sie im Moment noch nichts damit anfangen konnte, zog sie eine Rolle Pergament und eine Feder aus ihrer alles umfassenden Tasche und notierte sich die Worte der Lehrerin genau. Danach faltete sie ihn und steckte in wieder in die Tasche, damit ihn niemand finden konnte.

Unschlüssig blieb sie noch einen Moment stehen, das eben erlebte sass ihr noch in den Knochen, doch dann ging sie langsam weiter, neben allen Klassenzimmern vorbei bis sie am Ende des Ganges angekommen war, dort war ein kleines Erkerfenster und auf dessen Fenstersims setzte sie sich jetzt auch und blickte über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, die durch das langsame Erwachen der Sonne langsam in ein warmes Rot und Orange getaucht wurde. Wie in Trance legte sie ihre Hand auf die Scheibe, welche sich leicht kühl anfühlte. Sie fror, doch es war eine Kälte, die von innen kam. Sie musste an ihre Zeit und an Harry denken, auch er hatte eine Prophezeiung zu erfüllen und sie war nicht da um ihm zu helfen. Schuldgefühle frassen sich in ihr Herz und machten ihr das Atmen schwer. Sie dachte an all das Erlebte und was sie zusammen durchgestanden hatten. Sogar Ron fehlte ihr, er hätte sie sicher mit einer witzigen Bemerkung zum Lachen gebracht, auch wenn sie sich voneinander entfernt hatten, so hatte sie doch immer die Gewissheit gehabt, dass sie in der Not zusammenhalten würden.

Das strahlende in Gold getauchte Gelände, vor ihren Augen, wurde durch ein anderes Bild dieses Geländes abgelöst, kalt, regnerisch und teilweise zerstört. Das saftige Gras wich braunem Schlamm, die neue Hütte von Hagrid bekam Risse und ein brennendes Dach, die Wege eigentlich hell mit weissen Steinen gesäumt bekamen dunkelrote Flecken und ihr stieg Rauch in die Nase. Ihr Blick wanderte zum dunklen Wald, doch sie sah nur den verbotenen Wald aus ihrer Zeit, halb abgebrannt, viele schwarze verkohlte Stämme, ragten aus der Asche heraus. Der Schmerz wurde heftiger, ein Stachel bohrte sich in ihr Herz und als sie das nächste Mal Luft holte wurde ein Schluchzen daraus, doch sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sie wusste, dass ihre Freunde alle am Kämpfen waren, gekämpft hatten oder kämpfen werden.

Dass es erst in gut 50 Jahren soweit sein würde spielte keine Rolle, an diesem Morgen, in diesem ruhigen Hogwarts, sah sie die Qual die dieses Schloss und alle Bewohner ereilen würde. Sie wusste nicht, was nach ihrer Abreise, passiert war und wer überlebt hatte, sie hatte damals noch keine Zeit gehabt in die Grosse Halle zu gehen und sich die Toten anzusehen, hatte sie nicht über sich gebracht. Langsam sank ihr Kopf an die Scheibe, sie wollte nichts mehr sehen, doch die Bilder blieben, die Zerstörung, das Leid, die Schreie, der Tod und das Feuer gingen nicht weg. Vor ihren geschlossenen Augen flackerten die Feuer, sie hörte die entfernen panischen und schmerzhaften Schreie und der Rauchgeruch setzte sich in ihrer Nase fest, so dass sie fast keine Luft mehr bekam.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie da gesessen hatte, doch irgendwann waren die Bilder verstummt und sie tauchte aus ihren Gedanken auf, sie hörte murmeln im Schloss und sprach einen schnellen Tempus. In einer viertel Stunde würde der Unterricht beginnen, also stand sie auf und streckte sich, jedes Körperteil tat ihr weh, doch sie fuhr sich nur müde über das Gesicht und strafte dann die Schultern. Es half nichts, wenn sie verzweifelte, sie musste stark sein. Sie würde einen Weg zurück finden, sie musste einen Weg zurückfinden, für sich, für Harry, für ihre Eltern und für ihre Freunde. Wie würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen, sie hatte gegen Todesser gekämpft, da würde sie sich nicht von ein paar Schülern unterkriegen lassen.

Dass es sich bei den paar Schülern um fast das gesamte Schloss handelte ignorierte sie geflissentlich, sie hatte vor Hogwarts keine Freunde gehabt und sie würde es auch jetzt ein paar Monate alleine und ohne Freunde aushalten. Das Bild von Mia kam ihr in den Sinn, doch sie hatte jetzt wichtigeres zu tun. Professor Slughorn war zwar ein viel freundlicherer Lehrer als Professor Snape, doch auch er mochte es nicht, wenn man zu spät kam. Besonders nicht, wenn man eine Frau war. Mit einem Seufzen machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, zurück in die Dunkelheit und dem kalten Stein. Sie war nur froh, dass sie heute früh schon den Glamour Zauber über sich gesprochen hatte, so musste sie sich zumindest keine Gedanken darüber machen, dass sie zu verheult aussah.

Sie ging mit hocherhobenem Haupt und mit undurchdringlichem Gesicht Richtung Kerker. Für die abfälligen Blicke hatte sie heute nur einen höhnenden Gegenblick übrig. Die unwissenden Schüler hatten doch keine Ahnung von der Welt, sie wussten nichts über den Krieg und was sie schon bald erwarten würde. Sollten sie doch tuscheln und lästern. Sie würde das überstehen, sie war Hermine Jane Granger, einer der besten Schülerinnen ihrer Zeit. Sie war eine Löwin in der Schlangengrube, doch sie würde es schaffen. Sie hatte keine Wahl.

Der Tag ging besser für sie vorüber, zwar hatte sich Mia Sorgen gemacht, da sie nicht beim Frühstück aufgetaucht war, doch sie erzählte ihr nicht wo sie war. Sie spürte die Blicke von Riddle und Malfoy auf sich, doch sie ignorierte sie einfach. Sie hatte eine Mission, alles andere war Nebensache. Der Unterricht flog an ihr vorbei, sie arbeitete mechanisch mit, war allerdings in ihren Gedanken immer wieder bei ihrem Vorhaben und wie sie die anderen loswerden konnte, wenn sie sich den Büchern über Zeitreisen widmen wollte, sie hatte es viel zu lange vor sich hingeschoben. Was sie um jeden Preis vermeiden musste, war das Riddle misstrauisch wurde oder sie mit den Büchern erwischte. Zwar störte es sie nicht mehr, wenn er im selben Raum wie sie war, dennoch würde sie ihre Furcht vor ihm wahrscheinlich nie ganz verlieren.

Sie sass gerade beim Abendessen zwischen Mia und ihrem Bruder am Slytherintisch, Malfoy und Riddle ihr gegenüber, so wie so oft in letzter Zeit, als sie der Gedanke aus heiterem Himmel traf. Ihre Gabel fiel ihr aus der Hand und landete klirrend im Teller, doch das bemerkte sie gar nicht. Sie hätte am liebsten über ihre Dummheit geflucht, wie hatte sie so blind sein können? ,,Entschuldigt mich, ich habe etwas vergessen." Sie sprang auf und lief ein paar Schritte bevor sie sich zu Mia umdrehte. ,,Warte nicht auf mich, es wird wahrscheinlich spät" mit diesen Worten war sie auch schon aus der Halle verschwunden und liess drei irritierte Slytherins zurück.

Sie rannte währenddessen durch die Kerkergänge und direkt an dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke vorbei. Die wenigen Portraits hier unten beschwerten sich wütend darüber, dass sie es wagte durch die Gänge zu rennen, doch das war ihr egal, sie ärgerte sich über ihre eigene Dummheit. Da hatte sie sich Wochenlang den Kopf zerbrochen, wo sie einen geeigneten Raum für ihre Nachforschungen finden solle und es bedauert, dass sie nicht in den Raum der Wünsche konnte, dabei hatte sie hier in den Kerkern das perfekte Gebiet direkt vor ihrer Nase.

Als sie an den Privaträume von Professor Slughorn vorbei gegangen war und auch das Portrait von Graf Vandervell und somit den Gemeinschaftsraum hinter sich gelassen hatte, wurde sie langsamer und sah sich interessiert um. Es musste ein Raum sein, den niemand anderes einfach so finden oder benutzen würde. Am besten etwas versteckt, aber nicht so versteckt, dass sie jedes Mal stundenlang durch die Gänge eilen musste um zu ihm zu gelangen. Ausserdem musste er sich weit genug weg von den Gemächern des blutigen Barons befinden, der wie sie wusste irgendwo hier unten ein verlassenes Zimmer bezogen hatte.

Sie lief noch eine Weile durch die Kerker und stiess dann per Zufall auf den richtigen Raum, die Holztür war so dunkel, dass sie im ersten Moment daran vorbei gegangen war. Als sie den Tür Knauf drehte knarrte es verdächtig laut durch die Gänge und erschrocken blickte sie sich um, doch die Gänge blieben leer und still um sie. Sie trat schnell ein und blickte sich um, es war ein altes Studierzimmer mit einer mehreren Tischen, einer Tafel an einer Wand, einem leeren Bücherregal und einer kleinen Tränke Ecke. Er war perfekt, ein paar gemurmelte Reinigungszauber später bestätigte ihre erste Vermutung, die Möbel waren zwar alt, doch alle noch gut benutzbar, den Kessel würde sie ersetzten müssen, doch sie hatte einen in ihrer allumfassenden Tasche, den sie als Reserve eingepackt hatte. Ein paar Schutz-,Verwirr- und Tarnzauber später war sie zufrieden mit ihrem Werk und setzte sich glücklich und mit vollem Tatendrang an den Tisch und holte ihre Bücher aus der allumfassenden Tasche.

Ihre Bemerkung von vorhin sollte sich bewahrheiten, keiner ihrer Mitschüler sah sie vor dem Frühstück am nächsten Morgen wieder.


	9. 8 Kapitel In den Tiefen der Kerker

Hallo zusammen, es freut mich, dass ihr wieder her gefunden habt und wünsche Euch ganz viel spass mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Eure K4mik4tz3

Ich wurde um eine Liste aller Wesen gebeten, ich habe sie euch aufgelistet.

Es sollten alle aufgeführt sein, sonst mache ich später noch einen Nachtrag.

Zauberwesen:

Vampire, Schattendämonen, Feuerdämonen, Veela, Werwölfe, Sukkubus, Nixen, Wasserwesen, Waldelben, Windelben, Feuerelben, Wasserelben, Lichtelben, Riesen, Dementoren, Hauselfen, Kobolde, Zentaur, Sabberhexen, Oger, Zwerge, Sirenen,

Hexen, Zauberer (Menschen: Schlammblut, Halbblut, Reinblut)

Was glaubt ihr, welches Wesen schlummert in Hermine?

,,..." jemand spricht

/.../ jemand denkt

~...~ Parsel

8\. Kapitel in den Tiefen der Kerker

Hogwarts pov

Er hatte sie jetzt mehrere Wochen beobachtet und mehrere Vermutungen erhärteten sich immer mehr. Die Art, wie sie mit den Gemälden, Geistern, Hauselfen und Mitschülern umging war eindeutig. Sie könnte tatsächlich der Hüter von Hogwarts sein. Doch sie war auch nicht diejenige, welche sie vorgab zu sein und deswegen konnte er ihr noch nicht ganz vertrauen. Sie schien auch nichts über ihr magisches Wesen zu wissen. Und er spürte, dass ihre Verwandlung näher rückte, die Banne sassen zwar alle noch an ihrem Platz und waren stabil, aber sie wurden ganz langsam schwächer. Spätestens an ihrem sechszehnten Geburtstag würden sich die Banne sicher auflösen, dann wenn die meisten magischen Wesen erwachten und ihr Erbe antraten.

Er hatte ihre Schreie jede Nacht gehört, zwar waren ihre Worte meist unverständlich, doch die Art der Träume und anhand der wenigen Sätze die er aus ihren Schluchzern heraushören konnte, hatte sie es bis jetzt nicht leicht gehabt. Es schien Krieg in ihrer Zeit zu herrschen, dass sie aus der Zukunft kam, wusste er jetzt mit Sicherheit. Ihr ganzes Auftraten und auch die Kleidung, welche sie zu Beginn trug unterstützen ihn in seiner Vermutung. Anscheinend stand den magischen Wesen eine schwere Zeit bevor, wenn er sich die magischen Banne ansah, welche um sie gewoben waren. Sie waren so tief mit ihrem Blut und ihrer Magie verflochten, dass sie sie seit mindesten fünf Jahren auf sich trug und das obwohl man normalerweise die Banne erst über ein magisches Wesen legte wenn es erwacht war. Auch die ganzen Narben die sie trug, so wie der schwarzmagische Fluch an ihrem Handgelenkt waren Zeichen eines schweren Schicksals. Und auch wenn sie mit ihren Klassenkameraden in ihrem Gemeinschaftsaal lachte oder sie sich in die Küche schlich und die Hauselfen überreden konnte, sie etwa backen zu lassen. Auch wenn sie immer diese undurchdringliche Maske trug soblad sie ihren Gemeinschaftsraum verliess, trotz alle dem spürte er, dass sie Angst hatte.

Sie hatte grosse Angst, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht nur etwas mit der Zukunft zu tun hatte. Sie hatte Angst vor etwas in seinen Mauern. Er hatte jeden Gang, jedes Klassenzimmer und jeden noch so versteckten Fleck abgesucht, doch er hatte keine Vermutung, was sie so sehr verängstigte. Der Basilisk, in der Kammer Slytherins, schlief friedlich und stellte keine Gefahr für die Schüler da, er war einzig und allein eine Vorsichtsmassnahme für einen möglichen Angriff, genau wie die verzauberten Steinstatuen und die Ritterrüstungen, welche im ganzen Schloss verteilt waren. Die Grindelohs waren seit Jahrhunderten im schwarzen See und griffen nie Schüler an, die Wassermenschen kümmerten sich um ihre Bedürfnisse und brachten ihnen Futter. Genauso wie das junge Oktopusbaby, das sie sich dieses Jahr von irgendwo geholt hatten. Ein kleiner süsser Fratz, der lieber quietschend kleinen Fischen nachjagte und sich nicht um die Schüler an der Oberfläche kümmerte.

Zwar gab es auf seinem Gelände viele Tierwesen, von Einhörnern, über Moke oder Thestralen bis hin zu Nargeln. Richtig stolz war er auf die Gruppe Bowtruckle, welche in einigen der Bäume im dunklen Wald lebten. Doch auch die stellen für niemanden eine Bedrohung dar. Und die wenigen für Menschen nicht ganz ungefährlichen Tierwesen, hatten sich in den letzten Jahren weiter in den dunklen Wald zurückgezogen. Dort konnten sich die Sumpfkrattler, die Schattenwölfe oder auch die Acromantula, welche seit letztem Jahr in diesem lebte, frei bewegen. Er hatte den Wald etwas gedehnt, damit er den Tierwesen genug Platz bot und auch die Zentauren ihre Gebiete behalten konnten.

Also drohte von der Seite der Tierwesen, abgesehen von dem Kitzpurfel-Befall vor ein paar Jahren der Schule und somit den Schülern keine Gefahr.

[ **Erklärung zu den Tierwesen:**

 **Basilisk:** Todbringende Riesenschlange, die viele Jahrhunderte alt werden kann. Die Anwesenheit eines Basilisken genügt, um Spinnen - selbst Acromantulas - in Panik zu versetzen und in die Flucht zu treiben. Neben den tödlich giftigen Fangzähnen ist der "Basiliskenblick" berüchtigt und gefürchtet. Ein einziger Blick der großen gelben Augen der Schlange tötet seine Opfer wahllos und sofort. Dem Basilisken wächst ein Horn, welches als Zauberstabkern verwendet werden kann.

 **Einhörner:** gehören zu den besonders geschützten und respektierten Tierwesen der Magischen Welt. Das Fell junger Einhörner ist golden, später wird es silbrig. Sobald sie ausgewachsen sind, glänzt es weiß wie das Mondlicht. Horn, Haare und Blut des Einhorns haben überaus mächtige magische Kräfte.

 **Moke:** Eine hellgrün schimmernde magische Echse, die in Großbritannien und Irland heimisch ist. Das bis zu 25 cm lange Tierwesen ist wegen seiner besonderen magischen Eigenart in Muggelkreisen völlig unbekannt: Sobald Fremde sich nähern, schrumpft es und macht sich so klein, dass sie es nicht mehr wahrnehmen.

 **Thestrale:** Geflügelte Pferde, mit schwarzer Haut durch die sich das Skelett der Wesen abzeichnet. Ihre Flügel gleichen Fledermausflügeln und sie haben einen echsenähnlichen Drachenkopf. Ihre weissen pupillenlosen Augen wirken leer und gespenstisch. Sie gelten als schlechtes Omen, da nur diejenigen sehen können die eine Person sterben sahen und ihre Nahrung aus Fleisch besteht. Der Kern des berühmte Elderstabs besteht aus einem Schweifhaar eines Thestrals.

 **Nargeln:** Das magische Ungeziefer siedelt sich gerne in den Mistelzweigen an, die in Großbritannien als Weihnachtsdekorationen aufgehängt werden.

 **Bowtruckle:** Bewohnen und bewachen Bäume, deren Holz zur Herstellung von Zauberstäben verwendet werden. Auf den ersten Blick sehen die höchstens 20 cm großen Tierwesen aus wie unauffällige Zweige. Bowtruckle werden nur dann aggressiv, wenn man sich an "ihrem" Baum zu schaffen macht, z.B. um Holz für einen Zauberstab zu holen.

 **Sumpfkrattler:** ein in sumpfigen Gebieten überwiegend in Europa und Amerika zu findendes nicht ungefährliches Tierwesen, ist nicht leicht zu erkennen. Auf den ersten Blick scheint er nichts als ein gewöhnliches, schon ziemlich verrottetes Stück Holz zu sein. Seine kleinen spitzigen Klauen und Zähnchen sind nur bei sehr genauer Betrachtung zu sehen.

 **Schattenwölfe:** Wolfsähnliche Wesen von der Grösse von Werwölfen, ihr Körper kann rauchähnlich werden und sie können durch Schatten reisen und durch diese überall hingelangen. Für Menschen harmlos, wenn man nicht in ihr Revier eindringt, mit normalen Zaubern nicht zu verletzen.

 **Acromantula:** Riesige, fleischfressende Giftspinne, die auch gerne Menschen erbeutet. Das britische Zaubereiministerium stuft die Acromantula als höchst gefährliches Monster ein, das nicht gezähmt werden kann.

 **Kitzpurfel:** Winzige Parasiten, die bevorzugt von magischen Gegenständen oder Tieren leben. Sie befallen beispielsweise gerne Crups und Augureys, oder siedeln sich in schlecht ausgespülten Zaubertrankkesseln an. ]

Von dem Fluch in seinen Schutzschilden konnte sie nichts wissen und ausserdem machte es nicht den Eindruck, dass sie danach suchte, dennoch war er sich sicher, dass sie etwas suchte. Sie hatte ein paar Tage nach dem Thestralvorfall ein leeres Klassenzimmer im hintersten Teil der Kerker bezogen. Die Schutzvorrichtungen waren so gut, dass ihm nicht einmal aufgefallen wäre, dass sich plötzlich ein Raum seinem Blick entzogen hatte. Doch da er sie seit der Anfeindungen der Schüler keinen Moment mehr aus den Augen liess hatte er es dennoch bemerkt. Ihre Schutzschilder waren so gut, dass sämtliche ihrer Klassenkameraden sofort umkehrten, wenn sie sich auch nur auf hundert Metern diesem Raum näherten. Sogar das Oberhaupt der Schlangen war nicht immun gegen ihre Banne und das hiess schon was, wenn sich der Erbe Slytherins und erwachter Vampir in seinen eigenen Kerkern täuschen liess und es ihm noch nicht einmal auffiel.

Sie verschwand darin oft für Stunden, manchmal mitten in der Nacht, er wusste nicht genau wie, doch sie hatte den Geheimgang des Gründers Slytherin selbst gefunden und konnte jetzt den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen ohne das Bild zu stören. So schlich sich sie oft, mitten in der Nacht, nach einem Alptraum durch die Kerker in ihr geheimes Reich. Der Blick in den Raum war ihm zwar nicht komplett gestattet, doch genug, dass er erkennen konnte, dass sie sich stundenlang über Bücher und selbstgeschriebene Listen beugte.

Ihr Wunsch in ihre Zeit zurück zu kehren war verständlich und doch hoffte er, dass es ihr nicht gelingen würde.

Diese junge Frau faszinierte ihn ungemein, alleine schon, wie sie mit dem Thestraljungen umgegangen war, alle Schüler, egal ob Wesen oder Mensch hatten Angst vor diesen Tieren, da sie nicht für alle sichtbar waren und so gut wie nichts über sie bekannt war. Er wusste, dass die Angst vor diesen Tierwesen Unsinn war, die Einhörner im Wald verstanden sich sehr gut mit ihnen und wenn ein Einhorn jemanden in die Nähe ihrer Jungen lies so konnte man Gift darauf nehmen, dass sie nichts Böses wollten. Sogar diejenigen, welche keine Angst hatten vermieden es die Thestrale zu berühren, da sie mit dem Tod in Verbindung gebracht wurden und sie Unglück bringen sollen. Alles nur alt Weiber Geschwätz.

Sie hatte keinen Moment gezögert, als sie die Notlage des Fohlens erkannt hatte. Es spielte keine Rolle, woher sie wusste, wie sie es beruhigen konnte, die Hauptsache war, dass sie es getan hatte. Hätten die Schüler mitbekommen, wie sie eine Woche zuvor die Katze einer Hufflepuff aus einer Rüstung befreit hatte, hätte man ihr gedankt und sie vielleicht nicht anhand ihres Hauses verurteilt. Doch da es ein Thestral gewesen war und sie aus dem Hause Slytherin stammte, war sie von einem Tag auf den anderen das manifestierte Böse.

Sie hatte es nicht verdient, dass sich die Schüler seit über einen Monat das Maul über sie zerrissen, sie mieden und mit dem Finger auf sie zeigten. Die jüngeren Schüler waren von den Älteren so manipuliert und verängstigt worden, dass sie anfingen zu zittern, sobald Hermine den Raum betrat. Regelmässig bildeten sich Gassen auf den Gängen, nur um sie ja nicht zu berühren. Sie ertrug das alles mit Stolz und gleichgültiger Miene, doch er wusste es besser. Er hörte ihr Weinen am Abend und ihre Schreie in der Nacht. Und sie war auch viel stiller geworden, im Unterricht meldete sie sich so gut wie gar nicht mehr und auch ausserhalb ihres Gemeinschaftsraum wandelte sie eigentlich nur noch auf den Geheimgängen wenn sie nicht von den Slytherins flankiert wurde. Gerne hätte er etwas unternommen, es schmerze ihn ihre Qual zu spüren. Doch er konnte nichts tun. Solange ihr Wesen nicht erwacht war, hatte sie nicht den nötigen Magielevel um mit den Zauber der Schule umzugehen. Sie jetzt in die Geheimnisse einzuweihen wäre, wie einem Verdurstenden Muggel eine verhexte verschlossene Flasche Wasser vorzusetzten.

Ein stummes Seufzen hallte durch die leeren Gänge der Schule. Wie gerne hätte er ihr geholfen, doch er konnte nicht viel tun, er versuchte die Übergriffe der Schüler so gut es ging zu verhindern, aber viel mehr als Türen zu verschliessen oder die Treppen in die falsche Richtung zu lenken, konnte er nicht, es ging gegen seine Natur einem der Schüler zu schaden und würde nur ihn selbst verletzten. Zwar waren die Slytherins nicht an den Übergriffen beteiligt, doch abgesehen von einer Gruppe aus dem sechsten Jahrgang versuchten sie auch nicht, diese zu verhindern.

Jaja es war wirklich interessant wie sehr sich das Oberhaupt der Slytherins verändert hatte, seit sie hier war, er war wirklich gespannt was ihn mit diesen Beiden noch erwarten würde. Der Gründererbe hatte sich immer für etwas Besseres als alle anderen gehalten, nicht nur wegen seiner Abstammung, sondern auch, weil er ein Vampir war. Abgesehen von seinen zwei einzigen menschlichen Freunden hatte er sich nie wirklich für Menschen interessiert. Zwar hatte er sie nie gequält, doch das hatte eher den Grund gehabt, dass ihm seine Magie dafür zu schade gewesen war. Seine beiden Freunde waren beide Reinblütler und hatten die höchste Erziehung genossen und würden irgendwann durch ihren Familiennamen einen grossen Einfluss in der Zauberwelt einnehmen.

Die junge White jedoch war ein Halbblut und hatte daher in den Augen des Slytherinoberhauptes, seine Aufmerksamkeit eigentlich nicht verdient, dennoch hatte sie von Anfang an sein Interesse geweckt und das Schloss konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Sie war wirkliche eine faszinierende Persönlichkeit, doch nach und nach hatte sie das Handeln von ihm und den anderen Schlangen beeinflusst und das obwohl sie auch heute nur selten mit ihm sprach und in seiner Gegenwart verschlossener war, als wenn sie mit der jungen Werwolffrau alleine war.

Wenn diese es einmal schaffte die stille White zum Lachen zu bringen spürte er die Wärme durch sich fluten und sogar die Kerkergänge wurden dadurch etwas heller. Er war erstaunt, wie sehr sie ihn und das Gemäuer bereits jetzt beeinflusste, obwohl sie ihr Amt noch gar nicht angetreten hatte. Aber das war nicht nur bei ihm so, obwohl sie als Halbblut galt wurde ihr von den Wesen nicht so viel Verachtung entgegengebracht, wie sie es anderen Menschen zuteilwerden liessen. Und alle anderen kamen ihr mit der Zauberkraft und ihrem Wissen über diverse Flüche nicht wirklich ins Gehege.

Eine Magiewelle liess seinen Blick zu den Schlafräumen der Slytherin wandern. Schnell prüfte er sein ganzes Schloss um sich dann den Kerkern widmen zu können. Es war Freitagnacht, weit nach zwölf Uhr und abgesehen von einem Ravenclaws Siebtklässler, der an einem der Tische über seinen Büchern eingeschlafen war, waren alle Adler in ihren Betten. Der letzte Hufflepuff war bereits vor Stunden in sein Bett gefallen. Im Gryffindor Turm tranken drei Schüler noch ein Butterbier zusammen und spielten Karten. Die Hauslehrer für Gryffindor und Hufflepuff wanderten gemeinsam durch die Schule für einen letzten Kontrollgang. Der Kräutekundelehrer war im Nordturm, während der stellvertretende Schulleiter im Gang der Bibliothek gerade seine Runde machte. Der Hausmeister lag in seinen Gemächern auf dem Boden und schlief seinen Rausch aus.

Zufrieden mit seinem Rundgang liess er seinen Blick in die Kerker wandern, zum Ursprung der Magiequelle. Die Schlafsäle der Schlangen waren alle gefüllt, bis auf die beiden Schlafsäle der Sechstklässler Jungen, doch die waren, wie er wusste, gerade im siebten Stock, im Raum der Wünsche. Was sie darin machten wusste er nicht, doch er hatte gerade andere Probleme als dieses. Also konzentrierte er sich auf den Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler Mädchen, woher die Magiewelle gekommen war. Sofort fiel ihm das Bett der jungen White ins Auge, sie hatte im Traum bereits die eine oder andere Magiewelle ausgesandt, doch bis jetzt waren diese immer von den unzähligen Schutzzaubern um ihr Bett aufgehalten geworden. Doch dieses Mal nicht, sie waren zu stark und fluteten in Wellen in den Schlafsaal.

Es erstaunte ihn nicht, dass die junge Lestrange davon wach wurde, schliesslich war sie als Werwolf viel sensibler für Magiesignaturen und derlei. Er beobachtete sie, wie sie aus ihrem Bett stieg und zum Bett ihrer Mitschülerin eilte. Diese wälzte sich auf ihrem Lacken und wimmerte und weinte, es schien ein sehr schlimmer Traum zu sein. Ihr ganzer Körper war angespannt und gelegentlich kam ein heiserer Schrei über ihre Lippen. Er war froh, dass sie sich um sie kümmerte, er konnte sich ihr noch nicht zeigen und er wusste, dass die Werwolffrau sie bereits als Teil ihres Rudels ansah und sie daher beschützen würde.

Doch was er dann miterlebte hätte er nie erwartet und da er nicht eingreifen konnte, war er gezwungen das Ganze nur stumm zu beobachten.

Hermine Pov

**** Traum****

Sie hörte ihr Lachen, es drang ihr durch Mark und Bein, ein stechender Schmerz fuhr ihr durch die Kopfhaut, als ihre Haare grob gepackt wurden und sie durch den Raum gezogen wurde. ,,Bringt die anderen in die Kerker, ich und das Schlammblut werden jetzt ein Gespräch von Frau zu Frau führen." Gackerte sie bevor sie sie grob von sich auf den Boden stiess.

Fast sofort lag ein Fuss auf ihrer Brust und der Absatz der Lestrange bohrte sich schmerzhaft in ihr Fleisch. Sie hörte wie Harry und Ron aus dem Raum geführt wurden, wie sie sich vergebens wehrten und nach ihr riefen, bis kurz darauf die Tür mit einem dumpfen Knall zu fiel. Sie war allein mit ihrer Peinigerin, diese drehte ihren Fuss etwas mehr und drückte dadurch ihren Absatz noch tiefer in ihr Fleisch. Durch das Gewicht auf ihren Lungen konnte sie auch nicht Luft holen, doch sie war froh darüber, denn sonst hätte sie geschrien vor Schmerz.

Plötzlich war der Druck verschwunden, doch bevor sie es wirklich realisiert hatte, schoss ein anderer Schmerz durch ihren Körper, er frass sich durch alles. Egal ob Fleisch, Knochen oder Muskeln. Sie bestand nur noch aus Schmerz, sie konnte weder sagen wo er anfing, noch wo er endete. Sie wusste nicht ob es ein wallender, ein stechender oder ein brennender Schmerz war. Sie bestand nur noch aus Schmerz. Sie konnte nicht denken, sie konnte nicht atmen, sie hörte nicht einmal ihre Schreie.

Plötzlich war es ruhig, der Schmerz ebbte ab, hallte allerdings immer noch in ihrem Körper nach, jeder Muskel zitterte und schmerzte. Sie schmeckte Blut in ihrem Mund, doch konnte nicht sagen ob sie sich auf die Lippen oder die Zunge gebissen hatte. Ihre Ohren klingelten so laut, dass sie die Frage, welche ihr gestellt worden war zuerst gar nicht begreifen konnte. Ein Stechender Schmerz in ihrem Bauch riss sie aus dem Nachhall des Crutiatus, sie spürte wie sie durch den Fusstritt ein Stück über den Boden geschleudert wurde.

Keuchend holte sie Luft, die schwarzen Lackschuhe kamen neben ihrem Gesicht zum Stehen, sie sah sie nur verschleiert, ihre Augen tränten und es war schwer sich zu konzentrieren. ,,Woher habt ihr dieses Schwert?" Ihre Antwort war nur ein Wispern, und sie dankte dem kleinen Teil ihres Hirns, dass noch soweit selbständig denken konnte um ein ,,gefunden." auszustossen. Danach verschwamm wieder alles im Schmerz. Der Fluch jagte durch ihren Körper, fühlte sie aus bis in die letzte Zelle, wieder konnte sie den Schmerz nicht definieren. Aber als er dieses Mal abflachte und sie zittrig Atem holte spürte sie eine gebrochene Rippe, welche sich in ihren Lungenflügel bohrte. Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, das von Schmerz immer noch verzehrt war.

Sie würde sterben. Sie würde hier und heute sterben. Doch sie war sich sicher, dass Harry überleben würde. Er überlebte immer. Und sie würde ihn nicht verraten. Sie würde bis zum Schluss auf seiner Seite bleiben. Von ihr würden sie keine Antwort bekommen. ,,Gefunden. Wir haben es gefunden." Flüsterte sie, ihre Zunge fühlte sich so schwer an und selbst diese kleine Bewegung lies ihren Mund noch mehr schmerzen.

Sie hörte die darauffolgenden Tritte eher, als dass sie sie spürte, ihr Körper bestand aus so viel Schmerz, dass sie sie nicht wirklich wahrnahm. Erst als der Eine, alles umfassende Schmerz, wieder in fast schon vertrauter Weise, durch ihren Körper gejagt wurde, spürte sie ihn. Sie schrie, sie bemerkte nicht, wie sie sich wand, erst als der Fluch abgeklungen war erkannte sie, dass sie sich auf den Rücken gedreht hatte.

Alles tat ihr weh, jeder Muskel schrie und wog eine Tonne, sie konnte sich vor Schmerz und Erschöpfung nicht bewegen. Ihr Blick war gegen die Decke gerichtet, der Kronleuchter über ihr leuchtet hell. Die daran angebrachten Edelsteine zitterten ein wenig, als ob sie der Folterung unter sich seinen Beifall kundtun wollte. Ihr Körper fühlte sich kalt und unwirklich an.

Sie schloss ergeben die Augen, sie wusste was jetzt folgen würde. Sie spürte das Gewicht der Todesserin auf sich kaum, als diese sich auf sie setzte und ihren Arm mit einer Hand auf dem Boden fixierte. ,,damit du nie vergisst, wo du hingehörst." Hörte sie sie noch gackern.

Der Alarm, welcher auf ihrem Bett lag, weckte sie. Noch in ihrem Traum gefangen und nur halbwach richtete sie sich auf und erstarrte vor Schreck. Da war jemand an ihrem Bett, der Vorhang wurde zur Seite geschoben und sie konnte schwarze Locken sehen. Sie sah im halbdunkeln eine Hand, die auf sie zuschoss und sie reagierte intuitiv.

Sie schlug den Arm weg, zog ihre Beine an, grub ihre Fersen in die Matratze und stürzte sich mit voller Kraft auf ihre Angreiferin. Durch die Wucht ihres Sprunges schaffte sie es sie um zu stossen und sie landeten gemeinsam auf dem Boden vor ihrem Bett. Sie hörte den Aufprall nicht, noch spürte sie den Schmerz, der durch ihre Knie schoss als sie mit voller Wucht auf ihnen landete. Ihr Zauberstab war vergessen und so tat sie das Einzige, war ihr gerade in den Sinn kam. Ihre Hände fanden den Weg zur Kehle der Todesserin schnell und mit beiden Händen drückte sie mit aller Macht zu. Sie spürte das Strampeln der Füsse unter sich und die vergebenen Versuche ihre Hände von ihrem Hals zu lösen, die schlanken Finger krallten sich in ihre Hände, doch sie würde nicht loslassen, wenn sie loslassen würde, bekäme sie den nächsten Crutiatos ab. Durch die schwarze Lockenpracht und die Dunkelheit des Raumes konnte sie das Gesicht nicht sehen, doch sie brauchte es auch nicht zu sehen.

Das Gesicht von Bellatrix hatte sich in ihren Geist gefressen und sie würde es nie vergessen.

Plötzlich wurde ein Licht angemacht und erhellten den Raum, schwarze Locken wurden zu blonden und blaue, nicht schwarze, Augen starrten angsterfüllt zu ihr hoch. Es war als hätte man ihr einen Kübel kaltes Wasser über den Kopf gegossen. Ihre Finger zuckten und wurden auf einen Schlag kraftlos. Ihr Mund öffnete sich zu einem stummen Schrei.

Taumelnd kam sie auf die Füsse und stolperte einen Schritt zurück, sie spürte ihr Bett in ihren Kniekellen, doch ihr Blick blieb auf die am Boden liegende gerichtet. Ein Geräusch liess sie Aufsehen und ihre Augen wanderten durch den jetzt voll erleuchteten Schlafsaal, mehrere vor Schreck geweitete Augen sahen sie an. Mittlerweile waren alle Mädchen erwacht und versuchten das Bild vor ihren Augen zu verstehen. Ein Röcheln ertönte und sofort huschte ihr Blick wieder zu Mia, die sich jetzt halb aufrichtete und sich dabei an den Hals fasste.

Irgendetwas in ihr zerbrach bei diesem Anblick und schneller als sie selbst begreifen konnte, hatte sich ihr Körper in Bewegung gesetzt.

Mit wenigen Schritten hatte sie den Raum durchquert und die Tür aufgerissen, als diese mit einem lauten Knall an die Wand prallte, war sie bereits im Gemeinschaftsraum und auf dem Weg zum Portraitloch, dieses riss sie kurzdarauf mit einer schnellen Bewegung zur Seite und stürmte weiter. Sie hörte weder die Rufe von Mia, noch die Flüche des Portraits. Sie sah nicht einmal den Gang vor sich. Ihre Schritte hallten durch den Kerker, sie bemerkte den kalten Stein unter ihren nackten Füssen nicht, als sie ohne Ziel und ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden durch die Kerkergänge rannte. Nur ein Gedanke beherrschte sie, ein Wort, das immer wieder durch ihren Kopf hallte und ihr ganzes Denken beherrschte.

Flucht

Sie rannte bis ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben und sie auf ihren Knien aufkam. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte sie, als ihr geschunden Knie den kalten Stein berührten. Ihre Hände, mit welchen sie sich abstütze, zitterten und Tränen tropften zwischen ihnen auf den Kerkerboden, ihr ganzer Körper wurde von stummen Schluchzern geschüttelt, während ihr Kopf noch zu begreifen versuchte, was da gerade passiert war.

Das Zittern verstärkte sich, während ihr das Gesicht von Mia in den Sinn kam, die grossen blauen Augen, die sie mit solcher Angst angesehen hatten. /Was habe ich nur getan?/ Sie blickte auf, sie war irgendwo in den Kerkern, wo genau wusste sie nicht, es war ihr auch egal. Das Einzige was zählte war, dass sie fast jemanden unschuldigen getötet hätte, weil sie dachte es sei Bellatrix. Ihr Mund öffnete sich zu einem stummen Schrei, doch kein Laut drang über ihre Lippen. Ihr Kopf sank auf den kühlen Stein und das Zittern ihres Köpers verstärke sich erneut.

Für ihr Gehirn war das Ganze zu viel. Zuerst dieser fürchterliche Traum, die erneute Crutiatos Folterung, dann das plötzliche Erwachen. Das Aufwallen von Adrenalin, welches jetzt langsam aus dem Körper schwand, die Todesangst vor einem erneuten Angriff, dann das erhellen des Raumes und die bittere Erkenntnis. Das Gehirn überflutet von all diesen Empfindungen entschied sich für die Einzige Möglichkeit die sich ihm bot um seine Trägerin zu schützen. Es fuhr alle Systeme herunter und umfing ihren Geist mit erlösender Dunkelheit. Der Körper kippte zur Seite, ein dumpfer Laut hallte ungehört durch die Gänge als sie auf die Schulter fiel und wie tot liegen blieb.

Tom Pov

Stumm liefen sie hintereinander durch den Geheimgang vom vierten Stock hinunter in die Kerker. Keiner sprach, jeder war bedacht darauf keine unnötigen Geräusche zu verursachen. Sie wären vorhin fast Dumbledore in die Arme gelaufen, als sie vom siebten in den vierten Stock unterwegs waren. Nur ihrem Glück und seinem Wissen über fast alle Geheimgänge der Schule war es zu verdanken, dass sie nicht erwischt worden waren. Der Alte hatte ihn sowieso schon auf dem Kicker, kaum auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn er acht Slytherins im Gebiet seiner ach so geliebten Löwen entdeckt hätte. Ein Abfälliges Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, Gryffindors, eine Schande für diese Schule, die Hufflepuff waren zwar genauso von Menschen verseucht worden in den letzten Jahren, doch spielten sie sich zumindest nicht als etwas Besseres auf, wie es die Löwen machten. Er wusste, dass nicht alle gleich waren, dennoch musste er sie nicht mögen oder gar wertschätzen.

Die Reinblütler konnte man gebrauchen, sie bekamen von Geburt an die richtige Erziehung, doch die Schlammblütler oder Halbblute aus der Muggelwelt hatten weder eine Ahnung, noch genügend Respekt vor den Traditionen und Werten der Magie und der Wesen, die sie hervorgebracht hatte. Sie dachten nur weil sie Zauberer seien, seien sie etwas besserers, dabei waren sie nur ein Nebenprodukt von Fehltritten, die sich einige Wesen vor Jahrhunderten geleistet hatten, als man noch dem Irrglauben unterlegen war, dass die Welt der Muggel und die der Magie miteinander in Harmonie leben konnten. Man sah was das gebracht hatte, sie hatten tausende ihrer eigenen Leute getötet und versklavt, weil sie sie für etwas anderes hielten. Die Wenigsten verbrannten waren damals Zauberer und noch weniger waren Wesen gewesen, sie hatten schnell begriffen sich zurück zu ziehen und sich zu verbergen. Doch das Unheil war bereits angerichtet gewesen und mit jeder Generation vermischte sich das Blut immer mehr und so kamen jetzt auch Zauberer aus Muggelfamilien an diese Schule, weil deren UrUrUrUrUrgrossmutter mit einem magischen Wesen geschlafen hatte. Diese Schule ging wirklich langsam vor die Hunde.

Als der Geheimgang auf den Hauptgang der Kerker traf hielt er an und blickte durch den unscheinbaren Teppich, der an der kargen Kellerwand hing. Nachdem er weder Schritte, noch sonstige Geräusche ausmachen konnte, winkte er die im folgenden Jungs zu und trat durch den Vorhang in den Kerkergang ein. Ihr Gemeinschaftsraum lag um die nächste Ecke und da die Gemächer von Slughorn in der anderen Richtung lagen sollten sie ihn unbehelligt erreichen können. Als er jedoch um besagte Ecke bog blieb er irritiert stehen. Abraxas der direkt hinter ihm gelaufen war, stellte sich lautlos neben ihn und beobachtete genau wie er kritisch das offene Portraitloch und den leeren Gang davor. Der Besitzer des Portraits konnte man leise und durch die Felswand sehr gedämpft fluchen hören. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und spürte, dass Abraxas es ihm gleich tat. Mit langsamen Schritten näherten sie sich dem Loch und betraten es kurz darauf. Der Gemeinschaftsraum lag ausgestorben vor ihnen.

Doch keine halbe Minute später hörten sie Schritte aus dem Gang der Mädchen und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe darauf. Miranda tauchte im Fackelschein auf, noch im Schlafgewand und mit einer Hand an ihrem Hals. Das Haar stand wild in alle Richtungen ab, sofort löste sich ihr Bruder aus der Gruppe hinter ihm und stürzte auf seine Schwester zu. Doch die beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern liess ihren Blick durch den Gang schweifen, an dem offenen Portraitloch vorbei und fokussierte dann ihren Blick auf ihn. ,,Wo ist sie?" fragte sie röchelnd und mit rauer Stimme.

Ihr Bruder löste ihre Hände von ihrem Hals und eine Reihe Würgemale kamen darunter zum Vorschein. Er knurrte wütend und wollte sie mit seinem Zauberstab heilen, doch sie schlug seine Hand weg und trat einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu. ,,Wo ist Hermine?" fragte sie diesmal klarer, ein kalter Schauer rieselte über seinen Rücken, er konnte das Gefühl nicht wirklich einordnen, doch sowohl er, wie auch seine Freunde konnten nur mit den Schultern zucken. ,,Das Portraitloch war bereits offen als wir hier ankamen. Was ist eigentlich..." doch sie hörte nicht zu und setzte sich bereits in Bewegung, sie sahen sich einen Moment irritiert an, doch beschlossen dann ihr zu folgen. „Nelson" zischte er und sein Freund verstand sofort, hatte seine Schwester in wenigen Schritten eingeholt und sie am Arm gepackt. ,,Mia nun erzähl uns endlich was passiert ist!"

Sie wehrte sich kurz gegen den Griff und ihr Blick suchte ruhelos den leeren Kerkergang vor ihnen ab. Dann sanken ihre Schultern herunter und sie senkte den Blick. ,,Ich wurde von einer Magiewelle geweckt, sie kam aus Hermines Bett. Ich hatte mir Sorgen gemacht und bin nachsehen gegangen. Ich weiss nicht genau was passiert ist, doch plötzlich lag ich auf dem Boden und sie drückte mir die Luft zu." Ihr Bruder knurrte erneut und ihr Kopf schnellte hoch und sie fixierte ihn mit ihrem Blick. ,,Sie wusste nicht was sie tat, sie muss geträumt haben. Als das Licht anging und sie mich erkannte, da.. ." sie brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. ,,So einen Blick habe ich noch nie gesehen, es war nackte Panik. Sie ist weggerannt, als ich mich aufrappeln konnte war sie bereits fort." Dieses Mal packte sie ihren Bruder am Arm der sie festhielt, blickte zuerst in seine Augen und dann zu allen anderen in der Gruppe. ,,Sie kann nichts dafür. Sie hatte Todesangst. Ich muss sie finden." Doch ihr Bruder liess sie nicht los, sondern blickte seinen Anführer an.

Dieser versuchte das eben gehörte zu verstehen und dieses nagende Gefühl in seinem Innern zu verdrängen. Dann nickte er. ,,Suchen wir sie. Sie wird wahrscheinlich irgendwo in den Kerkern sein. Abraxas, Eliot, Newt ihr und Nelson geht im nächsten Gang gegen links. Die anderen gehen mit mir." Er sah Nelson an, dass dieser Wiedersprechen wollte, doch er liess ihm keine Gelegenheit. ,,Wir benötigen deine Nase in einem anderen Team als deine Schwester und da ich dabei bin können wir uns weiter in den Kerkern immer noch trennen, falls wir sie bis dann nicht gefunden haben."

Alle Nickten und so machten sie sich auf den Weg. Sie liefen stumm, Miranda vorne weg, er sah, wie sie sich verstohlen den Hals massierte und dabei die Nase in die Luft hielt. Als sie an einem kleinen Nebengang entlang gingen, an dem sie vorbeigelaufen wären, flackerte plötzlich ein Licht am anderen Ende des Tunnels auf. Sie blieben kurz stehen, er sah den Hauptgang hinab und dann wieder in den kleinen Nebengang. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm dass er dort entlang musste und so schickte er die anderen den Hauptgang hinab mit den Worten umzudrehen wenn sie keine Spur finden würden. Sie nickten und eilten davon. Währenddessen betrat er den dunklen Gang und schritt langsam, dem Drang in ihm folgend, durch die Kerker. Nach ein paar Metern gelangte er an eine Kreuzung, die Luft hier unten war so stickig und roch nach Stein, dass es schwierig war eine Witterung aufzunehmen.

Er stand einen Moment an Ort und Stelle und versuchte zuerst mit seiner Nase, dann mit dem seltsamen Gefühl in seinem Innern eine Spur von ihr zu finden. Doch was ihm dann den Weg wies war eine Fackel, welche kurz aufleuchtete und seinen Kopf herumfahren lies. Einer Eingebung folgend folgte er dem Zeichen, er war in den verwickeltsten Teil der Kerker gelandet und es erstaunte ihn überhaupt, dass diese nicht schon lange geschlossen worden waren. Er wusste, dass hier irgendwo das Tränke Labor und die Vorratskammer von Salazar Slytherin war und er diese Gänge so angeordnet hatte um sein Eigentum zu schützen, doch jetzt verflucht er ihn dafür. Und blickte sich unsicher um, schon wieder gingen vier Wege ab und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. Einen Gang konnte er ausschliessen, da er aus diesem gekommen war, doch er wusste nicht, welchen der drei anderen Gänge er nehmen sollte. Ein leises Poltern aus dem linken Gang liess ihn aufhorchen, doch es blieb still. Nach einem weiteren Moment des Zögerns schritt er ihn entlang und fand nach einigen Metern einen leeren Kerzenständer, der auf dem Boden lag.

Langsam beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass ihm das Schloss den Weg zu ihr zeigen wollte. Jedenfalls hoffte er dass, sonst würde er wahrscheinlich Tagelang herum irren. Als er an der nächsten Kreuzung stehen blieb liess das nächste Zeichen nicht lange auf sich warten, unweit von ihm im Gang direkt gegenüber löste sich ein alter Wandteppich und fiel zu Boden. Als er über ihn hinweg gestiegen war und um die nächste Ecke ging flammten links und rechts Fackeln auf und in der Mitte des Ganges sah er sie endlich. Er war mit schnellen Schritten bei ihr und kniete sich neben sie, er streckte die Hand aus, zögerte jedoch sie zu berühren. Er liess seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern, suchte nach Verletzungen, nach der Ursache des Blutgeruches, den er wahrnahm.

Sie trug ein weisses Schlafgewand mit feinen Trägern, sie lag auf der Seite, die Knie etwas angezogen und die Hände auf Höhe ihres Gesichtes, ihre wirren Locken verdeckten die Hälfte ihres Gesicht und lagen sonst wie ein Fächer hinter ihr. Wie unter Zwang wanderte seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht, um die störenden Haare weg zu streichen. Doch seine Finger zuckten kurz bevor er sie berührte und ihm gewahr wurde, was er gerade vorgehabt hatte. Er zögerte noch einen Moment, lies seinen Blick erneut über ihre Erscheinung gleiten. Dann überbrückte er die letzten Zentimeter und strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Er konnte Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen erkennen, sie war noch blasser als sonst und tiefe Augenringe waren zu erkennen. Das trübe Fackellicht liess ihr Gesicht eingefallen wirken, gedankenverloren strich er ihr mit dem Finger über die Tränenspur. Ein Feuer entfachte an der Stelle, an der seine Finger ihre Haut berührten. Erschrocken darüber zog er seine Hand schnell wieder zurück und suchte ihr Gesicht nach einem Zeichen des Erwachens ab. Doch er konnte keine Regung ausmachen.

Erneut liess er seinen Blick über sie wandern, dieses Mal genauer, jetzt mit der Erkenntnis, dass er sie noch nie in einem Kleid ohne Ärmel gesehen hatte. Er fand die Narbe am Hals sofort, rot und hässlich zog sie sich von ihrem Hals bis fast zu ihrer Schulter, er fuhr sie sachte mit einem Finger hauchzart nach. Sie pochte vor schwarzer Magie unter seinen Fingern und er zog unwillkürlich die Augenbraue nach oben, doch dann zog etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, es war nicht ihre einzige Narbe wie er mit Schrecken feststellte. Eine weitere blitzte leicht aus ihrem Ausschnitt heraus und er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sie diesen wunderbar geformten Körper, der sich unter dem dünnen Stoff abzeichnete, verschandeln musste. Auf ihren Armen konnte er keine Narben erkennen, doch ihre Handgelenke waren sehr dünn, er war sich sicher, dass er sie ohne Probleme mit Daumen und Zeigfinger umschliessen konnte.

Sein Blick fiel auf das feine Armbändchen aus Gold, jetzt da er es sich einmal richtig ansehen konnte, bemerkte er, dass es einer Ranke nachempfunden war, aus der überall feine Blumen und Blätter ragten, es sah aufwendig, jedoch nicht protzig aus. Er war sich sicher, dass das keine Koboldarbeit war und so wie er sie mittlerweile einschätze, glaubte er, dass sie es selbst gezaubert hatte. Aus Neugierde berührte er es sachte mit einem Finger und ein Stromschlag war die Antwort darauf. Er schüttelte mit einem kleinen Lächeln seine Hand, um wieder Gefühl hinein zu bekommen, ja dieses Armkettchen war wirklich interessant, er hatte ein leichtes Pochen von schwarzer Magie gespürt und auch das bestätigte seine Vermutungen.

Er sah Blut auf ihrem Kleid, dass er vorhin bereits gerochen hatte und als er es leicht nach oben zog, sah er, dass ihre Knie aufgeschlagen waren und bereits blau anliefen. Schnell liess er den Stoff wieder sinken, zum gleichen Teil erleichtert und beschämt. Als er keine anderen Verletzungen feststellen konnte kam ihm endlich der Gedanke, dass er sie hier wegbringen musste. Er veränderte seine Position so, dass er mit seinen Armen unter ihre Knie und ihren Rücken fassen konnte.

Als er sie hoch hob und sanft an seine Brust drückte, fiel ihr Kopf auf seine Schulter, was ein Kribbeln auslöste und gleichzeitig fielen ihre Haare von ihrer Schulter und hingen hinab. Er verharrte reglos, er war verwirrt über die Gefühle, die sie in ihm auslöste und er war am Kochen vor Wut. Den mit dem herunterfallen der Haare, hatte er weitere Narben entdeckt, die an ihrem Rücken aus dem Stoff herausragten, der Farbe und der Form her waren es Schneideflüche gewesen. Und ihr zitternder Körper bestätigte ihm, dass seine Hände vor Zorn bebten. Das Kleid war ihr über die Knie gerutscht und die aufgeschlagenen Knie waren gut zu sehen, genau wie weitere vereinzelte kleine Narben die überall auf ihren schlanken Beinen verteilt waren. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch jede Narbe schürte eine ungekannte Wut in ihm. Um sich abzulenken blickte er ihr wieder ins Gesicht, als sein Blick allerdings dort von ihren Lippen angezogen wurde, straffte er sich und stand mit ihr in seinen Armen auf. Er blieb einen Moment stehen, sie war erschreckend leicht und während er vorsichtig los lief, versprach er sich im Stillen in Zukunft besser darauf zu achten, was sie ass. Er hatte zwar bemerkt, dass sie seit einem Monat noch schlechter ass als zu Beginn ihres Eintreffens in der Schule, doch er hatte sich nicht wirklich darum gekümmert.

Er wusste nicht wieso, doch den Rückweg fand er ohne Probleme, bereits bevor er wieder auf den Hauptgang zurückkam rannte ihm Mia entgegen. Sie stoppte kurz vor ihm und lies ihren Blick besorgt über seine leichte Last schweifen, durch die Falte auf ihrer Stirn erkannte er, dass sie die Narben auch gesehen hatte. Als ihr Blick auf die Knie fiel sog sie erschrocken die Luft ein und streckte ihre Hand nach ihr aus. Er drehte seinen Oberkörper und damit die geschundenen Knie von ihr weg und aus ihrer Reichweite waren. Den darauffolgenden Blick erwiderte er ohne eine Miene zu verziehen und so starrten sie sich einfach einen Moment an. Dann, nach einer Minute Schweigen trat sie einen Schritt zurück und sagte. ,,Bringen wir sie in den Gemeinschaftraum?" er zögerte fast augenblicklich, er wusste immer noch nicht was vorgefallen war, er wollte sie nicht bewusstlos und in den Schlafsaal bringen, den er als Einziger, neben Miranda, würde betreten können.

Er nahm seinen Weg wieder auf, Miranda folgte ihm sofort und wenige Momente später traten sie gemeinsam wieder auf den Hauptgang der Kerker, die anderen erwarteten sie bereits, auch sie liessen ihre Blicke über ihr neustes Hausmitglied wandern und an den Gesichtern konnte er dieselben Regungen erkennen, wie vorhin bei der jungen Werwolffrau. Er wandte sich nach rechts, weg vom Gemeinschaftsraum und die anderen folgten ihm ohne etwas zu sagen, ein leeres Klassenzimmer war schnell gefunden und mit ein paar Zauberstabschlenker von Abraxas und Miranda war der Raum sauber und die vorhandenen Pulte an einer Wand gestapelt. Andrew hatte unterdessen aus einem kaputten Stuhl ein Sofa gezaubert und war gerade dabei zusammen mit Sacharias noch weitere Sitzgelegenheiten herbei zu hexen. Tobias legte währenddessen den gesamten Boden mit Teppichen aus

Doch er beachtete ihn im Moment nicht, mit seiner leichten Last lief er zum Sofa und legte sie sanft darauf ab, als er sich suchend umsah wurde ihm ein Kissen gereicht und schnell legte er es unter ihren Kopf. Miranda liess sich währenddessen links von ihm auf die Knie fallen und zog ihren Zauberstab, um die geschundenen Knie zu heilen. Er behielt sie streng im Blick, obwohl er wusste, dass sie gut im heilen und Hermine ihre Freundin war.

Sein Verhalten wurde immer seltsamer, als ihm dies bewusst wurde, stand er ruckartig auf und drehte sich um. Seine Freunde hatten noch zwei weitere Sofa herbeigezaubert und einen Sessel am Kopfende der Schlafenden.

Da es ihn zu diesem Sessel zog, dreht er diesem den Rücken zu und setzte sich auf eines der Sofa, so dass er am weitesten von ihr entfernt war. Er spürte zwar sofort einen Stich, doch er ignorierte es. Sie war nur ein Mensch, sie hatte ihn nicht zu interessieren. Die leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihm sagte, dass er selbst nicht daran glaubte, brachte er gekonnt zum Schweigen. Miranda setzte sich nachdem sie die Knie mit Verbänden verbunden und noch eine Decke über ihr ausgebreitet hatte, sofort auf den Sessel und nahm die linke Hand von Hermine in ihre. Die entzündeten Fackeln liessen das goldene Armbändchen kurz aufleuchten und dann senkte sich Stille über den Raum, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.


	10. 9 Kapitel der dunkle Wald

Hallo zusammen, ohne viel Umschweife wünsche ich Euch viel Spass beim nächsten Kapitel!

,,..." jemand spricht

/.../ jemand denkt

~...~ Parsel

9\. Kapitel der dunkle Wald

Hogwars Pov

Er hatte sie auf ihrer Flucht die ganze Zeit im Auge behalten. Er hatte schnell bemerkt, dass sie in ihrer blinden Panik nicht darauf achtete, wohin sie lief. Als sie kraftlos zusammengebrochen war und sie so verzweifelt geweint hatte, tat es ihm in seiner Seele weh. Doch er hatte keine Arme um sie tröstend zu umschliessen und dass er den kalten Steinboden für sie etwas erwärmt hatte, hatte sie in ihrer Verzweiflung wahrscheinlich nicht mitbekommen. Er konnte nur ihren Schluchzern lauschen und ihre bebenden Schultern zusehen. Doch dann war sie zur Seite gekippt und bewusstlos liegen geblieben, er war vor Schreck einen Moment erstarrt, bis er das sanfte Pochen ihres Herzens im Steinboden unter ihr spüren konnte und einen erleichterten Seufzer ausstiess.

Doch schnell war ihm klar geworden, dass sie dort nicht bleiben konnte, sie würde sich erkälten wenn sie dort liegen blieb. Die Böden in den Kerkern waren nicht dazu da auf ihnen zu liegen. Erleichtert sah er, dass die Jungs aus dem Raum der Wünsche in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt waren und dass die Werwolffrau ihnen das Nötigste erzählte. Er war sehr stolz auf sie, sie war eine wahre Slytherin und treue Freundin, die ihre Freundin für die Geschehnisse nicht gleich verurteilte, sondern sich sorgen machte und sie suchen gehen wollte. Als sie an dem Gang vorbeigingen, in den sie abbiegen sollten hatte er kurz eine Fackel flackern lassen, es war mehr ein Reflex gewesen als eine bewusste Entscheidung. Und er hatte erleichtert festgestellt, dass sie es bemerkt hatten, der Gründererbe schickte die Anderen weiter den Gang hinab und bog selber ab. Es wäre ihm zwar lieber gewesen, wenn die Werwolffrau Hermine finden würde, doch da sich das nun nicht mehr ändern würde, behielt er den Schwarzhaarigen einfach im Blick. Eine weitere Fackel entzündete er, dann liess er einen Kerzenständer umfallen und führte ihn so immer näher zu der Braunhaarigen hin. Er liess noch einen Wandvorhang, der ihm nie gefallen hatte, der ihm jedoch gerade recht kam, aus seiner Halterung lösen und entzündete im nächsten Gang alle Fackeln, damit er sie sicher sehen würde.

Sofort war der Schwarzhaarige zu ihr geeilt. Deutlich konnte er dessen inneren Kampf mitansehen, obwohl er ihn nicht verstand und nicht genau nachvollziehen konnte, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Er untersuchte sie auf Verletzungen und dann sah er voller Unglaube, dass er es doch tatsächlich wagte ihren Rock hoch zu heben, er war gerade kurz davor einen Stein aus der Decke zu lösen, als der Junge zu seinem eigenen Glück den Rock wieder senkte und selbst etwas beschämt aussah.

Endlich entschloss er sich dazu die Gute auch hochzuheben, obwohl dann in dieser Position ganze fünf Minuten verharrte. Seine Hände fingen so stark an zu zittern, dass der ganze schmale Körper seiner Last erbebte. Er muss die Narben entdeckt haben, denn anders konnte er sich dessen Verhalten nicht erklären. Er selbst war schockiert gewesen als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Nicht das er sie etwa im Bad bespitzelt hatte, Merlin bewahre, auch wenn er kein Lebewesen mit einem festen Körper war, so besass er dennoch Anstand. Aber sie wälzte sich im Schlaf immer so heftig hin und her, dass er sie einfach entdecken musste. Er konnte schon gar nicht mehr zählen, wie oft er sie in den Nächten bereits wieder zugedeckt hatte, weil sie die Decke von sich gestrampelt hatte.

Ein tonloses Seufzen begleitete die beiden Jugendlichen, als der Schwarzhaare sich endlich in Bewegung setzte und mit seiner leichten Last Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum loslief. Er war froh, dass der Gründererbe sich den Weg anscheinend gemerkt hatte, so dass er ihm nicht erneut helfen musste. Und er bemerkte auch, dass die Werwolffrau ihren Geruch sofort vernahm, als sie die unsichtbaren Schutzbanne von Salazar Slytherin verliessen, die dieser vor vielen hundert Jahren um diesen Bereich gezogen hatte. So kam auch deren Gruppe zurück und bald standen sie alle zusammen im Hauptgang beieinander. Die Schüler waren alle sichtbar schockiert von den Narben ihrer neuen Mitschülerin, er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie sich zusammenreissen würden und sie nicht mit Fragen durchlöcherten.

Als er bemerkte, dass die Gruppe nicht zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum wollte, öffnete er alle leeren Klassenzimmer im Kerker und lies sie dann entscheiden. Sie richteten sich schnell häuslich ein, während sich die Werwolffrau und der schwarzhaarige Slytherin um die Verletze kümmerten. Sie sprachen an diesem Abend nicht mehr viel, sie stellten zwar Vermutungen an, doch sie waren sich alle einig, dass egal was Hermine erlebt haben musste, dies so schmerzhaft und persönlich für diejenige sein musste, dass keiner danach fragen wollte. Seine Flamme in seinem Innern schwoll vor Stolz an, als er diese Entscheidung hörte. Einmal mehr war bewiesen, dass Slytherin wirklich das Haus mit den tiefen Freundschaften war und umso mehr freute es ihn, dass es sich in dieser Gruppe nicht auf eine Wesens- oder Blutrasse beschränkte.

So sorgte er dafür, dass die hingezauberten Sofas und Sessel besonders weich und bequem waren und die vielen Teppiche, welche bald den kompletten Boden ausfüllten machte er weicher und das sie stets warm waren. Seine Änderungen forderten bald ihren Tribut und nach und nach schliefen die Schüler auf den bequemen Möbeln nacheinander ein. Nur der schwarzhaarige Vampir, liess seinen Blick die ganze Nacht auf der Braunhaarigen geheftet und tat kein Auge zu. Er bewegte sich auch nicht, er blieb nur sitzen und beobachtete sie, bis die Anderen wieder erwachten.

Als die Bewohner des Schlosses langsam alle erwachten musste er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf andere Dinge lenken, so gern er es auch tun würde, so konnte er sich nicht nur auf eine Gruppe und noch weniger nur auf eine Person konzentrieren. Und so zog er sein Bewusstsein wieder aus den Kerker und verteilte es auf das gesamte Schloss, er hatte durch diese Nacht genug Vertrauen gewonnen, dass er sich sicher war, dass sie sich gut um sie kümmern werden.

9+0

Hermine Pov

Sie wurde durch leises Gemurmel geweckt, ihr Kopf pochte, genau wie ihre Knie, doch dafür war es herrlich warm und sie lag auf einem weichen Untergrund. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihr Gehirn seine Arbeit soweit aufnahm, dass ihr wieder einfiel was als letztes passiert ist. Sofort schlug sie die Augen auf und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Doch ein plötzlicher Schwindel und eine sanfte Hand an ihrer Schulter drückten sie wieder zurück in die Kissen. Sie öffnete erneut, dieses Mal allerdings langsam, ihre Augen und blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht von Mia, ihr Blick huschte sofort zum Hals ihrer Freundin, doch dort waren keine Male zusehen.

Verunsichert blickte sie ihr wieder in die Augen, doch langsam wurde ihre Sicht verschwommen und ein Kloss bildete sich in ihrem Hals. ,,Es tut mir so leid. Ich dachte… Ich dachte du seist SIE. Oh Mia es tut mir so leid!" schluchzte sie und die Tränen kullerten ihr unablässig über die Wangen. Mia stand auf, setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie einfach in den Arm. Sie klammerte sich an ihr fest, weinte hemmungslos in ihrem Armen und murmelte immer wieder Entschuldigungen. Der Stress der letzten Wochen, die ständigen Alpträume und das Gefühl der Schuld waren in diesem Moment einfach zu viel für sie.

Als sie sich soweit wieder beruhigt hatte, löste sich Mia sanft von ihr, blieb allerdings bei ihr sitzen und umklammerte sie weiterhin. Sie blickte sich im Raum und konnte ein zusammenzucken nicht verhindern, als sie bemerkte, dass die Jungs des sechsten Jahrganges auch anwesend waren. Zwar sassen im Moment etwas Abseits im Raum Abraxas und Thomas auf Stühlen an zusammengeschobenen Tischen, doch Riddle sass auf einem Sofa nicht unweit von ihr und starrte sie an. Sie konnte nicht verhindern dass sie rot wurde und senkte den Blick schnell wieder. Mia bemerkte ihre Anspannung und sah sie verwundert an.

Doch sie wollte nicht hochsehen, jetzt viel ihr auch die Decke auf, welche um sie lag und sie war froh darüber, da sie darunter nur ihr Schlafgewand trug und man sicher ihre Narben sehen konnte, es war schlimm genug, das ER sie weinen gesehen hatte, doch das ER auch ihre Narben gesehen hatte, die ihr SEINE zukünftigen Anhänger zugefügt hatten verletzte ihren Stolz sehr. Als sie noch einen kurzen Blick in seine Richtung wagte, sah sie, dass er immer noch starrte. Unwillkürlich wurden ihre Hände zu Fäusten, energisch wischte sie sich die restlichen Tränen vom Gesicht und zog dann ihren Zauberstab.

Da sie einen Obliviate auf ihn nicht überleben würde, entschied sie sich dazu die Sache einfach zu ignorieren und nie wieder ein Wort darüber in Gegenwart von IHM und seiner Truppe zu machen. Sie richtet ihren Zauberstab auf sich selbst, sprach zuerst einen Zauber um ihr weisses Kleid in ein normales schwarzes Kleid mit einem Kragen und Ärmeln zu verwandeln. Auch wenn sie ihre Narben bereits gesehen hatten, so fühlte sie sich im Moment einfach sicherer wenn sie sie verdecken konnte. Zusätzlich zum gemurmelten Haarflechtzauber wandte sie einen stummen Glamourzauber an und so fühlte sie sich alles in allem eine Minute später um einiges sicherer in Anwesenheit der zukünftigen Todesser.

Ihr Gegenüber hatte das Ganze stumm mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue beobachtet, doch sie ignorierte ihn weiterhin. Zum Glück öffnete sich in diesem Moment die Tür und die Restlichen Sechstklässler kamen mit verschiedenen Tellern und Kannen herein. ,,was?" fragte sie verwundert. ,,wir haben beschlossen heute hier zu essen. Die Jungs sind kurz in die Halle und haben uns Frühstück geholt." Sagte Mia, stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand. ,,Hunger?" sie zuckte nur unsicher mit den Schultern und streifte die Decke von sich, sie bemerkte die Verbände an ihren Knien, doch noch immer wollte sie sich vor dem Slytherinerbe nicht noch mehr Blösse geben und ergriff die Hand ihrer Freundin. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen später in Ruhe ausführlich mit ihr zu sprechen, doch jetzt würde sie an ihrer vorherigen Strategie festhalten. Als sie einen Schritt tat konnte sie ein kurzes Zusammenzucken nicht verhindern, ihre Knie schmerzten noch etwas. Mias Hand war sofort bei ihr, doch sie winkte mit der Hand ab und machte sich auf den Weg zum Tisch.

Die anderen Begrüssten sie ganz normal als sie an den Tisch trat und nicht so, als ob sie in dieser Nacht eine Mitschülerin angegriffen und dann in die Keller geflüchtet war. Als sie sich zwischen Abraxas und Mia niederliess liess sie auch endlich ihren Blick wirklich durch den Raum schweifen und erkannte, dass sie sich in einem alten Klassenzimmer befinden musste. ,,Wo sind wir hier?" fragte sie leise, immer noch etwas verunsichert, ihre Stimme klang ganz rau. ,,In einem leeren Klassenzimmer unweit des Gemeinschaftsraumes." Antwortete Mia ihr, während sie sich ein Brötchen schmierte und dann abbiss.

Sie war immer noch sehr unsicher, doch keiner beachtete sie und bald hatten sich mehrere Gespräche entwickelt. Sie blickte sich erneut um, doch weder wurden ihr böse Blicke zugeworfen, noch wurde sie sonst irgendwie bedrängt, also griff sie sich langsam ein Brötchen und drehte es etwas gedankenverloren in den Händen. ,,Etwas Marmelade?" wurde sie da von Abraxas angesprochen, der ihr die Erdbeermarmelade hinhielt. Sie schenkte ihm das erste Lächeln an diesem Tag und nahm sie dankbar an, er erwiderte das Lächeln und drehte sich danach wieder zu Thomas um ihr Gespräch weiter zu führen.

Schon bald herrschte dieselbe Stimmung am Tisch wie normalerweise am Slytherintisch und sie konnte sich etwas entspannen, sie musste Lächeln bei einem Gedanken, der ihr durch den Kopf schoss. ,,Was ist so lustig?" wurde sie von Thomas gefragt. ,,Mir ist nur gerade der Vorzug aufgefallen mal nicht in der Grossen Halle zu essen und von gewissen Leuten verschont zu werden." Erklärte sie ihre Gedanken. ,,Parkinson" steuerte Mia gleich darauf bei. Die Jungs sahen sich an uns mussten alle anfangen zu lachen, aber es war wirklich so, bei jedem Frühstück versuchte sich Parkinson zu ihnen zu setzten, oder besser gesagt zu Tom und Abraxas, an den meisten Mittagessen war sie dann beleidigt und sass wo anders, nur um beim Abendessen wieder von vorne zu beginnen. Sie konnte diesen Morgen wirklich geniessen, die anderen bemerkten zwar, dass sie etwas scheuer war als normalerweise und das sie das Brötchen nur zur Hälfte gegessen hatte, aber sie alle hatten sich darauf geeinigt sie nicht zu bedrängen und ihr die Chance zu geben das Thema anzusprechen wenn sie wollte.

Nach dem Frühstück wurden nach Vorschlägen gesucht was sie heute Unternehmen wollten. Tom und Abraxas waren die Einzigen die bei diesem Wetter in die Bibliothek wollten. Hermine wollte sich aus der Diskussion raushalten, doch das liessen die Anderen nicht zu und fragten sie weiter worauf sie Lust hätte. Sie blickte sich einen Moment in dem Raum um, es war gemütlich, doch die kahlen Kerkerwände bescherten ihr nach dem gestrigen Erlebnis ein Unbehagen, sie zuckte kurz etwas unsicher mit den Schultern und senkte dann den Kopf. Unsicher knetete sie ihre Hände, sie wollte die Anderen nicht verletzten, doch der Traum und das Drama danach sass ihr noch in den Knochen, ausserdem hatte sie noch keine Zeit dafür gehabt sich zu überlegen, was sie ihnen erzählen solle und wenn sie wirklich ehrlich war wollte sie im Moment nur allein sein. Also nicht wirklich, aber sie brauchte jemanden der sie verstehen konnte und vor dem sie sich ihrer Tränen nicht schämen musste. ,,Ich möchte gerne etwas alleine sein. Und am liebsten unter freiem Himmel." Flüsterte sie dann leise.

Einen Moment war es still, dann unterbrach Riddle die Stille. ,,Gut, dann würd ich sagen, jeder verbringt den Morgen wie er will, wir können ja immer noch währendem Mittagessen besprechen wie wir den Nachmittag gestalten wollen. Abraxas kommst du jetzt mit in die Bibliothek?" der junge Malfoy nickte und erhob sich, beim Vorbeigehen legte er noch kurz eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und drückte sie leicht. Die anderen begannen den Tisch abzuräumen und alles zusammen zu stellen, etwas verwirrt beobachtete sie sie dabei. Sie wurde aus ihnen einfach nicht schlau. ,,Es ist doch normal, dass man ab und zu etwas alleine sein will. Mach dir keinen Kopf." Sagte da Mia und strich ihr sanft über den Kopf, überfordert von dieser zärtlichen Geste fingen ihre Augen an zu brennen, doch lächelte sie warm zurück. Mia erhob sich und streckte sich dann. ,,Komm, wir gehen uns umziehen, dann kann ich Magenta auch gerade fragen ob sie Lust hat mit mir im schwarzen See zu baden. Du kannst dich uns anschliessen wenn du willst, oder wir sehen uns dann beim Mittagessen."

Gemächlich schlenderte sie über das Gelände von Hogwarts, seit sie die Eingangshalle hinter sich gelassen hatte fühlte sie sich viel freier als vorher. Der Knielange schwarze Rock flatterte um ihre Beine, die dunkelblaue leichte Bluse mit den kurzen Ärmeln war trotz der Sonne nicht zu heiss, die offenen Riemchenschuhe mit leichtem Absatz waren zwar immer noch ungewohnt, aber nicht unbequem, der Zopf schwang bei jedem Schritt im Gleichtakt hin und her.

Sie blickte noch einmal den Weg zurück, von dem sie kam, sie hatte das Schloss immer geliebt, doch es fühlte sich in dieser Zeit immer noch etwas fremd für sie an. Und ihr ständiger Aufenthalt in den Kerkern schlugen ihr auf ihr Gemüt. Es erinnerte sie ständig an die Folterung im Malfoy Anwesen und was fast noch schlimmer war, daran dass irgendwo unter ihr der Basilisk in der Kammer des Schreckens war. Entgegen ihrer normalen Neigung, hatte sie heute keine Lust ein Buch in die Finger zu nehmen, sie war zu rastlos und die Erinnerung des Crutiatos hatte ihre Muskeln so sehr verspannt, dass sie sich nach einem Bad sehnte. Da das Vertrauensschülerbad wegen ihrer Position und der schwarze See wegen ihren Narben wegfielen, hatte sie sich für Bewegung entschieden. Sie hörte ein Lachen und blickte zum See, Mia und Magenta plantschten im Wasser, beide schienen grossen Spass zu haben und auch die anderen die in kleinen Grüppchen um den See verteilt waren und nach und nach ins Wasser stiegen wirkten ganz vergnügt.

Doch Fröhlichkeit zog sie im Moment nicht an, zu viele Schatten lagen auf ihrer Seele und zu viele Erinnerungen quälten sie. Sie schlenderte gedankenverloren weiter, fast kam es ihr so vor, als ob jeden Moment Ginny, Luna, Neville oder Harry auftauchen konnten und sich zu ihr gesellen würden, doch mit einem dumpfen Stich fiel ihr wieder ein, dass keiner ihrer Freunde bereits geboren worden war. Ob sie sie wohl jemals wiedersehen würde? Oder würde sie für immer in dieser Zeit stecken bleiben? Als sich ein Schatten auf sie legte blickte sie auf, sie war nahe an dem verbotenen Wald geraten, der in dieser Zeit noch der dunkle Wald hiess. Früher hätte sie ihn nicht betreten, doch jetzt im Vergleich zur der sonnigen, hellen Wiese und den lachenden Schülern kam ihr der dunkle und ruhige Wald gerade einladender vor. Sie blickte noch einmal zum Schloss, bevor sie den Wald entlang ging um auf den Weg zu gelangen, der durch die Bäume in dessen Inneren führte.

Als sie bei Hagrid vorbei kam, der gerade an einem Feld die Kürbisse goss, grüsste sie mit einem Kopfnicken und ging dann weiter. Sie konnte seine Blicke spüren, doch seit dem Thestralvorfall hatte sie nicht wieder mit ihm gesprochen, Madam Raue Pritsche hatte sie zwar noch auf die Thestrale angesprochen, doch auch sie hatte die Abneigung der Schüler und die Angst vor der neuen Schülerin bemerkt und diese dann in Ruhe gelassen. Von links kam jetzt ein Kiesweg auf sie zu und verlief gradewegs in den dunklen Wald. Die Steine knirschten unter ihren Sohlen als sie ihn betrat, doch sonst blieb es stumm um sie herum. Sie bemerkte weder die Blicke, welche ihr von der Lehrerin für magische Wesen von der Koppel etwas entfernt zu geworfen worden waren, doch die ihrer Freunde, sowohl vom See her, wie auch hoch oben im Schloss von der Bibliothek, wo ein schwarzhaariger Vampir sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, seit sie das Gelände betreten hatte.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu ihren Alpträumen, sie hatte alles versucht. Sie hatte in ihrem Kopf einen eigenen Bereich erschaffen, wo sie all ihre Erinnerungen über den Krieg eingeschlossen hatte. Sie hatte so viele Ketten darum gelegt wie sie konnte. Manchmal, konnte sie die Erinnerungen darin toben hören, doch durch den Tag hielten die Tore stand. Sobald sie allerdings schlief wurden die Ketten gesprengt und sie durchlitt wieder ihre Alpträume. Doch so schaffte sie es wenigstens den Tag zu überstehen. Sie fragte sich, wieso ihre Erinnerungen solche Kraft erhalten hatten. Bevor sie in diese Zeit angelangt war, waren sie noch nicht so stark gewesen. Durch Harry hatte sie sogar mehrere Wochen hintereinander keine Alpträume gehabt. Doch jetzt hatte sie Mia angegriffen, weil sie nicht zwischen Realität und Traum hatte unterscheiden können. Wurde sie langsam verrückt? Sie seufzte verzweifelt und blinzelte die Tränen fort.

Sie blickte hinauf zu den dunklen Bäumen, die stumm vor ihr aufragten und trat dann zwischen sie ein. Die Bäume schluckten die Geräusche der spielenden und lachenden Schüler ziemlich schnell und eine schützende, gar beruhigende Stille legte sich auf sie. Sie hörte ab und zu ein Rascheln im Gebüsch, doch der Wald hatte nichts Beängstigendes an sich, nichts war von der bedrückenden Atmosphäre zu spüren, die sie sonst in diesem Wald immer empfunden hatte. Der Weg war gut gepflegt und nicht zu verfehlen, die weissen Kieselsteine zogen sich weiter durch den Wald und sie wusste, solange sie auf dem Weg blieb durfte sie sich hier aufhalten. Sie schaffte es endlich ihr Gehirn auszuschalten und atmete tief ein, ihr Herzschlag wurde ruhiger und zum ersten Mal seit sie in dieser Zeit war verschwand der Druck auf ihrem Herzen komplett. Es kam ihr irgendwie unwirklich vor, nach dem Alptraum von gestern, jetzt solche Ruhe zu empfinden.

Ein paar Momente später bemerkte sie, dass sie angefangen hatte zu summen, doch da sie alleine war, liess sie sich nicht davon stören, sondern fing wenig später sogar an leise zu singen. Als sie an eine Gabelung kam blieb sie kurz stehen, der Rechte Weg führte eindeutig tiefer in den Wald hinein, während der Linke parallel zum Waldrand zu verlaufen schien. Sie hatte noch keine Lust allzu schnell wieder aus dem Wald zu kommen und so wählte sie den rechten Weg.

Schnell wurde das Blätterdach über ihr dichter, doch die Atmosphäre blieb ruhig und friedlich, zwar hörte man jetzt öfters ein Rascheln oder einen Tier Ruf, doch nichts gab ihr ein bedrohliches Gefühl. Sie entdeckte sogar in ein paar Büschen am Wegesrand ein paar Einhornhaare, die sie vorsichtig aufsammelte und dann in einer Phiole in ihre Tasche steckte. Als sie wenig später an einen Strauch Liebstöckel und danach an mehreren Nieskrautpflanzen vorbei kam, zupfte sie auch diese ab, immer darauf bedacht, die restlichen Pflanzen nicht zu beschädigen und genug stehen zu lassen, damit die Pflanzen gut nachwachsen konnten. Sie vergass dabei nie ihre Umgebung und verliess auch nicht den Weg. Obwohl sie hier und da im Unterholz noch weitere Zaubertrankzutaten sah, wollte sie es heute nicht riskieren sich Ärger einzuhandeln und blieb strickt auf dem Weg. Als sie an einer Stelle, wo das Sonnenlicht sich einen Weg durch das Blätterdach gesucht hatte, einen grossen Stein stehen sah, machte sie das erste Mal wirklich Rast.

Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus, befühlte das weiche Moos am Rand des Weges und setzte sich mit einem kleinen Sprung auf den Stein. Ihre nackten Füsse baumelten in der Luft und wurden von der Sonne erwärmt, während ihr Gesicht im Schatten lag und sie so die Umgebung genauer betrachten konnte. Es war für sie unverständlich, dass es wirklich derselbe Wald sein sollte, wie in ihrer Zeit. Sie versuchte sich den Wald aus ihrer Zeit in Erinnerung zu rufen, doch in mitten der hier blühenden und duftenden Bäume, mit dem Sonnenlicht das immer wieder kleine Muster auf den weissen Kiesweg warf, gelang es ihr nicht. So sass sie da und dachte an Nichts, lies ihre Füsse leicht zu ihren leise gesungenen Liedern wippen, spürte den kalten Stein unter ihren Händen, der lauen Wind zupfte an ihren Haaren und wurde immer mehr von einer tiefen Ruhe erfasst.

Ein Knacken im Unterholz liess sie zusammen zucken und verstummen. Sie blickte sich um, um sie schien alles ruhig zu sein, dennoch griff sie nach ihrem Stab und blickte in die Richtung aus der sie das Geräusch vermutete. Ein weiteres Knacken ertönte und dann noch eines. Das waren eindeutig Huf Getrappel. Sie sprang verunsichert vom Felsen und drehte sich in die Richtung, den Stein als Schutz in ihrem Rücken. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihre Augen wirklich erkennen konnten, was sich da im Unterholz vor ihr bewegte, doch dann senkte sie ungläubig ihren Stab etwas. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu träumen, doch die Erscheinung wurde nicht blasser, sondern eher immer klarerer.

Eine ganze Thestralherde war zwischen den Bäumen aufgetaucht, ein Fohlen löste sich von der Herde und trappte auf sie zu, es war zwar schon etwas gewachsen, doch sie glaubte das kleine Fohlen zu erkennen, welchem sie damals geholfen hatte. Ungläubig regte sie sich nicht, bis sie von seiner Schnauze angestossen wurde, sie streichelte es automatisch, während ihr Blick auf die Herde gerichtet blieb, die mit etwas Abstand immer noch zwischen den Bäumen stand. Doch dann riss ein sanftes Zupfen an ihrer Hand ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Fohlen vor ihr. ,, Entschuldige, du und deine Familie habt mich überrascht." Sagte sie sanft, während sie in die Hocke ging um es besser streicheln zu können, das Kleine hüpfte freudig um sie herum und zog sie immer wieder an ihren Kleidern Richtung Wald. ,,Tut mir leid, ich darf den Weg nicht einfach so verlassen." Sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, das Kleine hüpfte noch mehr herum und warf sie schliesslich um.

Einen Moment sass sie perplex auf dem Boden und musste dann anfangen zu lachen, das Kleine blieb mit gespreizten Beinen vor ihr stehen und musterte sie mit schräg gelegtem Kopf. Dann trat es langsam zwischen ihre am Boden liegenden Beine und lies sich nieder, es dauerte einen Moment bis sie begriff und es wieder anfing zu streicheln, um ihre Vermutung zu bestätigen fing sie an zu summen und fast sofort schloss das Kleine die Augen und blieb ganz ruhig liegen.

Ein ehrliches Lächeln bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht und so fing sie für das Thestraljunge an zu singen, sie begann mit dem vertrauten Lied, dass sie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gesungen hatte und als dieses geendet hatte sang sie einfach nach und nach alle Lieder die ihr gerade in den Sinn kamen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörte sie wieder ein Knacken im Unterholz und kurz darauf eine neugierige Schnauze, die ihr Gesicht beschnupperte. Sie sang noch eine Weile weiter und blickte erst auf, als sie das nächste Lied beendet hatte. Kurz brachte sie das Gesehene aus der Fassung, doch die Auffordernden Blicke der Herde, die sich um sie gescharrt hatte brachte sie schnell dazu weiter zu singen und da sie sich jetzt auch nicht mehr nur auf das Fohlen vor sich konzentrierte bekam sie mit, wie sich die Jungtiere freudig um sie scharten und zum Teil im Takt des Liedes hin und her sprangen oder nur mit dem Kopf wippten. Die ausgewachsenen Thestrale hatten einen Kreis um sie gebildet und schienen auch gespannt zu zuhören. Was sie gerade erlebte, hätte sie sich nie träumen lassen, dieser Moment, mitten im Wald, sie auf dem Boden sitzend, die Wesen der Nacht um sie versammelt mit den Lichtpunkten, die sich immer wieder auf ihren Körpern brachen. Dieser Moment war einfach magisch.

Sie konnte danach nicht sagen, wie lange sie da gesessen hatte, doch irgendwann wurde ihre Stimme rau und ihr Hintern fing durch die Kieselsteine zu schmerzen. Als sie dieses Mal das Lied beendete stimmte sie kein neues an, sie fuhr noch einige Male über den warmen Kopf und Körper vor sich und schubste es dann leicht an, verschlafene Augen öffneten sich und blickten sie durch lange Wimpern an. ,,so, genug für heute. Ich verspreche, ich komme bald wieder, doch jetzt muss ich gehen, bevor die Anderen mich suchen kommen." Etwas ungelenk stand das Junge auf und trottete ein paar Schritte weg, dass gab ihr genug Platz zum Aufstehen und sie streckte ihre verspannten Glieder. Das Junge kam noch einmal zu ihr und kuschelte seinen Kopf an ihren Bauch, dann tappte er langsam davon Richtung Wald. Die Ausgewachsenen der Herde hatten sich zum grössten Teil schon zurückgezogen und nur eine Thestralkuh blieb noch einen Moment bei ihr stehen um ihr mit der Schnauze sanft über den Kopf und das Gesicht zu fahren, bevor sie sich ihren Artgenossen anschloss.

Als sie wieder alleine auf dem Weg stand und der Wald um sie wieder still war, benötigte sie einen Moment um sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzten. Nichts zeugte davon, dass das eben erlebte nicht nur ein Traum von ihr gewesen war. Langsam ging sie zum grossen Stein und hob ihre Schuhe vom Moos auf, an den Stein gestützt zog sie einen nach dem anderen an und streckte sich erneut, bevor sie sich auf demselben Weg wieder zurück zum Schloss machte.

Als sie den Wald verliess musste sie kurz blinzeln, die Sonne blendete sie nach der langen Zeit im dunklen Wald. Dem Stand nach zu urteilen, hatte sie nicht nur das Mittagessen verpasst, sondern es würde es bald Abendessen geben. Der See war noch viel besser Besucht als am Morgen und die Geräusche der Schüler kamen ihr nach der Stille des Waldes, ungewohnt laut vor. Sie blieb dieses Mal auf dem weissen Kieselsteinweg, der sie mit einem kleinen Umweg wieder zu den Schlosstoren führen würde. Es begegnete ihr kein anderer Schüler unterwegs, alle hatten sich um den See oder auf der Wiese versammelt. So betrat sie wenig später die Eingangspforte ins Schloss, eine kurze Gänsehaut bildete sich auf ihren Armen ob der plötzlichen Kühle, doch nach ihren Spaziergang in der Sonne war es eine Wohltat.

Sie wollte sich gerade auf den Weg in die Kerker machen, als ihr die Sechstklässler der Slytherins entgegen kamen. Mia, die sie als erstes entdeckt hatte rannte auf sie zu und warf sich ihr um den Hals. ,,Mine, jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein. Hast du gehört! Du warst ganze fünf Stunden im dunklen Wald! Keiner der Wege ist so lang, dass man fünf Stunden braucht, was hast du bloss getrieben? Ich schwöre dir, eine Stunde länger und ich wäre dich suchen gekommen." Sie konnte nur lächeln und drückte die überraschte Mia fest an sich. ,,Was heisst da eine Stunde länger? Hast Du uns nicht gerade dazu bekniet sie suchen zu gehen?" brummelte ihr Bruder. Hermine liess sie überrascht los und sah in ihr Gesicht, eine verräterische Röte verfärbte das Gesicht der jungen Lestrange.

Hermine lachte dankbar und drückte ihre Freundin erneut an sich, diese quietsche zwar etwas überrascht, aber schlang schnell ihre Arme um sie. ,,Geht es dir besser?" fragte sie leise an ihrem Ohr. Hermine nickte nur und drückte sie noch etwas fester.

Dann löste sie sich von ihr und drehte sich zu den anderen um, es waren alle Sechstklässler Jungs und auch Magenta konnte sie entdecken. ,,Danke." Sagte sie ehrlich und lächelte sie so breit und ehrlich an, wie es sich die Schlangen gar nicht gewöhnt waren. Dementsprechend peinlich berührt kamen die gemurmelten ,,Keine Ursache." als Antwort. Hermine lachte noch einmal, sagte dann ,,Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen." Und mit diesen Worten machte sie sich auf den Weg Richtung Kerker.

,,Habt ihr das gesehen? Dieses Lächeln, was ist nur im Wald passiert? Sie ist ja wie ausgewechselt." Fragte Mia an niemand bestimmtes gerichtet, doch alle konnten nur mit den Schultern zucken. Hermine White war wirklich eine sehr ungewöhnliche Person, doch jeder der Anwesenden war im Stillen froh darüber, dass sie unbeschadet und anscheinend glücklich aus dem dunklen Wald zurückgekehrt war. ,,Da sie ja jetzt wieder aufgetaucht ist, kann ich mich ja jetzt wieder an die Hausaufgaben begeben, von denen ihr mich so vehement fortgeholt habt." Brach Abraxas die Stille, alle schlossen sich ihm an, zum Teil weil sie selbst noch etwas machen wollten, zum Teil weil sie eh nichts Besseres zu tun hatten und einer von ihnen nahm die Ausrede in ihrer Nähe zu sein gerne an, auch wenn er alle Aufgabe bereits erledigt hatte.

Leise summend lief sie alleine durch die Kerkergänge hin zum Gemeinschaftsraum, die schockierten Blicke einzelner Reinblütler Bilder ob ihrer Dreistigkeit liessen ihr Lächeln nur noch breiter werden. Als sie Graf Vandervell erblickte grüsste sie ihn höflich, doch nicht weniger Grinsend und trällerte das Passwort schon fast. Er verdrehte die Augen, schwang auf und gab den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum frei. Zum Glück war der Gemeinschaftsraum bis auf ein paar einzelne Schüler leer, die drei Erstklässler grüssten sie zwar, doch ihre Unsicherheit war ihnen anzuhören. Sie versuchte sich ihre gute Laune nicht verderben zu lassen und lief in ihren Schlafsaal, doch ihr Glück war nicht von Dauer.

In ihrem Zimmer sassen die drei reinsten Schüler von Slytherin, mit Gesichtsmasken und lacierten Nägeln, Tee und Gebäck standen auf einem Tablet zwischen ihnen. Ihr Gespräch verstummte sofort, doch diese drei zu ignorieren war nicht schwer und so nahm sie sich einfach ihre Tasche und verliess danach das Zimmer gleich wieder, die abfälligen Kommentare begannen bereits, bevor die Tür komplett geschlossen war. Mit einem neuen Ziel vor Augen durchquerte sie auch den Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte sich durch die erleichterten Gesichtsausdrücke der Erstklässler nicht verletzen zu lassen. Nach dem das Portrait hinter ihr zugefallen war, machte sie sich auf den Weg, das Klassenzimmer von heute Früh wieder zu finden.

Das war nicht weiter schwer, es war nach dem Gemeinschaftsraum die dritte Tür auf der rechten Seite. Schnell war die Tür geöffnet und genauso schnell wieder hinter ihr geschlossen, einen Moment lehnte sie sich noch an die Tür und stiess die angehaltene Luft aus, doch dann löste sie sich mit Schwung von dieser und schritt zu den Tischen. Der Morgen und Nachmittag hatten ihr bestätigt, dass die Thestrale harmlos waren und alle Schüler hier abergläubisch und engstirnig. Und auch wenn sie die Blicke wirklich zutiefst verletzten, so war es doch auf eine seltsame und verquere Art schön, mal nicht wegen ihrem Blut verspottet, sondern wegen ihren Taten gefürchtet zu werden. Nun ja, das versuchte sie sich jedenfalls ein zu reden. Sie holte ihre Schulbücher heraus und machte sich daran die Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

Sie war etwas erstaunt und dennoch erfreut, als hinter ihr die Tür aufging und die übliche Gruppe hineinkam, alle ausser Magenta kamen sofort zum Tisch, diese sah sich zuerst noch einen Moment um, bevor sie sich langsam neben dem Black Erben niederliess. Bald war der Raum erfüllt von Federkratzen und Blätterrascheln. Kurz vor dem Abendessen wurden sie durch Tobias Magenknurren daran erinnert und alle lachten ausgelassen. Sie erhoben sich und machten sich zusammen auf den Weg Richtung Grosse Halle. Sie war so fröhlich wie schon lange nicht mehr, und sie war nicht die Einzige der das aufgefallen war. Ihre Freunde- und die Slytherins sahen sich mittlerweile selbst als ihre Freunde an- hatten noch nicht vergessen, was gestern Nacht passiert war, doch hatten sie auch bemerkt, dass an diesem Morgen ein Ereignis stattgefunden haben musste, welches sie seit langem wieder Lachen liess und desswegen störte es sie nicht, wenn ihre Fragen noch etwas unbeantwortet blieben.

In dieser Nacht schlich sich Mia das erste Mal zu Hermine ins Bett. Sie hatte gesehen, dass ihre Freundin noch Licht hatte, als alle anderen schon längst schliefen. Dieses Mal wurde sie auch nicht angegriffen, weil Hermine noch wach war. Sie lag auf der Seite und blickte auf, als Mia den Vorhang zur Seite zog. Deutlich sah sie die Tränenspuren, ihr Blick glitt zur oberen rechten Ecke des Baldachins, wo eine kleine helle Kugel schwebte. Sie lächelte verständnisvoll und trat näher ans Bett, unsicher wurde sie angesehen, doch dann rückte Hermine zur Seite und Mia kroch unter die Decke. Sie sprachen in dieser Nacht auch nicht mehr, so lagen sie da, Gesicht gegen Gesicht, sich an den Händen haltend und die Beine miteinander verflochten.

In dieser Nacht schlief Hermine ohne Alptraum.

Tom pov

Er lag wach und starrte zur Decke, das Bild, wie sie in den Kerkergängen auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Doch wenn er die Augen schloss kam ein viel schlimmeres Bild zum Vorschein, er hatte in Mirandas Kopf geblickt, als sie ihnen die Geschichte erzählt hatte. Zuerst noch auf dem Gang, später in dem alten Klassenzimmer, er hatte durch ihre Gedanken den Blick von Hermine gesehen und er halte als Schmerz in ihm nach. Er hatte in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr gefunden gehabt, die Anderen waren nach und nach auf den Sofa aneinander gelehnt eingeschlafen, doch er nicht. Er hatte sie angesehen und versucht aus ihr schlau zu werden.

Ihre Schreckhaftigkeit, ihre Narben auf dem Körper, ihre ganze Sprechweise, ihren wahnsinnigen und überdurchschnittlichen Intellekt, die Tatsache, dass sie Thestrale nicht nur sehen sondern auch anfassen konnte. Al dies passte nicht zur Geschichte, die sie ihnen über sich erzählt hatte. Nun ja das wenige was sie erzählt hatte. Das passte nicht zu einer Hexe, die bei ihrer Muggelmutter aufgewachsen und zu Hause unterrichtet worden war. Auch der plötzliche Tod der selbigen passte für ihn nicht so ganz, wenn sie doch in Frankreich gewesen war, wieso hatte sie sich dazu entschieden nach Hogwarts zu kommen und nicht nach Beauxbatons? Er war sich sicher, dass ihre komplette Lebensgeschichte erfunden war, es stimmte einfach etwas daran nicht.

Er würde noch herausfinden was.

Das war sicher der Grund, dass er ständig an sie denken musste. Sie war schliesslich ein Mensch und damit stand sie unter ihm. Wenn sie den wirklich ein Mensch war. Das war auch so eine seltsame Sache an ihr, sie roch wie ein Mensch, sie benahm sich wie ein Mensch, dennoch trug sie einen weissmagischen Bann auf sich, etwas was eigentlich nur magische Wesen trugen, die nicht entdeckt werden wollten. Der Bann war mächtig, ohne Zweifel, dennoch so unauffällig und so tief mit ihr verwurzelt, wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte. Dass war eindeutig das Handwerk eines unglaublich mächtigen Zauberer oder Wesen gewesen, wenn er sich nur den Zauber ansah hätte er darauf getippt, dass es Dumbledore gewesen ist, der ihn auf sie gelegt hatte, doch da passte dessen ganzes Verhalten nicht dazu. Er hatte sie eindeutig nicht gekannt bevor sie hier her kam, das zeigte das Misstrauen dass er ihr gegenüber gezeigt hatte deutlich. Er beobachtete sie oft in der Grossen Halle oder beim Unterricht. Er mochte sie nicht mehr als andere Slytherins, das zeigte er in jeder Unterrichtsstunde deutlich, egal wie talentiert er oder sie waren, sie beiden hatten von Albus Dumbledore noch nie Punkte erhalten. Wie sämtliche anderen Schlangen auch. Dumbledore hatte auch nie versucht sie ausserhalb des Unterrichts anzusprechen, dazu hatte er selbst sie zu gut im Auge behalten, zwar war sie ab und zu einfach wie vom Erdboden verschwunden, doch auch da glaubte er nicht, dass der stellvertretende Rektor mit ihr gesprochen hatte.

Mit einem Seufzen fuhr er sich frustriert durch die Haare, er verstand sie einfach nicht. Wie gerne würde er einfach in ihren Kopf eindringen und sich die Antworten holen, doch er zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass sie ihn dann eiskalt verfluchen würde. Es wäre bestimmt spannend sie in einem richtigen Kampf zu beobachten, er war sich sicher, dass sie viele Zauber kannte, die sie in ihrem Alter nicht kennen sollte. Alleine das Wissen, welches sie im Fach Verteidigung gegen Flüche und Banne zu tage brachte sprach für sich, er runzelte die Stirn. Nun ja in den letzten Wochen hatte sie sich in diesem Fach, wie auch in den anderen Fächern, nicht mehr gemeldet. Das war bei dem einen oder anderen Slytherin nicht ganz so gut angekommen, doch wenn sie Punkte wollten sollten sie sich selbst anstrengen, er selbst hatte sich auch nur so oft gemeldet, damit er im nächsten Jahr Schulsprecher werden würde.

Das weitaus nervigere war, dass ihn schon mehrere Wesen aus der siebten Klasse und einige wenige aus den unteren Stufen gefragt hatten, wieso er sich mit einem Halbblut abgebe und ob er etwa weich geworden war. Es kümmerte ihn nicht wirklich, was sie sagten und bis jetzt war noch kein Anzeichen davon zu erkennen, dass sie ihm Probleme machen würden. Da würden sie sich wahrscheinlich zuerst an Hermine wenden und versuchen ihr den Kontakt mit ihm zu verbieten. Ein böses Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, wie gerne wäre er bei diesem Moment dabei, er konnte sich vorstellen, dass bei ihrem Temperament schneller ein Fluch geflogen kam, als das Gegenüber gucken konnte. Doch wenn er daran dachte, dass sie verletzt werden könnte wurde ihm irgendwie ganz kalt. Ärgerlich schüttelte er den Kopf um diese unsinnigen Gedanken zu vertreiben und drehte sich auf die Seite um endlich zu schlafen, das blonde Haar von Abraxas im Bett neben ihm war sogar noch in dem dunklen Zimmer gut zu erkennen, genau wie das Schnarchen von Zabini nicht zu überhören war, die Schweigezauber auf dem Bett waren nicht ausreichend um seine Vampirohren zu verschonen.

Lange starrte er in die Dunkelheit und versuchte krampfhaft seine Gedanken nicht zu einem braunen Lockenkopf gleiten zu lassen. So verging diese Nacht für ihn nur sehr langsam.


	11. 10 Kapitel Einnerungen an die Zukunft

Hallo zusammen, zwei Wochen sind schon wieder um und ich habe für euch ein neues Kapitel dabei.

Der Eine oder Andere wird sich wahrscheinlich freuen, dass endlich einmal ein Duell zwischen Hermine und Tom (mit Abraxas und Tobias) vorkommt.

Schreibt mir doch bitte, wie euch das gefällt :-D

Viel Spass. K4mik4tz3

,,..." jemand spricht

/.../ jemand denkt

~...~ Parsel

10\. Kapitel Erinnerungen an die Zukunft

Hermine Pov

In den nächsten Wochen konnte man zwei Änderungen bei den Schlangen feststellen, die Erste war, dass die Gruppe der Sechstklässler fast nur noch gemeinsam im Schloss angetroffen wurde, oft mit einer lachenden Hermine unter ihnen. Die zweite war, dass sich dieselbe Gruppe aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgezogen hatte und das leere Klassenzimmer in den Kerkern nach ihren Wünschen umgestaltete. Hatten die anderen Schlangen das am Anfang mit Skepsis beobachtet, war es später zu zwei unterschiedlichen Reaktionen gekommen, bei den Jüngeren stellte sich Erleichterung ein, dass sowohl die seltsame Neue, wie auch das Slytherin Oberhaupt nicht mehr so oft im Gemeinschaftsraum an zu treffen waren. Bei den Älteren war es eher Unglaube und Unverständnis, manche hatten das Gefühl, der Erbe Slyhterins erlaube sich einen Scherz auf ihre Kosten oder er hätte den Glauben in ihre Sache verloren.

Von diesen Dingen bemerkte Hermine White lange Zeit nichts, denn sie hatte wieder zu sich selbst gefunden und musste sich, wenigstens von ihrem Charakter her, nicht mehr verstellen. Sie blühte wieder zu ihrer wahren Grösse auf, was sich sowohl in ihren Noten, wie auch an den Punktegläsern ihres Hauses bemerkbar machte. Sie zog sich allerdings immer noch oft zurück, entweder weil sie in ihrem geheimen Raum die Bücher wälzte, welche sie jedoch aus Vorsicht nie dort liess, sondern immer in ihrer kleinen Handtasche bei sich hatte, oder weil sie sich in den dunklen Wald zurückzog.

Sie hatte ihren Freunden nichts von den Thestralen erzählt, es war seltsam sie als Freunde zu betrachten und sie wusste selbst nicht wie und wann das genau passiert ist, doch sie fühlte sich mittlerweile wirklich wohl im Schlangennest. Die Slytherins, nun ja die meisten aus der sechsten Klasse, waren so viel anders als sie sich sie vorgestellt hatte. Es fiel ihr immer schwerer die jungen Slytherins mit den Todessern aus ihrer Zeit in Verbindung zu bringen, am schwierigsten war es mit Tom.

Er hatte so gar nichts mit seiner späteren Schlangengestalt an sich, er konnte wirklich witzig sein, wenn er wollte und die Gespräche, die man mit ihm führen konnte waren sehr interessant, besonders wenn sich dann auch noch Abraxas einmischte, entstanden oft hitzige Diskussionen und Theorien. Es kam nicht selten vor, dass sie zu dritt stundenlange Gespräche über Verwendungszwecke von Zaubertrankzutaten oder alte Runen hatten, die Verwunderung, dass sie als Frau dieses Fach belegt hatte, war schnell der Freude über einen neuen Gesprächspartner gewichen.

Sie hatte einfach Angst sie zu verlieren, wenn sie herausfanden, dass sie sich einmal in der Woche mit einer Thestralherde traf um ihnen vorzusingen und mit ihnen zu kuscheln, diese Tierwesen waren nämlich geradezu vom kuscheln besessen und wollten immer gestreichelt werden, sobald sie ihre erste Furcht überwunden hatten. Mittlerweile hatten sie ihre Scheu ihr gegenüber komplett verloren und oft war sie umringt von den Fohlen, die ausgewachsenen behielten sie zwar immer im Blick, doch sie zeigten keine Anzeichen von Abneigung ihr gegenüber, aber auch nicht übermässiges Interesse.

Für sie war es jedes Mal eine Möglichkeit dem momentanen Alltag und der seltsamen Situation in der sie sich befand zu entfliehen, hier konnte sie vergessen, dass sie in der Vergangenheit war, vergessen, dass sie einen Weg finden musste zurück zu kommen. Hier musste sie nicht die Schlaue sein, die Miss all it know it. Hier war sie auch nicht das Schlammblut oder das Goldjungen Anhängsel, auch wenn sie das in dieser Zeit sowieso für niemanden war, sie musste es auch nicht für sich selbst sein. Sie musste niemand sein. Sie konnte einfach ein paar Stunden abschalten und die Ruhe des Waldes geniessen.

Heute war die ehemalige oder zukünftige Gryffindor alleine unterwegs weil sie verzweifelt und frustriert war. Sie war aus dem Schloss und vor ihren Freunden geflüchtet, sie konnte und wollte sich heute nicht mit ihnen beschäftigen. Sie hatte in dieser Nacht kaum geschlafen, doch es hatte nicht an den Alpträumen gelegen, sondern sie hatte gar kein Auge zu getan. Sie war durch mit den Büchern über Zeitreisen und auch am Ende von ihrem Latein. Nichts, keinen Hinweis, keine Möglichkeit, absolut nichts. Weder einen passenden Hinweis wie sie in diese Zeit gekommen war, noch wie sie zurück gelangen sollte. Sie, Miss all it know it fand keine Hilfe in ihren ach so geliebten Büchern.

Sie war mittlerweile am Wald angekommen und ihre Schritte lenkten sie wie von selbst hinein. Der Kies knirschte unter ihren Schuhen, doch heute kam es ihr zu laut vor. Frustriert fuhr sie sich durch die Haare und zog anschliessend ihr Haarband raus, weil es sie störte. Ihre Locken fielen dank einem Haarzauber nicht als Chaos, sondern als grosse Locken auf ihre Schultern und Rücken. Als sie heute an die Gabelung ankam wendete sie sich nach links, sie mochte die Thestrale sehr und sie zu sehen würde ihr sicher gut tun, doch sie konnte sich im Moment auf kein Lied konzentrieren und wollte ihre Hilflosigkeit nicht an ihnen auslassen, ausserdem führte dieser Weg sie an einem Ort vorbei, denn sie in ihrer Situation näher an ihre Vergangenheit brachte, nach der sie sich im Moment so sehnte.

Als sie an der Stelle angekommen war, von der sie den Weg verlassen musste, blickte sie sich noch einmal genau um, doch weder auf dem Weg vor oder hinter ihr, noch im Unterholz im Wald vor ihr konnte sie irgendein Lebewesen entdecken, also atmete sie noch einmal ein und verliess dann den Weg. Den Kopf geneigt und immer wieder Äste aus dem Weg hebend lief sie still ein paar Minuten, als sie schon befürchtete, dass sie sich doch verlaufen hatte, trat sie aus dem Wald heraus auf eine kleine Lichtung. Der See war eindeutig grösser als zu ihrer Zeit, auch war er dadurch nicht von Kies, sondern von saftigem Moos umschlossen, das zum Verweilen einlud. Der Herbst hatte hier schon Einzug gehalten und das Laub war vielerorts bereits runtergefallen und bedeckte einen grossen Teil der Lichtung, doch es gab dem Ganzen eine eigene Schönheit. Sie streifte trotz der Kälte ihre Schuhe ab und machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt, doch das Moos fühlte sich einfach himmlisch an, zwar durch die Strümpfe etwas gedämpft, doch dadurch eher weich wie eine Wolke. Langsam liess sie sich am Rande des Sees zu Boden und fuhr noch ein letztes Mal mit beiden Händen durch das Moos, bevor sie mit ihren Armen ihre Beine umschloss und ihr Kinn auf ihre Knie ablegte.

Stille legte sich über sie und wie so oft in diesem Wald, hatte sie Mühe sich den Wald aus ihrer Zeit in Erinnerung zu rufen, doch dort drüben etwas links von ihr, wo eine kleine Fichte stand, etwa dort mussten sie damals aus dem Wald gestolpert sein. In Gedanken versunken zog sie ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Wasseroberfläche. ,,Expecto Patronus" sagte sie zärtlich und aus ihrer Zauberstabspitze schoss ein fröhlich herumspringender Otter, der um ihren Kopf seine Runden drehte. Sie seufzte lautlos und blickte ihrem Patronus nach, wie er jetzt über das Wasser tanzte. Sie konnte sich noch erinnern, wie grosse Angst dass sie gehabt hatte, mehr noch vor dem Werwolf, der sie verfolgt hatte, als vor den Dementoren, die sich um sie gescharrt hatten. Aber auch die Dementoren waren keine schöne Erinnerung gewesen, so kalt, traurig und mutlos hatte sie sich nicht einmal im Kerker der Malfoys gefühlt. Ein weiterer stummer Seufzer folgte dem vorherigen.

Was sollte sie nur tun? Sie war seit drei Monaten in dieser Zeit und wusste noch genau so viel wie am Anfang. Sie hatte alle Bücher, die sie über Zeitreise gefunden hatte durch gelesen, sie hatte sogar die komplette Bibliothek erneut durchsucht und sich in die verbotene Abteilung geschlichen, sie hatte ihre allesumfassende Tasche drei Mal komplett durchsucht und alles zusammengetragen was sie besass, was abgesehen von den vielen Schulbüchern und anderen Büchern nicht viel war.

Die meisten ihrer Kleidungstücke konnte sie in dieser Zeit nicht verwenden, doch sie hatte viele umgezaubert um sich nicht neue Sachen kaufen zu müssen, sie hatte noch ein paar Zaubertrankzutaten aus ihrer Zeit, denen die Zeitreise nichts ausgemacht hatten, im Gegensatz zu den meisten Tränken, die nicht mehr zu gebrauchen gewesen waren. Sie war über die wenigen Aufputschtränke, die die Reise überlebt hatten sehr froh gewesen. Es zehrte sehr an ihren Nerven, dass sie in ihren Alpträumen so machtlos war. Sie hatte auch zwei Fotos gefunden, eines von ihren Eltern, das sie im Slytherinschlafsaal nicht aufstellen konnte, da es ein Muggelfoto war und ein Anderes, das sie, Harry und Ron vor der heulenden Hütte zeigte wie sie grinsend in die Kamera winkten. Ein paar Hundert Federn und Tintenfässer, eine Münze aus ihrer DA Zeit, die nicht funktionierte. Leere Blätter und Bögen, ein Scherzartikelset der Weasley Zwillinge, ein paar Konservendosen und Kochutensilien, so wie einen zusammenklappbaren Dreifuss für einen Kessel. Es schmerzte sie immer noch, dass sie das Zelt und damit einen grossen Teil ihrer Habseligkeiten damals auf der Flucht vor den Greifern zurücklassen musste.

Da sie einen grossen Teil ihres Ersparten damals in die Tasche gesteckt hatte, würde sie eine Zeitlang davon leben können. Der Rest ihrer Ersparnisse, sowohl dass in ihrem Verlies, wie auch ihre absolute Notreserve, welche sie versteckt hatte, waren für die nächsten 50 Jahre für sie nicht zu erreichen. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste Hogwarts zu verlassen und anders wo nach Antworten zu suchen, sie könnte in die Winkelgasse gehen und dort die Buchläden abklappern. Doch wenn sie ehrlich war, würde ihre Ersparnisse nicht lange halten, mit ihren Essensvorräten könnte sie vielleicht ein paar Monate überleben, doch dann müsste sie sich einen Job suchen und dass ohne einen Abschluss, ohne hilfreiche Kontakte und das in einer Zeit, wo die wenigsten Frauen einen Job ausüben durften, geschweige anständig dafür bezahlt wurden.

Sie seufzte erneut tonlos, nur die kleine weisse Wolke, die aus ihrem Mund floss zeugte von der hoffnungslosen Geste, sie löste ihre Hände von ihren Beinen und liess sich gleichzeitig nach hinten fallen. Das weiche Moos war bequem, sie fuhr mit ihren beiden Händen gedankenverlorenen ein paar Mal durch das weiche und etwas feuchte Gewächs, bevor sie sie auf ihrem Bauch miteinander verschränkte. Einen Moment blickte sie einfach nach oben in den Himmel, beobachtete die Wolken, wie sie langsam vorüber zogen und dachte an nichts anderes. Das Wetter wurde zwar immer kälter, doch noch war es auszuhalten und so blieb sie einfach liegen und versuchte zur Ruhe zu kommen. Wie oft hatte sie selbst Harry diesen Rat gegeben, wenn er mit einer Situation überfordert war. ,,Beruhige dich, schliesse die Augen und atme tief durch. Die Lösung kommt von ganz alleine." Doch jetzt fiel es ihr unheimlich schwer sich selbst daran zu halten.

Es war alles so anders in dieser Zeit, das Benehmen und Verhalten ihrer Mitschüler, die sie immer noch mieden und Angst vor ihr hatten und das ohne triftigen Grund. Aber auch das Schlangenhaus von innen zu erleben hatte ihr Facetten an denen gezeigt, mit denen man wirklich nicht rechnen konnte. Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als sie an eine der letzten Verteidigungsunterricht Stunden denken musste. Aus Slytherin arbeiten meistens Tom, Abraxas, Tobias und sie zusammen. Bei den praktischen Stunden standen sie auch immer in einer separaten Ecke. Die Anderen hatten schnell bemerkt, dass man sich dann auch besser von dieser fern hielt. Da für sie vier der normale Unterricht nicht wirklich lehrreich war, durften sie in zweier Teams gegeneinander antreten und nicht wie der Rest der Klasse als Paare. Tobias war ein Ass in Schildzauber, er kannte Schildzauber, von denen Hermine noch nie etwas gehört hatte.

Da der Blackerbe, wie auch Tom ein Vampir war, war sie meistens mit ihm zusammen in einem Team. Er verteidigte sie, während sie sich auf den Angriff konzentrieren konnte. Klang einfach, doch wenn man Abraxas und Tom als Gegner hatte, war nichts einfach. Abraxas war ein begnadeter Duellant, wie es bei den Malfoys üblich war, hatte er bereits von Klein auf Unterricht darin bekommen. Seine Treffsicherheit war nicht die Beste, aber das machte er mit seiner wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit, mit der er die Zauber abfeuerte, wieder weg. Und Tom, nun ja, zu sagen er wäre genial, gliche einer Untertreibung. Sie hätten wahrscheinlich zu dritt gegen ihn antreten können und er hätte sie dennoch besiegt. Vielleicht sollte sie dies Professor Verron in der nächsten Stunde einmal vorschlagen, das wäre sicher interessant. Das Gefährliche an Tom, war nicht nur die Geschwindigkeit, sondern die Hinterlistigkeit, mit der er angriff. Während er eine wahre Fluchflut auf einem abfeuerte und man alles daransetzte, dass man nicht getroffen wurde, kam plötzlich ein Fluch von hinten.

Sie war schon oft froh gewesen, dass sie Tobias als Unterstützung hatte. Sie hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft ein Fluch von Tom an seinen Schilden abgeprallt war, ohne dass sie überhaupt mitbekommen hatte, dass er abgefeuert worden war. Wenn sie einmal die Positionen drehten, also dass sie die Schilde beschwor und Tobias die Angriffe starteten, hatten sie ebenso wenig Chancen, da Tom seine Schilde auch unüberwindbar schienen. In einer der letzten Stunden, hatte Tom es irgendwie geschafft, dass Tobias von einem Lähmfluch getroffen worden war und sie sich den beiden alleine gegenüber sah. Tobias war durch den Lähmfluch von ihr weggeschleudert worden und sie konnte ihn nicht ohne Gefahr erreichen und erlösen. Nervös hatte sie geschluckt, als sie das erkannt hatte, doch dann sah sie das überhebliche Grinsen der Beiden und ihr Gryffindorstolz erwachte.

Noch während Tom die Zauberstabbewegung für seinen Klammerfluch beendet hatte, war sie bereits zur Seite gesprungen und blieb ständig in Bewegung. Da sie nicht gleichzeitig angreifen und ihre Schilde hochhalten konnte, wendete sie einen Verwandlungszauber an und erschuf aus ein paar Staubkörner Steinbrocken, welche ihr Schutz gewährten und zwischen ihr und ihren Angreifern verteilt waren. Die Überraschung ihrer Gegner währte nur kurz und dann hagelte es wieder Flüche. Sie warf einen Illusionszauber auf sich und wechselte ihren Platz. Sie versuchte unauffällig zu Tobias zu gelangen, doch dazu musste sie die Beiden zuerst lange genug ablenken. Als sie das verräterische Kribbeln in ihrem Nacken spürte liess sie sich auf den Boden fallen und rollte sich weg. Sie hörte den Zauber in den Felsbrocken krachen. Und dann die unschuldige Frage ,,Hermine ist alles in Ordnung?" doch sie reagierte nicht, sie bereitete drei Zauber vor, von denen sie zwei ungesagt losschickte, doch nur einer sollte treffen. Den Kitzlerfluch, so wie ihre Beinklammer konnten die Beiden abwehren, doch ihr Pertificus Totalus prallte an dem Schild ab. Sie fluchte lautlos und verliess ihr Versteck unter einem weiteren Illusisonszauber, während ihr vorheriges Versteck unter Beschuss genommen worden war.

Als sie hinter einem grösseren Stein Schutz fand, sprach sie zweimal den Genimizauber und belegte ihre Doppelgängerinnen mit einer Illusion, während diese sich einen anderen Stein als Schutz suchten. Die beiden Slytherins waren währendessen beide zum Angriff übergegangen. Sie dachten wohl, sie so schneller klein zu kriegen, oder Abraxas war es zu langweilig sich nur auf den Schild zu konzentrieren. Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee. Sie erschuf noch ein weiteres Abbild ihrer selbst, doch dieses blieb an dieser Stelle, während sie sich unter einem Tarnzauber von Stein zu Stein in die Nähe von Tobias brachte. Sie hatte ihn fast erreicht, als ihre Gegner ihre Angriffe einstellten. Sie lehnte sich an den Stein und schloss kurz ihre Augen um sich zu sammeln, Tobias war nur noch ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt, wenn sie ihn erreichte, waren ihre Chancen wieder viel höher. Sie befahl ihren beiden ersten Kopien, dass eine Angreifen solle, während die andere sie schützte. Unterdessen sollte die letzte Kopie aus ihrem Versteck heraus ihre gelben Vögel beschwören und auf die Angreifer schicken. Die Zauber wären zwar schwächer, doch es ging ja nur um die Ablenkung.

Sobald sich die beiden Kopien erhoben hatten flogen wieder Zauber durch die Gegend, sie konnte es zwar nicht sehen, war sich allerdings sicher, dass sich Tom keine Sekunde davon hatte irritieren lassen, dass sie plötzlich in doppelter Ausführung anwesend war. Sie rannte die letzten Meter zu Tobias und kniete neben ihm, während sie den Zauber aufhob, spürte sie einen weiteren Zauber auf sich zufliegen. Jetzt abzubrechen und es erneut zu versuchen kam für sie nicht in Frage, da sie aber nicht drei Zauber gleichzeitig aufrecht erhalten konnte, wenn einer davon ein Schild war, gab sie ihre Illusion auf und hob die linke Hand. Sie hatte zwar bereits den einen oder anderen Zauber ohne Stab bewältigt, doch sie befürchtete bereits in der Sekunde, in der der Zauber ihren Schild berührte, dass er nicht stark genug sein würde. Nach dem letzten Schlenker um die Klammerung von Tobias zu lösen, richtete sie bereits ihren Zauberstab auf ihren Schild um ihn zu verstärken, doch es war bereits zu spät und sie flog mit voller Wucht gegen hinten. Dumpf knallte ihr Kopf auf dem Steinboden auf und presste ihr die Luft aus den Lungen, während sie etwas über den Boden rutschte und durch ein weiches Hindernis aufgehalten wurde.

Als sie die Augen schmerzverzehrt öffnete sah sie drei Köpfe über sich, die sich aber im Kreis zu drehen schienen, so dass sie ihre Augen schnell wieder schloss. Sie wollte sich zur Seite drehen, doch eine Hand hielt sie auf und Tom befahl ihr liegen zu bleiben. Sie spürte seine Hand an ihrer Schläfe, ein warmes Glühen, das den Schwindel und die Übelkeit mitnahm. ,,Besser?" sie brummte etwas undeutliches, erhob sich allerdings dann langsam. Als sie stand war sie immer noch umringt von den dreien, die sie etwas besorgt musterten. ,,Das war genial Hermine!" sagte da Abraxas endlich und sie lächelte schüchtern. ,,Hat nur leider nicht gereicht." Sagte sie etwas traurig, noch nie hatten sie es geschafft Tom und Abraxas zu schlagen. ,,Das mit den Doppelgängern war genial, den Zauber kannte ich gar nicht." Mischte sich da Tobias ein und sah sie beeindruckt an." ,,Sie waren sogar so gut, dass ich dachte, die hinter dem Stein sei das Original, sonst hätte ich nicht so einen starken Fluch auf dich geworfen. So habe ich nur die Magie gespürt und wollte verhindern, dass du ihn befreist." Sagte Tom und sah sie entschuldigend an. Hermine lächelte ihn schüchtern an, sie war sich nicht gewohnt, dass er sich entschuldigte.

Ihr Blick wanderte an ihm vorbei und sie stockte, dass gesamte Klassenzimmer starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Professor Verron riss sich aus seiner Starre und fing zögerlich an zu klatschen. In dieser Unterrichtsstunde hatten sie so gemeinsam 55 Punkte für ihr Haus gewonnen, Tobias bekam nur 10 weil er die meiste Zeit unter einem Zauber lag, aber Hermine aufgefallen hatte, sobald sein Zauber gelöst war und sie so vor grösserem Schaden bewahrte. Doch was die vier noch viel mehr freute, war dass sie die offizielle Erlaubnis erhielten ab den nächsten Unterrichtsstunde ihre Duelle so zu gestalten wie sie wollten. Sie durften jetzt neben den Schild und Angriffszauber auch Verwandlungszauber einsetzten. Während sie danach auf den Weg zu Kräuterkunde machten und sie immer wieder von Schülern respektvoll angesehen oder ihnen Gratulationen zugerufen worden waren, hatte sie bereits angefangen, Tom ein Duell nur mit Verwandlungszaubern schmackhaft zu machen, von dem sie hoffte, dass es bald stattfinden würde.

Immer noch lächelnd, tauchte sie aus ihrer Erinnerung auf und lag wieder an dem kleinen See mitten im dunklen Wald. Wenn ihr jemals jemand gesagt hätte, dass sie sich im Schlangennest so wohl fühlen und so viele Freunde finden würde, hätte sie ihn ins Sankt Mungus einliefern lassen. Sie hätte nie geglaubt, dass sie sich mit einer Lestrange gut verstehen könnte, oder sie sich mit einem Malfoy stundenlang in Gespräche verwickeln würde. Und doch war es so. Die Sechstklässler waren so witzig, lebensfroh und hatten für ihre Zukunft grosse Pläne, dass sie sie einfach nicht mit dem Bild was sie von den Todessern hatte vereinbaren konnte. Besonders das Oberhaupt der Gruppe, sie hatte von Harry gehört gehabt, dass Voldemort in seiner Zeit beliebt gewesen sein solle, aber ihn in echt lachen und mit seinen Mitschülern scherzen zu sehen, dass war etwas ganz anderes. Und auch für die Geschichte Reinblütlerwahnsinn hatte sie bis jetzt noch keine Anzeichen gesehen. Nun gut, die Meisten waren Wesen und sahen von daher alle Menschen als niederer Rasse an, doch sie verhöhnten oder quälten sie nicht. Manchmal flogen böse Worte, doch diese gingen meisten von den Reinblütlern aus, die sich über die Halb- und Schlammblütler stellen wollten.

Sie verstand es einfach nicht. Und es fiel ihr von Tag zu Tag schwerer sich der Freundschaft, die ihr offenkundig entgegengebracht wurde zu entziehen. Sie konnte ihnen schliesslich auch schlecht vorwerfen, dass sie wegen ihren Kindern und Enkel nicht mit ihnen befreundet sein wollte. Sie seufzte erneut tonlos und verschränkte ihre Hände hinter ihrem Kopf. Was sollte sie nur tun? Sie mochte die Truppe bereits jetzt viel zu sehr. Wenn sie ehrlich war, wollte sie sich einfach nicht mit ihnen einlassen, weil es sie zu sehr schmerzen würde, wenn sie wieder in ihre Zeit kommt und sie alle tot waren und nur der Hass und der Wahn von ihnen übrig geblieben war.

Graue Augen tauchten in ihren Gedanken auf, die sie schnell von sich schob, jedoch ohne Erfolg, den es führte nur dazu, dass ihre Gedanken sofort wieder zu dem jungen Mann schweiften, der sie am meisten verwirrte. Er war so ganz anders als in den Erzählungen von Harry, es kam ihr manchmal so vor als ob er eine ganz andere Person sei. Der junge Riddle war in den letzten Wochen auffallend nett zu ihr gewesen, besonders seit der Geschichte mit dem Thestraljungen. Doch sie durfte sich nicht täuschen lassen, das war bestimmt nur eine Taktik um hinter ihr Geheimnis zu kommen. Oder nicht? Ach verdammt, wieso musste er nur so nett zu ihr sein und ständig versuchen sie zum Lachen zu bringen. Und wieso hatte er sie vor zwei Wochen gefunden, als sie am 31. Oktober einen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte?

Der Tag damals hatte sie einfach fertig gemacht, sie hatte sich nicht von ihren schlechten Gedanken lösen können, ständig waren ihr alle Ereignisse durch den Kopf gegangen, die den 31. Oktober so schrecklich für sie machten. Das auch noch ein kleiner zwangloser Ball stattgefunden hatte, hatte die Situation für sie nur verschärft. Sie war lustlos mitgegangen und hatte in ihrem grünen Kleid, von dem Mia behauptet hatte es stehe ihr ausgezeichnet, am Esstisch gesessen, ihr war bei der Auswahl des Kleides nur wichtig gewesen, dass die Narben verdeckt wurden und so trug sie dazu ein schwarzes Jäckchen und Strümpfe. Sie war schweigsam gewesen, hatte sich an ihren Becher Butterbier gekrallt, so dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiss hervortraten. Sie hätte so gerne etwas Feuerwhisky gehabt um einfach einmal vergessen zu können, doch da sie wusste, wie schlecht Okklumentik unter Alkoholeinfluss zu kontrollieren war, hatte sie nur ab und zu an ihrem Becher genippt und die Tür fixiert, als ob jeden Moment ein Troll hereinstürmen würde.

Die ganze Truppe hatte immer wieder versucht sie aufzuheitern oder herauszufinden was mit ihr los war, doch es hatte sie nur noch trauriger gestimmt, da es sie sie an ihre Freunde aus ihrer Zeit erinnert hatten. Irgendwann hatte sie es nicht mehr ausgehalten und hatte sich in dem unbemerkten Moment, als alle abgelenkt waren von den köstlichen und auswahlreichen Nachtisch, der gerade auf allen Tischen erschienen, im allgemeinen Bestaunen und Raunen davon gemacht. Sie hatte Zuflucht in der Eulerei gesucht, weil das ein Ort war, wo man keine Gefahr lief um diese Zeit jemanden anzutreffen, die meisten waren in der Grossen Halle und der Rest der sich vor dem Nachtisch davon gemacht hatte, war in Zweier Grüppchen in irgendwelchen Klassenzimmern verschwunden.

Sie hatte da gesessen auf der obersten Stufe der Treppe, den Kopf in den Händen und dem verzweifelten Versuch ihre Schluchzer etwas zu dämpfen.

Als sie den Kies knirschen gehört hatte, war sie sofort verstummt und hatte aufgeblickt. Er hatte nichts gesagt, er hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und hatte geschwiegen. Als sie sich soweit wieder beruhigt hatte, hatte er einen Arm um sie gelegt und sie etwas zu sich gezogen, so dass ihr Gesicht auf seiner Brust zum Liegen kam.

,,Wir können verstehen, wenn du nicht über alles mit uns reden willst. Doch wir machen uns Sorgen, wenn es dir so schlecht geht und du vor uns flüchtest. Niemand zwingt dich zum Reden, aber du kannst nicht alles in dich hineinfressen." Hatte er dann geflüstert und sie hatte wieder angefangen zu weinen, doch jetzt waren die Tränen heilend und nicht mehr schmerzend. Sie hatte eine tiefe Ruhe verspürt, doch gleichzeitig nagte an ihr das schlechte Gewissen und das Gefühl von Verrat an ihren Freunden. Wie konnte sie es wagen, sich von Lord Voldemort trösten zu lassen? Sie wären entsetzt, würden sie als Verräterin ansehen. Diese Gedanken liessen nur noch mehr Tränen fliessen und doch konnte sie sich nicht überwinden von ihm fort zu rücken, ihre Hand klammerte sich sogar noch etwas fester in seinem Hemd fest, während ihre Schluchzer ihren Körper schüttelten.

Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie lange es gedauert hatte, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte, aber irgendwann waren die Tränen versiegt gewesen und sie sassen immer noch so nahe beieinander. ,,Komm, es wird kalt, die Anderen warten sicher schon auf uns." Hatte er gesagt, war aufgestanden und hatte ihr die Hand hingehalten, sie hatte sie ohne Zögern gegriffen und war mit ihm wieder ins Schloss gegangen. Gedankenversunken hatte sie sich von ihm durch das Schloss führen lassen, bis sie vor dem mittlerweile so vertrauten Klassenzimmer in den Kerkern gestanden hatten. Da hatte er sich erst wieder zu ihr um gedreht und sie gefragt. ,,Bereit?" nach dem sie sich mit den Händen noch einmal über das Gesicht gefahren war, hatte sie genickt und er hatte die Tür geöffnet.

Alle sassen verteilt auf den Sofas und spielten entweder Karten oder unterhielten sich, sie hatten eine reiche Beute vom Nachtisch mitgebracht, mehrere Teller mit Kuchen, Pudding oder sonstigen Leckereien standen auf den Sofatisch herum, genau wie einige Flaschen Butterbier. Tom hatte ihr einen leichten Stoss Richtung Mia gegeben und hatte sich dann neben Abraxas gesetzt, der gerade mit Newt eine Partie Zauberschach spielte. Also hatte sie sich zu Mia gesetzt, die gegen ihren Bruder, Sacharias und Magenta Dumbledore explodieren spielte. Diese schlang sofort einen Arm um sie und forderte sie auf, ihr zu helfen, weil die anderen schummelten. Und so vergass sie für kurze Zeit ihre Sorgen und versuchte einfach den Moment und die Gesellschaft der anderen zu geniessen.

Seit diesem Abend hatte sich etwas in ihr verändert, sie hatte die anderen angefangen wirklich in ihr Herz zu lassen und auch wenn sich der Stachel des schlechten Gewissen in ihre Seele bohrte hatte sie beschlossen den anderen eine Chance zu geben, solange sie sie nicht in ihre Todessergeschichten einbeziehen würden oder sie wegen ihrer Abstammung verurteilten, würde sie sie nicht für eine Zukunft verurteilen, die noch nicht existierte.

Ein Knacken unweit von ihr liess sie aufschrecken, schnell setzte sie sich auf, ein rascher Blick über den See und ihre Umgebung liess sie erkennen, dass sie immer noch allein auf der Lichtung war. Ihr Patronus hatte sich mittlerweile wieder aufgelöst und nichts deutete auf eine Gefahr hin, dennoch zog sie vorsorglich ihren Zauberstab und lauschte angestrengt.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken erklang erneut ein Knacken, gefolgt von dem Rascheln von Blättern. Sie wollte sich gerade erheben, als aus dem Busch unweit von ihr ein Zentaur aus dem Blätterwerk auftauchte. Er sah Firenze so ähnlich, dass sie einen Moment nur fassungslos ansehen konnte. Das hellblonde Haar trug er etwas kürzer, doch der muskulöse Oberkörper, sowie das goldene Fell, bis hin zu dem silbernen Schweif verstärkten den Effekt nur, genau wie die blauen Augen, die sie verärgert fixierten. Doch als er seinen Mund öffnete verflüchtigte sich die Ähnlichkeit recht schnell. ,,Was machst du hier Menschen Fohlen, du hast in diesem Teil des Waldes nichts verloren."

Fragte er barsch und scharrte unruhig mit seinen Hufen, vom Charakter her hätten die beiden Zentaur nicht unterschiedlicher sein können. Aus Höflichkeit und weil sie es nicht mochte, wie er sie von oben herab anstarrte, stand sie auf und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an, Harry und Ron hatten ihr viel von Firenzes Unterricht und dadurch von den Sitten der Zentauren berichtet. Sie war zwar etwas neidisch gewesen, dass sie nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte von einem Zentaur unterrichtet zu werden, doch sie hatte für sich erkannt, das Wahrsagen kein Fach für sie war. Egal bei welchem Lehrer. Und jetzt da sie auch ohne Vorhersehung die Zukunft kannte, verstärkte sich ihre Meinung, dass man die Zukunft nicht kennen und nur für die Gegenwart leben sollte. ,,Entschuldigen Sie, falls ich ihn ihr Gebiet eingedrungen bin. Mein Name ist Hermine und ich wollte nur dem Fluss der Zeit lauschen."

Die Reaktion auf ihr Verhalten erfolgte sofort, er blickte sie jetzt erst recht misstrauisch an. ,,Du verbringst doch öfters Zeit mit der Thestralherde oder?" ,,Sie lassen mich an ihrer Gesellschaft teilhaben, ja" er richtete den Blick gegen den Himmel. ,,Der Mars scheint heute sehr hell." Sagte er gedankenverloren und bevor sie sich davon abhalten konnte hatte sie erwidert. ,,Ein Schatten legt sich auf die Zukunft" ein stechender Blick, der sie zu durchleuchten schien traf sie, erneutes Hufscharen und dann ,,Ich bin nicht der erste Zentaur den du triffst Menschen Fohlen." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. ,,Nein, so wie ich auch nicht das erste menschliche Fohlen bin, dass Sie treffen." Antwortete sie.

Er nickte und blickte wieder nach oben, leise atmete sie erleichtert aus, bis jetzt schien es nicht kritisch zu werden. ,,Was tust du hier abseits der Wege?" fragte er erneut und sie konnte sich später nicht erklären warum, doch wahrscheinlich war es die Tatsache, dass Zentauren nicht mit Menschen sprachen oder sich in ihre Belange einmischten und er ihre Antwort deswegen nicht weitererzählen würde, also sagte sie die Wahrheit. ,,Ich bin hier um mich an die Zukunft zu erinnern."

,,Was weiss ein menschliches Fohlen wie du schon von der Zukunft?" fragte er abschätzig, doch sie lächelte nur freundlich und antwortete ,,Mehr als mir lieb ist, auch wenn ich in den Sternen nie so werde lesen können wie Ihr." Ein Knacken im Unterholz liess sie beide in die Richtung schauen. ,,Der Wald ist nicht der ideale Ort für ein Fohlen wie dich. Du solltest gehen." Sie nickte, sammelte ihre Schuhe vom Boden auf und lief in die Richtung des Weges. ,,Moment, hast du vorhin erinnern gesagt?" wurde sie noch einmal aufgehalten. Sie drehte sich mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln um und antwortete ,,Es wird ein Zentaur kommen, der Grosses für die Schule und seine Bewohner leisten wird. Mögen dir die Sterne stets hell scheinen." Und mit diesen Worten liess sie den See und seine Erinnerungen für heute hinter sich und kämpfte sich durch das Dickicht wieder auf den Weg.

Am Weg angekommen stellte sie ihre Schuhe auf den Boden, klopfte sie sich zuerst den Dreck vom Kleid und zog danach kleine Ästchen aus ihren Haaren, bevor sie mit einem Zauberstabschlenker die Löcher in ihren Strümpfen flickte und ihre Haare zu einem Zopf flocht, dann stieg sie in ihre Schuhe und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Schule. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen beim Gedanken daran, dass der Zentaur jetzt wahrscheinlich ganz verwirrt im Wald stand und sich über das seltsame Menschen Fohlen Gedanken machte. Doch ihre Gedanken wurden schnell wieder auf ihr eigentliches Problem gezogen und so verschwand ihr Lächeln rasch wieder um Platz für einen tiefen Seufzer zu machen.

Das Schloss war erfüllt von Stimmen, da es mittlerweile kälter wurde zog es viele der Schüler an diesem Sonntag nicht hinaus aufs Gelände. Oft kam sie an kleinen Grüppchen vorbei, die zu dritt oder viert in einer der Fensternischen sassen und diskutierten oder Karten spielten. Doch so oft wie sie ihnen begegnete, so oft verstummten die Gespräche, nur um zu einem Getuschel anzuschwellen wenn sie vorbei war. Sie seufzte tonlos und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wie konnte man nur so verbohrt und blind sein. Das Ganze war bereits über zwei Monate her und dennoch hatten sie noch kein anderes Thema. Als sie in den nächsten Gang abbog sah sie erfreut, dass dieser leer war und deswegen zögerte sie nicht lange, sondern schlug einen alten Wandvorhang zur Seite und setzte ihren Weg durch die Geheimgängen fort.

Hogwarts Pov

Ihm waren die freundschaftlichen Bande die die jungen Schlangen der neuen Schülerin entgegenbrachten nicht entgangen. Es freute ihn, dass sie sich so offensichtlich zu ihr bekundeten, wo doch der Rest der Schule solche Abneigung und Angst vor ihr hatte. Nicht nur der Gedanke daran bereitete ihm Übelkeit, die Empfindungen der Schuler selbst liessen einen bitteren Geschmack in seinen Mauern zurück, der sich langsam durch alles frass. Er hoffte nur, dass sich die Schüler bald wieder beruhigen würden, das Ungleichgewicht nagte an seinen Magiereserven und die Schneise wurde jeden Tag etwas grösser, die Anfeindungen der einzelnen Rassen hatten leicht zu genommen und viel öfters traf man jetzt Gruppen an, welche nur aus derselben Spezies bestanden.

Den lästigen Fluch in seinen Schilden hatte er dadurch auch noch nicht lösen können, doch er hatte ihn vorübergehend wenigstens versiegeln können. Das hatte ihn zwar einiges gekostet und drei, vier Bilder hatten etwas von ihrer Farbe verloren, doch dies hatte er in seiner Lebensgeschichte bereits öfters gemacht um Magielöcher zu füllen und es war noch nie jemandem aufgefallen. In ein paar Wochen, wenn sich alles wieder beruhigt hatte, würde er ihnen neue Farbe einhauchen und dann würde das Erlebte nur noch als schwache Erinnerung zurück bleiben.

Was ihm im Moment mehr Sorgen bereitete, war das Verhalten seiner möglichen Hüterin, sie benutzte wenn sie alleine war nur noch die Geheimgänge, was ihn selbst nicht störte, aber er spürte ihre Trauer über das Verhalten der Anderen und sie zog sich öfters aus seien Mauern zurück. Und jetzt hatte sie vorhin gedankenverloren von der Winkelgasse und London gemurmelt, als sie auf dem Weg in die Kerker gegangen war. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht mit dem Gedanken spielte Hogwarts zu verlassen, wie sollte er sie dann je wieder finden? Er konnte sich ja schliesslich schlecht auf den Weg machen sie zu suchen. Er konnte einfach nur hoffen, dass das Oberhaupt der Schlangen und die anderen stark genug waren sie bei ihnen zu halten.

Vielleicht sollte er sich ihr doch offenbaren, doch was war, wenn er wieder getäuscht worden war? Das magische Wissen und das Magiepotenzial dazu hatte sie auf jeden Fall. Er schätzte sie zwar vom Charakter nicht so ein, doch sie hatte viele Geheimnisse und er wusste genau so wenig wie die anderen Schüler wer sie war und woher sie wirklich kam. Das Risiko war noch zu gross und ihr Wesen noch nicht erwacht, er könnte ihr zwar viel Wissen beibringen, doch sie wäre nicht in der Lage die Magie, die durch in floss und aus der er bestand, zu bändigen oder gar zu benutzen.

Er hoffte es ginge nicht mehr all zu lange, die Banne, die auf ihr lagen wurden dünner, dass spürte er, ihr Wesen begann langsam zu erwachen. Doch da er nicht wusste, wie lange die Banne schon auf ihr lagen, noch was für ein Wesen sich genau dahinter versteckte, hatte er keine Möglichkeit abzuschätzen ob es noch ein paar Wochen oder Monate dauern konnte bis sie zerbrechen würden und die Verwandlung einsetzte.

Ein tonloses Seufzen hallte ungehört durch die Gänge und Räume, die Schüler waren mittlerweile alle in der Grossen Halle beim Abendessen und so liess er seine Gedanken wieder abschweifen auf der Suche nach Lösungen, doch er konnte keine finden. Er musste wohl einfach abwarten, er wusste zwar nicht wieso er sie aus der Zukunft gerade in diese Zeit geschickt hatte, doch er hatte beschlossen sie nicht wieder gehen zu lassen. Im schlimmsten Fall würde er sie in irgendeinem Raum festhalten und sich dann offenbaren, falls sie die Schule wirklich verlassen wollte.

Bis dahin würde er sie weiter beobachten und versuchen mehr von ihr herauszufinden. Und er würde auf sie aufpassen und sie beschützen.


	12. 11 Kapitel Weiss wie der Schnee

Hallo zusammen, ja ihr seht richtig schon wieder ein neues Kapitel :-D  
da ich heute Geburtstag habe, dachte ich, ich könnte Euch zur Feier des Tages eine Freude machen :-D

Ich mag das nächste Kapitel auch sehr, weil wir endlich eine alte Bekannte wiedersehen, ich hoffe ihr mögt sie genau so sehr wie ich. ^^

Da zu den Tierwesen in den letzten Kapiteln nichts gesagt wurde und man sehr viele durch die (neuen und alten) Filme kennt, habe ich sie dieses Mal nicht extra beschrieben. Falls ihr die Beschreibungen wieder haben wollt, kann ich die gerne wieder einführen.

Über einen Kommentar würde ich mich dieses Mal doppelt freuen und wünsche euch ganz viel Spass mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

,,..." jemand spricht  
/.../ jemand denkt  
~...~ Parsel

11\. Kapitel weiss wie der Schnee

Hermine Pov

Die Flocken wirbelten um die Slytherin Sechstklässler herum als sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade machten. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen und es wurde gescherzt und gelacht, es waren fast alle Schüler, die alt genug waren an diesem Tag im Zaubererdorf und so war es auf der gepflasterten Strasse ziemlich laut und eng. Die meisten wollten noch im letzten Moment die Geschenke besorgen und zu ihrer Schande musste sie gestehen, dass sie auch noch nicht alle Geschenke hatte. Was aber auch daran lag, dass sie sich beim letzten Hogsmeade besuch noch nicht sicher war ob und was sie den Slytherins genau schenken solle. Sie hörte gerade Mia zu, die sich über den Aufsatz in Geschichte für Zauberei aufregte, weil es mal wieder um den Koboldkrieg ging, als sie etwas nasses am Kopf traf. Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie ein paar Gryffindors, die hinter ihnen liefen und jetzt laut grölten und mit dem Finger auf sie zeigten. ,,Na wie gefällt dir das, du Schlange. Ich weiss sowieso nicht, wieso sie jemandem wie dir erlauben ins Dorf zu gehen." Wurde zu ihr rüber gerufen, mittlerweile hatten sich alle der Gruppe umgedreht und sahen sie hasserfüllt an. Es waren dieselben Gryffindors, die sich immer wieder über die Schlangen lustig machten oder ihnen auflauerten. Sie hatte noch nie etwas dagegen gesagt und die Anfeindungen einfach so über sich ergehen lassen, weil sie den Grossvater ihres besten Freundes nicht verfluchen wollte und der Potter Harry einfach zu ähnlich sah, aber heute war es genug.

Als sich die Jungs schützend vor sie stellen wollten, zog sie Tom und Abraxas an einem Arm wieder zurück. Was zu weiterem Gelächter führte. ,,Wie süss, nicht mal sie will sich von Schlangen beschützen lassen." „Die Slytherins sind schon ein armes Grüppchen." Sie lächelte ihre Mitschüler liebevoll an und drehte sich dann mit einem nichtssagenden Lächeln zu den Löwen um. ,,Oh Ihr versteht das ganz falsch, jeder von ihnen könnte es ohne Problem mit euch aufnehmen. Aber erstens, trage ich meine Schlachten selbst aus und zweitens ist eure Schmach viel grösser, wenn ihr von einem Mädchen alleine fertig gemacht werdet." Sagte sie zuckersüss, während sie ihren Zauberstab zog und einen gemurmelten Spruch in die Richtung der Gryffindors sprach, den keiner ausser den Werwölfen und dem Vampir verstand. Die Löwen hatte alle ihre Stäbe gezogen, liessen sie jedoch wieder sinken, als der Zauber neben ihnen in den Boden schoss. ,,Nicht einmal ziehen kann sie, mit unserer Schule geht es schon bergab. Es sollten wirklich nicht mehr alle einfach so aufgenommen werden." Höhnten sie. ,,Ihr vergesst schon wieder zwei Dinge." Unterbrach sie sie die Verwünschungen, während sie ihren Stab gegen den Boden senkte. ,,Erstens bin ich in Zauberkunst und Verwandlung besser als jeder von Euch. Und zweitens bin ich nicht ohne Grund in Slythterin."

Als sie das sagte, wurden drei der Löwen der Boden unter den Füssen weggezogen, sie wurden über den Boden geschleift und in einen Schneewall am Strassenrand gezogen. Die anderen sahen ihnen panisch nach und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe erneut auf Hermine. Doch diese lächelte sie weiterhin süss an und steckte ihren Zauberstab nun ganz weg. ,,Glaubt mir, nicht ich bin im Moment euer Problem, ich würde mich um mich selbst oder eure Freunde kümmern, sonst holen sie sich noch einen Gefrierbrand." Während der Sprecher der Gruppe sich immer noch nur auf sie geachtet hatte, waren zwei weitere Gryffindors im Schneewall verschwunden und dieser fing nun an zu zittern und sich zu regen. Es gab eine Explosion aus Schnee und aus dem Wall stieg ein Oktopus heraus, dessen Körper nur aus Schnee bestand und sie alle um ein paar Meter überragte. Er hatte die gefangenen Löwen in seinen Tentakel und hob sie jetzt in die Luft über seinen Kopf.

Als Potter das sah, hätte er vor Schreck fast seien Stab fallen lassen und konnte ihn nur mit einigem Gezappel wieder auffangen. Sie lächelte ihn warm an, so wie sie Harry angelächelt hätte. ,,Geschlagen von einer Frau, wie peinlich für den Stolz der Potter. Wenn du lieb darum bittest werde ich deine Freunde wieder runterlassen." Als Antwort spuckte er ihr vor die Füsse, ,,Eher sterbe ich, als dass ich mich einer Schlange beuge." Es versetzte ihr einen Stich und doch wärmte es ihr gleichzeitig das Herz, das klang so sehr nach etwas, was Harry gesagt hätte. Nur dass er das nie gesagt hätte, wenn seine Freunde in Gefahr waren, doch es zeigte ihr, dass das vor ihr nicht Harry war und deswegen konnte sie sich ohne schlechtes Gewissen umdrehen und mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung ,,Wie du willst" sagen.

An der Reaktion von Abraxas sah sie, dass Potter seinen Zauberstab jetzt in ihrem Rücken auf sie richtete, sie zwinkerte dem Malfoy zu, während sie den Stab erneut zog. Einen Moment später, schneller als der Potter seinen Fluch hatte aussprechen können, hörte man ihn schreien und dann fluchen. Mit einem boshaften Lächeln drehte sie sich wieder um. ,,Nur Feiglinge greifen jemandem von hinten an. Merk dir das Potter, du bist eine Schande dein Haus, dessen Mut so hochgehalten wird." Sagte sie eiskalt und machte dann eine Drehbewegung mit dem Finger. Der Oktopus fing an sich zu drehen und wurde immer schneller, die Löwen schrien und kreischten, als sie herumgewirbelt wurden wie in einem Muggelfreizeitpark. Mit einem weiteren Wink flogen die Zauberstäbe in die Hand von Hermine, die Meisten hatten sie sowieso in den Schnee fallen lassen. Sie tippte den Boden mit ihrem eigenen Stab an, ein Podest aus massivem Eis stieg daraus empor. Sie legte die Stäbe in die Eisschachtel, welche sich auf dem Sockel gebildet hatte und schloss den Deckel, die Kiste verschloss sich sofort und überzog sich mit einer weiteren Schicht Eis. ,,Flyn, in einer Stunde kannst du sie runterlassen, bis dahin viel spass und denk daran, keine Verletzungen, ich will keinen Verweis erhalten." Sagte sie zu dem Schneeoktopus und dann drehte sie sich zu den stummen Schlangen um. ,,Können wir dann weiter? Ich hätte Lust auf ein Butterbier."

,,Ich werde sein Gesicht nie mehr vergessen, dass war das Beste, was ich je gesehen habe! Wie er dort gebaumelt hatte und verzweifelt herumgestrampelt hatte, einfach genial!" wiederholte Mia jetzt bereits zum dritten Mal, Hermine lächelte nur und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier. ,,Sie hatten es ja verdient." Mischte sich Newt ein und Sacharias sagte. ,,Erinnere mich daran, dass ich dich nie verärgere." Und so flogen noch einige Sprüche hin und her, bis sie beschlossen, dass es jetzt Zeit war durch die Läden zu streifen, da es langsam gegen den Mittag zu ging, wurde der Pub auch von Minute zu Minute voller, während sich die Geschäfte nach und nach leerten. Sie beschlossen sich aufzuteilen und so machten sich Hermine zusammen mit Mia, Sacharias, Andrew und Tobias auf die Suche nach den letzten Geschenken.

Sie begannen bei 'Derwisch', der in ihrer Zeit 'Derwisch und Banges' hiess. Dort deckten sie sich schnell mit allem ein, was ihnen für den Unterricht ausgegangen war, wie zum Beispiel Federkiele, Tinte und einige Trankzutaten. Hermine war froh, dass sie so oft im dunklen Wald gewesen war, so hatte sie viele Zutaten noch vorrätig, was sie nicht im Wald bekam, kaufte sie jetzt. Auch einige andere Zutaten, die sie für ihre eigenen Zaubertränke benötigte. Danach wollten die Jungs unbedingt zu 'Zonkos', ein Scherzartikelladen, der erst vor einem Monat geöffnet worden war und von dem man nicht wusste, wie lange er, so nahe der Schule, geduldet wurde. Hermine konnte darüber nur schmunzeln, sie wollte ihn allerdings nicht betreten, weil es sie zu sehr an Fred und Georg erinnert hätte.

Sie hatte beschlossen allen ausser Mia nur ein Säckchen Süssigkeiten zu schenken, das sie ersten nicht so viel Geld ausgeben konnte und sie es zu spät fand noch gross etwas anderes zu suchen, deswegen löste sie sich von der Gruppe und machte sich alleine auf zum 'Honigtopf', dessen Besitzer auch noch in 50 Jahren der selbe sein würde. Ausser ihr waren nur noch zwei Ravenglaws im Laden, doch diese beachteten sie nicht, sondern liessen sich von Sir Flume etwas zeigen. Sie streifte also alleine durch die Regale und suchte sich verschiedene Süssigkeiten aus, die sie dann später mischen wollte. Neben Honigbonbons und Knalllutscher durften natürliche ihre geliebten Zahnweiß-Pfefferminzlakritze nicht fehlen und so füllte sie munter ihren Korb.

Als sie sah, dass die beiden Ravenclaws bezahlt hatten, ging sie zum Tresen um zu erfahren, ob ihre Bestellung, welche sie letzten Monat aufgegeben hatte eingetroffen war. ,,Guten Tag Sir Flum, haben Sie gefunden, um was ich sie gebeten hatte?" ,,Miss White, herzlich Willkommen, ich gebe zu, es war nicht leicht, doch ich habe es geschafft und nachdem ich eines probiert habe, kann ich ihre Begeisterung dafür völlig verstehen. Ich glaube ich werde sie in unseres Sortiment aufnehmen, warten Sie kurz, ich hole sie." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er im Keller seines Geschäftes und kam kurzdarauf mit einer braunen Papiertüte zurück. ,,Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich, was sich Muggel einfallen lassen. Als sie mit ihrer Bitte bei mir ankamen, war ich zuerst skeptisch, doch ich habe viele interessante Dinge gesehen, von denen wir das eine oder andere sicher für uns nutzen können. Hier bitte, sind das die, die sie gesucht haben?" Er öffnete die Papiertüte und sie konnte darin die bekannten, harten Zitrone Brause Bonbons sehen, die Dumbledore wie sie wusste so sehr liebte. Auch wenn sie in dieser Zeit nicht wirklich Kontakt miteinander hatten und er ihr Gegenüber eher abweisend war, so war es ihr ein Bedürfnis gewesen ihm etwas zu schenken, da sie wusste, dass sie ihn in ihrer Zeit nie wieder sehen würde. Sie schluckte den Kloss herunter und nickte eifrig. ,,perfekt, vielen, vielen Dank, dass Sie für mich den Weg nach Muggellondon gemacht haben. Er wird sehr grosse Freude daran haben. Ich hätte gerne noch alles, was in diesem Korb ist."

Sie hatte ihre Einkäufe gerade bezahlt, als die anderen in den Laden kamen, sie schloss sich ihnen an und liess sich auch überreden das Eine oder Andere zu probieren. Als die anderen jedoch nach mehreren Minuten immer noch weitere und noch mehr Süssigkeiten probieren wollten löste sie sich von der Gruppe und sagte ihnen, dass sie draussen auf sie warten würde. Die Glocke klingelte über ihr, als sie die Tür öffnete und sie winkte zum Abschied noch einmal Sir Flum zu und verlies dann den Laden. Die frische, klare Luft fühlte sich nach der stickigen warmen im Laden himmlisch in ihren Lungen an, einen Moment betrachtete sie noch das einladende Schaufenster des 'Honigtopfes', doch dann wanderte ihr Blick weiter. Ihr Blick blieb auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite an einem kleinen Geschäft hängen, dieses würde es in ihrer Zeit nicht mehr geben, es war eine kleine magische Menagerie mit dem Namen 'schielende Eule', welches Eulen und andere Tiere verkaufte. Da die meisten Schüler bereits vor Schulbeginn ein Haustier hatten oder die Post auf das Postamt brachten, hatte dieses Geschäft sehr wenig Kunden, wie man bereits jetzt am verwitterten Schaufenster erkennen konnte. Einem inneren Drang folgend ging sie darauf zu und bevor sie es richtig realisiert hatte, stand sie bereits im Innern.

Es war dunkel und roch etwas modrig, dennoch konnte man die Liebe zum Geschäft erkennen, da es zwar düster, doch sehr sauber war. ,,Kann ich Ihnen etwas zeigen Miss?" fragte sie die ältere Dame hinter dem Tresen. ,,Nein vielen Dank, ich möchte mich nur gerne etwas umsehen." Antwortete sie, die alte Dame nickt enttäuscht, lächelte aber weiterhin freundlich. Langsam schlenderte sie durch die Regale, es gab Frösche und Kröten, einige Katzen in verschiedenen Farben und Grössen, sogar einen Kniesel entdeckte sie, doch sie ging schnell weiter. Die Erinnerung an Krummbein tat ihr zu sehr weh. Ein paar Eulen, die schlafend auf einer Stange neben einem Falken sassen und sogar ein Papagei, der allerdings nur vor sich hin schimpfte kreuzten ihren Weg. Doch da sie niemanden hatte, mit dem sie schreiben konnte und sie auch Zugang zu den Schuleulen hatte, beachtete sie sie nicht weiter.

In einer Ecke stand ein grosses Becken mit Schildkröten und ein paar Plimpy, die darin herumschwammen. /Anscheinend stehen diese zur dieser Zeit noch nicht unter Artenschutz./ dachte sie und beobachtete die interessanten glänzenden Fische, die die Seefahrer durch unruhiges Gewässer leiteten und sie vor Schiffbruch beschützen.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Tisch neben dem Becken, fast hätte sie aufgeschrien, als sie die Vogelspinne entdeckte, sie konnte sich erinnern, dass Lee Jordan so eine besessen hatte. Nach dem ersten Schrecken trat sie näher an den Tisch und sah sich die anderen Tiere an, die Vogelspinne ignorierte sie dabei geflissentlich. Es gab ein grosses Gefäss mit Ratten, eines mit ein paar Streeler, die munter ihre Farben wechselten und sogar einen Murtlap entdeckte sie in einem der Behälter. Fasziniert ging sie näher um dieses aussergewöhnliche Tierwesen näher anzusehen, sie hätte gerne so einen gehabt, aber in dieser Zeit hatte sie weder ein Zuhause, wo sie ihn halten könnte, noch konnte sie es sich leisten ihn sich zu kaufen. Sie hatte noch nie einen aus der Nähe gesehen, in ihrer Zeit waren sie sehr teuer, wenn man sie zu Hause halten wollte, da man Murtlap Essenz für viele Heiltränke brauchte.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Behälter daneben, eine kleine weisse Schlange war dort drin, auf dem Schild stand es sei eine weisse Python, doch irgendetwas störte sie. ,,Du bist doch keine weisse Python, du siehst eher wie eine magische Schlange aus." Murmelte sie vor sich hin. ,,Du siehst aus, wie… wie Nagini" sagte sie erschrocken, doch nicht nur das, die Schlange hob ihren Kopf und sah sie direkt an. ~Woher kennst du meinen Namen Mensch?~ vor Schreck fiel sie auf ihren Hintern und starrte die Schlange angsterfüllt an. /Bei Merlin, es ist tatsächlich Nagini. Wie kann das sein? Was macht sie hier?/ fragte sie sich schockiert, während sie die Schlange immer noch anstarrte. Sie wollte nur aufstehen und davon rennen, doch irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht rühren.

Sie konnte nur auf dem Boden sitzen und die kleine Schlange anstarren, die sich jetzt aufgerichtet hatte und sie neugierig musterte. ~kannst du mich verstehen?~ zischte diese und aus Reflex schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, nur um einen Moment später zu bemerken, dass sie sich gerade selbst verraten hatte. ~du verstehst mich. Mich hat noch nie jemand verstanden. Und du bist die Erste die erkannt hat, dass ich eine magische Schlange bin. Bitte nimm mich mit.~ wieder konnte sie nur den Kopf schütteln, sie rechnete jeden Moment mit einer Panikattacke, mit einer Flut von Erinnerungen in denen die riesige weisse Schlange die Hauptrolle spielte, doch es traf nicht ein und diese kleine Schlange wirkte auch nicht gefährlich, eher neugierig und etwas traurig. /wenn ich sie jetzt kaufe und dann töte würde uns so viel erspart bleiben. Es würde niemand durch sie getötet werden, Harry würde nicht in Godrics Hollow fast gebissen werden und Voldemort könnte sie nie in einen Horkrux verwandeln.

Entschlossen schüttelte sie ihren Kopf /ich darf die Zukunft nicht verändern/ sagte sie entschlossen zu sich selbst, die Schlange jedoch deutete ihr erneutes Kopfschütteln als endgültige Antwort auf ihre Frage und legte traurig ihren Kopf auf ihrem Körper ab. ~kann ich verstehen, wer will jemanden kleinen und nutzlosen wie mich überhaupt.~ zischte sie resigniert. Doch Hermine hörte ihr nicht wirklich zu, sie stand zittrig auf, stolperte einen Schritt vom Tisch weg und wollte gerade fluchtartig den Laden verlassen, als ein weiterer Gedanke sie wie vom Donner gerührt stehen bleiben lies. /wie gelangt Nagini in den Besitz von Tom? Ich weiss nicht wann genau sich die Schlange sich ihm angeschlossen hat, es war nur bekannt, dass sie schon immer bei ihm gewesen ist. Was ist, wenn er sie schon in der Schulzeit bekommen hat?/ langsam dreht sie sich wieder zu der Schlange um und musterte sie lange. /was ist, wenn ich sie ihm damals gegeben habe und es jetzt nicht tun würde?/ unsicher ging sie einen Schritt auf sie zu. /wenn er sie nicht erhält könnte sich die Zukunft auf ungeahnte Weise ändern. Und ist es wichtig von wem er sie erhalten hat oder ist es nur wichtig, dass er sie erhält?/ jetzt war sie wieder ganz am Tisch und ging auf die Knie um die Schlange besser sehen zu können.

Die Schlange richtete sich auf und sah interessiert an und da fasste sie den Entschluss. Sie würde ihm die Schlange schenken, denn vielleicht hatte sie es bereits einmal getan und wusste es nur nicht und dieses Risiko wollte sie nicht eingehen. Irgendetwas hatte sie hier herein gezogen und wenn sie sich diese kleine Schlange ansah, könnte es fast nur sie gewesen sein. ,,Hör zu, ich kenne die Person zu dem du gehörst. Wenn du mir zwei Dinge versprichst, werde ich dich zu ihm bringen." Sagte sie dann immer noch nachdenkend und unsicher über das was sie gerade tat. ~du kennst die Person, der zu mir gehört? Woher?~ zischte sie erstaunt und legte den Kopf schief. „ähm, das ist nicht wichtig. Aber er kann Parsel, viel besser als ich, er kann es auch sprechen." Sagte sie dann.

Die Schlange schien zu überlegen und wippte dabei mit dem Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere. ~er kann mit Schlangen sprechen? Wo ist er?~ ,,in Hogwarts. Er ist in Slytherin, das auch das Haus der Schlangen genannt wird." ~Bist du dann auch dort?~ „Ja, ich gehe in die selbe Jahrgangsstufe wie er." ~Was muss ich tun?~ ,,Du musst mir versprechen, dass du auf der Schule keinen einzigen Mens… keinen einzige Person beisst. Auch nicht, wenn er es dir befielt. Du bist zwar noch klein, doch ich weiss nicht wie giftig du schon bist." ~Ich esse keine Menschen.~ ,,Deswegen sagte ich auch beissen." Antwortete sie lächelnd, so unglaublich wie es klang, die Schlange fing an ihr zu gefallen, wie sie den Kopf wieder schräg legte um nach zu denken. ~Abgemacht, ich verspreche es. was ist das Zweite?~ „Du darfst Tom, das ist die Person zu der du gehörst, unter gar keinen Umständen erzählen, dass ich Parsel verstehen kann und dass ich dir erzählt habe dass er es kann." ~Wieso nicht, es ist doch etwas grossartiges mit Schlangen sprechen zu können?~ „Er würde es nicht verstehen und ich müsste gehen." Sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst, wurde dann durch ein gezischtes ~Wohin?~ aus ihren Gedanken geholt. ,,Fort." Sagte sie nur. Die kleine Schlange blieb lange still, doch dann nickte sie. ~Da du mich zu der Person bringen kannst, zu der ich gehöre, werde ich dir deine beiden Bitten erfüllen.~ sagte sie dann feierlich und mit Nachdruck. Die ehemalige Gryffindor sah die Schlange noch einen Moment an und nickte dann. „dann soll es so sein und denke immer daran, wenn du dein Versprechen brichst, werde ich dich finden und du wirst es bereuen." Sagte sie so fest, wie es ihr in dieser Situation möglich war.

Nach dem die Schlange noch einmal genickt hatte, hob sie den Glaskasten auf und ging damit Richtung Kasse, auf dem Weg dorthin nahm sie noch ein Päckchen Eulenkekse, ein Katzenspielzeug, dass einen Schnatz darstellte, sowie eine kleine schwarze Spielzeugmaus mit. Die Eulenkekse waren für die Eule, welche ihr den Tagespropheten brachte und der Schnatz für sie, weil er sie so sehr an Harry erinnert hatte. Die alte Dame sass immer noch am Verkaufstresen und lächelte sie freundlich an, als sie auf sie zukam. Sie bezahlte alles und verstaute dann ihre Einkäufe und den Glaskasten mit Nagini in ihrer Tasche, diese zischte zwar etwas unglücklich, doch dann rollte sich einfach ein und schlief ein bisschen. Vor der Tür kam ihr fast sofort Mia entgegen gerannt. ,,wo warst du? Wir haben uns schon sorgen gemacht." ,,entschuldige, ich wollte noch kurz Eulenkekse kaufen. Wo wollen wir als nächstes hin?" lenkte sie ihre Freundin ab und zog sie schnell am Arm zurück zu den andern, die noch vor dem Honigtopf standen.

Sie klapperten noch jeden Laden ab, den das Dörfchen zu bieten hatte, nicht einmal das Kleidergeschäft 'Linteum' konnten sie auslassen, weil sich Mia unbedingt noch ein Kleid für das Weihnachtsfest kaufen wollte. Hermine liess sich mitziehen, während die Männer weiter zu einem kleinen Laden in der Nähe zogen in dem man alles für Besen kaufen konnte was das Herz begehrte. Sie kaufte im Bekleidungsgeschäft für Mia ein paar Spitzenhandschuhe, von denen sie sich sicher war, dass sie zu dem Kleid passen würden, dass Mia gerade anprobierte und für gut befunden hatte und bezahlte sie während Mia sich umzog.

Als sie endlich fertig waren und sich auf den Weg zum drei Besen machten, war Hermine einfach nur müde und froh, dass dieser Tag vorbei war. Es war zwar alles ganz schön und witzig gewesen, dennoch hat es sie sehr erschöpft. sie liess sich neben Tom auf einen Stuhl fallen und stützte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände, sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und wäre wahrscheinlich eingenickt, hätte sie nicht ein Kichern gehört. Träge öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und schielte auf die andere Seite des Tisches, wo Nelson mitleidig grinste. ,,wart ihr im 'Linteum'?" sie nickte nur müde und Magenta Kicherte erneut. ,,das scheint nicht wirklich dein Fall gewesen zu sein, das nächste Mal gehe ich sonst mit ihr hin." ,,Bitte." Sagte sie nur und schloss wieder die Augen. ,,so schlimm war es jetzt auch wieder nicht, Mine!" wehrte sich Mia und stellte ein Butterbier vor Hermine ab, das sie vom Tresen geholt hatte. Als alle ihre Krüge vor sich hatten war es kurz ruhig und dann erzählte jede Gruppe etwas von ihrem Tag, wenn sie getroffen hatten oder was sie wo gesehen hatten. Hermine setzte sich auch wieder richtig hin um nicht doch noch wirklich ein zu schlafen, sie war froh, dass sich Nagini ruhig verhielt und nicht anfing zu zischen, sie hätte nicht gewusst wie sie das erklären sollte.

Kurz vor dem Abendessen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Schloss, sie waren einer der letzten Gruppen, die zurückkamen und wurden von Mister Peramor misstrauisch und böse angesehen, doch das störte sie nicht. Schnell liefen sie in die Kerker um ihre Einkäufe wegzuräumen und sich dann in der Grossen Halle zum Abendessen wieder zu treffen. Mia und Magenta, die beide grossen Hunger hatten, warfen ihre Einkäufe auf ihre Betten und machten sich danach auf zum Abendessen. ,,geht nur vor, ich komme dann nach." Sagte Hermine und zog die Vorhänge ihres Bett zur Seite.

Als sie sich sicher war, dass die anderen das Zimmer verlassen hatten, kroch sie auf ihr Bett und zog den Glaskasten aus ihrer Tasche, Nagini hatte sich zusammengerollt und blickte sie interessiert an. ,,Also hör zu, ich werde dich Tom zum Geburtstag schenken, der ist in zwei Wochen. Bis dahin bleibst du bei mir, ich möchte dich nicht in diesem Glaskasten lassen, also musst du mir versprechen nicht aus zu büxen." Die Schlange nickte eifrig und so öffnete sie den Deckel, ihre Hand zitterte ein wenig als sie sie hineinstreckte und mit ihren Fingern sanft den kleinen Körper umfasste. Sie hob sie raus und hielt sie sich vor das Gesicht. ,,hallo Nagini." Sagte sie lächelnd, während Nagini interessiert in ihr Gesicht sah und mit der Zunge über ihre Haut tastete. ~hallo Meisterin~ zischte die Schlange zurück. Hermine zuckte und hätte sie fast fallen lassen. ,,Bitte nenn mich nicht so. Nie wieder." Sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme, sie schluckte trocken ,,Nenn mich einfach Hermine" ~Hemine. Habe verstanden.~ sie lächelte die Schlange noch einmal an und legte sie dann auf ihrem Knie ab und zog ihren Zauberstab. ,,So dann wollen wir dir mal ein Plätzchen schaffen." Mit diesen Worten verwandelte sie den Glaskasten in einen flachen Korb mit einem weichen Tuch, dann legte sie noch einen Wärmezauber darauf und legte dann die kleine Schlange hinein, diese kuschelte sich sogleich in eine Falte des Tuches ein, so dass nur noch der Kopf hinaussah. ~warm~ zischte sie zufrieden. ,,Ist das so in Ordnung oder brauchst du noch etwas?" ~sgut~ kam ein müdes Zischeln zurück. Lächelnd strich sie noch einmal sanft über das Tuch und den kleinen Körper darunter und machte sich dann, nachdem sie ihr Bett wieder versiegelt und noch einen Schutzzauber darauf gesprochen hatte, dass niemand den Vorhang öffnen konnte, auf den Weg in die Grosse Halle.

Es war etwas seltsam für sie, die Schlange am nächsten Tag in ihrem Bett zu lassen und zum Unterricht zu gehen, durch die Zauber, die sie darauf gelegt hatte, war sie sich zumindest sicher, dass sie nicht einfach so durch das Schloss streifen würde. Die Anfeindungen unter den einzelnen Schülergruppen spitze sich zu, auch die Sechstklässler der Slytherins erlebten immer mehr Anfeindungen auf den Gängen, allen voran die Gryffindor und ihr Anführer Peter Potter. Seit er und seine Freunde von Hermine geschlagen worden waren, hatten sie sie als ihr Hauptopfer auserkoren. Doch zu ihrem Frust war diese selten alleine anzutreffen und wenn doch, konnte sie sich ganz gut selbst verteidigen und so wuchs der Hass der Löwen auf die Schlangen immer mehr.

Das führte dazu, dass auch die Slytherin Sechstklässler anfingen über sich das Thema Rassen zu unterhalten oder eher die Trennung derer. Hermine hielt sich bei diesem Thema immer raus und gab vor etwas anderes zu tun. Aber in Wirklichkeit wollte sie einfach nicht darüber reden und das hatte drei Gründe. Erstens konnte sie nicht über ihren Blutstatus und ihr dennoch grosses Magiepotenzial diskutieren wenn niemand wusste was ihr Blutstaus war, so fielen auch alle Beispiele weg, die sie selbst erlebt hatte. Zweitens war das Wissen, welches sie als Muggel über Blut und Gene und die Folgen von Inzucht- sowohl bei körperlichen, wie auch magischen Schäden- noch gar nicht bewiesen worden, so würde sie zwar wissen dass sie Recht hatte, aber konnte es nicht beweisen und ausserdem glaubten viele auch in ihrer Zeit die medizinischen Dinge der Muggel nicht. Drittens mochte sie die Slytherin mittlerweile wirklich sehr und dieses Thema verletzte sie nur und führte ihr vor Augen, wer ihre Freunde einmal sein werden, denn dass sie ihre Ansichten zu dem Thema nicht umkehren konnte war ihr nur al zu schmerzlich bewusst.

Und dennoch konnte sie es nicht verhindern, dass sie an diesem Tag in die Unterhaltung hineingezogen wurde. Sie sassen gerade in der Bibliothek und schrieben an verschiedenen Aufsätzen, Hermine, welche gerade mit ihrem für Verwandlung fertig war und sich das Buch „30 hilfreiche Zaubersprüche für kluge Hexen" holte um doch noch den Aufsatz für den Benimm Kurs der Mädchen, den sie nur schrieb um nicht nachsitzen zu müssen, fertig zu machen. Sie war gerade wieder an den Tisch zurückgekehrt und hatte das Buch mit spitzen Fingern vor sich auf den Tisch gelegt, als die Diskussion von Abraxas und Nelson auszuarten drohte. ,,Es ist doch völlig klar, das magische Wesen anders geprüft werden sollten als Menschen, da die Fähigkeiten ganz anders sind." ,,Nur weil jemand ein Mensch ist, ist er nicht gleich schlechter als ein magisches Wesen." Hielt Nelson entgegen. ,,ja aber sie müssen trotzdem anders bemessen werden, man jetzt helft mir doch mal. Mine was sagst du dazu?" sie hatte erschrocken vom Einband des Buches aufgesehen, denn sie versucht hatte mit ihren Augen zum Brennen zu bewegen. Unruhig flackerte ihr Blick über die Gesichter ihrer Freunde, die sich jetzt mittlerweile alle von ihren Aufgaben abgewandt hatten und sie interessiert ansahen.

,,Nein." Sagte sie nur und setzte sich. ,,Nein du gibst mir nicht Recht?" fragte Abraxas verblüfft. ,,Nein, ich sage dazu nichts." Erwiderte sie und schlug das Buch etwas heftiger auf als nötig. ,,Du musst doch eine Meinung dazu haben?" fragte Nelson verunsichert. ,,Die habe ich." Erwiderte sie trocken und blätterte die entsprechende Seite auf. ,,Und die wäre?" hackte Abraxas langsam etwas gereizt nach und auch wenn sie nicht aufblickte, wusste sie, dass sie jeder am Tisch jetzt ansah und das war genau das was sie nicht wollte. ,,Nicht relevant." ,,Du hast nur angst einen von uns beiden zu verletzen" Triumphierte Abraxas und grinste zu Nelson hin. ,,Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass wir nur interessiert sind an deiner Meinung, es ist ja nur eine Meinung und nicht ein Gesetz oder so" fuhr er fort. ,,Nein. Ich diskutiere über dieses Thema nicht mit jemandem..." erschrocken brach sie ab. Abraxas sah sie gekränkt an, sie erkannte in seinem Blick, dass er dachte, sie wollte Wesen sagen, dabei hatte sie gemeint, mit jemandem der nicht das über Blut wusste, was sie wusste. ,,Schon klar, ein hohes menschliches Wesen wie du, würde sich natürlich nie dazu herablassen mit einem soo niederen Wesen, wie mir darüber zu sprechen."

Zischte Abraxas und das traf sie bis tief in die Seele, wütend sprang sie auf, Abbraxas tat es ihr gleich und so baute sie sich vor ihm auf und funkelte ihn mit wütendem Blick an, während sie ihre Hände in die Hüfte stemmte. ,,nein du Papnase. Ich wollte mit dir nicht darüber diskutieren weil ich dich mag. Weil ich euch alle mag und es ein unsinniger Streit ist in der keiner der beiden Seiten recht hat! Aber du kannst es nicht lassen! Du willst wissen, was ich von den Unterschieden von Menschen und Wesen weiss? Da DU garantiert keine Ahnung von Genetik hast, erzähl ich dir, was ich über Blut weiss! Ich weiss, dass das Blut von einem Reinblut, einem Halbblut, einem Schlammblut, einem Zentaur, einem Hauself, einem Riesen oder auch Halbriesen, sowie einem Kobold oder einem Werwolf rot ist wenn es fliesst und das jeder von ihnen den gleichen Schmerz fühlt wenn er verletzt oder erniedrigt wird. Und glaube mir, ich habe es zu genüge gesehen. Ich habe ihre Schreie gehört! Ich weiss, dass es für die Liebe keine Rolle spielt, welchen Blutstatus jemand hat und ich weiss dass Hass auch nicht durch den "richtigen" Blutstatus aufgehalten wird. Und ich weiss, dass es mir egal ist, was für Blut in euren Adern fliesst oder was für ein Wesen ihr seid, weil jeder von Euch mehr ist, als das Blut, der Name oder die Meinungen eurer Eltern."  
Fauchte sie ihn an und konnte nicht verhindern, dass Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. ,,Und jetzt entschuldigt mich, ich habe wirklich besseres zu tun, als mich verdammt noch mal für meine Existenz und Meinung bei dir rechtfertigen zu müssen Malfoy." Zischte sie hasserfüllt, wirbelte auf dem Absatz davon und stürmte aus der Bibliothek.

Jeder sass da wie vom Donner gerührt, keiner wusste genau was gerade passiert war und jeder von ihnen musste die eben an den Kopf geworfenen Vorwürfe erst einmal setzten lassen. Abraxas setzte sich nach einem Moment langsam wieder hin, er war aschfahl geworden. ,,Malfoy hat sie mich schon lange nicht mehr genannt." Sagte er mehr zu sich selbst. ,,Sie muss total wütend auf dich gewesen sein." Antwortete Nelson. ,,Zu Recht." Sagte Mia und Magenta stimmte ihr zu. ,,Du warst wirklich ein, wie hat sie dich genannt? Eine Pappnase? Was ist das überhaupt?" ,,Keine Ahnung, aber das ist doch jetzt völlig egal, habt ihr gehört was sie sonst gesagt hat?" fragte da Sacharias. ,,Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl." Sagte Magenta daraufhin und wieder schwieg jeder, bis Miranda aufsprang und mit einem ,,Ich gehe sie suchen." aus dem Raum eilte. Zurück blieb eine Gruppe Jugendliche, die sich weiter über das eben gesagte Gedanken machten und zwar dieses Mal wirklich. Und es begann ein langsames Umdenken in den Köpfen der noch so jungen Slytherins.

Sie war aus der Bibliothek geflohen und in den ersten Geheimgang abgebogen den sie kannte, verzweifelt hatte sie eine Hand auf ihren Mund gepresst um das Schluchzen und den Wutschrei, der sich in ihrer Kehle bildeten zu dämpfen. Ihre Augen tränten und in ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Was hatte sie gesagt? Sie war so emotional gewesen, er hatte sie mit seinem Satz so sehr verletzt, weil er ein Malfoy war und ihr so etwas zu unterstellen und dabei so auszusehen wie Draco, das hatte ihr eine Sicherung rausknallen lassen. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, was sie ihm alles an den Kopf geworfen hatte, doch so durcheinander wie sie war gelang ihr das nicht.

Sie musste hier weg, sie folgte dem Geheimgang und schlich dann weiter hinunter in die Kerker, sie hoffte, dass die anderen noch in der Bibliothek waren und sie ihnen nicht begegnen würde. Als sie an dem Klassenzimmer vorbeigekommen war, in dem sie sich immer trafen beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte und rannte die letzten Meter bis zu ihrem Versteck. Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und die Schutzbanne um den Raum spürte liess sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf, Erinnerungen an ihre Zeit, den Krieg, die Folterung, die Beschimpfungen und ihre Narben prasselten auf sie ein und liessen sie hilflos schluchzen. Sie sank mit dem Rücken zur Tür auf den Boden und weinte, sie weinte um Diejenigen, die sie hatte sterben sehen, sie weinte um ihre Eltern, die so weit weg ohne Erinnerungen an sie lebten, sie weinte um ihre Freunde, die sie vermisste und denen sie in der letzten Schlacht nicht beistehen konnte, sie weinte um das junge braunhaarige Mädchen, dass vor so vielen Jahren mit grossen Träumen vor den Toren dieser Schule stand und so unschuldig gewesen war. Sie weinte um alles was sie verloren hatte, um jede Lüge, die sie jetzt ihren Freunden erzählen musste, die sie doch eigentlich nicht kannten.

Sie weinte bis sie irgendwann erschöpft auf dem Boden lag und nur noch einzelne Schluchzer ihren Körper schüttelten. Dann wurde es still im Raum und in ihren Gedanken und endlich konnte sie anfangen sich die Auseinandersetzung von vorhin noch einmal in Gedanken zu rufen und was sie alles zu Abraxas gesagt hatte. Und jetzt, nachdem die emotionale Überschwemmung ihren Körper verlassen hatte, erkannte sie, dass es gar nicht so schlimm war was sie gesagt hatte. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, was sich nicht in meine Geschichte einbauen konnte, bis jetzt hatte ich sowieso darauf geachtet nichts Genaues zu erzählen, weil ich nicht in Gefahr laufen wollte, dass sie etwas sage was sich als falsch erkannt werden könnte. Seufzend fuhr sie sich über das Gesicht und streckte sich, sie hoffte, dass sie sie nach ihrem Ausbruch nicht anfangen würden zu löchern, doch irgendwie schätze sie sie anders ein, damals als sie Mia angegriffen hatte, hatte sie nur ihr erzählt, dass sie einmal gefoltert worden war und einen Back-Flash gehabt hatte. Mia war zu ihrem Glück sehr verständnisvoll gewesen und anscheinend hatte sie irgendetwas zu den anderen gesagt, denn ihr hatten niemand ihr Fragen gestellt oder ihr gar einen Vorwurf gemacht.

Noch einmal seufzte sie auf, erhob sich und trat an einen der Kessel, in dem gerade ein Stärkungstrank vor sich hin brodelte, die Farbe und der Geruch war so wie er sein sollte. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, hatte sie mehr Verständnis von ihnen erfahren, als sie verdient hatte. Sie schritt zum Tisch wo ihre Trankzutaten lagen und fing an sie hin und her zu schieben, nur um etwas zu tun zu haben, auch wenn sie die Fläschchen fast mehr durcheinander brachte als sie zu ordnen. Sie beschloss, dass wenn sie sie darauf ansprechen würden, sie ihnen einfach sagen würde, dass sie das mit der Farbe des Blutes damals gesehen hatte, als sie in Frankreich gefangen genommen worden war. Und der Rest war einfach ihre Meinung und darüber würde sie nicht diskutieren. Mit der Erleichterung eine Entscheidung gefällt zu haben, setzte sie sich an den Tisch mit den Medizinbüchern und zog eines der Bücher zu sich heran, in einer Stunde würde sie die Flamme unter dem Kessel löschen können und bis dahin würde sie noch etwas lesen, erst wenn der Trank am Abkühlen war, würde sie sich ihren Freunden stellen.

-  
Hogwarts Pov

Er hatte natürlich jedes Wort des Streites mitbekommen und er hatte auch die Magie gespürt, die in ihr gebrodelt hatte, sie hatte sich gut im Griff gehabt, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass sie den Vela am Liebsten geschlagen oder verflucht hätte. Es war für ihn schon vorhersehbar gewesen, dass sie sich in ihren geheimen Raum flüchten würde, doch es hatte ihn erstaunt, wie schnell sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. Auch wenn ihr Ausbruch sehr heftig und laut gewesen war, er hat noch nie jemanden so heftig weinen sehen. Er fragte sich, was sie erlebt haben musste, dass es sie so sehr verletzt hatte, doch während er ihrem Weinen gelauscht hatte war in ihm der Gedanke erwacht, dass er es vielleicht doch lieber nicht wissen wollte.

Die anderen Schlangen hatten währenddessen die Bibliothek verlassen und sich in kleinen Grüppchen auf die Suche nach ihr gemacht, doch in ihrem Versteck würde sie keiner finden, deswegen war er froh, dass sie nachdem sie den Trank vom Feuer genommen hatte, sich auf den Weg ins Leere Klassenzimmer machte. Auch wenn dieses im Moment leer war, da die anderen dort bereits nach ihr gesucht hatten, würde sie dort nicht zu lange alleine bleiben. Und so war es dann auch, sie hatte sich gerade mit einem Buch auf das Sofa gesetzt, als die Tür aufsprang und die junge Werwolffrau in den Raum hastete. Als sie die Gesuchte entdeckte, blieb sie stehen und musterte sie besorg, als ihr diese allerdings normal vorkam, setzte sie sich zu ihr und zog aus ihrer Umhängetasche die Aufsätze und die Bücher von Hermine. ,,die hast du in der Bibliothek liegen lassen. Den Aufsatz über den Koboldkrieg gebe ich dir nachher zurück, ich will nur noch was nachgucken." Sagte sie verlegen und brachte die braunhaarige damit zum Lächeln.

Abgesehen von einer Entschuldigung des jungen Malfoys, wurde die Auseinandersetzung in der Bibliothek an diesem Abend von keinem mehr erwähnt, obwohl sich jeder Einzelne darüber Gedanken machte. Sie alle hatten die Narben am Körper ihrer neuen Hauskameradin entweder gesehen oder davon gehört und deswegen bekamen der Ausbruch und die damit verbundenen Aussagen für jeden von ihnen eine höhere Bedeutung. Sie wussten mittlerweile alle, dass Hermine Schlimme Dinge erlebt haben musste, dass sie mehr als einmal verletzt und oder gefoltert worden war und das sie bereits in ihrem jungen Alter dem Tod ins Auge geblickt hatte. Jeder begann immer mehr grossen Respekt und Zuneigung für Hermine zu empfinden und es ging ihnen eher darum sie zu beschützen, als herauszufinden, was sie erlebt hatte.


	13. 12 Kapitel die Schlacht der Schlangen

Hallo zusammen, ich habe ein neues Kapitel für Euch mitgebracht :-D

Es ist die Frage aufgetreten, warum Hermine Parsel kann, im 6. Kapitel hatte ich es erwähnt gehabt, für diejenigen, die es nachlesen möchten.  
Ich erkläre es hier allerdings noch einmal Ausführlicher:  
Wir wissen von den Büchern, dass Harry im Schlaf z.T. Parsel spricht, Ron hat ihn ja imitiert um in die Kammer zu kommen.  
Diese Idee habe ich übernommen, als sie auf der Horkruxjagd waren, hat Hermine diese Träume auch mitbekommen und durch ihr Basilisken Erlebnis hatte sie wahnsinnige Angst vor den Zischlauten. Also hat Harry ihr Parsel beigebracht, damit sie weiss was er sagt. Aber Achtung, sie kann Parsel nun zwar verstehen, aber nicht sprechen, sie würde nur unverständliche Dinge zischen.

Wenn ihr Fragen habt oder euch etwas seltsam vorkommt schreibt mir ein Review und ich werde versuchen es euch (ohne Spoiler) zu verraten -)

und jetzt geht es auch schon los mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Viel Spass :-D

,,..." jemand spricht

/.../ jemand denkt

~...~ Parsel

12\. Kapitel die Schlacht der Schlangen

Hermine Pov

Der Vollmond stand hell am Himmel, kein Wölkchen trübte den Blick auf ihn, sein weisses Licht erhellte das Gelände der Schule, nur der Wald lag als dunkler Fleck da. Ihr Blick wanderte über das Gelände, sie konnte weder Mia, noch einen der anderen Werwölfe ausmachen, die gerade irgendwo über die Ländereien zogen. Sie hörte auch kein Heulen oder sonst ein Anzeichen dafür, dass sich gerade 5 oder mehr Werwölfe herumtrieben, sie wusste es nämlich nicht so genau, wie viele Werwölfe wirklich auf Hogwarts waren. Leichte Flocken schwebten stumm und sanft vom Himmel zum Boden und sie wäre nur zu gerne jetzt draussen gewesen, trotz der Werwölfe und der Kälte. Die Ländereien sahen so friedlich aus und der Schnee, der sich über die Woche langsam festgesetzt hatte, glitzerte sogar im Licht des Mondes einladend. Sie legte Gedankenversunken eine Hand auf das Fenster vor ihr, das Glas fühlte sich trotz der Kälte, die Draussen herrschen musste, warm unter ihrer Haut an.

Sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich nicht hier sein sollte, keinem Schüler war es gestattet um diese Uhrzeit durch das Schloss zu streifen, besonders, da morgen wieder Unterricht war, doch sie hatte den Gedanken nicht ertragen heute Nacht so weit von Mia entfernt zu sein, sie spürte den nahenden Alptraum schon in den äussersten Ecken ihrer Gedanken und sie hatte die letzten Nächte nicht geschlafen und hatte von vornherein gewusst, dass sie auch diese Nacht keinen Schlaf finden würde. Und wenn sie nicht schlief hielt sie Nagini durch ihr rumgewälzte auch wach und dass obwohl sie extra einen Stummzauber auf den Korb gesprochen hatte, dennoch schien es die Schlange zu spüren, wenn sie vor Angst nicht einschlafen konnte. Zwar konnte die Schlange schlafen während Hermine im Unterricht war, doch sie wollte auch nicht die halbe Nacht mit dieser Diskutieren, die kleine weisse Schlange war in ihren Augen sowieso zu neugierig. Sie musste sich sowieso ständig davon abhalten ihr irgendetwas Verräterisches zu erzählen. Also hatte sie sich rausgeschlichen und war durch die Schule gestreift, bis sie an diesem Erkerfenster angelangt war. Erschöpft hatte sie sich einfach etwas hinsetzten wollen und war dann gefangen von dem Anblick einfach sitzen geblieben. Ein kleiner Teil ihres Gehirnes hielt ihr einen Vortrag über die Schulregeln und was alles passieren würde, wenn sie den erwischt werden würde. Doch sie hatte es noch nicht geschafft sich auf zu raffen.

Ein anderer Teil, einen Teil, den sie seit längerem ignorierte riet ihr dazu Madam Belton aufzusuchen und nach Traumlostrank zu fragen, damit sie endlich wieder eine Nacht durchschlafen konnte, doch sie wusste, dass sobald sie keinen Traumlosschlaftrank mehr nehmen würde die Träume zurückkämen und da der Trank dadurch für sie mehr Nebenwirkungen als Vorteile hatte, hatte sie es bis jetzt gelassen. Sie hatte im fünften Schuljahr welche gebraucht nachdem das mit Cedric passiert war und wusste daher wie schnell man abhängig davon wurde, trotz dem unguten Gefühl beim Aufwachen, doch er hatte auch einen anderen Hacken, der Effekt wurde mit der Zeit schwächer. Doch sie sehnte sich einfach nach einer Nacht ohne Träume. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass sie einmal eine Nacht durchgeschlafen hatte und so konnte es nicht weitergehen.

Das ihr der Schlaf fehlte machte sich auch langsam im Unterricht bemerkbar, sie benötigte länger um Aufgaben zu lösen und in der letzten Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei wäre sie das Erste Mal fast eingeschlafen, nicht auszudenken was passiert wäre, wenn sie dann auch noch einen Alptraum gehabt hätte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sich auch ihre Magie in ihren Alpträumen mehr selbständig machte als früher. Oft wachte sie nach einem Traum auf und ihre Bettwäsche hatte eine andere Farbe oder war ganz verschwunden. Einmal war ihr Bett voller Maiglöckchen gewesen als sie aufwachte und ein anderes Mal erwachte sie, weil es angefangen hatte zu schneien. Seit dem versehentlichen Angriff auf Mia hatte sie die Zaubersprüche auf ihrem Bett verstärkt, jetzt konnte niemand so einfach die Vorhänge beiseite ziehen und eine Lichtkugel in der unteren linken Ecke verströmte ein sanftes stetiges Licht. Um den Korb von Nagin hatte sie mehrere Zauber gelegt, wie ein Stillzauber, den sie allerdings wieder aufheben musste, weil die Schlange mehr Angst bekam wenn sie sie tonlos hin und her wälzen und weinen sah. Und einen Zauber, der den Korb wie ein Kugel umspannte und verhinderte, dass sie sich versehentlich darauf rollte oder ausschlug.

Doch es war auch einer ihrer letzten Träume, der sie jetzt so verzweifelt wach bleiben lies. Sie hatte wieder von der fürchterlichen Nacht im Malfoy Anwesen geträumt, doch dieses Mal war es nicht Draco gewesen, der sie während der Folterung beobachtet hatte, sondern Harry. Er war dort mit austrucklosem Gesicht gestanden und hatte nur ,,Verräterin" geflüstert. Sie wusste, dass er so etwas nie tun würde und es ausschliesslich eine Wahnvorstellung ihres übermüdeten und verzweifelten Gehirnes gekoppelt mit dem schlechten Gewissen ihren Freunden gegenüber war, das immer weiter wuchs, je besser sie sich mit den Schlangen verstand. Es war zum verrückt werden und total unsinnig. Dennoch, sie konnte den Blick von Harry nicht ertragen. Ein kratziges Geräusch unweit von ihr liess sie aus ihren Gedanken aufschrecken, verwirrt blickte sie sich um.

Da, ein kleines Gemälde mit einem grünen Wald und dem Schwarzen See, das unweit von ihr hing, hing plötzlich schief, das Geräusch war durch den Holzrahmen auf dem Stein verursacht worden, als es auf einer Seite heruntergerutscht ist./ Aber wieso?/ Soweit sie wusste, waren die Bilder in Hogwarts alle magisch befestigt, es konnte als nicht am Nagel oder so liegen. /Aber woran dann?/ Plötzlich hörte sie noch etwas anderes, leise und noch weiter entfernt. Schritte, eindeutig schlurfende Schritte, die in ihre Richtung kamen. Ihr Herz fing an zu rasen, wenn sie jetzt hier erwischt wurde dann blühte ihr, je nach Lehrer der sie fand, von Nachsitzen bis zum Rauswurf alles.

Sie schluckte trocken und blickte sich um, wenn sie den Gang weiterging waren nur noch leere Klassenzimmer, sie könnte sich in einem der Räume verstecken, doch genauso einfach könnte sie dadurch entdeckt werden. Einen Geheimgang in unmittelbarer Nähe kannte sie auch nicht, die Fenster zog sie allein durch die Höhe und die immer noch Draussen frei herumstreifenden Werwölfe nicht in Erwägung. Da, wieder dieses Geräusch, das Bild hing wieder wie vorher an seinem Platz, sie hatte ihm sogar zusehen können, wie es die Schwerkraft missachtend wieder nach oben geglitten war. Irritiert ging sie ein paar Schritte darauf zu und streckte wie unter Zwang die Hand aus.

Als ihre Finger das Holz mit leichtem Druck berührte, schwang die Steinwand lautlos zur Seite. Da die Schritte immer näher kamen und sie bereits einen Lichtschimmer sehen konnte, huschte sie schnell in das Versteckt und augenblicklich hörte sie ein ganz leises Schaben, als der Stein fast lautlos wieder an seinen Platz rückte. Wie versteinert stand sie da, ihr Herz klopfte laut in ihrer Brust, ihre Augen brauchten einen Moment um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Der Rahmen des Bildes war auch auf der Rückseite der Wand angebracht und sie konnte durch dieses in den Gang sehen, auf dem sie eben noch gestanden hatte. Schnell blickte sie sich in ihrem Versteck um, sie sah nur kahlen Stein um sie herum, es gab einen Weg der links von ihr weiterführte, doch fürs Erste blieb sie einfach stehen.

Der Lichtschimmer war näher gekommen, in wenigen Momenten würde sie sehen, wer sie bei ihrer nächtlichen Wanderung fast erwischt hätte. Sie konnte ein Zusammenzucken nicht verhindern, als der rote Bart und die gelbe mit Blumenbestickte Robe in ihr Sichtfeld kamen. /Dumbledore hätte keine Freude daran gehabt um diese Uhrzeit einen Slytherinschüler so weit von den Kerkern entfernt anzutreffen./ Besonders nicht sie, sie hatte seinen Unmut in seinem Gesicht gesehen, als sie angefangen hatte mehr mit Tom zu unternehmen. Die vertraute kleine Falte, die sie nur aus wirklich ernsten Gesprächen kannte, stand immer auf seiner Stirn, wen er sie ansah. Er vertraute ihr nicht und sie konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln, aber sie konnte ihm sein Mistrauen auch nicht ausreden. Sie durfte ihm nichts aus der Zukunft sagen und wenn sie ehrlich war, wollte sie es irgendwie auch gar nicht. So wie er sich im Moment gegenüber Wesen verhielt, hätte sie nie von ihm gedacht, es war eindeutig Abneigung dabei, wobei sie glaubte, dass diese aus Furcht resultierte.

In ihrer Zeit, hat er sich nie gegen Wesen ausgesprochen, doch wenn sie ehrlich war, wurde in ihrer Zeit generell nicht wirklich über Wesen gesprochen, ausser im Zaubertrankunterricht, als Teile der Zaubertrankzutat und im Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, aber auch dort nur als Gefahrengut. In keinem Fach hatten sie sich mit den Gebräuchen und die Lebensweise der Wesen befasst. Wieso war ihr das bis jetzt noch nie aufgefallen? Und was bedeutete das? Konnte Sie Dumbledore überhaupt noch vertrauen und aufhören sich Sorgen zu machen, dass er ihr nicht vertraute. Sie hätte fast frustriert aufgestöhnt, wenn nicht noch immer der jüngere Dumbledore vor ihr im Gang stehen würde, er blickte sich immer wieder um, so als ob er wisse genau, dass sie bis vor wenigen Momenten noch im Gang gestanden hatte.

Was sie zur Frage brachte, wie sie diesen Geheimgang im richtigen Moment finden konnte und ob oder warum ihr jemand dabei geholfen hatte. Als der junge Dumbledore endlich weiter gegangen war und zwar genau in die Richtung mit den leeren Klassenzimmern, zog sie sofort ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen Lumos. Der Geheimgang lag verlassen und leer vor ihr, ein Zauberstabschwenker zum Boden, zeigte ihr eine dicke unberührte Staubschicht, die davon zeugte, dass seit Jahren weder ein Schüler noch die Hauselfen, welche sonst jede Ecke des Schlosses reinigten, hier gewesen war. Sie zögerte noch einen Moment, doch dann siegte ihre Neugierde und sie folgte dem Gang, weg von Dumbledore. Sie bemerkte ziemlich schnell, dass dieser parallel zum offiziellen Gang verlief und hin und wieder waren Gucklöcher zu sehen, doch der Gang auf der anderen Seite lag immer im Dunklen.

Als sie das Ende des Stockwerkes erreichte hörte der Gang genau so plötzlich auf wie er angefangen hatte, als sie probeweise gegen die Wand drückte, schwang diese sofort auf und gab den Blick auf die leeren sich bewegenden Treppen frei. Schnell huschte sie nach unten und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, dort würde sie zwar wieder das Gefühl von Gefangenschaft verspüren, doch zumindest war dort die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden geringer. Die ganze Zeit überlegte sie sich, was da vorhin genau passiert war, doch sie konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären. Doch anscheinend hatte irgendetwas oder irgendjemand im Schloss verhindern wollen, dass sie von Dumbledore erwischt wurde. Vielleicht verhielt es sich mit diesem Gang ähnlich wie mit dem Raum der Wünsche, dessen Türe erst erschien wenn man es sich wünschte. Vielleicht öffnete sich diese Tür, wenn jemand in Not war oder Angst verspürte. Was auch immer es gewesen war, sie war sehr dankbar darüber, als strich sie kurz über den Stein der Kerkerwand und flüsterte ein ,,Danke." In die Dunkelheit des Ganges. Im Schweigen, welches darauf folgte machte sie sich auf dem schnellsten Weg in ihr geheimes Zimmer.

Erst als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und sie spürte, wie die Abwehrbanne wieder in ihre Position sprangen, konnte sie aufatmen und die Anspannung fiel von ihr ab. Hier konnte sie weder gefunden noch erwischt werden. Schnell hatte sie den Raum durchquert und einen Blick in den Kessel geworfen, der dort über einem Feuer stand. Der Zaubertrank hatte genau die richtige Farbe und morgen würde sie endlich die nächste Zutat hineinwerfen können und dann wäre drei Stunden später ihr Schmerztrankvorrat wieder aufgefüllt, dadurch dass sie den Zaubertrank in der Vollmondnacht gebraut hatte, würde sich sogar seine Wirkungsdauer verlängern. Obwohl sie die Daten kannte, schritt sie weiter zu einem Holztisch und zog eine Liste hervor, dort waren alle Zutaten notiert, welche man für einen Traumlostrank benötigte und sie hatte ausser den Schlafbohnen alles beisammen, doch an die kam sie einfach nicht ran, wenn sie nicht in die Vorratskammer von Professor Slughorn einbrechen wollte.

Sie seufze tonlos und suchte auf dem Tisch nach dem nächsten Rezept, die Stärkungstränke waren durch ihre regelmässigen Waldbesuche kein Problem, da sie dort die benötigten Einhornhaare und die Wellhornschnecken fand. Ihr Vorrat Wermut aus der Zukunft hatte die Reise überstanden und sie hatte noch etwas Murtlap-Essenz übrig, doch sie würde wahrscheinlich noch zwei Kessel von diesem Trank oder einen und einen anderen brauen können, dann würde ihr auch diese Zutat ausgehen. Sie entschied am nächsten Hogsmeade Wochenende sich in der dortigen Apotheke noch einmal genau um zu sehen und konnte nur hoffen, dass sie die Dinge kaufen konnte, denn falls sie wirklich bei Slughorn einbrechen musste und erwischt werden würde, wäre ihr ein Rauswurf schneller sicher als sie Verzeihung sagen konnte.

Sie blickte in die Kiste, welche neben dem Tisch stand und zog eine der Phiolen raus. ,,einer für heute, bleiben noch 11." flüsterte sie und steckte ihn ein, sie hätte den Aufputschtrank gerne bereits jetzt getrunken, weil sich ihre Glieder schwer anfühlten, doch es war wichtig, dass sie den Schultag überstand und da war es klüger, den Trank unmittelbar vor der ersten Unterrichtsstunde zu sich zu nehmen, damit er solange wie möglich hielt. Sie fragte sich, wann die Alpträume endlich aufhören würden, sie schaffte es am Tag stark zu sein, aber in der Nacht, in ihren Träumen, war sie oft wie gelähmt. Kraft und lustlos ging sie danach zu einem der Sofa, ihre Füsse wogen eine Tonne und die Kopfschmerzen setzten gerade ein, doch die Schmerztränke brodelten noch über der Flamme und auch wenn sie bereits welche hätte, könnte sie sie nicht für solche Kleinigkeiten verschwenden. Sie konnte schliesslich nicht wissen, wie lange die Tränke hinhalten mussten, oder wann sie sie wirklich brauchen würde. Doch sie wollte vorbereitet sein, für den Fall dass sie Hogwarts wirklich verlassen würde oder müsste. Sie würde nie wieder in die Situation kommen, einer verwundeten Person beim Sterben zu zusehen, weil sie den falschen Zaubertrank dabei hatte und zu wenig über Heilung wusste.

Doch für heute liess sie die Heilbücher genau dort liegen wo sie waren und schleppte sich zum Sofa hin, sie liess sich mehr fallen, als dass sie sich legte, doch das war ihr egal, ergeben schloss sie die Augen und augenblicklich wurden die Kopfschmerzen etwas besser. So überbrückte sie die Zeit bis zum Unterricht mit unruhigem Dämmerschlaf.

Mia und ihr Bruder sahen kaum bis zu ihrem Tellerrand, als Hermine sie an diesem Morgen am Slytherintisch traf. Kein Wunder, waren sie doch bis zum Sonnenaufgang als Werwölfe über die Ländereien getollt. Sie fragte sich sowieso, warum diese Schüler nach einem Vollmond am Unterricht teilnehmen mussten, wusste doch jeder, dass sie bis spätestens Mittag nicht ansprechbar und meistens für den ganzen Tag nicht aufnahmefähig waren. Doch stattdessen wurde von ihnen verlangt, dass sie genau wie alle anderen Menschen und Wesen den Unterricht besuchten. Es gab für Werwölfe nun mal keine Extrawurst. Mit einem Kopfnicken und ein gebrummtes Guten Morgen setzte sie sich neben Mia und schenke zuerst sich, dann ihrer Freundin, die bewegungslos am Tisch sass eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Diese trank wortlos den Kaffee, den sie ihr in die Hand drückte und hatte nur ein dankbares Nicken für sie übrig. Doch da ihr Kopf mittlerweile dröhnte, störte es sie überhaupt nicht. Es wurde ein sehr stilles Frühstück, da niemand am Tisch einen unausgeschlafenen Werwolf nach einer Vollmondnacht wecken wollte.

Auf dem Weg zur ersten Stunde wurde ihr kurzzeitig etwas schwindelig, doch das kannte sie schon und würde sich verflüchtigen sobald sie den Trank genommen hatte, doch im Moment konnte sie ihn nicht nehmen, weil sie eine schlaftrunkene Mia durch die Gänge führte. Im Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung setzte sie sich schnell auf ihren Platz, doch da Tom bereits dort sass, konnte sie auch jetzt den Trank nicht nehmen, sie würde die Unterrichtsstunde anscheinend mit Kopfschmerzen hinter sich bringen müssen. Fünf Minuten später wünschte sie sich, sie hätte sich irgendeine Ausrede einfallen lassen und hätte sich aus dem Unterricht geschlichen, die Gryffindors zauberten schon wieder am oberen Geräuschpegel und nach den hämischen Blicken zu den beiden Werwölfen zu urteilen, machten sie es heute mit voller Absicht. Und da ihr Kopf selbst wie ein Nadelkissen anfühlte, waren ihre Todesblicke ohne Wirkung geblieben. Sie seufze schmerzhaft und genervt auf und rieb sich die Stirn. ,,Ist alles in Ordnung?" raunte ihr Tom zu, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Dumbledore einbrachte und sie die Augenverdrehen liess.

Dumbledore störte sich nicht an den rumschreienden Gryffindors, aber an den flüsternden Slytherins. Da solle noch einer sagen er sei fair. Sie musste sich am Tisch festhalten, da sich der Raum mit der Drehung ihrer Augen wirklich angefangen hatte zu drehen. ,,Kopfschmerzen" brachte sie schmerzverzerrt heraus. ,,So dann wollen wir einmal sehen, wie weit sie sind. Miss White, bitte" tauchte besagter Lehrer wie aus dem Nichts neben ihr auf, sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, konnte allerdings ein Wimmern gerade noch unterdrücken. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Teekessel und sprach die Zauberformel, während sich ihre Teekanne vor ihren Augen zuerst zu verdoppeln schien und sich dann verwandelte, bis zwei kleine Männchen mit kleinen Hüten vor ihr auf dem Tisch standen und anfingen zu tanzen. ,,Farbveränderung, ungenügend. Hutform noch die des Teekessels. Dafür kann ich ihnen keine Punkte geben. Was haben Sie mir zu bieten Mister Riddle?" fragte er und drehte sich von ihr weg. Sie versuchte ihre Sicht soweit zu klären, dass sie aufhörte doppelt zu sehen, doch für den Rest der Stunde blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich an der Tischplatte fest zu krallen und zu versuchen das Männchen vor ihr, Welches viel zu schnell und heftig für ihren Geschmack tanzte, nicht voll zu kotzen.

Kaum Klingelte es spürte sie einen Arm, der nach ihrem Arm griff. ,,Komm ich bringe dich zum Krankenflügel." Sagte Tom leise und zog sie vorsichtig auf die Füsse, schwankend folgte sie ihm. Der Weg zum Krankenflügel verschwamm vor ihren Augen und bevor sie Einwende entgegnen konnte waren sie bereits da. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, als sie in das weiche Bett gedrückt wurde, doch ihre Kräfte waren zu schwach. Die Krankenschwester untersuchte sie und drückte ihr eine Phiole in die Hände, sie roch sofort, was es war, zögerte einen Moment und trank ihn dann leer. Sie bemerkte die Wirkung sofort und spürte wie sie langsam weg dämmerte. ,,Stummzauber, Magiebarriere" murmelte sie noch, doch die Erwiderung von Belton, war vom Tonfall so erheitert, dass sie wusste, dass sie nicht darauf hören würde. Und dann war sie auch schon eingetaucht in ruhende Dunkelheit.

Als sie ein paar Stunden später aufwachte, war dies durch eine hitzige Diskussion im Krankenflügel geschuldet. Als sich ihre Augen flackernd öffneten erkannte sie Mia, Abraxis, Nelson, Sac und Tom, die um ihr Bett standen und anscheinend von der Krankenschwester dazu aufgefordert worden waren, die Krankenstation zu verlassen. ,,Nein, ich werde sie nicht alleine lassen. Sie wissen gar nicht was sie da von mir verlangen." Sagte Mia gerade, die selbst immer noch nicht ausgeschlafen aussah. ,,Miss Lestrange, ich bin die Krankenschwester und ihre Freundin hat eine halbe Flasche Traumlosschlaftrank erhalten und sie braucht dringend Ruhe, also lassen Sie sie jetzt bitte hier und kehren in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück." ,,Ich kann doch genauso gut hier übernachten, es würde sowieso niemanden stören, da sie alleine hier ist." Behauptete Mia gerade entrüstet. Verschlafen setzte sie sich auf, ihr Körper fühlte sich steif an und sie benötigte einen Moment, bis sie ihre Umgebung wieder aufgehört hatte zu drehen. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich wie jedes Mal nach dem Traumlosschlaf an, als hätte jemand darin herumgewühlt und alles falsch abgestellt.

Die Krankenschwester, die aufgeregt auf sie zu gewuselt kam und sie sofort wieder runterdrücken wollte machte das Ganze nicht wirklich besser. ,,Miss White, sie müssen liegen bleiben, sie dürften überhaupt noch gar nicht wach sein." Sie wehrte die Hände von Miss Belton ab und schlug die Decke zurück. ,,Mir geht es bereits viel besser, ich hätte gestern einfach nicht solange lesen sollen. Mir wäre wirklich wohler wenn ich zurück in meinen Gemeinschaftsraum könnte." Sie sah wie sich der Mund der älteren Frau öffnete um ihr zu wiedersprechen, doch sie unterbrach sie mit einem ,,Bitte." sagte sie und nicht nur ihr fiel auf, wie flehend diese Bitte klang. ,,Nun gut, aber nur und ich meine Nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie unverzüglich wieder ins Bett gehen, wenn sie dort sind und dass sie auf der Stelle wieder kommen falls es ihnen schlechter gehen sollte." Sagte sie streng. ,,Miss Lestrange wird sich persönlich darum kümmern, dass ihre Forderungen eingehalten werden Miss Belton, ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort darauf." Sagte da Tom und nach einem weiteren kurzen Zögern nickte die Krankenschwestern und wenige Minuten später standen die sechs Slytherins auf dem Gang vor der Krankenstation.

Mia hatte Hermine sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte unter den Arm gegriffen und stützte sie. ,,Was machst du nur für Sachen?" flüsterte sie ihr leise zu, während sich die Jungs in Bewegung setzten um in die Kerker zu gelangen. Nelson und Sacharias gingen voraus und Abraxas und Tom folgten ihnen, so dass die Mädchen in der Mitte liefen. Bei dem Gedanken so durch die ganze Schule laufen zu müssen, vorbei an den gaffenden und tuschelnden Schülern verliess sie etwas der Mut, doch zum Glück lotste sie Tom kurz vor dem Ende des Ganges in einen Geheimgang, der direkt in die Kerker führte. Auch wenn sie durch den Geheimgang nur gut die Hälfte der Strecke zurücklegen mussten, war Hermine froh, als sie endlich in den Kerkern war. Es erstaunte sie nicht, dass sie nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern in ihren eigenen gingen und kurz darauf wurde sie auch schon auf eines der weichen Sofas gedrückt. Sie liess sich widerstandslos darauf fallen und rollte sich danach zu einer Kugel zusammen. Dass eine weiche Decke über sie gelegt wurde bemerkte sie gar nicht mehr, die Reste des Traumlosschlaftrankes waberten noch in ihrem Kreislauf und forderten wieder seinen Tribut.

Das nächste Mal erwachte sie durch das zufallen einer Tür, sie setzte sich verschlafen auf und rieb ihre Augen, dieses Mal ging es ihr viel besser als vorher. ,,Hey, du solltest noch etwas schlafen. Es ist sowieso ein Wunder, dass du bereits zwei Mal aufgewacht bist, trotz Schlaftrank." Sagte Mia sanft, die zu ihr hin gekniet war, anscheinend hatte ihre Freundin selbst einen Stärkungstrank genommen, während sie geschlafen hatte, sie sah wach und erholt aus. Doch Hermine konnte nicht mehr schlafen, sie spürte, dass der Trank nur noch leicht in ihrem Blut zirkulierte und sie beim nächsten Einschlafen sicher wieder Alpträume haben würde, deswegen schüttelte sie die letzten Reste ihrer Müdigkeit ab und setzte sich richtig hin. ,,Danke es geht mir schon viel besser. Ich habe gestern wohl einfach zu wenig geschlafen." Sagte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und blickte sich dann um, die anderen ihrer Klassenstufe hatte sich wie immer in dem Raum verteilt, bis auf Zabini und Magenta, die nicht da waren.

,,Wir haben vorhin Essen geholt, möchtest du etwas?" fragte sie Mia, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, Essen klang im Moment gar nicht verlockend. ,,Etwas zu trinken wäre nett." sagte sie, da sich ihr Hals ganz trocken anfühlte und hatte gleich darauf ein Glas in den Händen. Dankbar nahm sie ein paar Schlucke von dem Saft. ,,Wie spät ist es?" fragte sie neugierig, während sie sich die Decke abstreifte und ihre Beine aus dem Sofa schwang. ,,Kurz vor 21:00 Uhr, du hast also 3 Stunden geschlafen, ich dachte Traumlostränke halten länger." ,,Ich scheine mittlerweile eine gewisse Resistenz dagegen entwickelt zu haben." Sagte sie schwermütig und bestätigte sich in Gedanken, dass die Traumlosschlaftränke wirklich nicht die Nebenwirkungen wert waren. Ihr Gehirn fühlte sich immer noch etwas klamm an und sie benötigte einen Moment länger als gewöhnlich um ihre Oklumentikschilde wieder hoch zu fahren.

Doch dann sassen sie alle beisammen, lachten und scherzten. Erzählten sich gegenseitig was sie über die Ferientage tun wollten oder schwelgten in Erinnerungen an vergangene Weihnachtstage. Sogar sie liess sich dazu verleiten die eine oder andere Anekdoten aus ihren bisherigen Leben zu erzählen, sie achtete allerdings penibel darauf nichts zu erzählen, was nicht zu ihrer Alibigeschichte passte oder sie sonst irgendwie verraten konnte. Doch es tat ihr gut gerade jetzt so weit weg von Zuhause von ihren Liebsten erzählen zu können, auch wenn sie rein körperlich ja eigentlich auch fast zu Hause war, nur eben in der falschen Zeit. Sie hatte es schon in ihrer Zeit etwas schade gefunden, dass sie nicht jedes Jahr Weihnachten im Schloss gefeiert hatte, nicht dass die Feste bei den Weasleys oder ihren Eltern nicht wunderbar gewesen wären, aber es war nun mal nicht Hogwarts gewesen. Und auch wenn die Hälfte ihrer Gruppe die Feiertage bei ihren Eltern oder sonst wo verbrachten, freute sie sich unheimlich auf die paar Tage, die sie das Schloss fast für sich alleine haben würde.

Irgendwann erzählte sie ihnen, wie sie und die anderen von Harry unterrichtet worden waren, sie stellte es als Lerngruppe dar. Sie war so in der Vergangenheit versunken, dass es einen Moment dauerte, bis sie bemerkte, dass die anderen sie einfach nur ungläubig ansahen. ,,Was?" fragte sie verunsichert. ,,Ihr habt wirklich zusammen den Patronus gelernt? Hast du einen körperlichen Patronus erschaffen?" fragte Mia da fassungslos. ,,ähm ja, Harry hat ihn uns beigebracht, es hat es zwar nicht jeder geschafft einen körperlichen zu erzeugen." Erwiderte sie, etwas verwirrt von der Reaktion. Da pfiff Sac durch die Zähne. ,,Das ist Lehrstoff des siebten Schuljahres. Wie alt warst du?" ,,Das war vor zwei Jahren." Antwortete sie und blickte unsicher auf ihre Knie, sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass dieser Zauber in dieser Zeit erst so spät unterrichtet wurde, zu ihrer Zeit wurde der bereits in der sechsten behandelt.

,,Kannst du ihn uns zeigen?" fragte da Newt, sie zögerte kurz und zog dann ihren Zauberstab. „Expeto Patronus" sagte sie, mit der Erinnerung an ihren Hogwartsbrief, der ihr die Möglichkeit zur Flucht vor der Unverständigkeit und der Schikane aus der Muggelwelt gebracht hatte. Und fast sofort sprang der vertraute silbrige Otter um sie herum, er drehte zwei Runden um ihren Kopf um dann den Raum zu erkunden. Die anderen lachten und folgten ihm mit ihren Augen. ,,Wartet ich glaube, dass passt super." Sagte Eliot und einen gemurmelten Zauberspruch später blubberten eine Menge Seifenblasen aus seinem Zauberstab, der Otter stürzte sich mit Freude auf diese und trieb sie vor sich durch den Raum. Dadurch angestachelt zogen nach und nach alle ihre Zauberstäbe und Schmetterlinge, kleine Lichter, Wasservögel und ein paar Fledermäuse gesellten sich dazu. Doch dabei blieb es nicht, schillernde Mäuse, tanzende Zinnsoldaten und eine Gruppe kleiner Pferde folgten bald darauf. Alle lachten, scherzten oder verglichen ihre Zauberwerke miteinander. Als Newt aus Versehen Eliot mit einem Zauber traf, der in silbern färbte, hatte das eine Zauberschlacht von epischem Ausmass zur Folgte und kurz darauf waren stumm zwei Teams entstanden, die sich gegenseitig mit harmlosen Flüchen bombardierten.

Newt bekam grüne Haare und einen Fuchsschwanz, Sac erhielt Elefantenohren und trug ein Clownskostüm, Eliot war rot grün getupft und hatte blaue Haare. Nelson hatte zur Belustigung aller von jemandem Hasenohren verpasst bekommen mit dem passenden Hasenbuschel. Andrew hatte ein paar glitzernde Feenflügel abbekommen und Magenta hatte statt Armen ein paar Rabenflügel. Abraxas schrie laut auf, als Tobias seine geliebten Haare pink färbte und rächte sich mit einem Eselskopf bei diesem. Hermine konnte Mia gerade noch vor einer riesen Nase bewahren, wurde dadurch allerdings von einem Zauber getroffen, der ihre Haare grün karierte. Das war der Zeitpunkt, in der sie ihre Deckung aufgab und so manchen guten Treffer erzielte. Tobias bekam zu seinen riesigen Mäuseohren einen Krokodilschwanz. Mia war zu langsam gewesen einem Medusafluch auszuweichen und hatte jetzt statt einer Frisur einen Haufen Schlangen auf dem Kopf, doch das störte sie nicht gross, sie streichelte immer wieder die einzelnen Schlangen, die sich das sehr gerne gefallen liessen. Nach der grossen Schlacht lagen sie alle erschöpft auf dem Boden und brachen immer wieder in Lachen aus, wenn sie sich gegenseitig ansahen, bis Hermine etwas auffiel. ,,Tom, wieso siehst du noch normal aus?" fragte sie unter zwei Lachern.

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern ,,Schätze, weil ihr mich nie getroffen habt. Aber es war schon lustig euch zu zusehen." Sagte er mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen. ,,Hmmm" machte sie und klang als denke sie scharf nach. ,,Das finde ich irgendwie unfair." Murmelte sie, während sie ihn ansah und ihren Zauberstab unter ihrem Arm versteckt auf ihn richtete. Der ungesagte Zauber gelangte nicht mal in seine Nähe, bevor er ihn abblockte. Er lächelte noch selbstgefälliger, doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich dadurch jetzt alle angespornt fühlten.

Die zweite Schlacht begann, jeder wollte Riddle stürzen und sie kämpften als Einheit, dennoch dauerte es länger als gedacht, bis der erste Zauber ihn endlich traf.

Hermine jubelte laut als sie sah, dass ihr Haarwachszauber es endlich geschafft hatte. Und alle feierten mit, ganz so als wären sie es gewesen, die ihn getroffen hatte. Sie holten die Butterbiere wieder hervor, welche sie vorhin in Sicherheit gebracht hatten und stiessen miteinander auf ihren glorreichen Sieg an. Riddle schmollte etwas und murmelte ein ,,Ihr seid unfair" vor sich hin. Hermine hielt ihm eine Flasche hin. ,,Es wäre nicht so witzig wenn du als einziger keinen Zauber abbekommen hättest. Hör auf zu schmollen oder ich mach dir eine Hochsteckfrisur." Totenstille trat nach diesen Satz im Raum ein, jedoch nur für wenige Sekunden, danach lagen alle, bis auf zwei wieder auf dem Boden und hielten sich bei dieser Vorstellung die Bäuche vor Lachen.

Riddle sah Hermine einen Moment schockiert an, dann seine am Boden liegenden Freunde, lächelte, nahm die Flasche entgegen und hielt sie ihr zum Anstossen hin. ,,Touché, wie lange hält dein Zauber?" fragte er und zupfte an einer langen schwarzen Strähne herum, die ihm bis zum Bauch reichten. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. ,,Weiss nicht so genau. Das letzte Mal etwa zwei Wochen." Übertrieb sie ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Doch als er den Mund fassungslos öffnete und schloss, ohne ein Wort herauszubringen, konnte sie nicht anders als in Lachen auszubrechen. ,,Keine Angst, in spätestens 24 Stunden löst er sich von ganz allein."

Da heute der letzte Tag vor den Ferien gewesen war und sie morgen früh alle gemeinsam zum Bahnhof gehen wollten beschlossen sie, in dieser Nacht nicht in ihre Schlafsäle zurück zu kehren. Sie spielten in verschiedenen Gruppen verschiedene Spiele oder unterhielten sich. Nach und nach wurden auch die einzelnen Verwandlungen gelöst oder verflogen von selbst, nur Nelson musste regelrecht darum betteln, dass jemand seine Hasenerscheinung wieder weg machte, da sie immer wieder von jemand Anderen erneuert wurde. Zum Frust von Hermine hatte Tom es nach einer Stunde geschafft, ihren Zauber auf ihm selbständig zu lösen und das obwohl sie den Zauber extra ungesagt verwendet hatte. Die Schüler schliefen nach einander entweder auf einem der Sofas oder auf dem Boden ein. Nur Hermine und Tom waren bis am Schluss noch wach. Während Hermine durch den Raum ging und ihre Freunde zudeckte, damit sie nicht froren, las er in einem Buch auf einem Sessel nahe am Kamin. ,,Bist du nicht müde?" fragte sie als sie sich neben ihn setzte. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah sie dann mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. ,,Was ist mit dir?" sie zuckte mit den Schultern. ,,Habe vorhin wohl bereits genug geschlafen." Antwortete sie, sie wollte ihm nicht sagen, dass sie nicht in Gegenwart von den anderen schlafen wollte, da sie Angst hatte wieder Alpträume zu bekommen. ,,Na gut" sagte er und klappte sein Buch zu. ,,Hast du Lust auf Zauberschach? Ich muss mich doch noch für meine neue Frisur bei dir revanchieren."

Es blieb nicht bei einem Spiel, sie gab sich grosse Mühe, doch sie konnte ihn nicht schlagen, was an ihrem Stolz kratzte, auch wenn er ihr versicherte, dass ausser Abraxas niemand solange gegen ihn bestanden hätte. Beim dritten Spiel fielen ihr ständig die Augen zu, irgendwann erlag sie dem Dranf und ihr Kopf fiel zur Seite. Sie schlief in dem Moment ein, in dem ihr Kopf die Sofalehne berührte. Tom, der schon länger darauf gewartet hatte, stand auf und ging zu ihr. Er nahm ihre Füsse und legte sie auf das Sofa, zog eine Decke hervor und deckte sie damit zu. Dann ging er zurück zu seinem Sessel, setzte sich hin, kontrollierte noch einmal die Zauber, welche auf der Tür lagen und garantierte, dass sie nicht gestört werden würden oder jemand hereinkommen konnte. Dann liess er seinen Blick noch durch den Raum schweifen, er musste schmunzeln als er sah wie nahe Eliot und Magenta bei einander lagen, da schien sich zwischen dem Wasserwesen und der Nixe wohl etwas anzubahnen.

Dann blieb sein Blick auf Hermine liegen, die sich mittlerweile ganz tief in die Decke gekuschelt hatte und von der man nicht viel mehr als ihre Haare sah. Es war schon seltsam, bevor sie gekommen war, waren die anderen, ausser Abraxas, nichts weiter als Klassenkammeraden, mit denen er auch seine Freizeit verbracht hatte. Doch jetzt waren es seine Freunde.

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, dass würden sie ihm zu Hause sicher nicht so einfach glauben, wenn er das erzählte. Schliesslich hatte er doch Jahr für Jahr behauptet so etwas, wie Freunde nicht zu brauchen und noch weniger würden sie ihm glauben, dass das alles von einem Mensch ausgelöst worden war. Mit dem Blick auf sie gerichtet schlief er dann kurz darauf selbst auch ein.

Hogwarts Pov

Niemand bemerkte, wie das Feuer etwas weniger hell brannte als der letzte Schüler eingeschlafen war und doch nicht seine Wärme verlor, oder wie eine Welle Wärme über den Boden kroch um alle mollig warm zu halten. Weiche Matratzen wuchsen unter den Schlafenden aus dem Boden, genau wie ein paar Kissen, die Decken bekamen alle noch eine Schicht mehr Federn und eine dicke Wolldecke erschien aus dem Nichts und segelte sanft von der Kerkerdecke hinunter auf das schlafende Oberhaupt der Schlangen. Stille kehrte im Raum ein, man hörte nur noch das gleichmässige Atmen der verschiedenen Schlangen, ab und zu ein schmatzen oder das Rascheln einer Decke. Doch in dieser Nacht schliefen alle friedlich, sogar die junge Frau, auf die das Schloss seine Aufmerksamkeit gerichtet hatte, wälzte sich weniger herum als normalerweise. Er hatte sich schon bereit gehalten sie zu wecken, falls ihre Alpträume wieder so schlimm werden würden, dass ihre Magie zu pulsieren begann, doch zum Glück war dies in dieser Nacht nicht der Fall. Und so schliefen sie alle ruhig in den ersten Weihnachtsferientag hinein.


	14. 13 Kapitel Die Lauscher im Walde

Hallo zusammen, ich habe ein neues Kapitel für Euch dabei.

Entschuldigt, dass es nicht bereits gestern on kam, doch es geht gerade einiges drunter und drüber in meinem Leben.  
Ich werde aber in Zukunft versuchen das hochstellen nicht zu verpassen, schliesslich könnt ihr ja nichts für die Sch****e, die gerade bei mir abgeht...

Aber nun zu erfreulicheren Dingen: Vielen Dank für die Kommis, die Favos und besonders die Empfehlungen! DANKE!

und viel Spass mit dem nächsten Kapitel

,,..." jemand spricht  
/.../ jemand denkt  
~...~ Parsel

13\. Kapitel Die Lauscher im Walde

Hermine Pov

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und winkte noch einmal kräftig, bevor die rote Lokomotive um die Ecke bog und aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand. Sie blickte zu den fünf anderen Schlangen, die mit ihr zusammen im Schloss bleiben würden. Tom, Abraxas, Tobias und die Lestrange Zwillinge. Alle Anderen waren jetzt auf dem Weg zu ihren Familien. Von den anderen Jahrgängen waren nur drei Andere geblieben, die Hermine allerdings nicht kannte, da sie nur mit den Sechstklässlern zu tun hatte. Sie war allerdings froh, dass Annabella und ihr Reinblutclub nach Hause gefahren waren, auch wenn sie nichts gegen die Gesellschaft von Newt gehabt hätte. /Aber lieber keinen Parkinson als die falsche Parkinson/ dachte sie mit einem Schmunzeln.

Sie wusste, dass Abraxas nur wegen Tom im Schloss blieb, dieser hatte keine Erlaubnis erhalten, die Ferien bei den Malfoys zu verbringen, da er ja keinen Erziehungsberechtigen hatte, welche ihm die Erlaubnis geben könnte. Das war in ihren Augen wieder reine Schikane, doch wenn sie ehrlich war, war sie etwas froh darüber, dass hiess nämlich, dass sie in ihren Ferien auf keinen der Beiden verzichten musste. Sie vermutete, dass es sich bei Mia und ihr etwa gleich verhielt, obwohl die junge Slytherin nichts in dieser Richtung erwähnt hatte. Da seine Schwester blieb, war es für Nelson klar, dass er auch seine Ferien im Schloss verbringen würde. Sie hatte zwar für die Ferien das Eine oder Andere geplant, wo sie keine neugierigen Augen gebrauchen konnte, doch sie war dennoch sehr froh, dass Mia geblieben war. ,,Wollen wir langsam zurück?" fragte eben Diese und wickelte ihren Schal noch einmal um ihren Hals, die Anderen stimmten zu und so machte sich die Truppe auf den Weg Richtung Schloss. ,,Geht ihr schon mal vor, ich komme später nach." Sagte Hermine als sie die Tore der Ländereien erreichten und löste sich von der Truppe. Sie wurde fragend angesehen, doch sie ignorierte die Blicke und betrat den Weg, welcher sie links um den schwarzen See und in den Wald führen würde. Sie hatte noch etwas zu erledigen und dabei konnte sie keiner ihrer Hauskameraden gebrauchen.

******  
Tom Pov

Stumm sah er ihr einen Moment nach und fragte sich, wo sie einen Tag vor Weihnachten noch hinwollte und wieso sie ihnen nicht sagen konnte, was sie machen wollte. Sie hätten sich wahrscheinlich in das Schloss zurückgezogen, hätte nicht Nelson in diesem Moment gefragt: ,,Ist das dort drüben nicht dieser Trottel? Ähm wie heisst er noch? Ach ja Rubeus." Die anderen folgten seinem Fingerzeig und tatsächlich sahen sie von der anderen Seeseite den jungen Mann mit zwei grossen Eimern in die gleiche Richtung laufen wie Hermine. ,,Denkt ihr, sie trifft sich mit ihm? Aber wieso? Die Beiden haben doch nichts miteinander zu tun." Fragte Mia, doch darauf wusste keiner eine Antwort. Er war froh, dass Abraxas mit seiner nächsten Frage ihm zuvorkam, so dass er sie nicht stellen musste. ,,Wollen wir ihr folgen?" unsichere Blicke wurden getauscht, doch am Ende siegte die Neugierde der fünf und so stampften sie kurz darauf in dieselbe Richtung, immer darauf bedacht nicht zu viel Lärm zu machen. Schon bald sahen sie in einiger Entfernung Mine an einem Baum stehen, schnell zog er die Anderen nach links in den Schatten des verbotenen Waldes, damit sie nicht gesehen werden. So waren sie zwar relativ weit vom Geschehen entfernt, doch für die Werwölfe, den Vampir und die Veela war das mit ihren geschärften Sinnen kein Problem.

Sie lehnte sich an den Baum und schien tatsächlich auf den Halbriesen zu warten, dessen schwere Schritte waren wenig später trotz des Schnees bis zu ihnen zu hören. /Trampel/ dachte Tom und unwillkürlich ballte er seine Hand zur Faust. Was wollte Hermine mit diesem Trottel? Wieso trafen sie sich? Und warum heimlich? Nun gut, die Antwort auf die letzte Frage war nicht schwierig, wahrscheinlich hing das mit seiner Abneigung gegen den Halbriesen zusammen, aus der er nie ein Geheimnis gemacht hatte, aber er war nun wirklich dumm wie Brot und hielt alle Tierwesen für harmlose Schosshunde. Er hörte an den Schritten, dass der Tölpel langsamer geworden war und jetzt konnten sie ihn von ihrer Position auch sehen. /Der ist auch nicht zu übersehen/ dachte er sich, bevor er sich auf das Gespräch vor ihm konzentrierte. Und egal, was jeder von ihnen erwartetet hatte, keiner hätte an das folgende gedacht.

,,Also, Du hast mich hier her gerufen. Was soll das, ist das ein schlechter Scherz?" donnerte die herbe Stimme von Rubeus über das Gelände. ,,Hallo Hagrid. Es ist schön, dass du meiner Einladung gefolgt bist." Erklang die Stimme von Hermine leise, er musste sich zusammen reissen um nicht vor zu stürmen und sie zur Rede zu stellen. ,,Spuck es aus White, was soll ich hier?" fragte sie Rubeus erneut. ,,Ich wollte dir dein Weihnachtsgeschenk geben." ,,Haha sehr witzig. Wahrscheinlich das, was ich so mühsam durch die Gegend geschleift habe." Polterte Rubeus und liess die beiden Eimer mit einem dumpfen Knall auf den Boden fallen. ,,Und jeden Moment springen deine kleinen Freunde hervor und lachen mich aus, jaja der doofe Rubeus ist auf die schlauen Schlangen reingefallen. Aber nicht mit mir!" ,,Du kannst nur das Schlechteste von mir denken, ich weiss, dass du uns Schlangen nicht magst, doch ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sogar du mittlerweile gemerkt hast, dass ich nicht so bin, wie du mich darstellen willst." Erwiderte sie und trat sogar einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Nelson und Miranda sich anspannten, er war sich sicher, ein falscher Schritt von dem Halbriesen und er hätte zwei Werwölfe am Hals. ,,Aber du hast Recht, die Eimer gehören zu deinem Weihnachtsgeschenk." Sagte sie lachend, Rubeus baute sich vor ihr auf, doch sie schien gar keine Angst vor dem Jungen zu haben, der sie um mehr als einen Kopf überragte. ,,Ach komm, das war lustig." Sagte sie und lief um ihn herum, griff einen der Eimer und hob ihn in die Höhe, sie wäre fast vornüber gekippt, doch sie konnte sich noch gerade halten. ,,Jaja mach dich nur lustig über den dummen Rubeus." Maulte dieser. ,,Hagrid. Dein Name ist Hagrid, das passt sowieso viel besser zu dir. Kommst du jetzt mit oder soll ich die ganz alleine schleppen?" ,,Du meinst es wirklich ernst oder?" ,,Natürlich, wieso hätte ich dich sonst gebeten heute mit zu kommen?" antworte sie ächzend und ging einen schwankenden Schritt, der Eimer schwankte hin und her. ,,Wieso tust du das? Du hast noch nie jemanden mitgenommen." Frustriert liess sie den Eimer in den Schnee plumpsen und fuhr sich dann durch die Haare. ,,Mir ist vor ein paar Tagen klar geworden, dass es Dinge gibt, die geschehen müssen und bei dieser Sache wollte ich sicher sein, dass sie passiert." ,,Das versteh ich nicht." ,,Ich weiss, aber ich kann dir nicht mehr dazu sagen." Sagte sie und klang dabei plötzlich sehr müde.

Sie griff erneut den Eimer und hob ihn hoch, sie schwankte dabei wieder fürchterlich, doch trotzig zog sie die Schultern nach oben und lief ein bisschen von Hagrid weg, allerdings nur, bis sie bemerkte, dass er ihr nicht folgte. Mit einem resignierten Seufzer liess sie den Eimer wieder fallen. Er landete mit einem dumpfen Knall im Schnee, schwankte gefährlich, fiel allerdings nicht um. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. ,,Du bist der Einzige, denn ich darum bitten kann, weil du keine Angst vor ihnen hast und du dich um sie kümmern kannst wenn ich nicht mehr da bin. Ich weiss, wie du dich um deine Schützlinge kümmerst und ich weiss auch von Aragog. Deswegen, weiss ich, dass ich dir in dieser Sache vertrauen kann und ich bitte dich nur darum mir in dieser Sache genauso zu vertrauen." Gab sie dann endlich preis und ihre Schultern sanken herab.

Sie blickte zu Boden, so dass ihr Gesicht nicht mehr zu sehen war. ,,Gehst du weg?" beendete Hagrid die Stille, welche darauf gefolgt war. Hermine seufzte und hob den Eimer erneut hoch. ,,Ich weiss es nicht." Dann drehte sie sich um und lief schwankend auf den Wald zu, ihre Haltung signalisierte, dass sie dieses Mal nicht auf Hagrid warten würde und dieser Begriff das auch nach einem Moment, hob den zweiten Eimer hoch und hastete ihr nach. Als er sie erreicht hatte, nahm er ihr den anderen Eimer ab und gemeinsam betraten sie den Weg hinein in den Wald.

,,Was war das?" flüsterte Miranda nach einiger Zeit, als die Beiden vom Schatten der Bäume verschluckt worden waren. Doch keiner wusste es so genau, jeder hatte so seine Vermutung, doch schwiegen sie sich darüber aus. Tom hatte allerdings ein ganz anderes Problem mit dem eben erlebten. /Sie hat gesagt, sie wisse nicht ob sie bleibt. Will sie etwa Hogwarts verlassen? Aber wieso?/ bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte bewegten sich seine Füsse wie von alleine nach vorne. ,,Kommt, wir folgen ihnen." Sagte er noch und tauchte dann etwas abseits des Weges in den Wald ein. Er und die Lestrange Zwillinge hatten keine Probleme damit ihm lautlos durch das Unterholz abseits des Weges zu folgen. Tobias und Abraxas sprachen jeweils einen Schweigezauber und folgten ihnen dann. Sie brauchten nur wenige Minuten um die beiden vor ihnen Gehenden wieder zu finden. Sie gingen langsamer, aber so, dass sie noch hören konnten, was gesprochen wurde. ,,Du musst es mir nicht sagen, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, du magst sie." Hermine lachte darauf und er spürte einen Anflug von Wut, weil sie über etwas lachte, was dieser Tölpel sagte. ,,Ich mag sie. Sehr sogar. So sehr, wie ich mir nie hätte vorstellen können. Doch auch sie werden in zwei Jahren nicht mehr hier sein. Du allerdings schon." ,,Jaja, der dumme Rubeus ist natürlich zu blöd um irgendwo anders zu überleben." Schnauzte der Halbriese. ,,Nein, du wirst bleiben, weil du Hogwarts so sehr liebst Hagrid. Du gehörst hier her." Stille folgte darauf. ,,Aber dennoch hättest du es nicht jetzt machen müssen."

Ein tiefer Seufzer von ihr folgte darauf ,,Hagrid, auch wenn es hier Niemand glauben oder begreifen will. Da draussen, ausserhalb dieser Mauern, herrscht Krieg und auch wenn Grindelwald bis jetzt noch nicht bis nach England gelangt ist, so heisst das nicht, dass es so bleibt. Und wenn er erst einmal hier ist, weiss niemand was passieren wird." ,,Aber Hogwarts ist sicher." ,,Natürlich und dennoch weiss man nie was passieren kann. Ich will einfach wissen, dass es ihnen gut geht, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin und da bist du nun mal die beste Option." Eine Zeitlang schwiegen sie. ,,Woher weisst du von Aragog?" ,,Die Bilder sind sehr redselig wenn man sie lässt" antwortet sie ausweichend. ,,Aber wenn du es gehört hast, wieso gibst du dich dann freiwillig mit mir ab?" fragte er total schockiert. ,,Jeder der etwas von Acrumantalas versteht, weiss, dass es niemals sein kann, dass er Schuld ist an Myrtes Tod. Wie alt war er? Drei Monate? Bis Acrumantalas gross genug sind um einen Menschen zu töten und zu fressen vergeht mindestens ein halbes Jahr. Wenn es also er gewesen wäre und sie gebissen hätte, wäre sie nur ohnmächtig geworden. Ausserdem wurde sie am Morgen gefunden, keine Acrumantala hätte ihre Beute solange dort liegen lassen, ohne sie einzuwickeln." ,,Aber dann könntest du doch.." ,,Nein Hagrid, auch wenn Aragog nicht schuld an Myrtes Tod ist, so ist das Schloss kein Ort für eine menschfressende Spinne. Und kannst du mit hundert prozentiger Sicherheit sagen, dass er nicht versucht hätte jemanden zu fressen, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hätte?" Darauf herrschte ein kurzes Schweigen, Hermine löste sich kurz von Hagrid der über ihre Worte nachdachte und zupfte irgendetwas aus einem Busch und schloss dann wieder zu ihm auf, während sie ihre Beute in einen Flakon steckte.

,,Und wofür brauchen wir die Eimer? Die brauchst du ja auch nie." Sie lachte und wollte zuerst gar nicht mehr aufhören. ,,Die sind sozusagen Bestechungsgeld. Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber ich habe dich singen gehört und ich glaube, das klappt nicht." Unter ihr Lachen mischte sich der dunkle Ton von Hagrids Lachen. ,,Da könntest du Recht haben. Wie wäre es mit einer Flöte." ,,Hmm… das wäre eine Möglichkeit, weisst du was, das nächste Mal nehmen wir eine mit." ,,Das nächste Mal?" ,,Ja, nur wenn heute alles gut verläuft, sonst muss ich mir etwas anderes einfallen lassen." Sagte sie nachdenklich.

Sie waren mittlerweile an einer Gabelung angelangt und bogen nach rechts ab, Hermine gab Hagrid ein Zeichen und fing kurz darauf an zu summen, den beiden auf dem Weg fiel die Veränderung im Wald nicht auf, doch die vier Wesen im Unterholz bemerkten sofort die Veränderung. Der Wald wurde stiller, das entfernte Flattern oder kratzen am Holz erstarb völlig, als ob jedes Tierwesen in der Nähe dem Gesang lausche. Sie konnten auch eine Herde Einhörner etwas weiter entfernt ausmachen, die jedoch nicht näher kamen, da sie den Vampir und die Werwölfe rochen. Als Hermine und Hagrid an einen grossen Felsen ankamen blieben sie stehen und Hermine sang mittlerweile ein Lied in einer Sprache, die keiner der Anwesenden verstand. Plötzlich wurde ein Rascheln im Unterholz laut und kurz darauf tauchte eine ganze Herde Thestrale auf, viel mehr, als der Vampir oder die Werwölfe, die regelmässig im Wald waren, je gesehen hatten. Um die Tiere nicht zu verschrecken wichen sie wieder etwas zurück, so dass sie die beiden andern noch sehen konnten, allerdings nur noch Wortfetzen an ihr Ohr drangen.

Doch auch wenn sie nicht hören konnten was gesprochen wurde, wurde schnell klar, dass Hermine der Herde Hagrid vorstellte, dieser holte aus seinem Eimer ein Stück Fleisch und reichte es Hermine, die mit ein paar Schritten ins Unterholz trat. Fast sofort war sie von Thestralfohlen umzingelt, die an ihre hochsprangen und um sie herumliefen. Sie streichelte einem über den Kopf und trat dann auf einen ausgewachsenen Thestral zu. Die anderen machten ihr Platz und beschnupperten sie neugierig. Es war offensichtlich, dass es nicht das Erste Mal war, dass sie bei ihnen war. Es gab ein seltsames Bild ab, wie die zierliche Braunhaarige dort inmitten dieser gefürchteten Tierwesen stand und sich offenkundig mit ihnen unterhielt. Die Fohlen schienen ganz aufgeregt zu sein, sie zu sehen und sprangen immer wieder begeistert auf und ab. Sie alle hatten zwar alle die Vermutung gehabt, dass Hermine sich in den Wald schlich um bei den Thestralen zu sein, doch es jetzt mit eigenen Augen zu sehen war etwas ganz anderes. Sie fanden es zwar schade, dass sie sie nie eingeweiht hatte, doch verstanden sie auch ihre Angst dahinter. Die halbe Schule mied sie und hatte Angst, nur weil sie ein einzelnes Fohlen gerettet hatte, was würden die erst denken, wenn sie sie so harmonisch mit einer ganzen Herde sahen?

Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er einen Stich in der Brust spürte, dass sie sie nicht eingeweiht hatte, dass sie ihnen anscheinend immer noch nicht genug vertraute.  
Aber gleich darauf mischte sich darunter ein bitterer Nachgeschmack, er hatte kein Recht ihr Vorbehalte zu machen, war doch er, was Verschwiegenheit anging nicht besser. Sie wusste auch nicht wer er war. Er war sich sicher, dass sie mittlerweile wusste wer er vorgab zu sein und auch welches Wesen er war. Doch wer er wirklich war und wer seine Familie war, dass wusste hier in Hogwarts nur die Jungen aus seinem Schlafsaal, auch wenn er mittlerweile in Betracht zog es ihr irgendwann zu erzählen.

******  
Hermine Pov

Unruhig verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere und beobachte immer wieder ihre Atmenwölkchen, die sich bei jedem Atemzug vor ihr bildeten, sie war nervös und sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Hagrid wirklich kommen würde. Nachdem sie Nagini gefunden hatte, hatte sie angefangen darüber nachzudenken, ob es noch andere Dinge gab, die vielleicht von ihr ausgelöst worden sein könnten, wenn sie den wirklich bereits einmal in der Vergangenheit gewesen war. Sie hatte zwar die Theorie, dass sie in einem Paralleluniversum gelandet war noch nicht ganz aufgegeben, doch sicher wissen konnte sie es nicht. Ihr waren die verstohlenen und fast neidischen Blicke von Hagrid aufgefallen, wenn sie auf dem Weg in den Wald war. Sie wusste, dass er selbst oft darin war, doch so wie er sie ansah hatte er es bis jetzt nicht geschafft den Thestralen näher zu kommen. Auch wenn es sich vielleicht in den nächsten Jahren ergeben sollte, wollte sie das Risiko nicht eingehen.

Hogwarts war irgendwie nicht dasselbe, wenn keine Thestrale die Kutschen zogen, deswegen würde sie ihm helfen und eine Vorstellungsrunde abhalten. Sie musste lächeln bei dem Gedanken, eine Vorstellungsrunde für eine Herde, fehlte nur noch, dass sie Stühle aufstellten und sie eine Rede hielt. Die schweren stampfenden Schritte von Hagrid rissen sie aus ihrer Vorstellung, sie stiess sich vom Baum ab und bereitete sich auf die Begegnung vor. Es würde wahrscheinlich nicht leicht werden, Hagrid hatte schon zu dieser Zeit eine Abneigung gegen Slytherin, kein Wunder, wenn man bedenkt, dass Tom Schuld daran trug, dass er fast von der Schule geflogen war. Und dass sie sich immer besser mit dem Oberhaupt vertrug trug nicht dazu bei, dass sie bei dem Halbriesen Pluspunkte sammelte.

Sie hatte ihm vor ein paar Tagen einen Brief geschrieben, in dem sie ihn um ein Treffen gebeten hatte und erwähnte, dass sie mit ihm in den Wald gehen würde. Sie hoffte nur, dass er das erwähnte Fleisch nicht als Scherz gesehen hatte und es tatsächlich mitbrachte. Wenn sie wollte, dass die Herde Vertrauen zu ihm aufbaute war Nahrung kein schlechter Weg dazu. Mittlerweile hatte Hagrid sie erreicht und wie sie sich es bereits gedacht hatte, hielt er das Ganze für einen gemeinen Scherz der Schlangen, er hatte zwar zwei Eimer dabei aus denen der ekelhafte Blutgeruch zu ihr hinströmte, doch er machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er ihr nicht vertraute. Doch nachdem sie ihm mehr verraten hatte als sie eigentlich hatte sagen wollen machten sie sich endlich zusammen auf in den Wald.

Sie war froh, dass er die schweren Eimer trug, sie hatte einen schon mit beiden Händen nicht wirklich tragen können, ausserdem weckte der Geruch Erinnerungen in ihr, die sie lieber verdrängen wollte. Er hatte es natürlich mit der Menge übertrieben, aber da es mitten im Winter war, waren die Thestrale sicher froh um das Essen, das hoffte sie zumindest. Eine Zeitlang war es still zwischen ihnen, bis Hagrid wieder das Wort ergriff und sie fragte, warum sie ihn darum gebeten hatte mitzukommen und nicht die anderen aus ihrem Haus. Da sie ihm nicht gestehen wollte, dass sie Angst vor deren Reaktion über die Herde hatte, erwähnte sie nur, dass sie alle ja einmal den Abschluss machen würden. Zu spät fiel ihr die kränkende Aussage dahinter auf, aber Hagrid wollte es natürlich nur wieder als Beleidigung sehen, am liebsten hätte sie die Augen verdreht, aber sie ahnte, dass das die Sache nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Sie wusste ja, dass der Halbriese stur war, wenn er wollte oder wenn er sich gekränkt fühlte. Also griff sie auf die einzige Methode zurück, die auch schon bei seiner älteren Version am ehesten geholfen hat, Logik und Argumente. Nun ja, diese Methode funktionierte bei ihm nur, wenn man ihm nicht eines seiner geliebten Schmusetiere ausreden wollte, in so einer Situation konnte man bei Hagrid in der Regel nur warten, bis der Schaden angerichtet war und biss bis dahin mit jedem Argument auf Granit.

Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie, nachdem sie das erste Problem behoben hatte, nicht bald dem nächsten Problem stand. Sie hatte zwar der Herdenkuh mitgeteilt, dass sie jemanden mitbringen würde, doch war immer noch nicht klar, ob die Herde tatsächlich auftauchte. Und zu allem Überfluss, hatte sie total verdrängt, dass sie ja vor Hagrid singen musste, wenn sie die Herde herbeirufen wollte und dass obwohl sie vor niemandem singen wollte. Sie fing mit summen an, doch sie bemerkte schnell, dass sie so einfach nicht die richtige Lautstärke hinbekam um tief genug in den Wald einzudringen. Also suchte sie fieberhaft nach einem Lied, dass sie singen konnte, dass aber ja nicht zu modern war für die Ohren des Halbriesen oder zu persönlich.

Sie erinnerte sich, dass ihre Mutter vor ein paar Jahren einmal eine Phase hatte, wo sie ganz verrückt nach Mittelaltermärkten gewesen war und sie in den Sommerferien an den ein oder anderen mitgeschleppt hatte. Sie fand die Geschichten zwar interessant, konnte sich allerdings nie so sehr für das Thema begeistern wie ihre Mutter und noch weniger für die endlos vielen Lieder, die sie irgendwo ausgegraben hatte und sie dann zwang sie mit ihrem Vater auf der Gitarre begleitend zum Besten zu geben. Es gab ein paar Lieder dir ihr gefielen und die sie auch bereits für die Herde gesungen hatte, da es Lieder waren, die gut ohne Melodie auskamen und die nicht zu modern waren.

Sie schloss kurz ihre Augen und sah sofort ihre Okklumentikwände vor ihrem Geistigen Auge. Sie nahm das Buch mit den Erinnerungen an diesen Sommer und blätterte es durch bis sie gefunden hatte, was sie suchte. Sie entschied sich für das Lied Herr Mannelig, da es auf alt schwedisch geschrieben und es so das Unbedenklichste war, ausserdem hatte es eine gängige Melodie. Einmal mehr war sie dankbar, für ihr gutes Gedächtnis und Dumbledore dafür, dass er sie gelehrt hatte, es durch Okklumentik besser zu nutzen. Als sie sich genug Mut zugeredet hatte, fing sie an zu singen, in der ersten Zeile bemerkte sie noch, wie seine Schritte neben ihren verstummten, doch er schloss schnell wieder zu ihr auf und unterbrach sie auch nicht bis sie an dem mittlerweile vertrauten grossen Stein angekommen waren. Sie sang noch die letzten beiden Strophen und betete in Gedanken, dass die Herde erscheinen möge und sie sich nicht gerade bis auf die Knochen blamierte, als sie das vertraute Geräusch der Hufe auf dem gefrorenen Waldboden vernahm.

Als wäre es abgesprochen gewesen hielt die Herde bei ihrem letzten Ton in unmittelbarer Entfernung an. Normalerweise kamen sie immer auf den Waldweg, doch der für sie fremde Halbriese, lies sie vorerst im Schutz des Waldes bleiben. Die Jungen hielten sich auch noch hinter ihren Eltern auf, obwohl sie bereits jetzt ihre Köpfe neugierig und schnuppernd nach vorne hielten. ,,Hallo zusammen, es freut mich, dass ihr gekommen seid. Wie ich euch das letzte Mal bereits erzählt hatte, habe ich heute Hagrid mitgebracht, ihr kennt ihn sicher von seiner Arbeit im Wald. Er wird sich um euch kümmern.." sie musste schlucken, bevor sie fortfahren konnte. „..falls mir etwas passieren sollte. Er hat euch etwas mitgebracht."

Sie drehte sich zu Hagrid um. ,,Würdest du.." sie verzog unglücklich das Gesicht. ,,Würdest du mir bitte ein Stück geben?" er griff in den Eimer und holte ein Stück Fleisch heraus, es kostete sie grosse Überwindung, es anzufassen. Der Blutgeruch und die labbrige Konsistenz des Fleisches hätte sie fast dazu gebracht es sofort wieder fallen zu lassen, doch sie wendete all ihre Willenskraft auf nicht einmal das Gesicht zu verziehen, sie war nur froh darüber, dass das Fleisch nicht zu allem Übel noch warm war. Sie nickte ihm dankend zu, obwohl sie das Gefühl hatte, dass ihr Gesichtsausdruck eher furchteinflössend wirkte und drehte sich dann zu der Herde um.

Stupser, wie sie ihn in Ermangelung einer besseren Idee genannt hatte, war sofort bei ihr als sie das Unterholz betrat, seit sie ihn gerettet hatte, hatte er einen Narren an ihr gefressen und er war auch eine grosse Hilfe gewesen das Vertrauen der Herde zu erlangen. Doch sie strich ihm nur kurz über den Kopf und lief weiter, auch die anderen Fohlen, die sie jetzt neugierig und freudig umsprangen beachtete sie nicht weiter. Sie war heute nicht zum Spielen hier, jetzt galt es die Herdenkuh von ihrem Vorhaben zu überzeugen. Sie trat vor das grosse Thestralweibchen, Stupser war immer noch an ihrer Seite, die andern ausgewachsenen Tiere beobachteten sie genau. So wie sie auch nicht die Jungen oder Hagrid aus den Augen liessen. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis die warme Pferdeähnliche Schnauze in ihre Handfläche gelegt wurde und sanft auf ihrer Haut kitzelte. Und dann, wie um sie aufzufordern zu sprechen stupste sie einmal dagegen. Sie hielt ihr das Fleischstück hin und interessiert schnupperte sie daran, machte aber noch keine Anstalten davon zu fressen.

Sie streichelte mit ihrer freien Hand die erstaunlich samtige Haut und sprach dabei möglichst ruhig und etwas leiser, weil das Folgende nicht für die Ohren des Halbriesen bestimmt waren ,,Ich weiss, ihr sorgt wunderbar für euch selbst, aber vielleicht braucht ihr dennoch irgendwann einmal Hilfe. Ich werde nicht immer hier sein und ihr wisst, dass ich nicht weiss, wie lange ich bleiben kann. Ich möchte wissen, dass es dann jemanden gibt, der euch helfen kann und wird. Ich verspreche euch, ihr könnt ihm vertrauen, ich vertraue ihm. Er ist zwar manchmal etwas schroff, aber er würde niemals einem anderen Wesen einfach so wehtun und für die die er liebt würde er einfach alles riskieren. Er hat ein gutes Herz und er fürchtet sich nicht vor euch. Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr ihm sofort vertraut, doch bitte versucht es und bitte geht zu ihm wenn ich nicht mehr hier bin." Flüsterte sie eindringlich, die dunklen klugen Augen ruhten die ganze Zeit auf ihr und dann ganz langsam und ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen versenkte sie ihre Zähne in dem Fleisch und frass. Sie lächelte glücklich. ,,Soll ich ihn dir vorstellen? Kommst du mit?" so gingen sie nebeneinander zurück Richtung Waldweg, wo ein ziemlich verdatterter Hagrid stand, der sich allerdings rechtzeitig wieder fasste. ,,Ich grüsse Sie, Herdenkuh, es ist mir eine Ehre sie und die anderen kennen zu lernen." Stotterte er eingeschüchtert und aufgeregt.

Die Herdenkuh legte den Kopf schief und blickte mit einem ungläubigen Blick zu Hermine, die nur lachen konnte und die Schultern zuckte. ,,Ich sagte doch er ist freundlich." Der Thestral löste sich von ihr und ging nun ganz auf Hagrid zu um ihn beschnuppern zu können, der Halbriese schien eindeutig etwas überfordert mit der Situation zu sein, doch er hielt sich tapfer und schreckte nicht zurück. Sie hörte ihn sogar leise murmeln. ,,Was bist du für eine Schönheit." Mit einem Lächeln wendete sie sich von den Beiden ab und drehte sich zu Stupser um, der an ihrem Jackenärmel zog. ,,Oh, fühlst du dich vernachlässig was?!"sagte sie lächelnd und ging in die Hocke, obwohl sie genau wusste was passieren würde, fast augenblicklich stürzte sich das Kleine auf sie und stiess sie damit um, um es sich dann wie immer auf ihrem Schoss gemütlich zu machen. Die andern Jungtiere folgten schnell nach und kurz darauf war sie wie so oft von den Fohlen umringt, die an ihr zupften oder ihre Köpfe an ihr rieben, sie liess es allerdings nur einen Moment zu.

Sie genoss für kurz die Zuneigung und das Vertrauen, doch dann stiess sie sie sanft von sich weg und erhob sich wieder. Den Schnee abklopfend, den Kopf zu Stupser geneigt flüsterte sie verschwörerisch laut. ,,Wir spielen ein anderes Mal wieder zusammen, heute will ich euch doch Hagrid vorstellen. Er hat euch allen sogar was Leckeres mitgebracht. Na, willst du nicht zu deiner Mama und fragen ob du etwas haben kannst?" Das Kleine legte den Kopf schräg und schien zu überlegen, doch dann schien der Blutgeruch doch zu verlockend zu sein und es tapste auf die Beiden zu, die sie beobachtet zu haben schienen. Nachdem die Herdenkuh ihr Junges sanft Richtung Hagrid geschoben hatte und dieser ihm ein Stück Fleisch gegeben hatte, verloren auch die Anderen nach und nach ihre Scheu und bald standen die Beiden umringt von der Herde und fütterten sie aus den beiden Eimern bis sie leer waren. Sie verabschiedeten sich euphorisch von der Herde und machten sich dann gemeinsam auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss, das Abendessen würde bald beginnen und der Weg vor ihnen war im trüben Licht nicht mehr so einfach auszumachen, doch Hermine zog einfach ihren Zauberstab und zauberte ihnen ein paar Lumoskugeln, welche ihnen den Weg erleuchteten.

Als sie aus dem Wald traten hatte sie schon fast das Gefühl, ihren alten Hagrid wieder zu haben, bis er stehen blieb und sie ansah. ,,Ähm, ich weiss nicht genau was ich erwartet hatte, aber das war grossartig." Sagte er verlegen und kratze sich am Hinterkopf, sie sah wie schwer es ihm fiel sich bei einer Schlange zu bedanken, den auch wenn sie sich heute anders kennengelernt hatten, konnte er die Abneigung gegen ihr Haus und die ewigen Sticheleien ihrer Hauskameraden noch nicht ganz vergessen. Und wahrscheinlich rechnete ein Teil von ihm immer noch, dass das Ganze ein böser Scherz war, er war selten im Schloss zu Gange und auch an den Abendessen nahm er nie teil, wie sie schon bemerkt hatte, er verbrachte seine Zeit lieber alleine in seiner Hütte. Er kannte also die Schlangen nur aus direkten Konfrontationen und Tom hielt sich mit seiner Meinung über den Halbriesen nicht zurück.

Sie lächelte ihn warm an, mit all der Zuneigung die sie für den jungen, aber auch den späteren Hagrid empfand und sagte aus tiefstem Herzen. ,,Ich wünsche dir ein schönes Weihnachtsfest, Hagrid." Dann ging sie mit einem letzten Winken davon, sie wollte die Situation nicht durch irgendwelche weiteren Worte zerstören, ausserdem war sie sich sicher, dass sich die anderen Slytherins mittlerweile fragten wo sie blieb. Zurück blieb ein verwirrter Halbriese der sich fragte, wer Hermine White wirklich war und wieso sie das für ihn gemacht hatte.

Die Lichter warfen einen sanften Schein auf sie und der Schnee abseits des Weges glitzerte wie tausend Diamanten und vom Schloss selbst, dass sich nur noch schwach vom dunklen Hintergrund strahlte leuchtete durch seine zahllosen Fenstern eine wohlige Wärme aus. Sie freute sich wirklich, dass sie Hagrid in diesem Jahr etwas hatte schenken können. Und wenn sie den kleinen Stich in ihrem Herz bei dem Gedanken ignorierte, freute sie sich auch auf ihr erstes Weihnachtsfest im Schlangennest.

Die anderen sassen alle schon am Slytherintisch als sie in die Grosse Halle trat, es war seltsam die Halle so zu sehen. Die Tische der Häuser Ravenclaw und Slytherin waren nur spärlich besetzt. Bei den Schlangen waren es mit ihr zusammen neun Personen und bei den Adler gerade Mal sieben. Die Häuser Gryffindor und Hufflepuff hatten eindeutig besser besetzt, dort waren von jedem Haus sicher 20 Schüler und Schülerinnen geblieben. Die bösen Blicke der Löwen ignorierend ging sie auf ihren Tisch zu und streifte kurz vorher ihre Jacke ab, bevor sie sich neben Mia auf die Bank setzte. ,,Hey, hast du alles erledigt?" Wollte diese wissen und sie nickte mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Alle ihre Geschenke waren verpackt und auf dem vereinbarten Brett deponiert, so dass die Hauselfen diese über Nacht an die jeweiligen Schüler austeilen konnten. So hatte sie sich zum Glück keine Gedanken machen müssen, wie sie ihr Geschenk Dumbledore überreichen solle. Allen anderen, die heute Abgereist waren, hatte sie ihre Geschenke in die Koffer gezaubert und sie war sich sicher, dass diese sie mittlerweile bereits gefunden hatten.

Das einzige Geschenk, welches noch ein paar Tage länger bei ihr bleiben würde, war Nagini. Aber wenn sie ehrlich war, genoss sie die Gesellschaft der kleinen Schlange mittlerweile und sie fand es fast schade, dass sie sie weggeben musste. Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf beim Gedanken daran, wie sie reagiert hätte, wenn ihr jemand vor ein paar Monaten gesagt hätte, wie sehr sie es genoss mit Nagini vor dem Einschlafen zu kuscheln und dass sie sie am liebsten nicht mehr hergeben wollte.

So sass sie auch heute Abend in ihrem Bett, während die Anderen aus ihrem Schlafsaal bereits schliefen und erzählte der kleinen Schlange von ihrem heutigen Tag. Nagini zischte verärgert darüber, dass Hagrid ihr unterstellt hatte, dass sie ihm etwas Böses wollte. Dafür musste sie bei der Erzählung des Scherzes so heftig lachen, dass sie ihr von ihren Knien rutschte und sich in den Decken kringelte. Hermine hatte noch nie eine Schlange lachen sehen und sie musste zugeben, dass der Anblick seltsam war. Die Laute die Nagini dabei von sich gab, klangen auch eher nach einem Fahrradreifen, der ein Loch hatte, als nach einem Lachen, dennoch liess sie sich anstecken und bald darauf lachten beide Herzhaft. Doch der Tag mit Hagrid hatte sie auch ein bisschen wehmütig werden lassen. Sie dachte an die vielen Nachmittage, an denen sie mit Harry und Ron in seiner Hütte gesessen und Tee getrunken hatten. Wie sie Stundenlang die Keckse aufgeweicht hatten und sie dennoch nicht essen konnten, weil sie immer noch zu hart waren. Oder wie oft sie versucht hatte, ihn auf ungefährlichere Tierwesen für seinen Unterricht zu bringen. Doch sein Dickschädel stellte sogar seine Kekse in den Schatten und so waren die gefährlichen Tierwesen im Unterricht geblieben. Doch schmunzelnd musste sie ihm zugestehen, dass keine Unterrichtstunde langweilig gewesen war, bis auf die Flubberwürmer natürlich. Sie war damals nicht die Einzige gewesen, die sich wieder einen Hippogreifen oder etwas anderes herbei gewünscht hatte. Wenn man wählen konnte, zwischen spannend und lebensbedrohlich oder langweilig und sicher, so war einem nach Wochenlanger Flubberwurmfütterung jede Gefahr recht. Die männlichen Schüler hatten immer versucht die Würmer zum Kämpfen zu bringen, die meisten Mädchen hatten sich den Würmer meistens nicht auf einen Meter genähert und ihnen das Essen nur hingeworfen.

~Was ist? Du wirkst so traurig. ~ wurde sie aus ihrer Erinnerung gerissen. Die kleine weisse Schlange sah sie interessiert an und hatte wieder ihren Kopf schräg gelegt. Sie fand diese Geste süss, sie fragte sich kurz, ob sie sie immer noch süss finden würde, wenn Nagini ausgewachsen war, doch sie konnte sich nur die angreifende Nagini vorstellen und an diese wollte sie jetzt nicht denken. „ich habe nur gerade an einen guten Freund gedacht, den ich sehr vermisse. Er ist Hagrid sehr ähnlich weisst du." ~dieser Harry? ~ fragte Nagini weiter. ,,Nein, aber er ist auch ein guter Freund von Harry, er liebt alle Tierwesen, je hässlicher und gefährlicher, desto besser. Er wirkt manchmal etwas verrückt, aber er ist eine herzensgute Seele, die nicht versteht, dass sich andere vor den Tierwesen fürchten. Er hatte einmal einen dreiköpfigen Hund. Der war riesig sag ich dir. Und Ha.. ähm er hat ihn Fluffy getauft und ihm Schlaflieder vorgesungen." Erzählte Hermine, Nagini schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. ~ja das klingt ähnlich, wie das, was du mir über diesen Hagrid erzählt hast. Wo ist dein Freund jetzt? ~ ,,weit weg." ~dort wo du auch hingehst, wenn ich verrate, dass du Parsel kannst? ~ erstaunt sah sie die kleine Schlange an, dass hatte schon fast bedauernd geklungen. ,,Nur wenn ich den Weg dahin zurück finde." ~ich will nicht das du gehst. ~ zischte sie und wickelte sich um ihr Handgelenk. Seit sie ihr erzählt hatte, dass sie dort eine Narbe trug, die manchmal schmerzte, wickelte sie sich immer um dieses Handgelenk. Sie sagte ihr kühler Körper würde ihr helfen und sie hatte Recht. Zärtlich strich sie ihr über den Kopf. ,,Das Leben läuft nicht immer so wie man es sich wünscht, sondern so, wie es passieren muss. Schau ich wollte auch nie hier her kommen, doch jetzt bin ich hier und ich habe euch alle kennengelernt und wenn ich wieder gehen muss, dann werdet ihr dennoch in meinem Herzen sein." ~du wirst mich nicht einfach vergessen? ~ ,,Wie könnte ich die schönste und klügste Schlange auf Hogwarts je vergessen?" scherzte sie um den Stich in ihrem Herzen bei dieser Frage zu überspielen. Doch Nagini war beruhigt und liess sich noch eine Weile weiterstreicheln, bis sie einschlief. Hermine löste sie sanft von ihrem Handgelenk und legte sie vorsichtig in ihren Korb, sie beobachtete die Kleine noch eine Weile, bis sie dann selbst einschlief.


	15. 14 Kapitel Von Knallfröschen und Schnee

Hallo zusammen, ich weiss, dieses Kapitel kommt etwas spät.

Ich wünsche Euch dennoch viel spass mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Wir feiern Weihnachten im April -)

Über einen Kommentar würde ich mich sehr freuen.

Eure K4mik4tz3

,,..." jemand spricht

/.../ jemand denkt

~...~ Parsel

14\. Kapitel Von Knallfröschen und Schneemännern

Hermine pov

Als sie an diesem Morgen aufwachte, brauchte sie einen Moment um sich zu orientieren, sie hatte in dieser Nacht, seit langem wieder einmal traumlos geschlafen und verunsichert, ob sie nicht noch träumte blickte sie sich um. Ein leise gezischtes ~guten Morgen~ von Nagini versicherte ihr, dass sie wach war. „Guten Morgen Nagini, hast du gut geschlafen?" ~ja, du warst ruhig diese Nacht~ „ja ich habe auch gut geschlafen" sagte sie gedankenverloren und setzte sich auf, sie holte Nagini aus ihrem Korb und legte sie auf ihre Knie, damit die Schlange auf der Höhe ihrer Augen war. „Ich wünsche dir schöne Weihnachten" sagte sie zärtlich und strich ihr über den Kopf. Dann holte sie unter ihrem Kopfkissen ein kleines Paket hervor und streckte ihr Beine, die Schlange rutschte ohne Probleme in die Kuhle, die sich dabei bildete und blickte neugierig das Paket an, was neben ihr lag. „Ich weiss, du gehörst nicht mir, aber ich dachte mir, vielleicht langweilst du dich ja, wenn ich durch den Tag hindurch nicht da bin. Ich habe zuerst überlegt, dir was zum Essen zu kaufen" sagte sie, während sie das Papier abwickelte und dann eine kleine schwarze Maus vor der Schlange ablegte. ,,Aber etwas zum Spielen wenn du alleine bist, ist vielleicht besser. Aber vergiss nicht, du darfst es nicht fressen" sagte sie eindrücklich und tippte der Maus mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf den Kopf, sofort kam Leben in das Spielzeug und Nagini beobachtete fasziniert wie die Maus zwischen den Beinen der Braunhaarigen hin und her flitzte.

Sie wusste noch nicht genau was sie damit machen sollte, wenn sie sie doch nicht fressen durfte, doch sie wollte ihr nachjagen. Wollte versuchen sie zu fangen, unruhig zuckte ihr Körper. „Ich hoffe wirklich dass sie dir gefällt" flüsterte Hermine erneut und erhob sich dann vorsichtig aus dem Bett. Sie zog die Decke glatt und durch den plötzlichen Bewegungsfreiraum flitze die Maus von einem Ende des Bettes zum anderen. Die kleine weisse Schlange zuckte aufgeregt mit ihrem Kopf und blickte ihm nach, bis sie ihren Jagdinstinkt nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte und sich auf den schwarzen Fell Ball stürzte. Nachdem sie ihn geschnappt hatte, liess sie ihn gleich wieder los und wartete darauf, dass die verzauberte Spielmaus wieder losflitze. Hermine lächelte warm bei diesem Anblick, dann schweifte ihr Blick zu dem kleinen goldenen Schnatz, der an ihrem Bettvorhang herumflog und ihr die Idee dazu gebracht hatte, ihr Lächeln wurde eine Spur traurig, doch es war Weihnachten und sie wollte diesen Tag geniessen. Also schloss sie mit einem letzten Blick auf die freudig zischelnde Schlange ihre Vorhänge und schielte dann rüber zum Bett von Mia, deren Kopf knapp unter der Bettdecke hervorschaute.

Lächelnd und auf leisen Sohlen schlich sie sich ins Bad und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Nach der heissen Dusche war ihre Weihnachtsstimmung vollends erwacht und nach einem Glamor und einem Haartrocknungszauber schlüpfte sie wieder leise ins Zimmer, nur um von einem lauten „Frohe Weihnachten, Mine!" erschreckt zu werden. Mia sass am Bett und hatte bereits die Hälfte ihrer Geschenke ausgepackt. Jetzt sprang sie auf, eilte auf die Braunhaarige zu und fiel ihr um den Hals. ,,Danke, danke, danke. Die Sachen sind wunderschön und erst die Kette! Wo hast du sie gefunden?" fragte sie aufgeregt, während sie den kleinen silbernen Anhänger in Form eines Greifen, ihren Lieblingstieren. ,,Es freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt, das Silber habe ich aus einem kleinen Laden in Hogsmeade und dann war es recht einfach einen kleinen Zauber darauf zu sprechen." Sagte sie sanft und kuschelte sich wieder in die Umarmung. ,,Wie, was? Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass du die Dinge alle selbst gemacht hast?" fragt Mia schockiert und blickt auf den kleinen Stapel auf ihrem Bett, der ein Notizbuch, einen Schal, ein paar Socken, ein Lesezeichen und ein Tintenfass beinhaltete, welche alle mit dem Greifen verziert waren, so wie die Handschuhe, die sie in Hogsmeade gekauft hatte. Hermine zuckte unschuldig mit ihren Schultern. ,,Zu irgendwas muss dieser elendige Strickkurs bei der alten Hexe ja gut sein." Sagte sie und winkte ab, als Mia ungläubig den Mund aufriss. ,,Ein kleines Dankeschön, weil du immer für mich da bist und weil ich dich so sehr mag." Nuschelte sie und wurde rot, ja sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass ihr eine Lestrange so sehr ans Herz wachsen konnte. Gerührt wurde sie angesehen und wieder in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung gezogen. ,,Komm du musst deine Geschenke auch öffnen." Sagte Mia euphorisch. ,,Geschenke?" fragte sie verblüfft. Und blickte zu ihrem Bett. Tatsächlich lag vor dem Vorhang ihres Bettes ein kleiner Haufen Geschenke, zum Teil überrascht ob der Menge und zum Teil erleichtert, weil es die Hauselfen nicht geschafft hatten ihre Schutzzauber zu durchdringen lief sie langsam darauf zu. ,,Komm du kannst sie bei mir auspacken." Rief Miranda, setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett und riss rasch ihr nächstes Päckchen auf, eine Menge Schokofrösche fielen aufs Bett und die Slytherin quietschte erfreut.

Behutsam nahm Hermine den Haufen vom Boden auf und trug ihn zu Mia, diese machte ihr sofort Platz und dann sassen sie nebeneinander auf der Decke. ,,Das ist von mir." Sagte der blonde Lockenkopf und drückte ihr ein Geschenk aus dem Stapel in die Hände. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln öffnete sie das Paket vorsichtig und zum Vorschein kamen ein paar dicke flauschige Handschuhe und eine Mütze in schwarz. „Du hattest doch gesagt du hättest keine. Nifflerfell, eines der wärmsten Felle, die es zu kaufen gibt. " ,,Danke… aber ich kann doch nicht…" Sie war sprachlos, diese Dinge mussten ein Vermögen gekostet haben und sie hatte ihrer Freundin nur ganz günstige Dinge geschenkt, die sie danach verzaubert hatte. ,,Es war mir eine Freude. Deine selbstgebastelten Sachen gefallen mir viel besser als jedes gekaufte, was ich in den letzten Jahren bekommen habe. Und ich weiss, dass du dir vielleicht nicht viel leisten kannst, doch ich bemerke, wie viel Mühe du dir gegeben hast und dass kann man mit keinem Geld der Welt aufwiegen." Sagte die Lestrange und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. ,,Und jetzt öffne den Rest, ich sterbe vor Neugierde"

Als sich die Schüler des Hauses Slytherin an diesem Morgen gemeinsam auf den Weg in die grosse Halle machten, war Hermine immer noch in Gedanken bei ihren Geschenken, nie hätte sie mit einer solchen Vielfalt gerechnet. Von jedem ihrer Freunde hatte sie etwas bekommen, zwar waren die Süssigkeiten, nicht ganz ihr Fall, doch sie selbst hatte jedem von ihnen ein Päckchen Süssigkeiten und eine kleine verzauberte Figur geschenkt, sie würde also niemals etwas negatives über diese Geschenke sagen. Zu ihrer Überraschung erhielt sie auch andere Dinge, einen weichen flauschigen Slytherin Schal von Nelson, passend zum Geschenk seiner Schwester. Abraxas hatte ihr zwei interessante Bücher über Aramantik geschenkt. Von Tom ein silbernes Armband mit einem kleinen Anhänger in Form einer Schlange und zu ihrem Schrecken, ein ihr nur allzu vertrautes Buch. Sie hatte nicht anders gekonnt, als es ungläubig anzustarren, als das kleine rote Büchlein aus der Verpackung gefallen war. Es war eine Ausgabe von "Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden". Das selbe Buch, welches sie in so vielen Jahren von Albus Dumbledore erben würde. Sie hatte keine Zeit gehabt weiter über diesen Zufall nachzudenken, da Mia sie ungeduldig zur Grossen Halle und dem Frühstück gezogen hatte. Was sie auch sehr gefreut hatte, war ein eher schlecht eingepacktes Geschenk, welches eine kleine geschnitzte Figur von einem Thestral enthielt. Sie hatte sofort gesehen, dass es von Hagrid war, sie war sehr gerührt darüber und im Stillen erleichtert, dass es keine seiner Stein Kekse waren.

Der Tisch der Slytherins sah leer aus und die verbliebenen Schüler sassen zusammen um der grösseren Meute Gryffindors kein Ziel zu bieten. Erneut fragte sich Hermine, wieso Professor Dumbledore die Sticheleien und Beschimpfungen seines Hauses nicht auffielen. Bei Professor Slughorn fragte sie es sich nicht, so rot wie seine Nase bereits so früh morgens war, wäre es ein Wunder, wenn es überhaupt noch schaffen würde zum Mittagessen zu erscheinen. Neben ihr sass eine Viertklässlerin Siebtklässlerin, welche sie im Gegensatz zu den zwei anderen dagebliebenen Slytherin nicht voller Angst anblickte, sie schien sie sogar ganz interessiert zu mustern.

Als sie gegessen hatten, ging sie sogar zusammen mit ihnen zurück in den Gemeinschaftssaal, während die zwei anderen Schüler auf den Weg auf die Ländereien machten. ,,Hermine White?" wurde sie angesprochen und stoppte, sie bedeutete den Anderen weiterzulaufen und drehte sich um. Eine zierliche junge Slytherin stand vor ihr, langes schwarzes Haar umrandete ihr Gesicht und eine kleine Stupsnase gab ihrem Gesicht etwas niedliches, trotz der pechschwarzen Augen, es war die Schülerin, welche sie während dem ganzen Frühstück nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte. ,,Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht früher angesprochen habe, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich keine Angst vor Ihnen habe und den ganzen Unsinn, denn sie erzähle nicht glaube." Sagte sie und blickte unsicher zu Boden. ,,Ähm vielen Dank, entschuldige, ich weiss leider ihren Namen nicht." Antworte sie freundlich. Tiefschwarze Augen blickten sie an. ,, Eileen Prince, Reinblut." Antwortete sie. Hermine musste lächeln. ,,Entgegen Anderen, ist mir ihr Blutstatus vollkommen egal. Ich schätze ihren Mut, dass sie mich angesprochen haben. Was ist ihr Lieblingsfach?" ,,Zaubertränke. Deswegen finde ich es auch so unglaublich dass sie ein Thestral berührt haben. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, was ich mit einem Flügel oder einem Schädel für Tränke brauchen könnte." Sagte sie verträumt und Hermine trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Schockiert sah sie sie an. ,,Ähm, wie bitte?" ,,Ist ihnen der Gedanke nie gekommen?" heftig schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. ,,Ich habe sie immer als Tiere und nicht als Trankzutaten gesehen. Es freut mich sie kennengelernt zu haben, aber ich muss jetzt leider weiter." Sagte sie schnell und schloss wieder zu der Gruppe auf, sie konnte den Schauder, der sie vorhin überfallen hatte nicht ganz abschütteln und war froh, dass sie trotz der Abwesenheit der Schüler sich wieder in ihr geheimes Klassenzimmer zurückzogen.

Der Weihnachtstag verging ruhig und viel angenehmer als sie gedacht hatte. Sie dachte zwar an diesem Tag oft an ihre Freunde in der anderen Zeit, doch sie fühlte sich mittlerweile so wohl, dass sie sich an diesem Tag keine Gedanken über ihre Rückreise machen wollte. Als die Anderen eine Schneeballschlacht veranstalten wollten war sie sofort dabei und auch Abraxas und Tom nahmen an diesem Tag kein Buch zur Hand. Sie vergassen durch die Schneeballschlacht und das spätere Schneemannbauen, welches die Reinblüter alle noch nie gemacht hatten, das Mittagessen und schafften es auch nur knapp pünktlich zum Abendessen zu kommen. Die anderen Schüler waren alle schon anwesend, als sie lachend und einander anrempelnd in die Halle stolpernden. Die Gryffindors fingen sofort an zu tuscheln, während die Ravenclaws kaum Notiz von ihnen nahmen und die Hufflepuffs sich nur auf das Essen konzentrierten. Als sie sich hinsetzten fiel ihr Blick wie zufällig auf Professor Dumbledore und sie hätte fast losgeprustet. Es war aber auch ein aberwitziges Bild, er starrte böse zu ihr und Tom hin, welcher ihr gegenüber sass, doch sein böser Blick wurde durch einen geniesserischen ersetzt, wann immer eines der gelben Bonbons aus der ihr wohlbekannten Papiertüte nahm, welche vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand. Der Wechsel seiner Mimik erfolgte im fünf Minuten Tackt und sie spielte einen kurzen Moment mit dem Gedanken ihm unter die Nase zu reiben, von wem er die Bonbons hatte, welche er seinem Banknachbar so unüberhörbar anpries. Mit einem letzten lächelnden Blick auf ihren zukünftigen Vertrauten, wendete sie sich wieder ihrem Teller zu.

,,Hermine?" „mmmmh" fragte sie fragend und irgendwie schmachtend, während sie genüsslich an ihrem Vanilleeis mit Schokoladensauce löffelte. ,,Was wollen wir nachher machen?" fragte Mia erneut mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Die Angesprochene zuckte nur mit ihren Schultern und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, während sie sich den nächsten Löffel in den Mund steckte. ,,Warte du hast da was." sagte dann Tom zu ihr und sie blickte ihn mit grossen Augen an, als er sich zu ihr rüber beugte und ihr mit einer Hand ein bisschen Schokoladensauce von ihrer Wange wischte. Sie war einen Moment abgelenkt von seinen grauen Augen, welche so tief waren wie .. wie.. sie konnte nicht sagen an was sie sie erinnerten, nur dass sie ihr so vertraut vorkamen.

Doch dann wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit nach links gezogen, wo ein laut japsender Dumbledore am Lehrertisch sass, sich augenscheinlich an einem Bonbon verschluckt hatte und nun hektisch nach Luft rang, während er sie mit weitaufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. Tom folgte ihrem belustigten Blick und drehte sich leicht, er stupste Abraxas in die Seite um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen und drehte sich wieder ganz zu ihr um. ,,War das meine Schuld?" fragte er unschuldig und sie konnte vor Lachen nur nicken. ,,hmm… interessant, das eröffnet mir ganz neue Möglichkeiten." Sagte er mit einem diebischen Grinsen und dann blieb ihr ihr Lachen im Halse stecken, als sich sein Blick wandelte, er sich wieder ganz nah zu ihr rüber beugte und ihre Wange erneut berührte, während er ihr tief in die Augen sah.

Und mit Schrecken bemerkte sie, dass jetzt nicht nur Dumbledore rot anlief, sondern sich auch ihre Wangen zu wärmen begannen und sie ihren Herzschlag laut in ihren Ohren klingen hörte. Bevor sie allerdings irgendwie aus der Situation entfliehen konnte, zog er sich zurück und blickte wieder über seine Schulter. Sie benötigte einen Moment um wieder ins hier und jetzt zu finden, als sie ihren Blick auch wieder zu Dumbledore schweifen liess, sah sie wie Professor Verron mit einem Zauberstabschwung dem Rothaarigen aus seiner misslichen Lage half.

Mia stupste sie an und lächelte sie vielsagend an. ,,Soso du und Riddle also?" fragte sie und zog ihre eine Augenbraue nach oben. Sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf und schielte verstollen zu dem genannten, der sie mit einem frechen Grinsen ansah. Mit Schrecken bemerkte sie, wie ihr Herzschlag wieder schneller werden wollte, sie wollte den Blick abwenden, doch etwas in seinen Augen hielt sie fest.

Nelson zischte plötzlich. ,,Duckt euch!" Hermine hätte nicht schnell genug reagiert, doch Mia zog sie mit einem festen Griff vom Bank auf den Boden, sie hörte etwas auf dem Tisch landen und keinen Moment später explodierte ein Knallfrosch auf dem Slyhterintisch, ein Zweiter und ein Dritter folgten. Das Gelächter der anderen Tische war auch über den Lärm der Knaller zu hören. Als in der Halle wieder Ruhe einkehrte und sich Hermine wieder erhob, sah sie, dass der ganze Nachtisch ihres Hauses einem Schlachtfeld glich. Zerbrochene Teller und Schüsseln standen herum, aus denen entweder noch Pudding oder Saucen herausliefen oder von deren Leckereien nichts als Krümel übrig geblieben waren.

Mit einem Wutschrei sah sie, dass auch ihr heiss geliebtes Eis von einem Knaller erwischt worden war und jetzt nur noch verbrannte Überreste zurückgeblieben waren. ,,Geht es euch allen gut?" fragte Abraxas, alle nickten oder murmelten eine Zustimmung. ,,Weisst du wer das war?" fragte Mia ihren Bruder, doch der kam nicht zum Antworten, da Direktor Dippet aufgesprungen war und nach dem Schuldigen fragte. ,,Aber, aber Herr Direktor, das war doch nur ein kleiner Streich, es ist niemandem etwas passiert. Etwas Schabernack zu dieser Jahreszeit ist doch ganz normal, kein Grund jemanden zu verurteilen." Beschwichtige Dumbledore ihn und zum Schrecken der Schlangen war ihr Hauslehrer Professor Slughorn nicht zum Abendessen erschienen und schlief wahrscheinlich gerade seinen Rausch aus, weswegen niemand ein Wort für die Slytherins einsetzte, deswegen beliess der Direktor die Sache dabei.

,,Diese feigen Löwen!" fauchte Nelson ein wenig später, als sie alle im Gemeinschaftsraum sassen. ,,Ist ja klar, dass sich dieses Suppenhuhn für sein Haus einsetzte, aber von wegen Streich, der erste Knaller landete genau vor dir und Hermine." Fauchte der Lestrange weiter, während er Tom versuchte davon zu überzeugen einen Rachefeldzug zu starten. Dieser schien allerdings in Gedanken nicht bei der Sache zu sein. ,,Leute, ihr könnt ihnen das doch nicht einfach durchgehen lassen?!" regte er sich weiter auf. Mia versuchte ihren Bruder zu beruhigen. ,,Es hat keinen Sinn sich darüber aufzuregen, wir können jetzt nichts mehr daran ändern und Slughorn wird uns auch keine Hilfe sein. Am Ende, werden wir sowieso die Schuldigen sein, du weisst doch dass Dippet immer auf der Seite von Dumbledore steht." ,,Wir könnten uns in ihren Gemeinschaftsaal schleichen und sie überfallen." Schlug Tobias vor. ,,Wer in einem ihm nicht zugehörigen Haus erwischt wird, erhält 100 Strafpunkte und eine Suspendierung. Auch wenn Weihnachten ist, denke ich nicht, dass Dippet ein Auge zudrücken würde. Lass es doch einfach gut sein." murmelte Hermine und nahm sich ein Buch vom Tisch. ,,Woher weisst du das?" fragte Tobias und sah sie erstaunt an. ,,Das steht alles in eine Geschichte von Hogwarts, Kapitel 3 Regeln und Sitten der Schule." ,,Du bist erst ein halbes Jahr hier und hast es schon gelesen?" ,,Natürlich, in meiner ersten Woche."

,,Und das weisst du noch? Ich könnte mir solche Sachen nicht merken." ,,Das geht leicht, wenn man weiss, wie man sich die Dinge merken muss." ,,Deine Okklumentikwände. Natürlich, das ist eine Bibliothek. Kannst du die Bücher in dem Fall abrufen?" mischte sich da Tom ein, die anderen sahen nur verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her. ,,Okklumentikwände? Was ist das?" flüsterte Nelson seiner Schwester zu, doch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. ,,Du hast sie gesehen? Ich dachte ich hätte dich nicht so weit kommen lassen. Aber ja du hast recht." ,,Die ist wirklich beachtlich. Zu gerne würde ich sie mir noch einmal ansehen." ,,Netter Versuch, aber ich werde dich nie in meinen Geist lassen und solltest du es noch einmal versuchen, werde ich dir einen Furunkelfluch aufhetzen, den du nie wieder vergessen wirst." ,,Du hast ernsthaft bei ihr Legimentik angewendet Tom?" fragte da Abraxas etwas schockiert und vorwurfsvoll.

Tobias sah die Lestrangezwillinge an, doch diese zuckten nur gleichzeitig mit den Achseln. ,,Ähm ja, sie war die Erste, die es jemals überhaupt bemerkt hat." Gab der Slytherinerbe zu und hatte den Anstand etwas verlegen drein zu blicken. ,,Sie hat mich schneller rausgekickt, als ich Aramantik sagen konnte." ,,Mir hat mein Vater Okklumentik beigebracht, wer war es bei dir Mine?" richtete sich Abraxas an sie. ,,Ein Lehrer gab mir ein, zwei Stunden Unterricht und ein Buch zum erlernen. Wenn man den Kniff raus hat ist es gar nicht mehr so schwer." Zwei ungläubige Gesichter mit offenem Mund waren die Antwort darauf. Nelson war der Erste der losjapste und fast vom Sofa fiel bei diesem Anblick, so hatte man die beiden Slytherins nun wirklich noch nicht oft gesehen. Und so war der Vorfall mit den Gryffindors fürs erste vergessen und sie sprachen über verschiedene Zauber oder Tränke, scherzten herum und spielten Dippet explodieren.

Kurz vor Mitternacht wurde es wieder etwas ruhiger und sie sassen alle auf den Sofas in der Nähe des warm brennenden Kamins. Abraxas hatte an Toms Stammplatz Platz genommen, weil dieser mit Tobias eine Partie Zauberschach spielte, er las unterdessen ein Buch über Verwandlungen und machte sich Notizen für die Hausaufgaben. Nelson und Mia spielten zu zweit ein Kartenspiel, weil Hermine keine Lust mehr hatte und auch ein Buch lesen wollte. Sie nahm sich ein Buch über alte Rune zur Hand, zog die Beine wie immer auf das Sofa und fing an zu lesen. Dass Tom neben ihr sass störte sie eigentlich nicht, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Gedanken ab und zu zu der Szene beim Abendessen abschweiften, als er ihre Wange gehalten hatte und ihr Herz angefangen hatte zu rasen. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie die Buchstaben vor ihren Augen verschwommener wurden und ihre Augen ihr langsam zufielen. Auch dass ihr Kopf auf etwas Weiches fiel bekam sie nur noch am Rand mit, bevor sie endgültig eingeschlafen war.

Tom pov

Weihnachten. Ein Tag den er eigentlich nicht sonderlich mochte, es war zwar schön, das Schloss für sich alleine zu haben, oder fast alleine, doch er wäre auch gerne bei seinen Eltern gewesen, doch Dippet hatte wie jedes Jahr abgelehnt, dass er als Alibi zu den Malfoys ging. Er hatte schwer Dumbledore im Verdacht, doch er wusste einfach nicht was dieser gegen ihn hatte. Ja na gut, in seinen ersten Jahren hat er sich für etwas Besseres gehalten und hatte kein Geheimnis daraus gemacht. Er hatte auch in Slytherin von seinem Vater erzählt, einfach um anzugeben. Und den einen oder anderen Streich hatte er in seinem jugendlichen Leichtsinn auch begannen, es war schliesslich auch das erste Mal, dass er mit so vielen Wesen und Menschen in Kontakt gekommen war. Lange Zeit hat er den Wesen auch Recht gegeben, was ihre Position in der Gesellschaft anging, schliesslich hatten sie auch ein höheres Magiepotenzial als die Menschen, diese waren ihnen zwar Zahlenmässig überlegen, doch die Meisten hatten nur geringe magische Kräfte. Er hatte sie auch lange als nützliche Untergebene angesehen, mit zwar wenig Kraft, allerdings als Frontkämpfer immer noch gut zu gebrauchen, er hatte gedacht über ihnen zu stehen und sich erlauben zu können auf sie alle herab zu blicken.

Doch seit Hermine White nach Slytherin gekommen war, hatte sich seine Weltanschauung geändert, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass sie auch ein magisches Wesen war, irgendwo unter diesen vielen magischen Bannen versteckt, so wurde sie von ihrem Umfeld dennoch als Mensch wahrgenommen und von den Reinblütlern als Abschaum. Er hatte gesehen, wie sie sie verachteten anhand ihrer Herkunft, obwohl sie nichts über sie wussten und obwohl sie von ihrem magischen Potenzial und den Fähigkeiten viel weiter war als die Meisten von ihnen, auch von den Wesen. Sie war neben Abraxas die Erste gewesen, die in Verteidigung und Flüche solange gegen ihn standgehalten hatte.

Sie kennen zu lernen und zu sehen, wie Wesen, die nichts von ihr wussten, mit ihr umgingen, auf sie herabsahen und sie belächelten, hatte ihm etwas die Augen geöffnet. Er hatte erkannt, was ihm seine Eltern seit Jahren hatten verständlich machen wollen. Und deswegen wäre er dieses Jahr gerne zu ihnen gegangen, er hätte ihnen gerne gezeigt, dass er nicht mehr dieser naive, trotzige Junge von früher war, sondern einen grossen Schritt Richtung Mann gemacht hatte. Aber das musste jetzt warten bis zum Neujahr, dann würde er in die Kammer von Slytherin gehen und von dort nach Hause apparieren, er wäre wieder zurück bevor es irgendjemand bemerken würde.

Wenn er an die letzten Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts dachte, hatte er diese immer in der Verbotenen Abteilung verbracht, zusammen mit Abraxas hatte er sich durch einen Geheimgang reingeschlichen und dort ihre Tage verbracht. Er hatte in diesem Jahr das erste Mal einen Schneemann gebaut, einfach weil er dieses Jahr den Wunsch hatte dabei zu sein und etwas mit seinen Freunden zu unternehmen. Und auch jetzt sass er hier mit ihnen und fand es zu keinem Zeitpunkt langweilig, er hatte heute Dinge aus der Kindheit von den anderen Slytherins erfahren, die er nicht gewusst hatte und nach denen er auch nie gefragt hätte, weil es ihn einfach nicht interessiert hatte. Der kleine Angriff von den Löwen hatte ihn nicht so gestört, es hatte keinen Sinn sich mit ihnen in der jetzigen Situation einen Kampf zu liefern.

Ausserdem beschäftige ihn viel mehr, was sich kurz vorher abgespielt hatte. Auch wenn es ihn diebisch gefreut hatte, Dumbledores blödes Gesicht zu sehen, wie er da fast erstickt wäre, war es nicht dass, was ihn beschäftigte. Er hatte immer noch das Gefühl, dass seine Handfläche kribbelte, obwohl die Berührung bereits ein paar Stunden her war. Er fragte sich, ob sie ihn verhext hatte, weil seine Gedanken so mit ihr erfüllt waren, doch eigentlich wusste er, dass es nicht daran lag, doch woran es lag wollte er noch nicht akzeptieren. Solange sie noch nicht erwacht war, würde er keine Bestätigung darauf erhalten und falls sie doch kein magisches Wesen war, hätte es sowieso keine Zukunft. Dennoch, wollte er gerne noch etwas Zeit mit ihr verbringen.

Tobias zog gerade seinen Läufer über das Feld und übersah dabei die Gefahr, welche von seiner Dame ausging, als er aus dem Spiel und seinen Überlegungen gerissen wurde. Ein Gewicht legte sich auf seine Schulter, ein warmer Atem streifte seine Wange und hinterliess eine brennende Spur.

Er konnte Miranda erleichtert ,,endlich" flüstern hören und drehte seinen Kopf. Braune Locken, er sah nichts als braune Locken, Hermine schien eingeschlafen zu sein und war dabei auf seine Schulter gerutscht. ,,Ich dachte schon, sie schläft gar nicht mehr ein." Murmelte Mia und stand auf, um die Füsse ihrer Freundin auf das Sofa zu ziehen. ,,Würde es dich stören, wenn sie dort liegen bleibt?" fragte sie ihn und er konnte aus Überraschung nur den Kopf schütteln, etwas abwesend durch das Kribbeln, welches sich durch seine Schulter einen Weg in seinen gesamten Körper suchte. ,,Das sieht nicht sehr bequem aus." Warf Abraxas ein. ,,Hauptsache sie bekommt etwas schlaf, sie hat wieder seit Tagen nicht durchgeschlafen." Erwiderte Miranda und holte eine Decke. ,,Warte" hielt er sie auf. ,,Wir legen sie ganz hin, Abraxas gib mir dein Kissen." Dieses legte er sich auf seinen Schoss und hob den Kopf der schlafenden Braunhaarigen, mit Hilfe von Miranda, von seiner Schulter auf das Kissen. Danach zog die Lestrange die Füsse von Hermine gerade und legte die Decke über sie.

Eine kurze Zeit waren alle Augen auf ihre zierliche Hausgenossin gerichtet, da diese etwas Unverständliches murmelte und dann leise seufzte, dann stellte Tobias die Frage, welche alle beschäftigte. ,,Was meintest du damit, dass sie seit Tagen nicht durchgeschlafen hat?" ,,Ähm.." unsicher sah die angesprochene auf ihre Freundin und schien sich dann einen Ruck zu geben. ,,Sie hat Alpträume, schlimme Alpträume. Eine Zeitlang hat sie ruhiger geschlafen wenn ich mich zu ihr gelegt habe, doch irgendwann hatte sie dennoch Alpträume und irgendwann hat sie die Sperrung an ihren Vorhängen verstärkt, damit ich nicht mehr hineinkomme. Sie sagt es zwar nicht, doch sie riecht am Morgen sehr oft nach Stärkungstränken und ich weiss einfach, dass sie keinen Schlaf findet." Eröffnete sie dann ihren Freunden. Erstaunt blickte er wieder auf sie herab, er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie vor kurzem zusammengebrochen war. Auch erinnerte er sich an die Nacht, als er sie in den Tiefen des Kerkers gefunden hatte. Damals war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie plötzlich Augenringe hatte, anscheinend trug sie bereits seit ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts einen Glamourzauber. Er kannte sich damit nicht aus, doch er meinte sich zu erinnern, dass diese einfach einen Verschleierungszauber auf den Anwender legte.

Neugierig geworden streckte er seine Hand aus und liess sie kurz über ihrem Gesicht schweben. Er murmelte leise einen Aufhebungszauber und dann passierten zwei Dinge. Zuerst fielen ihm nur ihre Haare auf, welche plötzlich viel lockiger und wirrer waren und fast ihr Gesicht bedeckten. Doch durch das schnappartige Luftholen seiner Freunde richtete er seinen Blick auf ihr Gesicht. Tiefe schwarze Augenringe zierten ein ausgemergeltes Gesicht, sie hatte zwar in letzter Zeit wieder angefangen mehr zu essen, dennoch waren ihre Wangen etwas eingefallen und ihre Lippen wirkten blass.

Schockiert bemerkte er, dass ihm das die letzten Wochen niemals aufgefallen war. Sie war wirklich gut darin ihren Schmerz und anscheinend auch ihre Müdigkeit vor ihnen zu verstecken. Er spürte einen Stich in seiner Brust, doch er war zu gebannt von dem müde wirkenden Gesicht seiner Hausgenossin ,,Am besten lassen wir sie einfach etwas schlafen." Flüsterte da Miranda und kurze Zeit später war jeder wieder in seine Tätigkeit vertieft. Doch keiner von ihnen konnte es unterdrücken, dass ihr Blick von Zeit zu Zeit zu der zierlichen schlafenden Person schweifte.

Kurz vor Mitternacht, fing sich die Braunhaarige an zu regen. Sie wimmerte etwas und ihre Füsse bewegten sich, als ob sie rennen würde, ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich. Mia war mit einem Satz bei ihr, beugte sich über sie und nur Tom verstand, was sie ihr ins Ohr flüsterte. ,,Mine, es ist alles gut, du bist in Sicherheit. Alle sind in Sicherheit. Alles gut." Sie wurde wieder ruhiger, doch ihre Hand, die in die Decke verkrallt war löste sich nicht. Er hatte den Drang ihr zu helfen, doch da er nicht wusste wie, griff er auf ein Verhalten zurück, welches er immer anwandte, wenn er bei einer Person nicht weiterwusste. Er hoffte nur, dass sie genug tief schlief um es nicht zu bemerken.

„Legimentik" sprach er in Gedanken und spürte kurz darauf den vertrauten Sog. Er kam nicht weit. Fast sofort ragten vor ihm wieder die Bücherregale auf, jetzt hätte er die Zeit gehabt sie zu betrachten, doch er verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, denn er hörte einen Schrei, ihren Schrei. Sie schrie und Schrie, schmerzverzehrt und voller Panik, der Schrei brach immer wieder ruckartig ab, nur um kurze Zeit später wieder von vorne zu beginnen. Er suchte einen Weg durch die Okklumentikwände, er umrundete die Bücherregale mehrmals, dennoch fand er keinen einzigen Durchgang, keinen Schwachpunkt und keinen Spalt, das Einzige was ihm auffiel war, dass es kälter war als das letzte Mal, er konnte sogar kleine Dampfwölkchen vor seinem geistige Selbst sehen. Er wollte keinen Angriff starten, vielleicht hätte er die Mauern niederreissen können, doch er wusste nicht welchen Schaden er damit anrichten würde. Dass sie ihn dafür hassen würde war ihm allerdings klar.

Mehr zu sich selbst sagte er ,,Ich bin doch da, lass mich dir doch helfen." Doch die Regale wichen keinen Millimeter von der Stelle. Dafür hörte der Schrei augenblicklich auf und die Luft wurde ein kleinwenig Wärmer. Plötzlich tauchte ein kleines Mädchen auf, es war eindeutig Hermine, doch viel jünger und sie trug nur ein weisses Kleid, die Füsse waren nackt und sie sah in trotzig an. ,,Du kannst Mine nicht helfen!" ,,Natürlich kann ich ihr helfen, wir sind doch Freunde." Antwortete er ganz erstaunt und etwas unsicher. War das ihr Unterbewusstsein? Warum war es ein Kind? ,,Du bist nicht Harry. Nur Harry kann Mine helfen. Harry hilft immer. Er macht, dass die bösen Gedanken sie nicht erreichen." Sagte sie trotzig und stampfte sogar mit dem Fuss auf. Er konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. ,,Aber Harry ist nicht da, deswegen muss ich ihr jetzt helfen. Und nicht nur ich, sie hat hier auch ganz viele andere, die sie beschützen und unterstützen wollen." Versuchte er es noch einmal. ,,Das glaube ich nicht.. du bist… du bist… DU!"

,,Das ist er nicht und das weisst du." Mischte sich da eine andere Stimme ein. Verwirrte bemerkte er, dass ein weiterer Teil ihres Unterbewusstseins aufgetaucht war, welches ihn jetzt interessiert musterte. Es sah auch aus wie Hermine, doch trug diese die Haare zu einem strengen Knoten, trug eine Lesebrille auf der Nase und war in einen Umhang gehüllt. ,,Er ist nicht ER, so wie sie im Moment ja auch nicht sie selbst ist." ,,Aber Harry würde es ihr niemals verzeihen! Es wäre Verrat und Verräter werden bestraft!" ,,Du weisst genau dass das nicht stimmt, wir beide kennen Harry besser. Du hast nur Angst." ,,Natürlich, wer weiss was passiert wenn er es schafft in Mines Kopf zu blicken. Niemals darf er hinein! Nie!" und wieder stampfte das Kind auf und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. ,,Du kannst ihn nicht für etwas verurteilen, was er noch nicht getan hat, das ist falsch und das weisst du. Auch wenn er nicht hinein darf, könnte er mit seiner Magie sie etwas beruhigen. Sogar Sie hat bemerkt, dass sie beruhigend auf sie wirkt." ,,Sie wird böse sein und sich hintergangen fühlen, nichts und niemand darf hinein. Wenn jemand hineingeht ist alles verloren! Mine hat die schwarze Hexe nicht reingelassen und ich werde jetzt den schwarzen Zauberer auch nicht reinlassen." Er wurde von Minute zu Minute verwirrter, er hatte keine Ahnung um was sich das Gespräch drehte, er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass sich das Unterbewusstsein manifestieren konnte, geschweigen denn sich für seinen Träger einsetzte. Er fragte sich kurz, wie sein Unterbewusstsein wohl aussehen würde, aber er hatte jetzt keine Zeit dafür.

,,Was darf ich denn machen um ihr zu helfen?" fragte er und unterbrach so die Beiden bei ihrem Streitgespräch. ,,Wenn sie zu lange keinen Schlaf bekommt schädigt das ihren Körper und dann bricht sie wieder zusammen wie vor kurzem." Versuchte er es mit Logik und tatsächlich schienen die beiden zu überlegen. ,,Du kannst nicht hinein." Sagte das Kind erneut, doch es klang eher wie eine Feststellung, als nach einer Drohung wie vorher. ,,Du kannst sie nur von Aussen beruhigen, wir können dir keinen Zugriff auf ihr Inneres gewähren." Sagte die Andere und sah ihn entschuldigend an. ,,Nun gut, ich werde es versuchen. Erlaubt mir nur eine Frage. Sie und auch ihr erwähnt immer wieder einen Harry. Sie hat mir zwar bereits etwas von ihm erzählt, allerdings nicht viel. Wer ist er? Und wer ist er für sie?" ,,Harry beschütz uns!" rief die Kleine, die Grössere legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. ,,Harry war der Erste, der sie so akzeptiert hat wie sie ist. Er ist ihr Wahlbruder und ihre Liebe zueinander kann sogar Welten verbinden. Aber sei unbesorgt. Es ist eine Freundschaftliche Liebe." Sagte sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln, welches ihm gar nicht gefiel. Und so wirklich mehr wusste er jetzt auch nicht.

Plötzlich fegte ein kalter Wind und der Schrei begann von neuem. ,,Geh jetzt. Du kannst hier nichts mehr für sie tun." Rief die Grössere der beiden und hob ihre Hände, er spürte den Druck und fügte sich, immer weiter wurde er von den Beiden und der Bibliothek weggedrängt, bis er bemerkte, dass er wieder in seinem eigenen Geist war.

Er schlug die Augen auf, Hermine lag immer noch mit ihrem Kopf auf seinem Schoss, doch mittlerweile traten Tränen aus den geschlossenen Augenliedern und sie wimmerte immer wieder leise. Seine Freunde standen um sie herum und blickten hilflos und ängstlich zu ihr hin. ,,Von Aussen haben sie gesagt." Murmelte er und machte das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam, er beugte sich vor, so dass er mit seinen Lippen ihr Ohr erreichen konnte, gleichzeitig liess er seine Magie auf wabern und sie beide umhüllen. Dass mit ihr Sprechen eine Wirkung hatte, hatte er bei Mia gesehen, falls er mit seiner Magie falsch lag, konnte er sie jederzeit wieder zurückziehen. Er hüllte sie und sich immer mehr ein, bis die Luft erfüllt war von seiner Magie und er die anderen nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dann fing er an ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern. ,,Hermine, alles ist gut, beruhige dich. Du bist in Sicherheit." Noch immer wimmerte sie, es war zum Glück nicht stärker geworden, allerdings auch nicht besser.

Jedoch spürte er, dass sie unbewusst anfing Magie einzusetzen um sich zu schützen. Es war erst ein Flackern, ein Wispern ihrer Magie, doch sollte der Alptraum noch lange anhalten könnte es zu einer Entladung unkontrollierter Magie kommen. Er vermutete, dass sie das schon öfters hatte und sie Miranda deswegen nicht mehr bei sich schlafen lies. Er musste schnell handeln, da er nicht wusste wie sich ihre Magie äussern würde. ,,Hermine, beruhige dich. Komm schon, Mine." Als wäre es ein Schalter gewesen reagierte sie auf das letzte Wort und wurde augenblicklich ruhiger, er sah, wie sich ihre Augen etwas öffneten und sie ohne etwas wirklich zu sehen zu ihm schaute. ,,Alles ist gut Mine. Schlaf weiter, wir sind da. Wir passen auf dich auf, es kann dir nichts passieren." Zu seiner Verwunderung drehte sie sich plötzlich und vergrub ihren Kopf an seinem Bauch, er fühlte mehr, als dass er es hörte, wie sie noch etwas murmelte und dann lag sie wieder ruhig da. Er fuhr ihr durch ihr wirres Haar, welches viel weicher war als er sich vorgestellt hatte, sie schnurrte zufrieden und entlockte ihm so ein Lächeln.

Er zog die Magie etwas zurück und nahm ihr die Form, so dass die Anderen sie beide wieder sahen. Er liess die Magie allerdings immer noch um sie wabern. Die Anderen sahen ihn erstaunt an. ,,Nicht jetzt, ich erzähl es euch später." Vertröstete er sie. Sie nickten und wenig später hatte jeder von ihnen wieder die vorherige Tätigkeit aufgenommen. In dieser Nacht wurde nicht mehr viel geredet, nach und nach schliefen sie ein. Wer es früh genug bemerkte schleppte sich auf eines der Sofas, wer es zu spät bemerkte schlief dort wo er gerade war, so kam es, dass Abraxas auf Toms Sessel einschlief und dadurch mit offenem Mund unmalfoyhaft vor sich hin schnarchte. Nelson und Mia teilten sich ein Sofa und kuschelten sich nah aneinander. Tobias rutschte unterdessen von seinem Platz und schlief auf dem Teppich weiter. Tom bewegte sich nicht, er wollte Hermine nicht wecken, welche seit er in ihrem Geist gewesen war erstaunlich ruhig schlief. Manchmal murmelte sie etwas vor sich hin, er verstand es nicht, hatte allerdings das Gefühl, dass sie keine Alpträume mehr plagten. Irgendwann schlief auch er ein, sein Kopf fiel nach hinten auf die Sofalehne, die Beine hatte er auf dem Tisch vor sich ausgestreckt und eine Hand in ihrem Haar vergraben.


	16. 15 Kapitel Silvester

Hallo zusammen, ja ihr seht richtig, ein neues Kapitel von HvH, obwohl die zwei Wochen noch nicht durch sind.

Es ist endlich Toms Geburtstag und damit leider auch der Tag, an dem Nagini unsere Hermine verlässt. Doch sie bleibt ja zum Glück in der Nähe. Wer den Oktopus Flyn mag, wird sich freuen ihn heute wieder zu treffen. Dumbeldore ist so parteiisch wie immer und Slughorn hat seinen Rausch noch nicht wirklich ausgeschlafen.. Wir dürfen also gespannt sein...  
Ich wünsche Euch allen ganz viel Spass beim lesen des nächsten Kapitels!  
Eure K4mik4tz3

,,..." jemand spricht  
/.../ jemand denkt  
~...~ Parsel

15\. Kapitel Silvester

Hermine pov

Sie war sehr darüber erschrocken gewesen, als sie am frühen Morgen aufgewacht war. Sie wollte fluchtartig aufspringen und wäre wahrscheinlich vom Sofa gefallen, wenn er sie nicht gehalten hätte. Mit flüsternder Stimme hat er ihr gesagt, dass es noch viel zu früh sei und sie sich und ihm noch ein bisschen Schlaf gönnen solle. Dann hatte er mit leichtem Druck ihren Kopf zurück auf das Kissen gedrückt und war selbst kurz darauf wieder eingeschlafen, während sie mit wild klopfendem Herzen, total verwirrt da gelegen hatte, die Augen weit aufgerissen auf sein Shirt gestarrt und sich fragte wie das nur passieren konnte. Sie war sicher gewesen, dass sie so aufgeregt, wie sie war, nicht wieder würde einschlafen können, doch durch die sanfte und beruhigende Magie, die um sie herum waberte fielen ihr doch kurz darauf die Augen wieder zu und sie schlief bis in den späten Morgen. Dieses Mal wurden sie beide von einem lauten Plumps gefolgt von gemurmelten Flüchen, welches von einem Kichern begleitet wurde geweckt.

Als sie ihre Augen zum zweiten Mal aufschlug traf ihr Blick sofort auf grau, sie hatte sich im Schlaf gedreht und lag jetzt auf dem Rücken. Tom blickte auf sie herab und ein feines Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. ,,Guten Morgen Schlafmütze. Du bist gerade zur richtigen Zeit aufgewacht, die Lestranges haben Frühstück geholt." Immer noch etwas orientierungslos blickte sie sich um, tatsächlich standen auf einem der Tische zwei Tablets mit Essen und Mia hielt sich daneben an einer Stuhllehne fest, weil sie vor Lachen fast umfiel. ,,Was?" fragte sie verwirrt. Mia hörte für eine Sekunde auf zu lachen und blickte sie an. ,,Guten Morgen, du hast das Beste verpasst. Malfoy ist vom Sessel gefallen, du hättest ihn sehen sollen. Und erst seine Haare. Bei Merlin war das lustig." Kicherte sie wieder los.

Nachdem sich Alle beruhigt hatte und ein missmutiger, allerdings ordentlich frisiert und angezogener, Abraxas den Raum wieder betreten hatte, sassen sie alle zusammen am Tisch, frühstückten und besprachen ihre Pläne für den heutigen Tag. Bevor sie sich alle aufmachten in der Bibliothek die Hausaufgaben zu erledigen ging Hermine noch einmal in ihr Zimmer um nach Nagini zu sehen. Die kleine Schlange war nicht erfreut, dass sie solange allein gelassen worden war, verzieh ihr allerdings nachdem sie sie ausgiebig gestreichelt und ihr versichert hatte, dass sie in ein paar Tagen bei Tom sein würde und danach das ganze Schloss erkunden konnte. Danach machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek, doch sie nahm einen Umweg um an ein paar Bildern vorbei zu kommen, denen sie schon lange einen Besuch versprochen hatte. So kam es, dass sie erst eine Stunde später als die Anderen in der Bibliothek eintraf, doch abgesehen von dem Slytherinerben, fiel ihre lange Abwesenheit niemandem auf, da sie entweder mit ihren Hausaufgaben, oder Nelson mit Schlafen beschäftigt waren.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig und harmonisch. Sogar die Löwen hielten sich zurück mit ihren Beleidigungen, doch diese sahen sowieso nicht sehr oft, da sie sich die meiste Zeit in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum oder der Bibliothek aufhielten. Wenn sie sie dann doch trafen, war es erstaunlicherweise sehr oft auf den sich bewegenden Treppen und diese schwenkten immer so um, dass sich die beiden Gruppen nicht begegneten. Den Schlangen war der Frieden lieber und so nahmen sie den einen oder anderen Umweg in Kauf. Die quer durch den Raum gerufenen Beleidigungen konnten sie ignorieren und wenn man sich das wütende und knallrote Gesicht des Potter Erbens ansah, wie er über die Treppen fluchte und auf die Brüstung schlug wie ein kleines tobendes Kind, zauberte das bei Allen ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht. Alles was einem Potter den Tag verdarb war für sie ein Glücksfall. Auch wenn Hermine sich normalerweise nicht über solche Boshaftigkeiten freuen könnte, war sie doch einfach froh, einer Auseinandersetzung entgehen zu können.

Dadurch hatte sie auch Zeit über den seltsamen Vorfall mit Tom nachzudenken. Mia hatte ihr erklärt, dass sie eingeschlafen sei und sie alle beschlossen hatten, dass sie sie weiterschlafen lassen wollten. Wie sie dabei auf den Schoss des Slytherinerben gelangt war, war ihr noch nicht ganz klar. Und noch viel weniger, wieso er sie dort gelassen hatte. Aber sie kam nicht drum herum bemerkt zu haben, dass sie sich in dieser Nacht nicht an ihre Träume erinnern konnte. Sie hatte zwar das Gefühl ihn in ihrem Kopf gehört zu haben, doch ihre Okklumentikwände waren alle unbeschadet. Sie hatte sich nach dieser Nacht so ausgeruht gefühlt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Doch was noch viel seltsamer war, war dass es nicht bei einem Mal geblieben war, sie konnte sich nicht erklären wie es passierte. Doch in der letzten Woche war sie noch drei weitere Male im verlassenen Schulzimmer eingeschlafen und jedes Mal war sie danach mit dem Kopf auf dem Schoss des Slytherinerben aufgewacht.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie dabei mehr beschämte, die Tatsache, dass sie beim zukünftigen Schrecken der Zauberwelt friedlich schlafen konnte, oder dass sie sich auch nach dem Aufwachen versucht fühlte einfach so liegen zu bleiben und seine Nähe zu geniessen. Sie versuchte sich die ganze Sache sachlich zu erklären, dass es nicht seine Anwesenheit, sondern einfach eine vertraute Anwesenheit war, die sie beruhigte. Doch eine kleine Stimme in ihr flüsterte ihr zu, dass es ganz und gar nicht egal war, wer es war. Diese übertönte sogar die Stimme in ihr, die sie daran erinnerte, was wohl Harry von der Sache halten würde.

Da es eine ruhige Woche wurde, hatte es Hermine sogar geschafft erneut mit Hagrid in den Wald zugehen, auch wenn sie darauf geachtet hatte, dass der Ausflug dieses Mal kürzer ausfiel als beim Ersten Mal. Mit Freude hatte sie beobachtet, dass die Thestrale bereits jetzt offener gegenüber dem Halbriesen waren und sie war sich sicher, dass sie den ersten Schritt zu einer Freundschaft geschafft hatten. Die Kleinen bevorzugten es immer noch eher von ihr gestreichelt und liebkost zu werden, doch die älteren Tiere liessen sich ohne Bedenken von Hagrid füttern und etwas Streicheln. Der Halbriese hatte ihr vor ihrem Besuch dieses Mal aufmerksam zugehört und hielt sich an ihre Vorschläge wie er mit den Tierwesen umgehen solle und hielt sich mit seiner überschwänglichen Art sehr zurück. Sie freute sich, dass er anscheinend sein Misstrauen ihr gegenüber überwunden hatte. Auch wenn sie bemerkte, wie er sie von der Seite oft nachdenklich ansah. Sie hatte ihm versprochen sich in der nächsten Woche wieder zu treffen, doch dieses Mal wollte sie ihm das Buch 'phantastischen Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind' zeigen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sich ein Exemplar in ihrer allumfassenden Tasche befand. Das Buch war zwar bereits erschienen, doch da Madam Raue Pritsche sich, aus unerklärlichen Gründen, an die Werke von Baralus Phiradälus hielt, wurden dieses nicht im Schulunterricht verwendet.

Sie hatte sich sogar von Tom und Abraxas dazu überreden lassen, sich das eine oder andere Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung auszuleihen, die Beiden hatten eine Erlaubnis von Slughorn erhalten. Sie hatte bereits in der normalen Bibliothek diverse schwarzmagischen Bücher gesehen, da diese ja noch nicht verboten waren. Ihr war bereits damals aufgefallen, dass die Grenze zwischen schwarz und weiss nicht so klar war, wie es in ihrer Zeit gerne behauptet wurde. Viele der schwarzmagischen Flüche waren eigentlich genau gleich wie ihre weisse Gegenstücke oder waren sogar für beide Magiearten verwendbar. So beinhaltete zum Beispiel der schwarzmagische Lumos einen Schlenker mehr mit dem Zauberstab, als der weissmagische, denn sie damals im Unterricht gelernt hatte. Es gab auch viele Zauber, welche eher in die Kategorie grau eingestuft gehörten und für beide Magiearten verwendbar waren, ohne dass sie sich unterschieden. Der Lingardium Leviosa war so ein Zauber. Auch wenn ihr bereits aufgefallen war, dass schwarze Magie nicht automatisch böse war, hatte sie dennoch etwas Zeit und ein bisschen Überredung benötigt, bis sie ihre jahrelang eingetrichterte Einstellung überwinden und sich mit dem Thema neutral vertraut machen konnte. Doch nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie sich ernsthaft damit beschäftigt, zuerst nur um den Feind besser zu verstehen, danach weil es ein sehr interessantes Gebiet war.

Sie erkannte schnell, dass viele der Zaubersprüche, welche in ihrer Zeit als verboten galten, in dieser Zeit noch legal waren und gar keinen Schaden anrichteten. Viele Wesen benötigen auch zum Überleben die schwarze Magie. Sie kam zur Erkenntnis, dass man mit dem richtigen weissmagischen Zauber genau so viel Schaden anrichten konnte, wie man mit dem richten Schwarzmagischen jemandem helfen konnte. Mit Erstaunen erkannte sie auch, dass einige der in ihrer Zeit erlaubten Zauber eigentlich in die schwarze Magie gehören würden, wenn man es genau nahm. Da sie nicht zu hundert Prozent weiss waren /eigentlich müsste es wirklich noch die Kategorie graue Zauber geben/ sinnierte sie weiter. Ähnlich verhielt es sich mit den in ihrer Zeit so verabscheuten schwarzmagischen Ritualen. Jeder Zauber, der als Zutat auch nur einen Tropfen Blut beinhaltete, galt als abscheulich und durch und durch bösartig. Doch es gab auch Schutzzauber, bei denen es notwendig war, dass das Blut freiwillig gegeben wurde, um eine Person zu beschützen und daran konnte sie nichts Negatives finden. Sie erkannte auch, dass wenn sie wirklich wieder in ihre Zeit gelangen würde, sie sich sehr schwer damit tun würde, die schwarze Magie wieder als etwas Negatives zu sehen. Sie fand es beängstigend zu wissen, wie verbohrt und falsch die Ansichten der Zauberwelt im Bezug auf schwarze Magie in der Zukunft sein würde. Sie fragte sich, wie es dazu kommen konnte. Und wo die magischen Wesen in ihrer Zeit waren. Velas waren noch relativ bekannt und geachtet in der Gesellschaft, aber nur die weiblichen, welche weisse Magie anwendeten. An ein männliches Exemplar konnte sie sich nicht erinnern. Denn Draco Malfoy als Vela war für sie irgendwie nicht glaubwürdig, nicht wenn man seinen Grossvater Abraxas kannte, der eindeutig Vela Gene hatte. Sie beschloss ihre Bücher in der magischen Tasche noch einmal anzusehen und zu gucken, ob sie noch mehr über Wesen finden konnte.

Es ging für sie viel zu schnell, dass der Geburtstag von Tom und somit ihr Abschied von Nagini bevorstand. An diesem Morgen schickte Hermine die beiden Anderen vor und nahm sich viel Zeit um Nagini zu streicheln und ihr immer wieder liebevoll über ihren Kopf zu streichen. Sie wusste, dass es richtig war, was sie tat, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie traurig bei diesem Gedanke wurde. Da Krummbein noch immer in ihrer Zeit irgendwo auf dem Schlossgelände herumlief, hatte sie es richtig genossen am Abend mit jemanden im Bett kuscheln zu können, auch wenn man eine Schlange nicht mit einem Kniesel vergleichen konnte. Vielleicht sollte sie sich doch noch einen Gefährten suchen, doch was sollte mit diesem passieren, falls sie Hogwarts wirklich verlassen müsste? Würde sie ihn mitnehmen können? Wäre sie den in der Lage in so einer Situation auf ein magisches Tierwesen oder ein Haustier aufzupassen und es versorgen zu können?

Nagini, die bemerkte, dass ihre Herrin traurig war, zischelte ihr langsam zärtliche Nettigkeiten zu und versicherte ihr immer wieder, dass sie auch wenn sie dann zu Tom gehöre, sie nicht vergessen und besuchen kommen würde. Sie nannte Hermine, oder Hemine wie sie ihren Namen aussprach, nicht Meisterin, weil diese das nicht mochte, doch für die kleine Schlange würde Hermine immer ihre Meisterin sein, egal was noch passieren würde. Sie hatte sie schliesslich aus dem muffigen Laden geholt und wollte sie zu ihrem wahren Besitzer bringen. Sie war sich sicher, dass die junge Frau nur das Beste für sie wollte. Auch wenn sie nicht ganz verstand, warum sie nicht bei ihr bleiben konnte, schliesslich verstand diese sie auch. Doch sie vertraute ihrer Herrin und war schon sehr gespannt auf diesen Tom.

Ihre Herrin hatte ihr schon sehr viele interessante Dinge über ihn erzählt und wie sie aus den Erzählungen herausgehört hatte, wäre sie wahrscheinlich nicht allzu weit weg von ihrer Herrin und würde sie oft sehen können. Sie hoffte es zumindest. Doch wenn Tom so war, wie ihre Herrin ihn ihr beschrieben hatte, hätte er bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn sie ab und zu mit ihrer Herrin kuscheln würde. Sie war wirklich neugierig auf diesen Menschen, der wirklich mit Schlangen reden konnte. Dachte sie, während sie von ihrer Herrin wieder in den Korb gelegt und sanft zugedeckt wurde.

Sie hatten beschlossen, alle zusammen am Nachmittag Tom's Geburtstag zu feiern und danach mit allen Anderen am Abendessen und dem späteren Feuerwerk teilzunehmen. Bereits beim Frühstück bemerkte Hermine, dass Dumbledore Tom heute besonders genau im Auge behielt und sie fragte sich wieso. Als ihre Neugierde überhand nahm und sie ihm die Frage stellte, zuckte der schwarzhaarige nur mit den Schultern und wendete sich dann Abraxas zu. Irritiert von dieser für ihn untypischen Reaktion versank sie in Überlegungen und Theorien, so dass sie es fast verpasste etwas zu Essen. Nach dem Essen machten sie nach Wunsch von Nelson eine Schneeballschlacht und obwohl sie nur zu sechst waren, schenkten sie einander nichts.

Sie hatten sich auf eine Magische Schneeballschlacht geeinigt, es waren nur Schnee-, Wasser- oder Eiszauber erlaubt und mit einem grünen Funkenregen begann die Schlacht. Während Mia und Tobias direkt anfingen Schneebälle auf ihre Gegner abzufeuern, schirmten sie gleichzeitig Hermine vor Angriffen ab, damit diese eine Schneemauer bauen konnte, bei einem kurzen Kontrollblick sah sie, dass es das andere Team genau gleich machte. Während sie von Abraxas und Nelson mit Schneebällen, die sie mit dem Schwebezauber auf sie feuerten, bombardiert wurden, stand Tom hinter ihnen und erschuf einen Wall. „Angeber" murmelte sie, als sie sah, dass er nicht nur einen Wall, sondern dahinter auch gleich eine Schneeburg anfing zu bauen. Sie wollte sich jedoch nicht von ihm überbieten lassen und festigte noch verbissener ihre Mauer und fing dann auch an ein Schloss zu bauen, schnell bemerkte sie allerdings, dass sie nie so schnell wie Tom sein würde und ihre Teamkameraden dadurch arg in Bedrängnis gerieten, deswegen liess sie die Konstruktion wieder einstürzen und schuf schnell eine Tür, durch die sich die anderen Beiden hinter ihre Mauer flüchteten. Die Schneebälle ihrer Gegner knallten jetzt wie Maschinengewehre gegen ihre Mauer, doch sie liessen sich dadurch nicht beirren, während Mia schnell ein paar Schneebälle formte, erschuf Tobias zwei Vorsprünge in der Mauer, so dass sie sich darauf stellen konnten, um die Bälle über die Mauer werfen zu können. Hermine hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit etwas Neues überlegt. Sie rief wieder ihren Schneeoktopus Flyn zu sich, der sofort anfing begeistert die von Mia vorgefertigten Schneebälle zu packen und auf den anderen Wall zu werfen. Mit seinen acht Armen war er darin sehr schnell. Mia produzierte immer wieder neue Schneebälle, während sich jetzt Tobias an einem grossen Block versuchte, der ihre Basis werden sollte. Sie war bei weitem nicht so schön oder detailgetreu wie Toms Burg, die immer mehr einem Schloss ähnelte, aber sie machte auch etwas her.

Hermine hatte allerdings dafür gerade keinen Blick, sie erschuf ein Katapult, es war nicht einfach, die Konstruktion mit Schnee nach zu bauen, doch es gelang ihr schliesslich doch. Sie war sehr stolz darauf, nachdem sie damit fertig geworden war, fing sie sofort an es mit einer grossen Kugel Schnee zu füllen. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes erschuf sie eine Treppe und lief die Mauer hoch, hüpfte danach auf den Kasten und lief an einer weiteren Treppe ganz nach oben. Oben angekommen, sah sie, dass Tom mittlerweile sein Schloss fertig gebaut hatte und auf einem der hohen Türme stand. er grinste gerade selbstgefällig zu ihr rüber, sie lächelte süss zurück und schickte mit einem Wink ihres Stabes die Erste Katapultkugel los. Sein verblüffter Blick war göttlich mit an zu sehen, als er die Kugel ungläubig bei ihrem Flug beobachtete. Sie schlug donnernd in den Wall ein und riss ein grosses Stück davon heraus. Tom hatte sich schnell von seinem Schrecken erholt und zauberte ein paar frei schwebende Kugeln aus Schnee herbei und lies diese in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf ihre Mauer prasseln, doch Mia hatte ihre Mauern mit Eis verstärkt und so hielt diese dem Angriff stand.

Als Tom den zweiten Schwall Schneebälle losschicken wollte, beschwor sie schnell einen Schwarm Schneevögel herbei und hinderte dadurch die Kugeln am Einschlag, indem diese sie vorher rammten. Flyn bombardierte währendessen weiterhin frisch fröhlich den gegnerischen Wall mit Bällen, er drehte sich sogar ab und zu um sich selbst und schien seine helle Freude an diesem Spiel zu haben. Während Abraxas den Wall reparierte, wurde nun Nelson von Mia und Tobias in Beschuss genommen, Tom wollte ihnen zu Hilfe eilen, doch Hermine liess ihn nicht und benutzte erneut ihr Katapult. Tom schaffte es zwar die Flugbahn der grossen Kugel, mit herbeigezauberten Schneekugeln abzuändern, doch die Kugel streifte dennoch den rechten Teil des Walls und auch dieser stürzte ein. Sie wollte gerade die nächste Kugel zum Abfeuern bereit machen, als sie sah wie sich das Schulportal öffnete und ein wütend aussehender Dumbledore mit einem deutlich langsameren Slughorn hinausstürmte. Schnell hatte sie Tom und die anderen auf ihn aufmerksam gemacht und sie stellten ihre Schlacht ein, Flyn war zum Glück hinter ihrer Mauer etwas versteckt, doch zur Sicherheit liess sie ihn wieder verschwinden. Er winkte traurig, während er langsam wieder zu Schnee wurde. Als die beiden Professoren bei ihnen angekommen waren, war Dumbledores Gesicht rot vor Wut, obwohl sie nicht ganz verstand warum. Schliesslich hatten sie nichts verbotenes getan. Er hielt ihnen einen Vortrag über Verletzungen und unsachgemässen Gebrauch von Zaubersprüchen und welche Gefahr sie dadurch für sich und die anderen Schüler seien, während Professor Slughorn ihn leicht lallend versuchte zu beschwichtigen.

Sie wusste danach nicht, wie sie um eine Strafarbeit herumgekommen war, denn sie hatte keines der vorgebrachten gelallten Argumente ihres Hauslehrers wirklich verstanden. Aber irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, dass sie ohne Strafarbeit und ohne Punkteabzug aus dieser Sache herausgekommen waren. Ihre Laune wurde dadurch ungemein beflügelt, so dass sie sich beim darauffolgenden Mittagessen nur über die wütende Miene von Dumbledore erfreuten und sich nicht darüber ärgerten, dass sie ihre Schlacht vorzeitig beenden mussten. ,,Deine Schneevögel waren wirklich gut. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie meine Schneegeschosse aufhalten können." Sagte Tom dann irgendwann zu ihr und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie bei diesem Kompliment errötete. ,,Ich kann es nicht fassen, wie schnell du es geschafft hast ein Schloss aus Schnee zu bauen." Erwiderte sie genau so fasziniert. ,,Also ich fand dieses Geschossdings am besten, dass du gemacht hast." Meldete sich Tobias zu Wort und so erklärte sie ihm was ein Katapult war und wie es genau funktionierte. Das ganze wurde sehr technisch und sie zeichnete ihnen sogar eine grobe Skizze des Katapultes. Den Nachmittag verbrachten sie in der Wärme und Abgeschiedenheit ihres Klassenzimmers.

Sie spielten zusammen Spiele, doch da es so etwas wie eine Geburtstagsparty sein sollte, brachte Hermine ihnen das Muggelgesellschaftspiel Tabu bei. Die Begriffe zu erklären war dabei noch das einfachste, dafür stellte sie schnell fest, dass dieses Spiel viel lustiger war, wenn man es mit Wörtern aus der Zauberwelt verwendete und man Begriffe wie Quidditch oder Drachenschuppenhandschuhe pantomimisch darstellen sollte. Übertroffen wurde dieser Teil fast nur von der Rubrik Zeichnen, in der sich jeder von ihnen wirklich kindisch aufführte und deren Ergebnisse sie danach in stiller Übereinkunft im Kamin verbrannten, damit sie niemals Irgendjemand zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Tom lachte fast den ganzen Nachmittag und alle waren wirklich froh, dass sie auf Hermines Vorschlag mit dem Spiel eingegangen waren, denn so ausgelassen hatten sie alle ihr Oberhaupt noch selten gesehen.

Nach dem Spiel holte Hermine schnell Nagini, sie verzauberte den Korb wieder in einen Glaskasten, legte die kleine schwarze Maus hinein und küsste die kleine Schlange zum Abschied auf die Nasenspitze, bevor sie es in schwarzes Geschenkpapier einwickelte. Sie hatte keine Schleife, doch hoffte sie einfach, dass das Tom nicht stören würde. Als sie zu den anderen zurückkehrte sah sie, dass die Anderen bereits auf den Sofas sassen und Kaffee und Kuchen vor sich stehen hatten. Tom hatte bereits einen beachtlichen Berg Geschenke vor sich und war gerade dabei das Erste auszupacken.

Unter seinen Geschenken waren sehr viele Bücher dabei, die meisten handelten über dunkle Künste, was sie nicht wirklich wunderte. Abraxas schenkte ihm einen ganzen Kasten mit seltenen Trankzutaten und Hermine wurde schwindelig, als sie versuchte auszurechnen was die alle gekostet haben mussten. Abraxas, der ihren Blick bemerkt hatte zuckte unbeteiligt mit den Schultern und meinte dann, sie in ihrem Grundstück sehr viele seltene Tiere beheimateten und für ihn die meisten Sachen gar nicht so schwer aufzutreiben gewesen waren. Auch wenn es sie sehr neugierig machte, so wollte sie auf keinen Fall mit Abraxas über das Anwesen von der Familie Malfoy reden, deswegen nickte sie nur und schwieg.

Als Tom alle Geschenke ausgepackt hatte, reichte sie ihm, wieder etwas unsicher geworden, vorsichtig ihres und hoffte er käme nicht auf die Idee es zu schütteln. Sie hielt unbewusst den Atem an, als er anfing das Papier zu lösen.

*****  
Hogwarts pov  
Er liebte Schneeballschlachten, oder auch Kissenschlachten. Allgemein alles wo irgendetwas durch die Luft flog. Mit einem lautlosen Glucksen erinnerte er sich an die schönste Woche in seiner Schullaufbahn, als die Krawalldrillinge Peeves, vor etwas mehr als fünfzig Jahren, sämtlichen Anwohnern des Schlosses einen Trank untergemischt hatte. Eine ganze herrliche Woche lang flogen alle Personen des Schlosses durch die Gegend. Der Unterricht musste an der Decke abgehalten werden und was auf den Boden fiel war fast unrettbar verloren. Die Slytherins hatten ihm zwar etwas leidgetan, da es für sie fast unmöglich war von der hohen Eingangshalle hinunter in die Kerker zu gelangen. Und rückblickend betrachtet war es ein Wunder, dass nur eine einzige Schülerin aus einem offenen Fenster hinausgeflogen und zum Glück an einem der Turmspitzen hängen geblieben war. Es war ein absolut amüsantes Bild gewesen, wie sich die Schüler versucht hatten fortzubewegen. Von Trockenschwimmen, über gegenseitiges Anstossen bis hin zu Aufrufezaubern wurde alles durchprobiert. Leider hatten nur wenige die Fähigkeit die Schönheit hinter diesem Streich zu erkennen. Es war leider nur ein kurzer Spass gewesen, bis die Schwerkraft nach und nach ihre Besitzansprüche zurückgefordert hatte. Aber auch wenn der Grossteil der Schülerschaft aus Scham, über die peinlichen Aktionen in dieser Woche, das Ereignis tot schwiegen. Und auch wenn der damals noch junge Direktor Dippet es nicht in die Annalen von Hogwarts eintragen liess. Er würde dieses Ereignis niemals vergessen. Er konnte nur hoffen, irgendwann einmal wieder in den Genuss von so talentierten Streichespieler zu kommen. Vielleicht wenn die Drei Söhne bekommen oder einer der drei auch als Geist zurückkehren würde. Ein netter kleiner Poltergeist, würde wieder etwas Leben in das triste Schulleben bringen.

Bis es soweit war, würde er sich an dieser Schneeballschlacht erfreuen. Der Oktopus aus Schnee war herrlich mit anzusehen, ob der Kleine im schwarzen See wohl auch einmal so gross werden würde? Vielleicht könnte er dann die Schüler ins Wasser werfen, davon hätten beide Parteien etwas. Wobei er nicht glaubte, dass die Grindelohs jemand anderen in die Nähe ihres kleinen Lieblings lassen würden. Oh, da kam der Direktor und sein Stellvertreter. Bei der folgenden Diskussion konnte er nur den Kopf schütteln. Armer Dumbeldore, er war so geblendet in seinem Hass gegen Schwarzmagier und dem Haus, aus dem die Meisten dieser Magieart stammten. Er wusste, dass es der Weissmagier nicht leicht hatte, oft sah er ihn in seinen Gemächern Stundenlang auf und ab gehen, sich die Haare raufend und irgendwas vor sich hinmurmelnd, nur um dann eben solange reglos aus dem Fenster zu starren. Er spürte es genau, irgendetwas ausserhalb seiner Mauern machte diesem sonst so starken Mann unglaubliche Angst und doch war immer ein Hauch von Sehnsucht dabei. Manchmal verschwand er das gesamte Wochenende vom Gelände, nur um als Häufchen Elend zurück zu kehren. Er seufzte tonlos.

Er hoffte, dass sich dessen Ansichten noch ändern würden, bis er seine Aufgabe als Nachfolger von Dippet annehmen würde. Zwar wäre er durch die bindenden Banne, die auf dem Posten des Direktors lagen, verpflichtet jedes Haus gleich zu behandeln, doch man konnte niemanden zwingen seine Gedankengänge zu ändern. Als er sich vor ein zwei Jahren so für den jungen Hagrid eingesetzt hatte, dachte er dass sich seine Ansichten vielleicht geändert hatten, doch schien er den jungen Halbriesen bis jetzt nur in seiner Nähe behalten zu haben, um sicher zu gehen, dass seine Riesengene nicht überhand nahmen. Albus Dumbeldore war ja noch recht jung, vieles würde er sicher in den nächsten Jahren anfangen zu verstehen. Vielleicht reichte es bereits, wenn er dann einen Teil der Magie des Schlosses in sich fühlen konnte. Er wäre nicht der erste Direktor, der dadurch eine Veränderung seiner Wesenszüge durchmachte. Hoffentlich würde allerdings nicht noch einmal so etwas geschehen, wie damals bei Phineas Nigellus Black, dieser war der Menge der Zauberkraft des Schlosses nicht gewachsen gewesen und war verrückt geworden. Zum Glück lagen die Banne, dass ein Direktor einen Schüler nicht verletzten konnte bereits damals auf dem Direktorenposten. Traurig sah er der Gruppe von Schülern nach, wie sie gemeinsam wieder in sein Inneres liefen und sich zum Mittagessen einfanden. Tonlos folgten seine Blicke auch dem hochgewachsenen Zauberer, der ihnen in seinen blauen Roben hinterher lief und sie nicht aus den Augen liess. Irgendwann würde auch ein Albus Dumbeldore verstehen, dass man keine schlafenden Drachen wecken sollte.

*****  
Tom Pov

Er war wirklich neugierig darauf, was sie ihm schenken würde. Hermine White hatte die Fähigkeit ihn immer wieder zu überraschen. Nichts war bei ihr so, wie es auf den ersten Blick schien. Sie verhielt sich weder wie eine Frau es in ihrem Alter tun sollte, noch verhielt sie sich wie ein Wesen, dass sich hinter Bannen versteckte, obwohl diese eindeutig vorhanden waren. Und als er sich Antworten in ihrem Kopf erhofft hatte, so hatte sie nur wieder mehr Fragen aufgeworfen. Er hatte noch nie solche Okklumentikwände gesehen, seine war eine blanke Steinmauer, so wie er es von seinem Vater gelernt hatte und dahinter waren verschiedene Kisten, in denen die Erinnerungen sicher verwahrt waren. Aber sie hatte sie in Bücher gepackt und wie es schien hatte sie fast jede einzelne Erinnerung darin einsortiert. Wenn er daran dachte, wie lange er zum Teil nach einer gezielten Erinnerung suchte. Als ob das nicht verwirrend genug wäre, hatte sie noch ein Unterbewusstsein, mit dem man kommunizieren konnte. Ob sie wohl davon wusste? Und warum waren es zwei? Die Kleine war ja schon irgendwie süss gewesen, wie sie da so wütend aufgestampft hatte. Aber was sie gesagt hatten, machte so gar keinen Sinn. Wer war ER? Und was hatte er noch nicht getan? Vielleicht war das eine weitere Sicherheitsvorkehrung ihrer Okklumentikwände. Verwirre den Eindringling bis er wieder geht. Obwohl ihm das nicht wirklich stimmig erschien. Und dann die Sache mit Harry, eine Liebe die Welten verbindet aber er solle sich keine Sorgen machen… was sollte diese Aussage bitte? Anscheinend war es doch eine Ablenkungstaktik. Er gab es auf, darüber nachzudenken. Jedes Mal wenn er bei Hermine glaubte eine Antwort gefunden zu haben, bemerkte er, dass sie nur mehr Fragen aufwarf.

Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Geschenk, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand.  
Da sie die Schachtel ganz vorsichtig gehalten hatte, schüttelte er sie nicht, er machte sich auch keine Gedanken darüber, was sie enthalten könnte, da er ja eben beschlossen hatte dass es sowieso nichts sein würde, was er erwarten könnte. Er war irgendwie seltsam aufgeregt. Er konnte sich dieses Gefühl nicht erklären. Vorsichtig fing er an das Papier zu lösen und hielt dann einen erstaunten Augenblick inne. Ein aufgeregtes Murmel setzte ein, als er das Papier abgezogen hatte und die kleine weisse Schlange zum Vorschein kam. Neugierig wie sie war, richtete sie sich auf und blickte Tom an, als dieser immer noch schweigend den Deckel anhob und seine Hand hingestreckte. Fast augenblicklich schlängelte sich die kleine weisse Schlange um seine Finger und seine Hand hinauf. Er hob sie so hoch, dass sie auf der Höhe seiner Augen war und er sie direkt anblicken konnte. ~Du bist ja eine richtige Schönheit. Meine Name ist Tom und wer bist du?~ zischte er und es stimmte, es war eine wunderschöne weisse und eindeutig magische Schlange, wie es ihm schien ein sehr seltenes Stück.

Die Schlange antworte ihm. ~Vielen Dank, mein Name ist Nagini. Und du muss Tom sein. ~ ~Der bin ich, aber woher weisst du wie ich heisse?~ ~Hemine hat mir von dir erzählt.~ Antwortete die Schlange und kuschelte ihren Kopf an seinen Daumen, dadurch wieder an die Situation und den Ort wo er sich befand erinnert blickte er auf und sah in die Runde. Er hatte doch tatsächlich einfach aus Gewohnheit auf Parsel mit der Schlange gesprochen. Die Sechstklässler Jungs sahen alle gefasst aus, ihnen hatte er ja erzählt, dass er Slytherinserbe und ein Parselmund war, dem Gesicht von Miranda nach zu urteilen hatte ihr Bruder wirklich dicht gehalten. Doch schnell liess er seinen Blick, zu Hermine wandern, schliesslich hatte sie es ja auch nicht wissen können. Er sah wie sie die Schlange fasziniert betrachtete und sich ein kleines Lächeln um ihre Mundwinkel gebildet hatte, dann wanderte ihr Blick zu ihm und sie sah für einen Moment verunsichert aus.

Doch bevor er etwas zu ihr sagen konnte, war es Miranda, die völlig schockiert fragte: ,,Du kannst die Schlangensprache?" Sie blickte zu den anderen Jungs, die alle nicht überrascht aussahen und blieb an ihrem Bruder hängen. ,,Du hast es gewusst und mir nichts gesagt?!" Hermine konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen, die blonde Slytherin mit den Engelslocken so empört zu sehen war schon ein witziger Anblick, wie sie da die Augen so weit aufgerissen hatte und sogar einen Schmollmund zog. Doch dadurch richteten sich die Blicke auf sie, er war nun nicht der Einzige, der sich ein Grinsen unterdrücken musste. Doch sein Blick lag noch immer auf Hermine, welche immer noch kicherte und schnappen nach Luft rang. ,,Natürlich kann er mit Schlangen reden." Japste sie bevor sie nach einem weiteren Kichern herausbrach. ,,er ist ja so ein Angeber." Hermine sah ihre Freundin entschuldigend an und grinste noch einmal. Sie richtete ihr Augenmerk jetzt auf die kleine Schlange, die immer noch auf seiner Hand lag und streckte ohne Zögern ihre Hand aus um ihr mit einem Finger über den Kopf zu streicheln. ,,Dein neuer Besitzer ist ein kleiner Angeber, hörst du, lass es ihn nicht zu Kopf steigen." Flüsterte sie zärtlich, während sich die Schlange die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen liess sich ihrerseits um Hermines Finger zu wickeln und auf ihre Hand hinüber zu gleiten.

Sie zischte leicht erheitert. ~Ich könnte ihn beissen um ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück zu holen. Meisterin~ Er konnte sich ein empörtes ,,Hey" nicht verkneifen. Hermine kicherte erneut. ,,Ich sehe schon, ihr werdet euch gut vertragen. So, nun aber genug gekuschelt." Mit diesen Worten gab sie die kleine Schlange wieder an ihn zurück und diese rollte sich auf seiner Handfläche zusammen und sah ihn unschuldig an. Das entlockte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, ja es würde wahrscheinlich wirklich interessant werden mit der kleinen Schlange. ~Keine Angst, ich werde dich nicht fressen, ich freue mich sehr darüber, dass ich dich erhalten habe. ~ ~Ich freue mich auch, Meister.~ ~Meister?~ ~Hemine sagte ich gehöre dir, darum bist du mein Meister. ~ ~Meister, so so.. das gefällt mir. Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen.. ~ erwiderte er nachdenklich, wurde jedoch von der kleinen Schlange unterbrochen. ~Soll ich dich beissen? ~ fragte sie unschuldig und legte den Kopf schräg, er lachte aus vollem Halse.

*****  
Hermine Pov

Als Mia sich etwas davon erholt hatte, dass ihr langjähriger Schulkamerad ein Parselmund war, wollte sie von Hermine wissen, woher sie es gewusst hatte. Sie erzählte ihr, dass sie die Gerückte gehört habe, dass Tom der Erbe Slytherins sei und hatte gedacht die Schlange sei ein gutes Geschenk, aber weil er ja so ein Angeber sei, sei es natürlich klar gewesen, dass er mit Schlangen sprechen könne. Sie versuchte währenddessen mit einem Ohr der Unterhaltung von Tom und Nagini zu verfolgen und musste sich das eine oder andere Lächeln verkneifen. Das die Schlange sie bei der ersten Gelegenheit wo sie nichts dazu sagen konnte Meisterin nannte, hatte sie nicht vergessen und das würde die kleine Schlange auch zu hören kriegen, sobald sie sie das nächste Mal alleine erwischen würde. Aber es war ein schöner Anblick zu zusehen, wie sich die beiden unterhielten. Sie war froh, dass sie sie gerade nicht anblickte als Nagini ihm erzählte, Hermine hätte versprochen, dass er sie nicht nur in seinem Bett aufbewahren würde, sondern sie das Schloss erkunden lassen würde. ,,Nagini hat in deinem Bett geschlafen?" fragte er sie ungläubig.

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. ,,Mit einem Werwolf, einer Nixe und drei Reinblütlern im Zimmer bleiben einem nicht viele Möglichkeiten. Aber sie hatte einen Korb und hat darin geschlafen." Antwortete sie lächelnd und drehte sich dann wieder weg um ihr erröten zu verbergen, sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Nagini ihm nicht erzählte, dass sie jeden Abend gekuschelt hatten. Doch so redselig wie die Schlange geworden war, seit sie jemanden zum Reden hatte, mit dem sie nicht langsam und deutlich sprechen musste, schwand ihre Hoffnung langsam. Trotz allem war sie sich sicher, dass Nagini sich an ihr Versprechen halten würde, dass sie ihm nicht erzählten durfte das sie auch Parsel verstand. ,,Hermine?" wurde sie erneut von Tom angesprochen, sie blickte hoch und sah in seine funkelnden Augen, ihr Herz fing überrumpelt an zu rasen, sie hatte noch nie so einen Glanz in seinen Augen gesehen. ,,Vielen, vielen Dank für dein Geschenk, ich denke Nagini und ich werden uns sehr gut verstehen." Sagte er und lächelte bis über beide Ohren. Mit warmen Wangen murmelte sie eine Erwiderung und blickte dann weg um nicht vollkommen zu erröten.

Während dem sie auf dem Weg zum Abendessen waren erzählte Hermine den anderen, wie sie Nagini gefunden und das die Verkäuferin sie für eine normale weisse Python gehalten hatte. Die Schlange lag während ihrer Erzählung um Toms Hals und sie zischte gelegentlich ihre Version der Geschichte, jedoch so leise, dass Hermine sie nicht verstehen konnte. Vor der Tür zur Grossen Halle versteckte sich Nagini im Kragen von Tom, damit sie niemand sah, es war nicht wirklich verboten eine Schlange zu besitzen, aber Nagini war eine magische Schlange und sie alle befürchteten, dass Dumbledore etwas gegen sie haben könnte. Nach dem Abendessen stiegen alle verbliebenen Schüler zusammen auf den Nordturm. Dumbledore stand auf dem Ostturm und feuerte von dort das Feuerwerk ab. Trotz der Wärmezauber war es sehr windig und kalt dort oben, deswegen umarmten sich Mia und Hermine während sie den Funkenregen und den Lichterspiel zusahen.

Hermine konnte sich den Gedanken nicht verkneifen, dass die Weasley Zwillinge, was Feuerwerk anging, Dumbledore weit überlegen waren. Dennoch genoss sie den Abend sehr, obwohl sie sich immer wieder davon abhalten musste zu dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin rüber zu schielen, der mit Abraxas etwas abseits stand und leise mit ihm angeregt diskutierte. Nachdem der letzte Funkenregen über den Schlossgelände erloschen war, wurden sie alle von den Lehrern wieder in das Schloss getrieben und von den jeweiligen Hauslehrern in ihre Schlafsäle gebracht, die Gryffindor wurden von Professor Verron und sie zu ihrem Missfallen von Madam Marange, der Lehrerin für Hauswirtschaft, in die Keller geführt, da Slughorn erneut nach dem Mittagessen nicht aufzufinden war.

Auf dem Weg zog die Lehrerin mal wieder über Hermine her und ihr grauenhaftes Benehmen und ihre Unfähigkeit in ihrem Unterricht her. Sie hatte es schon fast geschafft, dass sie sie verfluchen wollte, als Mia einwarf, dass die Strickarbeiten, welche sie von Hermine erhalten hat alle tadellos gearbeitet waren. Nach der Erwiderung, dass sie ihre Freundin sicher nur in Schutz nehmen wolle konnte sich Hermine die Bemerkung, nicht verkneifen, dass sie sehr wohl im Stande sei zu stricken und Madam Marange nur zu engstirnig und ignorant wäre dies zu akzeptieren. Dazu stellte sie die Vermutung in den Raum, dass dies wahrscheinlich auf ihr Blut zurück zu führen sei, da ausnahmslos alle Halb- und Muggelgeborenen bei ihr im Unterricht miserabel abschnitten, während die Wesen und die Reinblütler alle tatenlose Noten bekamen egal wie sie sich benahmen.

Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem sie das erste Mal in ihrem Leben Nachsitzen bekam und sie sich nicht dafür schämte, sie verwendete dies sogar als weitere Bestätigung ihrer vorgebrachten Vermutungen und wahrscheinlich hätte Madam Marange noch eine Woche Nachsitzen mehr drangehängt, wenn sich jetzt nicht Tom und Abraxas eingemischt hätten um die Lehrerin zu besänftigen. Unterdessen waren sie auch vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen angekommen und die Lehrerin verliess sie alle mit einem wütenden Blick. Während Hermine das offene Portal ignorierte und genau so wütend in die entgegengesetzte Richtung in das leere Klassenzimmer verschwand.

*****  
Tom Pov

Tom und die Anderen beeilten sich ihr nach zu eilen, als sie den Raum erreicht hatten, war dieser allerdings mit einem Zauber verschlossen. Tom hob die diversen Zauber auf, nicht ohne sie im Stillen dafür zu bewundern, dass sie es in ihrer Wut dnenoch geschafft hatte so viele verschiedene Zauber auf die Tür zu werfen. Das Schloss ergab das erlösende Klicken von sich und er ergriff den Türknopf, doch als er die Tür einen Spaltbreit öffnete und hineinsah riet er den anderen bereits ins Bett zu gehen und ihn alleine mit ihr sprechen zu lassen. Schweren Herzen folgten sie seiner Aufforderung. Während er die Tür komplett öffnete und eintrat.

Er wich elegant einem Stuhl aus, der neben ihm an der Wand zerschellte. Hermine hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und stand vor dem Sofa, in dem er Nagini zurückgelassen hatte, damit sie auf dem Turm nicht fror. Der braune Lockenkopf lief gerade aufgeregt davor hin und her. ,,… unmöglich! Es reicht ja nicht, dass ich mir das seit Jahren anhören darf! Nein jetzt werde ich auch noch schulisch danach bewertet! Als ob ich nichts Wichtigeres zu tun habe, als hier einen Mann zu finden!" Der Tee in der Kanne fing an zu kochen, bis das Porzellan auf dem Couchtisch explodierte. Er machte sich eine geistige Notiz, sie niemals so sehr zu verärgern, dass sie ihre wilde Magie gegen ihn anwenden würde. „Und als ob ich zu den Frauen gehöre, die brav zu Hause vor dem Herd bleiben!" Ein weiterer Schwall ihrer Magie waberte durch den Raum, auch wenn sie eindeutig wütend war, so war ihre Magie immer noch so strahlend weiss, dass es ihn wunderte, wie sie es geschafft hatte nach Slytherin zu kommen. Er konnte allerdings einen leichten schwarzen Hauch am Rand ihrer Magie fühlen konnte, so war der grösste Teil reines weiss. „Reicht es nicht dass ich nach meinem Blut verurteilt werde? Muss ich mich jetzt auch noch für mein Geschlecht rechtfertigen?"

Die Möbel im Raum hoben langsam vom Boden ab, weil sie ihre Magie vor lauter Wut nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. ,,Gegen wie viele verdammte grössenwahnsinnige Schwarzmagische Idiotien muss ich eigentlich noch bestehen, bis sich irgendetwas in den Köpfen dieser Ignoranten ändert?!" ein weiterer Stuhl krachte an die Wand. ,,Und dann dieses scheinheilige Getue der weissen Seite, die alles verteufeln was sie nicht kennen und die genau die gleichen Ansichten haben, wie die die sie so verurteilen." Ein Tisch folgte dem Stuhl und fiel in zwei Teilen zerbrochen zu Boden. „Als ob ich nichts Wichtigeres zu tun hätte! Verdammt! Egal wo ich bin und zu welcher Zeit es sind immer und immer wieder dieselben engstirnigen Ansichten und Vorurteile." Mit einem weiteren Knall explodierte das Sofa in ihrem Rücken, während sie wütend mit dem Fuss aufstampfte. ,,Ich habe es so satt!" der Teppich im vorderen Bereich fing an zu brennen. Er schickte einen Löschzauber darauf und ging langsam auf sie zu. Immer darauf bedacht möglichen Geschossen auszuweichen und die umherliegenden Trümmerteile zu umgehen.

,,Und anstatt dass ich Harry helfen kann, bin ich dazu verdammt mich mit dieser lästigen Kröte abzurackern die selber keine Ahnung vom echten Leben hat." Ein Tisch, der mittlerweile die Decke erreicht hatte fiel krachend zu Boden und hätte ihn fast unter sich begraben. ,,Für was gebe ich mir überhaupt die Mühe noch hier zu bleiben? Es spielt ja sowieso keine Rolle ob oder wie gut ich die Schule abschliesse ich bin ja nur eine wertlose Frau, mit ebenso wertlosem Blut." Fauchte sie und ihre Haare fingen an im Windfreien Raum um sie herumzuwehen. Als ein weiterer Teppich anfing zu qualmen hatte er sie endlich erreicht. ,,Du könntest alle damit ärgern den besten Abschluss der Jahrgangstufe zu erreichen." Sagte er versucht lässig, während sie sich augenblicklich umdrehte und in Kampfhaltung ging. Ihr Zauberstab zielte genau auf sein Herz und er war immer wieder erstaunt, wie schnell sie ihn ziehen konnte. Ihre Augen brauchten einen Moment bis sie ihn fokussiert hatten, doch dann senkten sich gleichzeitig ihre Schultern und ihre herumwabernde Magie zog sich zurück, bis sie vollständig erlosch, fast kraftlos steckte sie ihren Stab zurück in ihren Ärmel.

,,Nunja, sagen wir die Zweitbeste, ich habe nicht vor mich von dir schlagen zu lassen." Versuchte er sie zu necken, doch er bekam nur ein tonloses ,,Tom.." zur Antwort und ihre Schultern sanken noch etwas tiefer hinab. Beschämt senkte sie den Blick wieder, doch er hatte den versteckten Schmerz hinter der Wut bereits gesehen und sie versetzte ihm einen Stich. Er wusste nicht, wie sie es immer wieder schaffte, dass er sich für Dinge schämte, bei denen er sich früher im Recht wähnte. Doch sie löste überhaupt fast nur Empfindungen in ihm aus, die er nicht begreifen konnte. In Ermangelung einer besseren Idee ging er noch einen Schritt auf sie zu, er sah, dass ihre Schultern kurz zuckten, doch ansonsten regte sie sich nicht. Nagini zischte leise etwas, doch er achtete sich nicht auf sie. Er legte seine Arme um die dünnen Schultern und zog den braunen Lockenkopf zu sich hin, bis ihr Kopf an seiner Brust vergraben war. Sie blieb einen Moment stocksteif stehen, doch als er mit ruhigen Bewegungen ihren Rücken auf und ab fuhr, begannen ihre Schultern an zu zucken, sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und fing an zu weinen.

Zuerst murmelte er nur Nichtigkeiten, bis sie sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er sicher war, dass sie auch verstand was er sagen würde. ,,Ich weiss, wir sind alle nur ignorante Idioten, doch wir kennen uns zu wenig mit den Menschen aus, da wir uns für besser halten und uns nicht die Mühe machen etwas über sie zu lernen. Aber sei dir bewusst, dass wir dich nie mit ihnen vergleichen würden. Ja du bist anders. Aber gut anders. Du bist etwas Besonderes." Raunte er ihr zu und er liess seine Magie aufflackern, um sie zu beruhigen. ,,Sieh doch nur mich an, ich war die letzten Jahre ein Idiot und du hast es in nicht mal einem halben Jahr geschafft mich von etwas zu überzeugen, woran Andere seit Jahren scheitern." Fuhrt fort und als ihre Tränen vollständig getrocknet waren, zog er sie zum Sofa mit Nagini und setzte sich mit ihr hin. Sobald sie sich neben ihn gesessen hatte kroch Nagini zu ihr auf den Schoss und fing ihrerseits über die dummen Menschen zu lästern und das Hermine viel zu gut sei um sich mit überhaupt Jemanden ab zu geben. ,,Sie mag dich sehr" sagte er gedankenverloren und beobachtete sie, wie sie die kleine Schlange liebkoste. Sie murmelte nur etwas unverständliches, dann blieb es ruhig zwischen den Beiden und bald darauf spürte er, das mittlerweile vertraute Gewicht ihres Kopfes auf seinen Schultern.

Er beschwor sich ein Kissen herbei und legte es auf seinen Schoss um die Slytherin wie in den Nächten zuvor auf diesem schlafen zu lassen. Nagini kroch nach oben und erklomm die Schulter der jungen Frau um ihn jetzt ihrerseits anzusehen. ~Was ist? ~ fragte er sie, als es ihm lästig wurde so angestarrt zu werden. ~Du magst sie~ antwortete die Schlange und legte ihren Kopf dabei schief, als ob sie über etwas nachdenken würde. ~Das glaube ich auch~ erwiderte er nach einiger Zeit und blickt hinunter zu der Schlafenden, unbewusst hatte er wieder eine Hand in ihren Haaren vergraben. ~Auch wenn du mein Meister bist, werde ich nicht zulassen, dass du sie verletzt~ zischte sie nach einem Moment und blickte ihn herausfordernd an. ~Ich denke, damit kann ich leben~ antwortete er gedankenverloren einige Momente später, während er sie weiter betrachtete.

****

Er wurde davon wach, dass ein Schweigezauber auf ihn gesprochen wurde. Er blieb zuerst ruhig liegen und wartete ab, als er spürte wie sich Hermine von ihm entfernte, linste er durch seine halbgeschlossenen Augenlieder zu ihr hin. Sie ging in den vorderen Teil des Raumes und fing an den Raum mit Reperator Zaubersprüchen wieder in seinen Ursprungszustand zurück zu versetzten. Irritiert zog er etwas die Augenbraue nach oben, regte sich allerding immer noch nicht. Nach seinem Zeitgefühl konnte es nicht später als 5 Uhr morgens sein und er fragte sich wieso sie das gerade jetzt machen musste.

Doch wie immer, wenn es um sie ging, erhielt er keine Antwort, die nicht noch mehr Fragen aufwarf. Sie kam wieder zu ihm und ging vor dem Sofa auf die Knie um Nagini zu wecken, welche auf der Lehne neben ihm zusammengerollt schlief. Da sie den Zauber nur auf ihn gesprochen hatte, konnte er sie nicht verstehen, obwohl sie keinen halben Meter von ihm entfernt mit Nagini flüsterte. Die Schlange nickte träge und Hermine küsste kurz ihren Finger und legte diesen dann auf den Kopf der Schlange, bevor sie sich erhob. Kurz darauf spürte er ihre Hand wie sie ihm sanft über den Kopf strich und ein Kribbeln hinterliess, dann verliess sie den Raum. Kurz bevor sie die Tür leise schloss, spürte er wie der Zauber auf ihm wieder aufgeboben wurde.

Er blieb noch einen Moment in seiner Position, dann setzte er sich auf und nahm sanft die kleine Schlange hoch um sie sich um den Hals zu legen. Nagini murmelte träge ein paar Verwünschungen, schlief allerdings fast augenblicklich wieder ein. Er blickte sich im Raum um und konnte keine Schäden mehr erkennen, was ihn auch gewundert hätte bei Hermines Talent und Ehrgefühl. Er öffnete die Tür einen Spaltbreit und linste hinaus, als er niemanden entdecken konnte machte er sich auf den Weg in die Kammer von Slytherin um nach Hause zu apparieren, wie er es eigentlich bereits in dieser Nacht vorgehabt hatte.

Es interessierte ihn zwar brennend, wo sie um diese Uhrzeit hinwollte, doch er selbst war schon mehrere Stunden zu spät dran und er wusste jetzt schon, dass das eine Standpauke mit sich ziehen würde. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen beim Gedanken daran, warum er in dieser Nacht nicht nach Hause gereist war, als er in die dunkle Kammer schritt. Die Fackeln, welche sich bei seinem Eintritt entzündeten beachtete er nicht, genau so wenig wie den Basilisken, welcher in einer Ecke schlief. Seine Gedanken waren immer noch bei Hermine, als er auf den schwarzen Quadratischen Marmorstein zulief, welcher in der Mitte der Halle im Boden eingelassen war, sobald er darauf stand verschwand er mit einem leisen Plopp und die Halle verdunkelte sich wieder.

*****  
Hogwarts pov

Keiner bemerkte das amüsierte Glucksen in den Wänden, das durch das Schloss ausgelöst worden war, welches sich köstlich über die beiden Jugendlichen amüsierte, welche um einander herumtanzten wie blinde Hühner. Er hatte schon lange herausgefunden, warum die beiden sich so verhielten und nach dem ersten Schrecken und einer langen Runde Nachdenken, war er jetzt in der Lage sowohl die Amüsante Seite, wie auch die positive Seite dieses Ereignisses zu sehen. Er war wirklich gespannt, wie sich die Beiden noch verändern werden, wenn bei der Braunhaarigen die Banne brachen. Er war sich sicher, dass das bestimmt ein witziger Moment werden würde.

Er rieb sich seine nicht vorhandenen Hände bei diesem Gedanken, er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Banne in seinen Mauern brachen. Er war schon so gespannt. Sollte er die Banne, die auf ihr lagen vielleicht nicht doch mal anstupsen um zu sehen, was passierte? Besser nicht, man wusste nie, was bei so etwas passierte. Ausserdem wenn er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag, wollte er nicht schuld daran sein einen wildgewordenen, besitzergreifenden Vampir auf die Schülerschaft losgelassen zu haben.

Er würde tun, was er immer tun musste, warten und beobachten. Er hatte ja sonst nichts zu tun.


	17. 16 Kapitel Der Raum der Wünsche

Hallo zusammen,

dass ich das letzte Kapitel an einem Freitag gepostet habe, hat mich etwas aus dem Rhythmus gebracht, deswegen kommt das neue Kapitel jetzt auch an einem Freitag. Frage in die Runde, möchtet ihr in Zukunft gerne wieder die Kapitel am Dienstag bekommen oder am Freitag?

Heute Abend treffe ich mich mit meinen Beiden eingeweihten Betas um mit ihnen ein paar Story technische Dinge zu besprechen. Bin gespannt, ob ich die Story so weiterführen kann wie geplant und wie sie meine Ideen finden. Bin also etwas aufgeregt ^^ hoffentlich muss ich nicht den gesamten Plot ändern weil ich irgendwo irgendetwas übersehen habe.. Wäre schade wenn mein mühsam aufgebautes Kartenhaus zusammenbricht.. Aber eine Charakteridee will mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf... Da ich versuche mich ja auch wirklich so nah wie möglich an die Originalstory zu halten, weiss ich nicht ob ich es hinbekomme.. Drückt mir also die Daumen.

und jetzt viel Spass mit dem nächsten Kapitel :-)

,,..." jemand spricht  
/.../ jemand denkt  
~...~ Parsel

16\. Kapitel der Raum der Wünsche

Ihre Schritte halten etwas in den leeren Gängen, doch sie gab sich viel Mühe leise zu sein, während sie nach einem Besuch in der Küche, sich soweit wie möglich über Geheimgänge hoch in den siebten Stock schlich. Sie hoffte, dass Tom nicht allzu bald aufwachen würde, oder sich zumindest einfach dachte, sie sei in den Mädchenschlafsaal gegangen. Da sie zusammen beschlossen hatten, dass am ersten Tag dieses Jahres Alle etwas für sich alleine machen wollten, war es der perfekte Moment um den Raum der Wünsche aufzusuchen. Die Meisten von ihnen würden den Tag zum Faulenzen nutzen, so würde sie nicht vermisst werden. Obwohl sie den letzten Teil des Weges ohne Geheimgänge auskommen müsste, war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass um halb 6 in der Früh noch alle in ihren Betten schliefen. Zu ihrem Glück, war es gestern durch das Feuerwerk nach ein Uhr gewesen, bis alle in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückgekehrt waren. Als sie vor der vertrauten Wand stand dachte sie angestrengt an eine Bibliothek in der sie Bücher zu Zeitreisen und einer Eingebung folgend über magische Banne. Die Tür erschien und sie schlüpfte schnell hinein um ihr Glück nicht herauszufordern.

Sie schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und drehte sich danach um, überwältigt blieb sie einen Moment versteinert stehen und sog den Anblick in sich auf. Regale mit Tausenden Büchern erstreckten sich über den gesamten Raum. Die mächtigen Regale waren alle aus dunklem Holz. Reihe um Reihe zogen sie sich so weit in den Raum, dass sie kein Ende erkennen konnte. Lange schmale Deckenfenster liessen vereinzelnd die ersten Sonnenstrahlen hinein. Zusätzlich waren immer wieder kleine rote Schirmlämpchen an den Regalen angebracht, sie liessen den Raum noch mysteriöser erscheinen. Ihr Herz fing aufgeregt zu schlagen an und ehrfürchtig schritt sie durch die Reihen, bis sie einen kleinen Tisch erreichte. Dort angekommen blickte sich noch ein mal ehrfürchtig um. Wie gerne würde sie hier einziehen und nie mehr weggehen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie mehrere Leben brauchen würde, um alle Bücher in diesem Raum zu lesen. Sich ermahnen, dass sie nicht ewig Zeit hatte, sprach sie einen Accio Zauber und kurz darauf schwebten etwa zehn Bücher über Zeitreisen zu ihr heran. Etwas enttäuscht über die karge Ausbeute, im Vergleich zu der Menge der Bücher, sah sie sie durch. Sie musste eine weitere Enttäuschung einstecken, als sie bemerkte, dass fünf der Bücher zu denjenigen gehörten, welche sie bereits durchgelesen hatte. Sie stellte sie neben den Tisch, sowie zwei weitere Bücher, welche doppelt auf dem Tisch lagen. Danach setzte sie sich, zog Papier und Feder aus ihrer Tasche und begann die drei verblieben Bücher durch zu lesen.

Nach zwei Stunden, war sie auch mit diesen Büchern durch und kaute jetzt lustlos und frustriert auf einen Stück Brot herum. Keines dieser Bücher beinhaltete etwas auch nur annähernd ähnliches, wie das, was sie erlebt hatte. Die Bücher befassten sich mit verschiedenen Zaubersprüchen oder Tränke, welche dem Anwender entweder erlaubte durch die Zeit zu reisen oder nur die Zeit für den eigenen Körper zurück zudrehen. In einem war auch von Zeitumkehrern die Rede, allerdings waren diese in dieser Zeit erst am Anfang ihrer Entwicklung. In keinen von ihnen war von einem farbigen Windwirbel oder von einem spontanen Zeitsprung die Rede. Und keine der in den Büchern beschriebenen Reisen kam auch nur annähernd an die Zeitspanne heran, welche sie selbst zurückgelegt hatte. Das längste was sie gefunden hatte, waren zwei Jahre gewesen, doch der Autor hatte so fantasievoll geschrieben, dass sie sich nicht sicher war, ob dieser Bericht wirklich echt war.

Sie seufzte erneut frustriert auf, als sie plötzlich einen dumpfen Knall ein paar Gänge weiter vernahm. Mit einem Zauberstabwink schwebten die gelesenen Bücher wieder an ihren Platz und sie machte sich auf die Suche nach dem mysteriösen Geräusch. Drei Gänge weiter entdeckte sie ein sehr altes Buch, welches mitten im Gang auf dem Boden lag. Langsam ging sie darauf zu und besah es sich etwas unsicher. Als sie den Titel lesen konnte blieb sie überrascht stehen und legte den Kopf schief. ,,Magische Bauten und ihre Rituale" von Mangnasius Anderson war auf dem vergilbten Einband zu lesen. Nun neugierig geworden griff sie sich das Buch und hob es auf, da nichts geschah trug sie es zu ihrem Tisch und schlug es dort auf. Sie sah schnell, dass dieses Buch sich nicht mit einem Gebäude im speziellen beschäftigte, sondern sich allgemein um den Aufbau magischer Gebäude widmete.

Sie erfuhr, dass jedes magische Gebäude einen magischen Kern hatte, um den herum das gesamte Gebäude seine Kraft erlangte. Alles, was um den Kern herum aufgebaut wird bezieht seine magische Kraft aus diesem Kern und besteht auch nur solange, wie der Kern mit Energie versorgt wird. Je grösser das Gebäude ist, desto mehr magische Kraft benötigt die Entstehung und spätere Erhaltung eines Gebäudes, diese Energie kann der Kern aus verschiedenen Dingen gewinnen. So war es zum Beispiel möglich, etwas Energie der darin lebenden Menschen zu entziehen, Teile der Umgebung wie Bäume und Sonnenlicht oder aus den Gegenständen, die durch die Energie des Kernes erschaffen worden waren, wie Wände und Türen. Bei grossen Gebäuden, die viel Magische Energie bei ihrer Entstehung erhalten haben oder die über eine lange Zeit von einem Kreis magischer Wesen geliebt worden sind, ist es ausserdem möglich, dass die Gebäude ein Eigenleben entwickeln.

Viele der heute bei den Muggeln bekannten Spuckschlössern oder Häuser schienen leerstehende magische Häuser zu sein, die ein Eigenleben entwickelt hatten und versuchten Menschen anzulocken, damit ihr magischer Kern nicht starb. Es gab auch Berichte darüber, wie Zauberer mit Häusern gesprochen hatten, doch wie viel sie davon glauben konnte war sie nicht sicher, da dies alles ziemlich wirr klang. Warum sollte es einem Haus Eigenleben wichtig sein, welche Farbe die Tapete oder die Vorhänge hatte? Das kam ihr sehr suspekt vor.

Neugierig las sie das Kapitel darüber, wie es magischen Häusern möglich war in den Alltag ihrer Bewohner einzugreifen. Sie konnten zum Beispiel Türen zu verschliessen oder Wände versetzten, manche Berichte sprachen auch davon, dass ganze Flügel plötzlich auftauchten oder verschwunden sind. Genauso verhielt es sich mit den Grundstücken, auf denen sich die Gebäude befanden. Es kam vor, dass sich das Gebäude selbstständig vergrösserte und sich Flüsse oder Stahllungen wie von selbst verschoben hatten um den Gebäuden genügend Platz zu bieten.

Die Hexe Alberta Munglot schwor, dass sie über 18 Jahre in ihrem eigenen Haus gefangen gewesen sei, da plötzlich sämtliche Türen und Fenster verschwunden waren und der Apperierschutz sich verstärkt hatte. Sie schaffte es nicht diesen selbst wieder zu lösen und Essen konnte man ihr nur durch ein einzelnes Fenster hineinreichen, dass sich nicht mehr als ein paar Zentimeter öffnen liess. Das Ministerium glaubte viel eher daran, dass sie dies alles selbst getan hatte, da sie den gerichtlichen Vorlagen zum räumen des Hauses nicht nachkommen wollte. Es wurden mehrere Versuche in das Gebäude einzudringen unternommen, die allerdings alle ausnahmslos erfolglos blieben, bis die darin lebende Hexe, welche über all die Jahre ihre Unschuld beteuert hatte und dass sie das Haus wirklich nicht verlassen könne, verstarb. Erst dann erschienen die Türen wieder und die Leiche konnte abtransportiert werden. Das Zaubereiministerium hatte dies als Bestätigung ihrer Theorien genommen.

Sie stockte als sie zu dem Kapitel kam, welche sich mit den Bannen und Zauber, welche auf einem Kern lagen beschäftigen. Sie hatte zwar Aramantik und alte Rune gelernt, jedoch überschritten die aufgeführten Formeln ihre Fähigkeiten bei weitem und sie musste beschämt feststellen, dass sie nur die Hälfte der Runen selbst verstand. Es wurde zwar darauf verwiesen, das die Runen wirklich sehr alt seien und in der heutigen Zeit gar keine Verwendung mehr fänden, was auch der Grund war, dass es immer weniger magische Gebäude gab, dennoch kratzte es an ihrem Stolz. Ein weiterer Grund, warum in der heutigen Zeit weniger magische Gebäude gebaut wurden, war dass sie zum Überlegen und besonders für die magischen Banne gewisse Riten benötigen, die diese von Zeit zu Zeit wieder aufbauten.

Und es gab eine ebenso lange Liste, welche Zauber oder Ereignisse nicht stattfinden durften, damit die Banne nicht geschwächt wurden. Mit Schrecken las sie dort, dass unteranderem wenn ein Gebäude mit weisser Magie gebaut wurde, es zu viel schwarze Magie nicht vertrug und umgekehrt. Wenn in den Hallen eines Gebäudes ein Familienmitglied oder Gast verstarb, ein Gebäude sah jeden Anwohner als Familie an. Und das Quälen oder Verletzen von Familienmitgliedern über einen längeren Zeitraum. Generell konnte jede Emotion egal ob gut oder schlecht, für jedes magische Gebäude eine andere Wirkung haben, falls dieses ihnen über einen längeren Zeitraum ausgesetzt worden waren.

Sie sass einen Moment nur schweigend da und dachte über das Gelesene nach. Jetzt, da sie darauf aufmerksam gemacht worden war, wurde ihr klar, dass Hogwarts in den letzten Jahren in ihrer Zeit sehr gelitten haben musste. Das Hogwarts, entgegen ihrer Vermutung, doch ein Bewusstsein hatte, war ihr von der ersten Seite des Buches an klar gewesen. Wenn es wirklich über fast 5 Jahre mit Angst und Misstrauen gefüllt worden war, wäre das für die magischen Schilde um den Kern oder auch den Kern selbst nicht gut gewesen. „Könnte das der Grund sein?" murmelte sie vor sich hin. Es war also möglich, dass es das Schloss selbst war, das sie zurück geschickt hatte.

Doch sie wusste noch immer nicht warum oder zu welchem Zweck. Was war in diesem Jahr so besonders? Wenn man nach dem Buch ginge, wäre es viel sinnvoller gewesen, es hätte sie ein oder zwei Jahre früher hier her gesendet, damit Myrte gar nicht erst getötet und somit die Schilde nicht geschwächt worden wären. Ausserdem, was konnte sie schon ausrichten? Sie war nur eine Muggelgeborene, welche sich zwar als Halblut ausgab, doch die Magie, welche für die Arbeiten an einem Magischen Kern oder an den Schutzschilden der Schule benötigt wurden besass sie nicht. Auch wenn sie versuchen würde es zu lernen, so hatte sie doch überhaupt keine Idee wo sie anfangen sollte und was das schlussendliche Ziel war. Ausserdem erwachten magische Wesen soweit sie wusste mit ihrem sechzehnten Lebensjahr. Was bedeuten würde, sie hätte ihre Verwandlung kurz nach ihrer Reise in diese Zeit durchgemacht. Sie konnte also kein Wesen sein.

Sie seufzte leise und schlug die Seite um. Dahinter, das letzte Kapitel trug den Namen Hüter der magischen Gebäude. Das Kapitel war ziemlich kurz und sehr vage gehalten. Ein Hüter eines magischen Gebäudes war normalerweise eine Person, welche bei der Entstehung eines Gebäudes anwesend war und dessen Charakterzüge und Seele die Basis zur magischen Präsenz in einem Haus gaben. Nachfolger dieses Hüters konnten nur direkte Nachkommen oder Seelen mit denselben magischen oder charakteristischen Merkmalen sein. Viel mehr stand darüber nicht. Nur das in allen bekannten Fällen der Hüter immer ein magisches Wesen war, da die Schutzbanne und das Entstehungsritual von den alten magischen Kolonien entwickelt worden waren.

Das war alles was das Buch darüber sagte. Und wieder kam der Gedanke von vorhin in ihr hoch. War es wirklich möglich, dass es das Schloss gewesen war, welches sie hier her gesendet hatte? Doch zu welchem Zweck? Und warum sie? Sie war doch nur eine muggelgeborene Hexe, zwar war sie in ihrer Zeit bekannt und sie gehörte auch zu den besten Schülern von Hogwarts. Aber dennoch war sie doch nur ein Mensch. Moment, was hatte der sprechende Hut bei ihrer Einteilung gesagt?

Fieberhaft versuchte sie sich die Worte wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, doch seitdem war so viel geschehen und sie war an jenem Abend so verwirrt von den Ereignissen und der Tatsache, dass sie zu den Schlangen kam gewesen, dass sie sich gar nicht richtig darauf hatte konzentrieren können. ,,Irgendwas dass ich schwierig einzustufen sei. Und in jedes Haus passe. Und dann kam ich nach Slytherin. War da nicht noch etwas? Ah ja, er hatte etwas von Bannen geredet." Natürlich hatte sie sich vor einiger Zeit damit beschäftigt gehabt, da sie damals allerdings zu keiner Lösung gekommen war, hatte sie beschlossen sich zuerst um ihre Rückreise zu kümmern und hatte es zu ihrer Schande einfach vergessen. ,,Banne also. Hm… Accio Bücher über Zauberbanne." Ein Poltern fegte durch den Raum und einen Moment später konnte sie sich noch knapp rechtzeitig unter den Tisch retten, als mehrere 100 Bücher auf sie zugerast kamen.

,,Vielleicht hätte ich das etwas eingrenzen sollen" flüsterte sie leise zu sich selbst, als das letzte Poltern verstummt war. Ein kurzer Blick zeigte ihr, dass der Tisch von seiner Last fast zusammenbrach, etliche Bücher, welche keinen Platz auf dem Tisch gefunden hatten lagen um diesen verstreut auf dem Boden. Sie überblickte die Titel, seufzte frustriert und fing an ihre Suche zu verfeinern. „Locomotor Gebäude Banne" erhob sich bereits ein beachtlicher Stapel vom Tisch und wurde mit einem weiteren Wink an ihren ursprünglichen Platz zurückgebracht. Dasselbe machte sie mit allen Büchern, die sich mit Bannen zur Abwehr, zum Verbergen von Gegenständen oder auch mit dem Schutz von Schätzen beschäftigten. Danach war der Tisch, zwar immer noch beachtlich gefühlt, doch sie konnte anfangen das herauszusuchen, was sie interessierte. So hatte sie schnell drei Stapel neben dem Tisch aufgebaut, einer mit Büchern, die sie nicht verwenden konnte, einen mit doppelten Exemplaren und einer mit Büchern, die ihr hoffentlich weiterhelfen würden. Mit einem Wink verschwanden die beiden für sie nutzlosen Stapel, dann griff sie sich das oberste aus dem letzten Stapel und setzte sich auf den Stuhl.

Die ersten beiden Büchern waren nicht wirklich aufschlussreich und sie schlug sie frustriert zu.  
Im dritten Buch fand sie neben diversen Erklärungen endlich einen nützlichen Zauberspruch, der ihr aufzeigen sollte, ob und was für Banne um sie gelegt worden waren. Sie las den Abschnitt wieder und wieder, übte die Zauberstabbewegung und murmelte dann den Spruch um die richtige Aussprache zu üben. Da es ein komplizierter Zauberspruch auf dem Level von der siebten Klasse war, nahm sie sich wirklich die Zeit, bis sie ganz sicher war, dass sie ihn beherrschte. Danach stand sie unsicher auf und entfernte sich etwas vom Tisch. Sie murmelte den Spruch und vollführte gleichzeitig die kunstvolle Schleife mit dem Zauberstab.

Ein sanftes hellgrünes Licht trat aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes und flog dann auf sie zu. Obwohl sie gelesen hatte, dass der Zauber ein grünes Licht werfen würde, fürchtete sie der Anblick sehr und sie musste sich schwer zusammenreissen dem Zauber nicht auszuweichen, sondern an der Stelle stehen zu bleiben. Das Licht war warm und fühlte sich angenehm auf ihrer Haut an, sobald es sie berührte sollte sich eigentlich die Farbe veränderte, doch sie konnte nichts sehen. Verunsichert ob sie alles richtig gemacht hatte sprach sie nach erlöschen des Lichtes den Zauber erneut. Wieder wurde sie von dem sanften Licht umhüllt und dieses Mal hatte sie das Gefühl eine Veränderung entdeckt zu haben, es benötigte allerdings einen dritten Versuch bis sie sich sicher war und danach zwei weitere, bis sie die unterschiedlichen Farben erkennen konnte. Die Veränderung war sehr schwach, fast nicht sichtbar, dennoch war sie sich sicher darin weiss mit dunkleren grünen und ein paar blauen Stellen erkannt zu haben.

,,Ok, alles klar, es war weiss, dunkelgrün und blau. Dann schauen wir mal." Sie blätterte eine Seite weiter um zu den Farberklärungen zu gelangen und schlug diese auf. Über der Liste mit den Farberklärungen war ein Abschnitt, der sich mit der Stärke der Farben beschäftigte. Ihr stockte der Atmen, als sie las, dass die Farben schwerer zu erkennen waren, je länger jemand einen Bann auf sich trug, falls man beim Anwenden des Zaubers fast keine Reaktion erkennen konnte, bedeutete dass, dass der Bann mindestens über 5 Jahre wirkte und so bereits in das Blut und den Magiekern hineingeflossen war. Diese Banne waren nicht nur schwer zu erkennen, sondern auch schwerer wieder zu lösen, wenn nicht der Anwender des Bannes sie löste. Solche Banne konnten auch nach dem Tod ihres Erschaffers über Jahre hinweg weiterbestehen, da der Bann zu diesem Zeitpunkt seine Energie vom Magiekern des Trägers bezog, was Diesen allerdings nicht beeinträchtigt, da die Menge zur Aufrechterhaltung des Bannes sehr gering ausfiel.

Sie las diesen Abschnitt immer und immer wieder, doch die Worte änderten sich nicht. Das bedeutete, dass sie bereits seit Jahren mehrere Banne auf sich trug ohne davon zu wissen und anscheinend lange genug, dass diese mittlerweile in ihr Blut und ihre Magie übergegangen waren. Wer konnte sie nur mit so einem Bann belegt haben? Spontan schoss ihr Dumbledore durch den Kopf, doch hätte dieser so etwas wirklich getan ohne ihr Wissen? Und wenn es so war, warum hatte er es ihr nie gesagt? Und wann hat er sie mit einem Bann belegt? Oder war es doch jemand anderes gewesen? Frustriert darüber, dass sie auf diese Fragen im Moment keine Antwort bekommen würde, schaute sie sich den Abschnitt darunter an.

Es gab unzählige Farben in verschiedenen Farbabstufungen je nach Stärke der Banne oder auch der Magieart mit der sie gesprochen worden waren. Sie bemerkte schnell, dass alle Banne, die auf ihr lagen weissmagisch und sehr mächtig waren, ein weiteres Indiz, dass für Dumbledore sprach. Die Farbe Grün stand für das Verschleiern einer Magiesignatur bei Wesen, Weiss war ein Bann der wesensbezogene Magie unterdrückte und die bei nicht erwachten Wesen das Erwachen hinauszögerte. Blau waren Banne, welche für das Verschleiern des Aussehens zuständig waren.

Bei dieser Stelle wäre ihr fast das Buch aus der Hand gefallen. Bedeutete dass, dass sie gar nicht aussah wie sie aussah? Aber soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, hatte sie schon immer so ausgesehen, wie sie jetzt aussah oder war das auch ein Trugschluss? Nun gut, ihre Zähne waren nicht mehr so wie früher, doch das war eine bewusste Entscheidung von ihr selbst gewesen und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass solche Dinge sowohl mit wie auch ohne diesen Bann funktioniert haben könnte. Und es bedeutete, dass es doch sehr wohl möglich war, dass ein Wesen in ihr schlummerte. Irgendwo ganz tief, gut versteckt unter diesen unzähligen Bannen.

Sie musste sich nach diesen ganzen schockierenden Neuigkeiten erst einmal setzten. Das alles war sehr schwer für sie zu begreifen und so war es über Minuten ruhig in Raum, dann ging ein Ruck durch sie und sie setzte sich wieder gerade hin. ,,Das hat so keinen Sinn." Sagte sie zu sich selbst und erhob sich. Sie würde die Banne um sich herum nicht selbst lösen können und solange sie in dieser Zeit festsass wäre sie auch nicht in der Lage denjenigen zu finden der sie auf sie gesprochen hatte. Falls es wirklich Dumbledore gewesen sein sollte, so würden sich die Banne um sie herum irgendwann von selbst auflösen.

Denn sie konnte unter keinen Umständen den jetzigen Dumbledore danach fragen ohne ihm etwas von ihrer Zeitreise zu verraten und so wie sie der junge Dumbledore gegenüber den Slytherins verhielt und seine offensichtliche Furcht vor schwarzer Magie und den Wesen, die mit ihnen zusammenhingen war ihr das Risiko zu gross. Ausserdem, falls es der Alte es wirklich gewesen war, hatte er bestimmt einen guten Grund gehabt. Auch wenn sie dem jungen Dumbledore misstrauisch gegenüberstand, so gab es für sie keinen Grund dem Dumbledore aus ihrer Zeit zu misstrauen.

Das hoffte sie jedenfalls.

Sie sprach einen Tempus und sprang erschrocken auf. ,,Mist das wird ärger geben!" fluchte sie und rannte los, sie drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal um und wünschte sich ein kleines Regal, welches sofort erschien. Mit einem weiteren gedachten Wunsch schwebten die von ihr aussortierten Bücher in dieses hinein und so wendete sie sich wieder zur Tür und öffnete diese vorsichtig. Als sie sich sicher war, dass niemand da war schlich sie den Gang hinunter zum Geheimgang der direkt in den dritten Stock führte. Sie rannte die Stufen so leise und doch so schnell wie möglich herunter und blieb dann abrupt vor dem Vorhang zum dritten Stock stehen. Sie lauschte /so ein Mist/ dachte sie, als sie jemanden den Gang hinunter laufen hörte, die Person fing sogar noch an fröhlich vor sich hinzupfeifen und ihre Ungeduld stieg ins unermessliche. Endlich passierte ein fröhlich wirkender Slughorn den Vorhang und dass mit einem hüpfenden Gang, wie sie es ihm nie zugetraut hatte. Sie schlüpfte aus ihrem Versteck und sah ihm noch kurz irritiert nach, bevor sie weitereilte.

Vor dem Klassenzimmer von Madam Marange rang sie schwer atmend nach Luft. Sie war ganze zehn Minuten zu spät zu ihrem Nachsitzen, welches sie gestern bekommen hatte. Sie konnte wirklich nur hoffen, dass diese auch nur annähernd so gute Laune wie Professor Slughorn hatte und sie deswegen nicht erneut Nachsitzen bekam, doch es war nur eine sehr kleine Hoffnung. Sie klopfte, doch alles blieb ruhig auf der anderen Seite, verwirrt wollte sie gerade erneut klopfen, als sich ein paar Meter weiter die Tür zu den privaten Räumen der Professorin öffnete und diese hinaustrat. Sie richtete noch etwas ihre Frisur, während sie auf Hermine zukam und sah kurz den Gang hinunter als ob sie jemanden suchte.

Doch dann scheuchte sie sie ohne weitere Worte oder gar einer Begrüssung ins Klassenzimmer und wies sie an sich zu setzten. Sie selbst liess sich hinter ihren Lehrertisch fallen und seufzte kurz verzückt bevor sie mit ihrem Zauberstab ein paar Blätter hervorzauberte und sie zu ihr hin schweben lies. ,,Da Sie glauben, dass die normalen Verhaltensregel gegenüber einem Lehrer für Sie nicht gelten, werden Sie jetzt sämtliche Regeln von Hogwarts abschreiben. Hier haben Sie das Buch. Fangen Sie an." Sie blickte ihre Lehrerin ungläubig an. Sie sollte tatsächlich die 23 Seiten mit den Regeln und Verhaltenskodex der Schule abschreiben? War diese Frau irre? Dafür würde sie Stunden brauchen. Sie seufzte tonlos und begann. So wie Madam Manage sie ansah, wartete sie auf ein Widerwort um dann das Arbeitspensum noch verdoppeln zu können.

Stille legte sich über den Raum, allerdings nur für einen kurzen Moment. Dann fing Professor Manage doch tatsächlich an leise zu summen, verwundert hielt Hermine inne und blickte zu ihrer Lehrerin, welche gerade ein paar Aufsätze korrigierte. Diese summte munter weiter, als sie sie jetzt genauer betrachtete, fiel ihr auf, dass deren sonst so makellose Bluse ein paar Knitterfalten aufwies, die Haare, welche diese vorhin gerichtet hatte sahen notdürftig zusammengebunden aus. Plötzlich fiel ihr die Fast Begegnung mit Professor Slughorn ein und sie musste sich schwer zusammen nicht loszulachen, als ihr bewusst wurde, warum Madam Marange heute zu spät gekommen war. Sie musste sich in den nächsten paar Minuten wirklich schwer zusammen reisen um nicht abwechseln vor Erheiterung aufzulachen oder vor Ekel zu würgen bei dem Gedanken.

***  
Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als sie die Feder endlich beiseite legte und ihre schmerzende Hand langsam kreisen lies. Sie war seit Stunden alleine, konnte allerdings durch einen Zauber erst aufstehen, wenn sie alles fertig geschrieben hatte. Sie hätte diesen Zauber zwar selbst aufheben können, doch für was einen erneuten Streit provozieren. Ihre Gelenke knackten als sie sich erhob und die Pergamentrollen auf den Tisch der verhassten Lehrerin legte. Durch einen Geheimgang benötigte sie nur wenige Minuten für in die Kerker, sie hatte zwar Hunger, da sie das Abendessen verpasst hatte, allerdings war ihr Bedürfnis nach Schlaf viel grösser.

Sie betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum durch den geheimen Eingang, denn Salazar Slytherin vor Jahren eingebaut hatte. In ihrer Zeit hatte sie sich die Karte der Rumtreiber genau angesehen und bereits damals bemerkt, dass sich dort irgendwo ein versteckter Eingang befinden musste. Als sie dann in dieser Zeit war, hatte sie zuerst nicht daran gedacht und es dann halbherzig danach gesucht, da sie davon ausgegangen war, dass dieser nur mit Parsel geöffnet werden konnte. Doch zu ihrem Erstaunen war dies nicht der Fall und so konnte auch sie ihn verwenden.

Sie war nur halberstaunt, dass die anderen scheinbar auf sie gewartet hatten, sie schleppte sich zu den Sofas und liess sich darauf fallen, schon fast mehr liegend als sitzend. ,,Bei Morgana, die Frau hat doch nicht alle Kessel im Schrank. Wie lange warst du bei ihr Nachsitzen?" fragte Mia entsetzt. ,,Etwas mehr als sechs Stunden." Erwiderte Tom an ihrer statt, während Nagini zu ihr geschlängelt kam und ihr auf den Schoss kroch. ,,Na du, ist Tom auch nett zu dir?" murmelte sie leise und genoss die Kühle der Schlangenhaut auf ihrem schmerzenden Handgelenk. ,,Ich finde das unverantwortlich." Fauchte Mia erneut. ,,Ich hätte wahrscheinlich weniger lang gehabt, wenn meine Hand nicht nach vier Stunden angefangen hätte fast taub zu werden." Murmelte sie und gähnte, sie wollte nur noch ins Bett, doch sie war eindeutig zu müde um noch einmal aufzustehen.

Sie strampelte ihre Schuhe von den Füssen, zog die Knie auf die Sitzfläche, nahm sich ein Kissen und legte sich hin. ,,Was wird das?" fragte Tom spöttisch, da sie seinen Schoss als Unterlage benutzte. ,,Ich wollte ins Bett, aber ihr habt mich aufgehalten und jetzt will ich nicht mehr aufstehen." Nuschelte sie leise und strich mit fahrigen Bewegungen über Nagini, welche jetzt auf ihrem Bauch lag. Kurz bevor sie einschlief fiel ihr noch was ein. Sie hörte den Anderen noch einen Moment zu und Mia kam einfach nicht aus ihren Verwünschungen heraus. ,,Halb so wild. Sie hat mich allein gelassen um sich mit Slughorn zu vergnügen." Murmelte sie noch um sich doch noch am Gespräch zu beteiligen, doch die erschrockenen und schockierten Ausrufe auf diese Offenbarung bekam sie nicht mehr mit, da sie bereits mehr schlafend als wach war.

*-*-*-*

Die Ferien gingen ohne weitere Zwischenfälle vorbei und mit der Rückkehr der anderen Schlangen zogen sich die Sechstklässler wieder in ihr geheimes Klassenzimmer zurück. Die Furcht vor Hermine hatte sich auch über die Ferien nicht gelegt und sie wurde immer noch gemieden. Dafür kamen sie und Hagrid sehr gut miteinander aus und die Schlangen akzeptierten, dass sie aus nicht nachvollziehbaren Gründen mit dem eigenbrötlerischen Wildhüter Zeit verbringen wollte. Sie hatte ihn bereits mehrmals mit in den Wald genommen und seit sie ihm das Buch über die Tierwesen gebracht hatte, war sein Misstrauen ihr gegenüber zur Gänze verschwunden.

Er vertraute ihr sogar schon so sehr, dass er ihr ein im Moment noch geheimes Projekt zeigte, dass Professor Raue Pritsche für die oberen Klassen vorbereitete. Diese hatte es irgendwie geschafft an ein trächtiges Phönixweibchen heran zu kommen, welches sich seit einige Wochen in einem abgesicherten leeren Klassenzimmer befand. Hagrid konnte seine Freude über dieses aussergewöhnliche Wesen und die drei Eier nicht vor ihr verbergen und so hatte er sie einmal während des Abendessens in das Klassenzimmer geführt und sie ihr gezeigt. Sie waren nicht nahe an das Nest herangegangen, da Hermine den brütenden Phönix nicht stören wollte, doch sie hatte sich sehr gefreut dass er sie mitgenommen hatte, zeugte es doch von grossem Vertrauen.

Es war an einem strahlenden Frühlingsmorgen, als sie während dem Frühstück eine Eule bekam. Die Erste überhaupt seit sie in dieser Zeit war und die keine Zeitung brachte. Sie faltete den kleinen Zettel auseinander und hätte sich fast an ihrem Kaffee verschluckt, bevor sie eilig aufsprang und mit einer kurzen Entschuldigung aus dem Saal eilte. Die zurückgelassenen konnten mit der Nachricht, die sie auf dem Tisch liegen gelassen hatte nichts anfangen. In krakliger Schrift stand da sie sind da. H. doch Hermine wusste genau was damit gemeint war und eilte so schnell sie konnte in den zweiten Stock neben das Bild von Angelus Menderich, dem Barden, wo sie bereits ein aufgeregter Hagrid empfing.

,,Sie sind geschlüpft. Und so süss. Komm du musst sie dir ansehen!" sagte er euphorisch und zog sie so schnell in den Raum, dass sie fast hingefallen wäre. Sie blieb wie immer an der Tür stehen, das Phönixweibchen musterte sie noch misstrauischer als sonst, doch sie war so vertraut mit Hagrid, dass sie sie nicht angriff. Hermine musste sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, doch viel mehr als drei kleine gerupfte Küken konnte sie nicht erkennen. Sie hatte auch nicht mehr viel Zeit vor dem Unterricht so sprach sie nur ihre Glückwünsche in den Raum und zog dann Hagrid wieder hinaus. Der junge Halbriese war ganz aus dem Häuschen und sie konnte ihn verstehen, sie verabredete sich mit ihm noch für Freitagnachmittag um die Thestrale zu besuchen und eilte dann weiter in die Kerker um ihre Schulbücher zu holen und sich auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern zu machen.

Ihre Freunde wollten zwar alle wissen, was genau los gewesen sei, doch sie vertröstete sie, dass sie das in ein paar Wochen selber sehen würden. Und tatsächlich ging es noch drei Wochen bis sie es erfahren sollten. Diese Wochen vergingen ruhig, Hagrid hatte zwar keine Zeit in den Wald zu gehen, aber sie genoss es auch wieder allein mit den Thestralen zu sein. Sie konnte befreiter singen und sich Dinge von der Seele reden, die sie niemanden anvertrauen konnte. Sie hatte auch Madam Belton erneut besucht, da diese ihr noch einige Heilbücher geben wollte, welche sie zu Hause gefunden hatte. Die Gryffindors war sie zum Glück noch nicht wieder alleine begegnet.

Als sie an diesem Tag zum Unterricht für magische Geschöpfe kamen, stand dort vor Hagrid's Hütte ein Gatter einen abgesperrten Bereich. Madam Raue Pritsche erzählte ihnen zuerst alles von den Phönixen und wie sich die Schüler ihnen gegenüber zu verhalten hatten, bevor sie das Gatter öffnete und sie hineingelassen wurden. In einer Ecke stand ein grosser Baum, darunter in der Mitte des Stammes und auf Augenhöhe der Schüler, war mit Magie ein Brett aus dem Baum gewachsen, auf dem ein grosses Nest stand. Das ganze Gehege war mit einem Bretterzaun umrahmt, damit die Phönixmutter nicht die ganze Zeit die Umgebung im Auge behalten musste und sich um ihre Küken kümmern konnte. Langsam und schweigend gingen die Schüler hin und blieben bei der Abzäunung stehen. Der Phönix musterte sie misstrauisch, lies sich allerdings durch gutes Zureden von der Professorin dazu verleiten beiseite zu treten und den Blick auf die drei Küken frei zu geben.

Es waren keine nackten Küken mehr, sondern buschige Federbälle, welche sofort interessiert los quietschten und aufgeregt mit den Flügeln schlugen. Viele aaah und oohs waren zu hören. Nicht wenige Mädchen quietschten fast genauso wie die kleinen Phönixe. Da sie über die Tiere einen Aufsatz schreiben sollten, verteilten sich die Schüler allerdings nach und nach im Gatter um sich Notizen zu machen oder sich auszutauschen. Hermine, welche gewartet hatte, dass die anderen fertig mit ihrer Beobachtung waren, war zusammen mit Tom eine der Letzten, die an das Nest traten. Sie bemerkte sofort, dass der Phönix sie erkannt hatte. ,,Hallo Aria, wie geht es dir heute? Deine Kleinen werden auch immer süsser." Sprach sie sie an und diese legte den Kopf schief. Nach einer kurzen Erklärung was sie in den letzten Wochen getan hatte ging Tom ging zu Abraxas um auch mit dem Aufsatz an zu fangen und sie blieb allein zurück. Zwei der Küken rannten umeinander im Nest herum, doch eines hatte sich hingesetzt und blickte sie an.

Sie war froh, dass Hagrid sie vor einer Woche dazu überreden konnte sich die Phönixe erneut anzusehen, so war sie nicht während dem Unterricht von der überraschenden Erkenntnis getroffen worden, dass eines der drei der ihr bekannte Fawks war. Sie wusste nicht genau wie sie ihn erkannt hatte, doch sie war sich sicher, dass er es war. Sie blickte sich kurz um, doch keiner achtete sich auf sie und so trat sie ganz an die Abzäunung heran. ,,Na Fawks" sprach sie ihn jetzt sanft an. ,,Willst du nicht mit den anderen toben?" fragte sie ihn, doch er plusterte nur seine Federn auf und trillerte etwas. Sie lächelte ihn noch einmal warmherzig an und machte sich danach selbst daran sich Dinge zu den majestätischen Vögeln zu notieren.

*-*-*-*

,,Ach komm schon Hermine. Bitte." ,,Du willst mich nur wieder fertig machen, ich habe sowieso keine Chance." Erwiderte sie, während sie weiterhin angestrengt in ihr Buch starrte, lesen konnte sowieso vergessen, so eindringlich wie sie von Tom und den Anderen angestarrt wurde. ,,Ach bitte Hermine, das wird bestimmt lustig." Versuchte nun auch Abraxas sie zu überreden. „Ich bin nicht zu eurer Unterhaltung da." Versuchte sie sich erneut heraus zu reden. ,,So war das nicht gemeint. Aber es wird bestimmt spannend." Versuchte es Abraxas erneut, das klang schon fast bettelnd, wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Malfoy betteln konnte? ,,Du darfst dir auch Helfer nehmen, wenn du denkst, dass du es alleine nicht schaffst." Kam Tom ihr freimütig entgegen. Doch darauf konnte sie nur ein Schnauben erwidern, sie wusste genau, dass dafür wahrscheinlich nicht einmal der ganze Slytherin Jahrgang reichen würde. ,,Komm lass es gut sein." Versuchte Mia die Beiden von ihr ab zu bringen. ,,Bitte Hermine. Mir ist sooo langweillig." Quengelte Abraxas und klang so dermassen nach Draco in der ersten Klasse, dass sie laut auflachte.

,,Ich dachte Malfoys betteln nicht." Hielt sie ihm vor, Abraxas machte einen unmlafoyhaften Schmollmund und lehnte sich nach hinten. Er sah sich demonstrativ seine Fingernägel an und ignorierte sie. Gerade dachte sie, noch mal davon gekommen zu sein, als er wieder zu sprechen begann. ,,Vielleicht solltest du es wirklich lassen Tom, Sie hat viel zu viel Angst davor." Schloss er das Thema ab und wedelte in bester Malfoymanier in ihre Richtung. Eine Ader an ihrer Stirn fing an zu pochen, es gab vieles was sie herunter schlucken konnte, doch wen die Rede von Feigheit war, besonders von einem Malfoy, da kam ihr Gryfindor Mut und Stolz hervor. Eine Eigenschaft, die sie schon immer an sich selbst genervt hatte, da es sie immer wieder zu Dingen brachte, die sie im Nachhinein besser nicht getan hätte. ,,Ich erkenne einen plumpen Versuch wenn ich ihn höre, Malfoy. Aber bitte, wenn es euch Allen SO wichtig ist und ihr mir UNBEDINGT beim Sterben zusehen wollt. Fein." Fauchte sie und blitze ihn an. ,,Ach komm, so schlimm wird es nicht. Du tust ja so, als sei ich ein Monster." Liess Tom verlauten, legte theatralisch eine Hand auf seine Brust und schenkte ihr sein unschuldigstes Lächeln. Doch so freudig wie seine Augen strahlten, strafte es seine Worte Lügen. Er schien sich wirklich zu freuen, dass sie zugesagt hatte und so ergab sie sich ihrem Schicksal. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie die ersten paar Minuten überleben würde.

Sie hatten sich ein abgeschiedenes Klassenzimmer in den Kerkern gesucht, während Tobias und Nelson den Raum mit diversen Zaubern versiegelten und schalldicht machten, vergrösserte Abraxas den gesamten Raum um sein vielfaches. Hermine fragte sich im Stillen immer wieder, warum sie sich darauf eingelassen hatte. ,,Du schaffst das schon. Ich glaube an dich." Flüsterte ihr Mia zum wiederholten Male zu, so wie Magenta wie immer bei diesen Worten heftig zu nicken begann. Sie konnte nur schnauben und warf einen Blick in die andere Ecke des Zimmers, wo Tom in einer Seelenruhe an der Wand lehnte und darauf wartete, dass sie beginnen konnten. Wie hatte sie sich nur darauf einlassen können? Reichte es nicht, dass sie schon im Unterricht immer von ihm besiegt wurde? Sie seufzte erneut und verfluchte einmal mehr ihren Gryfindor Stolz. ,,Habt ihr einen Wunsch zum Gelände?" fragte da Abraxas, Tom gab mit einer Handbewegung grosszügig zu verstehen, dass Hermine es sich aussuchen durfte und sie biss sich kurz konzentriert auf die Lippen. ,,Mir egal, ein paar Bäume, grosse Steine und ein Fluss wären schön. Der Rest kannst du entscheiden." Damit drehte sich der Malfoyerbe wieder von ihr weg und begann den Raum nach ihren Vorschlägen zu gestalten. /Eigentlich hätten wir das Ganze auch im Raum der Wünsche machen können, das wäre viel einfacher gewesen./ Dachte sie sich, während sie ihre Haare zu einem straffen Pferdeschwanz zusammenband, doch die Gefahr auf dem Weg dahin von Gryffindors, oder noch schlimmer Dumbledore erwischt zu werden, hatte Niemand von ihnen eingehen wollen. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihre Beine und verwandelte ihren Rock in eine schwarze Hose aus dickem Material, es war ihr egal, was die Anderen dazu sagten. Sie würde sicher nicht in einem Rock gegen ihn antreten, es reichte wenn sie das im Unterricht musste. Doch hier wollte sie sich bewegen können ohne sich Gedanken darum machen zu müssen, ob Jemand ihr Höschen sah.

,,Bereit?" fragte da Abraxas ein paar Minuten später. /ähm.. Nein?!/ Doch nach dem sie das spöttische Lächeln von Tom gesehen hatte nickte sie tapfer. Sie und Tom gingen jetzt jeweils an den gegenüberliegenden Wänden des Raumes in ihre Position. Er grinste jetzt noch offener und verbeugte sich mit einer spöttischen Bewegung vor ihr, sie erwiderte das Ganze mit einem übertriebenen Knicks. Sie konnte ein paar Lacher von der Seite hören, doch sie konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren, da Abraxas das Startsignal gegeben hatte und Tom augenblicklich zum Angriff überging. /Das war eine blöde Idee/ dachte sie, während sie sich schnell hinter einen Stein in Sicherheit brachte. Sie wusste, dass sie hier nicht sicher war. Sie warf einen Blick hinter dem Stein hervor und überblickte das Gelände. Abraxas hatte mehrere grosse Steine und einige Bäume im ganzen Raum verteilt. Quer durch den Raum verlief von einer Ecke in die andere ein Fluss. Sie zauberte drei Mal den Gemini Zauber und blickte dann ihren Ebenbilder ins Gesicht. Sie erklärte ihnen, dass zwei von der Mitte des Geländes Tom angreifen sollen, während der Letzte von ihnen an der rechten Seite versuchen sollte sich an zu schleichen. Sie würde das selbe von der linken Seite aus machen. Nachdem alle genickt hatten, sprach sie auf sich und zwei der Kopien einen Illusionszauber und dann trennten sie sich. Trotz Illusionszauber huschte sie von Deckung zu Deckung immer der Wand entlang. Zur Sicherheit sprach sie noch einen Salvio Hexia auf sich, um wenigsten etwas gegen Angriffe geschützt zu sein. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie hatte ihren Zauberstab fest im Griff, damit er ihr nicht aus ihren zittrigen Fingern fiel.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hörte die ersten Flüche durch den Raum fliegen. Anscheinend war Gemini 1 auf Tom gestossen, sie hörte ihn einen Pertificus Totalus rufen und darauf das unverwechselbare Geräusch eines am Boden aufschlagenden Körpers. Schnell schlich sie weiter, bis sie zum Fluss gelangte, hier musste sie kurz warten, bis sie eine gute Gelegenheit bekam ihn unbemerkt zu überqueren. Durch ihren Standort konnte sie nun Tom sehen, wie er über dem Gemini 1 stand, der wie ein Brett am Boden lag. Da nutzte Gemini 2 seine Chance und warf einen Stupor auf ihn und wollte Gemini 1 aus der Starre befreien. Das gelang ihm auch, aber Tom schaffte es dafür seine Illusion aufzulösen. Der Stupor den Tom danach auf ihn warf war so heftig, dass Gemini 2 dem nicht standhalten konnte und sich auflöste. /da waren es nur noch drei/ dachte sie grimmig, doch Tom war so abgelenkt gewesen, dass sie in der Zwischenzeit über den Fluss gelangen konnte. Jetzt auf Toms Seite versteckte sie sich schnell hinter einem Baum und lauschte. Der Gemini 1 war nicht mehr zu sehen, anscheinend hatte er flüchten können und tatsächlich flogen kurz darauf mehrere Zauber auf ihn zugeflogen. Er blockte alle und warf aus dem Handgelenk ohne sichtbare Anstrengung einen wahren Fluch Hagel zurück. Mit einem nonverbalen Fluch zielte sie auf einen der Bäume in seiner Nähe, schnell versteckte sie sich wieder, doch er schien sie nicht bemerkt zu haben. Dafür kam nun Leben in den Baum, ähnlich wie die peitschende Weide, fing er nun an seine Äste bedrohlich nach Tom zu peitschen. Dieser wich dem ersten Schlag knapp aus, machte eine Hechtrolle und warf noch in der Rolle zwei Zauber, der erste traf den Baum und setzte ihn in Brand, der Zweite flog in die Richtung von Gemini 1 und schleuderte ihn an einen Baum. Er ging zur Stelle wo ihr Ebendbild gelandet war und stand triumphierend über ihr. Die Gelegenheit nutzte Hermine und schlich zu einem Felsen in seinem Rücken. Schnell kauerte sie dort hin und harrte aus, doch da sah sie eine Bewegung am Boden und ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

Neben ihrem Fuss war eine kleine schwarze Schlange, die sie trotz ihrem Illusionszauber zu sehen schien. /natürlich. Schlangen sehen Wärme und die wird durch die Illusion nicht verdeckt/ schoss ihr erschreckt durch ihr Gehirn und da hörte sie die Schlange auch schon. ~Meister, hier ist jemand~ sie reagierte blitzschnell, sie warf sich zur Seite, fast augenblicklich hörte sie das Surren eines herbeieilenden Fluches. Sie warf den Vipera Evanesca auf die Schlange, die sich sofort in Luft auflöste. Ein Zauber traf ihren Felsen und dieser zersplitterte und eine Staubwolke hüllte sie ein, diese nutzte sie um sich hinter dem nächsten Stein in Sicherheit zu bringen. Sie war froh, dass Tom die Schlange wirklich mit dem Serpensortia Zauber beschworen hatte, sonst wäre sie diese wahrscheinlich nicht mehr los geworden. Sie atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus, ermahnte sich jetzt nicht nach zu lassen. Als sie den nächsten Fluch auf sie zu surren hörte machte sie eine Hechtrolle und warf noch im Flug einen Levicorpus in seine Richtung. Zu ihrem Erstaunen sah sie wie er getroffen wurde, doch er wendete blitzschnell den Gegenzauber Liberacorpus auf sich an, so dass er nicht am Knöchel in die Luft gezogen wurde.

Durch ihren Angriff hatte er jetzt ihre ungefähre Position und bewarf ihre Deckung mit Flüchen. Kleine Steine splitterten immer wieder ab und trafen sie, doch sie harrte aus, bis er entweder kurz pausieren würde oder Gemini 1 doch noch einen Angriff starten könnte. Sie war im Stillen froh, dass Geminis keine Körperwärme hatten, so würde zumindest Gemini 3 nicht von den Schlangen entdeckt werden. Sie hörte ihre eigene Stimme einen Stupor schreien und nutzte Toms Unachtsamkeit aus und bewarf alle Steine in ihrem Umkreis mit einem Zauber. Sie konnte gerade beobachten, wie sich die grösseren und kleineren Steine langsam zitternd in die Luft erhoben, als sie einen Körper auf dem Boden aufschlagen und danach das puff bei der Auflösung des Körpers hören konnte. /Dann sind es jetzt noch zwei gegen einen/ dachte sie grimmig und erhob sich.

Ihr war die Idee gekommen, dass nicht wie geplant die Geminis ihn ablenken sollten um ihr die Gelegenheit zum Angriff zu geben, sondern umgekehrt. Wer würde schon auf die Idee kommen selbst als Lockvogel zu agieren, wenn man Doppelgänger hatte? Durch einen nonverbalen Spruch fingen nun die Steine sich um sie zu drehen, es war ein bisschen zu Theatralisch für ihren Geschmack, aber so konnte sie einige der Flüche abwehren, die auf sie zugeschossen kamen, sobald er sie entdeckt hatte. Ihren Illusionszauber hatte sie abgelegt, durch die Steine hätte er ihre Position sowieso erraten und sie konnte die darauf verschwendete Magie auch anders nutzen. Sie gab einigen Steinen einen Wink und diese flogen wie Geschossen auf Tom zu, dieser wehrte sie ab und schleuderte sie zu ihr zurück. Sie liess sie bei sich erstarren und verwandelte sie in Eiszapfen und sendete sie ihm zurück, er verwendete Feuer um sie zu zerstören und sendete dann eine Feuerwalze auf sie. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Stabes kam eine Flutwelle aus dem Fluss und löschte die Flammen, bevor sie sie erreichten. Er liess die Flut zu Eis erstarren, sie feuerte allerdings mehrere Feuerstösse darauf, Tom überraschte sie und bewarf die Eiswand mit mehreren Bombardas das Eis explodierte und hüllte sie in heissen Dampf, sie spürte wie sie einige Eisplitter trafen, doch sie wurde nicht schlimm verletzt. Dichter Dampf legte sich über das Kampffeld und sie konnte fast nichts sehen, schnell suchte sie sich Deckung, denn sie war sich sicher, dass er keine Probleme hatte sie zu finden.

Tatsächlich schlug der erste Fluch in den Baum ein, kaum hatte sie ihn erreicht. Sie schickte ihm mit einem Avis mehrere Vögel entgegen, doch sie konnte durch helles Aufblitzen sehen, dass er sie in Flammen aufgehen hatte lassen. Das Adrenalin rauschte durch ihren Körper und sie spürte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht bildete. Es machte Spass, auch wenn sie sich sicher war, dass Tom nicht alles zeigte, was er konnte. Es war kein Vergleich zu den Stunden bei der DA, dort waren zwar auch gegeneinander angetreten, doch es hatte immer eher etwas von einem Duell gehabt. Das hier mit Tom glich eher einem Wettkampf. Sie war insgeheim froh, dass sie sich hatte breit schlagen lassen, auch wenn sie das nie zugeben würde. Sie schickte einen Wabbelbeinfluch in die Richtung in der sie ihn vermutete, als sie unverhofft von einem Gaumenklebefluch getroffen wurde. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo der hergekommen war, entschloss sich allerdings dagegen ihn aufzuheben. Ein bösartiges Lächeln bildete sich in ihrem Gesicht, beim Gedanken, dass er jetzt bestimmt dachte, sie sei wehrlos.

Doch da spürte sie einen Ruck an ihrem Bein, eine Wurzel hatte sich um ihren Knöchel geschlungen, riss sie von den Füssen und zog sie über das Gelände Sie traf auf dem Weg kein Hindernis, sie versuchte nicht sich los zu strampeln, da sie wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde, sie achtete einfach darauf, dass sie ihren Zauberstab nicht verlor. Jetzt war sie wirklich froh, dass sie keinen Rock anhatte. Der Sog an ihrem Knöchel endete erst, als sie vor den Füsse von Tom stoppte. Bedrohlich ragte er vor ihr auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. Erstaunt bemerkte sie, dass sie in diesem Moment keine Angst vor ihm hatte. Sie sah ihm nur unentwegt in die Augen, er schien sich auch nicht von ihr lösen zu können, bis er seinen Kopf plötzlich herum fahren liess und seine linke Hand erhob. Ein Stupor knallte an das Schutzschild, welches er errichtet hatte. Sie grinste hämisch, ja Gemini 3 war immer noch im Spiel. Doch auch mit der Illusion, welche auf ihrer Kopie lag, würde er sich sicher nicht lange von ihr ablenken lassen.

Schnell sprach sie einen nonverbalen Feuerspruch auf die Wurzel an ihrem Bein, welche sie sofort los liess. Tom hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt und jagte mit Flüchen Gemini 3 über das Feld. Sie sprach einen stummen Kitzelfluch auf ihn, der allerdings an seinem Schild abprallte und seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf sie lenkte. Schnell machte sie eine Hecktrolle zur Seite, damit der Klammerfluch sie nicht erwischte. Währenddessen hatte Gemini 3 angefangen das Feuer auf ihn zu eröffnen, zwar warf sie nur mit Stupor und Experiamus nach ihm, doch als Ablenkung reichte es. Um ihn zusätzlich zu verwirren fing sie nun an, ihn mit den selben Zaubern zu bewerfen, immer noch nonverbal. Da machte er plötzlich eine drehende Bewegung und bevor sie realisiert hatte, was er getan hatte, wurde sie in die Luft gehoben. Sie sie einen Moment in das erschrockene Gesicht ihrer Kopie und war sich sicher, dass sie im Moment genau gleich aussah, bevor die Schwerkraft sie einholte und sie auf den Boden knallte.

Sie war nicht hoch geflogen, doch der Aufschlag reichte aus um ihr die Luft aus den Lungen zu pressen und sie Sterne sehen zu lassen. Ihre Sicht hatte sich noch nicht ganz geklärt, als der Schatten von Tom sich auf sie fiel. ,,Geht es?" fragte er und beugte sich zu ihr runter. Ihre Ohren klingelten und verzehrten seine Worte etwas, Ihre Zauberstabhand schmerzte so fest, dass sie ihren Stab darin fast nicht fühlen konnte. /Moment mein Stab?/ blitzschnell richtete sie ihn auf ihn und warf einen Beinklammerfluch auf ihn. Ungläubig beobachtete sie ihn bei seinem Flug zu Boden und wie er neben ihr aufschlug. Sie hätte den Kampf ja gerne beendet, doch sie hatte keine Kraft mehr und so blieb sie einfach liegen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er den Fluch von sich gelöst hatte. Doch auch er blieb liegen. Plötzlich fing er neben ihr zu lachen an. Ihr tat alles weh, sie spürte mehrere Schnitte, die jetzt anfingen zu brennen. Doch heisse unbändige Freude und auch Stolz jagten durch ihren Körper und so konnte sie ein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Ihr Lachen hörte man zwar nicht, da ihre Zunge immer noch am Gaumen festgeklebt war, aber ihr ganzer Körper wurde durchgeschüttelt. Erst als die Anderen neben ihnen auftauchten, sie von dem Fluch befreiten und Mia anfing ihre Wunden zu heilen schafften die Beiden sich langsam zu beruhigen. Doch jedes Mal wenn sie sich ansahen brachen sie wieder in Lachen aus.


	18. 17 Kapitel Von Farben und Briefen

Hallo zusammen, ich habe das Gespräch überlebt und habe ein neues Kapitel für Euch dabei.  
Ich kann auch den gewünschten Charakter noch einbauen und es wird nicht zu Schwierigkeiten dadurch kommen Juhu^^

Wir sind zwar bereits im 17. Kapitel, aber noch nirgends in der Story..  
Wer bis jetzt noch geglaubt hat, dass die Story nicht so lang wird, wie ich prophezeit habe, den muss ich enttäuschen, mir ist aufgefallen WIE gross ich sie geplant habe, aber ich lasse mich nicht einschüchtern.  
Bin wirklich gespannt, ob ich alles so umsetzten kann, wie ich mir das ausgedacht habe.

Ich wünsche Euch viel spass beim nächsten Kapitel und wer zu Hause ein bisschen Motivation oder ne Muse rumliegen hat, kann mir die bitte bitte schicken, ich hänge im Moment ziemlich heftig im 30. Kapitel fest und komme einfach nicht weiter. Ich weiss was sie machen sollten, doch sie wehren sich alle vehement.. Böse Charaktere!

,,..." jemand spricht  
/.../ jemand denkt  
~...~ Parsel

17\. Kapitel Von Farben und Briefen

Hermine pov

Die Wochen zogen ins Land und die Tage wurden länger, wärmer und bald standen die Osterferien an. Der Unterricht zu den Phönixen war für die oberen Klassen fast beendet, doch die Phönixe würden noch länger auf dem Gelände bleiben und konnten dann auch ausserhalb des Unterrichtes besucht werden. Allerdings nur in Begleitung von Hagrid oder Madam Raue Pritsche. Sehr oft traf sie Hagrid auch bei den Phönixen an, wenn sie ihn abholte für in den Wald zu gehen. Die Phönixmutter hatte ihren Argwohn ihr gegenüber abgelegt und trillerte ihr sogar manchmal eine Begrüssung zu, wenn sie kam.

Hermine verbrachte immer noch viele Nachmittage im dunklen Wald und besuchte die Thestrale, sie hatte ihnen auch mittlerweile ihre komplette Lebensgeschichte erzählt, auch das mit dem Ritt zum Zaubereiministerium. Die Herdenstute schien von dieser Geschichte nicht so angetan zu sein, dafür Stupser umso mehr, doch da dieser noch viel zu klein war um sie tragen zu können hatte sie noch keinen weiteren Flug erleben dürfen. Dafür schien es die Thestrale nicht zu stören, dass sie in der Zukunft für das Kutschen ziehen eingespannt werden würden. Hermine hatte zu Demonstrationszwecken eine herbeigezaubert und nicht nur die Jungtiere hatten sie neugierig beschnuppert. Sie war guter Dinge, dass Hagrid kein Problem haben würde die magischen Tierwesen zum Mitmachen zu bewegen. Wie lange es allerdings gehen würde, die Zauberergemeinschaft dazu zu bewegen, sie auch zu verwenden, war eine andere Geschichte.

Sie hatte auch ihren Zaubertränkevorrat aufgestockt, in ihrem geheimen Versteckt hatte sie duzende Flaschen mit Aufputscht- , Schmerz- , Blutregenerierenden und einige Entgiftungstränke , aber auch ein paar Fiebersenkende Tränke hatte sie herstellen können, genau wie ein paar gegen andere Grippesymptome. Sie hatte es sogar geschafft in einer halsbrecherischen Aktion eine Flasche Skelewachs aus der Krankenstation zu stehlen. Sie hatte zwar ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Madam Belton, doch da diese glaubte sie hätte die Flasche selbst fallen gelassen, würde sie schnell Ersatz besorgen und niemand käme dabei zu schaden. Es war für Hermine einfach nicht möglich gewesen die entsprechenden Zutaten zu beschaffen, sie wollte allerdings auf keinen Fall auf diesen Trank verzichten, besonders da er so lange haltbar war.

Genauso gerne hätte sie gerne eine Flasche Felix Felitas gehabt, weil man etwas Glück immer gebrauchen konnte. Doch sie hatte bereits in ihrer Zeit keine Möglichkeit gehabt an eine goldene Kelle und noch weniger an einen goldenen Kessel zu gelangen, so dass sie sich nicht länger mit diesem Trank aufhielt. Sie hatte zwar die kleine Hoffnung, dass Professor Slughorn ein Fläschchen verschenken würde, wie das auch in ihrer Zeit der Fall gewesen war, doch hegte sie auch die Befürchtung, dass sie es in diesem Fall nicht schaffen würde, gegen Tom zu gewinnen.

Da sie mit ihrer Suche nach einem Weg in ihrer Zeit immer noch keine Anhaltspunkte, geschweige noch nicht gelesene Bücher hatte, hatte sie angefangen damit zu beschäftigen ob es möglich war magische Heilsalben so haltbar zu machen wie es die Muggel mit ihren Salben geschafft hatten. Viele Salben waren zwar weniger schädlich für den Körper als Tränke, da sie allerdings nicht sehr lange haltbar waren, wurden für die meisten Sachen nur Zaubertränke verwendet. Eine Salbe war in der magischen Welt meist nur ein sehr verdickter Zaubertrank. Sie hatte sogar schon die Idee eine magische alternative zur Muggel Narbensalbe zu erstellen, vielleicht würde das etwas gegen ihre verhasste Narbe bringen, doch sie hatte noch keine Möglichkeit gehabt so eine Salbe aufzutreiben und würde in nächster Zeit auch nicht nach Muggellondon gelangen können, so war dieses Projekt für sie im Moment nur Theorie.

Sie hatte sich auch über alle möglichen magischen Wesen informiert und war dafür sogar erneut in den Raum der Wünsche gegangen. Doch alle Bücher befassten sich nur mit den Wesen selbst, wenn diese bereits erwacht waren. Abgesehen von der Abstammung gab es nur noch eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden was für ein Wesen in ihr schlummerte, wenn den eines in ihr schlummerte, denn alle ihre Verwandten waren, soweit sie wusste, Muggel gewesen. Es gäbe einen Trank der das Wesen bestimmen konnte, aber das Rezept beinhaltete nicht nur eine Ellen lange Liste mit Zaubertrankzutaten, welche sie niemals in dieser Zeit würde beschaffen können, den Trank zu brauen erforderte fast durch den ganzen Brauvorgang die Aufmerksamkeit des Brauers und sie konnte schlecht einfach für drei Tage verschwinden.

Es frustrierte sie wirklich sehr, dass sie in all diesen Bereichen einfach keine Fortschritte machte und noch mehr frustrierte sie, dass sie doch tatsächlich Professor Snape vermisste, denn diesen hätte sie im Moment wirklich sehr gut gebrauchen können. Nicht nur wegen seinen meisterhaften Zaubertrankfähigkeiten, sondern auch seiner Fähigkeit in jeder Situation einen klaren Verstand zu behalten. Sie schluckte den Kloss herunter, der sich beim Gedanken an den Zaubertranklehrer in ihrem Hals bildete. Sie hatte ihn jahrelang für bösartig und unfair gehalten. Sie hatte ihn zwar nie so sehr gehasst wie Harry oder die Anderen, sie hatte sich immer eher von ihm herausgefordert gefühlt. Doch sie hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass er sie noch weniger leiden konnte als Harry, während er Harry im Unterricht regelmässig aufgerufen und niedergemacht hatte, schien sie für ihn nicht mehr als ein lästiges Insekt, welches er ignorierte, zu sein.

Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie oft sie ob seiner Ungerechtigkeit geweint hatte, natürlich nur wenn sie alleine war. Vor den Anderen hatte sie immer so getan, als störe es sie nicht, auch Harry hatte sie gesagt, wie sehr sie das Verhalten ihres Tränkemeisters sie verletzte. Er hatte den Gryffindorstolz in ihr geweckt, ihm zu zeigen, dass sie mehr war, als er glaubte. Sie hatte stundenlang an ihren Aufsätzen gesessen, die dann über und über mit roten Vermerken versehen, zu ihr zurückgekehrt waren. Er hatte ihr immer vorgehalten, dass sie nur aus den Büchern abschreibe und nicht selbst überlege. Durch ihn hatte sie gelernt, die Dinge anders zu betrachten, über den Bücherrand hinweg zu sehen und nicht alles zu glauben, nur weil es auf Papier gedruckt war. Egal wie unfreundlich er immer zu ihr gewesen war, er hatte sie mehr gefördert als jeder Andere, obwohl sie während ihrer Schulzeit nie ein Gespräch ausserhalb der Unterrichtsstunden halten konnte. Auch wenn das goldene Trio in der Nacht auf den Gängen erwischt oder sie vor einer Gefahr gerettet hatte, hatte er sie niemals in al den sieben Jahren angesprochen. Er hatte sich immer auf Harry fokussiert. Was hätte sie dafür gegeben, einmal ein Fachgespräch mit ihm zu führen.

Und als er dann Dumbledore getötet hatte, hatte sie wirklich angefangen an ihm und sich selbst zu zweifeln. Einer der hartnäckigsten Gedanken, der sie im Zelt vor dem Schlafen abgehalten hatte, war gewesen, dass da Draussen kein Dumbledore mehr war, der alles in Ordnung bringen konnte. Sie war zwar nie ganz einig mit seinen Methoden gewesen, gerade weil er Harry nie die Dinge erzählt hatte, welche er ihrer Meinung nach hätte sollen. Aber auch wenn sie der Meinung war, dass er Harry niemals bei den Dursley hätte lassen sollen, so war sein Tod ein herber Schlag gewesen. Während ihrer Zeit als Schülerin, hatte sie ihn nur freundlich kennengelernt, er war immer bemüht gewesen alle Schüler gleich zu behandeln und er war nicht nur für sie, so etwas wie ein Grossvater geworden. Sie hatte angefangen an sich selbst zu zweifeln, weil sie nicht aufhören konnte zu glauben, dass Snape das nicht einfach so getan hatte. Sie glaubte, dass es irgendeinen Plan beinhaltete, dass Dumbledore irgendwann wieder auftauchen würde und funkelnden Augen erkläre, dass dies alles eine Täuschung gewesen war.

Aber er kam nicht zurück. Und niemand wollte ihre Überlegungen hören. Sie hatte bis zur letzten Schlacht daran geglaubt, doch als sie ihre Mitschüler neben sich tot zu Boden fallen sah, wurde ihr klar, dass er dies nie zugelassen hätte, wenn er noch leben würde. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie nur noch auf Autopilot gekämpft, sie hörte das Gebrüll, die Flüche und die Explosionen nicht. Alles war in Watte getaucht, bis sie drei in der heulenden Hütte gestanden hatte und der Verräter sterbend vor ihnen auf dem Boden. Sie hatte versucht in zu retten, doch die Phiole mit dem Blutbindenden Trank hatte er ihr aus den Händen geschlagen. Was sie kurz darauf erfahren sollten, hatte ihr gezeigt, dass sie sich nicht ganz in dem herrischen und dunklen Mann getäuscht hatte. Doch keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur eine Ahnung wie tief die Loyalität von Serverus Snape ging. Und jetzt war er tot. Gestorben ohne je die Chance gehabt zu haben, wirklich zu leben..

Sie schob die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen wieder hinter ihre Okklumentikwände und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Umgebung. Sie war gerade mit Mia unterwegs in die Bibliothek um sich mit den Anderen zu treffen. Die Frühlingsferien hatten heute begonnen und zu ihrer Freude blieb in diesen Ferien jeder ihrer Freunde in Hogwarts. Sie würde so zwar weniger Zeit zum Brauen haben, doch auch sie musste langsam einsehen, dass sie, wenn sie ehrlich war, genug Tränke hatte. Es war schon lange zu einer Beschäftigungstherapie für sie geworden, um sie vom Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit abzulenken. Sie hörte Mia gerade bei einer Geschichte über Nelson zu, wie dieser als Fünfjähriger versucht hatte die Hauselfen zum Streik zu bewegen oder zumindest, statt zu putzen mit ihm zu spielen, als ihr Blick auf das Gemälde vor ihr fiel. Sie erstarrte, sie wusste nicht, was es ausgelöst hatte, oder warum gerade jetzt. Doch jetzt da sie endlich erkannt hatte, was sie die ganze Zeit an den Bildern gestört hatte, fragte sie sich, wie sie es so lange hatte übersehen können. Sie musste ihre Theorie sofort überprüfen.

,,Wir treffen uns in der Bibliothek, ich habe etwas vergessen." Rief sie ihrer Freundin zu und eilte den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Als sie wieder auf den sich selbstbewegenden Treppen angelangt war, lehnte sie sich über die Brüstung und suchte sie mit den Augen schnell nach der gewünschten Treppe. Diese schwankte gerade so um, dass sie eigentlich zehn Minuten warten müsste, bis die Treppe so stand wie sie sie benötigte, also wählte sie eine Andere, die zwar einen kleinen Umweg beinhaltete, trotzdem würde sie auf diesem Weg schneller sein. Sie sprang auf die ausgewählte Treppe, die sich in diesem Moment in Bewegung setzte. ,,Komm schon. Mach." Flüsterte sie und betete, dass es sich die Treppe nicht anders überlegen und zurückschwingen würde, es gab Treppen die das machten, am liebsten kurz vor den Schulstunden.

Endlich im zweiten Stock angekommen, rannte sie den Gang hinunter und ignorierte die anderen Schüler, die ihr erschrocken aus dem Weg sprangen. So von allen gefürchtet zu werden hatte schon etwas für sich, dachte sie und schlüpfte unter einen Vorhang hindurch. Sie lief die Geheimtreppe in den fünften Stock hinauf, dort angekommen wurde sie langsamer und versuchte ihre Atmung nach der Rennerei zu beruhigen, während sie den Gang hinabschritt. Vor ihrem Ziel angekommen schloss sie kurz ihre Augen um sich das Bild ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, als sie sich sicher war, dass das vor ihrem inneren Augen der Wirklichkeit entsprach öffnete sie die Augen wieder und blickte auf das Gemälde vor sich. ,,Tatsächlich." Flüsterte sie leise während sie noch einen Schritt näher trat und ihre Hand wie magisch vom Bild angezogen wurde. Als ihre Finger das Gemälde berührte entwich ihr ein. ,,Wie ist das möglich? Und warum?" doch auch wenn sie das warum noch nicht wusste, so stand doch nun völlig und ohne Zweifel fest was sie die ganze Zeit an den Bildern gestört hatte.

Das Einhorn, welches sie zwischen den blühenden Sträuchern über die kunterbunte Wiese interessiert anblickte, war deutlich zu erkennen zwischen all den Farben. Doch in ihrer Zeit war das Einhorn nur schwer zu erkennen gewesen, weil die Landschaft unter Schnee begraben war. Das hatte sie jedenfalls Jahrelang gedacht, doch es war gar nicht möglich, dass sich das Wetter in einem Gemälde einfach so veränderte. Jetzt da sie vor dem Bild stand und die beiden verglich, erkannte sie, dass es in ihrer Zeit kein Schnee, sondern die Abwesenheit von Farbe gewesen war. Sie drehte sich um und lief weiter. ,,Wenn das stimmt, dann müsste doch…" redete sie gedankenverloren mit sich selbst und suchte den Eingang zum Geheimgang in den dritten Stock. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit hatte sie das Gefühl, dass das Schloss ihr helfen wollte, denn sie stand eindeutig noch zu weit weg, als das Mauerwerk zur Seite sprang und den Weg freigab.

Ihr nachdenkender Geist bekam diese Tatsache nur am Rande mit, während sie in Gedanken alle Bilder durchging, an die sich aus ihrer Zeit erinnern konnte. Das Erinnern an die Gemälde war nicht das Schwierige, sondern sich an die genauen Farbverläufe und Sattheit der Farben zu erinnern, besonders wenn man dann noch dasselbe Bild in der Wirklichkeit vor Augen hatte. Sie begann mit dem Bild vom Phyllida Spore, eine ehemalige Hogwartsabsolventin, die das Schulbuch "Tausend Zauberkräuter und –pilze" geschrieben hatte. Sie war eine nette Frau, doch im Moment half sie ihr mit ihrem Vortrag über Alraunen nicht weiter, sondern lenkte sie eher ab. Doch nach langer Musterung war sie sich fast sicher, dass der grüne Umhang der Hexe in ihrer Zeit eher grau wirkte. Sie lief den gesamten Gang hinab, sie blieb bei jedem Bild stehen und erkannte jetzt fast immer, was in ihrer Zeit anders war. Sehr oft musste sie auch raten, denn sie hatte ja keine Möglichkeit ihre Vermutungen oder Erinnerung zu überprüfen. Doch sie war davon überzeugt, dass alle Bilder in ihrer Zeit erheblich an Farbe verloren hatten. ,,Aber wieso? Ich verstehe es nicht." Murmelte sie vor sich hin. ,,Miss White, schön sie wieder zu sehen. Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?" wurde sie aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen und sie blickte hoch.

Es war Sir McGensi, der sie angesprochen hatte, sie hatte das Ende des Ganges im dritten Stock fast erreicht. ,,Vielen Dank. Ich dachte nur gerade etwas nach." Antwortete sie freundlich, während sie ihn genau so intensiv musterte wie die anderen Bilder. Sein senfgelber Umhang hatte in ihrer Zeit dunkelbraun gewirkt und seine Haare würden in dieser Zeitspanne von rot immer mehr ins weisse wandern. Sie war sich sicher, in ihrer Zeit hing Sir McGensi im Raum der sich selbstbewegenden Treppen und hatte mit seinen weissen nach allen Richtungen abstehenden Haaren und dem grimmigen Blick so manchen Erstklässler erschreckt, besonders wenn er sich darüber aufregte, dass sie ihn mit ihrem lauten Geplapper vom Lesen abhielten. Sie fragte sich wirklich, wie ihr das so lange entgehen konnte. Sie hatte so oft mit Sir McGensi gesprochen, doch sie hatte sein zukünftiges grimmiges Wesen nicht in diesem aufgestellten und hilfsbereiten Mann erkannt.

,,Ich muss in die Bibliothek." Sagte sie mehr zu sich als zu den Gemälden, die sie ihrerseits mittlerweile interessiert musterten, da sich ihr Verhalten von ihrem sonstigen sehr unterschied. Kurz vor dem Verlassen des Ganges fiel ihr ihre Erziehung wieder ein und sie rief noch schnell. „Auf Wiedersehen" in den Gang. Sobald der Lockenkopf verschwunden war, entstanden viele kleine Diskussionen und ein Rätselraten, was die junge Frau heute sich so anders verhalten liess. Die junge Frau gelangte über den Geheimgang in die Bibliothek, sie würde einige Wochen später noch ein anderes Bild finden, doch erst nachdem sie danach gesucht hatte. Das Bild mit dem kleinen Mädchen, das letzte Bild, dass in ihrer Zeit noch besetz gewesen war, das Mädchen, dass ein knall rotes Kleid trug und dessen Farbe über die Jahre langsam rosarot werden würde, hing in dieser Zeit nahe des Ravenclaw Turm.

*****

Hogwarts Pov

Er beobachtete gerade die letzten Schüler, die für die Osterferien nach Hause fuhren. Es freute ihn, dass in den Osterferien immer viel weniger Schüler das Schloss verliessen als zu Weihnachten. Er mochte es nicht, wenn seine Gänge und Schlafsäle leer waren. Ohne das ständige tappen von Füssen auf seinem Boden oder das permanente Geflüster irgendwo fehlte ihm einfach etwas. Vor den Sommerferien hatte er immer das Bedürfnis seine Tore zu verschliessen und niemanden gehen zu lassen, natürlich würde er so etwas niemals machen, schon nur weil die Panik der Schüler, wenn sie die Schule nicht mehr verlassen konnten, ihn von innen selbst vergiften würde. Aber der Impuls war immer da. Er befürchtete jedes Mal, wenn er sich in seinen Sommerschlaf begab, denn er nur deswegen und wegen der Langeweile ausführte, dass im nächsten Jahr niemand zurückkommen würde.

Er schalt sich immer selbst als Feigling und dass das sicher nicht passieren würde, doch abschütteln konnte er diese Furcht nie ganz. Schliesslich war seit Jahrhunderten niemand mehr wirklich an ihn gebunden. Die jeweiligen Direktoren banden sich zwar an ihn, doch diese Bindung war nicht zu vergleichen mit der Bindung damals mit den Gründern, oder die vor sechshundertachtundzwanzig Jahren, als Tobias Cattermole sein letzter Hüter gewesen war. Das waren glorreiche zweihundert Jahre in der Geschichte von Hogwarts gewesen. Damals fand auch das erste trimagische Turnier in seinen Hallen statt und noch heute dachte er voller Freude an dieses Ereignis zurück.

Das Pfeifen der roten Lok riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken wieder in die heutige Zeit. Er blickte der roten Lokomotive hinterher, bis er vom Transportmittel nur noch den entfernten Rauch erkennen konnte. Kein Vergleich zu den früheren Transportmöglichkeiten der Schule, die Pferde hatten in den ersten hundert Jahren nach seiner Entstehung noch ausgereicht, so wie die späteren Kutschen. Portschlüssel wurden auch für lange Zeit verwendet um die Schüler zur Schule und nach Hause zu bringen, doch Portschlüssel für so eine grosse Anzahl Schüler herzustellen war von Jahr zu Jahr schwieriger geworden. Als dann das Zaubereiministerium die Bestimmungen zur Herstellung von Portschlüssel um 1800 geändert hatte, mussten andere Wege gesucht werden. Ein schrecklich russiger Versuch mit vielen Kaminen wurde gestartet und er hatte noch Jahre später davon Russ in Ecken wo kein Russ hingehörte. Dieser Transportweg war allerdings zum Scheitern verurteilt, da die Kamine den grossen Andrang nicht bewältigen konnten und die Schüler an falschen Orten absetzten.  
Das hätte fast zur Schliessung der Schule geführt, denn wie konnte eine Schule knapp 400 Schüler einfach so verlieren? Zum Glück sah das Zaubereiministerium ein, dass sie durch die neuen Auflagen bei den Portschlüsseln, dieses Ereignis mit zu verantworten hatten und sahen von der Schliessung ab.

Die riesigen Kutschen, die im Jahr darauf folgten waren schon eine gute Lösung gewesen und die Drachen die sie zogen waren zu dieser Zeit noch nicht auf der Liste der gefährlichen Tierwesen. Dass sie sich allerdings nach Ankunft in der Schule schnell zu langweilen begannen und dann sämtliche Kutschen verbrannten und den halben Südturm zerstört hatten, führte dazu, dass Drachen als gefährlicher eingestuft worden waren. Er fand das schade, er hatte es gemocht, Drachen auf dem Gelände zu haben und sie bei ihren Kreisen hoch über seinen Zinnen zu beobachten, ausserdem war so wieder etwas Leben in seine untersten Stockwerke gekommen, wo die Drachen ihre Behausungen gehabt hatten. Natürlich weitab vom Slytheringemeinschaftssaal.

Ein paar wenige Jahre lang wurden die Schüler dann per Apparieren von ihren Eltern abgeholt und wieder zur Schule gebracht, doch da immer mehr Zauberer aus Muggelhaushalten auf die Schule kamen, und die Schüler immer ausserhalb seiner Bannkreise abgeholt werden musste, musste diese Notlösung schnell aufgehoben werden. Es war gerade ein Muggelgeborener, der den damaligen Direktor auf die Idee mit der Lokomotive gebracht hatte. Es dauerte zwar knapp zwei Jahre um die Lokomotive mit den betreffenden Zaubern zu belegen und die Schienen unbemerkt der Muggel durch das Land zu ziehen. Doch dann war es geschafft und die erste Testfahrt konnte beginnen, gespannt hatte er damals beobachtet, wie die Schüler angekommen waren. Die Reinmagischen Schüler, wie auch die meisten Wesen waren sobald die Lok zum Stillstand kam herausgesprungen und noch durch das Ganze Jahr hörte er das ängstliche und abwertende Getuschel ob dieser Muggelerfindung, obwohl sie natürlich niemals zugegeben hätten, dass sie vor einer Muggelerfindung Angst hatten. Und dass in diesem Jahr auch keiner der Schüler in den Ferien nach Hause gefahren war, hatte natürlich auch nichts mit dem Transportmittel zu tun gehabt.

Doch die Lokomotive hatte sich durchgesetzt und war seit ungefähr fünfzig Jahren ein fester Bestandteil von Hogwarts. Auch das Zaubererdorf Hogsmeade, welches zu dieser Zeit noch nur aus einer Poststation, einem Lebensmittelladen und dem Schneider, der die Schulroben schneiderte, bestand wuchs durch den neuen Bahnhof immer weiter und war zu diesem beschaulichen Dorf geworden, dass er jetzt vor sich sah. Über die Jahre war das Muggelfortbewegungsmittel auch für die magischen Familien zu einem normalen Bestandteil der Reise nach Hogwarts geworden.

Er lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine eigenen Hallen, fröhliches Getuschel überall, die Ersten Zurückgebliebenen verliessen seine Eingangstore um den Tag Draussen auf dem Gelände zu verbringen um die ersten etwas wärmeren Tage zu geniessen. Ebenso viele waren aber auch in der Bibliothek zu entdecken, das waren diejenigen, welche zuerst den Berg von Hausaufgaben erledigen wollten. Also vorwiegend Ravenclaws und Slytherins, aber das war gut so, so kam es immerhin zu weniger Streitereien. Auch die ihm mittlerweile so vertraute Slytherin Sechstklässler Gruppe hatte sich in der Bibliothek an einem ruhigen Tisch niedergelassen. Allerdings fehlte eine Person, wo war den die junge Slytherin? Er machte sich auf die Suche nach ihr und fand sie im fünften Stock. Sie stand vor dem Gemälde mit dem Einhorn und starrte es mehrere Minuten einfach an. Er fragte sich, was sie da tat, doch dann wurde er plötzlich abgelenkt.

Ein Zweitklässler aus Hufflepuff war zu ungeduldig mit den sich selbstbewegenden Treppen gewesen und hatte trotz des zurück Schwenkens auf die nächste Treppe springen wollen. Jetzt hing er am Ende der Treppe die sich munter weiterdrehte und drohte nächstens Abzurutschen und mehrere Meter hinunter zu fallen. Er verlangsamte die Treppe und änderte bei einer anderen den Rhythmus, damit sich diese so drehte, dass sie unter dem Jungen war. Dieser hatte sie allerdings nicht gesehen und hielt sich immer noch verzweifelt fest, im festen Glauben sonst in den Tod zu stürzen. In der näheren Umgebung war auch gerade niemand, der ihm helfen konnte und so wartete er bis der Junge loslassen würde. Doch dieser hielt sich verbissen fest, erleichtert sah er, dass sich gerade eine Gruppe Ravenclaws aus ihrem Turm in die Richtung bewegte, sie waren zwar in einem anderen Stockwerk, doch er ordnete die Treppen so an, dass sie gar nicht anders konnten als an ihm vorbei zu kommen. Gerade als sie die Tür zum Treppenhaus nach gefühlten Stunden erreicht hatten verliessen den Jungen seine Kräfte doch noch und er rutschte ab. Erschrocken schrie er auf und plumpste auf die Treppe unter sich, nicht darauf vorbereitet, knickte sein Fuss um und er stürzte die Treppe hinunter.

Schnell löste er den Teppich auf den Stufen und bremste damit dessen Fall. Endlich kam der Junge zum Stillstand, doch er schien ohnmächtig geworden zu sein. Die Ravenclaws waren mittlerweile auch auf den Treppen, doch sie hatten den Hufflepuff noch nicht gesehen und warteten dass die Treppen so umschwenkten, dass sie in die Bibliothek gelangen würden. Tonlos seufzte er und dachte gerade, dass man immer alles selbst machen musste, als eines der Bilder die Schüler über den Sturz des Jungen informierte. Schnell setzte sich die Gruppe in Bewegung und war nach wenigen Minuten bei diesem angelangt. Jede Treppe, die sie nach unten verliessen liess er so umschwenken, dass sie auf ihrem Rückweg direkt in den Stock mit dem Krankenflügel gelangten und so machte sich die Gruppe mit dem bewusstlosen Jungen auf den Weg dorthin. Er beobachtete sie den ganzen Weg und versicherte sich auch, dass er sich nicht ernsthafte Verletzungen zugezogen hatte, dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf andere Teile der Schule. Seine zukünftige Hüterin sass mittlerweile bei ihren Freunden in der Bibliothek und so verweilte seine Aufmerksamkeit heute weniger auf ihr, sondern auf die anderen Schüler, die in verschiedenen Teilen des Schlosses herumstromerten und den ersten Ferientag genossen.

*****  
Hermine Pov

Mit schnellen Schritten lief sie auf den Wald zu, sie hatte heute mit Hagrid abgemacht und wollte ihm die Kutsche zeigen, die sie im Wald hingezaubert hatte. Sie hatte den heutigen Morgen im Raum der Wünsche verbracht und nach einem Hinweis gesucht, warum die Bilder in Hogwarts ihre Farbe verloren, doch sie hatte nichts gefunden. Dass sie in der Schulbibliothek nichts gefunden hatte, hatte sie befürchtet, doch dass ihre Suche im Raum der Wünsche auch erfolglos bleiben würde hätte sie nicht gedacht. Sie mochte zwar Rätsel, doch sie hasste es, wenn sie eines nicht lösen konnte und seit sie in dieser Zeit war, hatte sie nur mit solchen Rätseln zu tun. Fünf Tage war es her, dass das mit den Bildern ihr aufgefallen war und wieder hatte sie trotz intensiver Suche keine Hinweise gefunden, sie bekam langsam das Gefühl, dass sie mit ihrer Zeitreise ihre Recherchefähigkeiten verloren hatte. Sie versuchte sich mit dem Gedanken zu trösten, dass sie ja keine Unterlagen zu einem Ereignis finden konnte, dass noch nicht stattgefunden hatte. Aber dass sie auch keine Bücher zu irgendeinem Zauber, der bei der Entstehung der Schule oder auch nur etwas über die Gründer selbst finden konnte, erheiterte ihre Laune nicht. Sie hatte zwar die Theorie, dass es mit dem Magiekern des Schlosses zusammenhing, doch das sollte eigentlich nur möglich sein, wenn die Bilder alle in den Magiekern eingebunden waren, was sie sich bei mehreren hundert Bildern gleichzeitig einfach nicht vorstellen konnte.

Um sich abzulenken fing sie an zu summen und liess ihren Blick über das Gelände schweifen, viele der Schüler tummelten sich auf dem Rasen und auch das Quidditchfeld war rege besucht. Sie wusste, dass ein paar der Jungs aus Slytherin auch fliegen wollten und konnte nur hoffen, dass nicht ein paar Gryffindor auf dieselbe Idee kamen. Die Auseinandersetzungen wurden immer brutaler zwischen den beiden Häusern und mit dem Hintergrundwissen über magische Gebäude gefiel ihr diese Tatsache noch viel weniger. Vor ihr kam der abgetrennte Bereich mit den Phönixen in Sicht, immer noch summend öffnete sie das Gatter und blickte hinein um zu sehen, ob Hagrid vielleicht darin war.

Er war nicht da, sie ging trotzdem kurz hinein um Fawks hallo zusagen, Aria war nicht zu sehen, sie wusste von Madam Raue Pritsche, dass die Phönixdame sich und ihre Kinder selbstversorgte. Sie war also wahrscheinlich gerade auf Futtersuche, die kleinen Federbälle waren in den letzten Wochen noch ein ganzes Stück gewachsen und wandelten sich von den Federkugeln langsam in kleine Phönixe, sie begannen auch mit den ersten Flugübungen, doch viel mehr als heftiges Geflatter war noch nicht dabei. Wie so oft, spielten zwei der Küken zusammen, während Fawks wieder etwas abseits sass. ,,Na du, schon wieder nicht am Spielen?" flüsterte sie ihm zu und er trillerte freudig zur Begrüssung. ,,Du bist wahrscheinlich bereits zu alt zum Spielen nicht?" Zog sie ihn auf und sein erneutes fröhliches Trillern weckte die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Beiden und schon hüpften sie um ihren Bruder herum. Hermine kicherte darüber und versuchte Fawks zum mithüpfen zu animieren. Doch dieser schien nicht wirklich interessiert aus. ,,Ach komm schon Fawks, irgendwann bist du zu alt um durch die Gegend zu hüpfen. Sei kein Schmollphönix." Fawks plusterte sich auf und trillerte beleidigt, eines der beiden anderen Küken, das Kleinste, zupfte sanft mit dem Schnabel an seinen Flügel herum und er zog so ruppig seinen Flügel weg, dass das Kleine das Gleichgewicht verlor und hinfiel.

Einen Moment blieb es erschrocken liegen, dann fing es an zu weinen. Hermine hielt sich die Ohren zu, das klang, als ob jemand mit den Nägeln über eine Schiefertafel kratze und prompt stimmte das zweite Küken auch in das Wehklagen ein, während Fawks sich einfach nur aufplusterte und in eine andere Richtung blickte. ,,Das war nicht nett Fawks" schollt sie ihn, während sie fieberhaft den Himmel mit ihren Augen absuchte, sie konnte nur hoffen, dass die Phönixmama nicht gleich zurückkam. Sie konnte nicht einschätzen, was diese mit ihr tun würde, wenn sie sie hier mit zwei weinenden Küken vorfinden würde. Ein Blick zeigte ihr, dass mittlerweile Fawks auch angefangen hatte zu weinen, wahrscheinlich weil sie mit ihm geschimpft hatte. ,,Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein?!" fluchte sie verzweifelt und fuhr sich durch die Haare, doch schnell hatte sie ihre Hände wieder auf ihren Ohren, das Geräusch dass die drei machten war wirklich schmerzhaft.

Da sie sie durch die Absperrung nicht berühren konnte und ihr nichts Besseres einfiel, fing sie an ein Schlaflied zu singen. Auch wenn es die Kleinen nicht beruhigen würde, würde es vielleicht die Mama davon überzeugen, dass sie den Küken nichts tun wollte. Ungläubig sah sie dabei zu, wie sich die Fellbälle langsam wieder beruhigten und sich nur noch ab und zu etwas geschüttelt wurden oder leise Fiepten, sie war immer wieder erstaunt, wie magische Tierwesen auf Gesang reagierten. Besonders wenn man bedachte, die Musik in der jetzigen und der späteren Zauberwelt gar keinen Stellenwert hatte. Als sich die drei soweit wieder beruhigt hatten und das Grösste so aussah, als ob es jeder Zeit einschlafen könnte, hörte sie erleichtert auf zu singen. Das Kleinste der drei zwitscherte daraufhin eindringlich, doch sie hatte eigentlich keine Zeit noch mehr Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen, deshalb stimmte sie ein neues Schlaflied an und fing langsam an rückwärts zu laufen. Ein paar Meter funktionierte das ziemlich gut, doch dann, als sie fast am Gatter war fing das Kleinste wieder an zu zwitschern, schlug mit den Flügeln, während es aufgeregt auf und ab sprang. Die beiden anderen waren mittlerweile eingeschlafen und lehnten sich aneinander. Sie lächelte noch einmal und verliess dann das Gatter.

Hagrid stand vor seiner Hütte und winkte ihr aufgeregt zu, als er sie erblickte, zusammen gingen Richtung Wald. Er hatte wieder einen Eimer Fleisch dabei und so verbrachten sie den Nachmittag gemeinsam im dunklen Wald. Die Thestrale hatten mittlerweile ihre Scheu gegenüber Hagrid komplett verloren und sie war sich sicher, dass er inzwischen auch alleine zur Herde gehen könnte, doch sie war froh, dass er noch nicht auf die Idee gekommen war. Sie verbrachte gern Zeit mit Hagrid. Als sie sich danach in seiner Hütte bei einer Tasse Tee aufwärmten klopfte es plötzlich. Hinter der Holztür kam Dumbledore zum Vorschein, der zuerst ganz erstaunt schien sie hier zu sehen und dann eher misstrauisch in die Hütte trat. Er lehnte den angebotenen Tee ab und rang unwohl mit seinen Händen. ,,Miss White, guten Abend, ich bin erstaunt sie hier zu sehen. Sollten sie nicht in der Grossen Halle sein?" fragte er sie. ,,Guten Abend Professor, noch hat das Abendessen nicht begonnen, sobald ich meinen Tee ausgetrunken habe, werde ich gehen." Antwortete sie, daraufhin kehrte drückende Ruhe im kleinen Haus ein und dann setzte sich der zukünftige Schulleiter doch noch auf einen der Stühle.

Hagrid stellte ihm eine Tasse hin, welcher er nicht anrührte, sondern sie weiterhin betrachtete, doch sie gab vor es nicht zu bemerken. ,,Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?" fragte Hagrid ihn, währendem er den Tee einschenkte. ,,Ich fürchte, mein Lieber Rubeus, dass dies eine Sache ist, die unter zwei Augen besprochen werden sollte." Antwortete der Rothaarige. ,,Verstehe." Sagte Hagrid, doch man bemerkte, dass er nicht verstand worauf der Professor hinauswollte. ,,Um Hermine müssen sie sich keine Sorgen machen." Fügte er dann noch hinzu und grinste sie an. Hermine, die Dumbledore nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte und erkannte an seinem Blick warum er wirklich hier war. ,,Ich glaube, das ist genau der Grund, warum er hier ist Hagrid. Er macht sich Sorgen um dich. Wegen mir." ,,Aber das ist doch Unsinn! Du bist meine Freundin!" sagte dieser empört, aber sie sah an Dumbledores Gesicht, dass sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

,,Nun ja, es ist so, dass ihre Freundschaft nun einmal sehr ungewöhnlich ist. Und du musst verstehen, dass ich mir dann halt Sorgen um dich mache." Versuchte Dumbledore den Halbriesen zu besänftigen. ,,Wieso soll es ungewöhnlich sein? Nur weil ich nicht mehr zur Schule gehe, bedeutetet dass doch nicht, dass ich keine Schüler als Freunde haben darf." Antwortete Hagrid und bezog damit die Einwände auf sich selbst. Dumbledore schwieg unwohl, es war ihm eindeutig anzusehen, dass er nicht vor ihr sprechen wollte. Hermine hätte ihm wahrscheinlich unter die Arme gegriffen, doch da er ihr nach all dieser Zeit immer noch solches Misstrauen entgegenbrachte schwieg sie. ,,Nun ja, du warst einmal in Gryffindor und deine Freundin ist nun eben in Slytherin, meine Befürchtung ist, dass das zu Streitereien führen könnte."

Hagrid wendete sich jetzt an sie direkt. ,,Hast du Probleme bekommen, dass du dich mit mir triffst?" fragte er fast ängstlich und sie legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. ,,Aber nein. Die Anderen wissen und akzeptieren es, das habe ich dir doch gesagt. Und auch wenn es jemanden stören sollte, würde das nichts ändern." Sagte sie beschwichtigend, blickte dabei kurz zu Dumbeldore und stand dann auf. ,,Ich sollte jetzt gehen. Treffen wir uns nächste Woche?" fragte sie und Hagrid nickte, wenn auch nicht ganz so optimistisch wie er es sonst getan hätte. ,,Professor Dumbledore, ich muss sagen, dass ich enttäuscht darüber bin, dass gerade sie sich dem unsinnigen Häuserdenken und dem damit verbundenen Hass angeschlossen haben. Und wenn sie sich schon darauf beziehen, sollten sie bedenken, dass das Haus Slytherin als das Haus gilt, welches für wahre Freundschaft steht. Ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Abend." Mit diesen Worten liess sie die beiden alleine in der Hütte zurück. Doch sie spürte den Blick des zukünftigen Direktors den ganzen Weg in ihrem Rücken.

Mit Stolz erhobenen Hauptes lief sie weiter, sie lief an dem Gehege der Phönixe vorbei ohne es anzusehen, obwohl sie ein Trillern aus dem Innern vernahm, sie blickte stur geradeaus.  
Sie würde niemandem von diesem Gespräch erzählen und sie würde niemandem sagen, wie sehr es sie getroffen hatte, denn sie wusste mit Sicherheit, dass er jetzt gerade versuchen würde Hagrid von ihrer Freundschaft abzuraten. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass der Halbriese nicht darauf hören würde. Dass sie beim Abendessen eher schweigsam war, fiel auch den anderen auf, doch sie liessen sie in Ruhe ihren Gedanken nachgehen.

Erst am nächsten Morgen während dem Frühstück schaffte es sie sich endgültig aus diesen trüben Gedanken zu lösen und beschloss, dass sie einfach abwarten müsste, wie sich Hagrid bei ihrem nächsten Treffen verhalten würde. Sie steckte dem grauen Kauz, der ihr den Tagespropheten brachte, den Sickel in die kleine Metallbox, welche an einem Bein befestigt war, während sie ihm mit der anderen Hand einen Eulenkecks hinhielt, den er gerne annahm. Dann liess er sich sogar noch kurz durch das Gefieder streichen, bevor er sich wieder erhob und ein paar Plätze entfernt wieder landete um dort die nächste Zeitung ab zu geben. Sie schlug die Zeitung auf, nahm ihre Kaffeetasse in die Hand und fing an zu lesen, doch sie wurde gestört durch ein gekreischtes ,,Du verdammter Vogel." Als sie aufblickte, sah sie Anabelle Parkinson, die den Kauz auf ihrem Kopf sitzen hatte und dieser hackte doch tatsächlich auf ihr rum. Vor Lachen hätte sie sich fast an ihrem Kaffee verschluckt und Tom klopfte ihr beruhigend auf den Rücken, während er ihr verschwörerisch zu grinste. ,,Du dummes Vieh, wie kannst du es wagen nach mir zu hacken, na warte, dass hast du nicht umsonst gemacht!" fauchte sie weiter und zog ihren Zauberstab, Hermine erhob sich reflexartig, aber Tom und Mia die links und rechts von ihr sassen legten ihr beide eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückten sie gemeinsam wieder auf die Bank hinab.

Sie sah, dass sich jetzt zum Glück Newt eingemischt hatte, der auch der rechtmässige Empfänger der Zeitung war, er steckte dem Kauz das Geld zu. Ohne Federlesen bekam er die Zeitung, während er Kauz nun an den Tisch der Adler weiterflog, zog er ein dünnes Heft aus der Zeitung hervor, warf es seiner Schwester gegen den Kopf und befall ihr endlich ruhig zu sein bevor er ihr den Mund mit diesem Schandheft stopfe. Total verdattert blickte sie ihn an, wurde sich dann der Stille in der Grossen Halle bewusst und setzte sich schweigend hin, das Klatschmagazin in ihren Händen verknüllend vor Wut. Die anderen Schlangen versuchten diplomatisch nicht zu lachen, doch über den ganzen Tisch hörte man immer wieder unterdrücktes Gekicher..

Wie so oft machten sie sich nach dem Essen auf den Weg in ihr Klassenzimmer ,,Also jetzt übertreibt sie völlig." Sagte Mia plötzlich neben ihr, ihre Freundin hatte einen Brief von zu Hause bekommen, den sie jetzt währendem Gehen las. Sie fragte was los sei, bekam allerdings vorerst keine Antwort darauf. Da Mia direkt zu ihrem Bruder ging um mit ihm den Brief zu besprechen, setzte sie sich alleine auf das Sofa, doch Abraxas und Tom gesellten sich bald zu ihr. In letzter Zeit hatte Tom seinen Platz auf dem Sessel an Abraxas abgetreten und setzte sich immer zu ihr auf das Sofa. Sie versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken warum er das tat oder warum es sie sogar freute. Sie konnte nicht verleugnen, dass sie ihn in letzter Zeit wirklich angefangen hatte mehr zu mögen als ihr guttat.

Dann setzte sich Mia endlich und sie hatte den Brief immer noch in der Hand, auch wenn er jetzt viel verknitterter aussah. ,,Schlechte Neuigkeiten?" wollte sie wissen. ,,Meine Mutter hat den Verstand verloren! Sie hat mir doch gerade tatsächlich geschrieben, dass sie und mein Vater gedenken mich mit Obrian Black zu verheiraten. Obrian Black, als ob der eine anständige Wahl für eine Hochzeit wäre." Fauchte Mia weiter. Von Tobias kam ein nicht wirklich ernst gemeintes ,,Hey! Das ist mein Cousin von dem du hier sprichst." Die Lestrange warf ihm einen Todesblick zu und fauchte. ,,Eben! Ich kann mich gut an ihn erinnern!" ,,Auch wenn ich grundsätzlich total gegen Arrangierte Ehen bin, was stört dich so an Tobias Cousin?" fragte sie sie. Schnell bekam sie aus mehreren Richtungen ein paar Charaktereigenschaften von besagten Mann zugeworfen und vor ihrem inneren Auge formte sich das Bild eines schwarzhaarigen, etwas untersetzten Mann, der gerne las, stolzes Reinblut war, im Ministerium einen langweiligen Posten in der Verwaltung hatte und jedem den er traf dennoch davon erzählen musste. Er ging bereits auf die 30 zu, bekam langsam einen Bauchansatz und war der Meinung, dass Frauen nichts anderes zu leisten hatten, als Kinder in die Welt zu setzten und an der Seite ihres Mannes gut auszusehen.

Sie konnte verstehen, dass sich die stolze Miranda nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden konnte, dass sie so jemanden heiraten solle. Als sie ihr allerdings ihr Mitleid mitteilen wollte winkte die junge Frau ab. ,,Diesen Unsinn werde ich ihr schon noch austreiben. Es hat keinen Sinn sich jetzt darüber aufzuregen. Und zumindest hat meine Mutter zugestimmt, dass du mich besuchen kommen kannst." Sagte sie nun eindeutig freudiger. ,,Dich besuchen kommen?" fragte Hermine erstaunt nach. ,,Na in den Sommerferien. Ich habe meiner Mutter geschrieben wie gut wir uns verstehen und dass du meine Freundin bist, trotz meines kleinen haarigen Problems, was ja eigentlich kein Problem ist, aber du weisst was ich meine. Und sie hat eingewilligt, da wir dieses Jahr nicht nach Frankreich fahren, dass du mich ein paar Tage besuchen kommen kannst. Hermine? Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Die Worte ihrer Freundin drangen nur wie durch Watte in ihren Geist, seit sie hier war hatte sie einen Weg zurück gesucht, wo sie hingegen ihre Sommerferien verbringen solle, daran hatte sie noch keine Sekunde gedacht, da sie auch gar nicht damit gerechnet hatte solange hier zu bleiben. Doch jetzt liess sie der Gedanke und die Angst, die ihr dabei hochkam keine Ruhe. Wo sollte sie hin wenn die Schule zwei Monate geschlossen war? Wo sollte sie schlafen? Und was sollte sie essen? Sollte sie sich einen Job suchen? Und wie würden die Leute reagieren, wenn sie in dieser Zeit als Frau alleine unterwegs war? Sie schluckte trocken. Und endlich registrierte sie, dass Mia sie immer noch ansprach. ,,Entschuldige, ich war gerade in Gedanken. Ich weiss noch nicht, ob ich dich besuchen kommen kann. Aber ich werde es sicher versuchen."

Antwortete sie ausweichend, doch anscheinend waren die Anderen durch ihr Verhalten aufmerksamer geworden. ,,Wo wirst du denn deine Sommerferien verbringen?" fragte Abraxas sie daher und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie beim Gedanken, dass sie weder ein Zuhause noch sonst einen Ort hatte, wo sie willkommen war, feuchte Augen bekam. In Ermangelung der richtigen Worte, zuckte sie nur unsicher mit ihren Schultern und blickte zu Boden. ,,Darüber habe ich mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht." Nuschelte sie und ihre Hände verkrampften sich kurz auf ihren Beinen. Dann riss sie sich zusammen und sagte lauter und deutlicher. ,,Ich habe ja noch etwas Zeit. Es wird sich etwas finden." Dann nahm sie wahllos ein Buch vom Tisch und schlug es auf, sie las den restlichen Nachmittag ohne sich ein Wort merken zu können und ignorierte die Blicke ihrer Freunde.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten um ihr neustes Problem und wie sie es lösen sollte. Wahrscheinlich musste sie damit zu Dippet, obwohl sie nicht wirklich wusste, was sie vom Direktor halten sollte. Kurz flackerte die irrwitzige Hoffnung in ihr auf, dass sie ja bei Hagrid bleiben könne, doch sie wusste, dass es keinem Schüler gestattet war, in den Sommerferien im Schloss zu bleiben. Einmal mehr bedauerte sie, dass ihr Zelt der Flucht vor den Greiffern zum Opfer gefallen war, sonst hätte sie einfach darin die Sommerferien verbringen können. Sie wäre sogar in der Lage sich selbst um ihre Verpflegung zu kümmern, da ihr Vater in ihrer Kindheit es für wichtig erachtet hatte, während ein paar Campingausflügen alles wichtige darüber beizubringen. Und ein paar Dosen mit Lebensmitteln hätte sie auch noch und bestimmt könnte sie aus der Küche auch noch einige Dinge beschaffen. Ohne es richtig bemerkt zu haben, hatte sich in ihrem Kopf ein Plan zu Recht gelegt, aber ohne Zelt hatten all diese Überlegungen keinen Sinn, denn ohne dieses würde sie garantiert keine Nacht im Freien verbringen. Der 'Tropfende Kessel', oder besser die 'spuckende Kröte' wie er in dieser Zeit hiess, oder auch ein anderes Hotel fielen auch weg, da es sie erstens zu viel, wenn nicht all ihr Erspartes aufbrauchen würde und eine allein reisende Frau zu dieser Zeit sicher nicht gerne gesehen war. Sie beschloss dennoch in den nächsten Tagen sich den Tagespropheten genau anzusehen, vielleicht gab es doch eine Arbeit die sich finden liess oder ein Nachtquartier, dass sie sich verdienen konnte.

Sie stürzte sich mit neuem Elan in ihre Suche, jeden Tag aufs Neue, auch wenn es jeden Tag gleich frustrierend ernüchtern war. Bei jeder Stelle, bei der nicht explizit von einem Mann die Rede war bewarb sie sich für den Zeitraum der Ferien. Sie wusste nicht was kränkender war, die Absagen, die dachten sie erlaube sich einen Scherz oder die, bei denen Vorschläge für heiratswillige Männer beigelegt waren. Dass Mia die meisten der Erwähnten dann noch kannte und ihr ihre Meinung zu den Männern lieferte, half nicht wirklich. Martha sah man in diesen Tagen eher selten, genau wie Elliott, doch sie liessen das unkommentiert, wenn die Zwei sich gefunden hatten und sie daran teilhaben lassen wollten, würden sie es ihnen mitteilen. Dass sich ein bestimmter Slytherin mit seinen Schlafsaalkameraden auch zurückgezogen hatte, fiel ihr zwar auf, doch sie hatte genug eigene Probleme um sich auch noch darum zu kümmern und so waren Mia und sie die meiste Zeit alleine.

Dennoch wäre Hermine froh darüber gewesen, wenn Jemand Mia davon abgehalten hätte, sie immer wieder mit jemandem zu verheiraten zu wollen. Es zerrte an ihren Nerven, sie wollte in dieser Zeit nicht heiraten, da sie nicht vor hatte, für immer hier zu bleiben. Und sicher würde sie nicht aus Bequemlichkeit oder des Ansehens wegen heiraten. Hinzu kam, dass sie immer noch nicht wusste, ob und was für ein Wesen sie war, dennoch die Möglichkeit bestand, dass sie sich dadurch an jemanden binden würde, eine weitere Sache, die ihr an dieser eventuellen Wesensgeschichte nicht gefiel, dennoch konnte sie die Möglichkeit nicht ausser Acht lassen. Aber das wäre ja dann sowieso Jemand aus ihrer Zeit und nicht aus dieser, da sie ja nicht in diese Zeit gehöre. Da sich Mia erfolgreich von ihrem zukünftigen Angetrauten ablenkte, in dem sie Hermine einen nach dem anderen Heiratskandidaten aussuchte, konnte sie nicht viel gegen die Werwolffrau unternehmen. Sie versuchte sie zwar dazu zu überreden sich selbst einer der Männer auszusuchen, doch davon wollte die junge Lestrange dann erstaunlicherweise auch nichts wissen.


	19. 18 Kapitel Feige Löwen und garstige Sch

Hallo zusammen,  
hier bin ich und habe ein neues Kapitel für Euch mitgebracht und es ist ein "Monsterkapitel" mit etwas mehr als 13 Seiten :-p  
Es hat grossen spass gemacht es zu schreiben und wer von gewissen Protagonisten genau so genervt ist wie ich oder das Kapitel einfach gefällt, darf mir gerne einen Kommentar hinterlassen. ;-)  
Eure K4mik4tz3

,,..." jemand spricht  
/.../ jemand denkt  
~...~ Parsel

18\. Kapitel Feige Löwen und garstige Schlangen

Die Osterferien gingen schneller vorüber als die Schüler sie geniessen konnten und mit ihnen kamen die Berge von Hausaufgaben zurück. Da die Abschlussprüfungen näher rückten, versuchten die Lehrer Alles, um den Schülern bereits ab dem ersten Tag so viel wie möglich mitzugeben. Das führte dazu, dass sich nicht nur ein paar beim Mittagessen bei ihren Mitschülern über die Lehrer und die Berge von Arbeit beschwerten. Auch die Slytherin Sechstklässler sassen nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht in ihrem Klassenzimmer und versuchten sich gegenseitig zu motivierten um mit den Aufsätzen zu beginnen. Alle würden viel lieber wieder einmal einen Duellier Wettkampf veranstalten, doch Hermine, Tom und Abraxas hatten die klare Devise, dass Spass erst nach der Arbeit an der Reihe war. Sie sassen alle an den Tischen über ihre Bücher gebeugt, Nagini lag zwischen ihr und Tom auf dem Tisch, der kleine Phönix hatte es sich auf ihrem Kopf gemütlich gemacht, was zu einigen Lachern geführt hatte.

Da klopfte es auf einmal an der Tür, das war noch nie vorgekommen, die anderen Schlangen mieden diesen Raum bewusst, seit er von ihrer Truppe übernommen worden war. Deswegen sahen sie sich alle einen Moment erstaunt an, bevor sich Tobias erhob und die Tür öffnete. Der rundliche Bauch von Professor Slughorn war das Erste, was sie erblickten und nach dem der Blackerbe diese komplett geöffnet hatte, trat der Lehrer sogleich ein. Neugierig blickte er sich um, während er eintrat. Schnell nahm Hermine Nagini vom Tisch und neigte ihren Kopf so, dass das Küken in ihren Schoss fiel. Beide Tiere waren zum Glück intelligent genug, keinen Ton von sich zu geben. ,,Meine Lieben, es freut mich, dass sie bereits mit den Aufgaben angefangen haben. Da löst sich eine der Anschuldigungen gleich in Luft auf." Sagte er munter, während sie ihn weiterhin verwirrt ansahen. ,,Professor Slughorn, von welchen Anschuldigungen sprechen Sie?" fragte dann Tom endlich.

,,Mir wurde zugetragen, dass sie alle diesen Raum seit geraumer Zeit nutzen um sich von den anderen Schülern ihres Hauses abzukapseln und Dingen nach zu gehen, die nun ja… sagen wir… in einer so hochrangigen Schule wie Hogwarts nicht gerne gesehen werden. Doch da, wie ich sehe nur drei Damen anwesend sind und sie alle den Eindruck von emsiger Arbeit machen, kann dabei wirklich nur von übler Nachrede die Rede sein. Nicht destotrotz kann man nicht ignorieren, dass sich mehrere ihrer Klassenkammeraden über die ständige Abwesenheit im Gemeinschaftsraum beunruhigt geäussert haben. Mein Junge, was sagen Sie dazu?" Fragte er und sah dabei zu Tom, ganz so, als ob alle anderen im Raum nicht anwesend waren. Sie hasste die Charaktereigenschaft von ihrem Hauslehrer.

,,Nun ja, sehen Sie Professor, wir haben eine lange Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum verbracht und auch die Bibliothek benutzen wir regelmässig, um die Aufgaben zu erledigen. Da wir jedoch sehr oft in Gruppen oder alle gemeinsam zusammenarbeiten haben wir bei diesen Räumlichkeiten immer ein Platzproblem an den Tischen gehabt. Als dann die Sache mit der Anfeindung von Miss White begonnen hat und wir auch von unseren Mitschülern in dieser Sache nicht verschont worden sind entschlossen wir uns dazu diesen Raum für unsere Zwecke zu verwenden." ,,Also ist Miss White für diese Sache hier verantwortlich?" fragte Slughorn und richtete sein Augenmerk jetzt auf Hermine, der dabei etwas flau im Magen wurde, sein freundlicher Gesichtsausdruck war verschwunden und er musterte sie eher gelangweilt, sie war ja auch nur eine Frau. Sie schob ihren Oberköper automatisch etwas näher zum Tisch, damit er die Tiere nicht sehen würde. Das sich dadurch sein Blick auf ihre Brust richtete, machte es ihr nicht angenehmer. Unruhig rutschte sie auf dem Stuhl herum und atmete erleichtert aus, als Tom seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zog.

,,Ganz und gar nicht. Sie hatte sogar ein schlechtes Gewissen diesbezüglich, doch die Entscheidung trafen wir gemeinsam und zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem wir uns nicht in der Lage sahen unsere Aufgaben ansonsten fachgerecht zu werkstelligen. Da wir immer wieder von Mitgliedern unseres Hauses gestört worden sind." Slughorn seufzte tief und sah dabei so bekümmert aus, als wäre er ein gutmütiger Opa, der von Schandtaten seiner Enkel erfahren hätte. Es hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass er theatralisch seine Hände verworfen hätte. Hermine kaufte ihm sein Verhalten nicht eine Sekunde ab. Sie hatte ihn noch nie etwas tun sehen, was nicht auf seinen Vorteil ausgelegt war. Weder in dieser Zeit, noch in ihrer. Dazu hatte er sich noch nie persönlich mit ihr unterhalten, obwohl sie eine neue Schülerin in seinem Haus war und schon alleine das ein Gespräch voraussetzte. ,,Sie hätten mich kontaktieren können. Ich hätte ein paar Worte zu den Schülern ihres Hauses sagen können, dass hätte die Sache sicher beruhigt, doch sie haben sich dazu entschieden mich im Unklaren zu lassen und somit den Unmut ihrer Mitschüler zu schüren. Und das obwohl ich die meisten Herren von ihnen ja sogar einmal im Monat an meinen Treffen sehe, die ja auch für solche Angelegenheiten da sind." Ging Slughorn nicht auf die Argumente ein. Hermine verdrehte versteckt ihre Augen, auch wenn sie in dieser Zeit nicht dazu eingeladen war, konnte sie sich sehr gut an die Treffen des Slughorn Clubs in ihrer Zeit erinnern. Abgesehen von Bauchbepinselung von Slughorn wurde dort nicht viel besprochen. Nagini zischte leise ~ich kann dich mal beruhigen.~ sie war zum Glück so leise, dass es niemandem auffiel, doch Hermine musste sich zwanghaft ein Lachen verkneifen und versuchte sich wieder auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren.

,,Das hätten wir wohl tun können, doch wir wollten kein schlechtes Licht auf unsere Mitschüler und unser Haus werfen. Sie als Hauslehrer und grossartiger Tränkeprofessor haben wichtigeres zu tun, als sich um solche Kleinigkeiten zu kümmern. Denn da es zu keinen Übergriffen kam, sahen wir keinen Grund mehr Aufmerksamkeit an die Sache zu verschwenden, als sie wert war. Wir wollten sie nicht belästigen, Sir." Tom war wirklich gut darin, jemandem Honig ums Maul zu schmieren oder die richtigen Knöpfe zu drücken. Und Slughorns Knöpfe waren so gross, dass ein Blinder ohne Krückstock in finden und drücken konnte. Slughorn fuhr sich ein paar Mal über sein Kinn und musterte die gesamte Schülergruppe vor sich noch einmal gründlich.

,,Nun gut, dann will ich das einmal so stehen lassen und wie ich anhand der Bücherregale und Arbeitstische sehe, scheinen sie wirklich hier zu arbeiten. Ihre aller Noten sind in den letzten Wochen auch eher besser als schlechter geworden. Ich werde daher von einer Strafe absehen, des Weiteren erlaube ich ihnen weiterhin hier zu arbeiten. Ich muss sie allerdings darum bitten, sich in Zukunft vermehrt in dem für sie vorgesehenen Gemeinschaftsraum aufzuhalten und ins besondere die Ausgangssperre zu beachten. Ausserdem gebe ich Ihnen den Rat, das Gespräch mit ihren Hauskameraden zu suchen, da sie anscheinend ein falsches Bild von ihnen bekommen haben. Sie machen sich Sorgen um sie und ihrer Loyalität gegenüber ihrem Haus." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Slughorn von ihnen und liess sie Alle verblüfft, wütend und sprachlos zurück.

Abraxas war der Erste, der sich aus seiner Starre losriss und mit der Faust auf den Tisch schlug. ,,Diese feigen, hinterhältigen Idioten!" zischte er. ,,Wie können Sie es wagen, meiner Schwester solche ungeheuerlichen Dinge zu unterstellen!" Zischte jetzt auch Nelson und wollte sogleich losstürmen. ,,Ich kann sehr gut für mich selber sprechen, danke." Antwortete da Mia trocken, wendete ihren Blick allerdings nicht von Hermine ab. Diese war bei jedem Wort von Slughorn etwas blasser geworden. Sie hasste es die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, besonders wenn es nicht um Schulunterricht ging. Ausserdem hatte sie tatsächlich keinen Moment daran gedacht, dass ihre Freunde deswegen Ärger bekommen könnten. Sie hätte es besser wissen müssen, aber es war hier soviel angenehmer als im Slyhteringemeinschaftsraum. Die bunt zusammengezauberten Gegenstände gaben Leben in die karge Atmosphäre der Kerker und der Teppich war einfach das Weichste, was sie je erlebt hatte.

,,Es tut mir leid, dass ihr wegen mir jetzt Ärger bekommen habt, ich bin nur froh, dass er uns keine Punkte abgezogen hat. Mir hätte klar sein müssen, dass wir uns hier nicht ohne Erlaubnis aufhalten dürfen." Sagte sie dann leise, der Phönixküken flatterte auf den Tisch, während Nagini sich ihren Arm entlang zu ihrer Schulter hochschlängelte. ,,Jetzt hör aber auf, wenn jemand Schuld hat, dann sind es die Anderen, die ihre völlig unbegründete Angst vor dir immer noch nicht abgelegt haben. Dann kuschelst du halt gerne mit Thestralen, deswegen ist noch keiner von uns tot umgefallen." Sagte da Tobias mit einem Achselzucken und einem frechen Grinsen. ,,Ihr wisst davon?!" fragte sie entsetzt. Doch Alle in der Runde nickten nur gelassen, es störte sie schliesslich nicht. ,,Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass wir nicht bemerkt haben, dass du dich immer wieder in den Wald schleichst und seit wir von deiner Freundschaft mit Rubeus wissen war Schlussfolgerung nicht mehr wirklich schwer." Antwortete Abraxas sanft und sie konnte nur schlucken. Aber eigentlich hatte er Recht damit, dass es auf der Hand gelegen hatte, dennoch überraschte es sie, dass sie noch niemand darauf angesprochen hatte.

,,Das ist ja jetzt auch nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt ist, dass sie einfach so zu Slughorn gegangen sind und uns angeschwärzt haben." Warf da Andrew ein und die Andern murmelten zustimmend. ,,Ich behaupte, dass meine Schwester garantiert etwas damit zu tun hat." Äussert sich dann auch Newt, die anderen Nickten, dass Anabella Parkinson etwas damit zu tun hatte, glaubte jeder von ihnen sofort. Es entbrannte eine heftige Diskussion darüber, wie sie es ihren Hauskameraden heimzahlen sollten. Diverse sehr fantasievolle Ideen wurden vorgetragen und spätestens nach dem Vorschlag alle Betten mit Juckpulver zu versehen, konnten alle wieder etwas darüber lachen. Weitere Vorschläge wurden durch den Raum geworfen, es stand weniger die Möglichkeit der Umsetzung, als das Übertreffen der anderen an Ideen im Vordergrund. Von diversen Zaubertränken, deren Herkunft nah am verbotenen Bereich lagen, über diverse Verzauberungen, von denen Hermine zum Teil noch nie etwas gehört hatte, bis hin zu Körperteilumwandlungen, von denen sie keine jemals erleben wollte, war alles dabei.

,,Nun ich würde sagen, wir geben ihnen was sie wollen" sagte da auf einmal Tom nachdenklich, während die Meisten vor Lachen schon fast am Boden lagen und die Hausaufgaben bereits seit längerem unbeachtet immer noch auf den Tischen lagen. Sofort kehrte Stille ein. ,,Teile uns deine Überlegung mit." Bat Abraxas ihn. ,,Nun ja, diese Rachegedanken sind alle Amüsant, allerdings können sie uns ernsthafte Probleme bereiten. Mein Vorschlag wäre also, wir erfüllen ihren Wunsch und werden ab jetzt unsere Abende im Gemeinschaftsraum verbringen." Die Stille zog sich fort, jetzt unterstrichen von ungläubigen Blicken. Ein schelmisches, fast bösartiges Lachen bildete sich auf dem Gesicht von Tom. ,,Und zwar, bis sie sich wünschen sie hätten uns nie dazu aufgefordert." ,,Wie stellst du dir das vor?" ,,Nun ja, die Frage ist, wie wichtig ist euch der Hauspokal." Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an, nach einem allgemeinen Schulterzucken fuhr Tom fort.

,,Sie können unsere Anwesenheit im Gemeinschaftsaal haben, mehr allerdings nicht. Wir werden unsere Hausaufgaben erledigen und sonst alles tun, damit wir gute Noten erhalten, darüber hinaus werden wir allerdings keine Punkte mehr für unser Haus holen. Andrew, du kannst natürlich trotzdem in der Quiddichmanschaft bleiben. Wir werden immer noch geschlossen auftreten und uns unseren Platz auf den Sofas einfach erzwingen. Es dürfen gerne abstruse Gespräche geführt werden, wenn andere in der Nähe sind. Je verwirrender und geheimnisvoller desto besser. Sie sollen denken, dass wir etwas gegen sie aushecken. Wenn wir angesprochen werden, werden wir, wenn überhaupt kurz und abfällig antworten und uns nicht auf ernstere Gespräche einlassen. Wer sich zu sehr genervt fühlt, hat von mir die Erlaubnis zu zaubern, allerdings nur so, dass es nicht nachgewiesen werden kann." ,,Und keine Verletzungen." Warf Hermine ein, sie wurde erstaunt angesehen, dann zuckte Tom mit seinen Schultern. ,,Meinetwegen, keine Verletzungen." Sie diskutieren noch eine Weile weiter darüber und blieben noch bis zum Abendessen im Klassenzimmer, danach machten sie sich geschlossen auf den Weg in die Grosse Halle. Das war zwar nicht ungewöhnlich, schliesslich wollten sie gegen Aussen auch noch normal wirken.

*****  
Tom pov

Während er sich ein paar Kartoffeln aus der Schüssel vor sich nahm, dachte er an das heutige Gespräch mit Slughorn zurück. Die anderen Schlangen hatten ihrem Hauslehrer gegenüber ihre Sorge kundgetan dass sie sich von ihnen entfernen würden. Er schnaubte verächtlich. Er wusste, dass es nur die Sorge der Wesen war, dass er sich so offen mit Menschen abgab und auch bei Wesen in seiner Gruppe keine Linien zog. Das musste besonders die Vampire, welche aus den alten Häusern stammten verunsichern, dass gerade er, einer der höheren Vampire sich nicht mit seines Gleichen abgab. Die Schattendämonen machten da zum Glück kein Tamtam draus, allerdings waren die sowieso lieber unter sich und deswegen kümmerten sie ihn wenig. Da waren die Vampire oder auch die Wasserwesen, welche sich für den Zabinierben und dessen kleinen Bruder interessiert, weitaus nerviger. Dass die Veelas noch keine Besitzansprüche auf den einzigen männlichen Veela im Schloss ausgesprochen hatten, lag nur daran, dass die Veela zum grössten Teil in Haus der Adler zu finden waren und die einzige andere Veela im Haus der Schlangen sich an einen der Vampire gebunden hatte. Er war sich auch sicher, dass die Werwölfe kein allzu grosses Problem darstellen würden, solange sie erkannten, dass die Lestrange als Teil dieses, für sie zwar seltsamen, Rudel anerkannt waren. Sie würden sie und ihn in Ruhe lassen. Sollte er sich allerdings jemals öffentlich und gewaltbereit, gerade gegen die weibliche Lestrange verhalten, konnte das sich schnell ändern.

Er war sich allerdings sicher, dass das alles erst begonnen hatte, seit er Hermine in seine Runde aufgenommen hatte, vorher hatte er nur Wesen um sich geschart gehabt mit Ausnahme von Nott und Parkinson, welche beide aus angesehen Reinblutfamilien kamen. Die Lestranger galten für die Wesen nicht mehr als Mensch, seit sie in der dritten Klasse gebissen worden waren. Hermine White allerdings galt als Halbblut, auch wenn er nicht daran glaubte, für alle anderen war sie ein menschliches Halbblut, über das man nicht allzu viel wusste. Sie hatten es sicher am Anfang als eine Neugierde von seiner Seite aus gesehen, doch seit das Band enger und ihre Abkapslung grösser geworden war, hatten sie entweder den Wert der jungen Frau erkannt, auch wenn er das nicht wirklich glaubte, oder sie verloren das Vertrauen in ihn.

Er war sich sicher, dass eine der Strippenzieherin hinter der Sache, die Zwillingsschwester seines geschätzten Freundes Newt war. Sie hatte sicher eher ihre Eifersucht und den Hass auf Hermine als Motive gehabt, doch so hatte sie es bestimmt geschafft die Wesen auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, wenn auch garantiert nur in dieser einen Sache. Wenn er dieser blöden Parkinson doch nur das Maul stopfen könnte. Doch er wusste, dass er dann auch Newt verlieren würde und das wollte er nicht. Doch vielleicht hatte es auch etwas Gutes, wenn er in nächster Zeit mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum verbrachte, so konnte er die anderen etwas besser im Auge behalten, bevor diese wirklich noch auf dumme Ideen kommen konnten.

Er wusste nicht genau, wie die anderen Wesen aus seinem Haus auf die eindeutige Provokation von ihnen reagieren würden, ein kleiner Teil von ihm hoffte, dass sie einen Brief an seine Eltern schreiben würden, der andere, viel grössere Teil hoffte, dass sie ihn direkt ansprechen würden. Er hatte zwar auf Hermines Wunsch hin gesagt, dass sie niemanden verletzten würden, doch sollten sie es tatsächlich wagen ihn herauszufordern oder versuchen seine Stelle zu untergraben, würde er kein Mitleid zeigen. Er war der Erbe Slytherin und wenn er wollte, könnte er jeden einzelnen aus dem Gemeinschaftsaal aussperren, zwar hätte das garantiert Strafen und was noch viel Schlimmer wäre, ein langes Gespräch mit seinem Vater zur Folge, doch er brannte so darauf diesen dummen ignoranten Idioten ihr arrogantes Gehabe aus dem Gesicht zu fegen. Er hatte die neugierigen Blicke am Tisch der Schlangen natürlich mitbekommen, er hatte mittlerweile ein sehr genaues Bild davon, wer so feige gewesen war zu Slughorn zu rennen.

Der Appetit war ihm zwar vergangen, doch um den Schein zu wahren tat er sich dennoch erneut etwas auf seinen Teller, auch wenn er es eher hin und her schob. Ein Blick auf den Teller ihm gegenüber zeigte ihm, dass Hermine auch nicht wirklich Hunger hatte, ihre Gabel, welche die Erbsen von einem Rand zum anderen schob stoppte und als er hochblickte traf er direkt auf ihre Schokoladenbraunen. Ein verschwörerisches Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen und sie bewegte ihren Kopf ganz wenig nach links, er war eine Sekunde von ihrem Hals abgelenkt, der dadurch freigelegt worden war, dann blickte er nach links. Miranda blickte ihn genauso verschwörerisch zu und ein Blick in die Runde bestätigte ihm, dass alle anderen die ganze Situation genau so absurd fanden wie er. Aber in jedem Blick seiner Freunde lag auch Entschlossenheit.  
Entgegen ihrer Gewohnheit blieben sie dieses Mal alle sitzen, bis der Letzte von ihnen fertig mit Essen war. Danach unterhielten sie sich noch ungezwungen über verschiedene Dinge, während sie darauf warteten, dass sich die anderen Schüler ihres Hauses nach und nach in den Gemeinschaftsraum begaben. Erst als nur noch ganz wenige am Tisch geblieben waren, standen sie geschlossen auf und gingen geschlossen in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die Gespräche im Raum verstummten, als die Gruppe eintrat, alle Blicke lagen auf ihnen, als sie geführt von Tom auf die Sofaecke zusteuerten, wo sich bereits ein paar Siebtklässler Vampire aufhielten. Dem selbstgefälligen Grinsen, das Claude Redfort ihm zuwarf bestätigte ihn in all seinen Vermutungen, ohne dass er den Geist seines Gegenübers lesen musste. ,,Welche Ehre, sie wieder einmal hier anzutreffen Riddle." Sagte er mit einem Lächeln und würdigte die anderen in seiner Gruppe mit keinem Blick. ,,Redfort, wie ich sehe, hast du dich in meiner Abwesenheit um meinen Sessel gekümmert, wie zu vorkommend. Doch deinem Wunsch wurde nachgegangen und daher wird das jetzt nicht mehr nötig sein. Darf ich dich und deine Freunde also bitten Platz zu machen." Sagte er kühl und sah mit Freude, wie die Schlagader am Hals des Vampirs mit jedem Wort heftiger zu pochen anfing. ,,Wie bitte?" fauchte dieser. ,,Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass du in meiner Abwesenheit die Fähigkeit zu zuhören verloren hast, welchen Teil soll ich noch einmal für dich wiederholen?" er mochte diese pochende Ader, er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass diese in so einem rasanten Tempo pulsieren konnte. ,,Du nimmst Züge an, die mir nicht gefallen. Die anderen Wesen kann ich ja noch verstehen, jeder braucht Verbündete, aber was willst du mit dem Menschenabschaum. Du scheinst zu vergessen, wer du bist." ,,Ich weiss genau wer ich, mir scheint jedoch, dass Du vergessen hast wer ich bin." Nach weiteren zwei Minuten, in denen sie sich nur angestarrt hatten, nickte Redfort seinen Kumpanen knapp zu und sie erhoben sich.

Er war versucht einen Reinigungszauber auf das Polster zu legen, doch er wusste, dass wäre dann zu viel der Provokation. Er rechnete sowieso damit, dass diese Sache noch ein Nachspiel haben würde, aber noch nicht jetzt, deswegen setzte er sich einfach hin. Im Gemeinschaftssaal war immer noch Totenstill, alle waren schockiert von dem eben gesehen, dass sah er an ihren Gesichtern. Auch die meisten seiner Freunde wussten nicht genau dieser Schlagabtausch zu bedeuten hatte. Miranda sah aus, als ob sie sich nächstens auf Redfort stürzen wollte, doch eine etwas blasse Hermine klammerte sich an ihren Arm und verhinderte so eine weitere Szene. Abraxas setzte sich neben ihn und raunte leise ,,Das wird er nicht so einfach auf sich sitzen lassen." Er nickte als Antwort nur und beobachtete seine Freunde, die sich jetzt nach und nach ihre Plätze suchten. Elliot vergrösserte magisch einen Sessel und zog Magenta zu sich auf den Schoss, Sacharias machte dasselbe mit einem der Sofas, während Andrew das andere übernahm. So hatten alle Platz in der Runde. Als sie alle sassen, zog er seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Stummzauber auf sie alle, so konnten sie die anderen Schlangen, die sie immer noch beobachteten nicht belauschen.

,,Gut, ich denke wir haben unseren Standpunkt klar gemacht, sie werden sicher noch einen Moment brauchen um das Ganze zu verdauen. Sacharias, Newt und Hermine, ich denke ihr solltet in nächster Zeit wachsam sein, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass sie euch angreifen werden." Die beiden jungen Männer nickten, doch die Braunhaarige zeigte keine Reaktion, er konnte die vertraute Falte auf ihrer Stirn erkennen. ,,Hermine?" fragte er nach, sie reagierte erst, als Miranda sie in die Seite stupste. ,,Was beschäftigt dich?" grosse braune Augen musterten ihn, als ob sie bis in seine Seele blicken wollten, es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sie den Mund öffnete. ,,Ich versuche nur zu verstehen, warum du nicht den einfach Weg wählst und zu den Vampiren wechselst. Abgesehen, vom Offensichtlichem."

Manchmal verwirrten ihn ihre Gedankengänge etwas, es kam nicht selten vor, dass sie ihm Fragen zu Themen stellten, auf die er noch nie gedacht hatte. Das war oft bei Zaubersprüchen oder Runen so, wo er etwas Neues machen wollte, kam sie plötzlich mit Ideen zur Verbesserung des Trankes oder des Runenspruches, durch die Ersetzung einer einzelnen Komponente. ,,Das Offensichtliche?" fragte er dann, er bekam ein Lächeln geschenkt und ihre Augen glitzerten Schalkhaft. ,,Du tust nie dass, was jemand von dir will. Ausser der Vorteil überwiegt." ,,O nein du hast mich durchschaut, diese Schmach." Scherzte er zurück und griff sich dramatisch an die Brust. Die vereinzelten Lacher in der Runde zeigte ihm, dass sich auch die anderen jetzt etwas entspannt hatten.

Die wachen braunen Augen lagen allerdings immer noch auf ihm und erinnerten ihn daran, dass sie nicht vergessen hatte, dass er ihr die Antwort noch schuldete. ,,Es ist wie du sagtest. Ich mache nicht einfach so das was jemand von mir verlangt, aber ihr alle seit mittlerweile mehr als nur Verbündete. Ihr seid Freunde für mich und wenn das jemand stört, soll er das mit mir klären." Gab er ihr gegenüber preis und mit Freude sah er, dass das Funkeln in ihren Augen zurückkehrte, auch wenn die kleine Falte sie begleitete. Sie dachte immer noch über etwas nach, aber sie wendete sich zu Miranda um und begann mit ihre ein Gespräch. Er liess seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern, Irritation, Unsicherheit und sogar verdeckter Hass konnte er in den Gesichter seiner Mithausgenossen erkennen. /Das Spiel hat begonnen/ dachte er sich und konzentrierte sich danach wieder auf seine Freunde.

*****  
Hogwarts pov

Bereits den ganzen Tag verspürte er so ein nervöses Kribbeln in seinen Wänden. Er wusste, irgendetwas bahnte sich an, irgendeine Spannung lag in der Luft. Die verschiedenen Häuser waren heute sogar noch bösartiger zu einander als vorher, aber den Grund bekam er erst am Abend mit, als sich ein Übelkeit erregender Schmerz durch seine Kerker fuhr. Er hörte auf die zwei prügelnden Schüler im vierten Stock zu beobachten und konzentrierte sich sofort auf den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Er benötige einen Moment um die Situation zu begreifen, doch eindeutig kam das Hass und das Misstrauen von hier und irgendwie war seine zukünftige Hüter darin verwickelt. Er seufzte Tonlos, diese sinnlosen Anfeindungen immer.

Hatten den auch die Wesen vergessen, was die Magie ursprünglich war? Wieso schlossen sie sich in Gruppen der selben Art zusammen, wenn es doch die Magie war, die sie alle verbannt. Es war doch nicht das Blut das sie unterschied, sondern die Magie die sie gleich machte. Schwarz und weiss, sie war in jedem Wesen und jedem Mensch enthalten. Nicht immer gleich ausgeprägt, doch immer vorhanden. Das war bei Zauber doch nicht anders. Man konnte mit einem Schwebezauber jemanden Schmerzhaft verletzten und konnte mit dem Todesfluch jemanden von seinem Schmerz erlösen. Magie, egal ob schwarz oder weiss, war nicht grundlegend gut oder schlecht, der der den Zauber ausführte entschied, zu was die Magie wurde.

Wenn Magie sich nicht entfalten konnte, dann verkümmerte sie irgendwann und starb ab. So entwickelten sich vor Tausenden Jahren die ersten magielosen, welche heute Menschen genannt werden. Spätere Generationen hatten dann wieder Zugang zur Magie erlangt und das waren die, welche heute als Reinblütler bekannt waren. Sie entstanden alle aus derselben Quelle, doch sahen sich als Fremd an.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf die Szene vor ihm gezogen als Bewegung in den Raum kam, eine Gruppe Vampire erhob sich aus der Sitzgruppe und lies den Slytherinerben und seine Freunde platznehmen, seine Hüterin war sehr angespannt, doch die junge Werwolffrau, welche neben ihr sass kümmerte sich wie immer gut um sie und so waren bald wieder intensive Gespräche aus dieser Ecke zu vernehmen. Die Gruppe Vampire unterdessen hatte den Gemeinschaftsaal verlassen und sich alle in einem Schlafsaal eingefunden, auch sie diskutierten heftig, wenn auch eindeutig feindseliger.

Als alle anderen schon lange in ihren Betten lagen, sassen die fünf Vampire immer noch beisammen, während sich die anderen dann doch für die Nacht bereit machten, schlich einer aus dem Gemeinschaftsaal hinaus und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Eulenturm. Missbilligend folgte er ihm mit seinem Blick, er konnte nicht genau sagen was ihn mehr störte, dass er sich offenkundig nicht an die in den Schulregeln festgehaltene Ausgangssperre hielt, oder dass er das Gemälde von Graf Vandervell in Schlaf versetzt hatte um hinaus zu gelangen. Keine Achtung mehr vor dem Schloss und seinen Bewohnern, dachte er sich. Er musste die Gruppe im Auge behalten. Doch für heute konnte er die Sache ruhen lassen.

*****  
Hermine pov

Hermine sass alleine in der Bibliothek, mittlerweile war sie alleine. Das Buch auf dem Tisch vor ihr war vergessen, gedankenverloren blickte sie zu den Fenster, der Vollmond strahlte in voller Pracht und tauchte alles in ein magisches Licht, doch das bemerkte sie gar nicht. Ihre Gedanken verweilten auf ihren Hauskameraden, diese hatten ihre Verweigerung sich an Unterricht zu beteiligen nicht erfreut aufgenommen. Waren die meisten Gesichter der Schlangen am ersten Morgen noch selbstgefällig gewesen, so hatte sich dies im Lauf des Tages langsam in ein böses Funkeln gewandelt. Da sich normalerweise besonders Tom, Abraxas, Mia, Magenta, Sac und sie im Unterricht einbrachten und die meisten Punkte für das Haus der Schlangen holten fiel ihr Schweigen schnell auf. Hermine war noch nie aufgefallen, wie wenig sich die anderen Schüler meldeten. Die Slytherins hatten sich am ersten Tag noch zurück gehalten, wahrscheinlich verunsichert über die Situation, aber bereits am zweiten Tag hatten die Sticheleien angefangen. Die Ungläubigkeit war nach und nach der Wut gewichen, wenn die Slytherins nicht grossen Wert darauf legten, dass Streitereien im Gemeinschaftsraum ausgetragen werden, hätte es wahrscheinlich bereits in der Grossen Halle zu wüsten Beschimpfungen geführt. So allerdings wurden sie mit eisigen und hasserfüllten Blicken endfangen als sie als Gruppe eintraten.

Die Schlangen hatten sie beschimpft und sie Verräter genannt, das Gemurmel war angeschwollen während sie zu den Sofas gingen. Doch sobald sich die Gruppe gesetzt hatte, hatte sich Tom von ihnen gelöst und war in die Mitte des Raumes getreten. Die Stille die folgte war zum Schneiden dick gewesen. Als Tom zu sprechen begann, war Hermine nicht die Einzige, welche zusammenzuckte. Kalt und Hart warf er den anderen Schlangen vor, dass nicht sie die Verräter waren, sondern Diejenigen welche sie hinterrücks bei Slughorn angeschwärzt hatten. Er führte aus, dass er und seine Freunde nicht bereits seien nach so einem Verrat sich gross für ihr Haus einzusetzen. Ausserdem sollte jeder von ihnen in der Lage sein selbst Punkte zu holen und nicht auf sie angewiesen sein. Und vielleicht würde dadurch auch den Regelbrechern klar, was sie ihrem Haus mit ihren ständigen Punkteabzügen antaten. Danach war es im Raum wieder Still, doch Tom hatte sich nicht davon stören lassen, er kam wieder zu ihnen, warf einen Schweigezauber über ihre Sofaecke und begann ein Gespräch mit Abraxas.

Hermine fragte sich wirklich was noch folgen würde, sie glaubte nicht, dass es kein Nachspiel haben würde. Die Schlangen hatten zwar seit diesem Abend keine bösen Worte mehr gesagt, doch die Hasserfüllten Blicke, die auch sie oft sie streiften, hatten zugenommen. Es passierten auch immer wieder kleinere Unfälle in der Nähe ihrer Freunde, sei es eine Naht die riss, eine Arbeit die plötzlich verschwand, Kleidung die von alleine in mit Wasser gefüllten Waschbecken landeten. Nur kleine Dinge, so wie gelegentliches anrempeln, noch nichts Weltbewegendes, doch es brodelte eindeutig in den Schlangen. Die Löwen hielten sich mit ihren Beleidigungen auch immer weniger zurück und ihre gereizten Hauskameraden liessen sich viel zu oft auf deren Sticheleien ein. Was zu Punkteanzug führte und den Hass auf ihre kleine Slytheringruppe noch mehr schürte. Bald galten sie als Schuldige für jeden Slytherin, der wegen einer Prügelei im Krankenzimmer landete oder Punkte abgezogen bekam.

Sie schnaubte wütend bei dieser Erinnerung. Während sie ihren Blick durch die leere Bibliothek schweifen liess, fiel ihr auf, dass sie nie gedacht hätte, dass sie das ängstliche Flüstern vermissen würde, aber das Hasserfühlte Schweigen zerrte an ihren Nerven. Und es hatte sich in der letzten Woche nicht gebessert. Sie freute sich mittlerweile schon fast auf die Sommerferien, wenn sie endlich der Kälte und Dunkelheit der Kerker entfliehen konnte. Auch wenn sie immer noch nicht wusste, wo sie hinsollte, doch alles war besser als so offensichtlich gehasst zu werden. Ihr Blick blieb an der Standuhr an der Wand hängen, sie benötigte einen Moment, bis sie die Uhrzeit realisierte und erschrocken aufsprang.

Nachdem sie ihre Bücher in Rekordzeit zurückgebracht hatte, schloss sie die Tür der Bibliothek hinter sich und eilte dann schnell durch die Gänge, welche nur noch halbbeleuchtet waren. In wenigen Minuten begann die Ausgangssperre, sie hatte einfach viel zu lange Gedankenverloren da gesessen. Die Jungs waren alle bei Slughornsparty, die einmal im Monat an einem Freitag stattfand und da das heutige Treffen auf einen Vollmond fiel, waren Mia und ihr Bruder seit ein paar Stunden auf dem Schulgelände. Magenta, die sie begleitet hatte, war bereits vor einer Stunde in die Kerker gegangen. Hermine hätte einfach nicht noch das letzte Kapitel anfangen sollen, nur um dann in Gedanken abzudriften, dann müsste sie jetzt nicht rennen. Graf Vandervell mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn man sich nicht an die Ausgangsperre hielt und hatte keine Skrupel die Schüler an Slughorn zu verpetzen oder sie nicht herein zu lassen bis sie erwischt wurden. Sie könnte zwar immer noch den Geheimeingang nehmen, allerdings wusste man nie so genau wer sich an einem Freitagabend noch im Gemeinschaftsraum befand. Sie musste Tom einmal fragen wie er immer unbeschadet nach der Sperrstunde hinaus und hinein kam und dass er es tat, war sie sich sicher.

Ihre Schritte wurden kurz langsamer /War da ein Geräusch?/ fragte sie sich, doch dann eilte sie weiter. Wenn sie es in sieben Minuten in den Kerker schaffte, wäre alles gut. Im nächsten Gang war ein Geheimgang ins Erdgeschoss, von dieser Etage gab es leider keinen Weg direkt in die Kerker und die einzigen anderen Geheimgänge, führte nur in den dritten und den sechsten Stock. Sie war bereits mit ihren Gedanken beim nächsten Stockwerk, als sie um die Ecke bog und ihr ein roter Lichtstrahl entgegenkam. Sofort liess sie sich zu Boden fallen, der Strahl verfehlte sie nur sehr knapp. Ihre Bücher lagen verstreut auf dem Boden, doch darum konnte sie sich jetzt nicht kümmern. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, zog sie ihren Zauberstab und lies ein paar Lichtkugeln entstehen, welche den ganzen Gang erhellten. Irgendjemand hatte die Fackeln gelöscht, doch auch mit ihren Lichtkugeln konnte sie Niemanden sehen, doch so einfallslos war sie nicht. Einen gemurmelten ‚Homenum revelio' Zauber später, erschienen in der Mitte des Ganges zwei rote Nebelschwaden, welche sich in ihre Richtung bewegten. /Zwei Angreifer unter Illusionszauber/ Sie sende ihre Lichtkugeln an die Decke und machte sich bereit. Ein gemurmelter Beinklammerfluch stoppte die erste Wolke und somit den illusionierten Schüler, sie konnte den Zauber erst aufheben wenn sie nahe genug an ihnen dran war, aber es lagen noch drei Meter zwischen ihr und den Angreifern.

Einem violetten Schneidefluch wich sie durch eine Hechtrolle aus, sie stach sich dabei mit einer Buchecke in die Handfläche. Ihr Beinklammfluch, wie auch der Kitzelfluch gingen daneben und dann musste sie erneut einem violetten Strahl ausweichen.

Dieses Mal schaffte sie es, sich nach der Rolle aufzurappeln, doch ihre rote Wolke hatte sich verzogen und sie wusste nicht wo die Angreifer waren, also gab sie ihre Angriffshaltung auf und wartete. Sobald der nächste Fluch auf sie zuschoss machte sie eine weitere Hechtrolle und sofort danach schickte sie einen 'Petrificus Totalus' in diese Richtung. Befriedigung durchströmte sie als sie das aufschlagen eines Körpers hörte. Doch da spürte sie das verräterische Kribbeln in ihrem Nacken und fiel auf die Knie. Der 'Bombarda' zerschellte an der Wand an der Stelle, wo vorher noch ihr Kopf gewesen war, ihre Angreifer waren ihr eindeutig nicht freundlich gesinnt. Sie drehte sich in die Richtung des Angriffs, zwei weitere Angreifer waren am Ende des Ganges aufgetaucht. Diese hatten jedoch keinen Illusionszauber verwendet und waren dumm genug gewesen, ihre Schuluniform anzubehalten. ,,Gryffindors" fluchte sie, sie hätte nie gedacht einmal so viel Abscheu für ihr ehemaliges oder zukünftiges Haus zu empfinden könnte. Aber sie hatte keine Zeit für solche Gedanken, schnell musste sie einem Schneidezauber ausweichen, der sie dennoch am Fuss erwischte. Sie unterdrückte einen Schrei und erhob sich wieder, ohne den Fuss zu belasten. Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an eine Wand hinter ihr und behielt beide Seiten des Ganges im Blick, schliesslich konnte sie nur zwei der vier Angreifer sehen.

Sie schickte einen Flederwichtfluch in die eine und einen Avis Fluch in die andere Richtung ab. Während sich die gelben Vögel auf die zwei sichtbaren Angreifer stürzten, fegten die Plagegeister einfach durch den Gang, schliesslich sahen sie ihre Opfer nicht. Doch die Ablenkung genügte um sich selbst mit einem Illusionszauber zu verstecken und mit dem Geminio Zauber ein Ebenbild von sich zu erschaffen. Zur Sicherheit belegte sie sich noch mit einem Schweigezauber und lief ein paar Schritte von ihrer vorherigen Position weg, bevor sie ihn wieder aufhob. ,,Feige Gryffindors. Vier Männer gegen eine Frau. Ich dachte ihr seid so Mutig. Wo ist euer Mut geblieben ihr feigen Löwen." Rief sie in den Gang und die Antwort kam prompt. Drei Zaubersprüche trafen gleichzeitig auf ihr Abbild, dass dem nicht standhielt und sich auflöste, doch jetzt wusste sie die Position der zwei Verschleierten und einer von ihnen war ihr gefährlich nah. Ein kurzer Kontrollblick zeigte ihr, dass die Vögel einen der Angreifer immer noch beschäftigten, also schickte sie einen Incarcerus auf denjenigen der weiter weg war, wich einem Zauber aus und warf gleich danach einen Densaugeo Fluch. Die Vorderzähne des getroffenen wuchsen so schnell und unkontrolliert, dass er vor Schreck den Zauberstab fallen liess und kurz darauf vorn überfiel weil er das Gleichgewicht nicht mehr halten konnte. Der Zweite, den sie mit dem Incarcerusfluch getroffen hatte, konnte sie jetzt anhand der Seile, welche um ihn gebunden waren, auch sehen.

Dann traf sie ein weiterer Schneidefluch, dieses Mal an der Schulter, doch sie umfasste ihren Zauberstab nur fester um ihn nicht zu verlieren. „Da war es nur noch einer" flüsterte sie und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den einzigen noch verbliebenen Gryffindor, der feuerte sofort einen Bombarda auf sie, doch ihr Schild hielt dem Angriff stand. Sie glaubte eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel zu sehen und drehte den Kopf, während sie den Schild aufrecht hielt. Sie sah, wie sich die Seile um den Gefesselten wie von selbst lösten und sie zog irritiert die Stirn kraus. Dann sah sie ein kurzes Flackern direkt vor sich, doch sie konnte nicht mehr ausweichen.

Stöhnend lag sie auf dem Boden, als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie ein paar braune Schuhe, welche ohne Besitzer im Gang herumging. /Natürlich Potters Tarnumhang/ dachte sie stöhnend, während sie sich versuchte aufzurichten, doch ihr war fürchterlich schwindlig. Sie hörte ein paar gemurmelte Worte und sah, wie sich ihre gelben Vögel in Feuer auflösten. Die Schuhe liefen weiter und kamen zu dem Jungen mit den Hasenzähnen, doch da sie an ihm vorbeigingen, wusste er anscheinend nicht, wie er den Zauber aufheben sollte, dachte sie hämisch. Doch da legte sich ein Schatten über sie und als sie hochblickte wurde sie von wütenden blaue Augen angesehen, Dolows Gesicht war über und über mit Kratzern versehen. Danach folgte ein Fusstritt, der sie kurz über den Boden rutschen liess, doch sie konnte nur müde lächeln. /Nichts gegen die Tritte von Bellatrix/

*****  
Tom pov

Gelangweilt starrte er auf sein Glas und schwenkte den Elbenwein gedankenverloren darin umher. Er hätte lieber etwas Blut gehabt, doch da es Schülern eigentlich nicht einmal gestattet war Elbenwein zu trinken, würde er sich nicht beschweren. /Wobei zu beschweren gibt es sowieso genug/ Dachte er sich, während er den Blick über die Versammelten wandern liess. Alles Männer ab der fünften Klasse, aus mehr oder weniger hochrangigen Familien oder Clans. Einige wenige Ausnahmen gab es, wie zum Beispiel der Zauberer mit Koboldvorfahren Flitwick aus Ravenclw, dieser war wegen seinen herausragenden Leistungen in Zauberkunst eingeladen worden. Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen und blickte dann zu Abraxas hinüber. Der blonde Malfoy grinste ihm verschwörerisch zu, er fand dieses Spektakel genauso unnütz wie er selbst. Bestimmt war er auch der Meinung, dass der Abend sinnvoller verbracht wäre, wenn sie gemeinsam eine Runde Zauberschach gespielt oder mit Hermine über alte Rune diskutiert hätten.

Aber nein, stattdessen mussten sie sich hier den Abend mit diesen Idioten verbringen und Slughorn war der Grösste von ihnen. Wie er sich die ganze Zeit bei allen einschleimte war fürchterlich, fast so schlimm wie das unterwürfige Verhalten der Schüler. Er war nur froh, dass der Professor nicht wusste, wer seine Eltern waren, sonst hätte er sich wahrscheinlich nie mehr retten können. Gerade eben wendete sich der Betreffende an Anton Goldstein um im zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal die Geschichte zu erzählen, wie damals dessen Vater beim Zaubertränkeunterricht als Bester des Jahrganges abgeschlossen hatte. Fast hätte er Mitleid mit dem Fünftklässler gehabt, wenn dieser nicht in Gryffindor gewesen wäre.

Was ihn zu seinem nächsten Hassobjekt brachte. Peter Potter sass im Gegenüber, eigentlich war er Manns genug diese miese Fliege zu ignorieren, doch heute hatte er etwas an sich, dass ihm gar nicht gefiel. Als Potter sein Blick bewusst wurde, lächelte er ihn schon wieder so überheblich und wissend an. Ihm lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken beim diesem fast bösartigen Lächeln, er plante etwas, garantiert. Er war nur froh, dass dessen bester Freund Septimus Weasly nicht zu den Treffen eingeladen war, da dessen Familie zu unbedeutend war. Aber normalerweise war der Potter weniger aufsässig, wenn er alleine war. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Die Runde war etwas kleiner als gewöhnlich, durch den heutigen Vollmand, waren von den Slytherins vier weniger da als normalerweise, aber auch bei den Gryffindors fehlten zwei, die angeblich krank waren. Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu Potter und wieder hatte dieser dieses überhebliche Grinsen aufgesetzt, nein etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.

Er schaute zu Abraxas, dieser bemerkte den Blick und zog seine linke Augenbraue zu einer stummen Frage hoch, er nickte unauffällig zu Potter. Der Blondschopf nahm sein Glas und tat als nehme er einen Schluck, während er in die gezeigte Richtung blickte, ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln zeigte Tom, dass auch dem Aristokraten das seltsame Verhalten des vorzeige Löwen aufgefallen war. Doch solange sie nicht wussten, was dieser plante, konnten sie schlecht reagieren. Der Abend zog sich für sie wie Vielsafttrank, sehr zäh und übelriechend. Doch endlich kurz vor Mitternacht schien ihr Hauslehrer genug getrunken zu haben und schickte sie ins Bett. Er und Abraxas fielen etwas zurück und beobachteten die anderen wie sie durch die Kerkergänge gingen um in ihre Stockwerke zu gelangen.

Dass Potter dabei gemütlich vor sich hinschlenderte und leise vor sich hin pfiff, verstärkte das nagende Gefühl in seinem Bauch. Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsaal kamen, das Portrait liess ihn immer unkommentiert durch, da er der Erbe Slytherin war, fanden sie eine schlafende Magenta auf einen der Sessel vor. Newt weckte seine Liebste sanft, die im Halbschlaf Hermines Namen murmelte. ,,War Hermine nicht bei dir?" fragte Tom sie, ,,Doch, aber ich bin etwa eine Stunde vor der Ausgangsperre hierher zurückgekommen und habe auf sie gewartet, ich muss eingeschlafen sein." Dann realisierte sie das Gesagte und sprang auf, schnell war sie im Gang zu den Mädchenschlafsälen verschwunden und ebenso schnell war sie kopfschüttelnd zurück. Er hatte es ja geahnt, dass es nichts Gutes bedeuten würde, wie sich Potter heute verhalten hatte.

,,Ihr seid ja schon zurück." Erklang da die Stimme der Braunhaarigen und als sie sich umdrehten stand diese plötzlich im Gemeinschaftsaal, er hatte das Portrait nicht gehört, wie war sie reingekommen? Er musterte sie, sie schien nicht verletzt zu sein, doch ihre Kleidung wies bei näherer Betrachtung eindeutig Kampfspuren auf. ,,Entschuldige, dass ich dich habe warten lassen, ich bin doch tatsächlich in der Bibliothek eingeschlafen." Sagte sie entschuldigend zu Magenta, diese lächelte erleichtert, doch er glaubte ihr kein Wort. ,,Kein Problem, ich bin froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist, ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Kommst du auch?" ,,Nein, ich bin wieder wach und würde sowieso nicht schlafen können. Schlaf gut." Die schwarzhaarige verschwand, nachdem sie Eliott noch einen Kuss gegeben hatte in den Schlafsaal und auch die anderen murmelten Verabschiedungen und gingen in ihre Zimmer, so waren nur noch er, sie und Abraxas im Raum.

Er sah genau, wie die Schultern der Slytherin erleichtert nach unten sackten, als ihre Freundin nicht mehr zu sehen war. ,,Was ist passiert?" fragte er sie sofort, doch sie legte einen Finger auf die Lippen und ging nun langsam zu den Sofa, dass sie wieder in Beschlag genommen hatte. Jetzt sah er auch, dass sie leicht hinkte. Als sie sich setzte, verzog sie das Gesicht etwas schmerzhaft und wirkte plötzlich erschöpft, sie zog ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen Stillzauber auf das Sofa. ,,Wie gut sind deine Heilzauber?" fragte sie dann an ihn gerichtet und löste gleichzeitig den Glamorzauber auf sich. Ihre Schulter war auf einen Schlag blutrot und er konnte das Blut bis zu sich riechen, er eilte sofort zu ihr um sich die Sache näher anzusehen.

,,Die anderen Verletzungen waren kein Problem, aber bei der Wunde helfen Blutstillende Tränke nicht und ich habe keine Lust auf den Krankenflügel." Sagte sie wehleidig und blickte auf den Boden ,,Das überrascht mich nicht, das war eindeutig ein schwarzmagischer Schneidefluch," antwortete er während er sich den Schnitt ansah ,,Welche Überraschung." Murmelte sie sarkastisch, zuckte dann zusammen als er die Wunde vorsichtig berührte. Abraxas hatte aus ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer seine Verbandskoffer geholt, Tom hatte sich immer lustig über diese Vorsichtsmassnahme gemacht, jetzt war er allerdings froh darüber. ,,Was ist passiert?" fragte er erneut, während er sich einen Lappen und warmes Wasser herbei zauberte um die Wunde zu säubern. Sie schwieg und biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Lippe, er würde sie erneut fragen wenn er sie richtig versorgt hatte.

*****  
Hogwarts pov

Er hatte gerade die verspielten Werwölfe bei ihrer Gegenseitigen Jagd beobachtet und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt wieder ins Innere seiner Mauern, da die Sperrstunde bald beginnen würde. Die Eingangshalle war leer, die Türen fest geschlossen, so dass die Werwölfe nicht hinein und kein Schüler hinaus konnte. Die Grosse Halle war leer, so wie die Küche, die darunter lag. Im Kerker waren noch achtundzwanzig Schüler aus verschiedenen Häusern bei der Monatlichen Party von Professor Slughorn. Im zweiten Stock sprach Professor Dumbledore mit Professor Verron, wie sie die Patrouille heute machen wollten. Fünf Schüler waren trotz der späten Stunde noch in der Bibliothek, die vier Ravenclaws packten gerade zusammen und machten sich auf den Weg in ihren Turm. So sass nur noch seine Hüterin dort, er hoffte, dass sie die Ausgangssperre nicht verpassen würde, doch so konzentriert wie sie war, hörte sie nicht einmal das Buch, dass er herunterfallen liess. Dann waren fünf Gryffindors im fünften Stock. Der sechste Stock war leer. Im siebten Stock... Moment.

Die fünf Gryffindors schlichen im fünften Stock umher, er beobachtete, wie sie über die sich bewegenden Treppen in den vierten Stock gelangten und schnell in ein leeres Klassenzimmer huschten. Dort warteten sie, bis die Ravenclaw Gruppe vorbei war und teilten sich nach einer kurzen Diskussion auf. Zwei blieben nahe bei den sich bewegenden Treppen, während zwei in den dritten Stock hinunter wanderten und von dort aus über den Geheimgang wieder in den vierten Stock kamen. Den fünften von ihnen konnte er nirgends sehen und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er die Magiesignatur neben der Tür zur Bibliothek fand. Er ahnte nichts Gutes und die Befürchtungen wurden immer schlimmer, als er sah, wie ein Schweigezauber auf den gesamten Korridor gelegt und die Fackeln gelöscht wurden.

Seine Befürchtungen wurden kurz darauf wahr, als Hermine auf dem Weg zum Geheimgang in das Erdgeschoss war, sie war noch nicht wirklich um die Ecke, da wurden bereits ein Fluch auf sie geschossen. Die beiden hatten sich mit Tarnzauber verborgen und derjenige, der an der Bibliothek gewartet hatte, war zu den beiden anderen zurückgelaufen und hatte sie geholt. Wenn es nicht ein so fürchterlicher Anblick gewesen wäre, hätte er die junge Hexe wohl angefeuert, die konnte unglaublich gut kämpfen. Vielen Zaubern wich sie geschickt und behände aus, er sah deutlich, dass das nicht der erste Kampf war, den sie bestritt. Seine Fackelten flackerten vor Freude, als sie den ersten Angreifer selbst getroffen hatte. Und ihm gefror sein Herz im Stein als sie die Schneideflüche abbekam. Mit Schrecken sah er, dass weder Professor Dumbledore, noch Professor Verron auf seiner Runde bald hier vorbeikommen würden, auch wenn sie die Lage im Griff zu haben schien, hätte er gerne einen Lehrer als Zeuge gehabt.

Als er sich wieder auf den Kampf konzentrierte, bemerkte er, dass die Magiesignatur sehr nahe an seiner Hüterin war, aber da war es bereits zu spät, er hörte das dumpfe Aufschlagen und sah wie sie zu Boden ging. Ein altes Holzbrett wurde achtlos neben sie geworfen und dann ging die Magiesignatur zu den einzelnen Gryffindorschülern und befreite sie aus ihren Verfluchungen. Er versuchte die junge Frau durch Magiestösse durch den Boden aufzuwecken, doch erst nach dem dritten reagierte sie und blickte sich orientierungslos um. Ihr Blick blieb an der Magiesignatur hängen, als ob sie sie sehen könne und als er jetzt genauer hinsah, sah er, dass fast nicht zusehende braune Schuhe durch den Gang liefen.

Währenddessen hatte sich einer der Gryffindors zu ihr hinbewegt und ihren Zauberstab weggekickt, er trat ihr mit dem Fuss so heftig in den Bauch, dass sie einen halben Meter über den Boden rutschte. Dann fing er an, sie so übel zu beschimpfen, dass das Schloss ganz rote Türme bekam, doch sie lächelte nur und drehte sich plötzlich immer noch auf dem Rücken liegend mit einer schnellen Bewegung. Mit dem unverletzten Bein kickte sie dem Gryffindor so die Beine weg, dass dieser zu Boden fiel. Bevor er oder die anderen reagieren konnten, hatte sie bereits dessen Zauberstab geschnappt und eine grosse Rauchwolke heraufbeschworen. Mit einem Aufrufzauber kamen alle Zauberstäbe, auch ihr eigener, zu ihr geflogen und mit einem erneuten Wink, flog auch ein glänzender Umhang in ihre Hand. Danach beschwor sie ein paar Seile und fesselte jeden ihrer Angreifer. Die Jungen fluchten und bespuckten sie, sie benahmen sich so abscheulich, dass er sie am liebsten irgendwo eingesperrt hätte, aber auf dieselbe Idee schien sie auch gekommen zu sein. Den sie liess sie mit einem Schwebezauber vor sich hin schweben und bugsierte die feigen Löwen in einen Geheimgang für in den sechsten Stock, ein selten benutzter Stock in dem, abgesehen vom Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung, viele leere Klassenzimmer waren.

Durch den Geheimgang kamen sie bereits ziemlich am Ende des Stockwerkes an, es gab auf dieser Seite nur eine Tür, welche zwar in einen der Türme führte, allerdings seit Jahren verschlossen war, da die Schüler von oberen oder unteren Stockwerken in den Südturm gelangten. Sie Slytherin stellte die Gryffindor Statuen in einer Reihe auf, kontrollierte ob die Tür wirklich verschlossen war und löste dann bei einem den Zauberer die Starre um dessen Kopf, sofort fing dieser wieder an sie zu verfluchen und beschimpfen, seine Hüterin hörte sich das Ganze eine Weile schweigend an bis der Junge mal Luft holte. Neugierig beobachtete das Schloss das Geschehen weiter. Er war sehr gespannt, was sie sich als Rache ausgedacht hatte.

,,Reicht es jetzt Septimus Weasly oder willst du so weiterfahren? Deine Mutter Agatha würde garantiert nicht gerne hören, was du da von dir gibst und ich bin mir sicher, dass die kleine Black, auf die du ein Auge geworfen hast, auch nicht glücklich darüber wäre zu erfahren, wie du mit einer Dame umspringst. ((Erklärung Kapitel Ende)) ,,Woher?" ,,Ich denke, du hast kein Recht Fragen zu stellen, doch ich habe eine Frage. Da dies hier" sie hob den glänzenden Umhang in die Höhe. „Nicht dein Umhang ist, vermute ich, dass ER derjenige war, der euch dazu angestiftet hat. Habe ich Recht?"

Eisiges Schweigen hallte durch das Stockwerk, das Schloss fragte sich, von wem sie sprach und hörte weiterhin gespannt zu. ,,Nicht? Nun ja, dann kann ich ihn ja sicher verbrennen, dann ist er anscheinend doch nicht so wichtig wie gedacht.." ,,Wie kannst du es wagen du feige hinterhältige miese Schlange?!" ,,Silencio. Du nennst mich hinterhältig? Wer hat den zu fünft eine Frau angegriffen? Wer war so feige, sich unter einem Tarnumhang zu verstecken? Und wer war so mies, seine Freunde vor zu schicken um nicht selbst Schwierigkeiten zu bekommen? Ihr alle seid eine Schande für euer Haus, und wenn du nicht einmal Nachkommen bekommen würdest die mir sehr wichtig sein werden, würde ich dir für deine Unverschämtheiten etwas weg hexen, damit die Nachwelt deine Gene nicht ertragen muss. Aber in einem hast du Recht, ich bin eine Schlange. Dann wollen wir euch doch eine Strafe zukommen lassen, die einer Schlange würdig ist."

Durch einen Schlenker mit ihrem Zauberstab trugen die Jungen plötzlich knallbunte Kleidung, mit Schnürungen auf dem Rücken und weiten Reifröcken. Sie musterte sie einen Moment und nach einem weiteren Schlenker und einer Schleife mit dem filigranen Holzstock, trugen sie auch die passenden Perücken und Schminke dazu. ,,Ich glaube das passt zu euch. Und da ihr bewiesen habt wie feige ihr seid, werde ich leider verhindern müssen, dass ihr petzen geht und mich als böse hinstellt. Obliviate." Sofort wurden die Gesichter der fünfen leer und emotionslos. ,,Und nun noch eine Erklärung für die Finder." Murmelte sie während sie ihnen auch noch einen Verwirrzauber verpasste. Danach löste sie die Fesseln und zauberte die Zauberstäbe der fünf unter deren Kleidung, sie besah sich den glänzenden Stoff lange, doch auch diesen zauberte sie klein und dann unter die Kleidung des ehemaligen Rothaarigen. Sie blickte sich noch einmal im Stockwerk um, beseitigte mit einem Ratzeputz die Blutspur, welche sie hinterlassen hatte und verliess danach durch den Geheimgang die Etage, nicht ohne auch diesen zur Sicherheit zu versiegeln. Er reparierte unterdessen im vierten Stock die Wand, welche von dem Explosionszauber getroffen worden war.

Danach beobachtete er sie dabei wie sie, deutlich langsamer als vorher, in die Kerker hinkte. Er konnte ihr nur helfen, indem er sicherstellte, dass die Geheimgänge alle zugänglich waren und sie so schneller hinunter gelangte. Er beseitigte gleichzeitig die Blutabdrücke, welche sie auf ihrem Weg hinterliess, ihr schien es nicht aufzufallen und so wie sie schwankte war der Blutverlust immens. Das Schwanken wurde schlimmer, als sie die Tür zu ihrem Geheimversteck nur mit ihrem Körpergewicht aufschob. Sie schaffte es gerade noch den Stuhl zu erreichen, bevor ihre Beine nachgaben. Er hoffte nur, dass sie nicht ohnmächtig wurde, er hatte nämlich keine Ahnung wie er jemanden zu ihr führen sollte. Zumal die Banne, die sie gelegt hatte, wirklich mächtig waren und er sie nicht um ihr Geheimversteck bringen wollte. Er war sich sicher, dass sich dort viele Dinge befanden, die nur Fragen aufwerfen würden, die die junge Frau nicht beantworten wollte. Er beobachtete sie bangend ein paar Minuten, bis sie sich zu seiner Erleichterung endlich wieder regte.

Mit einer Handbewegung flog eine kleine Flasche aus einer der Kisten an der Wand zu ihr hin. Sie trank sie zittrig, legte danach den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete langsam ein und aus. Ihre Wangen wurden bereits wieder etwas farbiger und er atmete lautlos auf. Danach rief sie noch zwei andere Flaschen zu sich, trank diese aus und inspizierte ihren Körper auf Wunden. Die blutende Wunde am Bein war bereits durch die Tränke geheilt, doch wie es schien konnte sie ihre Schulter nicht heilen. Madam Belton war in ihrem Zimmer neben der Krankenstation, sie würde ihr sicher helfen und doch blieb sie noch eine ganze Weile sitzen, währendem er zusehen konnte, wie ihre Schulter immer mehr von Blut durchtränkt wurde.

Er sah erleichtert, wie sich Slughorns Versammlung endlich auflöste und die Slytherins Richtung Gemeinschaftssaal gingen. Er überlegte sich gerade ob er nicht irgendwie dem Slytherinerbe eine Nachricht durch eines der Bilder zukommen lassen sollte, als sich die Braunhaarige langsam erhob. Verwirrt beobachtete er, wie sie sich mit einem Glamourzauber belegte und ihre Kleidung mit Reinigungs- und Nähzauber wieder in Ordnung brachte. Dann verlies sie den Raum und lief langsam zum Gemeinschaftssaal, er würde sie beobachten, wenn sie sich so verletzt in ihr Bett legen würde, würde er persönlich Madam Belton aus dem Bett schmeissen und sie in den Kerker zerren.

Doch zum Glück wartete sie nur, dass sie mit dem Slytherinerben und dem Veela alleine war und zeigte ihnen dann ihre Wunde. Das war eine gute Wahl, denn sogar er wusste, dass beide sehr bewandert in schwarzer Magie waren und sie halfen ihr tatsächlich. Sie stellten auch nicht viele Fragen als sie merkten, wie gross der Blutverlust und damit die Erschöpfung der jungen Frau waren. Diese nickte sogar während der Heilung weg, anscheinend war der Blutverlust doch zu gross gewesen oder sie vertraute ihnen mittlerweile genug.

Etwas ungläubig, aber nicht ganz so schockiert beobachtete er, wie der Schwarzhaarige die junge Frau danach hochhob und in den Jungenschlafsaal trug, der Blonde folgte ihm sofort. Die beiden anderen Schüler im Schlafsaal waren noch wach und wirkten schon etwas schockierter, allerdings nur, bis sie die Ereignisse hörten, welche sie heute Abend verpasst hatten. Danach wurde die Sofaecke in ein grosses Bett zurückverwandelt und sie legten die junge Frau darauf. Beruhigt sah er dabei zu, wie der Slytherinerbe noch ein paar Banne auf das Bett warf, damit sich niemand einfach so nähern konnte, er konnte nur hoffen, dass er auch an den Schweigezauber gedacht hatte, sonst würde dennoch keiner der jungen Schlafen können.

Er warf noch einen Blick in den sechsten Stock, doch die fünf Löwen torkelten immer noch wie betrunken durch den Gang und schafften es immer wieder gegen eine Mauer zu laufen und dann durch das ungewohnte Gewicht des Reifrockes hinten umzufallen, um am Boden herum zu strampeln wie Käfer. Wenn es nicht gegen seine Prinzipien verstossen hätte, hätte er gelacht bei diesem Anblick. Er konnte sich allerdings nicht dazu erwärmen, Mitleid mit den fünf zu empfinden.

Auszug aus dem Harry Potter Lexikon:  
Septimus Weasley war ein reinblütiger Zauberer, der Cedrella Black heiratete. Da er von der Familie Black als Blutsverräter betrachtet wurde, verursachte ihre Heirat Cedrellas Entfernung aus dem Stammbaum der Blacks. Das Paar hatte drei Söhne, unter anderem Arthur Weasley.

Ergänzung von mir:  
Hermine hat von Ron, Ginny und den anderen diverse Familiengeschichten über Septimus gehört gehabt und kannte also diese Geschichte. Cedrella Black ist die Cousine von Tobias Black, allerdings ist dies bereits das Einzige, was die beiden miteinander verbindet, da sie eine Klassenstufe unter ihrem Cousin ist und sich gegenseitig nicht leiden können.


	20. 19 Kapitel Von Reifröcken und einem Gef

Hallo zusammen, weiter geht es mit HvH und ich habe ein neues Kapitel für euch dabei. ich wünsche euch ganz viel Spass! Eure K4mik4tz3

,,..." jemand spricht  
/.../ jemand denkt  
~...~ Parsel

19\. Kapitel Von Reifröcken und einem Gefährten

Tom pov

Es war schwierig einzuschlafen, wenn man wusste, dass sich illegaler weise eine Frau im Schlafsaal befand, so wie sich seine Freunde hin und her wälzten konnten sie auch nicht schlafen. Doch er hatte es einfach nicht über sich gebracht sie aufzuwecken und in ihr eigenes Bett zu schicken, genau so wenig hätte er sie aber auch einfach im Gemeinschaftsaal schlafen lassen können. Er traute keinem seiner Hausgenossen genug, dass sie ihr nichts angetan hätten, wenn sie die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würden. Auch wenn er sich zu hundert Prozent sicher war, dass diejenigen, die sie heute verhext hatten zu den Löwen gehörten. Potter Verhalten war für ihn Beweis genug. Nagini zischelte neben ihm verstimmt, er hatte es nicht erlaubt, dass die kleine Schlange bei Hermine im Bett schlief und so war diese jetzt schlecht auf ihn zu sprechen. Im fiel gerade ein, dass er vielleicht einen Schweigezauber auf das Bett hätte legen sollen, als ihr Wimmern durch das Zimmer halte.

Sofort war er aufgesprungen und kam zum gleichen Zeitpunkt wie Abraxas beim Bett der jungen Frau an, während Abraxas höflich einen Schritt zurücktrat, legte er schnell eine Hand auf ihre Stirn, wie befürchtet, hatte sie Fieber. Sie murmelte etwas, was er nicht verstand, nur den Namen Harry konnte er heraushören. Schon wieder. Er fragte sich wirklich langsam, wer dieser Harry war. Natürlich hatte sie ihnen von ihm erzählt, doch da sie weder ein Foto besass, noch er in ihren Geist sehen konnte, war es dennoch schwierig sich ein Bild von besagtem Jungen machen zu können.

Sie drehte sich jetzt im Bett und wimmerte erneut, bevor sie mit einem Male kerzengerade im Bett sass. Er hatte vorsorglich das Zimmer nicht ganz abgedunkelt, so konnte er sehen, wie ihre Augen durch den Raum wanderten ohne etwas zu sehen. Ein beruhigendes Zischeln neben ihm liess seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Schlange gleiten, die es irgendwie geschafft hatte aus seinem Bett in das hergezauberte Bett zu kriechen. ,,Nagini?" flüsterte sie rau, und hob die weisse Schlange hoch, ohne die anderen Anwesenden im Zimmer zu bemerken. ,,Ich hab von dir geträumt. Naja, es warst nicht du. Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass es du nie sein wirst. Versprich mir, dass du dich nie als alte Dame verkleidest. Ok?" sagte sie und dann fiel sie wie ein Stein nach hinten, doch die Augen waren immer noch offen und blickten verschleiert an die Decke. ,,Denkst du sie werden wieder alle sterben? Immer und immer wieder? Gefangen in einer Zeitschleife, zum ewigen Wiederholen verdammt?" murmelte sie träge, die Schlange hatte sich mittlerweile um das linke Handgelenk gewickelt, zischelte irgendwelche Nichtigkeiten um die junge Frau zu beruhigen und anscheinend half es, den die Augen fielen zu, wickelte sich in Embryohaltung ganz eng zusammen, die Hand mit Nagini nahe an ihrem Herzen. ,,Ich hoffe es auch." Murmelte sie noch undeutlich und war dann wieder eingeschlafen.

Er blieb noch einen Moment am Bett stehen und beobachtete die Schlafende, sowohl um sicher zu gehen, dass sie wieder schlief, wie auch, dass Nagini nicht zerquetscht wurde. Manchmal fragte er sich, warum sie ihm die Schlange geschenkt hatte, wenn sie doch beide offensichtlich so aneinander hingen, doch es störte ihn auch nicht, dass sein Haustier die Braunhaarige so sehr mochte. Als er sich sicher war, dass beide schliefen warf er einen Schweige- und einen Alarmzauber über das Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. So würde er es mitbekommen, wenn sie wieder einen Alptraum hatte, aber die anderen konnten trotzdem in Ruhe Schlafen. Dann legte er sich wieder ins Bett und versuchte selbst zu schlafen und nicht daran zu denken, wer nur ein paar Meter neben ihm in einem Bett lag. Seine Gedanken drehten sich darüber, was Hermine im Schlaf gesagt hatte, aber anscheinend war es ein sehr wirrer Traum, wenn sich Nagini als alte Dame verkleidet hatte. Irgendwann schaffte er es doch noch ein zu schlafen.

Der Alarmzauber weckte ihn nicht, es war Miranda, die in früh morgens total aufgeregt in ihr Zimmer stürzte. Er nahm an, dass sie dem Duft von Hermine gefolgt war, denn sie rauschte wie ein wahrgewordener Racheengel auf das Bett zu, ohne sich auch nur einmal umzublicken. Sie zog die Vorhänge beiseite und erst als sie die Braunhaarige friedlich schlafend darin vorfand, wandte sie sich den Anderen im Zimmer zu. Die durch den Lärm erwachten Slytherins versuchten mit mehr oder weniger hektischen Bewegungen ihre Blösse zu bedecken oder ihre Erscheinung in Anwesenheit einer Frau herzurichten. Doch diese achtete nicht darauf. ,,Riddle erkläre!" forderte sie ihn auf und obwohl gestern Nacht Vollmond gewesen war, wirkte sie an diesem Morgen hellwach. ,,Mia." Ihr Bruder, der an der Tür stand und sich vor Müdigkeit am Türrahmen festhielt, versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, doch sie ignorierte ihn komplett und starrte lieber Tom weiter in Grund und Boden.

Dieser Anblick erinnerte ihn wieder daran, warum er ursprünglich unbedingt Werwölfe in seinen Reihen haben wollte, der Ruddelzusammenhalt war unglaublich. ,,Sie wurde gestern von irgendwem angegriffen und ist blutverschmiert in den Gemeinschaftssaal gestolpert. Nachdem Abraxas und ich sie versorgt hatten, war sie eingeschlafen. Da du nicht da warst und Magenta bereits schlief, haben wir sie hier her mitgenommen. Wir dachten, dass sie so niemanden von den anderen Schlangen sehen will." Erklärte er ihr ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, obwohl sie in so ansah als ob sie jede Lüge sofort erkennen würde. Dann zuckte sie doch tatsächlich mit der Schulter, schob den Vorhang etwas weiter zur Seite, legte sich zu Hermine ins Bett und zog den Vorhang zu, während sie ihn weiterhin misstrauisch anstarrte.

,,Entschuldigung, sie hat einen Narren an ihr gefressen. Ich lege mich jetzt auch noch aufs Ohr. Bis später." Sagte Nelson von der Tür her mit einem lauten Gähnen, stiess er sich schwerfällig von Türrahmen ab und schloss diese dann leise hinter sich. Die anderen sahen sich über die Betten irritiert an, dann wanderte ihr Blick zu dem neuen Bett und plötzlich fing Tobias an zu lachen und alle anderen stimmten ein. Kurz darauf war allerdings wieder Ruhe im Zimmer und sie holten nach und nach ihren zu kurz gekommen Schlaf nach. Auch Tom dämmerte bald wieder ein, dieses Mal mit dem Gedanken, dass er ihr geheimes Klassenzimmer in solchen Momenten doch mehr vermisste, als er angenommen hatte.

*****  
Hermine pov

Es war warm und roch vertraut, als sie langsam erwachte, als sie schlaftrunken ihre Augen öffnete wollte sie zuerst erschrocken aufspringen, doch dann erkannte sie die blonden Locken und beruhigte sich wieder. Mia grummelte etwas und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Irritiert blickte sie sich um, die grünen Vorhänge waren vertraut, aber ihre Leuchtkugel fehlte, also war das hier nicht ihr Bett. Sie horchte in ihren Körper hinein, ihre Schulter pochte noch ganz leicht, aber es war eher ein Muskelkater als eine Verletzung. Ihr Fussgelenk schmerzte nicht, auch wenn sie ihren Fuss kreisen lies. Die Wunde am Kopf war bereits gestern verheilt gewesen, aber jetzt hatten auch die Kopfschmerzen vollständig nachgelassen. Alles in allem ging es ihr gut.

~Hemine, du bist wach? ~ zischelte es da neben ihr und als sie den Kopf drehte sah sie Nagini neben sich liegen. ,,Guten Morgen, was machst du denn hier? Und wo bin ich überhaupt?" fragte sie, während sie ihr über den Kopf strich. Die weisse Schlange war seit Neujahr ein ganzes Stück gewachsen, sie war jetzt knapp einen halben Meter lang, aber immer noch leicht genug, dass man sie problemlos um den Hals tragen konnte. ~Tom hat dich gestern hierher hingebracht. Du warst verletzt. Er hat ein Bett gezaubert und dich hineingelegt. Und heute Morgen in der Früh ist dann der Werwolf aufgetaucht und hat sich zu dir gelegt. Sie war zuerst richtig sauer. ~ ,,Wo ist hier?" ~Im Zimmer von Tom. ~ ,,Was? Das verstösst etwa gegen drei verschiedene Hausregeln!" sagte sie aufgebracht und wollte sich erheben. ~Er wollte dich nicht im Gemeinschaftsaal liegen lassen und das war die einzige Alternative.~ zischelte Nagini zurück. Da musste sie ihr allerdings Recht geben, auch wenn sie das nicht sagen würde.

Sie sprach einen Tempus, es war bereits 8 Uhr, ziemlich früh, für einen Samstag, aber spät genug, dass sie sich fürs Frühstück bereit machen konnte. Sie schob den Vorhang zur Seite und blickte auf eine Steinwand, Nagini zischelte aufgeregt, dass sie mitkommen wolle und so hob sie sie hoch und legte sie sich um ihren Hals. Es war zwar etwas eng, doch sie konnte aus dem Bett steigen und um das Bett herumgehen, die alternative währe über Mia zu klettern und das wollte sie nun wirklich nicht. ,,Du bist wach? Wie geht es dir?" wurde sie flüsternd angesprochen, sobald sie das Bett umrundet hatte, sie hätte vor Schreck fast losgeschrien. Ihre Augen trafen auf etwas verschlafene graue, Tom hatte seinen Kopf aus dem Vorhang gestreckt, dennoch sah sie ein weisses Schlafshirt, das seine Schultern gut zur Geltung brachte und seine Haare waren so zerzaust, wie sie es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. /Süss… und doch irgendwie sexy/ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und als das ihr bewusst wurde, errötete sie über ihre Gedanken. ,,Es geht mir gut, danke." Flüsterte sie zurück und blickte sich diskret, aber interessiert um. Der Schlafsaal sah aus wie ihrer, nur dass ein Bett fehlte, während neben dem in dem sie geschlafen hatte, einige Sessel und ein Tisch standen.

,,Was ist passiert?" riss er sie aus ihrer Musterung, sie sah seinem Blick sofort an, dass sie sich da nicht rausreden würde können. ,,Ich erzähle es euch allen nach dem Frühstück, ich glaube heute passiert etwas was man nicht verpassen will. Ich gehe mich kurz frisch machen und dann komme ich Mia wecken, damit ihr euren Schlafsaal zurückbekommt." Sagte sie und lief zur Tür, als sie den Griff in den Händen hielt, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um. ,,Tom? Danke für alles." Dann huschte sie hinaus, sie ging nicht direkt in ihren Schlafsaal, sie verliess zuerst durch den Geheimgang den Gemeinschaftraum und lief in ihr Versteck um zwei Aufputschtränke zu holen. Die Lestranges würden sie brauchen, danach schlich sie sich in ihren Schlafsaal, Magenta war gerade aufgestanden, die anderen drei Mädchen waren zum Glück noch nicht zusehen. ,,Morgen. Wo ist den Mia?" ,,Erkläre ich dir später, zieh dich an und dann komm mit." sagte sie ihr, während sie Nagini auf ihr Bett legte und ins Bad ging um zu Duschen und sich selbst fertig zu machen.

Es waren etwa fünfzehn Minuten vergangen, als sie leise an die Tür klopfte, Magenta neben ihr sah sie ziemlich irritiert an, sagte allerdings nichts solange sie auf dem Gang standen. Abraxas öffnete ihnen und winkte sie danach rein. Sie murmelte eine Begrüssung in die Runde, ging zu dem Bett in dem Sie die Nacht verbracht hatte und zog den Vorhang vorsichtig zur Seite. Sie kniete auf die Matratze und rüttelte Mia sanft wach, sofort lagen blaue verschlafene Augen auf ihr. ,,Mine, was ist? Viel zu früh." Grummelte sie und zog die Decke über ihren Kopf. ,,Steh auf Mia, heute passiert etwas Gutes, ich verspreche es dir. Du wirst es bereuen, wenn du heute nicht am Frühstückstisch sitzt." Lockte sie ihre Freundin und tatsächlich kamen die blauen Augen langsam wieder zum Vorschein. ,,Wie gut?" nuschelte sie misstrauisch. ,,So gut, dass du deinen Enkeln davon erzählen wirst. Und jetzt steh auf, ich hab dir hier einen Aufputschtrank mitgebracht." sagte sie und legte das Glasfläschchen auf die Matratze, bevor sie sich wieder erhob. Dann wandte sie sich mit der zweiten Flasche an Abraxas, der mit Tom in der Nähe stand und sie neugierig musterte.

Tobias war noch nicht zusehen, dafür konnte man Elliot unter der Dusche singen hören. ,,Kannst du den hier Nelson bringen?" fragte sie, Abraxas besah sich den Trank. ,,Der ist aber nicht aus der Krankenstation." Merkte er an. ,,Nein, der ist von mir." Sagte sie nur und wandte sich an Tom. ,,Willst du Nagini hier lassen?" ,,Nein, sie kann noch bei dir bleiben. Sie steht dir gut." Sagte er schelmisch und sie musste sich zusammen reissen um nicht schon wieder zu erröten, während sie Nagini, welche um ihren Hals lag, über den Kopf strich. ,,Nun gut. Danke." Mia gesellte sich nun zu ihr und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter, darauf bedacht Nagini nicht zu zerquetschen. In dem Moment öffnete sich die Badezimmertür und es war für eine Sekunde ein halbnackter Elliot, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet zu sehen, bevor die Tür lautstark wieder ins Schloss fiel und Tobias im Bett deutlich unzufrieden etwas grummelte. ,,Ich denke, das war unser Stichwort, wir treffen uns nachher im Gemeinschaftsraum." sagte sie und schob eine knallrote Magenta vor sich her, während Mia ihr kichernd folgte.

Sie setzte Magenta auf einem der Sessel ab, doch die junge Frau seufzte nur verzückt und blickte verträumt durch die Gegend. Sie beide sahen ihre Freundin kurz an, dann sich und fingen gleichzeitig an zu lachen. Doch von Magenta war nur ein weiteres Seufzen zur hören. ,,Ich gehe mich kurz umziehen. Bleibst du hier und sorgst dafür, dass sie nicht zurückstürmt um ihm doch noch beim Anziehen zu helfen?" fragte Mia, Hermine nickte lachend und setzte sich selbst auf einen der Sessel.

Sie waren nicht die ersten, doch die Halle war noch nicht vollgefüllt, als sie eintraten. Wie häufig nach einer Slughorn Versammlung, waren in den höheren Rängen nicht viele Männer anwesend. Doch interessanterweise war Potter bereits am Gryffindortisch auszumachen und der Blick, der sie traf, war so voller Hass, dass es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunterlief. Sie nickte ihm höflich zu, lächelte ihn sogar unschuldig an, während sie an ihren Tisch ging. ,,Also was genau soll denn jetzt passieren?" fragte sie Mia sobald sie sass. ,,Geduld, du wirst es früh genug sehen, reichst du mir bitte Mal die Butter?" sie ass in aller Ruhe ihr Brötchen, während sie immer noch den Blick des Gryffindors auf sich spürte.

Sie war gerade fertig geworden und trank ihren Tee aus, als die Hallentür laut aufgestossen wurde und mit einem grossen Poltern an die Rückwand krachte. ,,Das ist eine Unverschämtheit, Direktor. Ich verlange dass sie diese unmöglichen Jungen bestrafen. Eine bodenlose Frechheit ist das!" polterte der Hausmeister und zerrte einen eindeutig verwirrten, immer noch geschminkt und in Reifröcken steckenden Septimus Weasley an einem Ohr hinter sich her. Septimus hatte ein Seil um seinen Bauch geschlungen und hinter ihm kamen nach und nach alle fünf Gryfindors in die Halle, es gab ein ziemliches Chasos, da die fünf immer wieder in eine andere Richtung gehen wollten und sie einander durch das Seil durch die Gegend zogen.

Die Halle explodierte vor Lachen, obwohl noch nicht alle Schüler anwesend waren, war der Geräuschpegel enorm und Dippet hatte sehr grosse Mühe Ruhe in die Halle zu bringen. Erst Dumbledores verstärkte Stimme schaffte es nach einigen Minuten, während der Hausmeister immer noch auf den etwas ratlos wirkenden Direktor einredete. ,,Sie wurden mit einem Verwirrzauber belegt." Erklang da Professor Dumbledores Stimme durch die einzelnen Gelächter zu ihnen herüber. Professor Verron löste die Verwirrungszauber auf den Gryffindors, doch diese konnten sich nicht erinnern wie sie in den sechsten Stock gelangt waren oder warum sie angefangen hatten dort lauthals singend und tanzend durch den Gang zu streifen. Mit einem Aufrufezauber rief Dumbledore die Zauberstäbe der fünf zu sich, Hermine verkrampfte sich, sie wusste was jetzt kommen würde.

Und tatsächlich, nach einem Schlenker mit jedem der Zauberstäbe hatten diese Offenbart, dass zwei von ihnen einen schwarzmagischen, zwei einen Schneidefluch und der letzte einen Bombarda Fluch abgefeuert hatten. Sie konnte die ihr so vertraute Falte auf der Stirn ihres zukünftigen Mentors sehen. Er war eindeutig ungehalten, über dass, was er gerade von seinen Hausschülern erfahren hatte. Denn die zuletzt verwendeten Zaubersprüche waren alle dazu da jemanden zu verletzten und da verstand er keinen Spass. Er schien eindeutig sehr wütend zu sein, doch die Schüler konnten ihm keine Antwort auf die aufgeregten Fragen von ihm geben. Sie konnte durch den Lärm in der Halle nichts verstehen, doch die Falte wuchs und wuchs, bald hatte sie das Gefühl sie sei in der Stirn des Verwandlungslehrer eingraviert.

Unter den belustigten Blicken der Schüler versuchte sowohl Professor Dumbledore, wie auch Professorin Minder, welche für Zauberkunst zuständig war, danach die Bekleidung der Löwen zurück zu verwandeln, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Hermine hatte einen Zauber verwendet, der erst in ein paar Jahrzehnten entdeckten werden würde. Niemand in dieser Zeit, ausser natürlich ihr, konnte diesen Zauber also lösen. Die Lehrer konnten sie zwar von den Perücken und der Schminke befreien, doch die Reifenröcke würden sie nur von Hand ausziehen können. Da die fünf dies nicht in der grossen Halle machen wollten, verliessen sie in Begleitung von Professor Dumbledore die Halle um sich in ihrem Turm umzuziehen und sich danach bei Direktor Dippet für die verwendeten Zauber zu rechtfertigen.

Hermine war es gleichgültig, ob sie für die Verwendung der an der Schule verbotenen Zauber eine Strafe bekamen, sie hatte ihre Rache erhalten und konnte sich nun wieder ihrem Tee zuwenden, währendem Mia immer noch lachend unter dem Tisch lag. ,,Fünfzehn Punkte für Slytherin für einen Zauber, der nicht einmal der Verwandlungsprofessor lösen konnte." raunte ihr Tom ins Ohr und ihr rieselte ein warmer Schauer über den Rücken, als sein Atem über ihren Hals strich. Sie nickte ihm dankbar zu und blickte dann mit funkelten Augen zu ihren Freunden die sich immer wieder lachend die Bäuche hielten.

Sie verbrachten den Vormittag im Gemeinschaftsraum, auf die Hausaufgaben konnte sich nach diesem Frühstück keiner konzentrieren und so musste Hermine erzählen, wie es zu diesem Vorfall gekommen war. Sie war zwar versucht das ganze etwas abzuschwächen, doch da alle von ihnen die letzten gesprochenen Zauber mitbekommen hatten, konnten sie sich auch vorstellen, was vorher für Zauber geflogen waren. Sie alle fanden es schade, dass sie nicht beim Gespräch bei Direktor Dippet mithören konnten. Doch dass sie auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen das rotgefüllte Stundenglas fast zur Hälfte geleert vorfanden entschädigte sie dafür. Anscheinend hatten sich die Schüler nicht herausreden können und hatten Gryffindors einige Punkte gekostet. Entsprechend eisig schweigend war der Gryffindortisch beim Mittagessen, Hermine bekam nun den sechsfachen Hassblick ab, doch sie lächelte den Löwen nur süss zurück.

Sie verbrachten den Nachmittag auf dem Schlossgelände, die Tage wurden langsam immer wärmer. Und so sassen sie vergnügt scherzend in einer Runde und erzählten sich Geschichten aus den jeweiligen Leben. Sogar Nagini war dabei und genoss zusammengerollt auf dem Knie von Tom die Sonne. Hermine hatte gerade den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen und lauthals gelacht, als vor ihr eine kleine Stichflamme auftauchte, erschrocken hielt sie inne. Aus der kleinen Feuerkugel formte sich ein kleiner Körper und fiel ihr in die Hände, die sie reflexartig gehoben hatte. Ein kleiner Federball lag nun in ihren Händen und trillerte aufgeregt. ,,Was machst du denn hier? Aria wird gar nicht erfreut sein, dass du ausgebüxt bist." Sagte sie zärtlich und strich dem kleinen Phönix über den Kopf, es plusterte sich auf und zwitscherte etwas. Die Küken waren in den letzten Wochen ziemlich gewachsen und sahen einem Phönix bereits sehr ähnlich, auch wenn sie erst etwa halb so gross waren wie ihre Mutter und die langen Schwanzfedern noch fehlten. ,,ähm Hermine?" alle ihre Freunde blickten sie fragend an. Doch sie konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken.

,,Sie haben das Fliegen noch nicht ganz gemeistert, doch versuchen bereits die Feuerfortbewegung. Und anscheinend hat es die Kleine hier geschafft. Oh du bist so eine Schlaue, Fawks wird richtig neidisch werden. Aber ich sollte sie wieder zurückbringen. Aria hat eine sehr beschützerische Ader was ihre Kleinen angeht. Ich komme gleich wieder." Damit stand sie langsam auf und brachte das Phönixküken zurück zum Gehege. Nach ein paar Minuten war sie zurück und sie nahmen das Gespräch wieder auf und verbrachten den Tag bis zum Abendessen Draussen.

Das nächste Mal, dass die Stichflamme auftauchte war zwei Tage später, als sie gerade auf dem Weg in Verwandlung war. Sie fing den kleinen Vogel wieder auf, gab Mia ihre Tasche mit und rannte dann so schnell sie konnte hinunter zum Gehege. Dieses Mal war Hagrid da und sie erzählte ihm davon, dass es bereits das zweite Mal gewesen sei. Auch er lobte das Küken überschwänglich, was es wohl angestachelt hatte, denn auch an den beiden nächsten Tagen erschien es immer wieder aus dem Nichts vor Hermine. Sie brachte es jedes Mal gewissenhaft zurück und bekam den einen oder anderen Verweis, weil sie zu spät in den Unterricht kam. Die Sympathie der anderen Schlangen wuchs so ihr gegenüber nicht gerade, doch sie schwieg, denn sie hatte keine Lust ihnen zu erklären warum sie zu spät gekommen war.

Als sie an diesem Freitag, wie immer mit Hagrid abgemacht hatte und mit diesem auf dem Weg in den Wald war, war sie also nicht wirklich überrascht als plötzlich die kleine Stichflamme vor ihr auftauchte. ,,Du probierst es auch jeden Tag aus. Gehst du alleine zurück? Ich habe jetzt eigentlich keine Zeit für dich." sagte sie und stupste den Trillernden Federball sanft an, doch dieser machte es sich nur in ihrer Hand bequem und zwitscherte fröhlich vor sich hin. ,,Ich dachte du übertreibst." lachte Hagrid und dann beschlossen sie, dass sie den kleinen Phönix einfach mit zu den Thestralen nahmen. Sie marschierten zusammen in den Wald, Hagrid mit einem Eimer Fleisch in den Händen und sie mit dem kleinen Phönix.

Diesem schien das Singen sehr zu gefallen, sie trällerte die ganze Zeit mit und begleitete Hermine bei jedem ihrer Lieder. Hagrid konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu weinen, weil es so schön klang. Doch je näher der Abend rückte, desto mehr Sorgen machte sich Hermine, wie die Phönixmutter sie empfangen würde. Schliesslich war das Kleine das erste Mal für mehrere Stunden von dieser weg, so machten sie sich dann früher als sonst und mit schnellen Schritten wieder auf den Weg aus dem Wald. Sie öffnete vorsichtig das Holzgatter und schlüpfte dann hindurch.

Aria trillerte etwas ungehalten und behielt sie streng im Auge, als sie nach vorne zum Nest huschte und die kleine Phönix ins dieses ablegte. ,,Entschuldige, ich konnte sie nicht früher zurückbringen. Ich weiss auch nicht, warum sie immer wieder bei mir auftaucht." Sagte sie, die Phönixdame trillerte nun versöhnlicher und untersuchte danach ihr Küken. Als sie sich sicher war, dass es unversehrt war, zwitscherte sie glücklich und fing an es zu putzen, was diesem jedoch nicht gefiel. Das grösste der Küken allerdings, wollte auch von seiner Mutter beachtet werden und schmiegte sich daher an sie um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Sie wandte sich an Fawks, der wieder beleidigt etwas abseits sass. ,,Na du, hast du schlechte Laune?" er drehte ihr den Rücken zu und plusterte sich auf, sie konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken und griff dann durch die Absperrung um ihm über den Kopf zu streicheln.

Seit sie das kleinste Küken immer wieder zurückbringen musste, hatte sie Madam Raue Pritsche in die Absperrzauber eingewoben. ,,Ich verspreche dir, wenn du einmal gross bist, dann wirst du ein sehr stolzer und starker Phönix werden. Glaube mir, ich habe es gesehen." Er drehte sich um und blickte sie an, ganz so als ob er versuchte zu erkennen ob sie log. ,,Nein. Ich lüge nicht. Du wirst einmal ein grossartiger Phönix sein und dein Gefährte wird einer der mächtigsten Zauberer sein, die die Zauberwelt je gesehen hat. Wenn kümmert es also dass deine Schwester den Feuertransport vor dir konnte. Ausserdem bin ich mir nicht sicher ob sie immer da raus kommt wo sie hinwill. Da sie immer bei mir landet. Du siehst es gibt keinen Grund zum Schmollen." Sagte sie zum Abschluss und Fawks trillerte etwas unsicher, jedoch eindeutig freudiger als zu vor. ,,Versprochen. Du wirst ein grosser, stolzer Phönix sein." Damit war er beruhigt und sie verabschiedete sich von der Phönixfamilie um wieder ins Schloss zu gelangen, da das Abendessen erst in einer Stunde begann machte sie sich auf den Weg in das geheime Klassenzimmer.

Sie verbrachten zwar die Abende jetzt im Gemeinschaftsraum, jedoch verbrachten sie sämtliche freie Zeit vor dem Abendessen immer in ihrem geheimen Raum. Sie würde zwar lieber auch die Abende dort verbringen, doch so konnten die Schlangen ihnen nichts vorwerfen und sie hatten Ruhe vor Slughorn, ausserdem hatten sie ausgemacht, dass sie dieses Wochenende einen Abend nur dort für sich alleine verbringen werden. Als sie an diesem Abend im Bett lag, erschien wieder die mittlerweile fast vertraute Flamme vor ihr und das Phönixküken landete auf ihrer Bettdecke. Sie seufzte, die Sperrstunde war bereits angebrochen und sie war so müde, dass sie eigentlich nicht noch einmal aufstehen wollte. ,,Deine Mam wird durchdrehen, wenn du die Nacht über weg bleibst. Versuch doch mal, ob du auch zurückreisen kannst." Versuchte sie es sanft, doch das Kleine kuschelte sich nur in ihre Bettdecke und schmiegte sich in ihre Hand. Sie ergab sich ihrem Schicksal und schloss selbst die Augen, ihre Hand streichelte sanft das weiche Gefieder und das glückliche Trillern lullte sie ein und so schlief sie kurz darauf tief und traumlos.

Sie wurde durch ein Licht geweckt, sie öffnete ihre Augen und sie sah eine grosse Stichflamme vor sich in der Luft schweben. Sie fluchte in Gedanken, rappelte sich auf und zog schnell ihre Beine ein, als der Phönix auf ihrer Decke landete. Er kreischte wütend, doch zum Glück galt diese Wut nicht ihr, sondern dem kleinen Federball, welcher sich versuchte unter ihrer Hand zu kriechen. ,,Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass es Ärger geben wird. Schlaf gut." Sagte sie zu der Kleinen und hielt der Phönixdame ihr Küken hin. Diese nahm es vorsichtig in eine ihre Krallen, trillerte ihr etwas zu und verschwand wieder in einer Feuersäule. Sie war nur froh, dass dabei ihr Bett nicht angezündet worden war und legte sich wieder hin, kurz suchte ihre Hand unbewusst nach Etwas, doch dann gab sie es auf und schlief wieder ein, wenn auch dieses Mal nicht traumlos.

Die Woche zog vorbei, die Hausaufgaben nahmen so kurz vor den Prüfungen immer noch zu und auch, wenn sie in diesem Schuljahr keine UTZ hatten, so mussten sie dennoch die Jahresabschlussprüfungen absolvieren. Die Schüler hatten gar keine Möglichkeit mehr, an etwas anderes zu denken, als die Prüfungen und die Schulaufgaben. Sie hatten den grössten Teil ihrer freien Zeit in der Bibliothek oder im Gemeinschaftsraum mit Lernen verbracht. Alle hatten so viel zu tun, dass sogar die Sticheleien der Schlagen ihr gegenüber abgenommen hatten. Sie wünschte nur, dass die Löwen gleich vernünftig wären, doch das war nur ein Wunschtraum. Immerhin war sie den Gryffindors nicht mehr alleine begegnet, da sie meistens von einem ihrer Freunde flankiert wurde und sie waren vorsichtiger geworden, da sie sich nicht erinnern konnten, wie sie es geschafft hatte fünf von ihnen alleine auszuschalten.

Es war für sie allerdings auch immer noch nicht wirklich angenehm mit zu vielen Schlangen in gleichen Raum zu sein, sie lernten so viel sie konnten in ihrem geheimen Klassenzimmer, doch genauso oft mussten sie dies in der Bibliothek oder im Gemeinschaftsraum tun.  
Mittlerweile kam es ihr so vor, wie wenn sie ein eigenes abgeschiedenes Haus im Hause Slytherin wären. Die anderen tolerierten sie zwar in den Räumen, doch sie wurden behandelt wie Luft. Dicke, stinkende Luft. Aber immer noch besser, als wenn sie versuchen würden sie und ihre Freunde zu verfluchen. Die anderen Schlangen meldeten sich jetzt auch mehr im Unterricht, ob sie jedoch die fehlenden Hauspunkte bis zum Ende des Jahres zusammenbekommen würden war fraglich. Doch es störte sie erstaunlicherweise weniger als sie gedacht hätte. Sowohl das nicht melden im Unterricht, da sie bemerkt hatte, dass sie dadurch ein grösseres Pensum schaffte, wie auch die Tatsache, dass sie gegen ihr Haus arbeitete wenn sie sich nicht meldete.

Im Unterricht wurde jetzt hauptsächlich nur noch wiederholt und auch die Hausaufgaben bezogen sich meisten auf bereits durchgenommene Themen. Bei Professor Binns war das ja Normalzustand, doch jetzt hatte sie zwar in allen Fächern zu tun, langweilte sich aber trotzdem oft im Unterricht. Wenn sie bei Mia sass half sie dieser, auch wenn die Lestrange nicht sehr oft Hilfe brauchte, aber immer noch mehr als Abraxas oder Tom. Dadurch konnte sie aber die meisten Hausaufgaben währendem Unterricht erledigen. Sie sass gerade mit Tom in Verwandlung und ihr Doppeltisch war gefüllt mit diversen unterschiedlichen Gegenständen.

Sie hatte gerade eine Schatulle vor sich stehen, die sie zur Übung in einen Papagei verwandeln sollte, als die kleine Stichflamme vor ihr auftauchte. Mit Müh und Not konnte sie das Küken noch auffangen, bevor dieses auf den Tisch vor ihr plumpste. ,,Miss White. Wieso stören sie meinen Unterricht. Sie sollen die Schatulle in einen Papagei verwandeln und nicht Feuervögel herbeizaubern." Erklang Professor Dumbledores Stimme, während er eilig auf sie zu lief. Sie zwang sich nicht ihre Augen zu verdrehen. Wieder einmal fragte sie sich, wo der Dumbeldore aus ihrer Zeit abgeblieben war, der immer so für den Zusammenhalt der Häuser gepredigt hatte. ,,Entschuldigen Sie Professor, das war keine Absicht. Es taucht in letzter Zeit immer überall auf wo ich bin. Ich wollte ihren Unterricht nicht stören." Sagte sie höflich und strich über das weiche Gefieder, das Kleine zitterte und hatte scheinbar Angst. ,,Ich will keine Ausreden hören, machen sie bitte das um was ich sie gebeten habe, sonst muss ich ihnen Punkte abziehen." Das Küken stiess einen ängstlichen Laut aus und versuchte unter ihre Hand zu kriechen. Sie kniff ihre Augen wütend zusammen, schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und verwandelte die gesamten Stücke auf ihren Tisch mit einem ungesagten Zauber in einen Schwarm Papageien. Abgesehen vom lauten Gekrächze der Vögel war nichts mehr zu hören, sie überdeckten sogar das leise weinende Krächzen des Kükens. Die Vögel flatterten aufgeregt und verteilten sich laut schnatternd im gesamten Zimmer. Neben sich hörte sie Tom leise glucksen, ein sehr ungewöhnliches Geräusch für ihn. Doch Dumbeldore sah auch absolut zum totlachen aus, wie er da, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen sie ansah. ,,Ich bringe das Kleine zurück, bevor hier noch eine wütende Phönixmutter auftaucht, Sir." Sagte Hermine ruhig, packte mit einem weiteren Schlenker ihre Tasche und verliess den Raum. Dass das noch ein Nachspiel hatte, war ihr klar, aber sie war so wütend auf Dumbledore, dass es ihr im Moment egal war.

Das Nachspiel stellte sich als Professor Slughorn heraus, der ihr beim Abendessen einen Brief von Direktor Dippet überreichte, welcher ein Treffen verlangte. Ihr Hauslehrer wollte sie auch noch dafür schelten, obwohl er noch gar nicht wusste was genau los war und auch nicht danach fragte, es störte ihn einfach sehr, dass er seinen freien Abend ihretwegen beim Direktor verbringen musste. ,,Soll ich Madam Raue Pritsche informieren? Die hat es ja auch mitbekommen, dass das Kleine immer überall auftaucht." Fragte Mia sie mit einem mitleidigen Blick, doch Hermine winkte ab, sie glaubte, wenn Dumbledore ihr eine Strafarbeit verpassen wollte, er das sowieso tun würde. Doch sie hatte nicht mit ihren Freunden gerechnet, die sie auf keinen Fall alleine in die Höhle des Löwen schicken wollten. So kam es, dass als sie bei Dippet im Büro sass und von drei Lehrern böse angesehen wurde, es klopfte und Madam Raue Pritsche eintrat.

,,Wilhelmina, ist es wichtig? Ich habe im Moment keine Zeit." versuchte sie Direktor Dippet abzuwimmeln, doch die stämmige Frau kam schnellen Schrittes auf die Versammelten zugeschritten und zauberte sich einen Stuhl neben Hermine. ,,Ich habe erfahren, dass sie Miss White dafür bestrafen wollen, das ein Phönix Küken im Unterricht aufgetaucht ist." Sagte sie, doch Dumbledore unterbrach sie. ,,Sie hat es absichtlich gerufen und damit den Unterricht gestört. Als ich sie darum gebeten hatte, dass sie ihre Aufgabe wieder aufnimmt hat sie vor Unterrichtsende mein Klassenzimmer verlassen. Ihr Verhalten war respektlos und aufsässig, generell war sie bei mehreren Gelegenheiten zu spät im Unterricht." Hermine blickte auf ihre Schuhe, was Dumbledore sagte stimmte sogar, sie war wirklich nicht sehr höflich gewesen, aber dass er wiederum nicht erwähnte, dass sie die Aufgabe zuvor erledigt hatte enttäuschte sie schon etwas. ,,Soweit ich informiert bin, taucht das Kleine bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit bei Miss White auf. Sie hat es immer wieder so schnell wie es ihr möglich war zu ihrer Mutter zurückgebracht. Ein Ereignis, dass ich ihnen allerdings bereits vor Wochen erzählt habe, Direktor Dippet, als ich darum gebeten habe Miss White in die Absperrbanne einflechten zu dürfen." Erwiderte sie kühl und der Direktor lehnte sich zurück und dachte angestrengt nach. ,,Ja ich kann mich daran erinnern."

,,Und wieso hatte sie dann nie ein Entschuldigungsschreiben für ihr zu spät kommen?" warf der Verwandlungslehrer ein, Slughorn stand abseits und fand es interessanter sich die Inneneinrichtung und die Gemälde anzusehen, als sich für seine Hausschülerin einzusetzen. ,,Weil Miss White mich nicht jedes Mal auf dem gesamten Gelände suchen kann, wenn das passiert, aber wenn es das ist was Sie stört, dann stelle ich ihr ein Universalschreiben für solche Fälle aus." Bot Madam Raue Pritsche schnippisch an. ,,Das würde einem Freifahrtschein gleichkommen. Das können sie doch nicht einfach tun." Brauste Dumbledore auf und Hermine fragte sich, ob die Diskussion tatsächlich nur von der Lehrerin für magische Geschöpfe und dem Verwandlungslehrer geführt werden sollte und nicht vom Direktor und ihrem Hauslehrer. Doch wenn sie sich Slughorn so ansah, war es vielleicht besser, wenn er sich nicht ins Gespräch einbrachte, dann würde es vielleicht noch zu einem Verweis ihrerseits führen. Ihr Herz fing an zu Schmerzen beim Gedanken von Hogwarts suspendiert zu werden, nicht nur weil sie nicht wusste, wo sie dann hinsollte, sondern weil Hogwarts schon immer ein Zuhause für sie gewesen war. Dumbledore und Madam Raue Pritsche drehten jetzt so richtig auf, sie stritten bereits mehr über die Führung ihrer jeweiligen Unterrichtsfächer als über den aktuellen Fall. Sowohl ihre Stimmen, wie auch ihre Gesten wurden immer lauter und ausfallender.

Sie wollte hier nur noch weg, sie seufzte tonlos, sie hasste es anderen beim Streiten zu zuhören, besonders wenn es dabei um sie ging. Ihre Augen fingen an zu brennen, als sie sich an einen Streit von Ron und Harry erinnerte wo es darum ging, dass sie Ron nicht abschreiben lassen wollte. Der Weasley hat ihr das fürchterlich übel genommen und Harry war auf ihrer Seite gewesen, dass hatte zu einem riesen Streit zwischen den Beiden geführt, welcher den ganzen Abend gegangen war und sie sass die ganze Zeit zwischen drin. Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen bei dieser Erinnerung. Vor ihr erschien wieder die zu vertraute Stichflame, es war eher ein Automatismus, dass sie ihre Hände hob und das kleine Phönix Küken auffing. Es trillerte zuerst glücklich, danach jedoch ängstlich ab den lauten Stimmen im Raum und sie streichelte es beruhigend. ,,Shsh, schon gut. Sie sind nicht sauer auf dich. Alles ist gut." ,,Sehen sie, sie hat es schon wieder getan!"

,,Jetzt reicht es aber Albus." Mischte sich da endlich Direktor Dippet ein, er hatte zwar zu Dumbledore gesprochen, doch als sie jetzt ihren Blick hob, sah sie, dass der Direktor sie anscheinend beobachtet hatte. ,,Wilhelmina, kannst du mir das Verhalten des Phönixes erklären? Denn ich konnte gerade beobachten, dass Miss White nichts getan hat um den Vogel zu rufen." ,,Nun ja, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, doch ich vermute stark, dass sich das Küken Miss White als Gefährten ausgesucht hat. Obwohl so etwas eigentlich erst geschieht wenn die Tiere ausgewachsen und vor allem viel älter sind. Doch das ist für mich die einzige Erklärung für dieses Verhalten. Was noch interessanter ist, ist die Tatsache, dass die Mutter das Kleine nicht immer umgehend zurückholt, was auch für meine Theorie spricht." ,,Hmm…" machte da der Direktor nur, Slughorn starrte mittlerweile aus dem Fenster, das immer mehr zu einer schwarzen Fläche wurde und Dumbledore musterte sie das erste Mal heute interessiert und nicht mit Wut in seinem Blick.

,,Nun denn, ich denke dann können wir den Vorwurf betreffend des rufens des Phönix als gegenstandslos betrachten. Wie sieht es damit aus, dass sie den Unterricht einfach so verlassen haben Miss White?" fragte er sie dann und ihre Hochachtung für diesen Mann wuchs gerade, denn er fragte sie nach allem doch noch nach ihrer Sicht zur Situation. ,,Ich gebe zu, dass ich den Unterricht vor Ende verlassen habe, jedoch habe ich die von Professor Dumbledore geforderten Aufgaben vorher erledigt und habe ihn darüber informiert, dass ich das Küken zurückbringe um die Mutter nicht auf den Plan zu rufen." Sagte sie da. ,,Albus, hatte Miss White die Aufgaben erledigt gehabt?" ,,Nicht ganz, die Aufgabe war, verschiedene Gegenstände in verschiedene Tiere zu verwandeln, nach meiner Aufforderung hat sie alle Gegenstände in Papageien verwandelt und ist gegangen." ,,Einfach so?" ,,Nun ja.." ,,Miss White?" ,,Ich habe alle Gegenstände mit einem einzigen Zauber verwandelt." Stille kehrte daraufhin im Raum ein, die ungläubigen Blicke waren ihr nur zu bewusst, nicht einmal Dumbledore sagte etwas, Dippet hatte ihn genau im Blick. ,,Also beherrscht sie die geforderten Zauber Albus?" ,,Ja." ,,War sie ausfallend ihnen gegenüber? Wurde sie laut oder hat sie beschimpft?" ,,Wenn sie so fragen, dann nein."

Sagte er und es schien, dass er in dieser Situation über seinen Argwohn ihr gegenüber hinwegsehen konnte und die Stunde noch einmal in Gedanken Revue passieren liess. ,,Nun gut, ich würde sagen, es ist zwar eine etwas seltsame Situation, dennoch denke ich, dass Miss White nur an das Wohl des Tieres gedacht hat und ihr dies nicht zum Verhängnis werden sollte. Ich erlasse die geforderten Strafarbeiten, wie den Punkteabzug, Willhelmina wird ein Universalzeugnis verfassen und ihnen ist es gestattet den Phönix überall mit zu nehmen, solange er den Unterricht nicht stört. Dennoch Miss White, nur aus Neugierde. Würden sie bitte? "

Er zeigte auf seinen Schreibtisch, als sie verstanden hatte, was er wollte, setzte sie sich den Phönix auf die Schulter, zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Schreibtisch. Mit einem leisen Puff verwandelten sich sämtliche darauf befindenden Gegenstände in Schmetterlinge in den unterschiedlichsten Farben. Durch ihre Zauberstabbewegung drehten diese eine Schlaufe über dem Kopf des Direktors und verwandelten sich, nachdem sie wieder gelandet waren, in ihre ursprüngliche Form zurück. Sie hatte sich überlegt, der Dramatik wegen auch dieses Mal die Zauber ungesagt zu wirken, aber sie wollte es nicht übertreiben. „Ich denke, damit ist die Sache geklärt und ich wünsche ihnen allen noch einen schönen Abend."

Keine Minute stand sie danach wieder unten vor dem Eingang zum Direktorbüro, Slughorn trat neben sie. ,,Gut dann wäre das geklärt. Oh schöner Vogel." Mit diesen Worten zog er davon und sie konnte ihm nur kopfschüttelnd nachsehen, warum dieser Mann Hauslehrer war, war ihr immer noch unbegreiflich. ,,Miss White, ich gebe ihnen den Universalschein morgen. Da die Sperrstunde gleich beginnt, werde ich die Kleine mitnehmen, in Ordnung? Sie müssen sich noch einen Namen für sie überlegen." ,,Oh, vielen Dank Madam Raue Pritsche, richten sie bitte Hagrid meine Grüsse aus." ,,Das mache ich und sie sollten ihren Freunden danken, ohne sie hätte ich wahrscheinlich nichts von diesem Treffen erfahren. So nun komm, wir bringen dich zu deiner Mama."  
sagte sie eine Oktave höher und viel zärtlicher und nahm ihr das Küken ab. Sie sah ihrer Lehrerin schmunzelnd nach, sie und Hagrid waren schon etwas eigen wenn es um Tierwesen ging, doch sie mochte sie Beide sehr.

Und somit standen sie und Dumbledore alleine im Gang. ,,Ich wollte ihn ihrem Unterricht wirklich nicht respektlos wirken Professor. Gute Nacht." Sie war bereits ein paar Schritte gegangen, als er sie zurückhielt. ,,Miss White, ich denke ich habe auch etwas falsch reagiert heute im Unterricht. Ich wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass der Phönix sie als Gefährten gewählt hat, dennoch hätte ich ihnen nicht einfach etwas unterstellen sollen." ,,Danke, sie wissen gar nicht, wie viel mir das, gerade von Ihnen, bedeutet. Es ist auch für mich eine Überraschung." Sie lächelte nachsichtig, nickte ihm zu und wollte gerade loslaufen, als ihr noch ein Gedanke kam. ,,Hmm.. vielleicht sollten sie die Phönixe auch einmal besuchen, wer weiss was für eine Überraschung sich für sie dort versteckt. Gute Nacht Professor." ,,Gute Nacht, Miss White."

Sie lief beschwingt in den Kerker, als sie das Portrait beiseiteschob kam auch bereits eine aufgeregte Mia auf sie zu gerannt. ,,Und? Was haben sie gesagt? Was hast du gesagt? War Dumbledore nett? Hat sich Slughorn für dich eingesetzt? Bekommst du Strafarbeiten? Ist Madam Raue Pritsche aufgetaucht? Nun sagt doch endlich etwas?!" Sie lachte befreit auf, zog ihre Freundin zu ihrer Sofaecke und erzählte dann die ganze Geschichte von ihrem seltsamen Erlebnis im Direktorenzimmer.

Später im Bett dachte sie noch einmal daran zurück. Sie hoffte, dass Dumbledore ihr nun nicht mehr so feindlich gestimmt war und sie war immer noch überrascht von ihrem Direktor, er war zwar schweigsam und wirkte dadurch eher langweilig, doch er hatte ihre Sicht hören wollen und das nachdem sich die beiden anderen Professoren bereits eine halbe Stunde gegenseitig beschimpft hatten. Und Slughorn.. nun ja, er war Slughorn, er hatte sich noch nie für Dinge interessiert, aus deren er keinen Vorteil erwarten konnte, aber dennoch hätte sie etwas mehr von ihrem Hauslehrer erwartet, oder eher überhaupt etwas. Aber wahrscheinlich hätte sie es wissen sollen, so oft wie er auch Arbeiten, die eigentlich er übernehmen sollte an die Schüler abtrat. Wie das Archivieren seiner Trankzutaten, etwas was Professor Snape nur als Strafaufgabe getan hat.

Die vertraute Stichflame erschien, als sie fast eingeschlafen war, ein kleines Gewicht plumpste auf ihren Bauch und kurz darauf kuschelte sich der kleine Phönix in ihre Halsbeuge. ,,Na bist du wieder ausgebüxt? Schlaf gut, Firis." Flüsterte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln und schlief fast sofort ein, daher bemerkte sie das sanfte Leuchten nicht, welches sie und den kleinen Phönix einhüllte.

'


	21. 20 Kapitel Paralleluniversum!

Hallo zusammen, hier bin ich wieder und habe ein neues Kapitel für Euch dabei.

So, dieses Kapitel ist etwas schwierig für mich, ich hoffe ich verliere hierdurch nicht gerade ein paar Fans, doch so ist es, wie ich mir die Geschichte ausgedacht habe und am Ende (in einer Ewigkeit) wird das Ganze dann auch Sinn machen...  
Ich bin auf Eure Reaktionen gespannt und hoffe, dass es unnötig war, dass ich mir einen Kopf darüber gemacht habe...  
Wenn ich jemanden verliere, tut es mir leid, doch mit Verlusten muss man immer rechnen.

Ich wünsche Euch Allen viel Spass bei diesem Kapitel

Eure K4mik4tz3

,,..." jemand spricht  
/.../ jemand denkt  
~...~ Parsel

20\. Kapitel Paralleluniversum?!

Hermine pov

Firis, das kleine Phönixküken tauchte auch in den nächsten Tagen immer wieder überall bei ihr auf. Nachdem sie ihr allerdings erklärt hatte, dass sie am Morgen keine Zeit für sie habe, sich aber nach dem Unterricht gerne um sie kümmere, hielt sich Firis erstaunlicherweise daran. Es war überraschend wie Intelligent das Kleine trotz ihres Alters bereits war. Für sie und ihre Freunde war es bald schon ein vertrauter Anblick, wenn die Braunhaarige in einem Sessel ein Buch las und der kleine Phönix es sich entweder auf ihrer Schulter, ihrem Schoss oder ihrem Kopf gemütlich gemacht hatte. Nur in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum wollte sie sie nicht mitnehmen, Firis hätte zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen und sie wollte ihre Mitschüler nicht mit einem weiteren magischen Tierwesen verunsichern. Die Nächte verbrachte das Küken im Schutz ihrer Mutter, nur manchmal wenn Hermine einen ganz schlimmen Alptraum hatte, erschien der kleine Phönix in ihrem Bett und tröstete sie mit einem Lied bis sie wieder eingeschlafen war. Aria liess sie in diesen Nächten bei ihr, doch am Morgen wachte sie danach entweder alleine oder durch die kleine Stichflamme auf.

Tom und sie hatten in angefangen in den Verwandlungsstunden einen Wettstreit zu veranstaltet, da sie bei Dumbledore immer noch nur Wiederholungen machten. Sie hatten beide alle zu verwandelten Gegenstände auf ihren Tischen ausgebreitet und sie danach gleichzeitig, in ein vorher abgesprochenes, Tier verwandelt. Die Runde hatte derjenige gewonnen, der mehr Tiere, weniger Fehler und mehr Farben oder Verzierungen hinbekam. Sie durften pro Runde nur einen Zauber verwenden und da sie beide es eigentlich immer schafften alle Gegenstände auf einmal zu verwandelten, wurde die Runde meist nach den Farben und Verzierungen entschieden. Dumbledore liess sie erstaunlicherweise diese Spiele machen, sie störten auch die anderen Schüler nicht.

Überhaupt beobachtete er sie und Tom zwar immer noch, doch sein Blick kam ihr jetzt eher neugierig und nachdenklich vor und nicht mehr nur abweisend. Die Slytherins liessen sich von ihren Spielereien im Unterricht nicht ablenken, sie kannten es bereits aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die Beiden das auch manchmal zusammen mit Abraxas machten, der dann immer behauptete sie schummeln. Die Gryffindors waren lauter als die Beiden, also forderte der Verwandlungslehrer sie nur auf nicht auf sie zu achten und sich ihren eigenen Zaubern zu widmen. Im Stillen machte der Verwandlungslehrer sich allerdings eine Notiz in Zukunft solche Wettbewerbe bei den Siebtklässlern einzuführen, auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass diese es mit allen Gegenständen gleichzeitig schaffen würden.

Firis war heute noch nicht bei ihr aufgetaucht, doch ihre Gedanken waren im Moment nicht bei ihrer Vertrauten, den irgendetwas an ihren Freunden war seltsam, also nicht an Allen. Mia und Magenta waren wie immer, aber die Jungs benahmen sich seltsam. Sie waren öfters alleine unterwegs und man sah sie hie und da zusammen tuschelnd in einer Ecke stehen. Es schien auch so, dass Tom über die Eule von Abraxas mehrere Briefe bekam, die er aber immer sofort einsteckte. Sie hatte ihn auch nie einen der Briefe in der Öffentlichkeit lesen sehen. Es breitete sich ein ungutes Gefühl in ihr aus, auch wenn sie nicht glauben wollte, dass Tom seine Todesser um sich scharte, so weckte sein Benehmen ihre Angst vor dem dunklen Lord. Sie würde ihn nicht töten, sie würde ihn nicht einmal davon abhalten, da sie das nicht durfte. Aber bereits jetzt wusste sie, dass sie sich auch niemals ihm anschliessen würde und das der Tag, an dem er ihr das vorschlagen würde, der Tag sein würde, an dem sie ihre Freunde für immer verlieren würde. Wieder kamen ihr die Worte ihrer Lehrerin in den Sinn als sie ihr vor so vielen Jahren den Zeitumkehrer aushändigte. ,,Schlimme Dinge passieren mit Menschen, die mit der Zeit spielen. Gehen sie achtsam und gewissenhaft mit dem Vertrauen um, dass Direktor Dumbeldore und ich in Sie stecken."

Mit schwerem Herzen und einem tonlosen Seufzen wendete sie ihren Blick von Tom und Abraxas ab und richtete ihn auf den Brief in ihrer Hand. Wieder eine Absage, sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Der Verfasser war ein engstirniges, sexistisches Individuum, der ihr doch Tatsächlich ein Angebot für andere -in seinen Augen eher zu Frauen passenden- Arbeiten unterbreitet hatte. Da es sich für Frauen eher gehöre vor einem Mann auf den Knien zu sein. Er sei sowieso der Meinung, ihr Mund müsse mal gestopft werden, damit sie sich daran erinnere, wo Frauen hingehören. Ihre Hand zitterte so sehr, dass sie das Pergament zerknitterte. In ihr stieg der Drang auf dem Verfasser einen Besuch abzustatten und ihm genau zu zeigen zu was eine Frau fähig und wo ihr Platz war. Sie musste diesen Brief verbrennen, umgehend. Wenn sie ihn noch länger ansehen musste, würde sie durchdrehen.

,,So schlimm?" flüsterte Mia neben ihr und versuchte einen Blick auf den Brief zu werfen, sie verknüllte ihn jedoch vollständig. ,,Nur ein weiterer Mann, der mir zeigen will, wo mein Platz ist." Fauchte sie, dann fuhr sie ruhiger fort. ,,Es ist genug. Das war eine der letzten Absagen, ich bin nicht auf solche Kitzpurfel angewiesen." ,,Wo willst du denn in deinen Ferien hin?" sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern. ,,Es wäre nicht das Erste Mal, dass ich Wochenlang im Freien verbringe, vielleicht gehe ich auch in die Muggelwelt. Es gibt viele Orte zu denen man gehen kann, wenn man denkt, man könne nirgendswo hin. Und vielleicht sollte ich doch mit Dippet darüber sprechen, es wundert mich sowieso, dass ich noch nicht darauf angesprochen worden bin. Naja wahrscheinlich läge es in der Verantwortung von Slughorn, sich darum zu kümmern. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich werde Kopien von diesem Brief machen, damit ich ihn immer und immer wieder verbrennen kann." Sagte sie und ging mit wütenden Schritten aus der Halle. Das Tom, Newt und Abraxas ihre Unterhaltung mitangehört hatten und ihr jetzt hinterherblickten bekam sie in ihrer Wut nicht mit. ,,Menschen, keine Achtung vor dem weiblichen Geschlecht." Murmelte Abraxas abfällig, während er ihr hinterherblickte, die beiden anderen Nickten nur zustimmend.

*****

Tom pov

Er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare, eine lästige Angewohnheit, welche er einfach nicht loswurde. Seine Haare wären zwar mit einem einfachen Zauber schnell wieder an Ort und Stelle, doch so unruhig wie er war, würde das nicht lange anhalten. Er schnaufte wütend, Abraxas und Tobias, die ihm gegenüber sassen blickten kurz von ihren Büchern auf, doch wendeten sie ihren Blick schnell wieder ab, als sie sein wütender Blick traf. Er war doch sonst nicht so unsicher oder nervös, es machte ihn wütend, dass er so reagierte. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb am Kamin hängen, wo Hermine und Miranda zusammen Brief um Brief verbrannten. Miranda hatte den Brief von heute Morgen in die Hände bekommen und half jetzt Mine dabei die Kopien in verschiedenen Arten immer wieder zu zerstören, so wie sie den Brief jeweils zerriss um ihn ins Feuer zu werfen musste er abscheulich sein. Er hatte dieses Szenario bereits mehrere Male beobachtet, aber nie waren die beiden Frauen mit so einem Elan dabei, wie heute. Er mochte es nicht, wenn sie so grimmig guckte. Das Flackern des Feuers malte rote Schatten in ihr Gesicht und gab ihm einen Ausdruck, denn er von der Braunhaarigen nicht kannte. Sie war schöner, wenn sie etwas las, was sie interessierte, oder wenn sie ihr kleines Lächeln lächelte. Sogar wenn sie wütend auf ihn war und ihn mit diesem Funkeln in den Augen anschrie war sie schöner, als jetzt mit diesem grimmigen von Hass gezeichnetem Gesicht.

,,Mögen dir deine Eier abfallen und die Nachwelt von deinen Nachkommen verschont werden." Fauchte Miranda, während sie die nächste Ausgabe des Briefes in kleine Zettel zerriss und dem Feuer darbot. ,,Mögen deine Eltern davon erfahren und dich auf ewig als Geister heimsuchen, du abartige nichtsnutzige Kreatur." Liess sie beim nächsten Brief verlauten, er konnte ein kleines Lächeln bei Mine entdeckten, er wusste, sie freute sich weniger über die Worte, als über den Tatendrang, mit der ihre Freundin sich mit ihr an dem Verfasser rächte. Er selbst hätte dem Verfasser ja einen Besuch abgestattet, aber Hermine war zu Huffelpluff um so etwas zu tun, wobei er in diesem Zusammenhang Hufflepuff nicht als Beleidigung meinte. Sie war generell gegen Gewalt, gegen alle Lebewesen, auch wenn er ihr gerne klar gemacht hätte, dass es Individuen gab, die es nicht verdienten zu leben, so wusste er dennoch, dass das eine Diskussion wäre, die er nicht gewinnen würde.

Nachdem Miranda noch diverse andere Krankheiten aufgezählt hatte, die den feigen Verfasser befallen sollen, war der letzte Brief verbrannt und Stille kehrte für kurze Zeit in den Raum zurück. ,,Hast du noch mehr?" fragte Miranda hoffnungsvoll. ,,Mir sind gerade noch drei weitere Verwünschungen eingefallen, die er eindeutig verdienen würde." Hermine lachte kurz auf, hängte sich bei ihrer Freundin ein und gemeinsam schlenderten sie zu den Tischen, an denen er und seine Freunde Hausaufgaben machten. Er konnte hören, wie sie ihr zuflüsterte, dass noch zwei Briefe unterwegs sein sollten, von Anderen und sie diese dann gerne für ihre Verwünschungen verwenden könne.

Als sie sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte und ihr Buch hervorholte, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er mit ihr reden musste. Erneut fuhr er sich nervös durch die Haare, es wäre so viel einfacher, wenn er einfach in ihren Kopf blicken könnte. Dann müsste er sich keine Gedanken über ihre Reaktionen machen, vielleicht sollte er tatsächlich einen Schweigezauber auf sie sprechen, doch würde sie das überhaupt zu lassen? Was wäre, wenn sie danach nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte? Warum hatte er nur solche Angst sie einzuweihen? Abraxas fing seinen Blick auf und zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben, er schüttelte nur kurz mit seinem Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Zaubergeschichte Aufsatz, wann nur würde der alte Binns endlich sterben, damit er durch einen fähigeren Lehrer ersetzt werden würde? Sogar für ihn war der Unterricht so langweilig, dass er sich regelmässig vom Einschlafen abhalten musste. Er machte seit Jahren in diesem Fach immer die Aufsätze für andere Fächer und schlug danach die Aufgaben selbständig in einem der Bücher nach.

Nach dem er den nächsten Satz beendet hatte wanderte sein Blick wieder von seinem Pergament hinüber zur Braunhaarigen. Die Falte, welche sich immer auf ihrer Stirn bildete wenn sie über etwas nachdachte war zu sehen, ihr Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet und sie tippte sich mit dem Ende der Feder gegen ihre Lippen, die sich tonlos bewegten. Ein Funkeln in ihren Augen zeigten ihm, dass sie in ihren Erinnerungen gefunden hatte, was sie gesucht hatte, noch bevor sie sich wieder über das Blatt beugte und in ihrer filigranen leicht schrägen Schrift einen weiteren Absatz auf das Pergament schrieb. Ihr Feder stoppte und braune Augen blickten in seine, nur seiner Jahrelangen Übung war es zu verdanken, dass er nicht ertappt zusammenzuckte, sondern sie nur einen weiteren Moment ansah, bevor er sich wieder seinem eigenen Aufsatz widmete. Er musste mir ihr reden.

*****

Hogwarts pov

Ein Phönix als Begleiter also, das passte zu ihr, fand er. Es würde zwar noch einige Zeit vergehen, bis der Phönix ausgewachsen und für sie eine wirkliche Hilfe war, aber auch wenn er bis jetzt nicht mehr als ein Federball war, hatte er es bereits geschafft ein paar der Alpträume seiner Hüterin zu vertreiben und dafür war er dem Phönix sehr dankbar. Auch schien sich ihr Magiehaushalt etwas beruhigt zu haben, seit sie das magischen Tierwesen bei sich trug, auch wenn sich so die Banne um sie herum wieder etwas stabilisiert hatten. Er seufzte tonlos. Jeder Vorteil hatte immer auch einen Nachteil. Es war gut, dass ihre Magie bei ihren Alpträumen nicht mehr so unkontrolliert durch den Schlafsaal waberte, aber er wartete doch so sehnsüchtig darauf dass die Banne endlich brachen. Er wurde ungeduldig. Er wollte nicht mehr warten, war zu neugierig was sich hinter ihnen verbarg. Am liebsten hätte er sie mit einem seiner magischen Fühler an gestupst um zu sehen ob er sie brechen könnte, doch ohne zu wissen was für ein Wesen sie war, war wie einer Schlange auf den Schwanz zu treten. Man wusste sie biss zu, doch erst wenn das Gift durch die Blutbahn rauschte erkannte man die wahre Gefahr einer Schlange. Nein, das sollte er lieber bleiben lassen.

Er bemerkte, dass sie immer noch verzweifelt nach einer Bleibe für die Sommerferien suchte, welche immer schneller näher rückten. Er hätte sie gerne in seinen Gemäuer behalten in dieser Zeit, wäre es doch die perfekte Gelegenheit für eine Unterweisung. Doch da sie immer noch nicht erwacht war, war es nicht möglich und da die Schulleitung und besonders der Direktor das nie zulassen würde, war auch dies nur ein Wunschtraum. Und wenn er selbst den Direktor darum bitten würde, müsste er zuerst ein Ellen langes Gespräch darüber führen, warum er sich die letzten zwanzig Jahre dem Direktor nicht gezeigt hatte, was für Geheimnisse Hogwarts hatte, warum gerade Hermine hier bleiben solle und sonstige unnötige Fragen, auf die er keine Lust hatte. Ausserdem galt sie immer noch als Halbblut, wenn er ihm sagte dass sie ein Wesen war ohne zu wissen was für eines, würde das nur zu weiterer Panik führen. Und es stand ihm nicht zu ihre Geheimnisse an andere zu verraten. Ach wie gerne würde er die Banne an stupsen um die Dinge zu beschleunigen, obwohl er ja eigentlich mittlerweile, nach tausend Jahren, etwas mehr Geduld besitzen sollte. Aber was sie anging, so verlor er wohl diese Fähigkeit, seit sie sein Interesse geweckt hatte.

Er hoffte nur, dass sie eine sichere Unterkunft fand, denn auch wenn er wusste wie sie kämpfen konnte und er davon überzeugt war, dass sie wirklich, wie sie erwähnt hatte, im Freien überleben konnte, so wollte er sich dennoch nicht die ganzen acht Wochen Sorgen um sie machen und sich fragen wo sie war. Er hatte genug Sorgen wenn die Schüler da waren, er wollte nicht mit ihnen den Sommer verbringen. Aber im Augenblick wäre ihm ein weiterer Ravenclaw, der sich einen Fuss gebrochen hatte, weil er ein Buch fallen liess oder ein Gryffindor mit einer gebrochenen Nase, weil er nicht wusste, wie er sich gegenüber einer Dame benahm, sogar ein weiterer Hufflepuff, der letzte Woche fast das Tränkeklassenzimmer gesprengt hatte, lieber als die Slytherin, von der er nicht wusste wo sie ihren Sommer verbrachte und ob sie zurückkehrte. Sollte er nicht doch vielleicht? Nein. Er durfte nicht, er musste einfach Geduld haben. Ach warum musste immer alles so lange dauern?

Interessiert hörte er einem gemurmelten Gespräch zu, das in einem dunklen Gang im dritten Stock stattfand. Er konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte und noch weniger, dass er das Erste Mal davon hörte, denn eindeutig, war dieses Thema bereits mehrere Male besprochen worden. Wieso hatte er das nicht mitbekommen? Wurde er etwa alt? Aber tausend Jahre waren doch noch kein Alter. Aber wenn das, was da so flüsternd durch seine Gänge hallte stimmte, dann wäre das wunderbar, in vielerlei Hinsicht. Es würde mehrere Probleme lösen und er war gespannt, was dabei heraus kam. Hoffentlich würde sich der Slytherinerbe nicht zulange mit seiner Unsicherheit aufhalten und sie bald fragen. Obwohl ein verunsicherter Slytherin an sich schon ein amüsantes Bild war.

*****  
Hermine pov

,,Wenn sie danach dreimal nach links und siebenmal nach rechts gerührt haben sollte sich der Trank dunkelgrün verfärben. Mister Weasleys Trank ist violett. Wer kann mir sagen wo der Fehler liegt? Ja Mister Aubrey?" ,,Er hat die Moorfliegen zu früh in den Trank getan und die Temperatur war zu hoch." ,,Sehr gut, sehr gut. Fünf Punkte für Slytherin. Nun weiter. Beenden sie jetzt bitte ihre Zaubertränke selbständig. Mister Weasley, unterstehen sie sich noch etwas in den Kessel zu tun. Die falsche Zutat kann zu einer Explosion führen. Fangen sie am besten mit ihrem Aufsatz an, bis die Stunde vorbei ist." Flötete Slughorn durch den Raum und liess sie die Augen verdrehen. Nicht nur, dass Slughorn nur als Witzfigur ansehen konnte, wenn man einmal die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte Professor Snape beim Brauen zu beobachten, es war so, dass er die weiblichen Schüler in seinen Klassen überhaupt nicht war nahm. Er benotete zwar ihre Tränke, aber er hatte sie noch nie bei einer Frage dran genommen, so dass sie angefangen hatte sich gar nicht mehr zu melden.

Normalerweise nahm er Tom dran, weil er einen Narren an diesem und seinen Fähigkeiten in Zaubertränke gefressen hatte, doch Tom hatte sich wie die Anderen in ihrer Gruppe in den letzten Wochen nicht gemeldet. Normalerweise nahm Slughorn in trotzdem dran, doch auch diesem schien aufgefallen zu sein, dass sein Lieblingsschüler anders als sonst war. Sie blickte zu ihm rüber, er braute wie immer, mehr mit Intuition als nach Vorgabe und doch war kein Handgriff falsch oder zu viel. Nur sein Gesichtsausdruck war heute anders, so als ob er über etwas nachdachte. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, jeder hatte Geheimnisse, ganz besonders Tom Riddle. Sie fuhr mit ihrem Aufsatz fort, vielleicht schaffte sie es, ihn zu beenden bevor die Stunde vorbei war. Dann wäre das ein Aufsatz weniger, den sie am Wochenende machen musste. Morgen war Samstag und endlich wieder ein Hogsmeade Wochenende. Sie wollte sehen, ob es in dem kleinen Zaubererdorf eine Möglichkeit für sie gab die Sommerferien zu verbringen, dann könnte sie sich vielleicht doch mit Hagrid, den Therstralen und Firis treffen.

Langsam gingen ihr wirklich die Optionen aus, obwohl noch ein paar Wochen Zeit waren. Sie beobachtete Slughorn wie er durch die Reihen lief und in die Kessel blickte. Ein Kessel vorne links, der Algie Longbottom gehörte fing verdächtig an schwarz zu rauchen, sie vermutete, dass er versehentlich Florrfliegen statt Moorfliegen verwendet hatte, die jetzt mit dem Schwefelwurz reagierten, die er gerade hineingeworfen hatte. Sie stupste Tom an um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen und ging dann langsam hinter ihrem Tisch in Deckung. Eine Explosion, viel stinkender herumfliegender Zaubertrank und einen kreischenden Slughorn später, war die Stunde endlich vorbei und das Wochenende begann.

Sie gingen gemeinsam in ihr Klassenzimmer, doch dann forderte Nelson Mia und Magenta mit ihm zu kommen, Elliot, Newt und Sacharias schlossen sich ihnen an und so waren nur sie selbst, Tom Riddle, Abraxas Malfoy, Tobias Black und Andrew Greengras übrig. ,,Ok, was wird das?" fragte sie, während sie zu einem der Tische ging und ihre Tasche ablegte. ,,Ich müsste kurz mit dir sprechen." Sagte Tom nur und zeigte auf die Sofas. Sie fragte sich, was er von ihr wollte und wieso dann die anderen dabei waren, doch sie zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich. Sie hob eine Augenbraue, als sich Tom und die Anderen sich ihr gegenüber hinsetzten. Sie kam sich vor wie wenn sie etwas angestellt hätte. Sie alleine auf einer Seite und die vier Jungs auf der anderen Seite, wenn das Sofa nicht magisch vergrössert gewesen wäre, wäre es ziemlich eng geworden bei den Jungs.

Das wurde ja immer seltsamer. ,,Was weisst du über mich?" fragte er sie dann und die Frage überraschte sie so sehr, dass sie einen Moment benötigte, bevor sie eine Antwort hervor brachte. ,,Ich nehme an, dass was alle wissen. Wieso?" fragte sie etwas misstrauisch. Ihr Herz fing an zu schlagen, war das der Moment? Würde er ihr von seinen dunklen Plänen erzählen? Würde er ihr von den Todessern erzählen? Ihre Hände wurden feucht und sie umfasste ihr linkes Handgelenk, sie hoffte es nicht. Sie mochte ihn, sie mochte ihre Freunde. Aber vielleicht war es doch besser, es jetzt zu erfahren, dann könnte sie sich über den Sommer ein neues Zu Hause suchen, obwohl sie Hogwarts nicht verlassen wollte. ,,Ich bin sicher, dass du mehr weisst als andere. Aber bitte, beantworte meine Frage, es ist wichtig." Sagte er und fuhr sich durch die Haare, was sie ganz durcheinanderbrachte, eine Geste, die in den letzten Wochen zugenommen hatte. /Er scheint nervös zu sein. Was könnte Tom Riddle nervös machen? Seine Todesser sind doch etwas, was ihn stolz macht oder nicht?/

,,Ähm… Also gut. Dein Name ist Tom Riddle, du hast am 31. Dezember Geburtstag." /Bist ein Halbblut und gibst dich als Reinblut aus, obwohl ich frage mich wie der Vampir da rein passt./  
,,Du bist in einem Kinderheim aufgewachsen." /Deine Mutter starb bei der Geburt, deinen Vater hast du im fünften Schuljahr getötet. /  
,,Dein bester Freund ist Abraxas." /Der dein erster Anhänger war und seine gesamte Familie über Generationen an dich verpflichten wird./  
,,Du bist herausragend in der Schule und ganz besonders in Zaubertränken und dunkler Magie." /Du wirst dich so sehr in dunkler Magie verlieren, bis das letzte bisschen von Tom Riddle für immer in Vergessenheit gerät und nur ein herzloses Monster ohne Skrupel übrig bleibt./  
,,Du magst Schokolade, aber hasst alle anderen Süssigkeiten." /Genau wie Harry, der dazu bestimmt ist dich irgendwann zu töten./  
,,Du bist Vertrauensschüler und wirst nächstes Jahr wahrscheinlich Schulsprecher werden." /Du quälst deine späteren Opfer am liebsten mit dem Crutiatos Fluch. /  
,,Du liebst Schlangen." /Und wirst selbst einmal wie eine aussehen/  
,,Du bist ein Parselmund.." /Du hast den Basiliken aus der Kammer gelassen und damit Mytre getötet./  
„…und der Erbe Slytherin." /Und so stolz darauf, dass die einmal das Medaillon zu deinem Horkrux machen wirst. Genau wie den Ring von Slytherin, der gleichzeitig ein Heiligtum des Todes ist, aber das weisst du nicht./  
,,Und du hast mir erzählt, dass du gerne Unterrichten würdest." /Doch stattdessen wirst du der gefürchtetste dunkle Zauberer aller Zeiten. Du wirst so viel Angst verbreiten, dass man nicht wagen wird deinen Namen aus zu sprechen./  
,,Das war alles. Ausser unbedeutende Nichtigkeiten, wie dass du deinen Kaffee schwarz trinkst oder dergleichen." /Tom Vorlost Riddle ist Lord Voldemort/

Sie versuchte herauszufinden, ob sie etwas vergessen hatte, aber sie wusste nicht noch mehr Dinge über den zukünftigen dunklen Lord, auch wenn sie noch mehr Dinge über Tom Riddle wusste, aber sie war sich sicher, dass solche Dinge, wie er roch, das seine Magie zwar schwarz aber beruhigend war oder das er die Zunge leicht zwischen die Zähne klemmte wenn er einen komplizierten Satz schrieb, nicht die Dinge waren, die er meinte. ,,Was weisst du über magische Wesen und besonders ihre Bindungen?" verwirrt durch die Richtungsänderung des Gespräches hörte sie auf über einen dunklen Lord mit Toms Aussehen nachzudenken.

,,Ähm. Wenig. Ich habe zwar einige Dinge gelesen, doch ich finde im Unterricht wird das Thema zu wenig behandelt. Die Bindung zweier Wesen wird über ihre Magie entschieden, irgendetwas in ihnen sagt ihnen wer ihr Bindungspartner ist. Gewisse Wesen wie zum Beispiel Veelas können nicht ohne Bindungspartner leben und oft kann nur sein Bindungspartner ein wildgewordenes Wesen beruhigen. Soweit ich mich erinnere, macht die Bindung nicht vor Wesensübergreifung halt. Sogar Menschen oder auch Muggel wurden bereits einbezogen, wobei bei Muggeln die Gefahr besteht, dass sie die Bindung verweigern, weil sie selbst den Sog der Magie nicht spüren. Wenn zwei magische Wesen die Bindung schliessen, wird ihre Magie und ihre Kraft oft erhöht. Es kann eine Verkopplung stattfinden, dass man danach entweder die Gefühle oder die Gedanken seines Bindungspartner fühlen bzw. hören kann. Jedoch ist dies abhängig von der Rasse. Wenn ein Wesen, was nicht volljährig ist sich freiwillig bindet übernimmt der Volljährige Teil automatisch die Verantwortung und Befugnis über seinen Partner. Die Partnerschaft wird sowohl mit Magie wie beim Ministerium besiegelt und kann nicht mehr gelöst werden. Ist es das, was du gemeint hast?" ,,Nicht ganz. Aber bevor ich dir mehr erzähle, muss ich leider darauf bestehen einen Schweigezauber auf dich zusprechen. Das was ich dir jetzt erzählen werde, darf diesen Raum auf keinen Fall verlassen." Sagte er bestimmt und sah sie eindringlich an. /Was hat die Bindung magischer Wesen mit den Todessern zu tun? Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr. Einen Schweigezauber? Vertraue ich ihm genug um nicht zurückzuzucken wenn er seien Stab auf mich richtet? Wenn ich es wissen will, muss ich mich wohl darauf einlassen./

,,Ich verstehe zwar nicht wieso, aber in Ordnung, wenn du den Spruch laut sagst." Antwortete sie, während sie ihre Hand auf ihrem linken Unterarm so verschob, dass sie im Notfall den Zauberstab ziehen könnte. Tom nickt und blickte kurz zu Abraxas, dieser erhob sich und begann den Raum mit verschiedenen Abhörschutz und Stummzaubern zu versehen, während Tom seinen eigenen Zauberstab zog. Es war seltsam Toms Zauberstab auf sich selbst gerichtet zu sehen, doch sie blieb ruhig sitzen und folgte den Zauberstabsbewegungen und den Worten genau. Sie spürte wie sich der Zauber auf sie legte und verhindern würde über das Folgende zu sprechen. Unruhig verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht etwas und wartete was als nächstes kam.

,,Was du über die Bindung bei Wesen gesagt hast, war alles korrekt, wie erwartet. Aber da du dein Wissen nur aus Büchern hast, möchte ich wissen, ob du weisst dass die Bindung nicht nur Wesenübergreifend ist, sondern sich auch nicht nach dem Geschlecht richtet? Und die Magie dafür sorgt, dass sie sich fortpflanzen können? " fragte er sie, während Abraxas wieder neben ihm Platz nahm. Irritiert runzelte sie die Stirn, dass hatte sie nicht gewusst, spielte allerdings für sie keine Rolle. Und dass die Magie dafür sorgte, dass zum Beispiel zwei Männer Kinder bekommen konnten war irgendwie nachvollziehbar, denn Magie suchte sich immer ihren Weg. ,,Hast du ein Problem damit? Also das zwei Männer.." er schaute unsicher zu Abraxas hin, der nur hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte. Plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts hatte sie das Bild eines schwulen Lord Voldemorts im Kopf, der auf seinem Thron sass, in pinken Roben und mit einer Federboa um den Hals und sie konnte nicht anders als anfangen zu lachen.

,,Was?" fragte er eindeutig noch verunsicherter und das brachte sie noch mehr zum Lachen, denn selten sah man einen unsicheren Tom und die hilfesuchenden Blicke zu Abraxas unterstrichen das Bild nur noch. ,,Entschuldigung." Japste sie zwischen zwei Lachern und versuchte zwanghaft sich zu beruhigen, sie schaffte es allerdings nicht ganz und konnte sie es sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen. ,,Willst du mir mitteilen, dass du schwul bist Tom?" danach wünschte sie sich, sie hätte die Kamera von Collins dabei, vier schnappatmende Slytherinschüler, darunter ihr Oberhaupt alle total sprachlos und zu tiefst schockiert. Das wäre doch mal ein gutes Motiv für eine singende Weihnachtskarte.

,,Was?! NEIN!" schaffte es Tom dann endlich sich aus seiner Starre zu befreien, er lief purpur Rot an. Sie lächelte noch einmal. ,,Gut. Auch wenn es mich nicht gestört hätte. Auch bei dir nicht." Sagte sie zu Abraxas und ihre Augen funkelten voller Schalk. ,,Wir wissen einfach, dass Menschen aus irgendeinen Grund grosse Probleme mit gleichgeschlechtlicher Liebe haben, besonders Muggel scheinen eine Abneigung dagegen zu haben und ich musste wissen wie du dazu stehst." Versuchte Tom wieder etwas Ernsthaftigkeit in das Gespräch zu bringen, nachdem Abraxas Hermine jetzt ansah wie der Tod persönlich, Andrew vor Lachen vom Sofa gefallen war und mit der Faust auf den Boden schlug.

,,Ich verurteile weder Menschen noch Wesen nach ihrer Herkunft oder ihrem Blutstatus, wieso sollte es für mich eine Rolle spielen ob sie jemanden vom selben Geschlecht lieben?" fragte sie ihn dann sanft um ihm entgegen zu kommen. Es stimmte was sie sagte und sie hatte die selbe Aussage damals gegenüber Ron gebracht, als dieser sich aufregte, weil er erfahren hatte, dass Deam Thomas und Seamus Finnigan in ihrer Zeit ein Paar waren. ,,Du hast Recht. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du es so sehen würdest. Trotzdem musste ich es wissen." Sagte Tom und wirkte auf einmal sehr erleichtert, aber auch etwas beschämt.

,,Tom, warum erzählst du mir das?" fragte sie nach, als einige Minuten lang Ruhe im Raum herrschte, abgesehen von einem immer noch japsenden Andrew, der es nur schwer schaffte sich zu beruhigen. Abraxas warf einen Stillzauber auf ihn und nickte danach Tom aufmunternd zu, dieser Atmete tief ein und sah sie danach ernst an.

,,Ich bin nicht der, der ich vorgebe zu sein. Ich war nie im Waisenhaus und meine Eltern sind nicht tot. Wir verschleiern das, weil meine Eltern recht bekannt bei den magischen Wesen sind und sie in Ruhe gelassen werden wollen. Die Vampire wissen gezwungener weise davon, da mein Vater ein hohes Tier bei ihnen ist, aber sie sind auch alle durch Verträge dazu verpflichtet zu schweigen. Sie sind beides Wesen und beides Männer. Ric hat mich ausgetragen und ist von daher gesehen so etwas wie meine Mutter, aber sie sind beides Männer und ich war nicht sicher wie du das auffasst.." sagte er dann und fuhr sich erneut nervös durch die Haare. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass das Gespräch immer noch nicht bei dem Punkt angelangt war, worauf Tom hinauswollte. Aber es beruhigte sie, dass es anscheinend wirklich nicht um Todesser ging. Und ein schüchterner und verunsicherter Tom war ein Bild für die Götter. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm sein Haar noch mehr verwuschelt, jetzt wo mal nicht jedes Haar akribisch an seinem Platz lag. Doch dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder darauf, was er gesagt hatte.

/Tom Riddle ist kein Waisenkind?/ fragte sie sich. Wie war das möglich? Als Harry, Ron und sie über die Vergangenheit von Lord Voldemort informiert worden waren, war es ein wichtiger Punkt, dass er im Waisenhaus aufgewachsen ist. Dumbeldore hatte die Theorie, dass er deswegen Böse geworden war. Kurz kam ihr der junge Dumbleodre in den Sinn. Wie passte das alle zusammen? /Bin ich in einem Paralleluniversum gelandet?/ fragte sie sich kurz, doch irgendwie konnte sie das noch weniger glauben. Das Ganze war so verwirrend, sie wusste nicht mehr was sie noch glauben sollte. Gerne hätte sie ihn nach Merope Gaunt gefragt, seiner angeblichen Mutter. Doch sie hätte nicht erklären können, woher sie von ihr wusste. Oder nach dem Vater, denn er ja anscheinend nicht umgebracht hatte.

Doch es gab eine andere Frage, die ihr auf der Seele brannte. ,,Aber wieso wurdest du dann als Halbblut in der Schule angemeldet?" fragte sie, es beschäftigte sie schon lange, warum er als Halbblut galt, sogar noch in ihrer Zeit, wenn er doch eindeutig Vampirgene in sich trug. Abraxas Lachen und ein Schlag von Tom an dessen Schulter holte sie wieder aus ihren Überlegungen. ,,ähm.. das war eine Strafe. Ric dachte, es würde mir gut tun, einmal die andere Seite zusehen." sagte er und wurde sogar etwas rot dabei, während Abraxas erneut anfing zu lachen. ,,Hat nur nicht geklappt. Er konnte zwar nicht sagen dass er kein Halbblut war, aber das er der Erbe Slytherins war, hat er in seiner ersten Woche rausposaunt." Warf Abraxas lächelnd ein, was ihm einen weiteren Schlag einbrachte.

/Interessant, normalerweise bevorzugt Tom es Leute mit seinen Blicken zum Schweigen zu bringen und nicht durch halbernstgemeinte Schläge./ ,,Mir klingeln jetzt noch die Ohren von dem Heuler, der eigentlich kontraproduktiv gewesen ist, weil danach jeder im Gemeinschaftssaal wusste, dass er nicht "nur ein normales Halbblut" war." Warf jetzt auch Tobias ein und nahm einen Schluck von einem Butterbier, sie fragte sich, woher er jetzt schon wieder eine Flasche her hatte. ,,Ich finde das alles wirklich interessant und es freut mich, dass du mir genug zu vertrauen scheinst, dass du mir das erzählst, aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht warum?" fragte sie erneut nach. Tom holte tief Luft und atmete tief aus bevor er sich vorlehnte, seine Ellbogen auf seinen Knien abstützte und sie eindringlich ansah, er wirkte immer noch ernst, aber eindeutig weniger besorgt als vorher.

,,Ich weiss, dass du noch keine Unterkunft während den Sommerferien gefunden hast, obwohl oder gerade weil es eigentlich Slughorns Aufgabe wäre, sich um seine Schüler zu kümmern. Ich habe meinen Eltern von dir erzählt und sie haben sich einverstanden erklärt, dass du den Sommer bei uns verbringen könntest. Wenn du möchtest. Du müsstest allerdings erneut einen Schweigezauber auf dich sprechen lassen. Dieses Mal von Sal, meinem Vater, er ist etwas eigen was Vertrauen und Loyalität angeht und macht solche Dinge lieber selbst." Sagte er und wirkte dabei etwas verlegen, dann fing er sich wieder und fuhr fort. „Aber wir haben ein grosses Haus.." ,,Hust. Schloss" warf Abraxas ein und Tom brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen. ,,Ein grosses Haus mit Garten, mehrere Zimmer und eine Bibliothek, die dir gefallen könnte. Dieser unmögliche Idiot an meiner Seite wird ab und zu auch da sein und da alle Sechstklässler Jungs eingeweiht sind, könnte ich mit meinen Eltern sprechen, dass Mia auch eingeweiht und kommen könnte oder du sie besuchen gehst." endete er und Stille legte sich über den Raum.

/Die ganze Situation ist total seltsam, aber wenn es stimmt, würde das mein Problem wirklich lösen. Aber bei jemandem wohnen, den ich nicht kenne und die Eltern des dunklen Lords sind?/ überlegte sie und blickte zu Tom, er sah unsicher zu ihr rüber und sie versank in seinen grauen Augen. Er war Tom. Einfach nur Tom. Und nach dem sie das eben alles erfahren hatte, wusste sie nicht mehr wie gut sie ihn überhaupt kannte. Wenn sie es nicht selbst erlebt hätte, hätte, hätte sie niemandem geglaubt, dass er jemals böse sein würde. Er war noch nicht der dunkle Lord und sie glaubte nicht daran, dass es eine Falle war. Auch wenn er irgendwann einmal böse werden würde, so war er es jetzt noch nicht. In diesem Moment bemerkte sie, dass sie ihm vertraute. Sie würde sicher auch eine Möglichkeit finden ihre eignen Nachforschungen weiter zu betreiben und wer wusste schon, was in einem Schloss, das einem Vampir gehörte, alles für interessante Bücher zu finden waren. Falls es ihr nicht gefiel, könnte sie immer noch gehen, sie war nicht dumm und wusste sich zu wehren. Ausserdem gefiel ihr der Gedanke, dass sie ihre Zeit mit Tom verbringen könnte. Die Ferien würden sicher aus unzähligen interessanten Diskussionen und sicher aus dem einen oder anderen Experiment bestehen, dass sie zusammen machen konnten. Und so wie er sich vor ihrer Reaktion in Bezug auf seine Eltern gefürchtet hatte, hatte sie das Gefühl es war ihm wichtig, dass sie mitkam. ,,Wenn es möglich ist, nehme ich dein Angebot sehr gerne an. Ich möchte aber deinen Eltern wirklich keine Umstände bereiten." entschied sie dann das Abenteuer zu wagen.

,,Dann ist es beschlossen! Ich werde sofort meinen Eltern einen Brief schreiben. Ich werde offiziell die Ferien im Waisenhaus verbringen, allerdings wird ein Golem, wie jedes Jahr, meinen Platz einnehmen. Ob Hermine White als Golem auch ins Waisenhaus geht oder einfach verschwindet überlegen wir uns noch. Feststeht, dass wir beide mit einem Portschlüssel direkt aus dem Zug hinausreisen, bevor wir den Bahnhof erreichen." Erklärte ihr Tom und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihn sehr freute, dass sie den Sommer bei ihm verbrachte, sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihr ebenso ging.

Tom erzählte ihr noch ein bisschen von seinen Eltern, Sie hiessen nicht wie er Riddle, sondern Gaunt, was der offizielle Mädchenname seiner angeblichen Mutter war. Sie wusste, dass diese Familie als letzte Angehörige von Salazar Slytherin galten. Sie fragte sich kurz warum sie sich nicht Riddle nannten, doch sie nahm an, dass seine Eltern lieber einen magischen Namen tragen wollten, als einen Muggelnamen. Ausserdem vermutete sie weiter, wollten sie wahrscheinlich so verhindern, dass eine direkte Verbindung mit Tom gemacht werden konnte. Tom selbst, war nicht wirklich auskunftsfreudig im Bezug auf seine Eltern, doch sie beschloss sich einfach selbst ein Bild von ihnen zu machen, wenn sie sie dann kennenlernen würde.

Beim nächsten Gedanken musste sie schmunzeln, wer hätte ihr das in ihrer Zeit jemals geglaubt; Sie, Hermine Jane Granger, verbrachte ihre Sommerferien beim dunklen Lord und seinen Eltern. Sie verbiss sich ein Lachen bei der Vorstellung, welche Gesichter Harry und Neville darüber machen würden, wenn sie ihnen das erzählen könnte. Sie war sich sicher, Lunas Reaktion wäre wie immer überraschend und total anders als erwartet. Doch leider konnte sie es ihnen nicht erzählen. Nicht jetzt. Aber vielleicht irgendwann.

*****  
Hogwarts pov

Er hatte dem Gespräch genauso neugierig gelauscht wie seine zukünftige Hüterin, er wusste zwar um das Geheimnis des Slytherin Oberhaupts, doch er war gespannt zu erfahren, was er ihr alles erzählen würde. Es war für ihn nicht ganz so eine grosse Überraschung, dass er es ihr erzählte, er hatte bereits länger die Vermutung gehabt, dass er das tun würde. Er musste es ja fast, wenn er sie mitnehmen wollte. Er musste bei diesem Zufall lächeln, er war gespannt darauf, ob die Eltern des Jungen erkennen würden, was die junge Frau war. Aber natürlich hätte er keine Möglichkeit dies herauszufinden, ausser die beiden kämen nach Hogwarts, was er allerdings nicht annahm. Sie waren seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr hier gewesen und hatten sich um andere Dinge zu kümmern.

Er hatte auch die Vermutung, dass das Phönixküken es nicht gut auffassen wird, dass ihre Vertraute solange von ihr getrennt war. Es war zwar noch ein Küken und brauchte die Nähe zur Mutter, aber durch die Wahl ihres Vertrauten benötigte sie auch deren Nähe. Aber er war sich sicher, dass das durch den Feuertransport kein Problem darstellen wird, Aria war ja auch einverstanden mit der Wahl ihrer Tochter. Und er freute sich darüber, dass bald ein Phönix in seine Schilde eingeflochten werden würde, sobald seine Hüterin ihre Aufgabe angenommen und mit ihm das Ritual vollzogen hatte.

Auch er selbst würde die Braunhaarige vermissen, es war für ihn sehr interessant gewesen sie zu beobachten, aber so hatte er Zeit sich die Aufgaben zu überlegen, dann könnte er beginnen sobald sich diese vermaledeiten Banne auf ihr endlich lösen würden. Er wurde wirklich immer ungeduldiger in dieser Sache. Das lag aber auch daran, dass die Siebtklässler voller Vorfreude und Ungeduld auf das Ende ihre Schulzeit warteten. So wie der Grösste Teil der Schülerschar sehnsüchtig auf die Ferien blickten.

Er versuchte sich nicht gekränkt zu fühlen, dass so viele so schnell wie möglich aus seinen Hallen raus wollten. Er konnte ja verstehen, dass sie zu ihren Familien wollten, doch keiner dachte an ihn und wie er dann wieder alleine dableiben musste und sich langweilte bis sie wiederkamen. Vielleicht könnte er die Geister diesen Sommer zu einer erneuten Partie Schlosslabyrinth überreden, doch diese mochten es eigentlich nicht so gerne, wenn sie nicht einfach durch die Wände schweben konnten und waren dann immer ganz brüskiert darüber. Wahrscheinlich würde er einfach wieder etwas schlafen oder den Bowtruckle und den anderen magischen Wesen bei ihren Beschäftigungen zusehen.


	22. 21 Kapitel Zwischenspiel

Hallo zusammen, da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel.

Ich werde nun auf Wunsch, versuchen jeweils am Ende des Kapitels eine ganz kurze Vorschau zu schreiben. Sagt mir doch bitte ob euch das so gefällt.

An alle Hogwarts-Fans, ihr müsst jetzt ganz stark sein, denn nach diesem Kapitel wir Hogwarts einige Zeit schlafen und folglich nicht vorkommen. Doch keine Angst, es kommt wieder keine Frage!

,,..." jemand spricht  
/.../ jemand denkt  
~...~ Parsel

21\. Kapitel Wechselspiel

Hermine pov

Sie blickte auf das Pergament vor sich, ein Aufsatz über Geschichte der Magie, von Mia geschrieben, allerdings noch nicht fertig. Ihr Blick glitt kurz zu ihrer Freundin, welche angestrengt in ein Buch blickte, aber die letzten paar Minuten weder ihre Augen bewegt, noch eine Seite umgeblättert hatte. Langsam liess sie den Blick zu Magenta wandern, diese schrieb eifrig an einem Aufsatz, zu eifrig. Sie blickte nicht einmal in das Buch, das vor ihr lag und wenn sie sich jetzt auf die Handbewegung ihrer Freundin konzentrierte, bemerkte sie, dass es wohl eher Kringel als Wörter waren, die diese schrieb. Sie runzelte ihre Stirn, hier war eindeutig etwas faul. Sie hatte bereits einen Verdacht gehabt, als die Beiden sie so vehement in die Bibliothek gezerrt hatten. Sie war eigentlich auf dem Weg in das geheime Klassenzimmer, wo sie mit den anderen verabredet gewesen war, aber die beiden hatten sie vor den Kerkern abgefangen und sie hier her geschleift. Sie hatte nicht einmal mehr ihre Tasche holen können, da die Beiden anscheinend unbedingt Hilfe bei ihren Aufsätzen brauchten, die sie jetzt allerdings offenkundig nicht schrieben. Sie legte Mias Aufsatz auf den Tisch, verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und setzte den Blick auf, den auch Harry und Ron immer hatte einknicken lassen, wenn die etwas vor ihr verbergen wollten.

Doch die beiden Slytherins waren so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass sie ihren Blick gar nicht bemerkten. ,,Also, was ist los?" sagte sie nach einer Weile ruhig aber fest, als das Warten ihr zu lange dauerte. Mias Blick schoss augenblicklich nach oben, während Magenta schuldbewusst zusammenzuckte, kurz hochblickte und den Blick schnell wieder senkte. ,,Los sein? Nichts ist los, was soll denn los sein?" fragte Mia zu schnell und mit einem Lächeln, das sie ihr nicht abkaufte. Sie zog Snape Like ihre Augenbraue nach oben, bei Harry hatte das immer funktioniert. Magenta rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her, während Mia versuchte noch etwas breiter zu lächeln. ,,Warum korrigiere ich hier dann einen Aufsatz, der eindeutig noch nicht fertig ist und warum wolltet ihr nicht dass ich…" Sie stockte, die Beiden hatten nicht gewollt, dass sie in die Kerker ging. Irgendetwas ging dort unten vor sich und ein Gefühl sagte ihr, dass es um sie ginge und dass ihre anderen Freunde involviert waren.

Sie stand auf, und verliess die Bibliothek, sie wäre dabei fast mit dem jungem Flittwick zusammengestossen, der hinter seinem Bücherstapel nicht zu erkennen war. Sie konnte Mia und Magenta nach ihr rufen hören und kurz darauf ihre aufgeregten Schritte hinter ihr. ,,Mine, wo willst du hin?" rief Mia ihr nach, als sie sich nach links wandte, weg von der Treppe, welche nach unten führte und den Gang entlang ging. Sie ignorierte sie, schob den alten Wandteppich beiseite und stieg durch den Geheimgang ins Erdgeschoss hinab. Sie war auf der Mitte der Treppe, als sie Mia hinter sich fluchen hörte und kurz darauf trampelnde Schritte. Doch sie liess sich nicht beirren und stand kurz darauf in der Eingangshalle. Es war ein sonniger Samstagnachmittag und das Schloss war wie ausgestorben, die meisten waren auf dem Schulgelände und das Abendessen würde erst in zwei Stunden beginnen. Sie ging die Treppe in die Kerker hinunter, sofort bekam sie wegen der Kühle eine leichte Gänsehaut, die Kerker waren zu jeder Jahreszeit der kühlste Bereich im ganzen Schloss. Leise, fast schleichend, stieg sie die letzten Stufen hinab, sie musste nicht weit gehen, bereits an der ersten Gabelung konnte sie Stimmen hören. Wütende Stimmen. Sie blieb an der Gabelung stehen, sie müsste nur noch um die Ecke blicken um zu sehen was im Gang vor sich ging. Doch ein Zischen liess sie stoppen und ihre Hand haltsuchend an die Wand abzustützen. Eiskalter Schweiss bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn.

,,…mir verdammt noch mal egal! Es hat euch nicht zu kümmern, warum ich meine Zeit mit ihr verbringe." Eindeutig die Stimme von Tom, doch der Tonfall war so kalt und hart, dass sie am ganzen Körper anfing zu zittern. Es lag so viel Hass und Verachtung darin, es lief ihr eiskalt den Rücken runter. Gerade jetzt konnte sie nicht daran zweifeln, dass er das Zeug zum dunklen Herrscher hatte. Sie fixierte mit ihren Augen die Wand ihr gegenüber, sie wollte vor Angst ihre Augen schliessen, aber sie spürte bereits, dass ihre schlimmsten Erinnerungen, wachgerüttelt durch diese Situation, auszubrechen versuchten. ,,Ihr seid verdammte Feiglinge. Fünf Männer gegen eine einzelne Frau. Habt ihr denn keinen Stolz? Ihr seid eine Schande für Slyhterin." Sie schluckte trocken, während die Stimme vor lauter Wut immer mehr zu einem Zischen geworden war. Dann war es kurz still. Sie holte zitternd Luft, versuchte ihr panisch schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen. „Und dennoch ist es euer Glück, dass ihr in meinem Haus seid. Andernfalls würde ich euch sofort zum Direktor schleppen." Es klang nett, aber die Art, wie er es sagte, liess erahnen, dass es gnädiger wäre, wenn er sie wirklich zum Direktor bringen würde.

Sie bemerkte eine Bewegung neben sich, und blickte auf. Mia und Magenta waren neben sie getreten und lauschten genauso neugierig wie sie, allerdings betrachtete Mia sie zusätzlich ängstlich. Sie bemerkte nun auch, dass ihre Hand an der Mauer zitterte und bestimmt waren ihre Augen vor Schreck geweitet. Etwas in ihr wollte endlich um die Ecke blicken um die grauenhaften Bilder zu vertreiben, die sich in ihrem Kopf abspielten, doch sie hatte zu grosse Angst. Angst, dass das, was sie sehen würde, sie noch mehr schockieren könnte. Dass sie ihre Freunde in Todesserroben und Tom in Schlangengestalt sehen würde. Das Tom sie entdecken und mit roten Augen anblicken würde.

,,Redford, Redford. Ich dachte du wirklich du seist schlauer. Aber lass es mich dir einfach machen. Wenn ihr noch einmal auf so eine idiotische Idee kommt, werdet ihr von mir mehr zu erwarten haben, als einen Brief an eure Eltern." Hörte sie Toms schneidige Stimme, sie klang so kalt und hart, wie sie es noch nie in dieser Zeit gehört hatte. ,,Das kannst du nicht machen. Es ist unser Recht dieses wertlose Halbl…" Sie zuckte bei dem eindeutigen Schlaggeräusch zusammen, sie hörte einen Körper zu Boden gehen, Galle sammelte sich in ihrem Mut. Ihre schlimmsten Erinnerungen rüttelten an den Gitterstäben in ihrem Kopf, versuchten auszubrechen und sie in den Abgrund zu ziehen. Ihr Zittern verstärkte sich und breitete sich in ihrem gesamten Körper aus, sie hatte solche Angst, es kam ihr vor, als ob sie jeden Moment Lord Voldemort persönlich gegenüberstehen müsste. Sie biss die Zähne fest zusammen, damit sie nicht zu klappern anfingen und sie verraten würden, blinzelte hektisch um die Tränen zu vertreiben.

,,Was mich am meisten ärgert, ist dass ihr schon wieder so feige hinter meinem Rücken gehandelt habt. Euer kleines Spielchen mit Slughorn war ja noch amüsant. Der Brief an meinem Vater, war einfach nur peinlich. Aber das hier, das schlägt dem Kessel den Boden aus." Unerwartet Schall ein dreckiges Lachen durch den Flur. ,,Die Kleine muss ja wirklich gut im Bett sein, wenn du dich so für sie einsetzt." Darauf drangen Geräusche von einem Handgemenge zu ihr herüber, sie hörte eindeutig wie Tom Abraxas zu rief, er solle sich beruhigen. Ein paar Trittgeräusche glaubte sie auch ausmachen zu können, und dann legte sich Stille über den Kerker. Sie erwartete jeden Moment einen Schrei zu hören, panisch und schmerzverzerrt, aber es kam keiner.

,,Wage es nicht. Wenn ihr ein Problem mit mir habt, dann regelt das gefälligst mit mir. Doch sie rührt ihr nicht an. Sie steht unter meinem Schutz." Bei diesen Worten durchflutete plötzlich noch ein anderes Gefühl ihren Körper, eines dass sie vollkommen aus der Fassung brachte. Ihr Herz schlug ihr immer noch bis zum Hals, doch es war kein panisches Schlagen mehr, es war das aufgeregte Flattern, das begleitet wurde von einem Kribbeln in der Magengrube. Denn auch wenn sie sein Verhalten wahnsinnig ängstigte, konnte sie nicht ignorieren, dass er sich für sie einsetzte. Tom Riddle stritt sich gerade auf dem Kerkerflur, mit seinen Mitschülern und das nur wegen ihr. ,,Das gilt für euch alle. Wer sie angreift macht sich mich zum Feind. Ihr müsst es nicht verstehen. Meine Beweggründe gehen euch nichts an." Er klang wieder ruhig. Viel zu ruhig.

Sie bemerkte, dass ihr Gesicht heiss wurde und ihr Herz einen Schlag aussetzte, nur um dann mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiter zu schlagen. Obwohl ihr Körper immer noch vor Angst zitterte, sie war so kurz davor, in ein Loch ihrer Erinnerungen abzurutschen. Diese Situation erinnerte sie viel zu sehr an die Ereignisse in knapp fünfzig Jahren und kurz wünschte sie sich, einfach in der Bibliothek geblieben zu sein. Eine Träne löste sich aus ihren brennenden Augen und brannte sich eine kalte Spur auf ihren überhitzen Wangen. Sie war so verwirrt. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie fühlte sich, wie wenn sie innerlich in zwei Richtungen gezerrt wurde. Sie holte zitternd Luft, es fiel ihr schwer, ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich an als würde er zu Boden gedrückt. Sie war überrannt von ihren Gefühlen.

Doch eines kristallisierte sich klar heraus. Ihre Hand lag immer noch auf der kühlen Mauer, sie wurde langsam zur Faust, während die Erkenntnis ihren Geist flutete. /Verdammt!/ fluchte sie stumm, schlug mit ihrer Faust, auf den kalten Stein, das Geräusch wurde zu ihrem Glück von den anderen Geräuschen im Kerkerflur geschluckt. Doch die Bewegung hatte ihre genug Antrieb gegeben um sich umzudrehen und von der Situation weg zu gehen. Sie musste hier raus. Sofort.

Die wenigen Treppenstufen nach oben ins Erdgeschoss, waren ihr noch nie so lang vorgekommen, ihre Knie zitterten und machten den Weg noch länger. Sie merkte eindeutig, wie die Angst langsam ihre Glieder verliess, sobald sie in der hellen Eingangshalle angekommen war. Ihr Herzschlag hatte sich allerdings noch nicht beruhigt und ihr Magen schlug Purzelbäume. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie total verheult, aber auch knallrot war. Fahrig fuhr sie sich durch ihre Haare und überlegte fieberhaft, wo sie hin sollte. Sie musste nachdenken, unbedingt, sie musste ihre Gedanken ordnen. Sie musste…

„Mine?" holte die zögerliche Stimme von Mia sie aus ihrem Gedankentrubel. Sie konnte sich ein Zucken nicht verkneifen, drehte sich allerdings nicht um. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Freundin ihre Angst in ihren Augen sah. Sie hätte ihr nicht erklären können, wieso sie sich so sehr fürchtete. Wieso sie solche Angst vor den roten Augen von Tom hatte. /Verdammt. Wenn ich mich jetzt verkrieche, fällt ihm das sicher auf, ich hätte die Sache ja gar nicht miterleben sollen./ Hilflos sank sie in die Knie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie musste sich beruhigen. Sie musste sich in Erinnerung rufen, dass er noch kein dunkler Lord war und dass er das vorhin ihretwegen getan hatte. Er hatte sie beschützt. Sie war sich von dem Wenigen dass sie gehört hatte sicher, dass Redford und seine Vampirkumpanen ihr in den Kerkern aufgelauert und sie angegriffen hätten, wenn sie wie geplant alleine hinunter gegangen wäre. Ein Schaudern erfasste sie bei diesem Gedanken.

Sie versuchte mit aller Macht ihren Geist zu leeren und nach dem dritten Versuch gelang es ihr sogar langsam. Mit jedem Gedanken, denn sie hinter ihren Oklumentikwänden, in eines der vorgesehenen Bücher legte, wurde ihr Geist etwas ruhiger. Sie würde sich später in aller Ruhe, im Schutz ihres Bettes, mit dem eben Erlebten auseinandersetzten. Sowohl ihrer Angst, wie auch ihrer anderen Erkenntnis. Doch jetzt musste sie funktionieren. Sie hatte es geschafft sich in jeder erdenklichen Situation zu beruhigen, damals in Gringotts, war es ihr nicht so schwer gefallen wie jetzt. Ihr Herz wollte einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen, doch zumindest verschwanden die Schreie in ihrem Kopf. Als sie endlich verstummt waren, hörte auch ihr Körper auf zu zittern.

Nach ein paar Minuten erhob sie sich und fuhr sich über ihr Gesicht. ,,Gehen wir in die Bibliothek, bis die anderen kommen. Und bitte, tut so, als ob wir die ganze Zeit da gewesen wären." Sagte sie und klang wieder gefasster, aber auch unendlich müde. Sie lief los und hörte die hektischen Schritte der beiden anderen hinter sich, als sie ihr nach eilten. Doch während sie wieder durch den Geheimgang nach oben in die Bibliothek liefen, schaffte sie es nicht, einen Gedanken vollständig verdrängen zu lassen.

Sie, Hermine Jane … Granger, hatte sich in Tom Riddle verliebt.

Als sie in der Bibliothek angekommen waren, setzten sie sich wieder an einen Tisch, sie hatte sich ein Buch geholt und gab vor zu lesen, obwohl ihre Gedanken sich nur um die Geschehnisse im Kerker drehten, doch sie konnte verhindern, dass sie wieder von schrecklichen Erinnerungen aus ihrer Zeit überflutet wurde. Als Tom und die anderen später, kurz vor dem Abendessen zu ihnen stiessen, schaffte sie es sogar, normal mit ihnen umzugehen. Doch wirklich ruhig wurde sie erst, als sie alle zusammen am Slytherintisch sassen und sie sah, dass Reford zwar wütend, doch eindeutig am Leben, in seinem Essen rumstocherte. Er sah auch nicht verletzt aus und wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte er ein paar Tritte verdient, auch wenn sie strickt gegen Gewalt war. Sie war sich auch sicher, dass sie in einem Duell gegen ihn ankommen könnte. Doch wenn sie tatsächlich zu fünft in einer dunklen Ecke auf sie gewartet hätten, wusste sie nicht, ob sie es geschafft hätte, sich gegen sie zu behaupten.

Sie war froh, dass sie es nicht herausfinden musste, auch wenn die Angst ihr noch in den Gliedern steckte und sie bereits jetzt wusste, dass ihre Alpträume in dieser Nacht schlimmer sein würden. Ihre Hand verkrampfte sich um ihre Gabel und kurz war sie versucht, einen Vorwand zu erfinden, damit sie die Nacht in ihrem geheimen Klassenzimmer und sie bei Tom oder Mia verbringen konnte. Doch schnell vergrub sie diesen Wunsch wieder, auch wenn es vielleicht ihre Alpträume fernhalten würde, so käme ihr Geist so garantiert nicht zur Ruhe. Besonders in der Nähe von Tom.

Um sich abzulenken beobachtete sie ihre Hausgenossen am Slytherintisch und verharrte dann bei Redford und seiner Truppe. Während sie also unauffällig die Vampire beobachtete, bemerkte sie, wie Mia sie selbst beobachtete. Sie lächelte sie beruhigend an und hoffte nur, dass sich ihre Freundin mit ihren Fragen zurück hielt, das war ein Gespräch, das sie nicht führen wollte. Doch zumindest an diesem Abend sprach Mia sie nicht darauf an. Was sie allerdings nicht bemerkte, da sie es vermied ihn anzusehen, war, dass Tom sie seinerseits auch beobachtete. Sie lief den ganzen Abend nur noch wie auf Autopilot, für den Erben Slytherins war es nicht schwer zu erraten, dass sie die Szene im Kerker mitbekommen haben musste, doch er schwieg, während sie sich nach dem Essen fahrig verabschiedete und in die Schlafräume flüchtete.

Im Bett lag sie lange wach, ihre Gedanken kreisten um ihre Gefühle für den Slyhterinerben und wie es dazukommen konnte, dass Sie, Hermine Jane Granger, beste Freundin vom Goldjungen und Schlammblut Nummer eins, sich in den dunklen Lord verliebte. Wann war das passiert? Sie hatte es zwar erst vorher in den Kerkern begriffen, doch sie war sich sicher, dass der Ursprung tiefer lag. War es während einer ihrer interessanten Diskussionen passiert? Wenn seine Augen so verführerisch leuchten? Oder während einer ihrer Beobachtungen in Zaubertränke, wenn er braute als sei es ein Tanz? Oder doch während einer der Nächte, wo ihr Kopf auf seinem Schoss lag und sie tiefe Ruhe befallen hatte? Wann war es passiert? Und wieso musste er einfach so gut aussehen? Warum musste sein Lächeln einfach so umwerfend sein? Und warum nur, hatte er einen Intellekt und Intelligenz, die zum Niederknien war? Wie konnte sie sich nur in ihn verlieben, wenn sie doch wusste wer er war und wer er werden würde... Es war einfach, es hier in dieser Zeit zu vergessen, er war so fröhlich und mitreissend. Doch sie konnte es nicht ignorieren, wenn sie über eine Zukunft mit ihm nachdachte. Eine Zukunft, die nie eintreffen würde. Denn Er war der dunkle Lord und sie würde niemals für nichts auf der Welt die dunkle Lady werden. Er würde das sowieso nicht wollen, spätestens, wenn er erfahren würde, dass sie ein Schlammblut war, würde er nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollen.

Sie seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand ruppig über ihr Gesicht. Sie musste hier weg. So schnell wie möglich. Sie konnte ihm nicht dabei zusehen, wie er zum dunklen Herrscher werden würde, das würde sie nicht aushalten können. Genauso wenig würde sie es bei ihren anderen Freunden ertragen. Sie alle würden früher oder später Todesesser werden und in spätestens zwei Generationen, würde ihr Wahn so gross sein, dass sie sich in den Dreck werfen werden dafür. Sie würden morden, plündern und foltern und das alles für ihren falschen Wahn. Oder manche, wie Bellatrix, aus reinem Vergnügen.

Ihre anderen Freunde kamen ihr in den Sinn, die viele Jahre in der Zukunft auf sie warteten, wie sollte sie es ihnen erklären? Wie sagte man jemandem, dass man sich in den grössten Feind verliebt hatte? Würden sie es verstehen? Oder würden sie sie als Verräterin sehen? Ach wie gerne wäre sie jetzt bei ihnen. Sie wollte mit Neville im Gewächshaus sitzen. Mit Luna über Arithmantik diskutieren. Harry und Ron bei ihren Quiddich Gesprächen zuhören und mit Ginny Scherzes halber über die Beiden Lästern. Eine Träne rann ihr über die Wange und sie wischte sie fahrig weg.

Während ihr Kopf langsam müder wurde, wurde ihr klar, dass sie wohl, egal was die Zeit bringen würde, immer die andere Zeit vermissen würde. Sie war nicht nur hin und her gerissen, zwischen ihren beiden Häusern, sondern auch zwischen den Zeiten. Beide hatten so viel Schönes und doch so viel Dunkles zu bieten. Wie erwartet wurde es eine harte und lange Nacht für sie, ihre Alpträume führten zu einem weiteren Tod einer Decke und Firis, welche bald darauf auftauchte, hatte alle Mühe sie mit ihrem Gesang zu beruhigen.

Die restliche Zeit vor den Sommerferien verlief nicht ruhig, aber ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Abraxas, Tom, Mia und sie lernten fast ununterbrochen, wobei Mia diejenige war, die sie regelmässig vor einem Kollaps bewahrte. Hermine stürzte sich in die Lernerei, um sich von den neu entdeckten Gefühlen für den Slytherinerben abzulenken, dass sie ihren Sommer bei ihm und seinen Eltern verbringen würde, unterdrückte sie dabei auch. Aber sie begann trotzdem sich etwas zurück zu ziehen, sie sass beim Lernen eher neben Mia, als neben ihm und auch am Abend ging sie immer in ihr Bett schlafen. Sie konnte mit den Alpträumen leben, doch sie konnte sich noch nicht dazu überwinden, sich ihre Gefühle wirklich ein zu gestehen.

Sie verbrachten Stunden in ihrem geheimen Klassenzimmer und überall lagen Bücher, Federn, Notizen und Süssigkeiten herum, die die anderen zur Motivationssteigerung benötigten. Sie veranstalteten auch wieder Wettkämpfe, dieses Mal allerdings in allen Fächern und es halfen Alle mit, eine grosse Tafel hielt alle Ergebnisse fest und motivierte ihre Freunde noch weiter. Es wurde ernsthaft gelernt, doch genau so oft, wurden Scherze gemacht. Rückblickend betrachtet, würde Hermine wohl sagen, es waren die lustigsten Lernwochen, die sie je erlebt hatte und dennoch hatte sie keine Probleme damit ihr Pensum zu halten. Es hatte eben auch seine Vorteile, eine Klasse zwei Mal zu besuchen, auch wenn der Unterrichtsstoff nicht genau übereinstimmte.

*****  
Hogwarts pov

In den letzten paar Wochen vor den Sommerferien, brummte es in seinen Hallen wie in einem Bowtruckelstock. Überall sassen Schüler herum, steckten ihre Köpfe in ihre Bücher und flüsterten dann aufgeregt miteinander über das Gelesene. Lehrer wuselten aufgeregt durch die Gänge, holten Pergamente, Bücher oder schrieben kunstvolle Zaubersprüche an die Tafeln. Die Anspannung der Schüler stieg mit jedem Tag und fand ihren Höhepunkt in der Woche vor den Abschlussprüfungen. Wie jedes Jahr gab es einige Schüler die es übertrieben und wegen Erschöpfungserscheinungen in den Krankenflügel mussten. Auch waren die Hauselfen ganz aus dem Häuschen, da die Prüfungsangst den Schülern auf den Magen schlug und diese weniger assen. Dadurch verdoppelten die Hauselfen ihre Bemühungen der Essenzubereitung und brachten nicht nur die doppelte Menge auf die Tische, sondern auch von der Vielfalt her glich jedes Essen nun einem Festessen. Zum Glück gab es Haltbarkeitszauber, so würde nichts verderben.

Es war eine harte Woche und man sah nur wenige Schüler einfach durch die Gänge oder das Gelände ziehen. Aus Spielrunden wurden Lerngruppen und auch die Übungsräume der Häuser waren fast permanent belegt. Die Nerven waren zum Zerreisen gespannt und wo man vorher Witze gehört hatte, dort hörte man jetzt häufig ein aufgebrachtes „pssst!" oder den dezenten Hinweis entweder Ruhe zugeben oder sterben zu gehen. Er mochte diese Wochen nicht besonders, sie war zu hektisch und zu geladen von all diesen Gefühlen. Das ständige Kribbeln in seinen Gängen machte ihn selbst ganz hibbelig. Aber er hatte einen Grund sich nicht verrückt machen zu lassen, denn die Woche, nach den Prüfungen würde dafür, wie immer, eine der schönsten des Jahres werden. Auch wenn es oft auch die Woche mit den meisten Hausabzügen war, doch das war nichts, was ihn kümmerte. Er mochte jeden einzelnen Schüler, egal aus welchem Haus, sie waren alle seine Schützlinge und wandelten durch seine Hallen. Nicht er hatte die Häuser gemacht, er fand sie unnötig, doch nach seiner Meinung fragte ja nie jemand.

Wie erwartet bekam Madam Belton am Wochenende nach den Prüfungen eine erneute Flut von Patienten, diejenigen die sich nur auf die Prüfungen fixiert hatten und danach zusammengebrochen waren. Er verstand nicht, wie man sich sosehr an etwas festbeissen konnte, dass man vergass zu essen oder zu schlafen. Er war froh, dass die Slytherins Sechstklässler genau darauf achteten, dass das in ihrer Gruppe nicht vorkam, auch wenn sie keine ZAG's oder UTZ's hatten, waren Hermine, Tom und Abraxas zu einem Ansporn für die Anderen geworden, welche nicht weniger als die anderen büffelten. Er hatte sogar beobachtet, dass sie zum Lernen angefangen hatten untereinander Wettkämpfe zu veranstalten. Sie nahmen die Jahresabschlussprüfung ernster als manch Huffelpuff oder Gryffindor Siebtklässler. Aber ihre Freunde, besonders die Werwolffrau, achteten ganz genau darauf, dass sie sich nicht überanstrengten. So war Hermine nur bei Madam Belton um mit ihr Tee zu trinken oder kurz die junge Miss Prince zu besuchen, eine der wenigen Slytherins, welche es übertrieben hatte.

Als die Prüfungen mit dem Jubel der Schüler als Beendet erklärt worden war, begann ohne Unterbrechung die Feierwoche. Die Schüler hatten zwar noch Unterricht, doch das hinderte nur die wenigsten daran bis spät in die Nacht zu feiern oder einfach zusammen zu sitzen. Es schien, dass sie alle nach diesen paar Wochen lernen nur noch Unsinn im Sinn hatten. Der Scherzartikelumsatz stieg in dieser Woche um das Doppelte an und es vergingen jeweils oft nur wenige Minuten, bis irgendwo im Schloss wieder irgendetwas in die Luft flog, explodierte, anfing zu singen oder wie die verzauberten Hüte versuchten die Köpfe der Schüler zu fressen. Auch diverse Verzauberungen, welche zwar gelernt, jedoch nicht in den Tests drankamen, wurden jetzt an Mitschülern getestet. Und so sassen nicht gerade selten ein Schüler oder eine Schülerin am Esstisch mit entweder Eselsohren, Flügel, Rüssel oder der Renner dieses Jahres: Tentakel. Es war unnötig zu erwähnen, dass dadurch auch die Mahlzeiten lauter und lebhafter ausfielen. Die Lehrer verstanden den Übermut der Schüler und liessen ihnen vieles durchgehen, solange damit niemand geschadet wurde.

Wohingegen keiner der Lehrer ein Auge zudrückte, war das masslose Betrinken und ungebührliche Verhalten einiger Schüler, besonders die Siebtklässler waren schlimm. Deswegen sah er zwar sehr oft am Abend verschiedenen Gruppen bei Trinkspielen zu, jedoch nicht weniger oft sah er Gruppen, die im Pokalzimmer oder in sonst einem Klassenzimmer von Hand die Böden und die Gegenstände putzten. Oder bei Slughorn alle Kessel schrubbten, die für die Prüfungen verwendet wurden. Auch schienen die Schüler das Gefühl zu haben, dass mit dem beenden der Prüfungen auch die Ausgangssperre aufgehoben worden sei, was sie natürlich nicht war. Auch nicht, um in der Nacht im schwarzen See Nacktbaden zu gehen. Wobei der Anblick, wie die sechs Gryffindors von der stämmigen Madam Raue Pritsche rabiat und nackt durch das Schloss zu Direktor Dippet getrieben wurden, wirklich amüsant mit anzusehen gewesen war.

Doch auch diese Woche ging vorüber und das emsige packen begann, unruhig rannten die Schüler durch die Zimmer und suchten nach lange verlorenen Gegenständen. Mancher Hauself konnte zu dieser Zeit in Höchstform auflaufen und die verschwundenen Dinge an die Besitzer zurückgeben.  
Dann kam der letzte Abend, damit auch das grosse Festessen, die Ehrungen der Schulabgänger und die Übergabe des Hauspokales. Aufgeregt hielten alle den Atem an bei der Abschlussreden der Siebtklässler Schulsprecher an und rutschten danach während der langatmigen Rede von Direktor Dippet unruhig herum.

Natürlich weil jeder wissen wollte wer den Pokal gewonnen hatte und nicht, weil dessen Rede so spannend war. Dieses Jahr hatte Ravenclaw den Pokal geholt, dicht gefolgt von Gryffindor. Alle Tische klatschten bei der Übergabe des Pokales an Professor Verron, der ihn seinen Hausschülern mit einer enthusiastischen Geste hinhielt. Die Absolventen wurden nach vorne gerufen und erhielten ihre Auszeichnungen. Erneut war zum Glück keiner der Schüler durchgefallen, obwohl es ein paar gab, bei denen es knapp gewesen war.  
Er lauschte dem Getuschel bis tief in die Nacht, aufgeregtes Schnattern in jedem Schlafraum, verschiedene Kissenberge lagen in manchen Schlafzimmern auf dem Boden und ihre Bewohner im Kreis darauf. Aufgeregte Gespräche, Versprechungen, schwelgen in Erinnerungen und Wünsche wurden ausgetauscht, bis auch der letzte Schüler dem Schlaf erlag und Ruhe im Schloss einkehrte. Doch die Ruhe währte nur bis zum Morgen.

Geflüster und aufgeregtes Schnattern erfüllte seine Grosse Halle an diesem Samstagmorgen, der der letzte vor den Ferien sein sollte. Versprechen, dass man sich schreiben oder man einander treffen würde, wurden durch die Halle gerufen. Der Direktor erhob sich, um die Schüler daran zu erinnern, dass sie nach dem Essen ihre Koffer holen und bis um zehn Uhr die Schule verlassen haben sollten, da der Zug um halb elf losfahren würde. Nicht wenige schlangen ihr Essen hinunter und rannten danach auf ihre Zimmer um auch noch die letzten vergessenen Sachen einzupacken.

Seine zukünftige Hüterin las unterdessen seelenruhig ihre Zeitung und führte zeitgleich mit dem Malfoyerben, der mit derselben Zeitung bestückt ihr gegenüber sass, ein Gespräch über das eben Gelesene. Die Werwolffrau hatte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter der Braunhaarigen gelegt, und versuchte ihre Kaffeetasse mit Blicken dazu zu bringen, zu ihr zu fliegen, damit sie sich nicht bewegen musste. Das Slytherinoberhaupt unterdessen las einen Brief, welchen er heute bekommen hatte, eine Augenbraue in gewohnter Art nach oben gezogen. Die restlichen Slytherin Sechstklässler beobachteten die Vier stumm und konnten nur über sie schmunzeln. Unterbrochen wurde dieses Bild durch die kleine Stichflamme, welche sich durch die Zeitung frass und dem kleinen Phönix, welcher danach auf den Aschebedeckten Tisch plumpste. Das Gelächter der Schlangen über den schockierten Blick ihrer Hauskameradin zog die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Häuser für kurze Zeit auf sich, aber an diesem Morgen hatte keiner Zeit, um lange bei einer Sache zu verweilen.

Während also die Slyhterin Sechstklässler nach unten in die Kerker gingen um die Koffer zu holen, eilte die Braunhaarige einmal mehr über das Gelände um das Küken zurück zu bringen. Am Gehege angekommen kuschelte sie noch einmal ausgiebig mit ihrem Vertrauten und verabschiedete sich auch von den anderen. Von den Thestralen hatte sie sich bereits gestern nach dem Unterricht verabschiedet.

Als die Schulglocke zehn Uhr schlug schreckte sie auf und machte sich von den Phönixen los, sie war nur ein paar Schritte gegangen, als ihr Küken zu ihr geflogen kam und sich auf ihren Kopf setzte. Verwundert blickte sie nach oben und dann zur Mutter. Er spürte, wie die Phönixdame per Magie mit seiner Hüterin kommunizierte und ihr anscheinend mitteilte, dass das Kleine über die Ferien bei ihr bleiben solle. Unglaube und Freude strahlte in deren Gesicht und nachdem sie sich überschwänglich bedankt hatte rannte sie so schnell sie konnte zu seinen Toren, wo ihre Freunde bereits ungeduldig auf sie warteten. Auch wenn sie es jetzt eigentlich eilig hatten, so nahm sie sich dennoch die Zeit seine Mauern hochzublicken und ein ,,Bis nächstes Jahr." zu flüstern. Erst dann schloss sie sich ihren Freunden an, welche bereits vorgegangen waren.

Sie hängte sich bei der Werwolffrau ein und gemeinsam gingen sie mit schnellen Schritten vom Gelände, stets begleitet von dem fröhlichen Trillern des Phönixs. Er beobachtete sie, bis sie in die rote Lokomotive gestiegen waren und diese abfuhr. Ja nächstes Jahr. Dachte er sich, er war gespannt darauf, was ihn dann erwarten würde. So lange konnten diese verflixten Banne doch nicht mehr halten. Aber er wusste sie kam zurück und dann hätte er ein ganzes Jahr Zeit sie einzuführen. Trotzdem würde er sie vermissen, bis sie wieder zurück war. Er beobachtete noch die Lehrer, wie sie ihre Klassenzimmer reinigten und verschiedene Dinge ordneten, bevor auch diese gegen Abend nach und nach aus dem Schloss verschwanden. Der Direktor war der Letzte, welcher seine Hallen verliess um seinen Urlaub in Madrid anzutreten. Der Einzige, der noch da blieb, war der Halbriese Hagrid, da er auf dem Gelände wohnte und er sich um die Tierwesen kümmern wollte. Seine Mentorin vertraute ihm mittlerweile genug, dass sie selbst für ein paar Wochen das Gelände verlassen würde.

Er seufzte einmal tonlos und blickte über sein so leeres Gelände. Die Hauselfen hatten bereits begonnen die Schule von oben nach unten zu putzen, solange diese in seinem Dachstock rumwuselten, würde er nicht in seinen Dämmerzustand versinken können. Zu oft kitzelten sie mit ihren Staubwedeln seine Dachbalken und er musste sich schwer zusammenreissen, um nicht vor Lachen zu erbeben. Doch irgendwann waren sie fertig und machten sich auf in seine tieferen Teile. Wenn sie im Keller angelangt sein würden, hätte er dasselbe Problem erneut, aber bis dahin, war es einfach ein angenehmes Kribbeln, als über all der Staub und Schmutz des Jahres beseitigt wurde. Alle Fenster standen weit offen und der laue Wind wehte angenehm durch ihn hindurch.

Er konzentrierte sich kurz auf den lästigen Fluch, der seine Schilde schwächte und seinen Ursprung im zweiten Stock hatte. Er war trotz seiner Versiegelung wieder etwas gewachsen, nicht viel und nicht besorgniserregend. Aber einfach lästig. Er stupste ihn kurz an, was aber nur ein Pulsieren zur Folge hatte. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wie er ihn wieder lösen konnte. Er würde es erneut versuchen, bevor die Sommerferien vorbei waren, aber jetzt gab es noch so viel Unterhaltsames in seinem Innern zu sehen.

Die Bilder veranstalteten eine Party im dritten Stock und quetschten sich alle in die Bilderrahmen in diesem Gang. Es war laut, heiter und vergnügt. Er mochte das sehr. Zu lange würde danach die Stille in seinem Gemäuer herrschen, denn irgendwann würden viele der Bilder ihren Sommer an ihrem zweiten Standort verbringen, da ein leeres Schloss einfach nicht wirklich interessant war.

Während die Bilder also eine Party im dritten Stock feierten, veranstalteten die Geister eine Geisterjagd auf dem Gelände. Alle Geister machten dabei mit, es waren sogar noch andere Geister für dieses Ereignis nach Hogwarts gekommen. Ein grosser grauer, durchscheinender Haufen stand im Moment am schwarzen See um die Regeln und den Ablauf zu besprechen und dann mit einem Trompetensignal zu beginnen. Überall auf dem Gelände hatten sich Tiergeister versteckt. Da Geister bereits tot waren, war es eher ein Fangspiel, als eine wirkliche Jagd. Doch denn Teilnehmern trübte das für keinen Moment die Freude. Bis spät in die Nacht jagten sie über das Gelände und durch den Wald. Immer wieder begannen sie von vorne und man hörte von überallher Lachen.

Auch die Grindelohs und die Wassermenschen kamen jetzt im schwarzen See an die Oberfläche, jetzt da keine schreienden Kinder mehr da waren, konnten sie ohne Sorgen auch am Ufer Zeit verbringen. Sie entrümpelten auch den See, schnitten Seegräser wieder zurecht. Fegten den nassen Sandboden, trugen störende Steine an Land, setzten Seepflanzen an oder trockneten Seetang an der Sonne. All die Dinge, welche sie an den Rand des Sees legten, würden später von dem Halbriesen weggebracht und entsorgt werden. Sogar den kleinen Oktopus nahmen sie mit nach oben und zeigten ihm die Umgebung. Dem kleinem gefiel es allerdings unter Wasser viel besser, verständlich denn es gab ja ausser dem Ufer und ein paar Bäumen nichts wirklich Interessantes zu sehen. Ausserdem hatte er unter Wasser immer noch die Fische, denen er nachjagen und mit denen er spielen konnte.

Auch die Bewohner des dunklen Waldes hatten bemerkt, dass die Schule jetzt leer war und trauten sich näher an den Rand. Die Einhörner nutzen die Zeit auf der Wiese in der Sonne zu liegen, während die Thestrale suchend durch den Wald strichen, sie hatten wohl noch nicht ganz erfasst, dass die Braunhaarige für längere Zeit nicht mehr kommen würde. Die Zentauren hielten eines ihrer Vorhersagerituale ab, doch viel mehr, als dass sie Moosstücke oder die Sterne anstarrten, konnte er bei ihrem Ritual nicht erkennen. Doch er hatte sowieso immer etwas Mühe, die Gebräuche der verschiedenen Wesen zu verstehen. So wie das Fest der Menschen, wenn sie einen toten Baum in ihre Häuser schleppten und ihn dann mit Dingen behängten, bis er unter dem Gewicht fast brach.

Die Acrumantula nutze die Zeit, sich auf die Jungen vorzubereiten, die in wenigen Tagen schlüpfen würden. Eifrig huschten sie von Baum zu Baum, spannten Netzte, in denen die Babys dann schlafen sollten und bauten Nester für sie. Das aufgeregte Klack, Klack hallte durch den Wald. Die Zentauren waren so vertieft in ihre Beobachtungen, dass sie sich nicht daran störten, dafür begannen irgendwann die Bowtruckle lautstark nach Ruhe zu schreien, was den Lärmpegel aber nur weiter in die Höhe trieb. Die Schattenwölfe unterdessen machten sich auf zu ihrer Jährlichen Wanderung und zogen von Schatten zu Schatten durch England. Sie würden wie jedes Jahr, kurz vor Schulbeginn wieder zurück sein.

Plötzlich musste er niesen, und im ganzen vierten Stock schlossen sich dabei die Fenster. Ein sehr eifriger Hauself, hatte doch tatsächlich die Kronleuchter in der Grossen Halle geputzt. Dieser wäre fast von seiner Leiter gefallen, als das Schloss bis in seine Grundfeste erbebte. Hauselfen waren schlau, sie spürten, dass er ein magisches Gebäude mit einem Bewusstsein war, doch manchmal vergassen sie es in ihrem Übermut. Die kleine Elfe hielt sich also an der Leiter fest und entschuldigte sich immer wieder ganz aufgeregt dafür. Um sie zu besänftigen, liess er die Kronleuchter kurz aufleuchten und das kleine Geschöpf lächelte glücklich, bevor es mit seiner Arbeit fortfuhr. Schnell konzentrierte er sich auf einen anderen Bereich, um nicht erneut niesen zu müssen. Überall waren die Hauselfen verteilt und machten gewissenhaft ihre Arbeit. Es wuselte, kribbelte und rumorte in jedem Teil von ihm. In den ersten Jahren seiner Entstehung, hatte er das gar nicht leiden können, doch noch weniger mochte er es, wenn er schmutzig war und es gab einfach Bereiche in ihm, die nur einmal im Jahr geputzt wurden und da musste er dann halt durch.

Die erste Woche der Schulferien ging so für ihn ziemlich amüsant vorbei. Erst in der zweiten Wochen wurde es nach und nach ruhig und leer in seinem Schloss, die Hauselfen hatten alles geputzt und standen etwas hilflos in ihrer Unterkunft wie jedes Jahr. Sie hatten zwar die Erlaubnis sich frei zu bewegen, doch es entsprach nicht ihrer Natur nichts zu tun und so würden sie wahrscheinlich jetzt beginnen jeden Tag die Küche und ihre Quartiere zu putzen, doch das störte ihn nicht. Er hatte beschlossen, wie jedes Jahr in seinen Sommerdämmerschlaf zu fallen, da es einfach nur langweilig mit deinem leeren Innern wurde. Sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er eindämmerte, galt der Braunhaarigen, welche jetzt gerade irgendwo ihre Sommerferien verbrachte. Er hoffte nur, dass wenn sie zurückkam ihr Wesen endlich erwacht sein würde.

Die grosse und hell leuchtende Flamme, welche in seinem tiefsten Innern, auf einem Steinpodest brannte, wurde langsam etwas kleiner. Während der Raum, in der sie brannte, langsam in Dunkelheit getaucht wurde, begann das Schloss zu träumen. Von längst vergangenen Tagen und denen, die noch folgen würden. Von Lachenden Kindern, von Streichen, entlaufenen Haustieren, explodierenden Kessel, legendären Quidditchspielen, von erfüllten Träumen, von gefeierten Festen, exzellenten Zaubersprüchen und so manchem Direktor, welcher er in seinem Leben kennen gelernt hatte.

Die Flamme wechselte mit seinen Träumen oft die Farbe, mal war sie leuchtend rot, mal wirkte sie fast grün, doch auch blaues Licht flackerte durch den Raum, einmal sogar strahlend weiss. Sie flackerte, tanzte, schoss in die Höhe um dann wieder kleiner zu werden. Doch da dieser Raum niemals, von jemandem betreten wurde, blieb dieses magische Schauspiel für alle verborgen, nur das Schloss selbst, wusste wovon es in diesem Sommer träumte.

****Nachtrag****

Im nächsten Kapitel kommt die Zugfahrt vor. Dann ein Haus, dass ein Schloss ist oder doch ein Haus? Wir lernen Toms Eltern kennen und vielleicht findet Hermine heraus wer sie wirklich sind *tam tam* (wir wollen sie natürlich nicht unwissender lassen, als eigentlich alle Leser ;-) ) Dann ein kurzer Kampf zwischen einem Gryfindor und einem Slytherin. Etwas Geschrei und Gezeter. Und dann zu guter Letzt noch ein Zuckerstückchen, für alle Tomoine Fans. *hach*

Ich hoffe ihr freut euch schon darauf. Ihr dürft jetzt alle anfangen wild drauf los zu spekulieren ^^


	23. 22 Kapitel Ein Haus oder ein Schloss

Hallo zusammen, ich bin zwar etwas spät, aber hier bin ich und habe ein neues Kapitel für euch mitgebracht.  
Ich danke euch für eure lieben Worte, das Beantworten, werde ich aus Zeitgründen, ein anderes Mal erledigen.

Da ich heute wirklich nur knapp Zeit habe und ich auch keine Reaktionen auf meine Vorschau erhalten habe, werde ich wahrscheinlich darauf verzichten.

Nun viel Spass mit dem nächsten Kapitel und ich bin gespannt, wie ihr es findet :-D  
liebe Grüsse, K4mik4tz3

,,..." jemand spricht  
/.../ jemand denkt  
~...~ Parsel

22\. Kapitel Ein Haus oder ein Schloss

Tom pov

Das Rattern des Zuges erfüllte das Abteil. Sie hatten den Zug zum Glück noch rechtzeitig erreicht, nicht auszudenken was passiert wäre, hätten sie ihn verpasst. Das war so untypisch für ihn, normalerweise waren Abraxas und er die Ersten, die im Zug waren, doch dieses Jahr schien irgendwie einfach alles anders zu laufen. Er blickte zu der Braunhaarigen, die gerade Newt dabei beobachtete, wie dieser ihren Koffer auf die Ablage stellte und die Ursache dafür war, dass dieses Jahr alles anders lief.

Abraxas und er hatten als erstes, wie immer, das Abteil magisch vergrössert, damit sie alle zusammen in einem Platz hatten. Hermine setzte sich neben ihn und Miranda neben diese ans Fenster, somit war mit Abraxas und Tobias ihre Seite voll und die Anderen setzten sich auf den Bank gegenüber. Abraxas Eule Neros flog am Fenster mit ihnen mit, wo die Eulen der anderen waren wusste er nicht, nur Mirandas Schleiereule sass auf der Gepäckablage in ihrem Käfig und schlief. Und natürlich das Phönixküken, das nicht von der Seite der Braunhaarigen wich und es sich in dem gelockten Haar ihrer Vertrauten gemütlich gemacht hatte. Als Alle sassen begannen die Gespräche, es wurden noch einmal über gewisse Prüfungsfragen gesprochen oder die lustigsten Ereignisse des Jahres, unter die auch die singenden und geschminkten Löwen fielen. Sie erzählten noch einmal von der Schneeballschlacht und den Schneemännern. Von so manchem Streich den sie mitterlebt hatten. Die Löwen in den Reifröcken waren immer wieder zum Thema. Es wurde viel gelacht in der ersten Stunde und auch wenn er normalerweise zu dieser Zeit in einem Buch gelesen und sich über den Lärm genervt hätte, so konnte er dies heute nicht.

Doch irgendwann hatten sie sich alle beruhigt und es hatten sich Gruppen gebildet, welche entweder zusammen Dippet explodieren oder Zauberschach spielten. Nur er und Hermine hatten beide ein Buch vor sich, während er allerdings ein Buch über schwarze Zaubertränke las, hatte sie das Märchenbuch in den Händen, welches er ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Nagini hatte sich um ihren Hals geschlungen und schaute in das Buch, genau wie Firis, welche es sich allerdings jetzt auf dem Schoss der Braunhaarigen bequem gemacht hatte. Hermine las den beiden mit leiser Stimme die Märchen aus dem Buch vor und auch wenn er die Geschichte mittlerweile alle auswendig konnte und das Buch in seinen Händen alles andere als langweilig war, konnte er sich nicht ganz darauf konzentrieren. Es war nicht nur ihre leise Stimme, welche ihn ablenkte, es war auch die Gedanken darüber, was sie und ihn bei sich zu Hause erwarten würde.

Sein Dad war sicher kein Problem, der war bereits im Dreieck gehüpft als er gefragt hatte, ob er jemanden über die Sommerferien mit nach Hause nehmen könne. Wenn es nach Ric gehen würde, könnte er das gesamte Schloss einladen. Sein Vater, Sal, allerdings machte ihm etwas Sorgen, er war kein böser Mann, aber er war eher etwas reserviert und Fremden gegenüber misstrauisch, um es mal freundlich zu sagen. Vielleicht sollte er es irgendwie einrichten, dass die beiden über Zaubertränke diskutierten, so würde es die Braunhaarige sicher schaffen den harten Mann zu erweichen und eine Diskussion mit Hermine anzufangen war einfach. Abraxas wäre dann in der zweiten Woche auch bei ihm zu Besuch und wenn sein Vater sah, wie der Aristokrat mit Hermine umging würde das die letzten Zweifel ausmerzen, falls bis dahin noch welche bestanden. Es war wirklich ein Glücksgriff, dass der Vater von Abraxas, Lucius Malfoy und sein Vater so gute Freunde waren, so war der Veela immer ein gern gesehener Gast bei ihm zu Hause.

Die Hexe mit den Süssigkeiten kam vorbei und ihr Wagen wurde bei ihnen im Abteil fast leer geräumt, sie kannte die Schüler seit Jahren und sagte schon lange nichts mehr, dass sie sich alle zusammen in ein Abteil quetschten. Während alle anderen munter die Verpackungen aufrissen, blickte er seinen Schokofrosch so böse an, dass dieser sich nicht zu rühren wagte, als er die Verpackung öffnete. Für einige Zeit war das Abteil gefüllt mit raschelnden Verpackungen, dem Klackern der Bertie Botts Bohnen, wenn diese durchsucht wurden und dem gelegentlichen Schmatzen. Danach wurden die Spiele wieder aufgenommen, wobei Hermine jetzt bei Miranda, Newt, Magenta und Elliot bei Dippet explodieren eingestiegen war.

Es war eine endspannte Zugfahrt, jedoch auch diese war einmal zu ende. Kurz vor London packten er und Hermine ihre Sachen zusammen, er zog den weissen Kiesel und die kleine Puppe, welche beide im Brief von heute Morgen dabei gewesen waren, aus seiner Tasche. Durch das Antippen seines Zauberstabes wuchs die Puppe solange, bis ein perfektes Spiegelbild von ihm im Abteil stand. Dieses setzte sich sogleich an seinen Platz und starrte in die Runde. Es war immer wieder ein seltsamer Anblick, jedoch liess er sich nicht lange davon abhalten. Sie verabschiedeten sich von ihren Freunden und versprachen sich erneut, dass sie sich bald sehen würden.

Nachdem Firis und Nagini beide sicher in ihren Umhängen verstaut waren, streckte er Hermine die Hand mit dem Kiesel hin, sie zögerte nur kurz, dann ergriff sie seine Hand und sie verschränkten ihre Finger, so dass der Kiesel beide Handflächen berührte. ,,Bereit?" fragte er noch, ihr Nicken und das aufgeregte Funkeln in ihren Augen, waren ihm Antwort genug. ~Nach Hause~ zischte er und der Sog umfing sie Beide, mit einem Knall, welcher durch die Schweigezauber unbemerkt blieb, verschwanden die beiden Schüler aus dem Abteil.

Sobald der echte Slytherinerbe nicht mehr anwesend war, fing der zurückgelassene Golem selbständig an zu denken. Er zog ein Buch aus dem Umhang und las für den Rest des Weges schweigend. Die anderen, die diesen Anblick mittlerweile gewöhnt waren, nahmen ihre Gespräche wieder auf bis sie im Bahnhof in London eintraffen.

*****  
Hermine pov

Sie hasste das Reisen mit Portschlüsseln und wie immer wäre sie bei ihrer Landung fast hingefallen, wenn Tom sie nicht aufgefangen hätte. Ihre Hände waren immer noch miteinander verschränkt. Tom zog sie zu sich und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. ,,Ich wohne in der Chesterstreet eins." Sein Atem traf ihr Ohr und verursachte einen Steppenbrand, der sich von ihrem Ohr bis zu ihren Zehen zog, sie war so abgelenkt, dass sie einen Moment benötigte um das Gesagte zu realisieren und als sie aufblickte lag ein Schloss vor ihr. ,,Hattest du nicht Haus gesagt?" fragte sie etwas sprachlos, während ihre Augen über die verschiedenen Türme glitten, welche das Schloss zierte. Auch wenn das Gebäude nicht ganz so gross war wie Hogwarts, stellte es das Anwesen der Malfoys, das einzige andere ähnliche Haus das sie je gesehen hatte, weit in den Schatten. Der Schwarzhaarige neben ihr zuckte nur unschuldig mit den Schultern und öffnete ihre verschlungenen Hände soweit, dass der weisse Kieselstein hinausfiel und bei den anderen auf dem Kiesweg landete. Er liess ihre Hand allerdings nicht los, sondern zog sie mit sich den Weg entlang zum Anwesen.

Sie verrenkte sich fast den Hals, als sie die Fassade des immer näher kommenden Schlosses befrachtete. Die hohe Hausfront war übersäht mit verschiedenen Verzierungen und Runen, eingebettet zwischen starken Efeuranken, welche sich die Fassade hochgekämpft hatten und alles umschlossen. Sie liess ihren Blick zur Seite schnellen um etwas von den Ländereien zu erhaschen. Alleine der Garten vor dem Haus war so gross, dass Garten kein passender Ausdruck war. Mehrere Fussballfelder hätten auf der akkurat geschnittenen Rasenfläche platz gefunden, stattdessen standen in verschiedenen Abständen zwischen grossen Blumenbeeten, Bäume in voller Blüte. Ein kleiner Steinweg schlängelte sich über das Gesamte Areal und verband den gesamten Garten mit einander. Und das war nur die Vorderseite, auf der linken Seite konnte sie einen Wald erkennen, dessen Ausläufe hinter dem Gebäude verschwanden. Auf der rechten Seite in der Ferne konnte sie ein paar Stallungen erkennen. Und sie war sich sicher, dass dieses Gelände noch viel mehr zu bieten hatte, aber Tom hatte sie bereits zur Eingangstreppe gezogen und daher richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit jetzt auf das dunkle Holz mit dem imposanten Silbernen Schlangenkopf, bevor sie aufschwang und er sie in die Halle zog. ,,So, das ist mein Zu Hause." Sagte er lässig und löste sich von ihr.

Sie fühlte sich sofort etwas verloren in der Grossen Halle, welche die Eingangshalle war, verschiedene Vasen mit Blumen und Bodentiefe Fenster, durch die das Licht durch die weissen Vorhänge Muster auf das weisse Marmor malten nahmen der Halle etwas von ihrem einschüchternden und sterilen Eindruck. Dennoch kam sie sich durch die hohen Decken und den beiden imposanten aus weissem Marmor bestehenden Treppen, welche links und rechts nach oben führten, sehr klein vor. Drei Wege gingen von der Halle ab, jeweils einer links und rechts von den beiden Treppen, welche in den oberen Stock führten und ein Weg ging zwischen diesen Treppen tiefer ins Haus hinein. Die Treppen waren mit roten und die Wege mit grünen weichen Teppichen ausgelegt.

Als Tom sich räusperte blickte sie auf und sah, dass er seinen Reiseumhang ausgezogen hatte und jetzt ihren haben wollte, um ihn an den Kleiderständer zu hängen, er hatte auch bereits ihre Koffer aus seinem Umhang genommen und sie vergrössert. Sie nestelte gerade an den Knöpfen herum, als ein plopp neben ihr, sie zusammenzucken liess. ,,Junger Master willkommen zu Hause, Masters sind im Wohnzimmer, kann Quimbley sie dort hinbringen?" fragte ein kleiner Hauself mit piepsiger Stimme. Sie bemerkte, dass er ein sehr sauberes Geschirrtuch trug und nicht so nervös war, wie die Hauselfen, welche sie kannte. ,,Nein, danke Quimbley. Wir finden den Weg alleine. Du kannst unsere Koffer bereits auf die Zimmer bringen." Antworte Tom und half ihr unterdessen aus dem Umhang. Sie holte noch schnell Firis aus ihrem heraus, das Küken war eingeschlafen und öffnete nur kurz die Augen, bevor es sich wieder in ihre Arme kuschelte. ,,Komm, ich stelle dich meinen Eltern vor." Sagte Tom freudig und lief voraus in den mittleren langen Gang. Sobald sie die Halle verlassen hatten wich der weisse Marmor einem flauschigen dunkelgrünen Teppich, es war ein langer Gang, der von beiden Seiten mit Bildern gesäumt war, diese murmelten freudige Begrüssungen beim Anblick von Tom. Auch die eine oder andere Statue aus weissem Marmor stand zwischen den Gemälden.

Während Tom mit schnellen Schritten den Gang entlangschritt und den Bildern keine Beachtung schenkte, wurde sie immer langsamer und besah sich die Bilder genauer. Es gab einige, welche sie kannte, nicht persönlich natürlich, doch es waren einige bekannte Hexen und Zauberer dabei, welche für verschiedene Erfindungen oder Taten bekannt waren. Sie hatte von Harry in ihrem vierten Jahr ein Buch über berühmte Persönlichkeiten erhalten, dort waren viele längst verstorbene Hexen und Zauberer mit Bildern aufgeführt gewesen.

*****  
Tom pov

Seine Schritte wurden unbewusst etwas schneller als der helle Durchgang des Wohnzimmers in Sicht kam, kaum hatte er ihn durchquert wurde er sogleich von seinem Dad gerufen, welcher aufgesprungen war und auf ihn zugeeilt kam. Das blonde lockige Haar war wie immer nach hinten gebunden, die goldenen Augen funkelten voller Freude. Er trug wie so oft eine rot goldene Robe, die er meistens nur trug, um Sal etwas zu ärgern. Als er ihn erreichte und ihn an seine Brust drückte, bemerkte er einmal mehr, dass er gewachsen war und sein Dad, der gleichzeitig seine Mutter war bereits um einen halben Kopf überragte. Über dessen Schulter blickte er jetzt zu seinem Vater, dem er immer mehr geglichen hatte. Er hatte sein schwarzes Haar, die grauen Augen und die Gesichtszüge von ihm geerbt. Sein Vater Sal war im Sessel sitzen geblieben und blickte zu ihnen rüber, er war nie der Typ für grosse Umarmungen gewesen, nur das Funkeln in den Augen zeigte davon, wie sehr er sich freute ihn wieder zu sehen. Er trug, wie es sich für einen Slytherin gehörte einen schwarzen Umhang mit silbernen Verzierungen. ,,Hab dich auch vermisst." Murmelte er in das blonde Haar und löste sich dann um seinen Vater auch zu begrüssen, der jetzt aufgestanden war, er wurde kurz an dessen Brust gezogen und danach wieder losgelassen.

Er lächelte Beide an und war einfach nur glücklich wieder da zu sein, als Ric die traute Dreisamkeit unterbrach. ,,Wo ist dein Besuch? Hermine White war es doch oder? Ich freu mich so sie kennen zu lernen." Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Hermine nicht im Raum war. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie ihm nicht gefolgt war, zu sehr war er mit seiner Wiedersehensfreude beschäftigt gewesen. Etwas peinlich berührt antwortete er ,,Sie muss noch im Gang sein." Und machte einen Schritt auf den Durchgang zu, seine Eltern schlossen sich ihm an und so schritten sie gemeinsam in den Gang. Keiner hatte mit diesem Anblick gerechnet.

Hermine stand im Flur, vor dem Bild von Ortimus Schnackel, ein grandioser Tränkemeister, vor dessen Bild er in der Kindheit immer heimlich Angst gehabt hatte. Sein Bewohner, ein alter besserwisserischer Zauberer, konnte Kinder nicht ausstehen und hatte ihn ein ums andere Mal angeschrien, weil er zu laut war. Doch genau dieses Bild unterhielt sich jetzt angeregt mit Hermine und lächelte sogar. Das hatte er noch nie gesehen. Er lächelte nicht einmal wenn er mit seinem Vater sprach. Sprachlos verharrten alle und langsam hörten sie auch worüber sie sprachen. ,,… ich dachte an Murtlapessenz, was natürlich unsinnig ist, die reagiert toxisch auf das Drachenblut, aber es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben die Haltbarkeit zu verlängern. Natürlich gibt es entsprechende Flakons, aber die sind in der Regel zu teuer oder die Mengen sind so seltsam. Wieso kann man die nicht in einer anständigen Grösse verkaufen?" Der Tränkemeister lachte auf und lehnte sich in seinem Bild zurück. ,,Meine Rede, ich habe das selbst hunderte male mit dem sturen Bock Fleggins besprochen, der Zauberminister aus meiner Zeit müssen Sie wissen, doch dem waren die Normgrössen der Kessel wichtiger. Schwachsinn, wenn man mich fragt. Was bringt es, die richtige Menge eines Zaubertrankes herzustellen, wenn man sie nicht in der Trinkportion in Flakon packen kann? Haben sie es schon mal mit Einhornblut versucht? Ich verstarb leider bevor ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, doch ich war überzeugt, dass man dadurch die Menge des benötigten Trankes reduzieren kann." ,,Nein habe ich nicht, da das Blut nur willentlich gegeben werden kann, sonst wird man ja verflucht, es ist es fast unmöglich daran zu kommen. Ausserdem müsste man dann nicht den kompletten Brauvorgang ändern, da das Blut die hohen Temperaturen nicht verträgt? Vielleicht könnte man stattdessen die Baumrinde und die Mulchaugen früher dazugeben?" sagte sie gedankenverloren. Er bemerkte, dass mittlerweile auch die anderen Bilder interessiert dem Gespräch lauschten.

Das Räuspern seines Vater durschnitt die Stille und die Braunhaarige schaute ertappt auf, als sie sie alle im Flur stehen sah, errötete sie bis unter die Haarspitzen und wandte sich dem Bild zu. ,,Wie unhöflich von mir, entschuldigen sie mich Mister Schnackel, ich habe eigentlich gar keine Zeit. Vielen Dank dass sie sich mir meine Fragen beantwortet haben, auf Wiedersehen." Mit diesen Worten eilte sie immer noch mit roten Wangen auf sie zu, doch das Bild rief ihr nach. ,,Besuchen Sie mich doch noch einmal Miss White, am besten mit einem Stuhl, es gibt noch weitere interessante Rezepte zum Diskutieren." Sie blieb vor ihnen mit einem peinlich berührten Gesicht stehen. ,,Mister Gaunt, Mister Gaunt, meine Unhöflichkeit tut mir schrecklich leid, aber das war Ortimus Schnackel." Sagte sie stotternd, doch Ric lachte nur und zog sie in eine Umarmung. ,,Dass ich das noch einmal erleben darf, Ortimus ist sonst ein richtiger Griesgram, doch wie es scheint kann er doch ganz nett sein. Nenn mich doch bitte Ric meine Liebe und das ist mein Mann Sal."

Sie blickte den schwarzhaarigen Mann an, der ihr auf seltsame Weise so vertraut vorkam, es waren nicht nur die vertrauten grauen Augen oder das schmale Gesicht mit den hohen Wangenknochen, aber sie kam nicht darauf an wen er sie erinnerte. Er neigte den Kopf und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. ,,Sie interessieren sich für Zaubertränke Miss White?" ,,Oh ja Sir, besonders alles was mit Heilung zu tun hat. Aber bitte nennen Sie mich doch Hermine." Der schwarzhaarige wollte gerade wieder etwas sagen, als sich Ric bei ihr einhängte und sie mit sich zog. ,,Wir haben noch genug Zeit, dass ihr beiden euch in den Tränkelaboren verschanzen könnt, aber jetzt wird erst einmal gegessen, ihr müsst am Verhungern sein. Erzähl mir alles über dich Liebes." Sagte er zu der Braunhaarigen und liess die beiden schwarzhaarigen einfach stehen. Die sahen sich einen Moment verwundert an, zuckten gleichzeitig mit ihren Schultern und folgten den beiden anderen.

Das Essen war ruhig verlaufen, die meiste Zeit hatte Ric mit Hermine geredet, die junge Frau war richtig aufgeblüht, als sie erfahren hatte wie vernarrt sein Dad in Tierwesen war und dass er etliche davon auf dem Anwesen beherbergte. Er ahnte bereits jetzt, dass er die beiden morgen wahrscheinlich nicht zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Doch auch sein Vater Sal hörte aufmerksam zu und musterte den jungen Gast unauffällig. Tom war froh, dass anscheinend beide keine Probleme mit Hermine wenn sein Vater bestimmt bereits die Banne auf ihr entdeckt hatte, wenn er dessen Stirnrunzeln richtig deutete.

Jetzt waren sie gerade auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer und schon wieder hatte sich Ric bei Hermine eingehängt und sie redeten aufgeregt miteinander, auch wenn er nicht verstehen konnte über was. Er fragte sich,m ob das nun immer so ablaufen würde. Nun gut, am Morgen würde er oft mit seinem Vater beim Training oder Brauen verbringen, doch er hatte gehofft, dass sie ihn vielleicht das eine oder andere Mal begleiten würde. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen setzte er sich auf das Sofa, Ric und Sal setzten sich auf eines der anderen, während Hermine sich noch umsah.

Es war ein grosser Raum, mit vielen Fenstern, deren Vorhänge jetzt zugezogen waren da es draussen bereits langsam dunkel wurde. Ein grosser Kamin stand an einer Wand, doch es brannte kein Feuer darin, vor dem Kamin stand die Sitzgruppe mit zwei Sofas und zwei Sessel die alle um einen Salontisch aus dunklem Holz, auch die Bücherregale, welche an drei andren Wänden standen waren aus dem selben Holz. Der Raum wirkte, auch wenn die meisten Möbel aus dunklem Holz waren, durch die hellen Wände und die vielen kleinen persönlichen Gegenständen immer noch freundlich. ,,Mine. Kommst du zu uns?" riss er sie aus ihrer Musterung, sie zuckte kurz zusammen, eine Angewohnheit, welche sie wie er mittlerweile wusste, hatte wenn sie sich unsicher war. Mit schnellen Schritten war sie bei ihnen und lächelte entschuldigend in die Runde, doch die Erwachsenen störten sich nicht daran.

Gerade tauchte die Hauselfe auf, welche den Tee brachte, Ric und Hermine murmelten beide ein Dankeschön und Ric schenkte ihnen allen ein. Unterdessen beugte sich Sal nach vorne. ,,Miss White, dann kommen wir jetzt zu..." Er hatte während er sprach seinen Zauberstab gezogen, als er ihn jedoch auf die Braunhaarige richtete, sah er sich mit ihrem Zauberstab konfrontiert. Er unterdrückte ein Lächeln, sie war wirklich schnell mit ihrem Zauberstab und das erkannte auch sein Vater. ,,Sie sind schnell, alle Achtung. Hat sie mein Sohn nicht darüber informiert, dass auf sie erneut einen Schweigezauber ausgesprochen werden muss?" Sagte er mit etwas Bewunderung in der Stimme, ihr Stab senkte sich etwas. ,,Entschuldigen Sie Mister Gaunt, ich mag es nicht, wenn man unverhofft mit einem Zauberstab auf mich zielt." Sagte sie entschuldigend und senkte den Stab noch etwas mehr. Als Sal daraufhin verständnisvoll lächelte sah er mit erstaunen, dass sich der Griff um ihren Stab wieder verfestigte und keuchte plötzlich auf, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab unverzüglich wieder auf Sal richtete. Ihr Gesicht war schneeweiss und der Stab zitterte ein wenig. Ein irritierter Blick zu seinem Vater zeigte ihm, dass er sich das Verhalten auch nicht erklären konnte.

*****  
Hermine pov

Sie hätte fast ihren Zauberstab fallen lassen, als Mister Gaunt anfing zu lächeln, das war das fehlende Puzzleteil gewesen. Ihr Blick fuhr über die schwarzen langen Haare, über das feine Gesicht mit den kantigen Wangenkochen, die grauen Augen, welche auch jetzt einen leicht roten Stich hatten. Sie hatte zuerst gedacht der Mann erinnere sie an Professor Snape, aber dem war nicht so. Es war auch nicht so, dass er sie an jemanden erinnerte, sie hatte ihn bereits einmal gesehen. Besser gesagt eine Statue, mit dem selben Lächeln. Sie hatte sich damals noch darüber gewundert, dass ausgerechnet Salazar Slytherin eine lächelnde Statue von sich in der Kammer des Schreckens hatte. Damals mussten sie sich um den Horkrux kümmern und sie hatte nicht mehr über die seltsame Statue nachgedacht. Bis jetzt. Bis sie eine Person gegenüber sass, welche exakt die selben Gesichtszüge hatte. Ihr Blick wanderte nach unten, den schlanken Hals entlang und blieb an der Kette hängen, die der schwarzhaarige Mann um den Hals trug. Sie kannte diese Kette, sie kannte sie sehr gut, sie hatte sie selbst über Stunden getragen, während sie ihr die scheusslichsten Gedanken eingeflüstert hatte. In ihrer Zeit würde sie ein Horkrux sein. Die Kette von Salazar Slytherin. Ihr Zauberstab zitterte ein wenig stärker, sie spürte ihre Dämonen wieder in ihr rütteln und drohten auszubrechen. Doch eine Bewegung neben dem Schwarzhaarigen liess ihren Blick und ihre Gedanken zu dem blonden Mann neben ihm wandern. Die beiden waren so verschieden und sie selbst hatte sich doch gut mit Ric verstanden.

/ Moment. Ric. Wie in Godric? Wie Godric Gryffindor? Wie bei Merlins Unterhose kann das möglich sein?/ Schnell wanderte ihr Blick wieder zum Schwarzhaarigen, er hatte irritiert eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, er sah dabei aus wie Tom, wenn er das machte. /Tom. Hat er mich in eine Falle gelockt? Wieso sollte er mich sonst zu einem Muggelhasser mitnehmen? Aber Godric Gryffindor war doch wiederum ein Verfechter für die Aufnahme der Muggelgeborenen gewesen./ Ihr Kopf fing an zu schmerzen, als sie versuchte diese beiden Personen vor ihr mit den lange verstorbenen Gründer der Schule von Hogwarts in Einklang zu bringen.

,,Tom. Was soll das hier?" fragte sie und verfluchte sich dafür, dass ihre Stimme zitterte. Ric runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und rutschte etwas nach vorne, doch intuitiv richtete sie nun ihren Zauberstab auf diesen ohne dessen schwarzhaarigen Partner aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie hörte Sal knurren, doch das war ihr egal, sollte er sie angreifen, würde sie sich wehren. Egal wie. . ,,Mine was meinst du?" fragte Tom sie, doch sie liess sich nicht ablenken oder dazu verleiten ihn anzusehen und die Anderen aus den Augen zu lassen, ihr Blick schweifte erneut zwischen den beiden Männern hin und blieb dann bei dem Schwarzhaarigen hängen. ,,Sie sind Salazar Slytherin." Sprach sie ihn dann direkt an, dessen Augen weiteten sich überrascht, was für sie Bestätigung genug war. ,,Und sie sind Godric Gryffindor. Aber ich verstehe nicht, wie das Möglich ist. Ich will jetzt wissen was hier gespielt wird." Sagte sie aufgebracht und liess ihren Blick kurz zu dem blonden Mann schweifen.

Die Hand des schwarzhaarigen Erwachsenen zuckte, doch sie war schneller, da sie damit gerechnet hatte und der Zauberstab flog in ihre Hand. Sie legte ihn vor sich auf den Tisch, vergass allerdings nie ihre Deckung, sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass er auch stablose Magie beherrschte. Sie war sich auch sicher, dass wenn er sie wirklich hätte aufhalten wollen, sie es wahrscheinlich nicht geschafft hätte ihm seinen Zauberstab abzunehmen. Er wollte sie wahrscheinlich einfach in Sicherheit wiegen. Firis flatterte aufgebracht auf ihrem Schoss und sie hörte Nagini zischen, doch sie reagierte nicht auf die Beiden.

,,Liebes, bitte senk deinen Stab, wir möchten dir nichts tun und ich werde es dir erklären." ,,Ric!" fauchte Salazar, doch Godric legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm und sagte einfach. ,,Sie ist klug genug uns beide erkannt zu haben und wie du von unserem Sohn weisst, sind ihre Okklumentikwände standhaft, sie wird keine Gefahr sein." Salazar brummelte etwas und dann sah er sie direkt mit seinem stechenden Blick an. Sofort fühlte sie ihn in ihrem Geist, er ging einen Moment vor ihren Okklumentikwänden entlang. Dann plötzlich ein Stoss gegen ihren Okklumentikschild. Sie fauchte vor Wut und Überraschung. Fast hätte sie einen Zauber auf ihn losgelassen, doch sie musste sich auf ihre Schilde konzentrieren, er war gut, sie benötigte all ihre Geistige Aufmerksamkeit darauf, dass er nicht durch ihre Mauer kam. Sie hörte undeutlich Tom rufen, dass er damit aufhören solle, doch seine Stimme kam ihr unendlich weit weg vor.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als Salazar sich mit voller Wucht erneut gegen ihren Schild warf, ein zwei Bücher fielen aus dem Regal, doch es hielt stand. Sie froh darüber, dass die Äusseren Wände ihrer Bibliothek nur leere Bücher enthielt. Die gefüllten Bücher waren sicher verwahrt im Innern ihrer Bibliothek und wollte man zu den Wichtigen gelangen, musste man sich durch die Labyrinth artigen Gänge schlagen. Salazar warf sich erneut gegen die Mauer, sie wurde wirklich wütend. Sie schmeckte ihre Magie bereits auf der Zunge, doch noch war ihre Konzentration auf ihre Wände gerichtet, sie durfte ihn nicht durchlassen. Auf keinen Fall. Sie sah, wie er erneut Anlauf nahm um erneut einen Angriff zu starten, doch plötzlich war er weg. Als sie sich wieder auf das hier und jetzt konzentrierte, sah sie dass Ric sich vor sie gestellt hatte und mit seinem Köper den Blickkontakt zu Salazar blockierte. Sie selbst sass in den Armen von Tom und sie spürte deutlich wie seine Magie um sie herumwaberte. Sie hörte dumpf, wie irgendwo etwas zu Bruch ging, dann spürte sie einen kurzen Ruck, als das Sofa wieder auf dem Boden aufkam. Firis rieb ihren Kopf an ihrem Hals und trillerte leise eine beruhigende Melodie, Nagini hatte sich um ihr linkes Handgelenk geschlungen und zischte aufgebracht.

Sie umfasste mit ihrer rechten Hand den kleinen Federball und drückte ihn schützend an sich, sie konnte nicht verhindern dass ihr Tränen über das Gesicht lief. Dieser Angriff, war auf gewisse Weise der intimste Angriff, den sie je erlebt hatte und es ängstigte sie zu Tode, dass sie nicht wusste, ob ihre Schilde dem nächsten Angriff standgehalten hätten. Ihr Kopf pochte ob dem groben Angriff und sie fühlte sich sehr verletzlich. Das Ric Sal zusammenstauchte bekam sie nur nebenbei mit, dafür realisierte sie jetzt, wie nah sie Tom war, doch statt abzurücken, kuschelte sich noch etwas näher an ihn heran. Sie vergrub kurz ihr Gesicht in seinen Roben und sog seinen Duft ein, während sie ihre Okklumentikwände abschritt und sie fieberhaft auf Risse absuchte. Sie fand keine, auch die rausgefallenen Bücher stellte sie wieder an ihren Platz, ihr Kopf fühlte sich wund an und jede mentale Berührung tat weh. Doch sie konnte erst aufhören und ihre Okklumentikwände verlassen, als das letzte Buch seinen Platz wiedergefunden hatte.

Als wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war und sich die beiden beruhigt hatten, wandte sich Ric an Hermine. ,,Ich entschuldige mich für das Verhalten meines Mannes, er ist immer sehr besorgt, wenn es um unsere wahre Identität geht, wobei ich gestehen muss, dass es noch nie, in all diesen Jahren vorgekommen ist, das Jemand Sal und mich einfach so erkannt hat." Sagte er entschuldigend und wollte ihr anscheinend über ihr Haar streichen, doch sie zuckte zusammen als er die Hand hob und Toms Griff um sie verstärkte sich. Langsam liess er seine Hand wieder sinken und sah sie entschuldigend an. ,,Wir verstehen, dass du verwirrt bist, lass mich es dir erklären. Tom hat seine Vampirgene wie du dir denken kannst, von Salazar. Ich bin ein Waldelbe. Beides sind magische Wesen mit einer sehr, sehr langen Lebensdauer. Nachdem wir Hogwarts damals verlassen haben, waren wir für eine längere Zeit in der Elbenwelt. Eine abgelegene Insel mitten im Pazifik, wo die Zeit auch etwas anders abläuft. Doch als Tom auf die Welt kam, kamen wir zurück und zogen in hier auf. Uns war wichtig, dass er auf Hogwarts zur Schule gehen konnte. Doch wir wollten keinen Wirbel um uns haben und viele würden sich um die Gegenstände reissen, die sich in unseren Familienverliesen befinden. Deswegen ist es auch absolut wichtig, dass du Niemanden von unserer wahren Identität erzählst. Hörst du Hermine?" Sie konnte nur nicken, wem sollte sie es auch erzählen? Es würde ihr sowieso niemand glauben, sie glaubte es ja selbst nicht, obwohl sie sie ja direkt vor sich sitzen hatte.

Ric stiess gerade Sal in die Seite, dieser guckte ihn zuerst böse an, wandte sich dann allerdings Hermine zu. ,,Ich gebe zu, dass ich nicht in ihren Geist hätte dringen dürfen und entschuldige mich hierfür, ich war einfach zu überrascht von ihrem Verhalten. Doch ich muss darauf bestehen, sie unter einen Schweigezauber zustellen und dass sie mir sagen, wie sie uns beide erkennen konnten." Darauf herrschte Schweigen. Wie sollte sie ihm erzählen woher sie ihn kannte, sie konnte ja schlecht sagen, dass sie die Statue gesehen hatte, weil sie in der Kammer des Schreckens, mit dem Zahn des toten Basilisken den Horkrux seines Sohnes zerstört hatte. Ausserdem sträubte sich alles in ihr ihm entgegen zu kommen. Doch sie wusste, dass sie keine Wahl hatte. Sie könnte ihm entweder sagen woher sie es wusste, oder sie konnte jetzt gehen und den Sommer irgendwo anders verbringen. Obwohl sie nicht wusste, wohin und sie sich nicht wirklich sicher war, dass Salazar sie gehen lassen würde. /Muss den alles immer so kompliziert sein?/ fragte sie sich und hätte am liebsten frustriert aufgeschrien, denn sie wusste, dass sie zumindest in dieser Sache ein bisschen ehrlich sein musste, wenn sie hierbleiben und ihn nicht die ganze Zeit im Nacken haben wollte.

,,Wenn ich Ihnen sage, woher ich ihr Gesicht kenne, akzeptieren sie dann, dass ich Ihnen weder sagen kann wann, noch wie oder wieso? Und ich auch sonst keine Fragen beantworten werde?" fragte sie dann und hoffte, dass er sich darauf einliess, wenn nicht, hätte sie keine andere Wahl als zu gehen. Der Schwarzhaarige sah sie lange eindringlich an, hätte sie nicht mehrere Jahre Unterricht bei einem Lehrer gehabt, der diesen Blick perfekt beherrschte, wäre sie wohl eingeknickt. Doch so starrte sie nur stur zurück. Sie sah, dass er fieberhaft überlegte, doch dann nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit nickte er, auch wenn es ihm nicht zu passen schien. Sie atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus, dann wandte sie sich an Tom. ,,Das selbe gilt für dich. Ich werde keine Fragen zu dieser Angelegenheit beantworten. Keine Einzige. Niemals." Sagte sie fest und erst als er nickte, er wirkte dabei ziemlich irritiert, wendete sie sich wieder Salazar zu.

,,Ich kannte ihr Gesicht, weil es von ihnen eine Statue in der Kammer des Schreckens gibt." ,,Die Kammer des Schreckens? Meinst du die Kammer Slytherin? Wie konntest du dort hingelangen? Der Eingang ist durch Parsel verschlossen?!" fragte Salazar neugierig und etwas misstrauisch. ,,Wie ich bereits sagte, ich werde keine Fragen beantworten. Doch ich kann ihnen versichern, dass ich daher ihr Gesicht kenne. Obwohl es etwas seltsam war, dass die Statue lächelte." Sagte sie um ihm zu verdeutlichen, dass sie wirklich nicht log. Ric lachte herzhaft auf. ,,Die war ein Hochzeitsgeschenk von mir, mir war die Kammer viel zu düster." Sagte er und tätschelte beruhigend das Knie seines Mannes. Sie sah deutlich, dass Ric der Einzige war, der sie nicht noch weiter ausfragen wollte, sondern ihre Aussage so hinnahm wie sie war.

,,und was sind das für Banne, welche auf ihnen liegen?" durchbrach Salazar die kurze Stille. ,,Diese Frage kann ich nicht beantworten. Sie dürfen mir allerdings gerne sämtliche ihrer Theorien darüber mitteilen." Erwiederte sie aalglatt und wieder begann ein Starrduell zwischen den Beiden.

Dieses Mal war es Ric, der die Stille brach. ,,Es ist spät. Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn ich den Schweigezauber übernehme. Tom zeig danach Hermine doch bitte ihr Zimmer." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie und sie zuckte zusammen, doch Ric sprach den Zauber laut aus und die Schlenker die er machte, waren zwar komplizierter als sie sie kannte, dennoch eindeutig der Schweigezauber. „So, das war es schon. Schlaft gut und wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück." Sie murmelten beide ein gute Nacht und standen auf, Tom legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und schob sie aus dem Raum hinaus auf den Flur. Sie gingen zurück zur Eingangshalle, unterwegs begrüsste sie Sir Schnackel und wünschte auch ihm eine gute Nacht, sie wäre wohl stehen geblieben, hätte Tom sie nicht weitergeschoben.

In der Eingangshalle gingen sie die Treppe nach oben und dann in einen Gang, der links abbog. Nachdem sie einige Minuten schweigend gegangen waren hielt er an einer dunklen Tür inne und öffnete sie. ,,Das ist dein Zimmer, meins ist zwei Zimmer weiter. Du hast uns alle sehr überrascht, ich vermute, du willst mir nicht mehr darüber erzählen?" fragte er, es sollte lässig wirken, doch sie sah eindeutig seine Unsicherheit in seinen Augen. Es bildete sich ein Kloss in ihrem Hals beim Gedanken daran mit ihm über seine späteren Taten zu reden. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass beim Gedanken an sein späteres Ich ihr Tränen in die Augen trieb. Sie legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange und sah ihm fest in die Augen. ,,Es tut mir leid. Ich kann nicht. Bitte versuch nicht mich zu zwingen. Ich verspreche dir hoch und heilig, dass ich Niemanden etwas über euch erzählen werde und es niemand jemals aus meinem Kopf picken kann." Das zauberte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln aufs Gesicht und er nickte. ,,Also schlaf gut und wenn was ist, zögere nicht nach mir zu rufen." Er ging ein paar Schritte, doch sie rief ihn zurück. ,,Was ist mit Nagini?" fragte sie und hob ihren Arm, den Nagini immer noch umschlossen hielt. ,,Ich lasse sie heute Nacht bei dir. Gute Nacht." Und mit diesen Worten war er in seinem Zimmer verschwunden und sie stand alleine auf dem Gang.

Sie ging in ihr Zimmer, es war schön und hell eingerichtet, sie hatte ein grosses Himmelbett mit weissen Vorhängen, vier grosse Fenster, durch die sie die Sterne sah. Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers waren mehrere Bücherregale, die Hälfte davon war gefüllt, es gab auch hier einen Kamin, mit einem Sofa und zwei Sessel davor. Ein Schreibtisch mit Stuhl stand an einer anderen Wand. Es war ein schönes Zimmer, doch sie belegte es zuerst mit diversen Schweige und Abwehrzauber bevor sie sich von der Tür löste und zu ihrem Koffer trat. Sie zog nur schnell ein Nachthemd heraus und lief damit ins Bad. An dessen Schwelle verharrte sie zuerst sprachlos, weisser Marmor soweit das Auge reichte, eine riesige Badewanne, welche sogar die im Vertrauensschülerbad in den Schatten stellte. Wenn sie sich überlegte, wie viele Stunden sie im Vertrauensschülerbad verbrachte hatte um alle Schaumarten auszuprobieren würde das hier Tage dauern.

Sie trat an das weisse Waschbecken mit den goldenen Hähnen und Verschlüssen, sie putze sich die Zähne und betrachtete dabei den Raum, welcher eigentlich ein Badezimmer sein sollte, weiter. Die Toilette war erhöht und weisse Stufen führten zu ihr hoch. Es gab auch hier ein Bodentiefes Fenster mit einem weissen Vorhang. Unzählige Lichter brannten an den Wänden und der Decke, es sah aus wie Sterne, jedoch gaben sie genug Licht, dass sie alles ohne Probleme erkennen konnte. An einer Seitenwand sah sie eine Glaswand, als sie näher trat erkannte sie eine versteckte Dusche.

Sie verlies nachdem Zähneputzen und Umziehen das Badezimmer wieder und schlüpfte in das grosse Bett. Die weisse Satinwäsche fühlte sich ungewohnt auf ihrer Haut an, aber gerade im Sommer war der kühle Stoff angenehm. Firis kuschelte sich direkt wieder in ihre Halsbeuge, während Nagini es sich auf ihrem Bauch bequem gemacht hatte. Sie starrte mit offenen Augen an die Decke und versuchte das eben erfahrene zu verarbeiten, doch als Firis ein Lied anstimmte wurden ihre Augen sehr schnell schwer und sie schlief ein. Es war trotz des Liedes des Phönix keine traumlose Nacht, doch es war nur ihr Geist der träumte, ihr Körper und ihre Magie blieben ruhig.

*****  
Tom pov

Er sass alleine in der Bibliothek, wie er es sich gedacht hatte, hatte sein Dad Hermine heute nach dem Essen mit auf das Gelände genommen. Er und Hermine waren seit zwei Tage bei ihm zu Hause, nach dem ersten Abend, hatte er ihr am nächsten Tag das Schloss gezeigt. Den ganzen Tag waren sie darin herumgelaufen, es war zwar nicht so gross wie Hogwarts, doch eben so wenig, konnte man es als klein bezeichnen. Ausser im Flügel seiner Eltern, waren sie überall gewesen. Sie waren zusammen sogar in der Küche gewesen, wo die Hauselfen zuerst erschrocken und dann freudig sich um die junge Frau gescharrt hatten um sie zu begrüssen. Sie hatten zwar auf Hermines Frage, ob sie denn einmal etwas backen dürfe, etwas befremdlich reagiert, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie es noch schaffen würde, die Hauselfen zu überreden ihr die Küche zu überlassen.

Beladen mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten waren sie nach der Küche weiter durch das Anwesen gewandert. Als nächstens hatte er ihr die Sammlung seiner Familie gezeigt. Es waren mehrere Räume, die mit verschiedenen magischen Gegenständen vollgestopft waren und etwas von einem Museum hatten. Hermine war, wie er es gedacht hatte, sehr fasziniert von ihnen gewesen. Sie war andächtig durch die Räume gelaufen, hatte sich die Stücke angesehen, ohne etwas zu berühren. Doch sie hatten über viele der Gegenstände leidenschaftlich miteinander diskutiert. Sie hätten wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag nur in diesen Räumen verbringen können, doch es gab noch viel zu sehen im Schloss. Manche Bereiche, wie zum Beispiel die Gästeflügel, hatte er ihr nur kurz gezeigt, damit sie wusste wo sie lagen. Den Wintergarten verschlug ihr die Sprache, er konnte das verstehen, es war ein lichtdurchfluteter Raum, mit grossen Glastüren, welche sich direkt in den Garten öffnete. Ric hatte hier über Jahre hinweg verschiedenen Kräuter, Sträucher und Bäume gepflanzt. Um den Kitsch noch zu unterstreichen floss ein kleiner Bach hindurch und einige Elfen tummelten sich immer wieder am Wasser. Da sein Dad so Tierlieb war, hatten sich hier auch einige magische und nichtmagische Tierwesen eingefunden. Er wusste nicht wie es funktionierte, aber durch einen Zauber taten sich die Tiere gegenseitig nichts. Das war der selbe Zauber, welcher auch auf dem Gelände und den Stallungen verwendet wurde. Doch während in den Stallungen vor allem grössere und magische Tierewesen waren, tummelten sich hier verschiedene Vögel, Eichhörnchen, Bowtrunkle, Hasen und sonstige Kleintiere. Der Wintergarten hatte verschiedene Ökosysteme und die Temperatur blieb das ganze Jahr gleich, alles war so eingerichtet, dass die Trankzutaten immer nachwuchsen. Man hätte sämtliche Apotheken in der Winkelgasse nur mit diesen Kräutern beliefern können, so viele waren angepflanzt. Hermine liebte es vom ersten Augenblick an und war schwer wieder daraus weg zu bekommen, doch er hatte den perfekten Trumpf.

Den die Bibliothek hatte er sich bis zum Schluss auf gespart und tatsächlich leuchteten ihre Augen auf und sie wurde ganz hibbelig. Sie schritt richtig euphorisch durch die Gänge und besah sich die verschiedenen Titel. Es gab in dieser Bibliothek alles, von Haushaltszaubern, zu Kochbüchern, Bücher über Geschichte, Wesen, Verwandlungen, Tränken um nur einen kleinen Teil zu nennen. Es gab sogar Muggelliteratur, obwohl sein Vater diese nie anfasste, im Gegensatz zu seinem Dad, der alle Austin Romane las, die ihm in die Finger kamen. Er selbst konnte darüber nur die Augen verdrehen. Wenn er selbst in der Freizeit etwas lesen wollte, dann waren es meistens schwarzmagische Bücher, oder die Geschichtsbücher des Vampirclans seines Vaters. Er und Hermine wanderten also durch die Bibliothek und hüpfte fast vor Freude, er war bereits sehr gespannt darauf was das erste Buch war, dass sie herausziehen würde. Wäre es eines über ein Schulthema? Oder doch eines über schwarze Magie? Sie hatte angefangen sich darüber zu informieren, er war erstaunt gewesen, dass es anscheinend, neben Wahrsagen, ein Thema gab, dass ihr überhaupt nicht bekannt war, aber er verstand nicht wie das sein konnte. Es gab zwar mittlerweile viele reinweissmagische Familien, doch war die schwarze Magie nicht verboten und daher kannte fast jeder Zauberer zumindest ein paar Zaubersprüche. Sie streckte ihre Hand gerade nach einem dicken Ahnenband der Reinblüter aus, als sein Vater um die Ecke kam und die Braunhaarige erstarrte. Auch wenn sein Vater nur kurz nickte und sich dann weiter in die Bibliothek zurückzog. Hermine wurde ganz still und kurz darauf wollte sie wieder gehen, obwohl man sie normalerweise aus der Bibliothek zerren musste.

Die Stallungen und das Gelände wollte Godric Hermine selber zeigen, er würde die Beiden wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Deshalb sass er heute auch alleine in der Bibliothek. Er hätte mitgehen können, doch eigentlich wollte er mit seinem Vater reden, während sein Dad Hermine herumführte. Er hatte es einfach noch nicht geschafft sich aufzuraffen. Sein Vater war niemand, der gerne Befehle von jemandem annahm und er sah sich auch im Recht, da er in seinen Augen ja nur seine Familie schützen wollte. Ausserdem würde es wahrscheinlich wieder in einer Diskussion über die Banne führen, die auf Hermine lagen. Seine Eltern hatten sie natürlich schnell bemerkt und Salazar war nicht wirklich erfreut, dass Tom ihm nicht mehr dazu sagen konnte und besonders vorher nichts davon gesagt hatte. Ellen lang hatte er ihn darüber ausgefragt und über ihr verborgenes Wesen und Hermine selbst. Doch Tom konnte nicht viel dazu sagen, er wusste nicht einmal mehr mit Bestimmtheit, welche der Dinge, die er über die junge Frau wusste, der Wahrheit entsprachen. Weil eigentlich hätte sie sich ja bereits verwandeln müssen, da sie sechzehn war. Er kannte keinen Bann, der die Verwandlung über ein Jahr hinauszögern konnte. Salazar hatten diese wagen Antworten gar nicht gefallen. Wahrscheinlich störte ihn am meisten daran, dass er selbst nicht mehr herausfinden konnte. Die Banne waren einfach schon zu sehr mit dem Blut der Braunhaarigen verwurzelt, als dass man ihren Ursprung noch herausfinden konnte.

Tom hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht den Zauber zu sprechen, um herauszufinden was für Banne es genau waren, er war ja nicht lebensmüde, denn er war überzeugt davon, dass sie ihn ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen würde, wenn er sie einfach so mit einem Zauber bewerfen würde. Sein Vater hatte zwar andere Möglichkeiten, doch er konnte bis jetzt nur bestätigten, dass es Banne zum Verschleiern und Verzögern des Erwachens eines Wesens waren. Doch diese spezielle Art von Bannen hatte er selbst noch nie gesehen, in keinem seiner Bücher fand er etwas darüber, so als ob sie gar nicht existierten. Dennoch lief der Beweis für ihre Existenz gerade durch das Gelände. Tom nahm an, dass das ein weiterer Grund war, dass Salazar misstrauisch gegenüber Hermine war. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm war neugierig, wer der beiden den dickeren Dickschädel hatte, doch er hatte immer noch die Hoffnung, dass sein Vater verstehen würde, dass er darauf keine Antworten erhalten und Hermine nicht zu sehr drängen würde. Den in ihm machte sich das nagende Gefühl breit, dass sie sonst plötzlich verschwinden könnte.

Er war immer noch darüber schockiert, dass Hermine nicht nur gewusst hatte, wie sein Vater aussah, sie kannte auch die Kammer und da sie die Statue gesehen hatte, musste sie sogar darin gewesen sein. Doch er verstand es nicht, denn der Basilisk hätte es ihm garantiert gesagt, wenn jemand anderes die Kammer betreten hätte. Sie schlief zwar die meiste Zeit, doch dass sie nicht mitbekommen würde wenn jemand in die Kammer kam glaubte er wirklich nicht. Wieso hatte sie ihm nie etwas gesagt? Und warum wollte sie nicht mit ihm darüber reden? Woher hatte sie ihre Informationen? Al diese Fragen die sich in seinem Kopf drehten waren ihm auch gestern noch von Salazar gestellt worden, doch er hatte keine Antwort darauf gehabt.

Er hatte ja selbst gedacht, dass er sie mittlerweile kennen würde, was wiederum auch irgendwie Unsinn war, denn er kannte sie gerade erst seit diesem Schuljahr und sie wollte nie wirklich über ihre Vergangenheit reden ausser ein paar Geschichten über ihre Freunde hatte sie nie wirklich etwas erzählt. Dennoch hätte er niemals damit gerechnet, dass sie die Kammer kannte. Was verbarg sie noch? Er bemerkte, dass er erneut seit Minuten nur auf das Buch starrte, er seufzte und fing die Seite erneut von oben an zu lesen, doch bereits nach dem ersten Abschnitt glitten seine Gedanken wieder zur Braunhaarigen. Er schaffte es nicht, sich aufzuraffen, bevor die Beiden zurückkamen.

Sie und Ric traten zum Mittagessen, mit glänzenden Augen und lachend, in den Speisesaal. Sobald der Blick von Hermine jedoch auf seinen Vater fiel bemerkte er, wie sich ihr Gesicht verschloss und sie unsicher wurde. Das war bereits heute Morgen so, obwohl sie normalerweise kein Morgenmuffel war, hatte er sie heute Morgen nicht in ein Gespräch verwickeln können. Und auch jetzt schob sie das Essen von ihrem Teller nur von einer Seite auf die Andere. ,,Du musst was Essen." Raunte er ihr zu, sie blickte ihm kurz in die Augen, doch schnell wanderten ihre Augen wieder auf den Tisch. Sie schob die Karotten noch etwas hin und her und stach dann endlich eine auf und ass sie. Das Mittagessen verlief eher schweigend, Ric versuchte zwar alles um die Stimmung zu lockern, doch Hermine und Salazar reagierten kaum.

Er musste eindeutig mit seinem Vater reden, er fand es immer noch unfassbar, dass er einfach Legimentik bei ihr angewandt hatte, er hatte ihm doch noch extra gesagt, dass sie es bemerken und in den falschen Hals bekommen würde. Aber das Kind war jetzt schon in den Kessel gefallen und Hermine verschloss sich in Gegenwart des Schwarzhaarigen total. Er seufzte tonlos, so kompliziert hatte er sich die ganze Sache nicht vorgestellt gehabt. Er beobachtete, wie Hermine nach dem Essen aufstand um wieder aufs Gelände zu gehen, sein Dad folgte ihr kurz darauf, jedoch nicht ohne, seinem Vater noch einen eindringlichen Blick zu zuwerfen, den dieser allerdings ignorierte. Tom seufzte tonlos und beschloss dass dieser Zeitpunkt so gut wie jeder andere war, um seinen Vater beiseite zu nehmen und noch einmal mit ihm zu reden. Einer musste ja der vernünftige sein, dachte er mit einem Grinsen während er sich an manche Situation erinnerte, in der Salazar ihm einen Vortrag über besonnenes und durchdachtes Handeln eingetrichtert hatte. Es würde interessant werden dieses Gespräch einmal von der anderen Seite durchzuführen.

*****  
Hermine pov

Etwas unsicher lief sie durch die Gänge, Tom hatte ihr zwar gestern das Schloss gezeigt, doch es hatte so viele Räume und Gänge, dass sie doch etwas Angst hatte sich zu verlaufen, obwohl sie bereits ein paar Tage hier war. Sie hoffte einfach, dass sie sich nicht so sehr verlief, dass sie alleine den Weg nicht mehr zurückfand. Sie wusste nicht genau wo Tom war und hatte auch keine Lust ihn jetzt zu suchen. Es war lustig heute mit Ric gewesen, doch sie fand es schade, dass Tom nicht mitgekommen war. Der Gryffindorgründer, war zwar wirklich nett und sein Wissen über magische Wesen war enorm. Doch es hatte sie auch irgendwie eingeschüchtert, zu wissen, wer da neben ihr stand. Firis zwitscherte fröhlich auf ihrem Kopf und Nagini, welche seltsamerweise nicht mehr von ihrer Seite weichen wollte, hatte sich wieder um ihren Hals geschlungen. Die weisse Schlange versuchte die ganze Zeit sie aufzumuntern und riet ihr Salazar nicht so ernst zu nehmen, er sei kein schlechter Kerl und hätte einfach Angst vor der Entdeckung. Die Angst, welche sie selbst empfand war aber auch nicht unbegründet, sie fürchtete sich nicht wirklich vor dem Schwarzhaarigen, der eine Abneigung gegen Muggelgeborene haben soll. Sie fürchtete sich auch nicht davor, dass er ihr Gewalt antun könnte. Das Einzige, was sie wirklich fürchtete, war dass ihr Okklumentikschild unter seinen Angriffen zerspringen würde.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu ihren Okklumentikstunden zurück. Dumbledore hatte sie in ihrer Zeit nie so brutal angegriffen, es gab schon Angriffe, allerdings um ihr eben zu zeigen was sie erwarten könnte und wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Doch auf einen so heftigen Angriff war sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Es durfte niemals Irgendwer in ihren Geist gelangen. Sie musste Vorkehrungen treffen, für den Fall, dass es doch einmal passieren sollte. Aber da musste sie sich erneut mit Okklumentik ausseinander setzten und ihr Buch lag dummerweise in ihrer Zeit auf ihren Nachttisch. Aber vielleicht konnte ihr Tom weiterhelfen und vielleicht gab es auch Zauber die sie verwenden könnte, sie könnte einen Gegenstand mit einem Amnesia Zauber belegen, der aktiviert werden würde, wenn sie ein bestimmtes Wort sagte. Natürlich dürfte sie es nur im absoluten Notfall verwenden, denn sie würde nur ihr ganzes Gehirn löschen können, denn in dieser Zeit durfte niemand ihre Gedanken lesen. Sie wusste nicht, was passieren sollte, wenn die falschen Personen sie lesen würde, falls jemand Grindelwald warnen würde, könnte er nie gestürzt werden oder noch schlimmer sich mit Voldemort zusammentun. Sie musste es auf jeden Fall verhindern, in dieser Sache war die Welt wichtiger als ihr Leben, auch wenn es schmerzte.

Sie war ohne es zu bemerken wieder im Wohnzimmer angekommen, unschlüssig blieb sie kurz im Raum stehen, dann zogen sie allerdings die Bücherregale an, doch sie wagte nicht eines herauszunehmen. Schliesslich gehörten sie ihr nicht und sie wollte nicht noch mehr den Unmut von Salazar Slytherin auf sich ziehen. Sie seufzte tonlos, das war doch alles Unsinn. Sie würde in ihr Zimmer gehen und dort an ihrem Heilsalbenprojekt weiterarbeiten. Sie hatte vor den Ferien ihren geheimen Raum geleert und alle Tränke und Aufzeichnungen mitgenommen. Man wusste ja nie, wann man sie brauchte. So sass sie wenige Minuten später in ihrem Zimmer und wühlte in ihrer kleinen Handtasche herum, sie fluchte, als einmal mehr einer der Bücherstapel umfiel. Doch dann schaffte sie es endlich den richtigen Stapel mit Pergamenten daraus hervor zu ziehen. Sie legte alles auf den Schreibtisch, zauberte die Bücher in der Tasche wieder an ihren Platz und die die sie benötigte heraus und begann dann mit ihrer Arbeit.

Ein Klopfen unterbrach sie, sie blickte kurz zu ihrem Bett, auf dem Nagini und Firis friedlich beisammen lagen und dösten. Ein erneutes Klopfen liess sie aufstehen und zur Tür gehen, doch noch immer zögerte sie. Erst als Tom ihren Namen rief, griff sie nach dem Türgriff und öffnete sie. ,,Hey, ich dachte mir, wir könnten zusammen die Hausaufgaben machen, dann hätten wir das bereits hinter uns." Sie zögerte nur kurz, dann nickte sie und ging zu ihrem Koffer um die Bücher und die Aufgaben zu holen. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, Tom liess unterwegs beiläufig fallen, dass sein Vater mittlerweile in seinem Labor sei und das beruhigte sie ungemein. Sie kamen schnell voran und als Quimbel auftauchte um sie zum Abendessen zu rufen, hatten sie bereits einen der Aufsätze fertig. Das Abendessen verlief wieder eher still und wirklich Hunger hatte sie auch nicht, da Salazar ihr gegenüber sass und ständig zu ihr hinsah. Irgendwann gab sie es auf und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. Als Tom fertig war mit seinem Teller sprang sie schnell auf und brachte als Entschuldigung vor, dass sie noch viel zu tun hätten. Erst als sie wieder in der Bibliothek waren konnte sie aufatmen. Tom entschuldigte sich erneut für das Verhalten seines Vater, aber sie winkte ab, schliesslich konnte er ja nichts dafür.

Sie arbeiten noch einige Stunden weiter, bis Tom befand es sei genug und sie zu einer Runde Verwandlung überredete. Sie waren so vertieft in ihren Wettstreit, dass sie nicht mitbekamen, wie zwei Augenpaare sie beobachteten. Sie hatte es gerade geschafft die Runde zu gewinnen und rief freudig aus, als vor ihr die kleine Stichflamme erschien und Firis zusammen mit Nagini auf den Tisch plumpsten. Die tanzenden Zinnsoldaten störten sich nicht daran, sondern tanzten einfach munter um die Beiden herum. Die zwei Tierwesen allerdings wussten nicht, was sie von der Sache halten sollten. Hermine erbarmte sich ihrer und hob beide hoch, hauchte ihnen jeweils einen Kuss auf den Kopf, reichte dann Nagini an Tom weiter, während es sich Firis auf ihrer Schulter gemütlich machte und dann starteten sie die nächste Runde. Dieses Mal wollten sie aus den Gegenständen Hunde machen, das war schwieriger, da die Tiere grösser waren die Grösse der Gegenstände allerdings gleich blieb. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass Tom diese Runde gewann, sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er jedes Mal wenn sie gewann sich etwas aussuchte, das sie nicht schaffen konnte. Er mochte es anscheinend nicht, nicht der Beste zu sein. Doch es half ihr, ihre Sorgen und Unsicherheiten für eine gewisse Zeit zu vergessen. Auch wenn es ihr lieber gewesen wäre, dass ihr Herz nicht jedes Mal einen Hüpfer machte, wenn Tom lachte.

*****  
Tom pov

Er erwachte plötzlich mitten in der Nacht, zuerst wusste er nicht, was ihn geweckt hatte, doch dann hörte er Nagini unruhig zischeln. Durch die geöffneten Vorhänge schien Licht in sein Zimmer, so dass er auch ohne Licht zu machen sich umsehen konnte. Er benötigte einen Moment, bis er Nagini fand, er entdeckte wie sie an seiner Zimmertür zusammengerollt lag und die Tür wie hypnotisier anblickte. ~Was ist los Nagini? ~ zischelte er, doch gerade als sie antworten wollte spürte er es selbst. Mit einem Satz war er aus dem Bett und durch das Zimmer gerannt, Nagini zischte wütend, als er einfach an ihr vorbeilief. Er beachtete sie nicht, sondern lief durch den Flur und blieb vor Hermines Zimmer stehen, erneut spürte er eine Magiewelle und kurz darauf hörte er Schritte. ,,Was ist los?" fragte Ric nur in einem Morgenmantel bekleidet besorgt, Salazar war nur wenige Schritte hinter ihm. ,,Hermine träumt wieder schlecht und hat ihre Magie nicht im Griff, aber normalerweise blocken ihre Banne diese." Antwortete er gedankenverloren, während sein Blick auf die Tür gerichtet blieb. ,,Ich habe die Banne aufgehoben, es ist unhöflich und gefährlich von ihr in einem fremden Schloss einfach so Banne zu spannen." Sprach Salazar, ihm war deutlich anzusehen, dass dies ein weiterer Grund für ihn war der Braunhaarigen zu misstrauen. Tom sah ihn nur fassungslos an.

Nicht genug, dass er sich für seinen Angriff noch nicht entschuldigt hatte, jetzt besass er noch die Frechheit, ihre Banne aufzuheben, ohne sie oder ihn überhaupt zu fragen warum Hermine diese aufgestellt hatte. Ganz gleich ob er der Hausherr war oder nicht, dass war einfach nur Bösartig. ,,Bist du eigentlich wahnsinnig oder einfach nur gestört?" fauchte er wütend und war sich sicher, dass seine Augen rot zu glühen begannen. Sein Vater wollte wütend den Mund öffnen, aber er schnitt ihm das Wort ab und zeigte wütend auf die Tür. ,,Du kennst sie nicht, du hast keine Ahnung was sie durchmacht und dann entscheidest du solche Dinge einfach ohne überhaupt zu fragen?! Wenn ihr was passiert, mache ich dich dafür verantwortlich!" sagte er grimmig und griff zum Türgriff, nicht einmal den Zauber zum Abschliessen hatte er ihr gelassen und dass machte ihn noch wütender. Er dachte das Gespräch heute hätte etwas gebracht, auch wenn Salazar ziemlich schweigsam und unbeteiligt gewirkt hatte, wie sehr er sich doch täuschen konnte.

Nagini hatte ihn mittlerweile erreicht und war sein Bein hochgeklettert, er hielt sich nicht damit auf und öffnete die Tür. Als er eintrat bemerkte er sofort den Temperaturunterschied, er konnte bereits Raureif an den Fenstern sehen. Die Vorhänge flatterten, trotz der geschlossenen Fenster, in einem nicht vorhandenen Wind. Einzelne Möbel hatten sich in vertrauter Weise vom Boden gelöst und schwebten in der Luft. Firis sass ängstlich auf dem Dach des Himmelbettes und versuchte seine Vertraute zu beruhigen, doch das zaghaft gesungene Lied drang nicht bis zur Schlafenden durch. Diese wimmerte in ihrem Bett und warf sich von einer Seite auf die andere, die Bettdecke war um sie herum zerwühlt und würde jeden Moment aus dem Bett fallen, er wich einem schwebenden Stuhl aus, während er mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu rannte. ,,Nein, bitte, nein, nein! Bitte! NEIN!" schrie sie, gerade als er sie erreichte, er hörte, wie irgendwas im Zimmer zu Bruch ging, doch er achtete nicht darauf, er kniete sich neben sie auf das Bett und flüsterte ihr immer wieder ihren Namen ins Ohr, während er seine Magie um sie beide herumwabern liess. Nagini hatte als sie das Bett erreichten von seinem Bein gelöst und schlängelte sich nun zur Braunhaarigen. Sie wickelte sich um deren linkes Handgelenk und zischte auch beruhigend auf sie ein. Firis kam zu ihnen geflattert und kuschelte sich in die Halsbeuge der Braunhaarigen, während sie wieder ein beruhigendes Lied anstimmte.

Endlich beruhigte sich der zuckende Körper langsam unter seinen Händen und wurde ruhiger, ihre Hände, die sich in die Matratze gekrallt hatten, lösten sich langsam. Sie öffnete ihre Augen einen Spaltbreit. ,,Tom?" flüsterte sie verschlafen, ihre Stimme klang ganz rau vom vielen Schreien. ,,Alles gut Mine, schlaf weiter, wir bleiben bei dir. Dir kann nichts geschehen." Flüsterte er ihr sanft zurück, während er ihre Tränen von der Wange wischte. Sie drehte sich zur Seite und vergrub ihr Gesicht auf seinen Knien, während ein weiterer Weinkrampf ihren Körper schüttelte, Firis fiel durch die Bewegung herunter, hüpfte allerdings schnell wieder zur Braunhaarigen und schmiegte sich an ihre Seite. ,,shhh… alles gut." Sprach er ruhig, während er ihr über den Kopf und den Rücken strich. ,,Ich will doch nur, dass es aufhört. Aber sie sterben, immer und immer wieder." Schluchzte sie. ,,Ich weiss, alles ist gut. Shhhh. Ganz ruhig." Redete er auf sie ein. Bis sich ihr Atem beruhigt hatte und sie kraftlos da lag. Er hob ihren Kopf von seinen Knien wieder auf das Bett und deckte sie sanft zu, Firis war sofort wieder bei ihr und trillerte beruhigend. Nagini war immer noch um ihren linken Arm gewickelt und wollte sich nicht lösen, also liess er sie wo sie war.

Als er hochblickte, sah er, dass seine Eltern immer noch im Zimmer waren, beide sahen schockiert aus, Ric klammerte sich haltsuchend an Sal und auch dieser wirkte etwas verstört. ,,,Raus!" flüsterte er barsch, er achtete darauf leise genug zu sprechen, damit er Hermine nicht aufweckte und doch verstand sein Vater jedes Wort. Salazar neigte seinen Kopf zu einer Entschuldigung und zog dann Ric hinter sich her. Er sah ihnen nach, bis sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und dann blickte unschlüssig zur schlafenden Frau neben sich. Er überlegte kurz, ob er sich auf einen der Sessel setzten sollte, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und legte sich neben sie. Er wedelte mit seiner Hand Richtung Tür und legte eine paar Banne darauf, damit nicht plötzlich seine Eltern wieder hinein kamen, dann legte er auf sie ihre Schulter, damit sie spürte, dass sie nicht alleine war. Er kontrollierte erneut, ob seine Magie sie vollständig umhüllte und schloss dann selbst die Augen. Er war bereits fast eingeschlafen, als er spürte, wie sie näher rutschte und sich an ihn kuschelte. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich ohne sein Zutun nach oben und dann war er schon eingeschlafen. Firis trillerte immer noch ein sanftes Schlaflied, während Nagini, um ihr Handgelenk geschlossen, jetzt auf seiner Brust ruhte. Die Decke hing vergessen am Fussende aus dem Bett und rutschte irgendwann zu Boden, doch keiner der Vier störte sich daran.


	24. 23 Kapitel Erwartete und unerwartete Be

Hallo zusammen,

ich habe ein neues Kapitel dabei und es ist ein Monsterkapitel von über 15 Seiten...

Ich wünsche euch viel Spass und würde mich über einen Kommentar freuen.

K4

,,..." jemand spricht

/.../ jemand denkt

~...~ Parsel

23\. Kapitel Erwartete und unerwartete Besucher

Hermine pov

Sie erwachte, weil sie die Sonne in der Nase kitzelte, sie wollte sich umdrehen, doch ein Arm um ihre Seite hielt sie davon ab. Verschlafen hob sie den Kopf und erstarrte. Tom lag unter ihr, ihr Kopf hatte sie auf seinem Brustkorb gelegen gehabt und sein Arm schlang sich um ihre Hüfte. Sie benötigte einen Moment um sich zu erinnern, was gestern geschehen war. Sie legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust, während ihre Wangen anfingen zu glühen und ihr Herz laut pochte. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr so genau an ihren Traum erinnern, nur dass sie von dem Tag der Schlacht um Hogwarts geträumt hatte. Sie schluckte bei der Erinnerung, sie fragte sich ob es ihren Freunden gut ging. /Ob Harry es wohl geschafft hatte?/

Ein leises Zischen lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit etwas tiefer, Nagini hatte sich um ihr linkes Handgelenk geschlossen und schlief friedlich. Sie lächelte bei diesem Anblick, seit die kleine Schlange von der Narbe wusste und das sie manchmal juckte, versuchte sie bei jeder Gelegenheit sie mit ihrem kühlen Körper etwas zu kühlen. Irgendwo hinter sich konnte sie jetzt auch das leise Gurren von Firis hören. Alle drei hatten gestern Nacht versucht sie zu beruhigen, sie wusste nicht, wie Tom es immer wieder schaffte, aber seine Nähe half ihr noch mehr, als die Schlaflieder des Phönixs. Sie schloss ihre Augen wieder, die Sonne war einfach zu grell.

Sie lauschte seinem Herzschlag und seinem ruhigen Atem, obwohl sie wusste wer er war, beziehungsweise werden würde, fühlte sie sich nicht unwohl bei ihm. Sie fühlte sich sogar sicher und geborgen, obwohl ihr das in ihrer Zeit niemand glauben würde. Sie seufzte leise. /Was machst du nur mit mir Tom? Wieso kannst du nicht einfach ein bösartiges Arschloch sein, wie ich es immer dachte?/ unbewusst kuschelte sie sich noch etwas näher an ihn und erschrak fast zu Tode, als seine Hand sich anfing zu bewegen und sie sanft streichelte. ,,Guten Morgen." Murmelte er leicht verschlafen und machte kreisende Bewegungen auf ihren Rücken. Sie schielte zu ihm hoch, sein Haar war ganz durcheinander und gaben ihm dieses Sexy Schlafzimmer aussehen.

Sie errötete, seine grauen Augen fingen erheitert an zu funkeln. ,,Ich finde es so viel angenehmer zum Schlafen, ich glaube die Couch hat ausgedient." Neckte er sie, sie schlug ihm spielerisch auf die Brust, allerdings weckte sie dadurch Nagini, die mit ihrem Zischen Firis aufschreckte, diese hüpfte freudig auf Hermine herum und trillerte ganz aufgeregt. ,,Firis, du bist schlimmer als jeder Wecker." Brummelte sie und löste sich von Tom um aufzustehen, er drehte sich und stieg auf der anderen Seite aus dem Bett. ,,Ich hole dich nachher zum Frühstück ab. In Ordnung?" Sie nickte, hielt ihn allerdings noch einmal auf, bevor er die Tür erreichte.

Sie hielt ihm am rechten Arm fest, stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. ,,Danke Tom." flüsterte sie und löste sich von ihm, um ihre geröteten Wangen zu verstecken. Als sie sein leises ,,Keine Ursache." und ihre Zimmertür zugehen hörte, zog sie ihren Zauberstab und brachte ihr Zimmer wieder in den Ursprungszustand, danach ging sie ins Bad und machte sich frisch. Firis hüpfte währenddessen immer noch vergnügt auf ihrem Bett herum und trillerte munter vor sich her.

Tom pov

Der Tag ging ruhig an ihnen vorbei, Hermine und er hatten sich nach dem Frühstück an ihre Hausaufgaben gesetzt und hatten bis zum Mittagessen einen beachtlichen Teil geschafft. Hermine hatte leider ihre Bücher für den Benimmkurs in Hogwarts gelassen, so dass sie diese Aufgaben nicht erledigen konnte. Seine Eltern hatten sie bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen, allerdings vermutete er, dass sie immer noch über das gestern geschehene nachdachten und früher oder später würden sie ihn darauf ansprechen. Wenn sie dachten, dass er ihnen Rede und Antwort stehen würde, hatten sie sich geschnitten. Bevor sein Vater überhaupt etwas von ihm erwarten konnte, sollte er sich zuerst bei Hermine entschuldigen. Um seinen Eltern sein Missfallen zu zeigen, gingen sie nicht zum Mittagessen in den Speisesaal, sondern assen bei den Hauselfen in der Küche. Ihm war es auch egal, was sein Vater zu diesem, in seinen Augen sicherlich kindischen, Verhalten zu sagen hatte. Die Freude in Hermines Gesicht entschädigte ihn alle Male für die mögliche Standpauke. Er hatte schliesslich bereits am Morgen seine Trainingseinheit nicht wahrgenommen, doch wer konnte es ihm verübeln, wenn man so eine Schönheit neben sich im Bett liegen hatte.

Die Hauselfen waren fast im Kreis gehüpft, als sie bei ihnen in der Küche gestanden hatten. Erst das resolute eingreifen von Quimbley schaffte es die aufgeregte Meute zu beruhigen und sie hatten sich an einen kleinen Tisch gesetzt. Dieser war unter der Last der Speisen fast zusammengebrochen, doch es war ein lustiges Mittagessen geworden.

Am Nachmittag hatten sie sich an den Zaubertränkeaufsatz gesetzt, doch dann hatten sie sich in eine Diskussion über Billywig-Stachel Pulver und ihre Nebenwirkungen verstrickt und darüber die Arbeit vergessen. Ihn störte es nicht, sie waren gut in der Zeit und die Diskussion war hundert Mal spannender als der Aufsatz. Er war gerade auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer, er wollte ein altes Zaubertränkelexikon holen, dass er zu seinem zehnten Geburtstag erhalten hatte und sämtliche Zutaten für Zaubertränke auflistete. Er war sich sicher, dass es noch einen weiteren Trank gab, in dem man die Billywig-Stacheln verwendete und dass sogar ganz und nicht als Pulver, aber er kam einfach nicht darauf welcher Zaubertrank es war. Als er in seinem Zimmer angekommen war, ging er schnell zu seinem Bücherregal und holte sich dort den zweiten Band hervor, da er eine Person war, welche immer alles sofort wissen wollte, setzte er sich auf sein Bett und blätterte das Buch durch, bis er bei Bi angekommen war, er hatte gerade den gesuchten Abschnitt gefunden, als seine Zimmertür sich öffnete und sein Dad eintrat.

Hermine pov

,,Das kann doch gar nicht sein. Die halluzinierende Wirkung wäre viel zu stark, wenn man die Stacheln ganz hinein werfen würde." ,,Ich bin mir aber sicher, aber ich komme gerade nicht auf den Trank. Warte, am besten hole ich das Buch. Bin gleich wieder da." Mit diesen Worten war er schon verschwunden, Nagini lag auf dem Tisch zusammengerollt und schlief. Sie blickte ihm noch kurz nach und ihre Gedanken schweiften ab zu dem Ring mit dem schwarzen Stein, welcher Tom trug, seit sie hier waren. Auf ihre Frage hatte er gesagt, er hätte ihn zu seinem siebtzehnten Geburtstag von seinem Vater bekommen und trug ihn eigentlich ständig, nur normalerweise unter einer Illusion. Es war eindeutig der Ring Slytherin, doch ihr Blick wurde viel eher von dem schwarzen Stein angezogen, der in der Fassung glänzte. Der Ring würde einmal ein Horkrux werden, doch der schwarze, matt glänzende Stein, war bereits jetzt ein Heiligtum des Todes und dieses von Nahem zu sehen liess ihr ein Kribbeln durch den ganzen Körper ziehen.

Nicht weil sie den Stein der Auferstehung benutzten wollte, sie wusste, dass Tote, welche man zurückholte nicht wirklich zurückkommen und sie nur ein Dasein in ständiger Pein führen müssten. Dieses Heiligtum war kein einfaches oder schönes Geschenk, es war ein sehr trügerisches. Bei ihr erweckte es einfach die Erinnerung an Harry und Dumbledore. Unwillkürlich wanderten ihre Gedanken zu einem anderen Schmuckstück, welches sich auch in diesem Haus befand. Beim Gedanken an die Kette von Slyhterin und was dieses unscheinbare Schmuckstück alles verursacht hatte, bis sie es endlich geschafft hatten es zu zerstören, wurde ihr ganz flau. Sie musste sich immer davon abhalten es anzustarren, wenn sie es sah. Ein weiterer Grund für sie Salazar Slyhterin zu meiden.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf um von den trübsinnigen Gedanken loszukommen und zog dann in Ermangelung einer anderen Tätigkeit ihren Zaubertränkeaufsatz wieder zu sich, denn sie eigentlich vor drei Stunden hatte beginnen wollen. ,,Warum muss es immer der Trank der lebenden Toten sein. Man könnte meinen, dass Slughorn in all den Jahren etwas kreativer werden würde." Murmelte sie vor sich hin und beendete schwungvoll die Überschrift, danach machte sie ohne Buch die Einführung und eine Auflistung der Zutaten, so oft, wie sie sich das Kapitel über diesen Trank bereits durchgelesen hatte, war das kein Problem. Sie fragte sich sowieso wieso sie einen Trank in den Ferien behandelten, wenn sie ihn erst nächstes Jahr durchnahmen. Doch sie hatte mittlerweile bemerkt, dass Professor Slughorn eigentlich recht faul war. Wenn er etwas an die Schüler abtreten konnte, tat er das normalerweise auch. Als sie mit der Auflistung der Zaubertrankzutaten fertig war, machte sie sich daran zu überlegen, welcher dieser Zutaten sie abändern konnte, um den Trank zu verbessern.

Sie lehnte sich zurück und strich durch Firis Gefieder, was den Phönix auf ihrem Schoss, dazu veranlasste sich noch mehr an sie zu kuscheln. Gedankenverloren blickte sie zur Decke, wo ein schöner Kronleuchter hing, ohne viel Schnickschnack, aber bestimmt nicht weniger wertvoll. ,,Mal sehen, die Schlafbohnen nicht schneiden sondern pressen, danke Harry. Dann statt den Wermut ganz zu verwenden, könnte ich ihn zermahlen, dadurch kann die Schlafbohne früher dazugegeben werden. Wenn ich den Sud auf kleinerer Flamme zwei, statt eine Stunde köcheln lasse, kann die Haltbarkeit verlängert werden." Ein Geräusch in der Nähe liess sie aufschrecken und sich umblicken, sie erbleichte beim Anblick der grossen hageren Gestalt, welche an einem der Bücherregale anlehnte und sie zu beobachten schien. Ihre Hände fingen an zu zittern und Firis trillerte fragend und zupfte sanft an ihrem Finger, um sie wieder zum Streicheln zu animieren. Abwesend fing sie wieder an durch die weichen Federn zu fahren, wendete allerdings ihren Blick zu keinem Moment von den grauen Augen, welche sie musterten.

Sie konnte sich ein Zucken nicht verkneifen, als er sich plötzlich vom Regal abstiess und zu ihr rüber geschlendert kam. ,,Miss White, ich möchte mich aufrichtig bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Mein Verhalten in den letzten Tagen Ihnen gegenüber war masslos unhöflich, doch ich versichere Ihnen, dass es nichts mit Ihnen persönlich zu tun hatte, sondern dass ich nur um die Sicherheit meiner Familie besorgt war. Auch wenn wir in England bis jetzt noch verschont wurden, bedeutet es nicht, dass wir unsere Deckung senken können. Aber ich hätte auf das Wort meines Sohnes vertrauen sollen. Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen von vorne beginnen." Sie sah ihn lange an, versuchte zu erkennen, ob es ein Trick oder eine Täuschung war, doch seine Augen sahen sie ehrlich an. Sie glaubte ihm und sie konnte auch nachvollziehen, dass er sich sicher sein musste, dass sie ihr Geheimnis nicht verraten würde und wer würde auch glauben, dass sie in ihrem Alter bereits Oklumentik so gut beherrschte.

Sie beschloss, ihm einen Vertrauensvorschuss zu geben, nicht nur weil er Salazar Slytherin war und sie ihn dadurch nicht als Feind haben wollte, sondern auch, weil er Toms Vater war und sie noch einige Wochen in seinem Haus, oder Schloss, verbringen würde. Mit allem Gryffindormut, denn sie aufbringen konnte, streckte sie ihre Hand aus. ,,Guten Tag, meine Name ist Hermine White, es freut mich sehr, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, nennen Sie mich doch bitte Hermine." Sagte sie und schaffte es sogar ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern. Sein Lächeln war um einiges breiter, als er ihre Hand ergriff und sie schüttelte. ,,Mein Name ist Salazar Slytherin und es ist MIR eine Ehre sie kennen zu lernen, nenn mich doch bitte Salazar oder Sal." Er wollte die Hand wieder lösen, doch sie griff fester zu und blickte ihm ernst in die Augen. ,,Ich bitte Sie höflichst darum, nie wieder zu versuchen in meinen Geist zu gelangen. Ich werde es mit allen Mitteln zu verhindern wissen." Er sah sie ernst, jedoch nicht verärgert an. ,,Natürlich. Sie haben mein Wort. Ich muss allerdings gestehen, dass ihre Okklumentikwände wirklich beeindrucken sind. Ich dachte Tom übertreibt, um Sie in ein besseres Licht zu rücken. Doch ich hatte mich getäuscht und sie unterschätzt." ,,Das tun Leute oft." Sagte sie nachsichtig und lächelte ihn freundlich an, dann entliess sie seine Hand und er setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch.

,,Ich habe vorhin ihre Überlegungen gehört, ich nehme an, es handelt sich dabei um den Trank der Lebenden Toten? Haben sie sich bereits einmal überlegt die Affoldilwurzel durch Schlafkraut zu ersetzten?" ,,Das wäre in der Herstellung um einiges günstiger, aber warum macht man es dann nicht so?" fragte sie und dachte nach. ,,Natürlich, das Schlafkraut ist nicht ein passendes Gegengewicht zum Wermut, die Wirkung würde sich verfälschen und wahrscheinlich bekommt man die Person danach gar nicht mehr wach." Murmelte sie vor sich hin. ,,Hübsch und schlau. Mein Haus hat einen guten Fang gemacht. Ich hatte schon Angst, nachdem sie mir so schnell vergeben haben, dass etwas Huffelpuf in ihnen stecken könnte, doch es scheint auch ein Adler in ihnen zu sein." Zog er sie auf und sie lachte. ,,Sie glauben gar nicht, was ich für eine Diskussion mit dem Hut hatte. Aber zwei Häuser in einer Person ist doch gar nicht so ungewöhnlich, ihr Sohn hat ja sogar das Blut von zwei Häusergründer in sich." ,,Ja das stimmt, aber er kommt viel zu sehr nach mir. Er liebt Ric zwar über alles, doch er ist durch und durch ein Slytherin, wahrscheinlich haben dadurch auch die Vampirgene über die Elbengene gesiegt. In welches Haus wollte sie der Hut den noch stecken?" fragte er neugierig, doch sie winkte ab. ,,Sie wissen doch, was unter dem Hut geschieht bleibt unter dem Hut."

Sagte sie dann, was den Gründer erneut zum Lachen brachte. Schmunzelnd drohte er ihr an, dasss er es schon noch herausfinden würde. Dann wechselte das Gespräch wieder zu Tränken und eine spannende Diskusion entbrannte. Nach einiger Zeit, verabschiedete er sich und machte sich wieder auf in sein Labor, wo ein Trank darauf wartete umgerührt zu werden. Sie sass noch einen Moment gedankenverloren da und dachte über die seltsame Situation nach, sie hatte mit Salazar Slytherin ein Gespräch über Zaubertränke geführt und was noch viel unglaublicher war, er hatte sie gelobt. Sie würde ihm eine Chance geben ihn richtig kennen zu lernen, doch dabei würde sie nie vergessen, dass er Salazar Slytherin war.

Wenig später tauchten dann Ric und Tom in der Bibliothek auf, sie war bereits wieder in ihren Aufsatz vertieft. ,,Du hast lange gebraucht, wo ist das Buch?" fragte sie Tom, der zuerst irritiert und dann etwas verlegen erklärte, er hätte es oben vergessen. Ric nahm das als Anlass, dass sie zusammen auf die Ländereien gehen könnten. Nachdem er nach einem Hauselfen gerufen und bei ihr ein Picknick bestellt hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Draussen. Das Wetter war herrlich und sogar Salazar schloss sich ihnen später an und dann sassen sie bis es dunkel wurde, gemeinsam auf den Decken und sprachen über unterschiedliche Dinge.

Hermine war froh, dass beide nun akzeptierten, dass sie nicht zu viel von ihrer Vergangenheit erzählen wollte. Salazar fragte sie und Tom, ob sie ihm bei ein paar Tränken helfen wollten, da sie beide begeistert darüber waren, halfen auch Rics Einwände nicht, dass man solch sonnige Tage nicht in dunklen Laboren verbringen sollten.

Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, dass sie die Gelegenheit bekommen würde Salazar Slytherin beim Brauen zu zusehen. Sie war sehr gespannt.

Tom pov

Er sass im Wohnzimmer und hatte ein Buch vor sich, Nagini lag um seinen Hals und erzählte ihm alles, was sie während ihrer letzten Erkundung des Schlosses erlebt und entdeckt hatte. Die erste Ferienwoche war fast rum und er und Hermine hatten alle Aufgaben geschafft, dass bedeutete, dass sie nächste Woche keine Verpflichtungen mehr hatten. Sein Vater hatte sich bei Hermine entschuldigt und die Stimmung im Haus hatte sich eindeutig gelockert. Die Braunhaarige war zwar immer noch etwas vorsichtig in der Nähe seines Vaters, allerdings nur, bis er ihr eine Frage über Zaubertränke stellte. Sein Dad Ric, hatte Hermine schon vom ersten Tag ins Herz geschlossen und unternahm nicht selten etwas mit ihr. Ein kleiner Teil war etwas neidisch darüber, doch Tierwesen zu pflegen, war nicht wirklich sein Ding, ausser er brauchte Zaubertrankzutaten.

Er runzelte verärgert die Stirn, als ihm wieder einfiel, dass sein Vater ihm erzählt hatte, dass er mehrere Briefe von besorgten Vampiren erhalten hätte, in denen stand, dass Tom sich in letzter Zeit feindsinnig ihnen gegenüber verhalten hätte. Ihn störte es weniger, dass sie mit ihren fadenscheinigen Versuchen probierten Hermine aus ihrer Gruppe auszuschliessen, sondern dass es erneut über seinen Vater gegangen war. Zum Glück hatten sie sich dazu den falschen Vampir ausgesucht, denn auch wenn Salazar kein grosser Menschenfreund war, hatte er ihm seit Jahren einzutrichtern versucht, dass sie genauso Teil der Gesellschaft waren wie die Wesen und man einander zumindest respektieren musste. Tom war sich jahrelang sicher gewesen, dass sein Vater dies nur gesagt hatte, weil sein Dad diese Ansicht vertrat. Auch wenn Salazar Slytherin überall gefürchtet war, fürchtete dieser doch stets den Zorn des sanften Blondschopfes, der sein Gefährte war.

Als sein Vater herausgefunden hatte, dass es sich bei dieser Angelegenheit um die Ausgrenzung von Hermine und die Reaktion der Sechstklässler handelte, überliess er die Entscheidung wie er damit umgehen wolle ihm selbst. Tom kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sein Vater nicht mehr so abgeneigt von der Braunhaarigen war, wie zu beginn. Sie hatten schon ein paar Diskussionen über verschiedene Tränke gehabt und Salazar hatte Hermine sogar zugesichert, dass sie sein Labor für private Projekte benutzen konnte. Die Briefe liessen ihn eigentlich ziemlich kalt, die meisten der Vampire aus Slyhterin hatten jetzt ihren Abschluss gemacht und ausser bei Vampirtreffen würde er sich nicht mehr mit ihnen rumschlagen müssen. Die Restlichen, die noch geblieben waren, würde er allerdings dennoch im Auge behalten. Doch ohne Redford, hatte er die Hoffnung, dass sie sich jetzt etwas beruhigen würden.

Ein Trillern liess in hochblicken und Firis kam in den Raum geflogen. Sie drehte über seinem Kopf einen Kreis und landete danach auf seiner Schulter um ihren Kopf an seiner Wange zu reiben. ,,Sie möchte sich verabschieden, sie wird ein paar Tage bei ihrer Mutter verbringen." Sagte da Hermine, welche an der Tür stand. ,,Nun dann, auf Wiedersehen Firis, ich verspreche ich passe in deiner Abwesenheit auf Hermine auf." Sagte er und fuhr durch das weiche Gefieder. Firis trillerte glücklich und flog zu Hermine, um sich auf ihrer Schulter nieder zu lassen. ,,Du mich beschützten? Vor was denn?" fragte sie und er zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und verabschiedete sich danach selbst von ihrem Phönix, bevor dieser in einer Stichflamme verschwand.

Sie blickte noch einen Moment auf die Stelle, an der sie verschwunden war und schlenderte danach zu ihm rüber. ,,Hat Abraxas geschrieben?" fragte sie und deutete auf den Brief, welcher auf dem Salontisch lag. ,,Ja er, seine Eltern und seine Schwester kommen morgen zum Mittagessen, am Abend gehen sie dann wieder und Abraxas bleibt hier. Von Mia ist auch noch ein Brief für dich gekommen." Sagte er und widmete sich wieder seinem Buch, während sie den Brief öffnete murmelte sie. ,,Ich bin wirklich gespannt auf seine kleine Schwester." Er zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. ,,Sie ist ein nerviges Kleinkind und ausserdem ein Mädchen, da gibt es nichts zu erwarten." Sagte er, als sei das alles, was es über die jüngste Malfoy zu sagen gab, sie warf ihm für die Frechheit ein Kissen an den Kopf.

Quimbley pov

Als Quimbley wenig später kam, um den jungen Master und die junge Misses zum Essen zurufen, bemerkten diese ihn gar nicht. Der in die Jahre gekommene Elf blickte sich schockiert im Raum um und apparierte danach direkt in den Speisesaal um seine ehrenwerte Masters die Situation zu schildern und sie um Hilfe zu beten. Der arme Quimbley hätte wahrscheinlich nie damit gerechnet, was er danach erlebten musste. Ungläubig stand er in der Tür und blickte fassungslos auf die Szene vor sich, er hätte niemals geglaubt, dass seine beiden Masters, und besonders der ehrwürdige Master Slytherin bei einer Kissenschlacht mitmachen würde.

Doch sobald die Beiden, die zwei Schüler sahen, wie sie mit diversen Zaubern Kissen gegeneinander schleuderten und eines davon Ric traf, gab es kein Halten mehr und so entstand eine Schlacht, die so ein Hauself noch nie gesehen hatte. Die beiden Schwarzhaarigen waren in einem Team und dadurch waren die Teams in Gryffindor und Slytherin aufgeteilt, auch wenn das nur eine der Anwesenden wusste. Doch sie fand es amüsant, dass ein ehemaliger und eine zukünftige Gryffindor gegen das Doppelpack Slytherin antrat. Das allerdings wusste Quimbley nicht. Mit schrecken musste Quimbley mitansehen, wie sein werter Master Slytherin seine Kissen vervielfältigte und sie gegen die anderen beiden schleuderten, während der ehrenhafte Master Slytherin-Gryffindor sich und die Freundin seines jungen Masters mit einem Kissenwall schützte. Aber die junge Misses war nicht hilflos, sie verzauberte ihre Kissen in Vögel, die unschuldig zu den beiden anderen hinüberflogen und dann über ihren Köpfen, fast an der Decke, Kreise drehten. Erst ein paar Minuten später, als alle bereits die Vögel wieder vergessen hatten, verwandelten sich alle wieder in Kissen und fielen wie ein Gewitter über die beiden her.

Quimbley dachte, dass Master Slytherin jetzt wütend werden würde, so wie er tat, wenn Quimbley etwas falsch machte, doch der Master Slytherin lachte nur aus voller Kehle, lies die Kissen zu einer Mauer werden und der junge Master sendete danach wahllos immer wieder eines der Kissen auf die anderen. Quimbley freute sich, dass seine Masters so viel Spass hatten, doch es würde danach viel Arbeit für Quimbley geben. Überall lagen Federn, unter dem Sofa konnte er von seinem Standort Federn erkennen und einen Blick nach oben zeigte ihm, dass sich sogar dort einzelne Federn im Kronleuchter verfangen hatten. Auch lagen ein paar Bücher oder andere Gegenstände am Boden, Quimbley hoffte einfach, dass nichts kaputt gegangen war. Dann waren die Masters fertig mit ihrer Kissenschlacht, ihm wurde aufgetragen in der Küche Bescheid zu geben, dass sie in fünf Minuten Essen wollten. Also ging Quimbley, wie es ein guter Hauself tat, sofort in die Küche und danach begab er sich umgehend wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Er wollte es reinigen, während die Master am Essen waren, wie es ein guter Hauself nun einmal tat.

Doch zu seinem Erstaunen waren alle Masters noch im Wohnzimmer und reinigten es selbständig. Verschreckt griff er in sein sauberes Geschirrtuch, wollten sie Quimbley nicht mehr? Hatte er sie verärgert? Er war doch ein guter Hauself. Master Slytherin entdeckte ihn und kam auf ihn zu. ,,Quimbley, dass hast du sehr gut gemacht. Bei der nächsten Kissenschlacht gib uns bitte sofort wieder Bescheid. Ich fühl mich um Jahre jünger, so lasst uns Essen gehen" und so gingen die vier ins Esszimmer und liessen einen verwirrten Quimbley zurück, der zur Sicherheit, den Raum gewissenhaft überprüfte, jedoch keine Federn mehr finden konnte. Es sollte nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass Quimbley in diesen Ferien fast einen Herzinfakt bekommen würde, denn die Kissenschlacht forderte noch so manch Revanche.

Hermine pov

Sie blickte auf das blondhaarige Mädchen vor sich, die vergnügt einen Blumenkranz flocht und währenddessen leise vor sich hinsang. Sie sassen zusammen auf einer Decke im Schatten eines Baumes. Also als nervig konnte sie die Sechsjährige vor sich nun wirklich nicht betiteln. Sie war wirklich ein süsses Ding, mit goldenen Locken und den typischen blau grauen Augen der Malfoys, Hermine war sich bereits jetzt sicher, dass sie in Hogwarts einmal viele Herzen brechen würde. Die junge Malfoy wusste bereits jetzt, wie sie ihr unschuldiges Aussehen zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen konnte, wenn sie etwas haben wollte, dass hatte sie bereits am eigenen Leib erfahren.

Ihr Blick schweifte nach oben, wo Tom und Abraxas auf ihren Besen Kreise zogen, sie hatte den Schwarzhaarigen noch nie fliegen gesehen und gedacht, dass er sich nicht dafür interessiere. Doch anscheinend war nicht jeder wie sie automatisch nicht am Fliegen interessiert, nur weil man sich nicht für Quiddicht interessierte. Sie lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die blonden Locken vor sich und flocht sanft den nächsten Zopf. Wie hätte sie den grossen blauen Augen auch wiederstehen können, als sie sie anbettelte ihr Zöpfe zu flechten. Wehmütig dachte sie dabei an Mia, die leider im Moment so viel Ärger zu Hause hatte, dass sie sich nicht zu sich einladen konnte. Durch Salazars strenge Auflagen konnte sie ihre Freundin allerdings leider auch nicht hier her einladen. Sie seufzte tonlos, sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sich Mias Mutter wieder beruhigen würde. Vielleicht sah die Welt auch bereits ganz anders aus, wenn die Woche vorbei war, doch bis es so weit war, hiess es warten. Ein Lachen aus der Nähe liess sie aufblicken, die vier Erwachsenen sassen etwas abseits auf einer schattigen Terrasse bei Tee und Kuchen. Ihr war es unbegreiflich, wie sie bereits wieder essen konnten, nach dem üppigen Festessen, welches ihnen zum Mittagessen aufgetischt worden war.

,,Oh so hoch. Ich will auch fliegen." Sagte da Kalypso und verfolgte ihren Bruder bei Halsbrecherischen Loopings hoch über ihnen. Hermine war froh, dass sie sicheren Boden unter den Füssen hatte, ich wurde bereits vom Zusehen schwindlig. ,,Können wir auch fliegen? Biiiiiitte?!" fragte die Kleine jetzt auch in einer Stimmlage, welche Karies verursachte, Hermine sah unglücklich in die leuchtenden blauen Augen. ,,Dann geht deine Frisur gleich wieder kaputt, ausserdem kann ich solche Kunststücke nicht." /Ich kann nicht einmal wirklich gut fliegen./ ,,Das macht nichts. Können wir? Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitteeeeeeee." Versuchte sie es erneut, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. ,,Frag deinen Bruder, vielleicht nimmt er dich mit." Ein Schmollmund aller erster Sahne war die Antwort darauf, welcher ihre Selbstbeherrschung wirklich auf die Probe stellte. ,,Hat da jemand Angst vorm Fliegen?" fragte da Tom neben ihr, sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er gelandet war und konnte nur mit Mühe einen erschrockenen Ausruf unterdrücken. ,,Nur vor Besen, alle anderen Arten gehen." Antwortete sie kalt, weil es ihr nicht passte, wie neckend er klang, es war ihr immer peinlich gewesen, dass sie es nicht schaffte auf einem Besen zu reiten. Abraxas landete auch gerade und kam auf sie zu. ,,Was geht?"

,,Unsere liebe Hermine hier, hat Angst vor einem Besenflug." Zog Tom sie auf. ,,Ja ich hasse Besen, Besen sind nicht dazu gemacht geflogen zu werden." Erwiderte sie trotzig und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Frisur der kleinen Malfoy. Die beiden Jungs stichelten sie noch weiter, sogar Kalypso schloss sich ihnen irgendwann an. Sie hörte sich die Hänseleien eine Weile an, doch dann wurde es ihr zu bunt. ,,Ja ja, macht euch nur lustig über mich. Ich habe ein Problem mit Besen, aber keine damit einen Hippogreifen, einen Drachen oder einen Thestral zu reiten, also gebt Ruhe." Fauchte sie halbbeleidigt, die sprachlosen Gesichter steigerten ihre Laune allerdings schlagartig. Sie hatte nicht vor ihnen zusagen, dass der Flug auf dem Hippogreif und später auf dem Drachen, nach dem Besenflug, die Schlimmste Flugerfahrung für sie gewesen waren, die sie je erlebt hatte. Sie nahm der verdatterten kleinen Malfoy die Blumen aus ihren Händen und flocht den Kranz mit geübten Handgriffen in die Zöpfe ein. ,,So zeig doch mal deiner Mutter deine Frisur." Sagte sie und mit einem sanften Klaps auf den Rücken rannte der Wirbelwind bereits los. Abraxas sah immer noch aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. ,,Was ist Malfoy? Hast du Angst auf einem Thestral zu reiten?" Neckte sie ihn und Tom lachte schallend los.

Es wurde ein vergnüglicher Tag, irgendwann, nach langer Nörgelei und ein paar Welpen Blicken, schaffte es Kalypso sogar ihren Bruder zu überreden sie auf seinem Besen mitzunehmen. Dieser versuchte noch damit herauszureden, dass das dann langweilig für Hermine sei, doch Tom argumentierte dann, dass er diese dann einfach mitnahm. So kam es dann auch, egal wie sehr sie protestierte und sie glaubte Tom seine Drohung auch, dass er sie an den Besen fesseln würde. Also stieg sie hinter ihm auf und klammerte sich an ihm fest. Sobald sie spürte, wie sich ihre Beine vom Boden lösten, vergrub sie ihren Kopf im Rücken von Tom und verkrallte ihre Hände in seinem Shirt. Er sagte nichts, sondern stieg immer höher hinauf, Abraxas und Kalypso drehten bereits Runden über ihnen, doch da er spürte, dass sie wirklich Angst hatte, erlaubte er sich keine Scherze mit ihr.

Als er eine für ihn anständige Höhe erreicht hatte, brachte er den dazu Besen Horizontal zu schweben und versuchte sie dazu zu überreden die Augen zu öffnen, erst nach mehreren Minuten traute sie sich. ,,Siehst du, ist gar nicht so schlimm." Munterte er sie auf, dass gerade in dem Moment Abraxas in einer wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit an ihnen vorbeisausten, Kalypso jauchzte laut und fröhlich, doch Hermine erschreckte sich und krallte sich wieder an ihm fest. Er erbarmte sich ihrer nach ein paar weiteren Minuten und senkte sie wieder auf den Boden.

,,Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es tatsächlich etwas gibt, in dem du so schlecht bist." Zog er sie liebevoll auf, sie schlug leicht beleidigt nach ihm, doch er war ihr schnell ausgewichen und noch schneller wieder in der Luft. Sie sah ihm noch einen Moment nach und ging dann zu den Erwachsenen. Als Rache würde sie ihm so viel Schokoladenkuchen weg zu essen, wie sie mit ihrem nach dem Flug empfindlichen Magen, schaffte.

Am nächsten Tag, hatten sich die drei Jugendliche in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen, da es wie aus Eimern schüttete. Obwohl sie alle drei keine Hausaufgaben mehr zu erledigen hatten, war jeder von ihnen in ein Buch vertieft. Während Tom und Abraxas es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht hatten, sass Hermine mit dem Rücken an dieses gelehnt auf dem Boden. Sie war zwar etwas schief angesehen worden, doch der Teppich war so weich und einladend gewesen. Sie las gerade ein Buch über in Tropen wachsende Zaubertrankzutaten, als Abraxas sie daraus herausriss. ,,Du Hermine?" ,,hmmm?" fragte sie, immer noch in Gedanken bei der Encephalartos ferox, auch Brotpalmfarne genannt, dessen rotes Fruchtfleisch in Zaubertränken verwendet werden konnte, wenn man dieses in einem Sud über mehrere Stunden kochte. So konnte man einen Basis Trank herstellen, der für viele Heiltränke gegen Gifte eingesetzt werden konnten. Es war allerdings wichtig, dass man die Früchte an einem Neumond pflückte und verarbeitete.

,,Muggel haben doch keine Magie." Fuhr Abraxas fort. Sie benötige einen Moment um das Gesagte auch zu begreifen. Dann Antwortete sie schmunzelnd, ,,gut erkannt Watson." ,,Was?" ,,nicht so wichtig. Wie lautet jetzt deine Frage?" ,,nun gut. Wenn Muggel keine Magie beherrschen, wie kann es dann sein, dass es überall diese Lichtkugeln hatte, als wir in Muggellondon waren?" fragte er neugierig. Sie benötigte einen Moment um zu verstehen was er meinte. ,,Meinst du die Lampen?" auf Abraxas nicken hin fuhr sie fort. ,,die funktionieren mit Elektrizität." ,,Was ist Eletität?" ,,Elektrizität. Das ist ein anderer Begriff für Strom und diesen verwenden Muggel, um verschiedene Maschienen, Lampen oder Telefone zu verwenden." ,,Und wie funktioniert dieses Stromdings. Wird das irgendwo abgebaut oder zusammengemischt?" sie sah ihn einen Moment sprachlos an und musste danach anfangen zu lachen. ,,Entschuldigung." Prustete sie. ,,ich lache dich nicht aus, ich habe es mir nur vorgestellt. Strombergwerke." Kicherte sie erneut und konnte sich danach endlich beruhigen. Abraxas sah etwas angesäuert aus, doch als sie sich gerade hinsetzte und ihn entschuldigend ansah schien er sich wieder zu beruhigen. ,,Strom ist eine Energie, sie kann nicht einfach angefasst werden. Blitze bestehen zum Beispiel aus Strom, wenn dich der erwischt kann das nicht selten zum Tod führen. Muggel bauen Kraftwerke, dort gewinnen sie mit Wasserturbinen und Dampfmaschienen Strom. Dieser wird dann über Kabel dorthin gebracht, wo sie gebraucht werden. Ich habe mich nie so genau mit dem Thema beschäftigt, als dass ich dir noch mehr erzählen könnte. Tut mir leid." Sagte sie etwas zerknirscht, doch Abraxas winkte ab. ,,Schon gut, und was ist mit Eulen?" ,,Eulen?" ,,Eulen für die Briefe, wenn sie keine Magie haben, wie schaffen sie es dann die Eulen einzufangen." ,,ähm Muggel verwenden keine Eulen. Sie senden Briefe mit dem Postboten, das ist ein Beruf, Muggel die Post austragen." ,,Aber für weite Strecken ist das sicher sehr unpraktisch." Überlegte Abraxas. ,,Da gibt es dann immer noch den Zug, das Schiff oder die Fklugzeuge, welche Briefe transportieren können." ,,Moment Züge? Wie der Hogwartstzug? Woher wissen Mugel davon?" fragte er ganz erschrocken. Sie sah ihn einen Moment entgeistert an, bis ihr dämmerte, dass das sein Ernst war. ,,ähm, Züge sind eine Muggelerfindung musst du wissen. Wie Flugzeuge oder Zepeline, das sind Maschinen, die in der Luft fliegen und Menschen transportieren können. So können Sie auch Menschen oder Briefe über weite Strecken transportieren." Er sah sie an, als sei ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen und sass lange Zeit sprachlos da. Als er sich soweit gefasst hatte, begann die wilde Fragerei, Telephone, Züge, Telegramme, Strom, Glühbirne, Flugzeug, Dampfmaschine, Haushaltsgeräte und Kraftwerke, es gab kein Thema, zu dem er nicht eine Frage hatte. Er war zum Teil so sehr an technischen Dingen interessiert, dass es Hermine schwer fiel sie ihm zu beantworten. Für sie waren die Dinge immer einfach vorhanden gewesen, sie konnte nicht bei allem bis ins kleinste Detail die Dinge erklären. Doch sie gab sich wirklich viel Mühe und er war ein geduldiger Zuhörer.

Tom pov

Abraxas war bereits seit vier Tagen bei ihnen, in dieser Zeit hatten sie noch viele weitere Gespräche über die Muggelwelt geführt, Hermine hatte ihnen sogar einige Gegenstände aus dieser gezeigt. Sie nannte es nur kleine Dinge, ein Dings das Feuer machte, ein Bleistift, der von alleine schrieb und sogar eine kleine Tischlampe, die leider nicht funktionierte, da sie Strom benötigte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher sie diese her hatte. Doch sie hatten sich natürlich nicht nur mit Muggeln beschäftigt, sie hatten auch mehrere Verwandlungswettkämpfe veranstaltet, mit Salazar diverse Tränke gebraut, Godric hatte ihnen Unterricht in Apparieren gegeben. Da sie alle im letzten Schuljahr siebzehn sein würden, könnten sie den Appariertest in der Schule machen. Ausserdem hatten sie Ric mit den Tierwesen geholfen. Obwohl da Hermine die Einzige war, die sich um jedes Tier kümmerte und die die Hippogreife in ihre Nähe gelassen hatte und zwar alle. Sogar der verdammte Greif seines Vater liess sich von ihr streicheln, obwohl dieser ihn und seinen Vater nur in seiner Nähe duldete. Er konnte nur immer wieder den Kopf über sie schütteln, wie sie es in nicht mal ganz zwei Wochen geschafft hatte, alle Lebewesen auf Slytherin Castle in ihren Bann zu ziehen.

Zum Fliegen hatten sie Hermine nicht mehr überreden können, doch oft sass diese dann einfach auf der Wiese unter ihnen und las ein Buch. Manchmal unternahm sie auch etwas alleine auf ihrem Zimmer, sie wollte ihnen allerdings nicht sagen was genau sie machte. Heute soll laut Wetterbericht der letzte schöne Tag werden und danach würden sie drei die Tage wahrscheinlich hauptsächlich in der Bibliothek oder dem Gartenzimmer verbringen. Er wartete im Flur auf Abraxas und Hermine, damit sie gemeinsam zum Frühstück gehen konnten, gerade öffnete sich die Tür des Malfoys und deswegen liefen sie die paar Meter zu Hermines Zimmer gemeinsam. Als sie klopften verging nur ein kurzer Moment, bevor diese öffnete, sie wirkte noch etwas desorientiert, aber auf dem Weg nach unten wurde sie munterer. Er vermutete, dass sie wieder auf Stärkungstränke umgestiegen war, denn seit sein Vater ihre Banne nicht mehr aufhob, hatte er ihr Zimmer nicht erneut betreten können. Er hoffte nur, dass sie zumindest wenn Firis wieder zurück war besser schlafen würde.

Im Esszimmer sassen bereits seine Eltern am Tisch und diskutierten aufgeregt miteinander. ,,….sonst müssen wir sie auf die andere Seite des Geländes bringen." Hörten sie seinen Dad gerade sagen. ,,Guten Morgen, was ist los." Begrüsste er sie und auch die beiden anderen murmelten eine Begrüssung, sie gingen um den Tisch und setzten sich. ,,Ach es ist nichts, es ist nur etwas seltsam…" sagte Ric und Salazar erwiderte. ,,Jetzt mach dich doch nicht verrückt, das ist schon kein schlechtes Zeichen, sei nicht so abergläubisch." ,,Nenn mich nicht abergläubisch, das könntest du machen wenn es Eines wäre, oder meinetwegen auch Zwei, aber nicht bei einer ganzen Herde." Maulte Ric und nahm sich ein Brötchen aus dem Korb, da Tom den Mund voll hatte, stellte Abraxas die Frage für ihn. ,,Was ist denn genau passiert?" Sal antwortete mit einem versteckten Lächeln. ,,Heute Morgen bekam Ric fast einen Herzinfarkt, als er in den Wald gehen wollte um nach den Einhörner zu sehen und eine ganze Herde Thestrale vorfand."

Hermines Stuhl fiel laut scheppernd zu Boden, als sie aufsprang, alle sahen sie erschrocken an und sie schien augenscheinlich nicht zu wissen, ob sie den Stuhl wieder hochheben oder einfach losstürmen sollte. ,,Nun geh schon." Sagte Tom schmunzelnd und sie rannte wie der Blitz durch das Esszimmer hinüber zur Terrassentür, um in den Garten zu gelangen. Sein Dad, Ric wollte etwas sagen, doch Abraxas war schneller. ,,Denkst du es sind die Selben?" fragte er aufgeregt, die neugierigen Blicke der Erwachsenen ignorierend. ,,Wie viele Thestralherden kennst du, die plötzlich hier auftauchen würden, wenn _Sie_ zufällig hier zu Besuch ist?" fragte Tom trocken zurück, während er sich seelenruhig ein weiteres Brötchen schmierte.

,,Würde mir bitte jemand mitteilen, was hier eigentlich los ist?" verlangte jetzt Salazar zu erfahren. ,,Ich würde es euch ja erzählen, aber ihr glaubt mir garantiert nicht. Am Besten kommt ihr mit und seht es euch selbst an." erwiderte Tom, nahm sein Brötchen vom Teller und stand auf, um Hermine zu folgen. Er hörte, wie ihm die anderen folgten und trat aus der Tür hinaus, obwohl es erst Morgen war, war es bereits beachtlich warm. Er sah die Hausschuhe von Hermine unordentlich auf der Terrasse liegen, sie war anscheinend mal wieder Barfuss unterwegs.

Sie liefen einen Moment zu den Wäldern die hinter dem Garten lagen, als sie an der Hecke vorbei waren, hatten sie endlich freie Sicht auf den Wald und die Wiese davor, sie hatten gerade den perfekten Zeitpunkt erwischt. Hermine stand dort in ihrem leichten Sommerkleid und nackten Beinen und pfiff gerade einmal laut mit den Fingern. Ein schwarzer Schatten löste sich aus dem Dickicht und raste auf sie zu, das Sonnenlicht brach sich auf dem schwarzen Körper, als der Thestral auf sie zu galoppiert kam. Sein Dad schrie erschrocken auf, wurde allerdings zum Glück von Abraxas aufgehalten, Salazar hatte zwar auch gezuckt, doch auf seine und Abraxas Reaktion gewartet.

Der Thestral wurde nur unmerklich langsamer, kam kurz vor ihr fast zum Stehen und stupste sie mit seinem Kopf an. Sie fiel um wie ein Mehlsack, alle viere von sich gestreckt lag sie da. Das Thestral tänzelte um sie herum und beschnupperte sie bis er bei ihrem Gesicht angelangt war, erst da rührte sie sich wieder und umfasste den schwarzen Kopf mit ihren Armen. Vertrauensvoll rieb jetzt der Thestral seinen Kopf an ihrem und zog sie in eine sitzende Position. Im Dickicht entdeckte er die gesamte Herde, welche dem Ganzen zusah. Hermines Lachen scholl über die Wiese zu ihnen herüber, sie hatte sich aufgesetzt und hielt immer noch den Kopf des Thestrales fest, dieser schien allerdings sehr zufrieden damit.

„Wer bei Merlin ist dieses Mädchen?" hörte er seinen Dad fassungslos flüstern, er grinste und wendete seinen Blick nicht von der Szene vor ihm ab. ,,Das ist Hermine. Die Thestrale haben bereits in Hogwarts einen Narren an ihr gefressen." Erst nach wenigen Minuten löste der Thestral sich von der Braunhaarigen, ging ein paar Schritte und wartete dann augenscheinlich auf sie. Sie rappelte sich auf, klopfte ihr Kleid ab und ging dann mit dem Thestral Richtung Wald, sie hatte eine Hand auf den Rücken des Tieres gelegt, welches immer wieder kurz an ihr roch oder zupfte. Kurz bevor sie den Wald erreichten waren auch die anderen Jungtiere nicht mehr zu halten und rannten auf sie zu, schnell war sie umringt von hüpfenden und Flügelschlagenden Thestralen.

,,Denkst du wir haben Glück und sie hat nicht bemerkt, dass wir hier sind?" raunte da auf einmal Abraxas neben ihm, doch er konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. ,,Das werden wir gleich merken" Seine Eltern sahen ihn fragend an, doch bevor er antworten konnte, konnten sie hören wie Hermine das erste Lied anstimmte. Sie konnten sie noch gut sehen, sie war mit den Thestralen im Schatten der Bäume geblieben und nicht in den Wald gegangen, da Ric sie gebeten hatte nicht alleine in den Wald zugehen. Es erstaunte ihn immer wieder, dass sie zu den Personen gehörte, die solche Sachen nicht sofort wieder vergassen, sobald sie abgelenkt waren. Er fand es schade, dass sie nach all dieser Zeit sich immer noch zierte vor ihnen zu singen. Er kannte das Lied, er hatte es bereits einmal gehört, als sie mit Hagrid das erste Mal im Wald gewesen war, bis heute wusste er nicht, ob sie je rausgefunden hatte, dass sie sie damals beobachtet hatten.

 _„_ _Bittida en morgon innan solen upprann_

 _Bergatroliet friade till fager ungersven_

 _Innan foglarna brjade sjunga_

 _Hon hade en falskeliger tunga_

 _Herr Mannelig herr Mannelig trolofven i mig_

 _Fr det jag bjuder s gerna_

 _Om i viljen eller ej_

 _I kunnen vl svara endast ja eller nej"_

Scholl es leise zu ihnen herüber, die Thestralfohlen hatten angefangen sich um sie im Kreis zu drehen und einige der älteren lagen gemütlich im Gras. Al dies zeugte von grossem Vertrauen, wie Tom wusste, deswegen gingen sie alle auch nicht näher ran, sie wollten das Wiedersehen nicht stören. Sie hörten sich ein paar Lieder an, doch irgendwann gingen sie wieder zurück und setzten sich an den Esstisch, jetzt mussten Abraxas ihnen genau erzählen, wie es dazugekommen war, dass die Thestrale Vertrauen zu Hermine fassten. Tom erzählte dann davon, wie Hermine von allen seit diesem Vorfall gemieden wurde. Sein Dad regte sich sichtlich darüber auf, doch Tom zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte, dass sie als Freunde ausreichen würden.

Die Braunhaarige schloss sich ihnen erst wieder zum Mittagessen an, ihr hellblaues Kleid hatte ein paar Grasflecken, dafür strahlte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Augen um die Wette. Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie gemeinsam draussen, während er und Abraxas um die Wette flogen, lehnte sich Hermine in der Nähe des Waldes an den Thestral, welchen sie Stupser genannt hatte und las ein Buch. Manchmal, wenn der Wind sich drehte, konnten sie sie leise singen hören.

Hermine pov

Die Thestrale waren eine willkommene Überraschung gewesen, sie hoffte einfach, dass Firis auch bald zurückkam, sie vermisste die Kleine sehr. Traurig sah sie nach Draussen, wo es in Strömen goss, sie hoffte, dass es bald nachlassen würde, damit sie heute vielleicht doch noch zu den Thestralen gehen konnte. Sonst würde sie wie geplant mit Tom und Abraxas den Nachmittag wieder in der Bibliothek verbringen. Sie war Momentan beim Verwandlungswettkampf auf dem zweiten Platz, nur weil Tom in der letzten Runde unbedingt Acrumantulas verwandeln wollte, sie mochte diese Tierwesen nicht und hatte sich nicht so viel Mühe mit der Naturgetreuen Darstellung gegeben, was sie einige Punkte gekostet hatte. Sie fuhr sich müde über das Gesicht, sie benötigte in letzter Zeit wieder zu viel Aufputschtränke, doch sie war zu stolz und zu beschämt Tom darum zu bitten, dass er wieder bei ihr schliefe, besonders jetzt wo Abraxas auch hier war. Ausserdem machte es ihr Angst, dass sie anscheinend so abhängig vom zukünftigen dunklen Lord wurde.

Wie konnte Sie, dass Schlammblut Nummer 1 sich wünschen zu Lord Voldemort ins Bett zu kriechen? Warum musste er so anders sein als sie sich ihn vorgestellt hatte? Und warum musste er so gut aussehen mit seinen schwarzen Haaren und den grauen Augen, die manchmal wie flüssiges Silber wirkten? Und erst seine Intelligenz, auch etwas, was sie an einem Mann anzog, sie hatte vor ihm und Abraxas noch niemanden getroffen, mit dem sie solch interessante Unterhaltungen führen konnte. Der Malfoyerbe erinnerte sie allerdings viel zu stark an Draco, als dass sie ihn als etwas anderes ansehen konnte. Aber Tom…. Es war einfach so schwer, ihn nur als das zu sehen, was er einmal sein würde und sie war ihm jetzt bereits zu sehr verfallen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihr einfiel, war zumindest irgendwo einen den Abstand zu wahren und ihm nicht noch näher zu kommen. Sie wollte nicht auf die Diskussionen oder Wettkämpfe verzichten, die Nächte aber, würde sie schon irgendwie überleben.

Sie achtete darauf, dass sie während sie auf die Beiden wartete nicht in die weichen Polster sank, sie überlegte sich gerade, ob sie wohl heimlich ein paar Aufputschtränke in Salazars Labor brauen könnte, um ihre Vorräte aufzustocken oder ob er vielleicht eine alternative zu den Traumlostränken kannte, die sie besser vertragen würde, als die beiden eintraten. Schnell war die Tafel hervorgeholt auf der sie sämtliche Wettkämpfe notierten, danach ging es auch bereits los, immer zu zweit traten sie gegeneinander an, während der Dritte entschied wer gewonnen hatte. Nagini beobachteten das Ganze wie immer aus sicherer Entfernung, ihr waren diese ständigen Wechsel sehr unsympathisch.

Zwei Stunden später war sie froh, dass es vorbei war, die Zauber zerrten bei ihr ganz schön an den Nerven und sie hätte sicher die eine oder andere Runde gewonnen, wenn sie nicht so müde gewesen wäre. Als nächstens spielten Tom und Abraxas Zauberschach zusammen, währenddessen streifte sie durch die Bibliothek, immer auf der Suche nach Büchern über Zeitreisen, sie hatte noch keine gefunden, doch die Slytherin-Gryffindor Bibliothek war sogar grösser als die in Hogwarts und auch die Abteilung mit den schwarzmagischen Büchern war um einiges grösser. Doch weder in den weiss noch den schwarzmagischen Büchern hatte sie bis jetzt einen Hinweis gefunden. Sie schlenderte durch die Reihen, zog hier und da ein Buch hervor, manchmal notierte sie sich einen Titel, mit dem Vermerk wo sie es wiederfinden würde, doch heute konzentrierte sie sich wirklich auf die Suche nach einem Weg nach Hause. Wenn sie in dieser Bibliothek, die mehrere hundert Jahre alte Bücher beherbergte, nichts finden würde, dann würde sie wahrscheinlich auch nirgendwo anders etwas finden.

,,Suchst du etwas bestimmtes?" fragte sie Ric plötzlich, der hinter einem Regal aufgetaucht war und neben dem mehrere Bücher in der Luft schwebten. ,,Nein. Wobei doch. Habt ihr Bücher über Hogwarts? Ihr als Gründer kennt doch bestimmt noch diverse Geheimnisse über das Schloss." Sagte sie und musste ihre Neugierde nicht einmal spielen. Ric lächelte sanft. ,,Die gibt es Liebes, allerdings kann ich dir nur den Zugang zu den ehemaligen Ausgaben von "eine Geschichte von Hogwarts" , wie einige unfertigen Baupläne gewähren, alles andere ist nur für den Hüter von Hogwarts zugänglich." ,,Es gibt einen Hüter von Hogwarts?" fragte sie verblüfft und Ric schmunzelte. ,,Gab. Bei der Gründung haben wir vier, also Salazar, Rowena, Helga und ich als Energiequelle fungiert, das hatte zur Folge, dass Hogwarts so viele Jahre lang so gut geschützt war und auch nach all dieser Zeit immer noch so voller Magie ist, so wie sich auch unsere Lebensspannen verlängert hatten. Aber was wir nicht bedacht hatten war, dass dadurch die Ernennung eines neuen Hüters sehr schwierig ist, die meisten wissen es nicht, aber um der Hüter eines magischen Gebäudes werden zu können, muss sowohl die Magie wie auch der Charakter mit der Grundenergie übereinstimmen. Es gab nach uns nur noch eine Person, welche in den letzten hundert Jahren ein Hüter gewesen war und dieser war es eher vom Charakter her, seine Magie war nur knapp passend. Eine Blutverbindung wäre die Beste Voraussetzung. Also wenn zum Beispiel Tom und das Kind von Rowena und Helga zusammen ein Kind bekommen würden, wäre dieses automatisch ein neuer Hüter von Hogwarts, weil es alle Magiepole von uns allen vier Gründern hätte."

Ihr gefiel der Gedanke nicht, Tom mit einer anderen zu sehen, doch Ric fing plötzlich an zu lachen und musste sich an einem Regal festhalten um nicht umzufallen. ,,Entschuldig, aber alleine die Vorstellung Rowena dazu zu bewegen sich auf Helga ein zu lassen. Zum Brüllen. Ich kann ihren Gesichtsausdruck richtig vor mir sehen. Du musst wissen, das Helga jeden knuddelte, der ihr zwischen die Finger kam und Rowena es hasste wie die Pest. Sie war eher ein Kopfmensch und das höchste an körperlicher Zuneigung, dass ich bei ihr jemals gesehen habe, war eine Umarmung und das erst an dem Tag, als wir die Schule verlassen hatten. Der Gedanke, dass die beiden ein Paar sein könnten, ist urkomisch. Ich glaube ich unterbreite ihr diese Theorie einmal, wenn ich sie das nächste Mal sehe." ,,Sie leben auch noch?" fragte sie überrascht. Ric nickte ,,Rowena lebt immer noch in der Elbenwelt, sie hat sich einen Cousin vierten Grades von mir geangelt. Helga hat sich vor ein paar Hundert Jahren an einen Wassermann gebunden und lebt jetzt irgendwo auf den Pahamas."

Danach war es kurz still, bis sich Ric räusperte. ,,Komm ich zeige dir das Archiv, dort findest du die ehemaligen Ausgaben des Buches "Geschichten von Hogarts" es ist immer wieder interessant zu sehen, wie sich das Schloss über die Jahrhunderte selbständig vergrössert hat." Ric führte sie in besagten Raum, der etwas versteckt zwischen zwei Regalen lag. Auf dem Weg musste er immer wieder Kichern. Als er sie alleine liess, sah sie sich im Raum um, er hatte nicht gelogen, alleine mit allen Ausgaben des Buches „eine Geschichte von Hogwarts" konnte man eine kleine Bibliothek füllen.

Sie machte sich auf die Suche, ob sie einen Hinweis fand, dass und wie das Schloss sie durch die Zeit geschickt hatte. Sie verbrachte den Nachmittag über den Büchern, doch sie fand nichts darüber und wurde immer wieder abgelenkt, zwischen all den Seiten voller alter Geschichten über das Schloss, welches sie so liebte. Erst Stunden später konnte sie sich losreisen und auch nur, weil Tom sie aus dem Raum und zum Esszimmer schleifte.

Auch wenn Sie nichts gefunden hatte, was ihr bei ihrer Rückreise helfen konnte, aber sie war auf viele andere interessante Dinge gestossen. ,,Wusstest du, dass Hogwarts früher nur 38 Räume hatte? Kein Vergleich mit heute und auch Hogsmeade war laut den Angaben im Buch näher am Schloss als es heute ist. Und der schwarze Wald wurde von Helge Huffelpuff selbst gepflanzt." Tom konnte nur darüber lächeln, hatte er dieselbe Phase doch selbst vor ein paar Jahren gehabt, als er erfahren hatte, dass er nach Hogwarts gehen würde. Ausserdem hatte er Tante Row und Tante Helga immer wieder mit Fragen gelöchert, wenn sie einmal zu Besuch waren.

Hermine schaffte es auch nicht, währendem Essen damit aufzuhören, da Ric gerne mit ihr darüber diskutierte, so sassen sie alle noch einige Stunden zusammen, bis sie nach und nach in ihre Betten verschwanden.

****** Traum ******

Sie hörte ihr Lachen, es drang ihr durch Mark und Bein, ein stechender Schmerz fuhr ihr durch die Kopfhaut, als ihre Haare grob gepackt wurden und sie durch den Raum gezogen wurde. ,,Bringt die anderen in die Kerker, ich und das Schlammblut werden jetzt ein Gespräch von Frau zu Frau führen." Gackerte die Lestrange, bevor sie sie grob vor sich durch eine Tür stiess.

Sie blieb überrascht stehen, doch wurde sofort schmerzhaft weitergetrieben. Es war nicht der selbe Raum, in dem sie sie normalerweise gefoltert wurde, sie war nicht in Malfoy Manor. Vor ihr lag das das Esszimmer, in dem sie heute noch zu Abend gegessen hatte, sie erkannte es an der Sicht aus dem Fenster heraus, durch den Blick auf den Sonnendurchfluteten Garten, im Raum selbst erinnerte nichts mehr an das Esszimmer. Diese Tatsache irritierte und ängstigte sie sehr, auch dass die Luft im Zimmer eisigkalt war. Doch dann blieb ihr Blick an einem Thron hängen und ihr Herz setzte aus.

Lord Voldemort sass in seiner Schlangengestalt auf diesem Thron und sah sie voller Abscheu an, als Bellatrix sie durch den Raum schleifte. Dann wandte er seinen Kopf nach links und zischte etwas, voller Panik sah sie, wie Tom zusammen mit Nagini in den Saal geschritten kam. ~Und du bist dir sicher, dass du dieses Schlammblut nicht mehr benötigst? ~ zischte er in Parsel, Tom blickte sie voller Abscheu an. ,,Ja, wenn ich mich mit der Tochter von Rowena und Helga fortpflanze wird der Erbe von Hogwarts dir gehören." Antwortete er eben so kalt, wie Voldemort. Sie wollte entsetzt aufschreien, aber da traf sie bereits der Crutiatos Fluch von Bellatrix und sie ging zu Boden. Es kam ihr ewig vor, wie sie sich da unter Schmerzen auf dem Boden wandte.

Plötzlich war der Schmerz verschwunden, als sich ihr Sichtfeld wieder klärte, sah sie, dass Tom jetzt auf den Stufen zu Lord Voldemorts Füssen sass und sie hämisch ansah. Nagini hatte die Grösse angenommen, welche sie in ihrer Zeit haben würde und schlängelte sich um ihn herum. Sie zischte bedrohlich und nannte sie Schlammblut. Lord Voldemort sass hinter ihnen auf seinem Thron und beobachtete sie mit wahnsinnigem Glanz in den Augen. ~Ich brauche sie auch nicht mehr, sie hat mir bereits alles über den Goldjungen gesagt, was ich wissen muss. Aber lass sie doch noch einmal so lustig zucken~ und voller Panik sah sie, wie Tom seinen Zauberstab hob und auf sie richtete.

Ihr Herz zerbrach, noch bevor die geflüsterten Worte über seine Lippen kamen und der Schmerz sie erneut überrollte. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber der Schmerz war um einiges heftiger, als bei Bellatrix. Aber ob es daran lag, dass er sie mit der grösseren Inbrunst quälen wollte als die Lestrange, oder ob es sich für sie nur so anfühlte, weil er den Fluch gesprochen hatte, wusste sie nicht.

Sie bekam auch nicht mehr mit, wie er aufhörte, sie bekam das Geschehene erst wieder mit, als Lord Voldemort erneut sprach. ~Es wird langweilig, beende es. ~

Wieder richtete Tom seinen Zauberstab auf sie.

,,Avada….."

***** Traum Ende *****

,,NEIN!" schrie sie und sprang auf, panisch sah sie sich um, doch sie sass in ihrem Bett. Die Vorhänge ihres Bettes waren in Fetzten gerissen und auch die Kissen und Decken sahen aus, als wäre ein Mähdrescher darüber gefahren. Sie war schweissgebadet und ihre Muskeln fühlten sich verspannt an, ihr Nachthemd war nass und klebte an ihrer Haut. Fahrig sprang sie aus dem Bett und ein paar Schritte rückwärts, sie schwankte etwas und ihre Beine fühlten sich ungelenk an. Dann gaben ihre Knie unter ihr nach und sie sank zu Boden, sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und weinte.

Sie weinte und schluchzte, bis plötzlich ein Trillern ertönte und das vertraute Gewicht auf ihrem Kopf landete. Sie packte den kleinen Phönix, der erneut gewachsen war und drückte ihn an ihre Brust, während ihr Körper von weitern Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde. Doch irgendwann war die letzte Träne versiegt und zurück blieb nur die Leere und die Verzweiflung. Sie musste sich ablenken, sie konnte so sowieso nicht mehr einschlafen. Sie wollte nicht mehr schlafen. Am Besten nie wieder.

Sie rappelte sich auf und stolperte mit ihrer leichten Last, vorbei an zerstörten Möbeln, hin zu ihrer Tür und auf den Gang hinaus. Sie blickte kurz zu Toms Tür, doch als sich Tränen anfingen in ihren Augen zu brennen, drehte sie sich um und lief in die andere Richtung. Sie würde in die Bibliothek gehen, dort das dickste Buch suchen, das sie finden konnte und es von Anfang bis Ende durchlesen. Immer noch zitternd, schlich sie sich die Treppe hinunter in die Eingangshalle und danach in die Richtung der Bibliothek.

Trotz der warmen Temperaturen Draussen, fühlte sich der Boden eisig unter ihren nackten Füssen an. Die Bilder links und rechts an den Wänden schliefen und da sie kein Licht gemacht hatte, störte sie sie auch nicht in diesem. Kurz vor der Bibliothek war ein hohes Fenster durch das der Mond sein sanftes Licht warf und ihr so genügend Licht für ihren Weg gab.

Sie trat zur Bibliothekstür und streckte ihre Hand nach dem Griff aus, doch sie verharrte auf der Kante. Ihr Blick wanderte hinunter zu ihren nackten Beinen, die im weichen Licht des Mondes noch viel weisser wirkten. Sie wirkten unwirklich und sie bewegte sie etwas um sich zu versichern, dass es wirklich ihre Beine waren.

Einem inneren Drang folgend, lies sie die Klinke los und lief wie von einem Faden gezogen hinüber zum Fenster. Der Mond stand nicht ganz voll, jedoch hell am Himmel und sie wurde in dessen silbernes Licht getaucht. Und irgendwie wurde sie ruhiger, ihre Hand berührten das Glas, als ob sie den Mond selbst berühren wollte und langsam liess sie sich auf die Knie fallen und setzte sich dann an die Wand neben dem Fenster, sie streckte ihre Beine im Mondschein aus und blickte nach oben zur sanften Kugel. Sie hatte Firis in ihrem Schoss und strich langsam durch das Gefieder, während sie die sanft leuchtende Kugel nicht aus den Augen lies. Vielleicht würde sie unter dessen Licht schlafen können. /Warum ist mir noch nie aufgefallen, wie hell er leuchtet?/

Tom pov

Der Alarmzauber weckte ihn, er benötigte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, was ihn geweckt hatte, dann war er mit einem Satz aus dem Bett gesprungen. Nagini auf ihrem Kissen zischte ungehalten etwas und verbarg ihren Kopf unter ihrem Körper um weiter zu schlafen. Er war jedoch bereits an seiner Tür, er stoppte, öffnete sie langsam und lauschte in den Flur, er konnte eindeutig leise Schritte hören. Da sie ihr Zimmer zu gut gesichert hatte, hatte er einen Alarmzauber auf ihre Tür gesprochen, falls sie sie in der Nacht öffnen sollte. Er wartete noch einen Moment und schlich ihr dann nach, als er an ihrer Tür vorbei ging, welche noch weit offen stand, schaute er kurz hinein und erstarrte beim Anblick des zerstörten Bettes. Der Vorhang, so wie die Matratze und Kissen sahen aus, als ob ein Drache sie zwischen die Finger bekommen hatte. Er wusste danach nicht, wie lange er dort verharrt war, doch er setzte seinen Weg eindeutig in schnellerem Tempo fort. Er war sich sicher, sie in der Bibliothek zu finden.

Doch als er in den betreffenden Gang einbog, sah er sie an das hohe Fenster gelehnt, sie wurde beschienen vom Mondlicht und ihre Haut wirkte eher wie Porzellan, als Fleisch. Er verlangsamte sein Tempo auf den letzten Metern, doch sie schien ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, ihr Blick war immer noch auf den Mond geheftet. ,,Hermine?" flüsterte er sanft, sie zuckte wie geschlagen zusammen. Als sie ihm ihr Gesicht zuwandte, sah er deutlich die Tränenspur auf dem blassen Gesicht, tiefschwarze Augenringe waren unter ihren weit aufgerissenen Augen zu sehen. Ihr Wangen waren noch Fleckig vom Weinen, ihr Schultern bebten leicht und obwohl es warm war, sah er dass sie fror. Sie trug ein langes Nachthemd mit dünnen Trägern und er konnte deutlich die Gänsehaut sehen. Sie schien eindeutig seit einiger Zeit wieder schlechter zu schlafen und er hatte sich erneut von ihr täuschen lassen. Er hob die Hand um ihr die wirren Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, doch sie zuckte verschreckt zusammen und ein Wimmern, dass sich in sein Herz frass, entwich ihr.

Aus ihrem Schoss erklang jetzt ein beruhigendes Trillern und erst jetzt bemerkte er das Firis auch wieder da war, doch anscheinend, hatte sie es nicht geschafft Hermine vor den Alpträumen zu schützen oder war sie wegen ihnen überhaupt aufgetaucht? Langsam und sich bewusst, dass sie jede seiner Bewegungen wie ein wildes Tier verfolgte, streichelte er mit einer Hand über Firis Kopf, die sich sogleich begrüssend an ihn schmiegte. Er sah, wie sich die Schultern von Hermine etwas lockerten, er liess seine Magie auf wabern, während er sich weiterhin um den Phönix kümmerte und so tat, als ob seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf ihr lag. Als er sie und sich komplett eingehüllt hatte, bemerkte er, dass sie deutlich ruhiger geworden war. ,,Was machst du nur für Sachen?" fragte er sanft, doch sie regte sich nicht, er verlagerte sein Gewicht und rutschte näher zu ihr.

Sie spannte sich merklich an, blieb jedoch ruhig. Langsam griff er zu ihrem Kopf und zog sie danach mit einer Hand an ihrem Hinterkopf zu sich, bis ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust verborgen lag. Firis rutschte von ihrem Schoss und flatterte auf seine Schulter, dort zwitscherte sie beruhigend leise weiter. Hermine hatte sich nicht dagegen gewehrt, doch sie sass wieder total erschrocken da, als ihr Gesicht den Stoff berührte zuckte sie sogar zusammen. Doch dann, nach ein paar bangen Minuten, als er bereits dachte, er hätte falsch gehandelt, krallte sich ihre Hand in sein Hemd und gedämpft kamen die Worte bei ihm an, welche ihn bis ins Mark erschütterten. ,,du… du hast den Crutiatos Fluch an mir verwendet…. Und dann… dann den Ava.. Ava… kdava…" vernahm er unter Schluchzern, er umarmte sie mit beiden Armen und zog sie fest an sich, während ihr schmaler Körper an ihm bebte. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, er war sprichwörtlich sprachlos. Er wusste nicht woher ihr Angst kam, die so einen Traum hervor rief und was dazu geführt hatte, dass sie ihn in einen ihrer Alpträume einflocht. Alles was er im Moment tun konnte, war sie zu halten und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie nicht zerbrach. Und so drückte er sie noch etwas näher an sich und hielt sie einfach fest.

Irgendwann waren die Schluchzer versiegt und ein leises Brummen setzte ein, das er erst nach einigen Momenten als Entschuldigungsmurmeln von ihrer Seite her erkannte. ,,Shh.. alles in Ordnung. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, komm ich bringe dich ins Bett." Anhand ihrer darauffolgenden Starre, erkannte er dass er das Falsche gesagt hatte und er erinnerte sich wieder an den Zustand ihres Bettes. ,,Willst du bei mir schlafen?" fragte er, während er ihr beruhigend über den Rücken fuhr, er spürte ein leichtes Nicken an seiner Brust und sprach beruhigend weiter, während er sich so drehte, dass er sie hochnehmen konnte. Sie vergrub sofort wieder ihren Kopf an seiner Halsbeuge, als er sie hochhob, er ignorierte die Gänsehaut, welche sich auf seinem gesamten Körper ausbreitete und trug sie durch den dunklen Gang nach oben. Ihre Zimmertür beachtete er gar nicht, sondern trug sie direkt weiter in sein Zimmer und legte seine leichte Last auf seinem Bett ab. Firis bekam einen Platz neben Nagini auf deren Kissen, diese lag immer noch so da, wie er sie verlassen hatte. Er legte auch noch seine Decke über Hermine, weil sie immer noch zu frieren schien, dann erhob er sich um das Bett zu umrunden und schlüpfte auf der anderen Seit hinein.

Sie lag immer noch so, wie er sie hingelegt hatte und deswegen fasste er sie an der Schulter und drehte sie um, dann legte er seinen Arm unter ihren Kopf und bettete ihren auf seiner Brust. Sie lag steif wie ein Brett an ihn gelehnt da, nur ihr verkrampfter Griff in seinem Hemd zeigten ihm, dass doch Nähe suchte. Er fing an ihr beruhigend über den Rücken zu streichen und ganz langsam löste sich die Spannung in ihrem Körper. Sie sprachen nicht, er drängte sie nicht dazu ihm noch mehr zu erzählen und sie schien nur schwer wieder einschlafen zu können, was er auch nachvollziehen konnte. Auch er selbst war nach dem Erlebten durch den Wind und seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, erst als sich ihr Körper etwa eine Stunde später endlich vollständig entspannte und ihr Atem ruhiger wurde konnte er selbst zu Ruhe kommen und in einen leichten Schlaf abdriften.


	25. 24 Kapitel Ein Tor durch Raum und Zeit

Hallo zusammen, da bin ich wieder und habe euch eines meiner Lieblingskapitel mitgebracht. Ich wünsche euch ganz viel Spass damit. Eure K4

,,..." jemand spricht

/.../ jemand denkt

~...~ Parsel

24\. Kapitel Ein Tor durch Raum und Zeit

Hermine pov

Sie sass alleine in der Bibliothek, draussen regnete es schon wieder, wie seit Tagen durchgehend. Es war der erste Tag, an dem sie wieder alleine unterwegs war, nun ja fast alleine, Nagini hatte sich um ihren Hals geschlungen und Firis sass wie so oft auf ihrer Schulter. Doch seit sie vor drei Tagen diesen Alptraum gehabt hatte, hatte sie Tom nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen. Er hatte sie sogar, trotz ihrer Proteste, jeden Abend wie einen Mehlsack in sein Zimmer getragen und auf seinem Bett abgeworfen. Sehr zur Erheiterung von Abraxas. Es war ihr furchtbar peinlich, doch sie musste gestehen, dass sie seit dem keinen Alptraum mehr gehabt hatte. Sie schlief wirklich viel besser wenn sie bei ihm war, doch sie verstand es einfach nicht.

Sie war froh um etwas Abstand und da Tom und Abraxas zusammen mit Salazar einen Trank brauten und Godric in seinem Studierzimmer an einem Projekt arbeitete, von dem sie nicht wusste was es war, hatte sie die Bibliothek für sich alleine. Es freute sie zwar, dass Abraxas da war, doch sie selbst vermisste dadurch Mia auch stärker. Die Situation bei ihrer Freundin zu Hause hatte sich immer noch nicht beruhigt. Leider hatte sich dadurch auch keine Gelegenheit ergeben sich mit ihrer Freundin zu treffen, auch aus dem geplanten Besuch würde wohl wirklich nichts werden. Mias Mutter veranstaltete anscheinend einen wahren Besucherwahn und hatte die halbe Verwandtschaft zu Dinners und Partys eingeladen. Laut den Briefen seien diese Treffen alle so langweilig und aufgesetzt, dass ihre Freundin mit dem Gedanken spielte zu flüchten, wenn sie nicht bald eine Rettung finden würde. Das Einzig witzige daran war, dass Mias Rettung aus dem blonden Aristokraten bestehen würde, der ab nächster Woche auf verschiedene Feste der Lestranges eingeladen worden war und über die er sich die halbe Woche beklagt hatte.

Um sich davon abzulenken, dass sie Mia vermisste, richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Buch vor sich. Es hatte den Titel "magische Wesen und ihre Bindung" und schien ein sehr altes Exemplar zu sein, so alt, dass sie sich zuerst gar nicht getraut hatte es anzufassen. Der Einband war aus dunklem Leder und zum Teil schon etwas rissig, das Blattformat war in einer ungewöhnlichen Grösse, viel grösser als Bücher zur heutigen Zeit. Die Schrift selbst war auch alt, aber zum Glück konnte sie sie lesen, auch wenn sie manchmal ein Wort zwei Mal lesen musste. Jedes Kapitel begann mit einem reichverzierte Anfangsbuchstaben, gefasst in Farbe und Gold. Am Rand waren auch immer wieder Verzierungen zu sehen und nicht selten eine magische Rune, doch diese waren genauso alt, wie das Buch selbst, so dass sie diese noch weniger oft lesen konnte. Alles in allem war es ein Kunstwerk und sie ging sehr sorgfältig damit um. Da sie immer noch nicht wusste, was für ein Wesen sie war, blätterte sie aus Neugierde bis zum Kapitel über Vampire und fing dort an zu lesen.

 _Vampire_

Bei jedem Abschnitt war zuerst eine Beschreibung des Wesens aufgelistet. Es wurden bekannte Merkmale aufgezählt, wie bei den Vampiren zum Beispiel, die spitzen Zähne oder dass sie Blut tranken, sich aber auch von normaler Nahrung ernähren konnten. Auch von Blutsteinen und deren Stellungnahme in der Familie oder bei Bindungen war beschrieben, auch wurde behandelt wie die einzelnen Wesen lebten. Sie überflog diese Dinge einfach nur, es war zwar interessant und in vielen Fällen viel ausführlicher als in den Schulbüchern, doch sie interessierte sich im Moment eher für die Bindungen und ihre Auswirkungen. Sie versuchte gekonnt zu ignorieren, warum sie sich gerade so sehr für die Bindungen interessierte und las mit rot glühenden Wangen weiter.

 _Wie bei jeder Bindung, wird diese auch bei Vampiren durch Blut besiegelt. Beide Bindungspartner schneiden sich mit einem Messer in die Handinnenfläche und vermischen ihr Blut, indem sie sich an den Händen fassen, währendem der Priester die Bänder um die Handgelenkte der Beiden legt. Die Schwüre, welche beide Bindungspartner aussprechen fungieren als Zauberspruch für die Bindung und dieser flechtet die Magie der beiden Partner zusammen. Durch das Tauschen eines Ringes sind sie dann auch offiziell vor dem Ministerium gebunden, auch wenn das in der Gesellschaft vieler Wesen zur Anerkennung der Bindung nicht nötig ist, für sie ist der Kuss, am Ende der Zeremonie, welcher die Bindung abschliesst und besiegelt, genug._

 _Da Vampire sehr schärfere Sinne als andere Wesen oder Menschen haben, tritt in den meisten Fällen nach der Bindung die Fähigkeit ein, dass sich die beiden Bindungspartner über ihre Gedanken verstehen und unterhalten können. Oft werden dabei nicht nur Worte, sondern auch Gefühle übertragen, dass hängt jedoch von der Stärke des jeweiligen Bindungsvampir ab. Durch die Vermischung des Blutes, übernimmt der nicht Vampirpart die Länge der Lebensdauer des Vampires._

 _Entgegen dem falschen Volksglauben, beisst bei der Bindung ein Vampir niemals seinen Partner, dies ist ein sehr intimes Ereignis, welcher ein Vampir unter keinen Umständen vor Fremden durchführen würde. Entgegen der Blutaufnahme durch den Blutstein, welcher als ihre Nahrungsquelle dient, ist das Trinken des Blut des Partners nicht notwendig zum Überleben der Rasse. Andere bekannte mögliche Übertragungen von Vampirfähigkeiten nach der Bindung sind; die gute Sehkraft, der ausgeprägte Geruchsinn, die übermenschliche Stärke oder die Fähigkeit Wärme zu sehen._

 _Bei sehr starken Vampiren oder häufig auch bei Bindungen zweier Vampire gab es Berichte, dass die Partner jeweils das komplette Leben ihres Partners gesehen hatten und sich dadurch ihre Bindung um einiges fester war, als bei anderen Bindungen. Der Vampir wird nach der Bindung sehr besitzergreifend und lässt kein anderes Wesen, dem er nicht vollständig vertraut, an seinen Bindungspartner heran. Dieses Verhalten legt sich nach einiger Zeit wieder, bis eine Schwangerschaft eintritt, dann kehrt dieses Verhalten um einiges stärker zurück._

 _Der Vampir hat zwar ein sehr besitzergreifenden Charakter, welcher bei weiblichen Vampiren ausgeprägter ist als bei männlichen, dennoch würden sie niemals willentlich ihren Partner einsperren oder ihn unterdrücken, sie würden sich lieber selbst verletzten als ihren Bindungspartner. Vampire können ohne ihren Bindungspartner überleben, jedoch begehen viele nach dem Tod ihres Bindungspartner Selbstmord. Sollte die Bindung zum Zeitpunkt des Todes noch nicht vollzogen worden sein und ein Vampir lange genug lebt, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er einen neuen Bindungspartner finden kann. Bekannt sind allerdings bis jetzt nur drei Fälle, in den dies eingetroffen ist._

Sie konnte sich Salazar wirklich gut vorstellen, wie dieser Ric an sich drückte und jeden anfauchte, der es wagte, sich ihnen auf zehn Fuss zu nähern, sie kicherte leise. Sie sollte Godric vielleicht bei Gelegenheit danach fragen, er würde ihr sicher mit Freude die peinlichsten Dinge erzählen. Sie musste wirklich Lachen bei diesem Gedanken, doch dadurch wurde sie auch neugierig, wie die Bindung für den Waldelben gewesen war, sie blätterte sich durch das Buch bis sie wieder gefunden hatte, was sie interessierte.

 _Elben_

Zuerst kamen wieder die Abschnitte, welche die verschiedenen Elbenrassen behandelte. Doch die Berichte zu den jeweiligen Völkern waren eher ungenau und wiedersprachen sich zum Teil stark, so ganz schlau wurde sie aus der Sache nicht. Da sie sich für den Teil mit der Bindung interessierte, übersprang sie die letzten beiden Elbenvölker einfach und begann direkt mit dem Abschnitt über die Bindung.

 _Elben, egal ob Wald-, Wasser, Luft-, Feuer-, oder die ausgestorbenen Lichtelben, jedes dieser Völker, welche so unterschiedlich in ihren Gebräuchen und Wesen sind, dass man fast glaubte, sie gehörten andern Wesensrassen an, sind auch so unterschiedlich was ihre Bindungen anbelangt. Da Elben, abgesehen von den Feuerelben, eher ein ruhiges Gemüt haben, sucht sich ihre Magie oft ein eher dominierendes Wesen als Bindungspartner aus, damit dieser den Elben schützt. Daher sind sehr oft Vampire oder Feuerdämonen Bindungspartner von Elben. Allein die Feuerelben sind dann wiederum eher dominierend und aufbrausend und ihre Magie bindet sie daher öfters an Veelas oder Sirenen._

 _Wie bei jeder Bindung, wird diese auch bei Elben durch Blut besiegelt. Beide Bindungspartner schneiden sich mit einem Messer in die Handinnenfläche und vermischen ihr Blut, indem sie sich an den Händen fassen, währendem der Priester die Bänder um die Handgelenkte der Beiden legt. Die Schwüre, welche beide Bindungspartner aussprechen fungieren als Zauberspruch für die Bindung und dieser flechtet die Magie der beiden Partner zusammen. Durch das Tauschen eines Ringes sind sie dann auch offiziell vor dem Ministerium gebunden, auch wenn das in der Gesellschaft vieler Wesen zur Anerkennung der Bindung nicht nötig ist, für sie ist der Kuss, am Ende der Zeremonie, welcher die Bindung abschliesst und besiegelt, genug._

 _Elben jedoch führen danach mit ihrem Partnern in stiller Zweitracht ein Ritual mit ihrem jeweiligen Element durch, in dem sie ihre Bindungspartner in ihr Wesenselement einbinden, erst danach werden sie von den Elbenkolonien als vollwertiges Mitglied anerkannt._

 _Wie das Ritual allerdings vonstattengeht, ist ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis, auf dessen Veröffentlichung die Todesstrafe steht. In Elbenkolonien, werden Bindungsrituale ausschliesslich ohne Ringe durchgeführt, sie werden auch oft auf geweihtem Boden von der Weisen des Dorfes getraut, das ist in der Regel die erfahrenste und älteste Elbe im Dorf und ein Amt, welches nur weibliche Elben bekleiden. Daher ist es nicht unüblich, dass Elben zwei Zeremonien durchführen. Die Bindungsfeste der Elben dauern in der Regel mehrere Tage und sind unter den anderen Rassen gleichermassen beliebt und gefürchtet, der berühmte Elbenwein wird in diesen Tag in rauen Mengen ausgeschenkt._

 _Da die meisten Elben empathische Fähigkeiten haben, übernehmen ihre Bindungspartner diese Fähigkeit sehr häufig und sie spüren durch ihre Bindung wie es ihrem Partner geht, oft werden so Krankheiten auch frühzeitig entdeckt. Andere bekannte Fähigkeiten sind je nach Partnerrasse die lange Lebensdauer der Elben, die Affinität zu einem Element, wobei die Partner diese nie so werden beherrschen können und oft das ruhige Gemüt, allerdings nur, wenn das Wesen des Partners nicht von Natur aus sehr aufbrausend ist._

 _Da die Elben als eher ruhig gelten, werden sie nicht als wirkliche Bedrohung eingestuft, doch dies ist ein Fehler, sollte ihr Bindungspartner nämlich verletzt werden, so können sie, ähnlich wie die Veelas, in einen Rauschzustand verfallen und in ihrer Wut auch Dörfer oder Städte dem Erdboden gleichmachen. Sie verwenden dazu die ihrem Volk zugesprochenen Elemente, die meisten Katastrophen welche Hurrikans, Tsunamis, Waldbrände oder Erdbeben beinhalten und bei den Muggeln als Umweltkatastrophe angesehen werden, haben ihren Ursprung bei einem Amoklaufenden Elben. Falls man die Kinder eines Elben angreift und schwer verletzt, kann es sogar vorkommen, dass es nicht einmal mehr sein Partner schafft ihn zu besänftigen. Elben tun sich sehr schwer mit dem Verlust ihres Bindungspartner, doch anders als die Meisten anderen Wesensarten, treten diese dann häufig gemischte Hilfsorganisationen der Elben bei und kümmern sich bis an ihr Lebensende um Bedürftige._

Das Bild, was sie von Godric hatte, passte sehr gut zu dem im Buch beschriebenen, sie konnte sich diesen stets fröhlichen und ausgeglichenen Mann nicht als aufbrausend vorstellen, wenn sie sich allerdings vorstellte, wie jemand Tom verletzen könnte, war der Gedanke von einem rasenden Godric gar nicht mehr abwegig. Das mit den Umweltkatastrophen hatte sie selbst auch noch nicht gewusst, vielleicht fand sie ein Buch über Parallelen von der Zauberer- und der Muggelwelt. Wobei die Wahrscheinlichkeit so ein Buch zu finden in ihrer Zeit eindeutig höher gewesen wäre, als in dieser.

Die verschiedenen Bindungen waren alle war sehr interessant, sie las sich noch die anderen Abschnitte über die Wesen durch, doch viele Punkte überschnitten sich, nur die Fähigkeiten konnten sehr unterschiedlich ausfallen, doch da war immer ausschlaggebend, was für zwei Wesensrassen die Bindung miteinander eingingen.

Alles in allem war das Buch sehr interessant, jedoch nur halb so nützlich wie gedacht, wenn man nicht wusste, was für ein Wesen dass man selbst war und auch wenn man es wusste, spielte die Rasse des Partners auch noch eine grosse Rolle. Eine Bindung war zu vergleichen mit Weihnachten, man wusste, man bekam eine Fähigkeit, aber man wusste vorher nie genau welche. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie kein Vampir war, nicht dass sie etwas gegen Vampire hatte, aber die Vorstellung, dass sie bei ihrer Bindung die Erinnerung ihres Partners sehen würde behagte ihr nicht. Es gab einfach Geheimnisse, welcher jeder für sich selbst haben sollte, besonders wenn es solche waren, die nur einem selbst betrafen.

Vielleicht sollte sie Salazar fragen, wie sich das mit Personen verhielt, die Okklumentik beherrschten. Denn diese schützte einem ja vor dem fremden Eindringen in den Geist, ob es dann durch die Bindung trotzdem geschah. Sie sinnierte darüber, ob es unhöflich war, einen über tausend Jahre alten Vampir zu fragen wie seine Bindung mit dem Waldelben abgelaufen war? Vielleicht sollte sie dieses Gespräch besser nicht führen, wenn Tom in der Nähe war, dachte sie mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. sie schlug das Buch auf irgendeiner Seite auf, _Veela_ stand oben und sie musste Grinsen. ,,Soso, dann gucken wir doch einmal, was dich erwarten wird Abraxas." sagte sie und beugte sich über das Buch.

Sie war gerade vertieft über die Bindung von Wasserwesen, welche meist unter Wasser stattfand oder in Unterwasserhöhlen, wenn der Partner kein Wesen war, welches unter Wasser atmen konnte, als Tom und Abraxas zu ihr stiessen und sie fürs Abendessen abholten. Da heute der letzte Abend war, an dem Abraxas bei ihnen war, verbrachten sie die Zeit nach dem Abendessen alle gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer und spielten zusammen Karten. Es war ein vergnüglicher Abend und die Aussicht, dass sie sich in zwei Wochen mit den anderen in der Winkelgasse treffen würden, nahmen ihnen den Abschiedsschmerz etwas, sie lachten viel und sie Godric zettelte sogar eine erneute Kissenschlacht an, welche sich über Stunden hinzog.

Es war also bereits ziemlich spät, als sie gemeinsam Abraxas am Kamin verabschiedeten und ihm die letzten Federn aus den Haaren klaubten. Er stieg in die grünen Flammen, ein letztes Winken und dann war der Kamin leer. Die Zurückgebliebenen blieben noch etwas zusammen, brachten gemeinsam das Wohnzimmer in Ordnung und trennten sich dann um schlafen zu gehen. Als Tom sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansah hob sie ihre beiden Hände als Zeichen ihrer Kapitulation und ging mit ihm zusammen nach oben, machte sich schnell in ihrem Zimmer frisch und klopfte danach an seine Tür. Natürlich würde sie nie zugeben, dass sie es eigentlich genoss.

Tom pov

Die Woche mit Abraxas verging für ihn viel zu schnell, sie hatten zu dritt viel Spass gehabt, aber er hatte bemerkt, dass Hermine Miranda vermisste, die beiden schrieben sich zwar regelmässig, aber das war natürlich nicht dasselbe. Er glaubte, dass sie sich sehr über das kurze Wiedersehen nächste Woche freute. Er und Hermine waren gerade mit seinem Vater im Labor, er tüftelte mit ihm an einer Verbesserung des Schrumpftrankes, während Hermine mit der Erlaubnis von Salazar in dessen Heilbüchern stöberte. Sie legte dann und wann eines zur Seite, wenn es sie interessierte, um es dann mitzunehmen. Er bemerkte mit einem Schmunzeln, dass der Stapel beachtlich wuchs, doch anscheinend war sie mit ihrer Auslese nicht ganz zufrieden, wenn er die kleine Falte auf ihrer Stirn richtig deutete. ,,Salazar, hast du zufällig noch Bücher über Heilsalben?" fragte sie dann nach kurzer Musterung der restlichen Bücher, Salazar stoppte beim Schneiden der Bitterknollen und wandte sich ihr zu. ,,Ich habe ein paar Bücher darüber oben im Studierzimmer, Godric sollte gerade dort sein, frag ihn doch danach." ,,Das werde ich machen, darf ich jetzt gehen oder soll ich euch noch helfen?" fragte sie und wippte bereits ungeduldig vor und zurück, sein Vater verkniff sich ein Lächeln und scheuchte sie heraus.

,,So viel Wissbegier in so einem kleinen Körper." Sagte er schmunzelnd und widmete sich wieder seinen Zutaten. Sie arbeiteten schweigend weiter, er und sein Vater arbeiteten gerne ohne viele Worte zusammen, er war immer wieder fasziniert, mit was für einer Eleganz und Selbstsicherheit sein Vater beim Brauen an den Tag legte. Es war eher ein Tanz als Trankbrauerei, dessen Angewohnheit, die benötigten Zutaten in Greifnähe um sich herum schweben zu lassen verstärkte dieses Bild nur noch.

Nach einiger Zeit öffnete sich die Tür des Labors, doch es war nicht Hermine, die eintrat, sondern sein Dad. ,,Und schon wieder schliess ihr euch hier ein. Wollt ihr nicht mit mir einen Nachmittagstee nehmen? Und wo ist Hermine?" ,,War sie nicht bei dir? Sie hat sich auf den Weg ins Studierzimmer begeben." ,,Ich habe sie nicht gesehen, ich war zwar dort, wurde allerdings danach in die Küche gerufen." Tom blickte alarmiert auf und war einen kurzen Blick zur Uhr. Sie war bereits seit etwas mehr als eine halben Stunde weg, lange genug, dass sie den Weg von hier zum Studierzimmer bereits drei mal hätte hin und wieder zurück gehen können. ,,Ich gehe nachsehen." Sagte er und erhob sich, seine Eltern folgten ihm auf dem Fusse.

Hermine pov

Beschwingt lief sie den Gang hinunter zum Studierzimmer, sie hoffte, dass sie in den Büchern etwas finden würde, womit sie ihre Narbe vielleicht doch noch endlich loswerden könnte. Sie würde es als totale Verschwendung ansehen, wenn sie in ihren Ferien nicht nur keinen Weg zurück, sondern auch keine Idee für ihr persönliches Eigenprojekt bekommen würde. Sie klopfte an der Tür, doch es blieb ruhig. Als sie nach erneutem Klopfen keine Antwort bekam drückte sie die Tür langsam auf. ,,Ric, bis du da. Salazar hat gesagt du hättest…" sie verstummte, als sie die Tür komplett öffnete und ihr Blick auf ein Hohes langes Gebilde fiel, welches mit einem Vorhang notdürftig abgedeckt war.

Es war nur der obere rechte Rand freigelegt, doch ihr Herz fing an zu rasen. ,,Das kann doch nicht sein.." flüsterte sie ungläubig, vergessen war Godric und der Grund ihres Besuches. Sie lief wie unter Trance auf den Vorhang zu und ergriff ihn. Er fühlte sich schwer und weich in ihren Händen an, er schien eher ein Vorhang für ein feines Wohnzimmer zu sein, als als Abdeckung zu dienen. Sie griff fest in den Stoff und ging langsam und vorsichtig rückwärts, während sie daran zog, irgendwann übernahm die Schwerkraft den Rest und der dunkle Stoff glitt vom Rahmen hinunter auf den Boden.

Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht, sie hatte ihn zwar bis jetzt noch nie in echt gesehen gehabt, doch die Bücher und Harrys Erklärungen waren ausführlich genug gewesen. Neugierig wanderte ihr Blick nach oben, tatsächlich dort stand es. Es war zwar erst aufgemalt und nicht wie in den Büchern beschrieben ins Holz geschnitzt, doch die Worte waren unverkennbar. _„NERHEGEB ZREH NIED REBA ZTILTNA NIED THCIN"_ , was rückwärts gelesen „ _Nicht dein Antlitz aber dein Herz begehren"_ bedeutete. Sie stand vor dem Spiegel Nerhegeb, doch wie kam er hier her? Ehrfürchtig betrachtete sie in weiter, achtete allerdings darauf, dass sie weit genug weg stand. Er war wunderschön, der goldene Rahmen glänzte sanft und hatte sogar etwas Einladendes an sich, das Glas war spiegelglatt, darin spiegelte sich im Moment nur der Raum und ihre Füsse. Sie hörte Harry Stimme, wie er ihr vor Ewigkeiten von diesem Spiegel erzählt hatte.

 _„_ _Mine, das Gefühl ist nicht zu beschreiben, du siehst rein und du glaubst zu wissen, was du sehen wirst, doch es ist dann etwas, was du so nie gedacht hast. Dumbledore sagte, man sehe nicht mehr und nicht weniger als der innigste Wunsch in seinem Herzen. Ich habe meine Familie gesehen, Menschen die ich gar nicht kannte, von denen ich keine Ahnung hatte, dass sie jemals existiert haben. Und natürlich meine Eltern. Ich hatte zwar Bilder von ihnen, aber sie wurden ihnen nicht gerecht. Ich weiss, warum Dumbledore nicht will, dass ich ihn weiterhin besuche, aber wenn ich meine Eltern in diesem Spiegel sehe, habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie wirklich einmal existiert haben, dass sie nicht nur ein Auswuchs meiner Fantasie sind. Sie haben wirklich gelebt und dann haben sie mich wahrscheinlich auch wirklich geliebt. Verstehst du was ich meine?"_

Sie hatte ihn verstanden, ihn über den erneuten Verlust seiner Eltern getröstet und ihn davon abgehalten in den darauffolgenden Nächten nach dem Spiegel zu suchen. Natürlich hatte sie sich zur selben Zeit ausführlich über den Spiegel informiert, doch es waren lückenhafte Informationen. Niemand wusste, wer ihn erschaffen hatte und ob es noch andere Spiegel gab, sie konnte auch jetzt nicht sagen, ob es der selbe Spiegel war, den Harry in knapp fünfzig Jahren in Hogwarts finden würde. Sie schluckte nervös, sie war gespannt darauf, zu erfahren, was der Spiegel Nerhegeb ihr zeigen würde. /Soll ich es wagen?/ Unsicher blickte sie sich um, sie sollte eigentlich gar nicht alleine hier sein, aber ihre Neugierde war grösser. Wem sollte ein kurzer Blick schon schaden? Zitternd ging sie einen Schritt nach vorne und dann noch einen. Zuerst sah sie nur sich selbst im Spiegel, dann verschwamm sie und das Bild veränderte sich.

Hohe vertraute Türme formten sich und kurz darauf das imposante Gebäude, strahlend hell und unbeschadet stand es da, so als hätte niemals eine Schlacht stattgefunden. Hogwarts thronte im Hintergrund des Spiegels, doch nach und nach formten sich auch Personen. Sie trat überrascht noch ein paar Schritte mehr nach vorne, bis sie direkt vor dem Spiegel stand, doch das Bild blieb das Selbe. Alle ihre Freunde waren beisammen auf der Wiese vor dem Schloss, sie lachten und triezten einander, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatten. Neville sass zusammen mit Luna im Gras und während er ihr augenscheinlich eine Pflanze erklärte, flocht diese vergnügt Grashalme zusammen. Lupin hatte sich bei Tonks eingehackt und beobachtete die beiden vergnügt, während Tonks, mit rosarotem Haar, glücklich auf Teddy hinunter lächelte, welche sie im Arm trug. Sie konnte auch ihre Eltern sehen, ihr Vater unterhielt sich aufgeregt mit Arthur über ein Radio, welches dieser in den Händen hielt, während Molly und ihre Mutter sich verschwörerisch angrinsten.

Sie entdeckte Harry und ihr Herz begann doppelt so schnell zu schlagen, er hatte einen Arm um Ginny gelegt und hauchte ihr gerade zärtlich einen Kuss auf die Stirn, Ginny lehnte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn und schloss geniesserisch ihre Augen. ,,Dir geht es gut. Du lebst, Merlin sei Dank." Hauchte sie und berührte mit ihren Fingerspitzen sanft Harrys Gesicht, er schien sie anzusehen und sogar direkt anzulächeln. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde abgelenkt, als Ron durch das Bild rannte, er wurde von den Zwillingen verfolgt, die wieder irgendeine Erfindung in den Händen hielten. Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, Übelkeit breitete sich in ihrem Mund aus und ihr Herz schlug so laut, dass sie es in ihren Ohren pulsierte. Fred war tot, er konnte nicht hier sein. _/er zeigt dir nicht mehr und nicht weniger als dass, was du dir am sehnlichsten wünscht./_ ,,Natürlich, das ist nur was ich mir wünsche und nicht die Wahrheit." Murmelte sie frustriet und beschämt, dass sie es doch tatsächlich vergessen hatte.

Sie bedeckte das Gesicht von Harry mit ihrer rechten Hand. Sie wollte es nicht mehr sehen, die ganze Szene kam ihr jetzt höhnisch vor und ihr Hals zog sich zusammen, während sie ihre Freunde musterte, die zwar zusammen lachten, von denen sie aber nicht wusste, welcher noch lebte und welcher nicht. Alle könnten Tod sein und sie würde es nicht einmal bemerken.

Vielleicht waren sie alle in der Schlacht gefallen, vielleicht konnte Harry Voldemort nicht besiegen.

Vielleicht war ein Asteroid in Hogwarts eingeschlagen und hatte alles vernichtet.

Sie wusste es nicht, sie wusste nur, dass das, was sich vor ihren Augen abspielte eine Wunschvorstellung war.

Ein Trugbild, schön anzusehen, jedoch ohne Bedeutung. Harry hatte der Anblick seiner Toten Familie Trost gegeben, doch für sie, die nicht wusste wer überhaupt noch lebte, war es nur die reinste Verhöhnung.

Ein Schluchzen entwich ihr, sie schloss ergeben die Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf an den Spiegel um sich etwas zu sammeln. ,,Ich will nicht dieses Wunschbild sehen, ich will die Wahrheit wissen. Ich muss wissen ob du noch lebst." flüsterte sie eindringlich um sich von dem Trugbild los zu reissen, zu gross war die Versuchung sich hin zu geben, aber auch der Schmerz wäre zu gross für sie gewesen. Deswegen kniff sie die Augen weiter zusammen und erinnerte sich daran, dass das was sie im Spiegel sah nur ein Trugbild war und ihr das, bei ihrer Wahrheitsfindung nicht half. Sie redete es sich so krampfhaft ein, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie der Spiegel pechschwarz wurde, erst ein stechender Schmerz auf ihrer Handfläche weckte sie auf. Sie blickte erschrocken hoch, der Spiegel war schwarz, doch es bildeten sich Nebelschwaden darin, ganz so, als ob der Spiegel von innen beschlagen würde.

Sie wollte erschrocken ihre Hand wegziehen, doch sie bekam sie nicht los und da änderte sich schlagartig das Bild. Sie erstarrte ungläubig zur Salzsäule, doch das Bild wurde immer klarer und die schwarzen Flecken wichen bunten Farben, sie verwirbelten und formten sich schliesslich zu Harry James Potter. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt und sass auf einem Fensterbrett, sie glaubte, dass es sein Lieblingsplatz auf dem Nordturm war. ,,Harry." flüsterte sie ungläubig und der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich so ruckartig zu ihr um, dass er fast das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. ,,Hermine?! Bei Slytherins Unterhose, wo bist du? Wir haben dich überall gesucht! Wieso ist dein Spiegelbild auf diesem Fenster?" Fragte er und kam näher. ,,Bist du es wirklich? Geht es dir gut?" fragte sie zittrig und musste ihre Tränen zurückhalten, während sie ihn musterte.

Er hatte einen hässlichen Schnitt an der Wange, doch er verheilte gut, sein Haar war durcheinander wie eh und je und die grünen Augen hinter der Brille funkelten, als er sie sanft anlächelte. ,,Mir geht es gut. Du weisst doch, ich bin der Junge, der einfach nicht tot zu kriegen ist." Sagte er und verwendete damit den Namen, den die Slytherins für ihn verwendeten. Sie musste lachen, doch es klang eher nach einem Schluchzen als nach einem Lachen. ,,Hast du... hast du es geschafft?" fragte sie dann zögernd, und er grinste Breit, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. ,,Ja ich habe es geschafft. WIR haben es geschafft. Aber wo bist du? Wir haben in den letzten zwei Tagen das gesamte Schloss nach dir abgesucht. Viele Teile sind zerstört, wir hatten Angst, dass du irgendwo darunter begraben liegst. McGonnagall wiederum war sich sicher, dass du nicht in Hogwarts bist und anscheinend hatte sie Recht. Wo bist du?" sie schluckte schwer.

,,Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Aber ich bin in Sicherheit und es scheint so, dass ich selbst auch noch eine Aufgabe vor mir habe. Bitte frag nicht, ich kann es dir wirklich nicht sagen." sagte sie und sah ihn entschuldigen an, er musterte sie eindringlich und nickt dann. ,,Ich vertraue dir, wie immer. Wenn du es mir nicht sagen kannst, dann dränge ich dich nicht, aber geht es dir gut, dort wo du bist?" fragte er sanfter nach und sie nickte tränenerstickt. ,,Mir geht es gut, mach dir keine Sorgen." sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme. ,,Und die Alpträume? Sind sie wieder schlimmer?" Sie lächelte ein missratenes Lächeln. ,,Es geht. Aber ich habe noch Tränke." ,,Ich mag es nicht, wenn du Tränke schlucken musst." brummelte er, ging aber nicht näher darauf ein.

,,Ist es wirklich vorbei?" fragte sie erneut nach, weil sie es einfach nicht fassen konnte, doch er lächelte nachsichtig. ,,Ja es ist vorbei. Wir haben gesiegt." sagte er feierlich und ein Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen gefolgt von einem Stich. Sie hatten Lord Voldemort besiegt. Tom Vorlost Riddle war tot. Ihr Herz schmerzte und Tränen brannten ihr in den Augen ,,Geht es allen gut? Wo ist Ginny?" fragte sie dann, sich wieder auf das jetzt konzentrierend. ,,Sie schläft, Freds Tod und dann Bill und Charlies Verletzungen waren zu viel für sie. Ron ist bei ihr." ,,Wie geht es ihm?" Der Retter der Zauberwelt zuckte mit den Schultern. ,,Er steht es durch, Neville und ich passen auf ihn auf." ,,Neville geht es also auch gut?" ,,Ja er hatte nur ein paar Schrammen. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, er hat der Schlange einfach so den Kopf abgeschlagen." Sagte er euphorisch und stellte die Bewegung nach, er bemerkte in seinem Eifer nicht, wie sie zusammen zuckte. Nagini war auch Tod. Ihr Herz blutete. Doch sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit für so etwas, sie konnte später um die Toten weinen.

„Luna geht es auch gut, sie ist bei ihrem Vater, er wurde schwer verletzt." sagte er dann, doch er hatte ein trauriges Funkeln in seinen Augen. ,,Wer?" fragte sie sofort ängstlich. Er fuhr sich unwohl durch die Haare, ein sicheres Zeichen, dass er es ihr nicht sagen wollte, doch sie konnte nicht locker lassen. ,,Harry, sag mir wer gestorben ist!" ,,Denkst du nicht, es wäre besser zu warten bis du..." ,,Nein! Ich weiss nicht, wann ich zurückkommen kann." / Ob ich jemals wieder zurückkommen kann./ Dachte sie schmerzhaft und wendete den Blick kurz ab, damit er das verräterische Schimmern in ihren Augen nicht sehen konnte. Er seufzte tief und sah sie danach mit sehr alten Augen an. ,,Ich kann dir nicht alle nennen, es sind einfach zu viele. Jeder von ihnen ist Einer zu viel. Aber Lavander Brown, Colin Creevey, Professor Flittwick und... Remus und Tonks." Sie keuchte erschrocken. ,,Der arme Ted." hauchte sie. ,,Ich habe Andromeda bereits geschrieben, wir werden uns beide um ihn kümmern. Ich bin sein Pate, ich werde ihn nicht alleine lassen. Niemals."

Godric pov

Er folgte Tom durch den Gang, irgendwie hatte er ein schlechtes Gefühl, er hoffte einfach, dass er sich irrte. Bereits als sie noch einige Meter von seinem Studierzimmer entfernt waren, sah er dass die Tür nur angelehnt war und er konnte ein Murmeln hören. Es klang aber nicht wie Hermine, sondern eher wie ein Mann, einen Blick zu Sal bestätigte ihm, dass er es auch gehört hatte. Sein Mann packte ihren Sohn am Arm und bugsierte ihn hinter sich, dieser sah verärgert aus, war aber klug genug den Mund zu halten.

An der Tür angekommen, gab Salazar ihr einen leichten Stoss und liess sie aufschwingen, ihm fiel sofort der dunkle Stoff auf, den er vorhin noch über den unfertigen Spiegel gehängt hatte. Er hatte seit längerem an diesem Spiegel gearbeitet, der die Herzenswünsche der Personen anzeigt, die hineinsahen. Doch er war noch lange nicht fertig damit. Hermine stand davor, was er allerdings im Spiegel erkannte, liess ihn und Salazar verwirrt stehen bleiben. Es war ein junger Mann im Spiegel zu sehen, doch es war eindeutig keine Illusion, sondern eine reale Person. Er hatte wild abstehende schwarze Haare und so grüne Augen wie der Todesfluch, er war eher klein und hager, doch er hatte die Ausstrahlung eines Führers.

Er war es auch, dessen Stimme sie vorhin gehört hatten. Gebannt lauschten sie dem Gespräch. ,,...ich bin sein Pate, ich werde ihn nicht alleine lassen. Niemals." Hermine schien sie auch noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, er konnte ihre Magie um sie herum wabern fühlen. Was auch immer sie getan hatte, es schien wahnsinnig viel Energie zu verbrauchen. ,,Das ist gut. Er wird jemanden brauchen." antworte die Braunhaarige leise, Ric hatte das Gefühl, dass auch ihre Stimme etwas schwach klang. Er schien nicht der Einzige zu sein, dem das auffiel. ,,Geht es dir wirklich gut? Du bist so blass? Du machst im Moment sogar unserer Kerkerfledermaus Konkurrenz" Fragte der Schwarzhaarige aus dem Spiegel besorgt. ,,Jaja, es ist nur, mir ist etwas schwindlig. Mach dir keine Sorgen." ,,Wieder zu viel Aufputschtränke? Du weisst, dass du das lassen solltest, sonst kippst du wieder um." ,,Ich weiss, die letzten Nächte waren nicht so schlimm." Sagte sie gerade, doch da schienen ihre Knie nach zugeben und sie sank zu Boden, ihre rechte Hand lag allerdings immer noch auf dem Spiegel.

Ric machte einen Schritt nach vorne, Salazar wollte ihn aufhalten, doch er strich seine Hand von seinem Arm. Er wusste nicht woher, aber er wusste irgendwie, dass ihm von dem Jungen keine Gefahr drohte. Er lief mit schnellen Schritten zu der jungen Frau hin, um dann neben ihr in die Knie zu gehen. Sofort hörte er einen überraschten Ausruf aus dem Spiegel. ,,Wer..?" Fragte der Junge und klang ziemlich erschrocken. ,,Schon gut, das ist Ric, er ist ein Freund." Antworte Hermine matt, klang dabei aber schmerzverzerrt. Ric kümmerte sich nicht um den fremden Jungen im Spiegel, sondern sprach eindringlich auf die Braunhaarige ein. ,,Hermine, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du das geschafft hast, doch du musst den Zauber sofort unterbrechen, er saugt dir zu viel Energie aus! Hörst du?!" Sie reagierte nicht, doch sie schob ihre Unterlippe trotzig nach vorne, am liebsten hätte er die Augen verdreht, wenn das den etwas geholfen hätte. Dafür mischte sich jetzt der Junge im Spiegel ein.

,,Hermine, du solltest auf deinen Freund hören, wenn es wirklich so gefährlich ist, solltest du die Verbindung lös..." ,,NEIN!" sagte sie eindeutig lauter und heftiger als er gerechnet hatte, ihre Schultern bebten als sie weitersprach. ,,Ich habe fast ein Jahr gebraucht um einen Weg zu finden dich zu kontaktieren. Ich kann jetzt nicht einfach aufhören." Sagte sie eindringlich, ihren Blick stur auf den jungen Mann im Spiegel gerichtet. ,,Was? wie.. hä. WAS?" kamen gestammelte Wörter aus dem Spiegel, doch Godrics Augenmerk lag noch immer auf der Frau neben ihm, deren Gesichtsfarbe von Minute zu Minute blasser zu werden schien. Erst ein verzweifeltes Seufzten und einen gemurmelten Fluch der irgendetwas mit Merlins Unterhosen und die Unfairness des Lebens beinhaltete, so wie das Treten gegen einen Schrank oder eine Tür, hörte er noch.

Das Einzige, was Godric allerdings bewusst zur Kenntnis nahm, war das sanfte Lächeln, das sich dabei auf den Zügen der immer blasser werdenden Braunhaarigen bildete. Dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit allerdings doch wieder auf den Spiegel gezogen. ,,Hör zu, ich will das zwar auf keinen Fall so machen, besonders wenn ich keine Ahnung wie weit weg von dir bin, aber... ach verdammt... ein Jahr... ein Jahr..„ Er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare, fluchte erneut wild. Was ihm ein undamenhaftes Schnauben von Hermine einbrachte und dann verbarg der Junge sein Gesicht kurz in seinen Händen, nach einem weiteren tiefen Seufzen senkte er die Hände und sah auf einen Schlag um zehn Jahre älter aus.

,,Hermine, hör mir zu. Es ist wichtig." Der schwarzhaarige wartete, bis sie genickt hatte, dann holte er noch einmal tief Luft. ,,Sie ist tot. Hörst du? Sie kann weder dir, noch sonst irgendjemanden, jemals wieder wehtun." Die Schulter, auf die Ric seine Hand gelegt hatte, fing an zu beben und als er ihn ihr Gesicht sah, wusste er, dass sie genau wusste, von wem der Junge sprach. Einzig ein geflüstertes ,,Wie?" kam ihr über die Lippen. ,,Molly, sie hat sie aufgehalten, als sie Ginny angreifen wollte. Keine Angst es geht Beiden gut. Ich will nur, dass du weisst, dass sie dir niemals wieder weh tun wird." sagte er eindringlich, doch Godric hatte das Gefühl, dass Hermine selbst zu sehr in Gedanken war um das Gesagte wirklich gehört zu haben. Dann richteten sich die grünen Augen plötzlich direkt auf ihn. ,,Ric, richtig?" er nickte erstaunt. ,,Ich denke, was ich ihr jetzt gesagt habe, wird sie ziemlich aus der Bahn werfen. Ihr dürft sie heute Nacht auf keinen Fall alleine lassen. Versprich mir das!" ,,In Ordnung." ,,Gut, danke. Bitte pass auf sie auf."

Wieder konnte er nur verwirrt nicken, die grünen Augen, welche wie der Todesfluch leuchtete, wanderten wieder zur Braunhaarigen neben ihm. ,,Hermine. Mine. Sie mich an." Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf. ,,Du musst jetzt den Zauber lösen. Hast du mich gehört?" Sie schüttelte schockiert ihren Kopf. ,,Doch du musst. Ich bin doch der Sturkopf von uns beiden und du die Vernünftige." ,,Aber ich kann nicht…" ,,Mine, ich habe aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft ich ohne dich gestorben wäre. Wenn ich Eines in all den Jahren gelernt habe, dann dass es kein Rätsel oder keine Aufgabe gibt, die du nicht lösen kannst. Du findest einen Weg. Tust du immer. Ich glaube an dich. Doch du kannst erst beginnen, wenn du den Zauber löst." ,,Aber, was ist, wenn ich es nicht schaffe?" ,,Ich weiss, dass du es schaffst. Du schaffst es immer. Ausserdem kann ich ohne meine Brautjungfer ja schlecht heiraten. Du hast also keine andere Wahl." ,,Spinner." Warf sie ihm an den Kopf und kicherte sogar ein wenig. Das Zittern verstärkte sich, er war sich sicher, dass sie nicht mehr lange durchhielt. ,,Für dich immer. Hab dich lieb. Ich werde mich sowohl um unsere Freunde, wie auch um den roten Teufel kümmern, denn du Katze nennst. Und jetzt löse diesen Zauber, bevor du mich zwingst durch diese Scheibe zu steigen, nur um einen grausamen Tod zu sterben…!" ,,Ich dich auch. Bye Harry." Hauchte sie. ,,Bye Mine." Sagte er und winkte ihr erneut zu.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und zog an ihrer Hand, Ric umfasste ihr Handgelenk und half ihr beim Ziehen, es gab ein ratschendes Geräusch und sie fiel nach hinten. Salazar und Tom waren sofort bei ihr und fingen sie auf. Das Flackern des Spiegels zog seine Aufmerksamkeit kurz auf sich, in der Oberfläche des Spiegels konnte man ein kurzes Wechselspiel zwischen schwarz und weiss beobachten. Wenn der Spiegel weiss leuchtete sah man deutlich einen blutigen Handabdruck darauf, der mit jedem neuen Aufflackern kleiner wurde, als ob der Spiegel das Blut aufsaugen würde. Das sollte eindeutig nicht passieren. Er musste sich den Spiegel noch einmal genau vornehmen und verhindern, dass so etwas noch einmal vorkommen konnte. Er wandte sich wieder Hermine zu, die in den Armen seines Sohnes wie eine Puppe hing und ins Leere starrte, während ihr die Tränen unhaltbar über das Gesicht liefen. Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und drehte sie um, ihre Handinnenfläche war blutig und wund, sie reagierte nicht als er sie untersuchte, obwohl es schmerzhaft für sie sein musste. Sie blickte einfach weiterhin in die Leere.

Hermine pov

Der Schmerz in ihrer Hand hatte, je länger sie mit Harry geredet hatte, stetig zugenommen, doch sie hatte es ignoriert. Es tat ihr leid, dass sie ihn indirekt anlügen musste, dass sie eine Aufgabe zu erledigen hatte, aber sie hätte ihm die ganze Sache mit der Zeitreise einfach nicht erklären können. Sie hatte ihn seit einem Jahr nicht gesehen gehabt und zu erfahren, dass es ihm gut ging und er lebte hatte ihre eine grosse Last von den Schultern genommen. Sie hatten gesiegt, doch wo sie früher sicher einen Siegestaumel gefühlt hätte, umklammerte jetzt das Gefühl von Verlust ihr Herz auf eine Weise, die sie niemals für möglich gehalten hatte.

Irgendwann in knapp fünfzig Jahren würde ihr bester Freund und Wahlbruder diesen netten und intelligenten jungen Mann, der sich gerade so fürsorglich um sie kümmerte umbringen. Nur wäre dieser nette Mann dann bereits zu einem Monster geworden. Ihre Sicht verschwamm wieder vor Tränen. Sie wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass ihr wieder bewusst wurde, was Tom einmal werden würde, wegen der Tatsache, dass sie jetzt wusste, wer ihrer Freunde sie für immer verlassen hatte oder doch eher vor Erleichterung, dass sie wusste, sie waren jetzt in Sicherheit. Egal wie lange und hart dieser Kampf gewesen war, er würde ein Ende haben. Ob es für alle ein gutes Ende nahm war dabei eher nebensächlich.

Die Angst vor erneutem Verlust brachte sie dazu ihren Kopf zu drehen und ihr Gesicht in der Robe von Tom zu vergraben. Sie bekam nur am Rande mit, dass sowohl Salazar, wie auch Godric auf sie einredeten und irgendetwas mit ihrer brennenden Hand machten. Sie wollte sie weg ziehen, doch sie entliessen sie nicht aus ihrem Griff. Es war nicht schlimm, sie hatte schlimmere Schmerzen erlebt, die Gewissheit, dass Tom tot war, war viel schmerzhafter. /Und Nagini ist von Neville geköpft worden./

Ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen bebte durch ihren Körper, sie spürte, wie er seine Arme fester um sie zog, doch es wurde ihr auch bewusst, dass sie gar nicht das Recht hatte, um den verlorenen Tom zu weinen. Sie selbst war dabei gewesen, als sie seine Horkruxe zerstört hatten, sie selbst hatte einen von ihnen vernichtet. Sie war mitschuldig an seinem Tod.

Sie wünschte sich nur verschwinden zu können, um nie mitzuerleben wie der junge Tom zu dem Monster Voldemort werden würde. Sie hatte die Befürchtung, dass wenn sie es nicht schaffen würde, vorher in ihre Zeit zurück zu kehren, sie seine Verwandlung nicht würde ertragen können. Mit schrecken wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nicht genau wusste, wie sie damit umgehen würde, nur dass es sie zerstören würde.

Sie war so gefangen von diesen wirren Gedanken, die durch ihren Kopf jagten, dass erst verspätet in ihr Bewusstsein drang, was Harry noch gesagt hatte. Zuerst durchlief sie erneut einen Weinkrampf bei dem Gedanken an all die Gefallenen und dann wurde ihr Körper kalt, bei der Erinnerung von Bellatrix. Harry hatte ihr dies gesagt, um ihr ihre Angst zu nehmen, dessen war sie sich bewusst. Das hätte vielleicht funktioniert, wenn er da gewesen wäre, er der wusste, was sie ihr angetan hatte und wieso. Sie fühlte das unstillbare Verlangen jemanden davon zu erzählen, um dieses Gefühl des Erstickens zu vertreiben, doch dann hätte sie ihnen auch sagen müssen, dass sie ein Schlammblut war und darauf würden Fragen folgen, die sie nicht beantworten wollte. Sie hatte es auch in ihrer Zeit niemandem erzählt, auch wenn sie die Zeit dazu gehabt hätte, war es für sie so persönlich, dass sie es niemandem erzählen wollte. Das sie jetzt tot war, nahm ihr die Angst vor ihr nur gering, sie war in fünfzig Jahren tot, doch jetzt war sie noch überhaupt nicht geboren. Sie würde also wiederkommen, wenn sie keinen Weg zurückfand.

Ein Brennen auf ihrer Handfläche liess sie aus dem Wirrwarr ihres verwirrten Geistes auftauchen, Salazar hielt ihr Handgelenk fest, während Ric die Handfläche jetzt mit einem Trank behandelte, welcher bei Berührung mit der Wunde anfing zu zischen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie die Zutaten für den Trank kennen sollte, doch ihr Gehirn schaffte es in diesem Zustand nicht einmal den Namen des Trankes zu nennen. Losgelöst von ihren wirren herumwirbelnden Gedanken erkannte sie, dass sie gar nicht mehr auf dem Boden sass, sondern man sie auf ein Sofa gesetzt hatte, ohne dass sie es bemerkte. Sie fühlte sich gleichzeitig wacher und doch müder. Ihr Kopf war klarer, doch ihr Körper fühlte sich an, als sei er aus Stein und ihre Finger waren leicht taub. Eindeutige Anzeichen, dass sie zu viel Magie verbraucht hatte.

Da sie jetzt etwas fokussierter auf das hier und jetzt war, fiel ihr auch auf, wie sorgenvoll Ric aussah, während er ihre Hand behandelte. Salazar sah eigentlich aus wie immer, ausser dass seine Augenbraue, welche er immer hochzog wenn er über etwas verärgert war, fast unter seinem schwarzen Haaransatz verschwand. Wahrscheinlich waren sie jetzt sauer auf sie, weil sie einfach so den Spiegel benutzt hatte, ohne zu fragen. Und Tom, dessen beruhigendes Streicheln auf ihrem Rücken und die gemurmelten trösteten Worte sie doch gar nicht verdient hatte.

Sie kam sich vor, als hätte sie alle verraten, obwohl sie nur einen von ihnen verraten und den Tod bringen würde. ,,Es tut mir leid." Flüsterte sie, während erneut Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen, sie wiederholte es immer wieder, steigerte sich so sehr hinein, dass Salazar ihr einen Beruhigungstrank verabreichen musste und sich ihr Sichtfeld langsam verdunkelte und sie abdriftete in beruhigende Stille.

Tom pov

Er versuchte immer noch herauszufinden was da gerade passiert war. Er wusste nicht wie, doch irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, aus dem gut gesicherten Schloss eine Kommunikationsverbindung hinaus zu schaffen. Etwas was eigentlich nicht möglich war, er wusste von mindestens fünf Zaubern auf dem Anwesen, die genau so etwas verhindern sollten. Sein Vater, Salazar, hatte eigenhändig dafür gesorgt, dass nicht einfach auf das Anwesen gefloht oder eine Eule gesendet werden konnte. Jede Eule, welche das Grundstück betreten konnte, war eigens in die Zauber eingebunden worden. Es hätte ihr gar nicht möglich sein dürfen, als nicht Mitglied der Familie, Kontakt mit Jemanden ausserhalb des Schlosses aufzubauen.

Und doch hatte sie es geschafft sich irgendwie mit diesem Harry in Verbindung zu setzten. Zwei Gefühle kämpften in ihm bei dem Gedanken an diesen Harry, eine Wut, die er sich nicht erklären konnte und die Erleichterung dass er jetzt endlich ein Gesicht zu dem Namen hatte. Gut, wenn er ehrlich war, hatte die Erleichterung erst eingesetzt, als Harry von der Hochzeit sprach, aber das tat nichts zur Sache. Allerdings hatte das gehörte mehr Fragen aufgeworfen, als es beantwortet hatte.

Er ging das Gehörte erneut in Gedanken durch und blieb bei einem Satz hängen. ,,Sie ist tot. hörst du? Sie kann weder dir, noch sonst irgendjemanden jemals wieder wehtun." Er hatte deutlich gesehen, wie zusammen gezuckt war und angefangen hatte zu zittern, Wut überkam ihm beim Gedanken, dass jemand sie so sehr in Panik versetzten konnte und die Wut steigerte sich noch, bei der Erinnerung an die Narben die er an ihr gesehen hatte.

Wenn sie in diesem Moment nicht in seinen Armen gelegen hätte und eindeutig Hilfe bei der Beruhigung benötigte, wäre er wahrscheinlich aufgesprungen mit dem unstillbaren Drang zu verletzten und zu töten ohne zu wissen, gegen wenn sich die Wut richtete. Mit "Sie" konnte er ja schlecht eine Suche starten. Hermine murmelte etwas und er blickte sofort zu ihr, sie hatte ihr Gesicht halb in seinen Roben vergraben, sein Blick wanderte zu seinen Eltern, die beide auch etwas ratlos wirkten. Doch dann erhob sich Salazar, ,,Ich denke, dass Beste wäre sie ins Bett zu bringen und danach etwas zu essen, es ist schon spät." Godric schloss sich ihm an, also schob er seine Arme wieder unter ihren Körper und hob sie sanft hoch. Firis, die mit Nagini die zusammen irgendwann im dem ganzen Trubel aufgetaucht war und sie während der ganze Zeit, als sie sie sich um Hermine gekümmert hatten, zurückgezogen hatte, flatterte jetzt mit Nagini in ihren Krallen hinter ihm her.

Er ging schweigend aus dem Raum und nach oben, bei ihrer Zimmertür zögerte er und trug sie danach weiter in sein Zimmer. Er hatte sie kaum aufs Bett gelegt, als Firis bereits neben ihr landete und ihren Kopf an der Wange der Braunhaarigen rieb, ohne dass diese reagierte. ~Was ist passiert Meister? Geht es Meisterin gut? ~ zischte auch Nagini ängstlich und tastete mit ihrer Zunge Hermines Gesicht ab. ,,Lasst sie schlafen, sie ist sehr erschöpft." sagte er leise und ein ebenso leises Trillern war die Antwort darauf. Die beiden Magischen Wesen kuschelten sich nahe an Hermine zusammen. Die Augen immer noch auf die Braunhaarige gerichtet.

Er hatte keinen Hunger und wollte sie nicht alleine lassen, also entledigte er sich seinen Kleidern und schlüpfte danach zu ihr unter die Decke. Auch wenn sie sich nicht regte, zog er sie trotzdem an sich heran und schloss die Arme um sie. Sie lag wie eine Puppe in seinen Armen und bewegte sich nicht. Er liess seine Magie um sie herum auf wabern und hoffte, dass sie es trotz der Beruhigungstränke spüren würde. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, in dem er sich verdeutlichte, dass es ihr gut ging und ihr hier nichts passieren konnte. So schlief er dann irgendwann ein.

Ich mache zwar keine Vorschau mehr, aber ich kann euch versprechen, dass das nächste Kapitel eines ist, auf das ihr schon lange wartet... Ihr dürft euch also freuen ;-p

(und nein das war nicht böse ^^) bye K4


	26. 25 Kapite Das Erwachen

Hallo zusammen, ja ihr habt richtig gesehen. Nein ich habe mich nicht im Tag vertan ;-)

HvH feiert heute Geburtstag.

Vor einem Jahr habe ich begonnen diese Geschichte online zu stellen und ich dachte mir, ich mache euch heute eine kleine Freude.

Ich möchte mich mit diesem Kapitel von Herzen bei Euch allen bedanken!

Für all die vielen lieben Worte!

All die guten/lustigen/scharfsinnigen Theorien, die ich lesen durfte. (und zum Teil viel zu nah an der Wahrheit sind ;-p )

Danke, dass ihr mich seit einem Jahr unterstützt und ich hoffe ihr seid auch weiterhin bei HvH dabei!

Ihr seid grossartig und ich kann Euch nur dieses Kapitel hier anbieten und Keckse hinstellen.

Liebe Grüsse Eure K4mik4tz3

,,..." jemand spricht

/.../ jemand denkt

~...~ Parsel

 **25\. Kapitel Das Erwachen**

Tom pov

Er wurde durch das Knistern von Magie geweckt, irritiert öffnete er blinzelnd die Augen und riss sie danach überrascht auf. Hermine neben ihm glühte, ein sanftes weisses Licht hatte sie umschlossen. Kleine weisse hellere Blitze zogen sich immer wieder durch ihre Magie, die sie umgab. Er rutsche sicherheitshalber ein Stück von ihr weg, sie jedoch keinen Moment aus den Augen lassend. Er bemerkte, dass Nagini und Firis auch aufgewacht waren und befall Firis schnellst möglich seine Eltern zu holen und der Phönix gehorchte, ohne Zögern. Er nahm Nagini zu sich und legte sie sich um den Hals.

Er hatte gerade seine Beine aus dem Bett geschwungen, als das knisternde Magiegeflecht explodierte und ihn die Druckwelle zu Boden riss. Erschrocken rappelte er sich wieder auf, als ein Bebend der Explosion folgte, das gesamte Schloss zum Zittern brachte und ihn erneut umwarf. Er zog sich an seiner Matratze wieder nach oben und linste darüber zu Hermine. Diese schwebte jetzt ein paar Zentimeter über dem Bett, wieder umhüllt von dem weissen Licht, ihre Haare schwebten sogar neben ihrem Kopf, auch wenn sie durch das Licht jetzt fast weiss wirkten. Jetzt gab es keinen Zweifel mehr, sie war mitten in der Umwandlung, die Explosion waren die zerberstenden Banne gewesen und das Beben danach wahrscheinlich das Entladen der über Jahre unterdrückten Magie.

Seine Zimmertür wurde aufgestossen und seine Eltern stürzen herein. Sie erkannten auch sofort was hier passierte, waren sie doch auch schon bei Verwandlungen dabei gewesen, er selbst hatte seine eigene Verwandlung vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr nur schemenhaft in Erinnerung. ,,Wie ich befürchtet habe, sie hat heute Nachmittag so viel Energie verbraucht, dass die Banne, welche auf ihr lagen so sehr geschwächt hat, dass jetzt die Verwandlung einsetzt." Sagte Ric, während er zu ihm übereilte und ihm aufhalf. ,,Ich werde Banne auf das Zimmer legen, damit weitere Magiewellen abgefangen werden. Wir können nichts tun, bis die Verwandlung abgeschlossen ist. Denkst du, du kannst schlafen?" fragte er ihn und er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Sein Vater seufzte verständnisvoll und zauberte eine Couch und einen Sessel in sein Zimmer. ,,Dann warten wir hier."

Es kam ihm vor wie Stunden, in denen er seine Augen nicht von dem glühenden Umriss Hermines abwenden konnte, gedankenverloren strich er durch Firis Gefieder, welche in seinem Schoss eingeschlafen war. Erst als sein Vater ihn ansprach konnte er seinen Blick lösen. ,,Es geht nicht schneller wenn du sie anstarrst." Sagte er mit einer Sanftheit, die er so gar nicht von ihm kannte. Er sah erstaunt zu ihm herüber. Salazar hatte einen Arm um Godric geschlungen, der an dessen Brust eingeschlafen war, mit sanften Bewegungen strich er seinem Geliebten über den Arm. In Ermangelung einer besseren Antwort zuckte er nur mit seinen Schultern und liess seinen Blick wieder zu seinem Bett wandern, in dem immer noch eine glühende Hermine lag.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange die Verwandlung anhielt, er wurde durch ein sanftes Rütteln an seiner Schulter geweckt, der erste Gedanke, der ihm durch den Kopf geisterte war, dass irgendetwas hier wahnsinnig gut roch. Er öffnete seine Augen und blickte in die grauen seines Vaters, ungelenk setzte er sich richtig hin, immer noch halb im Schlaf und seine Gelenke protestierten ob der Bewegung nach der unbequemen Nacht auf dem Sessel. Er bemerkte, dass die Sonne gerade aufging, dieser verführerische anziehende Duft lag immer noch im Raum und veranlasste ihn dazu, seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen zu lassen. Er sah Godric an seinem Bett stehen und wie er sich über Hermine beugte.

Das nächste was er wusste, war dass er selbst im Bett war und Hermine an sich riss um Godric sie nicht berühren zu lassen.

Niemand durfte sie berühren.

Sie gehörte ihm.

Er würde nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand Hand an sie legte.

Sein Vater versuchte noch auf ihn ein zu reden und streckte die Hand aus, doch er rutschte einfach mit seiner leichten Last nach hinten bis er die Wand im Rücken spürte und fauchte jeden an, der es wagte sich ihnen zu nähern.

Hermine pov

Sie wusste nicht, was sie geweckt hatte, doch das erste Geräusch, das sie danach wahrnahm, war ein Fauchen, wie von einem Tier. Doch sie fühlte sich nicht bedroht, sie fühlte sich gut und sicher. Zwar fühlte sich jeder Knochen in ihrem Körper wund an, jedoch anders als nach einem Crutiatos Fluch, eher als ob sie jetzt in der richtigen Reihenfolge sitzen würden. Auch ihre Gelenke, die zwar leicht pochten fühlten sich irgendwie leichter an. Das einzige, was sie als Schmerz einstufte, war dass ihr linker Unterarm brannte, doch es gab es andere Dinge, die sie davon ablenkten. Sie war eingehüllt in etwas weiches, warmes, das himmlisch gut roch und ihr Sicherheit vermittelte. Solange sie diesen Schutzmantel um sich herum hatte, konnte ihr das Fauchen nichts anhaben. Sie hörte auch ein leises Brummeln, wie Worte, welche man durch eine Tür hören, aber nicht verstehen konnte.

Dann erklang erneut das Fauchen und sie begriff, dass ihr Schutzmantel derjenige gewesen war, der fauchte und überrascht riss sie die Augen auf. Was sie sah, verwirrte sie masslos. Salazar und Godric standen, nur in Morgenmäntel bekleidet, vor ihrem Bett und sprachen die Hände beruhigend nach vorne gestreckt verschwörerisch auf sie ein, so wie man mit einem wilden Tier sprach. Sie wollte sich irritiert aufsetzten und bemerkte, dass sie das gar nicht konnte, da sie umklammert wurde. Sie wäre wahrscheinlich in Panik ausgebrochen, wenn nicht dieser himmlische Geruch ihr vermittelt hätte, dass ihr nichts geschehen konnte. Neugierig und gleichzeitig etwas ängstlich, drehte sie ihren Kopf soweit, dass sie hinter sich schauen konnte und zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Tom hielt sie umklammert, sein Blick war bedrohlich auf seine Eltern gerichtet und seine Augen waren blutrot.

Durch ihr Zucken wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gezogen und sie beobachtete voller Unglaube, wie sie seine komplette Mimik veränderte. Sein Gesicht wurde auf einen Schlag weicher und sein Blick schaute sie mit so einer Sanftheit an, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, er würde sie damit streicheln. Auch das rot seiner Auge verschwand und nahm wieder das tiefe grau an, welches sie so liebte. Und dann zogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben und er Lächelte sie so offen an, dass sie das Gefühl hatte ihr werde der Boden unter den Füssen weggezogen. Sie war immer noch gefesselt von dem Gesicht vor ihr, sie hatte das Gefühl es noch nie so gesehen zu haben, doch ihr Name riss sie aus ihrer Musterung.

Sie drehte den Kopf zum Sprecher um, zur selben Zeit wurde sie allerdings herumgedreht und ihr Kopf in das Hemd von Tom gedrückt. Er fauchte etwas unmissverständliches, von dem sie allerdings sicher war, dass sie es nie gewagt hätte ihren Eltern so etwas an den Kopf zu werfen. Sie schlug ihm sanft auf den Oberarm als Bestrafung für die unverschämten Worte und sein krampfhaftes Verhalten ihr gegenüber und tatsächlich lösten sich seine Arme um sie ein wenig.

Dadurch ermutigt, versuchte sie es nun mit Logik. ,,Tom, bitte lass mich los. Ich möchte mich umdrehen." Als hätte er sich verbrannt, löste er die Arme von ihr, sie drehte sich um, um Sal und Ric ansehen zu können und sofort wurde sie wieder von Toms Arme um sie schlossen und eng an ihn zogen. ,,ähm hi." Sagte sie und versuchte nicht zu erröten, auch wenn das schwierig war, während Tom doch tatsächlich seine Nase in ihrem Haar vergrub uns anfing leise zu schnurren. Die Situation war zwar sehr verwirrend, doch es gefiel ihr gut in Toms Armen zu liegen. ,,Guten Morgen Hermine. Wie fühlst du dich?" ,,ähm, ich weiss nicht.. irgendwie anders.. und verspannt, aber eigentlich nicht schlecht. Was ist hier los? Und was ist mit ihm?" fragte sie verwirrt und immer noch recht über die Nähe irritiert, die Tom vor seinen Eltern zur Schau trug.

,,Du hast gestern so viel Magie verbraucht dass sich die Banne gelöst haben und deine Verwandlung eingesetzt hat. Durch die Szene gestern und die plötzliche Umwandlung wurde anscheinend der beschützerische Teil seiner Vampirgene aktiviert." Sagte Ric und zuckte entschuldigend mit seinen Schultern, während sie verwirrt die Stirn kraus zog. ,,Aber passiert das nicht nur beim Bindungspartner?" fragte sie und beide fingen an zu lachen. ,,Du scheinst noch etwas müde zu sein, dass du es selbst noch nicht bemerkt hast, aber so wie sich Tom verhält bist du eindeutig seine Bindungspartnerin. Also Willkommen in der Familie." Sagte Ric grinsend und auch Salazar Lächelte sie warm an.

,,Das kann gar nicht sein, Vampire binden sich doch normalerweise nicht an Menschen." Fragte sie verwirrt, sie wusste zwar dass es vorkam, doch das passierte eher bei Wesen die eine Anziehende Wirkung ausüben konnten, wie zum Beispiel Sierenen oder Veelas. Da bei Menschen die Gefahr zu gross war, dass der Bindungspartner die Verbindung nicht spürte und dadurch nicht einging. Nun begannen die Beiden doch tatsächlich zu lachen, ihre Unterlage gluckste auch vor sich hin und sie kam sich ziemlich blöde vor, bis sie realisierte, was das bedeuten musste. Sie musste diese Nachricht erst einmal setzten lasen, nicht nur dass sie anscheinend doch ein magisches Wesen und Toms Bindungspartnerin war, sondern was er für ein Verhalten an den Tag legte seit sie sich verwandelt hatte.

,,Moment, ihr sagtet ich hätte mich verwandelt? Das heisst, ich bin jetzt ein Wesen? Sollte ich mich den da nicht anders fühlen? Und was bin ich den jetzt?" fragte sie und ignorierte das angenehme Kribbeln, das Tom auf ihrem Körper auslöste, indem er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte und seine Nase an ihrem Hals vergrub. Sie schwor sich mental, ihn zu schlagen, sollte er es wagen sie zu beissen, doch im Moment genoss sie die Berührungen zu sehr, als dass sie sich von ihm lösen wollte.

,,Ja du hast dich verwandelt, wirklich anders wirst du dich wahrscheinlich erst fühlen, wenn du deine Wesensbezogenen Fähigkeiten das erste Mal einsetzt. Was du bist, sind wir uns noch nicht ganz sicher, da Tom es rigoros verweigert hat, dass wir dich untersuchen." ,,Hat er wirklich?" fragte sich und erinnerte sich an das Fauchen zurück. ,,Ja hat er, schau." Sagte Salazar und streckte den Arm aus um ihr über den Kopf zu streichen, doch ein Fauchen liess ihn ein paar Zentimeter vorher innehalten. Sie spürte, wie sich der Griff von Tom verstärkte, doch sie fand sein Benehmen unmöglich, zur Verdeutlichung schlug sie ihn erneut auf eine der Hände die sie festhielt.

Es war nur ein kleiner Klaps, aber das Fauchen stoppte augenblicklich. ,,Tom, es sind deine Eltern, sie würden mir nie etwas tun, also stell dich bitte nicht so an." sagte sie sanft und oh Wunder es funktionierte, er hielt sie zwar immer noch im Arm, allerdings war der Griff viel lockerer und er lehnte sich sogar etwas zurück und zog sie mit, so dass sie sich jetzt an ihn lehnte und er sie nicht mehr umklammert hielt. Eine hochgezogene Augenbraue von Sal war alles was sie als Reaktion bekam, bis Ric lachend sagte. ,,Ach so muss man also mit Vampiren umgehen, danke Hermine." Sie wusste nicht was sie darauf sagen sollte , ihr Kopf war viel zu voll von den verschiedenen Eindrücken in den letzten paar Stunden.

Sie versuchte sich und die anderen vom Thema abzulenken. ,,Wo sind Firis und Nagini?" fragte sie dann, sie fand es seltsam, dass die beiden nicht hier waren. ,,Die sind unten bei den Thestralen." Murmelte Tom, sein Atem streifte ihr Ohr und jagte einen wolligen Schauer durch ihren Körper. ,,Die Thestrale haben die Magiewelle auch gespürt, eines der Fohlen hat sich wohl Sorgen gemacht und wollte ins Haus gelangen, deswegen haben wir den Phönix dorthin geschickt und es hat es wie gehofft verstanden, dass du nicht in Gefahr bist." ,,Wahrscheinlich Stupser." Murmelte sie und musste gähnen. ,,Bist du müde?" ,,Etwas, aber ich bin so verspannt und mir tut alles weh, ich würde mich lieber etwas bewegen." Sagte sie und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, langsam, fast wiederwillig gab Tom sie frei, so dass sie aus dem Bett steigen konnte.

Als sie aufstand gaben kurz ihre Knie nach, doch sie fing sich gleich wieder und lief mit langsamen und kleinen Schritten durch das Zimmer und lies ihre Schultern kreisen um die Verspannungen los zu werden. ,,Treffen wir uns unten zum Frühstücken? Ach und bevor ich es vergesse, es steht dir ausgesprochen gut Hermine." Mit diesen Worten liessen die beiden Erwachsenen sie alleine und Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, was sie meinten. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich dann auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer.

Sie suchte sich Kleidung heraus und nahm sie mit ins Bad um eine Dusche zu nehmen. Vor dem Spiegel schrie sie erschrocken auf, eine Sekunde später polterte es und Tom rannte herein, sein Hemd war noch offen und gab den Blick auf seinen Körper frei, aber sie war zu gefesselt vom Spiegelbild. ,,Was ist passiert?" ,,Ich… ich… ich habe weisse Haare!" schrie sie erschrocken und fasste ungläubig in ihre schneeweissen Lockigen Haare, als sie sie jetzt zwischen den Fingern hin und her drehte sah sie, dass es einige silberne Strähnen darunter hatte.

,,Ich finde es steht dir gut. Aber sie werden jetzt nach und nach wieder etwas dunkler. Und wir können einen Verschleierungszauber auf dich legen, dann siehst du aus wie vor der Verwandlung. Wobei ich das wirklich schade finden würde." Sprach er, während er sanft durch ihre Locken fuhr, doch sie war abgelenkt, irgendetwas anderes störte sie auch noch, doch erst, als sie wieder in den Spiegel sah und Tom hinter sich stehen sah fiel es ihr auf.

,,Bin ich etwa auch noch kleiner geworden?" fragte sie ihn etwas fassunglos, während sie ihr Gesicht und ihre Gestalt im Spiegel betrachtete. Sie wirkte zierlicher, ihre Haut wirkte auch eher wie Porzellan, so wie es vor ein paar Tagen im Mondlicht gewirkt hatte. Ihre Augen, welche früher wie flüssige Schokolade gewirkt hatten, war jetzt mit goldenen Sprenkel durchzogen und liessen auch diese heller wirken, sie drehte ihren Kopf um ihren Hals zu begutachten und stockte. Durch die Drehung waren ihre Haare nach hinten gerutscht und hatten ihre Ohren freigelegt, welche jetzt eindeutig spitzer waren und sie als Elbe kennzeichneten. ,,Du bist nur etwa 4 Zentimeter kleiner als früher, obwohl die meisten Elben eher gross sind. Aber ich lasse dich jetzt alleine um dich um zu ziehen." Sagte er, lächelte sie sanft an und ging danach hinaus, sein Hemd schloss er im Gehen.

Sie hörte ihm nur mit einem Ohr zu, denn nicht nur die Ohren hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen, ungläubig betrachtete sie ihre Narbe am Hals. Sie war immer noch rot und stach viel schärfer aus ihrer Haut hervor als vorher, doch sie war eindeutig weniger dick und stand auch nicht mehr so sehr ab, wie früher. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie mit zittrigen Fingern in ihr Dekolletee griff und den Stoff langsam nach unten zog, die Narbe, welche an ihrem Busen begann und sich bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel verlief, war auch immer noch da, doch es war nur noch ein sanfter Strich, eine weisse Spur auf Porzellan.

Ihre rechte Handfläche war auch nicht mehr so rot, man sah noch, dass sie eine Verletzung gehabt hatte, aber es sah eher aus, wie wenn diese bereits Wochen zurücklag und nicht Stunden. Ihr Blick schweifte zu ihrem linken Handgelenk, dass seit sie aufgewacht war pochte, sie wusste, ohne den Zauber zu lösen, dass diese Narbe noch da war, sie spürte die Buchstaben durch das Pulsieren. Deswegen wandte sie sich vom Spiegel und ihrer Musterung ab und stieg aus ihrem Nachtgewand. Auch auf ihrem Weg zur Dusche und auch als sie sich danach in ein weiches Badetuch wickelte ignorierte sie die Spiegel.

Wenn sie sich nicht ansah, hatte sie das Gefühl es sei noch wie vorher. Als sie noch ein Mensch war. Es verwirrte sie sehr, dass sie jetzt als Wesen gelten solle, fühlte sie sich doch nicht wirklich anders, ausser dass sich ihr Körper auf eine seltsame Art und Weise leichter anfühlte. Es kam ihr so unwirklich vor, wie wenn sie träumen würde. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, doch sie konnte bei keiner Überlegung lange verweilen, bevor sie von einer anderen verdrängt wurde. Sogar der Stoff der Kleidung fühlte sich auf ihrer Haut anders an und als sie beim Hinausgehen, doch noch einen flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel warf, bemerkte sie beiläufig, dass ihr Gang etwas Federndes bekommen hatte.

Tom pov

Er beobachtete sie, währendem sie zusammen zum Esszimmer gingen, er mochte es, dass sie jetzt etwas kleiner war, das war ihm bereits aufgefallen als sie im Badezimmer zu ihm hoch geguckt hatte. Er war so froh, dass seine Vermutung richtig war und sie seine Bindungspartnerin war. Mittlerweile fragte er sich, wie er jemals glauben konnte, dass sie es nicht sei. Er konnte es sich gut vorstellen mit ihr sein Leben zu verbringen, mit ihr zusammen in einem Haus zu wohnen, sich all Abend ein Wortgefecht oder eine Diskussion zu liefern und mit ihr gemeinsam an Projekten zu arbeiten. Dafür zahlte er auch gerne den Wetteinsatz, denn er gegen Abraxas verloren hatte, als dieser mit ihm darüber gewettet hatte. Was waren schon zehn Gallonen, wenn man dafür seine Partnerin fürs Leben erhielt.

Die Terrassentür im Esszimmer stand offen und davor stand der Thestral und scharte ungeduldig mit seinen Hufen, sobald Hermine es erblickte rannte sie los. Er war immer noch fasziniert, wie sie mit ihnen umging, sie schmiegte ihre Wange am Kopf dieses Wesens, welche so viele andere in Panik versetzte. Sie war mit ihrer neuen Gestalt ein krasser Gegensatz zu dem Tierwesen der Nacht. Sie schien wirklich gar keine Angst vor ihnen zu haben und auch wenn ihm diese Tierwesen immer eher unsympathisch gewesen waren, störte er sich jetzt nicht mehr an ihnen, sondern stellte sich sogar daneben und liess sich auch beschnuppern. Hermine knuddelte unterdessen Firis, welche glücklich zwitscherte und auf dem Rücken des Thestrales gesessen hatte. Nachdem die Braunhaarige dem Thestral, der sie anscheinend wirklich verstand, mittgeteilt hatte, dass es ihr gut gehe und sie ihn und die Herde bald besuchen würde, verschwand es wieder von der Terrasse und sie beiden begaben sich an den Esstisch.

Nach dem Essen versammelten sie sich alle im Wohnzimmer und Hermine musste erzählen, was gestern passiert war. Er und Hermine sassen auf der einen Couch, seine Eltern auf der anderen. Es war ihm immer noch etwas peinlich, wie er sich nach ihrer Verwandlung verhalten hatte. Das Ganze war für ihn wie durch einen Schleier, wenn er jetzt daran zurückdachte. Er glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass beide eindringlich auf ihn eingeredet hatten, doch er hatte kein Wort davon wahrgenommen, nur den Ton der Stimme. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sein Wesen so die Kontrolle über ihn erlangen konnte. Er war froh, dass es jetzt nicht mehr so war und er klar denken konnte. Sein ganzes Wesen reagierte auf sie, aber er konnte den Drang sie in die Arme zu schliessen im Moment unterdrücken. Er genoss es im Moment einfach in ihrer Nähe zu sein und ihre Magie zu spüren.

Deswegen und weil er selbst neugierig war, hielt er sich beim folgenden Gespräch zurück und hörte nur zu. ,,Also zu aller erst Hermine, wie hast du das mit dem Spiegel gemacht? Was für einen Zauber hast du angewendet?" fragte Godric sie, Tom sah, dass sich wieder die bekannte Falte auf ihrer Stirn bildete. Sie dachte angestrengt nach, doch er kannte seine Eltern gut genug, dass sie in dieser Sache keine Ruhe geben würden, besonders sein Dad, da es sein Spiegel gewesen war. Sie überlegte eine ganze Weile, dann seufzte sie leise, senkte ihren Kopf und starrte auf die Tischplatte.

,,Als ich dich im Studierzimmer gesucht habe, habe ich diesen Spiegel gesehen. Ich war neugierig. Als ich reingesehen habe, sah ich alle meine Freunde, sie waren glücklich und gesund. Ich war so ehrleichtert. Endlich wusste ich, dass es ihnen gut ging. Doch als ich Fr.. einen Freund sah, von dem ich weiss, dass er tot ist, sind mir die Worte auf dem Rahmen des Spiegels aufgefallen 'Nicht dein Antlitz aber dein Herz begehren' da wurde mir klar, dass der Spiegel nur das zeigte, was ich sehen wollte und nicht was wirklich war. Aber was ich am meisten wollte, war zu wissen ob Harry überlebt hatte. Während ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen, indem ich mir verdeutlichte dass der Spiegel nur ein Trugbild ist und sich in mir der Wunsch geformt hat die Wahrheit zu erfahren ist es dann irgendwie passiert. Doch ich weiss beim besten Willen nicht wie." Endete sie und hatte beim letzten Teil auf ihre rechte Handfläche gestarrt, auf der man noch die abgeheilte Verletzung sah.

Es kehrte Stille nach diesem Geständnis ein, er sah, dass Ric sich das ganze genau vorstellte. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Dad keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich war. Nach langem Schweigen nickte er schliesslich. ,,Und die Person, mit der du gesprochen hast, Harry war glaube ich der Name. Wer ist er?" ,,Er ist mein erster wirklicher Freund, wir haben viel miteinander durchgemacht und sind wie Geschwister für einander. Es gibt fast keine Person auf dieser Welt, der mir wichtiger als er ist. Ich denke, dass das auch der Grund war, warum es funktioniert hat." Am Ende klang sie eher nachdenklich.

Jetzt mischte sich sein Vater ein. ,,Es hätte gar nicht möglich sein sollen, dass du eine Verbindung aufbauen kannst, wie heisst er zum Nachnamen? Wo ist er? Wir müssen überprüfen können, dass die Verbindung nicht hier her zurückverfolgt werden kann." Sagte er eindringlich und starrte sie mit diesem Blick an, durch den normalerweise seine Gesprächspartner einknickten. Doch Hermine erwiderte den Blick stur und er wusste bereits jetzt, dass sie keinen Millimeter nachgeben würde. ,,Nein." Sagte sie nur, als ob das als Begründung reichen würde.

,,Bei allem Respekt, auch wenn wir dir vertrauen, kann ich das Leben und die Sicherheit meiner Familie nicht einfach einem Fremden überlassen." Erwiderte Salazar verärgert und intensivierte seinen Blick. ,,Und ich kann ihnen nichts darüber sagen, um _meine_ Familie nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Ausserdem weiss ich, dass ihnen diese Information nichts nützen würde, denn selbst wenn sie wüssten, wo er sich befindet, hätten sie keine Möglichkeit ihn aufzusuchen. Wenn sie mir vertrauen, dann vertrauen sie darauf, dass ich weder Tom, noch Godric oder sie in Gefahr bringen würde. Ich vertraue Harry mein Leben an und auch er weiss nicht, wo ich mir zur Zeit befinde, ich habe ihm weder das Land, noch ihre Namen oder den Standort genannt, das war auch gar nicht nötig, da er mir eben so vertraut."

,,Würden sie mir zumindest den Familiennamen nennen, damit ich eine Eule an ihn senden kann?" ,,Das kann ich nicht, ebenso wenig werde ich ihnen was von ihm geben um ihn mit Ordnungszauber aufspüren zu können." Gab sie zurück, sie starrten sich solange böse an, bis Godric nachdenklich zu Wort meldete. ,,Du kennst Ordnungssprüche, die genauer sind als das Land oder die Stadt herauszufinden? Könntest du mir die einmal zeigen?" Die beiden Streithähne wurden aus ihrem Blickduell gerissen und sahen beide Godric sprachlos an, bei seinem Vater konnte er eindeutig die Wut über die Unterbrechung ausmachen, doch bei der Braunhaarigen hatte er das Gefühl es sei Schuld, doch er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sie sich schuldig fühlte, weil sie anscheinend einen Zauber kannte, den weder er noch sein Dad kannten?

Sein Dad, der den Blick seines Vaters auch gesehen hatte, tätschelte beruhigend seinen Arm und sprach besänftigend zu seinem Mann. ,,Egal was vorher war, spätestens dadurch, dass sie die Bindungspartnerin unseres Sohnes ist, sollte bei dir jeder Zweifel ausgemerzt sein." Sein Vater sah nicht so aus, als ob das eine genügend beruhigende Erklärung sei, doch er gab es nach einem weiteren Blickduell mit Hermine auf und verkündete, dass er noch Dinge im Labor zu erledigen hätte. Natürlich verliess er den Raum nicht ohne seine Roben dramatisch hinter sich her bauschen zu lassen. Er war nun mal manchmal etwas dramatisch. Sein Dad lächelte ihm nachsichtig hinterher, tätschelte Hermines Knie und wünschte ihnen noch viel Spass während er seinem Mann folgte.

Hermine pov

Auch wenn Salazar jetzt wütend auf sie war, so hatte sie ihm dennoch nicht mehr sagen können, da sie nichts über ihre Zeitreise sagen durfte. Sie glaubte zwar, dass diese beiden sie verstehen und garantiert nichts ausplaudern würden, doch die Gefahr war dennoch zu gross. Ausserdem wenn sie einmal beginnen würde zu erzählen, war sie sich nicht sicher ob sie wieder damit aufhören könnte.

Sie und Tom hatten noch lange zusammen auf dem Sofa gesessen und die Nähe zueinander genossen, doch sie wurde immer unruhiger, in der Nähe von Tom fiel ihr das Denken schwer. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich betrunken an, ihr Herz tanzte Tango, ihre Haut kribbelte und ihre Finger zuckten nervös, weil sie sie am liebsten in seinen Haaren vergraben hätte. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und sie würde sich auf ihn stürzen. Sie beschloss, dass sie im Moment einfach Abstand von Allen brauchte. Sie musste in Ruhe nachdenken können, das Wiedersehen mit Harry und ihre Verwandlung, von der sie bis zu Letzt gehofft hatte, dass sie nicht geschehen würde, hatten an ihren Nerven gezehrt. Und auch wenn sie sich jetzt noch wohler in der Nähe von Tom fühlte, so wollte sie einfach einen Moment für sich haben, ohne beobachtende Blicke.

Tom war wieder einmal verständnisvoll gewesen, was ihrem schlechten Gewissen nicht wirklich zutuend war. Aber er hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihr Nagini mit zu geben, die Schlange hatte ihr jedoch versprochen, nur auf sie aufzupassen und nicht zu erzählen, was sie im Wald tun würde. So schritt sie also, mit Nagini um ihren Hals und Firis auf ihrem Kopf, in Richtung des Waldes, es war ein schöner Sommertag und sie war froh, dass das Wetter wieder besser war. Die Luft war aufgeheizt, von überallher hörte man Grillen zirpen, Vögel zwitschern und Frösche quaken. Dennoch spürte sie einen Sog an sich ziehen und sie wusste, dass sie dieser Sog in die obere Etage ins dritte Zimmer von rechts führen würde, wo gerade ein schwarzhaariger Vampir am Fenster stand und sie nicht aus den Augen liess. Doch sie wehrte sich dagegen und lief weiter Richtung Wald.

Um sich von dem Gefühl abzulenken, versuchte sie sich auf ein Thema zu konzentrieren. Zuerst fiel ihr Salazar ein, dieser braute gerade einen Trank, der ihr definitives Wesen zeigen würde. Doch da sie sich vorgenommen hatte, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt sich nicht mit ihrer Wesensgeschichte auseinander zu setzten, verdrängte sie den Gedanken daran schnell wieder. So wie sie auch ihren linken Arm ignorierte, der seit ihrer Verwandlung stetig pochte.

Doch dadurch blieb nur das andere Thema übrig, über das sie nachdenken konnte und auch wenn sie sich bemühte, sich von Trübseligen Gedanken zu befreien, kam sie nicht drum herum immer wieder an das Gespräch mit Harry und dadurch an das mit ihm und Ron Erlebte zu denken. Während sie den Waldrand erreichte und in den Schatten eintauchte, hatte sie ein Déjà-vu als sie damals mit Harry und Ron vor den Greifern geflohen war. Die Erinnerung, war nicht so schmerzhaft, da sie zeitlich so weit entfernt von diesem Ereignis war und sie jetzt auch wusste, dass der Schrecken in fünfzig Jahren ein Ende finden würde, doch es war irgendwie noch nicht ganz fassbar für sie, da sie es ja nicht selbst miterlebt hatte.

So kreisten ihre Gedanken unablässig um den Krieg und Harry und ihre Position darin. Harry hatte nie eine Wahl gehabt, er war von Anfang an dazu bestimmt gewesen Voldemort zu besiegen und spätestens seit dieser von der Prophezeiung gewusst hatte, hatte er auch Harry keine Wahl mehr gelassen. Sie selbst hätte jederzeit aussteigen können, sie hätte immer die Möglichkeit gehabt in die Muggelwelt zu gehen und dort ein ruhiges Leben zu führen, doch der Junge der lebte und sich sein ganzes Leben lang genau das gewünscht hatte, hatte diese Möglichkeit nie bekommen. Sie hoffte, dass jetzt, wo der Krieg für ihn vorbei war, er endlich die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, eine Familie zu gründen und glücklich zu werden. Doch als sein Status als Held der Zauberwelt, würde sein Leben dennoch nie ruhig sein. Sie hoffte, dass Harry, egal ob sie zurückkommen kann oder nicht, ihren gemeinsamen Traum von einer Weltreise nach der Schule, durchziehen würde. Vielleicht würde er Ginny mitnehmen, das würde der jungen Weasley sicher auch gut tun. Sie wünschte ihm so sehr ein ruhiges und glückliches Leben.

Während sie über dies alles nachdachte, war sie tiefer in den Wald gelangt, Ric hatte sie zwar gebeten nicht zu weit rein zu gehen, doch ihre Füsse liefen von ganz alleine weiter. Sie durchbrach das Unterholz und wurde kurze Zeit später von Stupser begrüsst. Sie streichelte ihn sanft, immer noch gefangen in ihren Gedanken, der Thestral schien das zu spüren, denn er liess sie in Ruhe, als sie sich ohne ein Lied zu beginnen ins Gras fallen liess und den Himmel durch die Blätter betrachtete.

Langsam formte sich in ihrem Innern ein Lied, je länger sie an Harry und an sich dachte. Irgendwann wurde das Lied in ihrem Innern so mächtig, dass sie es einfach rauslassen musste. Zuerst nur sanft, fast geflüstert, doch mit jeder Zeile setzte es sich wie von selbst zusammen und als Firis anfing mit zu trillern fühlte sie, wie das Lied ganz wurde und alle Zweifel über Melodie oder Text beiseite fegte.

(letzte Instanz – Liebe im Krieg)

 _Wenn du am Ende einer Nacht_

 _Das Sonnenlicht durch den Rauch erblickst,_

 _dann weisst du, dass du noch am Leben bist,_

 _und wirfst keinen Blick zurück._

Harry war immer wieder aufgestanden, wenn er am Boden lag. Wie oft hatten sie gemeinsam gelacht, wenn sie zusammen ein Abenteuer überlebt hatten.

 _Ich schenke dir verblühte Rosen,_

 _die du in Tränen legst,_

 _die mich vom blinden Hass erlösen,_

 _den du mit stolzer Kraft erträgst._

Sie waren durch die Zeit so unendlich weit voneinander entfernt, doch sogar jetzt schaffte der Gedanke an ihn, dass sie ruhiger wurde. Er war auch immer ruhig geblieben, wenn die anderen Schüler über ihn hergezogen waren und hatte sie davon abgehalten sie zu verfluchen. Etwas anderes war es, wenn seine Freunde beleidigt wurden.

 _Es ist deine Liebe im Krieg,_

 _Die alles Böse besiegt,_

 _Die wie ein Wunder wirkt,_

 _Wenn ich am Boden lieg._

 _Deine Liebe im Krieg_

 _ist alles was noch zählt,_

 _Wenn hier nichts mehr steht,_

 _Was uns zusammenhält._

Er trug die Liebe in sich, eine Kraft, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt. Die Liebe seiner Mutter hatte in gerettet und die Liebe zu seinen Freunden liess ihn weitermachen. Er war es, der sie immer wieder aufgebaut hatte. Er hat ihr das Vertrauen in die Kraft der Liebe geben.

 _Wenn du aus deiner eignen Kraft_

 _Die Würde wahrst, nicht untergehst,_

 _Dann weiß ich wieder einmal,_

 _Wer du bist, und dass du allem widerstehst._

Harry mochte keine Gewalt, doch wenn man ihn einmal in einer Gefahrensituation gesehen hatte, war er kaum wieder zu erkennen gewesen. Dieser eher ruhiger junger Mann erwachte dann zu einem Anführer. Einem Kämpfer.

 _Du hast die Macht mich zu erlösen,_

 _Wenn ich im Zweifel bin,_

 _Was ist denn Gut und was ist Böse,_

 _Und macht das alles wirklich Sinn._

Er war es gewesen, der sie von ihrem schwarz weiss Denken weggeführt und ihr gezeigt hatte, dass vieles eher grau war. Viele Slytherins au ihrer Zeit hatten gar keine Wahl gehabt, da ihre Eltern Todesser waren. Sie waren nicht böse, sie mussten es sein, weil es von ihnen erwartet wurde.

 _Es ist deine Liebe im Krieg,_

 _Die alles Böse besiegt,_

 _Die wie ein Wunder wirkt,_

 _Wenn ich am Boden lieg._

 _Deine Liebe im Krieg_

 _ist alles was noch zählt,_

 _Wenn hier nichts mehr steht,_

 _Was uns zusammenhält._

Harry gab alles für diejenigen die er liebte. Er kämpfte für sie. Er glaubte an sie. Und die Liebe war das, was ihn stark machte. Er hatte diesen Krieg nie gewollt, doch er würde ihn beenden für die Liebe.

 _Es ist deine Liebe im Krieg…_

Sie war wie in ihrer eigenen Welt und für einen kurzen Moment, hatte sie das Gefühl ihn zu erreichen, über die Zeit hinweg. Sie spürte ihn und seine Liebe und Vertrauen ihr gegenüber und wie immer, schaffte er es, alle Zweifel beiseite zu fegen und ihr die Versicherung zu verleihen, dass sie einen Weg finden würde zurück zu kehren. Sie wusste nur noch nicht genau, wie diese Rückkehr aussehen würde. Doch sie war sich sicher, dass sie irgendwie einen Weg finden würde.

Die Thestrale, welche sonst bei ihren Lieder angefangen hatten hin und her zu hüpfen, schienen die Schwere und Wichtigkeit dieses Liedes für sie erkannt zu haben und hatten sich nach und nach um sie gescharrt. Als sie jetzt, nach dem verhallen des letzten Tones, wie aus einem Traum erwachte, lag die Herde friedlich um sie herum. Sie wischte sich eine Träne ab, welche sich aus ihrem Auge gelöst hatte und richtete sich etwas auf, um über die Tiere hinweg zusehen. Am Rand der Lichtung, auf der sie sich befand, hatten sich auch andere Tiere gescharrt. Sie konnte die Einhörner, ein paar der Hippogreife und sogar einen Greif sehen. In einer Ecke des Waldrandes war es so dunkel, dass sie sich sogar sicher war, dass die Schattenwölfe sich auch bis zur Lichtung vorgewagt hatten.

Sie rutschte ein bisschen nach hinten, bis sie sich an Stupser lehnen konnte, der warme Körper in ihrem Rücken vermittelte ihr Sicherheit. Aus einem inneren Drang heraus, mit dem Bedürfnis das beklemmende Gefühl nicht überhand nehmen zu lassen, dass sich erneut um ihr Herz legen wollte, begann sie das Lied von neuem zu singen und als sie dieses Mal geendet hatte, war sie ruhig genug um mit den gewohnten Lieder weiter zu fahren. Mit der Zeit wurden die Lieder nach und nach fröhlicher und das spiegelte sich auch bei den Thestralfohlen wieder, die schon bald in gewohnter Manier über die Lichtung hüpften.

Die Einhörner waren immer noch anwesend und beobachteten das Ganze misstrauisch, auch wenn ihre Köpfe dabei etwas wippten. Die Hippogreife verschwanden irgendwann wieder, doch der Greif legte sich hin und lauschte weiterhin ihren Liedern. Der Schatten in der Lichtung war zwar kleiner geworden, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er näher gekommen war. Ein paar Lieder später war sie sich sicher und es dauerte nur ein weiteres Lied, bis sie den ersten Schattenwolf erkennen konnte. Nun ja, Schattenwolf war etwas übertrieben, Schattenwelpe traf es besser, er hatte sich von seinem Rudel gelöst und war neugierig näher gekommen.

Die jüngsten der Thestrale wurden übermütig und gerade, als Hermine dachte, dass sie wieder ruhigere Lieder singen sollte, stolperte eines in den Schatten hinein. Der Schatten löste sich explosionsartig auf und Licht durchflutete die Lichtung, durch die Abwesenheit der Schatten. Doch dort, zwischen den Beinen des Thestrales war ein schwarzer Fell Ball zurückgeblieben, der jetzt verängstigt zitterte und immer wieder versuchte sich in Rauch zu verwandeln. Sie beobachtete die Szene überrascht, doch als die Thestralfohlen neugierig anfingen das kleine Tierwesen zu beschnuppern und dieses fauchend mit der Pfote ausholte erhob sie sich.

Obwohl sie das Lied einfach weitersang, lag sofort alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihr, die Fohlen machten ihr Platz, jedoch nicht ohne den einen oder anderen sanften Stupser. Sie wechselte vom Singen zum Summen um weniger über das Lied nachdenken zu müssen, während sie sich dem Tier näherte und vor ihm in die Knie ging. Der Schattenwolfwelpe, welcher sich bis vorhin fauchend im Kreis gedreht hatte, um einen Fluchtweg zu finden, legte den Kopf schief und starrte sie an. ,,Na du, haben dich die anderen einfach so zurückgelassen?" fragte sie sanft und streckte ihre Hand aus, berührte ihn allerdings nicht.

Der Welpe fauchte und schlug nach ihrer Hand, die Thestralfohlen scharrten daraufhin unruhig mit ihren Hufen, doch Hermine blieb ruhig und bewegte sich nicht. Als der Welpe bemerkte, dass es nichts nutzte, sprang er nach vorne und biss ihr in die Hand. Sie zuckte kurz, zog ihre Hand jedoch nicht zurück, der Welpe verbiss sich in ihrer Hand und starrte sie an. ,,shhh, alles gut. Keiner will dir etwas tun." Sagte sie sanft, der Welpe liess ihre Hand los, wurde kurz nebelförmig, materialisierte sich allerdings sofort wieder. Der Kleine schien wirklich noch zu jung zu sein, um seine Form wechseln zu können. Sie packte ihn sanft am Nacken und hob ihn hoch, er zappelte etwas, es war aber eher ein Trotzzappeln und nicht eines aus Panik.

Sie lief durch die Herde und achtete darauf, dass die Thestralfohlen ihn nicht erreichen konnten. Sie setzte ihn am Waldrand ab, gerne hätte sie ihn geknuddelt, er war aber auch zu süss, mit diesen Pfoten die noch viel zu gross für seinen Körper waren. Doch sie wollte nicht riskieren, dass der Welpe verstossen wurde, wenn er zu sehr nach ihr roch. Er sah sie überrascht an und ging misstrauisch einen Schritt zurück, als es bemerkte, dass sie ihn gewähren liess, drehte er sich um und rannte ins Dickicht. ,,Tschüss kleiner Welpe." Flüsterte sie etwas traurig und kehrte zur Herde zurück, während sie mit einem Zauber ihre Hand heilte. Dass der kleine Schattenwolf im Dickicht zur Lichtung zurückschlich, um wieder diese schönen, seltsamen Töne zu hören, bemerkte sie nicht.

Der Tag bei den Thestrale hatte ihr gut getan, da sie keinen Hunger hatte, blieb sie bei ihnen bis es fast dunkel wurde, erst dann konnte sich dazu aufraffen sich zu erheben und den Wald zu verlassen. Nachdem sie Stunden damit verbracht hatte über ihre Vergangenheit nach zu denken, war sie irgendwann an den Punkt angelangt, dass sie über sich und Tom nachdachte. Wenn sie einfach nur ein Mädchen gewesen wäre, wenn sie einfach nur Hermine White gewesen wäre, hätte es nichts gegeben, über das sie sich mehr gefreut hätte. Tom Slytherin-Gryffindor war ein wirklich guter Fang, er sah umwerfend aus, war intelligent und sie fühlte sich einfach wohl bei ihm.

Doch sie war immer noch Hermine Jane Granger, irgendwo in ihr jedenfalls. Wie konnte sie die Bindungspartnerin vom dunklen Lord sein? Oder würde er durch ihre Bindung kein dunkler Lord werden? War sie vielleicht, dass was ihn in einem anderen Leben davon abgehalten hätte böse zu werden? Aber er war ein Vampir und bestimmt ein mächtiger, er würde wahrscheinlich während ihrer Bindung ihre Vergangenheit sehen, was würde geschehen, wenn er von seiner Zukunft erfuhr? Würde er sie verhindern? Oder würde er die Macht noch früher ergreifen? Vielleicht Lily und James töten, bevor sie Harry bekamen? Oder würde er sich vielleicht Grindelwald anschliessen und die beiden würden zusammen die Weltherrschaft an sich reissen? Sie war sich wirklich nicht sicher, alles in ihrem Körper, ihr Herz und ihre Magie schrien nach ihm, doch ihr Kopf führte ihr die schlimmstmöglichen Szenarien vor Augen, eine grausamer und unwahrscheinlicher als die Nächste.

Am liebsten würde sie einfach so weit weglaufen wie sie ihre Beine trugen und doch führten sie ihre Füsse jetzt mit Traumwandlerischer Sicherheit in die Bibliothek, wo sie auf Tom und Salazar traf. Sie merkte sofort, wie etwas in ihr ruhiger wurde, sobald sie sich im selben Raum mit Tom befand. Die Bücher hatten versucht das Empfinden, was ein Wesen spürte, wenn sein Bindungspartner in der Nähe war zu beschreiben, doch die Erklärungen wurden dem Gefühl nicht gerecht. Es war weder Erklärbar nach wirklich fassbar. Sie hatte die Befürchtung gehabt, dass es sich wie ein Zwang anfühlen würde, doch es war eher ein Gefühl, das Heimat versprach. Sie wusste einfach, dass sie bei ihm immer sicher sein würde, was in Anbetracht ihrer vorherigen Gedanken etwas verwirrend für sie war. Der Sog setzte erste ein, wenn sie sich von ihm entfernte.

Sie unterdrückte den Wunsch sich in Tom Arme zu stürzen und lief stattdessen an ihm vorbei zu den Bücherregalen, dort besah sie sich die Buchtitel, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Sie spürte deutlich die beiden Blicke aus den grauen Augen, doch sie nahm sich einfach irgendein Buch das halbwegs interessant klang und setzte sich danach zu ihnen auf die Sofas. ,,Nach dem Essen möchte ich gerne die Wesensbestimmung mit dir machen, wenn das in Ordnung ist?" sprach sie da Salazar an, sie nickte und gab weiter vor in ihrem Buch zu lesen, doch die Buchstaben tanzten vor ihren Augen und ihre Finger begannen wieder zu kribbeln, weil sie sich lieber in schwarze Haare vergraben wollten.

Tom pov

Unsicher sah er zu ihr hinüber, sie gab vor konzentriert zu lesen, doch er glaubte, dass sie viel eher angestrengt nachdachte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich etwas in ihr gegen ihre Bindung sträubte, auch wenn sie es nicht gesagt hatte, dennoch es verletzte ihn. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen sowieso bemerkt, dass sie immer wieder Abstand zu ihm gesucht hatte, wenn er eine Linie überschritten hatte, die er nicht sehen konnte. Es war ihm eigentlich ziemlich gleichgültig, was für ein Wesen sie war, nicht dass es ihn nicht interessierte, doch für ihn würde sich dadurch nichts ändern.

Jetzt, nachdem ihr Wesen erwacht war, fragte er sich, wie er jemals hatte an einer Bindung zweifeln können. Seine ganze Magie fing an zu summen, wenn sie nur den Raum betrat und das obwohl sie die Bindung noch nicht einmal vollzogen hatten. Er wusste bereits jetzt, dass ihre Bindung stark und intensiv werden würde und er würde keine Sekunde zögern wenn es soweit war. Er fragte sich, wie sie sich diesem Sog, den er fühlte wiedersetzten konnte. Er hatte sich nur so gut im Griff, da er sein Wesen bereits seit über einem Jahr kannte und es genau wie er die Ablehnung ihrer Gefährtin fühlen konnte. Es war nichts greifbares, eher wie eine unsichtbare Wand, genährt durch ihre Unsicherheit und versteckte Angst. Im Moment genügte es ihm noch einfach in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Zu wissen, dass es ihr gut ging und sie zu beobachten, wie sie da sass und vorgab zu lesen.

Hermine blieb den ganzen Abend über eher still, sie antwortete zwar auf Fragen, doch man bemerkte, dass sie nicht wirklich bei der Sache war. Sein Dad musterte sie immer wieder unauffällig, doch sagte nichts. Sein Vater dagegen war schon immer eher der Meinung gewesen sich nicht in Angelegenheiten von anderen einzumischen, natürlich nur solange es ihn nicht beraf. Er war froh, als sie vier danach in die Kerker gingen und sein Vater aus dem abgekühlten Kessel eine Schöpfkelle des violetten Trankes abschöpfte.

Die Spannung war mit den Händen zu fassen, als er Hermine bat drei Tropfen Blut in den Trank zu geben, das blumige Aroma ihres Lebenssafts kitzelte in ihm sein Wesen wach, doch da sie es freiwillig gab und nicht in Gefahr war, blieb es ruhig. Der Trank zischte, als das Blut mit ihm in Berührung kam und warf kleine Blasen auf dem schneeweissen Pergament. Langsam fast zähflüssig formten sich langsam Worte daraus, er konnte sie von seiner Position nicht lesen und auch sein Vater übergab das Blatt der Braunhaarigen, bevor sich die Wörter vollständig gebildet hatten. Sie überflog das Geschriebene und runzelte dann die Stirn. ,,Ich muss in die Bibliothek." flüsterte sie, legte das Papier auf den Tisch und war schon aus dem Raum gehuscht. Wieder befiel ihn das Gefühl von Flucht.

Sein Dad, Ric legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter und drückte ihn sanft an ihn. ,,Mach dir keine Sorgen, es war in den letzten Tagen etwas viel für sie. Und du hast selbst gesagt, dass sie geglaubt hatte sie sei ein Mensch, wir wissen nicht was sie alles erlebt hat. Jetzt ist sie plötzlich ein magisches Wesen und direkt nach ihrem Erwachen findet sie ihren Bindungspartner, wofür andere Wesen Jahre brauchen. Es ist alles eine grosse Umstellung für sie, gib ihr Zeit sich mit der Situation zu Recht zu finden." Er nickte stumm und lehnte sich etwas an ihn. Er war nicht der Typ zum Kuscheln, aber gerade jetzt war er um die Nähe froh. ,,Sie schafft es immer wieder uns zu überraschen." Sagte sein Vater unterdessen, während er zu ihnen rüber kam und ihnen das Pergament reichte.

 _Wesensbestimmungstrank:_

Geprüfte Person: weiblich, Hermine Jane *%*%*%*% alias Hermine Jane White

Eltern: nicht identifizierbar & nicht identifizierbar

Wesen: Lichtelbe

Magieart: 85 % weiss / 15% schwarz

Bindungspartner: Tom *%*%*%*%*%*% alias Tom Riddle

Eltern des Bindungspartners: *%*%*%*%*% & *%*%*%*%*%*

Wesen: Vampir

Magieart: 95% schwarz / 5% weiss

,,Ich dachte Lichtelben sind ausgestorben?" fragte Tom überrascht und etwas schockiert, er hatte viele Geschichten über Lichtelben in seiner Kindheit gehört und noch viel schaurigere in seinen ersten Jahren in Hogwarts. . ,,Ja das ist die offizielle Meinung. Entweder leben sie doch noch in einer versteckten Kolonie, oder einer ihrer Vorfahren hatte etwas mit einer Lichtelbe und das Gen hat über Generationen geschlafen." Erklang die Stimme seines Dads, der sich auch über das Pergament gebeugt hatte. „Warum kann man die Hälfte davon nicht lesen?" fragte er weiter, während er das Geschriebene erneut überflog.

,,Also dein richtiger Name und unsere sind durch mächtige Zauber geschützt, gut zu wissen, dass sie wirklich so mächtig sind, um auch bei solchen Tests nicht genannt zu werden. Warum bei ihren Eltern allerding nicht identifizierbar steht kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber wie es scheint, ist White nicht ihr wahrer Familienname." Murmelte Godric. ,,Das würde erklären, warum ich unter diesem Namen keine Zaubererfamilie gefunden habe." Erwiderte Salazar darauf, Tom war immer noch zu sprachlos von dem Test, als dass er seinem Vater übelnehmen konnte, dass er nach der Familie von Hermine gesucht hatte. Er selbst verabschiedete sich von seinen Eltern und machte sich selbst auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, vielleicht brauchte sie Hilfe bei ihrer Recherche, er wusste, dass sein Dad selbst in seiner privaten Bibliothek nach Hinweisen und Berichten suchen würde.


	27. 26 Kapitel Winkelgasse und Bellatrixs V

Ja ihr seht richtig... ich muss verrückt geworden sein, schon wieder ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen, obwohl ich nur noch so wenig Vorspann habe...

Aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht beherrschen... ^^''

Ich wünsche euch viel Spass beim nächsten Kapitel.

Ich widme dieses Kapitel Alexxis13, weil sie immer so liebe Kommentare schreibt und am Samstag Geburtstag hat!

Viel Spass damit

Eure K4

P.s. ja der Cliffhänger ist vielleicht etwas fies, aber man kann nicht alles im Leben haben... -p

,,..." jemand spricht

/.../ jemand denkt

~...~ Parsel

26\. Kapitel Winkelgasse und Bellatrixs Vermächtnis

Hermine pov

Es war laut und voll in der Winkelgasse, als sie sich an einem sonnigen Mittwochmorgen in der vierten Ferienwoche mit ihren Freunden trafen. Sie freute sich so sehr Mia zu sehen. Die Briefe der Schule würden erst in der nächsten Woche eintreffen, folglich konnten sie noch keine Schulsachen kaufen, doch es war eine gute Gelegenheit andere Dinge einzukaufen, bevor die Einkaufsstrasse voller Schulkinder sein würde. In ihrer Zeit hatte sie manchen Feriennachmittag in der Winkelgasse verbracht, dennoch war der Anblick von überwiegend Erwachsenen und Kleinkinder in der Winkelgasse jedes Mal irgendwie seltsam.

Sie wartete mit Tom vor Gringotts auf ihre Freunde, sie beide trugen einen Verschleierungszauber, Tom, weil er gar nicht hier sein dürfte und sie, weil ihre Haare noch ziemlich weiss waren, auch wenn sie bereits dunkler geworden waren. Es war das erste Mal, seit ihrer Verwandlung, dass sie ihr Aussehen änderte, Tom schien ihre weissen Haare wirklich zu lieben, er hatte die Angewohnheit angefangen, immer mit einer Haarlocke zu spielen, wenn sie in Griffnähe war. Sie wusste noch nicht genau, was sie davon halten sollte, doch da es meist ein angenehmes Kribbeln auslöste hatte sie ihn gewähren lassen.

Firis war wieder zu ihrer Mutter zurückgekehrt, sie hatte ihr einen Brief für Hagrid mitgegeben, damit dieser sich nicht Sorgen machte, weil er die Thestrale nicht finden konnte. Sie hoffte einfach, dass er nicht bereits den ganzen Wald abgesucht hatte. Nagini lag wie oft um Toms Hals, sie hatte ihren Kopf allerdings unter sein Hemd gesteckt, weil es ihr zu laut war. Die beiden Schüler schwiegen, sie waren beide in Gedanken vertieft, was keiner von ihnen wusste, war dass ihre Gedanken fast um das Selbe kreisten.

Beide machten sich ihre Gedanken zu den Testergebnissen, während Tom sich Gedanken um die Veränderungen von Hermine, seit ihrer Verwandlung und die Tatsache, dass sie anscheinend noch mehr Geheimnisse hatten machte, kreisten Hermines Gedanken unablässig über das, was sie über die Rasse, zu der sie jetzt gehörte, herausgefunden hatte. Wirklich viel konnte sie, auch mit Gordics Hilfe, über die Lichtelben nicht herausfinden, da diese Rasse seit längerem als ausgestorben galt. Godric war sich allerdings sicher, dass sie sich einfach eine abgelegene Insel gesucht hatten und sich nicht als Lichtelben ausgaben wenn sie die magische Welt betraten.

Früher waren Lichtelben nämlich beliebt und gefürchtet zugleich gewesen, da sie nicht nur in der Heilung wahnsinnig bewandert waren, sondern sich ebenso im Töten verstanden. Sie waren es auch gewesen, die damals die drei Unverzeihlichen entwickelt hatten. Der Imperius sollte ursprünglich Personen vor Selbstmord bewahren oder sie dazu bringen schmerzhafte Behandlungen ertragen zu können. Der Cruciatus Fluch wurde früher verwendet um gelähmten Personen zu helfen, die Zuckungen konnten Muskeln wieder zum Leben erwecken. Der Todesfluch war als letzte Möglichkeit gedacht gewesen, um jemanden seinen schmerzhaften Tod zu erleichtern. Was dadurch auch bekannt wurde war, dass die Lichtelben nicht weissmagische Elben waren, sondern als eine der wenigen Rassen beide Magiearten in sich verbinden konnte, nicht immer, aber der Anteil der weiss und schwarzmagischen Elben waren damals in den Lichtelbendörfern sehr ausgeglichen.

Nicht wenige Lichtelben waren in der Zauberwelt einmal berühmt für ihre Zaubertränke gewesen. Die Lichtelben lebten oft abseits der Bevölkerung, in Wäldern und schwer zugänglichen Orten, wo allerdings die Tierwesen- und Pflanzenvielfalt unvergleichlich war. Im Gegensatz zu den Waldelben, welche sich auch gut auf die Heilung und das Brauen von solchen Tränken verstand, hatten sich die Lichtelben nie nur auf ein Gebiet beschränkt. Sie galten als Volk, welches sich sehr gut mit Heilzaubern auskannte, jedoch genau so fähig war, jedem Feind den Tod zu bringen. In ihrer Blütezeit, gab es fast keinen Zaubertrank, den man nicht in einem ihrer Dörfer fand. Auch ihr Handel mit Zaubertrankzutaten hatten ihnen zu Ansehen und Wohlstand verholfen. Doch mit Ruhm kam auch Neid und Habgier.

Da während dem ersten grossen Zaubererkrieg die drei Unverzeihlichen wahllos von anderen Wesen eingesetzt worden waren, fielen die Lichtelben in Ungnade und galten bald als verfluchtes Folk, welches den Tod brachte. Aus dieser Zeit stammte auch das Sprichwort: ,,flieh wenn du ein Weisshaar siehst. Sie bringen Tod oder Leben, nur hoffen tust du oft vergebens." Das war auch die Zeitspanne, in der die Lichtelben nach und nach von der Bildfläche verschwanden, sie nahmen dabei alle Schriftrollen oder Artefakte ihres Volkes mit. Auch Jahrzehnte später gab es immer wieder unerbittliche Schlachten um einzelne vermeintliche Lichtelben Artefakte und fast hundert Jahre später waren die heilenden Fähigkeiten des Volkes in Vergessenheit geraten und die Angst vor ihren tödlichen Fähigkeiten war tief verwurzelt. Sie dachte zynisch, dass es zu einer weiteren Panikattacke in Hogwarts führen würde, wenn bekannt werden würde, was für ein Wesen sie war.

,,Mine!" rief Mia und warf sich ihr um den Hals, glücklich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen worden zu sein, umarmte sie ihre Freundin. Diese stockte, hielt sie von sich weg und musterte sie eindringlich. ,,Du riechst seltsam… oh bei Merlin, du bist…" ,,pssst!" zischte Tom, während Hermine einen Moment benötigte um zu verstehen. ,,Das kannst du riechen?" fragte sie erstaunt und ängstlich zu gleich und blickte danach unsicher zu Tom. ,,Natürlich, wir wissen immer wer ein 'Mensch' ist und wer 'einer von uns'." Erklärte sie und senkte immer wieder die Stimme, damit niemand der umstehenden Personen auf sie aufmerksam wurde.

,,Warum hast du uns den nichts gesagt?" fragte Mia weiter und sah etwas gekränkt aus. ,,ähm ich wusste es selber nicht." Erwiderte sie, wendete sich von der erstaunten Mia ab und sah anklagend zu Tom. ,,Du hast nicht gesagt, dass man mich trotzdem erkennt." Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte mit einem schelmischen Funkeln. ,,Ich mag deinen Geruch." Sie sah ihn noch einen Moment böse an, spürte allerdings gleichzeitig die verräterische Röte, welche sich auf ihren Wangen ausbreitete und sie sogar noch etwas wütender machte, doch da wurde sie allerdings davon abgelenkt, dass die Anderen zu ihnen stiessen.

Während sie darauf warteten in die Verliesse gebracht zu werden, versuchte Hermine herauszufinden, wie anders sie jetzt roch. Sie hatte sich dazu Mia und Magenta geschnappt und hatte einen Schweigezauber um sie herum gesprochen. Das sämtliche ihrer Freunde, welche Wesen waren ihre Tarnung sofort durchschaut hatten, verunsicherte sie. Sie hatte gedacht der Verschleierungszauber sei eine gute Idee, doch sie hatte nun wirklich keine Lust im nächsten Schuljahr ständig eine Diskussion mit verschiedenen Wesen zu führen, weil sie wissen wollten was sie war.

Ausserdem konnte sie sehr gut auf eine weitere Panikwelle verzichten, die bestimmt entstehen würde, wenn bekannt würde, was für ein Wesen sie war. Und ein kleiner Teil, der immer Stolz darauf gewesen war, dass sie eine Muggelgeborene war, wollte das nicht aufgeben. Sie wünschte sich einfach einmal ein ruhiges Schuljahr, das wäre eine wirkliche Abwechslung. Ausserdem hatte sie genug Probleme, ohne dass sie sich mit solchen Dingen auseinandersetzen musste.

Mia versicherte ihr, dass man nur erkannte, dass sie kein Mensch war, nicht aber was sie war, was Mia zur Frage brachte, die Hermine nicht beantworten wollte. Sie hatte Angst, dass ihre Freundin plötzlich auch dem panischen Irrglauben erliegen würde und sie dann ohne sie dastand. Sie wusste, dass das eigentlich Unsinn war, doch genau wissen wie eine Person reagieren würde, konnte man im Vorfeld nie. Aber zu ihrem Glück hatte niemand vor so etwas in der Winkelgasse zu besprechen.

Ihre Freunde wurden aufgerufen und ein stämmiger Kobold in prächtigen Magenta farbiger Kleidung. Ihr wurde jetzt bereits unbehaglich beim Gedanken an die rasante Fahrt durch die dunklen und nassen Tunneln. Neben der Tatsache, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie der Wasserfall der Offenbarung auf ihre Verschleierungszauber wirkte, war ihr der letzte Besuch in den Verliessen von Gringotts immer noch sehr präsent in Erinnerung. Sie wollte bei der Erinnerung, wie sie sich als Bellatrix ausgegeben hatte sich vor Eckel schütteln. ,,Ich bleibe hier und warte auf euch." Sagte sie zu Tom, der sie ungläubig ansah. ,,Bist du sicher? Wir werden sicher eine Weile brauchen und mir ist nicht wohl beim Gedanken dich hier alleine zu lassen."

Sie lächelte nachsichtig. ,,Tom wir sind hier bei Gringotts, das wahrscheinlich best geschütze Gebäude in ganz England. Nur ein vollkommener Idiot käme auf die Idee hier einen Streit oder einen Kampf zu beginnen. Und selbst wenn, Kobolde sind sehr mächtige Wesen mit einer unglaublichen Magie. Solange ich also nicht auf die hirnrissige Idee komme, in eines ihrer Verliesse einbrechen zu wollen oder gegen die Drachen zu kämpfen, kann mir absolut nichts passieren."

Er hatte bei ihrem Vortrag angefangen zu lächeln. ,,Ich hatte mir auch eher sorgen um die Kobolde gemacht. Falls du sie überreden würdest in einen Streik zu treten oder ähnliches." Erwiderte er mit einem Grinsen. Sie schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. ,,Geh jetzt, oder ich fange an zu stricken." Stiess sie hervor und schubste ihn sanft zu den Anderen die noch immer auf sie warteten und versuchten ihr Grinsen zu verstecken. Sogar auf dem Gesicht des Kobolds war ein feines Lächeln zu sehen. Während die Anderen zu ihren Verliessen gebracht wurden, blieb sie allein oben im Eingangsbereich.

Hermine musterte noch eine kurze Zeit die eindrucksvolle Deckenmalerei, welche mit verschiedenen Runen aus der Koboldsprache versehen waren. Sie konnte nur die Runen für Gold und Reichtum lesen, die restlichen waren ihr unbekannt. Sie liess ihren Blick über die vielen verschiedenfarbigen Edelsteine wandern, welche kunstvoll zwischen den Runen platziert waren und begab sich dann durch die Halle zu einer der Bänke um auf ihre Freunde zu warten. Sie setzte sich und zog unauffällig ihre kleine Perlenhandtasche heraus. Sie wollte ein Buch lesen, während sie wartete. Als ihre Finger allerdings auf ihrer Suche an einen anderen Gegenstand stiessen, hielt sie inne.

Sie überblickte erneut die Halle, es waren nur wenige Andere anwesend. Die sich hier befindenden Zauberer behandelten die Kobolde, wie zu ihrer Zeit eher abschätzig, als mit dem nötigen Respekt. Hermine schnaubte und spielte gedankenverloren am Saum ihres Umhangs herum. Doch der Gedanke, sich in dieser Zeit auch ein Verliess an zu legen erschien ihr immer sinnvoller. Es war nicht nur riskant ihr gesamtes Geld ständig bei sich zu haben, auch wenn oder gerade weil sie es in ihrer Perlenhandtasche versteckt hatte. Auch einige ihrer Bücher wären hier sicherer, da in ihrem Verliess wirklich niemand anderes die Bücher aus ihrer Zeit würde finden können. Falls sie zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt einmal Kontakt mit den Kobolden aufnehmen sollte und Kobolde waren sowohl in Rechts-, Erb- und Geldfragen immer eine gute Quelle, dann wäre es einfacher wenn sie bereits ein Verliess besass. Sie wusste von Charlise, dass Kobolde niemanden trautem, den sie nicht kannten und nicht wussten wo er sein Gold lagerte.

Noch in ihren Überlegungen verstrickt, erhob sie sich und trat langsam auf einen der leeren Schalter zu. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, wie viel und was sie genau den Kobolden über sich verraten sollte. Sie wusste, dass es Kobolde verabscheuten, wenn man sie anlog, besonders da sie den Zauberer immer noch nicht ganz trauten und von denen noch von oben herab behandelt wurden. Wenn sie das hier machen wollte, durfte sie sie also nicht anlügen. Die Kobolde würden ihr eher verzeihen, dass sie ihnen etwas nicht sagen konnte, als dass sie sie bewusst angelogen hatte.

Als sie die Kobolde jetzt von Nahem sah, bemerkte sie, dass die Arbeitskleidung der Kobolde um einiges eindrucksvoller waren, als zu ihrer Zeit. Das Hemd, war aus Seide und mit vielen kunstvollen Goldenen Stickereien versehen. Auch konnte sie unter dem Hemdkragen eine Kette aus purem Gold erkennen, so wie einige Ringe an den Fingern. Sie zuckte etwas zusammen, als ein paar Schalter weiter eine starkgeschminkte Hexe sich lautstark darüber beschwerte, dass die Bearbeitungsgebühren für ihre Verliesse schon wieder gestiegen seien und dass diese Bank voll mit Gauner und Nichtsnutze wäre. Der Kobold blickte jetzt sehr grimmig drein und ihr Entschluss, dass sie die Kobolde nicht belügen wollte, erhärtete sich. Sie wusste dass sie zuverlässig und sehr verschwiegen betreffend ihren Kunden waren, wenn sie also auf Verschwiegenheit beharrte sollte es keine Probleme geben.

Sie war vollständig an den Schalter herangetreten und blickte kurz auf das goldene Schild, welches darauf stand. Bogrod stand da in das Metall geprägt. ,,Guten Tag Mister Bogrod, Sir. Mein Name ist Hermine White und ich möchte gerne ein Verliess eröffnen. Bitte." Sagte sie etwas unsicher, da der Kobold sie ansah, als sei ihr gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Sie fragte sich kurz, ob ihre Verschleierungszauber nicht mehr funktionierte, doch die Haarsträhne, welche sie sich jetzt unsicher um den Finger wickelte war eindeutig braun. Er räusperte sich, was eher wie ein Quietschen klang. ,,Entschuldigen Sie Misses. Selbstverständlich. Existiert bereits ein Familienverlies?" Fragte er immer noch etwas verdattert. ,,Ich befürchte nein, ist dies ein Problem? Ich möchte ihnen wirklich keine Umstände machen." Sie konnte sich das Sir gerade noch verkneifen, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass wäre zu viel des Guten gewesen. Doch langsam bekam sie Gefallen daran, es war nicht so, dass sie sich über den Kobold lustig machte, er und seine Koboldbrüder und Schwestern hatten in ihren Augen den selben Respekt verdient wie alle Anderen. Doch ein Kobold mit Tennisballgrossen Augen war schon ein Anblick wert. ,,Kein Problem Misses. Wenn sie dann die folgenden Dokumente ausfüllen würden."

,,Ich hatte gehofft, dies an einem etwas diskreten Ort machen zu können. Da es einige Informationen betreffend meiner Person vertraulich behandelt werden sollten." Sagte sie und blickte noch einmal angeekelt zu der immer noch schreienden Frau, um die sich mittlerweile auch andere Zauberer gesammelt hatten. ,,Selbstverständlich, Miss. Entschuldigen Sie die Unannehmlichkeiten. Einen Moment bitte." Sagte er und klingelte mit einer Glocke, keine drei Sekunden später stand ein anderer Kobold neben ihr. Es schien ein sehr junger Kobold zu sein, er grinste stolz, was für einen Kobold sehr ungewöhnlich war und ihm einen bösen Blick von Bogrod einbrachte. Das Lächeln verschwand sofort und er spielte unsicher mit seiner Goldkette, welche über seinem tief Blauen und silbrigen Stickereien Hemd lag.

,,Folgen Sie mir." Wies er sie steif an und drehte sich um. ,,Einen Moment bitte." Erwiderte sie und drehte sich noch einmal zum Schalter um. ,,Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe Mister Bogrod. Es hat mich sehr gefreut. Möge sich ihr Reichtum vermehren." Sagte sie und nickte ihm freundlich zu, diese Verabschiedung hatte sie von Bill gelernt und war ihr zum Glück wieder eingefallen. Der Kobold war so überrascht, dass er sie nur sprachlos anstarren konnte.

Als sie sich umdrehte, wäre sie fast in den wartenden Kobold gerannt, welcher sie so ansah, als ob er jeden Moment umfallen würde. Ein schneller Blick in die Runde bestätigte ihr, dass alle Kobolde sie so ansahen, nur die Hexen und Zauberer schienen nicht mitbekommen zu haben, was vorgefallen war. Sie lächelte in freundlich an, jedoch ohne ihre Zähne zu zeigen, da dies bei Kobolden eine Kampfaufforderung war. ,,Würden Sie mir bitte den Weg zeigen, Mister ?" ,,Griphook. Zu Ihren Diensten Mam." Erwiderte er immer verunsicherter. ,,Ein schöner Name, nennen sie mich doch Hermine, bitte nach Ihnen." Er drehte sich so schnell um, dass er fast über seine eigenen Füsse gestolpert wäre.

Sie lief langsam und ohne sich umzublicken hinter ihm her. Sie konnte deutlich die Blicke der Kobolde auf ihrem Rücken spüren und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Es war tragisch, wenn sich solch mächtige Wesen nicht gewohnt waren, dass man sie mit Respekt behandelte. Ein Lächeln zupfte an ihrem Mundwinkel, als sie an eine Koboldgewerkschaft dachte und dass wahrscheinlich ein Notstand dadurch entstehen würde, wenn sich Zauberer und Hexen einmal normal und anständig verhalten müssten.

Sie wurde in einen kleinen Raum geführt, in dem zwei Sessel vor einem Schreibtisch standen, an den Wänden waren mehrere Holzschränke mit vielen Fächern angebracht. Nur eine Wand war frei und beherbergte eine grossen goldene Wanduhr. Am imposanten Schreibtisch sass ein eindeutig älterer Kobold und von seinen Dokumenten, er blickte auf als sie eintraten. ,,Vielen Dank Griphook. Möge sich ihr Reichtum vermehren." Sagte sie und nickte ihm noch einmal zu, bevor sie zum Schreibtisch ging. ,,Danke Mam, und die Klingen ihrer Feinde stumpf werden." Erwiderte und verliess den Raum.

Auf dem goldenen Schild, welches fast unter Papierstapeln verschwand, konnte sie den Namen des Kobolds vor ihr lesen und musste sanft lächeln bei dem Zufall. ,,Mister Ragnuk, ein wahrlich stattlicher Name. Ragnuk der Erste, war soweit ich weiss derjenige, welche das grossartige Schwert von Gryffindor geschmiedet hat." ,,Welches die Zauberer uns gestohlen haben." Erwiderte er grimmig und funkelte sie an. ,,Das wollte ich gar nicht bestreiten, nicht viele verstehen die Gesetzte der Kobolde. Ich bewunderte eher Handwerkskunst des Schwertes, es ist nicht zu verleugnen, dass es höchst eindrucksvoll ist. Doch genug der alten Geschichten. Ich möchte gerne ein Verliess bei ihnen eröffnen." Versuchte sie die Wogen zu glätten und setzte sich.

Er nickte, allerdings eindeutig weniger grimmig als vorhin und durchsuchte einen Moment die verschiedenen Papierstapeln, bevor er ein Pergament hervorzog. Er tauchte eine Feder in Tinte und blickte auf das Pergament, während er fragte ,,Name?" ,,Ich bin bekannt als Hermine Jane White." Erwiderte sie. Dass der Kobold direkt wieder aufblickte, zeigte ihr, dass er ihren Hinweis verstanden hatte. ,,Und sie möchten ein Verliess auf diesen Namen eröffnen?" Fragte er misstrauisch. Sie schluckte und nickte. ,,Kobolde machen keine falschen Geschäfte, wir werden kein Verliess auf falschen Namen eröffnen."

Sie atmete tief ein. ,,Aus verschiedenen Umständen, die ich Ihnen zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht nennen kann, bin ich gezwungen einen anderen Namen anzunehmen. Auch wenn ich weiss, dass sie wahrscheinlich mir als Hexe nicht einfach so vertrauen können, versichere ich Ihnen, dass ich keine böswilligen oder betrügerischen Absichten verfolge. Es ist mir allerdings nicht möglich, meinen richtigen Namen zu verwenden." ,,Miss White, oder wie sie auch heissen mögen. Wir Kobolde sind eine seriöse Institution, ich weiss ja nicht wie ihr Zauberer das handhabt, aber wir Kobolde schliessen keine unechten Verträge ab." Erwiderte er grimmig, doch noch hatte er weder die Wachen gerufen, noch sie raus geworfen.

Sie seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare, ein kurzer Blick zur Uhr, welche links von ihr an der Wand stand zeigte ihr, dass erst zehn Minuten vergangen waren und sie noch Zeit hatte bis ihre Freunde zurückkamen. ,,Nun gut, ich weiss um ihre Verschwiegenheit betreffend ihrer Klienten, doch betrifft diese Verschwiegenheit auch die anderen Kobolde? Denn was ich ihnen gleich zeigen werde, darf diesen Raum nicht verlassen. Falls sie dies nicht einhalten können, werde ich sie verlassen und nicht weiter belästigen." Er durchleuchtete sie mit seinen Augen, das misstrauische Funkeln, war einem neugierigen gewichen. Ja Kobolde liebten Geheimnisse. ,,Wenn ich als ihr persönlicher Berater fungiere, kann ich dafür sorgen, alle ihre Anliegen zu bearbeiten und nur die Transferdaten an die anderen weiter zu leiten. Alles andere, was in diesem Raum besprochen wird, wird an kein anderes Ohr dringen." Erwiderte er nach einem Moment der Überlegung.

Sie liess sich seine Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen und nickte dann kurz. ,,Bitte geben sie mir ein Dokument um die Familienzugehörigkeit zu bestätigen" Sagte sie und ignorierte den Blick den sie erhielt. Sie starrten sich gegenseitig einige Momente in die Augen und dann wurde ihr ein leeres Dokument gereicht, auf dem abgesehen vom Gringotts Siegel ganz oben und den Lienen zum Unterzeichnen ganz unten nichts vermerkt war. Wenn ihre Vermutung stimmte, so sollte ihr Blut nicht angenommen werden, da der Zauber erkannte, dass sie noch gar nicht geboren worden war.

,,Ich werde ihnen die genauen Umstände nicht erklären können, doch ich bin sicher dass sie intelligent genug sind, sich ihre eigenen Schlüsse zuziehen und sie begreifen, dass mein Handeln berechtigt ist." Sagte sie, während sie sich seinen Brieföffner vom Tisch nahm, sich in den Daumen stach und mit einem ungesagten Zauber die Klinge reinigte. Sie legte den Brieföffner wieder auf den Tisch und drückte ihren Daumen in das dafür vorgesehene Kästchen des Dokumentes. Das Pergament begann golden zu glühen, bis es so hell war, dass sie beide die Augen schliessen mussten.

Als sich das Leuchten gelegt hatte, liess sie einen Blick darüber schweifen und reichte es ihm. Wie sie gedacht hatte, konnte das Pergament weder ihren Namen, ihre Eltern, ihre Rasse oder ihren Partner bestimmen. Überall stand unbekannt, da ihre Eltern und sie in dieser Zeitlinie noch gar nicht existierten. Während der Kobold das Pergament entgegen nahm und er seine Augen ungläubig aufriss, suchte sie in ihrer Perlenhandtasche nach dem Geldbeutel aus ihrer Zeit und zog ihn heraus. Das dumpfe Klonk Geräusch, welches der schwere Beutel von sich gab als sie in auf den Tisch stellte riss den Kobold aus seiner Starre. Unsicher blickte er auf den Beutel, Erkenntnis blitze in seinen Augen auf, mit noch grösserem Unglaube darin. Als ob er sich überzeugen wollte, dass der Beutel echt war hob er seinen Arm um ihn zu berühren. Doch Hermine hatte ihre Hand immer noch darauf und so zog er seine zurück.

Sein Blick wanderte vom Dokument, zum Beutel, zu ihr und wieder zum Dokument. Immer und immer wieder. Sie sah, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete und er immer wieder zum selben Ergebnis kam, es nicht glauben konnte und mit seinen Überlegungen wieder von vorne begann um wieder zum selben Ergebnis zu kommen. Ihre Methode war vielleicht etwas gemein, doch sie wollte eindeutig nicht erzählen, dass sie durch die Zeit gereist war. Es wäre ein zu grosses Risiko, doch sie war sich sicher, dass Ragnuk durch das Pergament, das eindeutig angab, die getestete Person existiere nicht und dem Gringottsbeutel, aus ihrer Zeit, auf den richtigen Schluss kommen würde. Er schien aufgegeben zu haben und lehnte sich zurück.

Seine Augen lagen unsicher auf ihr, sie war sich sicher, dass er nicht genau wusste wie er nun mit ihr umgehen sollte. ,,Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen jetzt, dass ich keines Wegs die Absicht hatte, Sie oder Gringotts zu täuschen und warum ich so auf ihre Verschwiegenheit beharre." Versuchte sie das Gespräch wieder aufzunehmen und langsam, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nickte der Kobold. ,,Miss White, ich entschuldige mich, dass ich Ihnen unterstellt habe uns täuschen zu wollen, doch Sie verstehen sic.." ,,Mister Ragnuk, ich verstehe Ihre Bedenken vollkommen und bin Ihnen in kleinster Weise böse. Wie könnten sie nicht misstrauisch werden, wenn jemand mit ihnen Geschäfte machen möchte und seinen Namen nicht nennt. Können Sie mir unter den gegebenen Umständen dennoch ein Verliess eröffnen?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und atmete erleichtert aus, als der Kobold nickte.

Die Dokumente zu verfassen und das Verliess anzulegen waren danach nur noch eine Formsache, auf ihre Nachfrage wurde sie informiert, dass ihre Freunde noch in den Verliessen waren. Da sie selbst nicht dorthin wollte, übergab sie Ragnuk einen Teil aus ihrem Beutel, damit dieser ihn in ihr Verliess bringen konnte. Sie wusste, der Kobold interessierte sich sehr für den Beutel, der so viel Fortschrittlicher war als die, die die Kobolde im Moment benutzten, doch sie behielt ihn nahe bei sich. Nachdem alle Formalitäten besprochen worden waren und Ragnuk ihr versichert hatte alles wirklich vertraulich zu behandeln, wurde sie von Griphook wieder in die Vorhalle geführt und wartete auf ihre Freunde, die wenig später wieder zu ihr stiessen.

Der Tag wurde noch ganz witzig, die Winkelgasse war so anders als in ihrer Zeit, sie kannte nur wenige der Geschäfte aus ihrer Zeit, es gab auch hier einen Zonkos, aber auch dieses Mal wollte sie nicht hinein. Dafür ging sie stattdessen zu 'Derwisch' und kaufte alles Nötige für das nächste Schuljahr ein, sie war allerdings immer darauf bedacht, nicht zu viel ihres Geldes auszugeben und nur das zu kaufen, was sie wirklich benötigte. Sie musste regelmässig Mia und Abraxas ausreden ihr Dinge zu zeigen, die sie sich nicht leisten wollte. Sie hatte zwar dadurch dass sie einen grossen Teil ihres Vermögens dabei hatte keine Geldengpässe, doch sie wollte sparsam bleiben, da sie immer noch nicht wusste, wie lange sie hier bleiben würde.

Den Buchladen 'Blotts' betraten sie erst, nachdem sie der Apotheke und der magischen Menagerie einen Besuch abgestattet hatten. Jetzt kam der schwerste Teil für sie, den auch hier durfte sie sich nur die Bücher raussuchen, welche sie wirklich benötigte und nicht die, welche sie interessierten. Schweren Herzens blieb ihr Korb daher fast leer, während sich die anderen reichlich eindeckten, sie hatte sich einige Titel aufgeschrieben und würde sich in Toms Zuhause dann in der Bibliothek auf die Suche nach ihnen machen. Da sie irgendwann in den nächsten zwei Wochen die Winkelgasse sowieso erneut besuchen mussten, um die Schulbücher zu holen konnte sie sich immer noch dann die Bücher holen, wenn sie sie im Manor nicht fand. Ihren Freunden blieb dieses Verhalten nicht unbemerkt, doch sie würden sich erst später, in der 'spuckende Kröte' bei einem Butterbier, die Braunhaarige darauf ansprechen. Doch zuerst teilte sich die Gruppe, die Jungs wollten alle ins Quiddicht Geschäft, während Mia und Magenta unbedingt zu 'Madam Malkins' wollten. Dies war ein neues Kleidergeschäft, welches viel interessantere Umhänge und Kleider zu bieten hatte, als das 'pinke Massband' weiter unten in der Gasse. Da Hermine keinen der beiden Läden betreten wollte, verabredeten sie sich für in einer Stunde im Wirtshaus 'spuckende Kröte' zu treffen und jeder ging seiner Wege.

Sie versicherte sich, dass die anderen nicht mehr zu sehen waren und schlich sich in eine dunkle Gasse, mit einem weiteren sie löste ihren Verschleierungszauber auf und wendete einige Glamourzauber an sich an um ihre Haare und ihr Gesicht zu ändern. Da der Verschleierungszauber ihren Geruch nicht überdeckte, hatte sie gar nicht vor zu verbergen, dass sie kein Mensch war. Dort wo sie hinwollte, war dies vielleicht sogar ein Vorteil. Sie zauberte sich vorsorglich noch einen leichten Umhang um, bevor sich die nun blonde Frau wieder unter die Menge mischte, bis sie den Eingang zur Nockturngasse erreicht hatte. Das erste, was ihr auffiel, war dass die Gasse um einiges freundlicher und sauberer war, als zu ihrer Zeit. Niemand ihrer Freunde wusste, dass sie auch in ihrer Zeit das eine oder andere Mal die für Schüler verbotenen Gasse besucht hatte, viele der Trankzutaten waren dort auch günstiger zu bekommen gewesen. In dieser Zeit, war es nicht unüblich die Nokturngasse zu besuchen, sie sah auch ein paar Familien und ein Gefühl, dass sie nicht beschreiben konnte, ihr allerdings mitteilte, dass viele der Zauberer denen sie begegnete magische Wesen waren. Sie musste ihren Umhang nicht umlegen, in dieser Zeit wäre es fast zu auffällig gewesen, hätte sie es getan. Das war seltsam für sie.

Endlich hatte sie einen Buchladen gefunden und schnell war sie hineingeschlüpft, die Klingel kündigte sie an und kurz darauf erschien bereits der Verkäufer. Zu gut, konnte sie sich daran erinnern, dass sie in ihrer Zeit in der Nokturngasse als Jugendliche nicht ernst genommen worden war und war daher angenehm überrascht, dass der ältere Mann sie direkt wie eine Erwachsene behandelte. ,,Guten Tag, werte Dame, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte er mit einer etwas rauchigen Stimme, während er sie mit seinen durch die Brille extrem vergrösserten Augen musterte. Auch hier sagten ihr ihre Sinne, dass es sich nicht um einen Menschen handelte, doch was er war, konnte sie nicht benennen. ,,Guten Tag, ich suche ein Geschenk für einen Freund, er interessiert sich sehr für alles was mit Zeitreisen zu tun hat. Haben sie in dieser Richtung etwas?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll, der alte Mann überlegte einen Moment und zog dann ein Buch aus einem der hinteren Regalen.

Sie nahm es freudig entgegen und musste ihre Enttäuschung verbergen, dieses Buch kannte sie bereits. ,,Schade, dieses Buch hat er bereits an Weihnachten von mir erhalten. Darf ich mich dennoch umsehen?" er nickte freudig und stellte das Buch zurück, während sie durch die Regale streifte. Auch hier musste sie schwer an sich halten, um nicht den Laden leer zu kaufen, schweren Herzens stellte sie immer wieder hochinteressante Bücher zurück. Doch bei zweien konnte sie nicht wiederstehen, das eine behandelte alle bekannten Heilkräuter und die Nennung der Tränke oder Tinkturen in denen sie vorkamen, das andere beschäftigte sich mit besonders seltenen magischen Tierwesen und war ein perfektes Geschenk für Hagrid.

Sie bezahlte und verliess den Laden, nach drei weiteren Buchläden stand nur noch der Besuch in der Apotheke an, sie hätte zwar lieber eine in der Winkelgasse aufgesucht, aber für das, was sie vorhatte, war eine in der Nockturngasse besser geeignet. Sie ertastete die verschiedenen Fläschchen noch einmal, bevor sie eintrat. Die Klingel an der Tür kündigte ihr Eintreten an und kurz darauf erschien schon ein älterer Mann, der gebeugt auf den Tresen hin schlurfte. Als sein Blick auf sie fiel, bemerkte sie sofort, dass er sie abschätzig, aber auch lüstern betrachtete. Es war ihn an der Nasenspitze anzusehen, dass er glaubte ein leichtes Geschäft machen zu können, wenn er sich da mal nicht täuschte. ,,Guten Tag, ich hätte etwas, was ich ihnen zum Verkauf anbieten möchte." Sagte sie und stellte das Fläschchen vor sich auf den Tresen, jedoch ohne die Finger davon zu nehmen. Gierig wurden die silbernen Einhornhaare darin angestarrt und sie war sich sicher, dass er den Impuls es zu berühren unterdrücken musste. ,,Wie kommt ein junges Mädel wie du, zu so einer Zutat?" fragte er und musterte sie wieder. Sie bekam das Bedürfnis ob seinen Blick einen Reinigungszauber auf sich zu wirken, stattdessen hob sie Snape like die Augenbraue und starrte ihn an. ,,Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sie eher an einer Geschichtsstunde interessiert sind, hätte ich ihnen Anschauungsmaterial mitgebracht." Schnarrte sie und bekam prompt die gewünschte Wirkung und der Verkäufer richtete sich auf und nahm wieder das Fläschchen in Augenschein.

,,Wie viele Haare sind es denn?" ,,Zehn Stück." ,,Dafür kann ich dir 1 Gallone geben." Sie schnaubte verächtlich, sie hatte sich vorher erkundigt und wusste, dass sogar bereits in dieser Zeit ein einzelnes Haar für eine Gallone gehandelt wurde. ,,Ich hatte befürchtet, dass sie so etwas versuchen, ich denke, ich werde das Fläschchen und die anderen an einem anderen Ort verkaufen." ,,Die anderen?" fragte er gierig und sie musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken. ,,Vielleicht, wen wir uns auf eine anständige Summe einigen können, könnte ich gewillt sein ihnen die anderen Waren auch noch zum Verkauf anzubieten." Sagte sie und siehe da, wie durch Zauberei war das Fläschchen mit den Haaren plötzlich 5 Gallonen mehr wert. ,,Na sehen sie, geht doch, für 6 Gallonen für das Fläschchen bin ich doch fast bereit den Deal einzugehen. Nun gut, ich bin sicher, dass wir uns zum Schluss einig sein werden." Sie holte die restlichen drei Flaschen mit Einhornhaaren hervor, dann ein Fläschchen mit Acromantulagift, eines mit dem Gift von Nagini, dass diese ihr gerne geben hatte, sowie je ein Büschel Flussgras, Liebstöckel und Löffelkraut. Danach noch ein paar Ingwerknollen und zu guter Letzt Wolfswurz. Die Augen des Apothekers wurden immer grösser, besonders beim Liebstöckel, was Hermine schmunzeln liess, aber es war nicht die Einzige bei Muggel bekannte Pflanze, welche Zauberer für Zaubertränke verwendete, die Wolfswurz war zum Beispiel auch bekannt als Eisenwurz und relativ leicht in der Muggelwelt zu finden. Dass würde sie ihm allerdings sicher nicht auf die Nase binden.

,,Nun gut, lassen sie mich mal sehen." Murmelte er und begutachtete die verschiedenen Zutaten auf ihre Qualität und Reinheit, sie liess sich von seinem Gemurmel nicht ablenken und behielt ihn genau im Auge. Als er endlich mit seiner Musterung fertig war, blickte er wieder auf, er wollte gerade eine Zahl nennen, als sie nur die Augenbraue hob und ihn zum Verstummen brachte bevor er sie nannte, er schien noch einmal nachzudenken und stiess dann hervor. ,,Ich gebe ihnen für alles 45 Galeonen." Stiess er dann hervor und wirkte sehr zerknirscht darüber, sie glaubte ihm keine Sekunde, da er die Dinge zum gut doppelten Preis würde verkaufen können. Doch das war nun mal der Nachteil, wenn man die Zutaten nicht in der Winkelgasse verkaufte, niemand hätte einer Frau diese Dinge einfach so abgekauft, besonders da sie nicht volljährig war. Sie liess ihn noch ein paar Sekunden zappeln und lenkte dann ein. ,,Nun gut, wir sind im Geschäft, wenn sie dafür einen Sack Schmorrfliegen mitdrauflegen." ,,Misses, das geht wirklich nicht, ich muss mein Geschäft erhalten."

,,Wäre es ihnen lieber, wenn ich die Zutaten an jemand anderes verkaufe oder wenn irgendjemand den Auroeren steckt, dass sie mit Minderjährigen über nicht ganz legale Zutaten handeln?" ,,Sie würden sich genauso strafbar damit machen." Knurrte er, klang aber wenig überzeugt. Sie verzog weinerlich das Gesicht. ,,Mister Auror Sir, ich wollte das gar nicht." Sie schniefte theatralisch und ihre Augen wurden feucht. „Ich hatte diese Einhornhaare von meiner Oma vererbt bekommen, ich wollte sie zur Aufbewahrung zu Gringotts bringen, doch dieser Mann! „fauchte sie wütend, bevor sie wieder in Schluchzer verfiel. „hat sie mir einfach so gestohlen. Das war alles was ich von meiner Oma noch hatte." Sie gab mittlerweile ein jämmerliches Bild ab, wie da so zitternd und schluchzend vor ihm stand. Doch dieses Bild war nur von kurzer Dauer, mit einem Schlenker aus dem Handgelenk waren ihre Augen trocken und die Wangen waren nicht mehr rot und fleckig. ,,Wem würden sie wohl mehr glauben?" fragte sie zuckersüss, dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Uhr und sie bemerkte, dass sie sich beeilen musste. Der Verkäufer bezahlte wiederwillig die Summe und stellte den Sack mit Schmorfliegen auf den Tresen. Sie verstaute alles in ihrer Perlenhandtasche und verliess danach die Apotheke.

Schnell versteckte sie sich wieder in einer Gasse, löste die Zauber um sich herum und trat wenige Minuten später als Hermine White wieder in das Gewusel in der Winkelgasse ein. Dort machte sie einen kurzen Halt im 'singenden Lolli' um eine Tüte Süssigkeiten zu kaufen und eilte dann weiter zur 'spuckende Kröte', sie war die Erste, also schnappte sie sich einen Tisch und wartete bei einem Becher Kürbissaft auf ihre Freunde. Die Jungs kamen bald darauf, während die Mädchen auf sich warten liessen, sie verteilte die Süssigkeiten, achtete allerdings darauf dass von den spiral Kirschen Kracher genug für Mia übrig blieben. Als sie alle beisammen waren und etwas gegessen hatten, wurde besprochen, wohin sie noch gehen wollten. Hermine äusserte den Wunsch in die Muggelwelt zu gehen, dadurch entstand eine überraschte Stille am Tisch. Von den Slytherins waren Tom und Andrew die Einzigen, welche einmal in der Muggelwelt gewesen waren, doch keiner von ihnen hatte dort etwas eingekauft. So interessiert auch alle waren, hatte Hermine keine Lust zu gross aufzufallen, wenn sie zu elft durch die Strassen zogen. Tom, Abraxas, Mia und Nelson würden sie begleiten, während die anderen noch etwas durch die Winkelgasse schlendern wollten und danach nach Hause reisen würden. Sie verabschiedeten und verabredeten sich für in zwei Wochen und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Muggelwelt.

Im 'schiefen Spitzhut', dem Vorläufer vom 'tropfenden Kessel' wechselten sie ihre Kleidung gegen Kleidung der Muggel. Hermine achtete penibel darauf, dass diese nicht zu ausgefallen oder unpassend war, sie hätte es nie zugegeben, doch sie selbst war auch etwas aufgeregt. Schon nach dem ersten Schritt in die Muggelwelt, bemerkte sie, dass das London in dieser Zeit sich wahnsinnig von ihrer Zeit unterschied, sie benötigte einige Momente um sich zu orientieren und lief dann auf gut Glück in die Richtung los, in der in ihrer Zeit eine Apotheke stehen würde. Die Apotheke existierte noch nicht, aber in der dortigen Bäckerei wurde ihr der Weg dorthin gewiesen und sie kaufte für sich und ihre Freunde einen Bienenstich, den die Slytherins mit grossem Interesse musterten, bevor sie herzhaft hineinbissen. Die Apotheke war nur wenige Minuten entfernt, doch sie benötigten eindeutig länger, da sie ihnen an jeder Ecke etwas erklären musste, sie war allerdings sehr froh, dass ihre Freunde das diskret machten und nicht einfach mit dem Finger auf Autos oder Hydranten zeigten.

Tom und Abraxas kamen interessiert mit in die Apotheke, während die anderen in den Spielzeugladen an der Ecke gingen. Der ältere, hagere Verkäufer musterte die drei Jugendlichen und ihm war anzusehen, dass er nicht glaubte, dass sie etwas kauften. Zuerst beachtete er Hermine gar nicht, war sie doch nur ein einfach junges Mädchen und auch nachdem beide Jugendlichen gesagt hatten, dass nur Hermine etwas haben wollte liess er die Beiden nicht aus den Augen. Während er Hermine halbherzig bediente, wanderte sein Blick immer wieder abschätziger zu Tom und Abraxas, die sich die verschiedenen Tinkturen ansahen. Hermine musste sich schwer zusammen reissen, dass ihr nicht der Kragen platzte, doch sie benötigte nur eine Sache von diesem Mann, alles andere, würde sie auch wo anders her bekommen. ,,Ich benötige eine Heilsalbe gegen Narben und haben sie Magnesium?." Sagte sie erneut und endlich richtete sich sein Augenmerk wieder auf sie. Er musterte sie kurz, drehte sich um und holte einen Tiegel und ein kleines Fläschchen aus dem Regal, immer noch wortlos stellte er beides vor ihr ab. Sie machte es ihm nach und reichte ihm schweigend das Geld und nahm die Dinge an sich. Sie nickte ihm kurz zu und drehte sich um, sie tippte Tom auf die Schulter und gemeinsam verliessen sie die Apotheke.

Immer noch wütend über die vorherige Behandlung, stampfte sie wütend Richtung Spielzeugladen, als sie neben einem Lebensmittelgeschäft vorbeigingen und sie stehen blieb. ,,Ich muss hier noch rein, wollt ihr vor gehen?" die beiden verneinten und folgten ihr. Eine rundliche Frau mit einem braunen Zopf stand hinter der Theke und lächelte sie freundlich an. ,,Guten Tag die Herrschaften." Grüsste sie, während Hermine zu ihr nach vorne ging. ,,Guten Tag, ich benötige einige Dinge, weiss allerdings nicht ob sie alles da haben. Honig, Muskatnuss, Minze, Oregano, Zwiebeln und Brenneseln, aber Tee geht auch. Und haben sie Bienenwachs?" Die freundliche Dame hatte zum Glück alles da und packte es ihr sogar noch in eine braune Papiertüte. Um einiges besser gelaunt machten sie sich danach auf die anderen abzuholen. ,,Darf ich fragen, was du mit diesen Dingen vorhast? Ich glaube zu Essen habt ihr doch genug." fragte sie Abraxas, sie hatte mit dieser Frage bereits gerechnet. ,,Ich versuche magische und Muggelheilsalben zu kombinieren, die Salben von Muggeln haben eine deutlich längere Haltbarkeit, ich versuche das bei magischen Salben auch zu erreichen." ,,Warum verwendet man dann nicht einen Haltbarkeitszauber?" ,,Weil das die Wirkung einzelner Zutaten verändern kann." ,,Ja aber du hast Lebensmittel gekauft." Sie musste lachen, er hatte ja Recht. ,,Ich habe Lebensmittel mit heilender Wirkung gekauft." Erwiderte sie schmunzelnd und liess die beiden in ihren Überlegungen allein.

Sie durchsuchte das Geschäft nach den Lestrangese und fand sie, vergnügt auf dem Boden sitzend, in mitten von einem Haufen Spielzeug, welches um sie verstreut lag. ,,Hermine Muggel haben faszinierende Dinge." Raunte ihr Mia zu, sobald sie sie sah. Da gerade niemand in der Nähe war, musste sie sich zum Glück keine Gedanken über neugierige Ohren machen. ,,Ich sehe es, wollen wir dann mal los?" fragte sie und erlebte zum ersten Mal einen Lestrange Schmollmund, sie sah sie einen Augenblick ungläubig an und brach danach in schallendes Gelächter aus, sie musste so sehr lachen, dass sie sich an Tom festhalten musste, um nicht umzufallen. Sie lachte noch immer, während Mia und Nelson, erstere eindeutig beleidigt, die Dinge wieder wegräumten und dann mit ein paar Spielzeugen zur Kasse gingen. Hermine folgte ihnen mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln, Mia ignorierte sie, bis die Kassiererin den Betrag nannte. ,,Hier, das sollte reichen. Vielen Dank." Sagte Hermine und legte das Muggelgeld auf den Tisch, Mia und Nelson hatten nicht geknausert und einen beachtlichen Teil ihres Muggelgeldes verbraucht, doch sie wusste, dass sie das Geld sicher in Galeonen zurückbekommen würde.

Sie schlenderten noch etwas durch Muggellondon und Hermine lud sie alle auf ein Getränk ein, Nelson war fasziniert von Cola und verzog immer das Gesicht, wenn seine Zunge mit dem Blubbergetränk in Berührung kam. Abraxas hingegen stellte ihr immer wieder Fragen zu Gerätschaften, die sie bei ihrer Erkundung entdeckten. Sie war nur froh, dass er eindeutig unauffälliger vorging als Arthur Weasley damals. Der Nachmittag verging mit viel Gelächter und zugeworfenen Scherzen, als es bereits lange Zeit für das Abendessen war, erreichten sie den 'schrägen Spitzhut' und trennten sich schweren Herzens von einander, während die Lestranges und Abraxas den Kamin benutzten, reisten Tom und Hermine mit einem Portschlüssel zurück.

Tom pov

Hermine und er sassen zusammen in seinem Zimmer und packten gemeinsam die Einkaufstüten von gestern aus, sie hatte eindeutig weniger gekauft als er oder die Anderen, hatte aber auch nicht gewollt, dass er die Dinge für sie bezahlte. Während er gerade seine Federn und Pergamente in den Schulkoffer räumte, blätterte sie sich durch eines der Bücher, die er sich gekauft hatte. ,,Denkst du, Ric würde mir einen den Zauber für eine magische Rüstung beibringen, die auch meinen Geruch verdeckt?" fragte sie gerade, während sie das Buch schloss und auf den Stapel zu den anderen legte. ,,Ich denke schon, aber warum solltest du das machen wollen? Man würde denken, du seist ein Mensch." Fragte er, ohne sich genau auf sie zu achten, er hatte einen Fleck in seinem Koffer entdeckt und versuchte diesen zu entfernen. ,,Das ist ja das, was ich beabsichtige." Er runzelte angestrengt seine Stirn, Reinigungszauber waren noch nie seine Stärke gewesen. Angestrengt dachte er nach, welchen Zauber er benutzen sollte. ,,Warum willst du das freiwillig machen? Ich habe mich gefreut, dass du wirklich kein Mensch bist." Sagte er, während er verschiedene Zauber auf dem Fleck ausprobierte, die den Fleck allerdings eher verschlimmerten. So bemerkte er den Unterton in ihrer Stimme nicht. ,,Wieso hast du dich gefreut, dass ich kein Mensch bin?"

,,Als du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist, hast du mich sehr irritiert mit deinem Verhalten, du hast zwar wie ein Mensch gerochen, aber die Art wie du gezaubert hast und die Leistungen, welche du in der Schule an den Tag gelegt hast, hatten mich zusammen mit den Bannen schnell zur Idee gebracht, dass du keiner bist. Und ich hatte Recht." Sagte er und konnte sich ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen nicht verkneifen, während er den Fleck, Fleck sein liess und jetzt leere Pergamente in den Koffer legte um den Fleck zu überdecken. ,,Willst du damit sagen, dass ich nur so gut war, weil ich kein Mensch war?" ,,Kein Mensch wäre so gut in Zauberei, es ist doch völlig klar, dass wir Wesen ihnen immer überlegen sein werden. Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, sie sind nun mal einfach Menschen. Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass sie nichts in Hogwarts verloren haben." Erst ein Poltern liess ihn aufblicken, Hermine war aufgesprungen, entgegen ihrer sonstigen Sorgfalt, kümmerte sie sich nicht um die Bücher, welche sie dabei umgeworfen hatte.

Ihre Schultern bebten und er spürte ihre Magie um sie wabern, sie war bereits so wütend, dass ihre Haare sanft zu schweben begannen. Wie er ihre Magie nicht vorher bemerken konnte, war ihm ein Rätsel. ,,Dann ist es ja gut, habe ich deine Meinung erfahren, bevor ich in Betracht ziehe die Bindung mit dir einzugehen. Ich dachte, ich hätte mich in dir getäuscht, doch es scheint so, dass du genauso verbohrt und ignorant bist, wie ich es am Anfang befürchtet habe." Zischte sie und rauschte aus dem Zimmer, er hörte wenige Augenblicke später ihre eigene Zimmertür mit einem lauten Knall zuschlagen. Er sass immer noch verdattert vor seinem Koffer, nicht genau wissend, was jetzt vorgefallen war. Er erhob sich langsam und ging zu ihrer Zimmertür, doch als er den Knauf hinunterdrücken wollte, erlitt er einen Stromschlag. Sie hatte einen Zauber auf die Tür gesprochen, der vor allem ihn draussen halten sollte. Dieses Verhalten schmerzte ihn sehr, doch er nahm sich vor ihr etwas Zeit zu geben und sie dann beim Abendessen auf ihr ungebührliches Verhalten anzusprechen.

Doch ein paar Stunden später sass er mit seinen Eltern alleine am Tisch.

Er schob lustlos seine Bohnen von einer Seite auf die andere. Immer wieder musste er den Drang unterdrücken auf ihren leeren Stuhl zu starren und die mitleidigen Blicke seiner Eltern ignorieren. Diese versuchten herauszufinden, warum die Braunhaarige sich durch Quimbley hatte abmelden lassen, doch er wusste immer noch nicht genau, was ihr Problem war. Sie war ja kein Mensch, warum störte sie sich daran, dass er keine gute Meinung von ihnen hatte? Der Muggel gestern in der Apotheke hatte sie ja auch ohne Respekt behandelt und trotzdem verteidigte sie sie. Wütend ballte er seine Hand zur Faust, sollte sie doch sauer auf ihn sein, er konnte sie auch ignorieren.

Sie würde schon sehen, was sie davon hatte.

Hermine pov

Sie hatte sich nach ihrem Ausbruch in ihr Bett verzogen und hatte nicht vor, dieses bald wieder zu verlassen. Sie weinte in die Kissen und wurde immer wieder von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Was hatte sie erwartet gehabt? Natürlich war er immer noch der dunkle Lord, auch wenn er noch ein Jugendlicher war, hatte er bereits jetzt diese Ansichten und er würde sich auch nicht davon abbringen lassen. Er würde irgendwann anfangen Jagd auf Muggelgeborene zu machen, die für ihn nichts anderes sein würde als Sklaven. Sie hatte sich täuschen lassen, von seinen grauen Augen und seinem umwerfenden Lachen, aber er war und blieb der dunkle Lord. Ein Wutschrei löste sich aus ihrer Kehle und sie hörte unterschwellig, wie irgendwas zu Bruch ging, doch sie hatte keine Kraft sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Während eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf ihr immer wieder sagte, dass sie es ja von Anfang an gewusst hatte, fragte sich eine andere Stimme, wie er nur so etwas hatte sagen können. Der ganze Tag überhaupt war so seltsam gewesen, sie hatte sich schlapp gefühlt und fiebrig, vielleicht hatte sie zu heftig reagiert, aber seine Worte hatten sie verletzt.

Sie war als Mensch aufgewachsen, ihre Eltern waren Menschen und nur, weil sie jetzt ein Wesen war, würde sie nicht ihre Vergangenheit vergessen. Und sie würde garantiert niemals jemanden erniedrigen, weil er ein Mensch war. Sie war gefangen zwischen Weinkrämpfen und Schimpftiraden darüber, wie sie so dumm sein konnte ihm so verfallen gewesen zu sein. Wie sie hatte glauben können, ihn vielleicht verändern zu können. Wie sie so dumm sein konnte, sich der Fantasie hinzugeben mit ihm eine Zukunft zu haben. Das Abendessen liess sie ausfallen, als Quimbley erschien um sie abzuholen schickte sie ihn wieder weg. Das Tablet, welches wenige Minuten später in ihrem Zimmer auftauchte beachtete sie nicht.

Sie lag ermattet auf dem Bett, seit ihrem letzten Weinkrampf fühlte sich ihr Kopf schummrig an und ihr linker Arm schmerzte immer mehr. Sie hatte seit Tagen ignoriert, dass sie sich die Narbe ansehen musste, aber es war einfach pure Panik, die sie bis jetzt davon abgehalten hatte. Sie spürte, dass der Arm entzündet war, sie hatte ihn ignorieren können, solange sie Schmerztränke genommen hatte, aber heute hatte sie keinen genommen und jetzt kamen die Schmerzen mit voller Wucht zurück. Irgendwann, sie wusste nicht wie viel später, stemmte sie sich aus ihrem Bett und lief zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, ganz zu hinderst, unter mehreren Alarm- und Sicherheitszaubern, lag ihre kleine Perlenhandtasche. Wie jedes Mal, durchflutete sie Erleichterung, wenn sie den Stoff in ihrem Versteck erfühlte, sie zog sie heraus und schleppte sich damit ins Bad.

Sie liess sich an der Wand entlang wieder nach unten gleiten und benötigte einige Momente, um die schwarzen Punkte aus ihrer Sicht zu vertreiben. Sie starrte mehrere Minuten auf ihr Armkettchen, sie versuchte sich zu sammeln und sich zu überreden es endlich zu tun. ,,Sie ist tot. Sei nicht so ein Feigling." Zischte sie sich zu, führte das Kettchen an ihren Mund und hauchte das Wort das es öffnen würde. Das filigrane Gold rutschte von ihrem Arm und landete mit einem sanften Klimpern auf dem Marmorboden, es hörte sich in diesem leeren Raum viel zu laut an.

Ihr Arm zitterte, als sie sich zwang ihn zu drehen, so dass sie die Narbe sehen würde. Ein leiser Schrei entwich ihr, als sie die Narbe erblickte. Die Buchstaben, welche einmal rot auf ihrer Haut geleuchtet hatten, waren zu einem violett verfärbt, die Ränder der Buchstaben schienen zu verlaufen und sich auszubreiten, während der gesamte Arm mittlerweile angeschwollen war. Sie suchte fieberhaft mit einer Hand in ihrer Tasche, nahm alles an Heilsalben und Tränken hervor, was sie finden konnte. Während sie die verschiedenen Flaschen betrachtete und sich überlegte, was sie tun konnte, legte sie ihren Arm auf dem kalten Marmor ab um ihn etwas zu kühlen und ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. Die Berührung mit dem kalten Stein brannte wie Feuer und trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen, doch da sie bereits weinte, seit sie das Kettchen gelöst hatte, fiel es ihr gar nicht auf.

Sie verbrachte die Nacht auf dem Marmorboden, irgendwann hatte sie kaltes Wasser in die Badewanne gelassen um ihr Fieber zu senken, sie hatte alle Tränke, ausprobiert, doch keiner half. Sie hatte nur etwas ihr Fieber runterbekommen und durch die Schmerztränke, war es nur noch ein dumpfes Pochen in ihrem Arm. Sogar die Narbensalbe hatte sie ausprobiert, obwohl sie keine Hoffnung hatte, dass die Muggelsalbe ohne Modifizierung helfen würde. Sie hatte sich nach dem Bad aus der Wanne gekämpft und war einen Fleck, der von Mondlicht beschienen war, auf dem Marmorboden liegen geblieben. Trotzdem, dass sie nur ein Handtuch trug und auf dem Boden lag, fror sie nicht, ihr Arm strahlte eine stetige Hitzewelle durch ihren Körper. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr sich zu bewegen und konnte ihren Blick nicht von den violetten Buchstaben abwenden. Sie hörte weder das Zischen der Stichflamme, noch bekam sie wirklich mit, wie sich Firis ängstlich an sie schmiegte. Diese versuchte sogar ihren Arm mit ihren Tränen zu heilen, doch da sie noch zu jung war, hatten ihre Tränen noch keine Heilwirkung. Sie konnte ihr nur beistehen und sie in den Schlaf trillern. Bevor die Finsternis von Hermine Besitz ergriff, geisterte ihr durch den Kopf, dass sie wohl oder übel doch Salazar um Hilfe bitten musste.

Der nächste Morgen war nicht angenehm, die Nacht auf dem harten Boden, das Fieber und ihre Alpträume hatten sie kaum schlafen lassen. Sie erwachte von einem stetigen Pochen, bevor sie überhaupt richtig wach war, war ihr erster Gedanke bei ihrem Arm und dass sie Salazars und Godrics Hilfe benötigte. Jetzt, da das Fieber etwas abgeklungen war und ihr Verstand wieder arbeitete, verfluchte sie sich dafür, dass sie solange gewartet hatte, vielleicht hätte sie das verhindern können, wenn sie sich früher mit ihrer Narbe beschäftigt hätte nach ihrer Verwandlung. Das Brennen war ja nicht neu, sondern begleitete sie seit diesem Tag, aber es war einfach so viel passiert. Die Begegnung mit Harry, ihre Verwandlung, die neuen Gefühle, welche durch ihren Körper flossen, Tom, die Winkelgasse, die Thestrale. Sie hatte einfach zu viele Gründe gehabt die Narbe zu verdrängen und hatte jede Entschuldigung gerne angenommen.

Ausserdem hatte sie ihnen nicht von der Narbe erzählen wollen, dann müsste sie auch erzählen, dass sie eine Muggelgeborene gewesen war. Und sie schämte sich immer noch dafür, dass sie Bellatrix nicht hatte aufhalten können. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Tom, was würde er sagen, wenn er es erfuhr? Würde es etwas ändern? Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, es hatte keinen Sinn, sich mit ihrem fiebrigen Kopf über solche Dinge nach zu denken. Mit steifen Gliedern stemmte sie sich mühevoll vom Boden in eine Sitzende Position. Sie griff sich einen Schmerztrank und einen Fiebersenkentrank und verstaute alle anderen Dinge mit einem Schlenker wieder in der Tasche. Sie erhob sich langsam, das Handtuch rutschte von ihrem Körper und legte alle ihre Narben frei, sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel, ihre Haut wie Porzellan schien fast zu leuchten. Die rote Stelle am Hals war deutlich zu sehen, die anderen Narben verschwanden fast auf ihrer weissen Haut, nur die drei grossen Narben auf ihrem Rücken waren auch noch gut zu sehen, drei grosse weisse Striemen auf ihrer Haut. Einzig allein die Narbe an ihrem Arm stach aus allen anderen heraus, sie griff sich zittrig das Kettchen vom Boden und legte es sich um. Sie würde nachher mit Salazar und Godric reden, aber zuerst musste sie sich überlegen, was sie ihnen sagen wollte.

Sie verbrachte die Zeit bis zum Nachmittag alleine im Zimmer und zerbrach sich darüber ihren pochenden Kopf, sie bemerkte zwei Mal, wie Tom versuchte ins Zimmer zu kommen, doch sie reagierte nicht. Sie vermisste ihn schrecklich, doch das machte sie auch irgendwie wütend, wie sehr sie anscheinend schon von ihm abhängig war. Ihr Körper kam ihr im Moment sowieso wie ein Verräter vor, da brauchte sie nicht noch ihr inneres Wesen, das Tom hinterher hechelte und sie in einen gehirnlosen verliebten Zombie verwandeln wollte. Sie hatte entschlossen es allen drei gleichzeitig zu sagen, dann hatte sie seine Eltern als Puffer, falls er ausfallend werden würde und sie musste es nur einmal erzählen.

Als sie sich am Nachmittag aus ihrem Zimmer kämpfte, war ihr Fieber bereits wieder etwas gestiegen. Sie ignorierte die Tatsache, dass sie die Treppe doppelt sah und tastete sich mit ihren Füssen hinab. Sie vermutete die Anderen in der Bibliothek und tatsächlich traf sie Ric und Tom dort an. Tom hatte Augenringe und schien wie sie, wenig geschlafen zu haben, aber er sah eindeutig erleichtert aus, als er sie erblickte, runzelte allerdings die Stirn, als er sie gemustert hatte. Kurz fragte sie sich, ob sie an die Glamour Zauber gedacht hatte, doch sie verweilte nicht lange bei diesem Gedanken. Es gab wichtigeres. Sie liess sich von Toms durchdringend Blick nicht ablenken, sondern blieb neben dem Sofa stehen, hielt sich an der Lehne fest um Halt zu finden. Ihr Blick schweifte kurz über Tom und richtete sich dann auf Godric. ,,Tom, könntest du bitte kurz Salazar her holen?" fragte sie, ihre Stimme klang etwas rau und erst als er den Raum verlassen hatte atmete sie auf. Sie spürte gleichzeitig Erleichterung und eine dumpfe Sehnsucht. ,,Was ist los Liebes?" fragte Godric besorgt und riss sie damit aus dem Gefühlschaos, das durch ihren Körper jagte. ,,Ich… Ich denke, ich brauche eure Hilfe."

Tom pov

Er setzte sich neben seinen Vätern an den Arbeitstisch in der Bibliothek, er fragte sich, was Hermine von ihnen wollte, als sie in die Bibliothek gekommen war, hatte er die Hoffnung gehabt, dass sie sich für ihr Verhalten entschuldigen wollte. Es war eindeutig, dass sie in der Nacht wenig bis kaum geschlafen hatte. Doch als er seinen Vater holen sollte wuchs in ihm die Angst, dass sie die Verbindung zu ihm tatsächlich abbrechen wollte. Vielleicht sassen sie hier, weil sie ihnen mitteilen wollte, dass sie gehen würde. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich bei diesem Gedanken, er wollte nicht, dass sie ging, sie war doch seine Bindungspartnerin. Hatte er sie mit seinen Worten tatsächlich so sehr verletzt? Da Firis bereits jetzt wieder da war, musste sie letzte Nacht schlimme Alpträume gehabt haben, er selbst hatte in der Nacht versucht in ihr Zimmer zu kommen und heute auch, doch sie hatte ihn rigoros ausgeschlossen. Ihr Räuspern liess seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zur Braunhaarigen wandern, die nervös auf die Tischplatte vor sich starte. Er wollte am liebsten um den Tisch herumrennen, sie in die Arme schliessen und ihr alles versprechen, was sie wollte, alles, wenn sie nur bliebe.

,,Ich brauche eure Hilfe." Sagte sie dann und ihre Stimme hatte etwas Kratziges und Raues an sich. Dann fixierten ihre Augen ihn direkt. ,,Ich wollte, dass du dabei bist, damit du verstehst, warum ich deine Meinung niemals teilen werde. Warum ich bei diesem Thema immer so empfindlich reagiere und mich immer wieder weigere mit dir darüber zu diskutieren." Sagte sie, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder beschämt abwandte, er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und verstand nicht auf was sie hinauswollte. ,,Als ich mich in Hogwarts als Halbblut ausgegeben habe, war es eine Lüge von mir. Doch es war ein Versuch mich zu schützen. Ich bin bei Muggeln aufgewachsen und wusste von der magischen Welt bis kurz vor meinem elften Geburtstag nichts. In der Schule wurde ich konfrontiert mit dem Hass und der niedrigen Meinung über Muggelgeborene. Ich erkannte irgendwann, dass Leistungen für viele nie so viel Wert sein würden, wie der Status meines Blutes."

Schockiert hörte er es sich an, dass sie ihr Leben lang geglaubt hatte ein Schlammblut zu sein, hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Wieder fixierte ihr Blick ihn, er war kalt und hart, auch wenn er hätte wegsehen wollen, er hätte es nicht tun können. ,,Es gab grössere und kleinere Auseinandersetzungen, ich kenne die Situation von der anderen Seite her. Und auch, wenn du sagst, dass ich kein Mensch mehr sei, ich bin doch als solcher aufgewachsen… Und es gab es eine Person, die dafür gesorgt hat, dass ich nie vergessen werde, für was sie mich hielt." Sie atmete einmal zittrig ein, zog ihren Ärmel nach hinten und entblösste ihren Arm. Er sah aus wie immer, das goldene Kettchen leuchtete sanft, nur Nagini fing unruhig an zu zischeln, doch so, dass er sie nicht verstand.

Ungläubig beobachtete er, wie sie ein Wort an den Verschluss flüsterte und eine der Blumen aufsprang, sie legte ihren Arm mit dem offenen Armkettchen nach unten auf den Tisch. Sie blickte ihn wieder an, während sie ihren Arm langsam drehte. ,,Niemand hat jemals das Recht, über den Wert eines anderen zu entscheiden." Stiess sie zittrig aus, während das Blut in seinen Adern zu rauschen begann, er bekam unterschwellig mit, wie sein Dad aufsprang und um den Tisch herum rannte. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von den violetten Buchstaben abwenden. SCHLAMMBLUT das war das Einzige was ihm in diesem Moment durch den Kopf ging.

Wie oft hatte er selbst dieses Wort leichtfertig verwendet? Wie oft, hatte er sich damit im Recht gefühlt? Wie oft, hatte er sich selbst als besser eingestuft, weil er kein Mensch war? War er den besser als das Scheusal, dass ihr das angetan hatte? Er hatte niemanden körperlich verletzt, aber wenn er ehrlich war, hätte es ihn auch nicht gestört, wenn es anders gewesen wäre. Er sass auf seinem Stuhl und konnte sich nicht rühren, er fühlte sich wie taub. Seine Gedanken waren so verworren und durcheinander, wurden nur immer wieder vom selben Wort überlagert: SCHLAMMBLUT.

Immer wieder kamen ihm die Diskussionen in den Sinn, die er mit den anderen über Menschen und ihren Stand in der Gesellschaft geführt hatte, wie er immer darauf beharrt hatte, dass sie besser seien als sie, dass sie nichts in Hogwarts verloren hätten. Und wie Hermine nur dagesessen und geschwiegen hatte. Ausser in dieser einen Situation, fiel ihm da ein. In der Bibliothek, als sie sich mit Abraxas gestritten hatte, das Einzige Mal, wo wie ihre Meinung zu diesem Thema geäussert hatte. Was hatte sie damals gesagt? Sie wisse, dass das Blut aller Wesen die selbe Farbe trüge und jeder gleich fähig sei Leid und Schmerz zu empfinden, er hatte sie belächelt, dachte ihre Aussage sei zu blauäugig und geleitet durch ihre Wunschvorstellungen. Kein Wunder, dass sie die Bindung nicht mit ihm eingehen wollte. Wie sollte sie auch jemanden lieben können, der die selben Ansichten vertrat wie die Personen, die ihre Kindheit zur Hölle gemacht und sie für ihr Leben gezeichnet hatten?

Während Ric Hermine an sich zog und sie tröstend in den Arm nahm, untersuchte Salazar den Arm, welcher noch auf dem Tisch lag, genau. ,,Wann ist das passiert?" fragte er dann und klang seltsam dumpf dabei. ,,Die Narbe trage ich seit etwa anderthalb Jahren, aber seit der Verwandlung hatte sie wieder mehr angefangen zu schmerzen." ,,Warum bist du nicht früher zu uns gekommen?" fragte dieses Mal sein Dad und Hermine fing an zu schluchzen. ,,Ich hatte es nach der Verwandlung verdrängt, es gab so viel anderes, über das ich mir Gedanken machen konnte. Und ich hatte mich geschämt, ich wollte nicht wieder auf dieses Wort reduziert werden. Nicht schon wieder. Ich bin besser als das. Ich bin mehr als das." Endete sie und ihre Stimme, war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Er wollte aufspringen und sie in seine Arme schliessen, doch er wusste nicht, ob er das Recht dazu hatte, deswegen blieb er sitzen, auch wenn es ihm nicht leicht fiel. ,,Dummes Kind, du stehst kurz vor einer Blutvergiftung. Irgendetwas war an dieser Klinge, dass sich nicht mit deinem Elbenblut verträgt und ich spüre eindeutig einen Fluch darunter." ,,Sie glüht auch förmlich." Kam es von Ric, der eine Hand auf ihre Stirn gelegt hatte. ,,Das Fieber wurde erst diese Nacht so stark, ich habe es mit Fiebersenkenden Tränken versucht, doch die halfen nur bedingt. Firis konnte auch nichts tun. Deswegen bin ich zu euch gekommen."

Sagte sie, stockte und fuhr dann fort. ,,Ich weiss, dass die Klinge in Werwolfsblut getaucht worden ist, aber von einem Fluch weiss ich nichts." Er ballte wütend seine Hand zur Faust, Werwolfblut war eine sichere Methode um Narben zu verursachen, aber es sorgte auch dafür, dass die Wunde viel mehr brannte als sie normalerweise tun würde. Diese Tat hatte sie also im doppelten Sinne quälen sollen. ,,Das kann gut sein, wir müssen dieses Blut aus deinem Körper bekommen, bevor es dich ganz vergiftet. Ich glaube durch die Verwandlung ist es zu einer Mutation gekommen und es greift jetzt dein eigenes Blut an. Es ist am besten, wir bringen dich in mein Labor." Hermine nickte und erhob sich, sie schwankte kurz, doch sein Dad griff ihr beherzt unter die Arme und stützte sie, sein Vater eilte voran um die Dinge im Labor vorzubereiten.

Tom blieb alleine zurück, immer noch gelähmt durch das Erlebte, erst als die Stille drohte ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben erhob er sich und folgte ihnen.


	28. 27 Kapitel Die Dämonen, die ich rief

Hallo zusammen, dieses Kapitel kommt etwas zu spät, entschuldigt, doch mein RL ist momentan etwas turbulent, deswegen kann im Moment die Kommis auch nicht beantworten.

Doch ich werde das nachholen versprochen.

Vorab eine **kleine Warnung:** Bellatrix kommt darin vor, es wird also weder nett noch schön.

Kinder unter 16 Jahren sollen sich bitte an den Rocksaum ihrer Mutter klammern.

Menschen mit schwachem Herzen diese besser direkt in die Hand nehmen.

Und Leute mit empfindlichem Magen sich neben die Toilette setzten.

Ihr wurdet gewarnt XD

Viel Spass beim nächsten Kapitel

Eure K4

,,..." jemand spricht

/.../ jemand denkt

~...~ Parsel

27\. Kapitel Die Dämonen, die ich rief

Hermine pov

Auf dem Weg in die Kerker schwankte sie immer wieder, mittlerweile war das Rauschen in ihren Ohren fast das einzige, was sie noch hörte. Salazar war bereits vorausgeeilt, von hinten sah er mit seiner schwingenden Robe aus wie Professor Snape und trotz ihrer weichen Knie konnte sie sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Als sie ein weiteres Mal stolperte, hob sie Ric hoch und trug sie den Rest der Strecke. Es war ihr zwar etwas peinlich, doch sie war auch froh, dass sie nicht mehr laufen musste. Müde legte sie ihren Kopf an seinen Oberkörper, der Gryffindorgründer roch nach Pergament, Gras und Stroh, es war ein beruhigender Geruch, er war dem von Tom nicht unähnlich. Sie schloss ergeben die Augen und ruhte etwas aus auf dem kurzen Weg. An der Labortür wies er Firis an mit Nagini zu warten, Tiere duldete Salazar in seinem Labor nur als Trankzutat. Firis trillerte herzzerreissend als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.

Als er sie auf einen Stuhl setzte drehte sich der Raum für sie weiter, während Godric zu Salazar eilte und ihm half verschiedene Kräuter zusammen zu suchen, versuchte sie nicht vom Stuhl zu kippen. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie sich in das Holz krallte um nicht um zu kippen, sie versuchte ruhig zu atmen, Tränen liefen ihr unablässig über ihr Gesicht. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie Tom den Raum betrat, bis er sie an der Schulter berührte.

Seine Berührung halte durch ihren Körper wie ein Tropfen auf einer Wasseroberfläche, die Wellen liefen von ihrer Schulter in jedes Körperteil und endlich hörte der Raum auf sich zu drehen. Irritiert durch den plötzlichen Stillstand, wäre sie doch noch fast vom Stuhl gefallen, doch Tom hielt sie fest. Sie konnte den Drang nicht verhindern, dass sie sich an ihn lehnte und ihre Magie automatisch nach seiner suchte. Ein tonloser Seufzer entfuhr ihr, als die beiden Magien aufeinander trafen. Ihr Wesen wurde ruhig und ihr Herzschlag ebenso. Als sie nach einigen Minuten die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie, dass ihre Sicht sich auch beruhigt hatte. Auch wenn ihr diese Wesensgeschichte immer noch nicht ganz geheuer war, war sie doch froh, wie gut Tom sie im Moment beruhigen konnte.

Stumm stand er hinter ihr, kein Geräusch verriet seine Anwesenheit, wäre nicht seine zitternde Hand auf ihrer Schulter und seine Magie um sie herum gewesen, hätte sie nicht bemerkt, dass er da stand. Was er wohl jetzt von ihr dachte? Nachdem er die Narbe gesehen hatte? Ob er sie genauso abstossend fand wie sie? Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Ric auf sie zu eilte und ihr sanft eine Phiole an die Lippen hielt. Sie schluckte normalerweise nichts, von dem sie nicht wusste was es war. Doch alles in ihr schrie, dass sie in Sicherheit sei und ihr nichts passieren konnte. Und während sie noch überlegte, hatte das Wesen in ihr den Trank bereits geschluckt. Eine herrliche Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus und hinterliess ein sanftes Summen, der Schmerz und ihre Verspannung klangen ab. Eine beruhigende Müdigkeit machte sich in ihr breit. Doch so geschockt darüber, dass das Wesen in ihr vorhin die Kontrolle übernommen hatte, wurde ihr Geist nicht müde genug in einen traumlosen Schlaf zu gleiten. Doch zufrieden bemerkte sie, wie der Schmerz in der Narbe nachliess und verschwand.

Sie verbrachten die Zeit schweigend, sie hatte immer noch nicht Toms Gesicht gesehen und wusste nicht, wie es ihm ging. Sie wünschte sich, er würde etwas sagen. Irgendetwas, egal ob er sie anschreien oder beschimpfen würde. Ihr Herz verkrampfte kurz bei dieser Lüge. Eigentlich wünschte sie sich, dass er sie in seine Arme schloss, dass er ihr sagen würde, dass alles gut werden würde. Verzweifelt lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seinen Arm und beobachtete Salazar und Godric, lenkte sich ab, indem sie versuchte die Zutaten, welche sie verwendeten, zu benennen. Es half, dass sie sitzen blieb und nicht aufsprang um Tom zu schütteln und ihn anzuschreien, dass er endlich etwas sagen solle. Salazar trat auf sie zu, sie sah ihn an, er hatte noch nie so alt ausgesehen, langsam ging er vor ihr auf die Knie und nahm sanft ihren Arm in seine Hände. Begutachtete die Narbe erneut, strich mit federleichten Berührungen darüber. ,,Sal." Flüsterte sie gebrochen und seine grauen Augen fanden die ihrigen sofort. ,,Wir schaffen es, doch es wird nicht einfach. Und schmerzhaft."

Sie nickte, schluckte hörbar und sprach dann aus, was sie eigentlich fragen wollte. ,,Warum reagiert nur eine Narbe so?" ihre Stimme klang wie Papier, so dünn, dass sie jeden Moment reissen konnte. ,,Was meinst du? Hast du eine weitere solche Narbe?" fragte er streng und etwas barsch. Sie drehte ihren Kopf so, dass ihre Haare nach hinten fielen und ihren Hals freigaben, dort sah man rot leuchtend die andere Narbe, welche ihr Bellatrix zugefügt hatte. Salazar zischte und sie spürte seine Berührung an der roten Linie, es war eine sanfte Berührung, doch sie konnte ein Zucken nicht unterdrücken. Salazar liess sich davon nicht beirren und betrachtete sie genau, dann hörte sie sein erleichtertes Seufzen. ,,Das Werwolfsblut in dieser Narbe wurde durch die Verwandlung fast gänzlich getilgt und stellt keine Gefahr dar. Doch die an deinem Arm, fängt an zu wuchern, da ein Fluch auf ihr liegt. Wenn du möchtest, können wir später die Narbe an deinem Hals behandeln, doch jetzt ist es wichtiger deinen Arm zu entgiften." Sagte er sanft und sie sah ihn wieder an, graue viel zu vertraute Augen sahen sie an, ein leichter rot Ton zeugte von der Wut, welche in Slytherin wütete. Doch weder in seiner Haltung, noch in seiner Stimme liess er etwas davon verlauten. Die Wut galt nicht ihr, die Wut galt nicht dem was sie war. Die Wut richtete sich allein an die Person, welche ihr dies angetan hatte. Seine Augen beruhigten sie, obwohl es nicht die Augen waren, in die sie sehen wollte, diese Augen spürte sie deutlich in ihrem Hinterkopf.

Salazar erhob sich wieder, strich ihr noch einmal kurz durch über ihren Kopf und stellte sich danach wieder zu Godric an den Kessel. Stille füllte den Raum, nur unterbrochen, durch das stetige blubbern des Trankes, dem gelegentlichen Klackern des Messers auf dem Holzbrett oder dem sanften klingen, wenn der Holzlöffel an den Topf Rand stiess. Als der Trank anfinge hellgrün zu leuchten, stimmte Salazar einen Singsang in Altlatein an. Und dann war plötzlich Stille. Sie sah wie Salazar einen Schritt zurücktrat und das Feuer löschte, der Dreifuss quietschte, als er den Kessel umschwenken liess. Weisser Rauch stieg kringelt an die Decke des Labors und ein etwas modriger Geruch erfühlte den Raum. Salazar blickte zur Uhr in der Ecke des Zimmers. ,,In fünf Minuten können wir beginnen, doch du solltest dich besser hinlegen, ich will nicht, dass du dich verletzt." Sie nickte stumm und erhob sich, Tom nahm seine Hand von ihrer Schulter und sofort fühlte sie sich allein und hilflos.

Das Gefühl von Magie liess sie sich umdrehen und ihn endlich ansehen. Er zauberte gerade aus dem Stuhl ein gemütliches Sofa, doch seine Augen glühten rot und seine ganze Haltung wirkte abweisend. Er schien wirklich nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben zu wollen. Als er sein Gesicht ihr zuwandte senke sie ihren Blick umgehend, sie wollte nicht den Hass in seinen Augen sehen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, ein scharfer Schmerz bohrte sich in ihr Herz. Sie redete sich ein, dass diese Empfindung nur vom Wesen in ihr rühre und nichts mit ihren Gefühlen zu tun hatten. Doch sie wusste dass sie log, sie war ihm bereits vor ihrer Verwandlung verfallen gewesen. Die Tränen kamen ungebremst, doch sie schaffte es das Zittern ihrer Schultern zu unterdrücken, als sie sich steif auf das Sofa setzte und blind zur Wand gegenüber starrte.

Als Salazar als unscharfer Fleck auf sie zukam, schluckte sie die Tränen und die Trauer hinunter. Sie packte alles in eine Kiste in ihrem Geist und verschloss diese gut. Sie konnte weinen, wenn das hier vorbei war. Jetzt gab es andere Dinge zu erledigen. ,,Es liegt ein sehr mächtiger schwarzmagischer Fluch auf der Narbe. Ich will ehrlich sein, es wird nicht leicht sein ihn zu brechen. Und es wird sehr schmerzhaft. Du darfst nicht nachgeben, hast du gehört? Egal was passiert, du darfst nicht nachgeben. Der Trank wird dir helfen und den Fluch lockern, doch brechen wirst du ihn alleine müssen. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was genau passieren wird, doch es wird sich nur in deinem Kopf abspielen. Wir werden deinen Körper währenddessen bewachen." Sie nickte mutiger als sie sich fühlte. Als sie den Blick hob und ihn ansah, wurde sein Blick weicher. Fast zärtlich sah er sie an, ganz langsam hob er seine Hand und wischte ihr die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. ,,Wir bleiben da. Dir kann nichts passieren. Du musst dich nur wehren und stark sein. Bereit?" fragte er sanft. Sie war nicht bereit. Doch sie nickte.

Ric setzte sich neben sie und umfasste sanft ihre Schultern, die Nähe tat gut und sie lehnte sich etwas an ihn. Salazar reichte ihr zuerst eine Phiole mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit, sie würgte sie hinunter, sie roch bestialisch und brannte wie Pfeffer in ihrem Hals, während sie hustete nahm Salazar ihre Hand und hielt den Arm fest vor sich. Als sich der Husten gelegt hatte, sah er ihr tief in die Augen, sie holte noch einmal Luft und nickte dann. Er drehte die Phiole langsam um und die grüne Flüssigkeit darin glitt ebenso langsam daraus heraus. Der Trank zischte als er mit ihrer Haut in Berührung kam und frass sich wie glühende Lava durch ihr Fleisch, sie konnte verhindern, dass sie schrie, doch ein Wimmern entwich ihr dennoch. Sie wollte ihre Hand weg ziehen, doch Salazar hielt sie eisern in seinem Griff. Sie konnte Tom nicht sehen. War er fort? Hatte er sie alleine gelassen? Doch da kam die nächste Schmerzwelle und sie wurde von Ric nach hinten in die weichen Kissen gedrückt.

Ihr Körper war gespannt wie eine Feder, der Schmerz war dem Crutiatos so ähnlich, nur dass er sich zähflüssiger durch ihren Körper frass und alles in ihr verbrannte. Sie wollte schreien, doch ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht mehr. Panik stieg in ihr auf, dass erinnerte sie viel zu sehr an ihre Versteinerung, die Steindecke über ihr unterstrich dieses Bild noch. Unruhig und hektisch begann sie zu atmen, der Schmerz war nicht das Schlimmste, fuhr ihr durch den Kopf, aber diese Bewegungslosigkeit. Die altbekannte Panik kroch ihr in die Glieder, sie versuchte ihre Atmung zu beruhigen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Erinnerungen an den schlimmsten Krankenhausaufenthalt in ihrem Leben drängten sich in ihr Bewusstsein. Wie sie da über Wochen allein in diesem Zimmer gelegen hatte und sich nicht rühren konnte. Sie bildete sich sogar ein, den Basilisk zu hören, wie er ihr zu zischte. Stumm lag sie da und starte an die Decke, während ihre Sicht von Sekunde zu Sekunde kleiner wurde. Sie hörte Salazar undeutlich etwas rufen, doch sie verstand es nicht. Und dann war sie eingehüllt in Schwarz und Schmerz.

Tom pov

Sein Körper fühlte sich nicht wie sein eigener an, als er mit ungelenken Schritten im Labor ankam. Er hatte für Nagini und Firis nur ein trauriges Lächeln übrig, als er sie so vor der Türe sitzen sah. Eine unangenehme Kälte hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen und liess seine Gelenke sich taub anfühlen. Er öffnete wie von Fäden gezogen die Tür, das Erste, was er sah war sie. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und sass auf einem Stuhl. Deutlich sah er ihre Knöchel weiss hervorblitzen, als sie sich verzweifelt an der Stuhlkante festhielt. Dennoch begann sich ihr Oberkörper bereits zur Seite zu neigen. Mit schnellen, doch leisen Schritten trat er hinter sie und griff nach ihrer Schulter, damit sie nicht doch noch vom Stuhl fiel.

Wie immer, seid ihrer Verwandlung, reichte diese Berührung aus, um ihm ein angenehmes Kribbeln durch den Körper zu jagen. Schwer konnte er sich ein erleichtertes Seufzen verkneifen, sie wurde augenblicklich ruhiger. Er spürte wie sich ihrer beiden Wesen beruhigten und wie ihre Magie scheu nach seiner tastete. Er liebte es, wenn sich ihre Magien berührten. Sie war wie das Licht, hell, warm und beruhigend. Aber nicht so grell und aufdrängend, dass sie seine Magie, welche das totale Gegenteil von ihrer zu schein schien, verdrängte. Nein, am äusseren Rand ihrer Magie war stets ein leichter grauer Schleier, welcher für ihre schwarzmagische Begabung sprach, zwar noch nicht ausgebaut, jedoch klar vorhanden. Dadurch schmiegte sich ihre Magie an seine, so dass schwierig zu erkennen war, wo ihre aufhörte und seine begann.

Er bekam nur am Rande mit, wie seine Eltern um den Kessel herumwuselten. In seinen Ohren rauschte es so laut, dass er die Geräusche, die sie verursachten, nur undeutlich und gedämpft hören konnte. Erst als sich Godric mit einer Trankphiole auf den Weg zu Hermine machte tauchte er aus seinen wirren Gedanken auf und fokussierte seinen Dad. Sein Wesen verkrampfte sich, er wollte niemanden zu Hermine lassen. Er wollte sie in seine Arme reissen, sie an sich drücken und mit ihr an einen sicheren Ort verschwinden. So heftig dieser Impuls sich durch seinen Körper brannte, so sehr frass sich der nächste Gedanke eiskalt durch sein Herz. /Ich habe kein Recht sie in die Arme zu schliessen. Ich war genauso ein Monster, wie das das ihr das angetan hat./

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seinen Arm, sein Herz ging auf, beim Gedanken, dass sie seine Nähe suchte und doch er konnte den eisigen Stachel nicht ignorieren, dass er das gar nicht verdient hatte. Ein Aussenstehender hätte gedacht, sie lehne sich an ihn. Doch dabei war er es, der sich haltsuchend, verzweifelt an ihrer Schulter festhielt. Alles in seinem Kopf drehte sich, Erinnerungen von Auseinandersetzungen mit Menschen kreisten in seinen Kopf. Er musste sich an ihrer Schulter festhalten, weil es ihm den Boden unter den Füssen wegreissen wollte. Er war nicht besser. Er sah auch auf sie herab. Er dachte immer er hätte ein Recht dazu, hatte er sich geirrt? Und doch war da eine andere Stimme die immer wieder versicherte, dass er nicht im Unrecht war. Menschen waren bösartige Wesen, sie hatten wenig Anstand und kein Gespür für Magie. Was sie ihr angetan hatten war nur ein weiterer Beweis dafür.

Eine Bewegung im Raum liess ihn sich wieder auf seine Umgebung konzentrieren. Nun war es Salazar, der auf sie zuschritt und langsam auf die Knie ging. Er musste sich zusammenreissen, sein Vater würde sie nicht verletzten, er wollte ihr helfen. Er musste trotzdem eine Reaktion unterdrücken, als er ihren Arm in seine Hände nahm um sich die Narbe erneut genau an zu sehen. SCHLAMMBLUT wieder diese violetten Buchstaben, die ihn verhöhnten und das Gefühlschaos in ihm ausgelöst hatten. Er konnte seine Augen nicht davon abwenden. ,,Sal." Erklang ihre Stimme rau und zittrig. Sie fühlte sich wie Sandpapier auf seiner Seele an. Undeutlich hörte er, was sein Vater sagte, dafür erfasste sein überfordertes Gehirn ihre nächsten Worte umso klarer. ,,Warum reagiert nur eine Narbe so?" Er musste kurz seine Augen schliessen, als die Wut wieder in ihm aufflackerte. Er hörte seinen Vater zischen, als er die Narbe an ihrem Hals sah. Tom brauchte sie nicht zu sehen, er wusste wie sie aussah und wo sie verlief. Ein roter Strich, der sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte. Er hörte der Erwiderung von Salazar nur halb zu, er war erleichtert zu hören, dass die Narbe nicht vergiftet war, doch die am Unterarm war eindeutig wichtiger.

Hermine stand auf und seine Hand fiel von ihrer Schulter, sie fühlte sich leer und kalt an. Er ballte seine Hand zur Faust, er war wütend. So wütend. Er wollte lostürmen und denjenigen finden, der ihr das angetan hatte. Wollte reissen und töten. Doch er hatte kein Recht dazu. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, er zitterte kurz vor lauter Wut, dennoch war der Stab ganz ruhig, als er ihn auf den Stuhl richtete und ihn in ein Sofa verwandelte. Er wollte ihr kurz mit einem Blick Mut zusprechen, da er seiner Stimme nicht traute, doch sie senkte sofort ihren Blick. Verständlich, hatte er sich mit seiner Abneigung gegen Menschen nie zurückgehalten. Sie musste ihn einfach hassen.

Während er ihren Hinterkopf anstarrte, hatte sie sich auf die äusserste Kante des Sofas gesetzt. Steif und unwohl sass sie da, er selbst hatte sich etwas an die Wand zurückgezogen. Doch er konnte nicht anders, als sie anzusehen, er roch, dass sie weinte. Das Rauschen in seinen Ohren hatte wieder zugenommen, während er sich an die letzten sieben Schuljahre erinnerte. Alle Begegnungen mit Menschen fielen ihm wieder ein, wie er sie beleidigt und behandelt hatte. Er konnte die Frage nicht unterdrücken, ob er mit seinen Worten auch Narben hinterlassen hatte. Vielleicht nicht sichtbar, doch unheilbar auf der Seele. Und er konnte eine leise Stimme auch nicht unterdrücken, die immer wieder betonte, dass Wesen trotzdem mehr wert waren als Menschen. Böse flüsterte sie ihm weiter ein, dass die Narbe wahrscheinlich durch ein Fanatisches Reinblut entstanden ist. Ein wertloser Mensch, der sich über einen anderen Mensch gestellt hatte. Beide Stimmen bestritten ihn seinem Innern immer noch ihren lauten Kampf, seine Empfindungen wechselten so schnell zwischen Reue, Wut, Abneigung, Verzweiflung, Scham und Trauer, dass ihm ganz schwindlig wurde. Er verstand Hermines Meinung, dass sich kein Wesen über ein anderes stellen durfte. Jedes Wesen, gehörte es auch der gleichen Rasse an, war einzigartig in seinen Talenten und Fähigkeiten. Doch da es ein fanatischer Mensch gewesen war, der ihr das angetan hatte, schürte es auch seinen Hass auf die Menschen weiter. Es war alles so verwirrend.

Mittlerweile waren seine Eltern beide bei Mine am Sofa angelangt, während Sal wieder vor ihr kniete, hatte Ric sich neben sie gesetzt und hielt sie sanft im Arm. Er hörte das Zischen des Trankes, als er ihre Haut berührte. Ihr Wimmern war kläglich und liess seine Hände zucken, so als wollte er sie in den Arm nehmen. Doch er hatte kein Recht dazu. Sein Dad drückte sie sanft auf das Sofa hinunter und entriss sie somit seinem Blickfeld. Salazar liess sich auf der anderen Seite von ihr auf dem Polster nieder. Beide hatten einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt und beobachten genausten die Regungen, die ihm durch die Sofalehne verborgen blieben. ,,Sie war sehr unruhig, bevor sie abgedriftet ist, hoffentlich hat sie sich nicht zu sehr aufgeregt, dass könnte schlimme Folgen haben." Murmelte Salazar leise, doch keiner der beiden anderen erwiderte etwas darauf. Nun hiess es warten.

Sein Gedankenkarussell hatte ihn immer noch nicht losgelassen, deswegen konnte er nicht sagen, wie lange es dauerte, bis die erste Reaktion erfolgte. Es war nur ein Wispern, fast ein Hauch. ,,Bitte." Er glaubte schon, er hätte es sich nur eingebildet. ,,Bitte hör auf… Nicht Ginny. Bitte… Nein... Bitte... Ginny!" Er hatte seinen Körper nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, mit wenigen Schritten war an der Sofalehne und blickte darüber um sich zu versichern, dass es ihr gut ging.

Sie wirkte blass auf dem dunkelgrünen Polster, ihre Haut fast weiss, ihr helles Haar, welches zur Abwechslung nicht unter einem Zauber verborgen war, unterstrich dieses Bild noch. Die vertraute Falte auf ihrer Stirn glich einem Graben, so tief war sie. Godric strich ihr beruhigend über ihr Haar, doch sie schien es nicht zu bemerken. ,,Bitte… Nein. Nicht. Sac kann nichts dafür. Bitte…" Unruhig schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und öffnete dann ihren Mund zu einem stummen Schrei, bevor ihr Flehen wieder von vorne begann. ,,Nein... Nicht Tobias… Hör auf." er schluckte trocken, anscheinend waren seine Freunde ihn ihrem Alptraum involviert. Ob er auch darin vorkam? Er sah, wie seine Eltern einen unruhigen Blick tauschten, doch er konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. ,,Bitte hör auf… Bitte... Nicht Ron. Bitte hör auf..." sie begann zu wimmern. Ein Geräusch, dass ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren liess, krampfhaft hielt er sich an der Sofalehne fest.

,,Bitte. Nein. Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid. Bitte lasst mich los. Nein! Bitte... Nein.. ich will nicht.. bitte… Es tut mir leid… lasst mich los… bitte nicht… ich…" ihre Stimme wurde immer flehender, aber auch leiser, alarmiert blickte Tom seinen Vater an, dieser warf einen Blick auf ihren Arm, die Narbe schien zu pulsieren und das violett breitete sich langsam weiter den Unterarm hinab. Salazar fluchte leise. ,,Wir verlieren sie! Sie gibt auf. Verdammt!" zischte er, während er aufsprang und eine Tinktur holte, welche die Ausbreitung der Verfärbung eindämmen sollte. Ric griff unterdessen sanft die Schultern von Hermine und sprach eindringlich. ,,Hermine, du musst stark sein. Hörst du? Du darfst nicht aufgeben!" Sie reagierte nicht, nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie ihn gehört hatte. Mittlerweile liefen ihr Tränen über das Gesicht. Verzweifelt vergrub Tom seine Hände in seinen Haaren und zog hilflos daran. ,,so kalt…" flüsterte sie, doch ihre Lippen, die langsam blau wurden, bewegten sich kaum noch. ,,es tut mir leid.. so leid... ich.." wisperte Hermine, Salazar trat wieder ans Sofa und fuhr jetzt Tom an. ,,Verdammt, tu etwas wenn du sie nicht verlieren willst! Du bist ihr Bindungspartner, sie braucht dich jetzt!" dann beugte er sich über die Braunhaarige und rieb ihren Arm grosszügig mit einer grünen Paste ein, welche nach nassem Hund roch.

Tom schluckte trocken und torkelte um das Sofa herum. Überfordert stand er nun über ihr, während sie wieder angefangen hatte zu flehen. ,,Bitte.. Bitte nicht… Es ist meine Schuld. Töte mich... Bitte lass sie in Ruhe. Bitte nicht! " Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, doch er konnte sie jetzt nicht alleine lassen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie ihn nicht hassen würde, doch jetzt war wichtiger, dass sie am Leben blieb. Godric machte ihm sofort Platz, er rutschte auf das Sofa und Godric hob ihren Oberkörper hoch, so dass er sich hinter sie setzte und sie in den Arm nehmen konnte. ,,Es tut mir leid... Bitte verzeiht mir…" wisperte sie, ihre Lippen wurden langsam fast violett und ihre Haut fühlte sich kalt, im Vergleich zu seiner, an. ,,Lu, verzeih mir… Mia, das habe ich nicht gewollt…"

,,…es tut mir leid.. es stimmt nicht… ich wollte das nicht… Abraxas…" flüsterte sie fast unhörbar und sein Herz zog sich zusammen. Er liess seine Magie um sie herum wabern, doch ihre Magie reagierte nicht, auch in ihrem Gesicht war keine Regung zu erkennen. Sie wimmerte wieder auf. ,,bitte.. ich kann nicht... bitte zwing mich nicht.. töte mich.. töte mich und lass sie leben.. bitte… nimm mich. Töte mich doch endlich!" Es war nur ein Wispern, doch es löste ein Sturm in ihm aus, er würde sie nicht verlieren, er würde nicht zulassen dass sie aufgab. Seine Magie wallte so stark auf, dass er den Raum und seine Eltern vor sich nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Doch er bemerkte es gar nicht, seine Aufmerksamkeit galt nur ihr, während er sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergrub und ihr zuflüsterte, dass es ihnen Allen gut ginge. Das keiner gestorben sei. Dass er sie beschützen werde und was ihm sonst alles noch in den Sinn kam. Er versuchte sie mit seiner Magie zu wärmen, während er mit seinen Händen über ihre Arme fuhr. Er krallte sich verzweifelt an ihr fest, versuchte sie mit blosser Willenskraft am Leben zu halten und hüllte sie beide in seiner Magie ein, damit nichts sie beide erreichen konnte. Und langsam, reagierte ihre Magie, zuerst zögerlich, waberte sie auf und ertastete seine. Überrascht hob er den Blick und beobachtete sie angestrengt. Langsam sah er, dass ihre Lippen ihre Farbe zurück erlangte.

Erleichtert atmete er aus, vergrub sein Gesicht erneut in ihrem Haar und atmete tief ihren Duft ein. Ihr Körper fühlte sich auch wieder etwas wärmer an. Pure Erleichterung durchströmte ihn. Er sog tief ihren Geruch ein, lauschte ihrem Herzschlag, der heftig gegen ihre Brust schlug und genoss es einfach so nah bei ihr zu sein. Nach einiger Zeit löste er sich langsam von ihr, er unterbrach den Körperkontakt nicht, doch er gab ihr genug Raum, dass sie sich nicht gefangen fühlen würde, wenn sie aufwachte. Er liess seine Magie weiterhin um sie wabern und sich mit der ihrigen verbinden, doch er senkte sie soweit, dass seine Eltern sie beide auch wieder sehen konnten.

Hermine pov

 _Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete kniete sie auf einem grauen Feld, sie trug nur ein weisses Kleid mit dünnen Trägern. Schwarzer Schnee fiel aus grauen Wolken auf sie herab, wo sie die Haut berührten brannten sie wie Eis. Ein heftiger Wind pfiff über das Feld und für einen Moment, hatte sie das Gefühl, darunter ganz leise und fast undeutlich ein Lachen zu hören. Frierend schlang sie ihre Arme um sich, kleine weisse Wölkchen zeugten von ihrem hektischen Atmen. Der Wind pfiff in ihren Ohren und zerrte an ihren Kleidern. Sie wollte sich klein machen, dem Wind keinen Wiederstand bieten, doch er erreichte sie doch. Gnadenlos, frass er sich durch alles, ihre Finger wurden bereits taub und ein Klappern setzte ein, dass sie kurz darauf als ihre Zähne erkannte. Doch da hörte sie ein Gackern, sie zuckte wie geschlagen zusammen. Sie hörte Schritte auf sich zukommen und mit jedem Schritt, der sich ihr näherte, wurde ihr Zittern heftiger. Die schwarzen Lackschuhe knirschten auf dem gefroren Boden, nur abgelöst durch ein stetiges tropfen von Blut, dass aus dem schwarzen Umhang floss._

 _,,Endlich hast du erkannt wo du hingehörst. Schlammblut." Erklang die Stimme plötzlich viel zu nah. Ihr linker Arm fing an zu brennen, die Worte pulsierten und pochten. Sie wagte nicht aufzusehen, sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, als die Schritte noch näher kamen und sich die schwarzen Lackschuhe in ihr Sichtfeld schoben. ,,Was soll ich nur mit dir anstellen? Es gibt so vieles was ich tun könnte..." Sinnierte die Stimme, während sie ihre Augen nicht von der Blutlache wenden konnte, die sich um die scharzen Schuhe zu bilden begann._

 _Tropf, Tropf, Tropf erklang es unter dem Pfeifen des Windes. Ein Geräusch, das sie eigentlich gar nicht hören konnte, doch so laut in ihrem Kopf wiederhallte, dass das Heulen des Sturmes um sie in den Hintergrund rutschte. ,,Armes Schlammblut. So allein. Von allen verlassen…" säuselte die Stimme weiter und frass sich in ihr Herz._

 _Zittrig holte sie Luft, wollte etwas erwidern, doch sie blieb stumm. Kein Wort drang über ihre Lippen. Denn irgendwie hatte sie Recht. Sie war allein. Ihre Freunde waren so weit weg. Keiner konnte ihr helfen. Sogar ihre neuen Freunde waren nicht hier. Und keiner von ihnen kannte sie richtig. Sie war eine Lügnerin. Nicht einmal Tom wollte sie vorhin noch in den Arm nehmen. Sie hatte versagt. Sie hatte alle verraten. Sie war nutzlos. Sie war allein._

 _Ein Schluchzen entwich ihr und mischte sich unter das gellende Lachen von Bellatrix. ,,Nun denn, dann wollen wir beginnen. Was meinst du, mit wem soll ich anfangen?" säuselte sie und kalte Hände packten sie in den Haaren und zwangen ihren Kopf nach oben. Zwangen sie hin zu sehen, in die toten und leeren Augen ihrer Freunde. Sie standen wie Statuen um sie herum alle trugen graue Gewänder, während sie sie mit milchigen, leeren Augen ansahen._

 _Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville und Luna standen neben Abraxas, Magenta, Tobias, Elliot, Sacharias, Newt, Nelson, Andrew, Mia und Tom. Tom und Harry standen direkt nebeneinander und mit ihren weissen blinden Augen war die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen noch viel deutlicher. ,,Mit wem beginnen wir? Mit denen, die du verraten hast? Oder mit denen die du belügst?" fragte Bellatrix und legte jeweils einen Arm um Harry und um Tom. ,,Keine Angst, die Beiden Süssen heben wir uns bis zum Schluss auf." sagte sie, während sie Harry fast zärtlich durch das Haar strich. Sie löste sich von ihnen und lief langsam um den Kreis herum. Sie schien auf der Stelle zu laufen und nur der Kreis ihrer Freund drehte sich, so dass sie immer denjenigen ansah, hinter dem sich Bellatrix gerade befand._

 _,,Vielleicht mit deiner kleinen Freundin, die so grosse Hoffnungen darin gesetzt hatte, dass du ihre Schwägerin wirst, bevor du dich in den Feind verliebt hast?" fragte sie unschuldig, während sie hinter Ginny stehen blieb. ,,Was meinst du. Wollen wir sie nicht erlösen?" fragte sie fast zärtlich und griff in die roten Locken. Sie riss ihren Mund auf, wollte sie anschreien, dass sie aufhören solle, doch kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen. ,,So sei es." zischte Bellatrix und umfasste den schmalen Hals mit ihren Fingern, die schwarzen Nägel bohrten sich in das Fleisch der jungen Weasley und ihr Blut färbte das Oberteil langsam rot. Hermine schrie und bat sie darum auf zu hören, doch kein Geräusch entkam ihren Mund. Ginny hingegen öffnete ihren Mund und ein gelehnter Schrei hallte über das Feld und schnürte ihr die Luft ab. Dann verstummte er und die junge Frau sackte zu Boden. Das Blut am Boden sog sich in ihren Roben fest, färbten sie langsam aber sicher rot, während sie darin versank bis nichts von ihr zurückblieb._

 _,,Wen nehmen wir als nächstes?" fragte sie weiter, während Hermine ohne Ton schrie und weinte. Sie wollte sich aufrappeln, doch ihr Körper gehorchte nicht. ,,Wie wäre es mit einem von jenen, die du angelogen hast? Die Notts sind eine ehrwürdige Familie musst du wissen, es ist eine Schande, dass er sich mit so jemandem dreckigem wie dir abgegeben hat. Darauf kann es nur eine Straffe geben." Zischte sie, während sie ihre Hände um den Hals von Sac legte, Hermine schrie sie an, sie solle ihn in Ruhe lassen. Doch wieder verliess kein Ton ihre Lippen, nur der dumpfe Aufschlag war zu hören, als auch er zu Boden ging. Er verschwand ebenso nach und nach in der Blutlache._

 _,,Du hast genau so viel Schande über die Familie Black gebracht, als du mit deinen Lügen meinen Vorfahren eingewickelt hast." Zischte sie wütend, während Tobias schmerzhaft aufschrie, als sie ihm die Kehle zudrückte. Wie ein Sandsack fiel er zu Boden, das Blut saugte sich sofort in seine Kleidung und auch er wurde eingesogen vom nassen Rot. Kalte brennende Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht._

 _Die Blutlache wurde langsam grösser, nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten sie noch von Hermine. Sie schien eher ein bewegendes Wesen zu sein, die Ränder waberten leicht und schienen sich auf der kalten Erde vorzutasten. Langsam aber stetig, schien die Blutlache sie einzuschliessen, doch ohne dass sie ihr zu nahe kam. Kurz hatte sie die Hoffnung, dass sie genau wie ihre Freunde darin versinken würde, wenn sie sie erreichte, doch da war Bellatrix bereits weitergewandert. ,,Wie wäre es als nächstes mit dem Mann, dessen Herz du so erbarmungslos gebrochen hast und dem du immer noch Freundschaft heuchelst, obwohl du ihm nie vergeben wirst?" Ihre Lippen bebten, als sie tonlos bat dass sie aufhören sollte. Doch nur Stille hallte über das Feld, Ron schrie nicht einmal, als er zu Boden ging und im Blut versank. Sein Anklagender Blick, war das Letzte, was sie von ihm sah._

 _Sie wollte ihre Hände vors Gesicht schlagen, doch sie konnte sie nicht heben. Als sie nach unten blickte sah sie in die Gesichter von Ginny und Sacharias, die beide aus der Blutlache heraus ihre Hände festhielten. ,,Sie hin. Sie hin was du uns angetan hast! Du hast und verraten und getötet! Es ist deine schuld! Du Schlammblut! Nur deine schuld!" schrien sie sie an, während sich der Kreis erneut zu drehen begann und sie zwei weitere Händepaare an ihren Beinen fühlte. Nur undeutlich bekam sie mit, wie Andrew der Nächste war, der fiel. Sie zog an den Händen die sie festhielten, flehte immer wieder sie mögen sie loslassen, doch sie kam nicht dagegen an. Weitere Hände schlangen sich um sie und zwangen sie hin zu sehen. Zwangen sie mit an zu sehen, wie das Licht aus Newts Augen für immer erlosch, bevor auch er vom Blut aufgesogen wurde und sie ein weiteres Händepaar festhielt._

 _Irgendwo weit, weit weg hörte sie undeutlich eine Stimme, sie kannte die Stimme, doch sie konnte keinen Namen dazu finden. Die Stimme schrie, dass sie sie verlieren würden. Und Hermine gab ihr im stummen Recht. Sie verlor gerade Alle. Eine weitere Stimme gesellte sich dazu, rief ihr zu, dass sie stark sein müsse. Doch für wenn sollte sie stark sein, wenn doch gerade alle vor ihren Augen starben? Und es war so kalt. Ihr war so kalt. Sie hörte noch, wie eine der Stimmen rief, er solle endlich etwas unternehmen, sonst würde er sie verlieren, als mit einem dumpfen Knall der kalte Körper von Nelson vor ihr auf dem Boden aufschlug und sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit des kalten Feldes zog. Sie flüsterte eine stumme Entschuldigung, es kam ihr alles so falsch vor. Sie hatte doch kein Recht auf Vergebung, war sie doch die Wurzel allen Übels._

 _Magenta war die nächste, die der Wut von Bellatrix zum Opfer fiel, während sich das schwarze Haar noch wie ein Fächer um ihren Kopf ausgebreitet hatte, wanderte der Kreis bereits weiter und wenige Momente später gesellte sich Elliot zu seiner Liebsten. ,,Deinetwegen sind sie tot. Weil du eine Lügnerin bist. Weil du es gewagt hast in ihre Nähe zu gehen. Du wertloses Schlammblut bringst nur Tod und Schande für Alle die du berührst." Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von dem Liebespaar abwenden, dass langsam aber sicher im nassen Rot versank und verschwand._

 _,,Sag mir Schlammblut, welche deiner Freundinnen soll ich als nächstes töten? Die Verrückte, die du oft belächelst oder die Reinblütige, deren Familie du bekämpfen wirst?" fragte sie während sie zwischen Mia und Luna stand. Sie öffnete ihren Mund zu einem Flehen, doch wieder verstrich es ungehört, wurden unterbrochen von zwei gellenden Schreien und dem dumpfen Aufprall der beiden Körper. ,,Nun sind beide tot. Weil du dich nicht entscheiden konntest." Erwiderte sie gackernd und lief weiter, sie hüpfte regelrecht um den Kreis herum. Neville schubste sie kommentarlos in den Dreck, wo er in der Blutlache zu ertrinken schien und verzweifelt um sein Leben strampelte. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, zu viele Hände waren mittlerweile um sie geschlungen, eisig kalte Hände die sie noch mehr frieren liessen. Nicht einen Muskel konnte sie noch rühren, als nur noch drei Personen übrig blieben._

 _,,Er sieht gut aus, nicht wahr? Seinem Sohn so ähnlich." Sagte sie während sie ihre Arme von hinten um Abraxas schlang und ihm zärtlich über die Wange fuhr. „Sag mir Schlammblut, wie oft hast du versucht seinen Sohn zu töten? Wie oft wurde dieser gequält, weil du einen seiner Pläne vereitelt hast? Und du nennst dich seine Freundin?" Die liebevolle Umarmung, war längst zu einem Schraubstockartigen Griff geworden, Abraxas zuckte und röchelte laut, dann fiel auch er so starr zu Boden, wie alle anderen vor ihm._

 _,,Och wie Schade, nur noch zwei übrig. Aber in deiner Gegenwart sterben sie einfach viel zu schnell." Sagte sie bedauernd und zog einen Schmollmund, während sie wieder zwischen Tom und Harry stehen blieb. Hermine sah Abraxas in die kalten Augen, bis auch er vom Blut verschluckt worden war, erst dann schaffte sie es ihren Blick zu heben. ,,Sag mir Schlammblut, welchen der beiden soll ich zuerst töten? Welchen liebst du mehr? Wessen Leben ist dir wichtiger? Dein Bruder, denn du im Stich gelassen hast? Oder doch der Mann, für den du sie alle verraten hast?" fragte sie süsslich, während sie doch tatsächlich beiden jeweils einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte._

 _Sie konnte sich immer noch nicht rühren, doch wo bis vorhin die Hände sie festgehalten hatten, so waren sie jetzt ihre Stütze geworden, denn ohne sie, wäre sie jetzt einfach zusammengebrochen. Doch so rührte sie sich nicht, ihre Augen wanderten zwischen den beiden hin und her, wissend dass sie sich niemals für einen der beiden würde entscheiden können. Egal wenn es treffen würde, sie würde immer sagen, es hätte sie treffen sollen. Sie konnte keinen der beiden verlieren. Sie würde daran zugrunde gehen, egal wenn es treffen würde. Sie konnte nicht um eines der Leben flehen, weil sie einfach nicht wusste um wessen Leben sie flehen sollte. Sie konnte nur ein tonloses /bitte nimm mich. Töte mich doch endlich. / wispern._

 _Plötzlich fegte ein Wind über das Feld, doch er war nicht eisig, sondern warm und trug einen Duft von Pergament, Gras, Tinte und einem Hauch Moschus mit sich. Ein schwarzer Nebel zog auf und hüllte sie ein, wärmte, streichelte und liebkoste sie sanft. Die Hände, die sich um sie geschlossen hatten, liessen sie frei, als hätten sie sich an ihr verbrannt. Sie taumelte wegen dem fehlenden Halt. Die Blutlache wich zurück, waberte aber weiterhin bedrohlich, als suche sie den Weg zurück zu ihr. Und dann hörte sie plötzlich kleine, tapsige Schritte._

 _Der schwarze Nebel riss entzwei und durch den Spalt sah sie ein kleines barfüssiges Mädchen auf sie zu rennen, ihr weisses Kleid war ein starker Kontrast zu dem schwarzen Nebel. Sie liess sich nicht aufhalten, sie rannte einfach durch Tom und Harry hindurch, diese flackerten kurz und standen dann wieder da, als sei nichts geschehen. Das kleine Mädchen, das aussah, wie eine kleine Version ihrer selbst, sprang über die Blutlache und kam schwanken wieder auf dem Boden auf. Einen Moment wirkte es, als würde sie nach hinten kippen, doch da hatte sie ihr Gleichgewicht wieder. Sie schlang ihre Arme um den Hals von Hermine und drückte ihr Gesicht an ihre Halsbeuge. ,,Glaub ihr nicht. Lass nicht zu, dass sie mich tötet. Sie lügt, du hast es doch im Spiegel gesehen, keiner ist tot. Sie lügt, wie sie es immer tut. Lass nicht zu, dass sie mich tötet." Flüsterte sie erstickt und klammerte sich an sie, während die Tränen des Kindes eine heisse Spur auf Hermines kalter Haut hinterliessen._

 _,,Ach wie süss! Was will so ein kleines Ding wie du schon ausrichten?" gackerte Bellatrix und liess von Harry und Tom ab um einen Schritt näher zu kommen. Die Blutlache gluckerte unter ihren Füssen, wich allerdings immer wieder vor Hermine zurück. ,,Wer bist du?" flüsterte Hermine überrascht und erschrak, da sie ihre Stimme hören konnte. Das Kind kicherte vergnügt und Bellatrix hielt sich schmerzhaft die Ohren zu. ,,Du Dummerchen, ich bin du. Ich bin das, was du nie verlieren darfst." Sagte es und klang dabei so, als ob sie es einem Kleinkind erkläre. ,,Das ist genug! Bringen wir es zu Ende." Fauchte Bellatrix, während sie mit jeweils einer Hand den Hals von Harry und Tom umschlossen hielt. Ein doppeltes markerschütterndes Knacken hallte über das Feld und beide Körper fielen zu Boden. ,,Jetzt hat keiner überlebt und erneut ist es deine Schuld!" zischte die Lestrange und kam langsam auf sie zu. Fassungslos sah Hermine die beiden am Boden liegenden an. Ihr Herz zersplitterte und eine Kälte, die sie so noch nie erlebt hatte, erfasst sie. Sie hörte nur noch Rauschen in ihren Ohren, die Blutlache wallte auf und kam näher. Ihr Atem ging nur noch pfeifend und ihr Sichtfeld wurde immer kleiner, bis eine glockenhelle Stimme alles durchbrach._

 _,,LÜGNERIN! Du bist eine dicke, fette, hässliche LÜGNERIN!" schrie das kleine Mädchen und hatte sich vor sie gestellt, während Bellatrix bedrohlich über ihr aufragte, doch diese Lachte nur aus voller Kehle. Das Kind drehte sich zu ihr um. ,,Harry ist nicht tot, du hast es im Spiegel gesehen. Und Tom ist doch hier, du fühlst ihn doch! Sie ist eine Lügnerin!" rief sie und stampfte sogar mit ihrem nackten Fuss auf, während sie anklagend auf die Schwarzhaarige zeigte. Wie als Bestätigung ihrer Worte strich der schwarze Nebel über die Haare von Hermine, ihre Schultern hinunter und wärmte ihren ganzen Rücken._

 _,,Du dummes Ding! Ich werde dich zum Schweigen bringen ein für alle Mal!" schrie Bellatrix und stürzte nach vorne um das Kind zu erreichen, doch Hermine war schneller. Sie schlang ihre Hände um den zerbrechlichen Körper des kleinen Kindes und presste es ganz fest an sich. ,,Sie bekommst du nicht Bellatrix! Niemals! Verschwinde! Hau ab! Bevor ich dich aus deinem Grab herausprügle, nur um dich mit einem Crutiatos belegen zu können! Du hast hier keine Macht mehr! Du hast keine Macht mehr über mich! Verschwinde und stirb endlich!" schrie sie und mit jedem Wort, dass die schwarze Gestalt traf, wurde ein Stück von dieser weggerissen, bis nichts mehr von der Schreckensgestalt zeugte, als die leeren schwarzen Lackschuhe, die immer noch auf dem Feld standen._

 _Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den braunen Locken des Kindes und weinte. ,,shsh.. alles gut, du hast es geschafft, du hast die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben. Alles wird gut, du wirst sehen." Sagte das Kind fröhlich und tätschelte ihre Schulter unbedarft. ,,Oh ich muss los, ich hätte gar nicht hier sein dürfen. Vernunft sieht schon ziemlich sauer aus." Sagte sie weiter fröhlich und als sie hochblickte sah sie eine zweite Version von sich, die allerdings einen Zaubererumhang trug und ihre Haare zu einem strengen Knoten zurückgebunden hatte. Das Kind drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange und hüpfte dann fröhlich davon, bis sie die andere Hermine erreicht hatte. Diese fuhr ihr kurz sanft über den Kopf, lächelte Hermine noch einmal an und führte dann das Kind an der Hand vom Feld weg. ,,Warte, wer seid ihr eigentlich?" rief sie ihnen nach._

 _Die Grössere drehte sich noch einmal um und lächelte verständnisvoll. ,,Wir sind deine Vernunft und dein Herz. Aber gehe jetzt zurück, sie warten bereits auf dich." Und mit diesen Worten waren sie verschwunden. Und Hermine blieb erneut allein zurück. Doch nicht ganz allein, der schwarze Nebel war noch da, sanft und beschützend hatte er sie eingehüllt wie eine Decke. Und jetzt erkannte sie den Geruch auch vollends, es war Tom, seine Magie umgab sie. Sie war nicht allein. ,,Tom." Flüsterte sie und schloss ihre Augen._

Als sie ihre Augen das nächste Mal öffnete blickte sie an die graue Kerkerdecke, Godric hatte sich über sie gebeugt und legte ihr einen kühlen Lappen auf die Stirn. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und sie sah teilweise verschwommen. ,,Hey Dornrösschen, endlich bist du aufgewacht." Sagte er sanft und lächelte sie an. ,,Sal, sie ist wach." Rief er in den Raum und sie hörte Glas splittern und etwas scheppern, dann beugte sich eine schemenhafte Gestalt über sie und legte ihr einen Finger an den Hals. ,,Herzschlag ist normal, die Pupillen sehen gut aus, folge meinem Finger. Gut Reaktionszeit normal. Wunderbar. Wie fühlst du dich? Dein Gehirn kann etwas durcheinander sein. Am besten legst du dich hin und schläfst etwas." Sie schüttelte panisch den Kopf, sie wollte nicht schlafen. Sie hatte Angst, wieder auf dem grauen Feld aufzuwachen, ihre Augen fühlten sich augenblicklich wieder mit Tränen. Ihr Kopf explodierte vor Schmerz bei der Bewegung, und so sah sie nicht, wie Salazar sie verständnisvoll ansah. ,,Dein Körper hat ziemlich viel Magie verbraucht, du solltest dich wirklich etwas hinlegen." ,,Nein, nicht hier." Sagte sie immer noch panisch, während sie die Steinwände anstarrte, die sie einfach zu sehr an den Kerker in Malfoy Manor erinnerte.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu Salazar und sie stockte. ,,Bei Merlins Unterhose." Flüsterte sie irritiert, während ein schmerz in ihrem Kopf explodierte. ,,Was, was ist?" fragte Salazar alarmiert und ging nicht auf den ungewohnten Fluch ein. Sie starrte ihn an, während sich seine Gestalt vor ihren Augen immer wieder veränderte. Sie benötigte einen Moment, bevor sie erkannte, dass sich das Bild von Professor Snape sich vor ihr inneres Auge über das Bild von Salazar schob. ,,Professor Snape?" fragte sie irritiert und schloss schmerzhaft die Augen. ,,Es scheint, dass der Fluch, ein ziemliches Durcheinander in deinem Kopf veranstaltet hat. Ich hatte so etwas befürchtet." Erklang die Stimme, welche eindeutig Salazar gehörte, doch als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie wieder ihren Zaubertränkeproffessor.

,,Was meinst du damit?" erklang die Stimme von Tom, sie drehte sich um und sah ihn an. Sie atmete erleichtert aus. Er sah aus wie immer, doch plötzlich wurde seine Stirn immer höher, sein Haar bildete sich zurück und hinterliess eine Glatze, seine Nase verschwand immer mehr und wurde von zwei Schlitzen ersetzt, während seine Haut immer weisser wurde. ,,Nein." Rief sie panisch und kippte nach vorne. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Shirt, sie krallte sich an ihm fest. Er war Tom, nicht Voldemort. Sie spürte seine Wärme, sein Herz, dass laut unter seiner Brust schlug und nach einem kurzen Zögern umschloss er sie mit seinen Armen. Sie hatte die Augen wieder festzusammen gepresst und flüsterte erstickt. ,,Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein." Sie wollte nicht sehen, wie Tom zur Schlangengestalt wurde. Auch wenn es nur eine Überlagerung ihrer Gedanken und nicht real war, sie konnte ihn nicht so ansehen.

Mit ihrer Nase an seiner Brust, roch sie seinen vertrauten Geruch, er war warm und gab ihr Halt. Solange sie die Augen geschlossen liess, war es Tom und wenn es sein musste, würde sie nie mehr ihre Augen öffnen. Doch mit den geschlossenen Augen forderten der Magieverbrauch und der Schlafmangel ihren Tribut und auch wenn sie es nicht wollte, schlief sie irgendwann ein, während sie sich verzweifelt an ihm festkrallte und er ihr beruhigend über den Rücken fuhr.


	29. 28 Kapitel Ein Schatten in der Nacht

Hallo zusammen,

ich habe Euch ein neues Kapitel mitgebracht.

Es fällt mir schwer, doch ich muss Euch leider mitteilen, dass dies vorerst das letzte Kapitel in dieser Geschichte sein wird. Ich sehe mich aus privaten Gründen nicht mehr dazu in der Lage mich mit der nötigen Kraft und Begeisterung dieser Geschichte zu widmen, wie sie und Ihr das verdient.

Schweren Herzens habe ich deswegen beschlossen, die Geschichte kurzzeitig zu pausieren. Ich hoffe dass dies nur eine kurze Zeitspanne sein wird, doch im Moment kann ich es nicht einschätzen und sehe mich in der Pflicht Euch darüber zu informieren.

Das Einzige, was ich Euch versprechen kann ist, dass ich die Geschichte garantiert nicht abbrechen werde!  
Die Geschichte ist mein Herzblut und ich möchte keine schlechten oder kurze Kapitel abliefern, nur damit ich etwas abliefern kann...

Ich danke Euch für all Eure lieben Worte und besonders Eure Theorien zur Geschichte und werde alle eure Reviews dann beantworten, wenn ich wieder die Kraft habe mich daran zu erfreuen und ehrlich zu antworten.

Ich bitte Euch auch die Rechtschreibfehler in diesem Kapitel zu ignorieren, ich werde das gesamte Kapitel zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt korrigiert erneut hochladen.

Bis dahin wünsche ich Euch viel Spass mit dem nächsten Kapitel und hoffentlich lesen wir uns bald wieder...

Eure K4mikatz3

,,..." jemand spricht

/.../ jemand denkt

~...~ Parsel

28\. Kapitel Ein Schatten in der Nacht

Hermine pov

Als sie dieses Mal aufwachte, war sie von einer angenehmen Wärme umgeben. Sie hörte ein leises Murmeln und kurz darauf eine sich schliessende Tür. Sie wollte nicht erwachen. Es war so schön warm und bequem, sie fühlte sich sicher und geborgen. Sie lag auf der Seite und hatte ein Kissen umklammert, es roch so gut und versprach Sicherheit. Sie hörte Nagini in der Nähe leise zischeln und wie Tom ihr sanft antwortete. Doch es war noch zu früh und so kuschelte sie sich näher an das wärmende Kissen und sog den beruhigenden Duft ein. Eine Hand begann nun sanft über ihren Rücken und ihr Haar zu streichen, nur wenige Augenblicke später sank sie wieder in die Dunkelheit.

Die Hand strich ihr immer noch über den Rücken, als sie das nächste Mal erwachte, dieses Mal war ihr Kopf auch klar, das Durcheinander hatte sich gelegt und auch ihre Okklumentikwände sahen sicher und vertraut aus. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und hob ihren Kopf etwas. Sofort trafen ihre braunen Augen auf die grauen von Tom, er lächelte sie sanft an und flüsterte. ,,Guten Morgen, oder besser gesagt Nachmittag." Während er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich, sie genoss die Berührung und richtete sich etwas mehr auf um ihn besser ansehen zu können. Sie sah ihm unsicher ins Gesicht, doch es veränderte sich nicht. Er verwandelte sich nicht in Lord Voldemort, sondern zog nur seine Augenbraue etwas fragend nach oben. Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an, was er erwiderte.

Dann liess sie sich wieder auf ihn fallen und lauschte ein paar Momenten seinem Herzschlag, während seine Hand wieder über ihren Rücken strich. Sie sah ein Buch auf seiner Seite liegen, anscheinend hatte er gelesen während sie geschlafen hatte. Irgendwie wollte sie nicht das Bett verlassen, denn dann müsste sie sich Sal und Ric stellen und über das Geschehene von gestern reden. Zu verlockend war es, einfach liegen zu bleiben und die Streicheleinheiten zu geniessen. Hier hatte sie das Gefühl, dass nichts Böses sie erreichen konnte, hier war sie sicher. Es war immer wieder seltsam, wie ihr Wesen auf Tom reagierte. Denn sie bemerkte schnell, dass es ihr Wesen war, das diese Gefühle in ihr auslöste. Sie selbst wäre schon lange einfach rot angelaufen und hätte sich zurückgezogen, weil sie ja eigentlich Distanz zwischen sich bringen wollte. Doch ihr Wesen kuschelte sich einfach noch etwas näher an Tom heran und sie beschloss es für heute einfach zu geniessen.

,,Es tut mir leid." Durch brach dann irgendwann seine Stimme die Stille und riss sie damit aus ihrem Dämmerzustand, in den sie wieder gefallen war. Erstaunt sah sie ihn an, denn eigentlich war sie es doch die sich bei ihm entschuldigen musste. Für ihre Lügen, für seinen Tod und dafür, dass sie trotzdem seine Nähe suchte. ,,Ich hätte diese Dinge nicht sagen sollen. Und ich hätte gestern nicht so Abweisend dir gegenüber sein sollen. Aber ich war so wütend." Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie seine Augen rot werden sah und wollte ihren Blick senken, doch seine Arme zogen sie noch etwas näher an sich heran. ,,Nicht auf dich, Dummerchen. Sondern auf die die dir so etwas angetan haben. Und auf mich, weil ich jahrelang dieselbe Einstellung hatte." Beseitigte er mit sanfter Stimme ihre Zweifel und sie traute sich wieder hochzublicken.

Er lächelte sie sanft an und hauchte ihr dann einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ihre Haut begann zu kribbeln wo seine Lippen sie berührten. Ihr Kopf war wie leer gefegt, sie war nicht fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und das nur, weil er ihre Stirn geküsst hatte. Der erste Gedanke der ihr Gehirn wieder erreichte war, dass Ron und Harry in ihren Lernphasen sicherlich viel dafür gegeben hätten, diesen Ausschaltknopf an ihr zu kennen. Doch sie wusste auch, dass das nur bei Tom funktionierte. Und so gelangten ihre Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten, denn sie fühlte sich immer noch schuldig, dass sie ihn anlog und sie Mitschuld an seinem Tod tragen würde. ,,Entschuldigung. Ich hätte dich nicht so anfahren sollen. Aber…" wollte sie sich zumindest für einen kleinen Teil rechtfertigen, doch er legte ihr einfach seinen Daumen auf die Lippen, während der Rest seiner Hand ihre Wange umfasste.

Wo seine Hand ihre Haut berührte, hinterliess sie ein Kribbeln, das sich durch ihren ganzen Körper zog, so dass sie Mühe hatte, seine folgenden Worte überhaupt zu begreifen. ,,Ich habe mich benommen wie ein Grindeloh, was du gesagt hast, war berechtigt und ich werde mich in Zukunft mit solchen Aussagen zurückhalten..." Erwiderte er, obwohl die kleinen Blitze, die durch ihre Wange fuhren überhörte sie nicht, dass er seine Ansichten nur nicht mehr äussern, aber nicht ändern würde. Er war nun mal immer noch der zukünftige dunkle Lord, doch gerade hier, so nah bei ihm, würde sie ihn einfach geniessen, solange wie sie konnte. Ein schmerzhafter Stich durchzuckte sie, als ihr wieder in den Sinn kam, dass sie dennoch die Bindung nie mit ihm eingehen können würde. Denn so ein mächtiger Vampir wie er war, würde garantiert ihre Erinnerungen sehen. Und das durfte nie geschehen, die Angst, dass er dadurch erst recht der dunkle Lord werden würde, lähmte sie. Doch seine streichelnde Hand holte sie aus ihren drüben Gedanken und so blieb sie einfach noch etwas liegen und genoss seine Wärme, so lange wie sie konnte.

Doch dann wurde ihr Inneres unruhig, sie benötigte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass es seine Unruhe war, die sich irgendwie auf sie übertrug. Sie hob ihren Kopf wieder und als sie dieses Mal in seine Augen sah, sah sie tiefen Hass darin. ,,Was ist?" fragte sie. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und antwortete dann zögerlich. ,,Ich gebe mir Mühe, wirklich. Aber ich hasse sie einfach dafür, was sie dir angetan haben. Ich kann nicht aufhören daran zu denken und ich kann nicht aufhören die Menschen dafür zu hassen." Gestand er dann schliesslich, sie konnte den Schmerz und den Hass in seinen Augen erkennen.

Sie strich ihm beruhigend über den Brustkorb und konnte spüren, wie er sich unter ihr etwas entspannte. Das Thema wühlte sie selbst auch auf, doch wieder blieb ihr Köper ruhig, während ihr Kopf Achterbahn fuhr. Sie wollte die friedliche Stimmung nicht ruinieren, doch sie mussten auch darüber reden. Falls es jemals eine Möglichkeit gegeben hatte Tom Riddle von seinem Menschenhass abzubringen, so glaubte sie, dass es dieser eine Moment war. Und auch wenn sie nicht wusste, ob es etwas bringen würde, oder ob sie es überhaupt versuchen durfte, konnte sie ihn nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Dennoch brachte sie etwas Abstand zwischen sich, ihr Wesen protestierte nicht, es hatte genau so viel Angst vor Ablehnung, wie sie.

,,Und wenn es ein Wesen gewesen ist?" Fragte sie, die andere Frage noch zurückhaltend, denn Bellatrix Lestrange trug, wie sie jetzt wusste, entweder Vampir oder Werwolfgene in sich.

,,War es aber nicht! … Oder?" erwiderte zuerst überzeugt und endete dann unsicher. Sie konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. ,,Ich weiss nicht ob die Gene erwacht waren, aber sie war kein reiner Mensch." stiess sie dann aus. Die ganze Wesensgeschichte war noch immer sehr verwirrend für sie, besonders wenn sie über Personen aus ihrer Zeit sprach. ,,Was für ein Wesen?" ,,Das spielt eigentlich auch keine Rolle. Sie war jemand, der dachte über mich bestimmen zu können, anhand dem was sie glaubte von mir zu wissen. Egal welche Rasse jemand angehört, egal welcher Familienname man trägt, das sagt doch nichts über die Person selbst aus." Versuchte sie ihm ihre Sichtweise nahezubringen, wurde jedoch immer leiser, weil sie selbst unsicher wurde. Wer war sie, dass sie den dunklen Lord zu bekehren versuchte?

Sie musste die andere Frage stellen, vor deren Antwort sie sich so sehr fürchte. ,,Hätte es.." sie stockte und setzte noch mal an. ,,Hätte es einen Unterschied gemacht, wenn ich wirklich nur ein Mensch gewesen wäre?" Fragte sie ruhig, viel ruhiger als sie sich fühlte. Seine Augen wurden gross und er versteifte sich. Sie hielt ihm zugute, dass er ernsthaft über die Frage nachdacht, aber allein dass er darüber nachdenken musste, versetzte ihr einen Stich.

Sie konnte ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, doch dann waren da seine Hände an ihrer Wange und er hob ihren Kopf wieder an. Ernste Augen blickten sie an. ,,Zu einer anderen Zeit hätte ich wahrscheinlich ja gesagt, doch das kann ich nicht mehr, seit ich dich kenne." Erwiderte er dann, während er ihr sanft über die Wange strich, er war dabei so sanft, als ob sie zerbrechlich wäre. Wieder fragte sie sich, wie aus diesem sanften und liebevollen jungen Mann so ein Monster werden konnte. Ihre Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen, sie konnte es nicht verhindern, sie zersprang innerlich.

Sie war so verwirrt und wusste nicht wo hin mit ihren Gefühlen, die so widersprüchlich waren. Sie sollte ihn hassen, für das was er ihr und der Zauberwelt antun würde, doch es war so schwierig ihn nicht zu mögen. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht lieben durfte. Niemand in ihrer Zeit würde es verstehen oder gar billigen. Sie würde als Ausgestossene gelten, obwohl sie das nicht stören würde, solange Harry bei ihr bleiben würde.

Doch würde er das können? Wenn sie den Mann liebte, der seine Eltern umgebracht hatte? Und doch wusste sie, dass es für solche Überlegungen bereits zu spät war. Sie hatte sich haltlos in den zukünftigen Schrecken der Zauberwelt verliebt. Und sie wusste auch, dass sie irgendwann daran zugrunde gehen würde.

Sie zerbrach bereits jetzt daran, sie war zerrissen und wurde in drei Richtungen gezogen. Ihr Verstand und ihr Herz kämpften gegen einander und beide zusammen gegen ihr Wesen. Hermine Jane Granger, die den dunklen Lord hasste, Hermine Jane White die sich in ihn verliebt hatte, die Lichtelbe die ihr Leben nur mit ihrem Gefährten verbringen wollte. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie nur Hermine sein könnte, nur ein einfaches Mädchen, das sich in einen einfachen Jungen verliebt hatte. Doch Erstens war Nichts in ihrem Leben je einfach gewesen und zweitens konnte man Tom zwar als vieles betiteln, aber garantiert nicht als einfach.

Sie fühlte sich auf einen Schlag nur noch erschöpft, sie wollte sich am liebsten in den Decken verstecken und nie mehr daraus heraus kommen. Dann konnte sie sich weiterhin einreden, dass er nie zu einem Monster werden würde. ,,Jetzt bist du wieder traurig." Flüsterte er verwirrt und hob ihr Gesicht wieder nach oben. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie immer noch weinte, bis er ihr die Tränen wegwischte. ,,Tut mir leid, habe ich damit angefangen." ,,Es tut mir leid." Brachte sie hervor, egal wie sehr sie versuchte die Zukunft zu verdrängen es gelang ihr einfach nicht. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und zog sie näher an sich, sie legte wieder ihren Kopf an seine Brust und sie lauschte seinem Herzschlag.

Sie verdrängte alle Bilder aus der Zukunft, die Schlangengestalt, die schwarzen Locken seiner Lieblings Anhängerin, das kalte Messer auf ihrer Haut und das Lachen dass sich durch ihre Seele frass. Nach und nach gelang es ihr, Tom hatte wieder begonnen über ihren Rücken zu streichen und verschnörkelte Muster zu malen. Die gleichmässigen Streicheleinheiten lullten sie langsam wieder ein.

Doch irgendwann wurde der schöne Traum von ihrem Magenknurren zerstört und Tom jagte sie lachend aus dem Bett. Sie machte sich fertig und zusammen gingen sie hinunter in die Küche, um um drei Uhr Nachmittags für sie ein Frühstück zu organisieren. Auch fiel ihr erst jetzt auf, dass weder Nagini, noch Firis anwesend waren, als sie zwischen zwei Bissen nach diesen Beiden fragte, lachte Tom auf. ,,Es wurde ihnen zu langweilig und sie sind gemeinsam in den Garten gegangen."

Nachdem sie sich gestärkt hatten, gingen die Beiden zusammen in die Bibliothek, wo sie Sal und Ric trafen. Sie wurden freundlich begrüsst, Hermine musste noch ein paar Überprüfungs- und Diagnosezauber über sich ergehen lassen, bevor sie sich zu Tom auf das Sofa setzten konnte. Dieser zog sie sogleich wieder in seine Arme, da sie sich vor dem Folgenden etwas fürchtete liess sie es geschehen Sal sah sie einen Moment ernst an, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

,,Es war wirklich so, dass sich das Werwolfblut nicht mit deinen Elbengenen vertragen hat. Was mich allerdings eher beunruhigt, war der Fluch, der auf der Wunde lag. Ich denke nicht, dass du mir etwas über die Person erzählen willst, die dich verflucht hat?" fragte er, doch er ging nicht näher darauf ein, als sie den Kopf schüttelte.

Sal atmete einmal tief ein und begann dann. ,,Der Fluch, der auf der Wunde lag, ist ein tief schwarzmagischer Fluch, welcher den Träger nach und nach in den Wahnsinn treiben soll. Er pickt sich aus den Erinnerungen die schmerzhaftesten aus und konfrontiert den Träger Nacht für Nacht damit. Die Erinnerungen werden verdreht und nicht selten auch verändert. Solange, bis der Träger den Verstand verloren hat. Ich habe schon Personen gesehen, die nach wenigen Wochen unter diesem Fluch Selbstmord begingen, oder was noch fast schlimmer war, ihre Liebsten getötet hatten. Deswegen kam es auch zu diesen Verzerrungen deiner Wahrnehmung, als wir ihn gelöst haben. Ich denke alleine deinen Okklumentikwänden ist es zu verdanken, dass du noch nicht wahnsinnig geworden bist." Sie konnte nur tonlos schlucken. So einen hinterhältigen Fluch traute sie Bellatrix auf der Stelle zu, aber es war erschreckend, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass sie wahnsinnig hätte werden können. Vielleicht so wahnsinnig wie Bellatrix selbst.

Sie umfasste sich unbewusst mit den Armen, sie benötigte Halt, während sie sich vorstellte, was alles hätte passieren können. Sie hatte sich immer auf ihren Geist verlassen, jetzt zu erfahren, dass dieser infiziert gewesen war und sie es nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, jagte ihr eine Heidenangst ein. Die zwei sprachen noch etwas darüber, Sal erklärte ihr auch noch genau, aus was die Tränke bestanden hatten und wie er und Ric den Fluch aufheben konnten. Doch ihr stand nicht der Sinn nach reden und so hörte sie nur zu.

Als das Gespräch zu Ende war, flüchtete sie regelrecht aus dem Haus und rannte zu ihren Thestralen, Firis flog ihr sofort hinterher. Sie brauchte jetzt etwas Ruhe und musste sich die Flüche und die Verwünschungen von der Seele reden, die ihr durch den Kopf spukten. Sie hatte zwar ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie Tom wieder alleine liess, doch sie war auch froh, dass er es verstand und sie ziehen liess. Es fiel ihm sicher nicht leicht, sie nach diesem Gespräch so aufgewühlt ziehen zu lassen.

Wie sie merkte, dass ihr Wesen zu ihm zurückgehen wollte, so wollte sicher auch sein Vampir sie jetzt bei sich wissen.

Sie seufzte frustriert auf und kickte einen kleinen Stein über die Wiese. Wieso musste immer alles so kompliziert sein? Und wieso musste ihr Bindungspartner ausgerechnet der dunkle Lord sein? Warum musste sie immer den schwierigen Weg gehen? Sie hatte sich als ersten Freund ausgerechnet denjenigen ausgesucht, der sich ständig in Gefahr brachte. Und nun hatte sie sich in denjenigen verliebt, der von ihm getötet werden wird. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, solche Gedanken hatten keinen Sinn. Sie würde niemals die Freundschaft mit Harry missen. Und auch wenn es ihr noch schwerfiel es zu zugeben, sie hatte schon lange ihr Herz an den zukünftigen Schrecken der Zauberwelt verloren.

Der Abend war mild, die Thestrale hatten vor dem Wald auf sie gewartet gehabt, der Mond schien hell auf sie herab. Sie hatte sich in das weiche Fell von Stupser gekuschelt, den Kopf an seinem Hals vergraben, während sie herzhaft geweint hatte. Firis hatte dazu leise getrillert um sie zu beruhigen. Als sie wieder sprechen konnte, hatte sie angefangen zu erzählen, der Thestral hatte sich mittlerweile auf die Erde gesetzt und sie lehnte sich an ihn. Er hatte einen Flügel um sie gelegt, ganz so, als wolle er sie schützen. Es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl und während sie immer wieder Firis durch das Gefieder fuhr, sprach sie alles aus, was ihr auf der Seele brannte.

Angefangen beim Fluch, der auf ihr gelegen hatte. Dann von Harry und Tom. Wie sehr sie ihren Wahlbruder vermisste, was er alles erdulden musste in seinem bisherigen Leben, wie er sie immer unterstützt hatte und das er die Zauberwelt schliesslich befreite. Dann von Tom, diesem sanftmütigen jungen Mann, der sich in ihr Herz geschlichen hatte, denn sie aber nicht lieben durfte und der einmal ein Monster werden würde. Darüber wie verwirrt dass sie war, dass sie Angst hatte auch ohne Fluch wahnsinnig zu werden und dass sie am liebsten einen Oblivate auf sich sprechen würde, damit sie ihn ohne Vorbehalte lieben könne, so wie er es eigentlich verdient hatte.

Die Thestrale hörten zu, sie konnten ihr zwar keine Antwort geben, doch sie spürte nach und nach, wie der Kreis um sie enger wurde, wie die ganze Herde näher rückte um ihr Trost und Sicherheit zu spenden. Sogar die aufmüpfigen Fohlen schienen zu verstehen, das jetzt nicht die Zeit zum rumhopsen war. Irgendwann kehrte Stille ein, nur Firis leises gurren, dass sie ab und zu von sich gab durchbrach diese. Hermine wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen sollte, sie blickte hinauf zu den Sternen, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Sie trieb dahin, ohne etwas zu denken. Sie genoss nur das Mondlicht. Seit ihr Wesen erwacht war, hatte das Mondlicht etwas Beruhigendes an sich. Sie mochte es das Licht auf ihrer Haut zu spüren und die Runde Kugel auf ihrem Weg über den Himmel zu verfolgen.

Irgendwann waren sie und ihr Geist so beruhigt, dass sie doch noch ein paar Lieder für die Fohlen singen konnte.

Es wurden keine so fröhlichen Lieder wie sonst auch, doch es half ihrer Seele und die Fohlen schienen sich zu freuen, deswegen sang sie leise weiter. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, dass sich die anderen Waldbewohner nach und nach näher an die Waldgrenze trauten um ihrem Gesang zu lauschen. Musik war etwas, was in der Zauberwelt nicht wirklich verbreitet war. In der Zukunft gab es zwar ein paar Zauberer Bands, doch zu dieser Zeit war ein Lied ein seltenes Gut und magische Tierwesen waren zu dieser Zeit noch neugierige Geschöpfe.

Auch ein kleiner schwarzer Wolf schlich sich langsam näher, an die Gruppe. Immer von Schatten zu Schatten, er war angelockt worden den schon wieder hatte er diese seltsamen Geräusche gehört. Er fragte sich, was das war. Für einen Tierruf waren die Geräusche zu unterschiedlich, ausserdem gingen die Töne manchmal auf und ab, mal fast hüpfend, mal wie der Wind und manchmal zog es dabei in seiner Brust. Sein Vater hatte ihm gesagt er solle Wegbleiben. Das Wesen das diese Töne von sich gab sei ein Zweibein und die Schattenwölfe hielten sich fern von Zweibeinern. Das Rudel hatte nur einmal nachgesehen, wer sich da in das Revier getraut hatte und war seitdem, von dem Ort wo diese geflügelten Dinger aufgetaucht waren, fern geblieben. Schattenwölfe brauchten nur ihr Rudel und so solle es auch bleiben.

Er fand das blöd, es war doch so interessant und das Zweibeinerdings hatte ihm auch nichts getan, als er damals gestolpert war und zwischen diese Flügeldinger geraten war. Mann, hatte sein Vater mit ihm geschimpft, als er zurück zum Rudel kam und nach diesem Zweibeiner gerochen hatte. Er konnte die Bisswunde immer noch spüren, obwohl die Wunde bereits verheilt war. Er wusste nicht was es war, aber immer wenn er diese Geräusche hörte, zog es ihn zu diesen hin. Er wollte mehr hören, aber leider waren die Flügeldinger und das Zweibein oft ausserhalb des Waldes und dort hatte es keine Schatten. So konnte er nicht näher an sie heran, doch auch von hier konnte er den Geräuschen lauschen. Und doch wagte er sich wegen diesen Geräuschen viel zu oft, zu nahe an den Waldrand.

Er hoffte nur, dass das Rudel zu beschäftigt mit ihrer Jagd war, so dass sie nicht bemerkten, dass er nicht mit den anderen Welpen in der Höhle geblieben war. Er wollte nicht stundenlang Schwanzfangen spielen und bei den Rangeleien verlor er immer wieder. Warum sollte er in dieser langweiligen Höhle bleiben, wenn es doch draussen viel interessanter war.

Seine Brüder und Schwestern mochten sich damit begnügen in der Höhle zu sitzen und sich in ihre Nester zu kuscheln, aber sobald er diese seltsamen Geräusche hörte wollte er nur noch dort hin. Und so kauerte er sich etwas tiefer in den kleinen Busch am Waldrand und lauschte weiterhin mit hochgestellten Ohren. Die blauen Augen weit aufgerissen um ja nichts vom Geschehenen zu verpassen.

Tom pov

Er stand am Fenster seines Zimmers, von hier konnte er zum Wald hinüber sehen, die Thestrale hatten sich in einem Kreis um seine Gefährtin gesammelt, dank des fast vollen Mondes konnte er alles wunderbar sehen. Der kleine Körper der Elbe war zwar fast nicht zu sehen, an dem schwarzen Körper, an den sie sich gedrängt hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass sie erneut weinte, doch sein Wesen blieb ruhig, da er gesehen hatte, wie der Thestral einen Flügel um sie geschlungen hatte. Er verstand zwar immer noch nicht ganz, warum diese Tiere der Nacht sich so sehr von der Braunhaarigen angezogen fühlten, doch er konnte es ihnen auch nicht verdenken, konnte er sich doch selbst nicht ihrem Bann entziehen.

Aber es verletzte ihn, dass sie ihnen jetzt bestimmt die Dinge erzählte, die sie ihm nicht erzählen wollte. Vielleicht wussten die Thestrale jetzt auch, warum sie sich immer wieder von ihm zurückzog, obwohl ihr Wesen bestimmt auch so sehr nach ihm verlangte, wie es sein Wesen tat. Sie gehörten doch zusammen. Seit sie erwacht war, hatte sich seine Angst verstärkt, dass sie plötzlich einfach verschwinden würde.

Manchmal hatte sie so einen abwesenden Blick, dass er sich sicher war, dass sie Meilenweit weg war mit ihren Gedanken. Mit Schaudern kamen ihm ihre Alpträume in den Sinn, er hoffte, dass sich diese nun legen würden. Auch wenn er bedauerte, dass er dadurch wahrscheinlich nicht mehr in den Genuss kommen würde, dass sie bei ihm schlief. Er liebte es ihren schmalen Körper in der Nacht nah bei sich zu fühlen. Sein Inneres Wesen war nur wirklich ruhig, wenn er sie berühren konnte. Und er liebte es, ihr Gesicht beim Schlafen zu beobachten. Wenn sie so ruhig da lag und so friedlich aussah.

Viel zu oft sah er die grüblerische Falte auf ihrer Stirn, wenn sie wach war. Oft musterte sie ihn auch mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck, als könnte sie nicht glauben, dass er wirklich da war. Als würde sie erwarten, jemand anderes an seiner Stelle zu sehen. Dann hatte er manchmal das Gefühl, dass sie Angst vor ihm hatte. Doch er verstand nicht wieso. Er hatte sie doch nie verletzt. Nun gut, den einen oder anderen Fluch im Unterricht, aber sie wusste, dass das keine Absicht war. Er würde sie niemals absichtlich verletzten.

Er war sich auch sicher, dass sie seine "Unterredung" mit Redfort mitbekommen hatte. Vielleicht hatte er etwas übertrieben, vielleicht hätte er Abraxas aufhalten sollen, als dieser nach einer Wiederholten Beleidigung der Braunhaarigen auf ihn losgegangen war. Wobei nein, er hatte es verdient. Ausserdem war es ein interessantes Bild gewesen, den sonst so aristokratischen Veela dabei zu zusehen, wie er sich auf Muggelart auf den Vampir gestürzt hatte. Ausserdem konnte die Strafe nicht hart genug gewesen sein, da der Vampir ihm doch erneut einen Brief geschrieben hatte, dass er sich gefälligst auf seine Gene besinnen sollte und anstatt sich mit Abschaum abzugeben, seinem Vampirclan anschliessen solle.

Er verzog abfällig das Gesicht, als ob er sich jemandem unterordnen würde. Nicht dass er Interesse an einem Vampirclan hatte, aber wenn sollte der andere sich seinem anschliessen und nicht umgekehrt. Aber mit diesem Problem würde er sich beschäftigen, wenn er wieder in der Schule war. Nächste Woche hatten sie sich mit den anderen in der Winkelgasse verabredet, um die Schulsachen zu kaufen. Vielleicht hatten die anderen ein paar gute Ideen, wie sie sich dieses lästige Problem vom Hals schaffen konnten.

Er öffnete eines der Bodentiefen Fenstern und trat hinaus auf das Dach. Der Wind war mild und hatte sich so gedreht, dass leiser Gesang zu ihm rüber hallte. Zu leise um die Worte zu verstehen, aber doch so, dass er die Melodie erfassen konnte. Er setzte sich auf die Ziegel, während er mit dem Rücken an den Fensterrahmen lehnte. Er würde hier auf sie aufpassen und warten, bis sie zurück ins Haus kommen würde. Nicht dass ihr auf diesem Gelände etwas passieren konnte, aber sein Vampir war einfach ruhiger, wenn er sie im Blick hatte.

Er würde warten, bis sie bereit war und ihm genug vertraute. Er wusste zwar immer noch nicht, was ihr alles wiederfahren war, aber er wusste, dass sie tiefe Narben auf ihrer Seele trug und dass diese Zeit zum heilen brauchten. Es hatte keinen Sinn sie drängen zu wollen, das würde sie nur vertreiben. Er würde ihr alle Zeit geben, die sie brauchte. Er hatte vor sein ganzes restliche Leben mit ihr zu verbringen, was machten da ein paar Wochen mehr oder weniger aus. Er würde warten und sie bis dahin vor neuen Gefahren bewahren.

Und so blieb er als stummer Beobachter auf seiner Position, bis sie tief in der Nacht, begleitet von einem Thestral zurück zum Haus lief.

Seine Vermutung würde sich bewahrheiten, weder diese, noch die nächste Nacht würde sie bei ihm verbringen. Der Fluch hatte sie allerdings auch sehr ausgezehrt, sie sprach durch den Tag hinweg nicht viel. Aber es war eher, weil sie erschöpft wirkte und nachdenklich. Er versuchte wirklich, es nicht persönlich zu nehmen. Und dass sie immer, wenn sie im selben Raum waren, seine Nähe suchte, konnte er sogar sein Wesen beruhigen. Solange er in ihrer Nähe sein konnte, war er zufrieden.

Und er war sich sicher, sobald sie den Schreck über den Fluch und die möglichen Folgen überstanden hatten, würde sie auch wieder lachen und mit ihm scherzen. So sass er einfach still neben ihr und gab vor zu lesen, während sie an ihn gekuschelt Löcher in die Luft starrte.

Die Sonne war gerade dabei unterzugehen und warf lange Schatten auf den Boden. Er hinkte in Richtung der grossen steinernen Höhle, die mitten auf dem Grundstück stand. Ein leises Winseln entwich ihm, als er eine falsche Bewegung machte. Seine linke Pfote schmerzte fürchterlich, obwohl er sie bereits in den Fluss gesteckt hatte, um sie zu kühlen. So schnell er konnte, huschte er von Schatten zu Schatten, die blauen Augen weit aufgerissen, die Ohren aufgestellt und sein Körper angespannt bis in die Haarspitzen. Langsam schlich er weiter.

Seinem Vater war seine Abwesenheit in der letzten Nacht nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Man hatte der Gebrüllt und Gekläfft. So wütend hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt, er hatte ihn doch tatsächlich angegriffen und ihn aus der Höhle geschmissen. Hat ihm zugerufen, wenn er die Zweibeiner so sehr liebe könne er ja auch zu denen gehen. Er schnaubte wütend, bei der Erinnerung. Das würde er nämlich jetzt auch tun.

Sollte sein Vater doch gucken wo er bliebe, er würde bestimmt nicht mehr zurück in die Höhle kommen. Dass hatte der nun davon. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass der Zweibeiner ihm nichts tun würde, vielleicht konnte er sogar seine Pfote behandeln, oder die Bisswunde in seiner Seite. Wenn der Zweibeiner ihn nicht haben wollte, würde er sich halt ein anderes Zuhause suchen. Sein Onkel hatte das Rudel ja auch vor Jahren verlassen um ein eigenes zu gründen, dann würde er einfach dasselbe machen.

Sobald er in den Schatten der grossen Höhle gelangte wurde er ruhiger. Jetzt war es einfacher, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Er umrundete die Höhle um einen Eingang zu finden. Die Wände der Höhle waren immer wieder durch seltsame Holzblöcke unterbrochen, bei manchen konnte man sogar hindurch sehen. Er verstand die Zweibeiner nicht, dass sie sich so eine Höhle aussuchten, die mehrere Eingänge hatte, so konnte man sie ja schlecht verteidigen, falls man überfallen wurde. Aber nun gut, wie er feststellen musste, waren diese Holzklötze auch nicht so einfach aufzubekommen. Mit seinen Krallen und Zähnen konnte er schon einmal gar nichts ausrichten. Es gab zwar ein Hebeldings, der den Klotz öffnete wie er wusste, aber der war für ihn einfach viel zu hoch.

Doch zum Glück war der Spalt unter dem Block gross genug, dass er sich als Schatten hindurch mohrpen konnte. Er hatte zwar immer noch Mühe mit seiner zweiten Form, aber für kurze Strecken konnte er sich bereits wandeln. Auch wenn er immer tierisch aufpassen musste, dass er nicht eine Pfote oder seinen Schwanz einklemmte.

Im Innern der Höhle angekommen blieb er erst einmal überrascht stehen, die war ja riesig und schien aus mehreren Kammern zu bestehen. Aufgeregt und etwas ängstlich schnupperte er in der Luft, viele fremde Gerüche überforderten seine arme Nase, doch dann da! Diesen Geruch kannte er, dass war der Geruch des Zweibeiners, der die seltsamen Geräusche machte. Er folgte dem Geruch und stand vor einem Hang, wer bitte hatte einen Hang in seiner Höhle? Und die hatten sogar zwei wie er jetzt sah, aber warum mussten die so hoch sein? Aber zum Glück waren Steinblöcke platziert, so konnte er langsam hochklettern.

Seine Pfote schmerzte zwar sehr, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen und stieg weiter hoch. Als er den Hang endlich überwunden hatte blieb er erschöpft stehen und musste zuerst zu Atem kommen. Dann widmete er sich wieder seiner Umgebung, er befühlte mit seiner gesunden Pfote wieder und wieder den seltsamen Untergrund. Er wusste nicht, was das für ein seltsames rotes Gras war, das hier wuchs, aber es war herrlich weich und roch angenehm. Durch das Gras konnte er sich lautlos weiterbewegen, sich tief auf den Boden duckend schlich er weiter, immer seiner Nase nach.

Ab und zu, standen auf der Seiten des Ganges seltsame Dinge, er wusste nicht was das für Dinger waren, aber sie boten ihm Deckung. Als er an ein hohes Kastenförmiges Ding gelangte schlüpfte er schnell in den darunterliegenden Schatten, auch hier war dieses rote Gras. Auf allen vieren kroch er vorwärts und blieb dann erschrocken stehen. Der Gang vor ihm war Taghell erleuchtet, er kroch bis zum Ende seines Versteckes.

Vor seinem Versteck stand ein Stamm und an dessen Spitze war eine seltsame Kugel die leuchtete. Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? So konnte er nicht weiter, jeder würde ihn sofort sehen. Aber dieses Ding sah schon interessant aus, ob man die Kugel wohl essen konnte? Würde dann sein Bauch auch leuchten? Neugierig ging er einen weiteren Schritt, da er aber mit dem verletzen Fuss auftrat, erschrak er über den Schmerz und schoss in die Höhe. Dumpf knallte er mit dem Kopf an die Decke seines Versteckes und wurde ohnmächtig.

Als er wieder zu sich kam war es dunkel im Gang, seine Pfote pochte und sein Kopf dröhnte, langsam rappelte er sich auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf etwas. Zu seinem Glück erinnerte er sich früh genug an die tiefe Decke, so dass er nicht erneut seinen Kopf daran anschlug. Langsam kroch er nach vorne und schaute aus seinem Versteck hinaus. Der Stamm mit der Leuchtkugel leuchtete nicht mehr, so konnte er sich endlich weiterwagen. Einen Moment betrachtete er noch die seltsame Kugel, dann schlich er langsam um die Ecke und gelangte in einen Gang an dessen Seite überall diese Blöcke waren.

Wie sollte er den so das Zweibein finden? Langsam schlich er weiter, seine Seite tat ihm mittlerweile auch ganz schön weh und mit nur drei Beinen zu laufen war nun mal nicht die schnellste Art sich fort zu bewegen. Doch dann erkannte er den gesuchten Geruch und folgte ihm bis zu einem dieser Klötze. Er blickte nach oben, dieser Klotz hatte wie alle andern auch so ein Hebeldings mit dem man ihn öffnen konnte, aber auch dieser war zu weit weg. Er stand einige Minuten davor und sammelte sich, er braucht mehrere Versuche, dass er sich durch den Spalt morphen konnte und landete in einem dunklen Raum. Er freute sich ein paar Sekunden, dass er es geschafft hatte und konzentrierte sich dann auf seine Umgebung.

Auch hier waren an den Wänden diese Kästen durch die man durchsehen konnte, das Mondlicht fiel ihn die Kammer und tauchte ein Nest in sein silbernes Licht. Er glaubte jedenfalls, dass es ein Nest war, aber so ein Nest hatte er noch nie gesehen, es hatte wie ein Rahmen darum mit irgendeinem seltsamen Fell, das das ganze Nest einfasste. Fast wie ein Schutz, aber viel zu dünn, um etwas abzuwehren. Zweibeiner waren seltsam. Er mochte sein Nest aus Blättern im hintersten Winkel der Höhle, gut versteckt und nicht so wie hier, mitten im Raum, so dass jeder es sofort sehen konnte. Als er einen Schritt nach vorne machte, fiel ihm auf, dass auf dem Boden hier auch dieses weiche Gras wuchs, das war wirklich überall. Er liess sich von den seltsamen Gegenständen nicht ablenken, seine Nase bestätigte ihm, dass der Zweibein wirklich hier sein musste, er konnte es sogar atmen hören.

Neugierig humpelte er einen Schritt weiter nach vorne und sah sich plötzlich dem seltsamen Vogel gegenüber, der manchmal mit dem Zweibein unterwegs war. /Was willst du hier? Geh weg!/ krächzte der Vogel leise und schlug bedrohlich mit seinen Flügel. Er konnte darüber nur lachen, er war zwar selbst noch ein Kind, aber diesen Wurm vor ihm würde er mit Leichtigkeit überwältigen können. Doch er zögerte, er wollte es sich nicht mit dem Zweibein verscherzen und dieser schien diesen Vogel zu mögen. Warum auch immer.

/Ich will nichts tun. Ich möchte nur zum Zweibein./ versuchte er es. /Warum schleichst du dich dann mitten in der Nacht hier herein? Ich sollte Nagini holen, die würde so einen Winzling wie dich glatt verspeisen./ /Wer nennst du hier Winzling? Ich bin grösser als du!/ /Aber meine Krallen und mein Schnabel sind scharf, mit dir halben Portion werde ich schon fertig!/ /Nenn mich nicht halbe Portion, sonst zerfetze ich dich du Federvieh!/ /Versuch es doch! Ich weiss nicht was du hier willst, aber du wirst Hermine in Ruhe lassen!/ /Ich will doch nur mit ihr reden!/ /Lüge! Du kannst gar nicht mit ihr reden und jetzt verschwinde, bevor ich dich hier raushacke!/ Das Federvieh schlug bedrohlich mit seinen Flügeln und hüpfte dabei auf und ab, was ihn allerdings nicht wirklich bedrohlicher wirken liess. Er überlegte gerade, ob er ihn nicht doch Beissen sollte, als ein Geräusch sie Beide innehalten liess.

Ein Wimmern hallte durch die Höhle, das Federvieh liess ihn einfach stehen und flog hinüber zum Nest. Das liess er nicht auf sich sitzen und humpelte hinterher. Am Nest angekommen sah er nach oben, das war ganz schön hoch, wie sollte er dort hochkommen? Nicht weit von ihm entfernt ragte eines der seltsamen Felle bis zum Boden, er versuchte daran entlang zu klettern und Stück für Stück gelang es ihm auch, er verbiss sich in dem Fell und stiess sich mit seinen Hinterbeinen ab, dann krallte er sich fest und verbiss sich neu. Zwar schmerzte seine Pfote dadurch noch mehr, aber er gab nicht auf. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hatte er endlich den Rand des Nestes erreicht. Müde blieb er einen Moment hechelnd sitzen und stemmte sich nach einer Weile mühevoll wieder auf, seine Beine zitterten, aber er würde sich garantiert keine Schwäche vor diesem Vogel erlauben.

Wo war das Federvieh überhaupt? Er fand es beim Zweibein, er war glücklich, dass er ihn tatsächlich gefunden hatte, aber irgendetwas schien nicht zu stimmen. /Was ist mit ihm?/ /Was machst du hier Flohbeutel. Geh weg!/ /Was ist mit ihm? Ist es krank?/ fragte er während er langsam vorwärts humpelte, der Boden dieses Nests war seltsam weich und erschwerte ihm das Laufen sehr. Er fiel einige Male fast hin, doch dann schaffte er es das Gleichgewicht zu halten. /Was geht es dich an. Verschwinde./ Trällerte der Vogel und rieb seinen Kopf am Zweibein, doch dieses Wimmerte erneut. Er trat noch näher und erreichte das Zweibein auch. Das Federvieh sah ihn zwar böse an, doch es sagte nichts und rieb weiterhin seinen Kopf am Zweibeiner. /Das scheint nicht wirklich zu helfen./ kommentierte er die Bemühungen. /Was verstehst du denn schon von Alpträumen? Sei einfach still! Ich versuche sie zu beruhigen./ Trillerte es böse zurück. /Alpträume? Der Zweibeiner hat Alpträume?/

Er schüttelte sich, zu gut konnte er sich daran erinnern, wie er selbst eine Zeitlang von Alpträumen geplagt gewesen war. Sein Onkel hatte ihm nach einer Reise von grossen grauen Tieren erzählt, die so hoch wie Häuser waren, mit zwei riesigen Hauern und einem langen Rüssel, mit dem es seine Opfer packte und zerquetschte um sie dann zu fressen.

Zum Glück war zu dieser Zeit seine Mutter noch im Rudel gewesen und hatte ihn immer getröstet wenn er schreiend aus dem Schlaf geschreckt war. Aber wenn es Alpträume waren, musste man den Zweibeiner nur wecken. Und mit diesem Entschluss humpelte er näher zu dem Zweibein. /Was soll das? Was hast du vor?/ fragte das Federvieh, doch er antwortete nicht, er nahm Anlauf und sprang auf das Zweibein. Wie erwartet erwachte es davon, was er nicht erwartet hatte, war dass sich seine Unterlage damit auch bewegte und so fiel er vom Zweibein, rollte über das Nest und fiel hinunter in die Tiefe.

Das seltsame Gras war zwar weich, aber nicht weich genug, dass seinen Fall abminderte und so jaulte er schmerzverzerrt auf, als er auf seiner verletzten Seite aufkam. Er sah Sterne und brauchte einen Moment um Luft zu bekommen. Dann war plötzlich Tag in der Höhle, eine kleine Sonne strahlte über dem Nest und er konnte das Zweibein sehen, wie sie über den Rand des Nestes schaute. Er wollte fliehen, doch seine Pfote konnte er immer noch nicht benutzen und da spürte er bereits eine Hand, die ihn im Nacken packte. Jetzt würde sich zeigen, ob sein Vater recht hatte oder er. Entweder würde das Zweibein ihn jetzt töten oder ihm helfen.

,,Nanu, du bist doch der kleine Schattenwolf? Was ist denn mit deiner Pfote und ist das Blut? Oh du Armer. Komm, das haben wir gleich." Er wusste nicht was passierte, aber das seltsame Licht, dass der Zweibeiner mit einem Stock auf ihn warf, half und seine Schmerzen wurden immer weniger. Glücklich, dass er nicht sterben würde und erschöpft von seinem Abenteuer schlief er kurze Zeit später ein, die Finger die ihn sanft am Kopf kraulten beschleunigten das Ganze nur noch.

Hermine pov

Hermine sah schmunzelnd auf den schwarzen Schattenwolf hinab. Der Kleine schien ja richtig ermüdet zu sein, kein Wunder bei diesen Verletzungen. Doch sie fragte sich wie er hier her kam. Sie hatte zwar bemerkt, dass der Kleine sie und die Herde immer mal wieder beobachtet hatte, doch sie hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht. Schliesslich war er auch nie näher gekommen, warum er sich ausgerechnet jetzt bis ins Haus getraut hat, war ihr unbegreiflich. Firis trillerte etwas beleidigt vor sich hin. ,,nana nicht eifersüchtig sein. Du bist und bleibst mein Lieblingsphönix." Sagte sie und strich ihrer Vertrauten durch die weichen Federn, Firis gurrte daraufhin etwas besänftigt.

Sie blickte aus dem Fenster, der Mond stand noch hoch, es war also noch einige Zeit, bis sie aufstehen müsste. Sie legte den komplett schwarzen Welpen neben sich auf die Matratze und Firis daneben. Der Phönix bedachte den kleinen Wolf mit einem misstrauischen Blick, und dribbelte ein paar Schritte von ihm weg, aber nur bis Hermine ihr beruhigend über den Kopf strich. ,,Wir sollten noch etwas schlafen." Flüsterte sie leise, während sie ihr immer wieder über den Kopf fuhr, worauf diese ihre Augen schloss. Sie streichelte sie noch etwas weiter, bis sie das vertraute Gurren hörte, das der Phönix machte, wenn er schlief. Sie kuschelte sich selbst auch wieder bequem zurecht, genoss noch eine Weile das Gefühl des Mondlichts auf ihrer Haut und dämmerte dann langsam auch wieder ein.

Ein Knurren weckte sie, sie konnte das wütende Trillern von Firis hören und öffnete ihre Augen. Die beiden magischen Tierwesen sassen sich auf ihrer Matratze gegenüber und sie hätte schwören können, dass sie sich miteinander unterhielten. Wobei es eher nach streiten anhörte. Firis flatterte ein paar Mal mit ihren Flügeln und hopste auf und ab. Es sollte wohl eine bedrohliche Geste sein. Hermine musste schmunzeln, da hatte sie sich ja etwas eingebrockt. Sie griff sich Firis und knuddelte den erschrockenen Phönix durch. ,,Guten Morgen Firs. Du zeigst schlechte Manieren meine Liebe. Bis doch etwas netter zu unserem Gast, auch wenn er sich hier eingeschlichen hat, scheint es so, dass er unsere Hilfe gebraucht hatte." Firis trillerte etwas, was verdächtig nach eine halbherzigen Erwiderung klang.

Dann richtete sich ihr Blick auf den schwarzen Schatten auf ihrer Matratze, der Kleine sah sie unsicher an. Zwar immer noch so breitbeinig und gespannt, wie vorher bei Firis, doch ohne das Knurren. ,,Guten Morgen Kleiner. Geht es dir besser?" fragte sie sanft, ein zuckendes Ohr war die einzige Reaktion. Der kleine war schon süss und seine blauen Augen leuchteten richtig gehend aus dem schwarzen Gesicht heraus. ,,Komm her. Ich muss dich untersuchen." Sie streckte ihm die Hand hin und beobachtete wie sein Blick kontrollierend zu Firis wanderte. ,,Firis tut dir nichts. Sie mag es nur nicht, wenn man sich einfach so einschleicht. Aber ist in Ordnung, du wolltest Hilfe nicht wahr? Also komm und lass dich untersuchen." Und langsam, ganz langsam kam er näher, sein Kopf sank dabei fast auf die Matratze, den Hintern in die Luft gestreckt, kroch schon fast mehr als dass er ging, zu ihr hin. Seltsam, gestern in der Nacht war er anscheinend mutiger gewesen als jetzt.

Sie behielt Firis mit ihrer linken Hand nahe an ihrem Körper und zog mit der anderen ihren Zauberstab. Der kleine Wolf zuckte erschrocken zusammen und wollte zurückweichen, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel rückwärts um. Sie unterdrückte ein Kichern und legte ihm den Zauberstab vor die Nase. ,,Schau, das ist mein Stab, den brauche ich um zu sehen, ob es dir gut geht." Erklärte sie sanft und wartete, bis er ihn beschnüffelt und sich dann hingesetzt hatte.

Sie hob den Stab wieder hoch und machte ein paar filigrane Schleifen, der kleine Wolf erstrahlte in grün, nur an der Seite war noch etwas rot zu erkennen. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker war auch diese Wunde geheilt. ,,So alles gut." Sagte sie und strich ihm über den Kopf, er zuckte zusammen, doch es schien ihm zu gefallen, denn er richtete sich nach einer Weile der Hand entgegen. ,,Du bist süss." Sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, dann gab sie Firis auch noch ein paar Streicheleinheiten, damit diese nicht eifersüchtig wurde.

Dann bekam sie langsam Hunger, sie setzte ihren neuen Freund neben das Bett und Firis auf die Bettstange und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Sie beeilte sich mit der Dusche und sah, dass sich die beiden zum Glück doch nicht an die Kehle gegangen waren. Sie zog sich um, Firis flog sofort zu ihr hinüber und landete auf ihrer Schulter, der schwarze Schatten wartete unsicher an der Stelle, wo sie ihn abgesetzt hatte. ,,Komm, wir gehen etwas Essen" lockte sie und er kam nach einem kurzen Zögern angerannt.

Der kleine Wolf folgte ihr ab diesem Morgen überall hin, wie ein Schatten, er überwand auch schnell seine Scheu gegenüber ihr und den Anderen. Er schien nicht zu seinem Rudel zurückkehren zu wollen. Firis und er verstanden sich zwar immer noch nicht wirklich, aber sie duldeten einander mittlerweile. Dass sich diese Beiden wirklich miteinander unterhielten wurde bestätigt, als sie ihm Nagini vorstellten, auf diesem Weg konnten sie in Erfahrung bringen was dem Welpen zugestossen war. Er war von seinem Rudel verstossen worden und hatte sich dazu entschlossen bei Hermine zu bleiben. Hermine hatte ihn Shadow getauft, da er wirklich wie ein Schatten aussah und sich oft so benahm, wenn er ständig hinter ihr her huschte. Es war immer wieder witzig mitanzusehen, wie der Kleine versuchte seine Form zu wandeln.

Er bekam es immer noch nicht ganz hin, wurde allerdings von Tag zu Tag besser. Seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung im Moment, war, durch die Schatten in jeden Raum des Gebäudes zu reisen und die darin Anwohner zu erschrecken. Fast so viel Spass schien es ihm dabei, den Flüchen von Salazar auszuweichen. Salazar ärgerte sich zwar immer wieder sehr über ihn, doch er zielte nie so, dass er den Flohbeutel, wie er Shadow getauft hatte, treffen konnte. Im Gegenzug hatte Shadow den Anstand bei seinen Scherzen keine Dinge zu zerstören. Tom hingegen hatte sich schnell mit dem schwarzen Schatten angefreundet und fütterte ihn nicht selten mit Leckerbissen. Und Ric liebte sowieso alles was einen Puls hatte oder sonst irgendwie als Lebewesen galt.


	30. 29 Kapitel Die Magie in dir selbst

Hallo zusammen, ja ihr habt richtig gesehen, es geht weiter mit HvH. Es hat sich zwar bei mir noch nicht alles beruhigt, doch ich habe nun wieder genug Luft um mich der Geschichte zu widmen und ich vermisse das Schreiben zu sehr um noch länger weg zu bleiben. Da ihr bereits lange genug warten musstet, will ich euch nicht noch weiter aufhalten, sondern wünsche euch viel Spass beim nächsten (lang erwartete) Kapitel.

,,..." jemand spricht

/.../ jemand denkt

~...~ Parsel

29\. Kapitel Die Magie in dir selbst

Hermine pov

Gerade standen Tom und sie im Tränkelabor von Salazar, die drei Tiere waren wie immer daraus verbannt worden, wenn sie nicht als Trankzutat verwendet werden wollten. Normalerweise war Hermine gerne in diesem Labor, nicht nur, dass es herrlich eingerichtet war, mit mehreren Arbeitsflächen und Feuerstellen, auch die Bücher und die Zutaten, welche man hier fand, waren nicht in die Kategorie normal einzuteilen. Es war absolut faszinierend Salazar Slytherin beim Brauen zu beobachten. Sie hatte bereits ihren Professor Severus Snape als absolut genial bei Zaubertränken gefunden, doch Salazar schlug ihn immer noch mit einer Leichtigkeit um Längen. Sie verstand jetzt auch, woher Tom sein fast tänzerisches Brauen hatte. Sie könnte die Beiden Stundenlang beim Brauen beobachten. Sie arbeiteten zu meist schweigend, doch dennoch war nie ein Handgriff zu viel. Sie arbeiten so abgestimmt aufeinander, dass man gar nicht wegsehen konnte. Sie liebte es ihnen beim Brauen zu zusehen.

Doch heute war ihr etwas unwohl im Labor. Das könnte an dem eisigen Blick von Salazar liegen, der sich seit geraumer Zeit in ihren Nacken bohrte. Genau genommen seit dem Zeitpunkt, als er gesehen hatte, was genau sie mit in sein Labor gebracht hatte. Sie hatte sich mittlerweile mit dem ernst wirkenden Zauberer angefreundet. Er war wirklich eine interessante Persönlichkeit und sein Wissen über Zaubertränke war fast Bodenlos, was die Diskussionen mit ihm darüber einfach wahnsinnig faszinierend und lehrreich machte. Er hatte ihr auch freimütig gestattet in seinem Labor Tränke herzustellen und das hatte sie über die Ferien auch fleissig getan. Gegen die ganzen Heiltränken hatte er nie etwas gesagt, auch wenn er sich sicher wunderte, für was sie diese benötigte. Auch ihre Experimente mit den Heilsalben hatte er ohne Wimpernzucken hingenommen.

Doch da sie sich jetzt wirklich an die Herstellung und was sie besonders interessierte die Mischung zwischen Muggel und Zaubererkräuter machen wollte, war Salazar doch etwas überrascht gewesen. Sie verstand sein Problem nicht ganz, nicht wenige der sogenannten Muggelkräuter kannte man auch in der Zaubererheilmedizin. Zwar meist unter anderem Namen, aber Kraut blieb Kraut. Auch wenn es für das Slytherin Oberhaupt eine anscheinend absolute Provokation war, dass sie Honig in sein geliebtes Labor gebracht hatte, war es kein Grund ihr ein Loch in den Hinterkopf zu brennen. Dass Tom sie aus der anderen Ecke belustigt anfunkelte, machte die Sache nicht wirklich besser. Am liebsten hätte sie geschnaubt, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Salazar eine weitere vermeintliche Provokation nicht dulden würde.

Sie schielte zur Früchtekiste, welche das ganze Dilemma ausgelöst hatte, sie konnte die Augenbraue von Salazar fast hochwandern hören, als sie nach dem mit Öl und Kräuter gefüllten Einmachglas griff. Genervt, bemerkte sie, dass ihre Hand etwas zitterte. Sie seufzte tonlos. Den sonst so engstirnigen Ortimus Schnackel von ihrer Idee zu überzeugen war eindeutig einfacher gewesen. Sie verdrehte ab diesem engstirnigen Verhalten die Augen, obwohl Salazar in ihrem Rücken stand, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er es gesehen hatte, denn der Blick in ihrem Nacken wurde noch etwas brennender.

Wenn sie den heutigen Tag überleben würde, würde sie sich jedenfalls nie wieder im Unterricht vor Professor Snape fürchten. Sein Blick war der eines Welpen, im Vergleich zu Sals Todesblick. Ein Schaudern befiel sie, bei der Erinnerung, dass sie sowieso nie wieder eine Unterrichtsstunde bei diesem Professor haben würde. Ihre Augen begannen zu tränen, doch sie blinzelte sowohl ihre Tränen, wie auch ihre Gedanken weg. Mit einem mörderischen Salazar Slytherin im Rücken sollte man sich besser nicht ablenken lassen.

Mit einem einfachen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes liess sie sämtliche Gerätschaften auf dem Tisch sich verdoppeln. So hatte sie jetzt zwei Mörser, einen würde sie für die Herstellung des Trankes, den Anderen für die Salbe verwenden. Genau gleich verhielt es sich mit der Waage, den Schnittmessern und den anderen Gerätschaften.

Langsam und bedächtig schwenkte sie das schwere Glas und betrachtete die darin in Öl eingelegten Kräuter und Gewürze sorgfältig. Die Farben sahen gut aus und sie war sich sicher, es heute verwenden zu können. ,,Und damit wollen Sie nun ernsthaft den Heiltrank verschandeln?" riss er sie aus ihrer Arbeit und erschreckte sie damit so sehr, dass sie ihr kostbares Glas fast hätte fallen lassen. Das hätte sie sehr geärgert, da sie es über Wochen an der Sonne hatte stehen lassen und täglich durchschütteln müssen. Sie hatte nicht gehört, dass er hinter sie getreten war. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie sehen, wie Tom sich anspannte. Wahrscheinlich kämpfte er gerade mit seinem Inneren Wesen um sie nicht von seinem Vater weg zu reissen und aus dem Land zu flüchten. Sie schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und drehte sich nun halb zu Salazar um.

„Weidenrinde haben genau wie Stechapfel und Scharfgarbe eine Schmerzlindernde wie auch Heilfördernde Wirkung." Als Antwort erhielt sie nur ein Schnauben, sie drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Tisch um. Ihr kam der Gedanken etwas weissen Salbei und Lavendel an zu zünden, da der Rauch beruhigende und reinigende Wirkung haben soll. Aber wahrscheinlich würde Salazar durch die Decke gehen, bevor sie sie überhaupt angezündet hatte. Das Lächeln konnte sie sich dennoch nicht ganz verkneifen beim dem doch recht witzigen Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge.

Dann rief sie sich zu Besinnung und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Aufgaben. Sie schnitt das Bienenwachs akkurat in kleine Stücke und legte es in eine kleine Glasschale, die sie vorläufig zur Seite stellte. Da der Heiltrank in der Herstellung einige Zeit dauern würde, überlegte sie gerade ein weiteres Glas mit den Mugelheilkräutern herzustellen, da dieses einige Wochen würde ziehen müssen. Sie freute sich bereits jetzt auf seinen Gesichtsausdruck, wenn sie das Speiseöl darüber kippen oder wenn sie den Cayennepfeffer hervorholen würde. Dieser regte die Durchblutung sehr stark an, hatte eine wärmende und dadurch Muskellockernde Wirkung.

Sie wandte sich nun den Zaubertrankzutaten zu, da sie es geschafft hatte, so viele schmerzlindernde Zutaten für die Muggel Salbe zu erhalten, hatte sie sich dazu entschlossen einen Wundschliessenden Trank zu verwenden und die Schmerzlinderung den Muggelkräutern zu überlassen. Sie arbeitete gleichzeitig an beiden Bestandteilen, da sie sich sicher sein wollte, dass keiner der Bestandteile mit einer anderen eine Wechselwirkung erzielte. Die Kräuter für den Zaubertrank waren schnell gehackt und die Basis angerührt.

Während diese einkochen musste, holte sie einen Dreifuss aus einer Ecke und stellte ihn an den Rand ihres Tisches, nach einem kurzen Blick in ihre Kiste hatte sie die Leinentücher gefunden und herausgenommen. Sie hätte eigentlich lieber Kaffeefilter verwendet, doch sie hatte keine gefunden, mit dem Leinentuch würde es allerdings auch gehen. Sie konnte nun deutlich zwei Augenpaare auf ihrem Hinterkopf fühlen, doch sie liess sich davon nicht beirren und stellte ein leeres Einmachglas unter dem Dreifuss auf. Das Leinentuch befestigte sie mit einem Zauber so, dass es nicht hineinfallen konnte. Dann öffnete sie ihr gefülltes Glas und ein aromatischer Geruch nach Kräutern kam ihr entgegen.

Sie drapierte das Glas so auf dem Dreifuss das die Flüssigkeit langsam aber stetig in das untere Behältnis fliessen würde, das Leinen würde nur das Öl durchlassen und die Kräuter raussieben. Sie beobachtete das Ganze einen Moment lang, dann nickte sie und wandte sich wieder ihrem Trank zu. Dieser würde noch einen Moment benötigen und da sie es hasste nichts zu tun zu haben, griff sie in die Früchtekiste und holte die Weidenrinde hervor, sie schnitt diese in kleine Stücke und warf es dann in ein leeres Einmachglas, danach folgten Ingwer, Kurkuma, Rosmarin und Orangenschalen, danach holte sie die Gewürzkiste aus der Kartonkiste. Das empörte Räuspern überging sie, während sie akkurat einen Teelöffel Cayennepfeffer, Zimt und schwarzen Pfeffer dazu warf. Sie stellte das gefüllte Glas auf die Seite und widmete sich wieder ihrem Kessel.

Sie warf die benötigten Wellhornschnecken zum Schmorren in die Basis, rührte einmal um und wandte sich wieder der rechten Seite ihres Tisches zu. Sie nahm sich ein kleineres leeres Einmachglas und die magisch frischgehaltene Minze hervor, hackte diese schnell in kleine Stücke und warf sie in das leere Glas, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Kessel zuwandte. Die Schnecken waren nun genug geschmorrt und so warf sie die getrockneten und zerhackten Nesseln, die Stachelschwein-Pastillen und die Aalaugen hinterher. Ein nonverbal gesprochener Tempus würde sie erinnern, wann sie umrühren musste.

Ein weiteres kleines leeres Einmachglas fand seinen Weg auf ihren Tisch, dass sie mit zermahlten Muskatnüssen füllte. Einen Kontrollblick in den Kessel zeigte ihr, dass der Trank noch einige Minuten benötigte und da ihr Öl Glas auf dem Dreifuss immer noch am ab sieben war, nahm sie sich jetzt das Speiseöl zur Hand und begann die vorgefertigten Einmachgläser damit zu fühlen. Eindeutig konnte sie das schockierte Luftholen hinter sich hören, doch sie liess sich nicht ablenken, füllte alle drei Gläser. Dann verschloss sie sie sorgfältig und schüttelte sie kräftig, bevor sie sie dann wieder in die Kartonkiste zurückstellte. Sobald sie in ihrem Zimmer war, würde sie die Gläser auf die Fensterbank stellen, bis das Öl die Heilenden Inhaltstoffe aufgenommen hatte.

Dem Trank gab sie jetzt, die kleingeschnittenen Fledermausmilz hinzu, drehte den Löffel drei Mal im Uhrzeiger und zwei Mal gegen den Uhrzeiger und beobachtete erfreut, wie sich der Trank von braun langsam zu blau wandelte. Sie senkte die Temperatur des Feuers unter dem Kessel und wendete sich wieder der Muggelseite ihres Arbeitstisches zu. Das Einmachglas mit dem Öl, war mittlerweile fast fertig gesiebt. Sie nahm sich das geschnittene Bienenwachs, gab einen Löffel Honig hinzu und liess Wasser in einem noch leeren Kessel einfliessen. Der Tempus erinnerte sie an den Heiltrank und so gab sie die letzte Zutat hinzu, rührte noch einmal siebenmal im Uhrzeigersinn und löschte das Feuer unter dem Topf. Der Trank musste nur noch abkühlen, dann konnte sie ihn verwenden.

Das Glas mit dem Öl war mittlerweile auch geleert und sie musste leicht lächeln, sie liebte es, wenn die Dinge zeitlich so gut aufgingen. Sie liess die gesiebten getrockneten Kräuter mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs verschwinden und reinigte das Glas, bevor sie es in die Kiste stellte. Dann nahm sie eine zweite Glasschüssel zur Hand und schöpfte aus dem Öl Glas ein paar Kellen ab. Beide Glasschalen, sowohl die mit Öl, wie auch die mit dem Bienenwachs, kamen nun je in einen Topf mit Wasser. Dabei verglich sie wieder einmal die Unterschiede zwischen Zaubererwelt und Muggelwelt, denn dort wäre es einfacher gewesen das Bienenwachs in einem Wasserbad zu erhitzen oder es in die Mikrowelle zu stellen.

Als das Bienenwachs geschmolzen war, liess sie beide Schalen mit einem Schwenker auf den Tisch schweben und schüttete das Öl in das Bienenwachs. Dann trat sie an den Kessel und schöpfte sich eine Phiole des Heiltrankes ab. Die Farbe sah gut aus, die Temperatur war noch etwas zu warm, aber nach ein paar Schwenkern in der Phiole kühlte er rasch ab. Sie befühlte noch einmal die Temperatur des Trankes und nickte dann. Sie gab Fünfzehn Tropfen in die Paste und rührte diese um, bis sich das Öl mit dem Bienenwachs gebunden hatte. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs standen mehrere leere Tiegel vor sich, sorgfältig füllte sie die Salbe darin ein und liess sie zum Abkühlen noch offen stehen.

Sie füllte den restlichen Heiltrank in Phiolen ab und verkorkte sie gewissenhaft, sie würde sie zu ihrem Vorrat hinzugeben. Dann reinigte sie ihren Arbeitstisch und verwandelte die benutzen Gerätschaften zurück. Als sie fertig war, drehte sie sich um und stockte, da sie doch tatsächlich die beiden Schwarzhaarigen vergessen hatte, die sie immer noch beobachteten. Tom lächelte ihr neugierig zu und auch Salazar sah nicht mehr ganz so abweisend aus. ,,Was ist?" fragte sie verwirrt, Toms Lächeln wurde noch breiter und er schritt langsam auf sie zu. ,,Es ist immer wieder eine Freude dir beim Brauen zu zusehen, besonders wenn du so hin und her huscht." Sagte er mit einem sanften Lächeln und küsste sie kurz auf die Stirn. Ihr Wesen vollführte einen Freudentanz, sie war immer noch etwas überrascht, wenn er so etwas tat, obwohl sie nicht bestreiten konnte, dass es ihr wahnsinnig gut gefiel. Doch sie konnte es nicht wirklich geniessen, da sie bemerkte, wie Salazar auf sie zugeschritten kam und die Tiegel in Augenschein zu nehmen. ,,Und Sie denken, das funktioniert?" fragte er in bester Snape Manier, er hatte den Ton perfekt getroffen und sein Unglaube und Abscheu tropfte in jedem Wort.

Sie war versucht die Augen zu verdrehen, doch sie griff sich einfach stumm eines der Arbeitsmesser vom Tisch und schnitt sich damit in die Hand. Beide Slytherinmänner sahen sie erschrocken an und Tom wollte auf sie zu eilen, doch sie hatte bereits mit einem Finger in die Paste gefasst und verstrich diese nun auf ihrer Handfläche. Sie war noch etwas warm, aber nicht so, dass es schmerzte. Erfreut stellte sie fest, dass die schmerzlindernden Bestandteile wunderbar funktionierten, der Schnitt hörte fast sofort auf zu brennen. Ihre Handfläche kribbelte etwas, doch es war auszuhalten. ,,Sind sie verrückt, sie können doch nicht einfach so eine ungetestete Paste verwenden!" fauchte Salazar aufgebracht.

,,Sie ist nicht ungetestet. Die Basis für die Salbe wird so in grober Form seit Jahrhunderten von den Muggeln hergestellt und verwendet. Der Trank ist ein normaler Wunden schliessender Trank und da ich bei der Herstellung der Salbe, absichtlich keine Magie verwendet habe und beides erst nach Fertigstellung mischte tritt auch keine Reaktion auf. Die Komponenten in Beiden Substanzen habe ich auf einander abgestimmt und beachtet, dass sie sich vertragen. Deswegen habe ich auch einen Heiltrank verwendet, anstatt einfach Dipetsekret zu nehmen." Erwiderte sie und klang nun etwas verstimmt, doch es störte sie schon etwas, dass er ihr so wenig zu traute, sie wischte ihre Hand an einem Tuch trocken und zeigte ihm die verheilte Wunde. ,,Aber bitte, testen sie es ruhig." Mit diesen Worten drückte sie ihm einen der Tiegel in die Hand, während die Anderen auf ihren Wink hin in die Kiste schwebten. ,,Ich bin bei Ric." Sagte sie noch, hob die Kiste hoch und verliess das Labor.

Ric pov

Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Studien heraus, er arbeitete immer noch am Spiegel, doch ihm war immer noch schleierhaft, wie Hermine es geschafft hatte ihn als Kommunikationsmittel zu verwenden. ,,Herein." Rief er, da die Tür sich noch nicht geöffnet hatte und schon betrat genau diejenige das Zimmer, über die er gerade noch nachgedacht hatte. Ihre Augen funkelten leicht wütend, und die Kiste, welche sie unter dem Arm trug, schwankte bedrohlich. Sie stellte die Kiste, welche sie mit sich führte auf den Boden und begann dann aufgeregt hin und her zu laufen. Anscheinend hatte es Salazar nicht geschafft, seine Abneigung gegen Muggelpraktiken im Bereich Heilung und Brauen im Zaum zu halten. Er kannte seinen Mann zu gut, da musste die aufgeregte Braunhaarige ihm gar nicht erzählen, warum sie hier so unruhig durch sein Studienzimmer hin und her tigerte.

Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen und widmete sich wieder seinen Unterlagen, er würde sie sich zuerst beruhigen lassen. Sein Mann konnte aber auch garstig sein, wenn man in seinem heissgeliebten Fach etwas nicht so machte, wie er es kannte und für gut befunden hatte. Er hatte es zwar geschafft, ihm seinen Hass auf die Menschen etwas zu mildern und ihn erkennen zu lassen, dass nicht jeder Mensch so war, wie diejenigen, die dessen Schwester umgebracht hatten. Doch der Schwarzhaarige hatte diesen Verlust nie ganz verkraftet, auch wenn er eingesehen hatte, dass er nicht alle Menschen über den selben Zauberstab brechen konnte. Was für ein Glück für die Menschheit, denn so grausam wie sich der rasende Vampir an den Mördern und deren Familien gerächt hatte, hätte er Tausende in den Tod gerissen.

Salazar war kein einfacher Charakter, doch er wollte immer nur das Beste für seine Familie. Und er konnte auch irgendwie verstehen, dass Hermine ihn etwas verunsicherte. Sie war so vollkommen anders als die Menschen oder Frauen, mit denen sie bis jetzt zu tun hatten. Die meisten Menschenfrauen waren durch ihre Erziehung zurückhaltend und eher schüchtern, doch die Braunhaarige hatte keine Scheu, angeregt mit einem zu diskutieren und ihren Standpunkt vehement zu verteidigen. Mit einem Schmunzeln dachte er, dass die junge Dame mit ihrem Temperament sehr gut in sein Haus gepasst hätte. Ausserdem funktionierte der Todesblick seines Mannes, auf den er im geheimen so stolz war, bei der jungen Frau in keinster Weise. Sie musste sich sogar dann oft ein Lächeln verkneifen und ihre Augen begannen zu funkeln, was Salazar dann immer noch mehr in Rage versetzte.

Sein Blick huschte wieder nach oben, Hermine lief immer noch in seinem Studierzimmer hin und her, sie hatte trotzig die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt und murmelte Verwünschungen vor sich her. Er konnte verstehen, dass sein Sohn sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte. Sie war eine hübsche Frau, ihr Wesen stand ihr gut, auch wenn sie selbst noch Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben schien. Sie hatte einen einnehmenden Charakter und Salazar wäre bestimmt auch schon ihrem Charme zum Opfer gefallen, wenn er nicht so ein Dickschädel wäre und sich daran störte, dass er nichts, aber auch gar nichts über ihren Feriengast herausfinden konnte. Und wenn es etwas gab, dass Salazar Slytherin nicht leiden konnte, war es etwas nicht zu wissen. Aber egal wie lange er suchte, Hermine White existierte nicht. Seit dem Wesenstest wussten sie ja, dass White nicht ihr Familienname war, aber dort hörte es auch bereits auf. Aus ihr war nichts herauszubekommen. Und sie hatten es beide immer wieder auf verschiedene Arten versucht. Sie wollte nicht über ihre Vergangenheit reden und seit er die Narbe gesehen hatte, hatte er eine Ahnung, dass sie es vielleicht einfach vergessen wollte, aber das Gefühl, dass da noch mehr dahinter steckte, blieb nagend in seinem Bewusstsein.

Sein Blick fiel auf das filigrane goldene Kettchen an ihrem Handgelenk, kurz bewunderte er einmal mehr die Zauberische Leistung hinter diesem filigranen Kunstwerk, doch dann fiel ihm wieder der Grund dafür ein. Sie hatten zwar den Fluch brechen können und dadurch war die Narbe nicht mehr geschwollen und rot, doch sie hatten es nicht geschafft sie vollständig verschwinden zu lassen. Ric fiel der Blick von ihr wieder ein, als sie ihr das mitgeteilt hatten. Sie hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und ihr Kettchen wieder angelegt. Doch er hatte ihren Blick gesehen, zuerst den Schmerz und die Wut und danach hatten die beiden Gefühlen einer Entschlossenheit Platz gemacht, dass er sich sicher war, sie würde irgendwann eine Methode finden die Narbe selbst verschwinden zu lassen.

Er lächelte liebevoll beim Gedanken, dass sie und Salazar den selben sturen Dickschädel hatten. Ihre Schritte verhallten und sein Blick ruckte nach oben in ihr Gesicht, Sehnsucht und Schmerz waren kurz darin zu sehen. Sie blickte den Spiegel an, so als ob sie erst jetzt registriert hatte, dass dieser sich mit ihr im Raum befand. Ihre rechte Hand wanderte wie automatisch nach oben und sie machten einen Schritt auf den Spiegel zu. Ric wollte sich gerade erheben um sie aufzuhalten, als ihre Hand kraftlos wieder nach unten sank und sie fast hektisch zwei Schritte zurück machte. Sie schloss ihre Augen, presste sie fest zusammen, atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus und drehte sich dann zu ihm um.

,,Entschuldige, ich habe dich warten lassen." Sagte sie, trat endlich auf seinen Schreibtisch zu und liess sich auf den Stuhl davor fallen. Er lächelte sie freundlich an und rief eine Hauselfe um für sie beide Tee zu bestellen. ,,Hat dich Salazar wieder geärgert?" Ihr Lächeln war Antwort genug, dennoch erwiderte sie. ,,Weniger er, als die Tatsache, dass ich mich darüber geärgert habe. Eigentlich sollte es mich nicht mehr so tangieren, insbesondere da ich jemanden kenne… gekannt habe, der ihm nicht unähnlich war. Es zeigt, wie sehr er das Brauen liebt. Aber er hätte auch nein sagen können, anstatt mir Löcher in den Hinterkopf zu brennen." Erwiderte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern, als würde es sie nicht beschäftigen, er zog nur wissend eine Augenbraue nach oben, eine Eigenschaft, die er sich in den vielen Jahren in Gesellschaft von Salazar angeeignet hatte.

,,Wahrscheinlich hatte er Angst, dass du deine Brauexperimente an einem anderen und dafür weniger geeigneten Ort dennoch durchführen würdest." Neckte er sie weiter, ihr Grinsen wurde breiter und so unschuldig, wie sie ihn jetzt anlächelte, war er sicher, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag. Seit Salazar die Banne über ihrem Zimmer nicht mehr löste, weil er sich den Unmut von Tom nicht wieder auf sich ziehen wollte, hatte keiner von ihnen das Zimmer betreten. Er traute es ihr wirklich zu, ihr Badezimmer in ein Tränkelabor zu verwandeln wenn sie musste. Salazar hatte schon richtig entschieden, ihr Zugang zu seinem Labor zu gewähren. ,,Wollen wir dann beginnen?" lenkte er das Thema auf die eigentliche Aufgabe.

Sie nickte und schloss dann ihre Augen, er spürte wie ihre Magie sich langsam im Raum festigte und sie versuchte sie als sichtbare Hülle um ihre Gestalt zu legen. Diese Magie war nicht so einfach für sie, wie Ric bereits in vorherigen Sitzungen bemerkt hatte. Diese Art der Magie war viel intuitiver als das Zaubern mit dem Stab oder mit Wörtern, bei diesen Zaubern kam es meistens auf Genauigkeit und Konzentration an. Darin war sie souverän, aber die Magie der Elben um eine magische Rüstung zu erstellen war etwas man selbst erlernen musste. Ric hatte es ihr zwar erklären können, wie es ungefähr ablief, aber da jedes Wesen eine etwas andere, persönliche Magie, in sich trug musste sie zuerst lernen, wie sie ihre innere Magie ohne Formel leiten konnte.

Er selbst hatte das bereits im Kindesalter gelehrt bekommen, es war sehr früh klar gewesen, dass er das Erbe seiner Mutter antreten würde und so hatte sie oft mit ihm im Wald gesessen und er musste in sich hineinhorchen. Nur atmen und fühlen, auch wenn er die Magie damals noch nicht vollständig verwenden konnte. Dadurch hatte er nach seiner Verwandlung die Elbenmagie in sich selbst besser und schneller erkannt und nicht beim ersten Wutanfall das Haus einstürzen lassen. Das Wohnzimmer und der halbe Keller hatten daran glauben müssen, aber zumindest war das Haus nicht eingestürzt.

Er war sowieso überrascht darüber, dass sie bis jetzt noch keinen Ausbruch gehabt hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie ihr inneres Wesen noch nicht akzeptiert hatte. ,,Du versuchst es zu angestrengt. Ganz locker, lass dich leiten, dann findest du deinen Kern von ganz allein." Versuchte er sie zu unterstützen, als er sah, wie sie ihre Stirn angestrengt in Falten legte. Sie glättete ihre Stirn wieder, doch der angestrengte Ausdruck um ihre geschlossenen Augen blieb.

Sie schien dennoch auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein, denn als eine kleine Stichflamme vor ihr auftauchte und kurz darauf der kleine Wolf aus einem nahen Schatten purzelte, reagierte sie nicht darauf und liess auch ihre Augen geschlossen. Als die beiden Tierwesen bemerkten, dass Hermine keine Zeit für sie hatte, liessen sie sich in der Nähe nieder und beobachteten ihre Vertraute. Ja die Tierwesen waren auch so eine Sache, er hatte zwar bereits aus Berichten gewusst, dass Lichtelben eine Affinität zu Tieren hatten, aber dass es so extrem war, hätte Ric nicht gedacht.

Schattenwölfe und Thestrale waren sehr Menschenscheu und dennoch wichen Shadow und Stupser nicht von ihrer Seite wenn sie sie sahen. Auch Firis, die eigentlich viel zu jung für einen Bund war, war ein weiteres Zeichen. Und natürlich fast sämtliche Tierwesen auf dem Anwesen, er selbst hatte Jahre gebraucht, bis diese so vertraut mit ihm umgegangen waren, wie sie es jetzt mit der jungen Frau taten. Er hatte allerdings die Vermutung, dass dies nicht alleine mit ihrem Wesen zu tun hatte, sondern auch ein Zeichen ihres Charakters war.

Die meisten magischen Tierwesen waren sehr intelligent und viele hatten leicht emphatische Fähigkeiten, um bei Gefahr schnell genug reagieren zu können. Und Hermine trat ihnen immer ohne Angst, doch mit dem nötigen Respekt entgegen. Sogar sein Begleiter der Greif hatte sich ihrem Charme nicht entziehen können und das obwohl er Salazar nur duldete und der war immerhin sein Gefährte. So verhielt es sich auch mit den Hauselfen, sie bedankte sich bei jedem und kannte mittlerweile auch sämtliche Namen, er war sich sicher, wenn sie einen Wunsch an die kleinen Kreaturen richten würde, würden diese ein Rad schlagen, nur um ihn ihr erfüllen zu können. Und dabei war sie noch nicht einmal in die Familie aufgenommen worden, offiziell zumindest.

Er hatte es sofort gewusst, bereits in dem Moment, als Tom an Silvester viel zu spät nach Hause gekommen war, mit der kleinen weissen Schlange und diesem Funkeln in den Augen. Tom hatte die Schimpftirade von Salazar, über sein zu spät kommen, ohne Kommentar über sich ergehen lassen und nur gemeint, dass er aufgehalten worden sei. Dann hatte Salazar die Schlange bemerkt und sie hatten erfahren, dass sie ein Geburtstagsgeschenk sei. Sie hatten sich ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt und während Ric ihn über die Schule ausgefragt hatte, hatte sich Salazar mit der Schlange unterhalten.

,,Wer ist Hemine?" hatte Salazar sie dann irgendwann unterbrochen ,,Ein Mensch" erwiderte Tom, als sei damit alles gesagt, aber das hatte er unbewusst auch.

Ric wusste nicht, ob es Tom selbst bewusst war, doch anstatt bei dieser Bemerkung abfällig zu klingen, wie es sonst der Fall gewesen wäre, hatte er herausfordernd geklungen. Als wartete er auf eine schlechte Reaktion um dann entgegen halten zu können. In diesem Moment wusste Ric, dass Tom sein Gegenstück gefunden hatte, ihm selbst war es zu diesem Zeitpunkt wahrscheinlich noch nicht klar gewesen, doch für Ric gab es keinen Zweifel. Umso mehr hatte es ihn gefreut, dass ein paar Monate später der Brief mit der Bitte gekommen war, dass die junge Frau den Sommer bei ihnen verbringen dürfe.

Salazar war zwar erstaunt, jedoch nicht abgeneigt gewesen und es wäre wahrscheinlich alles reibungslos gelaufen, wenn Salazar auf Tom gehört hätte und nicht Legimentik bei ihr angewandt hätte. Dadurch, dass sie ihn nicht in ihren Geist gelassen hatte, hatte sie sich zwar den Respekt von Salazar verdient, doch er konnte es nicht wirklich zeigen, da er es hasste wenn man etwas vor ihm verbarg. Seine Angst, seine Familie zu verlieren lag nun einmal tief begraben.

Für Ric spielte Hermines Vergangenheit keine Rolle, sie gehörte zur Familie und das war das Einzige was zählte. Natürlich war er auch neugierig und er hätte schon nur aus psychologischer Sicht gerne mit ihr über die Traumas, welche sie eindeutig hatte, reden wollen. Doch er konnte akzeptieren, dass sie nicht darüber sprechen konnte oder wollte. Natürlich hätte er sie auch gerne zum einen oder anderen seltsamen Verhalten von ihr befragt, schon allein die Tatsache, dass sie nicht zu wissen schien, dass sie magische Wesens Gene in sich trug, warf viele Fragen auf. Doch entgegen seinem Ehemann, hatte er weniger Schwierigkeiten zu akzeptieren, dass er nicht alles wissen konnte. Und sie schaffte es wunderbar Fragen immer wieder auszuweichen oder Salazars Todesblick zu imitieren, so dass sie sich dann schweigend Minutenlang anstarrten, bis es Ric oder Tom zu dumm wurde.

Ja Hermine und Salazar schafften es wunderbar sich gegenseitig in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Salazar konnte es nicht lassen nach zu fragen und Hermine schwieg über alles was sie privat betraf. Bei der Sache mit dem Spiegel verhielt es ja ähnlich, sie hatte ihm und Sal breitwillig sämtliche Fragen zum Spiegel beantwortet, so gut sie konnte, doch zu dem jungen Mann namens Harry hatte sie sich nicht geäussert. Auch Tom wusste nichts über ihn, ausser dass er anscheinend so etwas wie ein Bruder für die junge Frau sei.

Ein überraschter Ausruf liess ihn seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die junge Frau richten. Ihre Magie hatte sich mittlerweile als schimmernder Schleier um sie herum aufgebaut. ,,Ich glaube ich habe ihn gefunden." Hauchte sie und klang dabei etwas atemlos. Ric konnte ihre Reaktion verstehen, er selbst war damals auch davon überwältig gewesen, es war ein nicht wirklich zu beschreibendes Gefühl. Das Wesen, welche jeder in sich trug, war Wesen und Magie zugleich, wenn man den Magiekern seiner Wesensmagie in sich selbst fand, fand man gleichzeitig irgendwie auch jemanden Anderen in sich selbst. Die Magie konnte eigene Wünsche und Empfindungen haben, doch sie schadete ihrem Träger niemals. Dennoch konnte es befremdlich sein, wenn man dieser Magiegestalt plötzlich gegenüberstand.

Hermine machte das sehr gut, er hatte die Befürchtung, dass er es ihr nicht würde beibringen können, bevor die Schule wieder begann, doch sie bewies ihm gerade das Gegenteil. Sie war eine sehr wissbegierige Schülerin und lernte sehr schnell. Wenn sie jetzt noch ihre Angst gegenüber dem Wesen in ihr selbst verlieren würde, würde sie sehr schnell sehr mächtig werden. Er würde sie sich an das Gefühl gewöhnen lassen und dann morgen beginnen ihr zu zeigen, wie sie die Magie formen konnte wie sie es wollte.

Hermine pov

Als sie einige Tage später, mit dem Portschlüssel, in der Winkelgasse landeten, musste sie sich kurz an Tom festhalten um nicht um zu fallen. Sie mochte diese Art von Fortbewegung immer noch nicht besonders, doch zumindest fiel sie nicht mehr hin. Bei ihrer ersten Portschlüsselreise hätte sie sich fast übergeben, doch mittlerweile war dieser Drang einer leichten Übelkeit und kurzer Orientierungslosigkeit gewichen. Schnell löste sie sich wieder von Tom, es war immer noch seltsam für sie ihn zu berühren, da ihr Wesen tief in ihr immer zu schnurren anfing wenn sie das tat und es sie sehr irritierte.

Mit Schrecken hatte sie gestern festgestellt, dass hinter ihren Okklumentikwänden eine neue Tür erschienen war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie hergekommen ist, doch sie war sich sicher, dass dies mit dem Wesen zu tun hatte. Sie weigerte sich bis jetzt sie zu öffnen. Dass es gelegentlich klopfte machte die Sache nicht wirklich angenehmer. Solange sie es nicht tat, konnte sie in gewisser Weise leugnen, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Ihr inneres Wesen war für sie immer noch ein Fremdkörper in ihr. Sie konnte viele ihrer Reaktionen nicht nachvollziehen, da es ihr häufig irrational und sabbernd vorkam, wie das Wesen auf Tom reagierte. Es fühlte sich wie ein ständiger Kampf in ihrem Innern an, dazu kam der Sog, der sie immer wieder zu Tom zog.

Manchmal fühlte es sich so an, als ob diese fremde Macht die Kontrolle über ihren Körper erlangen wollte. Diese Vorstellung bereitete ihr eine Gänsehaut. Es störte sie gewaltig, sie hatte genug mit ihren eigenen Gefühlen für den Slytherinerben und ihren Schuldgefühlen zu kämpfen, da brauchte sie noch einen Teil von sich, der ihm hinterher sabberte. Sie hatte ausserdem die Befürchtung, dass wenn sie ihr Wesen zuliesse, sie ihre Gefühle für Tom nicht mehr im Griff haben würde. Das würde unweigerlich zur Schliessung der Bindung führen.

Tom würde in ihren Kopf sehen und ihre Erinnerungen lesen und dann... sie war sich nicht ganz sicher. Ihr Herz schrie, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte, dass er sie nie verletzten würde und dass sie ihn brauchte, aber ihr Kopf erinnerte sie immer daran, was in der Zukunft passieren würde. Sie hoffte immer noch darauf, dass sie in einem Paralleluniversum gelandet war, wo es keinen dunklen Lord gab und sie mit ihm bis ans Ende ihres Lebens glücklich mit ihm leben konnte.

Aber es gab keine Bestätigung für diese Theorie, nur die vertraute Stimme von Mc Gonagell, die ihr immer und immer wieder eingetrichtert hatte, was passierte, wenn man die Zukunft veränderte.

Ihr Glück gegen die Welt?

Sie wünschte sie wäre nicht so Gryffindor, so dass es sie nicht kümmern würde.

Sie wünschte sie wäre nicht so Ravenclaw, dann könnte sie aufhören darüber nach zu denken.

Sie wünschte sie wäre nicht so Huffelpuff, dann könnte sie ihren Gerechtigkeitssinn unterdrücken.

Sie wünschte sie wäre nicht so Slytherin, dann würde es sie nicht kümmern, dass sie ihre Freunde dadurch verriet.

Sie bewegte etwas ihre Gelenke um sie zu lockern und sich an das seltsame Gefühl der magischen Rüstung auf ihrer Haut zu gewöhnen. Dieses Mal hat sie sie selbst auf sich gesprochen. Es fühlte sich ein bisschen wie ein viel zu enger Skianzug an, der aber eindeutig mehr wog. Die ersten Minuten kam er ihr immer sehr schwer vor, doch das legte sich mit der Zeit. Ric hatte ihre versichert, dass sie sobald sie ihn öfters und länger trug, irgendwann gar nicht mehr bemerken würde. Immer noch fasziniert betrachtete sie ihren Arm, er sah aus wie immer, einfach etwas dunkler, nicht ganz so hell, wie ihre jetzige natürliche Hautfarbe wäre. Sie konnte das leichte Schimmern ihrer Magie erkennen, doch sowohl Ric, wie auch Tom, hatten ihr versichert, dass sie die Einzige sei, die es bemerken würde.

Sie hatten es so erklärt, dass sie nur glauben würde den Schimmer zu sehen, es war viel eher ihr Unterbewusstsein, dass die Magie erkannte und sie irgendwie visualisierte. Es war zu einer ziemlich tiefgründigen und technischen Diskussion geworden, alles sehr interessant doch so ganz verstehen tat sie es noch nicht. Es kam ihr vor, als ob sie erneut einen Brief von Hogwarts erhalten und erfahren hätte, dass sie eine Hexe war. Natürlich konnte sie immer noch die vorhergekannte Magie verwenden, doch durch ihre Verwandlung und die Erklärungen von Ric, Sal und Tom hatte sich für sie eine ganz neue und unbekannte Welt aufgetan, mit eigenen Regeln und eigener Magie. Und irgendwie ängstigte sie das ungemein. Damals hatte sie sobald sie von der Magie erfahren hatte alles darüber gelernt. Sie hatte mehr Zaubersprüche bei ihrem Eintritt in Hogwarts gekannt als jeder andere Erstklässler. Fast alle ihre Zauber hatte sie beim ersten Anlauf bewältigen können, doch jetzt hatte sie grosse Mühe damit.

Sie tat sich immer noch schwer mit der Elbenmagie, obwohl Ric sehr zufrieden mit ihren Fortschritten war. Die Elbenmagie war sehr tief verwurzelt mit der Magie der Erde, egal welchem Element der Elben man angehörte. Viele Dinge waren Überlieferungen, welche von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wurden und nicht selten wurde eine Weltanschauung vorausgesetzt, die so abweichend mit dem war, was sie in ihrer Zeit über Magie gelernt hatte. Vieles vom dem was Ric ihr beigebracht hatte, hatte zuerst geklungen, wie etwas, dass Heilpraktiker oder Schamanen von sich geben würden. Magie liegt in der Natur, du musst ihr zuhören und so Dinge. Und wäre es jemand anderes als Godric Gryffindor gewesen, der ihr dies erzählt hatte, hätte sie ihm wahrscheinlich nicht geglaubt und ihn für verrückt erklärt. Irgendwie erwartete sie immer noch, dass er in ihren Lektionen plötzlich anfing zu lachen und ihr sagte, dass er sie nur auf den Arm genommen hatte.

Seit ihrer ersten Begegnung mit ihrer Wesensmagie, hatte sie das Wesen, dass sie damals kurz gesehen hatte nicht mehr getroffen. Ihr Magiekern war noch da, hatte allerdings jetzt das Aussehen von einer leuchteten Kugel. Sie konnte sie berühren und die Magie löste sich wie ein Faden davon ab. Mit dieser Magie konnte sie danach Zauber ausführen, doch es fühlte sich irgendwie steif und ein wenig störrisch an. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, wie genau sie es geschafft hatte, die magische Rüstung im Unterricht, zu beschwören. Sie hatte sich vorgestellt, wie sie aussehen wollte und konnte dann voller Unglaube beobachten, wie sie sich wie aus dem Nichts heraus verwandelt hatte.

Ihre Haare waren immer dunkler geworden, bis sie wieder das früher so vertraute Braun angenommen hatten. Mit ihren Augen war das selbe geschehen, das Gold darin war immer mehr gewichen und sie waren wieder so schokoladen braun wie vor ihrer Verwandlung waren. Ihre Ohren hatten sich immer wie mehr zurückgezogen und sahen wieder menschlich rund aus. Sobald es ihr bewusst geworden war, war der Zauber in sich zusammengefallen.

Sie hatte es einige Male mit Ric geübt, doch der Vorgang war immer noch sehr faszinierend und irgendwie beängstigend für sie. Dennoch fiel es ihr jedes Mal schwer, die Magie aufrecht zu halten und die elfengleichen Züge aus ihrem Gesicht zu verbannen.

Kurz war ihr damals der Gedanke durch den Kopf geschossen, ob Tonks vielleicht nur eine magische Rüstung getragen und gar kein Metamorphmagus gewesen war, doch der Gedanke an die junge Frau, welche viel zu jung starb, tat ihr zu sehr weh, so dass sie sich davon abwandte. Sie vertraute ihrer magischen Rüstung noch nicht ganz, da es zwar einfach war sie heraufzubeschwören, sie allerdings auch eine ständige Konzentration benötigte. Es war nicht viel Energie und es sollte kein Problem für sie werden sie den ganzen Tag aufrecht zu erhalten, doch Sie überliess ungern etwas dem Zufall. Deswegen hatte sie einen zusätzlichen Verschleierungszauber auf sich geworfen, sollte die Rüstung brechen, würde darunter nur sie selbst als Mensch hervor kommen. Leider hatte sie es noch nicht geschafft, ihren Geruch auch unter der Rüstung zu verstecken, doch Ric war versicherte ihr, dass sie es in dem Tempo, in dem sie die Magie erlernte sicher vor dem Ferienende schaffen würde.

Sie konnte es nur hoffen, es dauerte ihr irgendwie zu lange.

Tom pov

Er beobachtete sie unsicher, seit sie in der Winkelgasse gelandet waren, war sie verdächtig still und in sich gekehrt. Sie hatte sich wie so oft nach der Portschlüsselreise an ihm festhalten müssen um nicht um zu fallen. Er genoss jeden Hautkontakt, denn sie gestattete. Sein Wesen beruhigte sich immer ungemein, wenn sie es tat. Erleichtert sah er, wie ihre blassen Gesichtszüge langsam etwas ihrer Farbe zurückbekamen, er wusste, dass solche Reisen ihr Übelkeit bereiteten. Doch sie bemerkte nichts von seiner Musterung, sie war selbst gefangen in die Betrachtung ihres Armes. Tom war überrascht gewesen, dass sie ihre magische Rüstung so schnell hatte aufflackern lassen können. Er selbst war ja seit Jahren darauf vorbereitet worden, damit nach seiner Wandlung keine Probleme auftauchten. Aber sie hatte es in wenigen Tagen geschafft. Er konnte nur immer wieder über sie den Kopf schütteln. Vielleicht würde der Tag kommen, an dem sie ihn nicht immer und immer wieder überraschen würde. Doch irgendwie glaubte er nicht daran und das war auch gut.

,,Geht es dir gut?" riss er sie leise aus ihren Überlegungen, da er die Anderen auf sie zukommen sah. Er muss wohl etwas besorgt ausgesehen haben, denn sie nickte enthusiastisch und lächelte ihm dankend zu, bevor sie losrannte und sich an den Hals von Mia zu werfen. Sie hatte laut eigener Aussage ihren Kuschelwolf fiel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen. Es war eine laute Begrüssungsrunde, doch entgegen der letzten Jahre, genoss er es richtiggehend. Er dachte nicht darüber nach, wie sehr ihn Hermine diesbezüglich beeinflusst hatte, er genoss es einfach und schlug mit einem glücklichen Lächeln in die Hand von Abraxas ein.

Schnell war klar, dass sie alle zuerst die Schulsachen einkaufen wollten um sich dann dem spassigen Teil des Ausfluges zu kümmern. Also machten sie sich auf den Weg zu 'Cranville Quinceys Kramladen'. Unterwegs kreuzten sie viele Familien und lärmende Kinder. Die Winkelgasse war im Vergleich zu ihrem letzten Besuch in dieser Zeit wie ausgewechselt. Er mochte es nicht, so spät immer einkaufen zu gehen. Aber Hogwarts sendete die Briefe auch immer erst so kurz vor dem Schulbeginn, da war es klar, dass fast alle in den letzten beiden Wochen der Ferien noch Einkaufen gingen.

Es war laut, es war stickig und es war ein riesen Gedränge. Es gab auch laut schreiende Strassenverkäufer, die durch die Menge liefen und magische Amulette, kuriose Tinkturen oder nicht identifizierbare Tränkezutaten feilboten. Er war sich sicher, dass nicht einmal die Hälfte davon wirklich etwas bewirkte und fragte sich wie lange es gehen würde, bis diese vom Ministerum verboten werden würden. Doch Auroren sah man selten in der Winkelgasse, jedenfalls im Dienst und ausserhalb von einer der Kneipen. Die Auroren waren mitverantwortlich, dass die Nockturngasse immer mehr einen schlechten Ruf bekam, sie besoffen sich und zogen dann lärmend durch die Strassen. Aber hier wo man den Einen oder Anderen von ihnen hätte gebrauchen können, war keiner zu finden.

Die Menge explodierte fast vor Farben, alle trugen bunte Roben, man sah wenige Sommerkleider, obwohl die Temperaturen durch die Menge noch verstärkt wurde. Nicht selten flog irgendein Scherzartikel in die Luft und liess die Menge durch lautes Knallen und Funkenregen auseinanderstoben. Man sah kaum mehr als den Vordermann, ständig drängte sich jemand ein einem vorbei und man musste aufpassen die Anderen nicht zu verlieren.

Die Jungs hatten die Mädchen in die Mitte genommen und bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Menge. So erreichten sie endlich den Krämerladen. Es war stickig heiss im Laden, doch zumindest hatten sie mehr Platz und die Tür sperrte den Lärm von Draussen weg. Sie suchten sich alltägliche Dinge für den Schulalltag zusammen. Er beobachtete, wie Hermine sich ein paar Tintenfässer nahm und dann nur noch durch den Laden schlenderte. Er wusste, dass sie eine lange Trankzutatenliste dabei hatte und sicher wieder nicht zu viel Geld für Dinge ausgeben konnte, die sie nicht dringend benötigte. Aber sie wollte auch nicht, dass er etwas für sie bezahlte.

Er fragte sich, ob sie denn kein Erbe erhalten hatte. Doch da sie ja auf der Flucht gewesen war, war es eigentlich eine dumme Frage. Er konnte nicht verstehen, dass sie sich einfach nicht von ihnen helfen lassen wollte. Miranda, Nelson, Magenta und Abraxas würden ihr liebend gerne etwas bezahlen und es würde sie nicht einmal kümmern, doch sie war stur in dieser Hinsicht. Diese Eigenschaft von ihr war sehr Gryffindor. Aber er würde sich nicht mit ihr streiten. Er griff sich einfach noch ein paar der Tintenfässer, denn die zwei, die sie gekauft hatte, würden nicht lange reichen. Noch eine kleine Waage, da seine kaputt war und ein Duftsäckchen, um das ihn sein Dad gebeten hatte, dass er es ihm mitbrachte.

Als Alle bezahlt hatten, gingen sie daneben in die Apotheke, schon alleine der kurze Weg war wieder eine Tortur, sein Vampir war unruhig bei so vielen Leuten. Er atmete erleichtert aus, als die Tür sich hinter der Gruppe wieder schloss und der stickige fast übelriechende Verkaufsladen der Apotheke vor ihnen lag. Den Buchladen wollten sie sich für den Schluss aufheben, darauf war im Moment auch der grösste Ansturm. Mister Mullpepper war nicht mehr der Jüngste, bald würde er sicher seinen Laden an seinen Sohn abtreten, doch noch stand der alte Mann hinter dem Tresen und beäugte ihre Truppe misstrauisch. Tom erkannte sofort, wann der alte Zausel Abraxas, Nelson und Miranda erkannte. Die Lestranges und die Malfoys hatten überall einen guten Ruf, egal ob in der Winkelgasse, der Nockturngasse oder dem Ministerium.

Er lächelte abfällig beim Gedanken, wie sehr sie ihm alle in den Hintern kriechen würden, wenn diese ahnungslose Nichtsnutze wüssten, welcher Familie er wirklich angehörte. Doch so hielt Mister Mullpepper ihn für einen, zwar schlauen und freundlichen, doch eher ärmeren Schüler und so behandelte er ihn auch. Es war amüsant ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er sich augenblicklich aufrichtete, seine Fliege richtete und dann mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit auf Miranda zusteuerte, die neben Hermine stand. Sein Vampir knurrte kurz, als er den Fremden so nah bei seiner Bindungspartnerin sah, doch er liess sich gegen Aussen nichts davon anmerken.

Er tat so, als ob er sich die Florfliegen ansah, während er die drei nicht ausser Augen liess. Mister Mullpepper begrüsste Miranda überschwänglich, während er Hermine keinen Blick würdigte. Doch Miranda schien dieses Verhalten nicht zu gefallen und sie schickte in resolut weg. Grimmig wendete er sich ab und setzte wieder sein falsches Lächeln auf, während er sich auf den Weg zu Nelson machte, der sich im anderen Ende des Ladens befand. Miranda hielt Hermine den Korb, sie selbst schien nichts kaufen zu wollen und bewies eine Engelsgeduld neben ihrer Freundin zu stehen und dieser beim Begutachten und Sortieren der Zutaten zuzusehen.

Er bemerkte, dass sich die Braunhaarige die Zutaten sehr genau ansah, sie nahm nur die frischesten und grössten Pflanzen mit. Da man die Pflanzen meisten einen Stückpreis hatten, machte das sogar Sinn. Er selbst hatte allerdings immer nur auf die Qualität und nicht die Menge geachtet. Bei den Zutaten, die in Gewicht gemessen wurden legte sie genau so viel Sorgfalt an den Tag. Er hatte die duzend Blätter mit Berechnungen gesehen und wusste, dass Hermine sehr genau wusste, was sie brauchte und wie viel es kosten durfte. Sie hatte in ihrer Rechnung nur einen Fehler begangen. Sie hatte ihn, Abraxas und die Lestranger Zwillinge nicht miteingerechnet. Als sie nämlich fertig war und Miranda den Korb abnehmen wollte, stolzierte diese zur Kasse und bezahlte den Einkauf für sie. Während ihr Bruder unterdessen von den Zutaten, bei denen Hermine länger gezögert hatte, sich reichlich nahm. Tom wusste, dass Hermine diese dann zum Geburtstag erhalten würde. Und das Abraxas dasselbe im Buchladen machen würde. Nun ja, wenn es sich jemand leisten konnte, dann die Lestranges und die Malfoys.

Nach der Apotheke brauchte Magenta noch Eulenkeckse und so zogen die Mädchen allein weiter, während die Jungs einmal mehr in den Quidditchladen gingen. Er wollte Hermine zwar nicht aus den Augen lassen, aber so wären sie auch schneller fertig und er hatte ihr Nagini mitgegeben. Ihre Begleiter waren alle zu auffällig für die Winkelgase. Firis würde wahrscheinlich gestohlen werden, der Schattenwolf zu Tode getrampelt und der Thestral eine Massenpanik auslösen, wenn ihn den jemand sehen konnte. Sie hatte ihn zwar verwundert angesehen, doch nicht mehr dazu gesagt. Anscheinend hatte sie noch immer nicht ganz begriffen, was es hiess einen Bindungspartner zu haben. Er würde sie schützen bis zu seinem Tod.

Der Besuch im Quidditchgeschäft war eine für ihn reine Tortur und er musste sich einige Male davon abhalten jemanden umzubringen. Ein Haufen pubertierender junger Männer in einem Geschäft voller Besen war nur schwer zu ertragen. Das Abraxas ihn dabei die ganze Zeit mit einem wissenden Lächeln beobachtete machte die Sache nicht besser, half aber sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er stürzte fast aus dem Laden, nachdem Tobias sich endlich einen Besen ausgesucht hatte. Er wollte nur noch zu Hermine, er musste wahnsinnig gewesen sein, sie in diesem Gedränge alleine losziehen zu lassen. Dass sie sich ganz gut selbst verteidigen konnte und nicht allein war, verdrängte er in diesem Moment.

Er fand sie trotz der Menge sofort, er würde sie wahrscheinlich überall finden. Sie stand mit den beiden anderen vor einem Schmuckgeschäft und besah sich die Auslage. Er hielt mitten im Schritt inne, als er das zärtliche Lächeln sah, dass sich auf ihrem Gesicht gebildet hatte. Sein Blick fiel in das Schaufenster, dort war eine feine silberne Kette mit einem filigranen Anhänger zusehen. Es war eine grüne Kugel, die von einem kunstvoll geformten Geflecht umschlossen war. Es war ihrem Armband nicht unähnlich, auch wenn dieses aus Gold war und in dem Moment wusste er, dass er es ihr kaufen würde.

Sie blickte auf und entdeckte ihn und die Anderen, sie stiess Miranda in die Seite und kamen auf sie zu. Mit jedem Meter, denn sie sich ihm näherte, wurde sein Vampit ruhiger. Es ging ihr gut. Es gab keinen Grund zur Sorge. Nach viel Gedränge erreichten sie endlich 'Blotts' und konnten sich auf die Schulbuchsuche machen. Im Buchladen war es sehr voll, doch da sie eher spät dran waren leerte sich der Laden langsam. Bedächtig schritt er durch die Reihen, immer wieder stehenbleibend und anscheinend ein Buch betrachtend. Doch sein Blick war nicht auf die Bücher vor ihm gerichtet, sondern auf die Braunhaarige, welche auf der anderen Seite des Regales durch den Laden schritt. Er sah Abraxas, der dasselbe tat, dieser allerdings tat es wegen den Büchern, die sie sich ansah, Tom weil er sie nicht aus den Augen lassen konnte.

Die Klingel der Tür erklang, doch er achtete nicht darauf, den gerade lächelte sie versonnen und strich mit ihrem Finger über einen Satz in einem Buch. Er war so gefesselt von dem Anblick, dass er zu spät sah, dass ein Fluch in ihre Richtung flog. Erst das erschreckte auf zischen von Abraxas machte ihn darauf aufmerksam. Er konnte nicht mehr reagieren, doch Hermine liess sich plötzlich zu Boden fallen. Der Fluch verpasste sie nur um Haaresbreite, schlug laut in das Bücherregal ein und liess die darin befindenden Bücher durch die Luft fliegen. Er stürzte los, er konnte sie dadurch zwar nicht mehr sehen, doch er hörte ein Poltern und einen Körper, der zu Boden ging. Er beschleunigte, nach ein paar Meter war das Regal zu Ende und er gelangte endlich in den Gang wo Hermine war.

Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als er sah, dass sie immer noch mit dem Buch in der Hand am Regal stand und schockiert zu Boden blickte. Laute Stimmen aus dem vorderen Teil des Ladens näherten sich dem Geschehenen. Als er sie endlich erreicht hatte, kam Abraxas auch gerade um die Ecke. Er hatte allerdings keinen Blick für diesen übrig, er umfasste ihre Schultern und drehte sie so, dass er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. ,,Hermine. Ist alles in Ordnung?" ,,Mir geht es gut. Es ist nichts passiert." Versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen und tätschelte etwas unbeholfen seine Hand, er bemerkte, dass er sie etwas zu fest gepackt hatte und er lockerte den Griff seiner Hände etwas. Die anderen ihrer Gruppe kamen jetzt auch hinter verschiedenen Regalen hervor oder sahen vom oberen Stockwerk hinunter, sie hielten sich allerdings noch zurück.

Das Gepolter wurde lauter und schon kam der junge, grossgewachsene Ladenbesitzer, mit stets schräg sitzender Brille, gefolgt von zwei Besuchern um das Regal herum. Eine schlanke und hübsche Frau mit braunen lockigem Haar, welches sie zu einem kunstvollen Dutt hochgesteckt hatte und ein etwas kleinerer rundlicher Mann, der die ersten grauen Haare an der Schläfe bekam. Beide waren adrett gekleidet, der Mann trug sogar eine Melone auf dem Kopf.

Als die Frau den am Boden liegenden sah fing sie an zu schreien, während der Ladenbesitzer eine Schnappatmung bekam, beim Anblick des Bücherregales. ,,Was ist hier passiert?" polterte der untersetzte Mann los, mit einer Stimme die verriet, dass er normalerweise bekam, was er wollte. Seine Frau hatte sich mittlerweile auf den Boden geworfen und untersuchte ihren bewusstlosen Sohn. Der Mann liess einen Blick über die drei Jugendlichen schweifen und blieb bei Hermine hängen.

,,Waren Sie das? Haben Sie meinen Sohn angegriffen. Ich werde die Auroren kontaktieren! Das wird ein Nachspiel haben junge Dame!" Hermine zuckte zusammen und hielt sich haltsuchend an ihm fest. Da erklang eine Stimme von oben. ,,Nicht Hermine hat angegriffen, sondern Potter der elende Feigling!" rief Sacharias vom oberen Stock hinunter. ,,Genau, eine Schande. Ihn sollte man einsperren." Fiel jetzt Tobias auch ein. Nach und nach warf jeder der Gruppe aus einem Winkel des Bücherladens etwas ein. Das Gesicht des Mannes wurde bei jedem Einwurf etwas röter, bis er irgendwann explodierte.

,,RUHE! Was soll dieses Rumgeschreie, ich verlange auf der Stelle zu erfahren, was mit meinem Sohn geschehen ist! Sonst können Sie sich alle vor Zaubergamot verantworten." Abraxas trat nun vor, ganz der Aristokratensohn der er war, übernahm er die Situation souverän. ,,Wir waren gerade mit der Ansicht der Bücher beschäftigt, als Miss White hier fast von einem Fluch getroffen worden wäre." Sagte er in stolzester Malfoymanier, Tom liebte diese Auftritte. Abraxas konnte das so gut, er hatte auch schon dessen Vater Lucius beobachten können, doch bei Diesem wirkte es immer etwas blasiert, wohingegen Abraxas so klang, als sei es das normalste der Welt.

Mister Boltimor, der junge Ladenbesitzer hatte sich noch nicht erholt und würde wahrscheinlich noch einen Weile brauchen. Der rundliche Mann lief noch röter an und plusterte sich auf. ,,Wollen Sie meinem Sohn etwa unterstellen, dass er diese junge Dame verfluchen wollte? Haben Sie eigentlich eine Ahnung wer ich bin?" ,,Natürlich Mister Potter, wie sollte man sie auch nicht kennen. Lassen Sie mich die Frage zurückgeben." Erwiderte Abraxas und drehte seinen Oberkörper so, dass man die Schnalle seines Umhanges sehen konnte, wo das unverkennbare Wappen der Familie Malfoy silbern glänzte. Mister Potter wurde etwas blass um die Nase. Die Potters waren zwar eine angesehene Familie, doch vom Vermögenswert her hatte die Familie Malfoy eindeutig den längeren Zauberstab.

Um sein höhnisches Lächeln zu verstecken blickte Tom wieder zu Hermine, die noch gar nichts gesagt hatte. Als er sie jetzt ansah, bemerkte er, dass sie ganz blass um die Nase war. ,,Hermine, ist alles in Ordnung? Hat er dich doch getroffen?" fragte er besorgt, was die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sie zog, sie zuckte zusammen und wehrte stotternd ab. ,,Alles in Ordnung, ich möchte keinen Ärger machen." Wiegelte sie ab.

Er runzelte irritiert die Stirn, doch da schaltete sich Mister Potter wieder ein. ,,Da hören sie es Mister Malfoy, der jungen Dame geht es gut. Was ich von meinem Sohn nicht behaupten kann. Sie hat ihn eindeutig und ohne Grund angegriffen. Wie gedenken sie das wieder gut zu machen?" fragte er höhnend und etwas gierig zu Abraxas. Da Tom den Blick nicht von Hermine genommen hatte, konnte er jetzt eine interessante Wendung beobachten. Zorn funkelte in ihren Augen auf, sie straffte die Schulter und trat einen Schritt vor. Abraxas, der die Bewegung gesehen hatte, gab ihr mit einem Kopfnicken den Vortritt, während Mister Potter augenscheinlich nicht begeistert davon war.

Er musterte Hermine nun unverhohlen, sie war zwar gut gekleidet, doch sie trug kein offensichtliches Familienwappen und daher dachte er, er stehe über ihr und liess seinen Blick schnell wieder zu Abraxas wandern, von dem er eindeutig die grössere Bedrohung erwartete. ,,Ich denke, es ist Gutmachung genug, wenn ich ihn nicht beim Ministerum anzeige."

Er fuhr zu ihr herum und starrte sie wütend an, während er unbewusst einen Schritt auf sie zuging. ,,Wie bitte?! Ich habe mich wohl verhört! Sie haben meinen Sohn angegriffen und wollen mir jetzt drohen?" Er kam nicht einmal in die Nähe von ihr, da stellten sich er und Abraxas zwischen ihn und Hermine. Diese liess sich allerdings davon nicht beirren und drückte sich zwischen sie durch um Mister Potter wiederum selbst böse an zu funkeln. Tom war so stolz auf Hermine, wie sie sich da, mit ihrer nicht vorhandenen Grösse, vor dem Melonenträger aufbaute. ,,Da wären: unerlaubtes Zaubern minderjähriger Zauberer, Zerstörung fremden Eigentums, Angriff auf eine unbewaffnete Person und Anwendung eines Bombarda auf einen Menschen. Was alles übrigens ganz einfach mit dem Prior Incantado bewiesen werden kann." Legte sie kühl dar.

Mister Potter hatte wieder zu seinem Rotton gefunden und stammelte etwas, bevor er herauspresste. ,,Sie haben jawohl meinen Sohn verletzt und nicht umgekehrt." ,,Was ich getan habe, war Notwehr. Dass das Buch "die bekanntesten Zauberer der letzten hundert Jahre" so schwer ist, ist nicht meine Schuld. Aber Ihr Sohn wird nicht mehr als etwas Kopfschmerzen und eine Beule zurückbehalten. Sollten Sie allerdings eine Anzeige bevorzugen, wird es neben den Reparaturkosten und dem Eintrag in seiner Akte noch mehr Konsequenzen für ihn haben." Er wurde sogar noch etwas röter, Tom fragte sich, wie viel mehr Farbe sein Gesicht noch annehmen konnte, bevor er ersticken würde. Beunruhigt beobachtete er, wie der Andere wütend seinen Zauberstab umfasste. Tom selbst hatte seinen Ersatzstab, ohne Signatur, verborgen auch bereits gezogen und würde eingreifen falls es nötig sein sollte.

Da liess die Dame von ihrem Sohn am Boden ab und hielt ihren Mann am Arm fest. ,,Nicht. Du kennst Peter. Was sie sagt kann sehr gut stimmen." ,,Du kannst mir jetzt nicht in den Rücken fallen. Das ist eine Schande für unsere Familie." Fauchte er sie an, sie wiederum hielt ihm den Zauberstab ihres Sohnes unter die Nase und sagte. ,,Das hat unser Sohn bereits erledigt." Nach einem kurzen Schlenker war unleugbar bewiesen, dass der letzte Zauber ein Bombarda gewesen war. Während Mister Potter immer noch fassungslos auf den Stab starrte, drehte sich Misses Potter zu ihnen drei um.

,,Ich möchte mich für die Unannehmlichkeiten bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Mister Malfoy. Bei Ihnen Miss White war es oder? Bei Ihnen Miss White, möchte ich mich für das Verhalten meines Sohnes entschuldigen. Wir hoffen, dass Sie nicht eine Anzeige in Betracht ziehen und versichere ihnen, dass ich ihn zur Rechensaft ziehen werde. Mister Boltimer?" Wendete sie sich dann an den Ladenbesitzer, der immer noch starr und fassungslos auf das Geschehen blickte. ,,Stellen Sie mir eine Rechnung für die entstanden Schäden aus, mein Sohn wird diese begleichen." Der Arme Mann konnte nur nicken, wendete allerdings seinen Blick nicht von den zerstörten Büchern ab, Tom war sich nicht sicher, ob die Worte überhaupt bei ihm angekommen waren. ,,Nun gut, es tut mir leid, dass wir uns auf so unerfreuliche Art kennengelernt haben. Ich hoffe Sie können uns dieses abscheuliche Verhalten verzeihen..."

Ein Stöhnen vom Boden zeigte, dass der Bewusstlose langsam zu sich kam. Alle Beteiligten blickten zu Peter Potter, als er sich langsam den Kopf haltend aufsetzte. ,,Auu.. Was ist passiert? Was zum Hippogreif hat mich getroffen?" fragte er verwirrt, dann klärte sich sein Blick und er erfasste seine wütende Mutter, welche mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen vor ihm stand. ,,Ein Buch. Ich hoffe es hat es geschafft, zumindest etwas Intelligenz in deinen Holzschädel hinein zu bekommen. Steh auf und entschuldige dich gefälligst bei dieser jungen Dame für dein Verhalten!" Zischte sie. Er blickte kurz verwirrt, doch als sein Blick auf Hermine fiel wurde er abfällig. ,,Ich mich entschuldigen? Bei Der? Für was denn? Diese Schlange hat mich hinterrücks angegriffen." ,,Hör auf zu Lügen junger Mann, du hast bereits genug Schwierigkeiten!" ,,Ich lüge nicht und ich werde mich ganz sicher nicht bei jemandem mit dreckigem Blut entsch…" der Rest ging unter da Peter Potter wieder ohnmächtig zu Boden sank. Alle sahen seine Mutter schockiert an, doch diese gab das Buch, dass sie Hermine aus der Hand gerissen hatte, zurück und sagte etwas gedankenverloren. ,,Dieses Buch ist wirklich praktisch. Ich muss mich wirklich in aller Deutlichkeit entschuldigen. So habe ich meinen Sohn nicht erzogen. Ich hoffe, Sie schliessen nicht von seinem Verhalten auf die ganze Familie. Gerne würde ich Sie als kleine Entschädigung zu einem Tee einladen, jedoch denke ich, es ist besser, wenn wir jetzt gehen. Vielleicht erhalten wir bei einer anderen Gelegenheit die Möglichkeit zu einem klärenden Gespräch. Ich wünsche Ihnen allen noch einen schönen Tag."

Sie lief ein paar Schritte davon, stoppte und sagte zu ihrem Mann, während sie ihren Sohn betrachtete. ,,Kümmerst du dich bitte um _darum_? Ich glaube, ich würde ihn im Moment nur gegen Wände schweben lassen." Damit drehte sie sich um und war verschwunden. Mister Potter blieb noch einen Moment wie festgefroren stehen, dann ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper und er liess seinen Sohn in die Luft schweben. Er nickte ihnen allen noch einmal knapp zu und folgte dann seiner Frau.

Erst als das Klingeln der Tür durch den Laden scholl erwachte die Gruppe aus ihrer Starre, Tobias war der erste, der anfing zu lachen. Doch bald setzten Alle mit ein. Abraxas musste so heftig lachen, dass er sich an einem Bücherregal festhalten musste. Keiner von ihnen war im Stande einen vollständigen Satz zu sagen, daher erklangen nur Ausrufe wie. ,,einfach umgekippt…" ,,…sein Gesicht…" ,,….bestimmt Hausarrest…" ,,…mit einem Buch…" ,,…werde immer und immer wieder erzählen…" ,,…nächstes Schuljahr aussetzen…" ,,…ein Bild davon machen…" ,,…Tagespropheten schreiben…"

Nur Hermine lachte nicht mit, sie war unterdessen zu Mister Boltimer getreten, griff diesen am Arm und führte ihn sanft zu einer Treppe, um ihn darauf Platz nehmen zu lassen. Er murmelte immer wieder etwas von wegen seinen armen Büchern. ,,Pinna, Hauselfe von Mister Baltimore." Rief sie in den Raum und zur Verblüffung aller erfolgte darauf ein Knacks und ein kleines Wesen stand vor ihr. ,,Miss hat gerufen. Pinna darf eigentlich nicht auf Fremde hören, aber Miss kennt Pinnas Namen. Hat Miss, Pinna für Meister Boltimor geholt?"

Hermine ging auf die Knie, um auf Augenhöhe zu sein und ignorierte das nervöse zurückzucken der Elfe. ,,Genau Pinna, holst du ihm bitte eine Tasse Kräutertee denn er so mag? Damit er sich beruhigen kann? Und kennst du den Zauber um Bücher zu reparieren?" ,,Pinna wird tun was Miss will. Aber Pinna darf Bücher nicht zaubern. Meister Boltimor verboten. Armer, armer Meister, er liebt doch seine Bücher." Sagte sie mit grossen Augen und sah zu dem zerstörten Regal. ,,Ich weiss, ich kümmere mich um die Bücher. Bitte hol du den Tee. Danke." Die Elfe sah sie mit Untertellergrossen Augen an und verschwand mit einem Knall. ,,Was war denn jetzt wieder los?" fragte sie sich, Tom lächelte nachsichtig und klärte sie auf. ,,Irgendwann wirst du mit deiner Freundlichkeit einem Hauselfen einen Herzinfarkt verpassen." Sie schüttelt darauf nur verstimmt den Kopf und erhob sich wieder.

Sie trat wieder auf Mister Boltimor zu, der immer noch auf der Treppe sass und auf die zerstörte Bücher blickte. Sie wendete sich zuerst an die Gruppe. ,,Würdet ihr bitte die gesammelten Bücher nach vorne bringen, damit wir nachher bezahlen können? Ich komme gleich nach." Nach einem Nicken der Gruppe ging sie in die Knie um Mister Boltimor in die Augen blicken zu können. ,,Mister Boltimor, ich kümmere mich um Ihre Bücher. Würden Sie bitte mit meinen Freunden an die Kasse gehen und sich um unsere Schulbücher kümmern?" Es dauerte einen Moment, dann erhob sich der Mann und ging nach vorne. Tobias, Newt und Magenta folgten ihm. Und nach kurzem Zögern folgten ihnen die Anderen, nur Tom blieb zurück. Gespannt beobachtete er, was sie nun vorhatte.

Sie trat auf das Bücherregal zu und zog noch im Gehen ihren Stab. Er wollte sie aufhalten, schliesslich war es auch ihr nicht gestattet ausserhalb der Schule zu Zaubern. In Slytherin Castle hatten sie extra Banne dafür. Sie schlug seine Hand weg und schwenkte kurz nonverbal ihren Stab. Während sie die Bücher beim zusammensetzten ansah fing sie zu erklären. ,,In der Winkelgasse sind zu viele Magiesignaturen, sie können nicht erkennen, ob jemand minderjährig ist. Ausserdem hat mein Stab keine Signatur, die das Ministerium erkennen würde." Er wollte gerade fragen, wie sie das meinte, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und so liess er es bleiben.


	31. 30 Kapitel Vom Regen in die Traufe

,,..." jemand spricht

/.../ jemand denkt

~...~ Parsel

30\. Kapitel Vom Regen in die Traufe

Hermine pov

Sie beobachtete mit Argus Augen, wie sich die Bücher wieder reparierten. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass sie alle Schäden beheben konnte. Am liebsten würde sie Peter Potter erneut ein Buch über den Kopf ziehen, wie konnte er so unverantwortlich mit Büchern umgehen? Das der Fluch eigentlich sie treffen sollte, ignorierte sie vollkommen. Ihr Blick fiel kurz auf ihren Stab, seid ihrer Verwandlung funktionierte er nicht mehr richtig. Sie konnte zwar normal zaubern, doch er fühlte sich nicht mehr so an, wie er es Jahrelang getan hatte. Er war ihr irgendwie fremd geworden. Er gehörte auch nicht in diese Zeit und war wahrscheinlich noch gar nicht hergestellt worden. Vielleicht müsste sie bei Gelegenheit einen Neuen kaufen, doch dazu fehlte ihr das Geld und solange er funktionierte würde sie ihn weiterhin benutzten. Es war einfach etwas ärgerlich, nicht nur, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, dass ihr Körper gegen sie war seit ihrer Verwandlung, oder das Säuseln des Wesens in ihr. Jetzt richtete sich auch noch ihr Zauberstab gegen sie. Sie kam sich gerade von allem verraten vor, was ihr nicht half, den Sog, den Tom auf sie ausübte zu ignorieren.

Als das letzte Buch repariert wieder an seinem Platz stand, steckte sie ihren Zauberstab weg und machte sich auf den Weg zur Kasse. Tom folgte ihr, sie spürte seine Blicke auf sich, doch er schwieg. Wie immer akzeptierte er, wenn sie nicht über etwas reden wollte und sie war sehr froh darüber. Wie sollte sie auch erklären, dass ihr Stab keine Signatur besass, weil ihr der Stab erst in knapp 50 Jahren verkauft werden würde? Sie seufzte tonlos. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, endlich mit Jemanden darüber reden zu können, was ihr passiert war. Doch das würde erst gehen, wenn sie wieder in ihrer Zeit war, vorher waren die Konsequenzen einfach viel zu unvorhersehbar. Ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen bildete sich in ihrer Brust, doch sie ignorierte es.

Als sie Beide an den Verkaufstressen traten, hatten die Anderen bereits verschiedene Stapel gemacht und Mister Boltimor kassierte gerade die Bücher von Tobias ein. Er schien sich wieder erholt zu haben und hatte etwas Farbe im Gesicht. Als er sie erblickte lächelte er sie freundlich an. Es tat ihr weh, ihn so zu sehen. Er war als junger Mann recht ansehnlich und dennoch würde er niemals heiraten und Kinder bekommen. Sein ganzes Leben würde sich nur um Bücher drehen. War er auch in ihrer Zeit ein alter Mann, der viel kleiner wirkte, da er nur noch gebückt ging, hatte er seine Leidenschaft nie verloren. Sie hatte sich in ihrer Zeit oft für Stunden mit ihm in einem Sessel im Laden über verschiedene Bücher unterhalten. Mister Boltimor hatte ihr auch oft von seinem Leben erzählt.

Und sie hatte natürlich seine Hauselfe Pinna kennengelernt. Mister Boltimor hatte Pinna immer gut behandelt, sie trug auch immer saubere Kleidung, weil er wollte, dass sie ein gutes Bild machte, wenn sie in seinem Laden war. Die, in ihrer Zeit alte, Hauselfe war Hermine gegenüber zuerst sehr schüchtern gewesen, doch da Backen ihre grosse Leidenschaft war, hatte sich Hermine mit Backrezepten einen Weg in das Herz des kleinen Wesens bahnen können. Hermine hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft sie damals in den Sommerferien in diesem Laden gesessen und währendem Lesen die selbstgemachten Kekse von Pinna gegessen hatte. Sie dachte mit etwas Wehmut an ihre Zeitlinie, während sie den viel zu jungen Mister Boltimor betrachtete. Sie riss sich aus ihren Gedanken und trat selbst auf den Tresen zu. Sanft legte sie das dicke Buch darauf ab, mit dem sie vorher so unsanft den Löwen erschlagen hatte. Sie würde es kaufen, nicht nur weil es interessant war, sondern weil es sich wirklich gut als Waffe eignete.

Sie war noch etwas in Gedanken, als sie danach gemeinsam aus dem Laden traten. Sie bekam nur am Rande mit, wie die Anderen etwas besprachen. Erst ein Räuspern von Abraxas riss sie aus ihren Erinnerungen. ,,Oh Entschuldigung. Was habe ich verpasst?" ,,Wir wollen zusammen noch in Ruhe etwas trinken, aber nicht in der Winkelgasse, weil es immer noch so voll ist. Kommst du mit?" ,,Ja warum nicht. Ein Tee würde mir jetzt auch gut tun." ,,Gut dann haltet euch an uns fest, Tom, Nelson und ich werden uns apparieren." Sie dachte sich nichts dabei und ergriff Toms Arm. Die Welt versank im Apparierchaos, sie wurde durch einen engen Schlauch gepresst und bekam wie immer etwas Angst, dass sie ersticken würde. Doch mit einem Plopp war das Gefühl vorbei und sie spürte harte Erde unter ihren Schuhen. Sie holte erleichtert Luft und sah sich um.

Am liebsten hätte sie geschrien.

Vor ihr lag in seiner reinsten Pracht Malfoy Manor. Es wirkte nicht wie das selbe Manor aus ihrer Zeit. Der Garten, beziehungsweise Park, der sich vor dem Gelände erstreckte war voll mit Blumen, Hecken, kleinen adretten Bäumen und Wasserspeier. Das Haus selbst erstrahlte in sanftem weiss im strahlenden Sonnenschein, viele Fenster waren geöffnet und eine leichte Brise liess die Vorhänge darin flattern. Die Luft war stickig heiss und das Haus versprach Abkühlung und lud zum Verweilen ein. Doch ihr lief es eiskalt über den Rücken, ihre Beine waren festgefroren und ihre Knie zitterten so sehr, dass sie jeden Moment umkippen würde. Sie spürte nicht, wie sie schliesslich nachgaben, zu gefesselt war sie vom Anblick und dem Schock. Eine warme Hand legte sich auf ihren Arm und verhinderte, dass sie zu Boden ging. Sie blickte in die besorgten Augen von Tom. ,,Hey alles in Ordnung?" fragte er. Sie nickte zaghaft, was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? Dass sie das Haus ihres Freundes nicht betreten wollte? Mit welcher Begründung? Die Anderen hatten sich jetzt auch um sie gescharrt und sahen sie beunruhigt an.

Sie schluckte trocken, versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch sie brauchte mehrere Anläufe bis sie herausbrachte. ,,En…Entschuldigung, ich hatte nicht mit dem Haus einer Reinblütigen Familie gerechnet." Brachte sie hervor, während sie Tom in die Augen sah und sich dachte /Es war hier! Hier haben sie es getan!/ Sie schaffte es in diesem Moment voller Panik einfach nicht sich normal zu verhalten. Und irgendwie schien er zu verstehen, was sie ihm sagen wollte. An was sie das Haus erinnerte, der Griff um ihren Arm wurde etwas fester. ,,Soll ich dich hier wegbringen?" fragte er und liess keinen Zweifel zu, dass er dies auf der Stelle tun würde.

Sie blickte zu ihren Freunden, die sie besorgt, aber auch eindeutig verwirrt musterten. Sie erkannte, dass sie aus dieser Situation wahrscheinlich nicht mit einer fadenscheinigen Ausrede davonkommen würde. Und wenn jemand ihr Vertrauen verdient hatte, dann diese Gruppe hier. Ausserdem würde Bellatrix erst in ein paar Jahren auf die Welt kommen und sie hatte die Eltern von Abraxas kennengelernt. Sie alle traf keine Schuld für das Verhalten ihrer Nachfahrin. ,,Nein, schon gut. Es ist unsinnig." Sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertreiben und damit ihr Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen, damit sie ihre Augen dahinter verstecken konnte. ,,Es macht dir Angst." Wiederlegte er ihren Versuch. ,,Ja, aber Angst sollte nie ein Grund sein um fort zu laufen." Beendete sie das Gespräch und strafte die Schultern.

Abraxas hatte sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen, während sie am Arm von Tom zum Haus geführt wurde. Sie konnte die Blicke der Anderen in ihrem Rücken fühlen, doch es war nicht bedrohlich. Es gab ihr Sicherheit und half die Angst runter zu schlucken. Sie würden nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas passierte, da war sie sich sicher. Als die Holztür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel konnte sie sich dennoch ein Gefühl von Gefangenschaft nicht unterdrücken. Sie war sich sicher, dass der helle Marmor, die Samtvorhänge, welche als Bannen an den Wänden hingen und die glitzernden Kronleuchter nur für sie alleine bedrohlich und kalt wirkten. Abraxas führte sie weiter, durch das Gebäude zu einem Gästewohnzimmer, wie er sagte. Auf ihrem Weg kreuzten sie auch die Ahnengalerie.

An diesem Punkt wäre Hermine am liebsten schreiend aus dem Haus gerannt. Mehrere sich bewegende Bilder blickten zu ihnen hinab, sie sahen sich alle ähnlich und auch wenn die Gesichtszüge eindeutig in den früheren Generationen feiner waren, erkannte sie darin Lucius und Draco. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf ihren Armen, sie war sich fast sicher, dass die Bilder ihr ihren ehemaligen Blutstatus ansehen und anfangen würden zu schreien. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Die meisten blickten eher langweilig, die die ihnen mehr als einen zweiten Blick zu warfen wirkten auch eher freundlich. Die wenigen weiblichen Bilder die hingen, lächelten eindeutig offener und neigten ihren Kopf zum Gruss. Dennoch war sie gleichzeitig froh und geängstigt, als sie ihren Weg beendet hatten.

Sie betete den ganzen Weg, dass es bloss nicht das selbe Zimmer sein würde, da sie damals den Weg nicht sehen konnte, wusste sie nicht in welchem Trakt es damals stattgefunden hatte. Ihr Herz klopfte den ganzen Weg wie ein Presslufthammer in ihrer Brust und sie war sich sicher, dass sie Tom weh tat, so fest wie sie sich in seinen Arm krallte. Sie hatte das Gefühl alles lief in Zeitlupe ab, als Abraxas an einer Tür stehen blieb und sie für die Gruppe öffnete. Doch dann fiel ihr ein Gebirge vom Herz, als sie in das Zimmer trat und sie nichts darin an den schlimmsten Tag ihres Lebens erinnern liess. Sie fühlte sich um Jahre gealtert und erschöpft, als sie in das Polster des mit weichem dunklem Samt bezogene Sofas sank.

Tom hatte sie immer noch nicht los gelassen und sie lehnte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Augen dennoch den Raum nach Gefahren und Fluchtwegen absuchten. Eine Tür, drei Fenster, zwei grosse Sofa, die sich gegenüberstanden und dazwischen ein langer Tisch auf Kniehöhe. Die an zwei Wänden waren grosse Bücherregale angebracht, doch sie verwendete keinen zweiten Blick auf ihnen. An einer Wand war ein riesiges Bild von einer Burg auf einem grünen Hügel zusehen, welches in der Abendsonne erglühte. Es war so protzig und ihr fiel kein anderer Ausdruck als Malfoyhaft ein, dass sie sogar ein kurzes Lächeln zu Stande brachte, auch wenn es ihre Augen nicht erreichte. Als sie sich alle gesetzt hatten, zuckte sie zusammen, als ein Plopp erklang. Sie schämte sich fast dafür, als sie den kleinen Hauself erblickte, welcher sich so tief verneigte, dass sie Angst hatte er würde vornüber fallen.

Kurze Zeit später, als sie alle ein Butterbiere vor stehen hatte und ihr Blut nicht mehr unerträglich in ihren Ohren lauschte, fühlte sie sich genug gesammelt um sich der Tatsache zu stellen. Ihre Freunde hatten es verdient zu erfahren, was gerade in ihr vorgegangen war. Sie klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an die Kühle Flasche, das kalte Glas brannte fast auf ihrer Erhitzen Haut und half ihr dabei sich darauf zu fokussieren, bis ihr Herz sich beruhigt hatte. Sie redete sich erfolglos ein, dass es nicht an Tom lag, während sie sich unbewusst noch etwas näher an ihn schmiegte. Sie sah Abraxas kurz in die Augen, doch sie wendete ihren Blick schnell wieder ab. ,,Es tut mir leid Abraxas, das Ganze hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Es liegt an deinem Haus." Durchbrach sie dann die Stille und starrte weiterhin auf die Flasche in ihrer Hand. sie war froh, dass keiner der Anderen sprach, denn so konnte sie genügend Mut fassen, um weiter zu erzählen. Sie atmete tief ein.

,,Als ich gesagt habe, ich sei ein Halbblut, war das gelogen." Nach einer Sekunde des Zögerns fuhr sie fort. ,,Ich bin als Muggelgeborene aufgewachsen, bis kurz vor meinem elften Lebensjahr wusste ich Nichts von der Magie. Es war ein ziemlicher Schock, um es gelinde auszudrücken und doch wie ein Befreiungsschlag. Endlich verstand ich, warum ich mit meinen Mitmenschen nicht auskam. Warum ich anders war, als sie. Ich war glücklich zu wissen, dass ich keine Abscheulichkeit, Freak oder Missgeburt war, sondern dass ich eine Hexe war." Sie schluckte kurz und schloss die Augen, als sie an ihre Grundschulzeit denken musste, wie oft, dass sie gehänselt und über den Schulhof gejagt worden war. Wie man ihr ihre Bücher entrissen und in den Teich geworfen hatte. All die seltsamen Dinge, die daraufhin geschehen waren, die Kinder die sie aus Angst gemieden hatten.

,,Meine Eltern mussten auch keine Angst mehr vor mir haben, weil mir Dinge passierten, die sie nicht verstanden. Ich dachte, ich hätte meinen Platz in der Welt endlich gefunden." Sie blickte kurz auf, sah in die Augen von Abraxas, dessen Augen seinem Enkel so ähnlich sahen, erwartete fast, den selben Hass und Abscheu darin zu sehen, den sie jahrelang ertragen musste, doch sie sah nur Verwirrung und Zuneigung. Sie konnte diesem Blick nicht standhalten und blickte wieder zu Boden. „Wie sehr ich mich doch täuschen sollte. Ich lernte bis zum Schulbeginn alles, was ich finden konnte. Ich wollte so unbedingt dazugehören, dass ich tagelang gelernt habe. Schliesslich würde es sicher Schüler geben, die das alles von klein auf kannten und ich wollte nicht als dumm gelten."

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Züge. ,,Während der Hinreise musste ich jedoch lernen, dass ein Schlammblut wie ich, niemals von der Gesellschaft akzeptiert werden würde und ich nur geduldet werde. Ich floh aus einer Welt, in die ich nicht hineinpasste, wo man Angst vor mir hatte und mich mied.. und landete in Einer, die mich nicht haben wollte. Die mich nur als Eindringlich sah. Gezwungenermassen Geduldet, doch sicher nicht erwünscht. Doch ich hatte noch nicht aufgegeben. Ich lernte was ich konnte, ich war gut. Ich war Klassenbeste, sogar Jahrgangsbeste. Doch das spielte keine Rolle. Ich war lange Zeit alleine. Entweder wurde ich wegen meiner Leistungen oder meinem Blut gemieden. Ich weiss nicht was schlimmer war. Am Anfang taten mir die Schlammblut Beschimpfungen nicht wirklich weh, ich war jung und verstand die tiefere Bedeutung dahinter nicht. Dass ich eine Besserwisserin genannt wurde, tat damals fast mehr weh. Ich dachte es sind nur eifersüchtige Kinder. Schliesslich war das etwas wofür ich nichts konnte, etwas was ich nicht ändern konnte. Es spornte mich nur an, besser zu werden. Ihnen zu zeigen, dass sie falsch lagen. Doch diejenigen, die mich nicht für mein Blut hassten, hassten mich auch dafür, dass ich besser war als sie. Ich sah wie mich die Lehrer belächelten ob meinem Eifer. Die höhnischen Blicke meiner Mitschüler, wenn ich mich im Unterricht meldete. Das mitleidige Lächeln der Schulbibliothekarin, weil ich schon wieder den ganzen Tag allein in der Bibliothek sass…''

Sie wischte sich gedankenverloren eine Träne von der Wange, sie traute sich immer noch nicht aufzusehen und die Reaktionen ihrer Freunde zu betrachten. ,,Wenn einem nur lange genug etwas gesagt wird, fängt man irgendwann es zu glauben. Wenn man immer als minderwertig angesehen wird, beginnt man sich minderwertig zu fühlen. Kurz bevor es soweit war, lernte ich Harry kennen." Ein ehrliches Lächeln huschte über ihre Züge. ,,Er und Ron wurden meine Freunde. Die Ersten überhaupt in meinem Leben. Endlich hatte ich das Gefühl einen Platz zu haben. Es folgte ein paar turbulente Jahre, ich lernte mit dem Spott und den Beschimpfungen umzugehen. Lernte, das es keine Rolle spielte von wem die Beleidigungen kamen, ob von den Reinblutverfechter, die mich damit offen beschimpften, oder diejenigen die es unabsichtlich taten, weil sie erfreut überrascht waren, dass ich solche Dinge vollbrachte, trotz meiner Abstammung. Ihre Worte kümmerten mich nicht mehr… Dachte ich zumindest…"

Sie schluckte trocken beim Gedanken an das Folgende, schloss kurz gepeinigt ihre Augen. Kurz blitzt das Gesicht von Harry in verschiedenen Situationen vor ihr auf. Wie er sie sanft anlächelte, wie er stolz grinste, weil sie den Slytherins und Snape in Zaubertränke eins auswischte. Wie seine Augen zornig blitzten weil sie beleidigt worden war. Die Verständnisvollen Blicke, wenn er sie tröstete, weil sie eine Beleidigung doch tiefer getroffen hatte, als sie zugeben wollte.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder, zwang sich ins hier und jetzt. Ihr Blick flackerte für eine Sekunde über die Gesichter ihrer Freunde, die sie doch eigentlich gar nicht kannten und ihr doch so viel bedeuteten. „Umstände, die ich euch leider nicht näher erläutern kann zwangen uns dazu, dass wir die Schule verlassen mussten. Harry, Ron und ich mussten vor ein paar Fanatikern fliehen. Wir irrten Monatelang durch das Land. Alleine auf uns gestellt, in ständiger Angst. In Kälte und Schnee. Ich weiss nicht, wie wir es schafften zu überleben. Wie es uns gelang, so lange unentdeckt zu bleiben... Doch dann.."

Sie schloss erneut ergeben die Augen, als sie kurz ihren eigenen Schrei in ihren Gedanken hörte, wieder das Blut in ihrem Mund schmecken konnte. Ihre Stimme klang brüchig, als sie weitersprach. „Wir wurden gefangen genommen und in einen Kerker geworfen. Alles aus dieser Zeit verliert sich in Schmerz und Angst. Noch heute sehe ich die grauen Wände vor mir, wenn mich die Angst zu erdrücken versucht. Ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern, dass es ein Reinbluthaus gewesen war. Während sie mich folterten um an Informationen zu kommen, sagen sie mir immer wieder wie wertlos ich mit meinem Blut sei." Sie blickte kurz auf und sah nur Schock in den einzelnen Gesichtern, das hätte sie fast zum Beenden gebracht, doch sie wollte so ehrlich mit ihnen sein, wie sie nur konnte. Ihre Stimme wollte ihr nicht mehr gehorchen, sie versuchte es. Sie brachte die Folterung allerdings nicht über ihre Lippen. Sie würde es ihnen zeigen müssen. Ihr Arm zitterte, als sie das Goldkettchen an ihren Mund brachte und das Wort flüsterte. Das Kettchen fiel in ihren Schoss, doch sie benötigte noch einen Moment, bis sie sich soweit gefangen hatte.

,,Was ich von meinem unfreiwilligen Besuch zurückbehalten habe ist die Angst vor Fensterlosen Räumen und eine Narbe, die mich immer daran erinnern wird." Sie drehte ihren Arm herum und zischend wurde die Luft um sie herum eingeatmet. Tom hatte ihr seinen Arm um die Schulter gelegt und gab ihr Halt. Sie sah selbst auf die Narbe, sie war nicht mehr fett und violett. Doch sie war keineswegs schön, auch wenn die Buchstaben jetzt eher weiss waren, konnte man das Wort noch ganz deutlich lesen. Die sanften Streicheleinheiten von Tom auf ihrer Schulter halfen ihr, sich so weit zu fangen, dass sie weitererzählen konnte.

,,Als ich kurz nach meiner Flucht nach England gekommen bin, wollte ich nur noch vergessen. Ich schwor mir, dass ich nicht mehr anhand meines Blutes bewertet werden wollte. Ich wollte nie mehr Schlammblut genannt werden, doch auf keinen Fall wollte ich mich als Reinblut ausgeben... So wurde ich zum Halbblut… Ihr könnt euch meinen Schock vielleicht vorstellen, als ich dann nach Slytherin kam. Ich gestehe… Ich hatte in der ersten Zeit grosse Angst vor euch. Bis ich erkannt habe, dass ich denselben Fehler begangen hatte wie meine Peiniger. Ihr könnt nichts für eure Abstammung und eure Familien. Und dann wurdet ihr zu wirklich guten Freunden." Sie blickte auf und sah jedem in die Augen, bei Abraxas verweilte sie danach. ,, Ich weiss das Alles, aber dein Haus hat so etwas wie ein Rückfall verursacht. Es sieht dem damaligen so ähnlich und ich habe einfach Panik bekommen. Obwohl ich weiss, dass du so etwas nicht tun würdest. Es tut mir leid." Murmelte sie, Tom zog sie noch etwas näher an sich und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hemd.

Sie hörte einen kurzen Tumult und einen Stuhl umfallen, ängstlich zuckte sie zusammen. Doch dann waren da Hände, die sie sanft von Tom weg und an eine andere Brust hin zogen. Sie versteifte sich kurz vor Schreck, doch als ihr das vertraute Lavendelparfüm in die Nase stieg, schluchzte sie auf und klammerte sich an Mia fest. Sie hörte ihre Freundin undeutlich etwas murmeln, nur ab und zu verstand sie eine Verwünschung daraus. Es dauerte lange bis sie sich beruhigt hatte. Als sie sich soweit erholt hatte, hatte Abraxas unterdessen etwas Stärkeres hervorgeholt und sie stiessen schweigend an.

Keiner von ihnen wusste genau, was man in dieser Situation sagen sollte. Es gab keine Worte, die das getane wieder gut machten. Es gab keine möglichen Lösungsvorschläge. Worte konnten in dieser Situation nichts ausrichten. Und so schwiegen sie alle ein paar Momente in stiller Eintracht. Doch irgendwann wird auch eine Stille erdrückend und Sac war der erste, der sie brach. ,,Heftig… Echt heftig.. das ist echt…" ,,…krank?" bot Tobias an, Sac nickte und leerte sein Glas. ,,Für dich muss der Aufenthalt in den Kerkern die Höhle sein. Bei so wenigen Fenstern." Warf irgendwann Magenta nachdenklich ein, sie drehte ihr Glas in ihren Händen und beobachtete die bernsteinfarbige Flüssigkeit darin. Froh um einen kleinen Richtungswechsel nickte sie bedauernd. ,,Ja in der ersten Zeit kam ich mir in den Kerkern ständig gefangen vor. Zeitweise hatte ich Angst zu ersticken… Doch mittlerweile geht es. Dank Euch."

Dann wieder Schweigen. ,,Hast du deswegen die Kugel?" fragte Mia irgendwann, während sie ihr immer noch unablässig durchs Haar fuhr. Sie nickte, nahm selbst einen Schluck und genoss das Brennen in ihrer Kehle, das keine anderen Gedanken zuliess. ,,…und wegen Dir. Ich wollte nicht, dass so etwas wieder passiert." Murmelte sie in ihr Glas, ihre Freundin drückte sie noch etwas näher an sich. Wieder versank die Gruppe in Stille. ,,Was ich nicht ganz verstehe ist, wie deine Verwandlung da rein passt. Wenn deine Eltern Muggel waren." Warf Tobias irgendwann ein, auf die bösen Blicke hob er abwehrend die Hände und rief. ,,Was?! Ich habe ja nichts gegen ihre Eltern, aber wir alle sind neugierig, warum sie uns nicht sagen will, was für ein Wesen sie ist.." rechtfertigte er sich und sah sie entschuldigend an.

Sie konnte es verstehen, sie war ja auch neugierig auf die verschiedenen Wesen ihrer Klassenkameraden gewesen, bevor sie es erfahren hatte. Die Anderen sahen Tobias allerdings immer noch wütend an. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nun nicht beginnen würden, sie mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen. ,,Weil ich egoistisch bin." Erklang ihre Stimme. Alle sahen sie überrascht an, sie war nicht minder überrascht, dass sie ihren Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. Sie räusperte sich und setzte sich etwas gerader hin. Sie stellte ihr Glas auf den Tisch, sie wollte nicht noch mehr Alkohol trinken. ,,Kann ich etwas Tee haben? Bitte?" fragte sie etwas kleinlaut und in der Hoffnung ablenken zu können. Abraxas sah sie berechnend an, zuckte dann kurz mit den Schultern und rief einen Hauselfen.

Nachdem diese das Gewünschte gebracht hatte, klammerte sie sich an die warme Tasse und wärmte ihre klammen Finger. Als die Anderen auch ihren Tee in den Händen hielten, war es ausgerechnet Mia die das Thema wieder zur Sprache brachte. ,,Wie hast du das vorhin gemeint?" fragte sie sanft, aber auch vorsichtig. Hermine wollte fast frustriert aufseufzen, doch sie hatten ein Recht es zu erfahren. Sie hatte sowieso schon zu viel gesagt. Wenn sie schon über ihr bisheriges Leben immer wieder lügen musste, konnte sie nicht von ihnen verlangen, dass sie ihre Freunde blieben, wenn sie nicht zumindest in dieser Sache ehrlich mit ihnen war.

,,Ich wusste nicht, dass ich Wesens Gene in mir trug, bis die Verwandlung einsetzte. Das heisst, ich hatte es geahnt und wieder verdrängt. Doch ich weiss bis heute nicht, wo in meinem Stammbaum sich die Gene eingeschlichen haben. Obwohl ich vermute, dass es mein Ururgrossvater war, da es ein Lied gibt, dass er von Generation zur nächsten weitergeben hatte. Doch es spielt eigentlich keine wirkliche Rolle und ich habe auch nicht die Möglichkeit es nach zu prüfen. Ich wurde also etwas von meiner Verwandlung überrascht."

Tom neben ihr unterdrückte ein Lachen. ,,Sie hat es zuerst geleugnet. Und behauptet das ein Fehler vorliege." Sie errötete und allgemeines Gelächter ertönte, es half die Stimmung aufzulockern und etwas von dem wahnsinnig drückenden Gefühl auf ihnen Allen zu mindern.

Sie funkelte Tom böse an und gab ihm mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass es in dieser Geschichte auch etwas gab, von dem er nicht wollte, dass die Anderen es erfuhr. Er schien begriffen zu haben und hob als Zeichen seiner Kapitulation die Hände. Einen hämischen Moment spielte sie mit dem Gedanken den Anderen von seiner Kuschelattacke und dem Anknurren seiner Eltern zu berichten. Aber irgendwie war das Ganze dann doch zu persönlich. Die Slytherins hatten in ihrem Gelächter den kleinen stummen Schlagabtausch nicht mitbekommen. ,,Du hast es also geleugnet?" fragte Magenta das Thema wieder aufnehmend und Hermine nickte.

,,Ja, das Ganze war für mich sehr schwer zu verstehen. Ich habe mich zuerst auch nicht anders gefühlt. Ich hatte wirklich das Gefühl es sei ein Aprilscherz oder so." ,,Was ist ein Aprilscherz?" fragte Tobias dazwischen. ,,Eine Muggeltradition, am 1. April ist der offizielle Tag der Streiche." Gab sie gnädig Auskunft, Tobias und Newt sahen sich an und grinsten breit, doch sie gingen nicht näher darauf ein. Auch diese Beiden erkannten den Ernst der Lage. ,,Aber warum bist du egoistisch, wenn du uns nicht sagen willst, welches Wesen du bist?" fragte da Nelson, der bis jetzt nur schweigend zu gehört hatte. Sie nahm an, dass er und Mia am besten verstehen konnten, wie es war, plötzlich ein Wesen zu sein.

,,So wie ich Angst hatte, euch zu verlieren, wenn ich euch sage, dass ich eine Muggelgeborene bin, so habe ich Angst, euch zu verlieren, wenn ihr wisst, was für ein Wesen ich bin. Ich möchte nicht schon wieder auf mein Blut reduziert werden. Ich möchte einfachein mal Hermine sein." Er hatte seine Stirn bei ihrer Erwiderung gerunzelt. ,,Gut das kann ich bis zu einem gewissen Punkt verstehen, doch wir sind doch alle zum grössten Teil Wesen, du solltest doch wissen das wir niemanden dafür verurteilen. Und seien wir einmal ehrlich, wir Werwölfe haben, wie Schattendämonen nicht wirklich den besten Ruf beim Ministerium. Über die Vampire sagt niemand was, weil sie zu viel Angst haben, die Nixen und Nympfen werden nicht wirklich ernst genommen, weil sie die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens im Wasser verbringen. Veelas werden zwar von den menschlichen Zaubern hochgeschätzt, allerdings nur wenn sie weiblich und weissmagisch sind. Also dein Freundeskreis besteht nicht gerade aus denn in der Gesellschaft beliebten Wesen, was bringt dich dazu zu glauben, dass wir dich verstossen könnten? Es gibt fast nichts Schlimmeres als uns." Sie konnte ihn nur schweigend anstarren, zum Einem, weil sie ihn noch selten so viel hatte reden hören, zum anderen, weil er sich die Frage schon fast selbst beantwortet hatte. Das schien ihm in diesem Moment auch auf gefallen zu sein. Seine Augen wurden etwas grösser, fragender. Sie schluckte trocken und nickte einmal. Er stiess die Luft aus und stütze sich mit seinen Armen auf seinen Knien ab. ,,Jetzt bin ich aber neugierig." Sie sah ihm deutlich an, dass er überlegte welche Wesen als gefährlicher als Werwölfe und Vampire galten. Die anderen hatten auch verstanden und fingen an zu rätseln.

,,Doch eine Sierene?" ,,Ne ich sagte doch sie ist ein Sukkubus." Das von Tom geworfene Kissen landete mit viel Schwung im Gesicht von Tobias, der ein erschrockenes Geräusch machte. Tom hatte dabei nicht einmal seinen Arm von ihrer Schulter genommen. Kurz erfüllte Gelächter die Runde, bevor wieder Wesen aufgezählt wurden. Sie war etwas eingequetscht zwischen Mia und ihm, die beide nicht den Anschein machten, auch nur einen Zentimeter von ihr abzurücken, doch sie war froh darüber, sie halfen ihr gerade sehr mit ihrer Nähe. Es half die Kälte zu vertreiben, die sich seit dem Erzählen ihrer Vergangenheit in ihr angestaut hatte.

Hermine fand das Ratespiel zwar ein bisschen amüsant, besonders weil sie irgendwann mit unsinnigen Wesen wie zum Beispiel eine Sabberhexe, Troll oder eine Phynx, aber sie war die ganze Zeit nervös, das sie es zufällig erraten würden. Tom lehnte sich noch etwas näher zu ihr rüber, eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem Körper aus und ihr inneres Wesen machte einen Luftsprung. ,,Na los, hab vertrauen in sie." hauchte er in ihr Ohr und sie biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht verzückt zu seufzen. Während die eine Hälfte von ihr sich in seine Arme schmeissen wollte, schaffte der andere Teil die gesagten Worte zu verstehen. Sie musste unwillig zugeben, dass er Recht hatte.

,,Nun gut, ich sage es euch. Doch bevor ihr dann schreiend davonläuft, denkt daran, dass ich besser im Zaubern bin als ihr!" Versuchte sie zu scherzen. Doch sie konnte die Angst hinter ihren Worten nicht ganz verstecken. Sie schloss kurz ihre Augen und ging in sich, als sie ihre magische Rüstung fand, zögerte sie einen Moment und stupste sie dann an, damit sie zerbrach, gleichzeitig sprengte sie die Verschleierungszauber, die sie auf sich gelegt hatte. Sie fand es einfacher, ihnen zu zeigen was sie war, dann musste sie es nicht sagen. Sie spürte ihre Rüstung von sich abfallen und das überraschte Luftholen ihrer Freunde.

Mutiger als dass sie sich fühlte öffnete sie ihre Augen, was ein weiteres tiefes Luftholen zur Folge hatte.

Abraxas pov

Dieser Dämlack Potter hatte ihnen den gesamten Ausflug mit seiner idiotischen Aktion verdorben. Wie konnte man auf die bescheuerte Idee kommen, eine Schulkameradin während der Sommerferien an zu greifen? Das Ministerium nahm es in letzter Zeit ziemlich ernst mit dem Gesetzt das Minderjährigen Zauberern verbot zu zaubern. Seit dem Vorfall in Frankreich, wo ein Drittklässler fast ein halbes Zaubererdorf abgefackelt hatte, weil er einen Zauber falsch ausgesprochen hatte. Sie warteten regelrecht auf Vergehen. Er fand das lächerlich, schliesslich hatten viele Zaubererfamilien, extra dafür Zauber. Es traf in der Regel nur Muggelstämmige Zauberer oder Reinblüter, die so schlampig vorgingen, dass sie es verdient hatten erwischt zu werden. Er kannte kein Wesen, das deswegen zur Rechenschaft gezogen worden war.

Obwohl er sich sicher war, dass das Ministerium es versucht hatte. Seit Grindelwald im Ausland so wütete und sich ihm auch immer mehr Wesen angeschlossen hatten, stieg das Misstrauen des Ministeriums gegen bestimmten Wesensarten. Dämliche Menschen, kaum leiteten sie das Ministerium ein paar Jahrzehnte und schon hatten sie vergessen, dass es ursprünglich die Veelas gewesen waren, die es gegründet und dann im Laufe der Jahre an sie übergeben hatten. Jetzt spielten sie sich auf, als ob sie etwas Besseres wären.

Sie hatten es natürlich auch bei seiner Familie versucht. Es war kein allzu grosses Geheimnis, das sein Vater sich für schwarzmagische Artefakte interessierte. Und sein Vater war gut, wenn es um das Aufspüren eben solcher ging. Er hatte eine Affinität zu schwarzer Magie und spürte sie auf Kilometer Entfernung. Ebenso wenig war es ein Geheimnis, dass das Ministerium solche Artefakte suchte um sie die in ihrer neuen Abteilung untersuchen zu lassen. Die Unsäglichen hiessen diese Mitarbeiter. Sie waren von höchster Wichtigkeit, so wichtig, dass keiner genau wusste was sie eigentlich genau taten. Auch die gesamte Abteilung war streng bewacht und durfte nur von den Unsäglichen betreten werden. Wäre ja alles schön und gut, doch das Ministerium glaubte, dass sie alles Recht dazu hatten die Artefakte einfach einzusacken.

Viele Artefakte, besonders wenn sie auf Wesensmagie basierten, wurden von Generation zu Generation weiter vererbt. Wie etwa der Gehstock seines Vater, der wie eine Schlange geformt war und in den mehrere nützliche Veelazauber eingewebt waren. Er würde diesen irgendwann erben und ihn dann an seinem Sohn weitergeben. Das Ministerium war so scharf auf solche Artefakte, dass sie es sich meistens einfach nahmen wen sie eines fanden und behaupteten es sei gefährlich oder verboten, obwohl sie selbst noch keine Ahnung hatten was es genau bewirkte. Doch sie hatten den Stab noch nie als solchen erkannt, obwohl sein Vater ihn immer überall hin mitnahm.

Sie hatten sogar schon ihr Manor durchsucht, aber selbstverständlich nichts gefunden. Er war damals kurz vor seinem Hogwarts Eintritt gewesen und hatte brav neben seiner Mutter im Salon gesessen, während sein Vater auf einem Sessel thronte und mit seinem Gehstock gespielt hatte. Zwei Auroren hatten sie überwacht, während andere Auroren ihr Haus durchsucht hatten. Sein Vater hatte den Stab immer wieder gezwirbelt und mit ihm gespielt. Er wusste es damals noch nicht, erst viele Jahre später, wurde ihm die Geschichte dieses Stockes erzählt. Abraxas hatte es damals das ungewöhnlich Verhalten seines Vaters nicht verstanden, oder warum seine Mutter sich die ganze Zeit ein Lachen verbeissen musste. Doch jetzt liebte er diese Geschichte und er konnte es kaum erwarten ihn irgendwann selbst in den Händen zu halten.

Dieses Ereignis war auch der Ausschlag, dass Malfoy Manor nun viele neue starke Zauberbanne auf sich liegen hatten. Einige sorgten dafür, dass keine Zauber das Grundstück verlassen konnten, was den netten Nebeneffekt hatte, dass man wiederum nicht nachweisen konnte, was für Zauber genau innerhalb der Mauern gesprochen wurden oder von wem. Das Ministerium hatte ohne es zu wollen eine neue Einnahmequelle für die Malfoys geschaffen, denn seine Mutter, welche auch eine Veela war, verstand sich auf das sprechen solcher Banne und sie war sehr stark. In den letzten Jahren hatte sie so einige hochrangige Häuser geschützt. Je länger er über das Ministerium nachdachte desto wütender wurde er, auch Mister Potter, der sich so sehr für seinen Sohn einsetzte arbeitete im Ministerium. Er war Abteilungschef der Buchhaltungsbehörde und kannte so manch schmutziges Geheimnis, er glaubte, dass er sich dadurch alles erlauben konnte.

Doch an den Malfoys hatte auch er sich bis jetzt die Zähne ausgebissen. Es war herrlich mit an zu sehen gewesen, wie er sich aufgeplustert hatte wie ein Pfau und sein Gesicht immer röter und röter geworden war. Abraxas hatte sich kurz gefragt, wie viele verschiedene Rotschattierungen er hinbekommen würde. Doch das Schönste, war das Erbleichen gewesen, als dieser erkannt hatte, mit wem genau er sich gerade angelegt hatte. Doch nichts verglichen mit Hermines Aktion mit dem Buch, er hätte ihr niemals zugetraut ein Buch für solche Zwecke zu missbrauchen. Er hatte das Glück, dass er so gestanden war, dass er es beobachten konnte. Sie hatte voll aufgezogen und ihm das Buch über den Schädel geschlagen. Er war umgefallen wie ein Flubbwerwurm. Er würde die Erinnerung davon später in seinem Denkdarium lagern und jedes Mal, wenn er schlechte Laune hatte, würde er sie sich ansehen. Oder wie sie Mister Potter die Anklagepunkte vor die Nase gehalten hatte, es war amüsant sie so zusehen.

Doch jetzt war es erst einmal wichtiger, dass sie Hermine hier rausbrachten. Zwar sagte sie es ginge ihr gut, doch nicht nur ihm war aufgefallen, dass sie blasser war und ihre Hände zitterten. Bestimmte hatte der Angriff sie an etwas erinnert. Wenn er könnte, würde er Potter noch eins über den Schädel ziehen. Doch die waren ja vorhin abgetakelt, obwohl bei seiner Mutter könnte es wirklich sein, dass noch ein Nachspiel folgen würde. Vielleicht hatten sie ja Glück und er fehlte nächstes Jahr, nun ja, die Hoffnung starb zuletzt. Er sah durch das Fenster hinaus in die Winkelgasse, es war immer noch brechend voll, sicher nichts, was Hermine jetzt durchmachen wollte.

Er verstand sowieso nicht, warum Hogwarts seine Briefe nicht früher losendete, so dass nicht alle in den letzten beiden Wochen sich in die Winkelgasse quetschen mussten. Er rümpfte die Nase, beim Gedanken daran, sich dort wieder hindurch drängen zu müssen. Die 'spuckende Kröte' würde sicher auch brechend voll sein, und die anderen Kneipen lagen in der Nockturngasse und boten eher härtere Sachen an. Am Abend amüsant, doch nichts wohin man mit Frauen an einem Nachmittag hinging. Ausserdem waren in letzter Zeit dort immer vermehrt Auroren anzutreffen, die nach ihrem Dienst einen über den Durst tranken. Er dachte immer noch darüber nach, während die anderen ihre Bücher bezahlten. Er würde sie alle mit zu sich nach Hause nehmen. Die Meisten waren schon einmal da gewesen und dort konnten sie den Tag in Ruhe ausklingen lassen. Sie hatten alle notwendigen Bücher und vieles hatten sie ja bereits anfangs der Ferien gekauft gehabt. Dennoch fragte er die Anderen zuerst, doch jeder war einverstanden, auch wenn Hermine zuerst nicht reagierte. Sie schien immer noch etwas durcheinander zu sein.

Er apparierte vor und öffnete die Appariersperre für seine Freunde, die kurz darauf folgten. Wie immer setzte sich Tobias in den Dreck und Hermine krallte sich an Tom, durch die Reise war sie noch ein ganzes Stückchen blasser geworden. Besorgt beobachtete er sie als sie hochblickte und sein Zu Hause erblickte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie noch blasser werden konnte. Doch ein Geist sah im Vergleich zu ihr richtig gesund aus. Er konnte anhand des Schmerzhaften Gesichtsausdrucks von Tom erkennen, dass sie seinen Arm regelrecht quetschte und sie zitterte am ganzen Leib, doch als er seinen Blick in ihr Gesicht warf stockte ihm der Atem. Nackte Panik war in ihren Augen zu lesen. Tom fragte ob alles in Ordnung sei, sie erwiderte etwas, was Abraxas nicht verstand.

Doch es schien etwas zu sein, dass seinen Freund dazu veranlassen wollte sie sofort von hier weg zu bringen. Er liess irritiert seinen Blick über das farbenprächtige Gelände schweifen, doch er konnte nichts erkennen, dass sie so geängstigt haben könnte. Hermine strafte sich und so setzte auch Abraxas sich in Bewegung. Er führte sie zu einen der Salons welcher für Gäste vorgesehen war. Seine Veelasinne sagten ihm, dass die Panik, welche Hermine ausstrahlte mit jedem Meter wuchs, den sie sich im Manor befand. Er war froh, dass er bereits vorgehabt hatte, einen der Salons im vorderen Bereich zu benutzen. Es war eines der kleineren Wohnzimmer, für Freunde und Familie. Etwas ihrer Spannung nahm ab, als sie den Raum betraten, doch sie war immer noch sehr verstört, als sie sich unauffällig an Tom lehnte.

Der Malfoyerbe unterdrückte ein sanftes Lächeln, seine Vermutung hatte sich also bestätigt. Seit Hermine White in die Schule gekommen war, hatte er die Veränderung von Tom beobachten können. Er war vom ersten Moment von ihr gefesselt gewesen, doch er hatte sich wohl selbst verboten darüber nachzudenken. Tom war vorher immer ein eher harter und abweisender Charakter gewesen. Er konnte charmant sein und jeden um seinen Finger wickeln, wenn es ihm einen Vorteil brachte, doch eigentlich kümmerten ihn seine Mitschüler nicht. Abraxas war sich auch dessen bewusst, dass er sich nur mit ihm angefreundet hatte, weil er sich nicht der älteren Vampirgruppe anschliessen wollte, die in Slyhterin war.

Abraxas als männlicher Veela und dadurch Verbindung zur schwarzen Magie war da eine gute Wahl gewesen. Nach und nach hatte er auch die anderen Jungs aus seinem Jahrgang zu sich geholt und sie waren über die Jahre zu einer festen Gruppe geworden. Es war bei jedem ein ähnlicher Grund gewesen, die Erwartung eines Anderen sich zu beugen. Seien es die Vampire, die glaubten ein Anrecht auf Tom zu haben, die Eltern von Sac und Newt, die sie in ihren Reinblutwahn erziehen wollten oder der Vater von Andrew, der aus seinem Sohn den perfekten Dämonen formen wollte. Sie hatten sich zusammengeschlossen, weil sie nichts voneinander erwartet hatten, ausser gegenseitige Loyalität und Freiheit von den auferlegten Zwängen. Die ersten waren die Wesen gewesen, als die Lestrangers zu Werwölfen wurden kamen Sac und Newt zusammen mit Nelson dazu. Doch es war für Tom auch über die Jahre immer eher eine Gemeinschaft gewesen und keine Freundschaft.

Es war einfacher Schwierigkeiten und Anfeindungen vorzubeugen, wenn man in einer Gruppe war. Alleine war man ein zu grosses Ziel gegen Attacken. Jeder der Jungen musste sich deswegen schon einmal gegen jemand anderes behaupten. Er konnte sich selbst an mache bedrohliche Diskussion erinnern, bevor er seine Verwandlung durchgemacht hatte. Doch jetzt nach fast sechs Jahren wurde ihre Gruppe akzeptiert und geduldet. Es war praktisch, wenn man Tom hatte, der so manch dunklen Zauber kannte um eine Meinung zu untermauern.

Die anderen hatten sie in Ruhe gelassen, aus Furcht und weil sie wahrscheinlich dem Irrglauben unterlegen waren, dass nach dem Schulabschluss sich das ganze auflösen würde. Wie sehr sie sich doch täuschten. Besonders nach diesem Jahr. Ja in diesem Jahr war alles anders gekommen. Tom der sich vorher immer als etwas Besseres ihnen gegenüber gefühlt hatte, hatte sich geändert. Sie waren in diesem Jahr endlich Freunde geworden. Nicht mehr nur Verbündete gegen den Rest. Sie hatten über die Jahre die Idee entwickelt, dass die verschiedenen Wesen besser miteinander zusammenarbeiten mussten, besonders da immer mehr Menschen in die Zauberwelt kamen. Sac und Newt würden sich ins Ministerium einschleichen um für sie Informationen zu bekommen, währendem die Anderen die verschiedenen Wesensvölker besuchen und von der Wichtigkeit überzeugen wollten. Toms Ziel war die Abspaltung der Wesen von den menschlichen Zauberer gewesen. Bis jetzt. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem die junge Frau mit Augen wie flüssige Schokolade in ihr Haus gekommen war.

Am Anfang waren alle an ihr interessiert gewesen, wie man das nun einmal war, wenn jemand Neues kam. Abraxas gestand sich ein, dass es auch bei ihm einen Moment gab, wo er sich zu ihr hingezogen gefühlt hatte. Doch dieser Moment war kurz gewesen, denn auch wenn er es leugnete, Tom war ihr vom ersten Moment verfallen gewesen. Abraxas mochte sie wirklich sehr, doch nicht als Gefährtin, behüte nein. Er würde Tom niemals in die Quere kommen, dafür behielt er seine Körperteile viel zu gerne bei sich. Umso beruhigter war er, als er jetzt nach ihrer Verwandlung keinen Sog zu ihr spürte. Sie war nicht seine Gefährtin und er durfte weiterleben, ohne sich einen blutigen Kampf mit dem Mann zu führen, der für ihn schon lange sein bester Freund war. Und er hatte ein paar Gallonen verdient, auch wenn das eigentlich keine Rolle spielte. Er war ein Malfoy, er hatte bis zu seinem Lebensende ausgesorgt, natürlich würde er trotzdem arbeiten, schliesslich konnte man nie genug Geld besitzen.

Er beobachtete die Beiden, wie Tom sich sanft um Hermine kümmerte. Nichts zeugte mehr von dem Mann den er jahrelang als kaltschnäuzig und uninteressiert erlebt hatte. Tom hatte sich lange gegen die Gefühle verweigert, Abraxas war sich fast sicher, dass er sie so gut verdrängt hatte, dass er es nicht einmal selbst wirklich mitbekommen hatte, geschweigen eine Diskussion darüber zu führen. Doch Abraxas hatte es bemerkt, wie unruhig er wurde, wenn er nicht in ihrer Nähe war, wie er in alte kaltschnäuzige Verhaltensmuster zurückfiel wenn er mit ihnen allein war. Wie seine narzisstischen Charakterzüge dahin schmolzen, sobald sie den Raum betrat. Allein die Tatsache, dass er sie in die Gruppe aufgenommen hatte, obwohl sie noch ein Mensch und dazu ein Halbblut gewesen war, sprach für sie alle Bände. Zuerst dachten sie es sei nur seine Neugierde, doch sobald sie mehr Zeit mit ihr verbrachten, merkten sie alle, dass sie sich ihr nicht entziehen konnten. Hermine White hatte etwas an sich, dass er weder benennen noch den Zauberstab draufhalten konnte.

Sie hatten sich alle viele Gedanken um diese junge Frau gemacht, doch auch jetzt ein Jahr später hatten sie fast keine Informationen über sie, eher noch mehr Fragen. Das seltsamste daran war allerdings, dass es sie alle nicht störte. Sie vertrauten ihr, obwohl sie nicht wussten warum. Es war wie ein Zauber, doch dieser sorgte auch dafür, dass sie gar nicht genauer darüber nachdachten. Solange sie in der Schule bei ihnen war, fühlte sich die ganze Situation einfach vollständig an. Jetzt war dieser Zauber zwar schwächer, doch immer noch vorhanden. Doch er hatte mittlerweile nicht mehr das Bedürfnis hinter all ihre Geheimnisse zu kommen, wenn sie sie ihnen erzählen wollte, würden sie ihr zuhören und für sie da sein. Solange würden sie es einfach alle geniessen, dass sie ihr Oberhaupt zu so guter Laune verhalf. Sie schien sich genügend beruhigt zu haben, um sprechen zu können.

Sie sah ihn direkt an und in ihren Augen lag so viel Schmerz, dass er unwillkürlich schlucken musste. Er hatte nicht gedacht, das etwas schmerzvoller sein könnte, als ihr Blick, doch da hatte er ihre Gesichte noch nicht gehört gehabt. Er war nicht der Einzige, der voller Unglauben zuhörte. Als sie ihnen mehr erzählte, als sie über das ganze letzte Jahr erfahren hatten. Und nichts davon war schön. Es schürte in ihm den Hass gegenüber den Menschen, wie sie so grausam sein konnten, doch er war klug genug zu erkennen, dass die Wesen mit ihrem Wahn auch nicht besser waren. Schliesslich hatten sie alles auch geglaubt sie sei ein Mensch. Er hatte die Anfeindungen betreffend ihrer Leistung und ihrer Abstammung selbst miterlebt.

Langsam kam in ihm der Gedanke auf, dass generelle System in der Zauberwelt geändert werden müsste. Es würde nicht funktionieren, wenn man sich schon in der Schule so bekriegte, wie würde es dann in der richtigen Welt aussehen? Als er diese scheussliche Narbe sah, sah wie jemand so grausam sein konnte dieses Schimpfwort in ihr Fleisch zu ritzen, obwohl es gar nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Er wollte am liebsten aufspringen und etwas zerschlagen, doch er wusste nicht, gegen wen er seine Wut richten sollte.

Tom schien seine Wut zu spüren und als sich ihre Blicke kreuzten konnte er den selben tiefen Hass in ihnen erkennen. Tom war so wütend, dass das rot seiner Augen sogar durch die magische Rüstung zu erkennen war und doch spiegelte nichts in seiner Haltung diese Wut wieder. Er verstand sofort warum. Tom's Wut würde Hermine nicht helfen. Und er tat alles, um ihr die Situation einfacher zu machen, deswegen lehnte Abraxas sich zurück und zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. Die letzten Worte von Hermine kamen gedämpft bei ihm an, es war eher sein Unterbewusstsein, dass sie vernahm, während er alles daran setzte ruhig zu bleiben. Mia riss ihn aus seinem Zorn, als sie aufsprang und zu ihrer Freundin eilte. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit um bei einer Hauselfe Feuerwisky zu bestellen. Als er zurück zur Braunhaarigen schaute, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, als er sah, wie Mia Hermine an sich gerissen hatte und Tom ihre Schulter trotzdem nicht freigab.

Er war währendem nächsten Teil der Unterhaltung immer noch sehr nachdenklich. Doch er musste diese Fragen stellen, die so drängend an ihm nagten. Ein wildes Ratespiel begann und so amüsant es auch war, er konnte vor Neugierde seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Er erwartete nicht wirklich eine Antwort von ihr und besonders nicht eine solche, wie er dann erhielt. Doch wie immer überraschte sie sie alle, indem sie ihre magische Rüstung ablegte und Stück für Stück ihr Wesen darunter zum Vorschein kam. Es fing damit an, dass ihre Haut heller und heller zu werden schienen, bei ihren Haaren geschah dasselbe, bis sie bei einem sanften Weiss mit silbernen Hauch verweilten. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie ihre Gesichtszüge immer feiner und schöner wurden, bis es fast schmerzhaft war sie anzusehen. Für eine Sekunde war er überzeugt, sie sei eine Veela, obwohl ihre Magiesignatur das wiederlegte. Dann öffnete sie ihre Augen. Sie waren immer noch braun, doch es lag etwas Goldenes darin, sie schienen zu leuchten und so intensiv zu sein, dass es wie ein Wirbel wirkte. Es verschlug ihm den Atem. Sie strich sich nervös eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht und legte ihre Ohren frei, welcher eindeutig Elbischer Natur waren.

Mia hatte sich von ihr gelöst, als sie die Rüstung abgelegt hatte um ihre Freundin besser ansehen zu können und war noch ganz fasziniert von dem Anblick. Tom hatte immer noch den Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt und sass immer noch wie ein schwarzer Schatten neben ihr. Dadurch sah sie so fein und zerbrechlich aus, dass er Angst hatte, sie könnte zerbrechen. Ihre ganze Haut war so blass, wie sie es kurz nach ihrem Schock gewesen war, doch jetzt wirkte es nicht mehr krank, sondern eher wie Porzellan. Ihre Magie waberte um sie herum, sanft, lockend und mächtig, sie hatte irgendetwas Wippendes an sich, wie ein Tanz. Ein Tanz der Magie der sie umwob und umschmeichelte. /Wenn sie meine Gefährtin wäre, würde ich sie einsperren und nie mehr rauslassen./ Schoss ihm kurz durch den Kopf und musste dann lächeln beim Gedanken, dass das wohl niemand überleben würde, der es wagen würde es bei ihr zu versuchen.

Auch jetzt, da er sie unverschleiert sah, wusste er nicht sofort was für ein Wesen sie war. Doch es ging ihm im selben Moment auf, wie Magenta welche ehrfurchtsvoll flüsterte. ,,Du bist eine Lichtelbe." Er kannte Geschichten über diese Rasse. Seit Jahrhunderten hatte man keine mehr gesehen, sie galten als verflucht und es waren fast keine Informationen mehr über sie bekannt. Alles was in dieser Zeit noch von ihnen übrig war, war irgendwo im Ministerium eingelagert. /Ein Zauberstabmacher oder ein Tränkemeister würde morden um an ein Haar oder etwas Blut von ihr zu kommen./ Schoss ihm durch den Kopf und seine Faust ballte sich so heftig vor Wut bei diesem kurzen Gedanken, dass sich seine Nägel in seine Haut bohrten. Hermine, die seine Reaktion gesehen hatte, zuckte zusammen und liess sich schutzsuchend nach hinten fallen, die Arme von Tom umschlangen sie sofort, er spürte jetzt auch Toms Magie, die um sie herumwaberte. Die beiden Magiearten waren so unterschiedlich und doch so im Einklang, dass es einem fast im Herzen weh tat es zu beobachten.

,,Wir müssen sie beschützen." Brachte er den Gedanken hervor, der sich in seinem Kopf laut schreiend manifestiert hatte. Tom nickte grimmig und voller Entschlossenheit, während sich Hermine sichtlich entspannte. Immer noch wie in Trance beobachtete er die Beiden, die so unterschiedlich waren und doch so eindeutig zusammen gehörten. Als er seinen Blick über seine Freunde schweifen liess, sah die selbe grimmige Entschlossenheit auf jedem Gesicht. Er konnte Hermines Angst nachvollziehen und hätte er sie nicht gekannt, sondern nur als Lichtelbe gesehen, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich wegen den Geschichten vor ihr gefürchtet oder wäre durch ihr Aussehen und ihrer Magie der Gier verfallen. Doch es war Hermine. Sie war die mitfühlendste Person, die er je kennengelernt hatte. Sie hatte sich ihnen anvertraut und legte ihr Vertrauen in ihre Hände. Sie gehörte zu ihnen. Und niemand sollte ihr je wieder Leid antun.

An diesem denkwürdigen Tag im friedlichen Malfoy Manor, wurde der Grundstein für eine Verbindung erschaffen, die über Jahrzehnte bestehen und die Gesellschaft der Zauberei für immer verändern würde. Hätte Abraxas Malfoy zu dieser Zeit gewusst, was ihm und seinen Nachkommen noch bevorstand, welches Leid er miterleben und für das er auch mitverantwortlich sein würde, hätte er vielleicht gezögert. Doch es hätte nichts an seiner Entscheidung geändert. Die magische Welt musste eine Veränderung durch machen und er würde mithelfen, diese zu beginnen. Er würde alles dafür opfern und es doch nie bereuen.

Doch keiner der Anwesenden wusste davon, keiner ausser der Lichtelbe hatte überhaupt eine Ahnung, was die Zukunft bringen könnte. Und so war es an diesem warmen Sommertag nur eine Erkenntnis unter Freunden, die begriffen hatten, dass in der Welt in der sie lebten etwas falsch lief und das Versprechen, diejenige zu beschützten deren Wesen Andere nicht verstehen würden.


	32. 31 Kapitel Die Magie der Hauselfen

Hallo zusammen, ich melde mich nach einer heftigen Grippe zurück. Hoffentlich hattet ihr alle schöne Feiertage und einen guten Start ins neue Jahr. Da ihr das hier alle gar nicht lesen wollt, fange ich direkt mit dem nächsten Kapitel an. Vergesst doch bitte nicht, mir einen Kommentar da zu lassen :-)

,,..." jemand spricht  
/.../ jemand denkt  
~...~ Parsel

31\. Kapitel Die Magie der Hauselfen

Hermine pov

Sie stand im Keller vor einer dunklen Holztür. Tom hatte heute erneut eine Unterrichtstunde bei Salazar und würde den ganzen Morgen weg sein. Sie vermisste ihn, obwohl sie es nicht zugeben würde. Doch irgendwie war sie auch froh. Tom hielt zwar die schlechten Gedanken von ihr fort, doch das was sie vorhatte, wollte sie lieber alleine erledigen. Deswegen hatte sie auch Nagini und Firis nicht mitgenommen. Was sie vor hatte hätte sie bereits vor einiger Zeit erledigen sollen, durch die Fluch Geschichte und die letzten Ereignissen in der Winkelgasse hatte sie es einfach total vergessen. Und jetzt stand sie vor der Tür und wusste nicht genau, ob sie wirklich hinein sollte. Sie amtete noch einmal tief ein und öffnete dann die dunkle Holztür. Bereits beim Aufschwingen kam ihr warmer Dampf entgegen. Als sie die Tür vollständig geöffnet hatte, konnte sie bereits die ersten Hauselfen sehen, die geschäftig hin und her wuselten. ,,Junge Miss ist in der Küche. Wie kann Tipsi helfen?" wurde sie sogleich angesprochen. Sie sank auf die Knie um mit der kleinen Elfe auf Augenhöhe zu sein, die Elfe wich zwar einen Schritt zurück, aber nicht so verschreckt wie sich Hauselfen sonst benehmen. Das war ihr bereits mehrmals aufgefallen. Die Hauselfen waren hier viel selbständiger und selbstbewusster als in ihrer Zeit.

,,Hallo Tippsi, ich wollte fragen, ob ich einen Kuchen backen darf?" ,,junge Miss möchte einen Kuchen? Wir machen gerne. Was möchten junge Miss für einen Kuchen?" erwiderte die kleine Elfe aufgeregt und hüpfte sogar etwas in die Luft. ,,Nein Tippsi, ich möchte gerne selber einen Kuchen backen. Wenn ihr mir gestattet, eure Küche benutzen zu dürfen." Die Ohren der Elfe fielen herab und sie bekam riesige Augen, sie starrte sie fassungslos an und stammelte. ,,Schmeckt junger Miss Kuchen von Hauselfen nicht?" ,,Nein nein, ihr backt ganz köstlichen Kuchen. Es ist nur so… ähm.. ah Meine Mutter sagte immer Backen sei Balsam für die Seele und deswegen möchte ich gerne einen Kuchen backen." Die junge Elfe fixierte sie noch einen Moment mit ihrem Blick und winkte sie danach an einen der Tische heran. ,,Junge Miss sitzen. Tippsi holt alles was junge Miss braucht." Und mit diesen Worten war sie auch schon in einer Kammer verschwunden.

Sie setzte sich unsicher und blickte sich in der Küche um, da es früher Morgen war, waren noch nicht viele Elfen in der Küche. Eine trug gerade einen hohen Stapel Geschirr aus dem Raum heraus, dann sah sie zwei an einem grossen Topf stehen und immer wieder Gemüse reinschnippeln. Anscheinend würde es Suppe zum Mittagessen geben. Die anderen Hauselfen schienen irgendwo sonst im Schloss herum zu wuseln. ,,junge Miss. Tippsi hat alles geholt. Braucht junge Miss noch etwas?" Überrascht sah sie auf den Tisch, auf dem jetzt Eier, Milch, Mehl, Butter, Zucker, Schocklade, Schüsseln, Löffeln und ein Schwingbesen lag. ,, Oh vielen Dank Tippsi, das ist sehr freundlich von dir." Sagte sie und griff sich die Schüssel um sie näher an sich heran zu ziehen. ,,Tippsi junger Miss helfen." Sagte die kleine Elfe resolut und hielt ihr die Schüssel fest. Sie fand das zwar etwas seltsam, doch sie wollte Tippsi nicht vor den Kopf stossen und anscheinend hatte die kleine Elfe sonst nichts zu tun. ,,Gut dann backen wir nun einen Kuchen für Harry." Sagte sie zu sich selbst und griff nach den Eiern.

Harry Geburtstag war zwar bereits vorbei, doch sie hatte an seinem Geburtstag einfach nicht daran gedacht und seit dem quälte sie das schlechte Gewissen. Während sie den Teig anrührte schwiegen beide. Sie konzentrierte sich wirklich nur auf das Rezept und bemerkte, dass dies die schlechten Gedanken wirklich gut von ihr fern hielt. Ihre Mutter schien recht gehabt zu haben mit ihrer Weisheit. Da sie bis jetzt immer mit guter Laune gebackt hatte, war es ihr noch nie aufgefallen. Sie goss gerade den Teig in die Backform, die Tippsi hielt, als die Elfe sie doch ansprach. ,,Darf Tippsi etwas fragen, junge Miss?" ,,Natürlich Tippsi, aber sag doch bitte Hermine zu mir." ,,Junge Miss Hemine hatte vorhin gesagt Backen heilt die Seele, ist junge Miss Hemine traurig?" Sie starrte auf den Teig, den sie gerade in die Form goss. ,,Ich weiss es nicht." Antwortete sie dann irgendwann. ,,Aber junge Miss Hemine hat doch jungen Master. Junge Miss Hemine sollte fröhlich sein und bei jungem Master und nicht traurig alleine bei den Hauselfen." Sagte Tippsi und sah sie mit grossen Augen an. Diese Aussage zauberte ihr ein kleines Lächeln aufs Gesicht. ,,Ja ich bin glücklich wenn ich bei Tom bin, aber ich sollte es gar nicht. Ich gehöre nicht hier her. Ich gehöre eigentlich wo anders hin, deswegen hab ich das Gefühl, dass ich nicht glücklich sein darf. Verstehst Du?" fragte sie unsicher.

Die Hauselfe sah sie lange an und schien angestrengt nach zu denken. ,,Ich verstehe, fast wie wen Hauselfe Kleidung bekommt und Haus verlassen muss." Erwiderte sie ernst. ,,Aber das ist nicht schlimm. Junger Master ist dein Haus, also ist alles gut. Junge Miss Hemine muss nicht traurig sein." ,,Wie bitte? Ich verstehe nicht ganz.." Hermine sah sie verwirrt an, die Elfe schob die Kuchenform in den Ofen und drehte sich zu ihr um. ,,Wenn Elfen Kleidung bekommen, werden sie von ihrem Haus getrennt, Bindung bricht. Elfen dann traurig und ohne Heimat, auch wenn sie finden neues Haus, sie nie werden die gleiche Bindung machen können. Sehr sehr traurig." ,,Aber Hauselfen zu befreien ist doch etwas Gutes. Viele Zauberer behandeln die Hauselfen nicht richtig und die Hauselfen werden nur von ihnen ausgenutzt. Warum denken alle Hauselfen immer das Kleidung schlecht ist?" Die Elbe sah sie lange an, dann schien sie einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben und trat wieder an den Tisch heran.

,,Wenn Hauselfen einem Haus dienen, sie erhalten Magie von Kern. Magie der Hauselfen wird zu Magie des Hauses. Deswegen Hauselfen nicht einfach Haus wechseln können. Wenn Hauselfe ihr Haus verliert, sie arm, kein schönes Leben. Sterben früh." Sagte sie bitter und schüttelte traurig ihren Kopf. Hermine hörte fassungslos zu.

,,Aber was ist wenn eine Hauselfe ein neues Haus findet?" fragte sie schockiert und dachte an Winky und Dobby. Tippsi sah sie mitleidig an. ,,Je nach Haus. Pass Magie nicht, Elfe sterben. Passt Magie, dann gut, Elbe kann arbeiten. Doch sie wird nicht alt. Keine Elfe, die Kleidung bekommt wird alt. Wenn Kinder Hauselfe nicht passt zu Magie von Haus, sie werden weggeben in ein anderes. Wie Tippsi, Tippsis Familie lebt in anderem Haus mit ganz schwarzer Magie, doch Tippsi trägt auch weisse Magie in sich, deswegen Tippsi nun hier." Sagte sie und lächelte stolz. Doch Hermine konnte nicht aufhören an Dobby und Winky zu denken. ,,Weiss das jede Hauselfe?" fragte sie schwach. ,,Natürlich, jede Hauselfe lernt als Kind. Ist wichtig. Nicht das Elfe einfach laufen fort und dann sterben." Tippsi hatte begonnen die Schokolade klein zu hacken, um den Schokoguss später zu machen, doch Hermine konnte nicht mehr arbeiten. ,,Das habe ich nicht gewusst." Flüsterte sie erstickt, ihr kamen die Strickmützen in den Sinn, die sie in der dritten Klasse gestrickt hatte. Wie die Hauselfen panisch nicht mehr den Gemeinschaftsraum aufräumen wollten. Sie hätte sie alle indirekt umgebracht. ,,Das habe ich wirklich nicht gewusst." Stotterte sie und ihr liefen Tränen über das Gesicht.

,,junge Miss Hemine? Was ist? Hat Tippsi was falsch gemacht? Junge Miss Hemine?" Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und schluchzte. ,,Das habe ich nicht gewusst. Ich kannte einen freien Hauselfen und das war der glücklichste Hauself, denn ich je gekannt habe. Und dann habe ich etwas Böses getan, ich wollte den anderen Hauselfen helfen und habe überall Kleidung versteckt. Ich habe es doch nicht gewusst." Schluchzte sie und verbarg ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen. Erst eine tätschelnde Hand auf ihrem Knie holte sie daraus wieder hinaus. ,,Junge Miss Hemine muss nicht traurig sein. Junge Miss Hemine immer so freundlich zu Hauselfen. Hauselfen wussten bestimmt, dass junge Miss Hemine es nicht böse meint. Nicht viele wissen um Magie von Hauselfen. Und junge Miss Hemine sagte freier Hauself war glücklich." ,,Er war der glücklichste Hauself, denn ich je getroffen habe. Er liebte es zwei verschiedenfarbige Socken anzuziehen. Er war so stolz ein freier Elf zu sein und nun ist er tot. Er ist gestorben weil er uns retten wollte." Schluchzte sie und fuhr sich mit einem Taschentuch über das Gesicht, das ihr Tippsi hinhielt. ,,Junge Miss Hemine muss nicht traurig sein. Freie Hauselfen lügen nicht. Wenn er sagte er sei glücklich, er glücklich war. Und für einen Hauselfen gibt es keine grössere Ehre, als für seinen Herrn zu sterben." ,,Er hatte keinen Herrn, er hatte nur uns, seine Freunde." Flüsterte sie traurig. ,,Dann war es bestimmt glücklich. Nicht viele Hauselfen haben Freunde bei anderen Wesen. Er war ein reicher Hauself." Sagte Tippsi bestimmt und trat wieder an den Ofen um die Kuchen herauszuholen.

Ric pov

Er betrachtete die junge Frau vor sich, sie sassen zusammen im Wintergarten und arbeiteten an ihrer Elbenmagie. Sie lernte schnell, sie war willig, doch an der Ausführung haperte es immer noch. Er war immer noch erstaunt, dass sie bis jetzt noch nicht in Rage gefallen war, doch er kannte nur das Leben als Waldelbe, er wusste nicht mit Sicherheit, ob die Raserei bei Lichtelben auch durch Wut ausgelöst wurde. Sie gab sich sichtlich Mühe, viel mehr, als eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre. Es verlangte niemand von ihr, dass sie die Magie so kurze Zeit nach ihrem Erwachen meisterte, ausser sie selbst. Er fragte sich woher ihr Trieb kam, so verbissen die magische Rüstung erlenen zu wollen. und wie sie es geschafft hatte, die Rüstung entstehen zu lassen, wenn sie sich augenscheinlich noch nicht wirklich mit ihrem Wesen abgefunden hatte.

Vielleicht lag es an ihrem unbeugsamen Willen. Er hatte schon lange damit gerechnet, dass ihr Wesen die Oberhand gewinnen würde, besonders in so direkter Nähe zu ihrem Gefährten. Doch wie es schien galten die normalen magischen Gesetzte ein weiteres Mal nicht für die junge Frau. Was sie ihrem Wesen wohl gesagt hatte, dass es sich noch nicht auf ihren Bindungspartner gestürzt hatte? Eigentlich hätten sie Tom und Hermine, nach der Verwandlung mehrere Tage nicht sehen sollen, weil sie sich zurückgezogen hätten und Dinge tun sollten, die Bindungspartner nun mal so taten. Es kam ihm ein bisschen so vor wie damals zwischen ihm und Salazar, nur dass sich die beiden eindeutig besser unter Kontrolle hatten. Und bei ihrer Beziehung Salazar der gewesen war, der sich geweigert hatte es zu akzeptieren. Ric wusste nicht mehr genau, wie viele Stunden er seinem Mann durch das Schloss, das sich heute Hogwarts nannte, hinterher gejagt war und wie viele Möbel und Zimmer sie demoliert hatten, bis der stolze Vampir es sich endlich eingestanden hatte. Sein Sohn schien wirklich sehr stark zu sein, wenn er es einfach so akzeptieren konnte zu warten. Er hatte diese Geduld damals eindeutig nicht besessen. Er fragte sich allerdings, was sie dazu brachte immer wieder vor seinem Sohn zurückzuschrecken. Doch das war nur eine der Fragen, die die junge Frau in ihm aufwarf.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder hinunter zu diesem seltsamen Brief, den er heute erhalten hatte. Ein Mister Prevara hatte ihn angeschrieben und ihm mitgeteilt, er hätte einen Demiguise in seinem Besitz, denn er gerne verkaufen würde. Es kam ihm etwas seltsam vor, warum dieser Herr ihn anschrieb, aber vielleicht hatte er seinen Namen von einem der vielen Tierhändler, von denen er in den vergangenen Jahren Tierwesen bezogen hatte. Oder vielleicht auch von diesem jungen Mann, den sie auf ihrer letzten Expedition kennengelernt hatten. Newt Scamander war sein Name und er war eine sehr interessante Persönlichkeit gewesen. Wobei eher nicht, der junge Bursche hätte sich sicher wohl selbst darum gekümmert. Den Demiguise waren wirklich sehr interessante Tierwesen. Sie waren sehr schwer zu bekommen, diese affenähnlichen Tiere besassen ein flauschiges, silbernes Fell. Sie waren zwar Pflanzenfresser und ruhige Tiere, doch durch ihre Eigenschaften sich unsichtbar machen zu können, war es fast unmöglich eines zu fangen. Manche vermuteten auch, dass sie die Fähigkeit hatten in die unmittelbare Zukunft zusehen und deswegen fast nicht zu fangen waren.

Ric fragte sich, ob der Demiguise ihn auch sehen würde, wenn er seinen Tarnumhang benutzen würde. Konnte ein Tierwesen, das sich unsichtbar machen konnte, jemanden sehen der selbst unsichtbar war? Er war sich sicher, Hermine würde dieses sanfte Tierwesen mit seinen grossen, schwarzen und traurig wirkenden Augen lieben. Die beiden würden sicher süss zusammen aussehen, mit ihren grau silbernen Haaren. Ob dieses Tierwesen ihr auch so verfallen würde, wie die anderen auf seinem Gelände? Bestimmt hätte Newt auch Interesse die junge Frau kennen zu lernen, er konnte sich die Beiden lebhaft vorstellen, wie sie über diverse Tierwesen sprachen. Sein alter Freund Nicolas Flamel wäre sicherlich auch sehr interessiert an ihr. Und Rovena würde sich bestimmt ärgern, dass sie nicht in ihrem Haus gelandet war. Da die junge Dame mit Sicherheit noch öfters bei ihnen verkehren würde, würde er sie ihnen irgendwann vorstellen.

Er dachte wieder an den Brief. Mister Prevara wollte sich zwar so schnell wie möglich mit ihm treffen, doch Godric würde nichts übereilen und die Sache in Ruhe mit Salazar besprechen. Dann konnte er ein Treffen für nächste Woche vereinbaren, durch die Kammer von Salazar konnten Tom und Hermine schliesslich jederzeit über ein Wochenende vorbeikommen um sich das Tierwesen anzusehen. So hätte es auch genügend Zeit sich an die neue Umgebung zu gewöhnen. Entschlossen nickte er mit dem Kopf, faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und steckte ihn in seine Weste, er würde den Brief heute Abend Salazar zeigen und ihn nach seiner Meinung fragen.

Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf die junge Frau vor sich, die immer mehr Fragen aufwarf, als sie beantwortete. Er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wer sie eigentlich war, noch woher sie stammte.  
Doch es störte ihn immer weniger, je mehr er die junge Frau kennenlernte. Sie war immer höflich, hatte ein enormes Wissen und eine Ansicht auf die Dinge, die er so noch nie bei Jemanden erlebt hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass sie in ihrem kurzen Leben bereits Dinge gesehen und vielleicht auch getan hatte, die niemand in so einem Alter durchmachen sollte. Es waren nicht nur die Narben, die er an ihr gesehen hatte, die ihn dies glauben liessen. Es waren ihre Augen, die so viel älter wirkten als sie war. Und irgendwie war darin oft auch Angst zu sehen, wusste sie etwas über Grindelwald, dass sie nicht wussten? Er fragte sich wirklich, was solche Angst in ihr auslöste. Da half auch ihr ungewöhnliches Auftreten nicht darüber hinweg. Alle anderen Frauen, die er kannte waren schüchtern, streng erzogen und würden sich es nie wagen einem Mann zu wiedersprechen. Doch sie schien diese Diskussionen regelrecht zu lieben, besonders wenn man mit ihr nicht einig war.

Er war sich sicher, wenn es Frauen gestattet wäre, wäre sie eine gute Wahl als Ministerin. Die hochrangigen Zauberer im Ministerium waren viel zu sehr in ihre alten Bräuche verstrickt, es wurde zehn Mal diskutiert bevor etwas beschlossen wurde. und alles war unbekannt war, wurde von vornherein abgelehnt. Ein frischer Wind würde dem alten Gemäuer gut tun, doch sie waren so stolz auf ihre alten Traditionen, dass es ein richtiger Ringkampf war irgendetwas durchzusetzen. Doch die Elben oder auch die Vampire waren nicht besser. Seit Jahrzehnten zogen sie sich immer mehr zurück, behaupteten, dass die Menschen ihre Probleme selber lösen sollten und glaubten, dass Muggel zu blöd waren um überhaupt etwas von ihrer Welt zu bemerken. Er selbst, hatte diese Ansicht nie verstanden. Nur weil eine Gefahr oder ein Ereignis ein Volk nicht direkt betraf, hiess das noch lange nicht, dass es keinen Einfluss auf dieses haben konnte. Grindewald und seine Anhänger waren eine Bedrohung, die nur noch nicht die Grenzen von England erreicht hatte. Nur weil der Krieg noch nicht im eigenen Land war, hiess das nicht, dass man ihn ignorieren konnte.

Auch wenn es schwer war, in dieser wunderschönen Umgebung an den Krieg zu denken. Der kleine Bach, der sich durch den Wintergarten zog plättscherte friedlich vor sich hin, ein paar Feen sammelten Wassertropfen und trugen sie zur Trauerweide in der Nähe von ihnen. Ab und zu raschelte im Gras, wenn ein Eichhörnchen, ein Hase, ein Streeter oder eine von Sal's Schlangen sich einen Weg darüber bahnte. Auch die verschiedenen magischen und nicht magischen Vögel trillerten von überall her, manchmal flogen sie auch in die Nähe und beobachten sie. Doch die junge Frau, welche immer noch viel zu konzentriert aussah, bemerkte von dem allem nichts. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sich vor einiger Zeit Firis, Shadow und Nagini in ihrer Nähe eingefunden haben. Der kleine Wolf, war bereits etwas gewachsen und lag flach auf der Erde, während er seine Gefährtin nicht aus den Augen liess, zwischen seinen Pfoten hatte sich die weisse Schlange zusammengerollt und als Sahnehäubchen sass der Phönix auf dem schwarzen Kopf des Wolfes.

Er fragte sich gerade wie lange es heute dauern würde, da sah er auch schon den schwarzen vertrauten Fleck, der sich von der Wiese her den Fenstern des Gartenzimmers näherte. Es hatte viel Überredungsarbeit gekostet, dem Thestral beizurbringen, dass er nicht ins Haus oder das Gartenzimmer durfte. Was ihn nicht davon abhielt regelmässig von Aussen hinein zu blicken und Hermine solange zu beobachten, bis diese rauskam um mit ihm zu kuscheln. Er hätte so eine Aufdringlich- und Beharrlichkeit von einem Thestral niemals erwartet. Er war froh, dass er durch Hermine die Gelegenheit bekommen hatte, diese falsch verstandenen Tierwesen richtig kennen zu lernen. Wieder schoss ihm durch den Kopf, dass sie und Newt sich sicherlich verstehen würden. Während er sie weiter bei ihren Übungen beobachtete, fragte er sich, was sie wohl noch mit dieser jungen Frau erleben würden.

*****  
Tom pov

~..versucht abzuhauen, aber ich war schneller und habe sie mir geschnappt.~ erzählte ihm Nagini gerade stolz. Da es einer der letzten Tage der Ferien war, hatte Ric darauf bestanden, dass sie den Tag nicht in den Tränkelaboren, sondern Draussen verbringen sollten. Er hatte sogar Sal mitgeschleift und jetzt sassen sie alle gemütlich unter einem Baum im Schatten und warteten darauf, dass Hermine zu ihnen stossen würde. Diese hatten den Hauselfen helfen wollen, warum auch immer, es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, wenn sie bereits hier wäre. Dennoch musste er beim Gedanken an die sicherlich schockierten Blicke der Hauselfen grinsen. Durch die gezischelte Unterhaltung von Nagini wurden auch andere Schlangen angelockt, er beobachtete seinen Vater dabei wie er eine kleine Blindschleiche hochhob und sich mit ihr unterhielt. Dieses war für Tom nicht so interessant, es ging bei solchen Gesprächen meistens darum, ob die Schlangen etwas Ungewöhnliches entdeckt hatten, was selten der Fall war.

Eine Bewegung vom Waldrand her liess ihn aufblicken, er konnte den Thestral im Schatten erkennen, dieser wartete bestimmt genau wie er auf Hermine. Er seufzte tonlos, wer hätte gedacht, dass er einmal eine Partnerin bekommen würde, die er mit Thestralen, Phönixen, Schattenwölfen und seiner eigenen Schlange teilen musste? Und das gerade bei einem Vampir, welche bekanntlich nicht zum Teilen gemacht waren. Zumindest schien der Thestral nichts gegen ihn zu haben, seit er sich die Mühe gemacht hatte sich auch mit ihm zu beschäftigen. Er nickte ihm also höfflich zu und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der kleinen weissen Schlange, welche immer noch von ihrer letzten Jagd berichtete.

Er spürte Hermines Kommen bevor er sie roch, sein Wesen wurde auf einen Schlag ruhiger. Als er seinen Blick hob, drehte sich auch gerade der Wind und ihr Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Wie er diesen Geruch liebte, wenn er einen Liebestrank brauen würde, wäre er sicher, genau diesen Duft zu riechen. Sie roch nach Pergament, Tinte, Sonne und Flieder. Als er sie erblickte, fing er an zu grinsen und machte seine Eltern auf sie aufmerksam. Sie trug ein Monstrum von einem Picknickkorb, er war so schwer, dass sie leicht gebückt ging und er fast den Boden berührte. Aber das Witzigste, neben ihrem vor Anstrengung geröteten Gesicht, war die Horde Hauselfen, die wild mit den Händen fuchtelnd hinter ihr her rannten.

Bald darauf konnten sie auch ihre Stimmen vernehmen. ,,Junge Miss Hemine, lassen sie Tippsi das tragen." ,,Misses lassen sie uns helfen." ,,Misses ist böse auf uns" ,,Misses will sich nicht helfen lassen." ,,Misses geben sie Quimbley bitte den Korb." Quietschten sie immer wieder, während sie immer noch versuchten zu ihr aufzuschliessen. Doch Hermine hatte sie mittlerweile erreicht und stellte schwer atmend den Korb neben ihnen ab. ,,Mine, du kannst doch die Hauselfen nicht so quälen." Sagte Tom mit einem breiten Grinsen, da sie einfach zu hübsch aussah, wie sie da so mit zerzaustem Haar und geröteten Wangen vor ihnen stand.

,,Ich weiss." Keuchte sie atemlos und stützte sich etwas auf ihren Knien ab. /Wie gerne ich sie küssen würde/ dachte er sich, er hatte sie zwar bereits mehrmals auf die Stirn geküsst, weil er den Impuls nicht wiederstehen konnte, aber so richtig geküsst hatte er sie bis jetzt noch nicht. ,,Aber anders konnte ich sie ja nicht dazu bringen sich uns anzuschliessen." Stiess sie dann endlich mit einem Grinsen hervor, was zwei Reaktionen auslöste, sein Dad fing laut an zu lachen und in die Hände zu klatschen und die immer noch protestierenden Hauselfen verstummten auf einen Schlag. ,,Misses wollte, dass wir mitkommen?" fragte dann Quimbley ungläubig und Hermine nickte heftig, zog ihren Zauberstab und liess eine zweite Decke erscheinen. ,,Ich dachte, da ihr euch in den Ferien so gut um Tom und mich gekümmert habt, könntet ihr auch mit uns zusammen essen." Erwiderte sie und liess sich auf die Decke neben Tom fallen. Zuerst bewegte sich niemand, doch dann erklang Ric's Stimme. ,,Das ist eine wunderbare Idee, Hermine. Bitte setzt euch." Wies er die Hauselfen an, die diesem Befehl aus leicht verschüchtert nachkamen.

Hermine öffnete unterdessen ihren Korb und liess allerlei Köstlichkeiten daraus herausschweben. Verschiedene Sandwichs und Salate, Roast Beef, eine Käseplatte, eine Platte mit verschiedenen geräuchertem Fleisch, eine Schüssel mit Kartoffelsalat und einen grossen Zopf. Danach schwebten noch verschiedenen Karaffen mit Quellwasser, Kürbissaft, Butterbier, selbstgemachtem Ice Tea und zur Freude von Tom mehrere Flaschen Muggel Cola aus dem Korb. Die Hauselfen waren immer noch etwas unsicher und sahen ungläubig auf die verschiedenen Platten, die sich in ihrer Mitte befanden. Gerade als Hermine einen grossen Stapel Teller hervorholte, sagte sein Vater. ,,Hermine hat Recht, ihr seid seit Jahren wunderbare Hauselfen und macht eure Sache sehr gut. Seit nicht schüchtern sondern esst mit uns, schliesslich gehört ihr auch zur Familie." Danach erklangen Schluchzen und Lobeshymnen auf Slytherin von den kleinen Wesen, bevor sie nach und nach zögerlich nach den Tellern griffen. ,,Du bist genial." Flüsterte Tom ihr ins Ohr und konnte sich nicht davon abhalten ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen, ihr Erröten war immer so herrlich mit anzusehen.

Firis machte es sich wie immer in den Haaren von Hermine gemütlich, während der Schattenwolf mit dem Thestral über die Wiese gerannt kam. Die Hauselfen sahen das Pferdewesen voller Furcht an, doch Hermine beruhigte sie und erzählte ihnen dass dies ein Freund von ihr sei. Die Elfen waren zwar etwas skeptisch, doch sie beruhigten sich sichtlich, als Stupser seinen angestammten Platz hinter Hermine einnahm und die junge Frau sich danach vertrauensvoll an diesen lehnte. So würde Tom zwar nicht so gut mit ihr Kuscheln können, doch währendem Essen war ihm das egal. Er hatte ein liebevolles Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, während er Hermine dabei beobachtete wie sie dafür sorgte, dass Jeder etwas zu essen bekam.

Er hätte sich das eine oder andere Mal fast verschluckt, als die Augen der Hauselfen riesen gross wurden, weil Hermine sie bediente und nicht umgekehrt. Er hörte seinen Dad eindeutig leise Lachen, als Hermine auf Tippsi Protest erwiderte, dass sie für dieses Essen der Hauself sei und Tippsi und die Anderen ihre Gäste oder eben Meister. Er dachte wirklich für eine Sekunde, dass Quimbley einen Herzinfarkt bekommen würde, doch erstaunlicherweise war er dann derjenige, welcher sich als Erster an die Situation zu gewöhnen schien. Durch ihren Anführer ermutig, wurden die anderen auch langsam sicherer und das Essen wurde sehr lustig und lang.

Es war ein herrlicher Sommertag, zwar sehr warm, jedoch durch ein stetiges Lüftchen, war die Temperatur sehr angenehm. Nach dem Essen zogen sich die Elfen nach und nach zurück um ihre Arbeiten wieder aufzunehmen. Doch sie alle blieben draussen und sprachen über verschiedene Dinge. Stupser ging irgendwann zu seiner Herde zurück und Tom war überglücklich, als sie sich danach an ihm anlehnte, da konnte er auch über die wissenden und grinsenden Blicke seiner Eltern hinwegsehen. Keiner von ihnen nahm an diesem Tag ein Buch zur Hand. Er fing irgendwann mit seinem Vater ein Zaubererschachspiel an, während Hermine und sein Dad explodierendes Mau Mau spielten. Durch die gelegentlichen Explosionen und das darauffolgende Gekicher wurden die beiden Slyhterins immer wieder aus ihrem Spiel geholt. Nachdem er einmal mehr von seinem Vater Haushoch geschlagen worden war, schlossen sie sich den beiden Anderen bei ihrem Spiel an. Dass sein Vater und Hermine die Zauber auf den Karten immer wieder nonverbal änderten erschwerte das Ganze zwar erheblich, schmälerte allerdings den Spass in keinster Weise.

Stundelang konnte man über die Ländereien von Slytherin-Gryffindor-Castle immer wieder Explosionen und lautes Lachen hören. Verschiedene magische Tierwesen waren von den Geräuschen angelockt worden, jedoch blieben die Thestrale, Einnhörner, Schattenwölfe, Hippogreife und selbst der Greif lieber am Rand des Waldes stehen, da die Geräusche ihnen nicht ganz geheuer waren, auch wenn sich die Zweibeiner so lustig am Boden wälzten. ,,Eigentlich könnten wir noch eine Runde fliegen, Vater, das haben wir schon lange nicht mehr gemacht." Liess Tom irgendwann verlauten, nachdem er erneut von einer Explosion getroffen worden war und sein Gesicht russig schwarz war.

Salazar blickte zum wolkenlosen Himmel und nickt dann. ,,Aber Hermine würde bestimmt keinen Spass daran haben." Gab er zu bedenken, bevor die genannte reagieren konnte sagte sein Dad. ,,Ich kann sie ja auf Aurum mitnehmen." Und zeigte auf den Greifen in der Nähe ,,Dann sind wir sowieso schneller als ihr." Funkelte er die beiden Schwarzhaarigen an. Die liessen das natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen, hatten beide sogleich ihre Stäbe gezogen und ihre Besen gerufen. Ric zwinkerte Hermine zu, stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand. Während die beiden Schwarzhaarigen bereits in der Luft waren schlenderten sie zusammen Richtung Wald. „Aurum kennst du ja schon, ich bin sicher er hat keine Probleme, wenn du auf ihm reitest" hörte Tom Ric noch sagen, doch die Erwiderung von Hermine konnte er nicht mehr hören.

Hermine pov

Sie und Ric kicherten immer noch, während sie auf den Waldrand zuliefen. Aurum löste sich sogleich aus dem Schatten und kam ihnen entgegen. Der Greif war ein beeindruckendes magisches Tierwesen, sie konnte die Magie, die ihn umgab förmlich spüren. Die goldenen Augen, die sie anblickten wirkten, als ob sie tausend Jahre alt waren. Und das Fell glänzte so strahlend, dass man denken konnte es bestände aus flüssigem Gold. Aurum senkte seinen Kopf und liess sich von Ric streicheln und rieb dann seinen Kopf an seinem Mensch.

,,Er ist schon ganz aufgeregt." Sagte er lächelnd und sprach dann liebevoll. „Wollen wir den beiden mal zeigen, wie schnell du bist?" Ein animalischer Laut war die Antwort und auch wenn Hermine den Greifen nicht verstand bestand dennoch keinen Zweifel an der Bereitschaft genau dies zu tun. Fasziniert beobachtete sie die beiden stumm und voller Ehrfurcht, bis ein Zupfen an ihrem Ärmel sie daraus herausriss. Sie blickte nach rechts und lächelte sanft. So reizvoll auch die Aussicht war auf einem Greifen zu reiten, war Stupser neben ihr die viel reizvollere Wahl für sie. Sie streichelte ihn sanft über Kopf und Hals. Dann drehte sie sich um, um Ric zu fragen, ob er denke Stupser sei mittlerweile gross genug. Der Gryffindorgründer, der mit der Frage gerechnet hatte nickte nur lächelnd und dann waren er und der Greif in den strahlenden Sommerhimmel entschwunden.

Hermine blickte noch kurz zur Thestralherde, doch die Herdenstute schien sie zwar zu beobachten, jedoch nicht eingreifen zu wollen. Stupser zupfte erneut ungeduldig an ihrem Ärmel und brachte sie damit zum Lachen. ,,Nun gut, dann wollen wir sie nicht länger warten lassen oder?" fragte sie liebevoll und stieg mit klopfendem Herzen auf. Der Körper unter ihr fühlte sich ungewohnt und dennoch vertraut an. Die Sonne warf durch die Blätter ein Muster auf den schwarzen Thestralkörper und sie konnte das Herz aufgeregt schlagen hören, während er vorfreudig hin und her tänzelte. ,,Nun dann los, mein Freund." Raunte sie ins Ohr und sofort ging ein Ruck durch Stupser und er rannte los. Er benötige einen Moment, doch dann hoben sie ab und flogen schnell Aurum und Ric hinterher. Der Wind zerrte an ihren Haaren und ihr Kleid flatterte hinter ihr her. Stupser gab einen Laut von sich, denn sie nach kurzer Zeit als Freudenschrei erkannte und sie grinste über beide Ohren.

Weit über ihr konnte sie zwei schwarze Punkte ausmachen, die Schleifen um einander flogen. ,,Na dann wollen wir ihnen doch mal zeigen, wie lahm sie sind." Raunte sie Stupser ins Ohr, während sie sich enger über den Thestralkörper legte, um so wenig Wiederstand wie möglich zu liefern. Stupser legte noch einen Zahn zu und schon schossen sie neben Ric und Aurum vorbei. Die Sonne strahlte hell und so war es trotz dem Wind herrlich warm. Stupser flog jetzt fast senkrecht, doch irgendwie konnte sie keine Angst empfinden. Ein Jauchzen bildete sich in ihrer Kehle und brach aus, als sie gerade durch die beiden Slytherins stiessen, welche schnell auseinander stoben. Sie wusste einfach, dass ihr nichts passieren konnte. Nach ein paar Sekunden brachte Stupser sie wieder in die Gerade und hielt dann an, während er mit seinen Flügeln sie beide in der Luft hielt. Ein Trillern erklang und schon schoss ein goldroter Schatten auf sie zu, der sich als Firis herausstellte und sich sogleich daran machte freudig pfeifend um sie herum zu schweben. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte vor Adrenalin und die Aussicht, die sie über die Ländereien hatte raubte ihr fast den Atem.

,,Hermine." Holte eine Stimme sie aus ihrem Staunen heraus, Tom war auf seinem neben sie geflogen und blickte sie ungläubig an. ,,Ich sagte doch, wenn fliegen, dann auf einem Thestral" sagte sie lachend, sein Gesicht war aber auch einfach zu witzig. Er sah aus, als wolle er sie nur zu gern von Stupser runter auf seinen Besen ziehen, obwohl diese Art zu Fliegen in ihren Augen viel unsicherer war. Doch sie musste dennoch schlucken, denn wie er dort so flog, mit einer Hand lässig am Besen, sein Haar zerzaust, dass sie am liebsten ihre Hände darin vergaben hätte und den durch den Flug geröteten Wangen, kam in ihr das Bedürfnis auf ihn an sich zu ziehen und besinnungslos zu küssen.

Nur der Ort hielt sie davon ab genau das zu tun, sie würden wahrscheinlich beide abstürzten und zu Tode fallen. Obwohl sie sich im Moment keinen schöneren Tod vorstellen konnte. Mittlerweile hatten sich auch Sal und Ric zu ihnen gesellt, während Ric über das ganze Gesicht grinste, schien auch Sal von ihrem Flugtier eher überrascht zu sein. Doch sie hatten sich schnell wieder gefangen und nachdem sie ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt hatten, rief Ric ,,Einmal bis zum roten Reif und wieder zurück." Mit diesen Worten war er auch schon davon gerast und Sal folgte ihm auf dem Fusse.

Sprachlos beobachtete sie die beiden Gründer Hogwarts dabei, wie sie sich durch den Parcours schlängelten, den sie gezaubert hatten. Sie konnte dabei nicht sagen, wer beeindruckender dabei aussah, sowohl Salazar auf seinem Besen, wie auch Ric auf dem Greifen sahen absolut majestätisch aus während sie die engen Kurven und Schleifen flogen. Ein Lachen holte sie aus ihrem Starren heraus, Tom fiel vor Lachen fast vom Besen, sie schien anscheinend sehr gestarrt zu haben. ,,Tom?" fragte sie süsslich und das Lachen blieb ihm Halse stecken. ,,Ja?" fragte er unsicher und sie winkte ihn mit ihrem Zeigfinger näher an sich heran. Zögerlich flog er näher und als er in Greifnähe war, zog sie ihn am Kragen vorsichtig zu sich heran. Sie hauchte ihm sanft zuerst auf die Wange und drückte danach einen sanften Kuss darauf. Als sie sich von ihm löste war sein Blick etwas verklärt, sie lächelte und griff Stupser fester an die Mähne. ,,Jetzt" und in dem Moment schoss der Thestral nach vorne geradewegs auf den Parcours zu, während Tom ihr immer noch verklärt hinterher starrte.

*****  
Tom pov

Bei Merlin, er wäre fast vom Besen gefallen, weil sie ihn so überrumpelt hatte. Ihren Duft plötzlich so nah und intensiv zu riechen. Er hätte am liebsten Seine Arme um sie geschlungen, sie an sich gezogen und sie besinnungslos geküsst. Einem kleinen Teil seines Gehirns war allerdings sehr wohl bewusst geblieben, wo er sich gerade befand und deswegen hatte er sich einfach krampfhaft an seinem Besen festgehalten, damit er nicht nachgab und seine Hände in ihren Haaren vergrub. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er realisierte, dass sie gar nicht mehr neben ihm herflog, sondern jetzt selbst durch den Parcours raste.

Sein Slyhterin Stolz schwoll an und er raste ihr hinterher er hatte sie trotzt Thestral schnell eingeholt. Er kannte diese Parcours besser als sie, ausserdem konnte er mit dem Besen schneller in die Kurven gehen, als sie mit dem Thestral. Dennoch konnte er das Rennen dann doch nicht gewinnen, er redete sich ein, dass das in erster Linie daran gelegen hatte, dass er sie lieber im Auge behielt und sie daher nicht überholt hatte. Dennoch schmollte er beim Abendessen, etwas über ihre unfaire Ablenkung. Dadurch sah sich allerdings Salazar genötigt ihr immer wieder zu ihrer Slytherin List zu gratulieren. Da Hermine bei diesem Kommentar jeweils bis unter die Haarspitzen errötete, konnte er seinem Vater nicht böse über die Bemerkung sein.

So sassen sie gemütlich zusammen Draussen um das kleine Feuer, welches sein Dad gezaubert hatte und assen die restlichen Sachen aus dem Picknickkorb. Firis und Shadow hatten sich auf Hermine gemütlich gemacht. Der Wolf verschmolz fast mit dem schwarzen Rock, den sie trug, während der Phönix wie ein Federschmuck in ihrem Haar wirkte. Nagini, hatte er neben sich auf einen Stein gelegt, welcher noch warm von der Sonne war. Sein Dad erzählte Geschichten aus der Gründerzeit von Hogwarts und sein Vater warf den einen oder andern Kommentar ein. Natürlich konnten sie es nicht lassen, auch peinliche Geschichten über ihn zu erzählen, doch wie hätte er als Vierjähriger auch wissen können, dass es keine gute Idee war einer Schlange in den Wald zu folgen. Oder natürlich blieb die Anekdote nicht aus, als er eine Woche nur geknurrt hatte, weil er unbedingt ein Animagus werden wollte und sich eben so verhalten hatte, wie der Wolf, der er werden wollte. Er war nur froh, dass sie nicht peinlichen Gemälde holten oder alles in einem Denktarium zeigten, so wie damals, als er sechs war und seinen Fehler nicht eingesehen hatte. Dann hatte er halt einen Niffler nach Hause gebracht, konnte ja keiner ahnen, dass er gleich das ganze Dorf untergraben würde. Sein Dad hatte mit seiner Elbenmagie das Gröbste verhindert, er verstand nicht, dass sie immer noch Jahre später darauf herumreiten mussten.

Doch ihr Lachen, wenn sie die Geschichten hörte, ihr Kichern und wie sie sich näher an ihn kuschelte, machte die Sache doch um einiges angenehmer. So sassen sie da, bis es langsam Nacht wurde.

Hermine holte aus ihrer seltsamen Tasche ein Päckchen Kräcker und ein paar weisse weiche Watten artige Dinger heraus, sie nannte sie Marshmallows. Fasziniert hatten sie ihr dabei zugesehen, wie sie diese auf einen Stock steckte, diesen in den Boden rammte, so dass sie über das Feuer hingen. Während die weissen Dinger langsam braun wurden, lehnte sie sich an ihn zurück und fing dann leise zu erzählen. ,,Meine Eltern, waren Muggel, sie waren Zahnärzte, so etwas wie Heiler für die Zähne. Sie hatten ihre eigene Praxis und es fehlte uns an nichts, ausser gelegentlicher Zeit für einander. Es gab immer wieder Kongresse, Notfälle, Lehrgänge oder einfach die normalen Alltagsarbeiten. Mich hat das nie gross gestört, ich hatte ja meine Bücher. Doch einmal im Monat, machten wir ein Familienwochenende. Sie schlossen die Praxis und wir fuhren irgendwo hin. Das haben wir getan, seit ich mich erinnern kann.''

Sagte sie leise, löste sich von ihm und stupste einen der Marshmallows an, sie schien zufrieden zu sein. Sie nahm den Stock vom Feuer und legte ihn vorsichtig über ihre überkreuzten Knie.. ,,Sogar als sich meine Magieausbrüche häuften. Haben sie es nie ausfallen lassen, wir blieben zu Hause im Garten oder gingen zusammen im Wald campen. Meine Mutter hat mir Stundenlang Kräuter und Tiere gezeigt, während mein Vater versuchte Fische zu fangen. Er lehrte mich dafür das Feuer machen oder wie ich einen sicheren Unterstand finde. Hand… Telefone oder Bücher waren verboten. Nur Unternehmungen zu dritt, mein Vater nahm seine Gitarre mit und wir assen jeden Abend diese Dinger. Die einzige Süssigkeit, welches bei mir zu Hause regelmässig gab. Ich habe diese Wochenenden geliebt." Sie hatte sich zwei Kräcker genommen und zog damit einer der weissen weichen Dinger vom Holz.

,,Hier, iss solange sie noch warm sind." Sagte sie und reichte ihm eines. In stiller Eintracht assen alle etwas dieser seltsamen Muggelleckerei, er musste zugeben, dass er nicht wirklich ein Fan davon war, doch für sie würde er diese Tradition gerne weiterführen, auch wenn das hiess, dass er einmal im Monat süsse Pampe essen musste. Als er versuchte sich die Pampe von den Fingern zu lecken, hörte er sie sagen. ,,Aber ohne Schokolade sind sie furchtbar oder?" sie grinste in frech an und sie lachten alle. Die zweite Runde, mit der Schokolade, welche sein Vater aus der Küche holen liess war wirklich um einiges besser. Doch er blieb lieber bei Schokofröschen. Wobei die Marshmallows, die nicht gebraten waren, besser geschmeckt haben.

,,Deine Tasche ist sehr interessant." Sagte sein Vater plötzlich. ,,Ja, sie war bereits einige Male sehr nützlich." Erwiderte sie und lächelte Sal an. Er war froh, dass sie sich wirklich mittlerweile besser verstanden. ,,Wie gross ist der Ausdehnungszauber?" fragte sein Dad weiter, Ric ging ihm also weniger um den Inhalt, als um die Tasche selber. ,,Soweit ich weiss unbegrenzt." ,,Ich frage mich, warum die Zauber von Slytherin-Gryfindor Castle sie nicht entdeckt haben." Sinnierte sein Vater weiter. ,,Ist das relevant?" fragte Hermine und beobachte Salazar genau. Er dachte einen Moment nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf. ,,Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber du kennst mich, ich bin viel zu neugierig." Sie lächelte ihn süss an. ,,Das kann ich bestätigen, Mister Slytherin." Und so erlebten sie an diesem Abend nicht nur einen sprachlosen Slytherin, sondern kurz darauf wie eben dieser der jungen Braunhaarigen hinterher jagte um ihr wie er es nannte Manieren bei zu bringen.

Während er sich ins Gras zurücklehnte, die beiden über den Feuerschein hinweg beobachtete, für den Fall, dass sein Vater es wagen sollte, Hermine doch mit seinen Zaubern zu treffen und dem Lachen seines Dad's lauschte, stellte er fest, dass es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht war, einen Abend im Monat mit seinen Eltern zu verbringen. Mit rot leuchteten Wangen kam sie wieder bei ihm an, sie legte sich zu ihm ins Gras. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter und er legte den Arm um sie, so dass sie ihn auf seinen Brustkorb legen konnte. Sie atmete noch etwas hektisch, doch ihre Augen glühten und funkelten voller Schalk. ,,Hat er dich getroffen? Muss ich deine Ehre rächen?" fragte er sie lächelnd, während er seinen Vater etwas von ,,Sprunghafte Hexe" murmeln hörte. ,,Ich räche meine Ehre selbst, aber ich sage es dir, wenn ich ein Attentat planen sollte. Würdest du mir den helfen?" ,,Immer" Das wollte er gar nicht sagen, doch es war ihm so rausgerutscht und ihr Lächeln darauf war es eindeutig wert gewesen.

''Och.. junge Liebe. Komm Schatz wir gehen." Hörte er seinen Dad Flüstern, die beiden erhoben sich und gingen zurück zum Haus. Sie blieben noch eine Weile so liegen, doch irgendwann musste Hermine ein Thema aufbringen, dass sie beschäftigte. ,,Wie machen wir das eigentlich dann in Hogwarts?" fragte sie zögerlich und war froh, das Tom sofort verstand. ,,Da wir nicht gebunden sind, haben wir kein Anrecht auf ein eigenes Zimmer und da du als Mensch wieder in die Schule gehen willst, wird sich nicht viel ändern. Obwohl ich deine Beweggründe immer noch nicht ganz verstehe." Brummte er in ihr Haar. ,,Stell dir einmal die Massenpanik vor, wenn ich als Lichtelbe in der Schule aufschlage. Ich hätte keine ruhige Minute mehr und du auch nicht. Ausserdem will ich gar nicht wissen, wie viele Todesdrohungen ich erhalten würde allein für die Tatsache, dass du mit mir zusammen bist. Ausserdem giltst du in der Schule auch als Halbblut. Wir könnten gar nicht das Zimmer beantragen." Er brummte. ,,Für dich würd ich es preisgeben, aber du hast Recht. Vorläufig lassen wir es besser. Wir wissen auch noch nicht, was sich Parkinson und Redfort noch alles ausgedacht haben. Besser wir beobachten sie zuerst. Schocken können wir sie alle immer noch später." ,,Und wir haben ja immer noch unser geheimes Klassenzimmer." Erwiderte sie. ,,ja, aber du kannst ja auch wieder bei uns schlafen, oder ich schleich mich zu dir in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Erb-Privilegien weisst du." Sagte er grinsend und sie schlug ihn spielerisch auf die Schulter, daraus entstand eine Rangelei, bis sie erschöpft nebeneinander liegen blieben.

,,Ich bin übrigens froh darüber, dass du als Schulsprecher nicht in einen separaten Schlafraum musst." Murmelte sie erschöpft und kuschelte ihren Kopf wieder auf seinen Oberkörper. Sie erinnerte sich nämlich gerade daran, dass in ihrer Zeit die Schulsprecher in einem eigenen Schlafraum in der dritten Etage untergebracht worden waren. ,,Warum sollten die Schulsprecher separat untergebracht werden? Wenn Schüler Fragen haben, können sie sich ja entweder an die Vertrauensschüler wenden oder ihr Anliegen ins Fach im Vertrauensschülerbüro legen. Sonst würde dieser Raum auch nicht viel Sinn machen." Erwiderte Tom irritiert. Und Hermine musste ihm stumm Recht geben, soweit sie wusste, hatten sich die Schüler wirklich hauptsächlich an die Vertrauensschüler gewendet oder die Schulsprecher in der Grossen Halle oder auf den Gängen angesprochen. Das Vertrauensschülerbüro wurde von ihnen einfach für die Besprechungen genutzt, doch die Schüler wussten so weit sie wusste gar nicht genau wo dieses lag. Schon seltsam, wie sich gewisse Dinge durch die Zeit veränderten.

Sie merkte, wie sie immer müder wurde, doch es war so bequem und der Weg in ihr Bett so weit, dass sie einfach liegen blieb. Es war immer noch angenehm warm, das Zirpen der Grillen hatte auch etwas Einschläferndes. Dass der Mond sie auch noch in sein silbernes Licht tauchte verstärkte ihr Bedürfnis einfach genau hier zu verweilen. ,,Komm wir sollten langsam ins Bett." Durchbrach Toms Stimme irgendwann die angenehme Stille, sie brummte nur etwas, bewegte sich allerdings kein Stück, auch nicht als ihr Kissen durch stummes Lachen geschüttelt wurde. Sie bekam nur noch am Rand mit, wie er sie ins Gras legte um sie aufsetzten zu können. Als er seine Hände unter ihren Rücken und ihre Kniegelenke legte war sie schon fast in Morpheus Armen. Es war ein sanft schaukelndes Gefühl, als er sie über das Gelände und ins Haus trug. Dass sie auf die Matratze gelegt wurde reichte nicht aus um sie zu wecken. Dass sie von zwei starken Armen umarmt und an eine warme Brust gezogen wurde war das Letzte in dieser Nacht, welches sie mitbekam.


	33. 32 Kapitel Zurück in Hogwarts oder das

Hallo zusammen, ähm ja, da ist wohl vor zwei Wochen etwas schief gegangen... Es tut mir mega leid, dass ihr dieses Kapitel erst heute bekommt!

Dafür lade ich gerade zwei Kapitel hoch, hoffentlich ist das ein kleiner Trost ^^''

Viel Spass, ich kann euch versprechen, die nächsten Kapitel werden spannend. Bin schon gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt. Eure K4

,,..." jemand spricht

/.../ jemand denkt

~...~ Parsel

32\. Kapitel zurück in Hogwarts oder das Gespräch

Hermine pov

Die rote Lokomotive pfiff laut, als sie auf dem Gleis ankamen. Sie beide waren immer noch unter ihrer Tarnung verborgen. Da sie die magische Rüstung leider doch noch nicht vollständig beherrschte, hatte Ric zur Sicherheit eine auf sie gesprochen. Sie würde ein paar Wochen halten und ihr so Zeit geben, sie doch noch vollständig zu meistern. Es nagte an ihr, dass sie sich mit ihrer Wesensmagie so schwer tat, aber genauso schwer fiel es ihr, ihren inneren Schild hinunter zu lassen. Sie konnte dieses fremde Wesen nicht einfach in ihren Geist lassen, alles sträubte sich in ihr dagegen.

Sie hatte sich zu lange und zu viel Mühe damit gegeben, dass Niemand in ihren Geist gelangen konnte, dass ihre Schild, ihre innere Bibliothek ihr so vertraut waren, dass es sich einfach falsch anfühlte, jemand fremden hinein zu lassen. Tom hatte es Zähneknirschend akzeptiert, es war nun mal nicht seine Entscheidung. Sie wusste zwar, dass er am Liebsten die Bindung direkt vollzogen hätte, doch da dieses fast wie eine Heirat war, konnte sie ihn vorübergehend besänftigen. Er würde sich zwar nicht ewig mit der Ausrede begnügen, dass es zu schnell ginge, doch so hatte sie sich erst einmal etwas Luft verschafft.

Sie hatte sowohl mit Ric, wie auch mit Sal, über die Bindung geredet und es beruhigte sie überhaupt nicht, dass die Oklumentikschilde keine Wirkung haben würden. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, dass sie ihr Hirn einfach ausschalten könnte, denn dann wäre die Sache um einiges einfacher. Sie würde nichts lieber tun, als sie unwiderruflich an Tom zu binden, mit Haut und Haar. Aber sie konnte einfach die Konsequenzen nicht einschätzen, wenn er ihre Erinnerungen sehen würde.

Der grösste Teil von ihr, brannte mit Inbrunst für die Theorie, dass Tom so niemals der dunkle Lord werden würde. Doch die kleine nervige Stimme in ihrem Kopf, welche nur al zu gerne in den unpassendsten Momenten irgendeinen ihrer früheren Lehrer zitierte, wies sie immer wieder darauf hin, dass die Vergangenheit nicht verändert werden konnte und durfte. Ausserdem war sie vielleicht einfach auch nur ein bisschen ängstlich, nicht nur, dass sie Tom und ihre Slytherin Freunde seit fast einem Jahr anlog, sie wusste einfach auch nicht, wie sie ihnen die Wahrheit sagen sollte.

Wie sagte man jemandem, dass er der schrecklichste und hässlichste dunkle Lord werden würde, denn die Zauberergemeinschaft je gekannt hatte?

Wie erzählt man jemandem, dass dessen Schwiegertochter sie irgendwann fast zu Tode foltern würde?

Wie sagte man jemandem, dass dessen Sohn irgendwann dem Reinblutwahnsinn verfallen würde?

Oder wie erzählt man jemandem, dass sein Sohn durch seine Cousine getötet wird?

Und wie erzählte man jemandem, dass man alles getan hatte, um ihn irgendwann tot zu sehen?

Nein, sie konnte es nicht. Ein Vergessenszauber war viel reizvoller, aber sie war leider auch zu feige oder zu stolz, diesen Schritt zu tun. Und irgendwie wäre sie auch nicht mehr Hermine, wenn sie ihre Erinnerungen nicht mehr hätte. Auch wenn sie auf die eine oder andere Erinnerung wirklich gut hätte verzichten können.

,,Mine, kommst du?" wurde sie aus ihren drüben Gedanken gerissen. Tom hatte ihre Koffer bereits ins Innere der Lokomotive gebracht und wartete jetzt an der Tür, dass sie endlich einstieg. Eine Sekunde lang, schoss ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass es für sie viel einfacher wäre, wenn sie jetzt einfach abhauen würde. Doch dieser Gedanke verdrängte sie schnell wieder. Sie war immer noch irgendwo tief in sich eine Löwin und daher würde sie jetzt nicht kneifen. Sie hätte sowieso keine gute Alternative, wo sie hinkönnte. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, genoss sie jede Sekunde, welche sie mit Tom verbringen konnte.

Gedankenversunken hatte sie das Abteil erreicht, dass Tobias und Abraxas für sie reserviert hatten. Sie blieb an der Abteiltür stehen und beobachtete, wie Tom ihren Koffer auf die Ablage stemmte. Nachdem die Jungs das Abteil zu ihrer Zufriedenheit vergrössert hatten, liessen sie sich auf ihre Plätze fallen und begannen über ihre Ferien zu reden. Hermine wartete allerdings immer noch sehnsüchtig auf Mia und liess ihren Blick immer wieder über den Bahnsteig wandern. Sie erschrak sich etwas, als Tom plötzlich durch die Absperrung kam. Sie benötigte einen Moment, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass es der Golem von ihm war. Sie beobachtete ihn fasziniert bei seinem Weg über den Bahnsteig und in den Zug hinein. Er hatte einen starren Blick und sah nicht nach rechts oder links.

,,Mine!" Blonde Locken versperrten ihr die Sicht auf den Tom Golem und sie wurde in eine Umarmung gezogen. ,,Mia, ich freue mich dich zu sehen." Sagte sie glücklich und umarmte ihre Freundin zurück. Zusammen gingen sie nun ins Abteil, wo sie die Anderen begrüsste und sich mit Mia niederliess. Sie waren gerade mitten in den Begrüssungen und Erzählungen über die Ferien, als die Abteiltür aufging, Tom hinein kam. Er veränderte irgendwie seine Struktur, so dass seine Haut aussah wie Erde, als der gesamte Körper so aussah, zerbröselte er und zurück blieb nur ein kleiner Erdhaufen. Mit einem Wink von Toms Zauberstab, waren die Überreste des Golems auch bereits wieder verschwunden und Nichts erinnerte mehr an ihn.

Die Fahrt war amüsant, Jeder hatte viel zu erzählen, es wurde gelacht und geneckt. Besonders Magenta und Eliot wurden aufgezogen, da die Beiden über die Ferien die Bindung vollzogen hatten. Offiziell heiraten und es im Ministerium eintragen lassen, wollten sie allerdings erst nach der Schule. Sie hätten zwar nach den ursprünglichen Schulregeln ein Einzelzimmer zugute, doch sie hatten beschlossen, dass es für das letzte Jahr, den Papierkram und die Konfrontation mit dem stellvertretenden Schulleiter nicht wert war. Dennoch waren sie alle der Meinung, dass dies noch gebührend gefeiert werden sollte und begannen bereits auf der Zugfahrt mit der Vorfeier. Verschiedene Feuerwerke explodierten so in kurzer Zeit in dem mit Schallschutzzaubern versehenen Abteil. Als die junge Verkäuferin mit dem Süssigkeitenwagen ankam, kauften sie alle etwas ein, legten allerdings auch vieles für die Feier später auf die Seite. Nach und nach beruhigten sich die Slytherins aber wieder und es wurde ruhiger im Abteil.

,,Hey Tobias, ich habe gehört, deine Eltern haben die hirnrissige Idee, dass du deine Cousine Walburga verheiraten sollst." ,,Cousine zweiten Grades bitte. Aber ja ihr habt Recht, diese dämliche Idee haben sie." sagte er mit grimmigem Gesicht. Es herrschte eine kurze bedrückende Stille, bevor Nelson zögerlich fragte. ,,Ist dein Vater immer noch so schnell mit dem Crutiatus Fluch?" Tobias nickt grimmig. ,,Nachdem seine Frau gestorben ist, will er nun unbedingt seine zwei Kinder unter die Haube bringen. Mein Cousin Cygnus hat er bereits jetzt mit der jungen Druella Rosier verlobt, obwohl beide noch nicht einmal zur Schule gehen. Ich habe immer noch die Hoffnung, dass Walburga irgendwann in diesem Jahr in Durmstrang eine Treppe runterfällt. Ich dachte es sei ein Segen, dass wir nicht auf die selbe Schule gehen, aber jetzt kann ich gar keinen Unfall organisieren." Sagte er grimmig und alle nickten zustimmend.

,,Ist Walburga den so schlimm?" fragt Hermine nach, welche die junge Black schliesslich noch nicht kennengelernt hat. ,,Abgesehen davon, dass sie überhaupt keinen Modegeschmack besitzt und sich immer in die schlimmsten Outfits quetscht…" beginnt Mia, „… ist ihre Stimme so Nerv tötend, dass wir sie in unserer Kindheit regelmässig stumm gehext haben." Beendete Nelson ihren Satz. ,, Das schlimmste ist, dass sie einfach nicht begreifen will, dass ich meinen wahren Namen hasse. Ich nenne mich ja nicht zum Spass Tobias, aber nein, sie beharrt einfach darauf mich Orion zu nennen, obwohl oder gerade weil sie weiss, wie sehr ich das hasse." Grummelte Tobias, die anderen warfen noch die eine oder andere schlechte Eigenschaft seiner Zukünftigen ein, doch Hermine hörte nur noch mit einem Ohr zu. Ihr war gerade aufgefallen, dass ihr Freund Tobias, wenn sein wirklicher Name Orion war, er der Vater von Sirius und Regulus Black sein würde. Und dem zu Folge war die erwähne Walburga, das schreiende, zeternde Bild im Grimmauldplatz 12, welches sie jedes Mal auf das Übelste beschimpft hatte. Sie wusste natürlich nicht, wie Walburga jetzt aussah, aber in ihrer Zeit war es keine schöne Frau und die Stimme war wirklich Nerv tötend gewesen.

Irgendwann kamen die Unterhaltungen dann wieder auf die Ferien zurück und sie spielten verschiedene Spiele. Während Abraxas mit Tom das obligatorische erste Schachspiel durchführte, hatte sich die anderen zusammengesetzt um Dumbledore explodieren zu spielen. Hermine hatte sich lieber ein Buch genommen und genoss einfach die Atmosphäre, während sie ihre Freunde beobachtete.

Firis war leider bereits vorgeflogen, doch Shadow hatte sich im Schatten unter den Sitzbänken zurückgezogen. Mia bekam sich fast nicht mehr ein, als sie ihn entdeckt hatte und knuddelte ihn die halbe Zugfahrt über, was dieser allerdings gerne über sich ergehen liess. So sass die Lestrange mit dem schwarzen Wolf auf dem Schoss da und spielte mit einer Hand, während sie mit der anderen ihm über den Kopf fuhr. Hermine fragte sich, ob es an ihrem Werwolf lag, dass sie so an ihm hing, doch dann zuckte sie mit den Achseln. Eigentlich spielte es gar keine Rolle warum, die Hauptsache war, dass sie sich vertrugen.

Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück, ihre Schulter streifte dabei Toms und er lächelte sie kurz an. Sie lächelte zurück und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, während sie einfach nur den Moment hier mit ihren Freunden genoss.

Hogwarts pov

Da! Er konnte die Rauchsäule sehen. Bald würde die rote Lokomotive endlich in Hogsmead einfahren und dann ginge es nicht mehr lange, bis seine Hallen endlich wieder mit Schülern gefühlt waren. Oh wie er sich auf dieses Schuljahr freute. Waren seine Fenster in der Eingangshalle eigentlich sauber genug? Hätte er das Gras etwas grüner machen sollen? Hatten die Hauselfen auch wirklich genug darauf geachtet, dass sich keine Kitzpurfel im Schloss befanden? Und hatten sie daran gedacht, dass bei der 13 Treppe sich der Stoff der 356 Stufe gelöst hatte? Sie hatten sich wirklich Mühe mit seiner Reinigung gegeben, wie er nach seinem Erwachen bemerkt hatte, doch was wäre wenn sie einen Raum ausgelassen hatten?

Und das vierte Rohr von links in der dritten Etage tropft immer noch, wie er gerade bemerkte. Was wäre, wenn dort ein Schüler ausrutschte und sich verletzte? Was würden wohl für neue Schüler kommen? Ach er war immer so aufgeregt vor einem neuen Schuljahr, er konnte es kaum erwarten. Und natürlich war er sehr gespannt auf die junge Miss White, vielleicht hatten sich die Banne um sie endlich aufgelöst. Was sie wohl über die Ferien getan hatte? War der Slytherinerbe auch nett zu ihr gewesen? Wenn nicht, würde er ihn irgendwo im Kerker einsperren. Aber bestimmt war er nett gewesen, wenn sie nämlich wirklich Bindungspartner waren hatte er ja fast keine Wahl. Oh dieses Jahr würde wirklich spannend werden.

Seine Fenster erzitterten vor Freude, als er das aufgeregte Schnattern der Schüler näher kommen hörte. Der Weg von Hogsmead war lang und während Hagrid mit den Erstklässlern durch die Abkürzung im Wald ging, wanderten die anderen gemütlich den bekannten Pfad hinauf. Er beobachtete die Hauselfen dabei, wie sie immer wieder mit einem Plopp verschwanden, um dann mit einem Koffer in einem der Schlafzimmer aufzutauchen und wieder zu verschwinden. Das stetige Ploppgeräusch machte es ihm nicht einfacher sich zu beruhigen. Die Hauselfen, welche nicht für die Koffer verantwortlich waren, wuselten aufgeregt in der Küche hin und her. Nicht selten stolperte eine in ihrem Eifer und es ging etwas scheppernd zu Bruch.

Dusza, die älteste Hauselfe von Hogwarts und momentan die Oberhauselfe, sass mit ihren 148 Jahren, wie es sich gehörte auf einem Sessel und überwachte das Ganze. Obwohl er langsam das Gefühl hatte, dass sie nicht mehr ganz so gut sah. Doch da es noch ausreichte um einem ungeschickten Jungelfen mit ihrem Stock auf den Kopf zu schlagen, weil er den Pudding fallen liess, schien es noch nicht so schlimm zu sein.

Immer wieder verspürte er ihre nur zu vertraute Elfenmagie, wenn sie aus einem Handgelenk locker zerbrochene Teller und Tassen wieder reparierte. Es brauchte auch nur ein Räuspern von ihr, um etwas Ruhe in die Küche zu bringen, genug damit die Küchenhauselfe zur Ruhe und Besinnung ausrufen konnte.

Das würde allerdings nur ausreichen, bis die ersten Schülern das Schlossportal erreicht hatten, danach würden sie wie jedes Jahr in dieselbe Hektik verfallen. Er erhellte nachsichtig die Lampen in der Küche etwas, um ihnen seine Anteilnahme mitzuteilen. Abby, eine noch sehr junge Hauselfe, blieb darauf stocksteif stehen und starrte mit grossen runden Augen auf die Lampe über ihr. ,,Nicht starren, los Mädchen bring die Schüsseln in die Vorratskamme." Erklang da Dusza's Stimme und schnell eilte die junge Hauselfe davon.

Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit weg von der Küche und durch das Schloss, die meisten der Lehrer waren bei ihren letzten Vorbereitungen. Der Direktor, lief in seinem Büro auf und ab und rezitierte immer wieder seine Rede, warum wusste er nicht genau, denn es schien die selbe zu sein, wie in den letzten Jahren. Der Kräuterkundelehrer hatte gerade seinen Rundgang in den Gewächshäusern beendet und beeilte sich nun, in seine Gemächer zu kommen um sich für das Fest vorzubereiten. Die Krankenschwester, Madam Belton, ging das dritte Mal in dieser Woche ihren Tränkevorrat durch, um ja sicher zu gehen, dass sie alles hatte, was sie benötigte. Ausserdem warf sie immer wieder einen Blick auf das einzige gefüllte Bett im Krankenzimmer. Der Verteidigungslehrer, Mister Verron, hatte auf seiner Exkursionsreise den Fehler gemacht, sich mit einem Riesen anzulegen und hatte sich halb tot zurück ins Schloss geschleppt. Doch er sollte bereits in der nächsten Woche bereits wieder unterrichten können.

Madam raue Pritsche versorgte gerade ein junges Einhorn, welches beim letzten Vollmond auf die Welt gekommen war. Es war ein lustiger Anblick, sie in ihrer Fest Robe mitten im dunklen Wald stehen zu sehen. Die Wahrsagelehrerin, Madam Mopsus, war wie immer in ihrem Turm, doch durch die ganzen Räucherstäbchen konnte er sie kaum ausmachen. Die Astronomielehererin, Madam Milben, hatte es endlich geschafft aus ihrem Bett zu steigen, nachdem sie gestern unbedingt einen Kometenschauer beobachten musste.

Der Lehrer für die Besenstunden und Quidditchslehrer aller Häuser, hatte seine Inspektion der Schulbesen auch beendet und machte sich auf den Weg wieder ins Schloss. Der Aramantiklehrer war der Einzige, welcher bereits fertig war und in seinem Büro darauf wartete in die Grosse Halle zu gehen. Die zwei fehlenden Lehrer, Pfossor Slughorn und Professor Marange, waren noch sehr beschäftigt, er vermied es genauer in den Raum hineinzusehen, die Geräusche waren für ihn bereits verstörend genug. Nun er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie vor der Eröffnung in der Halle sein würden.

Der Hausmeister hatte bereits angefangen alle verbotenen Gegenstände vor sich hin zu murmeln, wie jedes Jahr hoffte er, dass er sie auch endlich einmal aufzählen konnte. Was allerdings nicht der Fall sein würde da sie einfach viel zu lang war, obwohl die Liste seit dem Jahre 1914, als sie auf mysteriöse Weise verbrannt war, noch nicht wieder auf ihre volle Länge angewachsen war. Ach war das ein schönes Jahr, als es keine verbotenen Gegenstände gab und fast jede Woche etwas in die Luft geflogen ist.

Eine Bewegung am Rande seines Sichtfeldes riss ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen, die ersten Schüler betraten gerade die Schlossgründe. Ein wohliger Schauer rieselte durch ihn hindurch. So viele aufgeregte und freudige Emotionen prasselten auf ihn ein. Er fühlte das selbe, wie viele der Schüler auch, ein Gefühl von nach Hause kommen, nur dass es bei ihm die Schüler waren, welche dieses Gefühl in ihm auslösten. Aufgeregt suchte er nach der Gruppe Slyhterin, unter der sich sicher auch die junge Miss White befand.

Als er sie endlich erblickte, fiel ein Druck von ihm, welchen er noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er da war. Etwas tief in ihm atmete erleichtert aus, eine Empfindung, die er nicht ganz verstand. Doch er verweilte nicht bei diesen Gedanken, sondern liess seine Blicke immer wieder über alle Schüler wandern. Schliesslich waren sie alle seine Schützlinge und er sollte keinen bevorzugen. Die Erstklässler hatten mittlerweile auch den See erreicht und stiegen etwas ängstlich in die Boote. Ein fast unhörbares Kichern prasselte durch die leeren Dachböden, als er den jungen Kraken im See beobachtete, der von den Grindelows fast nicht aufgehalten werden konnte, da er unbedingt sehen wollte, was da an der Oberfläche passierte. Immer wieder riss er aus und schwamm unter den Booten hin und her, bis er wieder eingefangen wurde. Zum Glück hatte er die Oberfläche nie durchbrochen, sonst hätten sich die Schüler bestimmt sehr erschreckt. Na, das konnte ja noch etwas werden, mit dem neuen Seebewohner.

Seine Flügeltüren öffnete er wie immer, sobald die ersten Schüler den Kies auf dem Platz davor betraten. Verzückt lauschte er dem Schnattern, der Jungen und Mädchen, während sie durch die Vorhalle und danach in die Grosse Halle strömten. Am liebsten wäre er vor Freude gehüpft, doch das ging mit einem mehreren Tonnen schweren Fundament eher schlecht. Ha, das wäre doch einmal eine Schlagzeige für den Tagespropheten: ,,Hogwarts hüpft bei der Eröffnungsfeier in die Luft." Vielleicht würde man dann endlich wieder etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf magische Häuser und ihre Bedürfnisse richten. Schlimm genug, dass solche Dinge nicht mehr in Schulen gelehrt wurden, doch mittlerweile hatten die Meisten vergessen, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich war. Was glaubten sie eigentlich, wer all die wunderbaren Dinge in ihm bewegte? Glaubten sie Magie alleine reiche aus, damit sich die Rüstungen auch sinnvoll bewegten? Oder dass die sich bewegenden Treppen, nur von Magie alleine gehalten und bewegt wurden? Nicht zum ersten Mal, wünschte er sich einen Hals, damit er seinen Kopf schütteln könnte. Doch so blieben die oberen Etagen wie seit tausend Jahren unbewegt.

Er hörte ein Lachen, dass ihm einen Schauer durch die tragenden Mauern jagte. Miss White legte ihren Kopf zurück und lachte über etwas, was die junge Werwolffrau gesagt hatte. Dann richtete sich ihr Blick auf seine Eingangsfenster und ein zärtliches Lächeln erschien. Während sie alle die wenigen Treppenstufe in die Eingangshalle hinaufgingen, strich sie sanft mit ihren Fingern über seinen kalten Stein, eine Wärme schoss daraufhin durch seine Aussenmauern. Dann passierte sie die Tür und setzte den ersten Fuss in sein Inneres. Als ihr Fuss den Boden berührte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass ein Stoss durch ihn hindurch ging. Es war wie ein Tropfen auf einer spiegelglatten Wasseroberfläche, die Berührung schlug Wellen, bis in den hintersten Bereich seines Seins und Wesens. Von den Gefühlen überwältig, hätte er fast nicht mitbekommen, dass die junge Frau ins Straucheln gekommen war und jetzt vom Slytherinerben sanft in die Halle geführt wurde. Wie wirkte irgendwie leicht abwesend, doch er selbst hatte Mühe sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, als die unsichtbaren Motten, welche durch seine Kerker zu schwirren schienen.

Es lag immer noch eine magische Rüstung auf ihr, doch sie war eindeutig neuer und die vertraute Magiesignatur konnte eindeutig nur von Godric Gryffindor stammen. Er hatte sehr gute Arbeit geleistet, wenn er nicht so alt wäre und bereits so viele verschiedene magische Rüstungen gesehen hätte, wäre es ihm nicht aufgefallen. Er war sich sicher, dass jede Person sie in seinem Schloss immer noch für einen Menschen hielt. Was noch viel erstaunlicher als ihre Rüstung war, war das Wesen, welches in ihr geschlafen hatte. Er hatte seit hunderten von Jahren keine Lichtelbe mehr gesehen und die letzte, welche durch seine Hallen wanderte, erlitt leider ein tragisches Schicksal. Angst war etwas sehr gefährliches und Angst wurde meistens durch Dinge ausgelöst, die man nicht kannte oder verstand. Als die junge Frau damals überraschend ihre Umwandlung durchlebt hatte, hatte dies zu einer wahren Massenpanik geführt. Sie wurde verfolgt und mit Zaubern beworfen. Er hatte es nur in letzter Sekunde geschafft, sie schwer verletzt durch einen Geheimgang aus dem Schloss zu schaffen. Er hatte sie danach nie wieder gesehen und konnte nur hoffen, dass sie es überlebt hatte.

Sein Blick lag immer noch auf Hermine, welche jetzt mit ihren Freunden am Slytherintisch sass. Er bemerkte an ihr, dass sie anscheinend noch nicht im reinen mit ihrem Wesen war, sie besass im Moment noch zwei Magiekerne, dass für ihre menschliche Magie und die Wesensmagie. Es war zwar normal, dass die beiden Kerne jeweils eine Zeit benötigten, bis sie sich komplett verschmolzen hatten, doch wie er erkennen konnte, waren bei ihre beide Kerne noch von einander getrennt. Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit, sie war zwar jetzt erwacht, doch immer noch nicht ihr reines Wesen. Er fragte sich, was für Gründe sie hatte, sich gegen ihr inneres Wesen zu stellen.

Er hatte noch nie so wenig von der Eröffnungsfeier mitbekommen, wie an diesem Abend. Als er sich Stunden später endlich aus seinen Überlegungen reissen konnte, bemerkte er mit Schrecken, dass er nicht wusste, was für Schüler dieses Jahr eingeteilt worden waren. Wenn er die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, wären seine Aussenmauern wahrscheinlich errötet. Doch so war er der Einzige, der von seinem ungeheuerlichen Verhalten wusste und das war auch gut so. Schnell besah er sich die einzelnen Gemeinschaftsräume, er nahm sich hierfür viel Zeit, obwohl er sich lieber auf den Kerker konzentriert hätte.

Er betrachtete die bekannten und noch genauer die unbekannten Gesichter. Auch einige neue Haustiere waren dazugekommen. Da er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, da er den neuen Hausbewohnern zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hat, fokussierte er sich auf seine Aufgaben. Er unterwies die Haustiere per Telepathie und teilte ihnen allen mit, wo sie hin durften und welche Ecken sie besser meiden sollten. Auch besah er sich jeden Erstklässler genau. Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken jedoch zur Braunhaarigen, welche es sich mit Mia auf ihrem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte und aufgeregt von ihren Ferien erzählten.

Erst als er den Entschluss fasste, bereits in dieser Nacht sich mit ihr zu unterhalten, konnte er sich vollständig auf die anderen Schlossbewohner konzentrieren. Erleichtert atmete er aus, als alle Bewohner in ihren Betten, oder wie der Hausmeister auf dem Boden, schliefen und Ruhe in seinen Mauern einkehrte.

Hermine pov

Hermine lag im Bett und blickte zu ihrer schlafenden Freundin hinüber. Die Leuchtkugel war goldene Schimmer auf das blonde Haar der Lestrange. Es war ruhig im Zimmer und nur einzelne Atem oder Schlafgeräusche waren ab und an zu hören. Sie jedoch liess ein Gedanke nicht los, den sie seit Stunden verfolgte. Als sie in die Eingangshalle getreten war, hatte ein seltsames Gefühl sie beschlichen. Es war auf der einen Art, das vertraute Heimkommen Gefühl, dass sie immer hatte, wenn sie nach Hogwarts kam. Doch es war heute um einiges stärker gewesen, so stark, dass sie kurze Zeit die Orientierung verloren und von Tom in die Grosse Halle geführt werden musste. Doch das zweite Gefühl, war wie ein lautloser Donner gewesen, der durch ihren Körper gehallt hatte. Einen Moment hatte sie geglaubt einfach durch den Boden der Eingangshalle zu fallen. Es war sehr seltsam, doch viel weniger beängstigend gewesen, als es ihrer Meinung hätte sein sollen. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, was genau passiert war und dies raubte ihr den Schlaf.

Sie musste allerdings doch eingeschlafen sein, denn sie hatte einen seltsamen Traum. Sie lag immer noch in ihrem Bett und blickte zum grünen Stoff an der Decke, die kleine Lichtkugel warf flackernde Schatten auf die Vorhänge um sie herum und der kleine goldene Schnatz schoss munter von einer Ecke zur anderen. Ein Blick zur Seite zeigte ihr, dass sogar Mia noch neben ihr schlief. Wie ferngesteuert schob ihre Bettdecke zur Seite und stieg aus dem Bett. Der Steinboden unter ihr fühlte sich kalt auf ihren nackten Füssen an und beschwor eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, sie sah alles durch ihre Augen, doch war irgendwie versetzt. Sie hatte keinen Körper, obwohl sie sich mit diesem fortbewegte. Sie lief wie an Fäden durch den Schlafsaal und dann durch den leeren Gemeinschaftsaal. Sie steuerte den Geheimgang in der Ecke an, der Stein gab ein schabendes Geräusch von sich als die Wand zur Seite glitt.

Der Kerkergang lag wie ein schwarzes Loch vor ihr. Keiner der Fackeln erhellte sich, als sie an ihnen vorbei ging. Ihre Füsse fanden von alleine ihren Weg zu einem Wandvorhang, auf dem eine alte Darstellung von Hogsmead zu sehen war. Sie wusste nicht woher, aber sie wusste, dass sich dahinter ein Geheimgang befand. Schweigend stieg sie die vielen Treppenstufen nach oben, bis sie an eine Steinwand stiess, welche von selbst sich öffnete. Sie befand sich jetzt im dritten Stock, wie sie anhand der Fenster erkennen konnte.

Es war wie, wenn sie sich unter dem Imperius Fluch befinden würde, doch ohne dieses Eiskalte Gefühl, dass man dabei immer hatte. Übung mit diesem Zauber hatte sie ja dank den Unterrichtsstunden von Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, beziehungsweise Barty Crouch Junior, welcher diesen Zauber nur zu gerne an ihnen getestet hatte. Das Gefühl, dass sie hier leitete, war warm und einladend und versprach ihr, dass ihr nichts geschehen würde. Deswegen wehrte sie sich auch nicht gegen das Gefühl, ausserdem war sie gespannt, wo die Reise hinging.

Sie lief den Gang im dritten Stock entlang, als plötzlich aus einem anderen Teil des Schlosses ein Scheppern ertönte und man kurz darauf das unverkennbare lallende Fluchen des Hausmeisters hörte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er in seinem Rausch wieder einmal eine Ritterstatue umgeworfen. Ihr Herz pochte dennoch in ihren Ohren und ihre Hände waren schweiss nass, eine Gänsehaut legte sich auf ihren gesamten Körper. Das war der Moment, als sie begriff, dass sie gar nicht träumte, sondern wach sein musste. Das wirklich ein Zauber auf ihr lag und sie keine Ahnung hatte, wer dies getan hatte.

Panik wallte in ihr auf, doch ein Schaben an der Wand riss sie aus diesem Strudel. Eine Wand glitt zur Seite und ihre Füsse liefen einfach los, sie kannte den Geheimgang, sie hatte sich darin einmal vor Dumbledore versteckt. Ihr Körper wendete sich allerdings nicht wie damals gegen rechts, sondern gegen links zu einer anderen Mauer. Sie beobachtete, wie ihre Hand sich auf einen Stein legte. „Honorem et officium" (1) hörte sie sich selbst sagen und die Wand sprang zur Seite.

Dahinter kam ein Studierzimmer zum Vorschein, in der Mitte stand ein runder Tisch mit vier Stühlen daran. Ein grosser schwerer Kronleuchter hing über dem Tisch, doch die Kerzen waren bereits vor langer Zeit hinunter gebrannt. Genügend Licht hatte der Raum dennoch, da eine Wand vollständig aus Glas bestand und den Blick über die Ländereien freigab. Die Wände links und rechts waren aus Stein, doch mit vielen verschiedenen Bildern versehen, fremde ferne Landschaften waren darauf abgebildet. Dahinter mussten die Gänge und Klassenzimmer liegen. Das fremde Gefühl, was sie befallen hatte, fiel von ihr ab und hinterliess ein Gefühl des Verlustes. Dennoch trat weiter in das Zimmer hinein. Durch das eher trübe Licht, konnte sie vollständige Schönheit der Bilder nicht ganz erkennen, doch die Malkunst war bemerkenswert. Besonders wenn man beachtete, dass die Gemälde bereits mehrere hundert Jahre alt sein mussten. Sie drehte sich um und stockte.

Die letzte Wand zierte nur ein einzelnes Bild, doch es war riesig. Sie fühlte sich einen Moment an Malfoy Manor erinnert, doch der Maler der Malfoys, hatte nicht das selbe Talent besessen, wie der Maler dieses Werkes. Vor ihr erstreckten sich Hogwarts und seine Ländereien in voller Pracht. Es war nicht nur das Schloss, sondern auch der dunkle Wald, Hogsmead und sogar das Quidditchfeld darauf zu sehen. Man hatte das Gefühl, dass sich die Wolken und das Gras bewegten, oder dass sich jeden Moment eines der Fenster öffnen würde. Sie hatte bereits jahrelang magische Bilder gesehen, doch dieses hier hatte eine ganz andere Dimension. Man hatte das Gefühl reingreifen oder hindurch treten zu können. Der massive Holzrahmen, der das Ganze umfasste, war verziert mit Allerlei magischen Wesen und Tierwesen. Sie erkannte, Zentauren, Nixen, Feen, Zwerge, Kobolde, Trolle, Drachen, Acromantulas, Hauselfen und noch andere, welche sie nicht benennen konnte. Sogar verschiedene Elben waren abgebildet, welche Feuersäulen oder Wasserfontänen zauberten.

Ehrfurchtsvoll für sie mit ihrem Finger die Schnitzerei einer Veela in Rage nach. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie sich stundenlang nur den Rahmen ansehen können und hätte dennoch nicht alles entdeckt. ,,Ich frag mich nur, warum hier keine Menschen abgebildet sind." Murmelte sie gedankenverloren, während ihre Augen den Rahmen nach eben diesen absuchten. -*Weil es zu dieser Zeit keine Menschen mit magischen Fähigkeiten in Hogwarts gab.*- erklang eine Stimme, vor Schreck stolperte sie einen Schritt zurück und fiel dann zu Boden. Den Blick erschrocken und ungläubig auf das Bild gerichtet. ,,Was?" fragte sie ängstlich und blickte sich schnell im Raum um, als sie sich wieder erhob, doch es war niemand zu sehen.

Der Raum lag ruhig und leer vor ihr. /hab ich es mir nur eingebildet?/ fragte sie sich. ,,Hallo?" fragte sie zögerlich in den Raum und hätte sich dafür selbst ohrfeigen können. In den wenigen Horrorfilmen, die sie bereits gesehen hatte, hatte sie sich immer darüber aufgeregt, dass das Opfer genau mit solchen Fragen auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Denn jetzt würde die Stelle kommen, an der entweder nichts geschah, oder der Mörder aus einer dunklen Ecke trat. Misstrauisch musterte sie alle dunklen Bereiche des Zimmers, doch anscheinend sprang kein Fredy Krüger oder wie die alle hiessen hinaus.

/Habe ich mir die Stimme etwa nur eingebildet?/ Sie drehte sich wieder zum Gemälde um ,,Vielleicht werde ich auch langsam verrückt, wenn ich bereits Stimmen höre" murmelte sie vor sich hin. -*Ich hoffe nicht, das wäre sehr schade*-erschrocken sprang sie erneut ein paar Schritte zurück. ,,Was zur Hölle. Wer bist du?! Komm raus und zeige dich!" rief sie und drehte sich mit gezücktem Zauberstab wieder in den Raum. Die Spitze ihres Stabes warf ein sanftes Licht in die Dunklen Flecken, doch es war niemand hier. -*Ich fürchte, das geht nicht, ich besitze nämlich keine Beine. Sehen tust du mich eigentlich immer, doch ich dachte das Bild hinter dir, sei ein guter Ersatz*- Sie drehte sich sofort wieder um und trat langsam von dem Bild weg, doch nichts sprang daraus hervor. Als sie mit dem Rücken an einen der Stühle stiess, erklang die Stimme erneut. -*Setzt dich doch.*- überfordert mit der Situation, zog sie den Stuhl hervor und liess sich darauf nieder, ohne das Bild aus den Augen zu lassen.

/Hat sich die Fahne auf dem Turm gerade bewegt?/ ,,Wer bist du?" fragte sie nach einem Moment der Stille zögerlich wieder in den Raum hinein. -*Ich Ghul aber auch. Entschuldige, es ist eine Ewigkeit her, seit ich mit jemandem Gesprochen habe. Ich vergesse immer, dass ihr so versessen auf Namen seid.*- Erklang die Stimme erneut und jetzt war sie sich wirklich sicher, dass sie sie sich nicht einbildete. Doch sie konnte nicht sagen, ob die Stimme männlich oder weiblich war, noch ob alt oder jung. -*Als ich erschaffen wurde, nannte man mich Pignus (2), doch seit nun mehr als tausend Jahren bin ich unter dem Namen Hogwarts bekannt.*- Hermine war froh, dass sie bereits sass, diese Nachricht hätte ihr eindeutig den Boden unter den Füssen wegezogen. Doch irgendwie fiel es ihr schwer, an den Worten zu zweifeln. Irgendetwas an der Stimme vermittelte ihr, dass es die Wahrheit war.

Ihr fiel das Buch wieder ein, welches sie vor Ewigkeiten im Raum der Wünsche gefunden hatte, ,,Magische Bauten und ihre Rituale" von Mangnasius Anderson war der Titel gewesen. Sie hatte bereits damals vermutet, dass Hogwarts ein Bewusstsein hatte, doch sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass es dazu fähig war, auf diese Art mit jemandem zu sprechen. ,,Dann warst es wirklich du, der mich in diese Zeit zurück geschickt hat." Stiess sie irgendwann heraus. ,,Aber wieso?" fragte sie in den leeren Raum. -*Ich befürchte, diese Antwort kann ich dir nicht geben. Da ich es noch nicht getan habe, ist es mir nicht möglich mich daran zu erinnern. *- Erwiderte er und sie errötete vor Scham, da ihr das eigentlich hätte klar sein sollen.

,,Warum bin ich dann jetzt hier?" versuchte sie von ihrer vorherigen Frage abzulenken. -*,Weil ich ergründen will, ob du die bist die ich denke oder du vorgibst zu sein. *- Erwiderte die körperlose Stimme und sie runzelte ihre Stirn. ,,Ich verstehe nicht." ,-*Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich, wenige haben die Fähigkeit zu erfassen, was in meinen Hallen geschieht, weil sie nicht sehen und dies soll auch deine erste Aufgabe sein. Dann wird erkennbar werden, ob du bist wer du scheinst oder ob dein Sein ist nur Schein. *- /Spricht er absichtlich in Rätseln?/ fragte sie sich.

,,Wer glaubst du den gebe ich vor zu sein?" versuchte sie es auf eine andere Weise. -*Solltest du nicht wissen wer du bist und wer du vorgibst zu sein?*- /na toll.. das hat nun mal gar nichts gebracht./ ,,Ich bin Hermine White. Ich weiss allerdings nicht für wen du mich hältst." Erwiderte sie, sie glaubte für einen kurzen Moment ein tonloses Seufzen zu hören. -*Ihr seid immer so versessen auf Namen, doch dabei sagen Namen selten genug über eine Person aus, als dass es als Erklärung reicht. Wie auch immer, bestehe die erste Aufgabe, dann werden wir weitersehen. _Öffne deine Augen und erblicke, was die Wenigsten sehen._ Wenn du dies geschafft hast, werden wir wieder miteinander sprechen. Du solltest jetzt jedoch in deinen Schlafraum zurück, die Nacht ist schon fast vorbei. Gib acht in der vierten Etage, schleicht Mister Peramor herum. Entschuldige mich nun, dieses Gespräch hat mich erschöpft. Bis dann kleine Schlange und gute Träume. *-

Schleichend und stumm vor sich hin fluchend suchte Hermine zu tiefer Nachtzeit einen Weg durch die dunklen und leeren Gängen. Mister Peramor war sie zum Glück nicht begegnet, ihre Schritte waren durch ihre nackten Füsse fast nicht zu hören. Doch durch diese und das leichte Schlafhemd war ihr bitterlich kalt, auch wenn es eigentlich Hochsommer war. Sie konnte wirklich nur hoffen, dass sie niemandem begegnen würde, da ihr Aufzug keiner war, mit dem sie vor einem Lehrer erscheinen wollte. In dieser Zeit würde ihr sicherlich noch ungebührliches Verhalten angehängt, neben den Strafen, dass sie sich überhaupt um diese Zeit in den Gängen aufhielt.

Sie seufzte tonlos, das Gespräch war wirklich sehr interessant gewesen und sie hätte sich noch sehr gerne weiterhin mit Hogwarts unterhalten, doch ebenso wollte sie nur noch in ihr Bett und sie fragte sich, ob dieses Gespräch wirklich gerade jetzt hatte stattfinden müssen. Hätte er es oder sie nicht einen Zeitpunkt aussuchen können, wo sie danach nicht nur in einem Baumwollkleidchen durch die Schule schleichen musste? Hätte er ihr nicht zumindest den Morgenrock anziehen können?

Sie strauchelte und hüpfte stummfluchend auf der Stelle, weil sie sich einen Zeh an einer Bodenfliese gestossen hatte. Als der Schmerz abgeklungen war schlich sie leise weiter, ob es Zufall oder Schicksal war konnte sie hinterher nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, doch sie war gerade kurz vor den Kerkern, als sie leise Fusstritte hörte. Sie verharrte auf der Stelle und lauschte angestrengt. Sie konnte ein leises Tuscheln vernehmen und huschte schnell in eine Nische. Sie warf einen Verschleierungszauber auf sich, der sowohl ihre Gestalt, ihren Geruch und auch ihre Temperatur verschleiern würde. Einer der nützlichen Zaubern, die sie von Ric gelernt hatte.

Sie verharrte mit heftig schlagendem Herzen, während sie die Schritte eindeutig näher kommen hörte. Kurz darauf schoben sich acht Schatten an ihrem Versteck dabei. Einer der Schatten war kurz an der Nische verweilt, doch huschte danach schnell weiter. Auch nachdem die Schritte verklungen waren, konnte sie sich noch nicht rühren. Was hatten Tom und ihre Freunde mitten in der Nacht in den Gängen verloren? Wohin wollten sie so heimlich?

Sie spielte einen kurzen Moment mit dem Gedanken, ihnen nach zu gehen, doch sie verwarf die Idee bald wieder. Erstens hatte sie zulange gewartet, als dass sie ihnen jetzt noch einfach so folgenden könnte. Ausserdem würden sie sich hauptsächlich über Geheimgänge fortbewegen, in die sie ihnen nicht einfach folgen konnte ohne zu riskieren, dass sie entdeckt werden würde. Und dann war noch dieser kleine Teil in ihr, welches Todesangst hatte bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ein Todessertreffen veranstalten könnten. Ihre Knie fingen so sehr an zu zittern, dass sie sich an der Wand abstützten musste.

Hatte Tom wirklich bereits begonnen seine Anhänger hinter sich zu scharren?

Hatte sie sich wirklich so sehr täuschen lassen?

Sie schüttelte entschlossen ihren Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Gerade sie und gerade heute, hatte kein Recht sich über das Verhalten und die Geheimnisse eines anderen Gedanken zu machen. Sie selbst hatte sich vor nicht einmal einer Stunde aus dem Gemeinschaftsaal geschlichen und mit Hogwarts selbst ein Gespräch geführt. Keiner in dieser Schule kannte ihren wahren Namen und nur ein paar wenige wussten überhaupt, dass sie kein Mensch war. Sie war nicht in der Position jemandem vorbehalte zu machen.

Sie stiess sich von der Wand ab und schlich weiter Richtung Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Sie nahm dort den geheimen Eingang, der Gemeinschaftsraum lag dunkel und leer vor ihr und so gelangte sie ohne weitere Mühen in ihr Bett. Dort stellte sie fest, dass Mia mittlerweile die komplette Decke für sich beansprucht hatte, doch mit einem ungesagten Zauber liess sie einfach deren Decke in ihr Bett schweben und kuschelte sich danach in diese. In ihrem Kopf spielte sich zwar immer wieder das seltsame Gespräch von vorhin ab, dennoch schlief sie schnell ein.

Salazar pov

Bereits als er das Haus sah, wusste er, dass es eine schlechte Idee gewesen war her zu kommen. Doch wen sein Geliebter ein Tier in Not wusste, so war er fast nicht zu bremsen. Keine zehn Hippogreife bekämen seinen Seelenpartner dazu ein hilfloses Tier im Stich zu lassen. Er war sich auch sicher, hätte er sich geweigert bei diesem Treffen teil zu nehmen, wäre Ric alleine hier her gekommen und das war wirklich keine Option. Er scannte sowohl mit seinen Augen, wie auch mit seiner Magie die Umgebung ab, ein Herzschlag, welcher eindeutig von einem Tier war, im Erdgeschoss, eine menschliche Zauberersignatur war im Obergeschoss. Dies würde dieser Mister Prevara sein, er hatte ihnen mitgeteilt, dass er im Haus auf sie warten würde. Der graue Kies, welcher vom windschiefen Eiseneingangstor hin zum ausgeblichenen Haus führte knirschte unheilvoll unter ihren Schuhen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Ric seinen Stab zog, seinen hatte er bereits vor dem Apparieren gezogen gehabt, schliesslich wusste man nie.

Die Aussenfassade des zweistöckigen Hauses war wohl einmal weiss gewesen, doch nun war sie fleckig grau und bröckelte überall ab. Die Holzstufen knarzten laut auf, als Ric diese erklomm. Sal warf einen Blick über die Nachbarschaft, doch auch die Gegend war dumpf und grau. Es war ein ehemaliges Arbeiterviertel und der Staub und Dreck zierten jeden Zentimeter des verlassenen Viertels. Ein ekelhaftes Knarren riss ihn wieder ins hier und jetzt. Ric hatte die Haustür geöffnet und beim Geräusch schmerzhaft die Schultern hochgezogen. Die offene Tür offenbarte einen grauen und schmutzigen Flur dahinter. Man konnte ein paar Fussabdrücke im Staub erkennen, welche sowohl ins Hausinnere, wie auf eine Treppe nach oben führten und von Mister Prevara stammen mussten. Dieser hatte in seinem Brief erwähnt gehabt, dass er dieses Haus geerbt doch noch nie benutzt hatte. Laut den Unterlagen, die er überprüft hatte, stimmte diese Geschichte.

Gerne hätte er mehr Zeit mit seinen Nachforschungen gehabt, doch im Brief stand, dass das Tier verletzt sei und Hilfe brauche. Ein Demigus war nicht nur einfach ein magisches Wesen, erstens war es wahnsinnig schwierig einen zu fangen und zweitens war nicht nur sein Fell pures Gold wert, für die Innereien und die Augen würden viele Tränkemeister ein Vermögen hinlegen. Ein Demigus in den falschen Händen würde nicht lange überleben.

Ein weiterer Grund, warum sie nicht noch länger hatten warten können. Zumindest hatten sie die Ferien mit Tom und Hermine noch verbringen können. Er freute sich für seinen Sohn, dass er seine Bindungspartnerin gefunden hatte, obwohl es ihn wie ein Billywickstachel störte, dass er einfach keine Informationen über sie gefunden hatte.

White war zwar ein recht bekannter Name in der Muggelwelt, doch der Name Hermine war es nicht. Er glaubte zwar nicht mehr, dass sie ihm und seiner Familie schaden wollte, doch dass sie ihm auch keine Informationen über diesen Harry geben wollte, half ihm nicht gerade sich zu beruhigen. Seine Spitzel hatten ganz England nach einem Harry mit seiner Beschreibung gesucht, doch auch diese Suche verlief sich im Sand. Diese beiden Personen schienen einfach nicht zu existieren. Da er den Jungen nur doch den Spiegel gesehen hatte, war es ihm auch nicht möglich gewesen, zu erkennen, ob er ein magisches Wesen unter einer Rüstung oder ein einfacher Mensch war.

Er hasste es, wenn er etwas nicht wusste und dass diese beiden es geschafft hatten, einen Weg zu finden seine Banne und Zauber zu umgehen um miteinander zu kommunizieren und sie ihm nicht einmal sagen wollte wie, kratzte sehr an seinem Ego. Er unterstellte ihr nicht einmal Böswilligkeit, aber wenn sie nichts Böses wollte, wieso konnte sie den nicht erzählen wie sie es gemacht hatte? Das selbe galt für diesen Harry, er verstand ja, dass Hermine ihn schützen wollte, doch wenn er keine bösen Absichten hatte, drohte ihm ja von Sal und Ric keine Gefahr, also könnte sie ihm zumindest den Familiennamen mitteilen.

Aber nein, sie hatte sich ausgeschwiegen und nicht einmal auf seinen einschüchternden Blick reagiert. Er fragte sich, wer sie unterrichtet hatte, dass sie sein Blick, den jeden anderen in die Knie zwang, so überhaupt nicht zu kümmern schien. Nicht nur, dass sie sich davon nicht beeinflussen liess, sie starrte genauso störrisch zurück. Wiederum war dies auch gut, da sein Sohn jemanden an seiner Seite brauchte, der ihm ab und zu die Meinung sagte und ihm die Stirn bot. Egal was ihn mit diesen beiden noch erwarten würde, er war sich sicher, dass es nicht langweilig werden wird.

Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Geliebten, dieser war mittlerweile weiter ins Hausinnere vorgedrungen und schlug Zielsicher den Weg ein, woher er die Magiesignatur des Demigus erkennen konnte. Er hätte sich zwar lieber zuerst nach oben begeben, um diesen ominösen Mister Prevara in Augenschein zu nehmen, aber niemals würde er Ric in dieser Situation alleine lassen. Die Holztür knarrte bedrohlich laut, als Ric diese öffnete. Im schmutzigen Wohnzimmer lag ein Sesel am Boden, der Sofatisch stand schief, da ihm eines der Beine fehlte und die Sofagarnitur bestand mehr aus Löchern als aus Stoff. Durch die zum Teil abgedeckten Fester gelangte nur wenig Licht in das Zimmer und alles in ihm schrie Falle, doch da stand auch ein leerer Eisenkäfig, in dem eine Tasche in der Luft schwebte. ,,Shhh, alles gut mein Kleiner, wir holen dich hier raus und dann werden wir uns um dich kümmern." Hörte er Ric mit der Tonlage sagen, in dem er immer mit Tieren redete. Sal beeilte sich näher an ihn zu gelangen, da er den Käfig zuerst untersuchen wollte, bevor sie versuchten ihn zu öffnen.

Er trat neben Godric und führte gerade eine komplizierte Schleife aus, als er hinter sich das unverkennbare Plopp einer Hauselfe hörte. Er drehte sich blitzschnell um, doch mitten in der Drehung hörte er bereits das zerbrechen einer Flasche und als er sich zu der Hauselfe umgedreht hatte, wurde er bereits von rosarotem Rauch eingeschlossen. /Schlafrauch/ dachte er schockiert, doch durch seine Drehung hatte er einen Windhauch erzeugt, der den Rauch bereits um sie herum verteilt hatte. Er hörte Ric zu Boden gehen, während er selbst schwankte. Sein Vampir wollte ausbrechen, doch sein Körper gehorchte nicht mehr.

Als er selbst zu Boden ging hörte er noch die piepsige Stimme der Elfe. ,,Holly tut sehr leid. Meister hat befohlen."

Dann wurde alles schwarz.

(1) Honorem et officium – Latein Ehre und Pflicht

(2) Pignus – Latein Sicherheit


	34. 33 Kapitel Hogsmead

,,..." jemand spricht

/.../ jemand denkt

~...~ Parsel

33\. Kapitel Hogsmead

Tom pov

Als er am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück am Slytherintisch sass, wurde ihm wieder einmal sehr schnell bewusst, dass er die Lärmenden anderen Schüler eindeutig nicht vermisst hatte. Er liess seinen Blick vom Slytherintisch über die anderen Haustische wandern und stellte sich einfach immer wieder die Frage, wie man so wenig Schamgefühl haben konnte. Davon war reden mit eindeutig gefülltem Mund noch eines der harmloseren. Kein Slytherin hätte zum Beispiel den Gemeinschaftsaal mit einem halbgeschlossenen Hemd verlassen, doch bei den Löwen schien das bei den Jungs der neuste Trend zu sein.

Mit einem Grinsen beobachtete er einen verstrubelten Potter dabei, wie er über seinem Brot einschlief. Er knallte mit voller Wucht auf sein Teller und schreckte sofort wieder hoch, doch dabei hatte er sein Marmeladenbrot an der Wange kleben. Jetzt konnte sich Tom nicht mehr beherrschen und musste loslachen. Die anderen wurden dadurch natürlich auf Potter aufmerksam und kurz darauf lachte der gesamte Slytherintisch über das witzige Bild. /Vielleicht ist es doch nicht so schlecht/ dachte sich das Slytherinerbe, während er von seinem Honigbrötchen abbiss. Sacharias musste so heftig lachen, dass er von der Bank fiel und dabei Tobias mitriss. Doch die beiden störten sich nicht daran und lachten einfach auf dem Boden weiter.

Sie konnten sich erst beruhigen, als Professor Slughorn zu ihnen kam und ihnen die Stundenpläne verteilte. Mit einem Seufzten bemerkte er, dass sie auch dieses Jahr auffallend viele Stunden mit den Löwen zusammen hatten. Das konnte ja noch lustig werden. Sie hatten zwar sowieso noch eine Rechnung mit Potter offen, doch genau so hatte auch dieser mehr Gelegenheiten ihrer Gruppe und vor allem Hermine das Leben schwer zu machen. Er und die anderen Jungs haben gestern Nacht beschlossen, dass sie sich bei dem Löwen für den Angriff auf Hermine in den Ferien definitiv rächen würden.

Doch zuerst würde er jetzt mit den anderen in die Kerker ihre Taschen holen gehen um danach zu den Gewächshäusern zu laufen, wo ihre erste Stunde stattfinden wird. Vielleicht hatten sie ja Glück und Potter wurde von einer Teufelsschlinge erwürgt, für das Wiesel musste er sich auch noch etwas ausdenken, das Grinsen das dessen Gesicht zierte war am frühen Morgen eine Zumutung und raubte ihm den letzten Nerv. ,,Wollen wir los?" fragte ihn Hermine, er nickte, trank seinen letzten Schluck Kaffee aus und erhob sich danach um mit seinen Freunden gemütlich zum Unterricht zu schlendern.

Nach dem Kräuterkundeunterricht, den Potter leider überlebt hatte, durften sie zurück ins Schloss und dort in den vierten Stock rennen, um noch pünktlich zu Verwandlung zu kommen. Zum Glück hatten sie alle ihre Bücher bereits dabei, weil es ihnen nicht gereicht hätte noch in den Kerker zu rennen. Sie hatten diese Stunde leider auch schon wieder mit den Löwen, doch da diese sich nicht beeilten, waren die Schlangen zu Stundenbeginn alleine im Klassenzimmer. Was den Vorteil hatte, dass Dumbledore ihnen keine Punkte abziehen konnte, weil er sonst den Löwen auch welche abziehen müsste. Erst zehn Minuten nach Unterrichtsbeginn trudelten die Löwen ein und der Unterricht konnte wie gewohnt von statten gehen. Da es die erste Stunde war, lasen sie sowieso nur in den Büchern.

Das war immer noch besser, als die Klasse, die bei Professor Slughorn die erste Unterrichtstunde haben würde, diese würde wie jedes Jahr zuerst die Zutaten sortieren und einlagern müssen. Da es dem Professor in den Sommerferien noch nie möglich gewesen war dies vor zu bereiten. Im Stillen fragte sich Tom sowieso, wie lange ihr Hausvorstand noch in Hogwarts bleiben würde. Ihr Zaubertränkelehrer war zwar einer der eher jungen, doch er benahm sich eher so, als ob er nächstens in den Ruhestand gehen wolle. Ihm konnte dies eigentlich egal sein, er war nur froh, dass er in seinem letzten Jahr nicht noch einen neuen Lehrer bekommen würde.

Beim Mittagessen war er nicht der Einzige, für den der Tag eigentlich schon gelaufen war, aber zwei Schulfächer hintereinander mit den Löwen waren auch ziemlich anstrengend. Zum Glück hatten sie am Nachmittag nur noch Pflege magischer Tierwesen mit den Adlern. Morgen würde der Schrecken mit den Löwen bei Aramantik und alte Runen weitergehen, danach noch Zauberkunst bevor diejenigen die blöderweise Wahrsagen gewählt hatten in den stickigen Turm mussten.

Am Mittwochmorgen hatten sie zwei Stunden Geschichte der Zauberei wieder mit den Löwen und danach eine Stunde Zauberkunst zumindest diese hatten sie mit den Dachsen. Am Nachmittag hatten die Jungs nur zwei Stunden Aramantik mit den Löwen, danach hatten sie für den Tag frei. Die Mädchen mussten noch in den Hauswirtsschafts Unterricht. Und keiner von ihnen war darüber begeistert. Er fragte sich, wie lange es dieses Mal gehen würde, bis Hermine Strafarbeiten bekommen würde.

Am Donnerstagmorgen dann Zaubertränke, gefolgt von einer Stunde Kräuterkunde. Am Nachmittag hätten sie eine Stunde Verteidigung gehabt, doch da sich Professor Verron noch nicht in der Lage sah, zu Unterrichten hatten sie eine Freistunde, bis sie am Abend dann Astrologie haben würden.

Dadurch war ihr erstere Unterrichtsstunde am Freitag etwas später, was Verwandlung direkt am Morgen allerdings nicht besser machte. Am Nachmittag standen dann ein letztes Mal Verteidigung und Zaubertränke für jeweils zwei Stunden an und dann konnten sie endlich ins Wochenende starten.

Was ihm dieses Jahr noch bevorstand waren natürlich die ganzen Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprechersitzungen und die Kontrollgänge an den Abenden. Aber das wäre zu bewältigen, obwohl die Schulsprecherin aus Ravenclaw etwas nervig war. Seit Miss Lovegood erfahren hatte, dass er der Schulsprecher sein würde, hatte sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt ihn mit ihren Veelagenen gefügig zu machen. Sehr zum Missfallen ihres Zwillingsbruders, bei welchem die Veelagene nicht ausgebrochen sind und der sich im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester im Haus der Löwen und in Potters Clique befand.

Er hätte sich den Posten lieber mit Hermine geteilt, bei der er sicher sein konnte, dass sie die Arbeit sauber und korrekt ausgeführt werden würde. Von Celina Lovegood wusste er wiederum nur, dass sie sehr viel Wert auf ihr Aussehen legte.

Die Zeit würde zeigen, wie die Zusammenarbeit funktionieren würde.

Salazar pov

Das erste was er bemerkte, als er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, war ein nerv tötendes piepsendes Geräusch, dass allerdings nur in seine Kopf zu existieren schien. Sein Mund war staubtrocken und fühlte sich wattig an, als er schluckte brannte sein kompletter Hals. Seine Augenlieder waren schwer und er benötigte einen Moment bis er sie öffnen konnte. Er sah seine Beine, wie sie an einen Stuhl gefesselt waren, doch er konnte seinen Blick nicht fokussieren und farbige Punkte zogen immer wieder über sein Blickfeld. Er hatte unglaubliche Mühe auch nur einen Gedanken richtig zu fassen. Sobald er sich konzentrierte fing die Umgebung an sich zu drehen. Hinzu kam ein Himbeerartigen Geschmack, der sich in seinem Mund ausbreitete. /Himbeerknollenwurz/ schoss ihm als einzelner Gedanken durch den Kopf. Er kannte dieses Knollengewächs, jeder Zaubertränkemeister hatte dieses in der Ausbildung kennenglernt. Es wurde auch gerne Squibwurz genannt, weil es nach der Einnahme fast unmöglich war einen Zauber zu wirken. Viele Zaubertrankstutenden feierten damit richtige Partys und nicht wenige wurden irgendwann abhängig von der Wurzel.

Allein dieser Gedankengang hatte ihn ungemein viel Kraft gekostet. Sein Blickfeld stand mittlerweile auf dem Kopf und die farbigen Punkte drehten munter Kreise vor sich hin. Ihm war so speiübel. Er wusste nicht wo er war und zwang sich seine Augen offen zu halten. Er wollte seinen Kopf heben, doch stattdessen blickte er immer weitre auf seine Beine. Erst als er sich vornahm auf seine Beine zu sehen hob er den Kopf langsam. Doch viel mehr als das Innere eines Zeltes und einen weiteren umgeworfenen Stuhl erkannte er nicht, bevor eine weitere Übelkeitswelle über ihn hinwegschwappte.

/Ric/ schrie es ihn seinen Gedanken und seine Atmung beschleunigte sich hektisch. Dies war ein Fehler wie er wusste, anscheinend hatten sie ihm zur Sicherheit zu viel Wurz gegeben und sein Körper versuchte nun den Giftstoff los zu werden. Er wusste dass das Erbrechen es nicht schaffen würde die Giftstoffe aus seinem Körper zu bekommen, da diese bereits schon lange in seinem Blut waren. Also schluckte er die Galle wieder hinunter und versuchte noch mehr von seiner Umgebung zu erkennen. Doch diese drehte sich mittlerweile so sehr, dass es unmöglich war irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt auszumachen.

Hermine pov

Sie sass mit ihren Freunden am schwarzen See. Während Magenta und Elliot die letzten warmen Tage ausnützen und im Wasser herumtollten, lagen die anderen nur im Gras und genossen die Sonne. Es war der zweite Tag dieses Schuljahres und keiner von ihnen hatte so viele Hausaufgaben, dass sie sich gleich daransetzten mussten. Hermine wusste schon jetzt, dass sich das bei ihr garantiert morgen wieder ändern würde, wenn sie die erste Stunde bei Madam Merange gehabt hatte. Sie konnte diese Frau immer noch auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. Diese teilte sich diesen Posten sogar mit Umbrigde und obwohl die die Schüler mit einer Blutfeder gequält hatte, wusste sie nicht mit Sicherheit wer der beiden sie schlimmer fand.

Sie seufzte und zupfte einen Grashalm aus, um ihn dann zwischen ihren Fingern zu drehen, die andere Hand vergrub sie in das weiche Fell von Shadow. Der kleine Schattenwolf liebte das Schloss mit seinen vielen Verstecken bereits jetzt. Sie war sich sicher, sobald er die Scheu vor dem Ort verloren hatte, würde er Stundenlang durch die Gemäuer wuseln. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht offiziell gemeldet, weder Sal noch Ric hatten ihr mit Bestimmtheit sagen können, ob der Direktor einen Schattenwolf als Haustier erlauben würde oder nicht. Sie ging allerdings stark davon aus, dass Dumbledore eindeutig was dagegen haben würde. Er störte sich ja bereits an ihrem Phönix Firis, und dieser war ja eindeutig ein weissmagisches Tierwesen, wohingegen Schattenwölfe nun mal in die Kategorie Schwarzmagie gehörten.

Sie blickte sich irritiert um, sie konnte es nicht erklären, doch irgendwie hatte sie dieses nervöse Kribbeln im Nacken, das sie normalerweise nur hatte, wenn Harry und Ron wieder einmal etwas ausheckten. Sie vermisste ihre Freunde, obwohl sie jetzt gerade umgeben war von Freunden. Über die Ferien war sie abgelenkt gewesen von all diesen fremden Eindrücken und der Offenbarung, dass die beiden Gründer noch lebten. Zusammen mit ihrer Verwandlung und dem brechen des Fluches, hatte sie nicht wirklich Zeit gehabt sie zu vermissen. Doch hier auf den vertrauten Ländereien war die Sehnsucht mit voller Wucht zurückgekehrt.

Entschlossen, sich nicht den Kopf über Dinge zu zerbrechen, die sie nicht ändern konnte. Lenkte sie ihre Gedanken zum Gespräch mit Hogwarts. Sie hatte Niemandem davon erzählt. Sie hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass Hogwarts das nicht wollte. Und vielleicht war dies auch eine Art Test. Wer wusste das schon, schliesslich konnte er sie auch überall beobachten ohne dass sie das überhaupt bemerken würde. Sie wartete auf das schlechte Gefühl bei diesem Gedanken, doch es kam nicht. Nach einem Moment begriff sie auch woran dies lag. Es war einfach schon immer so gewesen. Seit sie Hogwarts betreten hatte war das Bewusstsein da gewesen. Es hatte sich nichts geändert, ausser dass sie es jetzt wusste. Doch diese Erkenntnis half ihr nicht bei ihrer Aufgabe.

Sie rief sich seine Worte in Erinnerung. Er sagte: Öffne deine Augen und erblicke, was die Wenigsten sehen. Doch was hatte er damit gemeint? Sie hatte ihre Augen schliesslich immer offen, ausser sie schlief. Und das er sagte, dass es nur Wenige erkennen konnten, hiess das doch, dass es nicht jeder schaffte. Bedeutete das, dass dies so eine Wesensgeschichte war? Vielleicht eine Fähigkeit, die nur Wesen besassen? Zu ihrem Wesen würde sie allerdings da nichts dazu finden, die Lichtelben galten als ausgestorben und Hogwarts besass keine Bücher mehr über sie.

Sie hatte vom momentanen Hogwarts Bibliothekar, Mister Clearwater, erfahren dass das Ministerium alle Bücher zu diesen Wesen vor langer Zeit eingezogen hatten. Er selbst sei damals noch ein junger Knabe und Schüler gewesen. Doch das grauenhafte Bild, wie die Auroren die halbe Bibliothek auseinander genommen hatten, hatte ihn nie mehr losgelassen.

Vielleicht war das der Grund, dass er jeden Schüler immer misstrauisch beäugte, sobald dieser die Bibliothek betrat. Doch im Gegensatz zu Madam Pince drohte er nicht mit Verhexerei oder belegte die Bücher mit Zauber. Er schrie dafür die Bibliothek zusammen, wenn er jemanden erwischte wie er ein Buch schändete oder gar in der Bibliothek ass. Das hatte allerdings den Vorteil, dass die Bibliothek die meiste Zeit nicht so voll war wie in ihrer Zeit.

Sie würde sich morgen ein paar Bücher über magische Wesen durchlesen, vielleicht fand sie ja einen Hinweis was mit der kryptischen Nachricht von Hogwarts gemeint war. Heute wollte sie einfach die Sonne und ihre Freunde geniessen, da dies ihr letztes Schuljahr war, würde der Lernstress frühgenug beginnen.

Sie musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen bei dem Gedanken an die ungläubigen Gesichter von Harry und Ron, wenn sie erfahren würden, dass sie einmal freiwillig aufs Lernen verzichtete. Bestimmt hätten sie sie direkt zu Madam Pomprey geschleppt.

Sal pov

Mit einem kalten Wasserguss wurde er geweckt. Er schnappte laut nach Luft und röchelte ein wenig, weil er sich verschluckt hatte. Als er die Augen aufriss, bemerkte er, dass er immer noch unter der Wirkung der Droge stand, doch sich das Umfeld weniger drehte, als das Letzte Mal.

,,Da macht man sich auf die Suche nach dem letzten Nachfahren von Salazar Slytherin und was findet man, den ehrenwerte Salazar Slytherin höchst selbst." Erklang eine gehässige Stimme neben ihm. Er wollte den Kopf drehen, was auch gelang, doch da er ihn nicht heben konnte erkannte er nur ein paar braune Schuhe, welche unter einer zerrissenen dunkelbraunen Hose hervorschauten. ,,Wer hätte sich gedacht, dass sich Salazar Slytherin unter dem Namen Gaunt versteckt und überhaupt noch lebt." Sal benötigte einen Moment um das Gesagte zu begreifen. Nicht viele wussten, dass Lord Gaunt im Rat der Vampire der echte Salazar Slytherin ist. Nur der innerste Zirkel wusste darüber Bescheid. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand von ihnen ihn verraten haben sollte.

,,Ist es nicht eine Schande dich so zu verstecken? Wenn ich deine Fähigkeiten hätte, hätte ich schon lange die Zauberwelt unterworfen. Doch ich denke, dein Bindungspartner hat dich weich gemacht. Ein schwacher Waldelb, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du etwas beschützerisches an dir hast. Die Geschichten von dir zeigen da ein anderes Bild. So kann man sich in dem grossen Salazar Slytherin täuschen." Ein Tritt an den Stuhl brachte diesen zum Umfallen und er landete schmerzhaft auf dem Boden. Von der neuen Position konnte er immer noch nicht viel mehr von seinem Entführer sehen. ,,Es war viel zu leicht dich in eine Falle zu locken. Ich wusste, ich musste nur diesen dämlichen Elben einfangen und schon bekäme ich dich. Aber ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass es so einfach werden würde."

Der Entführer lief an ihm vorbei und hob den anderen umgeworfenen Stuhl auf um sich darauf zu setzten. ,,Doch ihr magischen Wesen seid immer so einfach zu fangen, wenn man weiss wie. Nicht war Masana?" säuselte er und fing dann an zu lachen. Sal hörte eine Kette in der Nähe klirren und ein Körper, der sich über den Boden zog. Er drehte den Kopf ein wenig, was nicht einfach war. Sein Blickfeld war immer noch voller farbiger Punkte. Doch er konnte in der Ecke des Zeltes ein junges Mädchen entdecken, welches eine Eisenkette um den Hals trug und sich in zerrissenen Kleidern ängstlich in die Ecke duckte. Ihre Erscheinung verzehrte sich immer wieder, ein Anzeichen, dass die Droge noch wirkte. ,,Ihr magischen Wesen habt immer irgendjemanden den ihr beschützen wollt. Das macht euch angreifbar. Ich habe das bereits vor Jahren erkannt und meine Schwachstelle ausgeschaltet, doch ihr versucht immer es zu retten und lauft wie blinde Niffler direkt in die Falle."

Ein schauriges Lachen erschall im Zelt und dann hörte er „Crutus" und die Welt versank im Schmerz.

Als der Schmerz abgeklungen war, tat ihm jeder Muskel weh. Der Crutiatus Fluch hatte zwar auf Vampire nicht so eine starke Wirkung, wie auf einen Menschen, doch angenehm war deswegen noch lange nicht. ,,So, es gibt eine Sache, die ich von dir will. Die Kette habe ich schon, doch wo ist der Ring von Slytherin? Sag es mir!" /Der Ring? Was will er mit dem Ring?/ schoss ihm durch den Kopf und dann versank die Welt erneut im Schmerz.

Hermine pov

Frustriert schlug sie das Buch zu. Sie hatte nichts gefunden, was ihr weiterhelfen würde. Sie rieb sich die Stirn um die Schmerzen aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben. Der Unterricht mit der Hexe hatte viele Nerven gekostet und sie wünschte sich dass sie dieses Fach einfach abwählen könnte. Oder sie zumindest ihre ehrliche Meinung mitteilen zu dürfen. Professor Snape hatte ihr Herumgefuchtel auch immer genervt, doch er hatte ihr zumindest ab und an die Gelegenheit gegeben, eine Überlegung einzuwerfen wenn sie nicht über bestimmte Zaubertränke, sondern über die Zutaten geredet hatten.

Doch die alte Hexe verzog jedes Mal ihr Gesicht wenn sie Hermine auch nur sah und wenn sie sie zwang im Unterricht etwas vorzutragen sah sie sie dabei jedes Mal an, als sei sie eine ekelhafte Ratte. Aber dennoch hatte sie sie in dieser Unterrichtsstunde ganze sieben Mal aufgerufen. Und mit keiner Antwort war sie zufrieden gewesen. Entweder sei es zu genau vom Buch oder dann zu frei vorgetragen gewesen. Hauptsache sie hatte es ihr nicht Recht machen können.

Mit ekelverzogener Miene blickte sie auf ihre Schultasche wo die Stricknadel und diese hässliche quietsch pinkige Wolle rausragten. Sie war sich sicher, dass diese bestimmt gut brennen würde. Doch sie sollte sich lieber daran machen die hässliche Wolle in einen Rollkragenpullover zu verwandeln. Sie betete zu Gott und Merlin, dass sie ihn dann nicht auch noch tragen musste. Vielleicht wollte Madam Merange aus ihnen allen kleine Kopien von sich selbst machen. Es schüttelte sie bei dem Gedanken.

Sie stand auf und brachte das Buch über die Fähigkeiten der Wesen zurück. Während sie auf ihrer Lippe rum biss überlegte sie, ob sie Tom nicht doch um Hilfe bitten sollte. Doch es fühlte sich wie Betrug an, schliesslich wurde die Aufgabe ihr gestellt und Hogwarts würde es sicher bemerken, wenn sie Tom fragte. Sie liess es lieber bleiben. Schliesslich hatte sie die Aufgabe erst vor drei Tagen erhalten. Wenn sie wirklich nicht mehr weiterkam, könnte sie immer noch Tom um Hilfe bitten.

,,Leute, ich habe Hunger. Wollen wir nicht langsam mal nach unten gehen?" fragte Sac gerade als sie wieder an den Tisch kam und alle stimmten zu. Sie sammelten ihre Sachen ein und machten sich auf den Weg in die Grosse Halle.

Sal pov

Jeder Knochen in seinem Körper schmerzte ihn. Der Boden unter ihm war nicht wirklich angenehm um darauf zu liegen. Sein Entführer hatte endlich von ihm abgelassen, er hatte ihm auch nicht wirklich gross die Gelegenheit gegeben zu antworten. Irgendwann schien er vor Schmerzen ohnmächtig geworden zu sein. Sein Schädel brummte, doch keine farbigen Flecken trübten seine Sicht, als er sich nun im dunklen Zelt umsah. Sein Blick blieb bei der kleinen zusammengekauerten Gestalt des Mädchens hangen. Er zuckte zusammen, als sie die Augen öffnete und Schlangenaugen ihn ansahen. ,,Esssss tussssst misssr leidssss." Zischte sie in gebrochenem Englisch.

Er verstand noch nicht wie sie schuld sein konnte, er hatte sie heute zum Ersten Mal gesehen, doch er bekam keine Gelegenheit darüber nach zu denken, da er ein schleifendes Geräusch sich dem Zelt nähern hörte. ,,Die Muggel haben ein Sprichwort. Wenn der Prophet nicht zum Berg kommt, muss der Berg zum Propheten kommen. Ein weiterer Beweis, wie dumm Muggel sind. Als ob ein Berg sich bewegen kann. Aber nun gut, ich will mal nicht so sein." Mit diesen Worten landete mit einem dumpfen Aufprall ein bewusstloser Ric neben ihm. ,,Da du dich so rigoros weigerst, meine Frage zu beantworten, dachte ich mir ich bringe dir einen Anreiz."

Sal versuchte zu Ric zu kriechen, er versuchte es so angestrengt, dass er fast erschrak, als er ein metallisches Klirren hörte und vorwärts kriechen konnte. Er hatte es geschafft die Ketten zu sprengen. Sofort fühlte er wie seine Magie durch ihn durchfloss, er konnte sie noch nicht fassen, es war noch zu viel von der Droge in seinem Blut, doch er spürte sie immerhin schon wieder. Doch bevor er Ric erreichte unterlag er wieder dem Schmerz des Crutiatus. Weitere Ketten legten sich um ihn und fesselten ihn dieses Mal direkt auf den Boden. Sein Mund wurde aufgerissen und der nach Himbeeren riechende Trank in seinen Rachen gezwängt. Er würgte, doch am Ende hatte er etwas von dem Trank geschluckt und die Wirkung setzte sofort ein. Sein Blick war auf den Hinterkopf seines Bindungspartner gerichtet, während das Zelt Karussell fuhr und die bunten Flecken wieder in sein Sichtfeld traten. ,,Ich unterschätze immer wieder wie viel Kraft Vampire habt. Aber nicht mehr lange und ich werde selbst diese Kraft besitzen." Hörte er seinen Entführer nachdenklich raunen.

Er konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als die Droge in seinem Blut anfing Wirkung zu zeigen und sich seine Umgebung anfing sich in alle Richtungen zu verziehen. ,,Ich weiss, es ist nicht angenehm, doch sei versichert, dass es mir genau so unangenehm ist wie dir." Hörte er die Stimme undeutlich. Sein Blick war auf Ric gerichtet, der zwar immer noch regungslos da lag, aber dessen Körper sich für ihn in alle Richtungen hin und her bog und nur eine wabernde Abbildung von Ric hinterliess. Wie wenn er aus Gummi sei und unsichtbare Hände hier und da an ihm zogen. Sein Vampir in seinem Innern lief gerade Amok was nicht wirklich half sich auf die Situation zu konzentrieren, doch er hatte nicht die Möglichkeit ihn zu beruhigen, so wie der Vampir keine Möglichkeit hatte aus zu brechen.

„Keine Angst, er schläft nur." Hörte er und er sah, einen braunen Schuh, der den Kopf von Ric sanft anstiess. Er knurrte und riss an den Fesseln, doch die Koordination seines Körpers gehorchte nicht und er sank wieder in den Staub. ,,Ooooh. Macht dich das wütend?" wurde er verhöhnt und erneut traf der Schuh auf Rics Kopf. Der Entführer liess von Ric ab und ging vor ihm auf die Knie, sein Kopf wurde an den Haaren hochgerissen. Jetzt konnte er seinen Entführer endlich erkennen.

Blonde Schulterlange Haare fielen in ein feines Gesicht, aus dem ihn blaue Augen höhnisch anfunkelten. Doch die Erscheinung verzehrte sich immer wieder so sehr, dass die genauen Gesichtszüge nicht auszumachen waren.

,,Keine Sorge, deinem kleinen Liebling passiert schon nichts." Säuselte der Mann. ,,Natürlich nur, wenn du schön brav bist und mir verrätst was ich wissen will. Du kannst ja unsre kleine Freundin Masana fragen, was geschieht, wenn man mich hintergehen will." Gackerte er und liess den Kopf ruckartig fallen. Sal schmeckte Blut in seinem Mund und er spuckte es aus, mit Genugtuung sah er, dass er den einen Schuh getroffen hatte. ,,Das war nicht sehr nett. Ich denke, es braucht etwas mehr, damit du mir glaubst." Zischte er und richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf Ric.

Tom pov

Es war Donnerstagmorgen und er hatte bereits jetzt Kopfschmerzen. Slughorn hielt vorne einen mehr oder weniger korrekten Vortrag über die Verwendung des Mondsteins. Da sie nur eine Stunde hatten, war klar gewesen, dass sie nur Theorie machen würden, aber Abbildungen hatten sie nur aus den Büchern, da es dem Zaubertrankprofessor irgendwie nicht möglich gewesen war die Zutatenbestellung in den Ferien zu tätigen. Genauso wenig war der Lieferant anscheinend fähig gewesen die Zutaten ins Schloss zu liefern und jetzt durfte seine Klasse morgen nach dem Mittagessen sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmead machen, um sie abzuholen.

Ihm war schleierhaft warum ausgerechnet diese Klasse dies machen musste. Schliesslich war Freitag der letzte Tag in der Woche und die Löwen und die Dachse der siebten Klasse hatten bereits Zaubertänke gehabt, aber nein, diese beiden Klassen hatten nur Theorie gehabt und jetzt durften die Schlagen und die Adler morgen Nachmittag in der Freistunde von Verteidigung und in Zaubertränke diese blöden Zutaten holen gehen.

Es war ein Wunder, dass bei dieser Arbeitsmoral ihr Hausvorstand immer noch Unterrichten durfte. Es war schliesslich nicht das erste Mal, dass so etwas vorkam. Zu gut erinnerte er sich noch an die erste Stunde in der fünften Klasse, als sie zwei Stunden lang Eidechsengedärme hatten sammeln müssen. Professor Slughorns Begründung war immer, dass sie das auch lernen mussten um gute Zaubertrankmeister zu werden. Doch jeder wusste, dass dies eine Ausrede war, unbearbeitete Zutaten waren einfach billiger. Die halbe Klasse hatte sich irgendwann übergeben müssen und im Minutentakt wurden Reinigungszauber gesprochen um die übelriechenden Gerüche der Kadaver zu vertreiben.

Seufzten machte konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das Buch vor ihm. Warum Professor Slughorn den gesamten Text des Buches auch noch vorlas, obwohl sie alle mitlasen war ihm ebenso schleierhaft, wie die Tatsache, dass sie sich überhaupt mit dem Mondstein befassten, da dieses ja auch an den ZAZ vorgekommen waren. Ein Blick nach links liess ihn schmunzeln. Hermine schrieb gerade an ihrem Hauswirtschaftsaufsatzt und der Schmollmund denn sie dabei machte war so süss. Am liebsten hätte er sie an sich gezogen und geküsst. Aber sie hatten ausgemacht, dass sie ihre Beziehung noch geheim halten würden.

Erstens wollte Hermine noch nicht bekannt geben, dass sie ein Wesen war. Zweitens würden bestimmt einige Mädchen durchdrehen, wenn bekannt werden würde, dass er in festen Händen ist. Das hatte man bei Slughorns Weihnachtsparty vor drei Jahren gesehen, die erste und letzte zum Glück. Sie hatten alle in Begleitung antreten müssen und da er keine der Slytherin Tussen fragen wollte, Miranda ging mit Abraxas und Magenta mit Ellitot, hatte er eine Ravenclaw gefragt, mit der er sich gut verstanden hatte. Es war bereits auf der Party so ausgeartet, dass Dippet jede weitere solche Party verboten hatte. Doch die Wochen danach waren für das junge Mädchen trotzdem die Hölle gewesen, genau wie für Miranda. Nur hatte sich Miranda gegen die eifersüchtigen Hühner wehren können. Die Ravenclaw, er wusste ihren Namen nicht mehr, hatte kurz darauf die Schule gewechselt und war nach Beauxbatons gegangen.

Ausserdem wenn sie ihre Beziehung und ihre Bindung preisgeben würden, müsste er auch preisgeben, dass er ein magisches Wesen war und Dumbledore brauchte nun wirklich keinen Grund mehr um ihn zu bespitzeln. Bestimmt würde es auch dem Ministerium gemeldet werden und dann hätte er dort auch noch den ganzen Papierkram. Das Ministerium verstärkte in letzter Zeit immer mehr die Überwachung der magischen Wesen. Er fragte sich, wohin dies alles noch führen würde.

,,Bis Donnerstag nächste Woche möchte ich, dass ihr alle einen Aufsatz von drei Ellen über den Mondstein in verschiedenen Tränken verfasst. Bitte vergesst nicht, dass wir uns morgen nach dem Mittagessen alle in der Eingangshalle treffen und wir zusammen nach Hogsmead gehen." Beendete Slughorn endlich die Stunde und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern um zum nächsten Unterricht zu gelangen.

Sal pov

Frustriert zog er an der Kette, die ihn an der Wand hielten. Doch sie gaben keinen Millimeter nach. Er blickte nach links, wo auf einem kleinen Holztisch ein bronzener Becher stand. Sein Blut tropfte von einer Wunde stetig dort hinunter. Was dieser kranke Irre damit vorhatte wusste er nicht. Doch Rituale oder Zaubertränke mit Blut, das gewaltsam genommen wurde, waren meist sehr bösartig.

Sein Blick schweifte nach rechts zum Boden, wo immer noch die regungslose Gestalt von Ric lag. Sie hatten seinem Bindungspartner immer und immer wieder unter Schlafpulver gestellt. Wahrscheinlich weil Elben nicht so stark auf die Himbeerknollenwurz reagierten und niemand voraussehen konnte wie eine rasende Elbe dann reagieren würde. Er wünschte sich, dass es bei Vampiren ähnlich wäre, doch leider war dies nicht der Fall. Die bunten Farbflecken waren mittlerweile wirklich lästig.

Er schaffte es nicht einmal eine Telepathische Verbindung mit Ric oder Tom aufzunehmen. /Tom hoffentlich geht es dir gut/ Er schämte sich, dass er seinen Sohn nicht beschützen konnte, doch hätte er nicht verraten wo der Ring sich befindet, wäre Ric getötet worden. Er würde hier rauskommen, seine Familie retten, seinen Peiniger töten und dann für den Rest seines Lebens die Schuld bei seinen beiden Familienmitgliedern abarbeiten.

Erneut versuchte er die Verbindung aufzubauen, doch unter der Droge war es fast unmöglich länger bei einem Gedanken zu verweilen. Sein Blick geisterte über die verschiedenen Käfige und Kisten, welche überall um ihn herum aufgebaut waren. Er und Ric waren rausgebracht worden. Sie hatten ihn an eine Felswand gekettet, welche neben dem Lager stand. Ric hatten sie einfach bewusstlos auf den Boden geworfen und ihm notdürftig eine Kette angelegt. Sie hatten nicht vor den Elben zu Bewusstsein kommen zu lassen.

Wo sie sich jetzt befanden, schien das generelle Lager zu sein, denn er konnte in mehreren Käfigen Personen erkennen. Fünf davon schienen Werwölfe zu sein, da ihre Käfige aus Silber bestanden. Aber er erkannte auch eine Veela, eine Sirene, der man den Mund zugeklebt hatte und einen anderen Vampir. Doch dieser war aus einem entfernten Clan und Sal kannte ihn nicht. Es war ein hager Junge, etwa in Toms Alter, mit ebenso schwarzem Haar wie sein Sohn. Es schmerzte ihn diesen in einem so kleinen Käfig zu sehen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Tom in Hogwarts gut genug geschützt war.

Das kleine Mädchen, dass er bereits kennengelernt hatte, kauerte in einem Käfig, der viel zu klein für sie war. Sie konnte nur geduckt darin sitzen. Unweit von ihr stand eine kleine geschlossene Holzkiste mit Löchern, an die immer wieder verzweifelt versuchte heranzukommen. Doch die Kiste stand genau so, dass sie nicht erreicht werden konnte. Er war sich sicher, dass noch andere magische Wesen vorhanden waren, als er sah. Hier standen auch viele Käfige mit magischen Tierwesen herum, dass er nur einen Teil des Lagers überblicken konnte.

Irgendwo hörte er gerade einen Hippogreifen schmerzhaft aufschreien, doch das war nichts Aussergewöhnliches. Über den gesamten Tag hinweg, hatte er immer wieder verschiedene Tierwesen und sogar magische Wesen schreien gehört. Unweit von ihnen war auch eine Kadaversammelstelle. Immer wieder hatte er Zauberer beobachtet, die dort tote Tierwesen abgelegt hatten. Schrecklich verstümmelt, mit fehlenden Gliedmassen oder Blutleer, je nachdem was als Zaubertrankzutat verwendet werden konnte. Er war froh, dass Ric dies nicht mitbekam, er wäre durchgedreht.

Doch Sal konnte nichts tun. Er war gestern Nacht hier her gebracht und angekettet worden und hatte seitdem so viel Tot und Leid gesehen und doch konnte er keinen Finger rühren. Hilflos hatte er beobachten und mitanhören müssen, wie sie die Tierwesen gequält und ausgenommen hatten. Das irre Lachen, welches die Anhänger des kranken Irren dabei ausstiessen hatte ihn selbst ganz krank gemacht. Er war ja auch Zaubertrankmeister, doch niemals hätte er so grausam gehandelt um an eine Trankzutat zu kommen.

Das einzig Positive, dass er während seiner Gefangenschaft erlebt hatte, war als sich eines der Abraxerpferde hatte losreissen können und drei der Männer totgetrampelt hatte. Doch nun lag es wie der Rest seiner Herde ohne Hufe und Mähne, blutleer auf dem Haufen. Er hörte eine Feuerkrabbe explodieren und hoffte nur, dass sie einen der Männer mitgerissen hatte. Doch als drei Männer wenige Minuten später kamen, den toten Hippogreifen auf den Haufen warfen, um die Einhornfohlen und einen Käfig mit Knarls abzuholen, sahen sie alle leider unversehrt aus. Er zog noch einmal an den Ketten, doch nichts rührte sich. Er konnte nicht einmal nach Hilfe rufen. Sein Mund war zugeklebt, wahrscheinlich das niemand erfuhr wer er wirklich war. Aber er musste etwas tun, er konnte Tom dieser Gefahr nicht einfach so ausgesetzt lassen. Wenn er doch nur Ric wecken könnte. Doch egal wie heftig er zog, er konnte die Fesseln nicht lösen.

Hermine pov

Wenig begeistert sah sie nach oben in den Wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Sie war nicht die Einzige, der das Wetter nicht behagte. Doch das war nicht einmal das Schlimmste. Das Schlimmste war wohl die alte Hexe, die mitgekommen war, um Professor Slughorn bei der Überwachung der Schüler zu helfen. Wer es glaubt. Die anderen Slyhterins und die Ravenclaw waren alle verdächtig still, während sie den beiden Lehrern hinterher Richtung Hogsmead liefen. Der Boden war mittlerweile rutschige und gab bei jedem Schritt ein matschiges Geräusch von sich. Es schien, dass der Regen beschlossen hatte an diesem Freitag alles nachzuholen was er durch die Woche verpasst hatte. Zum Glück hatten sie alle Wasserabweisende Zauber auf sich gesprochen, dennoch war der Weg sehr schwierig.

Das zweitschlimmste hing in Form einer blonden Veela am Arm ihres Freundes, weil sie nicht fähig war drei Schritte zu machen ohne umzufallen. Am liebsten hätte sie sie von ihm weggerissen, doch das durfte sie ja nicht. Ausserdem war die Vorfahrin von Luna, wie konnte es auch anders sein, eine der Lieblinge von Madam Merange. Und so wie sie die Beiden ansah war sie sehr zufrieden mit dem Bild. Ein weiterer Grund die alte Hexe zu hassen. ,,Denkst du, ich darf mich bei meinem Aufsatz nur über die Verwendung des Mondsteins wirklich nur in Zaubertränken befassen oder auch in anderen Bereichen?" fragte sie Flitwick von der Seite, der kleine Ravenclaw hatte zu ihr und Mia aufgeschlossen und lief nun neben ihnen. Letztes Jahr hatte er sich gelegentlich zu ihnen an den Tisch gesetzt, wenn sie und Mia in der Bibliothek gelernt haben. Gerne liess sie sich von den beiden Schulsprecher ablenken und wendete sich zu dem Ravenclaw um. ,,Deine Idee ist sehr interessant und bestimmt lesenswert.." begann Hermine .,, Doch du kennst Slugi, ihn interessieren nur Tränke…. Und Röcke…" beendete Mia die Frage, das Letzte sagte sie allerdings so leise, dass niemand anderes es hörte. Flitwick errötete bis in die Haarspitzen und hüstelte verlegen. ,,Mia, das sagt man nicht." Wies sie ihre Freundin zurecht, musste sich allerdings ein Lachen verkneifen.

,,Ich hatte eher die Verwendung in Zauberkunst gedacht. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass er auf verschiedene Zauber unterschiedlich reagiert." Murmelte der halb Kobold immer noch verlegen. ,,Lasst dich nicht von Mia ärgern Filius. Auch wenn Professor Slughorn deinen Aufsatz bestimm nicht zu würdigen weiss, bin ich mir sicher, dass Professor Perrimore dies anders sieht. Es wäre wahrscheinlich sogar ein gutes Thema für eine Meisterarbeit." Versuchte Hermine ihn aufzumuntern. ,,Meisterarbeit? Aber ich bin doch nicht gut genug um ein Zauberkunstmeister zu werden." Stottert er ganz erschrocken.

Hermine zog Slyhterinlike eine Augenbraue nach oben. ,,Ich bitte dich, ich habe gesehen, wie du den Drittklässlern die Zaubersprüche beigebracht hast, ich bin sicher, du wärst ein hervorragender Lehrer!" ,,Denkst du wirklich? Mein Onkel will, dass ich in Gringotts anfange, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, konnte ich mich nie viel für das Finanzwesen begeistern. Ausserdem mag ich es nicht wie arrogant die Zaub.." erschrocken hielt er inne und starrte sie mit grossen Augen an. Sie lächelte nachsichtig blieb einen Moment stehen. ,,Ich weiss, ich finde es auch ungerecht. Doch irgendwann werden sie es hoffentlich lernen und bis dahin. Möge ihre Klingen stumpf bleiben." Sagte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln, lief weiter und liess einen sprachlosen Flitwick zurück.

,,Was war das?" raunte ihr Mia zu. ,,Oh nur eine Begrüssungsfloskel der Kobolde." ,,Es gibt Begrüssungsfloskeln bei Kobolden? Warum weiss ich das nicht? Und warum gibt es das bei Werwölfen nicht?" fragte Mia ganz entsetzt und Hermine musste anfangen zu lachen, sie konnte das Bild, wie sich Werwölfe in ihrer Menschform begrüssten wie Hunde nicht abschütteln. ,,Was?" Hermine kicherte immer noch, als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte konnte sie ihr zuraunen. ,,Ich habe es mir nur vorgestellt und da ihr Werwölfe ja den Hunden nicht unähnlich seid, ergab es ein lustiges Bild." Prustete sie los und auch Mia konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Doch Hermines Lachen verging ihr, als sie sah, wie Madam Merange missmutig zu ihnen beiden herüber sah. Schnell senkte sie ihren Blick und schloss wieder zu den anderen Schlangen auf, bevor sie der Lehrerin einen Grund gab sie zurecht zu weisen.

Sal pov

,,Ihr seid alle Nichtsnutze! Ihr hattet einen Auftrag und jetzt kommt ihr hier her und sagt mir, dass ihr sie nicht finden könnt? Keinen der Drei?" irgendwo ging etwas zu Bruch. Die anderen Gefangen lauschten und richteten sich etwas auf. Jeder war neugierig zu erfahren, was ihren Peiniger so in Rage versetzte. Ausser das kleine Mädchen im Käfig, wie er bemerkte. Dieses hatte sich ganz eng zusammengerollt und zitterte am gesamten Körper. ,,Wenn es diese dumme Schlange geschafft hat einen zu finden, wieso sind dann fünf meiner besten Männer dazu nicht in der Lage? Ihr seid eine Schande, Crutus!" schmerzerfüllte Schreie hallten durch das Lager, doch an den grimmigen Gesichter der anderen Gefangenen erkannte er, dass sie ebenso wenig Mitleid verspürten, wie er.

Nach einer langen Zeit wurde es ruhig im Zelt und die eisigkalte Stimme erklang wieder. ,,Bringt ihn hier her. Ich werde ihn befragen, er hat mir bereits verraten wo sein Sohn ist, vielleicht weiss er auch wo die anderen drei sind. Und schickt Darius zu mir. Sagt ihm, wenn er es immer noch nicht geschafft hat einen Wahrheitstrank herzustellen, kann er sich von seiner Tochter verabschieden!"

Sal hatte eine Befürchtung von wem sie sprachen und als er zwei grimmig dreinblickende Männer auf ihn zu humpeln sah, versuchte er sich hinter seinen Oklumentikwänden zu verschanzen. Er brauchte einige Übung, doch er hatte von klein auf gelernt seine Gedanken zu schützen, dass er es auch unter Himbeerknollenwurz hinbekam.

Und so verschwand sein Geist langsam in der Dunkelheit, während sein Körper zur nächsten Folterbefragung geschleift wurde. Als er ins Zelt getragen wurde, konnte er die restlichen Männer sehen, wie sie sich wieder vom Boden in die Höhe stemmten. Während er wieder auf einen Stuhl gefesselt wurde, waren die Stimmen schon sehr dumpf, doch er hörte noch wie der Anführer sagte. ,,Ihr Taugenichtse schliesst euch der zweiten Truppe an, unterstützt sie und sorgt dafür, dass die Mission erfolgreich ist. Wer sich von Kindern austricksen lässt soll gar nicht erst wieder hier auftauchen. Habt ihr verstanden!?"

Sein letzter Gedanke bevor er hinter seinen Mauern verschwand galt seinem Sohn und seinem Bindungspartner. Wenn er noch nicht wusste, wer Ric in Wirklichkeit war, würde er sich hüten es ihm zu sagen. Sein Peiniger durfte nicht erfahren, dass er gleich zwei der Gründer in die Hände bekommen hatte. Und er hoffte, dass sein Sohn auf sich aufpasste.

Hermine pov

Sie standen vor der Apotheke im Regen, während die beiden Lehrer drinnen waren und mit dem Verkäufer etwas diskutierten. Die blonde Veela hing immer noch an Toms Arm, was nicht half ihre Stimmung zu steigern. Hinzukam, dass sie anscheinend ihre Fähigkeiten einsetzte, so wie sie immer mehr von den anderen Schülern angegafft wurde. ,,Ärgere dich nicht, sie hat keine Chance." Raunte ihr da plötzlich Abraxas ins Ohr und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. ,,Er ist richtig genervt" wisperte sie zurück, als sie Toms Blick bemerkte. ,,Ja, und ich mache es wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer." Antwortete Abraxas mit einem breiten Grinsen und zog sie noch etwas näher an sich heran. Jetzt erst verstand sie was er meinte und musste auch ein wenig Lachen. Sie sah wieder zu Tom hinüber, der Abraxas Todesblicke zuschoss.

,,Nicht mehr viel und er reisst sich los." Raunte ihr Abraxas zu, doch Hermine war sich nicht sicher ob sie wirklich eine Szene in Hogsmead verursachen wollte. Doch die Entscheidung wurde ihr abgenommen, als Mia sie aus Abraxas Armen zog, sie ihrerseits umarmte und bedrohlich. ,,Meins" zu Abraxas knurrte. Der Veela sah zuerst wahnsinnig überrascht aus, musste dann aber anfangen zu lachen. Glücklich kuschelte sich Hermine in die wärmende Umarmung der Werwolfsfrau und hoffte, dass sie alle bald aus dem Regen kommen würden.

,,So, es ist alles geklärt. Jeder von ihnen nimmt eine der Kisten und bringt sie im Schloss in das Zaubertrankklassenzimmer. Eine Hauselfe wird dort auf euch warten und die Zutaten in Empfang nehmen. Da ihr alle alt genug seid, solltet ihr es schaffen den Weg zurück alleine zu finden. Professor Merange und ich haben noch einige Besorgungen zu erledigen. Danach seid ihr alle Freigestellt, also hop hop, trödelt nicht und vergesst nicht den Aufsatz für nächste Woche." Mit diesen Worten rauschte ihr Lehrer davon und mit ihm die alte Hexe.

Die Schüler sahen sich etwas ratlos an und scharrten sich dann um die Ladentür. ,,Oh nein. So kommt ihr mir nicht in meinen Laden! Bleibt mit euren schmutzigen Schuhen gefälligst Draussen!" schnauzte der grimmige Apotheker sie an und levitierte die Kisten aus dem Laden auf die Strasse. Mit einem lauten Platsch landeten sie im Matsch und bespritzen die Hälfte der Schüler damit. Zum Glück waren sie Ravenclaw und Slyhterins, so wurde statt ein grosses Geschrei zu veranstalten, die Zauberstäbe gezogen und die Kleidung gereinigt. Jeder nahm sich eine Kiste, ausser Abraxas, dieser nahm zwei, weil Slughorn nicht einmal fähig gewesen war sich die korrekte Anzahl an Schülern zu merken.

Sie waren gerade am Zonks Scherzartikelladen vorbei als fünf vermummte Gestalten aus einer Seitengasse traten. Hermine dachte im ersten Moment es seien Todesser, doch sie trugen keine silbernen Masken und spätestens als sie ihre Zauberstäbe zogen war es auch egal wer sie waren. Und wieder war sie froh, dass sie mit den Adlern hier waren. Als die Angreifer ohne Grund anfingen Zauber auf sie zu werfen, hatten die meisten Schüler die gleiche Idee und liessen ihre Kisten zwischen sich und die Angreifer schweben. Das Geräusch von splitterndem Holz war zu hören und die Zaubertrankzutaten fielen in den Matsch, doch es kümmerte niemanden.

Jemand aus Ravenclaw rief. ,,Wir müssen hier weg, hier haben hier keine Deckung. Los in die Gasse, die Mädchen in die Mitte." Während die Jungs die Mädchen in die Mitte nahmen und Richtung Gasse steuerte, versuchte Hermine den Drang zu unterdrücken zu Tom zu rennen. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit für solche Gefühlsempfindungen, sie musste einen klaren Kopf bewahren.

Sie warf gerade einen Petrificus Totalus auf einen der Angreifer, als sie mit dem Rücken an jemanden stiess. Verwirrt drehte sie sich um und sah, dass die Mädchen nicht in die Gasse konnten, weil von dort auch Männer kamen. ,,Das bringt nichts. Wir müssen uns aufteilen." Rief sie und packte Mia am Arm und drehte sie zu sich um. Schnell warf sie einen Zauber, dass die Angreifer sie nicht hören konnte. ,,Hör mir genau zu! Lauf mit deiner Gruppe zum Honigtopf, dort im Keller beim dritten Fass von links ist ein Geheimgang. Nimm so viele mit, wie du kannst. Ihr gelangt darüber ins Schloss, wenn ihr an eine Steinmauer gelangt, ist das Passwort Dissendium. Sobald ihr das Schloss erreicht habt, informiert so schnell ihr könnt einen der Lehrer! Ich werde versuchen mit den anderen zur Heulenden Hütte zu gelangen und darüber zurück nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Egal was passiert, bleib nicht stehen. Lauf weiter hörst du! Wir werden euch zuerst etwas Zeit verschaffen und dann selbst fliehen. Also los."

Währendessen hatten sich die anderen Mädchen um sie beide gescharrt und den Plan gehört. Die Jungen verteidigen sie noch immer gegen die Angreifer. Alle nickten grimmig und griffen ihre Zauberstäbe fester. Es gab zuerst eine kleine Diskussion, doch dann hatten sie sich in zwei Gruppen aufgeteilt. ,,Wir müssen uns den Weg frei räumen." Murmelte sie und richtet ihren Zauberstab ein Ende der Gasse. ,,Leute?" fragte sie in die Runde. ,,Bereit" kam die Antwort und sie sendete einen Patronus, der die Angreifer zuerst einmal zurücktaumeln lassen sollte, doch nichts geschah. Kein silberner Otter schoss aus ihrem Stab heraus. Sie fluchte leise. Auf der anderen Seite hörte sie Abraxaas und Nelson mehrere Schneideflüche werden.

Sie zauberte einen Schwarm Vögel, der die Angreifer aus der Gasse treiben sollte. Plötzlich gesellten sich zu ihren Vögel fliegende milchig schimmernde Einhörner. Erstaunt sah sie zur Seite und sah Fillius neben sich stehen. ,,Nicht ablenken lassen." Raunte er ihr zu und warf den nächsten Zauber. Auch die anderen Ravenclaws hatten sich wieder gefasst und setzten zum Angriff an. Als sie einen violetten Fluch auf sie zu fliegen sah, erschuf sie schnell einen Schild. Ein dumpfer Gong erklang, als der Fluch auf ihren Schild traf und ihr Schild zerschellte. Sie konnte dem Zauber mit einem Hechtsprung ausweichen, wurde aber dennoch am Oberschenkel erwischt. Sie fluchte und rappelte sich wieder auf. Fillius hatte sie währenddessen gedeckt gehabt und selbst einen Schutzschild errichtet, welcher um einiges Mehr aushielt als ihrer.

,,Verdammt, sie weichen nicht zurück." Fluchte sie und warf ein paar der übriggebliebenen Kisten mit einem Schwebezauber auf die Angreifer. ,,Beschiesst sie weiter." Rief sie und sprengte eine Hauswand neben sich. Durch das grosse Loch in der Mauer erkannte sie den Schreibwarenladen. Pergament und Federkiele flogen durch die Luft, doch das Geschäft war leer und sie konnte sehen, dass auch die Tür noch frei war. ,,Los hier rein." Rief sie einer verängstigten Ravenclaw zu und drückte diese durch das Loch.

Während nach und nach die anderen durch die Öffnung kletterten, schloss sie wieder zu den Angreifern ihrer Truppe auf und half ihnen die Stellung zu halten. ,,Fillius, ich möchte dass du die Gruppe zur Heulenden Hütte bringst. Ich kenne die Gerüchte, aber glaube mir, es gibt dort keine Geister, aber einen Geheimgang nach Hogwarts." ,,Bist du sicher?" ,,Ja. Ich werde die Nachhut sein und euch den Rücken decken." ,,Und ich werde dir helfen." Erklang es neben ihr. ,,Tom!" rief sie erleichtert und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sein Haar war ein einziges durcheinander, sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich um sich die Schnittwunde an seiner Augenbraue anzusehen. Doch sie war zum Glück nicht tief und schloss sich nach einem gemurmelten Zauber sofort.

,,Wir haben die Angreifer soweit geschwächt, dass die andere Gruppe bald durchbrechen kann und dann werden sie rennen, die hintersten werden darauf achten, dass sie nicht verfolgt werden. Abraxas wird sie mit Mia anführen und ich werde bei dir bleiben." Sagte er bestimmt und umfasste ihre Hand. ,,Gut, dann sorg ich für die Ablenkung." Mit diesen Worten richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf das eine Ende der Gasse. ,,Abraxas, Mia zur Seite!" schrie sie und dann „Ventus" bevor sie sich um sich selbst drehte und in die andere Richtung den selben Spruch abfeuerte. Zwei Wirbelwinde schossen durch die Gasse, fegten an den sich an die Mauer klammernden Schüler vorbei und trugen die Angreifer aus den Gassen. ,,Los!" hörte sie Mia schreien und die erste Truppe rannte aus der Gasse. Tom half Hermine in den Schreibwarenladen zu steigen, wo Fillius bereits an der Tür stand und hinausspähte. Um Verfolger zu vermeiden zauberte Tom die Wand wieder heile, obwohl einige der Steine fehlten. Dann öffnete Fillius die Tür und die zweite Gruppe rannte Richtung heulende Hütte.

Sie kamen nur zwei Gassen weit, dann standen sie wieder ein paar Angreifern gegenüber. Sie schafften es, sie so aufzuhalten, dass ihre Gruppe weitergehen konnte, verloren allerdings den Anschluss zu ihnen. ,,Wir dürfen uns nicht trennen lassen. Los wir müssen zu ihnen aufschliessen." Rief ihnen Nelson zu, der auch zurückgeblieben war und zu dritte wichen sie rückwärts immer weiter nach hinten. ,,Wenn wir die Hauswand einstürzen lassen, können sie uns nicht mehr folgen. Wo bleiben nur die Auroren? Hat noch niemand gemeldet, dass hier ein Kampf stattfindet?" fluchte Hermine und warf eine Wasserfontäne auf ihre Angreifer. Als diese zu Boden gingen, packte sie die Hände ihrer Freunde und rannte mit ihnen weiter.

Sie lief in eine Seitengasse und mitten in einen Umhang tragenden Zauberer hinein. Vor Schreck liess sie die beiden los, konnte allerdings nicht mehr abbremsen und rannte dem Angreifer in die Arme. Dieser reagierte sofort und packte sie, sie versuchte sich loszureissen, schaffte es allerdings nicht. Sie wehrte sich mit Hand und Fuss, der Angreifer trug eine Silberkette, auf die sie allerdings nur einen kurzen Blick erhaschen konnte. Sie spürte wie sie ihre Wange daran aufkratze, bevor sie es endlich schaffte, ihm ihr Knie in die Weichteile zu rammen. Er fiel um wie ein Sandsack.

Sobald er am Boden lag wurde er von zwei Schockzaubern getroffen und Tom war bei ihr. Er riss sie herum und begutachtete sie genau. ,,Mir geht es gut. Wir müssen weiter." Versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen und zur Eile anzutreiben, er sah nämlich so aus, als ob den Mann am liebsten gefoltert hätte. Doch sie rannten weiter und hatten die heulende Hütte bereits in ihrem Sichtfeld, als eine Explosion aus der andren Richtung sie zu Boden riss. ,,Das war in der Richtung von dem Honigtopf." Sagte Tom während er ihr hoch half.

Dann legte er ihr seine Hände auf beide Schultern. ,,Hör mir zu, ich werde losgehen und sehen, ob ich ihnen helfen kann. Du gehst zu der anderen Truppe und hilfst ihnen ins Schloss zu kommen." Sie wollte ihren Kopf schütteln doch er redete gleich weiter. „Du kennst den Weg, wenn die Lehrer hier her kommen haben die Angreifer keine Chance und Dippet wird sicherlich die Auroren benachrichtigen. Ich werde mich im Hintergrund halten und auf mich achtgeben. Versprochen. Doch irgendjemand muss die Lehrer informieren. Ich weiss du schaffst das." Sagte er, zog sie an sich heran und küsste sie stürmisch.

Dann drückte er sie in die Hände von Nelson, drehte sich um und rannte zurück. ,,Nein!" rief sie, doch Nelson legte ihr eine Hand auf den Mund, damit sie ihre Position nicht verriet. In ihr tobte ihr Wesen an der weissen Tür in ihrem Kopf, sie rüttelte und knallte so laut, dass Hermine einen Moment benötigte um sich wieder auf das hier und jetzt konzentrieren zu können. ,,Komm, tun wir was er gesagt hat, umso schneller wir sind, umso schneller können wir uns davon überzeugen, dass es ihm gut geht und ihm deswegen den Kessel heiss machen!" raunte er ihr zu und zog sie weiter Richtung heulende Hütte.

Als sie die Hütte betraten, wurden sofort mehre Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet. ,,Stäbe runter" rief Fillius, aber ein paar der Stäbe blieben auf sie gerichtet. ,,Sie hat gesagt, hier sei ein Ausgang, doch hier ist keiner! Sie ist eine Lügnerin! Es ist bestimmt eine Falle." rief Lovegood wütend und wollte ihr bereits einen Zauberspruch aufhalsen. Doch Hermine war gerade so wütend, das sie keinen Nerv für die blonde Schnepfe hatte. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich ins Schloss und dort Tom die Ohren langziehen, weil er sie einfach so zurückgelassen hatte.

Mit einem ungesagten Zauber liess sie Lovegoods Zauberstab in ihre Hand fliegen, drückte sich durch die Gruppe und legte ihn in die Hand von Fillius. ,,Bitte geh zur Seite." Sagte sie während sie die Wand anstarrte, hinter der in 50 Jahren der Geheimgang führen würde. Sie hatte vergessen, dass Lupin noch gar nicht in der Schule war und dem zu folge die peitschende Weide noch nicht stand. Doch vielleicht war der Geheimgang doch bereits schon hier und die peitschende Weide wurde aus diesem Grund an ihren Ort gepflanzt.

Sie sprengte die Bodendielen mit einem Bombarda und tatsächlich kam ein Durchgang zum Vorschein. ,,Lumos" rief sie und warf die Leuchtkugel in den Schacht. Sie blickte noch einmal erbost zur Gruppe zurück und sprang dann in das Loch. Das Loch war etwas tiefer als in ihrer Erinnerung, doch sie liess sich nicht beirren und lief los, immer eine Wand an der Erdigen Wand. ,,Das war doch einmal ein Abgang." Hörte sie Nelson lächelnd sagen, doch sie reagierte nicht, schliesslich hatte dieser Tom geholfen sie weg zu bringen.

Sie wollte weitergehen, doch er hielt sie an der Schulter zurück. ,,Mir hat das genau so wenig gefallen wie dir, doch wir hätten beide das selbe getan, für diejenigen, die wir lieben. Wir dürfen ihm nicht böse sein." Sagte er ernst und sie atmete erschöpft aus, er hatte ja Recht, doch sie traute ihrer Stimme nicht, deswegen nickte sie nur. ,,Ich helfe den anderen hinunter." Sagte er und drehte sich wieder zurück. Hermine lief langsam weiter, bald hörte sie Schritte die zu ihr aufschlossen. ,,ihh ist das hier dreckig. Bah. Fürchterlich. Sag mal White, wo ist eigentlich Tom?" sie verdrehte nur die Augen und ignorierte Lovegood, im Stilen fragte sie sich, wie Luna so ein Goldschatz werden konnte, wenn ihre Vorfahrin so ein Ekel war.

,,Lass mich Fillius. Hey ich rede mit dir du Slytherin, ich bin Schulsprecherin, zolle mir gefälligst Respekt." Fauchte es hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich so schnell um, dass die blonde Ravenclaw erschrocken einen Schritt zurückwich. ,,Respekt vor dir? Nachdem, wie du dich gerade hier aufführst? Wir wurden verdammt nochmal von irgendwelchen Irren angegriffen. Die Hälfte von uns ist schwer verletzt. Und das Einzige was du tun kannst, ist dich zu beschweren, dass der Fluchttunnel für dich nicht mit Teppichen ausgelegt ist und dich zu fragen wo der Mann, der sich kein bisschen für dich interessiert, abgeblieben ist. Nein ich empfinde keinen Respekt für dich. Es gibt andere in dieser Truppe, welche ihn viel eher verdienen als du. Entweder du hilfst als gute Schulsprecherin endlich deinen Mitschülern und hältst deine dämliche Klappe oder ich werde dich hier und jetzt in diese Wand einbauen. Haben. Wir. Uns. Verstanden?" fauchte sie.

,,Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig, weil Tom mit mir zusammen sein will und dich noch nicht einmal beachtet." Erwiderte sie hochnäsig, Hermine verengte ihre Augen, sie spürte ihre Magie auf wabern und war kurz davor ihre Drohung wahr zu machen, als die blonde Nervensäge von alleine in sich zusammensackte. Überrascht blickte sie nach hinten, wo sie Fillius mit gezogenem Zauberstab stand. ,,Ich weiss, die Ehre gebührt dir, doch ich dachte mir, du könntest es bereuen wenn du sie aus Versehen umbringst." Versuchte er sich zu erklären. ,,Ich hätte sie nicht umgebracht. Ich hätte sie nur eingemauert und vielleicht vergessen, dass sie da ist." Erwiderte sie genauso ernst, sie sahen sich an und fingen gleichzeitig an zu lachen.

Doch es währte nur kurz. ,,Tomes, nimm du unsere liebe Schulsprecherin." Wies Fillius einen anderen Jungen an, welcher vortrat und die blonde Schnepfe schulterte. ,,Bereit wenn du es bist." Sagte Fillius, doch sie sah immer noch gegen Ende des Durchganges, erst als sie dort Nelson erkannte, welcher ihr signalisierte, dass er den Durchgang hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lief sie wieder los. Es war ein stummer Marsch, ab und zu hörte man jemanden straucheln oder einen Schmerzenslaut aussprechen, doch sonst wurde nicht geredet. Die verschiedenen Leuchtkugeln warfen gespenstische Schatten auf die Wände. Gerade als sich Hermine fragte, ob dieser Geheimgang vielleicht doch nicht ins Schloss führte, gelangten sie an dessen Ende.

Ein grosser Steinblock blockierte den Weg. Fillius trat neben sie und besah sich diesen. ,,Es ist ein normaler Fels, keine Magie darin." Murmelte er, sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie richtig waren. /Habe ich die anderen ins Verderben geführt?/ Da fühlte sie auf einmal eine Wärme in sich aufsteigen und vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie ein Bild vor sich. Es waren die Gründe von Hogwarts und dort stand ein grosser Fels auf der Wiese. Sie wusste einfach, dass dies dieser Fels war. ,,Zur Seite." Sagte sie und hörte wie die Gruppe zurücktrat. „Vingardium Leviosa" sagte sie, der Felsen bewegte sich, doch nur sehr langsam und stockend. Schweiss trat ihr auf die Stirn und sie konzentrierte sich noch mehr. Doch erst als Fillius und Tobias neben sie traten und ihr dabei halfen schafften sie es, den Stein herauszuheben.

Hermines Beine zitterten vor Anstrengung, dennoch liess sie sich von Tobias hochheben und blickte aus dem Loch. Die Ländereien von Hogwarts lagen ruhig und leer vor ihr, es war noch nicht einmal so spät, sondern erst später Nachmittag. Der Überfall und ihre Flucht zurück hatten viel weniger lange gedauert, als es ihr vorgekommen war. Bevor sie den anderen hinaus half, warf sie einen Zauber über das Loch, so das alle mit der Zeit vergessen würden, dass sich dort ein Geheimgang befand. Sie konnte nicht riskieren, dass in ein paar Jahren neugierige Schüler durch diesen Gang krochen, weil sie von ihren Eltern davon erfahren hatten und am Ende auf einen Werwolf trafen. Als sie alle vor ihr standen, die einen weniger, die anderen stärker verletzt, erklang ein erleichtertes Lachen durch die Truppe.

,,Ich denke, wir sollten die Verletzten in die Krankenstation bringen. Wer soll die Lehrer informieren?" fragte Fillius sie. ,,Ich denke, du bist eine gute Wahl, unsere arme Schulsprecherin kann dies ja leider nicht übernehmen. Tobias, bist du verletzt?" Als dieser verneinte fuhr sie fort. ,,Am besten begleitest du ihn, dann haben wir aus beiden Häusern einen Zeugen." Die anderen nickten und halfen den Verletzten ins Schloss, Tobias und Fillius waren bereits losgerannt.

,,Was machst du?" fragte sie Nelson, der neben ihr stehen geblieben war. ,,Ich gehe in den dritten Stock und sehe nach ob die Anderen es mittlerweile geschafft haben." Antwortet sie und schob den Felsen mit einem Zauber langsam wieder Richtung Loch, er half ihr und gemeinsam schoben sie ihn wieder an seinen Platz. ,,Solltest du nicht auch in den Krankenflügel?" fragte er, während er zu ihr aufschloss und wies auf ihre Beinwunde. ,,Es ist nur ein Kratzer, nicht der Rede wert. Sonst kannst du wegen deiner Schulter gleich mitkommen."

Als sie vor der Statue der buckeligen Hexe angekommen waren, lag der Eingang noch verschlossen vor ihnen. ,,Ist es hier?" fragte er und sie nickte währendem sie den Eingang weiterhin nicht aus den Augen liess. Sie wünschte sich, sie hätte Harrys Karte, aber wenn sie noch überhaupt nicht im Geheimgang waren würde sie sie auch darauf nicht sehen. ,,Hoffentlich haben sie es in den Geheimgang geschafft." Murmelte sie und in dem Moment durchfuhr sie wieder dieses warme Gefühl. Sie wusste, dass ihre Freunde dort drin waren. Sofort stiess sie sich von der Wand ab und lief zur Hexe. ,,Dissendium" wisperte sie und der Buckel öffnete sich. Zur Sicherheit warf sie hier auch wieder den verzögerten Vergessenszauber.

Sie blickte herunter in das Loch, doch es vergingen noch endlose lange Minuten, bis sie plötzlich einen blonden Haarschopf entdeckte. ,,Mia" rief sie voller Freude und reichte ihrer Freundin die Hand. Nach und nach hatten sie alles Schüler nach oben geholt ,,Wo ist Tom?" fragte sie ihre Freunde, doch diese konnten nur mit den Schultern zucken, keiner hatte ihn gesehen. In diesem Moment erklang eine Durchsage, dass sämtliche Lehrer sich in der Eingangshalle einzufinden hätten.

So machte sich die Truppe auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel, da noch Unterricht war, waren die Gänge noch leer und sie kamen gut voran. Miriam Flint weinte die ganze Zeit leise vor sich hin, dafür war Annabella Parkinson verdächtig ruhig. Doch wirklich darauf konzentrieren konnte sie sich nicht, da der Blutverlust und die Zauber langsam ihren Tribut forderten. Im Krankenzimmer herrschte bereits reges Treiben, Madam Belton wuselte von einem Bett zum anderen und kam gar nicht mehr zum Stillstand.

Hermine hätte sich gerne auf eine der Bänke gesetzt, doch sie sah, dass im Moment jede helfende Hand gebraucht wurde. sie nahm sich nur einen der Aufpäppelungstränke bevor sie neben die Krankenschwester trat. ,,Kann ich helfen Madam Belton?" ,,Kindchen, Merlin sei Dank dir geht es gut. Im linken Bett, hat es den jungen McLaggen schlimm am Bein erwischt, wenn du die Holzstücke rausziehen könntest, kann ich die Wunde nachher verschliessen."

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zum Bett des Ravenclaws, dieser lag mit blasen schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht im Bett. ,,Hallo McLaggen, ich werde mich um dein Bein kümmern. Das wird jetzt weh tun, aber ich mache so schnell, wie ich kann." Er sah sie zuerst mit grossen erschrockenen Augen an, dann wanderte sein Blick gegen rechts und er nickte. Als sie sich umwandte, sah sie Fillius, der gerade reingekommen war und nun neben ihr stand. ,,Die Lehrer sind informiert, wir sind in Professor Dumbledore gerannt und mussten so nicht bis zum Direktor. Die Lehrer sind nun auf dem Weg nach Hogsmead und der Unterricht fällt für den Rest des Tages aus." Sie nickte, und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Arbeit, welche vor ihr lag. Während sie Splitter für Splitter aus den Wunden zog, machte sich Fillius selbst daran seinen Mitschülern zu helfen. Er war nicht so gut in Heilzaubern, doch er zauberte Betten herbei oder versorgte die Schüler mit Wasser.

Etwa eine Stunde später waren alle versorgt, auch Hermines Beinwunde war, nach einer Standpauke von Martha Belton, geheilt worden. Die meisten der Schüler waren mit dem Schrecken davon bekommen und nur vier mussten über Nacht auf der Krankenstation bleiben. Da die Lehrer noch nicht zurückgekehrt waren, wurde das Abendessen in den einzelnen Gemeinschaftsräumen eingenommen. Hermine und ihre Freunde waren gerade aus der Krankenstation getreten und auf dem Weg in die Kerker, als vor ihr plötzlich die vertraute Stichflamme erschien und Firis vor ihr auftauchte. Sie trug Nagini zwischen ihren Klauen, welche aufgeregt etwas zischte, während Firis genau so aufgeregt mit ihren Flügeln schlug.

Sie nahm Nagini aus den Klauen, Firis setzte sich sofort auf ihre Schulter. Sie achtete sich nicht darauf und hob Nagini auf Augenhöhe, die kleine Schlange sollte eigentlich bei Tom sein. ,,Ruhig Nagini, nicht so schnell. Sonst verstehe ich dich nicht." Sagte sie eindringlich und blickte die Schlange an, ohne auf ihre Freunde zu achten, welche sie überrascht und erstarrt anstarrten.

~ Sie haben Tom. ~ zischte Nagini.


	35. 34 Kapitel Entführt

Hallo zusammen, ich habe euch ein neues Kapitel mitgebracht.

Es bleibt spannend. Ich wünsche euch viel Spass und würde mich über einen Kommentar freuen!

Liebe Grüsse, K4

,,..." jemand spricht

/.../ jemand denkt

~...~ Parsel

34\. Kapitel Entführt

Ihre Schritte halten durch die leeren Gänge, sie war sich bewusst, dass ihr ihre Freunde folgten, doch sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit dafür, immer wieder ging ihr durch den Kopf, was Nagini gesagt hatte.

 _BUMM_

~ Sie haben Tom. Sie sagten, er solle mitkommen, sonst töten sie die Anderen. Er hat mir befohlen mich zu verstecken. Ich wollte nicht, aber Tom sagte ich müsste. Ich habe mich versteckt bis alle weg waren, dann versuchte ich so schnell wie möglich hier her zu kommen. Firis hat mich zum Glück gefunden. Aber Tom ist fort. Ich konnte ihn nicht beschützen. ~

 _BUMM BUMM_

,,Hermine, was ist den los?" hörte sie Mia schreien, während sie immer noch durch die Gänge rannte. Sie ergriff im Lauf eine Wandkante um die Ecke schneller zu schaffen und stiess die Tür zu den sich bewegenden Treppen auf. Da der Unterricht überraschend endete, waren noch viele Schüler auf den Treppen und nicht wie angeordnet in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Viele der Treppen standen auch falsch und es war fast kein Durchkommen. Sie fluchte und wählte die Treppe für den dritten Stock. Sie hüpfte sie fast mehr hinunter, als dass sie lief.

 _BUMM_

Sie wich gerade einem kleinen Huffelpuff aus, welcher die Treppe gerade betrat. Dieser liess vor Schreck seine Bücher fallen, doch sie sprang einfach darüber und eilte weiter. Endlich gelang sie in den dritten Stock. Sie rannte durch den Flur, ignorierte ihre Freunde und die Bilder die ihr nachriefen und rannte so schnell sie konnte zum Geheimgang, welcher hinunter in die Kerker führte. Schnell schob sie den Vorhang zur Seite und rannte diese Treppe hinunter.

 _BUMM_

Sie musste etwas tun, sie musste einen Weg finden Tom zu helfen. Wenn sie in ihrem geheimen Raum war hatte sie genügend Ruhe um sich etwas auszudenken. Sie hatte dort auch alle Zutaten, die sie brauchen würde.

 _BUMM BUMM_

Während sie aus dem Geheimgang wieder hinaustrat und fast eine Ritterrüstung umwarf versuchte sie sich an das Rezept für den Aufspührtrank zu erinnern. Es waren Ingwerwurzel, Skarabäus Käfer fein gehackt, dann…

 _BUMM BUMM BUMM_

Sie stoppte im Schritt und schloss ihre Augen. Die hohen Bücherregale erschienen sofort vor ihren Augen.

 _BUMM_

Sie wanderte durch die Regale um zur weissen Tür in ihrem Inneren zu gelangen.

 _BUMM_

Als die Tür in Sicht kam, wurde das Klopfen lauter.

 _BUMM BUMM_

Sie blieb vor der Tür stehen.

 _BUMM BUMM BUMM_

,,Sei ruhig, ich kann mich so nicht konzentrieren!"

 _BUMM BUMM BUMM_

,,Ich will ihn auch zurückhaben, aber es hilft mir nicht, wenn du jetzt rauskommst und ich keine Kontrolle mehr über meine Empfindungen habe! Ich brauche einen klaren Kopf um ihn zu finden!"

 _BUMM BUMM BUMM_

„Es war nicht richtig mich so gegen dich zu sträuben, aber jetzt brauchen wir meinen scharfen Verstand und können nicht wegen dir in Rage verfallen."

 _BUMM BUMM BUMM_

,,Weisst DU denn, wo du ihn suchen sollst?"

….

,,Hör mal. Ich will ich genau so sehr zurückhaben wie du! Aber dazu muss ich rational denken können und mich nicht von meinen Gefühlen überrennen lassen. Ich verspreche dir wenn das hier vorbei ist werde ich mich nicht mehr so gegen dich sträuben."

 _…_ _.. BUMM…_

,,Versprochen"

Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und schrak zurück, weil Mia direkt vor ihr stand. Ihre Freunde hatten zu ihr aufgeschlossen. ,,Hermine was ist den los?" fragte Mia sie und umfasste ihre Schultern um ihr keine Chance zur Flucht zu geben. ,,Tom wurde von diesen Typen entführt." Sagte sie und riss sich los, doch sie wurde sofort wieder an einer Hand festgehalten. ,,Was hast du jetzt vor?" ,,Ich muss ihn finden!" sagte sie, riss sich endgültig los und rannte wieder weiter.

Im Kerker wurde sie von den anderen wieder eingeholt. ,,Du kannst ihn nicht alleine finden!" versuchte Abraxas sie zur Vernunft zu bekommen, sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. ,,Bei allem Respekt, doch ihr habt keine Ahnung was ich alles kann." Sie dachte dabei an ihre Suche nach den Horkruxen und den Einbruch bei Gringotts. ,,Er ist auch unser Freund, also lass uns bitte helfen!" Sie blieb stehen und sah sich ihre Freunde genau an. Wilde Entschlossenheit spiegelte sich in ihren Gesichtern. Sie wollte ablehnen, sie wusste schliesslich nicht, wer Tom entführt hatte und wie gefährlich diese waren. Doch würde sie es dann alleine schaffen? Langsam nickte sie, schliesslich hatte Abraxas Recht, sie alle machten sich Sorgen und sie alle hatten das Recht dabei zu sein. Ausserdem hatte sie jeden von ihnen bereits zaubern sehen und keiner war schwach oder schlecht darin. Ihre Chancen waren besser, wenn sie es gemeinsam versuchten.

,,Gut, aber was ich euch jetzt zeige, muss unter uns bleiben. Verstanden?" Die anderen nickten energisch und Hermine setzte ihren Weg fort. Mia schloss sofort wieder zu ihr auf, sie spürte die Blicke ihrer Freundin auf sich, doch sie hatte jetzt keinen Nerv dazu, ihr wollten die letzten Zutaten für den Aufspürtrank einfach nicht in den Sinn kommen. Sie hoffte, dass sie das Buch wirklich, wie gedacht, in ihrem geheimen Raum hatte.

Auf den letzten Metern vor ihrem Geheimraum ergriff sie die Hand von Mia und zog sie weiter, als ihre Freundin unter dem Zauber stehenbleiben und umdrehen wollte, um etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen, was sie vergessen hatte. Sie legte ihre Hand auf die Tür und öffnete sie nachdem sie die Zauber darauf gelöst hatte. Sie schob ihre verwirrte Freundin in den Raum, Mia sah sich interessiert um, weil sie nicht mehr unter dem Bemerk-mich-nicht-Zauber stand.

Hermine trat wieder aus dem Raum und pfiff mit zwei Fingern, sofort drehten sich ihre Freunde um, welche mitten auf dem Gang stehen geblieben waren und nun durch den Zauber wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück gehen wollten. Überrascht sahen sie sie an der unbekannten Tür stehen und kamen zu ihr, jetzt da sie wussten wo sie war, liessen sie sich auch nicht mehr so leicht von den Zaubern verwirren und so traten sie nach und nach in den Raum hinein. ,,Setzt euch hin und schliesst die Tür." Wies sie sie an, während sie bereits an einen der Schränke geeilt war und dort nach dem richtigen Buch suchte. Sie setzte Nagini unterwegs auf einen der Tische ab, Firis holte sich die Schlange und flog mit ihr auf einen der Schränke, sie wussten beide, dass sie Hermine jetzt nicht stören sollten.

Ihre Freunde sahen sich um, es war ein langer Raum, direkt rechts neben der Tür hatte es zwei Sofas aus dunklem Leder, zwischen denen ein kleiner Sofatisch stand, welcher unter seiner Bücherlast zu brechen drohte. Es hatte zwei grosse Arbeitstische im Raum, von denen einer mit Pergament und der andere mit verschiedenen Kräutern in Fläschchen überfüllt waren. Über die rechte Seite des Raumes waren getrocknete Kräuter aufgehängt, sowohl magische, wie auch Muggelkräuter. An der schmalsten Wand, gegenüber der Tür, waren Regale mit verschiedenen Zaubertrankzutaten in Flaschen. Auf der linken Seite standen vier Kessel jeweils über einem Feuer, zwei davon köchelten im Moment auch vor sich hin. Auf der rechten Seite der Tür standen zwei grosse verschlossene Schränke und in einem dieser beiden verschwand ihre Freundin gerade fast. Zwischen den beiden Schränken standen mehrere verschlossene und übereinander gestapelte Holzkisten.

,,Hermine, was ist das hier?" fragte Tobias, während er sich auf eines der beiden Sofas setzte. Auch die anderen sahen sich neugierig in dem Raum um. ,,Mein Rückzugsort." Murmelte sie, während sie ein Buch durchblättere und es wieder zurücklegte. ,,Verdammt, ich weiss es war doch hier irgendwo." Murmelte sie weiter und suchte weiter im Schrank. Als Abraxas eines der Bücher vom Sofatisch aufhob, erkannte er, dass sich die meisten Bücher mit Heilung beschäftigten, doch von den Autoren hatten sie noch nie etwas gehört. ,,Ihr könnt die Bücher über Heilung dort drüben auf den Tisch legen. In dem Haufen sollte allerdings noch irgendwo ein Buch über erste Hilfe sein, dass wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht." Sagte sie während ihre Freunde nur ihre Hand sahen, welche in die gemeinte Richtung des Tisches wedelte. Gleichzeitig erhoben sich die darauf befindenden Pergamentbögen, schwebten in den anderen Schrank, welcher von alleine aufschwang und sich danach hörbar verschloss.

Sie fingen an die Bücher auf besagtem Tisch zu stapeln, als Hermine freudig rief. ,,Hier ist es! Ha ich wusste doch, ich habe es dabei." Sie kam mit einem wahnsinnig dicken Buch auf sie zugeeilt. ,,Entschuldigt die Unordnung, ich bin gerade am Sortieren, welche Bücher zu Gringotts gebracht werden und welche nicht." Sie setzte sich neben Mia und schlug das Buch auf, nach kurzem Durchblättern hatte sie die gewünschte Seite gefunden. ,,Also irgendjemand muss mir etwas von Tom bringen, Blut, Haare, Speichel was auch immer. Seine Haarbürste wäre zum Beispiel gut." Sagte sie, Tobias wollte sich erheben um sie zu holen, doch sie hielt ihn auf.

Sie dachte einen Moment nach und sagte dann. ,,Wenn ihr wirklich mitkommen wollt, benötigt jeder von euch ein Outfit, das sowohl bequem, wie auch robust ist. Wichtig dabei ist, dass es schwarz ist und sowohl lange Arme, wie auch Beine besitz. Ja auch für euch Mädchen. Wer einen Besen besitzt, soll diesen auch holen und jemand müsste in die Küche um von dort Essen zu organisieren. Wir werden alle das Abendessen verpassen und ich will nicht, dass jemand wegen Hunger unkonzentriert ist. Wir werden auch nicht direkt jetzt aufbrechen können, wir sollten bis nach der Sperrstunde warten, dann vermisst uns keiner. So schwer es mir auch fällt, es hat keinen Sinn kopflos loszustürmen."

Sie sah erneut in das Buch. ,,Abraxas, hast du in deinem Zaubertränkekasten zufälligerweise Kartoffelbauchpilz und Löwenfischgräten?" Als dieser nickte besah sie sich wieder das Buch. ,,Gut den Rest habe ich hier. Ich würde vorschlagen, ihr holt die Dinge die ihr benötigt und ich bereite hier bereits alles vor." Sie war aufgestanden und zu dem leeren Kessel gewandert. Mit einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch flog das Buch gutlesbar neben ihr her. Als sie die Tür öffnen und wieder schliessen hörte sah sie kurz auf. Sie war alleine im Raum. Sie atmete erschöpft aus und fuhr sich einmal fahrig über das Gesicht. „Was tu ich hier? Es sind Kinder, die noch nie einen Krieg erlebt haben. Wir wissen nicht, wer Tom entführt hat, ich könnte sie alle in den Tod führen." Flüsterte sie erstickt.

Eine nasse Schnauze schob sich in ihre leere Hand und sie sah nach unten. Shadow, welcher mittlerweile gar nicht mehr so klein war, hatte sich aus einem der Schatten manifestiert. Die Pfoten waren noch etwas gross, doch sie konnte ihn nicht mehr einfach hochheben und rumtragen. Jetzt kamen auch Firis und Nagini vom Schrank herunter. Während Firis sich ihren Platz auf ihrer Schulter sicherte, schlang sich Nagini um ihren Hals. Es tat gut, dass die magischen Wesen versuchten ihr Kraft zu geben, doch die Wahrheit war, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie tat. Sie wusste zwar wie sie ihn finden konnte, doch was sie erwartete oder wie sie es schaffen sollte ihn zu befreien, wusste sie nicht.

,,Shadow, würdest du bitte vor der Tür warten und darauf achten, dass die Anderen diese auch finden?" bat sie den Schattenwolf, welcher noch einmal zutraulich um ihre Beine strich und dann unter dem Türspalt verschwand. Gedankenverloren strich sie Firis über den Kopf. Sie befürchtete, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, ihre Freunde mit einzubeziehen. Doch vielleicht nahm sie sich selbst auch als zu wichtig, denn schliesslich hatte sie in ihren Kämpfen mit Todessern oft auch nur aus Glück überlebt. Und Harry, Ron und sie waren dabei um einiges Jünger gewesen.

Wie sehr wünschte sie sich jetzt eine Flasche Felix Felicitas.

Sie schloss die Augen und war wieder in ihrer inneren Bibliothek. Sie lief zur weissen Tür und legte nach kurzem Zögern ihre Hand darauf. ,,Denkst du wir werden es schaffen? Ich hoffe ich führe sie nicht alle in den Tod. Ich habe genug Tote für ein Leben gesehen." Es blieb still hinter der Tür, doch sie durfte sich nicht beklagen, schliesslich hatte sie ja gewollt, dass das Wesen Ruhe gab.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und fing an, alle Zutaten welche sie für den Aufspürtrank benötigte zusammen zu suchen und vorzubereiten. Sie arbeite routiniert und konzentriert, verband alle anderen Gedanken aus ihrem Bewusstsein. Nur noch die Zutaten waren existent.

Nach und nach trafen die anderen wieder ein, alle trugen in ihren Händen die von ihr vorgeschriebenen Kleidungstücke. Als Abraxas und Mia eintrafen rief sie die beiden zu sich an den Kessel. ,,Ich weiss, ihr werdet Fragen haben, doch ich werde sie nicht alle beantworten können. Ihr zwei seid gut genug in Zaubertränke, dass ihr diesen Trank brauen könnt." Sagte sie und reichte ihnen das Buch, die beiden sahen sich das Rezept an. ,,Von diesem Trank habe ich noch nie etwas gehört." Murmelte Abraxas während er sich die Zutatenliste ansah. ,,Könnt ihr auch nicht. Die Frage ist, schafft ihr es ihn zu brauen?" Nach kurzer Musterung des Rezepts und einem Blickaustausch nickten die beiden ernst.

Ein Poltern lenkte sie ab und sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Sofa, Magenta hatte zusammen mit Tobias Essen aus der Küche geholt. Als sie die Paletten auf den Sofatisch stellen wollten ist ihnen ein Bücherstapel umgefallen. ,,Entschuldige Hermine!" rief Mag zerknirscht, doch Hermine winkte ab. ,,Ich hätte nicht so ein Chaos hinterlassen sollen." Sagte sie und kniete sich hin um die Bücher auf zu heben.

Zuunterst lag das kleine rote Buch, welches sie von Tom zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen hatte. Es lag umgedreht aufgeschlagen da und die anderen Bücher waren drauf gefallen. Sie stellte die grösseren Bücher auf den Boden neben den Sofatisch und hob dann das kleine Buch sanft auf. Als sie es umdrehte, dass sie hineinsehen konnte, bemerkte sie, dass eine der Seiten beim Sturz gerissen war, traurig fuhr sie über den Riss und sprach einen Reparierzauber. Eine feine Linie blieb zurück, wie immer, wenn man Papier mit einem Zauber wieder zusammenklebte. Sie blätterte um, um zu sehen, wie schlimm es auf der nächsten Seite wirkte und erstarrte.

Es war die Seite mit der Geschichte der drei Brüder. Der Riss zog sich etwas in den Titel hinein, doch das war es nicht, was sie hatte erstarren lassen. Denn sie kannte diese Seite, so wie sie jetzt war, ganz genau. Sie hatte Stunden damit verbracht, sich dieses Märchen und diesen Riss anzusehen, als sie das Buch, nach Dumbledores Tod, geerbt hatte. Sie hatte in dem Riss irgendeinen Hinweis vermutet gehabt, wer hätte gedacht, dass er nur entstanden war, weil jemand es heruntergeworfen hatte.

Es gab nur noch eine Sache, wodurch sich das Buch von dem, welches sie erben würde noch unterschied. Sie blickte auf und entdeckte auf dem Tisch einen Kugelschreiber, er passte so wenig hier her an diesen Ort und diese Zeit. Doch wie ferngesteuert erhob sie sich, hob ihn vom Tisch auf und begann wie unter Zwang das Symbol zu zeichnen, welches an diese Stelle gehörte.

Sie machte zuerst das Dreieck, welches den Tarnumhang symbolisierte. Dann den Kreis für den Stein der Auferstehung. Und durchbrach diesen mit einem Strich, welcher für den Elderstab stand. Das Zeichen der Heiligtümer des Todes hob sich nun schwarz von der Buchseite ab, genauso wie sie es in fast fünfzig Jahren gesehen hatte.

Eine Erinnerung drängte sich in ihr Bewusstsein:

Nelson, Tom und sie in der Gasse, die schwarze Gestalt, welche sie gepackt hatte. Der Anhänger aus Silber, welchen sie nur kurz gesehen hatte, bevor er ihr die Wange aufkratzte.

Sie keuchte auf und ihre Beine gaben unter ihr nach, doch sie bemerkte es nicht, sie war immer noch fokussiert auf den Anhänger, welcher ihr Angreifer getragen hatte. Dem Zeichen der Heiligtümer des Todes.

Das Zeichen von Grindelwald.

Sie schluckte schwer. War es wirklich so? Hatte sie den bösartigsten Zauberer ihrer Zeit überlebt um sich nun in der Vergangenheit dem vorherigen Schrecken der Zauberwelt stellen zu müssen? Sie bemerkte undeutlich, dass sie an der Schulter gerüttelt wurde, doch sie reagierte nicht. Ihr Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren, während sie verzweifelt nach einem Beweis suchte, dass sie falsch lag.

Doch es gab einen Fakt, den sie nicht übersehen konnte. Grindelwald, war bevor Dumbledore ihn stellte, auf der Suche nach den Heiligtümern gewesen. Dumbledore hatte den Elderstab eigens bei der Verhaftung von Grindelwald erhalten. Und wenn ihre Theorie stimmte, würde es Sinn machen, dass er sowohl Salazar Slyhterin, wie auch Godric Gryffindor in seine Gewalt bringen wollte. Denn beide waren Erben der Heiligtümer, soweit diese Geschichte stimmte. Doch da Salazar seinen Ring und damit den Stein der Auferstehung an Tom weitergegeben hatte, war dies auch ein Grund ihn zu entführen.

Ihre Hände zitterten, sie konnte sich zu gut an die Schauergeschichten über Grindelwald erinnern. Als sie erfahren hatte, dass Lord Voldemort zurückkehren würde, hatte sie alles was sie über dunkle Zauberer finden konnte gelesen. Und über Grindelwald Schreckensherrschaft gab es genug Material. Er hatte diverse Zaubersprüche entwickelt oder eher gesagt entwickeln lassen. Er hatte mit Gewalt, Folter und Erpressung so viele Gräueltaten von anderen begehen lassen, dass das gesamte Ausmass seiner Taten auch in ihrer Zeit noch immer nicht ganz aufgedeckt war. Lord Voldemort war gefürchtet gewesen, weil mit dem Todesfluch um sich geschmissen hatte wie andre Süssigkeiten verteilten. Doch Grindelwald dagegen liebte die Folter, er liebte es seine Opfer über Tage und Wochen zu foltern, auch wenn er keine Informationen von ihnen benötigte. Er war in gewisser Weise Machtbesessener gewesen, als es Voldemort je gewesen war.

,,Hermine!" Sie schreckte auf und blickte Mia an, welche vor ihr auf dem Boden kniete und sie an den Schultern schüttelte. ,,Was ist los? Du bist blass wie ein Geist und warst nicht ansprechbar." ,,Ich…" sagte sie zerstreut, wich den Blicken ihrer Freunde aus und liess ihren durch das Zimmer wandern, bis das rote Büchlein wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. ,,..ich hatte… mir ist klar geworden, dass wir es besser den Lehrern überlassen nach Tom zu suchen. Ich… ich meine wir sind nur Schüler. Wir werden ihn wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht finden. Das ist doch alles Unsinn… Am besten wir gehen alle wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum und…"

,,Was hat dir solche Angst gemacht?" unterbrach sie Abraxas einfach, auch er war vom Kessel weg zu ihr gekommen. ,,Nichts alles gut. Ich denke nur, dass es keinen Sinn macht ihn zu suchen." Sagte sie und wollte sich erheben, doch eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter drückte sie wieder nach unten. ,,Hermine, so gern wir dich auch haben. Doch du stinkst richtig nach Angst." Sagte Nelson sanft aber bestimmt. Sie schluckte hart und ergab sich ihrem Schicksal. Einem Werwolf einzureden man hätte keine Angst, wenn er es riechen konnte, war ein unmögliches Unterfangen.

,,Wir können Tom nicht befreien." Brachte sie tonlos heraus. Sie meinte damit eigentlich ihre Freunde, denn sie würde sowieso gehen. Sie hatte keine Wahl, ihr Wesen hatte bereits jetzt nur noch einen dünnen Geduldsfaden, wenn sie nicht gehen würde, würde es früher oder später die Kontrolle übernehmen und selbst nach seinem Bindungspartner suchen. Und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was dann passieren würde. ,,Warum nicht?" fragte Mia sie und sah ernst an. Hermine konnte ein Zittern nicht unterdrücken.

,,Es ist Grindelwald" Es kostete sie unendlich viel Kraft den Namen auszustossen. Ein erschrockenes Zischen war die Reaktion ihrer Freunde.

Tom pov

Als er zu sich kam, schmeckte er Himbeere in seinem Mund, er versuchte mit Schlucken diesen Geschmack aus seinem Mund zu bekommen, doch weder den Geschmack, noch das wattige Gefühl konnte er so vertreiben. Er öffnete seine Augen, bunte Punkte flatterten über sein Sichtfeld, er wusste etwas stimmte nicht, doch er konnte sich nicht auf einen klaren Gedanken konzentrieren. Als er seine Hand bewegen wollte, um sich hoch zu stemmen, brauchte er mehrere Versuche, bis er es schaffte.

Es war ein Gefühl, wie wenn seine Gliedmassen nicht ihm selbstgehörten und machten was sie wollten. Es wäre vielleicht in einer anderen Situation witzig gewesen, doch ihm war klar, dass er damit ruhig gestellt werden sollte. Sein Vater hatte ihm von der Wurzel erzählt, dessen Namen er gerade nicht greifen konnte. Dafür war ihm umso präsenter, was sein Vater ihm angedroht hatte, sollte er diese Droge einmal freiwillig konsumieren.

Er drehte sich mühselig auf den Rücken und blieb erschöpft liegen, er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie er in diese Situation gekommen war. /Hermine/ Sofort wollte er aufspringen, doch durch die Ketten und seinen nicht gehorchenden Gliedmassen sank er schnell wieder auf den Boden. Eine der Zeltwände öffnete sich und er wurde geblendet. ,,Oh wie ich sehe, ist unser kleiner Gast bereits aufgewacht." Hörte er sagen ohne den Sprecher erkennen zu können. ,,Wunderbar, wunderbar. Ach ich sehe schon, wir werden viel Spass miteinander haben." Hörte er eine tiefe, raue Stimme sagen und das Lachen, welches darauf folgte, liess ihn einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagen.

Ein blonder Mann mit stechenden blauen Augen schob sich in sein Sichtfeld und sah ihn von oben an. Das Gesicht über ihm verzog sich immer wieder in alle Richtungen und gab dem Mann ein schauderhaftes Aussehen. Da Tom noch immer auf dem Rücken lag, fühlte er sich noch mehr ausgeliefert, doch er konnte seine Gliedmassen einfach nicht kontrollieren, statt sich umzudrehen zuckte sein Arm nach oben. ,,Ja ich weiss, es ist etwas unangenehm, doch sei versichert, dass sich dies bald ändern wird."

Ein Schuh kam in sein Gesichtsfeld und drückte sein Gesicht zur Seite. ,,hmm.. viel besser. Wirklich viel besser. Dein Vater ist ja schon nicht schlecht, wenn man sein Alter betrachtet. Doch du bist ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Sehr schön und da du den Ring bereits erhalten hast und er dich akzeptiert bist du die perfekte Wahl." Tom hatte keine Ahnung wovon der Irre da redete. Aber er fühlte sich gedemütigt und wütend, er wollte diesem Abschaum an die Kehle springen, sein Vampir war ganz seiner Meinung und tobte in seinem Innern, doch er schaffte es nicht auszubrechen.

Ein Tumult ausserhalb des Zeltes liess seinen Peiniger aufblicken. ,,Oh ich glaube dein Vater ist erwacht, na dann will ich mal gehen und ihm versichern, dass es dir gut geht." Sagte er mit so einem bösartigem Grinsen, dass es Tom ganz schlecht wurde. Als er kurz darauf alleine im dunklen Zelt lag, bemerkte er, wie sehr sein Herz raste. Es schlug so laut, dass er fast nichts anderes wahrnehmen konnte. Er versuchte verzweifelt eine Telepathische Verbindung mit seinem Vater oder seinem Dad aufzunehmen, doch er erreichte sie einfach nicht. Er liess seinen Kopf wieder erschöpft auf den Boden sinken und schloss die Augen um den bunten Punkten zu entkommen. Sofort sah er eine lachende Hermine vor sich, mit dem Gefühl wie er sie umarmte und ihrem Duft in der Nase schlief er erschöpft ein.

Hermine pov

,,Bist du sicher?" fragte Tobias in die Stille, die sich nach ihrer Offenbarung auf die Gruppe gelegt hatte. Sie nickte und erklärte. ,,Ich habe das Zeichen bei einem der Angreifer gesehen, ich konnte mich nur zuerst nicht daran erinnern, weil alles so schnell ging. Aber da dieses Zeichen vorwiegend von Grindelwald Schergen getragen wird, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher." ,,Aber warum sollte er Tom entführen?" fragte Andrew in die Runde. ,,Ich vermute, wegen seinen Eltern." Sagte Hermine, mit ihren Gedanken schon einen Schritt weiter und die Jungs nickten nachdenklich.

,,Eltern? Er ist doch eine Waise?!" Warf Mag ein, doch Hermine ist eine Idee gekommen, welche sie sofort umsetzen wollte. Sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe vom Boden aufzustehen und rief ,,Tippsi." Es ploppte laut und die kleine Elfe stand vor ihr, sie sah sich schüchtern in der Runde um, bevor sie sich auf Hermine konzentrierte. ,,Junge Miss Hemine hat Tippsi gerufen. Was kann Tippsi für junge Miss Hemine tun?" ,,Tippsi, weisst du wo deine Herren sind?" ,,Tippsi darf nicht sagen." Sagte sie und beobachtete unruhig die anderen Schüler im Raum, während sie an ihrem linken Ohr zog.

Mit einer Handbewegung erschuf sie einen Abhörsicheren Schild, der sie beide einschloss und ihre Freunde ein paar Schritte von ihnen wegtrieb. Die junge Hauselfe trat überrascht einen Schritt zurück und besah sich den flackernden Schuld. ,,Hier kann uns keiner mehr hören. Tippsi es ist wirklich sehr wichtig. Tom wurde entführt und ich muss wissen ob Sal und Ric zu Hause sind." Sagte sie eindringlich und sah der Elfe in die Augen, damit diese sah, dass sie nicht log.

Die Ohren der kleinen Elfe fielen augenblicklich hinunter. ,,Ooohh nein. Armer kleiner Master. Master Slytherin und Master Godric Samstag nicht von ihrer Verabredung zurückgekommen. Quimbley sehr besorgt. Aber junger Master jetzt auch noch weg. Oh nein welch Unglück…" die kleine Elfe schluchzte und grosse Tränen kullerten über ihre Wange, um sie zu beruhigen legte sie ihr eine Hand auf die schmale Schulter. ,,Wir werden versuchen sie zu befreien. Gehe zurück und berichte es Quimbley. Ich weiss nicht, wie es ihnen geht, vielleicht brauchen sie Hilfe wenn sie wieder nach Hause kommen."

Sagte sie eindringlich und die Elfe nickte aufgeregt. ,,Wir bereiten vor. Wenn Masters zurück sind, Hauselfen um sie kümmern werden. Das ist, was Hauselfen tun." Die Kleine nickte so heftig, dass sie fast vornüber fiel. Sie hatte bereits die Hand zum Schnipsen erhoben, als ihr noch etwas einzufallen schien. ,,Junge Miss Hemine muss auf sich aufpassen. Junger Master sehr traurig wenn junger Miss Hemine etwas geschieht. Und Hauselfen auch." Gerührt antwortete sie ,,Ich verspreche es." Die Elfe nickte ernst, schnippte und verschwand mit einem Plopp.

,,Toms Eltern werden seit letzten Samstag vermisst." Liess sie ihre Freunde leise wissen, sobald sie die Blase aufgehoben hatte. ,,Aber warum sollte Grindelwald Tom und seine Eltern entführen?" fragte Mia. ,,Ich frage mich eher, wie er es geschafft hat." Erwiderte Abraxas und trat wieder an den Kessel, zündete das Feuer an und liess das Wasser aufkochen. ,,Nun, das heisst einfach, dass wir vorsichtiger sein müssen, was wir sowieso gewesen wären." Liess Tobias verlauten, schnappte sich eines der Sandwiches und biss herzhaft hinein. ,,Wir reden hier von Grindelwald! Das ist kein Spass!" stiess Hermine schockiert hervor.

,,Hermine, uns allen ist klar, dass das kein Spass ist. Wir hatten alle schon auf die eine oder andere Weise mit den Ansichten von Grindelwald zu tun. Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass viele unserer Familien seine Ansichten gut finden. Wir wissen also auf was wir uns einlassen." ,,Die Ansichten zu kennen und im gegenüber zutreten sind zwei verschiedene Dinge." Versuchte sie sein Argument zu verkraften. Mia war es, welche dieses Mal das Wort ergriff. ,,Wir wissen, dass du schreckliche Dinge erlebt hast. Und auch, dass du uns sicherlich nur einen Bruchteil davon erzählt hast. Aber vertraue uns, dass wir das nicht leichtfertig tun. Tom ist auch unser Freund und wenn wir ihn retten können, werden wir es auch tun." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich die Lestrange und trat wieder zu Abraxas um ihm bei Brauen zu helfen.

,,Du hast doch bestimmt schon einen Plan, also was sollen wir tun, bis der Zaubertrank fertig ist?" Fragte Sac und reichte ihr die Hand um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Sie blickte in die Gesichter ihrer Freunde und ergriff die Hand. Wenn sie bei der Aussicht Grindelwald entgegen zu treten nicht Klein bei gaben, wollte sie erst recht nicht kneifen. Sie hatte Bellatrix überlebt, sie würde auch das hier überleben.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und liess die Holzkisten zwischen den Schränken zur Sofaecke schweben. ,,Da wir nun wissen, mit wem wir es zu tun haben, müssen wir uns vorbereiten. In diesen Kisten findet ihr verschiedene Stärkungs- und Heiltränke. Ich möchte, dass ihr Stoffbeutel beschwört und darin jeweils die Tränke verstaut. Jeder von uns bekommt dann so einen Beutel, so sind wir für den Ernstfall vorbereitet. Im linken Schrank findet ihr auch Mullbinden, Verbände und andere Utensilien zur Erst Versorgung, stellt auch davon jeweils ein Packet pro Beutel zusammen." Sie zeigte auf den Schrank.

„Dazu kommen noch diese zwei Tränke.'' Sie zog einen leuchtgelben und einen rosaroten Trank aus zwei Kisten. „Der gelbe erzeugt einen Nebel, welcher zur Ablenkung und zur Flucht dient. Der Rosarote ist ein sehr potenter Schlaftrank der zu Gas wird, wenn er mit Luft in Berührung kommt. Beide Tränke dürfen nicht geöffnet, sondern nur auf den Boden geworfen werden. Ihr solltet beide besser nicht einatmen." ,,Woher hast du al diese Tränke?" fragte Newt und besah sich den gelben Trank interessiert. ,,Gebraut. Aber für dich und Tobias habe ich etwas, was euch mehr interessieren könnte." Sagte sie und zog die abgegriffene Perlenhandtasche aus dem Versteck hinter dem rechten Schrank. Da man das Versteck nur mit ihrem Fingerabdruck öffnen konnte und das genaue Versteck hinter dem Schrank nicht einsehbar war, sorgte sie sich nicht darum, dass ihre Freunde es sahen.

Sie suchte eine Weile darin herum, bis ein Poltern erklang und sie leise fluchte. ,,Verdammt, schon wieder die Bücher. Das passiert mir auch jedes Mal." Ihre Freunde sahen sie nur stumm an, sie hatten heute bereits so viel von Hermine gesehen, dass sie fast gar nichts mehr überraschen konnte. ,,HA! Hier!" rief sie euphorisch und zog einen grossen geschlossenen Karton aus der Tasche, der niemals hätte hineinpassen dürfen. Sie stellte ihn ihren beiden Freunden vor die Füsse und kniete sich hin um ihn zu öffnen. Darin kamen verschiedene Alltagsgegenstände zum Vorschein.

,,Hier in dieser Kiste sind verschiedene Scherzartikel. Nein, ich werde euch nicht sagen wo ihr sie herbekommt und ihr dürft sie danach auch nicht behalten. Bei den meisten Sachen sind die Beschreibungen alle noch dabei, da ich sie geschenkt bekommen habe. Wenn etwas nicht beschriftet ist probiert es um Merlins Willen nicht aus! Ich habe keine Skrupel euch zurückzulassen wenn ihr wie ein Löwe brüllt oder leuchtet wie ein Weihnachtsbaum. Bedenkt, dass ihr nur die Scherze mitnehmt, die uns weiterhelfen könnten." Die beiden stürzten sich auf den Karton, sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, wurde sie doch an die beiden Rotschöpfe erinnert, die die Dinge entwickelt hatten.

,,Hermine diese Dinger sind genial!" rief Sac und zog gerade einen pinken Regenschirm aus der Kiste, um sich die Beschreibung anzusehen. ,,Nicht öffnen! Ich will nicht den gesamten Keller unter Wasser haben!" ,,Keine Sorge. Aber warum wurden dir diese Dinge geschenkt. Also Scherzartikel sind nichts, was ich dir schenken würde." Grübelte Tobias und besah sich einen Stoffhund, welcher jemanden mit Knochen bewerfen würde, wenn man auf das Halsband drückte.

Sie lächelte verlegen und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Zu gut erinnerte sie sich daran, wie die beiden grossen rothaarigen Zwillingen in ihrem dritten Jahr vor ihr auf die Knie gefallen waren und sie um Hilfe gebeten hatten. Sie hatte sie ihnen nach langen Diskussionen gewährt, nachdem sie einen Vertrag unterschrieben hatten, dass sie ihr niemals einen Streich spielen oder einen der Artikel an ihr testen würden. Hinzu kam, dass sie die Erstklässler, aller Häuser, nicht als Versuchskaninchen benutzen durften. Die beiden hatten nach langen Verhandlungen eingelenkt und auch wenn sie sich auch danach ab und zu über die Scherze in die Haare gekommen waren, musste Hermine zugeben, dass sie in dem was sie taten genial gewesen waren.

Sie hatten es zum Glück auch niemandem erzählt, schliesslich ging es ihr dabei um die Herausforderung der Zauber der Streiche und nicht die Streiche selbst. Wie hätte sie es rechtfertigen sollen, dass sie als Streberin Granger den Chaos Zwillingen bei ihren Streichen half? Sie konnte sich auch vorstellen, dass Ron das Ganze nicht so gut aufgefasst hätte. Schliesslich hatte es ihm auch nicht gepasst, dass Harry den Zwillingen das Geld für ihren Laden gegeben hatte. Er hatte es gegenüber Harry nie erwähnt, weil er immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen dem Trimagischen Turnier gehabt hatte, doch es hatte in den Sommerferien nie einen Brief gegeben, die er an sie geschrieben hatte, in dem er es unerwähnt gelassen hatte. Auch wenn sie nie darauf eingegangen war.

Es hatte sich zwischen ihr und den Zwillingen über die Jahre eine geheime Freundschaft entwickelt, welche sich noch vertieft hatte, als sie angefangen hatten Artikel gegen Todesser zu entwickeln. Sie selbst hatte damals auch den Drang gehabt mehr zu tun, als ihnen die Erwachsenen zugetraut hatten. Schliesslich waren Harry, Ron und sie immer wieder in gefährliche Situationen geraten, wurden allerdings vom Orden des Phönix immer wie Kinder behandelt.

Fred und George waren zwar älter als sie, doch dennoch hatten sie erkannt, zu was sie fähig war und das der Krieg vor ihr nicht Halt machte, nur weil sie ein Kind war. Ausserdem hatte sie durch Harry und Ron die Gefahr öfter erlebt als viele andere. Deswegen hatten sie sie, obwohl sie nicht mehr in der Schule waren, um Hilfe gebeten. Und sie hatte einen ganzen Sommer lang ihre Zeit in der Winkelgasse verbracht. Ihre Eltern dachten sie sei bei Ron und dieser dachte sie sei mit ihren Eltern in Frankreich. Doch in Wahrheit hatte sie Stunden im Buchladen der Winkelgasse und im Keller von Weasleys Zauberhaften Scherzartikel verbracht. Sie hatten zusammen viele Dinge entwickelt.

Wie zum Beispiel das Finsternispulver, das Sac gerade aus der Kiste zog. Er besah sich den Beutel genau und las die Anleitung. ,,Unten steht G.W. F.W. H.G. sind das Seriennummern?" ,,Nein, das sind die Initialen der Entwickler. Und sei damit bitte vorsichtig, die Beschreibung bei diesem Produkt kann man nur als Untertreibung betiteln." Damit liess sie die beiden in Ruhe und ging zu den Kesseln, um zu sehen, wie weit Mia und Abraxas gekommen waren.

Dort angekommen, sah sie sich noch einmal ihre Freunde im Raum an. Tobias und Newt waren zwar mit Spass, aber dennoch nicht leichtsinnig dabei die Scherzartikel zu begutachten. Andrew hatte sich die Besen vorgenommen und untersuchte sie auf ihre Brauchbarkeit. Magenta, Elliott und Sac füllten die Beutel mit Zaubertränken und den anderen Utensilien. Im Kessel neben ihr köchelte ein senfgelber Trank, welcher etwa in einer halben Stunde fertig sein würde. Irgendwie kam sie sich gerade etwas nutzlos vor. ,,Komm, wir essen kurz etwas. Du hast heute Mittag schon so wenig gegessen." Flüsterte ihr Mia zu, drückte kurz ihre Schulter und schob sie danach zur Sofaecke.

Missmutig besah sich Hermine das Sandwich in ihrer Hand, bevor sie sich zwang kleine Bissen davon abzubeissen. ,,Denkst du, wir finden ihn?" fragte sie irgendwann leise. Sie spürte wie Mia sie ansah wich allerdings deren Blick aus, indem sie weiterhin auf das Essen in ihrer Hand starrte. ,,Ich bin sicher wir finden ihn und schaffen es ihn zu befreien. Wir wollen schliesslich nicht Grindelwald selbst besiegen, sondern nur Tom und seine Eltern befreien. Von denen ich übrigens immer noch nichts weiss." ,,Verschwiegenheitszauber" murmelte Hermine, zuckte entschuldigend mit der Schulter und bis ein weiteres Stück ab. ,,Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Wir schaffen das." Sagte Mia und umarmte sie von der Seite. Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Locken und zwang sich nicht zu weinen.

Hogwarts pov

Voller Schrecken beobachtete er, wie die beiden Schülergruppen durch zwei Geheimgänge ins Schloss gelangten. Den Geheimgang zur Heulenden Hütte, den äussersten Rand seines Bewusstseins, war seit der Flucht der letzten Lichtelbe in seinen Hallen nicht mehr verwendet worden. Er fragte sich, woher Hermine diesen gekannt hatte, doch er war nur froh, dass er damals den Tunnel wirklich nicht hatte einstürzen lassen, sondern nur einen Stein über den Eingang gerollt hatte.

Vom anderen Geheimgang wusste er zwar, dass dieser in Hogsmead endete, allerdings wusste er nicht, ob die Schenke, die sich bei der Anlegung des Ganges am Ende befand, noch existierte. Doch dies alles war im Moment Nebensache, es waren verletzte Schüler ins Schloss zurückgekehrt und die Lehrer waren allesamt überstürzt aufgebrochen. Er wusste nicht genau was geschehen war, doch die Thestrale waren sehr unruhig, was anhand der Verletzungen der zurückgekehrten Schüler auch kein Wunder war. Thestrale konnten Blut über weite Distanzen riechen, ein weiterer Grund, warum schlechte Gerüchte über sie verbreitet wurden.

Er versuchte anhand der hektischen Gespräche herauszufinden, was genau geschehen war, doch bis jetzt konnte er nur herausfinden, dass die Schüler im Dorf angegriffen worden waren und jetzt ein Schüler vermisst wurde. Tom Slytherin, der Erbe von Slytherin und Gryffindor war nicht ins Schloss zurückgekehrt. Die Slytherin Siebtklässler bereiteten gerade alles für eine Rettungsaktion vor, er hätte sie gerne davon abgehalten, doch er war nicht so dumm, ein magisches Wesen davon abhalten zu wollen, seinen Bindungspartner zu retten. Besonders nicht, wenn dieses magische Wesen seine zukünftige Wächterin sein könnte.

Er hatte in seinem Leben schon viele magische Wesen und deren Bindungspartner beherbergt und so manches Zimmer wurde bei einem Streit oder Intrige zerstört. Er hatte aus seinen Fehlern gelernt. Er hatte nicht das Recht dazu, jemanden wirklich festzuhalten, wenn dieser es nicht möchte. Zwar hätte er die Möglichkeit dazu, wenn zum Beispiel der Direktor dies wünschen würde, doch da Hermine involviert war, würde er sich nicht gegen sie stellen.

Er beobachtete die Gruppe bei ihren Vorbereitungen, er hatte selten jemanden so schnell einen Plan zu Rechtlegen sehen. Viele seiner Bewohner waren erzürnt losgestürmt und er hatte sie nie wieder gesehen. Er hoffte, dass die gute Vorbereitung ein Zeichen sein würde, dass es die Gruppe wohlbehalten zurückschaffen würde. Er fragte sich auch, ob es den Lehrern gut ginge, diese waren schliesslich auch noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Doch wie immer, blieb ihm nur übrig zu warten und auszuharren. Doch er hasste warten, es war für ihn bereits in den Sommerferien fast unerträglich auf die Rückkehr seiner Schützlinge zu warten, wie sollte es erst werden, wenn er darauf warten sollte, dass seine Schüler von einer Rettungsaktion zurückkehrten?

,,Ich habe alle Besen kontrolliert, allerdings wird es für uns alle nicht reichen. Mit meinem Besen, haben wir nur vier Stück. Wir können zwar zu zweit fliegen, doch ich denke, dass wird mit dem Manövrieren schwierig, sollten wir in Gefahr geraten." Hörte er gerade den Greengrasjungen sagen, doch Hermine erwiderte, dass dies ein Problem sei, welches sie lösen könne. Aus reiner Neugierde linste er kurz in ihren Kopf, dies war etwas, was er normalerweise nie bei seinen Schützlingen tat, doch bei ihr machte er sowieso zu viele Ausnahmen.

Er musste sich unbedingt daran halten, dass sie zuerst die Prüfungen bestehen müsste, bevor er sie in sein Heiligstes liess. Es durfte einfach nicht noch einmal geschehen, dass er sich täuschen liesse. Er erkannte in ihren Gedanken, dass sie vor hatte, die Thestrale um Hilfe zu bitten und dass sie wahnsinnige Angst hatte. Er fand diese Idee gut, er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie der jungen Frau diesen Gefallen erweisen würden, hatten sie doch selbst einen Narren an ihr gefressen.

Um die Sache abzukürzen, setzte er sich mit der Leitkuh in Verbindung. Er erklärte ihr nicht nur, was im Dorf soweit er wusste vorgefallen war, sondern auch, was die junge Frau als nächstes dachte zu tun. Mit Freude und auch etwas Angst lauschte er der positiven Antwort und dass die Herde am Waldrand auf die Gruppe warten würde. Nun stand den Schülern wirklich nichts mehr im Wege, sofern nichts Unvorhergesehenes mehr geschah. Er würde sie nicht aufhalten und dass er nicht wusste, ob alle von ihnen zurückkehrten machte ihm wirklich Angst.

Hermine pov

Das Sandwich schmeckte wie Pappe, sie wusste, dass dies nicht an der Kochkunst der Hauselfen, sondern an ihr selbst lag. Sie zwang sich weiterhin Bissen für Bissen hinunter zu würgen und hoffte mit jedem Schlucken, dass es nicht wieder hochkam. Doch sie wusste, wie wichtig es war, dass sie etwas ass, sie wusste schliesslich nicht, wann sie die nächste Mahlzeit bekommen würde. Mit demselben Trotz spülte sie das Ganze mit schal schmeckendem Kürbissaft hinunter. Jeder in der Gruppe, welcher seine Arbeit beendet hatte, tat das Selbe, so dass am Ende alle auf den Sofas sassen und die Beiden am Kessel beobachteten.

Jeder fieberte dem Moment mit den gemischten Gefühlen von Erwartung und Angst vor dem Ungewissen entgegen. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, löschte der Malfoyerbe das Feuer, während die blonde Lestrange den Kessel zur Seite schwenkte. ,,Noch 5 Minuten, dann können wir die Haare hinzugeben. Wenn das Rezept stimmt." Hörte man Abraxas die Stille durchbrechen. Keiner von ihnen zweifelte an der Richtigkeit des Rezeptes, dennoch stieg die Spannung bis sie fast nicht mehr auszuhalten war. Keiner von ihnen sprach in den nächsten Minuten ein Wort, jeder gab den Grad höchster Beschäftigung vor, auch wenn es sich nur um Handgriffe handelte, welcher sie bereits mehrere Male an diesem Abend ausgeführt hatten.

Es war Hermine, die diese bedrückte Stille durchbrach, indem sie aufstand und die Haarbürste vom Tisch nahm, welche Tobias dort hingelegt hatte. Sie spürte, wie alle Augen auf ihr lagen, als sie zum Kessel schritt. Doch was keiner der Anwesenden bemerkten konnte, war dass es nicht nur die Aufmerksamkeit der Klassenkameraden war, welche auf ihr lag. Ihr inneres Wesen und Hogwarts selbst, beobachteten jeder ihrer Schritte genau. So waren auch nur diese beiden Wesen, welche bemerkten, wie sehr ihre Knie zitterten und wie laut ihr nervöses Schlucken klang. Denn die Hand, welche die drei Haare in den Kessel warfen zitterten nicht, genau so wenig wie ihre Stimme, als sie flüsterte ,, quaerere et invenire" *

Der Zaubertrank veränderte langsam seine Farbe, bis er vom Senfgelb in ein tiefes dunkel Orange gewechselt war. Erleichtert atmete sie aus, als sie die letzte Umdrehung vollzogen hatte. Sie hoffte nur, dass es ihm gut ginge und sie alle heil aus der Sache wieder hinauskämen. Sie beobachtete den Trank dabei, wie er immer mehr schrumpfte, bis auf dem Boden des Kessels nur noch ein etwa Handgrosser oranger Stein übrig blieb. Ihre Finger zitterten etwas, als sie hineingriff und den Stein herausholte, er war warm in ihrer Hand und wie im Buch beschrieben fing er an zu leuchten und ein oranger Strahl zeigte zur Decke des Kerkers.

Es war so weit sie konnten Tom finden.

Sie sollten alle noch bemerken, dass es einfacher gewesen war nach dem Angriff in Hogsmead ins Schloss von Hogwarts zu gelangen, als es jetzt mitten in der Nacht unbemerkt wieder verlassen zu wollen. Sie hatten sich nachdem sie alles vorbereitet hatten in den Gemeinschaftsaal begeben, um kurz vor der Sperrstunde noch gesehen zu werden um keinen Ärger zu erhalten. Sie hatten erfahren, dass Slughorn bis jetzt noch nicht aufgetaucht war und keiner der anderen Schüler wirklich wusste, was geschehen war. Niemand hatte es für nötig gehalten die Schlangen zu informieren. Hermine wusste nicht, ob dies in den anderen Häusern auch der Fall war, noch ob sie überhaupt informiert werden würden. Den in ihrer Zeit war es Dumbledore gewesen, welcher die Schüler entgegen den Auflagen des Ministeriums über die Geschehen informiert hatte. Sie wusste nicht, wie Dippet das Ganze handhaben würde.

Sie fand es schon etwas seltsam, dass kein Lehrer im Gemeinschaftsaal aufgetaucht war. Die Schüler dermassen im Ungewissen zu lassen, war in ihren Augen nicht gut. Die Schüler hatten natürlich bemerkt, dass etwas vorgefallen war und hatten sie gefragt, sobald sie im Gemeinschaftsaal angekommen waren. Doch ein paar böse Blicke hatten sie zum Glück zum Verstummen gebracht. Das nächste Problem, die Schüler wieder aus dem Raum in ihre Schlafsäle zu bekommen, konnten sie allerdings nur mit einem starken Schlafzauber lösen. Sie überprüften nicht, ob es wirklich noch alle bis in ihre Betten geschafft hatten, bevor sie einschliefen, doch das war ihnen auch egal, es gab Wichtigeres zu tun.

Bei Firis, Nagini und Shadow war dies allerdings um einiges schwieriger, da die Tierwesen einfach nicht einsehen wollten, dass sie nicht mitkommen durften. Firis war immer noch zu klein und hatte ihren ersten Brandtag noch nicht gehabt, es war einfach zu gefährlich sie mitzunehmen. Das selbe bei Shadow, der Schattenwolf konnte zwar mittlerweile durch die Schatten wandeln, doch er war noch lange nicht ausgewachsen und für Gegner noch keine wirkliche Gefahr. Nagini war zwar giftig und konnte dank einem Zauber von Salazar ihre Grösse ändern, doch ihre ausgewachsene Grösse war immer noch weit von bedrohlich entfernt. Hermine hätte es nicht verantworten können, wenn einem von ihnen etwas zugestossen wäre, doch das wollten die Tierwesen einfach nicht einsehen. Irgendwann wurde es ihr zu bunt und sie wurde richtig laut. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihr Wesen gewesen war, welches in der Angst um ihren Bindungspartner, mit ihr durchgegangen war. Doch es hatte geholfen und die Tiere waren im Schlafsaal geblieben.

Das Schloss wirkte wie ausgestorben, man hörte nicht einmal den Hausmeister aus einer entfernen Ecke lärmen. Ihr Atem und ihre Schritte wirkten viel zu bedrohlich und laut in den leeren und dunklen Gängen. Langsam und mit Bedacht schlichen sie alle ganz in schwarz gekleidet durch die Schule, immer lauschend auf ein Geräusch. Ihre Herzen klopften ihnen allen bis in den Hals und auch wenn so mancher von ihnen bereits eine nächtliche Tour durch das Schloss gemacht hatte, so war für keinen von ihnen der Weg je so beängstigend gewesen.

Hermine war es, welche ihre Hand auf die Tür in der Eingangshalle legte. Sie spürte ein warmes Kribbeln und das eindeutige Klack Geräusch, beim Öffnen des Schlosses, liess nicht nur sie zusammenzucken. Die Tür schwang lautlos auf, etwas was sie sonst nie tat, sie gab normalerweise immer ein leises Quietschen von sich. Das lautlose Aufschwingen machte die Situation noch gespenstischer. Alle atmeten erleichtert aus, als sie auf der Aussentreppe standen und Sac die Tür lautlos wieder schloss. Das unverkennbare einrasten des Schlosses hallte über die spärlich beleuchteten Ländereien und gaben der Situation etwas Endgültiges.

Ängstlich lauschten sie in die Dunkelheit, doch kein Geräusch drang zu ihnen. Anscheinend hatte niemand ihre Flucht bemerkt, jetzt mussten sie nur noch das Gelände verlassen und konnten sich auf die Suche nach Tom machen.

* quaerere et invenire Latein Suche und finde


	36. 35 Kapitel Grindelwalds Lager

Hallo zusammen, es tut mir wahnsinnig leid für die Verspätung!

Ich konnte mich bei einfach nicht mehr anmelden, ich hoffe dass mit dem hochladen nun alles so funktioniert wie es sollte.

Ich bring euch heute nur schnell das neue Kapitel und bringe mich dann in Sicherheit.

Ich würde euch ja viel Spass wünschen, doch das wäre unangebracht.

Bitte schickt mir keine Heuler.

Eure K4mik4tz3

,,..." jemand spricht  
/.../ jemand denkt  
~...~ Parsel

35\. Kapitel Grindelwalds Lager

Hermine pov

Der Wind pfiff in ihren Ohren und zerrte an ihren Kleidern, und auch wenn sie es normalerweise liebte auf Stupser zu reiten, konnte sie heute keine Freude dafür empfinden. Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass sie eine irrsinnige Mission erfüllen wollten oder dass Tom verschwunden war. Es war die Angst, ihre Freunde in den Sicheren Tod zu führen. Sie blickte von ihrer Hand, die den Stein hielt nach hinten zu ihren Freunden. Sac, Abraxas, Tobias und Andrew flogen je auf ihren Besen. Während Andrew und Sac das Schlusslicht bildeten, flog Abraxas neben ihr und Tobias mitten in der Formation ihrer anderen Freunde, welche alle wie sie selbst auf Thestralen ritten.

Es war eine Überraschung gewesen, was sie erlebt hatten, als sie die Ländereien von Hogwarts durchquert hatten, um durch den dunklen Wald die Gründe von Hogwarts zu verlassen. Sie hatten diesen Weg wählen müssen, da das Tor, durch welches man sonst auf Hogwarts gelangte mit einem Zauber versehen war, welchen jeden Schüler aufhielt, der es zu solch einer Uhrzeit durchqueren wollte. Wieder einmal war Hermine froh gewesen, das Buch „eine Geschichte von Hogwarts" so oft und in so vielen Varianten gelesen zu haben. Sonst hätte ihre Rettungsaktion bereits dort geendet. Als sie sich dem Waldrand genährt hatten, war plötzlich die Thestralherde herausgetreten. Sac hätte vor Schreck fast angefangen zu schreien, doch Tobias konnte ihm noch rechtzeitig den Mund zu halten. Es war allerdings schon ein etwas unheimliches Bild gewesen, so viele Thestrale in der Nacht aus dem Wald treten zu sehen.

Hermine hatte sich aus der Gruppe gelöst und war zu ihnen hingelaufen. ,,Hallo zusammen, es ist schön euch zu sehen." hatte sie gesagt, als sie plötzlich h wieder dieses warme Gefühl durchströmte, welches sie mittlerweile als Hogwarts identifizieren konnte. Dieses hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass es die Thestrale gebeten hatte sie mit zunehmen. Als sie dies ihren Freunden sagte, waren diese zuerst skeptisch gewesen, besonders da Tobias, Magenta und Miranda die Wesen nicht sehen konnten. Doch da sie alle bereits wussten, dass sich Hermine gut mit den Thestralen verstand, war nicht wirklich viel Überredungskunst nötig. Hermine war nur froh, dass die Herde von Hogwarts informiert worden waren und sie sie nicht noch in der Nacht im Ganzen Wald suchen mussten. Sie hatte schliesslich selbst auch die Idee gehabt mit den Thestralen nach Tom zu suchen.

Sie hatten einander geholfen aufzusteigen und nachdem Hermine den Stein aus ihrem Beutel gezogen hatte, stiegen sie zusammen in die Luft hinauf. Es war eine eher bewölkte Nacht, doch das kam ihnen nur zu Gute. Sie stiegen über die Wolkendecke, wo der Mond hell schien und sie sich gut sehen konnten und dann folgten sie dem orangen Strahl ins Ungewisse.

*****  
Sal pov

Er hing mehr in den Ketten, als das er stand. Der Blutverlust machte ihm mittlerweile wirklich zu schaffen. Er hatte sein Zeitgefühl verloren, doch er benötigte entweder seinen Blutstein, oder das Blut seines Gefährten. Beides war jedoch im Moment nicht erreichbar für ihn. Ric sah er zwar, dieser lag immer noch vor ihm auf dem Gras. Er machte sich Sorgen um seinen Bindungspartner, seit sie hier waren, war dieser immer wieder unter Schlafpulver gesetzt worden und noch kein einziges Mal aufgewacht. Er selbst hatte ab und zu etwas Brot bekommen, doch seinem Geliebten hatten sie einfach ein paar Nährtränke eingeflösst. Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, was diese Behandlung mit dem Körper des Elben anrichten konnte, es waren auch die Gespräche im Lager, welche ihn beunruhigten. Er hatte gehört, dass sich die Anhänger von Grindelwald bereits darüber stritten, wer den blonden Schönling erhalten würde, wenn Sal nicht mehr benötigt wurde. Doch diese Gefahr war noch nicht allgegenwärtig.

Das grössere Problem, beziehungsweise seine grössere Sorge, war vor wenigen Stunden bewusstlos ins Lager geschleppt worden. Er hatte nur den schwarzen Haarschopf gesehen, doch er würde seinen Sohn auch unter noch stärkeren Drogen jederzeit wiedererkennen. Er hatte gewütet und getobt, bis sie auch ihn ruhig gestellt hatten. Seit er aufgewacht war, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen, das die Zeit noch zu kurz gewesen war, als dass Tom etwas geschehen sein konnte. Grindelwald spielte zu gerne mit seinen Opfern. Er musste ihnen das Gefühl geben, das sie wehr- und nutzlos waren. Ausserdem hatte er Sal ja Blut abgenommen, also ging er davon aus, dass er ein Ritual geplant hatte und Rituale, egal ob weiss- oder schwarzmagisch benötigten Zeit zur Vorbereitung.

Überrascht bemerkte er, dass er bereits mehrere Gedankengänge ohne Problem ausführen konnte. Die Himbeerknollenwurz verschwand langsam aus seinem Blut, sie hatten das Interesse an ihm verloren, seit Tom hier war. Er hoffte einfach, dass die Droge schneller aus seinem Körper verschwinden würde, als sein Blut. Denn wenn er zu schwach werden würde, könnte er dennoch nichts unternehmen, auch wenn sein Verstand und seine Magie wieder funktionieren würde. Er stemmte sich gegen seine Ketten, doch diese rührten sich keinen Millimeter. Er versuchte Ric oder Tom zu erreichen, doch mehr als ein kurzes Flackern gelang ihm noch nicht.

Da öffnete sich das Zelt und seine Gedanken und seine Pläne lösten sich ins Nichts auf, denn gerade wurde Tom durch das Lager auf einen runden Platz am Rand geschleift. Er wurde grob von zwei Männern an den Armen gezogen, während sein bewusstloser Körper widerstandslos mitgeschleift wurde. Sein Vampir tobte in seinem Innern, doch er erreichte seinen Magikern nicht. Fassungslos musste er mitansehen, wie sein Sohn, wie ein Tier an einen Pfahl gebunden wurde. Er wollte sich losreissen und zu seinem Sohn eilen, doch er schaffte es nicht.

Er beruhigte sich etwas, als die Männer von Tom abliessen und wieder zurück ins Lager gingen. Sein Magen knurrte von den Essensgerüchen, die zu ihm herüber wehten, doch er verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran. Er starrte seinen Sohn an, welcher zusammengesunken an dem Pfahl hing. Er versuchte sowohl über seine Verbindung, wie auch seinen Gedanken ihn zum Aufwachen zu bekommen und so vergingen bange Stunden, in denen ihre Peiniger wie jeden Abend tranken und feierten.

Auch als die Nacht sich über das Lager legte und Stille einkehrte, liess er seine Augen keinen Moment vom Haarschopf seines Sohnes, immer in der Hoffnung, dass er sich regen würde. Auch wenn ihm speiübel wurde, weil sie ihm die Himbeerknollenwurz wieder verabreicht hatten, verharrte sein Blick auf der sich verzehrenden Gestalt. Doch Tom regte sich nicht und so verging die Nacht.

*****

Hermine pov

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie bereits geflogen waren, als der Strahl sich anfing nach unten zu neigen. Sie zeigte den anderen an, dass sie wieder in die Wolkendecke reinfliegen sollten. Alle folgten ihr und so flogen sie etwa noch fünf Minuten knapp unter der Wolkendecke, bis sie in der Ferne ein Lager ausmachen konnten. Der Morgen war noch nicht angebrochen und nur die einzelnen Feuerscheine liessen es in der Ferne erahnen. Hermine lenkte Stupser gegen Boden und ihre Freunde folgten ihr hinterher. Im Schutz eines Waldes landeten sie und stiegen von ihren Flugobjekten. Ihre Glieder waren alle steif und unbeweglich nach dem langen Flug.

Sie streckte sich kurz und zwang sich zur Ruhe zu kommen, bevor sie, wie vor vielen Jahren, begann verschiedene Zauber auf die Umgebung zu werfen, um sich und ihre Freunde vor der Entdeckung zu bewahren. Wie gerne hätte sie jetzt Harry bei sich gehabt, er hätte sicher eine Idee gehabt, wie man Tom befreien könnte oder jedenfalls das Glück heil wieder herauszukommen. ,,Ich habe in der Ferne ein Lager entdeckt. Wir sind alle müde und hungrig, bevor wir uns daran machen Tom und seine Eltern zu befreien, sollten wir einen Stärkungstrank nehmen und etwas von dem Essen, welches wir eingepackt haben. Ich werde derweil das Lager auskundschaften und euch danach Bericht erstatten." Sagte sie in die Runde, als sie fertig mit den Schutzzaubern war. Sie hatte immer noch die Hoffnung, ihre Freunde aus der Sache heraushalten zu können. ,,Vergiss es, wenn jemand das Lager auskundschaftet bin ich das, ich bin auf meinem Besen weniger auffällig als du auf deinem Thestral." Machte Andrew ihren Plan so gleich zu Nichte.

Ein Rascheln in der Nähe liess sie alle verstummen und ihre Zauberstäbe ziehen. Sie hörten einen Körper sich durch das Blattwerk eines Busches schieben und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe darauf. Das Blätterwerk teilte sich und herauspurzelte ein schwarzer Fellhaufen und rollte vor ihre Füsse. ,,Shadow! Was machst du hier?" rief Hermine erschrocken und hob den Schattenwolf auf, um dessen Hals war Nagini geschlungen und jetzt flog auch noch Firis aus einem nahen Baum herab. ,,Könnt ihr denn nicht hören?! Wisst ihr eigentlich wie gerne ein Tierhändler jemand von euch in die Hände bekommen würde?! Denkt ihr ich habe euch aus lauter Spass gesagt ihr sollt zurückbleiben!"

,,Hermine, ist schon gut, sie haben sich einfach Sorgen gemacht." Sagte Mia sanft und zog sie etwas von den Tierwesen weg, welche alle ganz geknickt aussahen. ,,Aber ich habe keine Zeit auf sie aufzupassen. Was mache ich wenn einem von ihnen was passiert?" fragte verzweifelt. Der Stress, die Angst und der Druck Tom zu finden forderten ihren Tribut. Mia zog sie in ihre Arme und tröstete sie, während Andrew sich unbemerkt in die Luft erhob, um das Lager auszukundschaften.

Die Tierwesen sahen sich schuldbewusst an und kuschelten sich dann an Hermine an, um sie zu trösten. Es war ein witziges Bild, wie Hermine in Mias Arme hing, während ein Phönix auf ihrem Kopf sass, eine weisse Schlange sich ihr Bein hinaufschlängelte und ein Schattenwolf sich an ihre Kniekehlen drückte. Doch keinem in der Gruppe war nach lachen, so gaben sie ihnen etwas Freiraum und verteilten das Essen, welches sie dabei hatten. Sie assen schweigend und warteten auf die Rückkehr von Andrew.

*****  
Andrew pov

Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf seine Freunde, während er aufstieg und richtete dann seinen Blick in die Richtung, in welche Hermines Suchzauber gezeigt hatte. Er warf einen Unsichtbarkeit und Bemerk mich nicht Zauber auf sich und flog hinauf unmittelbar unter die Wolkendecke. In der Ferne konnte er bereits ein paar Zelte ausmachen. Seine Hände klammerten sich schmerzhaft an das kühle Holz. Seine Finger fingen bereits an zu schmerzen, doch nur so konnte er das Zittern unterdrücken, welche sie befallen hatte. Langsam flog er näher zu dem Lager.

Der erste Schrecken und der erste Eindruck vom Lager war eine Grosse Grube, welche am Waldrand gegraben worden war. Duzende Kadaver lagen darin herum, vor lauter Körper konnte er nicht genau erkennen, was für Wesen da genau lagen, doch er wollte es eigentlich nicht wirklich wissen. Am liebsten wäre er einfach umgekehrt. Ihm war speiübel, er hoffte einfach, dass er sich nicht übergeben musste. Das wäre ja wirklich oberpeinlich, wenn er sich verraten würde, weil erbrechen würde. Er flog eine Schlaufe um auf keinen Fall in die Ausdünstungen dieser Grube zu geraten, auch wenn er dafür zu hoch flog. Sicher war sicher, schliesslich wusste auch keiner von ihnen, wie hoch die Schutzbanne hinauf ragten.

Seine Augen suchten fieberhaft das Lager ab. Viele verschiedenfarbige Zelte, dazwischen hochgestapelt immer wieder verschlossene Holzkisten, über deren Inhalt er nicht näher nachdenken wollte. Dann sah er ihn. Seine Hände zuckten und er sank gut einen Meter hinab, bevor er seinen Besen wieder im Griff hatte. Er wünschte sich, dass er sich täuschen würde, doch das schwarze Haar der leblosen zusammengesunken Gestalt, war unverwechselbar. Zulange war er mit Tom in die Schule gegangen, hatte ihn zuerst heimlich bewundert, bevor er in die Gruppe aufgenommen worden war. Er hatte immer zu ihm aufgesehen, zu diesem stolzen, intelligenten jungen Mann, welcher von der ersten Klasse an alle um den Finger gewickelt hatte, die ihm hilfreich sein konnten. Er hatte voller Neid beobachtet, wie sich diese kleine Gruppe gebildet hatte, niemals hätte er gewagt zu hoffen, darin Anschluss zu finden.

Und doch wurde er aufgenommen, nicht weil er der Erbe seiner Familie war, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte. Sondern weil er ein Wesen wie sie war, damals war er kurz vor der Verwandlung als er aufgenommen wurde und das war sein Glück. Ein stolzer Schattendämon, nun ja stolz hätte er darüber sein sollen.

Doch sein Vater hatte ihm von klein auf gezeigt, was es für diesen hiess ein Schattendämon zu sein, lange bevor er seine Verwandlung durchgemacht hatte. Verängstigt hatte er als Fünfjähriger auf das Feuer gestarrt und den Schreien gelauscht. Sein Vater hatte schon immer eine seltsame Vorstellung von Erziehung gehabt. Seine Mutter hatte ihn geboren und damit ihren Teil an ihm, in ihren Augen, erfüllt.

Niemand würde je verstehen, dass ein Haus voller Schattendämonen, welche dem Element Feuer mächtig waren, ein Haus sein konnte, ihn dem Kinder das Gefühl hatten zu erfrieren. Er hatte den Tag herbei gesehnt, an dem er nach Hogwarts gehen konnte. Wo er verdrängen konnte, was für ein Monster in ihm steckte. Wo er sich endlich hinter Büchern verschanzen konnte ohne auf den Kampflatz geschleift zu werden. Wo er einfach vergessen konnte, dass bei seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag ein Lodernder Dämon in ihm erwachen würde.

Es wurde ihm unerträglich heiss bei dieser Erinnerung an seine Verwandlung, obwohl er in dieser Höhe und bei dem Kühlen Wind eigentlich fror. Aber damals, dachte er wirklich er würde sterben. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass nach der Verwandlung nur noch ein Haufen Asche von ihm übrig sein würde. Er hatte gebrannt und gebrannt, bis auf die Knochen, auch sein Bett hatte diese Prozedur nicht überlebt. Doch zum Glück waren sie da gewesen als er die Augen aufschlug. Sie hatten ihm hochgeholfen, das Bett repariert und ihm voller Anteilnahme auf die Schulter geklopft, bevor sie ihm geholfen hatten auf seinen weichen Knien in die Grosse Halle zu gelangen.

Er war erstaunt und verängstigt darüber gewesen, dass sein inneres Wesen eine Frau war, er dachte zuerst an ihm sei etwas falsch und er hatte sich dafür geschämt, er hatte sich lange gegen die Verbindung gewehrt. Hatte sich geweigert nach Hause zu gehen, aus Angst, sein Vater würde es erfahren und ihn verstossen. Doch Ignis, sein Inneres Wesen, hatte erklärt, dass sie die sanfte Seite an ihm sei. Dass sie das verkörperte, was er gegen aussen immer verstecken musste, sie konnte ihn von ihnen wärmen, damit er nach Aussen kalt und hart wirken konnte. So wie auch jetzt. Die sanfte Wärme holte ihn aus seinen drüben Gedanken und liess ihn wieder auf das hier und jetzt konzentrieren.

Er starrte noch einen Moment auf die zusammengesunkene Gestalt seines Schulfreundes und richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit dann auf das umliegende Lager. Mehrere eiserne Käfige erregten seine Aufmerksamkeit und dort an Fusse der Felswand, an welche sich das Lager schmiegte, erkannte er einen zweiten Schwarzkopf. Das musste Salazar sein, der angsteinflössende Aristokrat, der ihn nicht mehr einschüchtern konnte, seit er gesehen hatte wie er reagiert hatte, als Tom vorletzten Sommer vom Besen gefallen war.

Damals hatte er dass erste Mal gesehen, wie Vaterliebe aussehen sollte und er hatte sich geschworen, dass wenn er einmal Kinder haben würde, er das Feuer als Wärme und nicht als Waffe weitergeben würde. Der Griff um das blanke Holz seines Besens verstärkte sich, während er sich innerlich schwor sich, dass er nicht nur Tom, sondern auch Salazar befreien würde und wenn er das ganze Lager niederbrennen musste.

Er prägte sich noch einmal alles ein, wo das Lager verlief und wo welche Zelte standen, dann drehte er sich um und flog zu seinen Freunden zurück.

*****  
Newt pov

Sie hatten sich in drei Gruppen aufgeteilt, er war in der Gruppe, welche versuchte sich über die rechte Seite des Lagers über die Felswand zu nähern. Sie waren zu dritt mit den Besen über den Kamm geflogen und jetzt von aussen den Felsen entlang gelaufen, die Sonne ging gerade auf und alles war noch ruhig im Lager. Nelson hatte die Führung übernommen und schnupperte in der Luft, um mögliche Angreifer frühgenug zu erkennen. Während er selbst den Beutel mit den Scherzartikel noch einmal abtastete. Sie hatten das Glück, dass sich neben ihnen ein Fluss befand, so sah man Magenta nicht, welche sich auf diesem Weg ins Lager schleichen wollte. Sie war nicht so stark im Zaubern wie sie anderen, doch sie war fast unverwundbar im Wasser. Der einzige Grund, dass Elliot zugelassen hatte, dass seine Bindungspartnerin mit ihnen mitgeht.

Nun kauerten sie also hinter der Biegung zum Lager und warten darauf, dass Andrew von oben das Lager mit Feuerwerk beschoss. Er hatte Zweifel an dem Plan gehabt, doch am Ende, hatte er erkennen müssen, dass es ihnen unmöglich war, unbemerkt in das Lager einzudringen, um die Gefangen zu befreien. Abraxas konnte zwar durch seine Veelageene die Schutzbanne auflösen, doch es gab keine Garantie, dass diese nicht Alarm schlugen. Es war ebenso ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass sie Tom so ausgestellt wie er war, unbemerkt befreien konnten.

Die einzige Möglichkeit also war, das Lager so weit abzulenken, dass sie gar keine Zeit hatten sich auf die Gefangenen zu konzentrieren. Er und seine Gruppe sollten so viele wie möglich befreien, damit sie so viele Hände wie möglich hatten, die ihnen halfen. Denn die anhand der Zelte liess sich schnell abschätzen, dass sie heillos in der Unterzahl waren. Wenn sie es allerdings schafften Salazar und Godric zu befreien und diese mitkämpfen konnten, war der Waldelbe ein starker Verbündeter. Wenn auch nur ein Bruchteil dessen, was ihm seine Grossmutter über dieses Volk erzählt hatte stimmte, könnte dieser ohne Probleme einen Graben zwischen ihnen und ihren Angreifern erstellen.

Während also Andrew die Feuerwerkskörper von seinem Besen aus zündete, würden sie das Finsternispulver dazu benutzen die Gefangenen zu befreien ohne gesehen zu werden. Magenta würde sie durch ihre Wassermagie zusätzlich vom Rest des Lagers abtrennen. Nelson wiederum konnte sie trotz der Finsternis zu den Gefangenen führen, wo er, Newt, dann seine Knacker Fähigkeiten unter Beweis stellen sollte. Die meisten magischen Schlösser waren zwar gut gegen Magie abgesichert, doch mit den normalen Muggelmethoden bekam man sie meist leicht auf.

Das musste schon seine Mutter lernen, als er als kleiner Junge immer wieder den Vorratsschrank geknackt hatte. Zwar waren dann die Hauselfen bestraft worden, doch dieses kleine Hobby hatte er über alle Jahre nicht ablegen können. Wenn er ein verschlossenes Schloss sah, juckte es ihn in den Fingern, auch wenn es als Reinblut weiter unter seinem Niveau schien solche Methoden zu benutzen. Nicht einmal der Crutiatus seines Vaters hatte dieses Bedürfnis aus ihm heraushexen können.

Er umfasste den Beutel fester, als Nelson leise einen Tempus flüsterte. Noch 3 Minuten, dann würde die Aktion beginnen. Sein Blick glitt kurz zum Hals von Nelson, wo eine unruhige Nagini aufgeregt zischelte. Nelson sollte sie zu Salazar bringen oder solange auf sie achtgeben, bis sie Tom befreit hatten. Er hoffte, dass bei Tobias und seiner Gruppe alles gut gehen würde, dieser würde zusammen mit Abraxas und Elliot von der anderen Seite angreifen und Andrew würde von oben alles bombardieren, was ihm vor den Zauberstab kam. Hermine hätte zwar wegen ihren Werwolffähigkeiten lieber Miranda in dieser Gruppe gehabt, doch diese weigerte sich von ihrer Seite zu weichen und da Abraxas die Schutzbanne am besten direkt am linken Rand des Lagers auflösen sollte, war es zu dieser Konstellation gekommen.

Jeder hatte in den Übungskämpfen Hermine kämpfen gesehen und wusste, dass sie sich verteidigen konnte, Miranda sowieso, diese hatte bereits in der zweiten Schulstufe ihre diverse Buhler erfolgreich auf Abstand gehalten. Dennoch war keinem von ihnen wohl dabei gewesen, die beiden alleine Tom befreien zu lassen, aber der Plan sah vor, dass sie nur hingingen und dann gleich wieder abhauten. Ausserdem war sich Newt sicher, dass Hermines Schattenwolf und ihr Phönix auch auf ihre Gefährtin aufpassen würden.

Er hatte keine Zeit mehr sich weitere Sorgen zu machen, mit einem klirrenden Geräusch brach vor ihnen die Schutzzauber zusammen und er beeilte sich das Finsternispulver zu werfen, als er von der anderen Seite die schwarze Wolke aufsteigen sah und gleichzeitig mehrere Böller von oben in die Zelte krachten.

Wie vereinbart ergriff er die Schulter von Nelson und liess sich von ihm durch den Schwarzen Rauch ziehen. Hermine hatte bei der Wirkung nicht untertrieben, er konnte nichts sehen, nur die harte Steinwand an seiner Schulter gab ihm die Bestätigung, dass sie sich in die richtige Richtung bewegten. Er spürte, wie Nelson seine Hand nahm und auf ein kühles Eisen an der Wand legte, sofort drängte er sich an ihm vorbei und begann das Schloss zu knacken. Es war schwierig, wenn man nichts sah, doch er konnte sich nicht überwinden seine Augen zu schliessen.

Er dachte bereits, dass er es nicht schaffen würde das Schloss zu knacken, doch dann klickte es und das Schloss glitt aus seinen Händen auf den Boden, während ein schwerer Arm ihm auf die Schulter fiel. Er ignorierte diesen, suchte mit den Händen über die Schulter des Angeketteten das zweite Schloss am anderen Handgelenk und löste auch dieses.

Unterdessen knallte und rumste es ununterbrochen im Lager. Er hörte Männer schreien, Dinge umfallen und zerbrechen, doch er konzentrierte sich nur auf seine Aufgabe. Nur flüchtig schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Züge, bei dem Gedanken, dass Andrew wohl gerade seine helle Freude hatte. Als er das zweite Schloss geöffnet hatte, wäre er von dem unerwarteten Gewicht fast umgefallen, doch er stemmte dagegen und schaffte es, den Körper sanft ins Gras abzulegen. ,,Es hat noch mehr." Hörte er Nelson an seinem Ohr sagen und schon wurde er weitergezogen. Er erstastete einen Eisenkäfig und knackte auch hier das Schloss, dieses Mal fiel er wirklich, als der Insasse sich gegen die Tür warf und diese plötzlich aufschwang.

Er landete hart auf dem Boden und rappelte sich schnell wieder auf. Verzweifelt suchte er blind nach dem Dietrich, denn er fallen gelassen hatte, doch er konnte ihn in der Dunkelheit und auf dem Grasboden einfach nicht finden. Panik stieg in ihm auf, während er hektisch das trockene Gras absuchte. überraschend wurde er angerempelt und erneut zu Boden geworfen, neben ihm explodierte etwas und er hörte Holz splittern. Männer und Frauen schrien. Verschiedene Tierwesen drehten durch und versuchten aus ihren Käfigen auszubrechen. Es war ein riesen Tumult. Und er mitten drin. Er schloss verzweifelt seine Augen.

Und auf einmal war es hell. Es war so hell, dass er kurz seine Augen, trotzdem, dass sie geschlossen waren vor Schmerz zusammenpressen musste. Irgendwo hörte er Nelson schmerzverzehrt aufheulen und zu Boden gehen. Ein Druck kam auf und vertrieb die Dunkelheit. Auf einen Schlag, war nichts mehr von dem Pulver in der Luft und ihre Umgebung schmerzhaft hell. Sie waren entdeckt worden, doch das hatten sie erwartet. Nicht umsonst, hatten er und Tobias das Pulver gewissenhaft in vier Haufen aufgeteilt. Es sollte ihnen nicht nur den Zugang ins Lager, sondern auch die Flucht daraus ermöglichen. Er sah das Aufblitzen von Metall vor sich im Gras, mit zittrigen Fingern hob er den Dietrich auf.

Hektisch sah er sich nach dem nächsten Käfig um, er erhob sich und stürzte darauf zu. Gerade als er ihn erreicht, es war ein junges schwarzhaariges Mädchen darin, dass schrecklich weinte, traf sein Blick auf eine Person, welche stolz in Mitten des Trubels stand. Er erstarrte. Er kannte diesen Mann, der die gehobenen Hände gerade wieder senkte und dann durch die Trümmer lief, als sehe er sie gar nicht.

Er hatte ihn bei sich zu Hause gesehen. Sein Vater hatte lachend mit ihm Whisky getrunken und über Geschäfte diskutiert, während er hinausgeschickt worden war, weil die Erwachsenen etwas zu bereden hatten. Er erinnerte sich an das blasse Gesicht seiner Mutter, nachdem der Gast gegangen war. Er schluckte schwer. Der Dietrich wog nun eine Tonne in seiner zitternden Hand.

Grindelwald war aufgetaucht.

*****  
Abraxas pov

Mit gerunzelter Augenbraue bedachte er das Problem vor sich. Es würde nicht schwierig werden, die Banne zu lösen. Das war nicht das Problem, das Problem war, dass es ihm zu einfach erschien.  
Veelas hatten eine natürliche Begabung Banne zu lösen, besonders wenn sie die selbe Magieart aufwiesen. Die Banne vor ihm waren eindeutig schwarzmagisch. Zwar hätte sich jeder weissmagische Fluchbrecher des Ministeriums die Zähne daran ausgebissen, doch sein Vater hatte ihm an verregneten Sonntagen schon um einige schwierigere Aufgaben gestellt. Er besah sich die Banne erneut, dieses Mal mit seinen magischen Augen. Zwischen den zwei obersten Schichten war ein Tötungszauber und zwischen den zweitletzten ein Alarmzauber gewebt, das war also der Hacken an der Geschichte. Jede Berührung bedeutete den Tod und jede Lösung der Banne ein Alarm. Aber das war nichts, was sie aufhalten konnte. Sie rechneten schliesslich von Anfang an damit, entdeckt zu werden.

,,Noch zwei Minuten." Knurrte Elliot missgelaunt, dem Wasserwesen passte es gar nicht, dass er nicht in der selben Gruppe wie seine Nixe war. Abraxas konnte ihn verstehen, er wäre auch lieber bei Mia und Hermine gewesen. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn der jungen Lichtelbe was passierte. Dann war es egal ob sie Tom befreiten oder nicht, er würde ihn dafür töten. Sein Freund war ziemlich eindeutig gewesen mit seiner Drohungen, was er von dem Malfoyerben erwartete, falls Tom mal Abwesend war. Als ob sich die junge Frau nicht selbst verteidigen konnte. Genau wie die Lestrange, doch mulmig war ihm schon, beim Gedanken was ihr alles zustossen könnte. Doch sollte irgendjemand auch nur eines ihrer wunderbaren blonden Haare beschädigen würde er eigenhändig...

Der Tempus des Zabinierbes zeigte nun 7:00 und Abraxas riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf seine Arbeit.

Den Tötungszauber hatte er schnell gebrochen, es war ganz einfach, wenn man die Banne Drumherum löste, hatte dieser keinen Halt mehr und verpuffte. Doch wenn sie an der vorletzten Schicht angekommen waren mussten sie schnell sein. ,,Tobias, sobald wir das Lager erreichen musst du unbedingt das Pulver werfen. Sonst werden wir sofort entdeckt." Beide nickten grimmig und stellten sich so hinter ihn, dass sie jeweils eine Schulter von ihm packen konnten. Er würde sie durch die Dunkelheit führen, mit seinen Veelaaugen war dies kein Problem, jedenfalls wenn man eine schwarzmagische Veela war.

,,Schliesst dann Sicherheitshalber auch eure Augen." Raunte er als er die nächste Schicht ablöste. Die beiden ergriffen seine Schulter. Während Tobias das Pulver in der Hand hielt, hatte Elliot seinen Zauberstab fest umschlossen. ,,Der Alarm beginnt in drei, zwei, eins." Eine halbe Sekunde, nachdem die Banne gefallen waren, waren sie schon fast beim Lager. Sie waren jung und flink, keine zwei Sekunden später hatte Tobias das Pulver geworfen und als sie das Lager betreten hatten und der Alarm losging, waren sie bereits vom schwarzem Nebel umgeben.

Es war schwierig darin zu sehen, doch er hatte nicht umsonst Stundenlang in den Malfoyischen Kerkern verbracht. Dort gekauert und darauf gewartet die Signatur einer Ratte, einer Fledermaus oder eines Knarl zu finden. Ja sein Vater wollte, dass er in seinen Veelagenen bestens ausgebildet war. So oft er ihn dafür verflucht hatte, so sehr war er ihm jetzt gerade dankbar. Während er seine Freunde zu den Magiesignaturen in der Nähe führte, konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen kurz zur strahlend weissen und goldenen Magieisgnatur am anderen Ende des Lagers zu sehen. Auch die zwei waren unterwegs. Er betete zu Merlin, dass ihnen nichts passieren möge und konzentrierte sich darauf seine beiden Freunde sicher zum nächsten Zelt zu bringen.

„Jetzt!" raunte er ihnen zu und erhob selbst seinen Zauberstab um eines der Zelte einstürzen zu lassen. Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht, als er die Männer darin schreien hörte. Er hörte jetzt auch hektische Rufe und rum Getrampel. „Sie haben uns entdeckt, lassen uns sie gebührend begrüssen." Hörte er Tobias sagen und dann war kurz ein helles Flackern neben ihnen zu sehen, als dieser irgendeinen der Scherzartikel losliess. Er konnte nicht sehen was es genau tat, doch anhand der Schreie hatte der Vampir sein Ziel getroffen. Währendessen war das Wasserwesen an seiner anderen Schulter schweigend eine Wasserfontäne nach der Anderen. So konnten sich auf jeden Fall keine der Angreifer ihnen nähern. Mit einem Bombarda traf eine Magiesignatur und sah wie diese zu Boden ging.

Er wollte gerade den nächsten zu Merlin schicken, als er eine riesige Magiesignatur am anderen Ende entdeckte. Die Magie flog über das gesamte Lager und verdrängte gewaltsam die Dunkelheit. ,,Achtung, schliesst die Augen." Rief er seinen Freunden zu und das keine Sekunde zu spät. Grelles beissendes Licht legte sich über sie und er hörte einige der Angreifer erschrocken und schmerzverzehrt aufschreien. Als das Licht abflaute öffnete er die Augen wieder und besah sich das Schlachtfeld um sie herum. Sie hatten für einige Zerstörung gesorgt, wie er mit Genugtuung feststellte. Doch sie durften sich nicht darauf ausruhen.

Drei Männer stürzen sich auf sie, blieben erschrocken stehen und konnten nur knapp einem rieseigen Feuerdrachen ausweichen, welcher von oben auf sie zugerast kam und sich dann seinen Weg durch die Zelte frass. Er winkte Andrew kurz dankbar zu und konzentrierte sich auf die nächsten Angreifer. Während Tobias die drei mit irgendwas bewarf, was diese im Boden versinken liess.

Aus einem der wenigen noch stehenden Zelte stürzte gerade ein Mann heraus, er einen schwarzen Umhang mit dem unverkennbaren Söldnerzeichen. Er benutze keinen Zauberstab und war sich mit erhobenen Armen auf sie. /Ein Werwolf/ erkannte er sofort an den goldenen Augen, wenn dieser ihn zu fassen bekam konnte es anhand dessen Kraft doch schwierig für ihn werden.

Ein Eisspeer traf den Mann direkt in die Brust und schleuderte ihn von ihnen weg, bevor er sie erreichen konnte. ,,Ich hasse diese Söldner." Knurrte Elliot und warf direkt einen waren Eis Hagel auf das noch stehende Zelt, bis dieses zusammenbrach. Abraxas kommentierte dies mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue. ,,Diese Schweine haben meinen Onkel und seine Familie getötet um an ihre Knochen zu kommen." Knurrte Elliot nur und warf mit einer Wasserwelle einen weiteren Angreifer um.

Verbissen kämpften sie weiter.  
Ausweichen, parieren, zurückschlagen.  
Abraxas hatte keine Zeit für andere Gedanken, jede Unachtsamkeit wurde bestraft und keiner von ihnen kam ohne Wunden davon.

Doch sie hielten sich trotz der Überzahl gut.

Da riss ihn ein Schrei aus seiner Konzentration, welcher ihm bis ins Mark ging.

Hermine pov

Sie fühlte sich sofort an den Krieg zurückerinnert. Nur waren sie dieses Mal die Angreifer, doch das Adrenalin pumpte genauso heftig durch ihren Körper, wie damals, als sie bei den Verteidigern von Hogwarts gewesen war. Bilder aus ihrer ersten Schlacht wollten sich vor ihr Sichtfeld schieben, doch sie sperrte sie resolut in eine Kiste in ihrem Geist.

Jetzt war nicht die Zeit in alten Erinnerungen zu versinken. Sie konnte es sich nicht leisten unachtsam zu sein. Sie hielt sich krampfhaft an Mirandas Schultern fest und hatte ihre Augen ebenso krampfhaft geschlossen. Seit die Schutzbanne gefallen waren und das Finsternispulver zum Einsatz gekommen war, war sie sowieso ganz auf die Sinne von Mia angewiesen. Es wäre verschwendete Mühe gewesen, zu versuchen in der Dunkelheit etwas zu sehen.

Sie vertraute darauf, dass ihre Freundin sie mit ihren Werwolfsinnen so schnell wie möglich zu Tom bringen würde. Sie wusste, dass niemand in diesem Pulver etwas sehen konnte und durch das Knallen und den Schreien war es auch unmöglich etwas anderes zu hören. Das Zeitgefühl war ihr abhandengekommen, Minuten kamen ihr vor wie Stunden. Ihr Herz schlug so laut und heftig in ihren Ohren, dass sie selbst ihre eigenen Schritte nicht wirklich war nahm. Nur den Zug an ihrer Hand, die wage Richtung, geführt von der jungen Slytherin vor ihr, half ihr bei der Orientierung.

Nur ihr inneres Wesen war im Moment so ruhig wie schon lange nicht, es hatte erkannt, dass sie nicht gelogen hatte. Sie war hier, sie hatte Tom gefunden und sie würde alles tun um ihn hier heraus zu holen. Sie strauchelte über einen Stein, denn sie nicht hatte sehen können und ihre Hand rutschte von der Schulter. Eine schreckliche Sekunde strauchelte sie blind voran, doch dann packte Mia sie an der Hand und zog sie weiter. Auf einmal war ein helles Licht überall, es frass sich durch die Dunkelheit und vertrieb diese mit roher Gewalt. Mia winselte und hielt sich schmerzverzerrt ihre Augen zu. Hermine hatte ihre Augen von Anfang an geschlossen gehabt, dass kam ihr nun zu Gute.

Das Licht blendete sie zwar ebenso, doch ihre Augen gewöhnten sich schnell wieder, nachdem das Licht erloschen war und die Morgensonne wieder die einzige Lichtquelle war. Sie übernahm die Führung, nun zog sie ihre blinde Freundin hinter sich her und direkt hinter einen Grossen Stein. Sie konnte in der Nähe einen Holzpfahl sehen und einen bewusstlosen Körper daran. Sie wusste einfach, dass das Tom war. Im Schutz des Steines wagte sie es darüber zu linsen. Sie sah den Pfahl und die daran angebundene Gestalt jetzt deutlich. Es war wirklich Tom. Und es war nicht mehr weit, vielleicht zehn Meter und dann wäre sie bei ihm.

,,Ich sehe Tom. Ich werde ihn holen. Bleib du hier!" Sagte sie bestimmt und drückte Mia an den Schultern auf den Boden, die Lestrange wollte sie aufhalten, doch da sie immer noch nichts sehen konnte, entzog sie ihr einfach ihre Hände und erhob sich wieder. ,,Shadow. Pass auf Mia auf." Rief sie, während sie den Schutz des Steines verliess. Der Schattenwolf erschien aus einem nahen Schatten und stellte sich beschützend vor die junge Frau, breitbeinig stand er dort und knurrte bedrohlich, obwohl noch keine Gefahr ersichtlich war. Mia war durch ihre überempfindlichen Sinne immer noch ausgeschaltet.

Hermine sah nur Tom, er war es eindeutig. Auf dem Weg zu ihm passierte sie einen runden Kreis, der aus verbranntem Gras bestand. Überreste vergangener Rituale, verwitterte Zeichen waren fast verbleicht noch im Gras zu erkennen, doch darauf war sie keinen zweiten Blick. Sie musste zu Tom. Als sie ihn endlich erreichte, konnte sie nicht anders, als ihm eine Strähne vom Gesicht zu streichen. Seine Stirn war warm wie von Fieber, kleine Schweisstropfen bildeten sich darauf. Ihre Hand fühlte sich kalt auf seiner Haut an.

Als er sich nicht regte, untersuchte sie die Ketten, mit denen er angebunden war, doch bevor sie sie lösen konnte hörte sie einen sirrender Fluch auf sie zuschiessen und konnte nur noch knapp ausweichen. ,,Da erwartet man Auroren und was findet man? Kinder? Also sag mir Kind, wieso greifst du mein Lager an? Hast du Todessehnsucht?" Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass Serverus Snape und Lucius Malfoy eindrücklich und bedrohlich waren. Doch im Gegensatz zu Gellert Grindelwald, wie er da lässig auf sie zu geschlenderte, wirken diese beiden wie ein müder Abklatsch. Sie konnte die Boshaftigkeit dieses Mannes in seinen Augen sehen, so wie man den Wahnsinn immer in Bellatrix erkannt hatte.

Wenn man Gellert Grindewald beschreiben sollte, fiel einem wahrscheinlich zuerst das Wort Macht ein. Das war es, das er ausstrahlte, doch mit so einer Kälte, dass es sie fast schauderte. ,,Bist du stumm, mein schönes Kind?" fragte er weiter und zwirbelte nachlässig seinen Zauberstab in seinen Händen, es war ersichtlich, das er in ihr keine Bedrohung erkannte. Die Angst kroch ihr durch die Glieder und schnürte ihr den Hals zu. Selbst wenn sie gewusst hätte, was sie erwiedern sollte, hätte sie es wahrscheinlich nicht geschafft es auszusprechen.

Seine Magie war so pechschwarz, dass sie fast stank. Es war schwer in seiner Magie, die ihn umgab zu atmen und alleine diese reichte aus um ihre Knie von alleine zum Zittern zu bringen. Er hatte noch nichts getan und dennoch kam es ihr vor, als kämpften sie bereits. Ihr Blick flackerte kurz zu Tom, der Fluch hatte ihn nicht getroffen, doch er regte sich immer noch nicht. ,,Ach ich verstehe, du und deine Freunde haben versucht euren Freund zu retten. Schade, dass es nicht geklappt hat." Höhnte er und sein Arm peitschte nach vorne.

Sie warf sich zur Seite, der Boden war hart und das verbrannte, spröde Gras darauf wie Sandpapier auf ihrer Haut. Doch es kümmerte sie nicht, so schnell sie konnte warf sie sich erneut zur Seite und rappelte sich wieder auf, doch Grindelwald war schnell. Obwohl es so schien, als ob es ihm keine Mühe kosten würde. ,,Flink bist du ja, willst du mir nicht verraten wer du bist?" Sie liess sich nicht auf das Geplänkel ein, ihr Schutzschild hielt dem nächsten Angriff nur kurz stand bevor er zerbrach und der von ihr geworfene Bombarda wurde einfach mit einer Handbewegung weggefegt. ,,Bist du vielleicht wirklich stumm, mein schönes Kind?" verhöhnte er sie weiter, als sie einem lilafarbenen Fluch auswich, erwischte sie dieser am Bein und sie stürzte.

Sie keuchte schmerzverzerrt, und griff an die getroffene Stelle, ihre Handfläche färbte sich daraufhin sofort rot. ,,Schön und stumm. Ich kenne ein paar Freunde, die sicher ihre helle Freude an dir hätten." Hörte sie noch undeutlich, mehr aus Instinkt heraus rollte sie sich zur Seite, ein Stein verletze sie an der Handinnenfläche, doch sie stemmte sich wieder in die Höhe. Mit einem nachlässigen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes heilte sie die Verletzung an ihrem Bein, als bereits der nächste Fluch auf sie zugeflogen kam.

Sie hörte Mia „Expelliarmus" schreien und verharrte erschrocken. Eine Sekunde später erklang die Erwiderung von Grindelwald mit einem gerufenen Crutiatus und dann der unverkennbare Schrei ihrer Freundin über die Wiese. Sie warf ihre Vögel auf Grindelwald, er wurde nicht verletzt, doch er liess von Mia ab und wendete sich wieder ihr zu. „Deine Freundin schreit schön, wollen wir doch einmal sehen, ob wir dich nicht doch auch zum Schreien bekommen." Erleichtert sah sie, wie sich Mia wieder hinter den Stein rettete und wich dem Crutiatus aus.

Ihr Feuerstrahl wurde zur Seite gefegt, genau wie die Plagegeister und die Eisgeschosse. Er schoss einen wahren Hagel auf sie mit Steinen die in der Umgebung lagen und sie konnte sich nur hinter ihrem Schild verstecken. Ein Donnern erklang und lenkte sie beide kurz ab, sie sahen kurz zum Lager, wo gerade irgendwo etwas explodiert war. Sie sah den Feuerwerkskörperdrachen der Weaslyzwillinge sich durch das Lager fressen und Zelte in Brand stecken. Doch Hermine hatte keine Zeit für einen weiteren Blick, denn Grindelwald hatte ihre Unachtsamkeit genutzt.

Ein Wasserstrahl schlängelte sich wie eine Schlange zuerst um ihre Beine und umfing sie dann komplett, er wuchs immer weiter an und schwoll zu einer Blase heran. Sie verlor ihren Halt unter ihren Füssen und wurde in die Luft getragen, während die Wasserblase nun auch ihren Kopf einschloss. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich daraus zu befreien, doch keiner der Zauber half. Ihr wurde die Luft knapp und ihre Sicht verschwamm bereits. Hektisch strampelte sie in der Wasserblase, doch es gab kein Entkommen. Ihre Hand wurde klamm und der Griff um ihren Zauberstab löste sich langsam. Der feine Holzstab entglitt ohne Zutun ihren Händen und ihr Sichtfeld wurde bereits an den Rändern schwarz. Kurz flackerte das Bild von Tom vor ihren Augen auf. Da schoss ein roter Blitz auf Grindelwald zu und griff ihn an.

Während die Wasserblase sich auflöste und sie aus der Luft zu Boden stürzte, sah sie wie Firis von Grindelwald mit einem Zauber weggeschleudert wurde. Der kleine Phönix landete hart auf der Erde und regte sich nicht mehr. Sie selbst knallte mit voller Wucht auf den Boden, die kleinen Steine auf der Wiese bohrten sich in ihr Fleisch, ihre Knie und Handflächen brannten wie Feuer und fühlten sich schlagartig taub an. ,,Ein hübsches Kind, mit lästigen Freunden. Aber dein kleiner Freund hier kann ich für viel Geld verkaufen. Also danke dafür." Lachte er höhnisch, während sie hustete und sie versuchte auf zustehen, doch ihre Beine gehorchten einfach nicht.

Sie sah ihren Zauberstab vor sich liegen und versuchte ihn zu ergreifen. Ihre Hand zitterte dabei so sehr, dass sie das schmale Holz fast nicht zu fassen bekam. ,,Es ist zwar schade um dein hübsches Gesicht, doch langsam wird es langweilig." Sagte er und sie schluckte erschrocken. ,,laminae milia" * hörte sie ihn schreien. Sie versuchte erneut aufzustehen, als der blaue Strahl bereits auf sie zu flog.

Voller Schreck beobachtete sie den blauen Strahl in seinem Flug, etwa zwei Meter vor ihr stoppte er und wuchs zu einer grossen Wand heran. Während sie versuchte einen Schutzschild um sich zu errichten, erkannte sie bereits wie sich aus der blauen Wand Schwerter zu bilden schienen.

Eine schreckliche Sekunde lang geschah nichts, nichts regte sich. Kein Atemzug verliess ihren Körper und dieser war gefangen, starr vor Schreck. Die Schwerter selbst schienen auch zu verharren. Undeutlich hörte sie irgendwo Metall zerbersten, doch sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihrem Todesurteil abwenden.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell.

Während die Klingen auf sie zurasten und sie jeden Moment erwartete getroffen zu werden, schob sich ein Körper zwischen sie und die Geschosse.

Fassungslos sah sie dabei zu, wie der schlanke Körper von Schwertern durchbohrt wurde.

Das Blut spritze und traf sogar ihre Wange, doch sie konnte sich nicht rühren, während Tom zu Boden ging und sich langsam eine Blutlache unter ihm bildete.

Die Schwerter verschwanden mit dem erledigen ihrer Aufgabe von selbst und liessen nur grosse Löcher zurück, aus denen immer mehr Blut sickerte.

Und ihre Welt blieb stehen.

*laminae milia Latein tausend Klingen


	37. 36 Kapitel Atme!

Hallo zusammen, ich weiss es war gemein, aber manchmal muss das auch sein ;)

zu diesem Kapitel: sowohl der Titel, wie auch einzelne Szenen sind vom Lied Atme! von letzte Instanz inspiriert.  
Ich habe es aber nicht ins Kapitel geholt weil der Text an manchen Stellen irreführend zum Storyverlauf gewesen wäre.  
Aber hört doch mal rein :)

Jetzt viel Spass beim neuen Kapitel  
Eure K4

,,..." jemand spricht  
/.../ jemand denkt  
~...~ Parsel

36\. Kapitel Atme!

Hermine pov

Die Welt hatte aufgehört sich zu drehen. Alles stand still, ob für einen Moment oder eine Ewigkeit konnte sie im Nachhinein nicht sagen. Sie würde sich später gar nicht mehr wirklich an diese Situation erinnern können.

Ihr Verstand weigerte sich das Gesehene zu begreifen.

Ihr Herz zerbrach und versuchte dennoch verzweifelt weiter zu schlagen.

Ihr Wesen erstarrte zu Eis, unfassbar und zu tiefst erschüttert.

Sie bemerkte den nächsten Schlag gar nicht. Ihr Körper war nicht mehr existent. Weder die Verschiebung ihres Blickfeldes, noch den Aufschlag ihres Körpers registrierte sie. Sie sah nur das Blut, welches unaufhaltsam aus Tom herausfloss.

Alle Geräusche wurden von einem Tinnitus ähnlichen Geräusch überlagert. Wäre sie noch bei Verstand gewesen, hätte sie es mit dem Geräusch in Muggelfilmen verglichen, dass man hörte wenn der Protagonist einer Explosion ausgesetzt gewesen war. Doch ihr vernebelter Geist registrierte nicht einmal das Geräusch selbst. Sie hörte undeutlich Worte, schreiende Worte, die an sie gerichtet waren. Deren Sinn sie jedoch erst viel später begreifen würde.

,,Sieh was du angerichtet hast! All die Arbeit und die wertloses Ding machst sie mir zu Nichte! Wo soll ich nun einen anderen Körper herbekommen! Ich werde Dich… „ Ein Krachen und ein Beben erschütterte das Lager. Der Boden vibrierte, doch Hermine registrierte es nicht wirklich.

Es gab für sie nur Tom.

Tom der gerade starb.

„Verdammt! Muss das gerade jetzt sein?! Rückzug! Der Waldelb wird hier alles auseinandernehmen! Packt zusammen was ihr tragen könnt und dann weg!"

Sie sah wie sich die verschwommene Gestalt über Tom beugte. Sie wollte schreien, sich regen, irgendwas. Doch ihr Kopf war immer noch wie in Watte gepackt und ihr Körper bewegt sich nicht. Sie sah, wie die Gestalt etwas bei Tom machte.

Doch Tom rührte sich nicht.

Das Knacken einer Apperation erklang und mit ihr verschwand die Person bei Tom, es war das erste Geräusch, welches sie bewusst wahrnahm.  
In ihrem Inneren zerbarst, gleichzeitig mit dem Geräusch, etwas.

Da war Licht, helles warmes Licht, es drang aus ihren Innern aus ihr heraus. Die weisse Tür in ihr war aus ihren Angeln gerissen und die Lichtgestalt trat heraus. Hermine hatte nicht mehr die Kraft sich zu wehren. Sie gab auf. Sie überliess dem Wesen in ihr die Kontrolle, sah nur noch als Unbeteiligte zu, während sie immer noch zu begreifen versuchte was hier geschehen war. Sie rollte sich hinter einem ihrer inneren Bücherregale eng um sich selbst und weinte.

Doch das Wesen riss nicht die Kontrolle an sich, sie suchte sie in ihrem Geist, fand sie und umschloss sie, durchströmte sie mit neuer Energie, verband sich mit ihr und sie wurden zu einem.

Sie spürte, wie das Wesen ohne Mühe die magische Rüstung von Ric zerbrach, so als bestünde sie aus Papier. Ihre Magie und die Magie des Wesens, welche nun eine gemeinsame war, drang durch jede Pore von ihr, von ihren Zehen über jede Blutzelle bis in die letzte Haarspitze. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, war die Sicht so, wie sie sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Es war seltsam, so anders durch ihre eigene Augen zu sehen, doch Hermine fühlte das dies die einzig richtige Art war die Dinge zu sehen.

Die gesamte Umgebung um sie herum war durchzogen von verschiedenen Lienen. Grau, weiss und schwarz schlängelten sich kreuz und quer durch den Boden, durch die Menschen und Wesen um sie herum. Die Menschen und Wesen jedoch hatten alle ihre eigenen Farben, doch sie konzentriere sich nicht darauf. Tom war in ein schillerndes grün getaucht, durchzogen von schwarzen Fäden, das Muster waberte und pulsierte, doch mit jedem aufflackern wurde es schwächer.

Sie erhob sich, ihre Knie sollten schmerzen, doch Hermine war losgelöst und spürte keinen Schmerz. Es war, als wäre sie eine Puppe und bewegte sich von selbst. Es war nicht wie beim Imperius Fluch, der einem aufzwang, was der andere wollte. Es war ein Sog, sie wusste, dass sie ihm wiederstehen konnte. Wenn sie sich bewegen wollte, würde das Gefühl von ihr abfallen.  
Doch sie wollte nicht, der Sog führte sie geradewegs zu Tom.

Sie kniete sich neben Tom hin. Sie hatte Angst den Blutverschmierten Körper anzufassen, sie wollte ihm nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen. Voller Schrecken sah sie, dass dem jungen Mann sein rechter Ringfinger fehlte. Auch wenn seine anderen Verletzungen um einiges Schlimmer waren, schockierte sie der fehlende Finger ungemein.

Das schwarze Muster, welches Tom bedeckte, zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann doch von der Verstümmelung. Es war wunderschön anzusehen, filigrane Stränge, wie eine innere Tätowierung durchzogen den Slytherinerben. Feine Ranken, Kringel und Knoten durchzogen ihn von Kopf bis Fuss. Das schwarz hob sich gut von dem grünen Leuchten ab, aus dem Tom zu bestehen schien. Doch das Pulsieren wurde immer schwächer, die Abstände länger. Und Hermine begriff. Es war Toms Magie, zwar schwarz in der Magieart, dennoch nicht kalt und hart wie Grindelwalds Magie. Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihre Hand auf seinen Brustkorb zulegen, die Zeichen auf ihrer Haut stachen leuchtend weiss und grau als starker Kontrast davon ab.

Toms Magie reagierte, sie waberte auf und versuchte nach ihrer Magie zu greifen, doch es war nur ein kurzes Zucken, dann fiel sie wieder in sich zusammen. ,,Tom, Liebling wach auf." hörte sie ihre Stimme sprechen. Sie hatte es nur gedacht und schon ausgesprochen und Tom öffnete flackernd die Augen.

Rote, warme Augen sahen sie an, sie erkannte sofort sein Wesen darin. Sie ergriff seine Hand, welche bewegungslos auf seiner Brust lag. Ihre Verletzungen brannten, als sie mit seinem Blut in Verbindung gerieten, doch das war ihr egal. Sie durfte ihn nicht verlieren. ,,Bitte bleib bei mir. Ich werde versuchen dich zu heilen. Doch das kann ich nur, wenn du mir hilfst." Sagte sie eindringlich und liess ihre andere Hand über seinen Körper wandern, dass sie ihren Zauberstab verloren hatte registrierte sie gar nicht. Es war nur wichtig ihn zu heilen. Die Wunden schlossen sich langsam und zäh, doch sie gab nicht auf. ,,Wunderschön." Flüsterte er rau und sie sah ihm überrascht wieder in die Augen.

,,Du bist so wunderschön. Ich hätte so gerne mein Leben mit dir verbracht. Wir hätten so viel zusammen entdecken können." Sagte er und umfasste mit seiner freien Hand ihre Wange, es fiel ihr erstaunlich leicht, den fehlenden Finger nun zu ignorieren. Sie fuhr weiterhin mit ihrer freien Hand seinen Körper ab, doch es waren zu viele Wunden und sie schlossen sich nur langsam, während das Blut weiterhin unaufhörlich aus ihnen heraussickerte. ,,Wir hätten so viel zusammen erreichen können. Wir hätten das Castle mit Kinderlachen gefüllt. Ich wollte… mit dir so viel erleben und entdecken."

Ein weiteres Beben erschütterte den Untergrund, doch sie verliess mit ihrem Blick keinen Moment sein Gesicht. Er hustete schwer und ein Blutspeichel rann von seinem Mundwinkel hinab, seine Hand verliess ihre Wange und sank kraftlos wieder zu Boden. Doch der Griff der anderen Hand, mit der er immer noch ihre Hand hielt, war viel fester, als sie ihm zugetraut hätte. ,,Wieso habe ich mich nie getraut dir zusagen, dass ich dich liebe?" Fragte er schwach, versuchte sich etwas aufzurichten, doch sank kraftlos wieder zu Boden. Die Tränen brannten in ihren Augen und rannen ihr über die Wangen.

,,Weil ich ein blöder Sturkopf bin und zu viel Angst hatte. Ich liebe dich auch Tom! Schon bevor ich die Verwandlung durchlebt habe. Es tut mir leid, dass mich so sehr gewehrt habe. Ich möchte mein Leben auch mit dir verbringen. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Deswegen musst du leben. Hörst du?!" Erwiderte sie eindringlich und ein schwaches Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, während er erschöpft die Augen schloss.

Sie beugte sich vor, konnte den Drang nicht unterdrücken und küsste ihn auf die blutverschmierten Lippen. Ein goldenes Licht legte sich über die Beiden, doch sie bemerkten es nicht.

Ihr Bewusstsein galt in diesem Moment nur den Lippen des Anderen.

Ihr erster wirklicher Kuss und nun würde es ihr Letzter sein.

Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, bei diesem Gedanken.  
Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu, das Atmen fiel ihr schwer und sie schloss ergeben die Augen.

Doch dann war da ein anderer Gedanke, so klar und laut, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet entdeckt zu werden.

Es war ein Wissen, dass sie gar nicht besitzen konnte, so alt und geheim. Weitergegeben von Generation zu Generation, nirgends aufgeschrieben und längst von der Welt vergessen.

Doch es spielte keine Rolle, woher sie es wusste, wichtig war, dass sie nun begriff.

Ihr Griff um Toms Hand wurde fester, als sie ihre andere Hand über sein Herz legt. Sie schloss ihre Augen und suchte in ihrem Innern ihren Magielebensstrang und fand ihn.

Tief in ihrer Mitte fand sie ihn, ein grosser starker Strang reiner weisser Energie, so hell, dass sie die Augen hätte schliessen müssen, wenn sie dort welche besessen hätte. Sie griff danach, warm, fast heiss, pochte es zwischen ihren imaginären Fingern. Ihr pures Leben pulsierte darin. Sie zog ihn langsam aus sich hinaus, immer darauf achtend, dass er nicht riss. Sie zog beharrlich so lange, bis er so lang war, dass sie ihn von ihrer Hand in den Körper von Tom fliessen lassen konnte.

Dort suchte sie nach seinen Strang. Als sie ihn fand, hielt sie erschrocken inne. Der Strang war rissig und nur ein einzelner Faden hielt ihn noch am Leben. Eine falsche Bewegung und er würde reissen und damit Tom den Tod bringen. Doch sie durfte nicht zögern. Sie hatte bereits zu lange gezögert.

„Firis. Shadow." Rief sie und sie spürte, dass die Beiden neben ihr erschienen, sie sah sie nicht an, konnte keinen Moment ihre Augen von Tom abwenden. Doch sie spürte die strahlend weisse und die warme schwarze Magie ihrer Gefährten neben sich.

Wenn sie Tom retten wollte, benötigte sie die Energie dieser Beiden, seine schwarze Magie war bereits zu schwach und ihre weisse war noch zu hell um sich gefahrlos mit ihm zu verbinden. ,,Ich brauche eure Hilfe." Brachte sie noch heraus.

Da erklang aus ihrem Innern ein Ton, denn sie nicht zu ordnen konnte und den sie noch nie gehört hatte. Ihr Wesen in ihrem Innern hatte diesen Ton erzeugt und er hallte durch jede ihrer Poren. Sie war so erschüttert von diesem Ton, dass sie sich nicht mehr rühren konnte. Die Magiesignaturen vor ihr flackerten alle kurz auf, es war ein wunderschönes Farbenmeer, doch sie konnte die Schönheit nicht erkennen.

Dann waren da auf einmal Worte in ihrem Kopf. Worte einer Sprache, die sie noch nie gehört hatte. Doch sie zögerte nicht. Sie sang in der längst vergessenen Sprache, Worte welche sie nicht verstand und doch einfach klar waren. Wieder nahm sie diesen Zug in ihrem Innern war, der sich auf ihren Körper ausbreitete und ihre Finger lenkte, doch sie wehrte sich nicht.

Sie spürte undeutlich, dass um sie herum etwas geschah, doch sie konzentrierte sich nur auf den schwachen, schwarzen Lebensstrang von Tom. Sie liess ihre Finger mit ruhigen Bewegungen ihre Magie mit der Magie von Tom verweben. Zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben, auch wenn ihre Finger zittern wollten. Sie spürte die Magie ihrer Beiden Gefährten, wie sie ihr halfen und sie unterstützten. Doch ihr Bewusstsein wich keinen Moment von ihrer Aufgabe ab.

Strang um Strang verband sie seine gerissenen Fäden mit ihrer Magie, umwickelte und verknotete sie. Bis ihre Magie nicht mehr von seiner zu unterscheiden war.

Bis ihr Lebensfaden auch der seinige war.

Nie wieder würde sie ohne ihn leben können.  
So wie er auch nicht mehr ohne sie bestehen würde.

Sie waren nun eins. Näher verbunden als es Bindungspartner normalerweise waren.  
Ihre Lebenslinien flossen nicht nebeneinander, sondern miteinander.

Wo sie aufhörte begann er und wo er anfing endete sie.  
Niemand würde die Lebenslinien je wieder trennen können.

Bereits jetzt begannen sich die beiden Stränge an den Stellen, wo sie verflochten waren, grau zu verfärben und zu einem Einzelnen zu verwachsen.

Ihre imaginären Hände zitterten heftig, als sie den letzten Knoten schloss und Toms Lebensfaden stark anfing zu pulsieren. Sie spürte das Pulsieren, und den damit verbunden Sog, als ihre Magie durch diese in ihn hineinfloss und als kleines Rinnsal seiner Magie, von ihm zu ihr zurückfloss.

Dann war der Sog in ihrem Innern plötzlich weg und das Gewicht ihres Körpers drückte wieder auf sie. Ihr Kopf dröhnte, ihr gesamter Körper schmerzte, sie spürte auch wieder ihre Wunden. Der Magiefaden entglitt ihren tauben Fingern, die so sehr zitterten, dass sie ihn nicht mehr halten konnte. Ihr Körper hatte, trotz der beiden magischen Wesen, zu viel Energie verwendet um Tom am Leben zu erhalten. Und die Magiearten benötigten nun auch eine Zeit, bis sie sich vollständig miteinander verbunden hatten.

Doch auch wenn ihr Geist ins Reich der Träume glitt und ihr Körper bewegungslos auf ihren Geliebten sackte, liess sie die Hand von Tom nicht eine Sekunde los, so wie er die ihre nicht los liess.

Mia pov

Sie stöhnte und streckte ihre Hände vor sich aus. Ihre Gelenke knackten schmerzhafte und sie lockerte ihre Muskeln, bevor sie überhaupt daran denken konnte sich auf zu setzten. Der Crutiatus von Grindelwald war um einiges heftiger gewesen, als sie sich hätte vorstellen können. Solche Schmerzen machte sie nicht einmal in der Verwandlung durch. Ihr Herz raste immer noch und ihr Hals brannte vor Feuer von ihren Schreien. ,,Geht es dir gut." Hörte sie eine Stimme und ihr wurde eine Wasserflasche unter die Nase gehalten.

Als sie aufblickte sah sie direkt in blaue Augen. Abreaxas sah wie immer wie aus dem Ei gepellt aus, in seinen schwarzen Hosen und dem engen schwarzen Pullover. Sie verdröngte ihre Gedanken, griff nach der Flasche und nahm einen Schluck. Dann fragte sie mit rauer Stimme. ,,Was tust du hier? Solltest du nicht bei deiner Gruppe sein?" ,,Ich kann eine Jungfrau in Nöten doch nicht im Stich lassen." Erwiderte er neckisch und blickte dann über ihre Deckung. Abraxas Gesicht erstarrte und schnell rappelte sie sich auf, um selbst darüber zu sehen. Wie hatte sie so dumm sein können und sich vom Geschehenen ablenken lassen können?

Hermine schien in Schwierigkeiten zu sein und hätte Abraxas sie nicht aufgehalten, wäre sie wieder hinter dem Stein hervorgerannt und sich auf Grindelwald gestürzt. Firis kam ihr zu vor und sie musste mitansehen, wie der Phönix zu Boden ging und liegen blieb. Shadow schoss hinter dem Stein hervor und holte den kleinen Phönix behutsam zwischen seinen Zähnen in ihr Versteck. Sorgsam untersuchte Mia ihn, doch Firis schien nur ohnmächtig zu sein. Da zog ein blaues Licht ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Kampf.

Fassungslos klammerte sie sich an Abraxas fest, während sie mit ansehen musste, wie sich Schwerter daraus bildeten, die ihre Freundin töten würden. Doch da war plötzlich Tom vor Hermine und Erleichterung durchflutete ihren Körper. Doch ihr Herz gefror zu Eis, als sie dabei zusah, wie nun er von den Schwertern durchbohrt wurde und regungslos, blutend liegen blieb. Sie wollte schreien, weinen oder sonst irgendwas tun, doch sie war wie gelähmt, genau wie ihre Freundin, welche sich nicht rührte. Grindelwald schien wütend zu sein, er schlug Hermine zu Boden und nur die Hände auf ihrer Schulter hielten sie noch zurück, auch wenn ihre Knie sie wahrscheinlich nicht getragen hätte.

Ein auf das Lager krachender Felsbrocken liess sie beide zusammenfahren. Er hatte sich einfach so aus der Felsspitze gelöst und war auf eines der Zelte am Rand gekracht. Hätte sie sich nicht an dem Malfoyerben festgehalten, wäre sie sicherlich wieder gestürzt. Ein schmerzverzehrter Schrei, zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf einen blonden Mann unterhalb der Felsspalte und dann bebte die gesamte Erde. Das komplette Lager wurde durchgerüttelt und mehrere tiefe Spalten rissen sich durch die Landschaft. Weitere Steine lösten sich aus dem Berg und fielen hinunter auf die Zelte. Männer schrien panisch und rannten durch die Gegend. Ein weiteres Beben, heftiger als die zuvor erschütterte den gesamten Platz.

Sie konnte sich auch nicht halten und fiel zusammen mit dem Malfoyerben hin. Als sie sich beide wieder aufrappeln konnten, war Grindelwald verschwunden und Hermine lief wie in Trance zu Tom. Sie hatte ihre magische Rüstung abgelegt und ihr weisses Haar glänzte im Licht und schwebte sanft vor lauter Magie um ihren Kopf. Es wäre ein schöner Anblick gewesen, wenn die Situation nicht so furchtbar und die Augen von Mine nicht so leer gewesen wären. Mia schlug eine Hand vor den Mund um ihre Schluchzer zu unterdrücken. Sie wollte zu ihrer Freundin und ihr beistehen, doch ihre Knie zitterten so sehr, dass sie es einfach nicht schaffte sich zu erheben. Stumm sahen die beiden zu, wie Hermine verzweifelt versuchte Tom zu heilen und sich schliesslich vorbeugte und ihn küsste. Ein goldenes Licht tauchte die beiden ein und sie mussten beide ihre Augen schliessen. Da fiepte Firis entschlossen und lenkte ihrer beider Aufmerksamkeit auf den Phönix in Mias Armen.

Firis war wach und sah entschlossen aus, ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte, ging der Feuervogel in Flammen auf und erschien neben Hermine wieder. Shadow, welcher die gesamte Zeit bei ihnen gestanden war, verschwand schneller in den Schatten, als sie es je gesehen hatte. Nun standen beide Tierwesen neben Hermine und Tom. Ein einzelner Ton schallte über sie hinweg, mit diesem Ton, erschien eine Blase und hüllte die vier ein. Der Ton hallte in Mias Körper wieder und sie konnte keinen Muskel mehr rühren. Es war, wie wenn sie für einen Moment von ihrer Magie getrennt wurde. Ein seltsames Gefühl, jedoch nicht schmerzhaft und sobald der Ton verklang war es schwierig das Gefühl in Erinnerung zu behalten.

Die kleine Blase, welche sich nun um ihre Freunde bildete, war milchig weiss, man erkannte die darin befindenden Personen fast nicht mehr. Da hörte sie auf einmal ein Lied, es war eine Sprache, welche sie nicht kannte und nicht verstand, doch sie fing ohne ihr Zutun an zu weinen. ,,Was ist?" fragte Abraxas besorgt, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. ,,Hörst du es denn nicht?" fragte sie verwundert. ,,Nein ich höre nichts.." hörte sie Braxs murmeln, doch das Lied hatte sie bereits wieder in ihren Bann gezogen.

Firis stimmte nun ein Lied an, so etwas hatte Mia noch nie gehört. Es war eine andere Tonlage und doch gehörte es einfach zusammen. Während der Phönix nun begann hell zu leuchten, erhoben er und die Liebenden sich in die Luft. Sofort stellte sich Shadow unter die drei und stimmte seinerseits mit seinem Heulen in das Lied ein.

Ungläubig beobachtete sie den Schattenwolf, wie er immer weiter wuchs, seine Stimme änderte sich, wurde kräftiger und tiefer. Bis ein ausgewachsener Schattenwolf auf der Wiese stand und zur milchigen Kugel hinauf heulte. Schatten bildeten sich um seine Pfoten, waberten und flossen hinauf, zu kleinen Kugel. Als sie ihren Blick nach oben wandern liess, sah sie, dass Firis nun auch ein ausgewachsener Phönix war. Die Schwingen, welche weit gestreckt waren, erschienen riesig, wenn wann ihre Gestalt mit der vor ein paar Minuten verglich. Aus seinen Schwingen schien reines Licht zu kommen und auch diese flossen um die Kugel herum.

Beide Magiearten hüllten die zwei Schüler ein und eine graue grössere Kugel bildete sich daraus und legte sich um die Kleinere Kugel. Auch mit den guten Augen der Werwölfin konnte sie ihre Freunde nun nicht mehr erkennen. Die Grosse Kugel wurde immer heller und undurchsichtiger, zusätzlich waberten nun auch schwarze und weisse Schatten darin herum. Es war ein sehr einschüchternder Anblick.

Obwohl es sich nicht bedrohlich anfühlte, verfehlte es seine Wirkung nicht.  
Es war einfach pure Magie. Die Magie war so stark, dass sie sie auf der Zunge schmecken konnte.

Abraxas zog unruhig an ihrem Arm, die äussere Kugel kam ihnen mittlerweile gefährlich nahe, doch Mia regte sich keinen Millimeter. Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von ihren Freunden abwenden. Sie sah mehr Schatten als etwas anderes, doch sie liess sie keinen Moment aus den Augen. Auch wenn ihre Sinne ihr sagten, dass sie und Abraxas nicht mehr alleine hinter dem Felsen waren, konnte sie ihre Augen nicht von der grauen Kugel abwenden.

So fiel ihr auch sofort auf, als die Kugel an Form verlor und ihre Freunde darunter wieder sichtbar wurden. Die Haare von Hermine schwebten um ihren Kopf herum, als befände sich in der Kugel Wasser, doch sicherlich rührte dies von der Magie her. Ein heiserer schmerzverzehrter Schrei mischte sich mit einem ebenso schmerzhaften Heulen. Langsam verschwand die schwarz weisse Kugel und während das Paar zu Boden sank erlosch nach und nach auch die kleinere Kugel in ihrem Innern.

Firis ging in Flammen auf, die Stichflamme war grell und Mia schloss schmerzhaft ihre Augen.  
Ebenso pulsierte Shadow so schwarz, dass es aussah, als ob er alles Licht in seiner Umgebung aufsaugen würde.

Als sie sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, waren der Phönix und der Schattenwolf verschwunden und ihre Freunde lagen bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Endlich schaffte sie es sich zu erheben und eilte auf die Beiden zu. Ein schwarzhaariger Mann trat ihr auf der Hälfte in den Weg, doch sie schlug einen Haken und erreichte die Beiden Bewusstlosen. Ein blonder Mann war auch bereits zu den beiden gelangt, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht darum. Sollte er es wagen ihren Freunden etwas anzutun, würde er sie kennenlernen. Sie schmiss sich neben Hermine auf den Boden und zog den Kopf ihrer Freundin auf ihren Schoss, als sie bemerkte, dass sie noch atmete, richtete sie ihren Blick auf Tom, welcher vom blonden Mann versorgt wurde.

Ein Zischeln liess ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Schwarzhaarigen richten, welchen sie fast umgerannt hat. Sie erkannte Nagini, welche sich vertrauensvoll um dessen Hals geschlungen hatte. Dann musste dies Toms Vater sein. Gerade nahm der Schwarzhaarige sie von seinem Hals und liess sie zu Tom herunter, dort schlängelte sie sich sofort zum Gesicht des Bewusstlosen und untersuchte dieses mit ihrer Zunge. Eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel liess sie wieder zu dem blonden Mann sehen. Als dieser Hermine anfassen wollte, knurrte sie ihn an.

Alte, braune Augen sahen sie an und irgendwas an ihnen liess ihren inneren Wolf winseln und sich verkriechen wollen, doch sie würde ihn sicherlich nicht Hermine einfach so berühren lassen. ,,Du musst Mia sein, Mine hat mir viel von dir erzählt. Keine Angst, ich würde niemals den Zorn meines Sohnes auf mich ziehen, indem ich sie verletze." Sagte er eindringlich, fasste in die dicken weissen Locken von Hermine und zog etwas Kleines heraus. Er hielt ihr die geschlossene Hand hin und etwas in seinem Blick liess sie, wie von selbst, ihre Hand hinhalten.

Etwas Leichtes und Warmes wurde ihr in die Hand gelegt und als sie sie öffnete sah sie ein nacktes Küken, nur wenige Zentimeter gross. Er fiepte leise, rollte sich dann zitternd in eine Kugel zusammen und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Der blonde Mann griff unter den zerrissenen Umhang von Tom und holte dort einen kleinen Fellball heraus. ,,Die drei haben sich völlig verausgabt. Als sie ihn gerettet haben" Sagte er zärtlich, während er den Welpen sanft in einen Umhang wickelte, welcher ihm der Schwarzhaarige hinhielt. ,,Unser Glück, hätte dich die erste Magiewelle nicht gelähmt, dürften wir sie jetzt wahrscheinlich in einer Spalte suchen." Sagte der schwarzhaarige und fuhr Tom einmal zärtlich durchs Haar. Dann nahm er Toms Hand zwischen seine und besah sich die blutrote Hand.

,,Du solltest das Küken so gut es geht wärmen und dann zu Hermine legen, wenn ihr wieder in Hogwarts seid." Sagte Blonde, während sie den Schwarzhaarigen dabei beobachtete wie er verschiedene Zauber auf die Hand von Tom wirkte. Sie wurde gereinigt und Mia zuckte zusammen, als sie sah, dass ihm ein Finger fehlte. Der Blonde hatte mittlerweile den Kopf von Tom auf seinen Schoss gezogen, wie es Mia mit Hermine getan hatte. Er schien nur Augen für die blasse Gestalt von Tom zu haben. ,,Sal, hast du nicht irgendwas was du ihm geben kannst? Seine Magie ist immer noch schrecklich schwach." Doch ein Kopfschütteln war die Antwort. ,,Sie haben mir zu viel Blut abgezapft, ich kann kaum zaubern und alle meine Tränke wurden mir abgenommen. Ich werde auch den Finger nicht retten können." ,,Ein kleiner Preis für sein Leben." Erfolgte als Antwort.

,,Sie können unsere verwenden." Erklang da eine weitere Stimme und Mia sah ihre Freunde auf sie zu kommen. Sie warf kurz einen Blick zum Lager zurück. Grindelwalds Schergen schienen alle geflohen zu sein. Ihre Freunde schienen die restlichen Gefangenen befreit zu haben, die sich nun entweder gleich davon machten oder in einem gewissen Abstand zu ihnen sie beobachteten. Ihr war das einerlei, sie machte sich nur Sorgen um ihre Freunde und besah sich diese nun genau.

Die Meisten schienen nur Kratzer abbekommen zu haben. Nur Andrew musste von Tobias gestützt werden, sein Bein war eine einzige blutige Masse. Und während Sac eine hässliche Wunde an der Wange hatte, war der Arm ihres Bruders blutgetränkt. ,,Was?" fragte sie schockiert, doch er winkte lässig ab. ,,Nichts was mit einer Nacht Schlaf und einem Heiltrank nicht behoben werden kann." Alle ihre Freunde zogen ihre Beutel hervor und sie verteilten die Tränke. Mia hätte einen Bessen fressen können, weil sie nicht selbst daran gedacht hatte.

Der Schwarzhaarige, welcher sich als Sal vorgestellt hatte, war überrascht über ihre Vorbereitung.  
Nach genauer Musterung der Tränke rief er nach einer Hauselfe. Diese erschien mit einem lauten Plopp und brach laut in Tränen aus, als sie ihre Meister sah. Erst durch das Schluchzen über die Verletzungen, fiel Mia auf, dass Sal selbst auch schwere Verletzungen trug. Durch sein Verhalten und die schwarze Kleidung war es ihr vorher gar nicht aufgefallen.

Während die Hauselfe losgeschickt wurde bestimmte Tränke zu holen, drückte Ric seinem Mann resolut einen Trank in die Hände, welcher dieser kritisch betrachtete. ,,Mine hat sie alle gemacht." Gab Mia zur Auskunft, während sie anfing die zerschundenen Hände von Hermine mit verschiedenen Zaubern zu heilen. Firis hatte sie in Mangel einer besseren Alternative in ihrem Dekolletee gesteckt, so hatte der kleine Vogel Wärme und Hautkontakt ohne die Gefahr zerquetscht zu werden.

Sal leerte den Trank nach ihrer Bemerkung ohne ihm einen weiteren Blick zu schenken. ,,Ich bin immer wieder über diese junge Frau überrascht." Sagte Ric und fuhr nun Hermine sanft durchs Haar. Es ploppte und der Elf stand mit mehreren Flaschen da. Während sich Sal einen blutroten für sich zur Seite stellte, reichte er Mia zwei Flaschen für Hermine. ,,So viel Magie wie sie verbraucht hat, wird einer ihrer Tränke nicht reichen. Dies ist ein Trank, welcher ihre Magie schneller wieder auffüllt und dieser stoppt etwaige Blutungen und ihr hilft zu regenerieren." Sie liess ihren Blick noch einmal zu Nagini wandern, welche nun wieder vertrauensvoll an dessen Hals hing und ergriff nun die Flaschen. Behutsam flösste sie die Tränke Hermine ein und suchte im Gesicht ihrer Freundin nach einer Regung, doch sie wurde enttäuscht.

,,Wäre es nicht besser, wenn wir sie zuerst zu uns nehmen?" fragte Ric dann in die Stille, doch Sal schüttelte gleich den Kopf. ,,Ich verstehe deinen Wunsch, mir geht es gleich. Doch sie werden bestimmt einen Tag schlafen und wenn sie beide einfach so aus Hogwarts verschwinden wird es irgendwann auffallen." ,,Aber es wurde bestimmt schon bemerkt." Erwiderte Ric.

,,Als wir gestern aufgebrochen sind, war das nach der Sperrstunde. Heute ist Samstag und auch wenn die Schüler ihren Tag wahrscheinlich nicht in Hogsmead verbringen dürfen, denke ich die Lehrer sind zu abgelenkt um unserer Verschwinden bis jetzt zu bemerken. Hogwarts ist so gross, dass wir immer noch behaupten können, wir hätten uns irgendwo dort versteckt. Unsere Gruppe ist schliesslich bekannt dafür sich nicht im Gemeinschaftsaal aufzuhalten. Falls sie dennoch von einem Lehrer vor Montagmorgen entdeckt werden, können wir sagen sie seien zusammengebrochen. Schliesslich weiss jeder dass sie bei dem Angriff auch dabei waren. Doch wenn Hermine plötzlich verschwunden ist, nachdem sie gestern eindeutig von den anderen Schülern gesehen wurde, könnte das bestimmt auffälliger sein." Erläuterte Abraxas seine Überlegungen und reichte ein paar belegte Brote herum. Er verteilte sie zuerst an ihre Freunde und dann ging er zu den anderen Gefangenen und verteilte bei ihnen das restliche Essen. ,,Aber auf die Thestrale bekommen wir sie so garantiert nicht." Warf Tobas kauend ein, biss erneut von seinem Sandwich ab und half dann Abraxas die befreiten Gefangenen mit Essen und Tränken zu versorgen.

,,Lasst das Zurückreisen unsere Sorge sein." Sagte Sal und erhob sich.

*****  
Sal pov

Er hatte es endlich geschafft, Ric wach zu bekommen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was genau alles seinem Geliebten eingeflösst worden war, doch es war eindeutig nicht leicht gewesen ihn zu wecken. Nagini, welche um seinen Hals lag, hatte ihn in der Zwischenzeit berichtet was hier eigentlich vorging. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass die Freunde seines Sohnes sich aufmachen würden ihn zu retten. Stolz flammte in seiner Brust auf, bei dem Gedanken, dass die Jahrelangen Predigten von ihm und seinem Mann doch noch Früchte getragen hatte und sein Sohn endlich Freunde hatte. Dass sich diese dann für ihn auch bereitwillig in Gefahr gebracht hatten steigerte den Respekt vor diesen Jugendlichen ungemein.

Er warf kurz einen Blick zu dem jungen Mann, welcher eifrig von Käfig zu Käfig ging um die Gefangenen zu befreien. Hinter ihm war eine schlanke junge Frau, welche aus einem nimmer endenden Krug Wasser an die Befreiten verteilte. Er wusste, dass Newt hier auch irgendwo war, doch den Werwolf hatte er bis jetzt nur gerochen und nicht gesehen. Immer wieder waren kleinere Explosionen zu hören und man sah hier und da Zauber durch die Luft fliegen. Doch die Kämpfe schienen sich eher auf die andere Seite des Lagers zu beschränken.

Erfreut beobachtete er seinen Partner wie er sich regte. ,,Ruhig, du bist noch sehr geschwächt." Hielt er ihn auf. Mit schnellen Worten erklärte er ihm was geschehen war. Ric richtete sich sofort auf und in seinem geschwächten Zustand konnte er ihn nicht aufhalten. Dadurch wurde dieser allerdings auch erst auf seinen Zustand aufmerksam und er half ihm hoch. Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, war er froh, dass Ric ihn stützte. Gerade wollte er sich nach seinem Wohlbefinden erkunden, als dieser erschrocken auf keuchte. Beunruhigt folgte er seinem Blick, wusste er doch, dass in dieser Richtung Tom war.

Er sah mehrere zerstörte und umgeworfene Zelte, durch eine so entstandene Lücke hatten sie die volle Sicht auf das Geschehene. Er sah ein blaues Licht, und Schweiss breitete sich auf seiner Stirn aus. Er kannte dieses Licht, er kannte es nur zu gut. Er sollte sich erheben und rennen, doch er konnte nicht. Alte Erinnerungen flackerten durch seinen Geist, Schreie, Blut und die toten Augen seiner Mutter. Als Tom von den Schwertern durchbohr wurde, war es, wie wen er selbst durchbohrt werden würde. Er war starr, doch die wabernde Magie neben ihn riss ihn schnell daraus hervor. Schnell drehte er sich wieder zu seinem Mann um.

Ric kochte. Seine Magie waberte unkontrolliert um ihn herum und liess sein Haar schweben. Seine Elfenohren waren dadurch deutlich zu sehen. Die Augen leuchteten golden und voller Zorn. Er wusste, er sollte seinen Geliebten aufhalten, sonst würde er die gesamte Umgebung verwüsten und damit alle darin befindenden Personen. Doch er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und sein Körper fühlte sich so schwer an, dass er sich fast nicht bewegen konnte. Er wusste, dass dies durch den Schock seines Vampirs herrührte, dass er gerade seinem Sohn beim Sterben zugesehen hatte. Und er wusste auch, dass sobald dieses Gefühl abklingen würde, er sich Ric anschliessen und alles auseinander reissen würde, was ihm zwischen die Klauen kam.

Ein Ton erklang, welcher ihm bis ins Innerste durchbohrte und ihn komplett erstarren liess. Da er Ric immer noch ansah, konnte mit ansehen, wie dessen Magie einfach so verpuffte. Ein Zauber schräg hinter Ric wiederfuhr das selbe Schicksal, direkt im Flug verschwand er, ohne sein Ziel jemals zu erreichen, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben. Eine schreckliche Sekunde lang fühlte er sich so leer und Kraftlos wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Dann einen Atemzug später, spürte er seine Magie wieder durch sich hindurch fliessen.

Benommen taumelt er einen Schritt nach vorne, ob der plötzlichen Empfindung, die durch ihn floss. Ric war es, der ihn auffing und stütze, dennoch gingen sie kurz zu Boden. Gemeinsam richteten sich ihr Blick zu einer Kugel, die ihren Sohn und dessen Seelenpartnerin einschlossen. ,,Ich hatte nicht geglaubt, so etwas jemals zu sehen." Hauchte Ric, doch Sal fragte nicht nach, was dieser genau meinte, zu gebannt war er von der reinen Magie, welche aus der Kugel strömte.  
Ungläubig beobachteten sie zusammen das Geschehen.  
Als sich die Kugel nach einer Ewigkeit begann aufzulösen, konnte sie niemand mehr halten. So schnell sie konnten, eilten sie zu den beiden am Boden liegenden. Sal sah eine blonde junge Frau auf die Beiden zueilen und wollte sie aufhalten. Er hatte Angst, dass Ric sie angreifen könnte, da dessen Elfe und sein Vampir immer noch sehr aufgewühlt waren. Doch seine Reflexe waren durch seine Verletzungen fast nicht vorhanden und sie wich ihm einfach aus und warf sich neben Hermine zu Boden.

Erst als Sal wenig später einen Bluttrank zu sich genommen hatte, wurde seine Gedanken klarer und er konnte sich wieder auf die Umgebung konzentrieren. Die Hauselfen hatten keinen Zugang zum Raum wo er seine Blutsteine aufbewahrte. Die Freunde seines Sohnes hatten begonnen, die befreiten Gefangenen mit Essen und Tränken zu versorgen. Doch er versuchte immer noch den Finger seines Sohnes zu retten, doch mit den ihm zu Verfügung stehenden Materialen und dem Blutverlust, welcher sich nur langsam regenerierte, konnte er nur die Blutung stoppen, nicht jedoch den Finger wieder herstellen. Es war ein kleiner Preis, für das Leben seines Sohnes. Beim Anblick, der bewusstlosen Weisshaarigen und den beiden Gefährten der jungen Frau, wurde ihm wieder deutlich, wie viel höher der Preis hätte sein können.

Als alle Verletzungen soweit behandelt waren und es Zeit zum Aufbruch war, drückte er der jungen blonden Lestrange den Umhang mit Shadow in die Hände. ,,Hier pass gut auf ihn auf." sagte er und die junge Frau nickte ernst. ,,Zwei von euch müssen sie tragen." Sagte er und sofort waren Abraxas und Sac zur Stelle und hoben die Beiden Bewusstlosen auf. Da diese ihre Hände immer noch nicht losliessen, war es etwas schwierig, doch dann schafften es die Beiden, sich so zu platzieren, dass sie beide tragen konnten. ~Nagini, du wirst ihnen den Weg aus der Kammer zeigen. ~ bestimmte er und legte die Schlange um den Hals von Sac, der Tom auf den Armen trug.

,,Stellt euch alle in einem Kreis auf." bestimmte er und als dies erledigt war, biss er sich in den Daumen, während er auf Tobias zuschritt, verrieb er das Blut über seinen Daumen. Bei ihm angekommen, drückte er ihm den blutigen Daumen auf die Stirn, wo ein runder Blutfleck zurückblieb. Dies wiederholte er bei jedem, ausser seinem Sohn. Hermine hob er sich zum Schluss auf. Nachdem sich Ric von allen verabschiedet hatte und die magische Rüstung auf Hermine erneuert hatte, trat Sal auf den Malfoyerben zu. Er hauchte der Bewusstlosen in dessen Armen einen Kuss auf die Stirn und flüsterte leise ,,Danke viel Mals, dass du ihn gerettet hast." Dann drückte er sanft, das blutige Zeichen auch auf ihre Stirn. ,,So wenn ihr dann bereit seid, werde ich euch nach Hogwarts bringen. Nagini wird euch dann von dort aus führen. Passt auf, dass ihr nicht gesehen werdet und falls etwas sein sollte, Abraxas, deine Eule kommt durch unsere Schutzzauber." Nachdem alle ernst genickt hatten, trat Sal von der Gruppe weg und hob einen Arm. ,, Sigillum*." Eine schwarze Rauschwade hüllte die Gruppe ein und verschluckte sie, als der Rauch sich auflöste, blieb nur das leere Feld zurück.

,,Und jetzt?" fragte Ric in die Stille. ,,Jetzt kümmern wir uns zuerst um die anderen Verletzten und danach lassen wir dem Ministerium einen Nachricht zukommen. Aber ich will sicher gehen, dass wir nichts zurücklassen, was nicht in die Hände dieser dilettantischen Einrichtung fallen könnte." Ric nickte, zauberte dann einen Tisch und Stühle herbei und drückte seinen Mann resolut darauf. ,,In Ordnung, doch du wirst zuerst noch einen Bluttrank nehmen und etwas Essen." Die Hauselfe, welche immer noch etwas verloren neben ihnen stand klatschte begeistert in die Hände und der kleine Tisch fühlte sich mit so vielen Köstlichkeiten, dass er fast unter der Last brach.

Sal warf seinem Mann einen bösen Blick zu, doch dieser lächelte nur süss, griff sich eine Honigtasche und schlenderte zu einer Gruppe Elben in der Nähe. Vom Todesblick in seinem Rücken liess er sich überhaupt nicht beeindrucken und begann herauszufinden, wer alles in die Hände von Grindelwald gefallen war und wer noch Hilfe brauchte. Salazar würde nie zugeben, wie dankbar er war gerade etwas zu sitzen. Der Portalzauber nach Hogwarts mit so vielen Personen war nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen. Zu gerne würde er sich seinen Geliebten schnappen und nach Hause gehen. Dann konnte er sich auch wirklich überprüfen, dass es ihm gut ging. Sein Blut würde er im Moment nicht annehmen können, da dieser selbst zu schwach war und ihn wahrscheinlich das restliche Schlafpulver in dessen Blut umhauen würde. Er nahm einen erneuten Blutbildungstrank. Nach und nach kamen die anderen Befreiten an den Tisch von Salazar und griffen sich auch etwas zu Essen, diesem wurde es bald zu gefüllt am Tisch und er erhob sich um seinen Mann zu suchen.

Er fand ihn wenig später bei den Tierwesen, die Schüler hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Keiner der Käfige war noch gefüllt. Doch dennoch hatte es nicht jedes Tierwesen überlebt. Gerade bedeckte Ric einen Abraxer mit einem Tuch, seinen freien Arm um ein unsichtbares Wesen geschlungen. Anscheinend hatte er den Demigus gefunden. ,,Wie kann ich helfen?" Fragte er seinen Geliebten und gemeinsam suchten sie weiter nach Verletzen. So schwierig es ihnen auch fiel, durften sie die Kadaver nicht verschwinden lassen. Dies waren immer noch Beweismittel.

Es wurde ein langer Tag, bis die beiden endlich nach Hause teleportieren konnten.  
Es hätte wahrscheinlich noch länger gedauert, hätte Salazar nicht einen Teil der Vampire gerufen, die dann geholfen hatten die Verwundeten und Befreiten nach Hause zu bringen.  
Doch das kleine schwarzhaarige Mädchen, welches er bei Grindelwald gesehen hatte, konnte er nirgends finden. Auch aus dem Lager hatte sie keiner gesehen.

*****  
Tobias pov

Sie hatten gedacht, es sei schon schwer gewesen, sich aus dem Schloss zu schleichen, doch wie er und seine Freunde feststellen mussten, war es mit zwei Bewusstlosen Personen, die sich zudem an den Händen hielten, noch schwieriger unbemerkt durch das Schloss zu gelangen. /Das einzig Gute ist, dass wir den Weg nicht noch suchen müssen./ dachte er, während er der weissen Schlange durch die Unterirdischen Gänge von Hogwarts folgte.

Nagini hatte sich, sobald sie sich in der Halle aus Stein materialisiert hatten, von Sac gelöst und war auf dem Boden gekrochen. Er hatte sich irritiert eine Statue angesehen, welche Sal zeigte, als Magenta beim Anblick des Basilisken angefangen zu schreien. Warum dieser davon nicht wach geworden war, verstand er zwar nicht, doch er freut sich einfach, dass es nicht geschehen war. Es war schon etwas gruselig, Nagini durch die Kammer zu folgen, zumindest war sie sauber und trocken.

Als sie an eine Wand kamen auf dem eine grosse Runde Scheibe mit mehreren Schlangen abgebildet waren, zischte Nagini etwas. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie die Schlangen sich zu regen begannen und die Tür aufschwang. Er half Abraxas und Sac mit ihrer Last durch die Öffnung zu kommen und leuchtete dann weiter den Weg aus. Durch ihre Last war ihre Gruppe so langsam, dass auch Andrew, der mittlerweile von Nelson gestützt wurde, den Anschluss nicht verlor. Vor einer weiteren Steinwand hielt die Schlange an und blickte zurück. Tobias fragte sich gerade worauf sie wartete, als er begriff, dass sie sicher gehen wollte, dass alle anwesend war. Irgendwie wurde ihm Nagini unheimlich, er hatte zwar schon gewusst, dass sie eine magische Schlange und intelligent war, doch es so deutlich vor Augen geführt zu bekommen, war etwas ganz anderes.

Als sich die Steinwand vor ihnen öffnete, linste er vorsichtig um die Ecke und winkte dann den anderen zu, damit sie ihm folgten. Sie kamen in einem Gang in den Kerkern heraus, Tobias benötigte einen Moment um sich zu orientieren, doch Nagini schlängelte schon weiter. Erst als sie mehrere Meter Vorsprung hatte, erkannte er, wo sie sich befanden und eilte der Schlange hinterher, um die Tür zu ihrem geheimen Klassenzimmer zu öffnen. Für Abraxas und Sac war es sehr schwierig durch die Tür zukommen und die Anderen wurden nervöser je länger sie auf dem Gang standen. Erst als sich die Tür hinter dem letzten Mitglied der Gruppe geschlossen hatte, konnten sie alle ausatmen. Sie hatten es geschafft. Sie waren unbemerkt wieder nach Hogwarts gelangt.

Schnell verwandelte er eines der Sofas in ein grosses Bett, damit Sac und Abraxas ihre Last darauf ablegen konnten. Die beiden Bewusstlosen hatten sich immer noch nicht gerührt und ihre Hände waren immer noch miteinander verbunden. Nicht einmal, als Mia zu ihnen trat und zuerst Nagini vom Boden, dann den Schattenwolf aus dem Umhang und zuletzt das Küken zu ihren Freunden aufs Bett legte, zeigten diese irgendeine Regung. Gewissenhaft deckte der blonde Lockenkopf die Beiden zu und achtete darauf, dass die Tierwesen nahe aber sicher bei ihnen lagen.

Dann betrachtet sie die Beiden und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Mit einem kurzen Schlenker, zauberte sie einen Vorhang zwischen das Bett und den Rest des Raumes. So hatten sie zumindest etwas Privatsphäre. Als sie zu den anderen zurückkehrte, hatten diese bereits Verbandsmaterialien aus ihren Schlafräumen und Essen aus der Küche organisiert. Und so versorgten sie ihre letzten Wunden und besprachen das eben Erlebte, während sie darauf warteten, dass ihre Freunde wieder aufwachten.


	38. 37 Kapitel Ich zeig Dir mein Leben,

Hallo zusammen, heute kommt ein neues Kapitel.

Da die Bindung stattgefunden hat, erfolgt nun der Austausch der Erinnerungen.

Es wird sicherlich Ereignisse geben, die im späteren Verlauf erwähnenswert werden und hier nicht aufgeführt sind. Zwei komplette Leben 1 zu 1 nieder zu schreiben wäre auch sehr übertrieben :)

Viel Spass mit dem ersten Teil von Toms Vergangenheit

Eure K4mik4tz3

,,..." jemand spricht

/.../ jemand denkt

~...~ Parsel

 **37\. Kapitel Ich zeig Dir mein Leben, wenn Du mir Deins zeigst (Tom 1/2)**

Hermine pov

Das Erste, was die Dunkelheit ihrer Ohnmacht durchdrang, war ein Herzschlag. Ruhig und gleichmässig erklang er. Ein erleichtertes Gefühl durchflutete sie, Tom lebte, sie hatte es geschafft. Sie wusste zwar weder woher sie wusste, dass es Toms Herzschlag war, noch wie genau sie es geschafft hatte. Wobei, wenn man ehrlich war, war nicht sie es, die es geschafft hatte, sondern das Wesen in ihr. Nun wo sie sich auf sie konzentrierte, bemerkte sie, dass sie ihre Anwesenheit nicht mehr spüren konnte, wie sonst. Kurz flackerte Angst in ihr auf, doch dann bemerkte sie, dass es sich nur geändert hatte, wie sich das Wesen in ihr an fühlte. Es fühlte sich nicht mehr wie ein separaten Teil ihrer selbst an, sondern wie eine Erweiterung ihres Bewusstseins. Doch bemerkte sie auch, dass ihr Wesen im Moment nicht ansprechbar war, das Bewusstsein schien zu schlummern.

Vor ihr erschien ein Licht, es wirkte wie ein Fernsehbildschirm in einem schwarzen Raum. Es kam näher und mit ihm wurde das Lichtbild auch immer grösser. /Es ist fast wie in einem Denkarium/ Dachte sie kurz, doch im Gegensatz zu Erinnerungen in einem Denkarium, war hinter ihr immer noch der schwarze Raum. Das Bild machte nur einen Teil des Raumes aus. Eher wie eine Leinwand im Kino, nur ohne Popcorn oder den weichen Sesseln. Als das Bild schärfer wurde, erkannte sie, dass es sich um eine Erinnerung zu handeln schien.

Denn das kleine etwa zweijährige Kind, welches dort auf den Fellen lag, war eindeutig Tom.

Vorsichtig trat sie näher und überschritt ohne auf Widerstand zu treffen, die Linie vom schwarzen Raum und hinein in das Bild. Der Kleine sah sie nicht, während sie sich interessiert über ihn beugte. Es war unglaublich, obwohl das Kind nur etwa zwei Jahre sein konnte, war eine Verwechslung ausgeschlossen. Die Rabenschwarzen Haare waren im Gegensatz zu sonst ein heilloses Durcheinander, aber die grauen Augen blickten bereits jetzt interessiert und konzentriert. Sein Blick lag fokussiert auf den Gegenständen vor sich. Er spielte mit ein paar Glasperlen, die bei Berührung miteinander anfingen in ihren jeweiligen Farben auf zu leuchten. Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte sie eine vereinfachte Version des Koboldstein Spiels darin. Ein Verzücktes Lachen hallte durch den Raum als er einen Spielzug beendete, sie wendete sich von ihm ab und blickte sich im Raum um.

Die Wände schienen aus hellem Holz zu bestehen, der Raum war rund und in freundlichen Farben gestaltet. Ein Kinderbett, eine riesige Spielecke mit diversen Kissen und Plüschtieren. Sie musste bei dem Anblick schmunzeln. Der Wickelkomode und dem Schrank schenkte sie keine weitere Beachtung, dafür trat sie an eines der Fenster, welche die meisten Wände einnahmen. Auch aus der Nähe sah sie zuerst nur grün, doch nun erkannte sie auch, was es war. Ein einziges Blätterwerk, sie mussten sich in der Krone eines Baumes befinden. Ein kurzes Aufblitzen gegenüber liess sie sich auf das nächste Blätterdach konzentrieren, auch dort waren Fenster zu erkennen und zwischen den Bäumen führten Hängebrücken von einem Gebäude zum nächsten. Es schien ein Baumhaus zu sein, deren einzelne Räume über Brücken miteinander verbunden waren. Einen Moment war sie fasziniert von der Bauweise dieser Gebäude, doch dann wendete sie sich wieder dem Kleinkind zu.

Verschiedene Kindheitserinnerungen liefen vor ihr ab. Sie wurde dabei entweder aus einem Bild ins nächste gezogen, oder manchmal erschienen um die aktuelle Erinnerung Abbildungen von anderen ähnlichen Momenten. Sie beobachtete Tom wie er sich mit tapsigen Schritten durch sein Zimmer hangelte. Wie er langsam sicherer mit seinen Schritten wurde und er gross genug wurde die Fensterbänke zu erreichen und sich festzuhalten um raus zu sehen.

Sie sah wie er manchmal in der Nacht weinte und Ric oder Sal nach ihm sahen um ihn zu trösten. Fasziniert lauschte sie Salazar, wie er auf Parsel ein Schlaflied sang und wünschte sich, sie würde die Sprache noch besser verstehen. Während Sal sein Beschützer in der Nacht zu sein schien, machte Ric Tom mit der Umgebung bekannt. Und so konnte sie nun selbst mehr von Toms Kindheit und dem Ort an dem er aufgewachsen war miterleben.

Wie auch Tom betrachtete sie fasziniert die Welt, welche ihnen gezeigt wurde. Es schien ein einziger riesiger Wald zu sein. Wo man auch hinblickte standen Bäume, Büsche oder Sträucher, nie verliessen sie das Dichte Grün. Und dazwischen immer wieder Blumen und Kräuter. Viele Heilblumen wie sie erkannte, doch auch einige, welche ihr gar nicht bekannt waren.

Die Bäume standen zum Teil so dicht, dass das Sonnenlicht die Erde nicht berührte. Sie glaubte, dass das Licht deswegen anders schien, doch es dauerte einige Erinnerungen, bis sie erkannte woran es wirklich lag. Als man in eine Erinnerung den Himmel sehen konnte, erkannte sie dass dieser Grün war. Es war nicht ein kräftiges grün, eher ein Mintgrün, was an der Mittagsstunde liegen konnte. Doch zwischen dem grünen Blätterwerk das sie seit Tagen zu begleiten schien fühlte sich dieser mintgrüne Himmel richtig an. Es wirkte natürlich und als ob der Himmel immer mintgrün gewesen war.

Und dennoch konnte sich trotz all der Schönheit ein Teil von ihr nicht von ihr nicht vor der Frage verschliessen, wo sie hier gelandet war. Denn ihr war keine Gegend auf der Erde bekannt, wo es einen grünen Himmel gab. Die Antwort musste also magischer Natur sein, den alles andere würde einen andernen Planeten bedeuten und das wäre nun wirklich sehr weit hergeholt.

Sie überdachte die Möglichkeit, ob es sich dabei um eine magische Decke handeln könnte wie in der Grossen Halle, doch bei der Fläche die diese abspannen musste, konnte sie nicht daran glauben. Auch wenn den sie wusste, dass man Räume so verwandeln konnte, dass es wirkte als wäre man draussen, so schloss sie dies auch aus. Es gab keine Wände, man wusste es einfach. Es fühlte sich nicht wie eine magisch Veränderte Umgebung an.

Während sie über alles nachdachte zogen die Erinnerungen an ihr vorbei. Tom der lachend Seifenblasen nachjagte, Tom der den Eichhörnchen Nüsse brachte. Tom der mit krackliger Schrift seinen Name übte. Wie er mit Ric durch den Wald strich um Pflanzen und Beeren zu pflücken. Wie Sal am Abend bei ihm am Bett sass und ihm etwas vorlas. Viele schöne ruhige Erinnerungen folgten der nächsten.

Nach und nach entdeckte sie in den Erinnerungen auch andere Gebäude, sie alle waren versteckt unter den Baumwipfeln. Nur selten sah man eine andere Bauart, diese Häuser waren aus Stein, bedeckt mit Moos und Gras, so dass sie obwohl sie auf dem Boden standen zwischen dem dichten Wald nicht auffielen. Ein einziges Gebäude unterschied sich von allen anderen. Doch das hatte Hermine bis jetzt nur aus der Ferne gesehen, ein weisser Bau, welcher sich deutlich vom sanften Grün in seiner Umgebung abhob.

„Aufstehen. Du wolltest doch mit zu den Bowtruckle kommen." Lenkte sie eine Stimme auf eine andere Erinnerung. Sie wurde aus dem Bild in den schwarzen Raum gezogen und blickte einen Moment von Aussen auf die Szene, bevor diese sie in sie hinein sog. Ric stand an einem kleinen Bett, aus dem man nur ein schwarzer Schopf rausragte. Ein schwarzer Wirbelwand sprang aus dem Bett und zum Schrank und kurz darauf stand ein vollangezogener kleiner Tom vor Ric. Dieser Lachte, zerzauste seine wirren Haare noch mehr und führte ihn aus dem Raum. Als die beiden die Schwelle überschritten, waren sie direkt in der nächsten Erinnerung.

Sie waren tief im Wald, von überall her erklang ein Trillern, Pfeifen, Krächzen, Rascheln und andere Tier Rufe. Ric trug Tom auf dem Rücken, da das hohe Gestrüpp im Wald zu hoch für den kleinen Jungen war. Vor einem riesigen Baum blieben sie dann stehen.

Man konnte auch durch die Erinnerung die Macht dieses Baumes spüren, die Luft schien zu knistern. Doch es war nicht wie kurz vor einem Gewitter, die Luft um sie herum fühlte sich auf ihrer Zunge irgendwie träger, zähflüssiger an. Sie fand keinen besseren Ausdruck als Honigartig. Obwohl sie diese Bezeichnung unbefriedigend fand. sie hatte noch nie gehört, das jemand Magie als Honigartig beschrieb. Professor Flitwick wäre bei dieser Behauptung sicherlich von seinem Stapel Bücher gefallen.

Als ein Rascheln durch die Baumkrone fuhr, riss sie sich aus den Überlegungen über die Unwirklichkeit dieser Szene fort und genoss einfach, dass sie die Gelegenheit hatte daran teilzunehmen. Ehrfurchtsvoll blieb Tom dort stehen, wo er abgesetzt worden war und blickte hinauf in die Krone. Das Rascheln schien nicht abzubrechen, es wurde mal leiser mal lauter, doch nie verstummte es vollends. Das Blätterwerk schien einen ständigen Tanz auf zu führen, in einem nicht existierenden Wind. Es hatte etwas hypnotisches an sich. Dann erkannte Hermine die Wesen die sich darin befanden.

Hunderte Bowtruckle auf einem Haufen, die durch das Blätterwerk huschten, tanzten, ihre Unterkünfte her richteten oder in den Kronen einander nachjagten. Sie hatte noch nie so viele dieser magischen Tierwesen auf einem Haufen gesehen. sie hatte auch nicht gewusst, dass ihre Kolonien so gross werden konnten. ,,Dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob es allen gut geht." Sagte Ric und holte ein Glas mit Holzläusen heraus. Er trat mit einer Handvoll an einen der tiefergelegten Äste. Sofort war dieser Ast voll mit Bowtruckles, die um die Gunst von Ric, beziehungsweise die Leckerbissen buhlten. sie hüpften hin und her, wedelten mit ihren Armen, riefen und johlten, nur um von ihm beachtet zu werden.

Nach und nach holte sich Ric einer der Bowtruckle hinunter, untersuchte ihn auf Grösse, Aussehen und Verletzungen. Als Belohnung gab er ihnen dann die Holzläuse. Hermine bemerkte erstaunt, dass er sie auch auseinander halten konnte. Es gab Einen, der immer und immer wieder versuchte sich eine weitere Laus zu ergattern. Am Ende winkte Ric Tom zu sich heran, freudig stürmte er neben seinen Dad. Ihm wurde eine Laus in die Hand gelegt, die er freudig dem immer wiederkehrendem Bowtruckel hin streckte. Dieser stürzte sich auf die Laus, lief über den Arm und wuselte als dank danach auf seinem Kopf herum. Mit Toms Lachen löste sich das Bild auf. Kurz war der schwarze Raum übermächtig, doch dann setzte der mittlerweile vertraute Sog ein.

Die nächste Szene, welche auftauchte war, wie Ric zusammen mit Tom auf das grosse Gebäude hin lief, welches ihr bereits vorher aufgefallen war. Als sie es nun vollständig sehen konnte war es atemberaubend. Es war ein beeindruckender Bau, er hatte etwas majestätisches an sich, obwohl es keines der Elemente beherbergte, welches majestätischen Gebäuden sonst ihren Glanz verliehen. Keine Statuen, kein weisser Marmor oder Reliefs an den Seiten. Nur ein rundes weisses Gebäude, es stach scharf aus seinem Hintergrund heraus und doch schien es einfach hier hin zu gehören. Das Beeindruckteste an diesem Monument war wohl der riesige Baum, welcher auf dem Dach zu wachsen schien. Es strahlte irgendetwas aus, was einem einfach innehalten liess um es einen Moment zu betrachten. Ric öffnete die Tür und liess Tom, welcher in den üblichen Leinensachen gekleidet war zuerst eintreten. Genau wie der Junge blieb sie überrascht und überwältigt hinter der Tür stehen, sprachlos und überwältigt. Der Baum wuchs nicht auf dem Dach. Er wuchs mitten durch die Eingangshalle und als sie nun nach oben blickte, sah sie das Blätterwerk über ihnen. Die Baumkrone war tatsächlich das Dach des Gebäudes.

Sie hörte Ric gespannt zu, wie er erklärte, dass der Baum bei Sonne diese ins Haus lies und bei Regen diesen abhielt. Eine Galerie zog sich als zweite Etage direkt unter dem Blätterdach um den Grundriss. Unter dem grossen Baum waren mehrere Kissen auf dem Boden ausgebreitet und verschiedene Elben in jedem Alter hatten sich dort hingesetzt. Es wurde nur geflüstert, wie in einer Bibliothek und tatsächlich konnte sie beim erneuten umsehen mehrere Bücherregale im oberen Stockwerk erkennen. Obwohl sie ein totaler Büchernarr war, hatte sie der Anblick des Baumes so sehr abgelenkt, dass sie sie einfach nicht gesehen hatte. nun konzentrierte sie sich auch auf den Rest des Raumes. Der grosse Runde Raum in dem sie standen, war in vier verschiedene Bereiche unterteilt, der Boden unter dem Baum schien dabei das Herzstück zu sein.

An der linken Seite standen vier grosse eiserne Fässer, in einem wuchs ein kleiner Baum. Eines war voller Wasser und ein Fisch sprang ab und zu daraus hoch und landete danach wieder darin. In einem kreiste doch tatsächlich ein kleiner Tornado, munter drehte er seine Kreise. Im vierten brannte ein stetiges Feuer und das leise Knistern erfüllte den Raum.

An der rechten Seite des Raumes waren verschiedene Töpfe mit unterschiedlichen Pflanzen. Auf einem langen Tisch standen mehrere Töpfe mit verschiedenen Blumen und Kräutern, aber auch einige grössere Töpfe mit verkleinerten Bäumen und Pilzen waren zu sehen. Die Wand dahinter war übersät mit schmalen durchsichtigen Kristallen, darin schienen konservierte Pflanzen aus aller Welt zu sein.

Die Wand gegenüber der Tür, durch den Stamm des Baumes halb verdeckt, wurde von mehreren verschiedenen Kristallen gesäumt. Unter jedem Kristall war der Name in das Mauerwerk gemeisselt. Sie erkannte auch diverse Tabellen für Arithmantik auf den Tischen darunter, sowie einige Sternenkarten.

Es war ein seltsamer Ort und sie lauschte Ric gespannt, als dieser dem jungen Tom alles erklärte während er mit ihm durch die verschiedenen Räume lief. Es war eine Art Schule für Elben, nur ganz anders vom System her, wie sie es kannte. Die vier eisernen Fässer beherbergten alle ein Element. Hier erkannten Elben welchen Element sie zugetan waren bevor die Verwandlung einsetzte. Sie wurden auch verwendet, dass zum Beispiel Feuerelben lernen konnten ihr Element zu erlernen ohne den Wald an zu zünden. Bei Bedarf konnte eine schillernde und doch durchsichtige Wand hochgezogen werden um die anderen im Raum nicht zu beeinträchtigen.

Die Pflanzen auf der anderen Seite wurden für die Pflanzenkunde genutzt, hier konnte man sich mit mehreren tausend Exemplaren befassen. Manche direkt in den verschiedenen Wachstumsfasen, andere konserviert in da nicht jede Pflanze in dieser Umgebung wuchs. Es bestand aber, anders als Hermine geglaubt hatte, nicht aus Kristallen, sondern war verzaubertes Glas. Er erzählte auch, dass es ein Gewächshaus in der Nähe gibt.

Die Kristalle, waren für verschiedene Rituale und Banne sehr wichtig und hier lernten junge Elben alles über sie. Genau wie Runenkunde, Arithmantik und Astrologie. Nun konnte sie auch erkennen, dass die Namen unter den Kristallen sogar in mehreren Sprachen gemeisselt waren. Sie konnte nur Englisch und alte Rune entziffern.

Die Bibliothek, war durch eine einfache weisse Holztreppe zu erreichen. Die Regale schienen bis ins Blätterwerk hinein zu ragen. Es war eine gut ausgestattete Bibliothek. Reih um Reih stand Regal neben Regal. Dazwischen immer mal wieder kleine Tische, mit gemütlichenen Stühlen davor. Sie juckte es selbst in den Fingern sich eines der Bücher zu nehmen. Das Lesen unter diesem Blätterdach musste herrlich sein. Und unvorstellbar, was sie alles in dieser Bibliothek entdecken könnte.

Die Bibliothek und auch jeder andere Bereich, war für jeden zu jederzeit frei zugänglich. Es gab keinen Stundenplan, keine Aufgaben oder Noten. Jeder lernte das, was er lernen wollte und brauchte. Wiederum half man jemandem wenn man etwas besser konnte als dieser. Hermine zweifelte etwas an der Effizient dieser Methode, doch die verschiedenen Bereiche waren gut besucht. Es schien wirklich fleissig gelernt werden.

Dann kam Ric auf den grosse Baum zu sprechen. Er war nicht nur das Herzstück des Hauses, er war eher schon fast das Heiligtum der Kolonie. Waldelben hörten dort, die Stimme des Baumes. Durch sein Alter und die natürliche Magie des Baumes wurde er hoch geschätzt. Hermine konnte so etwas nicht ganz nachvollziehen, obwohl sie die Schönheit und die Faszination, die vom Baum ausging nicht leugnen konnte. Sie hatte diese ganze Wesensmagie noch nicht vollständig verstanden.

Erinnerung um Erinnerung von Tom an diesem Ort liefen an ihr vorbei. Sie sah Tom langsam wachsen, während er, manchmal mit Ric, manchmal allein, in der Tagesschule sass. Wie bei einem Film, den man vorspulte. Tom hatte viel Zeit in der Tagesschule verbracht. Sie begleitete ihn bei der Entdeckung der verschiedenen Bereiche. Stundenlang huschte er von Regal zu Regal und zog Bücher heraus um sie dann zu lesen. Wie er am Anfang wie jeder andere vor den Baum gesetzt hatte. Doch die steile Falte auf seiner Stirn wurde jedes Mal tiefer, bis er dann irgendwann aufhörte er auf den Baum zu besuchen und sich den anderen Gebieten der Schule widmete.

Die Magie mit den Kristallen lag ihm nicht, er erkannte ihren Wert und auch den Nutzen darin, doch sie waren ihm in der Anwendung und der Beschaffung zu eingeschränkt. Runenkunde war da schon eher etwas für ihn. Runen konnte man fast überall anbringen. Mit den richtigen Mitteln konnte man sie in jedes Material prägen und sie waren auch um einiges unauffälliger. Arithmantik lag ihm sehr und bereitete ihm viel Freude. Die Astrologie lernte er zwar, doch sie schien ihm keine Freude zu bereiten.

Die Pflanzenkunde war etwas, was ihn faszinierte. Sie vermutete dass aus den Tränkebraustunden mit seinem Vater resultierte, dass er so ein Interesse daran zeigte, doch es war schön ihm bei der Tätigkeit zu zusehen.

Die Elben schienen ein wissbegieriges Volk zu sein, die Schule war ständig gut besucht. Auch wenn sich ein grossteil darauf zu beschränken schien vor dem Baum zu meditieren. Celduin war einer der wenigen, der nie mit den anderen Meditierte. Es war nicht so, dass er die Stimme des Waldes nicht hörte, doch laut ihm wiederhole sich das Gesagte nach ein paar Jahrzehnten. Er höre lieber den jungen Bäumen zu, die hätten immerhin was zu erzählen. Er war ein eingebrötlerischer Kauz, der zwar jeden angrumelte wenn man ihm eine Frage stellte, sie dann jedoch meist beantwortete. Er war so alt, dass er bereits alle Bücher mehrmals gelesen hatte und daher immer eine gute Empfehlung für Tom bereit hatte, der jedes Buch fast verschlang.

Sie lächelte wehmütig bei der Erkenntnis, dass sie und Tom in ihrer Kindheit mehr gemeinsam hatten, als sie gedacht hatte. Er war zwar nicht von anderen Kindern verspottet und gemobbt worden, doch das lag daran, dass es gar keine Kinder gab. Die einzigen jungen Elben die sie sah, waren im Teenageralter und hatten besseres zu tun, als sich mit einem Kleinkind, wie sie ihn nannten abzugeben. Allgemein schien es so, dass die Kolonie überwiegend aus Erwachsenen bestand. Was nicht verwunderlich war, wenn man die Lebensdauer dieser Wesen betrachtete. Dennoch war es nicht einfach für ein Kind inmitten von Erwachsenen aufzuwachsen.

Es gab aber noch einen anderen Ort, den Tom gerne zu besuchen schien. Unweit des Schulgebäudes stand das Haus der Heilerelbe, es war ein es schmales Gebäude. Im vorderen Bereich waren Krankenbetten angebracht, dann kam ein Brauraum und nach der nächsten Tür stand man in einem Gewächshaus mit verglaster Decke.

Sie erkannte, dass das Gebäude zwar schmal aussah, man aber von Aussen nicht gesehen hatte wie lang das Gebäude wirklich war. Gewächshäuser bestanden normalerweise nicht aus Magie, da diese die Pflanzen in ihrem Wachstum stören konnten.

Die Heilerelbe war ein altes Weib, Namens Elanor, sie war zwar eher klein und zierlich, doch ihr Bewegungen waren dennoch schnell und präzise. Ihr langes Haar war schneeweiss und sie trug es stets zu einem hohen Knoten gebunden. Dieser wirkte immer so, als müsse er sie zum Umkippen bringen, doch er machte auch ihre fehlende Grösse wieder wett. Der junge Tom liess sich von der alten Elanor die Kräuter und Pflanzen erklären. Auch wenn er für das Umpflanzen nicht viel zu halten schien.

Sie war eine energische und strenge Frau, doch sie schien auch Freude an dem jungen Tom zu haben. Sie schien über die Jahre so etwas wie eine Vertraute zu werden. Interessant war auch die Tatsache, dass Celduin erstaunlich oft bei ihr war um sich über seinen Rücken und die Nutzlosigkeit ihrer Heilmittel beschwerte.

Das zuschlagen einer Tür riss sie aus der Erinnerung und zog sie in die nächste. Sie war wieder in Toms Zimmer, es lag im Dunkeln und nur vereinzelte Leuchtkristalle erhellten den Raum. Tapsige Schritte vom Bett her, liessen sie den Kleinen erkennen, er war immer noch sehr jung, mittlerweile wahrscheinlich sechs Jahre. Es war seltsam ihn nach der vorherigen Erinnerungen wieder ein paar Jahre jünger zu sehen. Sie benötigte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln.

Sie beobachtete Tom, wie er auf Zehenspitzen zu der Tür schlich. Hinter ihr kam eine kurze Hängebrücke zum Vorschein, welche etwas nach unten in einen anderen Raum führte. Der Raum war grösser als Toms Zimmer und war der Haupt Wohnraum der Familie. Die Decke bestand vollständig aus Glas, so dass Tom von seiner erhöhten Position aus einen guten Teil des Raumes überblicken konnte. Hermine stellte sich neben ihn und betrachtete wie Tom dessen Eltern.

Sal schien gerade nach Hause gekommen zu sein. Sein Haar war noch um einiges länger als zu der Zeit in der sie ihn kennengelernt hatte und nicht zusammengebunden, es änderte sein ganzes Erscheinungsbild. Sein Gesicht hatte ihn ihrer Zeit nicht offen gewirkt, doch jetzt konnte sie seine Mimik nur als eisern betiteln. Er trug einen Umhang, welcher in Fetzen hing, eine dunkle Lederrüstung kam darunter zum Vorschein. Ein leichter Bart zierte das normalerweise makellose Gesicht. Schwer liess er sich auf einen der Stühle fallen und streckte die Beine aus.

,,Audite" erklang neben ihr die leise Stimme von Tom, sie war erstaunt, dass er bereits in seinem jetzigen Alter einen solchen Zauberspruch beherrschte, noch dazu hatte sie seinen Zauberstab nicht gesehen. Doch dann lauschte sie genau wie er gespannt den Worten im anderen Raum.

,,… Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was für Sorgen wir uns gemacht haben, als du nicht zum Abendessen erschienen bist? Was hat dich aufgehalten?" fragte Ric besorgt, während er Sal aus dem Umhang schälte und ihn nach Verletzungen absuchte. Fasziniert beobachtete Hermine, wie Sals Maske zusammenbrach als Ric ihn berührte und sein Ausdruck sofort weicher wurde. ,,Eine Gruppe Söldner. Die werden immer dreister. Sie haben ein Dorf der Wasserwesen angegriffen, wollten wohl die Trankzutaten verkaufen. So genau weiss ich es nicht, ich habe sie nicht gefragt."

Ric stellte Sal einen Becher hin ,,Wann war das?" fragte Ric, während er Sals Arm etwas drehte um sich eine fast verheilte Wunde besser betrachten zu können. ,,Für mich letzten Monat, die Schamanin wollte mich nicht früher gehen lassen. Angsteinflössende Frau sag ich dir." Ric lachte trocken auf, ,,Der grosse Salazar Slytherin der sich von einer Wasserfrau was sagen lässt, dass erklärt aber, warum du ganze 2 Stunden zu spät bist. Tom wird sich freuen dich zu sehen, er versteht es noch nicht ganz mit der Zeitverschiebung, doch auch ihm wird langsam klar, dass du nicht einfach nur morgens weg gehst und Abends wiederkommst. Deine Veränderungen sind einfach zu stark."

Sal seufzte tief und fuhr sich fahrig über seinen leichten Bart. ,,Kann schon sein. Doch lass uns heute nicht mehr davon sprechen. Ich möchte mich nur noch in dir vergraben, es war ein verdammt langes und einsames Jahr für mich." Hermine war froh, dass sich die Szene auflöste, den beiden beim Liebesakt zu zusehen, war das Letzte was sie wollte.

,,Dann kannst du die gehackten Echsenschwänze in den Kessel tun. Wie oft musst du danach umrühren?" Erklang die Stimme von Sal in der nächsten Erinnerung. ,,Drei Mal." ,,Richtig und in welche Richtung?" ,,Gegen." Sal hob fragend eine Augenbraue. ,,Gegen den Uhrzeigersinn, Sir." Wiederholte Tom grinsend. ,,Frecher Bengel. Na los." Sie sah sich im Raum um, es war ein Tränkelabor und anscheinend lag es unter der Erde, wenn man die Leuchtkugeln an der Wand und die Steinwände betrachtete. Irgendwoher wusste sie, dass es sich um ein kleines Steinhäuschen handelte, welches fast verborgen unter dem Moos neben dem Baum des Hauses stand. Wahrscheinlich war es die Tatsache, dass Tom es wusste und dadurch sie auch.

Während Tom gewissenhaft den Schöpflöffel umrührte trat Sal zu ihm und blickte in den Kessel. Als er zufrieden war mit dem, was er sah bat er Tom auf einen der Stühle Platz zu nehmen. ,,Wie läuft es in der Tagesschule? Ric sagte dass du immer noch keine Freunde gefunden hast." Der kleine Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. ,,Calen kann noch nicht mal lesen und Gladwhen ist noch ein Baby. Marus und seine Clique wollen nicht mit mir spielen weil ich noch ein Baby sei." Murrte der Schwarzhaarige. Sal seufzte, es schien, dass es nicht das Erste Mal war, dass darüber gesprochen wurde. ,,Ausserdem sitzen die immer alle vor diesem blöden Baum. Sie behaupten, dass er mit ihnen spricht, doch ich hör einfach nichts. Warum soll ich stundenlang sinnlos rumsitzen?" fuhr er nun fast trotzig fort. Sal seufzte leise.

„Es ist nicht schlimm, dass du ihn nicht hörst. Nicht jeder kann die Stimme der Erde hören." Sagte Sal, während er ihm liebevoll durch das Haar wuschelte. „Du hörst nun mal eher das Flüstern der Schatten. Und dass ist auch in Ordnung. Ich denke es werden wohl eher meine Gene bei dir durchschlagen." ,,Denkst du, dass Dad dann enttäuscht ist?" fragte er zögerlich. ,,Wir lieben dich, egal ob du ein Vampir oder ein Elb werden wirst. Und dein Dad würde dich sogar lieben, wenn du anfängst wie ein Augurey zu singen." Tom lachte und schlug spielerisch nach seinem Vater, wurde dann aber wieder ernst.

,,Aber wir müssten dann von hier weg. Vampire sind ja nur als Gefährten in der Kolonie erlaubt." ,,Bis es soweit ist, vergeht noch eine Menge Zeit. Oder wie der alte Celduin zu sagen pflegt: Bis dahin.." ,,…fallen noch viele Blätter vom Baum. Ja ich weiss. Können wir morgen wieder zusammen Schwertkampf üben?" Fragte er dann mit neuem Elan, was Salazar zum Lachen brachte. ,,Du kannst es ja noch nicht einmal anständig heben und willst damit schon trainieren? Meinetwegen, aber beklagt dich danach nicht wenn dir wieder alles weh tut." Mit diesen Worten verschwand die Erinnerung.

Sie folgte Tom den Weg hin zum Baumhaus, der junge Schwarzhaarige trug wieder die bekannten Leinengewänder und ein Jutesack hing über seine Schulter. Ein Duft von Kräutern ging von diesem aus. Vor der Tür in den Wohnbereich verharrte er, die Tür nur einen Spalt geöffnet. ,,..und letzte Woche hat er sich mit der alten Elanor über den Tod unterhalten. Er ist acht. Er sollte sich keine Gedanken um sein Ableben machen! Er ist der Einzige in seinem Alter und hat noch keine Freunde gefunden." Drang Rics Stimme zu ihnen hinüber, sie sah wie sich Toms Hand um den Türgriff versteifte. ,,Was willst du dagegen tun?" ,,Ich weiss es nicht, aber er klingt nicht wie ein Kind. Er ist jetzt schon viel zu Erwachsen. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir von hier fortgehen. Dich zerreisst es ja auch jedes Mal, wenn du von uns weg musst. Für uns vergeht jeweils nur ein Tag, aber für dich ist es fast ein Jahr." ,,Ich überstehe das schon, ich habe es auch bis jetzt überstanden."

,,Mehr schlecht als Recht. Wenn ich das mal behaupten darf. Die Alpträume und die Wunden sprechen für sich." Sal seufzte tief. ,,Ich nehme das gerne auf mich, wenn ich ihn dadurch vor dem hohen Rat schützen kann. Die einzige Begründung, die ich bis jetzt dagegen vorbringen konnte, war dass wir hier in der Elbenwelt sind. Sie sind alle ganz wild ihn kennen zu lernen, weil er einmal meinen Platz einnehmen wird." Ric klares Lachen lockerte die Stimmung wieder auf. ,,Du tust gerade so, als ob sie ihn fressen wollten. So schlimm sind sie nicht, na gut. Naira kann zwar etwas mürrisch und biestig sein, doch was erwartest du von der Abgespannten der Drachen anders? Und gegen Andruin und Bruinen kannst du doch nichts sagen, so oft wie sie dich schon aus der Patze gezogen haben." ,,Und es mich nie vergessen lassen!" murrte Sal, doch Ric überging seinen Kommentar einfach.

,,Jedenfalls wollen sie ihm nichts schlechtes. Sie sind einfach schrecklich neugierig." Sal brummelte irgendetwas was eindeutig nach einer Verwünschung klang. Ric wagte noch einen Versuch. ,,Aber überleg einmal, Tom hätte die Möglichkeit in Hogwarts zur Schule zu gehen. Wir müssen ja nicht nach Sibirien zu den Vampiren ziehen. Wir könnten uns irgendwo in der Menschenwelt niederlassen und er könnte von dort aus zur Schule apparieren oder wir erstellen Portschlüssel." Ein langes Schweigen folgte darauf, so lange das Tom unruhig sein Gewicht verlagerte. ,,Lass mich darüber nachdenken." War das Letzte, was man von Sal hörte, bevor die Erinnerung verschwand.

Die nächste Erinnerung fand mitten im Wald statt, erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte sie, dass Tom, welcher über und über mit Erde bekleckert war, in einem Feld stand, welches sich in die Umgebung einbettete. Neben ihm war eine etwas rundliche Frau zusehen, welche einen leuchtend gelben Sonnenhut trug. Dieser Hut war so surreal, dass Hermine im ersten Moment dachte, es sei nur ein Traum von Tom. Doch die Insekten und Tiere des Waldes, welche man hörte, wie auch der Wind in den Blättern zeugten von etwas anderes. ,,Erzählst du mir etwas über Hogwarts Tante Helga?" Fragte er, während er mehr schlecht als Recht in der Erde rumstocherte. ,,Soso, etwas von Hogwarts? Weisst du nicht schon alles? Was möchtest du den hören?" Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte trotzig auf. ,,Da Dad und Vater gerade mit Row darüber diskutieren und du mich nur ablenken sollst, kannst du mir genauso gut etwas erzählen." Die Frau lachte herzhaft, trat die paar Schritte zu ihm hin und zog ihn in eine Knochenbrechende Umarmung.

,,Nun gut, welche Geschichte möchtest du den hören? Die, wie wir dem alten Griessgramm das Grundstück abgekauft haben? Die wie wir den ersten Winter nur ein fertiges Zimmer hatten, dass wir uns teilen mussten? Oder doch eher, wie sich Ric einmal in den Kerkern fast verirrt hat?" ,,Kannst du mir die erzählen, als Dad krank war und Vater fast den Kerker gesprengt hätte?" Sie lachte kurz auf und erwiderte verschwörerisch. ,,Aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst, es deinem Vater nicht zu erzählen. Salazar würde mich bis Hogwarts jagen, wenn er es erfährt. Nun gut, setze die Bitterknollen hier ein und lass mich kurz überlegen." Helga Hufflepuff reichte ihm die Knollen und holte selbst ein kleines Messer heraus, bevor sie an einem nahen Busch anfing ein paar Blätter abzuschneiden.

,,Es war glaube ich unser vierter Frühling. Das Schloss war noch lange nicht fertig und wegen den heftigen Unwettern in den Tagen davor, hatten wir auch nicht grossartig weiterbauen können. Ric kam auf die glorreiche Idee, mit einer Gruppe Fahrender Händler ein Wettschwimmen im noch viel zu kalten See zu machen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, wurde er daraufhin krank. Er hatte heftiges Fieber und nicht einmal ich mit meinen Kräutersuden konnte dieses lindern. Dein Vater war aggressiv wie eine Feuerkrabbe und Rowena und ich wetteten darum, wann er explodieren würde. Er bestritt damals immer noch vehement, das Ric sein Bindungspartner sei. Als das Fieber immer mehr stieg, beschloss er selbst ein Heilmittel zu finden um sich den kränklichen Anblick nicht mehr antun zu müssen. Seine Worte, nicht meine. Er arbeitete also Tag und Nacht durch, liess niemanden in den Kerker und sogar die drei Hauselfen, welche wir damals hatten, wagten sich nicht hinunter."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause in der sie die Blätter in ihrer Schürze verstaute und Tom ungeduldig auf den Fussballen hin und her wippte. "Irgendwann erschütterte eine Explosion das Schloss und der Kerker brach Stellenweise ein. Rowena und ich taten natürlich alles, um Sal schnellstmöglich zu retten. Aber was fanden wir, als wir die Tränkelabore endlich freigeschaufelt hatten?" ,,Einen missgelaunten Tränkemeister?" Fragte Tom mit einem Grinsen, dass von Helga erwidert wurde. ,,Genau, einen missgelaunten Tränkemeister, der es nicht mochte in seiner Arbeit gestört zu werden. Ich werde sein Gesicht nie vergessen, als er realisiert hatte, dass die Explosion ausserhalb des Labors den grösseren Schaden angerichtet hatte." Das Lachen der beiden hallte nach, während die Erinnerung langsam verblasste.

,,Wann kommen sie zurück, Celduin?" Fragte Tom den alten Mann, welcher tief auf seinen Stock gebückt vor ihm ging. Der alte Elb, sah aus, als ob der nächste Windhauch in umwehen konnte, die Hand die den Stock hielt war knorrig und dürr. Als er sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen umdrehte, war sie durch sein weisses Haar und dem langen Bart, welcher ihm bis zu den Knien ging, kurz an Dumbledore erinnert. Nun, da sie seine Augen sah, erkannte sie darin eine Kraft, welche sein gebrechliches Aussehen Lügen strafte. ,,Ich weiss es nicht, mein Junge, aber sie sind auch erst zwei Tage weg. Nun komm, der Weg zum Berg der Weisheit ist noch weit."

Die Umgebung raste nun schnell an den Beiden vorbei, während sich die Erinnerung in rascher Geschwindigkeit vorwärts bewegte. Bis sie am Fusse eines hohen Berges angekommen waren. ,,Junge, bitte bereite das Lager vor. Wir werden hier Rast machen und den Berg morgen besteigen. Ich muss mich kurz ausruhen, dieser verdammte Rücken." Grummelte der Alte, während er sich auf einen umgefallen Baumstamm setzte. ,,Sagst du mir nun, warum wir zu diesem Berg gekommen sind?" Fragte Tom, während er mit einem Ast kleine Steine und Zweige vom Boden fegte. ,,Ich dachte du seist mittlerweile selbst darauf gekommen, Junge. Warst nicht du es, der sich beklagt hat, dass er niemanden hat um mit ihm hochtrabende Diskussionen zu führen? Jeder Elb geht diesen Weg zum Berg der Weisheit, wenn sein Wesen erwacht ist."

,,Das weiss ich, mein Wesen ist aber noch nicht erwacht." ,,Ich mag alt sein, Junge, aber nicht senil! Natürlich ist dein Wesen noch nicht erwacht und bis es soweit ist, fallen noch viele Blätter vom Baum. Aber du hast Fragen und der Berg beantwortet manchmal Fragen, die sich in unseren Herzen befinden. Manchmal sind es Fragen, von denen wir noch gar nicht wussten, dass sie in uns schlummern. Ausserdem…" wollte der Alte fortfahren, hielt allerdings dann inne. ,,Ausserdem sind wir wahrscheinlich nicht mehr da." Murmelte Tom stattdessen etwas betrübt. ,,Sei nicht so trübsinnig, ihr könnt uns ja jederzeit besuchen kommen, was ich euch auch anrate. So wie ich die alte Elanor kenne, kommt sie euch sonst suchen um euch die Ohren lang zu ziehen. Nun such doch etwas Feuerholz, während ich unseren Proviant auspacke."

Als Tom aus dem Wald zurückkam, stapelte er das Feuerholz und wirkte dabei sehr nachdenklich. ,,Was ist, wenn ich den Berg nicht höre?" fragte er dann zögerlich, doch der Alte wischte dies mit einer Handbewegung fort. ,,Mach dir keine Gedanken, der Berg spricht zu jedem, dem er etwas zu sagen hast. Falls er schweigt, ist deine Frage einfach noch nicht laut genug. Mach dir keine Sorge, man muss nicht die Stimme der Erde dazu hören." ,,Du glaubst also auch, dass ich die Stimmer der Erde nie hören werde?"

,,Wahrscheinlich. Aber das ist ja auch gut so. Ich werde nie das Säuseln des Windes, das Gluckern des Wassers oder das Knistern des Feuers verstehen. Und so ist es auch nur Recht so. Jede Magieart benötigt jemanden den ihn hört, auch wenn wir die Magie mittlerweile in schwarz und weiss und nicht mehr nach ihrem Element aufteilen, hat das nichts an der Magie selbst geändert. Der Berg aber, spricht auf anderen Wegen, doch das wirst du dann verstehen." Hörte sie den Alten noch sagen, während die Erinnerung verblasste.

In der nächsten Erinnerung stand Tom an einem Bergsee, als sie sich das Panorama betrachtete, erkannte sie, dass er sich auf dem Berg der Weisheit befinden musste. Ein fast kreisrunder Teich war auf der Spitze des Berges, an dessen Ufer eine einzelne Trauerweide stand. Dieser Baum, war der Einzige seiner Art, denn sie bis jetzt in diesem Gebiet gesehen hatte. Tom wirkte etwas unsicher, als er sich vor dem See hin kniete und in das Wasser blickte.

Einen Moment lang sah man nur sein Spiegelbild, bis es von selbst verschwamm und sich Nebel im Teich bildeten. Die Nebelschwaden wirbelten immer schneller unter Wasser und dann bildeten sich langsam daraus Formen. Hermine zögerte etwas näher heran zugehen, es kam ihr vor, wie wenn sie kein Recht hatte dies zu sehen. Doch ihre Neugierde siegte, sie beugte sich etwas vor und beobachtete die Nebelschwaden. Nach und nach formte sich ein Schloss daraus, aus dem Schloss wurden sieben Gestalten, diese verbannten sich zu einer Gestalt, welche hell leuchtete und sich in einen Otter verwandelte. Als das Leuchten verschwand wurde aus dem Otter eine weisse Schlange und aus der Schlange, welche sich im Kreis drehte, erschienen Flammen und Schwerter. Dann lösten sich die Nebel auf, Hermine dachte es sei nun zu Ende, doch nach und nach erschienen einzelne Lichter im See. Dreizehn Nebelgestalten erhoben sich aus dem Steinigen Untergrund und schwebten mit den Lichtern an die Oberfläche des Sees, während die Nebelschwaden unter der Wasseroberfläche trieben, stiegen die Lichter als Glühwürmchen aus dem Wasser und flogen in den Himmel.

Dann war die Szene vorbei und der See lag wieder vor ihm, wie wenn nie etwas gewesen wäre. Sie konnte Toms Stirnrunzeln beinahe hören, obwohl sie nur seinen Hinterkopf sah. Sie hatte nie an Wahrsagen geglaubt, doch der Otter war eindeutig zu erkennen gewesen. Sie versuchte sich einen Reim daraus zu machen, während die Erinnerung verblasste. Doch sie wurde einfach nicht schlau aus dem, was sie gesehen hatte.

Die nächste Szene spielte sich wieder im ihr bekannten Wohnbereich ab. Tom sass auf einem Stuhl am Wohn und Esstisch und eine schlanke hochgewachsene Frau mit schwarzem langem Haar stand vor ihm. Sie las in einem Buch, während sie stetig auf und ab ging. ,,Ich bin fertig Tante Row." Sagte da Tom und schob ein Pergament über den Tisch. Rowena nahm es auf und las es durch. ,,Sehr gut, du hast dich nur bei der dritten Aufgabe verrechnet. Erkennst du deinen Fehler?" fragte sie und reichte ihm das Pergament zurück.

Während er sich über das Pergament beugte und dabei etwas enttäuscht wirkte erklang Rowenas Stimme erneut. ,,Dass du so viele beim ersten Mal geschafft hast, ist beachtlich. Vielleicht kommst du nach Ravenclaw." Während Tom nun sehr zufrieden aussah, wurde der Blick der Gründerin traurig und abwesend. Tom bemerkte es erst, als er ihr das Pergament zurückgeben wollte. ,,Tante Row, ist alles in Ordnung?" ,,Es ist nichts mein Kind, ich war nur in Gedanken." Sie seufzte tief und fuhr sich fahrig über den langen schwarzen Zopf.

,,Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen? Schliesslich sagest du selbst, ich sei schlau." Sie sah ihn lange an. ,,Das bist du. Hmm… würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun, wenn du in Hogwarts bist?" Sofort nickte Tom eifrig, was Rowena leicht zum Lächeln brachte. ,,In Hogwarts lebt ein bestimmter Geist, es ist eine hübsche junge Frau. Sie wird sich wahrscheinlich in der Nähe des Gemeinschaftsraum von Ravenclaw oder auf der kleinen Dachterrasse zwischen dem Süd und dem Westturm aufhalten. Würdest du sie bitte ab und zu besuchen und mit ihr reden? Sie ist etwas schüchtern und misstrauisch gegenüber Fremden. Es kann sein, dass du geduldig mit ihr sein musst. Aber es ist nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie so geworden ist. Sie hat es nicht verdient dass sie so leidet."

,,Das kann ich machen Tante Row, wie heisst sie denn?" ,,Helga, ihr Name ist Helga. Sie interessiert sich sehr für Arithmantik, vielleicht kannst du dich darüber mit ihr unterhalten. Nur sage ihr bitte nicht, dass ich dich geschickt habe." Mit diesen Worten verschwand die Erinnerung.

,,Mein Flinc*, versprich mir, dass du uns besuchen kommst! Und dass du deine alte Elanor nicht vergisst." Hörte sie die alte Frau mit krächzender Stimme sagen. Tom war nun etwa neun Jahre alt und stand mit seinen Eltern auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Die Lichtung war Kreisrund, das Gras war so akkurat getrimmt, dass sie nicht natürlichem Ursprung sein konnte. Auch wuchsen keine Blumen oder Sträucher auf ihr. Das einzige was sich neben den Personen auf der Lichtung befand, waren zwei kleine Bäumchen ohne Blätter, deren Rinde Elfenbein mässig schimmerten. Die Bäumchen waren vom Stamm an jeweils um sich selbst gedreht, wie wenn viele Bäumchen umeinander gewickelt worden wären. Oben bei der Krone bildeten die Beiden einen Bogen, so dass das Ganze wie ein Tor wirkte.

Der Wald um die Lichtung stand so dicht, dass er wie eine Mauer wirkte. Hermine drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, doch sie sah nirgends einen Durchgang, wodurch man diese Lichtung hätte betreten können.

,,Nun lass sie doch gehen. Jede Minute die hier verstreicht, kommen sie später in der Menschenwelt an." unterbrach der alte Celduin sie. ,,Ich verabschiede mich von meinem Flinc, so lange wie ich will. Du hast mir nichts zu sagen, du altes Klappergestell." ,,Hast du was gesagt du alter Drache?" ,,Wenn nennst du hier alt?! Ich bin nicht die, die jedem immer auf den Ohren liegt, weil mein Rücken schmerzt." ,,Nein bei dir ist es die Hüfte." Sal und Ric verdrehten synchron ihre Augen, es war deutlich, dass diese Streitereien normal unter den beiden Alten war. Tom lachte herzhaft auf, seine Anspannung fiel merklich von ihm ab. Von ihm unbemerkt zwinkerten sich die alten Elben gegenseitig zu.

Nachdem sich jeder verabschiedet hatte, traten Tom und seine Eltern durch das Tor. Ein Knistern begann in den Baumwipfeln des Bogens, es wurde lauter und mit ihm trat ein Funkeln ein, hüllte die drei ein und wurde so intensiv, dass man die Augen schliessen musste.

*(Internet Elbisch kleiner Vogel: flinc )


End file.
